Aku Abang, Kau Adik (Season 4)
by LynzKZ
Summary: Season 4 sudah bermula! YEAHHH! Kali ini dengan kisah-kisah lebih menarik dari Fang dan Kaizo (dan juga rakan-rakan mereka) di bumi! Full of brotherly love/madness and friendship! Apakah pengembaraan mereka kali ini? (Chapter baru sudah di update!)
1. Bye Bye Idoli

**Haluuu! Welcome back my lovely readers! Yeah! Aku Abang, Kau Adik sudah kembali**

 **Tetapi... ini adalah musim terakhir T_T Uwaaaaa! Apa-apa pun, hopefully korang semua enjoy dengan fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Bye Bye Idoli**

Fang membuka matanya sedikit. Pertama sekali yang dia nampak adalah kipas siling sedang berputar dengan lajunya. Badan dia diselaputi selimut bercorakkan Hello Kitty. Cermin mata dia ada di tepi katilnya. Fang boleh dengar sebuah lagu kegemaran Faye yang telah dipasangkan dari luar biliknya. Dia pandang ke arah pintunya yang terbuka sedikit. Selepas itu, dia ternampak sebuah bayang-bayang di hadapan pintu bilik itu. Bayangan itu bukanlah dari kuasa bayang dia tetapi bayang-bayang itu adalah abang dia sendiri iaitu Kapten Kaizo. Fang tersenyum kecil melihat abangnya masuk ke dalam bilik dia dengan semangkuk bubur lobak merah. Dia mengambil cermin matanya dan terus pakai. Fang tidak begitu sihat pada hari ini kerana dia demam panas

"Kau sudah bangun" tanya Kaizo dengan nada yang agak rendah

"Adik baru bangun" Fang bangunkan sedikit dirinya. Kaizo terus hulurkan mangkuk itu kepada adiknya "Abang suapkan untuk adik boleh?"

"Isk kau ni.. nak suruh abang suapkan pulak. Suaplah sendiri"

"Hmm... kalau abang suapkan untuk adik, mesti adik berselera. Lagipun adik cemburu tengok kawan-kawan adik"

"Cemburu sebab apa?" tanya Kaizo. Dia duduk di tepi katil adiknya

"Cemburu sebab... masa adik melawat Ying dengan kawan-kawan adik, ibu dia siap suapkan untuk dia. Mereka nampak manja sangat"

"Jadi, kau nak aku jadi macam ibu ke?" tanya Kaizo

"Hehehee.. kalau tak boleh, takpelah. Adik buat sendiri"

"Tak perlu.." Kaizo hulurkan sudu itu ke arah mulut adiknya "Biar abang suapkan kau. Sudah besar panjang, masih lagi nak bermanja"

Fang hanya tersenyum sambil makan bubur lobak merah itu. Kaizo tidak begitu kisah sangat kerana dia sayangkan adiknya. Dia mahu adiknya kelihatan gembira dan terutama sekali apabila adik dia sebutkan tentang ibu bapa mereka. Dia tidak begitu suka kalau adiknya kelihatan sedih kerana rindukan ibu bapa mereka. Dia akan berusaha untuk gembirakan hati adiknya seperti melepaskan rindu mereka dengan menonton video-video simpanan mereka yang lama itu

"Abang.."

"Hmm.. kau nak apa?" tanya Kaizo

"Abang tak nak cerita ke tentang hubungan abang dengan kak Lynna"

"Apasal kau nak tahu sangat"

"Sebab adik kenalah tahu! Adik kan adik kepada Kapten Kaizo.. hehehee.."

"Itu kau tidak perlu tahu" kata Kaizo sambil suap ke dalam mulut adiknya "Hubungan abang dengan kak Lynna adalah urusan kami berdua sahaja. Kau tidak perlu fikirkan sangat"

"Yelah.." bisik Fang. Dia lap mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya "Rizu tak datang hari ni?"

"Tak, dia cakap dia pergi mengaji dengan kawan kau si Yaya tu"

"Ohh.. Idoli pula?"

"Dia tengah sepahkan bilik dia" balas Kaizo "Orang suruh kemas, dia pergi sepahkan"

"Hehehe.. budak-budak" Fang tergelak di atas katilnya "Nanti abang ada anak, macam tu juga nanti. Orang suruh kemas, dia pergi kemas main-main. Lepas tu abang suruh kak Lynna kemaskan dan abang pula, goyang kaki aje"

"Jangan nak mengarut"

"Adik bergurau aje. Abang janganlah serius sangat"

"Yelah yelah.. abang tak terlampau serius sangatlah" Kaizo hulurkan sudunya di bibir Fang. Mulut Fang mula buka sedikit dan dia makan bubur itu "Kalau nak tahu apa hubungan abang dengan kak Lynna.. hubungan kami adalah kawan baik tapi lebih daripada itu"

"Hehehe.. dah agak dah" Fang tersenyum lebar di situ. Ada sedikit nasi melekat di bibir dia "Tahniah abang! LEPAS NI ABANG AKAN MELAMAR KAK LYNNA!" Lalu Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya dengan mangkuk bubur itu

"JANGAN NAK MENGARUT!"

"Yelah yelah.. adik tak mengarut. Hubungan korang masih baru lagi" balas Fang

"Hmmm.. sudah, abang malas nak cerita tentang hubungan kita orang. Tukar topik lain"

"Baik abang ku" kata Fang "Topik kita yang seterusnya adalah... esok Idoli nak balik dah. Apa perasaan abang nanti?"

"Kurang seekor kucing dekat rumah tapi... aku punya stress tak pernah nak kurang sebab kau masih lagi ada dekat dalam rumah ni"

"Abang nak halau adik ke?" tanya Fang dengan senyuman sinis dia "Kalau abang nak adik keluar dari rumah ni. Boleh aje.. adik pergi duduk dekat rumah kawan adik si Boboiboy tu"

"Pergilah.. abang alu-alukan"

"Cheh.. ingatkan abang nak cakap jangan mengarut. Rupanya dia lagi suka" bisik Fang "Jadi abang nak ketenanganlah tu. Duduk seorang diri dekat rumah sambil menikmati teh hijau abang tu"

"Kenapa? Tak boleh ke?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil berikan renungan tajam ke arah adik dia

"Boleh aje..." jawab Fang "Nanti bila Idoli dah balik, mesti Rizu rasa sunyi aje dekat rumah"

"Ala.. si itik tu ada, tak pun si pelik tu.. memang tak sah kalau rumah ni takde huru hara dari mereka semua"

"Betul tu! Lebih-lebih si pelik yang semakin lama semakin pelik! Dia kalau tak pelik satu hari, memang tak sah!"

"Hmm.. apa-apa ajelah dia tu" Kaizo suapkan adik dia lagi "Kau ni.. nak abang suapkan sampai habis ke?"

Fang angguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar di situ. Kaizo tidak bercakap apa, dia teruskan lagi suap adiknya. Fang rasa bahagia sekali pada ketika itu. Manakala Kaizo pula, hati dia tersenyum sedikit melihat kelakuan adiknya yang begitu manja sekali. Faye sempat mengintai dua adik beradik itu di luar bilik. Lalu dia mengambil gambar mereka sebagai kenang-kenangan

* * *

Petang itu, demam Fang sudah mula turun sedikit. Dia mula tersenyum apabila melihat Rizu membawa sekotak donut lobak merah dan juga satu bekas makanan yang penuh dengan ayam goreng. Fang rasa pelik dan fikirkan kenapa Rizu bawa ayam goreng ke rumah dia? Fang masuk ke dalam dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Dia agak terkejut melihat makanan yang begitu banyak di atas meja makan. Faye yang berada di dalam dapur itu, sedang mengelurkan beberapa pinggan dan cawan dari kabinet dapur tersebut

"Faye.. ini semua untuk apa?"

"Lupalah tu.." Faye letak beberapa pinggan ke atas meja makan "Hari ni kita orang nak buat jamuan kecil-kecilan untuk Idoli. Esok dia nak balik dah"

"Abang Fang lupalah tu" Muncul Rizu di sebelah Fang "Tapi takpe, Pizu faham kenapa abang Fang lupa sebab abang Fang demam.. sakit kepala sampai tak boleh fikir. Pizu bawa donut lobak merah ni pun, untuk abang Fang juga. Supaya abang Fang kelihatan lebih semangat nanti. Abang Fang cepat sembuh tau!"

"Terima kasih Rizu"

"Abang Fang pergi rehat. Biar kita orang uruskan semua ni!"

"Takpe ke?"

"Takpe" Rizu mula tolak Fang keluar dari dapur tersebut "Abang Fang nak apa, cakap sahaja dekat Pizu"

"Errr.. ok.. abang nak air kosong"

"Pizu akan bawakan air kosong untuk abang Fang" kata Rizu dengan senyuman comelnya "Abang Fang pergi tengok TV or main video game ke. Pizu ada bawa video game. Bolehlah kita main sama-sama nanti. Ibu Pizu bagi Pizu tidur sini malam nanti. Pizu nak main puas-puas dengan Idoli nanti. Lepas ni mesti Pizu akan rasa sunyi sebab Idoli takde dah dekat sini. Harap-harap Idoli boleh kembali ke sini lagi. Pizu sudah mula merindui Idoli. Mana Idoli yea? Pizu tak nampak dia dari tadi lagi"

"Abang Kaizo bawa Idoli pergi ke kapal angkasa" balas Fang. Dia terus ke kerusi sofa ruang tamu dan lalu dia duduk dengan selesanya. Fang mengangkat remote television dan terus dia menekan butang ON

"Nah, air untuk abang Fang! Pizu pergi tolong kakak Faye dekat dapur ok"

"Ok" Fang menukar rancangan television itu. Dia bosan melihat rancangan orang menyanyi "Takde cerita best ke?"

Fang terpaksa menonton sebuah movie tentang kehidupan seorang lelaki di sebuah pulau terbiar. Orang itu terpaksa hidup bersendirian di pulau itu. Semakin lama semakin berat mata Fang kerana bagi dia, movie itu terlalu bosan buat diri dia. Rizu ternampak Fang sudah hampir tertidur di atas sofa. Lalu dia letakkan sebuah mangkuk besar di atas meja makan yang ada di ruang makan bersebelahan dengan dapur. Selepas itu, dia pergi kejutkan abang kesayangan dia

"Abang Fang" Rizu goyang-goyangkan lengan Fang sedikit

"Hmmm... apa dia Rizu?" tanya Fang yang sudah mengantuk itu. Mata dia kuyu sahaja

"Abang Fang nak main game baru tak?"

"Game apa?"

"Game ni adalah ciptaan kakak Emmy. Watak utama game ini adalah kakak RATU LILY! dan pembantu dia ialah ROBOT BADUT!" Fang rasa ragu-ragu pula dengan game ciptaan Emmy ini. Dia takut kalau tiba-tiba sahaja mereka berdua termasuk ke dalam game itu

"Errr... jadi, watak Ratu Lily tu kena buat apa?" tanya Fang sambil melihat Rizu memasang video game tersebut di television

"Senang aje abang Fang.. kakak Ratu Lily kena pergi selamatkan abang Boboiboy. Kakak Lily adalah watak jahat di dalam game ni dan dia telah menghantar askar-askar dia untuk musnahkan kakak Ratu Lily. Kuasa kakak Ratu Lily di dalam game ini adalah kuasa penumbuk! Heheheee... dan juga kuasa api tapi kuasa api tu terhad"

"Macam best aje"

"Memang best pun abang Fang tapi... kalau kakak Lily tahu, mesti kakak Lily rasa macam nak hentam Emmy.. hehehee" Rizu terus duduk di sebelah Fang dengan dua controller di tangannya "Abang Fang jadi watak kakak Ratu Lily dan Pizu jadi robot badut"

"Ok" balas Fang "Rizu nak tahu sesuatu tak.."

"Apa dia abang Fang?" Rizu melihat Fang dengan muka comelnya

"Sebenarnya... sehari sebelum dia pergi buat selama-lamanya. Dia ada bagi abang satu surat tapi surat tu untuk Lily. Abang tak bagi pun dekat Lily sebab abang ingatkan dia bagi surat tu untuk kenakan Lily tetapi rupanya bukan. Surat tu adalah seperti surat selamat tinggal kepada Lily"

"Jadi.. abang Fang dah baca isi kandungan surat tu?"

"Sudah" Mata Fang hanya memandang kaca television itu. Lalu kaca television itu bertukar menjadi gelap dan muncul seorang watak yang dia kenali sebelum ini iaitu Ratu Lily. Senyuman Ratu Lily di television itu membuatkan dia rindu dengan persahabatan mereka

"Apa yang kakak Ratu Lily tulis dalam surat tu?"

"Dia cakap.. dia berterima kasih dekat Lily sebab sudi berkawan dan juga menjadi musuh dia sepanjang persahabatan mereka. Dia tulis lagi.. kalau boleh, dia nak kekalkan persahabatan mereka sampai bila-bila. Dia juga ada tulis yang dia tidak sangka seekor hantu mempunyai kawan manusia yang begitu ramai. Dia rasa sangat bertuah mendapat keistimewaan itu. Abang pun rasa tidak sangka juga. Dulu abang bencikan dia sebab ibu bapa abang tetapi lama-kelamaan, dia mula sedar dengan perbuatan dia. Dia sudah mula menyesal dan mula belajar untuk menjadi ratu yang baik. Agaknya, kalau Ratu Lily tidak menyerang tempat tinggal abang dulu, mungkin abang tidak dapat mengenali Rizu dan yang lain-lain dekat sini. Mungkin kehidupan kita semua berbeza dengan sekarang ini dan mungkin juga.. abang tidak begitu garang ataupun ganas"

"Abang Fang suka ke lihat abang Paizo tak garang?"

"Kadang-kadang tu suka, kadang-kadang tu nampak pelik sangat tapi.. macam mana pun sikap abang Kaizo, dia tetap sayangkan adik dia" kata Fang "Dan abang tetap sayangkan dia"

"Seperti abang Fang selalu katakan.. abang dan adik selamanya!" Fang terus peluk kepala Rizu "Hehehehe.. abang Fang suka tak Pizu jadi adik angkat?"

"Mestilah suka sebab Rizu kan comel dan Rizu mempunyai hati yang baik. Lebih baik daripada orang yang suka buli Rizu"

"Terima kasih abang Fang tapi.. Pizu pernah buat salah dekat abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna. Pizu tahu masa tu Pizu sudah melampau sangat" Rizu mengesat air matanya yang sudah terkeluar sedikit "Pizu masa tu takut kalau abang Fang marah Pizu sebab buat begitu"

"Abang tak marah tapi Rizu sudah belajar dari kesilapan Rizu kan"

"Betul tu!" Rizu terus kembali tersenyum di situ "Abang Fang... Pizu fikir kalau ibu bapa abang Fang masih hidup lagi, mungkin abang Paizo masih lagi menjadi seorang kapten dan abang Fang pula, terus kekal tinggal di bumi seperti sekarang. Lepas tu ibu bapa abang Fang pun ikut sekali tinggal di sini dengan anak-anak dia orang"

"Abang pun pernah bayangkan begitu juga, Rizu" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Abang bayangkan ibu bapa abang selalu ajak Rizu datang ke sini, bermalam di sini dan juga ibu Rizu berborak mesra dengan ibu bapa abang. Rasa sangat bahagian tapi itu semua hanyalah bayangan abang sahaja"

"Takpelah abang.. walaupun kita tak dapat apa yang kita mahukan tapi apa yang kita ada sekarang, Pizu sudah cukup bersyukur. Jomlah abang kita main game sama-sama"

"Jom" Fang menekan butang Start untuk mulakan permainan video game mereka

Fang dan Rizu tidak sedar dengan kepulangan Kaizo dan Idoli. Pintu rumah itu telah dibuka secara perlahan. Kaizo masuk ke dalam rumah sambil mendukung Idoli yang sedang tidur nyenyak itu. Idoli terlampau penat sangat dengan latihan-latihan yang telah diberikan oleh Kaizo di kapal angkasa sebentar tadi. Kaizo akan merindui anak kecil itu nanti. Lebih-lebih lagi telatah comelannya bersama Lily si anak kecil. Mereka berdua selalu bermain di rumah itu. Selepas ini, tiada lagi kebisingan dari mereka berdua. Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik Idoli dan baringkan anak kecil itu di atas katil. Barang-barang mainan milik Idoli sudah di simpan didalam beberapa kotak. Semuanya akan dibawa pulang ke planet asal Idoli iaitu planet Mau

"Eh, abang Kaizo dah balik" muncul Faye di muka pintu bilik

"Yea... macam mana dengan persiapan jamuan untuk malam ini? Semuanya sudah siap?"

"Sudah" balas Faye

"Adik aku tu.. demam dia dah ok ke?"

"Rasanya sudah turun kot. Tengok dia elok aje main video game dengan Rizu"

"Bagus" Kaizo keluar dari bilik tersebut "Pang!"

"YEA KAPTEN!" Fang terus berdiri tegak seperti tiang kerana terkejut dengan jeritan dari abangnya

"Kau ni apasal?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat adiknya. Rizu ketawa kecil di situ

"Dah abang pergi panggil adik secara mengejut. Jadi adik tersasul panggil abang kapten.. hehehe... tapi adik rindulah nak panggil abang kapten"

"Panggil abang kapten pun takpe sebab kau sudah lama tidak memanggil aku dengan panggilan itu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Demam kau sudah ok?" Dia merasai dahi adiknya

"Dah turunkan"

"Hmmmm... bagus" balas Kaizo "Tapi jangan lupa habiskan ubat demam kau tu. Aku nak pastikan kau betul-betul sembuh"

"Jangan risau abang Paizo! Pizu akan pastikan abang Fang sembuh dan sihat seperti biasa" jawab Rizu sambil bermain video game dia "Abang Paizo pun kenalah jaga diri tu. Rehat-rehatkan badan tu. Kalau tidak, nanti demam macam abang Fang juga"

"Terima kasih Rizu"

"Baiknya Rizu yang comel ni. Geram betul akak dengan Rizu penguin ni" Faye cubit pipi Rizu sebab terlampau geram sangat "Rizu main elok-elok yea, akak nak pergi sambung buat kerja"

"OK! Tapi kakak Faye pun jangan kerja kuat sangat. Nanti semuanya demam. Siapa nak jaga abang Fang, abang Kaizo dan kakak Faye nanti? Tak kan Pizu kena jaga tiga orang sekali. Kasihan Pizu nanti. Idoli pula kecik lagi, tak kan nak suruh dia pula tapi Idoli nak balik esok dah. Tinggal Pizu sorang-sorang dekat sini. Lily si itik pun mesti takde kawan dah tapi takpe, Pizu masih ada lagi Lily si itik tu.. hehehee tapi... mesti Lily si itik jarang datang sini dah sebab kawan dia takde. Pizu pun tak sama sekolah lagi dengan abang Fang.. tahun depan Pizu nak darjah 5 dah. Agaknya orang ketawakan Pizu tak kalau Pizu bahasakan diri Pizu lagi? Yelah, makin lama makin dewasa Pizu ni.. bukan lagi budak kecik.."

"RIZU!"

"Yea abang Paizo" Rizu tekan butang Pause untuk melihat Kaizo "Abang Paizo nak apa?" Dia berdiri di atas kerusi sofa itu

"Mari kita pergi cuba kek yang kakak Faye buat tadi tu" Sebenarnya Kaizo hanya mahu hentikan celotehan Rizu sebentar tadi. Jadi dia terpaksa mencari satu alasan iaitu makan "Entah sedap ke tak kek tu"

"Mestilah sedap! Kek ni adalah kek kegemaran Faye" kata Faye dengan bangganya "Fang, jom rasa kek aku sekali sementara kita tunggu kawan-kawan kita sampai"

"Hmm.. kek apa yang kau buat tu?" Fang terus ke dapur bersama dengan abang dia dan juga Rizu

"Kek strawberry banana chocolate! Nyum nyum... mesti Bella akan suka dengan kek aku! Tapi aku sudah pasti tidak dapat melawan kebolehan dia di dalam membuat dessert yang sedap-sedap!"

"Hmm.. cuba kau lawan masak dengan Yaya, gerenti kau akan menang.. hehehee" Fang duduk di atas kerusi meja makan

"Errr.. itu memang tak boleh nak cakap apa tapi... kasihan kau asyik jadi mangsa biskut Yaya aje"

"Kenapa adik aku jadi mangsa biskut kawan dia tu? Bukan ke si Pang ni memang suka sangat makan biskut tu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan biskut tersebut sehingga si Pang ni suruh aku rasa sahaja" Mata merah Kaizo terus melirik ke arah adik dia

"Errr.. bu-bukan macam tu abang. Adik nak abang rasa sebab adik tak abang rasa rugi kalau tidak merasai biskut kegemaran si Lahap tu" Fang tersengih

Faye juga turut tersengih sambil berikan potongan kek kepada abang saudaranya iaitu Kaizo. Dia dan Fang tidak mahu Kaizo mengsyaki apa-apa dari mereka berdua. Mulut Rizu telah ditutup dengan tangan Fang supaya tidak memberitahu Kaizo perkara yang sebenarnya. Hati Fang berdebar-debar apabila mata merah abangnya merenung tajam ke arah dia. Ianya bagaikan Kaizo dapat membaca apa yang Fang sedang fikirkan pada ketika itu

"Abang Kaizo.. rasalah kek ni" Faye selamatkan keadaan sebelum Kaizo "Mesti abang Kaizo suka dengan kek ni"

"Hmmm..." Kaizo mengambil secubit kek itu. Dia terus menelan kek itu "Rasa dia... bolehlah" Tangan Kaizo masih lagi cubit kek itu sedikit demi sedikit

"Wah! Abang Paizo suka makan kek dari kakak Faye! Pizu pun suka! Tapi Pizu tak reti masak. Kalau Pizu-" Mulut dia terus di sumbat dengan donut lobak merah oleh Fang "SEDAPNYA DONUT NI!"

"Hehehee... Rizu kunyah elok-elok yea" Fang belai kepala Rizu sambil tersengih "Lambat lagi ke kawan-kawan kita nak sampai?"

"Entahlah.. tapi kalau dia orang sampai pun, Idoli tengah tidur lagi" kata Faye. Dia melihat jam di dapur dinding rumah itu. Lagi beberapa minit untuk pukul 5 "Abang Kaizo tak ajak kak Lynna ke?"

"Mestilah dia ajak.. dia orangkan.. lalalaa.." Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya tetapi Fang abaikan sahaja sambil tersenyum sinis "Hehee.. bolehlah aku kenakan dia orang lepas ni. Lepas satu sindiran ke satu sindiran.. MUAHAHAHAA!"

"Aku belasah juga si Pang ni" bisik Kaizo "Untuk pertanyaan Faye tadi tu.. yea, aku memang ada jemput dia datang. Tak tahulah pukul berapa dia akan sampai ke sini"

"Kan betul cakap aku, abang aku akan ajak kekasih hati dia. Kalau tak ajak, nanti kak Lynna merajuk.. hehehee" Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya lagi sekali. Fang masih lagi buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja. Dia hanya makan kek itu dengan hati yang gembira

"Sabar ajelah aku.." bisik Kaizo. Lalu dia berdiri dan keluar dapur kerana dia terdengar beberapa ketukan dari pintu rumahnya

"ASSALAMUALAIKUM! ABANG KAIZO OH ABANG KAIZO! LILY DATANG NAK HURU-HARAKAN KEADAAN!"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo apabila mendengar suara jeritan Lily. Hati dia mengatakan dia tidak mahu membuka pintu rumah itu tetapi semakin lama semakin bising jeritan Lily itu tadi. Faye hanya memerhatikan abang saudaranya dari dapur. Dia ingin melihat apa yang Kaizo ingin lakukan nanti setelah pintu dibuka. Adakah Kaizo akan menjerit balik dekat Lily, halau Lily dari situ atau menjemput Lily masuk ke dalam. Kaizo dengan tenangnya, dia membuka pintu rumahnya. Kelihatan bukan Lily seorang sahaja di pintu rumah itu. Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia yang lain ada di situ juga. Semuanya tersenyum sambil melihat Kaizo. Wajah masing-masing kelihatan ceria dan ditangan mereka terdapat sebuah hadiah untuk Idoli. Kaizo menjemput mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dengan muka serius dia

"Ini majlis hari jadi ke atau majlis perpisahan?" tanya Kaizo

"Sebenarnya... hari ni memang birthday Idoli pun" jawab Boboiboy sambil tersengih "Sehari sebelum dia balik.. hehehe.. dah besar dah budak kecik tu"

"Macam mana aku boleh tak tahu hari ni hari jadi dia"

"Sebab abang Kaizo sibuk sangat berdating! HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Kaizo melirik matanya ke arah Lily "Errr... heheheee... jangan marah yea abang Kaizo yang serba hot ni. Abang Kaizo lupa sebab banyak sangat perkara yang abang Kaizo perlu fikirkan! Terutama sekali musuh-musuh yang ada di angkasa untuk kalahkan kapten yang teranggun dan terhebat ini.. HAHAHAHAAAA!" Lily terus tergelak bangga di situ sambil mencekak pinggang

"Wei pelik! Baik kau pergi tolong kawan baik kau ni daripada gelak macam orang gila dekat situ" jerit Fang dari dapur

"OK! Jom BBB-CHAN! Kita pergi tolong Faye dan Bella dekat dapur.. by the way landak, Yaya ada bawakan biskut kegemaran kau" Lily tersenyum sinis sambil mengheret Boboiboy ke dapur "Lily hari ni ada bawa kerepek pisang! Bolehlah kita semua makan sama-sama"

"Wei wei, kenapa suruh Yaya bawa biskut dia tu" Fang keluar dari dapur dengan perasaan geramnya

"Bukan Lily yang suruh" balas Lily

"Jangan tengok aku pula, bukan aku yang suruh" kata Boboiboy

Mata Fang terus memandang seorang budak lelaki india. Hati dia sudah berapi-api dengan Gopal tetapi dia perlu dapat kepastian dulu. Mata dia tidak mengalihkan permandangan dia dari Gopal yang asyik bermain dengan video game bersama Rizu. Tangan dia sudah mula timbul kuasa bayangnya. Dia ingin menyerang Gopal tetapi ada seseorang mengetuk kepala dia

"ABANGGG!"

"Wei, bukan abang kau ketuk kepala kau" Mata Fang terus melirik ke arah sebelah kiri dia

"Kau ke punya kerja yang suruh Yaya bawa biskut dia"

"Betul tu! Aku tidak mahu lepaskan peluang untuk membuli kau! HAHAHAAAAA!" Bella ketawa bangga di situ

Demam panas Fang mula naik kembali apabila dia sudah mengetahui siapakah yang menyuruh Yaya membawa biskut tidak sedap itu. Kaizo malas hendak melayan karenah mereka semua. Lalu dia naik ke atas untuk pergi berehat di dalam biliknya. Dia perlukan ketenangan dan bukannya jeritan dari kawan-kawan adiknya. Bella dan Fang mula bergaduh di ruang tamu. Yaya dan Ying sudah keluarkan makanan yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Makanan itu sudah siap di susun di atas meja makan yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu. Boboiboy, Faye dan Lily berborak di dalam dapur sambil sibukkan diri dengan kerja masing-masing. Gopal, Harraz, Emmy dan Rizu pula, mereka sedang berseronok bermain video game di ruang tamu. Idoli masih lagi tidur nyenyak di dalam bilik dia

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY IDOLI!"

Idoli teruja sekali melihat sebuah kek bulat berperisa strawberry yang berada di atas meja ruang tamu. Dia sangat gembira kerana dapat menyambut hari jadinya bersama rakan-rakan dia yang tinggal di bumi. Pada masa yang sama, dia rasa sedih kerana keesokan harinya, dia terpaksa pulang ke planet Mau

"WAH! Terima kasih semua! Idoli tak sangka Idoli dapat birthday party! Selalunya ayah dan ibu celebrate birthday Idoli sederhana sahaja. Kita orang selalu pergi berkelah waktu malam sambil tengok bintang-bintang di angkasa"

"Seronoknya" Yaya mengusap kepala Idoli "Hari tu Idoli sudah merasai berkelah di sini.. hehee..."

"Sudah! Rasa seronok sangat! dan Idoli nak ucapkan terima kasih kerana buat jamuan kecil-kecilan ini. Idoli pasti akan merindui kamu semua terutama sekali abang Rizu"

"Pizu pun akan rindukan Idoli juga" Rizu hulurkan sebuah hadiah kecil kepada Idoli "Selamat hari jadi adik kecil ku"

"Hehehee.. abang Rizu panggil Idoli adik!" Idoli memeluk tubuh badan Rizu sambil menerima hadiah itu "Terima kasih abang ku dari bumi. Idoli tidak akan melupai abang Rizu di sini"

"Nanti bila Idoli sudah ada masa lagi, Idoli datang ke sini" kata Boboiboy "Masa tu mesti Idoli sudah sertai pasukan TAPOPS"

"Itu adalah impian Idoli. Sertai pasukan TAPOPS, menjadi seorang kapten seperti abang Kaizo dan juga menjadi seseorang yang hebat dan handal seperti abang Kaizo dan abang Tarung!"

"Bagus Idoli.. teruskan berlatih dengan abang kamu nanti" kata Kaizo "Aku percaya suatu hari nanti, kau akan menjadi seperti abang kau"

"Terima kasih abang Kaizo" kata Idoli. Dari pelukan Rizu tadi, dia terus memeluk Kaizo kali ini "Idoli akan berusaha dan akan sentiasa ingat apa yang abang Kaizo sudah ajar Idoli"

"Bagus betul budak ni. Kecil lagi sudah ada cita-cita yang besar"

"Betul tu kak Lynna. Yaya bangga dengan impian Idoli. Rasa cemburu pun ada juga" Yaya memotong kek hari jadi Idoli yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu "Yaya kalau boleh, Yaya nak biskut Yaya menjadi famous dan disukai ramai"

"Memang dah famous pun tapi..." Fang tidak habiskan ayat itu kerana dia tahu ada seseorang sedang memerhatikan dia iaitu Bella "Sibuk betul si minah ni" bisik dia

"Itu impian Yaya.. saya punya impian ialah ingin menjadi seorang gadis yang bijaksana dan dapat sambung belajar di luar negara!" kata Ying "Kak Lynna, apa impian akak dulu-dulu?"

"Hmmm... impian akak masa akak kecik dulu adalah untuk menjadi seorang angkasawati!"

"Wuuuuuu... bestnya kak Lynna tapi impian kak Lynna akan tercapai setelah menjadi isteri kepada Kapten Kaizo pada suatu hari nanti!" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat "Lily yakin, abang Kaizo akan membawa kak Lynna jauh dari sini dan pergi berhoneymoon di planet lain! BESTNYA!"

Muka Lynna berubah menjadi merah dan panas sedikit kerana malu. Dia tidak berkata apa. Dia cuma mengambil sepiring kek strawberry yang telah dihulurkan oleh Yaya tadi. Mereka ketawa sedikit melihat Lynna berubah menjadi malu

"Apalah yang kau merepek ni"

"Betullah apa yang Lily katakan tadi, abang Kaizo" Lily mencekak pinggang dia dan lalu berkata lagi. Bella dan Faye tidak sabar untuk mendengar kata-kata Lily "Abang Kaizo, Lily tidak merepek tapi apa yang Lily katakan tadi itu memang betul. Kapten Kaizo datang dari planet alien lain dan apabila abang Kaizo berkahwin dengan seorang gadis di planet bumi, maka dengan itu.. abang Kaizo telah merealisasikan impian kak Lynna! Mungkin selama ini dia tidak sangka dapat suami alien! Heheheeee... suami alien.. HAHAHAA!"

Fang ketuk kepala Lily dengan anak patung itik kepunyaan Idoli. Kaizo cuba tenangkan diri dia daripada mengamuk di situ. Boboiboy hulurkan teh hijau kepada Kaizo. Gopal pula, hulurkan buku novel cerita hantu. Kaizo mengambil kedua barang itu dan terus ke dapur

"Fuh, selamat abang Kaizo tak mengamuk" Harraz rasa lega sedikit

"Ini semua si Lily punya pasal!" marah Fang "Kalau nak bergurau dengan abang aku tu, kena bergurau secara betul.. kalau tidak, dia akan mengamuk dan kita semua yang kena hukuman latihan tempur"

"Yelah.. semuanya salah Lily. Landak suka sangat salahkan Lily tapi... BBB-CHAN tak pernahkan salahkan Lily kerana dia sayangkan Lily" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy yang sedang sumbat sepotong kek ke dalam mulut dia sendiri. Ada sedikit krim di tepi-tepi bibir Boboiboy "COMELNYA!"

Lily terus duduk di sebelah Boboiboy dengan senyuman lebarnya. Mata dia asyik pandang Boboiboy makan kek itu dengan enak sekali. Fang ketuk kepala Lily dengan bantal pula kali ini. Faye dan Bella menolong Ying dan Yaya mengangkat hadiah hari jadi Idoli dan letakkan hadiah-hadiah itu di ruang tamu. Mereka susun hadiah-hadiah tersebut supaya kelihatan kemas dan cantik. Faye mengambil gambar Idoli bersama hadiah-hadiahnya

"Apasal hari jadi aku tak semeriah ni?" tanya Gopal secara tiba-tiba "Tapi.. bila aku fikirkan balik... korang mana pernah nak sambut birthday aku. Sedih betul hati aku" Hati dia menjadi cemburu sedikit. Dia cemburu melihat kek hari jadi Idoli. Dia cemburu melihat hadiah-hadiah yang Idoli terima

"Haiyaa... bukan kau seorang sahaja maaa.. birthday aku dan Yaya pun, dia orang sekadar bagi ucapan sahaja" Ying gelengkan kepala dia kepada Gopal "Tahun depan kita kena ada peraturan baru supaya semua dapat sama rata!"

"Ala, janganlah sedih sangat.. aku ada berikan kek hari jadi yang aku buat sendiri!" kata Bella dengan bangganya

"Yelah yelah... tahun depan, aku nak majlis hari jadi macam si Fang dan Boboiboy"

"Baiklah Gopal" balas Yaya "Jangan nak cerita sedih lagi.. Idoli sudah tak sabar nak buka hadiah dia"

Mata Idoli asyik pandang setiap hadiah-hadiah dia yang tersusun cantik itu. Ada yang besar, ada yang kecil dan Idoli sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat hadiah yang dia terima. Dia ingin membuka kesemua hadiah tersebut kerana dia ingin mengetahui apakah hadiah misteri yang dia dapat. Rizu duduk di sebelah Idoli untuk menolong Idoli membuka hadiah tersebut

"Idoli nak buka hadiah dari abang Rizu dulu"

Hadiah itu sangat kecil. Jari jemari Idoli menyentuh permukaan bungkusan hadiah itu dan lalu dia goncang-goncangkan hadiah tersebut. Dia cuba meneka apakah hadiah yang diberikan oleh Rizu. Lalu dia mengoyak sedikit bungkusan hadiah itu. Rizu terlebih seronok melihat anak kecil itu sudah semakin teruja apabila Idoli mengetahui hadiah yang dia dapat iaitu sekotak pencil warna. Idoli terus memeluk kotak pencil dengan penuh ikhlas

"Terima kasih abang Rizu" kata Idoli

"Sama-sama" Rizu belai rambut Idoli "Sekarang buka hadiah yang lain pula!"

"Hmm... Idoli buka yang paling besar punya" Idoli bangun dan ambil sebuah hadiah yang lebih besar daripada hadiah yang lain "Hadiah ini datang dari abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna!"

Kaizo terus keluar dapur dengan secawan teh hijau di tangan kanannya. Dia tersenyum sambil melihat gelagat Idoli mengoyakkan bungkusan hadiah itu

"Kalau abang Paizo dan kak Lynna yang bagi, mesti hadiah yang mahalkan"

"Mestilah! Abang Paizo kan kaya! Hehehee..." Idoli tergelak dan mata dia sudah semakin bersinar-sinar. Dia sudah hampir tahu hadiah tersebut

"Wah! Apa yang dia orang bagi dekat Idoli tu?" tanya Yaya

Bungkusan hadiah itu sudah dibuka sepenuhnya dan Idoli menjerit kegembiraan. Dia begitu teruja dengan hadiah itu. Dia bangun dan melompat-lompat sambil bertepuk tangan. Lalu dia pergi peluk leher Lynna

"Hehehee... suka betul Idoli ni"

"Mestilah suka, kak Lynna. Idoli dapat kereta mainan!" Idoli cium pipi Lynna dan selepas itu, dia terus peluk kaki Kaizo yang masih lagi berdiri di tepi pintu dapur "Terima kasih abang Kaizo!"

"Sama-sama" balas Kaizo

Dia teringat lagi semasa dia dan Lynna pergi beli kereta mainan itu di planet lain. Kereta mainan itu bukanlah mainan biasa. Kereta mainan itu boleh dipandu sendiri di atas jalan atau terbang ke mana sahaja tetapi ada hadnya. Ianya tidak boleh terbang tinggi ke langit atau pandu jauh melebihi beberapa kilometer dan sentiasa ada orang dewasa untuk mengawasi. Kaizo dan Lynna memilih hadiah kereta mainan yang mempunyai teknologi tinggi dan keselamatan yang baik

"Yeahhh! nanti Idoli nak cuba bila Idoli dah balik planet Mau!" Idoli berlari menuju ke arah hadiah-hadiah dia "Heheee.. banyak lagi hadiah yang Idoli kena buka"

"Hah! Apa kata Idoli buka hadiah dari abang Gopal!"

"Mana satu hadiah abang Gopal?" tanya Idoli

"Yang hadiah warna hijau tu"

Idoli mengangkat sebuah hadiah kecil berwarna hijau. Hadiah itu dekat dengan hadiah pemberian Boboiboy. Jari jemari Idoli sudah mula koyakkan hadiah itu sedikit. Air liur dia mula meleleh keluar kerana terlampau gembira. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah dapat hadiah hari jadi yang begitu banyak sekali. Sedikit demi sedikit bungkusan itu sudah dikoyakkan dan mata dia membulat besar melihat hadiah yang dia terima. Hadiah itu adalah merupakan seutas rantai kucing yang ada locengnya. Idoli tergelak melihat hadiah daripada Gopal

"Wei, yang kau bagi dia loceng apasal?"

"Dey, dia kan kucing.. jadi aku bagilah rantai kucing" jawab Gopal kepada Fang

"TERIMA KASIH ABANG GOPAL! Nanti Idoli pakaikan rantai ni dekat anak patung kucing" Idoli letak hadiah itu di sebelah hadiah Rizu

Gopal menepuk dahinya sendiri. Fang dan Boboiboy tergelak kecil di situ. Mereka tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Picu di situ. Mata Picu terpandang kek hari jadi Idoli. Di dalam kek tersebut ada buah strawberry dan air liur hijau dia mula meleleh. Lalu dia melompat naik ke atas meja ruang tamu untuk makan kek tersebut. Mereka yang lain terlalu sibuk menyaksikan gelagat Idoli membuka hadiah yang mereka berikan. Seterusnya adalah hadiah dari pemberian Emmy

"Apa kakak Emmy bagi yea" Hadiah yang Idoli pegang adalah di dalam bentuk bulat. Dia goncang-goncang sedikit hadiah itu "Kakak Emmy bagi bola ke?"

"Idoli kenalah bukak dulu" kata Emmy

"Kau rasa si Emmy bagi bola ke?" tanya Faye kepada Lily

"Hmmm.. mengikut firasat Lily.. itu adalah bukan bola! Lily rasa itu adalah sebuah crystal ball yang dapat melihat masa depan kita! Wuuuu.. bolehlah Lily pinjam nanti. Adakah masa depan Lily adalah bersama Boboiboy ku?"

Lily mula berangan Boboiboy melamar dia di sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Taman itu penuh dengan pokok bunga sakura. Rumput-rumput di taman itu dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang sudah berguguran dari pokoknya. Mata dia mula bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy melutut satu kaki dan tangan Boboiboy sudah menghulurkan sebentuk cincin berlian berwarna oren. Hati Lily berdegup-degup dan Faye boleh dengar dengupan jantung kawan baik dia. Faye hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja kerana dia tahu kawan dia memang kuat berangan

"WAH! Kakak Emmy bagi apa ni?" Idoli mengangkat sebuah bola besi yang ringan. Di permukaan bola itu ada sebuah skrin yang kecil "Ini komputer ke?"

"Bukanlah.. bola itu boleh menghubungi kita orang dekat sini. Bila Idoli rindukan kita orang, Idoli hubungilah kami di sini" kata Emmy

"Terima kasih kakak Emmy" Hati Idoli rasa terharu dan dia mula hendak menangis di situ "Idoli tak tahu nak cakap apa.. Idoli sangat hargai kamu semua dekat sini sebab melayan Idoli dengan begitu baik sekali. Idoli tahu pada awal dulu, abang Fang cemburu dengan Idoli sebab cuba nak mengambil perhatian abang Kaizo"

"Erk.. Idoli tahu"

"Yea abang Fang... Idoli nampak dekat riak wajah abang Fang. Jadi Idoli nak minta maaf dekat abang Fang" Nada suara Idoli agak sedih dan kepala dia tertunduk sedikit "Idoli tak sengaja pada ketika itu sebab Idoli gembira sangat dapat jumpa idola Idoli!"

"Abang maafkan" balas Fang "Bukalah hadiah abang untuk Idoli"

Idoli mengangkat sebuah hadiah sederhana. Hadiah itu lebih besar daripada hadiah Boboiboy. Hadiah itu tidak begitu berat dan tidaklah terlalu ringan. Idoli dengan pantasnya, dia membuka hadiah itu dan tiba-tiba sahaja Bella menjerit. Idoli berhenti membuka bungkusan hadiah dia untuk melihat apa yang berlaku

"PICU!"

Mereka semua pandang ke arah Picu. Kek di atas meja sudah habis dimakan oleh Picu. Perut Picu kelihatan buncit dan lidah dia terjulur keluar kerana ianya menandakan dia suka dengan kesedapan kek tersebut. Bibir Picu penuh dengan kesan-kesan sisa krim kek tersebut

"Picu! Nakal betul Picu ni" Lynna angkat Picu yang terdampar di atas pinggan kosong "Picu tidur dekat atas kepala akak ok"

"Air liur tak keluar ke kak Lynna?" tanya Boboiboy sambil belai tubuh badan Picu

"Tak, Picu ni baik" Lynna terus letak Picu di atas kepala dia

Tidak sampai saat, Picu sudah tertidur di situ. Lynna terus kembali Idoli membuka hadiah daripada Fang. Idoli telah mendapat sebuah set permainan lego star wars. Dia menjerit sekuat hati di situ kerana dia sangat suka dengan hadiah yang dia dapat. Fang tidak sedar bahawa abang dia sedang berikan renungan secara senyap dari tepi pintu dapur. Dia mula berfikir adakah adik dia curi-curi gunakan kad kredit dia atau adik dia mengumpul duit untuk membeli hadiah tersebut. Satu demi satu hadiah telah dibuka oleh Idoli. Kebanyakkan dia dapat adalah mainan. Idoli menghargai semua hadiah yang dia dapat dan dia tidak akan lupakan saat-saat itu bersama

"JOM KARAOKE!" Jerit Lily dengan mikrofon dia yang sudah tersedia di dalam beg tangan dia "LET'S PARTY!"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Dia malas hendak mengamuk atau menjerit di dalam rumah dia sendiri, lalu dia terus keluarkan diri dia dari rumah dia sendiri. Dia ingin pergi menjalankan latihan tempur seorang diri. Bella, Faye dan Lily sudah bersiap sedia dengan lagu karaoke mereka. Mikrofon sudah berada di dalam genggaman mereka dan mata mereka sudah memakai cermin mata hitam

 _[Chorus:]_  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up, let's do it  
C'mon people let's get loud  
Let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell ya  
What you gotta do

If you wanna live your life  
Live it all the way and don't you waste it  
Every feelin' every beat  
Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it  
You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say  
Life's a party, make it hot  
Dance don't ever stop, whatever rhythm  
Every minute, every day  
Take them all the way you gotta live 'em ('cause I'm going to live my life)  
You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say  
You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say

 _[Chorus:]_  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell you  
What you gotta do

 _[Break]_  
Life is meant to be big fun  
You're not hurtin' anyone  
Nobody loses  
Let the music make you free  
Be what you wanna be  
Make no excuses  
You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
To gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say  
You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
You gotta prove it  
You gotta mean what you say

 _[Chorus x2]_

Begitu meriah sekali majlis hari jadi Idoli pada hari itu. Di dalam hati Idoli, dia tidak mahu pulang ke planet dia tetapi dia tahu, keluarga dia sedang menunggu kepulangan dia. Mungkin satu hari nanti, dia akan kembali ke sini dan mereka semua akan bersatu semula

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Tarung begitu tekun sekali mengangkat dan membawa kesemua barangan milik Idoli ke kapal angkasa yang mendarat di halaman rumah Kaizo. Begitu mudah sekali Tarung mengangkat barang-barang adiknya yang berat itu. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia teruja melihat kehebatan Tarung dan tidak lupa juga dengan senyuman mengoda dia. Bagaikan ada sinaran matahari memacar di atas diri Tarung. Mereka semua sedang berkumpul di halaman rumah Kaizo. Emmy dan Harraz tidak dapat datang kerana mereka ada hal masing-masing

"Abang Tarung tu... memang sangat terbaiklah" kata Boboiboy

"Tahu takpe, Boboiboy. Aku pun nak jadi hebat macam dia" Mata Gopal bersinar-sinar melihat Tarung

"Hehehee... dia tu Laksamana Tarung, seorang yang hebat macam abang aku" kata Fang

"Sedap nama tu" kata Yaya

"Aku teringat nak makan laksa pulak" Gopal terus terbayangkan diri dia sedang menikmati laksa seorang diri "Sedap betul kalau dapat makan sekarang"

"Haiyaaa... lu ni, asyik fikir pasal makanan sahaja"

"Biarkan ajelah dia Ying. Asalkan dia bahagia"

"Hehehe.. betul tu Yaya" Ying peluk kawan baik dia dari tepi "Lepas ni... kita mesti rindukan si budak kucing tu"

"Itulah.. rumah aku pun sunyi aje nanti" Faye keluar dari rumah dia dengan sehelai tisu di tangan dia dan terus menuju ke arah kawan-kawan dia sedang berdiri di tepi tembok pagar rumah "Tak seronok pula takde Idoli nanti. Selalunya dia dan Lily si itik tu suka buat bising dekat rumah dan juga buat sepah. Yang jadi tukang kemas, Fang juga.. bukan abang dia si Kapten Kaizo tu.. hehehee"

"Abang dia mana reti mengemas maaa..."

"Takdelah Ying. Dia memang reti mengemas tapi... nanti si Fang kemas balik sebab tidak mengikut kekemasan dia"

"Biasalah tu Faye, si budak Pang tu kan OCD yang terlebih OCD" Bella terus silangkan tangan dia "Mana si budak Pang tu? Tidur ke atau tengah cuci bilik air?"

"Wei, aku ada dekat sinilah" muncul Fang di belakang Bella "Kau mengutuk aku yea. Takpe, takpe... nahas kau nanti" Tiba-tiba kepala Fang di tepuk oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan terus bermasam muka

"Tak habis-habis nak mengamuk aje kerja kau" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Tapi abang pun suka mengamuk juga. Abang mengamuk, adik pun mengamuk.. adik beradik yang kuat mengamuk katakan"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Tangan dia mula gatal untuk keluarkan pedang tenaga milik dia. Perasaan dia pada ketika itu adalah untuk menghukum adiknya tetapi dia menahan kemarahan dia kerana pada hari itu. Mata dia terus pandang ke arah lain iaitu langit biru untuk mencari ketenangan tetapi ketenangan itu hanya sekejap sahaja kerana dia terdengar suara-suara yang membuatkan dia berkerut dahi lagi

"Nanti Lily takde kawan dah"

"Lily jangan sedih, nanti Idoli datang lagi"

Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah dan mata dia terus ke pintu rumah dia. Lily yang dimaksudkan tadi bukanlah Lily si pelik tetapi Lily si anak kecil. Idoli dari tadi lagi menunggu kehadiran kawan baik dia di depan cermin berdiri di dalam bilik Faye. Dia dan Rizu sangat teruja melihat Lily si anak kecil datang dengan kedua ibu bapanya. Mereka bertiga selalu bermain di dalam rumah Kaizo dan Fang. Gelak ketawa mereka selalu memenuhi ruang rumah itu dan Kaizo tidak pernah halang gelakan mereka. Dia suka dengar gelakan dari mereka bertiga. Ianya mengingatkan ketika dia dan adiknya semasa mereka kanak-kanak lagi

"Adik ku Lily!"

"Kakak ku Lily!"

"Aduh... si Lily besar dan kecil sudah bergabung" Fang menepuk dahinya sendiri

"Hehehee... selamatlah mereka bukan adik beradik kalau tidak, memang pening dengan nama dia orang yang sama tu" kata Boboiboy

"Itu salah abang aku.. dia pergi namakan si itik tu, Lily" Fang silangkan tangannya sambil perhatikan kedua Lily itu berpelukan

Ibu bapa Lily berdiri di tangga pintu rumah dengan gelak ketawa mereka kerana gelagat lucu anak mereka dengan Lily si pelik. Mereka siap bermain tepuk tangan di situ. Lynna dan Kaizo mula perasan dengan perut Blueish. Mereka tersenyum kerana tidak lama lagi, Lily si anak kecil bakal mendapat seorang adik

"Abang Kaizo mesti rasa sunyi dekat rumah seekor lagi haiwan sudah tidak tinggal di rumah dia"

"Betul tu Lily. Kasihan dia" kata Idoli kepada Lily si anak kecil

"Tapi... Lily itik ada bawa anak itik tu untuk apa?" tanya pula Lily si pelik "Adakah anak itik untuk abang Kaizo untuk memenuhi kesunyian dia nanti?"

"Betul tu kakak Lily!" Lily si anak kecil mengambil seekor anak itik yang ada di tapak tangan ayahnya iaitu Semiley "Anak itik ni untuk abang Kaizo dan Lily belum namakan dia lagi"

"Wuuuuu... Lily namakan dia Lily junior!" kata Lily si pelik

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo lagi. Fang dan kawan-kawan dia tergelak di situ. Lynna dan Faye tersenyum kecil dan menahan gelakan. Lily si anak kecil berjalan ke arah Kaizo dengan anak itik. Kaizo terpaksa tunduk sedikit. Dia tidak berkata apa, dia hanya tadahkan tangan kanannya dan anak itik itu berjalan ke atas tapak tangan Kaizo

"Heheee... comelkan anak itik tu" kata Idoli

"Memang comel macam Idoli tapi bukan macam abang Kaizo.. hahahaa!" Kaizo terpaksa bersabar dengan adiknya yang tergelak besar di situ "Tapi kita orang sudah ada Pikachu dan Shadow. Tak perlulah tambahkan lagi haiwan peliharaan kita orang"

"Kamu ni Fang, dia sudah berikan anak itik tu secara ikhlas. Terima ajelah" kata Tarung sambil menepuk bahu Fang "Boleh kamu berdua jaga anak itik ni dengan baik"

"Tapi..." Lily si pelik datang ke arah Kaizo dan perhatikan anak itik itu secara teliti "Hmmm..." Dia mengusap dagunya sambil fikirkan sesuatu

"Apa yang kau fikirkan tu?" tanya Boboiboy

Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye rasa pelik dengan kelakuan Lily pada ketika itu. Mata dia asyik perhatikan anak itik itu. Tangan kiri Kaizo sudah bergerak-gerak untuk ketuk kepala Lily. Gopal hanya sebagai penonton sahaja di situ. Lynna tenangkan Kaizo supaya tidak bertindak ganas di situ. Lalu Lily si pelik angguk kepalanya seperti dia mengetahui sesuatu

"Anak itik ni mesti adik kepala Lily si anak kecil!"

"Bukanlah kakak Lily" kata Lily si anak kecil "Adik Lily belum lahir lagi. Dia ada dekat dalam perut mama" Jari telunjuk dia terus ke arah ibu dia yang masih lagi berdiri di tangga rumah bersama Smiley

"Mama Blueish mengandung?" Mata Lily berkelip- kelip melihat Blueish "LILY JADI KAKAK! DAN LILY SI KECIK JADI ABANG!" Dia meloncat-loncat dan berpusing-pusing di hadapan Kaizo, Laksamana Tarung dan juga Lynna

"Aduh.. makin meroyan si Lily ni" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri

"Meroyan macam mana pun, kawan kita orang tetap nampak comel"

"Betul tu Bella!" kata Faye "Keunikan Lily memang sentiasa comel.. hehehee.. aku sangat bertuah mendapat seorang kawan yang begitu unik dan comel sekali"

"Comel? Unik?.. naik muntah aku" bisik Fang

"Mama Blueish, Papa Semiley... nanti Lily dapat adik girl or boy?" tanya Lily kepada pasangan itu dengan mata dia bulat besar dan senyuman dia sampai ke pipi "Apa nama dia nanti? Adakah nama dia adalah Lily the third? Sebab sekarang ni ada Lily the first dan Lily the second"

"Hehehee... namakan adik kita Lily junior lah" kata Lily si anak kecil

"Berapa banyak Lily lah nanti. Habis pening kepala aku" bisik Fang lagi. Wajah dia semakin lama semakin masam. Dia tidak tahu apa akan terjadi sekiranya ada tambahan haiwan ataupun manusia yang bernama Lily di dalam kehidupan dia "Boleh dikatakan aku lari balik ke stesen TAPOPS"

"Hmm.. kau nak balik ke stesen TAPOPS?" tanya Kaizo yang terdengar bisikan adiknya sebentar tadi

"Mana adalah abang.. adik bergurau sahaja" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat wajah adik yang sedang tersengih itu "Heheheee.. abang jangan ambik serius pulak"

"Tapi adik kecil ku si Lily.. tak kan ada dua Lily junior pula" Lily mengusap dagunya "Kita kena pilih nama lain untuk salah satu ni" Mata dia melirik ke arah anak itik dan selepas itu, ke arah perut Blueish

"Dey, namakanlah si anak itik tu dengan nama makanan ke.. macam Cookies, Nutella ke, Ayam Goreng ke... sedap juga kalau dapat makan ayam goreng sekarang ni" Gopal menjilat bibir dia

"Tapi Idoli tak suka kalau nama anak itik itu ayam goreng.. OH! IDOLI TAHU!"

"Apa yang Idoli tahu?" tanya Rizu

"Nama anak itik ni ialah KAIZO JUNIOR!" kata Idoli dengan penuh semangat

Mereka semua menepuk dahi sendiri secara berjemaah kecuali Kaizo, Lynna, Blueish, Semiley dan Laksama Tarung. Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut lagi. Kalau diikutkan, dia memang sudah lama mengamuk di situ tetapi dia harus menghormati orang lain juga terutama sekali dengan adanya Laksaman Tarung, Blueish, Semiley dan juga Lynna. Kalau adik dia dan kawan-kawan adiknya, mereka sudah tentu kena keamukan dia

"Kaizo Junior.." Idoli belai kepala kecik anak itik itu "Kaizo junior tinggal dekat sini dan jadi anak itik yang baik ok"

"Apa kata Idoli ambil anak itik ni sebagai haiwan peliharaan kamu" Lynna mengangkat anak itik itu secara berhati-hati. Idoli tadah kedua tapak tangannya "Idoli jaga anak itik ni elok-elok" Idoli tersenyum melihat anak itik itu berada di atas tangan dia

"Ok juga tu, Idoli ambiklah anak itik ni sebagai hadiah hari jadi dari Lily. Nanti Idoli jangan lupakan kami dekat sini. Lepas ni Lily takde kawan dah" Lily si anak kecil mula hendak menangis. Mata dia sudah berkaca. Dia menatap wajah kawan baik dia dengan senyuman sedih dia "Nanti Idoli datang balik ok"

"Yea, Idoli janji.. Idoli akan ke sini lagi"

"Terima kasih Idoli" Lily si anak kecil mengesat air matanya yang sudah mengalir keluar

"Idoli jangan pergi goreng si itik tu jadi itik goreng sudah"

"ABANG FANG!" Rizu tepuk tangan abang kesayangan dia "Tak baik tau cakap macam tu. Tak kan Idoli nak makan haiwan peliharaan dia pulak"

"Hehehee.. abang bergurau aje" Fang tersengih di situ

"Idoli, sudah masanya untuk kita pulang" Idoli terus pegang tangan abangnya. Tangan dia lagi sebelah pula, memegang anak itik tadi "Kau nak cakap apa-apa lagi dekat kawan-kawan kau?"

"Hmmm... terima kasih semua! Kalau ada peluang lagi, Idoli akan datang lagi. Masa tu mungkin Idoli sudah besar.. hehehee"

"Idoli jangan nakal-nakal" kata Yaya

"Yolah, jangan nak panas baran sangat macam si Fang ni.. hehehee" kata Ying

"Belajar bersungguh-sungguh untuk mencapai impian Idoli nanti" Boboiboy berikan senyuman dia kepada Idoli

"Errr... jangan lupa makan tau!" Gopal tersengih

"Baik abang Gopal! Idoli pergi dulu! Sehingga kita bertemu lagi"

Idoli dan abang dia naik tangga kapal angkasa itu. Mata Idoli menatap wajah seorang demi seorang. Perasaan dia pada ketika itu sedih bercampurkan gembira. Dia sedih kerana terpaksa tinggalkan mereka. Dia gembira kerana dia sudah tidak sabar untuk berjumpai kembali keluarga dia. Idoli tidak akan lupakan mereka dan dia tidak akan lupakan juga pengalaman dia bersama rakan-rakan dia. Dia akan mengabadikan setiap senyuman dari rakan-rakan dia. Suatu hari nanti, dia akan kembali ke planet bumi. Idoli sudah pun masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa itu bersama abang dia. Tangga kapal angkasa itu naik ke atas secara tidak langsung dan pintunya tertutup rapat. Mereka semua kebelakang sedikit kerana kapal angkasa itu mula naik ke atas

"BYE BYE IDOLI!"

Lily si anak kecil dan Rizu melambai-lambai ke arah kapal angkasa itu. Mereka tersenyum sambil menangis sedikit. Jeritan mereka berdua membuatkan Idoli dengar dan terus melihat luar tingkap kapal angkasa itu. Lalu dia membalas lambaian dua rakan dia. Sedikit demi sedikit, kapal angkasa itu sudah naik ke angkasa dari hilang dari penglihatan mereka. Sehingga kita berjumpa lagi Idoli

* * *

 **Hehehehe... macam mana dengan chapter pertama dari musim ke 4? Slow atau bolehlah.. hehehe.. adventure, action, horror, mystery.. itu semua kena tunggu :)**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	2. Misi Kejutan

**Haluuu.. apa khabar semua? Author di sini sihat sahaja :D Semua mesti teruja tengok Boboiboy Galaxy episode 14 sebab ada Kapten Kaizo dan Halilintar xD**

 **Kasihan Fang tapi abang kamu buat begitu kerana dia sayangkan Fang :3 Brotherly love~ sweet sweet sangat!**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi baca fanfic ini! dan terima kasih juga kerana berikan review :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Misi Kejutan**

Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya kerana ada satu jeritan yang sudah membuat bising pada pagi itu. Dia kenal suara siapakah yang membuat bising di luar rumahnya. Dia keluar dari katil itu untuk mengajar budak itu kerana menjerit sesuka hati di rumah orang. Kaizo terus ke pintu biliknya dan lalu dia buka. Dia melihat adiknya sudah bergegas untuk pergi membuka pintu rumah mereka. Jadi dia hanya berdiri di balkoni rumah untuk melihat apa yang berlaku nanti. Adakah adik dia akan mengamuk di pagi hari atau sebaliknya

"BBB-CHAN! LILY DATANG NI!"

Pintu rumah itu dibuka dengan ganas oleh Fang sendiri. Lily terus berhenti menjerit apabila dia nampak wajah kemarahan dari Fang. Lalu dia tersengih di situ

"Selamat pagi, landak! BBB-CHAN ada dekat sini tak?"

"BBB-CHAN kau sudah balik KL. Ibu dan ayah dia ada dekat KL" jawab Fang dengan nada serius dia "Sekarang, kau boleh balik"

"Errr.. Faye ada tak? Hehehee"

"Faye balik planet dia" jawab Fang dengan nada malas pula kali ini "Ada apa-apa lagi soalan?"

"Ada! Bella ada tak?"

"Bella pergi holiday, Yaya balik kampung dengan keluarga dia. Ying pergi holiday juga. Gopal... aku tak pasti dia pergi mana"

"Gopal ada dekat rumah. Tadi Lily singgah rumah dia sekejap sebab nak cari Boboiboy tapi dia takde pulak. Gopal cakap, jangan ganggu dia hari ni sebab dia nak habiskan game terbaru dia" kata Lily sambil mengangguk kepalanya "Rizu pun takde juga ke?"

"Rizu pergi KL, dia ikut mak dia" balas Fang "Sekarang, aku nak tutup pintu ni dan kau boleh balik rumah. Kacau orang tidur betul!"

"Ala landak... Lily takde kawanlah macam ni"

"Ada aku kisah.." Fang mula hendak menutup pintu rumahnya. Wajah Lily mula berubah menjadi sedih dan ianya boleh dilihat dia sedang cuba menagih simpati dari Fang "Wei, kau pergi ajelah jalan-jalan dengan Mimiko ke.. atau si Momoki ke"

"MOMOKI? HANTU MOMOK TU! ADIK BERADIK MOPIKO TU?!" Lily menolak pintu rumah Fang dan terus sorok di belakang kawan dia

"Apahal kau ni?" Fang menoleh kebelakang "Aku sebut nama dia, terus kau panik.. kalau aku sebut nama Boboiboy.."

"MANA BOBOIBOY?" Lily berlari keluar dari rumah itu sambil mencari Boboiboy "Takde pun dia! Landak mempermainkan hati dan perasaan ku!"

"Malas aku nak melayan kau" bisik Fang

Dia terus menghempas tutup pintu tersebut dan pada waktu yang sama, nama dia telah dipanggil oleh seseorang. Suara itu agak garang

"PANG!"

Fang terkejut. Dia seperti dapat rasakan jantung dia terhenti seketika. Lalu dia pusing kebelakang dan mula melihat wajah abangnya yang sentiasa serius itu. Tangan abangnya sudah pun bersilang. Fang fikirkan yang abang dia mahu bincangkan tentang sesuatu atau membuli dia atapun menyuruh dia membuat sarapan pagi

"Abang nak apa?" tanya Fang dengan nada kemalasan dia

"Yang kau pergi tutup pintu tu kenapa?"

"Aik, abang nak jemput si pelik tu masuk ke?"

"Bukan" jawab Kaizo. Muka dia masih lagi serius "Aku cuma nak kau pergi keluar bermain dengan kawan kau. Jangan nak duduk rumah sahaja. Kau nak jadi pemalas ke?"

"Eh, tak nak.. adik tak nak jadi pemalas macam si Gopal tu. Asyik dengan video game dia, 24 jam sehari"

"Bagus"

Fang tidak berkata apa lagi, dia terus ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Kaizo membuka pintu rumah dia semula. Lalu dia mengangkat kening sebelah apabila dia terlihat Lily sedang memanjat sepohon pokok. Di tangan kanan dia ada sepasang teropong. Kaizo hanya gelengkan kepala. Dia tidak tahu kenapa sikap Lily sebegitu dan kenapa adik dia boleh berkawan dengan Lily? Adakah ini kesilapan Boboiboy mempunyai seorang kawan yang berperangai pelik? Tetapi dia harus akui, kesemua rakan-rakan adik dia tergolong daripada pelbagai sikap. Dia tidak akan menghalang pergaulan adiknya dengan mereka. Dia juga harus menasihati adiknya supaya memilih kawan yang betul dan juga ikhlas. Bukan berkawan dengan orang yang suka tikam belakang sahaja

"Apa yang abang tengah tengok tu?" muncul Fang di sebelah abangnya

"Si pelik tulah. Entah apa yang dia nak pergi teropong"

"Teropong si Boboiboy kot.. hehehe.. dia kan suka menghendap si Boboiboy tu"

"Kau pasti ke?" Kaizo mula perhatikan Lily sudah pun duduk di sebatang dahan pokok. Lalu dia pergi teropong ke arah kawasan perumahan Fang dan Kaizo "Apalah yang dia pergi menghendap tu?

"Kan adik sudah beritahu tadi. Dia menghendak Boboiboy dia. Mungkin teropong itu adalah ciptaan khas dari si Emmy tu. Teropong yang dapat melihat seseorang dari mana-mana sahaja tapi kalau betullah teropong itu boleh lakukan begitu, kenapa dia perlu datang ke sini? Kenapa dia tidak teropong dari rumah dia sahaja" Fang mengusap dagunya sambil berfikir "Mungkin teropong itu hanyalah teropong biasa sahaja"

"EH EH! MAMA LANDAK LAH!"

Terkejut Fang dengan jeritan Lily. Dia takut melihat senyuman lebar dari Lily. Ianya seperti dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Kaizo dapat tahu kenapa Lily memanggil Fang dengan panggilan itu kerana adiknya memakai sehelai apron berwarna merah jambu

"WEI PELIK! AKU BUKAN MAMA LANDAKLAH!"

"Yang kau pergi pakai apron warna pink, kenapa?" Fang terus palingkan mukanya ke arah abang dia. Bibir Fang terus bertukar menjadi masam

"Abang yang pergi beli apron ni untuk adik. Sudahlah apron adik warna purple tu abang pergi kotorkan.. UWAAAA!" Lalu Kaizo ketuk kepala adik dia "SUDAH! Malas aku nak melayan kau. Abang nak pergi mandi dan kau.. pergi layan kawan pelik kau tu. Jangan nak huru-hurakan rumah ni. Kalau tidak, abang akan tendang kau pergi ke planet lain"

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang dengan hati dia sudah membara seperti api membara di gunung berapi

Kaizo terus menuju ke tangga rumah untuk naik ke biliknya. Fang perhatikan Lily sudah pun turun dari pokok itu. Sampai sahaja di atas tanah, Lily sudah memanggil namanya

"LANDAK! JOM KITA PERGI KE KEDAI TOK ABA!"

"Hmmm... yelah yelah!" Fang membuka ikatan apronnya dan lalu dia campak ke tepi "Tapi kau tunggu dekat sini kejap. Aku nak pergi tukar baju"

"Ok!" kata Lily dengan senang hati "Lily akan duduk dediam dekat tangga ni sambil bayangkan muka Boboiboy ku ada di langit biru. BBB-CHAN! LILY AKAN TUNGGU BBB-CHAN PULANG KE PULAU RINTIS!"

"Bagus" Fang terus tutup pintu rumah dia. Lalu dia menarik nafas untuk tenangkan diri dia "Takpe, hari ini sahaja aku lepak dengan budak pelik si katak pili tu. Hari ini sahaja.. one day only.. you can do this!"

Fang terus naik ke atas dalam keadaan tenang. Dia tidak mahu fikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti tapi apa yang dia pasti, akan berlakunya huru-hara di kedai Tok Aba nanti. Jikalau tiada kehadiran Lily, tidak mungkin keadaan akan menjadi huru-hara. Setiap kali Lily ada, setiap detik mereka bersama, bermacam-macam benda akan berlaku. Tidak kiralah, perkara yang pelik ataupun perkara yang biasa sahaja akan berlaku. Selepas sahaja dia masuk ke dalam bilik, Fang mula menukar bajunya

Tidak sampai 10 minit, dia sudah siapkan dirinya dengan penuh bergaya. Jikalau orang lain melihat diri dia, ianya seperti ingin pergi berdating tetapi bukan. Dia hanya sekadar pergi ke kedai Tok Aba untuk melayan kawan pelik dia iaitu Lily. Rambut dia sudah terurus cacak seperti duri-duri landak. Lalu dia terfikir, apa terjadi kalau dia buat gaya rambutnya seperti abang dia? Adakah kawan-kawan dia akan memanggil dia itik pula? Atau nama lain selain daripada itik. Dia berdiri di muka pintu selama 2 minit untuk memikirkan tentang perkara itu. Kaizo keluar dari biliknya dan melihat adik dia sedang sibuk fikirkan sesuatu. Kening sebelah dia terangkat dan lalu dia menjerit

"PANG! APA KAU TENGAH BUAT TU? NAK JADI TUKUL KAYU KE ATAU NAK JADI TIANG RUMAH?"

"ABANG! JANGANLAH MENJERIT!"

"Abang tak kan menjerit kalau kau tak berdiri dekat situ macam kayu"

Hati Fang mula membara. Kemarahan dia membuak-buak di hatinya dan mulut dia ingin membalas dengan kata-kata jeritan dia kepada abangnya, tetapi dia hanya tarik nafas dan tenangkan diri dia. Lalu dia beredar dari situ. Dia berjalan di hadapan abangnya dalam keadaan tenang sambil terbayangkan donut lobak merah. Kaizo berasa pelik dengan sikap adiknya tetapi dia biarkan sahaja adiknya pergi. Dia perhatikan adiknya turun dari tingkat atas, terus ke ruang tamu dan terus ke pintu rumah. Fang membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Dia tidak terkejut melihat Lily duduk di atas tangga sambil menikmati kerepek pisangnya

"Jom" kata Fang

"YIPEEEEE! HARI NI LANDAK BELANJA LILY MAKAN CEKODOK CHOCOLATE!"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang. Hati dia tetap bersabar. Dia keluar dari rumahnya sendiri dan terus menutup pintu rumah itu. Kaizo tersenyum seketika kerana dia boleh jalankan tugas dia yang seterus. Kaizo mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menghubungi Lahap dan Lynna dengan menggunakan jam kuasanya. Dua hologram berasingan timbul dari jam kuasa dia

"Lynna.. Lahap.. kamu berdua boleh datang ke sini dengan segera"

"Baik kapten" kata Lahap

"Ok!" kata Lynna

"Jangan lupa barang-barang yang aku pesan tu"

"OK!"

* * *

"Landak, landak... landak bergaya semacam ni sebab nak mengurat budak perempuan yang akan lalu lalang dekat sini atau yang bakal datang ke kedai Tok Aba nanti?"

"Bila masa aku nak buat kerja macam tu.. buang masa aku sahaja" balas Fang sambil bersilang tangan "Aku bergaya seperti ini kerana aku mahu kekalkan imej aku yang popular tu"

"Isk isk isk.. mengaku kalah ajelah wahai landak, yang diri landak bukanlah popular seperti MY BBB-CHAN!" Lily senyum seorang diri sambil bayangkan diri dia berada di sisi Boboiboy. Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga mawar berwarna merah jambu "Bestnya" bisik dia

Fang tidak mahu bertanya kerana dia tahu pada ketika itu, kawan perempuan dia sedang berangan-angan tentang Boboiboy. Fang hanya berdiamkan diri sahaja sambil melihat orang yang lalu lalang di kawasan perumahan itu. Dia terserempak dengan Harraz. Pada ketika itu, Harraz baru pulang dari perpuskataan Pulau Rintis. Dia tidak pergi menyertai kawan-kawan dia ke kedai Tok Aba. Dia hanya terus pulang ke rumah. Selepas itu, Fang terserempak dengan sekumpulan pelajar elite. Mereka sedang sibuk berbincangkan tentang sesuatu sehingga tidak sedar Fang lalu di sebelah mereka. Fang tidak begitu kisah. Dia hanya teruskan berjalan bersama Lily

"Landak!"

"Kau nak apa lagi?"

"Hehehee... Lily nak tanya.."

"Tanya apa?" Fang palingkan mukanya ke arah Lily yang ceria itu

"Hmmm... Lily sebenarnya tengah ragu-ragu ni"

"Ragu-ragu tentang apa? Tentang kenapa kau masih berada di sini dan kenapa kau tidak pulang sahaja ke rumah selepas sahaja mengetahui BBB-CHAN kau tu ada dekat KL? Atau kau ragu-ragu tentang perasaan kau dekat si Boboiboy tu?"

"Errr... bukanlah!" marah Lily. Lalu dia betulkan suara dia dan kembali kepada nada yang ceria "Lily sebenarnya ragu-ragu tentang hubungan kak Lynna dan kapten itik hot. Adakah benar yang mereka telah pun bersama? Atau dia orang sebenarnya berpura-pura sahaja untuk mengelakkan diri mereka di soal lagi atau mereka hanya mahu menjaga hati landak supaya landak tidak kelihatan sedih sahaja!"

"Wei! Yang kau nak ragu-ragu buat apa. Semenjak kejadian hari tu, hubungan mereka terus berubah! Aku sendiri dengar apa yang abang aku katakan. Hubungan mereka lebih daripada kawan!"

Lily angguk kepala dia sebagai tanda faham tetapi dia masih lagi ragu-ragu. Lalu dia bertanya lagi

"Ok tapi.. abang Kaizo tu ada ke cerita yang dia ada luahkan hati dan perasaan dia yang suci murni bagaikan air yang suci dari segala kekotoran!"

"Hmm.. cerita tentang luahkan perasaan, dia takde pulak cerita tapi kalau aku tanya aje, macam biasalah jawapan dari abang aku..." Fang terus tiru suara abang dia yang sentiasa serius itu "Jangan nak merepek, yang kau nak tahu kenapa dan paling best sekali, itu kau tidak perlu tahu.. itu ajelah jawapan dari abang aku. Kalau tanya kak Lynna, seperti biasa.. dia akan senyap dan senyum sahaja. Apa-apa ajelah dia orang tu"

"Hehehe.. bersabarlah wahai landak. Dua merpati sejoli tu memang begitu tapi masa kak Lynna luahkan tu, landak tak dengar apa yang dia katakan lagi?"

"Tak" balas Fang "Lepas sahaja aku dengar kak Lynna luahkan perasaan dia.. aku terus pengsan. Bila aku bangun sahaja, aku sudah berada dekat hospital balik"

"Hmm.. kena siasat ni! Mesti Yaya ataupun Ying dengar apa-apa masa tu. Heheeee... LILY THE AWESOME AKAN CUBA UNTUK MEMBONGKAR SEGALA RAHSIA DI ANTARA KAPTEN HOT DAN PUTERI HOT!" Lily mengosok-gosok kedua belah tapak tangannya sambil tersenyum sinis. Dia terlupa orang yang ketiga berada di tempat kejadian itu iaitu Emmy "Hehehee..."

"Suka hati kaulah" Fang rasa lega apabila mereka sudah pun sampai di taman perumahan Pulau Rintis

Dari jauh lagi mereka berdua boleh lihat kedai Tok Aba. Ochobot tiada di situ kerana dia ada di Kuala Lumpur bersama Boboiboy. Pada ketika itu, tiada pelanggang yang berada di kedai tersebut. Tok Aba hanya sibukkan diri dengan mengelap cawan-cawan yang baru sahaja habis di basuh. Musim cuti begini, selalunya ada ramai pelanggang yang datang mengunjungi kedai Tok Aba tetapi pada hari ini, lain pula ceritanya. Mereka sudah menghampiri kedai itu dan Tok Aba mula perasan dengan kehadiran mereka berdua

"Hah, datang pun korang. Ingatkan tak nak datang.. hehehee.. tapi baguslah, takdelah atuk keseorangan dekat sini"

Fang dan Lily mengambil tempat masing-masing. Mata Lily sudah memandang menu-menu yang tetera di papan menu kedai tersebut. Bukan ke Lily sebentar tadi inginkan cekodok chocolate? fikir Fang. Lalu dia malas hendak berfikir panjang

"Gopal takde datang ke sini, atuk?" tanya Fang

"Takde pulak dia" balas Tok Aba "Selalunya kalau dia ada pun, mesti suruh bagi free atau berhutang dengan atuk"

"Gopal tu.. dulu-dulu dah tolong dia habiskan bayar hutang atuk tapi masih lagi buat balik. Apa nak jadi dengan Gopal tu" Fang gelengkan kepala sahaja. Mata dia terus melirik ke arah sebuah rancangan yang terpapar di television kedai itu. Jari telunjuk dia asyik mengetuk-getuk meja kaunter kedai tersebut

"Hah, Lily.. sudah siap nak order apa?"

"SUDAH TOK ABA!" Kata Lily "Saya mahu Ice Blended Chocolate satu, cekodok chocolate satu, waffle chocolate satu dan ice cream chocolate satu!"

"Banyak betul kau order. Lapar ke ni?"

"Hehehee... lapar sebab terlalu rindukan Boboiboy! Tapi Tok Aba jangan risau, Lily tak kan berhutang dengan atuk kepada Boboiboy! Si landak ni akan bayarkan segala makanan yang saya order!"

"Cheh, tak guna punya Lily" bisik Fang

"Tok Aba, bagi saya hot chocolate satu!"

Fang menoleh ke sebelah kiri dia untuk melihat siapa yang berikan pesanan tadi. Ternyata Gopal ada di situ secara mengejutkan. Fang berasa hairan, bagaimana Gopal boleh berada di sini dan bukankah dia sedang bermain video game di rumah?

"Bila masa kau ada dekat sini?" tanya Fang dengan penuh keraguan

"Hehehe... entah kenapa tiba-tiba hati ku terdetik untuk pergi ke kedai Tok Aba yang tersangat comel ni" kata Gopal sambil tersengih di situ. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Tetapi selepas sahaja aku sampai di sini, aku terdengar bahawa kawan aku si Fang nak belanja, jadi aku mengambil kesempatan ini!"

Fang menggenggam kedua belah tangan dia dan dahi dia mula berkerut-kerut. Tok Aba hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Gopal dan Lily tersenyum gembira kerana mereka tidak perlu bayar semua makanan yang telah dipesan sebentar tadi

"Isk korang ni.. suka sangat nak kenakan aku. Kalau abang aku, takpelah juga sebab aku tahu dia tu memang suka buli aku tapi.. KORANG NI SUKA MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN!"

"Ala, relaxlah Fang.. bukannya selalu pun kita orang buat macam ni, betul tak Lily?"

"BETUL BETUL!" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat. Mata dia asyik perhatikan cekodok chocolate dia sedang di goreng oleh Tok Aba. Bau haruman chocolate itu menusuk ke lubang hidung Lily dan Gopal "Sedapnya bau chocolate ni"

"Tau takpe.. bau chocolate dari kedai Tok Aba ni memang sentiasa sedap! Sungguh menyelerakan! Makan sekali, mesti nak lagi! Hehehee.."

"Haih, puji lebih nampak.. nak percumalah tu" kata Tok Aba dengan sindiran dia

Lalu Gopal tersengih di situ sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Wei Fang, abang kau tak datang ke?" tanya Gopal secara tiba-tiba

Fang mengangkat kening sebelah sambil perhatikan Gopal dengan begitu lama sekali. Ianya membuatkan Gopal tidak begitu senang duduk. Dia masih tersengih lagi di situ dan akhirnya Fang terus palingkan mukanya ke tempat lain

"Abang aku tak datang pun. Lagipun dia yang suruh aku keluar dari rumah. Entah-entah dia pun sebenarnya nak keluar tapi halau aku dari rumah dulu. Ini mesti nak keluar dengan kak Lynna!" Fang menghentak tapak tangannya ke atas meja kaunter "Sesuka hati aje nak halau aku keluar dari rumah. Cubalah berterus terang. Ini tidak, asyik nak berahsia aje.. ini nak berahsia, itu nak berahsia! Semuanya nak berahsia"

"Eleh, kau pun dulu berahsia dengan kita orang juga.. tak nak beritahu identiti sendiri" kata Gopal

Cekodok chocolate Lily sudah pun siap. Tok Aba letakkan cekodok tersebut di hadapan Lily. Mata Gopal bersinar-sinar melihat cekodok chocolate yang masih panas itu. Lily hanya makan seorang diri tanpa bertanyakan Gopal jikalau dia nak ataupun tidak

"Wei, aku kenalah rahsiakan identiti aku daripada korang sebab aku kan tengah jalankan misi. Lagipun abang aku yang suruh aku rahsiakan, kalau tidak.. sudah tentu misi kita orang tidak akan berjaya"

"Hmm.. yelah" balas Gopal dengan nada kemalasan dia

"Lupa pula.. Lily nak tanya Gopal. Semasa si landak ni pengsan, Gopal ada tak dengar luahan apa-apa lagi daripada kak Lynna"

"Haih, yang kamu nak tahu ni kenapa?" Suara Tok Aba ketika itu boleh dikatakan tegas sedikit "Itukan urusan mereka berdua, jangan nak masuk campur"

"Ala Tok Aba, biarlah kami nak tahu juga" jawab Gopal "Tapi... masa tu aku dan Boboiboy sampai lewat sedikit. Jadi kita orang tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang ada masa tu pun, Yaya dan Ying sahaja" Dia terlupa Emmy ada pada hari kejadian tersebut "Masa kita orang dah tiba, si Fang dah pengsan dan kesan jahitan dia terbuka sedikit. Masa dia pengsan tu, abang Kaizo sudah sedarkan diri tapi tak tahulah kalau dia dengar ke tak apa yang kak Lynna katakan masa tu"

"Hmm..." Lily mengusap dagunya sambil kunyah cekodok chocolate di dalam mulutnya "Kita kena tunggu Yaya dan Ying untuk lanjutkan siasatan ini tapi.. kalau kita pergi menghendap kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo masa sekarang ni, best juga... hehee"

"Entah-entah.. dia orang sebenarnya kahwin lari, sebab tu abang kau halau kau tadi"

"PENGIKAT BAYANG!"

Gopal diikat dengan tali bayang Fang dan diri dia digantung pada dahan pokok. Menjerit-jerit Gopal di atas pokok tersebut. Hanya kaki dia sahaja yang dapat bergerak-gerak kerana seluruh badan dia sudah diikat rapi

"JANGANLAH BUAT AKU MACAM NI, FANG! TURUNKANLAH AKU!" merayu-rayu Gopal kepada Fang yang kini sedang berpura-pura tidak dengar rayuan itu "FANG! KAU KAN KAWAN BAIK AKU! TURUNKANLAH AKU!"

"Kasihan si Gopal tu.." kata Lily sambil perhatikan Gopal dengan mata yang sudah terkebil-kebil. Dia seperti menyaksikan sesuatu yang menarik "Apalah nasib dia mendapat seorang kawan berbangsa alien yang suka sangat panas baran"

"Wei, kau pun nak kena juga macam dia ke?"

"Errr.. tak nak" Lily terus tersengih "Kita sambung balik dengan perbincangan kita"

"Tak habis lagi dengan perbincangan tu.. haih, baik korang tanya ajelah dekat Kaizo dan Lynna tu, tak payah nak susah-susahkan diri"

"Tapi Tok Aba.. dia orang bukannya nak bagi jawapan yang kami inginkan" kata Fang dengan nada tidak buat hati "Tapi... ok juga kalau aku pergi menghendap abang aku.. hehehee.. aku nak korek rahsia dia"

Tok Aba gelengkan kepala dia sambil hulurkan Ice Blended Chocolate kepada Lily. Pemikiran Fang terus memikirkan tentang rancangan nakal dia yang bernas itu. Dia tidak boleh duduk diam sahaja, selagi dia tidak dapat jawapan yang dia mahukan. Lalu dia terfikir, bagaimana kalau apa yang dia fikirkan sebelum ini adalah sesuatu yang dia tidak jangkakan. Sebelum ini dia pernah sebarkan khabar angin tentang abang dia dan Lynna akan berkahwin tetapi rupanya bukan. Apa yang dia dengar adalah sesuatu yang membuatkan dia salah faham

"Landak tengah fikirkan apa?" tanya Lily. Kali ini dia sedang kunyah sepotong waffle yang telah dipotong oleh diri dia sendiri "Adakah landak sedang fikirkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan?"

"Senyaplah kau" balas Fang

"Errr.. Lily ada buat salah ke?"

"Takde pun tapi baik kau duduk senyap dan bagi aku fikir"

Lily perhatikan Fang yang begitu ghairah sangat memikirkan tentang sesuatu. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat Fang sehingga dia tidak perasan ada sedikit chocolate sos meleleh jatuh di atas baju dia yang berwarna oren itu. Lalu dia makan waffle tersebut sambil perhatikan Fag lagi. Tangan kiri dia mula meraba-raba meja kaunter itu untuk mencari bekas air chocolate dia. Apabila dia sudah mencapai bekas airnya, lalu dia minum air chocolate itu

"HAH!" jerit Fang

Lily tersembur air chocolate dia sehingga Fang terkena percikan itu. Lalu dia tersengih kepada Fang tetapi Fang abaikan sahaja semburan tadi. Fang sudah tersenyum sinis dengan idea kenakalannya

"Hehehee... aku telah membuat keputusan untuk pergi menghendap abang aku sendiri!"

"Hmmm... jangan salahkan sesiapa kalau diri tu kena denda dengan abang sendiri" tegur Tok Aba "Tak baik menghendap orang ni, lepas tu pergi sebarkan khabar baik.. baik siasat betul-betul"

"Jangan risaulah Tok Aba. Saya tidak akan ulangi perkara itu lagi" Fang mengambil waffle terakhir dari pinggan Lily dan lalu dia makan "Aku akan siasat secara mendalam.. heheheee.."

"Waffle ku.." bisik Lily dengan nada kesedihan dia "LANDAK GORENG MAKAN WAFFLE LILY! UWAAAAAA!"

"Wei, kau suruh aku yang bayarkan.." Lily angguk kepalanya kepada Fang "Jadi maknanya, waffle itu adalah sebahagian daripada aku!"

"Cheh.. tak guna punya landak" Berapi-api hati Lily dengan Fang "Takpe.. Lily akan kenakan landak balik.. hehehee.. so, sekarang ni, kita nak pergi menghendap kapten itik hot ke?"

"Betul tu! Operasi menghendap Kapten Kaizo"

"WEI WEI! AKU PUN NAK IKUT SEKALI! JANGANLAH TINGGALKAN AKU DEKAT SINI!"

"Yelah yelah" Fang hilangkan tali bayangnya dan biarkan Gopal jatuh dari situ "Mari kita jalankan operasi kita. Semoga operasi ini berjaya"

* * *

Fang, Gopal dan Lily mengintai sedikit dari sebalik tembok pagar. Mereka berada jauh sedikit dari rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Mereka berasa hairan melihat sebuah lori berada di depan pintu pagar rumah itu. Mereka perhatikan Lahap sedang keluarkan kepala dan kaki katil yang belum siap dipasang lagi dari lori tersebut. Dua ekor kucing iaitu Pikachu dan Shadow sedang sibuk bermain dengan sehelai kain berwarna ungu. Lynna pula sedang mengangkat sebuah kotak keluar dari pintu pagar tersebut. Mereka juga boleh lihat Kaizo sedang berdiri di tepi pintu pagar dengan tangan dia bersilang

"Apa yang abang kau cuba lakukan?" tanya Gopal sambil makan cekodok chocolate dia

"Mana aku tahu" balas Fang

"Hmmm... adakah.. mungkinkah... tapi..."

"Apa yang kau cuba katakan?" tanya Fang sambil perhatikan abang dia keluarkan sesuatu dari lori itu

"Err... hehehee.. takde apalah" Lily tersengih di situ

"Cakap ajelah" marah Fang

"Tapi landak jangan marah tau.." Lily menarik nafas seketika dan lalu berkata sesuatu yang membuatkan Fang marah sedikit "Mengikut teori Lily yang tak berapa nak betul sangat, mungkin teori Gopal adalah betul iaitu kahwin lari dan selepas itu mereka kembali di sini sebagai suami isteri dan mungkin kak Lynna sudah berpindah ke sini dan mungkin katil itu adalah katil baru mereka! Dan mereka telah beli perabut baru untuk kehidupan baru mereka!"

"Wei, tak kanlah dia orang kahwin lari pula.. lepas tu datang ke sini balik"

"Wei Fang, dia orang kahwin senyap-senyaplah tu tapi.. kalau teori Lily tak betul, apa cerita dengan katil baru, langsir baru, cat baru.. apa lagi yang baru"

"Manalah aku tahu" Fang tidak begitu puas hati dengan teori mereka. Dia perlu siasat sebelum terjah abang dia sendiri "Kita perlukan bukti lagi"

"Tanyalah si alien maskot tu" kata Lily sambil tunding jarinya ke arah Lahap yang sedang mengangkat keluar sebuah meja kecil dari lori itu "Tapi macam mana nak tanya alien maskot tanpa diketahui oleh abang Kaizo.. hmmm..."

"Hehehee.. kita umpan dia dengan biskut Yaya" Fang keluarkan sebungkus biskut Yaya dari poket seluarnya

"Dey, yang kau bawa biskut Yaya ke hulur ke hilir ni kenapa?"

"Biskut Yaya ni sangat berguna jika kita dalam kecemasan. Yelah, biskut tak sedap ni memang sesuai sangat untuk pengsankan orang kecuali si Lahap tu. Dia tu peminat makanan yang bertoksik" Fang membuka bungkusan tersebut dan lalu berkata lagi "Korang tunggu dekat sini.. aku cuba nak umpankan si Lahap tu"

"Jangan sampai abang kau nampak sudah tapi elok juga kalau abang kau nampak. Bolehlah aku tengok persembahan landak kena kejar dengan abang dia sendiri.. hehehee" Lily tergelak sinis di situ

Fang mula berikan renungan maut dia kepada Lily. Bayang-bayang gelap dia mula timbul di tubuh badan dia. Ini menandakan bahawa Fang pada ketika itu berasa geram dengan kata-kata Lily tadi. Dia berharap rancangan dia menjadi dan bukannya bertukar menjadi kucar-kacir atau lebih teruk lagi, kena hukuman latihan tempur yang tahap ganas itu. Abang dia selalu katakan hukuman latihan tempur itu adalah untuk menguji kemahiran dia tetapi bagi Fang, abang dia saja nak cari alasan untuk buli dia setiap kali ada peluang keemasan. Lalu dia teringatkan tentang sesuatu. Dia mula ingat kata-kata abang dia bahawa musim pada musim cuti sekolah, abang dia hendak mengajar dia memandu kapal angkasa dan juga motor kapal angkasa. Fang mula kembali bersemangat kerana dia tidak sabar dengan latihan tersebut

"Wei Fang, apasal kau duduk berdiri dekat situ. Pergilah jalankan rancangan kau tu" bisik Gopal

Pada ketika itu, Fang masih lagi berdiri di depan Gopal tetapi pemikiran dia sudah melayang ke tempat lain. Fang terus sedarkan diri dia. Fang mula palingkan mukanya ke arah rumah dia. Mata dia melirik ke arah Lahap yang begitu rajin sekali mengangkat keluar almari baju dari lori tersebut. Almari itu berwarna ungu dan ada sedikit ukiran berbentuk huruf F pada pintu almari itu

"Eh.. almari baru untuk bilik aku ke? Abang aku tukar semua sekali ke?" bisik Fang sambil perhatikan almari ungu itu

"Wuuuu... almari baru untuk landak. Yelah, kehidupan baru untuk abang Kaizo, jadi dia tukarlah segala-galanya tapi kenapa dia tak tukar adik dia jadi baru.. hehehee.. asyik landak aje, tukarlah adik dia jadi adik itik ke.. hehehee" Lily ketawa kecil di situ

Fang malas hendak melayan karenah Lily pada ketika itu. Dia hanya terus menuju ke tengah jalan kawasan perumahan itu. Dia perhatikan Lahap turun dari lori itu dan akhirnya mata Lahap terpandang Fang. Tangan Fang terangkat sedikit demi sedikit untuk menunjukkan sekeping biskut Yaya kepada Lahap. Muka Lahap berubah menjadi gembira apabila biskut kegemaran dia ada tidak jauh dari situ. Lalu Kaizo mula perasan dengan leftenan dia

"Lahap" panggil Kaizo secara serius "Kau jangan nak tinggalkan kerja ni"

"Maaf kapten tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Kaizo mula keluar dari kawasan halaman rumah dia

Fang mula bergerak untuk sorokkan diri dia. Kaizo pandang ke arah tempat adik dia berdiri tadi. Ternyata tiada siapa berada di situ tetapi Kaizo dapat mengagak adik dia ada di situ sebentar tadi. Dia dari jauh lagi boleh hidu bau chocolate, kerepek pisang dan juga donut lobak merah

"Lahap, teruskan dengan kerja kau. Kita sudah tiada masa lagi" kata Kaizo

"Baik kapten" Lahap masuk ke dalam halaman rumah sambil mengangkat almari baju itu

Selepas itu, Kaizo masuk balik ke dalam perkarangan halaman rumah dia. Fang terpaksa batalkan rancangan tersebut. Jika dia tetap mahu teruskan lagi, dia akan tahu bahawa pengakhiran dia adalah hukuman latihan tempur. Niat di hati dia juga, dia terpaksa lupakan. Lalu Fang berjalan ke arah bandar Pulau Rintis. Gopal dan Lily pandang satu sama lain dan terus mengikut Fang. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang Fang fikirkan pada ketika itu. Mereka hanya ikut sahaja

* * *

Gopal dan Lily melihat Fang makan ice cream vanilla dia dengan begitu lahap sekali. Fang tidak berkata apa kepada mereka sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kedai ice cream itu. Dia hanya diamkan diri sambil fikirkan tentang abang dia dan juga Lynna. Dia terpaksa terima kenyataan bahawa abang dia sudah berkahwin tapi betul ke mereka sudah berkahwin?

"Betul ke?" bisik Fang "Atau ini semuanya adalah untuk kenakan aku?"

"Wei, kau ni ok ke tak?"

"Aku oklah" balas Fang kepada Gopal "Tapi aku tak pasti apa yang berlaku sekarang ni. Apa kes dengan barang-barang baru tu. Apasal abang aku suruh si Lahap buat kerja seorang diri, yang dia pula.. berdiri dekat situ aje. Sabar ajelah"

"Alahai si landak ni, tak kan landak tak tahu.. abang Kaizo tu kan kapten yang suka mengarah orang sahaja"

"Betul juga" Fang mengusap dagu dia "Tapi tak kan sampai dia suruh kak Lynna buat kerja sekali! Suami apa macam tu.. tak guna punya abang!" Dia terus sambung makan ice creamnya dengan begitu ganas sekali. Hati dia tidak begitu berpuas hati dengan sikap abangnya yang suka mengarah orang sahaja

"Sabar ajelah wahai landak yang garang. Apa kata landak berikan hadiah kepada dia orang berdua"

"Hadiah?" Fang mula fikirkan tentang hadiah yang sesuai untuk mereka berdua "Aku nak bagi hadiah apa?"

"Dey, kau bagi ajelah hadiah periuk ke, cerek ke, kuali ke.. tak pun bagi beras. Sesuailah untuk kak Lynna. Boleh dia masak untuk abang kau"

"Wei Gopal, kau ingat rumah aku takde periuk, cerek dan kuali ke?"

"WUUUUU! LILY TAHU!"

"Apa yang kau tahu?" Fang ragu-ragu dengan cadangan dari Lily tetapi dia ingin mendengar cadangan itu terlebih dahulu "Kau jangan nak suruh aku berikan kepada mereka barang yang pelik-pelik ok"

"Err... bukanlah landak. Lily cadangkan landak belikan sebuah kereta untuk abang Kaizo. Bolehlah dia orang pergi jalan-jalan lepas ni" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar kerana dia sudah terbayangkan diri dia di dalam sebuah kereta yang hanya mempunyai dua tempat duduk sahaja. Di sebelah dia pula adalah Boboiboy. Dia begitu teruja sekali melihat Boboiboy memandu kereta tersebut. Kereta itu berwarna merah dan tidak mempunyai bumbung "Bestnya.."

"Mulalah dia ni"

"Biarkan ajelah dia" kata Gopal

"Wei, aku mana ada duit nak beli kereta untuk dia orang" Fang tolak kepala Lily sedikit dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya "Fikirkanlah benda lain"

"Hmm.. bagi bunga" Lalu Lily pergi ambil ice cream vanilla kepunyaan Fang. Dia terus makan ice cream tersebut tanpa minta kebenaran dulu "Bungakan best.. tapi yang tak bestnya, nanti bunga itu akan layu. Bunga yang BBB-CHAN bagi dekat Lily tahun lepas pun dah layu.. oh tidakkk!"

"Sesuka hati kau aje makan ice cream aku" bisik Fang. Lalu dia tenangkan diri supaya tidak mengamuk

Sudahlah dia mahu pergi ke kedai donut untuk menikmati donut lobak merahnya tetapi pada hari ini, donut kegemaran dia tidak dijual pada hari ini. Hati Fang hancur selepas dia dapat tahu tentang berita sedih itu. Dia terpaksa pergi ke kedai ice cream. Alangkah indahnya jikalau ada ice cream berperisa donut lobak merah. Sudah tentu hati Fang akan meloncat gembira. Lalu dia bersambung kata lagi

"Tapi.. ok juga bagi bunga tu. Hehehe.. untuk menunjukkan aku setuju dan gembira dengan perkahwinan mereka berdua!" Fang mengetuk meja kedai itu begitu kuat sekali sambil bangunkan diri dia dari kerusinya "Aku akan dapatkan sejambak bunga mawar untuk mereka!"

"Wuuu.. bagus bagus" kata Lily sambil bertepuk tangan

"Tapikan..." Fang kembali duduk di atas kerusinya "Aku pernah nampak satu bunga ni dekat planet lain"

"Bunga apa?" tanya Gopal "Bunga yang boleh makan orang ke?" Menggigil Gopal kerana terbayangkan diri dia di dalam sebuah bunga gergasi

"Bukan bunga makan oranglah. Bunga yang aku maksudkan adalah sekuntum bunga yang akan kekal selama-lamanya. Bunga itu tidak akan layu cuma.. kalau kita petik kelopak dia sehingga habis, bunga itu akan mati"

"Wuuu.. Lily nak bunga tu boleh?" tanya Lily dengan penuh harapan

"Tak boleh! Lagipun nak cari bunga tu bukannya senang. Aku jumpa bunga itu pun sebab nasib tapi kalau nak pergi cari... tak kan aku nak pinjam kapal angkasa abang aku. Lagipun aku belum belajar lagi bawa kapal angkasa abang aku tu.. hmm.. beli bunga biasa-biasa ajelah" Fang baringkan kepala dia di atas meja "Aku harap abang dan kakak aku akan suka dengan hadiah aku yang tidak seberapa tu"

"Janganlah risaulah landak. Abang kau akan sentiasa menghargai hadiah daripada adik dia yang serba tak betul ni. Sebagai kawan kepada kawan Boboiboy, Lily akan berada di belakang landak untuk berikan sokong. Katak pili sentiasa bersama dengan landak"

"Mengaku pulak kau tu katak pili" kata Fang sambil angkat kening sebelah

"Hehehee... yelah, Lily nak hiburkan hati landak yang tengah sedih, runsing, pelik, marah dan bermacam-macam lagi" kata Lily

"Apa-apa ajelah" balas Fang "Cepat habiskan ice cream tu, aku nak pergi beli bunga dan kalau boleh, aku nak beli ice cream sekali untuk abang dan kakak aku. Green tea untuk abang aku dan chocolate chip cookies untuk kakak aku"

"Jangan lupa chocolate ice cream untuk aku" Gopal tersenyum lebar dengan hatinya penuh harapan agar Fang akan belanja dia makan ice cream

"Ingat comellah tu tapi disebabkan mood aku tengah baik sedikit.. aku akan belanja kau tapi lepas ni, jangan haraplah"

"TERIMA KASIH KAWAN KU SI ALIEN" Gopal terus memeluk kepala Fang. Hati dia sangat terharu sehingga air mata dia mengalir keluar sedikit "Aku tak kan lupakan jasa mu ini"

* * *

Kaizo sudah pun menghubungi adiknya untuk balik ke rumah dengan segera. Dia tidak sabar untuk berikan kejutan kepada adiknya. Dia tahu adiknya mengintai ketika mereka sedang jalankan kerja. Dia tidak tahu apa yang adik dia sedang fikirkan pada ketika itu dan dia bersyukur kerana adiknya tidak datang untuk mengetahui apa yang dia sedang lakukan. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Dia gembira dengan bantuan dari Lahap dan juga Lynna untuk siapkan kejutan itu

"Mana si budak Pang ni" kata Kaizo sambil mencekak pinggang. Mata dia asyik memandang luar tingkap rumah sahaja "Aku sekeh juga budak tu kalau dia lewat"

"Kaizo, cubalah bersabar. Kejap lagi dia sampailah tu. Aku tahu kau tak sabar nak tunjukkan kejutan kau kepada dia tapi kau harus bersabar" tegur Lynna

"Yea, memang aku tidak sabar tapi apa-apa pun, terima kasih kerana membantu aku untuk jayakan misi ini"

"Errr... ini misi ke?" Lahap garu-garu kepala dia sambil melihat kaptennya yang berwajah serius itu

"Misi kejutan untuk si Pang" balas Kaizo

"Aku harap dia akan suka dengan kejutan ini" Lynna hulurkan secawan teh hijau kepada Kaizo "Minum dulu, bagi hati kau tu tenang"

"Errmm... terima kasih" Kaizo mengambil cawan itu dari tangan Lynna "Aku buat kejutan ni sebab dia selalu merungut dekat aku. Aku tahu aku suka buli dia tapi itu tidak bermaknanya aku tidak sayangkan dia. Aku sayangkan dia. Mungkin cara aku agak kejam ataupun ganas tapi itu adalah sikap aku. Diri aku bukan seperti dulu. Aku bukan seperti Kaizo yang dulu, aku berubah kerana aku ingin melindungi adik aku.."

"Dan juga galaxy" tambah Lahap

"Yea.. dan juga galaxy. Aku tidak mahu musuh aku pandang aku secara rendah. Aku mahu mereka gerun dengan aku"

"Aku rasa dia orang bukan rasa gerun tapi menjadi semakin berani untuk jatuhkan kau" kata Lynna "Tapi kau.. kau tidak pernah mengalah. Kau akan tetap bangkit walaupun sudah beberapa kali di jatuhkan oleh mereka. Semangat kau tidak dapat dipatah oleh musuh kau sendiri kecuali diri kau. Kalau kau mengalah, ertinya kau sudah kalah dan tidak yakin dengan diri kau tetapi aku yakin, kau bukan begitu"

"Yea, aku bukan begitu" Kaizo menghirup air teh hijaunya "Kau pun jangan mudah mengalah"

"Tak, aku tak kan mengalah" balas Lynna dengan senyuman kecil dia

"Aku pun tidak akan mengalah dan aku akan sentiasa berada di sisi kapten aku" kata Lahap dengan bangganya "Aku akan berusaha untuk membantu kapten aku"

"Bagus Lahap, teruskan dengan usaha kau" Lahap berikan tabik hormat kepada kapten dia "Hmmm... lama lagi ke budak ni nak sampai"

"Kejap lagi dia sampailah tu" Lynna masuk ke dalam dapur sekejap untuk mengambil sesuatu

Kaizo kembali melihat di luar tingkap. Dia letakkan cawan teh hijaunya di atas meja ruang tamu dan selepas itu dia terus ke pintu rumahnya. Adik dia sudah pulang dengan dua kawan baik dia iaitu Gopal dan Lily. Di tangan adiknya ada sejambak bunga mawar merah dan satu plastik makanan. Kaizo membuka pintu rumahnya untuk adik dia masuk ke dalam rumah tetapi adik dia tercengang melihat sebuah rumah pondok di atas pokok yang ada di halaman rumah dia. Pondok itu kelihatan kecil dan ianya hanya sesuatu untuk 3 atau 2 orang sahaja untuk duduk di dalam pondok tersebut

"Eh, dari mana tree house tu datang?" tanya Fang

"Wuuuu... landak ada tree house lah! Bolehlah landak main masak-masak nanti.. hehehee"

"Boleh aku tumpang tidur dekat pondok tu" kata Gopal sambil tersenyum lebar

"Entah-entah... ITU ADALAH PONDOK UNTUK ANAK MASA DEPAN ABANG AKU? MASA HADAPAN AKU SEMAKIN CERAH!" Mata Fang sudah bersinar-sinar melihat pondok rumah itu

"BILA MASA AKU DAH KAHWIN? DAN APASAL KAU BELI BUNGA NI?" Fang terkejut dengan suara garang abangnya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba

"Errr... bunga ni untuk abang dan kak Lynna lah. TAHNIAH ABANG!"

"Tahniah?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah

"Yelah, abangkan dah kahwin dengan kak Lynna. Jadi adik bagi bungalah dan juga ice cream untuk korang berdua" Fang tersengih di situ sambil hulurkan sejambak dan juga satu plastik makanan "Nah abang, hadiah dari adik"

"APA YANG KAU MEREPEK NI? ABANG BELUM KAHWIN LAGILAH!"

"Belum? ABANG BELUM KAHWIN LAGI? YEAHHHH!" Fang menangis sedikit "Abang ku belum kahwin lagi.. YAHOOOO!"

"Aik, apasal si Fang tu gembira?" tanya Gopal dengan perasaan pelik "Bukan dia lagi suka ke kalau abang dia kahwin? Dah tak betul si Fang ni"

"WEI! AKU BETULLAH!" Fang boleh dengar percakapan Gopal tadi "Aku gembira kerana aku boleh menjadi salah satu saksi untuk menyaksikan perkahwinan dia orang nanti! Takdelah dia orang kahwin lari.. hehehee"

"Tak habis-habis dengan merepek kau ni. Banyak sangat makan kerepek pisang dari si pelik tu!"

"Mana ada! Kerepek pisang si pelik tu ranggup dan sedap! Tapi mana ada buat adik merepek" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya "ABANG!"

"Abang ketuk kepala kau sebab abang nak kepala kau tu betul, bukannya tak betul dengan benda-benda merapu dari kau!"

"Atau sebenarnya abang saja nak cari alasan untuk kepala adik. Ingat kepala adik ni batu ke"

"Kepala kau memang batu pun! SEBAB TU KAU KERAS KEPALA!"

"BILA MASA ADIK KERAS KEPALA! ABANG YANG KERAS KEPALA!"

"Ah sudah, dia orang mula bergaduh balik" bisik Gopal

"Tahu takpe.. kerepek pisang?" Lily hulurkan sebungkus kerepek pisang kepada Gopal "Tapi seronok juga tengok drama adik beradik alien ni bergaduh. Hehehee..."

"SUDAH! BERHENTI BERGADUH!" Lynna muncul di muka pintu dengan muka garangnya "Tak habis-habis nak bergaduh korang berdua ni. Kaizo pun satu, suka sangat nak cari pasal dengan adik kau. Cubalah cakap baik-baik dengan dia. Bila adik kau sakit, baru kau ok. Bila adik kau segar dan cergas, mulalah korang berdua"

"Maaf kak Lynna.. kita orang memang selalu macam ni tapi kak Lynna jangan risau, kita orang selalu sayang menyayangi satu sama lain. Adik tetap sayangkan abang walaupun selalu kena buli, kena hukuman dari abang, kena buat semua benda yang dia suruh dan bermacam-macam lagilah" Fang berjalan sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Lynna. Lalu dia hulurkan sejambak bunga mawar merah dan juga satu plastik makanan yang di dalamnya mempunyai dua bekas ice cream

"Apa ni?" tanya Lynna. Tangan dia mengambil dua barang itu secara ikhlas

"Hadiah untuk abang dan kak Lynna tapi..." Kepala Fang tertunduk sedikit kerana dia rasa malu apa yang dia hendak katakan nanti "Tapi... adik sebenarnya... ingatkan... kak Lynna dan abang sudah kahwin secara senyap-senyap tapi ini semua salah si Gopal dan si pelik kerepek pisang tu!"

"Hmm... Fang ada beritahu orang lain ke?" tanya Lynna lagi

"Takde.. sebab adik tak nak ulangkan perkara yang dulu tu lagi. Adik tahu adik buat salah.. sebab tu tadi adik nak siasat betul ke tak tapi... hehehee" Fang garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih malu "Tapi kalau bukan apa yang adik sangkakan.. apa korang buat tadi? Yelah, ada almari baru, katil baru... siap ada rumah pondok lagi"

"Mengikut tekaan Lily yang 5% betul.." Muncul Lily di sebelah Fang dengan kerepek pisang dia. Sambil dia bercakap, sambil itu dia kunyah kerepek pisang. Sisa-sisa kerepek itu tersembur keluar dari mulut Lily dan terkena muka Fang "Lily dapat mengeka bahawa barang-barang perabut baru itu adalah untuk rumah pondok itu dan abang Kaizo menghalau adiknya keluar dari rumah dan duduk di rumah pondok"

"Woi, buat apa abang aku nak halau aku pulak" marah Fang

"Hehehe.. manalah tahu abang kau nak suruh kau berdikari ke" Gopal mencelah perbualan mereka "Tapi mesti seronokkan duduk dekat rumah pondok tu"

"Kalau aku katakan betul macam mana?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Riak wajah dia memang nampak serius sehingga membuatkan Fang menelan ludah

"Be-betul ke abang?" Tergetar-getar suara Fang

"Tak" balas Kaizo "Mari ikut aku" Dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya

Fang dan yang lain-lain ikut Kaizo naik ke atas dan terus menuju ke bilik Fang. Kaizo berhenti di depan bilik adiknya dan lalu dia pusing kebelakang untuk katakan sesuatu kepada adiknya

"Pang, apa yang abang ni adalah kerana abang sudah bosan mendengar kau merungut sebab bilik kau warna pink dan penuh dengan perabut Hello Kitty. Jadi aku telah buatkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk kau. Abang bukan buat benda ini seorang sahaja, Lahap dan Lynna juga menolong aku untuk jayakan misi kejutan ini. Jadi... aku harap kau suka dengan kejutan ini" Kaizo membuka pintu bilik adiknya

Fang melangkah masuk ke dalam bilik dia. Dia terkejut melihat perubahan biliknya, lain daripada yang sebelum ini. Tiada lagi perabut Hello Kitty, tiada lagi cat dinding berwarna merah jambu dan semuanya berlainan. Katil dia berwarna ungu dan ada ukiran huruf F di tengah kepala katil tersebut. Almari yang dia nampak tadi ada di dalam bilik itu juga. Dinding bilik dia kini sudah berwarna ungu dan ada hiasan bintang-bintang dan juga planet-planet yang ada di angkasa pada dinding bilik itu. Dia rasa diri dia berada di angkasa. Lampu meja dia berbentuk sebuah planet berwarna ungu dan rak-rak buku dia turut di tukar baru. Ada sebuah potrait gambar semasa Fang dan Kaizo masih kecil lagi. Fang didukung oleh ibu dia dan Kaizo berdiri di sebelah ayahnya. Gambar itu di gantung pada dinding bilik tersebut. Sebelah gambar itu adalah sebuah lagi gambar Fang bersama rakan-rakan dia di dunia fantasi. Muka abang dia kelihatan ceria sedikit pada ketika itu. Fang rasa sangat terharu dengan kejutan itu. Air mata dia mengalir sedikit kerana dia tidak sangka abang dia buat kejutan yang begitu indah sekali

"Sungguh... mengasyikkan" bisik Gopal sambil mengesat air matanya

"Hehehee.. boleh upload dekat instagram ni" kata Lily sambil muat turun gambar Gopal yang dia tangkap tadi "Lepas ni Gopal akan menjadi perbualan ramai!"

"DEY! APA KAU BUAT NI!"

"Lily letak gambar Gopal dekat instagram aje" Lily tunjuk skrin phone dia kepada Gopal. Gambar wajah Gopal kelihatan sedih tetapi sebenarnya terharu "Tengok, Bella dah post satu komen.. dia cakap Gopal nampak basi.. heheheee"

"Cheh, tak guna punya kawan" bisik Gopal

"Terima kasih abang" Fang peluk abangnya sambil menangis sedikit "Adik tak sangka abang buat ini semua untuk adik tapi..." Dia lepaskan abangnya dan lalu berkata lagi "Tree house dekat luar tu, untuk siapa?"

"Untuk kau dan Rizulah.. takdelah korang buat bising dekat dalam rumah. Lepas ni, korang berdua boleh main dekat dalam pondok tu. Kalau si itik tu ada, main dekat situ sahaja"

"Ohhh.. jadi abang tak nak sesiapa menganggu ketenangan abang di dalam rumahlah ni" kata Fang sambil angguk kepala dia sebagai tanda faham "Hehehee.. terima kasih abang!"

"Oh yea.. PELIK!" Lily dengan serta merta muncul di sebelah Kaizo "Nah, aku ada jumpa surat untuk kau dari Ratu Lily"

"ERK!" Fang tidak sangka abang dia boleh jumpa surat itu tetapi pada masa yang sama, hati dia sudah mula berapi-api kerana dia tahu abang dia selongkar barang-barang peribadi dia

"Surat dari Ratu Lily? RATU LILY HANTAR SURAT DEKAT LILY?!" Lily mengambil surat itu dari tangan Kaizo "Mana abang Kaizo dapat surat ni? Bukan dia sudah lama tiada ke"

"Aku jumpa dekat dalam laci berkunci si Pang ni" jawab Kaizo

"LANDAK TAK BAGI SURAT NI DEKAT LILY?! SAMPAI HATI LANDAK BUAT MACAM TU DEKAT LILY... UWAAAAAAA! JANGAN RISAU KAWAN KU MUSUH KU, LILY AKAN BACA SURAT NI DAN AKAN JAGA DENGAN BAIK SURAT NI" Lily sempat lagi lap air matanya dan juga hingusnya di jaket biru Kaizo

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Dia cuba tidak mengamuk pada ketika itu kerana dia ingin menikmati saat-saat itu dengan penuh ketenangan. Lynna dan Lahap tersenyum melihat Fang melihat bilik baru dia

"Terima kasih abang, adik sangat suka" bisik Fang sambil melihat sekeping gambar dia dan abangnya ketika mereka bercuti di Kuala Lumpur

* * *

 **Errr... macam mana? maaf kalau rasa tak best.. hehehe...**

 **Sesi Membalas review**

 **Levy-chan - Sama-sama Levy-chan :D tapi maaf kalau author tak dapat nak update setiap hari :(**

 **gadis misteri - author khabar baik aje :D Boboiboy Galaxy episode 14, author sudah tengok.. memang best dan sangat bergaya Halilintar dan Kapten Kaizo**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	3. Virus

**Haluuuu! Apa khabar semua? Author tak sabar nak tengok episode baru Boboiboy Galaxy sebab main lumba-lumba xD ahakzz**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi berikan review dan terima kasih kerana memberikan sokongan kepada author!**

 **Chapter kali ini, author dapat inspirasi dari animasi Ejen Ali :D**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Virus**

Fang rasa bosan melihat kawan-kawan dia berkongsi kisah mereka pergi bercuti di luar negara ataupun di dalam negara. Dia melihat Bella sedang asyik menunjuk gambar-gambar sewaktu dia bercuti dengan keluarganya. Tok Aba mula perasan dengan riak wajah Fang yang berubah menjadi sedih dan sedikit cemburu. Lalu dia membuatkan Ice Chocolate Blended khas untuk Fang. Dia hanya mahu melihat Fang ceria bukannya sedih

"Wah.. lu punya holiday banyak best woo" kata Ying

"Memanglah best sebab aku dapat melihat stadium bola sepak iaitu Stadium Old Trafford! Hehehee..."

"Seronoknya" kata Yaya "Aku balik kampung aje tapi seronok sangat dapat jumpa atuk dan nenek aku. Paling best sekali apabila sepupu aku ada dekat sana juga"

"Kau holiday pergi mana, Ying?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku pergi Sabah sahaja maa.. pergi tengok gunung Kinabalu" jawab Ying "Kau balik KL sahajakan?"

"Ha ah, sebab ibu bapa aku dah balik Malaysia. Jadi aku baliklah sebelum mereka pergi" Boboiboy melihat gambar Bella bersama keluarga dia berdiri di hadapan sebuah istana besar "Seronoknya kau dapat pergi melancong ke luar negara"

"Ala, satu hari nanti pun kau akan dapat pergi juga tapi... mana Faye?" Bella palingkan mukanya ke arah Fang "Dia belum balik lagi ke?"

"Belum" balas Fang

"Hmmm... bosanlah aku takde Faye"

"Ala Bella, Lily kan ada! Si landak pun ada untuk korang berdua bergaduh!" Bella senyum sedikit sambil memandang ke arah kawan baik dia iaitu Lily "Tapi.. bila agaknya Faye nak pulang ke sini"

"Dia cakap, dalam 2 3 hari nanti dia akan pulang ke sini"

"Oh... kau takde pergi kemana-mana ke Fang?"

"Hmm.. aku duduk sini ajelah, Boboiboy. Abang aku mana reti nak bawa aku pergi berjalan-jalan. Dia tahu latihan tempur, misi dan buli aku"

"Kasihan kamu. Nah, ambik air ni. Atuk bagi percuma" Tok Aba hulurkan satu bekas minuman kepada Fang

Fang mengambil air itu dengan seikhlas hati. Hati dia ceria sedikit tetapi ada juga yang rasa cemburu kerana Fang mendapat ice chocolate itu secara percuma. Orang itu adalah Gopal. Lalu dia cuba hendak berbaik kepada Tok Aba

"Saya pun takde pergi mana-mana juga, Tok Aba. Amma dan appa saya sibuk. Jadi saya terpaksalah meluangkan masa saya dekat rumah ajelah" Gopal cuba berkata dengan nada kesedihan dia "Saya setiap hari asyik main video game aje. Sudahlah semua video game saya sudah habis main. Nak beli game baru pun, saya takde duit"

"Nak air free lah tu" Gopal angguk kepala dia kepada Tok Aba "Hutang atuk bila nak bayar?"

"Err.. esok esok" Terus Gopal tersengih "Tapi... saya pun nak air chocolate percuma juga"

"Wei, kau ingat Tok Aba nak bagi ke" tegur Boboiboy dengan nada marah dia "Cubalah kau bayar hutang Tok Aba, senang kerja atuk nanti. Janganlah menyusahkan atuk aku sangat, Gopal"

"Dey, kau janganlah bagi aku ceramah macam si Yaya. Aku tak sanggup dah!"

"Kalau tak sanggup, baik kau bayar sebelum aku tambahkan ceramah si Boboiboy ni.. hehehehe" Fang tergelak sinis di situ "Seronok juga kalau aku pergi kenakan si Gopal ni tapi lagi seronok kalau aku kenakan si Boboiboy. Rindunya masa aku nakal-nakal, kenakan kawan aku sendiri"

"Haiyaaa... baik lu jangan buat apa-apa. Kalau tidak nanti lu juga kena buli dengan abang lu maa" tegur Ying

"Hmm.. kau nasihat dia pun, macam dia nak dengar cakap aje" Bella simpan gambar-gambar percutian dia di dalam sebuah kotak kecil "Tak pun kena bebel dengan si Yaya nanti"

"Ala, Fang pun dah besar panjangkan. Aku yakin Fang tak kan buat benda-benda nakal dah"

"Hehehee... Yaya juga yang tahu aku sudah kurangkan kenakalan aku!" Fang terus tersenyum bangga di situ

Lily mengusap dagu dia kerana dia ragu-ragu dengan Fang. Adakah benar ataupun tidak? Gopal pula, dia curi-curi minum air chocolate Fang kerana dia tiada duit untuk membeli air itu sendiri

"Lagipun kita semua nak tingkatan 2 dah tahun depan kecuali Lily. Masa berjalan dengan begitu cepat sekali. Masa aku kenal korang semua, kita semua nampak budak-budak aje"

"Tapi.. Lily belum kenal Boboiboy masa tu. Masa tu juga Boboiboy ku belum terkenal lagi tapi selepas sahaja nama dia naik dan menjadi famous di seluruh Malaysia, hati Lily terus terpaut dengan pipi pau yang bernama Boboiboy ni" Lily kelip-kelipkan mata dia kepada Boboiboy "Terima kasih BBB-CHAN kerana sudi menjadi sahabat Lily"

"Hehehe.. sama-sama" Boboiboy tersengih di situ

"Seronoknya tengok korang. Aku pula tengah tunggu Faye punya Stylobot pulang ke sini. Yelah, dia selalu ada dekat sini untuk temankan aku dan Tok Aba. Jaga kedai ni sama-sama"

"Kau ada dekat hati dekat Stylobot ke?" Gopal angkat-angkat kedua kening dia. Ochobot rasa malu sedikit "Hehehe.. tapi takpe, aku faham perasaan kau kerana aku juga mempunyai-"

"WHAT?! GOPAL ADA HATI DEKAT STYLOBOT? Dasyat ni.. manusia ada hati dekat robot" kata Lily sambil angguk kepalanya "Tapi... sebut pasal hati ni.." Lalu dia keluarkan misai palsunya dari poket seluar dia dan terus dia memakai misai palsu itu. Selepas itu, tangan dia mencapai air chocolate Fang dan lalu dia minum air itu sehingga habis

"WOI!" Berapi-api hati Fang apabila dia melihat air chocolatenya habis di minum oleh Lily

"Yaya dan Ying sudah pun pulang ke Pulau Rintis. Saya sebagai detektif Lily ingin bertanyakan beberapa soalan kepada kamu berdua" kata Lily dengan nada serius dia

Bella dan Boboiboy tergelak melihat Lily yang begitu serius itu. Selama mereka berkawan, tidak pernah sekali pun dia melihat Lily serius begitu. Yaya dan Ying rasa pelik melihat kelakuan Lily dan mereka rasa curiga dengan soalan yang bakal diberikan oleh Lily nanti. Gopal sedih melihat air yang dia curi minum tadi sudah habis di minum oleh Lily sebentar tadi

"Kau nak tanya kita orang apa, Lily?"

"Begini Yaya.." Lalu Lily bermundar-mandir di depan kedai Tok Aba "Kita semua tahu tentang kejadian abang Kaizo terselamat dari letupan kapal angkasa milik Lepus. Dia telah diselamatkan oleh kak Lynna sendiri tetapi.. Lily ingin tahu, apakah yang terjadi selepas sahaja kak Lynna sebutkan tiga perkataan itu. Si landak memberitahu bahawa Yaya dan Ying adalah saksi pada waktu itu. Jadi, beritahu kita semua.. selepas abang Kaizo sedarkan diri, adakah dia katakan sesuatu atau dia berdiam diri sahaja? Atau si Kapten Kaizo berpura-pura tidak mendengar tiga perkataan itu"

"Errrr..." Yaya tidak tahu bagaimana dia hendak beritahu Lily "Sebenarnya.."

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Fang kerana dia juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada ketika itu "Aku cuma dengar luahan kak Lynna sahaja dan lepas tu, aku sudah mula hilang focus.. jadi aku tak berapa nak dengar sangat"

"Kalau lu semua nak tahu.. kak Lynna menangis ketika dia luahkan perasaan dia. Kita orang semua takut abang Kaizo tidak dapat diselamatkan tapi akhirnya abang Kaizo sedarkan diri juga. Dia nampak kak Lynna tengah menangis.. lepas tu aku rasa macam dia panggil nama kak Lynna"

"Betul tu kakak amoi!" Muncul Emmy bersama Rizu di situ "Hehehee... korang lupa ke Emmy ada dekat tempat kejadian itu juga"

"EH! HA AH LAH! Macam mana Lily boleh lupakan si Ammy ni" Lily tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Agaknya dia bukan watak utama, Lily boleh lupakan dia.. hehehee.. jangan marah yea Ammy"

"Jangan risau kakak Milly!" Emmy tidak begitu ambil hati sangat "Biar Emmy sambungkan cerita kakak amoi tadi. Kakak tudung pink tak tengok sangat apa yang terjadi dekat abang beruang dan puteri angsa sebab dia risaukan tentang abang Fely yang tengah dalam kesakitan pada ketika itu"

"Wuuuu... ada makna tu" Lily tersenyum sinis sambil mata dia melirik ke arah Yaya dan selepas itu ke arah Fang "Lepas tu Ammy, apa terjadi?"

"Pizu pun nak tahu juga" Secara tidak langsung, Rizu terus memeluk abang kesayangan dia kerana rindu

Semuanya mengelilingi Emmy untuk mengetahui kisah yang sebenarnya

"Lepas tu?" tanya Boboiboy

"Lepas tu abang beruang mula bergerak-gerak sedikit. Mata dia terbuka dan apa yang Emmy nampak, abang beruang macam senyum sedikit. Lepas tu tangan kanan dia terangkat macam nak sentuh pipi puteri angsa ataupun nak lap air mata angsa tapi kita tak sempat untuk mengetahuinya kerana kakak tudung pink dah menjerit nama abang Fely"

"ERK?! Maknanya landak telah merosakkan moment mereka berdua!"

"Betul kakak Milly" kata Emmy dengan semangatnya "Abang beruang terus bangun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dekat adik dia. Pada masa yang sama, abang topi oren dan abang kuat makan baru tiba di tempat kejadian. Lepas tu abang beruang cepat-cepat hantar adik dia ke hospital balik"

"Ohh.. begitu ceritanya" Bella angguk kepalanya tanda faham "Apalah si Pang ni, kalau nak pengsan pun.. pengsanlah selepas dia orang berdua dapat happy ending"

"WEI! Benda dah-" Tiba-tiba sahaja badan dan kepala dia digoyang-goyangkan oleh seseorang

WHY LANDAK WHY!" Fang boleh dengar jeritan Lily yang pura-pura kecewa itu. Dia tidak dapat menahan kecewaannya kerana jawapan yang dia berharap bukanlah jawapan itu "Tak dapat abang Kaizo nak luahkan perasaan dia yang terkubur di dalam hati dia yang cukup keras seperti batu tu kepada kak Lynna! Tak dapat kita orang nak tahu apa jawapan si abang Kaizo tu.. landaklah ni pergi pengsan awal-awal!"

Rizu melihat sahaja abang kesayangan dia dibuli oleh Lily. Lalu dia tersenyum sedikit sambil mendongak kepalanya untuk melihat langit biru pada hari itu. Sebenarnya Rizu yang tahu luahan hati Kaizo kepada Lynna. Pada ketika itu, dia berada di hospital untuk melawat Fang. Sewaktu dia membuka pintu bilik Fang, dia terdengar perbualan diantara Kaizo dan Lynna. Dia dengar segala-galanya tetapi malangnya, Fang dalam keadaan tidak sedarkan diri dan tidak dapat mendengar perbualan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua begitu serius sekali dengan perbincangan itu dan tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Rizu. Dari situlah Rizu dapat mengesahkan hubungan mereka berdua bertukar dari sahabat ke pasangan kekasih. Rizu tidak ceritakan kepada sesiapa pun dan mungkin dia akan ceritakan kepada abang kesayangan dia sahaja

"Sudahlah tu Lily, nanti pening kepala si Fang ni" pujuk Boboiboy "Bukan semua yang kita harapkan, kita akan dapat. Lily terima ajelah cerita yang sebenarnya dari Emmy tadi

"OK!" Lily melihat Boboiboy dengan matanya yang sudah bersinar-sinar

Mereka semua tergelak melihat sikap Lily berubah menjadi cair sedikit apabila diri dia ditegur oleh Boboiboy. Fang rasa dia ingin pulang ke rumah kerana dia sudah terasa pening. Dia seperti hendak muntah di situ. Rizu rasa risau melihat wajah abang angkat dia bertukar warna menjadi hijau. Lalu Rizu mengajak Fang pulang ke rumah. Mereka meminta izin dulu untuk pulang ke rumah dan lalu beredar dari situ

* * *

Kepala Fang sudah baik sedikit. Dia tidak terasa pening sangat. Dia dan Rizu ketika itu sudah pun sampai di hadapan pintu pagar rumah. Fang membuka pintu pagar tersebut dan lalu dia memberikan Rizu masuk ke dalam halaman rumah terlebih dahulu. Pintu rumah itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Muncullah Kaizo dengan wajah seriusnya di muka pintu rumah tersebut

"Balik pun kau" kata Kaizo

"ABANG PAIZO!" Rizu melambai-lambai ke arah Kaizo sambil berlari sedikit

"Adik balik sebab si pelik tu buat adik pening kepala"

"Hmmm.. dia tu tiap-tiap hari buat abang pening kepala" kata Kaizo sambil berdiri di tepi pintu "Tahu nak menjerit aje. Sudahlah jeritan dia tu sangat nyaring. Tanpa kuasa pun, dia boleh pecahkan gegendang telinga aku ni. Selamat telinga aku masih ok lagi"

Rizu dan Fang masuk ke dalam rumah. Keadaan di dalam rumah itu agak sunyi dengan ketiadaan Idoli si kucing alien comel itu. Rizu sudah mula merindui kawan kecilnya itu. Kadang-kadang dia ada bertanya kepada Fang ataupun Kaizo, bila Idoli dapat datang ke planet bumi lagi? Masing-masing menjawab tidak tahu bila Idoli dapat duduk di planet bumi. Rizu berharap Idoli dapat kembali ke sini kerana dia terasa sunyi sedikit kerana selama ini dia menjadi abang sementara kepada kucing alien itu. Sekarang ini dia kembali menjadi adik. Lily si anak kecil pun, jarang datang ke dunia ini. Dia berjanji dengan diri dia, yang dia akan isikan ruang sunyi itu dengan meluangkan masa yang ada bersama Fang dan juga rakan-rakan dia yang lain

"Sabar ajelah abang" Fang mengeluh sedikit kerana dia tidak sangka dia mendapat seorang kawan yang begitu aktif dan sungguh menjengkelkan "Tapi.. adik tetap menghargai persahabatan kita. Bila fikirkan balik, ada juga masanya dia selamatkan kita semua" Lalu dia tersenyum sedikit

"Betul tu abang Fang. Pizu suka berkawan dengan kakak Lily sebab dia baik, pelik, unik, istimewa dan suka buat orang lain ketawa. Kalau kita dalam keadaan sedih, kakak Lily tetap berusaha untuk ceriakan hati kita"

"Yea, betul tu" Fang mengusap kepala Rizu

"Abang ada buatkan sup lobak merah. Pergilah makan dekat dapur" kata Kaizo

Fang dan Rizu memandang satu sama lain. Mereka terlampau kenal sangat dengan masakan Kaizo yang begitu masin itu. Rizu tidak sanggup untuk makan sup lobak merah yang masin itu tetapi untuk menjaga hati Kaizo, dia terpaksa makan juga. Fang pula, dia akan telan apa sahaja yang abang dia masakan. Dia seperti Rizu juga, tidak mahu membuat hati abang dia tersinggung. Mereka berdua menuju ke dapur dengan jantung sudah berdebar-debar kerana tidak tahu tahap mana kemasinan tersebut nanti. Kaizo ada di belakang mereka berdua.

"Makan sampai habis. Aku sudah siapkan sup lobak merah ini dengan penuh usaha aku sendiri" Kaizo tuangkan sedikit sup ke dalam mangkuk Rizu dan Fang "Oh yea, ada roti sekali aku sudah sediakan tapi jangan risau, roti itu aku yang beli bukan buat"

Beberapa keping roti panjang sudah siap dipotong oleh Kaizo. Roti-roti itu disusun dengan cantik sekali di dalam sebuah bakul kecil. Fang dan Rizu ingin makan roti itu sahaja tetapi mereka terpaksa cicah roti itu dengan sup lobak merah. Fang mula mengacau-gacau sup lobak merahnya. Ianya kelihatan cair dan lalu dia rasa sedikit sup itu

"Bagaimana dengan sup itu?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya

"Hmmm.. tawar dan cair. Kalau sup lobak merah yang adik selalu buat, mesti pekat dan sedap. Abang letak garam tak dalam sup ni?"

"Letak" balas Kaizo yang tidak begitu puas hati dengan jawapan adiknya "Aku letak lima ketul garam sahaja"

Fang dan Rizu menepuk dahi mereka

"Abang kalau masuk dalam bab masak, memang gagal tapi.. kalau dalam bab berlawan, abanglah nombor 1"

"Betul tu, Pang. Memasak bukanlah kemahiran aku tapi.. kamu berdua, jangan lupa habiskan sup itu"

"Yelah" bisik Fang sambil cubit roti yang sudah diambil oleh dia "Rizu jangan risau, nanti abang baiki sup lobak merah ni"

"Ok"

"Apa yang kau bisikan tadi?" Kaizo terus bersilang tangan dan memandang tajam ke arah adiknya "Kau cuba kutuk aku ke?"

"Ermmm... takdelah. Adik mana ada kutuk abang. Adik ok aje ni" Fang tersengih sedikit

"Bagus.. aku nak pergi mandi"

Kaizo keluar dari dapur tersebut. Fang dan Rizu melihat sup lobak merah yang begitu cair itu. Sup itu memang tiada rasa lobak atau rasa apa-apa pun, hanya tawar sahaja. Fang rasa dia seperti minum air kosong sahaja. Rizu cicah roti dia dengan sup itu, hanya rasa roti sahaja. Fang terpaksa baikikan balik sup lobak merah itu supaya selera mereka naik untuk habiskan sup tersebut

* * *

Malam itu, Fang baring di atas katil dia. Pemikiran dia terbayangkan wajah kedua ibu bapa dia. Lalu dia mata dia terus memandang sebuah potrait keluarga. Wajah ibu dia sangat ayu dan wajah ayah dia pula, kelihatan sangat tenang. Alangkah indahnya kalau saat itu ibu dia membuka pintu dan ucapkan selamat malam kepada dia. Hati Fang terus sahaja pilu. Dia hendak menangis di situ tetapi dia harus tabahkan hatinya. Tiba-tiba pintu biliknya di buka. Fang terus bangun dan harapkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan berlaku seperti ibu atau ayah dia muncul di depan pintu biliknya tetapi hanya abang dia sahaja yang muncul di pintu itu. Hati dia kecewa sedikit tetapi dia tahu, tidak mungkin perkara itu akan berlaku. Dia tahu ibu dan ayah dia sudah lama tiada. Hanya dia dan abang dia sahaja yang masih bernafas lagi. Dia bersyukur abang dia masih ada lagi di sisi dia

"Kau tak tidur lagi?"

"Belum lagi abang" balas Fang "Abang pula, kenapa tak tidur lagi?"

"Sebab abang tak mengantuk lagi" Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik adiknya "Kau tak mengantuk lagi juga ke?"

"Takdelah, adik sebenarnya dah mengantuk tapi mata ni, takmo pejam-pejam juga. Asal adik tutup mata aje, mesti nak buka balik"

"Hmmm... kau tak boleh tidur sebab aku rindukan mereka ke?" Kaizo palingkan mukanya ke arah gambar potrait gambar mereka "Waktu begini, ibu selalu masuk ke dalam bilik untuk periksa kami sudah tidur ke belum. Kalau belum, ibu akan nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kita orang. Ayah pula, dia selalu berdiri di tepi pintu untuk melihat kita orang"

"Adik tak berapa nak ingat sangat tapi... adik cemburu dengan abang sebab dapat ingat saat abang bersama mereka" Kaizo memeluk tubuh badan adiknya "Tapi abang jangan risau, video-video lama mereka, buatkan adik rasa dekat dengan ibu dan ayah"

"Baguslah tu" Kaizo lepaskan adiknya "Kau pergilah tidur. Kalau tak boleh tidur, buatlah apa yang kau nak buat tapi jangan buat bising"

"Abang nak tidur dah ke?"

"Tak, abang nak habiskan novel seram sebelum abang masuk tidur. Selamat malam, Pang"

"Selamat malam, abang" Dahi Fang di cium sedikit oleh abangnya

Fang melihat abang dia berjalan menuju ke pintu bilik. Selepas itu, abangnya melangkah keluar dari bilik dan pintu bilik itu dirapatkan sedikit demi sedikit. Makin lama makin gelap bilik itu. Akhirnya, tinggal Fang seorang diri di dalam bilik yang gelap itu. Fang membuka sedikit langsir tingkap biliknya untuk masuk sedikit cahaya dari luar. Tangan dia pergi mencapai sesuatu iaitu sebuah ipod kecil. Dia memasang sebuah lagu yang dia selalu bayangkan abang dia nyanyikan untuk dia. Bagi Fang, lagu itu amat sesuai sekali untuk mereka berdua, terutama sekali kasih sayang abang dia untuk diri dia. Dia dengar lagu itu sehinggalah dia tertidur di atas katilnya

You were born into a strange world  
Like a candle, you were meant to share the fire  
I don't know where we come from, and I don't know where we go  
But my arms were made to hold you, so I will never let you go  
Cuz you were born to change this life  
You were born to chase the light  
Cuz you were born...

Love your mother, yeah she's a good one  
She'll build you armor; keep you warm as a hen  
The stars may fall and the rains may pour  
But I will love you evermore  
Cuz you were born to make this right  
Cuz you were born to chase the light  
Cuz you were born...

Oh my precious, oh my love, when they come to take me  
I will hold you from above  
I don't know why we're here, and I don't know how  
But I'm here with you now, I am here with you now  
Cuz you were born to make this right  
Cuz you were born to change this life  
Cuz you were born to chase the light  
Cuz you were born...

Fang dibuai mimpi pada ketika itu. Dia mimpi diri dia di dalam sebuah planet yang penuh dengan lobak merah. Abang dia ada di dalam mimpi itu juga. Abang dia lain daripada abang yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat abang dia berseronok dan lupakan masalah-masalah di angkasa lepas. Fang tersenyum di dalam tidurnya. Tiba-tiba jam kuasanya berbunyi. Fang terjaga dan pada ketika itu, dia di dalam keadaan mamai. Dia memeriksa jam kuasanya dan dapati dia mendapat satu mesej yang dia tidak ketahui siapa penghantarnya. Lalu dia membuka mesej itu dan ternyata kosong. Fang tidak merungut, dia terus tutup jam kuasanya dan sambung tidur. Sebenarnya, ada orang telah menghantar virus kepada jam-jam kuasa itu. Malangnya, hanya Fang seorang sahaja yang membuka mesej itu dan virus itu sudah pun tersedar masuk ke dalam jam kuasanya. Jam kuasa milik Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying selamat kerana mereka tidak terjaga dengan bunyi mesej itu

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Fang sudah bersiapkan dirinya untuk keluar dari rumah. Musim cuti sekolah begini, dia lebih banyak meluangkan masa dia bersama rakan-rakan dia. Fang mahu berseronok dulu sebelum sekolah bermula pada tahun hadapan. Dia tidak sangka dia akan masuk ke tingkatan 2. Diri dia sudah membesar dan pelbagai cabaran dia bakal hadapi nanti. Dia tidak boleh mengagak cabaran apakah yang di akan menghadapi nanti tetapi dia tidak sabar untuk mengharungi cabaran-cabaran itu. Kehidupan kita mempunyai pelbagai cabaran dan dia harus menghadapinya dengan hati yang tabah. Dia tidak akan mengalah walaupun cabaran itu agak sukar

"FANG! KAU SUDAH SIAP KE BELUM?" Fang terdengar suara jeritan Boboiboy dari luar rumah

"CEPATLAH SIKIT! AKU DAH LAPAR NI!"

"Si Gopal ni.. asyik lapar aje" bisik Fang. Tangan dia mencapai jaket ungunya yang tersidai di kerusi biliknya

Fang melangkah keluar dari biliknya. Dia berjalan dan lalu di depan bilik abangnya. Bilik itu kelihatan sunyi kerana abangnya tiada di situ. Awal pagi lagi Kaizo sudah keluar dari rumah dan berlepas ke kapal angkasanya. Fang tahu abang dia ingin latihkan diri dengan latihan tempurnya. Dia tidak tahu samada Lynna ikut Kaizo berlatih sekali ataupun tidak. Dia turun dari tingkat atas ke tingkat bawah. Dia lalu di ruang tamu rumahnya dan melihat meja ruang tamu itu bersepah dengan buku-buku novel seram

"Abang aku ni, suka sangat sepahkan barang" kata Fang sambil berkerut-kerut dahi dia "Balik nanti ajelah aku kemas" kata dia dengan hati yang mengeluh

Sampai sahaja di pintu rumah. Fang ternampak sekeping nota tertampal di pintu tersebut. Lalu dia membaca nota itu. Nota tersebut dari abangnya. Kaizo memberitahu adiknya bahawa dia tidak akan makan di rumah dan akan pulang ke rumah agak lewat sedikit kerana ada pelbagai latihan tempur yang dia perlu jalankan di stesen TAPOPS. Dia akan makan di planet lain sahaja bersama Lynna. Fang terus tersenyum lebar kerana hari ini dia bebas dari abang dia. Hati dia rasa sangat gembira. Dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan lalu menjerit

"SELAMAT PAGI DUNIA!"

"Errrr... Fang sudah tak betul ke?" tanya Boboiboy. Dia rasa pelik dengan kelakuan Fang pada ketika, menjerit kegembiraan. Tiada perasaan risau atau tanda-tanda hendak mengamuk tak tentu pasal "Kau ok ke, Fang?"

"Aku mestilah ok!"

"Hmmm.." Gopal rasa ragu-ragu dengan kegembiraan Fang pada pagi itu "Dia ni happy semacam. Aku takut pula karang jadi benda lain nanti"

"Isk kau ni, Gopal. Jangan fikir yang bukan-bukan. Kalau dia gembira, kita biarkanlah dia gembira"

"Betul tu, Boboiboy!" Fang melangkah keluar dari rumahnya "Aku gembira hari ini kerana abang aku balik lewat dan aku bebas dari suara garang dia tu.. hehehee.. sekarang kita nak pergi ke mana?"

"KE BANDAR PULAU RINTIS!" Muncul Rizu di situ. Hari ini dia memakai topi dan beg penguin "Kita pergi jalan-jalan dekat bandar, lepas tu pergi ke kedai Tok Aba"

"Boleh juga tu" kata Boboiboy "Kalau begitu, aku hantar mesej dekat Yaya, Ying dan Bella. Kita jumpa mereka dekat sana"

"YEAHHH!" Rizu melompat-lompat kegembira dengan kedua belah tangannya angkat ke atas "Abang Fang belanja Pizu makan ice cream!"

"Boleh tapi..." Fang terus merenung tajam ke arah Gopal "Jangan harap aku akan belanja kau"

"Hmm.. yelah yelah" kata Gopal dengan nada kekecewaan "Selamat appa aku ada berikan duit sedikit" bisik dia

Boboiboy sudah pun selesai menghantar mesej kepada kawan-kawan perempuannya. Tadi dia ternampak mesej yang tiada nama penghantar. Dia tidak membuka mesej itu. Dia cuma padamkan sahaja mesej tersebut

"Ok, jom! Kita jumpa dia orang dekat tempat taman hiburan" Boboiboy tutup hologram di jam kuasanya

"Bolehlah aku masuk rumah hantu lagi. Aku dengar dia orang letak hantu baru dekat situ" kata Gopal dengan penuh semangat "Oh yea.. kau tak mesej si-" Mulut dia terus ditekup oleh Fang

"Jangan sebut nama si pelik tu. Kalau kau sebut, dia akan muncul secara tiba-tiba. Aku tak tahulah dia pakai ilmu apa, tapi.. kita harus berhati-hati dengan dia" Gopal angguk kepala dia secara perlahan "Bagus Gopal, bagus"

"Tapi Lily ada mesej aku, yang dia ada dekat rumah Bella" Boboiboy terpaksa buka hologram dia semula dan tunjukkan mesej Lily kepada Fang "Dia cakap, dia ada dekat sini dan tak sabar nak tengok aku.. hehehe"

"Ohhhh... dalam diam, rupanya kau ada hati dengan dia.. hehee" Fang tergelak sinis sambil berikan senyuman sinis kepada Boboiboy

"Wei! Mana ada. Aku cuma anggap dia sebagai kawan ajelah"

"Betul betul, Pizu sokong abang Boboiboy" Rizu angguk kepala dia sambil bersilang tangan "Lagipun abang Boboiboy masih budak-budak lagi yang sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam alam remaja! Dan waktu beginilah kita mesti luangkan masa kita bersama rakan-rakan. Bukannya mencari buah hati! Lainlah kita seperti abang Paizo. Ialah, abang Paizo tu dah besar. Dia pun kenalah cari bakal isteri dan bakal kakak ipar kepada abang Fang!"

"Rizu, kita orang nak pergi dah. Rizu boleh berhenti ceramah ok"

"Ok abang Fang! Nanti kita main game sama-sama ok" Rizu terus pegang tangan abang Fang "Lepas tu kita makan cotton candy!"

"Comelnya korang berdua.. hehee.. jomlah bergerak. Nanti dia orang tunggu kita orang pula" kata Boboiboy

* * *

Sampai sahaja di bandar Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Rizu terus ke taman hiburan iaitu sebuah bangunan yang mempunyai pelbagai jenis hiburan untuk pelbagai umur. Ramai yang berkunjung ke tempat itu bersama keluarga mereka atau dengan sahabat handal. Mereka berempat berjalan ke sebuah tangga untuk naik ke pintu utama taman hiburan itu. Fang berasa pelik dengan orang-orang di bandar itu. Mereka kelihatan terpaut dengan telephone masing-masing ataupun tablet yang mereka memiliki. Semuanya berjalan seperti sebuah robot. Mata mereka tidak pandang ke arah lain

"Kenapa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kau perasan tak dengan orang-orang dekat bandar ni"

Lalu Boboiboy, Gopal dan Rizu perhatikan orang yang lalu lalang di situ. Semuanya sibuk melihat telephone masing-masing. Ada yang duduk di tangga tanpa berbual dengan kawan-kawan mereka. Diri mereka seperti dipukau oleh sesuatu yang berada di dalam telephone mudah alih itu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan mereka

"Kita harus siasat ni" Boboiboy kelihatan risau pada ketika itu

"Tapi... bukan ke orang-orang sekarang ni suka tengok telephone sahaja. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kita semuakan" kata Gopal yang tidak berasa pelik sangat

"Abang Gopal, kita kenalah siasat sebab dia orang nampak macam zombie. Pizu takut kalau ada orang alien jahat menyerang mereka menggunakan telephone"

"Betul tu.. tapi Rizu jangan sesekali tengok telephone buat masa sekarang ni. Abang takut apa-apa terjadi dekat Rizu nanti"

"Baik abang Fang!" Rizu berikan tabik hormat kepada abang kesayangan dia "Abang Fang kena hubungi abang Paizo untuk beritahu dia apa yang terjadi dekat sini"

"Tapi.. selamat ke kita gunakan jam kuasa ni?" Fang melihat jam kuasanya yang berwarna ungu itu. Jam itu kelihatan biasa sahaja tetapi ianya mempunya teknologi alien yang serba canggih itu "Boboiboy, kalau jadi apa-apa dekat aku. Kau bawa Rizu ke tempat yang jauh"

"Ok tapi aku yakin kau tak menjadi zombie seperti mereka. Aku rasa jam kuasa kita selamat" kata Boboiboy

"Abang Paizo dekat mana sekarang ni?"

"Dia ada dekat stesen TAPOPS. Dia dan kak Lynna ada sesi latihan tempur. Lepas tu dating dekat planet mana tah. Dia cakap dia tak makan dekat rumah"

"Ohhh... patutlah kau nampak happy tadi.. hehee" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit

Fang ingin senyum sedikit tetapi wajah dia bertukar menjadi masam. Gopal ternampak beberapa lambaian dari jauh. Lambaian itu datang dari empat orang gadis iaitu kawan mereka. Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Lily sudah pun tiba di bandar itu. Mata Lily membulat besar apabila dia nampak Boboiboy ada di situ. Pergerakan kaki dia lebih laju dari kawan-kawan dia yang lain

"BBB-CHAN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Lily berlari-lari anak di situ. Dia terbayangkan dia dan Boboiboy di dalam sebuah movie romantik komedi. Di dalam movie itu, Lily mahu pergi ke tangan kekasihnya tetapi telah dihalang oleh kawan baik kekasihnya iaitu Fang atau lebih dikenali sebagai landak "BBB-CHAN! LILY ADA BAWAKAN KEREPEK PISANG UNTUK BBB-CHAN!"

"Good luck yea kau layan si pelik tu. Aku nak blah dulu" Fang mengheret Rizu dan membawa diri mereka ke tempat kawan-kawan perempuan dia yang kini sedang berdiri di tepi gerai kecil

"Wei wei! Tunggulah aku sekali" Boboiboy cepat-cepat ikut Fang dari belakang. Gopal turut ikut Boboiboy

"BBB-CHAN NAK PERGI MANA?"

Boboiboy tidak dengar jeritan Lily tadi dan dia juga tidak perasan Lily terlanggar tiang elektrik sebab terlalu perhatikan Boboiboy sehingga tidak nampak ke arah mana dia berjalan. Fang bertanya lagi soalan yang sama dekat rakan-rakan perempuannya

"Wei, kau perasan tak perkara pelik dekat sini"

"Aku perasan maaa" jawab Ying kepada Fang "Kenapa dengan mereka dekat sini? Semuanya macam zombie telephone sahaja"

"Kita kena siasat ni. Tak kan nak biarkan mereka begini sahaja"

"Tapi Yaya.. kita nak mulakan siasatan kita dari mana?" Boboiboy perhatikan sekeliling mereka

Ternyata, orang-orang di dalam kereta pun terlampau ghairah sangat melihat telephone mereka. Kereta mereka tidak dipandu, hanya berada di atas jalan sahaja. Mereka tidak bergerak ke mana-mana. Dia ternampak seorang wanita sedang memarahi kawan dia kerana asyik dengan telephone sahaja tetapi kawan dia seperti tidak dengar kemarahan dari wanita itu. Dia seperti di abaikan. Paling teruk sekali, anak-anak kecil dibiarkan berlari ke sana sini, manakala ibu bapa mereka sibuk dengan telephone mereka. Selamat semua kereta di situ tidak bergerak. Boboiboy tidak mahu perkara ini berterusan. Dia pasti akan mencari jalan penyelesaian

"Bagaimana kalau kita ambil telephone dari tangan mereka? You know, kita rampas sahaja"

"Ok juga tu, Bella. Mungkin mereka akan sedarkan diri"

"Kalau tak berjaya, macam mana Boboiboy?" Gopal tidak begitu yakin dengan cadangan Bella tadi

"Kita kena cuba. Kalau kita tak cuba, kita tidak akan tahu" Boboiboy berjalan ke arah seorang budak lelaki yang berdiri di tepi jalan. Lalu dia merampas telephone dari budak lelaki itu tetapi budak lelaki itu tidak sedarkan diri dia. Budak itu menerkam Boboiboy dengan ganasnya "WEI WEI! JANGAN SERANG AKU!"

"Boboiboy, berikan balik telephone dia!" kata Fang

"Nah, ambik balik telephone kau" Boboiboy kembalikan balik telephone itu kepada budak lelaki itu. Barulah diri dia tidak diserang lagi. Budak lelaki itu kembali perhatikan skrin telephonenya "Kita tidak boleh biarkan lagi. Kita kena siasat. Kita perlu bantuan daripada Emmy sebab dia pakar di dalam hal-hal teknologi"

"Korang.." Yaya cuba tunjukkan sesuatu yang aneh berlaku di jam kuasa seseorang "Korang..."

"Kenapa Yaya?" tanya Ying

"Cuba kau tengok jam kuasa Fang" Yaya tunjuk ke arah jam kuasa Fang yang sudah mula timbulkan kuasa bayang-bayangnya

"EH?! Kenapa dengan jam kuasa aku?" Fang cuba menekan butang jam kuasanya tetapi tiada apa yang berlaku "Rosak ke?"

"Abang Fang.. Pizu takut.." Rizu berundur sedikit demi sedikit "Abang Fang.. kenapa dengan jam tu?"

"Tak kan jam kuasa ni rosak pula" Fang cuba hentikan kuasa bayangnya yang sudah mula selubungi tangan kiri dia "Berhentilah woi!" Dia mengipaskan tangannya untuk hentikan kuasa bayang dia terus menular lagi

Secara tidak langsung, kuasa bayang itu menolak rakan-rakan dia jauh daripada diri Fang. Mereka tercampak tidak jauh daripada situ. Hanya Lily sahaja yang terselamat kerana dia berada di belakang Fang. Dia terus berundur jauh daripada Fang

"Abang Fang, kenapa abang Fang buat begitu dekat kita orang?" Rizu terus peluk Yaya kerana takut jikalau mereka di serang lagi "Pizu tak suka..." Dia menangis sambil alihkan permandangan dia dari Fang. Dia tidak sanggup melihat abang kesayangan dia berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan

"Bukan abang yang buat" Fang mula panik di situ "Rizu jangan menangis ok.. semuanya akan ok"

"Kalau kau tak buat, tak kan jam kuasa kau bertindak dengan sendirinya" Boboiboy bangunkan diri dia. Lalu dia berjalan sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Fang "Ada sesuatu yang mengawal jam kuasa kau ke?"

"Aku tak tahu tapi aku perlu buka jam kuasa ni" Tangan kanan Fang mula hendak tanggalkan jam kuasanya tetapi kuasa bayang dia terus mengikat tangan kanannya supaya dia tidak dapat membuka jam kuasa itu "Ke-kenapa ni?"

Lily sudah larikan diri kerana takut kalau diri dia pula yang jadi mangsa seterusnya

"Aiyooo.. apa yang berlaku ni?" Ying sudah bersiap sedia untuk gunakan kuasa dia jikalau mereka diserang lagi oleh kuasa bayang Fang

"Fang, bagi aku tolong kau!" kata Boboiboy

Boboiboy berlari ke arah Fang tetapi kuasa bayang itu memerangkap diri Fang dengan membentuk sebuah kubah bayang. Fang terperangkap di dalam itu seorang diri. Keadaan bertukar menjadi panik. Boboiboy bertukar diri dia menjadi Boboiboy Gempa. Mata Lily bersinar-sinar apabila Boboiboy elemental kegemaran dia ada di situ. Tangan dia mula gatal untuk mengusik pipi tembam Boboiboy Gempa

"FANG! AKU AKAN SELAMATKAN KAU! TUMBUKAN TANAH" Boboiboy Gempa cuba hendak retakkan kubah bayang tersebut tetapi tidak berjaya

Kuasa bayang itu bertindak balas dengan menolak Boboiboy Gempa jauh dari situ. Diri bertukar menjadi Boboiboy biasa

"BOBOIBOY!" Jerit mereka semua

"Macam mana ni.. Fang dah kena telan dengan kuasa dia sendiri" kata Gopal dengan perasaan cuak dia

"Wei, dia mana ada kena telan dengan kuasa dia sendiri" marah Ying

"Entahnya si Gopal ni tapi.. kalau Boboiboy sendiri tak boleh selamatkan dia, maknanya kita pun tak boleh juga ke?"

"Tak tahulah Yaya tapi kita kena cuba" balas Bella "Korang jangan mengalah"

Tiba-tiba kubah bayang itu terus hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Apa yang mereka saksikan seterusnya amat mengejutkan mereka semua. Fang sudah diselubungi kuasa bayang dia sepenuhnya. Dari hujung jari sehinggalah ke hujung kepala dia. Mata dia merah bagaikan merah tomato. Diri Fang sudah dikawal oleh kuasa bayang sepenuhnya

"HANTU LANDAK!" jerit Lily

* * *

Stesen TAPOPS berada tidak jauh dari planet bumi. Suasana di dalam stesen itu bergerak seperti biasa. Semuanya sedang jalankan tugas masing-masing dengan sempurna. Tiada sebarang kekecohan atau perkara-perkara membuat mereka panik atau bertungkus lumus untuk siapkan sesuatu kerja. Kaizo dan Lynna sudah pun selesai sesi latihan tempur mereka bersama ahli TAPOPS yang lain. Kini mereka dibenarkan pulang ke bumi tetapi mereka mempunyai rancangan tersendiri selepas ini

"Bagus betul ahli-ahli pasukan TAPOPS. Semuanya hebat-hebat belaka" kata Lynna sambil membuka penutup botol dia yang berwarna pink. Dia ingin meneguk sedikit air kerana tekak dia terasa kering

"Mereka memang hebat. Setiap hari mereka dilatihkan dengan pelbagai cabaran. Latihan mereka lain daripada latihan yang selalu aku berikan kepada kawan-kawan adik aku" balas Kaizo

Mereka berdua kini menuju ke bilik persimpanan kapal-kapal angkasa yang lain. Kapal angkasa Kaizo ada di situ. Lahap sedang menunggu mereka di dalam bilik itu. Sambil menunggu, sambil itulah dia menikmati biskut Yaya

"Patutlah dia orang hebat macam kau sebab berlatih setiap hari"

"Hmmm.. tapi adik aku perlu banyak berlatih supaya kemahiran dia menjadi tajam lagi seperti kawan dia tu, si Boboiboy"

"Kau memang kagum dengan pencapaian Boboiboy"

"Yea" balas Kaizo

Mata Kaizo terpandang seseorang yang baru keluar dari bilik latihan. Orang itu adalah Momoki. Dia telah dijemput oleh Kaizo sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam pasukan TAPOPS. Dia yakin Momoki tidak akan menjadi seorang pembelot dan akan berbakti untuk pasukan TAPOPS

"Tuan puteri, Kapten Kaizo.. terima kasih kerana sudi menjadikan diri aku sebagai ahli pasukan TAPOPS" kata Momoki dengan nada yang menggodakan "Kapten Kaizo, kau tidak perlu risau.. mulai hari ini aku akan sentiasa setia dengan TAPOPS"

"Bagus bagus.. itu yang aku mahukan dan semoga berjaya" Kaizo menepuk bahu Momoki sedikit

"Jadi.. kau tidak akan kembali ke bumi nanti?" tanya Lynna

"Sudah tentu aku akan kembali ke bumi kerana bunga hati ku berada di sana" Momoki keluarkan sekuntum bunga Lily dari jaketnya "Aku akan buktikan kepada bunga hati ku, yang aku juga handal seperti Boboiboy. Lily, tunggulah kepulangan aku nanti"

Lynna tergelak sedikit. Manakala Kaizo pula, dia masih kekalkan mukanya yang sentiasa serius itu. Lalu Momoki berikan bunga Lily itu kepada Lynna

"Untuk tuan puteri" kata Momoki dengan senyuman menggoda dia

"Bukan ke kommander memanggil kau tadi?" kata Kaizo yang rasa sedikit cemburu "Baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum kommander cari kau"

"Yea, dia panggil aku tadi.. tapi Kapten Kaizo jangan risau. Aku tak kan ambil tuan puteri kau" Momoki tunduk sedikit untuk memberikan kehormatan dia kepada Lynna dan Kaizo "Sehingga kita berjumpa lagi"

Momoki beredar dari situ. Kaizo dan Lynna sambung perjalanan mereka dan kini mereka terserempak dengan Sai dan Sheilda

"Kapten Kaizo" kata mereka berdua

"Sai, Sheilda.. bagaimana dengan tugasan hari ini?"

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar" jawab Sheilda "Kami terpaksa pergi dulu kerana kommander ingin berjumpa dengan kami berdua"

"Silakan" kata Kaizo

Kaizo tahu kenapa mereka bertiga telah dipanggil oleh Kommander Kokoci. Dia telah diberitahu oleh Kommander Kokoci bahawa Momoki akan dimasukkan ke dalam pasukan Sai dan Shielda. Mereka juga akan dihantar ke planet lain untuk jalankan tugasan yang akan diberikan

"Mereka tu kembar ke?" tanya Lynna

"Yea, mereka berdua adalah kembar seperti Momoki dan Mimiko"

"Tapi.. kenapa Mimiko tidak ikut abang dia sekali?"

"Momoki ada beritahu aku, kembar dia mahu menjadi remaja biasa sahaja. Jadi Mimiko tinggal dibumi dan teruskan dengan kehidupan dia. Aku tidak mahu memaksa dia kerana itu adalah pilihan dia"

Kali ini mereka terserempak pula dengan Laksama Tarung. Dia baru sahaja selesai makan di kantin TAPOPS

"Kapten Kaizo, mahu pergi berehat?" tanya Tarung

"Yea tapi bukan disini"

"Ohh... jadi lepas ni kamu berdua tidak akan kembali ke TAPOPS?"

"Mungkin tidak sebab saya pun tidak boleh lama sangat berada di angkasa"

"Oh, tidak mengapa. Saya faham, Lynna" kata Tarung "Saya tidak boleh berborak lama. Ada kerja nak kena buat. Jumpa lagi.. oh yea, ada sesuatu untuk Rizu" Tangan dia menyeluk masuk ke dalam poket seluarnya dan lalu dia keluarkan sepucuk surat

"Surat?"

"Yea Kaizo. Surat ini untuk Rizu. Adik aku si Idoli suruh berikan kepada dia"

"Baiklah, aku akan berikan kepada dia nanti" Kaizo mengambil surat yang telah dihulurkan oleh Tarung tadi "Jumpa lagi" Dia simpan surat itu di dalam poket seluarnya

"Jumpa lagi" Tarung beredar dari situ dengan perasan gembira

"Hehee.. dia nampak begitu baik sekali"

"Hmm.. dia cuma begitu bila time berehat sahaja. Kau belum tengok lagi semasa dia di dalam tugasan. Garang macam aku"

"Tapi kau sentiasa garang. Tak pernah tak garang"

Mereka berdua belok ke kanan. Jauh dari mereka adalah sebuah pintu gerbang untuk ke bilik penyimpanan kapal angkasa. Kaizo sudah pun menghantar mesej kepada Lahap untuk bersiap sedia pergi ke planet lain. Sebelum dia menutup jam kuasanya, hologram Boboiboy muncul di jam itu

"Boboiboy?" Kaizo rasa hairan kenapa Boboiboy menghubungi dia. Ada sesuatu yang berlaku dekat bumi ke? bisik di hati Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo! Ada sesuatu terjadi dekat diri Fang"

"Kenapa dengan dia?" Kaizo terus menjadi panik "Dia sakit ke? Ada serangan dari musuh?"

"Kami tak pasti tapi Fang menyerang kita orang dengan kuasa bayang dia. FANG TELAH DIKAWAL OLEH KUASA DIA-" Hologram itu terputus

"Kaizo?" Lynna melihat Kaizo dengan wajah kerisauan dia "Mari kita pulang ke bumi. Kita jangan membuang masa lagi"

Lalu Kaizo dan Lynna berlari terus ke kapal angkasa mereka. Kaizo menjadi risau. Dia tidak mahu bayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya pada ketika ini. Soalan demi persoalan bermain-main di dalam pemikiran dia. Apa maksud Boboiboy tadi? Macam mana kuasa bayang boleh mengawal diri adiknya? Dia perlu cepat. Dia perlu selamatkan adiknya sebelum terlambat

* * *

"PENGIKAT BAYANG!"

Fang mengikat golum tanah milik Boboiboy Gempa supaya golum itu tidak dapat menyerang dia. Lalu dia menarik tali itu dengan ganas sekali. Golum itu terjatuh dan Fang melompat kebelakang

"FANG! HENTI KEGILAAN INI!"

"Aku bukan Fang.. aku hanyalah virus jahat" kata virus itu di dalam badan Fang "Aku yang mengawal kawan kau sekarang ini. Aku juga yang mengawal jam kuasa dia pada ketika ini"

"Virus jahat?" bisik Boboiboy Gempa "APA YANG KAU MAHUKAN DARI DIA?"

"Soalan yang bagus" Fang bergerak ke depan dengan tangan kanan dia sudah terangkat. Dia sudah bersedia untuk menyerang mereka lagi "Aku cuma mahukan kuasa kamu semua sahaja tapi akhirnya, aku dapat apa yang aku mahukan. Walaupun hanya satu kuasa sahaja yang aku dapat, tapi aku tetap bangga"

"Wei, baik lu keluar dari badan dia!" marah Ying

"Oh.. aku bukan di dalam badan kawan kau tetapi aku berada di dalam jam kuasa kawan kau. Aku cuma gunakan kuasa bayang dia untuk mengawal diri dia. Sekarang dia menjadi milik aku" Fang tergelak seperti orang gila di tengah bandar itu "HAHAHAHAHAAA! Cuba bayangkan kalau aku dapat jam kuasa Boboiboy. Mungkin kesemua kuasa elemental dia bertukar menjadi jahat?"

"WHAT?" Lily terus muncul di depan Boboiboy. Dia seperti melindungi diri Boboiboy dari Fang "Tiada siapa dapat mengubah MY BBB-CHAN kepada BBB-CHAN YANG JAHAT! TERUTAMA SEKALI BOBOIBOY GEMPA!" Begitu marah sekali sehingga dia mencekak pinggang. Bibir masam dia tertutup rapi dan pandangan mata dia begitu tajam sekali melihat Fang

"Hahahaaa... kau ingat kau boleh melindungi BBB-CHAN kau selama-lamanya? Hehehee... aku memperkenalkan askar-askar aku" Bayang-bayang Fang mula mengeluarkan beberapa askar bayang.

Semuanya kelihatan lebih tinggi daripada mereka. Gopal terus sorokkan diri di belakang Boboiboy. Dia menggigil ketakutan melihat askar bayang itu. Ianya kelihatan seperti hantu jembalang di waktu malam. Hitam, tinggi dan tiada cahaya mata

"Jadi, kau juga yang buat orang-orang dekat bandar ni seperti zombie?" tanya Yaya dengan nada tegas dia. Yaya tidak begitu takut dengan askar bayang itu

"Betul tu.. tapi bukan di bandar ini sahaja. SELURUH PULAU INI AKU SEBARKAN VIRUS AKU! HAHAHAAA! Betapa mudahnya aku mengawal mereka dengan hanya menggunakan teknologi yang serba canggih ini... aku yakin kamu semua tidak dapat cederakan mereka semua" Fang tergelak lagi di situ

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Rizu, Bella dan Lily telah dikepung oleh orang-orang yang ada di bandar itu. Mata mereka kelihatan penat dan sedikit kemerahan kerana terlalu lama melihat skrin telephone. Mereka datang dekat ke arah sekumpulan remaja itu. Kaki mereka bergerak secara perlahan seperti zombie. Rizu peluk Yaya lagi kerana terlampau menakutkan bagi diri dia

"Aku perlahankan mereka, korang semua lari" bisik Ying

"Ok"

"Tapi dia orang memang dah bergerak perlahan pun" kata Gopal. Terus kepala dia di tepuk oleh Bella

"Ikut ajelah cakap Ying tu" marah Bella di dalam bisikan

"KUASA SLOW-MO!" Ying memperlahankan pergerakan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka "CEPAT LARI!"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Rizu, Bella dan Lily larikan diri mereka dari situ. Mereka terpaksa menolak beberapa orang awan di situ untuk lepaskan diri mereka dari kepungan tersebut. Rizu dengan badannya yang begitu kecil. Dia merangkak untuk keluarkan diri dia. Begitu pantas sekali dia merangkak. Yaya asyik ulang perkataan maaf kepada beberapa orang yang dia terpaksa menolak

"Kau ingat kau boleh lari.. HAHAHAAA!"

Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang setelah dia dapat lepaskan dirinya dari orang ramai di situ. Askar bayang tersebut tidak berkesan dengan kuasa Ying tadi. Kawan-kawan dia masih lagi belum keluar dari situ. Tiba-tiba kaki dia di pegang oleh sesuatu. Dia terkejut sedikit sehinggalah dia memandang ke bawah. Tangan kecil yang pegang kaki dia adalah tangan milik Rizu

"Abang Fang! Macam mana nak hapuskan bayang-bayang tu?"

"Rizu jangan risau. Biar abang yang uruskan. Rizu pergi lari dari sini" kata Boboiboy. Dia berikan sedikit senyuman kepada Rizu supaya budak kecil itu tidak kelihatan takut "BELLA! LILY! BAWA RIZU JAUH DARI SINI!"

"OK!" kata Lily dan Bella secara serentak

Mereka pegang tangan Rizu dan terus larikan diri. Boboiboy menolong Gopal keluar dari situ sebelum kuasa perlahan masa hilang. Yaya dan Ying berjaya keluar dari situ. Secara tidak langsung, orang-orang di situ bergerak seperti biasa. Mereka pusing kebelakang. Yaya terpaksa gunakan kuasa dia pula kali ini

"GRAVITY PEMBERAT!" Yaya membuatkan diri orang di situ tidak dapat bergerak langsung kerana kaki mereka seperti melekat di permukaan bumi

"Kamu berdua pergi dari sini. Biar aku halang mereka.. nanti kami akan datang" kata Ying

"Aku mana boleh tinggalkan korang berdua dekat sini. Nanti askar bayang tu akan serang korang" kata Boboiboy

"Betul tu.. HAHAHAAA.. SERANG MEREKA" Fang mengarah askar bayang-bayangnya menyerang mereka

Bayang-bayang itu mula berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Kuasa Yaya juga tiada kesan ke atas bayang-bayang mereka. Dia perlu buat sesuatu untuk selamatkan mereka dan tidak cederakan orang awam di situ

"HAH! AKU TAHU! Boboiboy, tukarkan diri kau kepada Boboiboy Solar! dan tembak ke arah mereka!" Yaya yakin rancangan dia akan berjaya

"OK!" Boboiboy mengubah dirinya kepada Boboiboy Solar "TEMBAKAN CAHAYA SOLAR!" Mata dia mengeluarkan satu pancaran cahaya yang agak terang sehingga membuatkan bayang-bayang itu hilang dari pandangan mereka semua "Baik kita larikan diri sebelum dia keluarkan askar bayang dia lagi!"

Boboiboy Solar kembali kepada Boboiboy biasa. Dia dan rakan-rakannya pergi selamatkan diri sebelum di serang lagi oleh askar bayang. Boboiboy tidak tahu bagaimana hendak selamatkan Fang dari virus jahat itu. Dia perlukan seseorang yang mahir di dalam bidang teknologi iaitu Emmy

* * *

"ATUK! Air kosong satu" Bella termengah-mengah di tepi kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba

"Kenapa? Apasal muka Rizu biru-biru?" Tok Aba dengan segeranya berikan segelas air kepada Rizu.

Rizu pada ketika itu seperti sesak nafas dan jantung dia seperti hendak meletup. Dia dengan segeranya minum air telah diberikan oleh Tok Aba

"Kenapa dengan kamu bertiga?" tanya Tok Aba

"Korang kena kejar dengan sesuatu ke?" tanya Ochobot

"Bukan... ada serangan dekat bandar tadi" Bella duduk di atas kerusi bangku kedai tersebut

"Ha ah, si landak jadi jahat" kata Lily yang berbaring terlentang di atas rumput hijau "Kenapalah landak tu asyik menjadi pilihan orang jahat aje.. apalah nasib si landak tu"

"Serangan musuh? Siapa yang serang?" tanya Ochobot lagi

"Virus jahat. Virus tu cakap, dia telah berjaya masuk ke dalam jam kuasa Fang dan sekarang ni, virus itu berjaya mengawal diri Fang" ujar Bella

"Maksudnya... FANG YANG SERANG KORANG? Virus tu mempergunakan Fang?" Ochobot tidak sangka jam kuasa boleh dimasuki oleh virus jahat

"Ha ah" kata Bella

"Ini mesti alien yang hantar virus tu"

"Kau yakin ke Ochobot?"

"Aku yakin" kata Ochobot kepada Bella

"Ochobot, kau bawa si Rizu ni pergi baring dekat gazebo tu. Kasihan dia. Biar dia berehat dekat situ"

"Baik atuk!" Ochobot terbang keluar dan lalu dia memimpin Rizu ke dalam gazebo

Rizu seperti hendak pengsan di situ tetapi dia kuatkan diri. Lalu dia baring di atas bangku panjang gazebo tersebut. Dia pejamkan mata untuk rehatkan dirinya. Beberapa minit kemudian, Rizu tertidur di dalam gazebo. Ochobot temankan Rizu di situ sementara Bella temankan Tok Aba di kedai. Lily masih lagi terdampar di hadapan kedai sehinggalah Kaizo muncul di depan mata Lily

"Apasal Lily terbayangkan abang Kaizo ada dekat sini yea?" kata Lily dengan yang agak perlahan "Adakah Lily rindukan suara garang si itik hot tu?"

"Apa kau cakap?" Suara Kaizo agak serius pada ketika

"Lily cakap.. suara garang si itik hot tapi.. Lily nak bayangkan muka Boboiboy"

"TAK HABIS-HABIS DENGAN BOBOIBOY KAU! SEKARANG CERITAKAN KEPADA AKU APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI"

Bergegar gegendang telinga telinga kerana jeritan Kaizo yang begitu garang sekali. Bella hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja dan lalu dia terfikir, adakah Kapten Kaizo mempunyai suara seperti sebuah speaker yang semulajadi?

"Mungkin juga" bisik Bella sambil angguk sedikit

"Apa yang mungkin?" tanya Lynna "Mana kawan-kawan kamu yang lain?"

"Dia orang tengah berusaha nak selamatkan diri kot sekarang ni" Lily yang menjawab pertanyaan Lynna tadi. Dia sudah pun bangun dari situ "Boboiboy suruh kita orang lari ke sini dulu dan kasihan Rizu sebab penat berlari. Dia macam nak pengsan dah"

"Hmm... jadi adik aku macam mana?"

"Fang dikawal oleh virus jahat" jawab Bella "Virus tu sudah mengawal jam kuasa Fang dan lepas tu, dia tukarkan Fang jadi-"

"HANTU LANDAK!" Lily begitu ceria sekali menyebut hantu landak "Agaknya.. Boboiboy selamat ke tak?"

"Kita orang selamat" muncul Boboiboy di belakang Lily "Tapi tak lamalah sebab dia dalam perjalanan ke sini"

"Kalau begitu.. biar aku sahaja yang dapatkan jam kuasa adik aku tu"

"Kaizo, kita perlu satu rancangan yang tidak melibatkan kecederaan adik kau" kata Lynna "Apa yang Bella katakan tadi, adik kau di bawah kawalan virus jahat"

"Ha ah, betul tu kak Lynna. Kita orang punya rancangan adalah jauhkan jam kuasa itu dari diri Fang dan mungkin Fang akan menjadi seperti diri dia balik. Lepas tu bawa jam kuasa dia ke makmal Emmy untuk hapuskan virus jahat tu" Lalu Boboiboy berkata lagi "Dia ada cakap jam kuasa kita orang pun ada terima virus dari dia cuma kita orang sempat padam mesej dari dia"

"Mesej?" Ochobot terbang ke arah Boboiboy "Bagi aku scan jam kuasa korang semua"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Kaizo angkat tangan mereka sedikit untuk berikan Ochobot mengimbas jam kuasa mereka. Tidak sampai 1 minit, Ochobot sudah pun mendapat data-data yang dia mahukan

"Nampaknya.. mesej yang korang padamkan tu memang ada virus tapi mesej tu tidak dipadam sepenuhnya kerana dia masih lagi ada di dalam jam kuasa itu. Ianya hanya menunggu masa untuk keluar dari mesej tersebut. Kalau dibiarkan lama, nanti virus itu akan dapat keluar dengan sendirinya" jelas Ochobot

"Jadi kita kena ke makmal Emmy secepat mungkin" kata Boboiboy "Aku rasa, korang pergi ke sana dulu... biar aku uruskan si Fang tu"

"Kau sudah lupa ke..." Kaizo berikan renungan tajam kepada Boboiboy sehingga berpeluh-peluh Boboiboy dibuatnya "Aku yang patut uruskan si budak Pang tu.. kau bawa rakan-rakan kau ke sana" kata Kaizo dengan nada tegas dan garang

"Kau nak uruskan aku?"

Kaizo palingkan mukanya ke tempat lain. Adik dia sudah tiba di kawasan taman itu. Dia terkejut sedikit melihat tubuh badan adiknya di selimut penuh oleh kuasa bayang. Mata dia merah menyala seperti mata Kaizo

"PANG! BAIK KAU LAWAN DIRI KAU SENDIRI! JANGAN BIARKAN SI VIRUS JAHAT TU MENGAWAL DIRI KAU!"

"HAHAHAAA! Kau ingat dia lawan ke? Kuasa bayang ini terlalu kuat untuk menguasai diri dia balik.." Lalu Fang mengeluarkan lagi beberapa askar bayang tetapi kali ini, semuanya di dalam bentuk hantu badut

"DEY! Takde hantu lain ke kau nak keluarkan" kata Gopal. Lutut dia terasa lemah sedikit melihat hantu badut yang begitu banyak sekali "Sudahlah aku takut dengan hantu badut"

"Aku takkan biarkan kau menguasai diri adik aku! PEDANG TENAGA!" Kaizo melompat dan terus menyerang adiknya sendiri

"HAHAHAA! PELINDUNG BAYANG!" Sebuah kubah bayang terbentuk di situ untuk melindungi diri Fang. Tiba-tiba Fang melompat keluar "KAU SANGGUP MENYERANG ADIK KAU SENDIRI! TALI BAYANG!"

Tali bayang itu mengikat tangan kanan dan kiri Kaizo. Lalu dia menyerang Kaizo dengan serangan tumbukan bayang tetapi ianya sempat di halang oleh Boboiboy Halilintar. Pedang Halilintar itu berjaya menghalang serangan tersebut. Fang begitu geram sekali. Lalu dia mencampak Kaizo ke tempat lain kerana dia ingin menyerang Boboiboy Halilintar kali ini. Kaizo sempat selamatkan diri dia dengan menggunakan dinding tenaganya di dalam bentuk sphera. Lalu dia mendaratkan diri dia dan Lynna terus ke arah Kaizo

"Kaizo! Kau tak apa-apa ke?" tanya Lynna

"Tak tapi risaukan adik aku tu.. bawa mereka pergi dari sini" Lynna angguk dan faham dengan arahan Kaizo "Pergi ke makmal Emmy dengan segera. Aku akan bawa si Pang tu nanti"

Lynna mengumpul kawan-kawan Fang dan teleportasikan diri mereka semua ke makmal Emmy. Rizu sudah di angkat dukung oleh Lynna sebentar tadi. Ochobot turut ikut mereka sekali. Hanya tinggal Tok Aba sahaja di kedai tersebut. Mengikut kata Tok Aba, dia tidak boleh tinggalkan kedai itu begitu sahaja. Dia yakin cucu dia akan melindungi diri dia. Boboiboy menggunakan kuasa elemantal dia iaitu kuasa Halilintar

"SERANGAN HALILINTAR!" Boboiboy Halilintar begitu pantas sekali seperti kilat, dari kiri ke kanan, ke atas dan bermacam-macam tempat untuk menyerang Fang "KELUAR KAU DARI BADAN KAWAN AKU!"

"KAU PUN SAMA MACAM SI KAIZO TU! SANGGUP GADAIKAN NYAWA KAWAN KAU SENDIRI!" Fang mengarahkan askar

"Hah" Baru Boboiboy Halilintar sedar. Dia tidak mahu menyerang kawan dia sendiri. Lagipun virus itu di dalam tubuh badan Fang. Tak kan dia nak cederakan kawan baik dia sendiri

"TUMBUKAN BAYANG!"

Boboiboy Halilintar terkena tumbukan tersebut kerana pemikiran dia bercelaru sekejap. Dia tercampak dan lalu terjatuh di tepi jalan. Badan dia mula berubah menjadi Boboiboy biasa. Tiada kecederaan pada diri dia. Cuma dia rasa sakit di tangan dan kaki dia sahaja

"BERANI KAU MENGGUNAKAN KUASA ITU UNTUK KEJAHATAN!" Hati Kaizo penuh dengan kemarahan dia. Ianya seperti hendak meletup dalam beberapa saat sahaja lagi "PULANGKAN ADIK AKU!"

"Kalau kau nak aku pulangkan.. berikan jam-jam kuasa kepada aku dan aku akan lepaskan adik kau"

"Aku tak kan benarkan kau merampas jam-jam kuasa ini. Aku tak kan biarkan kau menggunakan jam-jam kuasa ini untuk kejahatan!" Kaizo tidak dapat menahan kemarahan dia lagi. Lalu dia melompat lebih tinggi lagi "TUMBUKAN TENAGA!"

"Badut-badut ku, lindungilah diri aku!" Askar-askar badut itu mengepung diri Fang dan lalu membentukkan diri mereka seperti sebuah kubah "HAHAHAAAA! CUBALAH DAPATKAN ADIK KAU BALIK" Dia biarkan Kaizo menumbuk dinding pelindung itu

"ABANG KAIZO! JANGAN!"

Kaizo abaikan jeritan Boboiboy tadi. Tangan dia menumbuk pelindung bayang itu sekuat hati. Lalu ianya musnah dan Fang terpelanting dan terjatuh bergolek di atas taman itu. Fang bangun dan lalu terbatuk sedikit. Badan dia terasa sakit walaupun tiada kecederaan

"Hahahaaa... itu sahaja serangan kau?" kata Fang dengan nada sinisnya "Cubalah serang aku-" Lalu dia terjatuh di situ kerana kepala dia telah diketuk oleh seseorang dari belakang "Donut lobak merah.. satu.." Dia terus pengsan di situ. Tubuh badan Fang beransur pulih. Kuasa bayang-bayang itu mula hilang sedikit demi sedikit

"HARRAZ?" Terkejut Boboiboy melihat Harraz sedang menggenggam erat sebatang kayu baseball dengan tangannya menggigil sedikit "Apa kau buat dekat sini?"

"Kau ketuk adik aku" Kaizo berjalan menuju ke arah Harraz

"Ma-maafkan saya, abang Kaizo. Saya tak sengaja ketuk kepala dia" Kepala Harraz tertunduk sedikit kerana takut dengan suara garang Kaizo

"Bagus.. bagus.." Kaizo bertepuk tangan di situ

"EH?!" Terkejut mereka berdua

Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia dan rasa pelik kenapa Kapten Kaizo katakan bagus kepada Harraz?

"Aku katakan bagus kerana kau berjaya pengsankan dia sebelum aku menyerang dia lagi. Aku mengaku, sebentar tadi aku mula hilang arah kerana aku tidak nampak adik aku disebalik bayang-bayang itu. Aku hanya mahukan diri dia di pulangkan sahaja.. tapi.. macam mana kau boleh berada di sini?"

"Begini abang Kaizo" Lalu Harraz mulakan bercerita "Pagi saya pergi ke makmal Emmy untuk mencuba satu experiment. Jadi Emmy membenarkan saya menggunakan makmal dia. Agak lamalah juga saya berada di dalam makmal tu. Lepas tu, tadi saya terkejut dengan kedatangan rombongan kawan-kawan saya. Semuanya nampak cemas tapi saya tetap tenang sahaja. Lalu Bella ceritakan apa yang berlaku tadi dan dia terus berikan saya satu idea.."

"Idea apa?" tanya Boboiboy

"Dia cakap, dia suruh aku ketuk kepala si Fang sampai dia pengsan. Aku cakaplah dekat Bella, suruh dia buat sendiri sebab dia tu kan ganas dan lebih kuat daripada aku yang lembik ni" Harraz tersengih sedikit. Lalu dia sambung lagi "Lepas tu Bella cakap balik. Dia cakap aku ni lelaki dan perlu buktikan kepada diri aku yang aku bukanlah lembik dan hanya budak nerd sahaja. Lagipun aku pernah sertai pengembaraan korang sebelum ni. Jadi dia paksa aku pergi dan berikan batang kayu baseball ni"

"Bagus bagus.. nanti aku akan adakan latihan tempur dengan adanya kau sekali" kata Kaizo sambil tanggalkan jam kuasa dari tangan adiknya

Harraz menelan ludah. Manakala Boboiboy tersengih kepada Harraz. Selepas itu Kaizo mengangkat adiknya dan mereka bertiga terus ke rumah Emmy untuk menyiasat tentang virus jahat itu

* * *

Jam-jam kuasa milik Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Kaizo telah diletakkan ke dalam sebuah bekas. Jam-jam itu disusun dengan cantiknya dan selepas itu, Emmy tutup bekas itu dengan penutup lutsinar. Emmy pergi ke arah komputer dia yang sebesar anak gajah. Dia menekan beberapa butang dan lalu jam-jam kuasa itu di imbas. Semua data-data telah pun masukkan ke dalam computer tersebut

"Ada virus jahat tu kan" kata Ochobot

"Ada" jawab Emmy "Korang punya virus senang nak hapuskan tapi virus dekat jam kuasa abang Fely kena tunggu lama sedikit sebab ianya sudah tersebar di dalam jam kuasa itu"

"Tapi.. jam kuasa adik aku boleh digunakan lagi tak? Ianya tak rosakkan?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius

"Tak abang beruang" jawab Emmy

"Hmm... kau buat apa yang kau boleh buat" Kaizo palingkan muka dia ke arah sebuah katil. Adik dia masih lagi tidak sedarkan diri. Dia tidak perlu risaukan sangat kerana adik dia hanya pengsan sahaja "Maafkan aku, Pang kerana menyerang kau tadi" bisik dia

"Jangan salahkan diri kau, Kaizo" Lynna sentuh sedikit bahu Kaizo

"Tapi aku tetap bersalah.. kerana aku terlalu ikutkan emosi, aku menyerang dia kerana aku rasa marah. Kau nampakkan adik aku macam mana tadi, macam hantu landakkan"

Lynna tergelak sedikit kerana lucu mendengar Kaizo panggil Fang 'hantu landak'

"Nanti dia sudah bangun, kau minta maaf dekat dia" Kaizo angguk kepala dia kepada Lynna "Kau jangan fikirkan sangat. Mari kita tumpukan perhatian kita kepada virus ni"

Hati Kaizo rasa tenang sedikit dengan kata-kata Lynna tadi. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dia ke arah komputer. Emmy sedang memeriksa jam kuasa Fang. Virus itu belum lagi dihapuskan lagi kerana Emmy ingin menangkap virus itu dan masukkan ke dalam sebuah file. Dia ingin siasat dari mana virus itu datang. Tiba-tiba sahaja skrin komputer Emmy bertukar warna menjadi merah

"EH, kenapa tu?" tanya Boboiboy

"Tak tahu.." Emmy agak cemas sedikit pada ketika itu. Dia cuba hendak betulkan komputer dia balik dengan menekan beberapa butang tetapi skrin itu tetap berwarna merah

Dua pasang mata dan satu mulut muncul di skrin itu. Mereka semua tidak terkejut sangat. Gopal sorokkan diri di dalam Boboiboy. Yaya dan Ying terus berjaga-jaga jikalau komputer itu cuba menyerang mereka. Kaizo menggenggamkan kedua belah tapak tangannya. Bella, Lily, Emmy dan Harraz cuba mendengar apa yang komputer itu ingin katakan. Rizu masih lagi tidur di dalam bilik Emmy

"Hahahaa.. kau ingat kau boleh hapuskan aku" Virus itu sudah kembali "Walaupun kau dapat hapuskan aku tapi.. aku tetap akan kembali. Ini baru sahaja permulaan.. hahahaa... Manusia di bumi ini, sangat taksub dengan teknologi terkini terutama sekali telephone mudah alih mereka. Apa yang mereka panggilkan, smart phone? Yea, teknologi ada kebaikan dan ada keburukannya tetapi matlamat aku satu sahaja iaitu kejahatan.. berjaga-jagalah kamu semua. Aku akan bawakan binasa di muka bumi ini.."

Skrin komputer itu bertukar menjadi biasa. Emmy lihat virus jahat tadi sudah pun hilang dari jam kuasa Fang

"Nampaknya, musuh baru kita sudah pun munculkan diri. Hati-hati semua"

Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily dan Harraz angguk kepala mereka tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy sebentar tadi. Kaizo pula, dia akan pastikan musuh terbaru mereka tidak akan dapat apa yang virus jahat itu mahukan. Dia dan Lynna pandang satu sama lain. Mereka berdua akan pastikan keselamatan dunia ini akan di lindungi oleh mereka semua. Sama-sama mereka akan membanteras kejahatan di dunia yang tercinta ini

* * *

 **Hehehee.. macam mana? ok tak? :P**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Ziyuu-chan - Hehehee.. author tak sambung sebab author suruh dia orang yang bercerita xD hehee.. lagipun author nak cuba lain daripada yang lain~**

 **bungaellisya - nanti author fikirkan genre sedih sedih ok.. sekarang ni tengah takde idea utk genre sedih T_T kalau adventure dan misteri tu adalah~**

 **levy-chan - thank you levy-chan! hehee**

 **Emmy aka miss mysteri - Lama tak nampak Emmy! windu dekat emmy T_T yeahhh! dah habis PT3, next year masuk form 4 dah! YAHOO! Berdebar-debar tak nak masuk form 4 nanti? hehee**

 **Lily - LILY! *peyuk peyuk dia* meh meh kita main senyum2 lagi xD ahakzz! Genre lain tu kena tunggu~ biar simple-simple dulu xD pendapat author tentang episode 14.. SUNGGUH MENGAGUMKAN! hati author sedih apabila dengar suara si kapten kaizo sudah bertukar :( tapi masih lagi boleh diterima~ cuma cuma.. takde feel mcm suara dulu T_T UWAAAA! takpelah, lama2 nanti author akan redha ajelah.. hehe.. tapikan.. setiap kali author tengok si Kaizo tu, rambut dia macam bergerak-gerak, shiny shiny xD rasa macam tengok watak dari video game pula.. macam watak dalam game final fantasy? (errr.. betul ke?) hmm... kasihan landak yea, nak tolong tapi itik tak bagi. Yelah, itik kan tak nak adik dia tercedera nanti.. itu maknanya, itik sayangkan landak dia.. eh kejap, macam mana Kaizo tahu Lily asyik tidur makan tidur makan aje? Skodeng ke? hehee..**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s - You Were Born by Cloud Cult**


	4. Perang Air

**Haluu! Welcome back my lovely readers! Apa khabar? Semua tengah holiday ke? hehee**

 **Chapter kali ini inspirasi dari kartun Phineas and Ferb xD ahakzz.. dan juga episode Boboiboy Galaxy episode 16 :P tapi bukan dia orang main bola**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini dan juga terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Perang Air**

"Tersebutlah kisah seorang lelaki muda yang kacak bergaya seperti seorang artis. Nama dia adalah Fang dan dia bukanlah seorang manusia tetapi adalah alien berasal dari planet lain. Fang adalah seorang lelaki yang suka berlagak tapi hati dia baik. Disebalik kebaikan di hati dia, terdapat satu lagi sikap yang dia ada iaitu sikap panas baran. Dia juga boleh dikatakan tetap dengan pendirian dia yang tersendiri. Dia mempunyai seorang abang yang jauh lebih tua daripada dia. Nama abang dia adalah Kaizo dan dia mempunyai sikap yang garang seperti singa. Muka dia sentiasa serius. Memang susah untuk melihat dia tersenyum. Mereka berdua duduk di bumi kerana si Fang tak nak balik ke angkasa lepas. Kaizo ikut adiknya tinggal di bumi kerana ingin melindungi adik kesayangan dia"

"Abang Fang.."

"Yea Rizu" Fang tutup sebuah buku yang dia sudah sekian lama tulis. Buku itu adalah buku catatan harian dia atau lebih dikenali sebagai diary

"Pizu tak tahu pula abang Fang ada diary. Abang Fang macam budak-budak perempuan lah.. hehehe.. patutlah kakak Emmy suka panggil abang Fang, abang Fely"

"Ala.. abang bukannya selalu pun tulis. Cuba Rizu tengok.. kosong ajekan" Fang membuka buku tersebut dan buktikan kepada Rizu yang dia sememangnya jarang menulis di dalam buku itu. Semuanya kosong dan ada juga beberapa lukisan yang dia lukis

"Comel lukisan abang Fang"

"Hehehe.. abang Fang memang comel pun" kata Fang dengan perasaan bangga dia "Lagi comel dari si Boboiboy tu.. hehehee"

Mereka kini berada di atas katil sambil mendengar sebuah lagu yang telah dipasangkan oleh Fang sendiri. Laptop dia terbuka dan game yang mereka main tadi, terganggu sekejap setelah Rizu menjumpai diary itu di dalam laci meja bilik Fang

"Tapi... kenapa abang Fang tulis tentang diri abang Fang? Kenapa abang Fang tak tulis tentang perasaan abang?"

"Itu untuk budak-budak perempuan sahaja. Abang tulis ni pun sebab abang tengah bosan. Jadi abang berlagaklah seorang diri dekat dalam bilik.. hehehee.. tapi Rizu jangan beritahu sesiapa tau, terutama sekali.. si abang Kaizo tu"

"Ok" bisik Rizu. Lalu dia menyimpan diary itu di dalam laci meja "Abang Fang, jom kita main dekat rumah pondok tu. Rizu teringin sangat nak tengok dalam rumah kecil tu"

"Abang pun belum tengok lagi.. itu pun jangan beritahu dekat abang Kaizo juga"

"Ok!"

"Bagi abang tutup laptop abang dulu" Fang tutup game yang mereka main tadi dan selepas itu, dia tutup laptopnya "Ok dah, jom"

"Tak sabar Pizu nak tengok rumah pondok tu" Rizu menarik Fang keluar dari bilik

Mereka berdua menuju ke tangga rumah sambil lalu di hadapan bilik Kaizo. Bilik itu sunyi kerana Kaizo tiada di rumah. Dia sudah berlepas ke kapal angkasa tetapi kali ini tanpa Lynna. Fang dan Rizu mengintai sedikit bilik itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatkan mereka tersenyum sedikit. Sekeping gambar Kaizo dan Lynna bersama ketika mereka berada di planet Metallum, ketika mereka semua berseronok di planet itu. Gambar itu berada di dalam sebuah bingkai kecil dan diletakkan sebagai perhiasan rak buku

"Abang Fang rasa.. abang Paizo ada tak diary dia tersendiri?"

"Abang Kaizo ada buku diary? Hahahaaa.. dia tu pemalas kalau dalam bab-bab menulis. Tahu nak latihan tempur aje tapi..." Fang mengusap dagunya dan lalu terfikir "Bagaimana kalau selama ini dia memang ada diary.. hehee" Dia tersenyum sinis di hadapan bilik abangnya

"Errr... jomlah kita pergi" Rizu menarik tangan Fang "Pizu tak nak abang Fang pergi selongkar bilik abang Paizo. Pizu tak suka kalau abang Fang kena hukuman dari abang Paizo. Abang Paizo tu suka bagi hukuman berat-berat"

"Mana adalah. Bukan selalu pun dia bagi hukuman berat-berat dekat abang. Pernah sekali dia bagi hukuman yang paling best punya" Fang turun dari tingkat atas bersama Rizu dan lalu berkata lagi "Hukuman tu adalah abang kena meluangkan masa abang bersama abang Kaizo"

"WAH! Best tu!"

"Mestilah best sebab bukannya selalu dapat"

"Jadi.. abang Fang buat apa dengan abang Paizo pada hari tu?"

"Abang Kaizo bawa abang ke angkasa lepas. Kita orang bukannya adakan latihan tempur tapi... dia adakan sesi luahan hati. Abang ceritakan segala-galanya dekat abang Kaizo apa yang terpedam dalam hati ni tapi bukan itu sahaja.. kita orang siap main video game lagi. Abang Kaizo tu pantang kalau dia kalah. Asyik nak menang aje. Semuanya dia nak menang tapi memang seronok sangat. Kita orang ada juga menonton video lama kita orang. Rasa sedih masa tu sebab abang tak ingat apa-apa semasa abang kecil. Abang Kaizo peluk abang supaya abang tidak menangis. Dia cakap, jangan risau kalau tak ingat tapi kita jangan lupakan mereka"

Rizu terus genggam tangan Fang kerana dia tahu hati abang kesayangan dia mula rasa sedih. Jadi dia mahu mengatakan bahawa dia ada di situ untuk membuatkan rasa sedih itu pergi. Fang berikan sedikit senyuman kepada Rizu. Hati dia ceria sedikit kerana keluarga dia berkembang bukan berkurangan. Berkembang kerana kawan-kawan makin bertambah. Mereka juga sentiada ada di situ untuk menceriakan atau untuk menghuru-harakan keadaan dan dia amat menghargai mereka semua. Rizu bukanlah adik kandung dia tetapi Fang sudah lama anggap Rizu sebagai adik dia sendiri

"Abang Fang ok ke?"

"Abang ok" kata Fang sambil tersenyum sedikit

Mereka berdua lalu di ruang tamu dan dahi Fang terus berkerut sedikit kerana di meja ruang tamu bersepah dengan majalah-majalah milik Faye. Sepupu dia sudah pulang ke bumi semalam. Maka dengan itu, trio huru-hura sudah pun bersatu semula. Mereka terpisah hanya sekejap sahaja tetapi walaupun sekejap, mereka tetap merindui satu sama lain

"Pizu tahu abang Fang nak kemas majalah kakak Faye tu tapi.. kitakan nak pergi main dekat rumah pondok tu. Kalau abang Fang pergi kemas, nanti satu rumah abang Fang pergi kemas. Pizu terpaksa tunggu.. tapi kalau abang Fang nak pergi kemas juga, Pizu tak halang. Pizu tetap akan tunggu sehingg abang Fang siap kemas" Fang mengusap kepala Rizu sedikit "Kenapa abang Fang?"

"Takde apa.. Rizu tetap dengan kecomelan Rizu tapi tak tahulah kalau Rizu dah besar, kecomelan tu masih kekal lagi atau dah hilang.. hehehe"

"Makin handsome kot" Rizu tersenyum lebar di situ

"Mungkin" kata Fang sambil membuka pintu rumahnya "Nantilah abang kemas.. kita pergi main dulu"

"YEAH!" Rizu terus mengheret Fang ke arah sebuah pokok yang ada di halaman rumah itu

Mereka terdengar sebuah lagu dari pondok rumah itu. Terdapat beberapa suara berada di dalam pondok itu. Mereka berdua pandang satu sama lain dan rasa hairan, siapakah yang berada di dalam pondok itu? Lalu kepala seseorang keluar dari tingkap pondok itu dan muka Fang terus berubah menjadi masam

"WEI! APASAL KAU ADA DEKAT TREE HOUSE AKU?" jerit Fang kepada Bella

"Ala.. bukan kau punya seorang sahaja. Tree house ni kan kita share"

"BILA MASA ABANG AKU CAKAP AKU KENA KONGSI DENGAN KAU!"

"Abang Kaizo cakap dekat Faye semalam" kali ini muncul kepala Faye di tingakp itu. Lily muncul di sebelah Faye dan lalu berkata

"Betul betul.. Lily sokong sahaja! Tapi... Lily dah letak papan tanda dekat pintu pondok.. hehehee" kata Lily pula sambil tersengih besar "Lily tulis CLUBHOUSE TRIO HURU-HARA!"

Hati Fang mula berapi-api dengan mereka bertiga. Rizu cuba tenangkan abang kesayangan dia dengan cara mengusap-gusap lengan tangan abangnya. Fang dengan begitu geram sekali, dia pergi keluarkan kuasa bayangnya untuk menghalau mereka keluar dari rumah pondok tersebut

"TANGAN BAYANG!"

Tayang bayang itu mula mencengkam dahan pokok tersebut dan lalu Fang mengoyang-goyangkannya. Bella, Faye dan Lily masih lagi tidak beredar dari situ. Mereka tetap bertahan di dalam rumah pondok itu. Fang tetap tidak mahu mengalah sehinggalah dia terpaksa berhenti kerana abang dia sudah pulang dari kapal angkasanya. Fang cepat-cepat menghilangkan kuasa bayangnya dan lalu tersengih

"Apa kau sedang buat dekat sini?" tanya Kaizo

"Adik cuma.. cuma..." Fang masih lagi tersengih sambil mencari jawapan "Cuma..."

"Dia cuma nak main masak-masak dengan kita orang aje.. hehe" Bella menjadi tukang jawab di situ. Dia bersama dua rakan perempuannya tergelak di dalam rumah pondok tersebut. Hati Fang sudah kembali membara

"Main masak-masak?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil memerhatikan adiknya

"Abang Paizo pun nak join sekali main masak-masak?"

"Hmmm... Rizu main ajelah dengan mereka tapi adik aku ni, macam budak perempuan pula nak main-main" kata Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya "Aku mahu pergi berehat tapi korang semua jangan nak buat bising"

"Baik abang Paizo!" balas Rizu

Mereka menunggu Kaizo masuk ke dalam rumah. Selepas sahaja Kaizo sudah pun berada di dalam rumah, Fang kembali mengamuk di situ. Dia tidak puas hati dengan kumpulan trio huru-hara itu

"AKU AKAN PAKSA KORANG KELUAR DARI SITU!"

"Berani ke?" kata Bella dengan nada sindirannya

"MESTILAH BERANI! Kau ingat aku ni lemah ke? Aku boleh aje halau korang dari situ dengan menggunakan kuasa aku sendiri.. hehehee" Aura-aura hitam mula timbul di tubuh badan Fang "Saksikanlah kuasa bayang aku"

"Saksikanlah kuasa air aku! TEMBAKAN AIR!" Bella tembak Fang menggunakan pistol air

Tembakan Bella tadi tepat terkena muka Fang. Selepas itu, Fang terkena belon air yang telah di campak oleh Lily pula kali ini. Habis basah kuyup Fang di situ. Rizu sudah larikan diri dan sorok di bawah pokok kerana tidak mahu terkena air. Semakin lama semakin mendidih api kemarahan Fang di hatinya. Dia bagaikan hendak meletup di situ. Fang menggenggamkan kedua belah tangannya dan lalu menjerit

"OH! JAGALAH KORANG NANTI! KORANG TUNGGULAH! AKU AKAN KEMBALI! AKU AKAN BALAS DENDAM DEKAT KORANG!" Fang berjalan sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya. Dia terus menuju ke pintu pagar rumahnya

"Abang Fang nak pergi mana?"

"Rizu tunggu aje. Nanti abang akan-" Belum sempat Fang habis berkata, dia terkena satu lagi belon air dari Lily "WOI!"

"Hehehee.. jangan marah landak. Lily bergurau aje" Lily tersengih sambil turunkan kepala dia dari tingkap itu

"RIZU TUNGGU TAU! ABANG NAK PERGI BUAT SESUATU! HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Fang keluar dari kawasan halaman rumahnya "AKU AKAN KEMBALI! JAGALAH KORANG!"

Rizu hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Dia terus kembali ke tengah-tengah halaman rumah itu dan lalu dia duduk bersila untuk menunggu kepulangan abang kesayangan dia. Bella, Faye dan Lily kembali bergossip di dalam rumah pondok itu

* * *

1 jam kemudian, Fang sudah pulang dengan senyuman nakalnya. Rizu boleh lihat aura kenakalan di tubuh badan abang kesayangan dia. Pada masa yang sama, tiga orang gadis tadi mula menjenguk tingkap rumah pondok itu. Mereka melihat Fang pulang dengan tangan kosong. Bella tidak tahu rancangan apakah yang Fang mahu kenakan dia, Lily dan juga Faye. Pintu pagar mula dibuka oleh Fang dan lalu dia masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya. Rizu bangun dari tempat duduk dia tadi

"Abang Fang! Abang Fang dah ok ke?"

"Hehehe.. abang sudah ok kerana abang telah mendapat sesuatu dari makmal Emmy!" Fang keluarkan satu kotak besi kecil dari poket dia "Kini giliran kita untuk balas dendam dekat mereka bertiga"

"Faye tak masuk campur!" jerit Faye dari tingkap itu

"Ada aku kisah! Dengan kau sekali aku akan kenakan.. hehehee" Fang campak kotak besi itu di tepi tembok pagar rumahnya "Rizu tengok apa yang Emmy berikan kepada abang tadi"

Bella, Faye, Lily dan Rizu mula terasa ingin tahu, apakah kotak besi itu boleh lakukan? Setelah kotak itu jatuh di tepi tembok pagar rumah, ianya lalu bergoyang-goyang sedikit dan kotak itu mula membesar sedikit demi sedikit. Sebuah pokok besi keluar dari kotak tersebut. Pokok itu sama tinggi dengan pokok rumah pondok mereka. Mata Fang bersinar-sinar apabila pokok besi itu keluarkan sebuah rumah pondok yang diperbuat daripada besi. Ianya kelihatan sangat canggih sekali. Hati Fang sudah teruja melihat rumah pondok itu. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk guna rumah pondok tersebut. Jarak diantara rumah pondok Fang dan rumah pondok Trio Huru-Hara adalah tidak jauh sangat. Kawasan halaman rumah itu memang luas dan amat sesuai untuk mereka bermain perang air

"WUUUUUU! BESTNYA! JOM KITA PINDAH KE SANA!" Jerit Lily

"JANGAN HARAP! Itu aku yang punya! Lebih hebat daripada korang punya.. HAHAHAAA!" Fang tergelak bangga di situ "Jom Rizu, kita kenakan mereka bertiga"

"FAYE TAK MASUK CAMPUR!" Faye mula rasa marah dengan sepupu dia "Dia tak nak dengar, kita akan mulakan peperangan kita"

"Tapi macam mana, Faye? Tree house ni tak secanggih si landak punya"

"Jangan risaulah Lily. Aku akan panggil dua rakan kita yang mempunyai kuasa" Bella keluarkan telephone dia dan lalu dia hantar mesej kepada Yaya dan Ying "Dia orang akan tolong kita bertiga.. hehee"

"Kalau macam tu, Lily panggil BBB-CHAN!"

"Eh, tak perlu.. biar kita lawan dengan si landak goreng tu aje" kata Bella "Kalau dia boleh lawan dengan teknologi canggih dia, kita lawan balik dengan dua kuasa dari kawan superheroes kita"

"Betul tu! Kita sebagai pasukan Trio Huru Hara, KITA AKAN TUMPASKAN SI LANDAK BIN ALIEN PELIK!" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat "Hehehee.. Lily tak sabar nak goreng si landak tu" Dia mengosok-gosok kedua tapak tangannya sambil tersenyum sinis

"WAHAI PASUKAN TRIO HURU-HARA! KAU AKAN KALAH DENGAN AKU PADA HARI INI! WAHAHAHAHAA!" Jerit Fang di alat pembesar suara

Fang kini sudah pun berada di dalam rumah pondok besi dia bersama Rizu. Mereka berdua amat terkejut sekali melihat bahagian dalam rumah pondok itu. Ianya mempunyai ruang tamu dan dapur yang kecil. Terdapat juga sebuah skrin television yang begitu besar sekali tapi paling tertarik sekali bagi diri Fang adalah, sebuah lastik yang besar. Sesuai untuk baling belon air ke arah pihak lawan mereka. Ada beberapa pistol air yang sudah tersedia di situ. Pisto air itu akan mengisi semula sekiranya kehabisan air. Rizu teruja pula melihat sebuah buai di gantung pada dahan pokok besi itu. Ianya mempunyai balkoni kecil. Sesuai untuk sesiapa sahaja yang ingin mengambil udara di luar

"SEKARANG GILIRAN AKU PULA UNTUK MENYERANG KORANG!" Fang mengangkat sepucuk pistol air yang agak besar dan sudah bersiap sedia untuk menembak ke arah mereka "RASAKAN SERANGAN AIR AKU!"

Fang menembak beberapa serangan air ke arah rumah pondok milik pasukan Trio Huru Hara. Bella dan Faye sempat menutup tingkap rumah pondok mereka. Lily cepat-cepat mengisi semula air di dalam pistol air mereka. Belon-belon air mereka sudah pun diletak di dalam sebuah baldi. Sementara Fang membalas serangan dia secara bertubi-tubi, Rizu secara senyap menghubungi Boboiboy menggunakan jam komunikasi dia

"Abang Boboiboy.. tolong datang cepat ke sini sebab abang Fang dah jadi orang gila dekat sini" bisik Rizu kepada hologram Boboiboy

"Aik, apasal dengan abang kamu tu?"

"Dia tengah tak puas hati dengan kakak-kakak trio huru hara"

"Ohh begitu.. jangan risau. Nanti abang akan sampai secepat mungkin"

"Terima kasih abang Boboiboy" Rizu terus tutup hologram itu. Dia perhatikan abang kesayangan dia terlalu suka menembak pistol air itu

Seterusnya Fang keluarkan lastik besarnya dan beberapa belon air. Dia mahu mencuba lastik itu dan dia berharap air belonnya akan terkena sasaran dia. Sasaran utama dia sekali adalah Bella dan kedua adalah Lily

"Rizu, mari tolong abang"

"Errr.. ok" Rizu diberikan sebiji belon air oleh Fang "Abang Fang nak buat apa?"

"Kita lastik dia orang tu tapi..." Mata Fang melirik ke arah belon air yang ada di tangan Rizu. Lalu dia mendapat satu idea "Hehehe... kita cuba lastik tiga belon air sekali gus. Biar dia orang rasakan kehebatan rumah pondok ini! MUAHAHAHAA!"

"Abang Fang, kita mainlah benda lain. Tak bestlah main benda ni"

"Ala Rizu, sekali sekala aje. Bukannya dapat peluang macam ni pun. Hari ni aje ok" kata Fang sambil berikan senyuman dia kepada Rizu "Esok abang janji, abang bawa Rizu pergi jalan-jalan ok"

"Ok tapi abang Fang janji tau"

"Ok... cuma kalau abang kena denda dengan abang Kaizo, Rizu jangan marah abang ok" Hati Fang tiba-tiba terdetik mengatakan peperangan air ini akan membuatkan dia menerima hukuman dari abang dia nanti tetapi dia buangkan perasaan itu "Rizu jangan marah abang. Kalau esok abang tak dapat tunaikan janji abang kepada Rizu, abang akan bawak Rizu pergi jalan-jalan ke tempat yang jauh macam Disneyland ke.. hehee"

"Hmm.. tapi abang Fang ada duit ke?"

Fang terus tersengih kepada Rizu. Dia melihat di luar tingkap dan lalu terpandang wajah Faye yang ada di tingkap rumah pondok satu lagi. Dia terus mendapat satu idea dan dia juga perlukan dapat alatan itu dari Lily kerana alat yang dia ingin pinjam adalah alat untuk pergi kemana sahaja. Alat itu kini berada di tangan Lily supaya dia boleh datang ke Pulau Rintis dengan mudah sekali

"Rizu jangan risau, itu biar abang yang uruskan. Jom tolong abang"

Rizu pegang belon-belon air itu sambil melihat Fang menarik getah tali lastik itu kebelakang. Lalu mereka letak tiga belon air di getah itu secara berhati-hati supaya ianya tidak terlepas. Selepas itu, Fang dan Rizu pastikan sasaran mereka tepat pada tingkap rumah pondok satu lagi

"Ok.. tiga, dua, satu.. SERANG!" Fang dan Rizu lepaskan getah itu

Ketiga belon itu terbang keluar dan menuju ke tingkap rumah pondok Trio Huru-Hara. Fang sudah teruja untuk melihat mereka terkena air belon tersebut. Dia sudah dapat bayangkan muka Bella, Faye dan Lily basah akibat serangan mereka tadi

"PELAHANKAN MASA!"

"KUASA APUNGAN GRAVITY!"

Ketiga-tiga belon itu terperangkap di dalam sebuah sphera berwarna pink. Yaya dan Ying muncul di hadapan rumah pondok Trio Huru Hara. Ying tersenyum sinis sambil berdiri bangga di hadapan rumah pondok milik Trio Huru-Hara itu. Manakala Yaya apungkan diri dia dan berhadapan dengan Fang dan Rizu

"ALAMAK!" Fang terkejut dengan kemunculan mereka berdua "Apasal korang ada dekat sini?"

"Sebab Bella panggil kita orang maaa" kata Ying

"Eh, kakak Yaya pun nak join main perang air ke?" tanya Rizu sambil menjenguk di luar tingkap "Tapi kakak Yaya kan tak suka kalau kita orang main perang-perang macam ni. Kakak Yaya suka bagi kita orang nasihat yang tegas"

"Betul tu Rizu tapi abang kamu ni, suka sangat nak balas dendam balik. Rizu jangan risau, kakak Yaya join sekali ini sahaja.. hehehee"

"Hmm.. kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying pun sama juga" Rizu duduk bersila di atas lantai besi itu. Air mukanya menjadi sedih sedikit "Tak bestlah macam ni"

Fang tidak sedar dengan wajah kesedihan di muka Rizu. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk melindungi diri dia daripada terkena belon air dia tersendiri. Yaya baling belon-belon air yang terapung tadi itu ke arah Fang

"PAYUNG BAYANG!" Sebuah payung gergasi tercipta di situ dan melindungi diri dia daripada terkena air "Hehehee... tak kena"

"Takpe.. kita orang ada banyak lagi belon air dekat sini" kata Bella sambil melambung-lambung belon air di tangannya "Yaya, bersedia untuk serang si Pang tu lagi!"

"Baik!" kata Yaya "Rasa seronok pula main perang-perang air"

"Betul betul.. tahun depan nak masuk form 2 dah, diri kita sudah semakin tua dan menjadi semakin matang" kata Ying

"Tapi... MANA ADIL! KORANG LIMA ORANG! AKU DAN RIZU SAHAJA YANG ADA DEKAT SINI!" marah Fang "Kalau begitu, aku akan panggil Boboiboy dan Gopal!"

"Tapi masih tak cukup seorang maaa.." kata Ying

"Betul juga kata kau.." Fang mula berfikir, siapa dia hendak panggil "HAH! Aku kena panggil si Harraz tu juga walaupun dia bukanlah sehebat mana.. heheee"

"Kau tak perlu panggil kita orang, Fang! Kami sudah pun berada di sini" Boboiboy berdiri bangga di luar pintu pagar rumah itu bersama Gopal dan Harraz. Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy dia terpacak comel itu "Hah! Jom kita main perang air! Aku tak sabar ni"

"Hmm.. abang Boboiboy pun sama juga" Rizu terpaksa ikut sekali bermain dengan mereka walaupun itu bukan yang dia mahukan "Abang Fang.."

"Rizu nak apa?" Fang palingkan mukanya ke arah Rizu. Dia mulai perasan dengan air muka Rizu "Kenapa Rizu nampak sedih?"

"Pizu sedih sebab Pizu nak main benda lain tapi jadi benda lain pula" Rizu mengesat air matanya yang mengalir sedikit "Tapi abang Fang jangan risau, Pizu akan ikut sahaja tapi abang Fang janji tau, esok kita keluar jalan-jalan ok"

"Abang janji" Fang mengusap kepala Rizu sedikit "Lagipun abang nak buangkan segala stress yang ada dekat kepala ni. Hari tu jam kuasa abang mengawal diri abang..." Nada dia mula berubah menjadi sedih "Sebenarnya.. abang takut kalau virus tu datang menyerang abang atau kawan-kawan abang yang lain. Bukan itu sahaja, abang takut kalau virus itu mula mengawal diri abang. Sebelum ni, abang banyak kali berubah menjadi jahat. Abang takut kalau perkara itu berulang lagi. Abang tak nak cederakan sesiapa, terutama sekali abang Kaizo dan juga Rizu. Abang terlalu sayangkan korang" Dia terduduk di situ

Lalu Rizu berikan satu pelukan kepada abang kesayangan dia. Mereka berdua berpelukan di dalam pondok besi itu. Rizu mula faham kenapa Fang mahukan keseronokan pada hari itu. Fang cuba ingin hilangkan tekanan yang ada pada dirinya. Mereka tidak sedar bahawa mereka telah dilihat oleh Boboiboy, Gopal dan Harraz yang baru memasuki rumah pondok itu. Yaya mengintai sedikit dari tingkap kerana dia curiga kenapa Fang tidak menyerang mereka lagi. Hati dia tersentuh sedikit melihat Fang dan Rizu. Luahan Fang tadi membuat Yaya faham. Lalu dia terbang ke arah rumah pondok Trio Huru-Hara untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi

"Jadi.. Fang hanya mahu hilangkan tension dia?" tanya Faye

"Ha ah, aku dengar luahan dia tadi" kata Yaya

"Ohh.. kalau macam tu, kita jangan buat dia stress sangat. Aku tak mahu si rambut cacak stress sampai keluarkan penguin bayang dia tu.. hehee" Ying tergelak di situ

"Baiklah, kita lakukan ini untuk Fang" kata Bella sambil tersenyum sedikit "Jom kita berseronok daripada bergaduh. Menang atau kalah, itu lain cerita. Aku hanya mahukan si Fang tu tersenyum sahaja"

"Lily pula mahu BBB-CHAN selamat dari belon air yang bakal menyerang mereka nanti!"

"Lily, Lily.. walaupun kau pelik tetapi kau memang unik" Faye peluk kawan baik dia dan lalu dia tergelak bersama Lily "Jom Lily, kita sediakan belon air untuk askar-askar kita!"

"Jom!" kata Lily

Di rumah pondok budak lelaki pula. Gopal sudah pun bersedia dengan pistol airnya. Mulut dia sedang kunyahkan biskut chocolate dan mata dia pula, memandang tepat ke arah rumah pondok budak perempuan. Dia memakai kaca mata hitam dan mengikat sehelai kain hijau pada dahinya. Dia sedang berangan yang dia adalah seorang pahlawan yang terkenal di dunia

"Abang Gopal ni... macam hero hindustan pulak" kata Rizu

"Abang memang hero hindustan pun.. hehehee.. tapi siapa nak mulakan dulu, dia orang atau kita?"

"Mestilah kita dulu" kata Fang dengan penuh yakin "Boboiboy, kau jadi Boboiboy air.. senang sikit nak serang dia orang.. hehee"

"Eh, takpe ke kita guna kuasa?"

"Ala, si Ying dan Yaya guna kuasa tadi. Jadi.." Fang tersenyum sinis sambil melihat rumah pondok budak perempuan "Hari ni kita main kotor.. muahahahaa!"

Rizu gelengkan kepala dia. Gopal dan Harraz berselindung di sebalik tingkap sambil memegang pistol air mereka. Boboiboy dengan senang hatinya, dia bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Air. Lalu dia keluarkan gumpalan air pada tapak tangan kanannya

"Ala, janganlah bagi air yang kecil sangat. Kita bagi ombak terus! Biar basah kuyup dia orang semua!"

"ABANG FANG! Janganlah main ganas sangat" marah Rizu

"Jangan risaulah, abang pasti Yaya dan Ying dapat menggelak diri mereka dengan serangan ombak nanti" Mata dia terpandang sesuatu yang sedang menuju ke arah tingkap mereka "ALAMAK! DIA ORANG SUDAH MULA MENYERANG KITA!"

"Jangan risau, biar aku selesaikan! TUKARAN MAKANAN!" Belon-belon air itu bertukar menjadi bentuk ice cream "Err.. hehee"

"Ice cream?!" Harraz menembak ice cream itu tanpa berhenti tetapi ice cream itu tetap menuju ke arah mereka. Tangan Harraz agak bergetar-getar sehingga tembakan air dia tidak terkena sasarannya "Wei wei! Tolonglah aku"

"Boboiboy Taufan! PUSARAN TAUFAN!"

Ice cream itu ditolak oleh angin dan pergi balik ke arah rumah pondok budak perempuan

"ALAMAK! DIA ORANG HANTAR BALIK!" Jerit Ying sambil meneropong pihak lawan dia "KUASA SLOW-MO!"

"Yaya! Hantar balik ice cream tu dekat mereka!" kata Bella

"TOLAKAN GRAVITY!"

"LAJUKAN MASA!"

"ALAMAK!" Gopal terlalu cemas ketika itu. Lalu dia menukar ice cream itu kepada air dan akibatnya, dia sendiri terkena air itu "Adeh.. aku juga yang kena"

"Hehe.. memang dasyatlah dia orang" kata Boboiboy

"Takpe, takpe.. sekarang kita pula untuk menghantar serangan" Fang pergi teropong apa budak-budak perempuan sedang lakukan ketika ini "Dia orang tengah isi air dekat dalam belon. Masa untuk bertindak!"

"Baiklah. BEBOLA AIR! TAMPARAN AIR!" Boboiboy air menampark bebola air itu terus ke arah kawan-kawan perempuan dia

"ALAMAK! DIA ORANG DAH SERANG KITA!" jerit Ying

"Tembak air tu! Tembak! TEMBAK! TEMBAK!" Lily tidak berhenti menembak pistol airnya. Dia tergelak di situ dengan hati yang gembira "HAHAHAAA!"

"Errr... Lily, kita perlu elakkan diri dari air tu" kata Faye sambil tersengih

"OHHH!.." Lalu Lily menjerit dengan nada cemasnya "YAYA CEPAT HALANG AIR TU!"

"TARIKAN GRAVIT!"

Air itu mula ditarik ke permukaan bumi dan ianya jatuh di atas halaman rumah tetapi serangan dari budak-budak lelaki tidak terhenti di situ. Satu lagi bebola air menuju ke arah rumah pondok budak-budak perempuan. Boboiboy air memecahkan bebola air itu kepada beberapa bebola air. Bella membaling belon air sebagai serang balas. Ying pelahankan masa supaya bebola air itu bergerak secara lambat

"TOLAKAN GRAVITY!"

Bebola air itu di tolak dan kembali ke arah rumah pondok milik Fang. Belon-belon air juga turut sama bersama bebola air tadi menuju ke rumah pondok itu. Lalu Fang melindungi diri mereka semua

"DINDING BAYANG!"

Bebola air dan belon-belon air itu terkena dinding bayang tersebut. Fang sangat berpuas hati kerana dia sempat melindungi mereka. Lalu dia hilangkan kuasa bayangnya. Tanpa dia sedari, datang satu lagi belon air dan terkena kepalanya. Belon itu pecah dan kepala Fang habis basah kuyup akibat terkena air

"Cheh! Tak guna" bisik Fang sambil melihat Lily meloncat kegembiraan

"Sabar abang Fang. Pizu akan serang mereka" Rizu menarik lastik getah itu dengan pertolongan dari Harraz "SERANG!"

Belon-belon itu berlepas dari lastik tersebut dan kini menuju ke arah rumah pondok para gadis. Yaya terbang keluar dari tingkap dan lalu dia menggunakan kuasanya

"MAMPATAN GRAVITY!"

Belon-belon itu melekat satu sama lain. Lalu Yaya menghantar balik belon-belon itu tersebut. Boboiboy air melindungi mereka dengan mengeluarkan ombak air yang begitu tinggi sekali sehingga rumah pondok besi itu tidak kelihatan. Disebalik ombak air itu, Fang keluar dari situ dengan helang bayang dia. Di tangan dia ada beberapa belon air untuk menyerang pihak lawannya

"WEI! MANA ADIL KALAU MACAM TU!" marah Ying

"APA AKU KISAH!" Fang tergelak bangga di situ sambil mengelakkan diri dari tembakan air dari Bella, Faye dan Lily "TAK KENA!"

"APUNGAN GRAVITY!" Yaya mengangkat keluar belon-belon air dari baldi dan lalu dia mencampak ke arah Fang "AMBIK NI! AMBIK NI!"

"LAJUKAN MASA!" Ying melajukan Yaya supaya belon-belon itu tepat terkena sasarannya

"HATI-HATI FANG!" Jerit Boboiboy air. Ombak dinding tadi sudah pun hilang dari rumah pondok dia "Kita kena tolong dia!"

"Rizu, cepat lastikkan belon air ni" kata Harraz

"TUKARAN AIR SIRAP!" Gopal menukar air-air tembakan dari Trio Huru-Hara "Heheee"

"Wei, yang kau pergi tukar jadi air sirap kenapa?" tegur Boboiboy air "Nanti melekitlah si Fang tu. Kau nak kena marah dengan dia ke?"

"Eh, ha ahlah! TUKARAN SEMULA!"

"ALA GOPAL!" Lily menjadi sedih sedikit apabila air di dalam pistol air dia menjadi air biasa sahaja

Mereka semua begitu sibuk sekali menyerang pihak lawan kecuali Rizu. Dia terfikir sesuatu kerana pada ketika itu, mereka sedang membuat bising dan bagaimana Kaizo boleh tidak dengar kebisingan itu? Sebenarnya pada ketika itu, Kaizo sedang menikmati air teh hijaunya di dalam dapur sambil mendengar lagu rock. Radio yang dipasang oleh Kaizo, begitu kuat sekali sehingga dia tidak mendengar bunyi bising di luar rumah. Tiba-tiba hati dia terdetik untuk melihat apa yang adik dia sedang lakukan di rumah pondok itu. Adakah, dia masih lagi bermain masak-masak dengan budak perempuan atau dia sudah pergi keluar berjalan-jalan dengan Rizu?

"Hmmm... apasal aku rasa lain macam pulak ni. Perasaan aku sahaja ke?" Kaizo menghirup air teh hijaunya sehingga habis. Lalu dia bangkit dari kerusinya

Radio masih lagi berbunyi dan dia tidak pergi menutup radio itu kerana pada ketika itu, dia asyik fikirkan adik dia sahaja. Kaizo keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke pintu rumahnya. Pergerakan dia agak laju dan apabila dia sudah sampai di pintu rumah, lalu dia membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Pintu itu dibuka dan mata dia terbulat besar kerana melihat kawasan halaman rumah dia penuh dengan lecak. Adik dia pula sedang tergelak bangga di atas helang bayangnya. Di tangan kanan dia terdapat satu belon air. Kawan-kawan perempuan dia kelihatan basah akibat diserang oleh Fang tadi. Mulut Kaizo bergerak-gerak dan dia terus menjerit di situ

"PANG! APA YANG KAU SEDANG LAKUKAN NI?" Bergema satu Pulau Rintis dengan suara garang Kaizo "KAU TAKDE KERJA LAIN KE?"

"ERK!"

Mereka semua berhenti dan terkaku seketika kerana terkejut dengan jeritan Kaizo tadi. Lalu mereka kelam-kabut keluar dari rumah pondok tersebut dan lari ke arah Kaizo. Masing-masing sudah berdiri tegak seperti askar di hadapan Kaizo dan bersedia untuk menerima jeritan kemarahan dari kapten yang terhandal itu. Rizu menggigil sedikit kerana dia takut dengan kemarahan Kaizo

"Hmm.. korang semua ni memang tiada benda lain nak buat ke? Aku tak kisah siapa yang lakukan dulu tapi kamu kena ingat, hukuman tetap hukuman. Aku tahu permainan perang air yang korang main tadi memang seronok tapi apa yang korang sudah lakukan dengan halaman rumah aku! HABIS PENUH DENGAN LECAK! Esok, tepat pukul 9 pagi, kamu semua kena berada di sini. Tiada alasan yang aku akan terima nanti! Aku akan bawa kau ke tempat untuk menghukum kamu semua nanti kecuali Rizu"

"YAHOO! PIZU TAK KENA!" kata Rizu dengan gembiranya "Terima kasih abang Kaizo tapi..." Lalu dia senyap. Mata dia pandang ke arah Fang

Mereka tidak cemburu dengan Rizu kerana mereka sudah tahu kenapa Rizu dikecualikan. Mereka tidak mahu Rizu sakit akibat hukuman berat dari Kaizo nanti. Mereka semua sayangkan Rizu dan tidak mahu melihat dia jatuh sakit. Mereka hanya mampu tersenyum sahaja sambil melihat gelagat comel Rizu

"Kamu semua boleh pulang ke rumah" kata Kaizo

"Maaf abang Kaizo, kami cuma berseronok sahaja tapi apa-apa pun, kami tetap akan menerima hukuman itu"

"Bagus, itu yang aku mahukan" kata Kaizo kepada Boboiboy "Pang, pergi simpan bagi rumah besi kau tu. Aku tahu rumah tu boleh simpan balik"

"Yea abang" balas Fang dengan nada yang agak perlahan

Fang melambai-lambai ke arah kawan-kawan dia. Mereka semua terpaksa pulang ke rumah tetapi di hati mereka tidak berasa sedih, cuma rasa seronok sahaja walaupun keseronokan itu hanyalah sekejap sahaja. Faye masuk ke dalam rumah untuk bersihkan badan dia yang terkena air tadi. Fang pula, dia perlu simpan rumah pondok besi itu kepada asalnya iaitu kotak kecil tadi. Rizu tidak berganjat dari situ

"Kenapa Rizu masih ada di sini lagi?" tanya Kaizo. Nada dia berubah menjadi lembut sedikit

"Ermm.. abang Paizo boleh tak kalau esok abang Paizo tak hukum abang Fang? Sebab abang Fang janji nak bawa Pizu keluar jalan-jalan esok. Abang Paizo bolehlah hukum dia hari lain"

"Maaf Rizu, dia buat salah.. abang terpaksa denda dia"

"Ok" balas Rizu "Tapi takpe.. dia cakap kalau esok tak boleh, dia akan bawa Pizu ke Disneyland!"

"Banyak duit dia nak pergi ke Disneyland" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat Fang mengangkat sebuah kotak kecil "Atau dia cuba nak menggunakan kad kredit aku lagi"

"Hmm.. Pizu rasa tak kot tapi abang Paizo kurangkanlah hukuman dia sebab sebenarnya abang Fang tekanan sedikit. Dia tadi ada luahkan apa perasaan dia dekat Pizu. Abang Fang kata, dia stress sebab orang jahat selalu menjadikan dia sebagai sasaran. Lebih-lebih lagi menggunakan abang Fang untuk cederakan kawan-kawan dia dan juga abang Paizo. Pizu kasihan dengan dia" Muka Rizu berubah menjadi sedih sedikit "Pizu tak nak abang Fang stress.. abang Paizo tolong tunaikan permintaan Pizu"

"Hmm.. baiklah. Abang akan tunaikan permintaan Rizu. Abang akan kurangkan hukuman dia esok.." Lalu bibir Kaizo tersenyum sedikit sambil melihat Rizu "Dan tentang bawak Rizu pergi ke Disneyland atau mana-mana tempat tu, abang akan berikan sedikit duit kepada dia. Rizu pergilah berseronok dengan dia dan tunaikan permintaan abang juga, hilangkan tekanan yang ada pada diri dia. Abang mahu lihat wajah keceriaan dia"

"Pizu akan laksanakan permintaan abang Paizo!" Rizu berikan tabik hormat kepada Kaizo "Abang Paizo jangan risau, Pizu akan jaga abang Fang seperti mana abang Fang selalu jaga Pizu selama ini"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Fang, Faye dan rakan-rakan mereka berdua sudah pun berada di hadapan rumah sambil menunggu Kaizo keluar dari rumah tersebut. Tepat pukul 9 pagi, dia keluar dari rumahnya dan terus bawa mereka ke stesen TAPOPS. Mereka juga turut diikuti oleh Rizu kerana dia mahu melihat keindahan ruang angkasa. Kaizo tidak menghalang dengan kehadiran Rizu. Dia cuma benarkan Rizu duduk di tepi tempat sesi latihan tempur. Ada kalanya, Rizu di bawa berjalan-jalan di sekitar stesen TAPOPS oleh Laksamana Tarung. Momoki teruja bila apabila Lily berada di dalam stesen itu tetapi Lily tiada di tempat latihan tersebut

"Mana si Lily?" tanya Boboiboy

"Entah" balas Fang "Biarkan ajelah si pelik tu. Nanti-nanti muncullah dia tu"

"Hmm.. ok"

Sebenarnya Lily pergi merayap di sekitar stesen TAPOPS itu sehingga membuatkan diri dia sesat di dalam stesen itu. Lalu dia tersedar bahawa dia sudah pun berada di tempat lain dan tidak tahu bagaimana untuk mencari jalan balik

"BBB-CHAN! HELP ME! LILY SESAT! UWAAAA!"

Jauh dari situ, di tempat sesi latihan tempur. Boboiboy terasa seperti ada orang sedang menjerit nama dia. Mungkin perasaan dia sahaja, fikir Boboiboy. Lalu dia abaikan sahaja

* * *

 **Hehehee... ok tak dengan chapter ini?**

 **BBB Galaxy episode 15 hari tu best! Kasihan Boboiboy dan Fang xD Jadi mangsa product Bagogo.. hehee..**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! and thank you sebab berikan semangat kepada author!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	5. Siasat

**Haluuu! Maaf sebab author update lambat T_T Author bz sangat sampai tak sempat nak siapkan.. adeh**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi memberikan review! dan thank you kerana sentiasa membaca fanfic ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Siasat**

Kenapa diri aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tak kena? Adakah kerana Rizu selalu ikut aku pergi ke mana sahaja atau ini hanya perasaan aku sahaja? fikir Fang sambil perhatikan Rizu melukis sesuatu di atas sehelai kertas. Fang berasa pelik dengan lukisan Rizu. Selalunya lukisan itu nampak kemas dan cantik tetapi kali ini, lukisan itu seperti bukan lukisan Rizu. Adakah Rizu mencuba gaya melukisan yang baru? fikir Fang lagi

"Abang Fang kenapa?" tanya Rizu yang sedang duduk bersila di ruang tamu rumah Fang dan Kaizo

"Takde apa" balas Fang dengan sedikit senyuman

Pada hari ini, Fang dan Rizu hanya duduk sahaja di rumah. Mereka berdua tidak keluar dari rumah hari ini kerana baru semalam Fang membawa Rizu ke Disneyland Jepun. Mereka meluangkan masa dari pagi sehinggalah waktu petang. Bermacam-macam tempat mereka pergi berseronok dan pada hari ini, mereka ingin berehat sahaja di rumah. Rizu datang ke rumah Fang dengan peralatan melukis dia

"Ermm... Rizu"

"Yea abang Fang"

"Kenapa lukisan Rizu lain daripada yang biasa?"

"Ohh.. Pizu nak cuba style baru" kata Rizu sambil melukis sepasang mata pada watak yang dia ingin lukiskan "Kawan Pizu cakap, kenapa Pizu tak try style baru? Jadi Pizu cubalah. Kenapa? Abang Fang tak suka ke?"

"Suka" jawab Fang "Style macam mana pun Rizu lukis, abang tetap suka"

"Terima kasih!"

"Tapi asalkan Rizu gembira dengan hasil lukisan Rizu" Fang berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada Rizu. Lalu dia membuka television untuk menonton rancangan yang menarik

"Abang Fang.. abang Paizo mana?"

"Abang Kaizo dekat rumah Emmy. Dia cakap Emmy nak tunjukkan sesuatu kepada abang Kaizo tentang musuh kita si virus tu"

"Ohh.. tapi kenapa kakak Emmy tak panggil kita sekali?"

"Entahlah" jawab Fang "Tapi takpe.. nanti abang Kaizo akan beritahu kita tentang maklumat yang dia terima dari Emmy"

"Ok. Pizu harap maklumat tu dapat hapuskan musuh abang Paizo dan abang Fang secara cepat. Pizu tak suka bila musuh datang menyerang. Lebih-lebih lagi bila ada yang tercedera nanti"

"Abang pun sama juga, Rizu. Tapi... apa boleh buat, kita nak halang mereka datang ke sini pun, memang susah. Jadi kita terpaksa menghadapi mereka dan melindungi setiap orang yang kita sayang. Itulah tanggungjawab seorang superhero" Fang menukar sebuah rancangan movie superhero "Tengok macam superhero dekat dalam movie ni, semuanya pakai topeng supaya musuh tidak tahu siapakah diri mereka yang sebenarnya tapi.. kita dekat sini, semuanya sudah tahu kecuali kak Lynna. Rahsia dia hanya diketahui oleh penduduk di sini sahaja"

"Hmm.. kalau macam tu, abang Fang perlukan pakaian superhero yang paling bergaya! Hehehee" Rizu tergelak di situ. Lalu dia terfikirkan sesuatu iaitu melukiskan gambar abang kesayangan dia di dalam pakaian superhero "Mesti abang Fang akan suka nanti" bisik dia

"Rizu cakap apa tu?"

"Takde apa" Rizu pandang abang kesayangan dia sambil tersengih manja "Hehehe.. abang Fang tengoklah TV, Pizu nak siapkan lukisan ni"

"Hmm.. ok.." Fang melihat jam kuasanya "Manalah si budak Boboiboy ni. Lambat bebenar nak sampai rumah aku atau dia lupa hari ni dia kena datang rumah aku. Nak aje aku sekeh kepala si Boboiboy tu. Sabar ajelah aku" bisik Fang

"Abang Fang..." Rizu tidak memandang abang kesayangan dia kerana dia terlalu sibuk melukis sesuatu

"Kenapa Rizu?"

"Abang Fang.. Pizu nak tanya boleh?"

"Hmm.. boleh"

Rizu berhenti melukis dan letakkan pencilnya di atas meja ruang tamu. Dia menoleh kebelakang untuk bertanyakan sesuatu

"Abang Fang.. kalau Pizu tanya, jangan marah ok" Rizu mengambil nafas sekejap dan lalu dia bertanya "Abang Fang pernah tak terfikir yang abang tidak mahu lagi menjadi seorang superhero? Tinggalkan kehidupan abang sebagai superhero dan menjadi remaja biasa sahaja"

"Pernah.." Fang menutup television itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rizu tadi "Pernah sekali abang benci jadi superhero kerana abang Kaizo. Pada masa tu, abang rasa sedih dan marah kerana dia suka pergi jalankan misi dia tanpa beritahu khabar dirinya kepada abang. Pada ketika itu, abang menjadi marah dan terus abang campak jam kuasa abang. Bukan masa itu sahaja, adakalanya abang akan berfikir bersendirian.. kalau abang bukan lagi superhero dan tidak mempunyai kuasa, siapa nak melindungi orang-orang yang abang sayang terutama sekali abang Kaizo. Dia selalu melindung abang tapi abang juga mahu melindungi dia kerana dia selama ini menjaga abang dengan baik. Dialah ayah dan ibu kepada abang selama ini"

"Abang rindukan ibu bapa abang?"

"Rindu" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak perlahan "Rizu pun rindukan ayah Rizu jugakan"

"Ha ah.. Pizu pun rindukan ayah Pizu" Rizu bangun dan terus dia memeluk Fang "Pizu sentiasa rindukan dia. Suara ayah Pizu selalu bermain-main di pemikiran Pizu. Masa tahun lepas, kak Lynna bawakan ayah Pizu ke sini tapi sekali sahaja. Ayah pesan dekat Pizu jaga ibu dengan baik dan selalu dengar cakap ibu. Jangan ingkar kata-kata ibu kerana ibu adalah segala-galanya" Air mata dia mengalir sedikit dan lalu menitis di atas baju Fang

"Betul tu Rizu" kata Fang sambil memeluk Rizu "Rizu jangan sedih ok, abang ada dekat sini"

Rizu tersenyum sedikit di dalam dakapan Fang. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu diketuk oleh seseorang. Satu jeritan dari luar membuatkan Rizu bangun dari pelukan Fang tadi. Suara itu adalah milik Boboiboy. Ianya bukanlah jeritan meminta tolong tetapi jeritan memanggil Fang

"FANG! AKU DAH SAMPAI!"

"Isk.. kacau mood betul si Boboiboy ni" bisik Fang

"Abang Fang ni lawaklah" Rizu tergelak sedikit "Tadi marah sebab abang Boboiboy sampai lambat, sekarang ni marah sebab rosakkan mood kita orang.. hehehe"

"Hmm.. takpe, nanti abang akan sekeh kepala dia tu"

Fang bangun dari kerusi sofanya. Muka dia serius seperti abangnya juga. Rizu hanya perhatikan sahaja dari ruang tamu. Fang sudah pun tiba di pintu rumahnya dan lalu dia buka. Boboiboy ada di hadapan pintu rumah dengan tangan kanannya ada sebungkus kerepek pisang. Lalu Fang mengangkat kening sebelah. Boboiboy tersengih kepada kawan dia

"Kerepek pisang" Boboiboy hulurkan bungkusan kerepek pisang itu kepada Fang

"Lily hantar dekat kau ke?"

"Ha ah, tadi dia singgah rumah aku sekejap. Lepas tu dia terus ke rumah Bella. Faye pun ada juga tadi"

"Ohh.." Fang membuka pintu itu dengan luasnya untuk menjemput Boboiboy masuk ke dalam "Kau lambat sebab si pelik tu lah"

"Betul tu" balas Boboiboy sambil masuk ke dalam rumah "Aku dah bawakan apa yang kau minta. Kau nak buat apa dengan serbu koko ni?"

"Aku nak buat resepi baru.. heheee.. yang lebih sedap daripada yang biasa! dan yang pasti, lebih sedap daripada biskut Yaya yang tak sedap tu" kata Fang dengan bangganya. Dia tutup pintu rumahnya setelah Boboiboy masuk ke dalam

"Tapi... kenapa abang maskot suka dengan biskut kakak Yaya? Elok aje dia makan" tanya Rizu

"Hmm.. abang maskot tu suka benda-benda yang bertoksik tapi..." Lalu dia bayangkan biskut Yaya itu penuh dengan bahan bertoksik. Lalu dia menggigil sedikit "Menakutkan betul biskut Yaya tu"

"Hehee.. tapi abang kau juga suka belikan biskut tu untuk kau" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit "Yelah, demi kegembiraan adiknya, dia sanggup beli biskut tu untuk kau"

"Kalau abang aku tahu biskut tu sebabnya untuk kenakan dia, habis aku nanti. Tak larat aku nak jalankan hukuman dia tu. Semua hukuman dia, macam nak bagi aku pengsan aje. Kata sayangkan aku tapi kalau masuk dalam bab menghukum aku, langsung tiada belas kasihan. Sabar ajelah aku" Fang mengenggam tangannya sambil fikirkan balik semua hukuman yang dia terima selama ini "Tapi.. hukuman-hukuman yang aku terima.. semuanya untuk menguji kemahiran aku dalam bab mempertahankan diri"

"Oklah tu" Boboiboy sentuh bahu kiri Fang sedikit "Jomlah kita buat biskut yang kau nak sangat cuba ni. Lepas tu bolehlah kau bagi abang kau rasa"

"Pizu pun nak rasa juga!" kata Rizu sambil angkat tangan kanannya "Tapi.. Pizu nak siapkan lukisan Pizu sekejap"

"Takpe Rizu. Abang Boboiboy tolong abang buat biskut ni.. Rizu buat kerja Rizu ok" kata Fang

"Ok!" Rizu terus sambung melukis lukisannya

* * *

Kaizo, Lynna dan kommander Kokoci sedang memerhati skrin komputer yang terpapar di hadapan mereka. Emmy ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada mereka bertiga. Ianya tentang musuh mereka pada hari itu. Skrin itu menunjukkan sebuah planet kecil yang terletak di luar bima sakti

"Kommander Kuih Koci, abang beruang dan puteri fantasy.." Berkerut-kerut dahi Kokoci apabila nama dia di panggil kuih Koci oleh Emmy "Menurut data yang Emmy dapat, virus itu telah dihantar dari planet ini. Emmy tidak dapat mengenal pasti tentang planet itu"

"Hmm.. kommander, aku rasa aku patut pergi siasat planet itu"

"Tak perlu Kaizo" Kokoci bergerak ke depan. Lalu dia mula perasan sesuatu iaitu ketinggian dia sama seperti Emmy "Aku akan hantar beberapa orang ke sana untuk menyiasat. Kau duduk di sini dan pastikan musuh kita tidak menyerang lagi"

"Baik kommander" kata Kaizo

"Kaizo, Lynna.. jaga jam-jam kuasa di sini. Aku tidak mahu mereka mengawal Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia. Terutama sekali adik kau si Fang tu"

"Yea kommander. Aku mengawal keadaan di sini tapi kalau kommander perlukan bantuan, hubungi kami di sini. Kami akan datang membantu"

"Baiklah, Kaizo. Buat masa sekarang, berjaga-jagalah kamu semua di sini dan kamu Emmy.. pastikan makmal kamu selamat dari virus jahat itu"

"Baik kommander kuih Koci!"

"KOKOCI! BUKAN KUIH KOCI!"

"Ok kommander kuih koci" kata Emmy lagi

"KOKOCI!" Muka Kokoci mula naik merah akibat marah sangat terhadap Emmy

"Maaf kommander. Emmy ni memang mudah sangat lupa nama orang.. hehehe" Lynna tersengih kepada Kokoci "Jadi dia panggil dengan nama apa-apa sahaja yang dia mahu tapi dia baik, bukan jahat"

"Hmm.. yelah, aku akan maafkan tapi hanya dia seorang sahaja yang boleh panggil aku kuih koci" Hati Kokoci masih lagi tidak puas hati "Aku akan kembali ke sini lagi selepas sahaja aku dapat maklumat yang aku perlukan"

"Kommander"

"Yea Kaizo"

"Adakah kemungkinan kita akan jumpa power sphera baru dekat planet itu nanti?" tanya Kaizo

"Itu aku tak pasti tapi.. kalau kau ada terjumpa mana-mana power sphera di planet ini atau di planet lain, jangan lupa selamatkan power sphera itu"

"Kalau power sphera itu di tangan yang baik, perlu ke kita mengambilnya?" tanya Lynna

"Mungkin tidak perlu" balas Kokoci "Asalkan pemiliknya menggunakan power sphera itu untuk kebaikan. Kita tidak mahu power sphera digunakan untuk menghancurkan sesebuah planet"

"Ohh.. tapi yang dulu tu masa Kaizo suruh rampas jam-jam kuasa Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia" tanya Lynna sambil mencekak pinggang

"Err.. itu lain cerita.. hehehee" Kokoci tersengih kepada Lynna "Itu tidak perlu diungkit lagi yea.. baiklah, saya pergi dulu. Tak pun tanya si Kaizo tu.. hehehee"

Kokoci berundur kebelakang dan terus dia berpusing untuk menuju ke pintu makmal. Dia keluar dari makmal sebelum disoal lagi oleh Lynna. Mata Lynna melirik ke arah Kaizo yang sedang perhatikan planet kecil itu. Muka Kaizo kelihatan serius. Dia sedang fikirkan sesuatu

"Kaizo, apa kau sedang fikirkan?"

"Hmm.. planet tu.. aku pernah lalu tetapi aku tidak pernah mendarat di planet itu" balas Kaizo "Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam planet itu"

"Kita akan mengetahui planet itu selepas sahaja kommander mendapat maklumat. Sementara ini, kita terpaksa tunggu sahaja"

"Yea, kita tunggu" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang perlahan "Emmy.. kalau ada apa-apa lagi, hubungi aku dengan segera"

"Baik abang beruang!"

Kaizo dan Lynna meminta diri untuk pulang ke rumah. Emmy sambung membuat kerja dia iaitu menyiapkan ciptaan terbaru dia. Kaizo dan Lynna berjalan menuju ke pintu rumah Emmy. Mereka berdua tidak pergi ke bandar atau ke tempat lain, hanya pulang sahaja ke rumah

"Kau nak pulang ke?" tanya Kaizo

"Ha ah, aku ada hal dekat KL. Nanti aku akan datang balik ke sini"

"Kalau begitu, jumpa lagi"

"Jumpa lagi, Kaizo" Lynna memberi lambaian dia kepada Kaizo "Jaga diri elok-elok"

"Hmm.. kau pun sama"

Kaizo tinggalkan Lynna bersendirian di situ sebelum Lynna menggunakan kuasa teleportasinya. Kaizo menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Lynna. Tidak sampai 1 minit, Lynna terus hilang dari pandangan mata Kaizo. Dia tersenyum sedikit dan teruskan perjalanan dia pulang ke rumah. Dia dan Lynna masih lagi seperti biasa kecuali hubungan mereka sahaja yang sudah berubah. Dia tidak mahu hubungan itu membuatkan dia abaikan tentang misi dia dan juga tidak membuatkan dia lupakan tentang adiknya. Tiba-tiba dia teringatkan tentang sesuatu iaitu kejutan dia untuk adiknya. Kaizo dengan segera, dia menghubungi Lahap untuk menghantar kejutan itu ke bumi

"Kau akan suka dengan kejutan dari aku, Pang" bisik Kaizo

* * *

Fang begitu sibuk sekali membuat biskut chocolate. Semua biskut itu di dalam bentuk itik dan ianya sudah siap dibakar. Dia tiba-tiba rasa rindu dengan Lily si itik. Dia teringat lagi semasa Lily si itik masih lagi menjadi seekor itik. Mereka berdua selalu buat kacau sesama sendiri. Dia rindu dengan bunyi itik itu. Bunyi itu selalu menghiasi suasana ruang rumahnya. Adakalanya, dia seperti mahu memanggang itik tersebut dan di jadikan itik salai. Tiba-tiba perut dia terasa lapar. Fang boleh dengar perutnya sedang bergelora pada ketika itu

"Abang Fang lapar ke?" tanya Rizu

"Hmm.. laparlah juga" balas Fang "Abang Boboiboy mana? kata nak tolong tapi tak tolong pun"

"Abang Boboiboy tengah tengok TV dekat luar. Pizu baru siapkan lukisan Pizu. Abang nak tengok?"

"Boleh juga"

Lalu Rizu angkat buku lukisannya dan tunjuk sebuah gambar yang sudah siap diwarnakan. Fang rasa terharu melihat lukisan itu. Ianya adalah sebuah lukisan tentang diri dia berpakaian seperti superhero. Di sebelah dirinya ada satu lagi gambar iaitu Rizu yang di dalam pakaian superhero juga. Fang tersenyum sedikit

"Cantik"

"Terima kasih abang Fang!"

"Abang Fang, sebenarnya Pizu pun lapar juga tapi mesti abang Fang penatkan sebab buat biskut. Apa kata kita makan dekat luar"

"Hmm.. ok juga tu" kata Fang "Sebelum tu, bagi abang simpan semua biskut ni"

"Pizu tolong abang Fang"

Fang pergi mengambil sebuah bekas makanan yang berbentuk silinder dari kabinet dapur. Dia membuka penutup bekas itu dan terus masukkan beberapa keping biskut ke dalam bekas tersebut. Rizu turut menolong Fang pada ketika itu. Biskut yang dibuat oleh Fang tidaklah sebanyak mana. Dia tidak mahu membazir jikalau dia buat terlampau banyak. Biarlah sekadar sedikit sahaja

"PANG! BUKA PINTU NI! AKU ADA SESUATU UNTUK KAU!"

Terkejut Fang dengan suara abang dia yang telah menggegarkan satu rumah. Rizu juga turut terkejut dengan suara garang itu sehingga membuatkan biskut dia terjatuh dari tangannya. Boboiboy pula, dia sudah berdiri tegak seperti tiang kerana terkejut. Fang begitu pantas sekali pergi ke pintu rumah dan lalu dia membuka pintu itu. Muka Kaizo pada ketika itu sangat serius. Mata Fang terus pandang ke arah tangan kiri dan kanan abangnya. Tiada apa yang abang dia bawa pada ketika itu

"Abang kata ada sesuatu untuk adik"

"Yea, kejutan untuk kau" kata Kaizo

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar dan bibirnya sudah tersenyum lebar

"Bukan"

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!"

"BUKAN AKU KATA!" Suara garang Kaizo membuatkan Fang bermasam muka "Kejutan kau ada dekat luar pagar tu. Pergilah tengok"

"Apasal abang tak bawa aje ke sini"

"Saja" Kaizo terus masuk ke dalam rumah dan terus naik ke biliknya

Boboiboy dan Rizu sudah pun berada di muka pintu rumah itu. Mereka perhatikan Fang pergi ke pintu pagar rumah. Sedikit demi sedikit pintu pagar itu dibuka oleh Fang. Lalu dia menjerit sekuat hati. Boboiboy dan Rizu bergegas ke arah Fang. Adakah musuh menyerang Fang atau sesuatu benda yang mereka tidak dapat dijanggakan ada di situ

"NEKO NEKO!"

"Lerr.. harimau dia ke yang abang Kaizo buat kejutan tu" Boboiboy berdiri di pintu pagar itu bersama Rizu "Hehehe.. seronoklah si Fang tu"

Fang dan Neko Neko akhirnya dapat bertemu semula. Neko Neko melompat untuk memeluk Fang. Mereka berpelukan di tengah jalan itu dan selepas itu berguling-guling sambil berpelukan di atas jalan. Rizu teringin untuk menyertai pelukan mereka berdua kerana terasa comel

"Neko neko! Aku sangat rindukan kau" Fang garu-garu leher harimau itu "Tak sangka pula abang aku bawa kau ke sini. ABANG AKU ADALAH YANG TERBAIK DARIPADA YANG TERBAIK! TERIMA KASIH ABANG!"

"Hehehee... kau nak bawa dia pergi jalan-jalan ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ha ah, tapi.. tak kan aku nak bawa harimau pula. Tak pasal-pasal kena tangkap pula Neko Neko ni. Terus masuk dalam kandang zoo nanti" Fang peluk leher harimaunya. Dia begitu sayangkan harimaunya "Neko Neko jangan risau ok, aku akan cari jalan untuk membawa kau pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar Pulau Rintis!"

"Pizu ada idea!" Rizu keluarkan sebuah loceng kecil dari poket seluar dia "Kita tukarkan dia jadi BABY CAT!"

"Eh.. itu bukan Idoli punya ke? Mana Rizu dapat?" tanya Boboiboy

"Idoli yang bagi" balas Rizu "Hari tu dia ada bagi surat dekat Pizu. Dia cakap rupanya loceng ni adalah power sphera cuma ianya dalam mode dormant"

Boboiboy perhatikan loceng kecil itu dengan teliti. Loceng itu mempunyai bentuk rupa seperti kucing. Ianya berwarna kuning keemasan dan ada seutas rantai di bahagian atas loceng tersebut

"Jadi.. selama ini, loceng Idoli adalah power sphera. Sama seperti Stylobot tu. Abang aku tahu ke tentang ni?" tanya Fang

"Abang Paizo tak tahu sebab Pizu takut nanti dia nak ambik loceng ni dan simpan dekat kapal angkasa TAPOPS. Nama power sphera ni ialah MeowBot"

"Mungkin Laksamana Tarung tahu dan mungkin juga dia tak tahu adik dia sudah berikan power sphera ni kepada Rizu" Boboiboy mengusap dagunya seketika "Kalau dia tahu, sudah tentu dia tidak benarkan Idoli berikan power sphera ini kepada sesiapa"

"Boleh juga tu.. tapi.. macam mana Idoli tahu loceng ni power sphera dia?"

"Entahlah Fang" kata Boboiboy "Jadi sekarang ni, nak beritahu abang kau ataupun tidak? Kalau kita biarkan, lama lanun nanti, abang kau akan tahu juga"

"Abang Fang janganlah beritahu abang Paizo" Rizu merayu-rayu kepada Fang "Pizu janji akan jaga power sphera ini dengan baik. Pizu tak kan gunakan untuk kejahatan tapi... boleh ke tukar jadi kucing, lepas tu buat jahat?" Dia cuba bayangkan diri dia menjadi jahat tetapi pemikiran dia asyik terbayangkan kucing comel sedang mencakar kaki seseorang

"Ala, nanti bukan jadi kucing jahat tapi jadi kucing nakal" kata Fang "Rizu cepatlah tukarkan Neko Neko ni jadi anak harimau"

"Ok.. mula-mula kita goncangkan loceng ni" Rizu menghalakan loceng itu terus kepada Neko Neko yang sudah duduk diam di tepi jalan "Ermm.. TUKARAN ANAK KUCING COMEL!"

Badan Neko Neko mula berubah menjadi kecil. Sediki demi sedikit harimau itu menjadi seekor anak harimau. Fang terus angkat harimaunya kerana tidak tahan dengan kecomelan anak harimau tersebut. Neko Neko jilat pipi Fang kerana begitu sukai diri dia dibelai manja oleh tuannya. Mereka berdua rasa seperti berada di dunia sendiri. Rizu tidak terlalu cemburu kerana dia tahu abang kesayangan dia tidak akan melupai diri dia

"Baby Neko Neko! Jom kita pergi ke bandar tapi sebelum tu.. KITA PERGI MAKAN DULU!"

"PIZU NAK MAKAN PIZZA!" jerit Rizu "Tapi sebelum tu.. Pizu nak ambik beg dan topi Pizu kejap"

"Ok.. lepas tu kita pergi makan pizza" Fang terus berjalan ke arah bandar Pulau Rintis. Neko Neko kini berada di dalam pelukan dada Fang. Anak harimau itu dipeluk seperti teddy bear "Lepas makan pizza, kita pergi ke pantai.. lepas tu kita pergi main air laut, lepas tu kita pergi kedai Tok Aba"

* * *

10 minit kemudian, mereka sudah pun tiba di bandar Pulau Rintis. Rizu memilih kedai makanan yang hanya menjual pizza sahaja. Mereka hanya boleh duduk di luar sahaja kerana kedai itu tidak membenarkan membawa haiwan masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Rizu dan Neko Neko duduk di bahagian luar kedai itu. Mereka memilih tempat yang berdekatan dengan pokok-pokok bunga kedai itu. Sementara itu, Fang dan Boboiboy masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut untuk memesan makanan. Rizu bermain-main dengan Neko Neko di luar kedai

"Neko Neko ni comel! Macam Pizu!" Rizu belai kepala anak harimau itu "Neko Neko nak tak duduk dekat sini? Bolehlah setiap hari Pizu main dengan Neko Neko"

Anak harimau itu mengangguk kepala tanda suka tetapi malangnya, dia terpaksa pulang ke planet dia pada keesokan harinya. Dia tidak tahu bila lagi dia dapat datang ke sini. Dia bukanlah manusia alien yang boleh memandu kapal angkasa dan terus datang ke sini. Dia hanyalah haiwan biasa sahaja. Haiwan yang tinggal di planet lain. Neko Neko jilat tapak tangan Rizu yang kecil itu. Rizu tergelak kecil di situ kerana rasa geli dengan jilatan tersebut. Boboiboy dan Fang masih lagi memesan pizza mereka. Fang mahukan pizza keju tetapi Boboiboy pula mahukan pepperoni pizza. Maka dengan itu, bergaduhlah mereka berdua di dalam kedai tersebut sehinggalah mereka terpaksa memesan dua jenis pizza yang berlainan. Selain daripada pizza, Fang ada juga memesan beberapa ketul ayam BBQ. Dia ingin berikan kepada Neko Neko supaya harimaunya tidak kelihatan kelaparan semasa melihat mereka makan nanti

"Fang, kau bawak duit tak?" Boboiboy tersengih sedikit "Duit aku tak cukup"

"Hmmm... adalah sikit tapi cukup kot" Fang keluarkan duit dompetnya dan terus keluar beberapa keping duit berwarna hijau "Kau pergilah duduk, nanti aku angkat makanan kita"

Boboiboy beredar dari situ tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mata dia memandang luar kedai itu. Kelihatan Rizu sedang bersedihan tentang sesuatu. Neko Neko pula sedang memujuk hati Rizu yang sedang berduka itu. Tanpa melengahkan masa, Boboiboy terus ke tempat duduk mereka. Dia boleh lihat air mata Rizu sedang menitis di atas meja. Di tangan Rizu pula ada sebuah buku lukisan yang dia sedang menggenggamnya dengan erat sekali

"Rizu kenapa ni?"

"Tadi..." Rizu tidak dapat menahan kesedihan dia "Kakaka Yaya... kakak Ying... marah... Pizu.."

"HAH? Dia orang marah Rizu?!" Rizu mengangguk kepalanya kepada Boboiboy "Tapi kenapa dia orang marah Rizu. Apa yang Rizu buat dekat dia orang?"

"Takde apa.." Rizu mengesat air matanya dengan lengan baju dia "Pizu hanya keluarkan buku lukisan sebab nak lukis gambar Neko Neko.. lepas tu... bila... Pizu nak start lukis.. dia orang tiba-tiba datang dan terus katakan melukis itu membuangkan masa, tiada faedah.. dia orang kata Pizu lemah dalam semua mata pelajaran sebab asyik melukis sahaja.. Pizu terasa sangat dengan kata-kata dia orang.. Pizu.. sedih.."

Boboiboy terkejut dengan cerita Rizu tadi. Dia kenal dua kawan perempuan dan mereka tidak pernah sesekali memburukkan seseorang. Dia perlu siasat tentang perkara ini. Boboiboy terfikir, adakah perkara ini ada berkaitan dengan musuh baru mereka atau dengan musuh lama mereka iaitu Adudu

"PIZZA SUDAH SAMPAI!" Fang keluar dari kedai itu dengan dua kotak besar dan satu kotak kecil

"MANA PIZZA?" Gopal muncul selepas sahaja Fang katakan Pizza "Bau sedap ni! Aku nak join korang boleh?"

"Wei! Kalau nak, beli sendiri. Tak pun kalau pergi tukar batu tu jadi pizza" marah Fang. Dia masih lagi tidak sedar dengan situasi Rizu pada ketika itu "Kau jangan nak sibuk ambik kita orang punya"

"Ala Fang, bagi ajelah si Gopal tu join. Lagipun pizza ni besar, boleh share 4 orang"

"Betul kata Boboiboy tu" kata Gopal

"Hmm.. yelah yelah" Fang letakkan kotak-kotak tersebut di atas meja. Tiba-tiba dia terpandang Rizu. Mata adik kesayangan dia kelihatan merah akibat menangis tadi "Eh, kenapa dengan Rizu? Siapa buat Rizu?"

"Kau tak kan percaya apa yang aku akan cerita nanti"

"Kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Fang

"Ada hantu datang takutkan Rizu ke?" Tangan Gopal sudah membuka kotak pizza itu dan lalu dia mengambil sekeping pizza "Jangan cakap ada hantu di siang hari tapi.. Ratu Lily tu suka muncul waktu siang.. hehehe"

"Bukanlah.. ini perkara serius" Boboiboy dudukkan diri dia di sebuah kerusi dan lalu dia bercerita bagi pihak Rizu "Ini kes Yaya dan Ying"

"EH, apasal dia orang pulak?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi Fang tapi mengikut kata Rizu, dia orang kutuk Rizu sebab melukis dan katakan dia lemah. Ada sesuatu yang tak kena dengan Yaya dan Ying"

"Hmm.. aku rasa ini mesti sebab tempat tusiyen baru yang dia orang pergi tu" kata Gopal sambil kunyah pizza keju dia

"Tempat tusiyen baru?" Fang terduduk sekejap "Tapi apa kena mengena dengan tuisyen baru tu?"

"Sebab aku selalu nampak budak-budak yang pergi dekat situ, mereka macam tak nampak diri mereka" Lalu dia berkata lagi "Semalam aku tanya Harraz, kenapa dia tak join tempat tusiyen baru tu? Dia cakap dia nak pergi tapi dia rasa tak sedap hati pula bila dia tengok tempat tu. Aku tak tahulah macam mana Yaya dan Ying boleh pergi daftarkan diri dekat situ"

"Hmm... kita kena siasat ni" kata Boboiboy

"Kita kena siasat sekarang juga. Kalau ini adalah teknik serangan musuh yang terbaru, aku laporkan terus kepada abang aku" Fang tutup kesemua kotak pizza dan juga kotak ayam goreng. Dia kumpulkan dan lalu angkat "Mari kita pergi.. maaf Neko Neko kerana tidak dapat nak bawa kau pergi berjalan-jalan"

Neko Neko tidak terlalu kisah. Malah dia lebih teruja dengan siasatan ini. Dia mengeselkan badannya di kaki Fang. Dia begitu manja sekali dengan tuannya. Fang berikan kotak-kotak itu kepada Gopal supaya dia boleh dukung Neko Neko. Dia tidak mahu Neko Neko sesat di dalam bandar ini atau lebih teruk lagi, harimau kesayangan dia ditangkap oleh orang yang dia tidak kenali. Gopal tidak kisah mengangkat kotak-kotak tersebut kerana dia boleh mengambil bau pizza dan ayam-ayam goreng itu

Mereka berempat terus ke tempat pusat tusiyen baru yang dikatakan oleh Gopal sebentar tadi. Setelah sampai di tempat itu, mereka boleh rasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan tempat tuisyen itu. Pusat tusiyen itu mempunyai bangunan yang tersendiri. Bangunan itu hanya ada tiga tingkat sahaja. Mereka tidak berani untuk masuk ke dalam kerana takut kalau diri mereka terjadi seperti Yaya dan Ying

"Wuuuu... korang tengok apa tu?" Datang satu suara yang membuatkan dahi Fang berkerut

"Bukan kau sepatutnya ada dekat rumah Bella ke?" tanya Fang

"Hehehee.. selepas sahaja Lily menghantar kerepek pisang ke rumah BBB-CHAN.." Mata dia berkelip-kelip sambil melihat Boboiboy "Lily telah membuat keputusan untuk mengekori BBB-CHAN! Jadi Lily suruh Faye pergi ke rumah Bella seorang diri dan Lily pula, pergi menghendap Boboiboy! Dari rumah landak, ke kedai pizza dan seterusnya di sini.. Oh yea, Lily rasa sedih dengan kisah Rizu tadi.. tapi apa yang korang tengah tengok tu?"

"Hmmm.. kacau aje kau ni tapi.." Fang terus tersenyum sinis sambil memandang ke arah Lily "Hehehe.. aku ada satu rancangan"

"Abang Fang nak suruh kakak Lily masuk ke dalam bangunan tu ke?"

"Ha ah Rizu.. abang nak si pelik ni pergi siasat tapi.." Fang rasa ragu-ragu kalau dia menghantar Lily pergi menyiasat "Boleh ke si pelik ni pergi siasat? Karang jadi benda lain pulak"

"Aku yakin dia boleh"

"Terima kasih BBB-CHAN kerana yakin dengan kebolehan Lily! Tapi Lily akan tunjukkan kebolehan Lily untuk menyamar!" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat

"Yakinlah sangat" bisik Fang "Kalau kau boleh, kau masuk dan siasat"

"Tapi abang Fang pun kena masuk juga sebab Pizu tak nak kakak Lily pergi bersendirian"

"Betul juga kata Rizu tu tapi kita perlukan penyamaran. Aku tak nak musuh tahu tentang siasatan ini" Boboiboy cuba berikan topi orennya kepada Fang tetapi Lily menepis tangan dia "Aik, kenapa?"

"Biar Lily sahaja yang buat" Lily mengambil topi penguin dari kepala Rizu dan pakaikan di kepala Fang. Dia pula keluarkan misai palsu dari poket seluarnya "Hehehee.. Lily dengan misai palsu!"

"Wei, kau tak payahlah pakai misai palsu. Orang ingat kau ni gila ke apa" marah Fang

"Hehee.. maaf. Lily terlebih teruja pula" Lily garu-garu kepalanya sambil tersengih. Dia simpan balik misai palsu itu

"Rizu jaga Neko Neko.. abang akan kembali dan kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat diri abang, Rizu cepat-cepat hubungi abang Kaizo"

"Ok" Rizu mengambil Neko Neko dari dakapan Fang "Hati-hati abang Fang"

Lily dan Fang terus mara ke depan. Boboiboy membawa Rizu dan Neko Neko jauh sedikit dari situ. Manakala Gopal pula, dia sudah pun duduk di sebuah bangku sambil memerhatikan Lily dan Fang. Mulut dia sedang kunyah pizza dan dia tidak memanggil kawan-kawan dia untuk menjamu selera sekali kerana dia terlampau asyik melihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Kaki Lily dan Fang melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan pusat tusiyen itu dengan perasaan gementar. Fang menggigil sedikit kerana dia dapat rasakan aura yang tidak begitu menyenangkan. Lily tidak merasai apa-apa kecuali dia rasa pelik dengan kesunyian bangunan tersebut

"Takde kelas ke hari ni?" bisik Lily

"Entahlah" balas Fang. Mata dia terpandang sebuah kaunter. Di situ hanya ada seorang wanita sahaja yang menjaga kaunter tersebut "Jom kita pergi tanya dia"

"Ok"

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah kaunter itu. Wanita itu mendongak sedikit dan lalu dia berikan senyuman mesranya kepada mereka berdua

"Err... takde kelas ke hari ni?" tanya Lily

"Takde.. tapi ada apa-apa yang boleh saya bantu?"

"Begini, saya ingin daftarkan adik saya ni yang lemah sangat dalam matematik. Boleh dikatakan setiap ujiang matematik, dia akan gagal.." Fang tendang sedikit kaki Lily kerana geram sangat "Hehehee... boleh ke saya daftarkan dia hari ni?"

"Boleh.. apa nama adik kamu?" tanya wanita itu

"Nama dia adalah la...la.. la.." Lily tersengih dengan matanya melirik ke arah wajah Fang yang bermasam muka itu. Mulut dia bergetar-getar untuk menjawab soalan wanita itu "Fa.. Fa.. Fandak"

"Fandak?" Wanita itu rasa pelik dengan nama itu "Tak pernah pula saya dengar nama orang Fandak"

"Dia ni lahir dekat luar negara sebab tu nama dia pelik sedikit.. nama penuh dia ialah La Fandak La Fang" Lily tersengih lagi "Sedap tak nama adik saya?"

Fang menahan sabarnya di dalam hati. Dia cuba bayangkan donut lobak merah supaya dia tidak mengamuk di situ. Lalu dia berpura-pura senyum untuk menyakinkan wanita itu. Wanita itu begitu sibuk sekali memasukkan nama Fang di dalam sistem komputernya. Lalu dia hulurkan sehelai kertas pamplet kepada Fang. Pamplet itu diambil oleh Fang sendiri

"Kamu berdua boleh melawat sekitar pusat tuisyen ini. Kalau sudah berpuas hati, bolehlah kamu daftar masuk adik kamu ni"

"Hehee.. terima kasih. Jom Fandak.. kita pergi tengok-tengok" Lily menarik tangan Fang dan terus pergi ke lif untuk naik ke tingkat atas "Kita nak siasat dekat mana dulu?" bisik dia

"Kita tengok kelas dia orang dulu" kata Fang

Pintu lif itu dibuka dan lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Fang dapat rasakan seram sejuk di dalam lif tersebut. Dia terbayangkan ada roh-roh jahat di sekitar lif itu. Setelah mereka masuk, pintu itu ditutup dengan sendirinya. Fang dan Lily naik ke tingkat pertama. Lif itu berhenti dan pintu itu dibuka semula. Mereka melangkah keluar. Suasana di tingkat satu itu sunyi dan tiada orang. Bilik-bilik gelap di sekitar itu. Kanan dan kiri mereka adalah sebuah koridor. Di setiap koridor itu mempunyai pintu bilik. Mereka belok ke kanan dan siasat setiap bilik gelap itu. Setiap bilik itu mempunyai beberapa komputer. Lily mula terasa seram sejuknya. Bagaikan ada sesuatu sedang mengekori mereka. Lily menoleh kebelakang dan tiada apa yang berada di belakang mereka. Sampai sahaja di hujung koridor. Mereka berpatah balik dan terus ke depan. Semuanya sama sahaja seperti tadi. Fang membuat keputusan untuk naik ke tingkat 2

* * *

Rizu menggigil sedikit tetapi bukan sebab dia rasa sejuk, ianya kerana dia dapat rasakan sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan bangunan itu. Hati dia tidak tenang pada ketika itu. Dia menjadi resah walaupun Neko Neko cuba tenangkan Rizu sedikit. Boboiboy mula perasan dan lalu dia bertanya kepada anak kecil itu

"Rizu lapar ke?" Tiba-tiba pula Gopal bertanya sebelum sempat Boboiboy membuka mulut dia

"Tak" balas Rizu. Sebenarnya dia memang lapar tetapi dia tidak mempunyai selera untuk makan. Tangan dia belai kepala anak harimau itu secara perlahan "Pizu cuma risau sahaja. Abang Fang dan kakak Lily ok ke dalam tu nanti. Pizu takut"

"Rizu jangan takut, abang Fang tahu melindungi diri dia dan sudha tentu dia akan melindungi kakak Lily juga" kata Boboiboy

"Rizu makanlah pizza sedikit" Gopal hulurkan sekeping pizza kepada Rizu "Tapi kalau Rizu masih risau juga, apa kata kita suruh abang Boboiboy masuk ke dalam dan cari dia orang berdua"

"Hmm.. ok juga tu"

"Abang Boboiboy nak cari dia orang ke?"

"Kalau abang masuk, nanti Rizu macam mana?"

"Abang Gopal kan ada" jawab Rizu "Tapi... abang Boboiboy cuba hubungi abang Fang dulu. Kalau dia ok, abang Boboiboy tak perlu masuk"

"Ok juga tu" Boboiboy cuba menghubungi Fang tetapi gagal. Dia mencuba lagi sekali tetapi sama juga, tetap gagal. Dia mula rasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan bangunan itu "Tak boleh jadi ni, kita kena hubungi abang Kaizo dengan segera"

"Tak perlu" Kaizo muncul di situ bersama Emmy "Nampaknya mereka begitu licik sekali tetapi kali ini mereka pukaukan budak-budak di sini dengan menggunakan komputer"

"Eh, macam mana abang Kaizo tahu?" tanya Boboiboy

"Emmy yang beritahu. Baru sebentar tadi komputer dia telah mendapat mengesan aktivity aneh di sekitar bandar Pulau Rintis. Dia juga cuba dapatkan lokasi dimanakah aktivity itu berlaku dan nampaknya, kamu semua juga dapat rasakan aktivity aneh di sini" Mata Kaizo asyik perhatikan sebuah bangunan 3 tingkat yang berada di hadapannya "Mana si Pang tu?"

"Abang Paizo! Abang Fang dan kakak Lily masuk dalam bangunan tu sebab dia orang nak siasat. Abang Boboiboy cuba hubungi mereka tapi gagal" Rizu mula menangis di situ "Abang Paizo pergi selamatkan mereka. Pizu takut. Pizu takut kalau abang Fang dan kakak Lily jadi seperti kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying"

"Eh, apa yang terjadi dengan kakak biskut tak sedap dan kakak amoi?" soal Emmy dengan jarinya begitu sibuk menekan-nekan butang di alat pengesan ciptaan dia "Ada hantu merasuk mereka ke?"

"Bukan kakak Emmy tapi..dia orang bukan macam diri mereka sendiri"

"Mungkin mereka terkena sesuatu dari bangunan itu" kata Kaizo "Kamu semua ada nampak ke mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bangunan itu?"

"Ada" balas Gopal "Semalam.. tapi setahu saya, dia orang mana pernah pergi mana-mana tuisyen tapi semalam lain pula cerita"

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang memanggil dia orang masuk kot"

"ERK?! Hantu ke yang panggil dia orang, Boboiboy?" Gopal sorok di belakang kawan baik dia iaitu Boboiboy "Jangan cakap musuh kita orang sebenarnya adalah hantu. Menakutkan betul sampai boleh pukau orang"

"Eh, ada ke hantu pukaukan orang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Dey, kau lupa ke tentang karnival hantu. Kau terkena pukau lagu dari permainan hantu dekat karnival tu"

"Hehee.. aku lupa tapi aku sebenarnya tak berapa ingat sangat tentang kejadian itu" Boboiboy hanya ingat tentang permainan Merry-Go-Round dan lagu dia sahaja. Kejadian lain, dia tidak begitu ingat sangat "Tapi ini bukan masanya untuk bincangkan tentang karnival hantu"

"Betul kata kau" Kaizo sudah pun keluarkan pedang tenaganya "Kamu berdua tunggu di sini. Biar aku pergi selamatkan mereka berdua"

"Takpe ke abang Kaizo? Saya boleh bantu"

"Tak perlu" Kaizo genggamkan pedangnya dengan begitu erat "Kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku, panggil Lynna dengan segera"

Boboiboy dan Gopal anggukkan kepala mereka. Rizu dan Emmy berundur sedikit kerana Kaizo sudah bertindak untuk menyerang pintu depan bangunan tersebut. Dia berlari ke arah pintu itu

"BELAHAN PEDANG TENAGA!" Pintu itu tidak musnah. Ianya masih lagi berdiri dengan kukuh "PEDANG TENAGA!" Pintu itu masih lagi seperti biasa. Lalu Kaizo kebelakang sedikit dan terus berlari untuk menolak pintu itu dengan badannya tetapi masih lagi tidak berjaya

"Pintu tu macam besi pulak" Gopal perhatikan pintu bangunan itu. Lalu dia mendapat satu idea "TUKARAN PINTU BISKUT!" Dia berjaya menukar pintu itu kepada biskut ranggup

Kaizo menumbuk biskut itu tetapi ianya tidak patah. Biskut itu tetap seperti biasa. Tiada retakan apa-apa yang berlaku. Kaizo tidak mahu mengalah. Dia mahu masuk ke dalam bangunan itu juga. Dia terpaksa mencari jalan lain untuk masuk ke dalam. Boboiboy mendongak ke atas untuk mencari tingkap yang terbuka tetapi malangnya tiada

"Macam mana nak selamatkan mereka" bisik Boboiboy dengan hati dia sudah kerisauan tentang dua kawan dia

* * *

Lily dan Fang kini berada di tingkat 2. Keadaannya seperti di tingkat 1 satu tetapi kawasan itu kelihatan lebih luas. Ianya mempunyai sebuah dewan besar dan beberapa bilik kecil. Fang terpandang satu sinaran cahaya yang ada pada dewan itu. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam. Cahaya itu datang dari sebuah komputer besar. Skrin komputer itu mengeluarkan bahasa yang dia tidak kenali. Memang agak sukar untuk Fang memahami bahasa itu

"Landak.. landak.. jom kita keluar dari sini. Lily rasa tak senang hatilah"

"Aku pun rasa macam tu juga tapi kita kena siasat semua bangunan ni. Manalah tahu dekat tingkat 3 nanti, kita akan jumpai sesuai" Fang berdiri di hadapan skrin komputer itu "Bahasa apa ni?" bisik dia

"Landak.. jomlah keluar" Lily merayu lagi "Lily takut"

"Sekejaplah!"

"Landak tak rasa pelik ke.." Lily mula melangkah masuk ke dalam dewan itu "Masa orang tadi tu suruh kita melawat, Lily ingatkan adalah cikgu-cikgu dekat sini tapi semuanya kosong. Entah-entah, orang tadi tu ialah hantu"

"Atau semua ini adalah satu perangkap?" Fang menoleh kebelakang kerana dia dapat rasa sesuatu dari belakangnya. Mata dia ternampak bayan seseorang dari hujung dewan "Eh, siapa tu?"

Lily mula pergi berdiri di sebelah Fang. Dia cuba beranikan diri untuk menghadapi orang itu. Makin lama makin dekat orang itu dan makin jelas siapakah yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Fang rasa lega sedikit apabila dia dapat tahu orang itu adalah Yaya

"YAYA! Kau ada dekat sini" kata Fang dengan gembiranya tetapi wajah Yaya seperti tiada emosi. Hanya kosong sahaja

"Landak.. nanti dulu" Lily pegang lengan Fang "Lily tak rasa Yaya ada dekat sini untuk siasat. Dengar tak cerita Rizu tadi"

"Mungkin juga.." Fang ke depan sedikit dan lindungi Lily dari belakang. Dia perlu bersiap sedia jikalau Yaya menyerang mereka secara mengejutkan "Lily, apa-apa terjadi dekat aku, kau lari dari sini dan keluar dari bangunan ni"

"Tapi landak macam mana?"

"Aku akan berikan masa untuk kau keluar dari sini" balas Fang. Tiba-tiba bahu dia usik-usik oleh Lily dengan jari telunjuknya "Kau nak apa lagi?"

"Errr... Ying ada dekat pintu"

Mata Fang melirik ke arah kirinya. Ying ada di pintu dewan. Fang tidak boleh berlawan dengan mereka jikalau dia dan Lily di serang. Yaya dan Ying adalah kawan dia. Fang tidak mahu cederakan kawan-kawan dia tetapi dia tahu dia terpaksa

"Maafkan aku kawan-kawan" bisik Fang "SERANGAN BAYANG!"

Fang menyerang Yaya dan Ying dengan begitu pantas sekali. Dua gadis itu tercampak kebelakang. Fang tidak mahu pergi melihat apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Jika dia pergi lihat, dia akan rasa bersalah. Jadi dia hanya mengarah Lily keluar dari dewan itu. Mata Fang terpandang ke bahagian hujung dewan. Dia boleh lihat kesan serangan dia tadi pada hujung dewan. Dinding dewan itu hancur sedikit tetapi Yaya tiada di situ. Lalu mata dia terus melirik ke tempat serangan dia terhadap Ying tadi

"Eh.. Ying takde?" bisik Fang sambil belok ke kanan bersama Lily

"Kenapa landak?"

"Takde apa.. cepat keluar dari sini. Sebelum dia orang balas serangan aku tadi"

Fang dan Lily berlari ke pintu lif. Jarak mereka dengan lif itu tidak terlalu jauh. Lif itu ada di depan mereka sahaja. Sedikit sahaja lagi mereka akan sampai tetapi Ying muncul di hadapan mereka. Dia telah menggunakan kuasanya untuk memecut mereka berdua. Fang dan Lily menoleh kebelakang. Yaya di belakang mereka. Dia terapung sedikit dengan kedua belah tangannya sudah keluarkan kuasanya yang berwarna pink

"La-landak.. macam mana ni" Lily rasa takut dengan mereka berdua "Hubungilah abang kau.. atau Boboiboy ke"

"Aku nak hubungi dia oranglah ni.. itu pun kalau sempat" Fang menekan jam kuasanya tetapi tiada apa yang berlaku. Tiada skrin atau hologram yang keluar "Isk, tak kan rosak pulak"

"Tak mungkin rosak.. sebab landak tadi dapat guna kuasa"

"Betul juga atau bangunan ni.." Fang melihat sekitar kawasan itu "Entah-entah ada sesuatu yang menghalang aku menghubungi- ADOI!"

Ying memecutkan dirinya ke depan untuk langgar dua kawan dia. Fang dan Lily terjatuh di atas lantai bangunan itu. Fang cuba bangunkan diri dia tetapi Yaya sudah pun gunakan kuasa gravity dia. Badan Fang dan Lily terasa berat dan tidak dapat bergerak dengan sepenuhnya

"Yaya.. Ying.. siapa yang buat korang ni?" soal Fang

"Kau akan menjadi pengikut dia juga" balas Yaya sambil terbang ke depan "Aku akan bantu kau untuk menjadi pengikut dia dan kita sama-sama akan membantu dia untuk menguasai kesemua jam-jam kuasa di planet ini dan dia akan bermaharajalela di sini. Teknologi di planet ini sangat lemah. Manusia di planet ini terlalu lemah. Terlalu mudah untuk dia menguasai manusia-manusia di planet ini"

"Mana ada lemah!" marah Lily "Tuan kau yang lemah sebab mempergunakan orang!"

"Kau akan aku hapuskan kerana dia tidak memerlukan kau" kata Ying "Kau seperti si kecil tu, lemah dan hanya tumpukan kepada sesuatu yang tiada faedahnya"

"Apa ni? SIAPA KETUA KORANG TU?"

"DIAM!" Yaya menjerit kepada Fang "Mari Ying, kita bawa mereka berdua ke dewan untuk menjadi pengikut setia ketua kami" Dia mendarat dan apungkan Fang dan Lily di situ

"WEI WEI! Ketua korang si virus jahat tu ke?"

Yaya dan Ying tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fang tadi. Dia cuma diangkat dengan menggunakan kuasa Yaya dan di bawa masuk ke dalam dewan semula. Di situlah Fang dan Lily akan dipukaukan dengan menggunakan komputer besar itu. Mereka berdua tidak dapat lepaskan diri dan komputer itu mula keluarkan bunyi yang mereka tidak dikenali. Virus jahat itu sudah pun kembali dan kali ini dia menggunakan teknik lain. Fang menutup mata dia tetapi dia mula rasa hendak pengsan di situ kerana bunyi dari komputer tersebut sangat menyakitkan kepalanya. Yaya dan Ying tersenyum sinis melihat dua rakan mereka akan menyertai ketua mereka. Tiada siapa yang dapat menghalangkan perbuatan jahat dari virus itu

* * *

Kaizo masih lagi cuba hendak merempuh masuk ke dalam bangunan itu tetapi gagal. Gopal sudah menukarkan pintu itu kepada chocolate cair tetapi chocolate itu mengeras serta-merta. Boboiboy cuba menggunakan pedang Halilintarnya tetapi dia juga gagal. Rizu memeluk Neko Neko seeratnya dan berdoa agar pintu itu dapat dibuka. Emmy mengeluarkan sesuatu dari beg sandang dia kerana alat pengesan dia tiba-tiba memberikan signal yang lebih kuat. Skrin di alat pengesan itu mengeluarkan data terbaru dan ianya adalah virus seperti tempoh hari

"Kakak Emmy nak buat apa?" tanya Rizu

"Alat akak dapat mengesan ada virus di dalam bangunan itu. Akak kena cepat-cepat hapuskan virus itu" Emmy membuka laptopnya. Secara pantasnya, dia cuba untuk menggodam sistem bangunan itu supaya dia dapat masuk "Harap-harap akak berjaya"

"Emmy boleh ke buat?" Tiba-tiba di tanya oleh Boboiboy

"Emmy boleh buat! Tiada apa yang dapat halangkan kemahiran Emmy di dalam bidang teknologi!" Mata Emmy begitu tertumpukan nombor-nombor dan data pada skrin laptop tersebut. Boboiboy tidak begitu memahami apa yang tertera pada skrin laptop itu "Ok, Emmy telah berjaya masuk ke dalam sistem mereka"

"Wah! Dasyat betul si Emmy. Tak sampai 1 minit dia dah boleh masuk" Gopal bangga dengan kepandaian Emmy

"Ok, sekarang ni Emmy perlu cari sistem utama si virus jahat tu" Emmy menekan-nekan beberapa butang di keyboard laptop itu

Kaizo masih lagi mencuba musnahkan pintu itu tetapi akhirnya dia terpaksa mengalah. Lalu dia berhenti dan ternampak kawan-kawan adiknya sedang berkerumum di sekeliling Emmy. Semuanya sibuk perhatikan skrin laptop itu. Kaizo mula menyertai mereka untuk melihat apa yang berlaku di situ. Rizu perhatikan Emmy membuat kerjanya sambil memberikan seketul ayam goreng kepada Neko Neko. Gopal pula, perut dia sudah berbunyi kerana terlampau risau sangat. Dia mengambil sekeping pizza dan lalu makan. Boboiboy tidak berganjat dari situ. Hati dan pemikiran dia tidak terhenti-henti berdoa agar Emmy dapat selamatkan Fang dan Lily

"Macam mana?" tanya Kaizo

"Sistem utama mereka ada di bahagian tengah bangunan ini tapi kita tak boleh pergi musnahkan sebab pintu dan tingkap bangunan ini di kunci oleh sistem itu sendiri. Jadi Emmy terpaksa musnahkan virus itu dari sini sahaja"

"Baiklah, teruskan dengan rancangan ini" Emmy angguk kepalanya kepada Kaizo "Kalau kau perlukan apa-apa, beritahu kami"

"Baik abang beruang"

Sementara Emmy masih lagi bertarung untuk musnahkan sistem utama komputer bangunan itu dan juga virus jahat itu, Fang masih lagi bertarung dengan dirinya supaya tidak menjadi seperti Yaya dan Ying. Dia tidak akan benarkan komputer itu mencuci otaknya dan menjadi pengikut setia kepada virus tersebut. Lily sudah kelihatan lemah. Mata dia kuyu dan tidak larat untuk berlawan balik

"Lily.. kau jangan terpengaruh dengan bunyi dari komputer itu" Nada suara Fang pada ketika itu agak lemah. Mungkin dia ada tenaga sedikit untuk menggunakan kuasanya "Aku pasti boleh lakukannya.." bisik Fang "SERANGAN.. LINGKARAN.. BAYANG!"

Satu bentuk lingkaran bayang menolak Yaya dan Ying kebelakang dan musnahkan di sekeliling Fang. Komputer itu ada sedikit kerosakan tetapi ianya masih lagi berfungsi seperti biasa. Fang dan Lily terlepas dari kuasa sphera Yaya. Mereka berdua jatuh di atas lantai dewan itu. Fang bangunkan dirinya walaupun kaki diri dia lemah

"Lily bangun.. kita kena lari"

"Landak.. larilah.. dulu... Lily.. tak.. larat" kata Lily yang sudah terdampar di atas lantai. Jari kanan dia bergerak sedikit tetapi kaki dia seperti sudah tidak bernyawa "Selamatkan.. diri.. kau"

"Tapi.."

"Lari.." Itulah perkataan Lily yang terakhir sebelum dia pengsan

Fang bangun dan dia tidak akan membenarkan Lily keseorangan di situ. Walaupun dia kadang-kadang rasa seperti hendak ketuk kepala Lily dengan periuk tetapi Lily ada seorang kawan yang suka menceriakan mana-mana suasana yang dalam bahaya ataupun dalam keadaan yang menggembirakan. Dia melihat sekelilingnya terlebih dahulu sebelum dia pergi mengangkat Lily. Dua kawan perempuan dia iaitu Yaya dan Ying tiada di situ. Dia harus cepat

"Apasal aku terpaksa jadi hero kepada si pelik ni tapi kalau aku tinggalkan aje dia, nanti ada juga yang membebel dekat aku. Terutama sekali si Rizu tu.. adeh" Fang mengangkat Lily dengan menggunakan kuasa bayangnya

"Kau cuba hendak larikan diri" Yaya apungkan dirinya sambil bersilang tangan "Kau memang kuat. Sudah tentu dia suka dengan kekuatan kau"

"YAYA! BAIK KAU INGATKAN DIRI KAU BALIK!" Muka Fang berubah menjadi garang "Kau adalah kawan aku dan aku tidak mahu berlawan dengan kawan aku sendiri"

"Kalau tidak mahu, biar kami serangkan kau sehinggalah kau mengalah" Kali ini Ying muncul di belakang Fang "Dan selepas itu, kau akan menjadi pengikut dia juga. Si virus jahat itu akan menjadi ketua kau dan kau akan ikut semua arahan dari dia"

"Tak, aku tak kan menjadi pengikut dia! TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!"

"LANTUNAN GRAVITY!"

Kuasa bayang itu dilantun balik. Fang dan Lily tercampak kebelakang. Mereka berdua terlanggar dinding dewan itu dan jatuh tergolek. Lily masih lagi dalam keadaan pengsan. Fang bangunkan diri dia semula. Diri dia sudah lemah tetapi semangat dia tidak lemah. Fang kini berhadapan dengan dua kawan perempuan dia. Mata dia melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri dia. Fang sedang mencari jalan keluar untuk lari dari sini secara selamat

"SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJU!" Ying mula menyerang Fang secara mengejut

"PELINDUNG BAYANG!" Fang mempertahankan pelindung bayangnya dengan tendangan Ying "Aku tak kan biarkan virus itu mengawal kita semua seperti anak patung! TOLAKAN BAYANG!"

"TUMBUKAN PADU!"

Ying terpelanting tetapi Yaya pula menyerang Fang dengan kuasanya. Fang terjatuh semula akibat tumbukan Yaya yang sangat kuat itu. Diri Fang sudah tidak larat lagi. Dia tidak larat untuk bangunkan diri dia semula. Dia tidak mahu mengalah. Dia tahu seseorang akan datang selamatkan mereka semua. Penglihatan dia menjadi samar-samar. Apa yang dia nampak hanyalah dua bayang yang berdiri di hadapan dia. Akhirnya mata Fang tertutup rapat. Dia sudah mula tidak sedarkan diri. Yaya dan Ying tersenyum sinis kerana pihak lawan mereka sudah pun pengsan

"Tuan.. dia akan menjadi sebahagian daripada pengikut tuan" kata Yaya

"Bagus.. bawa dia ke sini dan hapuskan seorang lagi. Aku tidak memerlukan dia" kata komputer tersebut "Masa untuk mencuci otak si pahlawan ungu ni"

Tiba-tiba lampu-lampu di dewan itu terpasang. Bilik itu menjadi terang. Seluruh bangunan itu menjadi terang kerana Emmy berjaya musnahkan sistem di dalam bangunan tersebut kecuali virus itu. Kaizo, Boboiboy dan Gopal muncul di dalam dewan itu. Virus itu menjadi marah kerana rancangan dia akan di gagalkan oleh mereka bertiga

"TANGKAP MEREKA!" kata virus itu

"Jangan harap!" Emmy muncul di belakang Boboiboy

Emmy menekan sesuatu di laptopnya. Virus itu mula menjerit kerana diri dia telah dimusnahkan oleh Emmy. Komputer itu mula meletup kecil dan skrin komputer itu musnah. Yaya dan Ying mula sedarkan diri. Mata mereka terkebil-kebil melihat Kaizo, Boboiboy, Gopal dan Emmy. Mata mereka berdua mula melihat sekitar dewan itu dan ternampak Fang dan Lily dalam keadaan tidak sedar lago

"Alamak! Fang!" Yaya mula rasa bersalah akibat menyerang Fang tadi "Aku tak sengaja.. maafkan kita orang, Fang"

"Maafkan aku juga. Aku rasa bersalah maa.." kata Ying

"Jangan salahkan diri korang. Ini semua sebab virus tu" kata Boboiboy "Macam mana korang boleh terkena pukauan dia?"

"Semalam.. kita orang mula mensyaki dengan bangunan ni. Budak-budak yang belajar dekat tuisyen ni, semuanya akan menjadi pelik. Dia orang menjadi buas sedikit dan akan mengeluarkan kata-kata kesat" jelas Yaya "Jadi aku dan Ying cadangkan untuk siasat apa yang berlaku tapi kita orang tak sangka pula virus tu berjaya pukaukan aku dan Ying. Perempuan yang dekat bawah tu suruh kita orang melawat setiap tingkat"

"Tapi kita orang masuk tadi takde sesiapa pun dekat situ" kata Boboiboy

"Entah-entah hantu kot" Gopal menggigil sedikit

"Mungkin hologram sahaja" Kaizo memeriksa kerosakan komputer itu "Musuh kali ini sangat berbahaya dan kau Boboiboy.. kau harus berhati-hati. Kalau dia berjaya mengawal kau, kuasa kau akan menjadi lebih bahaya"

"Saya akan berhati-hati, abang Kaizo" Boboiboy melihat jam kuasanya "Aku tak kan dikawal oleh virus itu" bisik dia

Sebenarnya dia risau kalau dia menjadi seperti Yaya dan Ying. Dia risau kalau dia berubah menjadi jahat. Dia tidak dapat bayangkan kalau dia keluarkan kuasa terkuatnya dan musnahkan segala-galanya terutama sekali orang-orang yang dia sayang. Dia tidak mahu fikirkan tentang itu. Dia akan melindungi semua yang dia sayang. Dia tak kan biarkan musuh kali ini menang

* * *

 **Hehehe.. macam mana? ok tak?**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Ziyuu-chan - Maaf author lambat update T_T sepatutnya semalam tapi tak siap lagi sebab penat.. minggu ni sibuk sangat +_+**

 **bungaellisya - Hehehee.. nak buat chapter panjang-panjang, kenalah olahkan satu idea tu untuk menjadi menarik dan panjang :3 kadang-kadang tu penat juga sebab kena taip panjang-panjang tapi semangat tu kena ada! Jangan malaskan diri.. hehe**

 **Arum-chan - Main perang air memang best xD hehehe**

 **Lily - LILY CHAN! Miss blank blank kirim salam rindu dekat Lily.. hehehee.. episode 16 tu mengingatkan author chapter Ulangan Masa xD ahakzz.. tapi sedihnya Fang hanya muncul dalam beberapa saat sahaja T_T UWAAA! Hehee.. Kaizo muncul bagaikan puteri muncul dari kerajaan bulan xD Rambut dia seorang sahaja yang shiny shiny... orang lain biasa aje xD Kapten hot memang suka berdandan.. ahakzz! tapi Boboiboy dan Fang kena pakai make up hari tu xD nampak comel aje.. hehehe.. kasihan~**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	6. Pencarian

**Haluu semua! Apa khabar? hehehee.. author sihat sahaja**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini :3 hehehe**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Pencarian**

Bau harum menusuk lubang hidung Fang. Bibir dia terukirkan sebuah senyuman kerana dia kenal dengan bau itu. Ianya adalah bau kegemaran makanan dia iaitu donut lobak merah. Lalu mata dia terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Adakah bau ini adalah benar atau hanya mainan mimpi dia sahaja, fikir Fang. Dia pergi cubit tangannya sedikit dan dapat rasakan kesakitan itu

"YES!" Fang bangun dari katilnya dan tidak sabar untuk merasai kelazatan donut lobak merah itu

Fang sudah terbayangkan diri dia sedang duduk di kerusi dapur dan di hadapannya pula, penuh dengan donut lobak merah yang sudah tersusun cantik seperti sebuah piramid. Dia tidak sedar air liurnya meleleh keluar. Mata dia bersinar-sinar bagaikan ada sinar harapan yang sedang menanti diri dia. Tiba-tiba datang satu suara yang membuatkan dia ingin masuk tidur semula

"PANG!" Kaizo menghempas buka pintu bilik adiknya

"Abang nak apa?" nada Fang pada ketika itu ada sedikit marah

"Cepat siap, abang nak pergi ke stesen TAPOPS!"

"Eh.. kommander panggil abang ke?"

"Yea Pang. Abang ada hal penting dengan dia tapi sebelum tu, kita singgah rumah Emmy terlebih dahulu"

"Ok tapi.." Fang berhenti sekejap dan lalu dia berkata lagi "Neko Neko tu kena pulang hari ni ke?"

"Yea" balas Kaizo "Kau jangan lupa ubahkan dia balik"

"ALAAA! Tapi dia comel apa jadi baby tiger. Boleh peluk peluk macam peluk teddy bear" Fang peluk bantal dia di dadanya sambil tersenyum lebar dengan matanya terpejam seketika untuk menikmati kebahagian itu bersama harimau kesayangan dia "Neko Neko my baby tiger"

"Sah budak ni tak betul" bisik Kaizo. Lalu dia pergi ke katil adiknya dan terus menepuk kepala adiknya "CEPAT SIAP! AKU TAK NAK MELENGAHKAN MASA!"

"Yelah" Fang bermasam muka sedikit "Mana Neko Neko?"

"Dia ada dekat dapur dengan Pikachu dan Shadow. Dia orang tengah makan donut kegemaran kau" kata Kaizo sambil keluar dari bilik tersebut "Kau jangan nak marah dia orang pulak"

"ERK! DONUT KU!" Fang cepat-cepat turun dari katil tersebut. Dia terus mengambil tuala mandi dan bergegas masuk ke dalam bilik air. Dia tutup pintu bilik airnya dan lalu menjerit "ABANG! JANGAN BAGI DIA ORANG HABISKAN DONUT ADIK!"

Kaizo dengar jeritan adiknya tetapi dia tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya turun ke bawah dan masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia mengangkat kening sebelah kerana kesemua donut lobak merah sudah pun dihabis makan oleh Pikachu, Shadow dan Neko Neko. Ketiga bintang itu berada di bawah mereka, sibuk menjilat kaki depan masing-masing kerana sudah kenyang makan donut itu tadi. Dia tidak tahu samada mahu marah haiwan-haiwan peliharaannya atau tersenyum sinis sahaja. Lalu dia keluar dari dapur dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui tentang itu

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah ke rumah Emmy, Fang masih tidak berpuas hati kerana donut kegemaran dia sudah habis di makan oleh haiwan peliharaannya. Dia mahu memarahi mereka tetapi tidak sanggup pula kerana mereka hanyalah haiwan, bukannya manusia. Haiwan juga mempunyai perasaan. Jadi dia pendamkan sahaja di dalam hatinya. Kaizo tidak berkata apa kepada adiknya dan biarkan sahaja adiknya bermasam muka. Sampai sahaja di rumah Emmy, mereka lihat Lynna sudah pun berada di dalam makmal Emmy. Bukan Lynna sahaja yang ada di situ, Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia yang lain juga ada di situ. Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Rizu, Bella, Lily, Faye dan juga Harraz ada di situ. Semuanya sedang menunggu kedatangan Fang dan Kaizo

"Abang Fang dah sampai tapi..." Rizu boleh lihat abang kesayangan dia seperti tidak berpuas hati dengan sesuatu "Abang Fang ok ke?"

"Abang ok aje" jawab Fang sambil berpura-pura senyum. Di dalam hati dia sedih kerana tidak dapat menikmati donut lobak merahnya "Emmy panggil kita orang kenapa?"

"Bukan dia yang panggil tapi abang yang suruh berkumpul dekat sini" kata Kaizo

Dia menuju ke depan dan lalu pusingkan badannya untuk melihat Lynna, Faye dan Fang dan juga rakan-rakan adiknya. Lalu dia berkatakan sesuatu kepada mereka dengan nada yang tegas dan serius. Wajah dia menunjukkan sesuatu yang serius

"Aku panggil kamu semua ke sini kerana-"

"NAK MENGHUKUM KAMI!" Lily memotong percakapan Kaizo

"Bukan.. aku panggil kerana-"

"NAK BUAT PROMOSI JUALAN ITIK!" Lily mencelah lagi

"AKU KATA BUKAN!" Kaizo berikan jelingan maut ke arah mata Lily "Lagi sekali kau cuba menganggu aku.. pedang tenaga akan ku berikan"

"Hehehe... ok" Lily tersengih di situ. Mata dia terus mengalih ke tempat lain kerana dia tidak mahu melihat renungan Kaizo "Lalalaa.."

"Sambung balik.." Nada Kaizo kembali serius "Aku panggil kamu semua kerana kita sudah mempunyai musuh baru. 2 hari lepas, musuh kita telah mempergunakan Yaya dan Ying sebagai anak patung dia. Aku tidak mahu dia mempergunakan kita semua dan kita harus tamatkan musuh dengan serta merta. Aku tahu sebahagian daripada kamu tidak mempunyai kuasa tapi kamu harus berhati-hati juga kerana kamu adalah kenalan rapat dengan Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Pang"

"Untuk mengambil langkah berjaga-jaga, Emmy telah letak anti-virus dekat jam-jam kuasa kamu semua. Jadi virus jahat itu tidak lagi dapat mengawal kamu dengan menggunakan jam kuasa itu"

"Terima kasih Emmy" kata Boboiboy "Jadi kami tidak perlu risaukan lagi tentang jam kuasa kami?"

"Tidak perlu" balas Emmy "Tapi kalau ada benda-benda pelik yang berlaku dekat jam kuasa tu, berikan kepada Emmy dengan segera"

"Itu sahaja ke kau panggil kita orang ke sini" tanya Lynna

"Sebenarnya.. aku ingin kau dan Emmy untuk pergi ke planet itu untuk menyamar. Kommander telah pun mendapat maklumat mengenai planet itu" Kaizo masukkan sekeping disk di dalam komputer Emmy. Sebuah hologram planet timbul di hadapan skrin komputer itu "Nama planet ini adalah planet Urbs. Planet yang penuh dengan alien yang kaya raya. Kehidupan mereka cukup mewah sekali"

"Wuuu.. macam best aje planet tu" kata Lily

"Best ke tak best, itu soal lagi" Kaizo membelakangkan kedua belah tangannya belakang badannya. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Sekarang kita perlu mencari maklumat siapakah musuh kita selama ini"

"Kami yang lain ikut sekali ke?" soal Yaya

"Tak perlu. Aku nak yang lain temankan Pang menghantar pulang si anak harimau dia tu. Biar aku, Lynna dan Emmy sahaja yang pergi" balas Kaizo

"Aik, apasal Emmy boleh ikut?" tanya Ying

"Kerana aku perlukan dia. Hanya dia sahaja yang boleh bantu aku dengan mengesan dimanakah dia bersembunyi" balas Kaizo lagi

"Ingat adik boleh ikut tapi kena hantar Neko Neko pula" Fang rasa sedikit kecewa kerana tidak dapat menyertai misi penyamaran itu tetapi dia terpaksa ikut dengan arahan dari abangnya

"Abang hanya mahu kau selamat dari serangan musuh. Jadi kau pergilah berseronok dengan harimau kau di planet Metallum" Kaizo melutut di depan adiknya "Maafkan abang kerana tidak membawa kau sekali di dalam misi ini. Kau faham kenapa aku harus buat begini"

"Faham tapi Emmy tu kan budak-budak lagi, adik pula adalah salah seorang pasukan superhero. Bawalah adik sekali" Kaizo gelengkan kepalanya sahaja "Hmm.. takpelah kalau tak boleh" Fang peluk leher abangnya "Abang hati-hati tau"

"Yea, abang akan berhati-hati" bisik Kaizo di telinga adiknya

"Fang jangan risau, akak akan melindungi Emmy dengan baik" Lynna belai sedikit rambut Fang "Kami akan pulang ke bumi selepas sahaja misi kami selesai"

"Ok"

"Kalau kau masih ada lagi dekat planet Metallum, abang akan singgah di situ kalau sempat" kata Kaizo. Dia bangunkan dirinya "Abang pergi dulu. Kamu semua, jaga diri elok-elok dan Pang, kau nak bawa balik mana-mana binatang pulak"

"Baik abang!" Fang berikan tabik hormat kepada abangnya "Kalau adik terbawa balik, jangan marah yea"

"Aku tak kan marah tapi aku akan menghukum kau"

"Itu ajelah kerja abang" bisik Fang

Kaizo, Lynna dan Emmy terus bergerak untuk menuju ke kapal angkasa. Kali ini mereka bertiga menggunakan kapal angkasa milik TAPOPS kerana kapal angkasa Kaizo akan diguna oleh Fang untuk menghantar pulang Neko Neko ke planet asal dia

* * *

Planet Urbs adalah sebuah planet yang sangat kecil sizenya. Ianya lebih kecil daripada planet bumi. Penduduk di planet Urbs terdiri daripada golongan elite. Planet Urbs terkenal dengan pelancongan dia iaitu sebuah pantai yang besar. Laut yang luas dan mempunyai pelbagai kehidupan laut yang menarik. Ramai alien dari planet lain akan pergi melancong di situ kerana suasananya agak nyama dan tenang sekali. Kaizo, Lynna dan Emmy menjalankan misi penyamaran mereka sebagai sebuah keluarga. Kaizo rasa agak janggal pada ketika itu kerana dia terpaksa memakai sehelai kemeja bercorak floral. Seluar dia pendek sampai ke paras lutut dan dia juga memakai cermin mata hitam. Lynna dengan baju kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna biru dan skirt putih kembang labuh sampai ke buku lali. Dia memakai sebuah topi yang ada lilitan bunga. Dia juga memakai cermin mata hitam. Emmy memakai beg Hello Kitty milik dia sendiri. Baju dia lengan panjang dan berseluar panjang

"Emmy, kau sudah pasang alat pengesan kau?"

"Sudah abang beruang" kata Emmy

"Bagus" balas Kaizo "Kalau ada orang bertanya siapakah kami, kau jawab sahaja kami adalah ibu bapa kau. Jangan biarkan misi ini gagal"

"Sekarang kita nak mulakan dari mana?" Lynna melihat pantai planet itu. Pasirnya putih, air lautnya kebiru-biruan dan langitnya memang tiada awan tetapi udaranya begitu tenang dan sejuk sekali "Kita tidak boleh nampak seperti orang yang mencurigakan"

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi duduk dekat cafe sebab Emmy perlukan sedikit masa untuk dapatkan lokasi virus tu"

"Baiklah" Mata Kaizo mencari-cari cafe yang terdekat sehinggalah dia terjumpa sebuah kedai kecil di tepi pantai "Kita ke situ" Dia tunjuk sebuah kedai yang menjual pelbagai perisa ice cream

"WAH! CAFE ICE CREAM!" Emmy berlari ke arah kedai tersebut

Kedai itu kecil dan terbuka seperti kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Pelanggang boleh duduk di kaunter ataupun duduk di tempat yang sudah tersedia. Kaizo dan Lynna berjalan menuju ke kedai tersebut. Ianya kelihatan tidak begitu ramai orang. Emmy sudah mengambil tempat yang bersebelahan dengan sebuah gerai kecil yang menjual cenderamata. Dia begitu seronok melihat gambar-gambar ice cream di papan menu kedai tersebut. Pelbagai perisa yang ada dan perisa yang Emmy tidak pernah dengar ada jual di situ juga

"Emmy, kau jangan ingat kita ke sini untuk berseronok. Kau jalankan tugas kau" tegur Kaizo sambil duduk di sebelah Emmy

"Baik abang beruang!" Emmy terus keluarkan laptopnya dari beg Hello Kitty dia "Emmy akan jalankan tugas Emmy dengan segera"

"Aku pergi beli ice cream untuk kamu semua"

"Gunakan kad kredit aku" Kaizo menghulurkan sekeping kad kredit kepada Lynna "Jangan nak beli yang mahal sangat"

"Yea Kaizo, aku beli yang murah sahaja" Lynna mengambil kad kredit itu dari tangan Kaizo "Hmm.. rasanya kau suka ice cream apa yea" Dia terus pergi membeli 3 ice cream untuk mereka semua

Sementara Kaizo dan Emmy menunggu kedatangan ice cream mereka, Kaizo perhatikan sahaja Emmy membuat kerjanya. Begitu pantas sekali Emmy menaip di laptopnya. Semua data tentang virus itu sudah pun ada di dalam laptop Emmy. Dia cuma perlu mencari lokasi yang tempat di mana musuh mereka sembunyikan diri. Kaizo tidak sabar untuk berhadapan dengan musuh terbaru mereka tetapi dia tidak mahu berharap sangat. Mungkin benda yang tidak di sangkakan akan berlaku. Lalu dia pergi menghubungi adiknya untuk memeriksa keadaan di sana. Pada ketika itu, Fang dalam perjalanan ke planet Metallum untuk menghantar Neko Neko pulang ke planet asalnya. Fang tidak menjawab panggilan abangnya kerana dia terlalu sibuk bermain dengan harimau kesayangan dia

"Tak jawab pulak budak ni" bisik Kaizo

"Hehee.. sabar abang beruang. Mungkin abang Fely tengah berseronok dekat sana"

"Mungkin juga" balas Kaizo. Dia terus mengalih permandangan dia kepada keindahan pantai tersebut

Tidak jauh dari situ, Kaizo boleh nampak sebuah jeti terapung di atas permukaan air laut. Kapal-kapal mewah sedang berlayar di tengah-tengah laut. Beberapa anak kecil sedang bermandi-manda di tepi laut. Mereka nampak begitu gembira sekali dapat bermain dengan air laut. Ibu bapa mereka tidak henti-henti tergelak bersama anak-anak mereka. Suasana itu membangkitkan rasa perasaan rindu di hati Kaizo. Dia seperti nampak bayangan ibu bapa dia ada di pantai itu sambil bermain kejar-kejar bersama diri dia. Adik dia pula sedang membina sebuah istana pasir di tepi pantai. Kaizo tidak sedar dengan senyuman yang dia berikan

"Kaizo.." Lynna duduk di depan Kaizo sambil meletakkan sebuah dulang bulat di atas meja "Kau ok ke?"

Kaizo terus tersedar dari bayangan dia. Lalu dia melihat wajah kerisauan Lynna. Dia tidak berkata apa kepada Lynna. Dia hanya mengambil satu bekas mangkuk ice cream di dalam dulang bulat itu

"Kau ok?" tanya Lynna lagi sekali

"Aku ok.. kau tidak perlu risau" balas Kaizo. Tangan dia sudah mencapai sudu ice cream itu tetapi Lynna sempat mengambil balik ice cream vanilla tersebut dan lalu dia letakkan di tepi laptop Emmy

"Itu ice cream vanilla untuk Emmy. Kau punya aku belikan green tea milkshake" Lynna hulurkan segelas air milkshake kepada Kaizo "Ambiklah"

"Ermm... terima kasih" balas Kaizo sambil mencapai air itu dari tangan Lynna

"YEAH! Ice cream vanilla! Terima kasih kakak puteri fantasy" Emmy mengambil sudu ice creamnya untuk makan "Lagi sedikit lagi kita akan tahu lokasi si virus jahat tu. Harap abang beruang dan kakak puteri fantasy dapat bersabar"

"Baik Emmy. Jangan terburu-buru sangat" kata Lynna

"Tapi kita tidak boleh lambat. Kalau tidak, musuh itu akan larikan diri jikalau dia tahu kita berada di sini"

"Aku juga tidak mahu dia mengetahui tentang kita tapi aku tak naklah suruh Emmy membuat kerjanya terlalu cepat. Aku tak nak dia terburu-buru. Aku takut nanti dia buat kesilapan pula dan kau akan memarahi dia nanti"

"Yelah.. aku tak akan terlalu memaksa dia" kata Kaizo. Dia menghirup air milkshakenya dengan menggunakan sebatang straw

"YES!" Emmy begitu gembira sekali apabila alat pengesan dia sudah mendapat lokasi musuh mereka

"Kenapa Emmy? Kau sudah menjumpai lokasi dia?" Kaizo melihat laptop Emmy. Satu penanda bulat merah terpapar di skrin laptop itu "Dekat mana lokasi tu?"

"Lokasi itu tidak jauh dari sini. Kita perlu bertindak cepat sebelum dia menghilangkan diri"

"Bagus Emmy, aku bangga dengan kau. Mari kita beredar dari sini" Kaizo sempat habiskan air milkshake dia sebelum dia bangun dari tempat duduknya "Aku tidak mahu melengahkan masa lagi"

"Ok" Emmy simpan laptopnya di dalam beg Hello Kitty dia "Jom ikut Emmy"

"Emmy pastikan kita tidak sesat"

"Baik abang beruang!" Emmy periksa semula alat pengesannya "Mula-mula, kita jalan terus"

Kaizo menyuruh Emmy berjalan di antara dia dan Lynna supaya mereka tidak kelihatan mencurigakan. Mereka berjalan di tepi pantai sambil menikmati keindahan pantai pada hari itu. Emmy membawa mereka ke sebuah datara, bersebelahan dengan pantai. Dataran itu dipenuhi dengan pelbagai gerai menjual makanan dan juga cenderamata. Di dataran itu terdapat beberapa alien dalam pelbagai paras rupa yang datang ke situ. Mereka sedang sibuk melihat atau membeli makanan yang ada jual di gerai-gerai kecil itu. Ianya seperti pasar yang ada di planet bumi. Mereka boleh tawar menawar untuk mendapatkan harga yang memuaskan hati mereka. Emmy seperti mahu pergi melihat pasar itu tetapi Kaizo sedang perhatikan diri dia. Lalu Emmy terpaksa belok ke kanan untuk melintas jalan

"Sekarang ni, kita kena lalu tepi-tepi kedai" kata Emmy

Kedai-kedai di situ menjual pelbagai barang antik. Setiap kedai yang mereka lihat, semuanya barangan antik. Lynna tertarik dengan seutas rantai yang ada batu permata berwarna biru di dalam bentuk hati yang pamer di tingkap kedai antik tetapi dia perlu ingatkan diri dia kerana ini bukan masanya untuk membeli belah. Lalu dia lupakan sahaja niat di hatinya. Kaizo perasan dengan apa yang Lynna melihat pada ketika itu tetapi dia tetap teruskan berjalan tanpa berkata apa. Emmy belok ke kiri. Mereka sudah pun berada jauh daripada pandai dan kini mereka berada di laluan yang penuh dengan kedai-kedai makanan. Laluan itu tidaklah sesibuk mana. Mereka teruskan berjalan lagi. Emmy terasa lapar apabila melalui jalan itu kerana bau-bau makanan di situ membuatkan Emmy ingin merasai makanan yang ada jual di situ. Bau-bau makanan itu menusuk masuk ke dalam lubang hidung mereka. Bau ayam panggang, ikan bakar, ayam goreng, keju pizza, sup cendawan dan pelbagai jenis bau yang boleh mereka hidu di laluan itu. Sampai sahaja di penghujung kedai, Emmy belok ke kanan. Mereka lalu di tepi kedai yang menjual makanan pencuci mulut. Di dalam kedai itu terdapat satu kolam pancutan air chocolate. Kanak-kanak yang berada di dalam kedai itu, begitu seronok sekali melihat pancutan air chocolate itu

"Bestnya" bisik Emmy

"Satu hari nanti, kita datang ke sini balik tapi sekarang ni, kita jalankan misi kita sahaja" kata Lynna

"Baik kakak puteri fantasy tapi janji tau bawa kami semua ke sini"

"Itu pun kalau si putera galaxy ni bawa kita orang ke sini.. hehehe" Lynna tersenyum sedikit sambil melihat Kaizo "Kau pun mesti nak beristirehat dekat sini dengan adik kau"

"Hmmm... itu pun kalau aku naklah" balas Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Kalau kau tak nak bawa dia, biar aku sahaja yang bawa dia dan juga rakan-rakan dia"

"Kau boleh ke terbang ke sini? Kau bukannya ada kapal angkasa"

"Yea, aku memang tidak memiliki sebuah kapal angkasa seperti kau tapi aku boleh sahaja pinjam kapal angkasa kau"

"Pinjam boleh tapi jangan lama-lama sangat" Kaizo memang sayangkan kapal angkasanya tetapi kalau ada sesiapa yang mahu pinjam, dia hanya berikan orang yang dia percayai sahaja "Tapi kalau kau bawa adik aku dan rakan-rakan dia, aku kena ikut sekali kerana aku tak naklah kau jaga mereka seorang diri sahaja"

"Baiknya abang beruang.. hehehe.. atau abang beruang takut alien lain mengambil kesempatan untuk menawan hati kakak puteri fantasy!" Emmy tersengih kepada Kaizo

"Kau pun macam adik aku.. jangan nak mengarut" Sebenarnya memang benar pun cuma Kaizo tidak mahu mengaku sahaja "Sekarang kita ke mana pula?"

"Kejap lagi kita akan sampai" balas Emmy sambil perhatikan alat pengesan dia

* * *

Fang, Faye dan rakan-rakan mereka telah pun tiba di planet Metallum. Neko Neko begitu teruja sekali apabila dia sudah sampai di planet asalnya. Harimau itu sudah pun pulih kepada asal. Dia bukan lagi seekor anak harimau. Permaisuri Reina sudah lama menunggu kedatangan mereka dan dia telah pun mengadakan majlis kecil-kecilan untuk tetamu khasnya. Kesemua haiwan-haiwan yang ada di planet itu berkumpul di kawasan perkarangan istana untuk menyambut tetamu mereka. Seekor harimau yang lebih dikenali sebagai Tigris duduk di sebelah permaisuri Reina yang sedang berdiri di hadapan pintu gerbang istana. Harimau itu adalah haiwan peliharaan permaisuri Reina. Dia adalah seekor harimau paling setia dengan tuannya

"Selamat kembali ke planet Metallum"

"Terima kasih Permaisuri Reina" Yaya begitu lembut sekali dengan Permaisuri itu "Kami di sini bukan sahaja ingin menghantar pulang Neko Neko tetapi kami juga ingin melawat haiwan-haiwan di planet ini"

"Saya di sini sentiasa mengalu-alukan kedatang kamu semua" Lalu permaisuri itu tersenyum kerana ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian dia "Nampaknya, kawan kamu tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan haiwan-haiwan di planet ini"

Semuanya pandang ke arah Lily yang sudah bersiap sedia dengan pakaian itiknya. Di dalam poket baju yang letak di bahagian tengah, terdapat satu makhluk kecil iaitu Picu. Dia agak selesa duduk di dalam poket baju itik itu. Rizu pula dengan pakaian serba penguin. Mereka berdua begitu semangat untuk bermain dengan haiwan kegemaran mereka. Yaya sudah pun membawa biskut dia yang dikatakan tidak begitu sedap itu

"Dia ni memang pelik tapi permaisuri boleh abaikan dia sahaja" jelas Fang

"Pelik tapi bersemangat" Permaisuri Reina bertepuk tangan dan pintu gerbang itu dibuka secara tidak langsung

Pelayan-pelayan keluar dari pintu itu sambil membawa dulang masing-masing. Pelayar-pelayar membawa pelbagai jenis makanan untuk tetamu Permaisuri Reina. Gopal sudah tidak sabar untuk merasai makanan-makanan tersebut. Dia boleh bau kelazatan makanan itu

"Mari kita duduk di tempat meja khas" Permaisuri Reina membawa mereka ke sebuah taman yang terletak di tepi istana

Di dalam taman itu terdapat beberapa meja bulat yang sudah tersedia khas untuk para tetamu Permaisuri Reina. Setiap meja terdapat 4 buah kerusi. Di atas meja itu sudah pun tersedia pinggan, mangkuk, sudu, garpu dan juga gelas. Fang mengambil tempat yang berdekatan dengan pokok-pokok bunga tulip berwarna ungu. Dia duduk di situ dan Neko Neko baring di atas tanah. Datang seorang pelayan untuk menghidangkan makanan di atas meja itu. Pelayan itu meletakkan sepiring pinggan yang penuh dengan mini burger dan sup cendawan di dalam satu mangkuk besar

"Bestnya dekat sini. Aman, tenang, tiada bunyi bising dan haiwan-haiwan dekat sini semuanya jinak-jinak" kata Yaya

"Betul betul.. aku pun sangat suka maa.. hehee" Ying duduk di situ juga bersama Fang dan Yaya "Comel pula si Rizu main dengan anak-anak penguin tu"

"Rizu tu dah macam abang penguin. Yang lain-lain tu macam adik dia pula.. heheee.." Fang tergelak sedikit "Cuba tengok si Gopal tu, dia cuba nak dekatkan diri dengan beruang angkasa tu"

Fang, Yaya dan Ying perhatikan Gopal dari jauh. Pada ketika itu, Gopal cuba hendak mendekatkan diri kepada beruang itu. Berung itu sedang makan buah-buahan bersama anak-anaknya. Gopal mengangkat sebiji apple dan lalu dia hulurkan buah itu kepada seekor anak beruang. Ibu beruang itu tidak marah kerana dia percaya Gopal tidak akan mengapa-apakan anaknya. Seekor anak beruang merangkak ke arah Gopal. Tangan dia mencapai buah apple tu dari tangan Gopal

"Wuuuu... anak-anak abang Kaizo"

Mata Fang melirik ke sebuah kolam air pancut yang tidak jauh dari situ. Lily sibuk melayan anak-anak itik di situ. Ibu mereka hanya perhatikan Lily dari kolam air tersebut. Anak-anak itik itu berbunyi-bunyi bising kepada Lily. Ibu itik itu berenang ke tepi kolam untuk melihat apa yang anak-anak dia sedang bisingkan itu. Rupanya anak-anak itik itu ingin bermain dengan Picu

"Sabar anak-anak abang Kaizo, Lily akan berikan Picu kepada kamu semua tapi sebelum tu.. hehehe.. mainlah dengan Lily dulu" Lily berikan senyuman dia kepada anak-anak itik tersebut tetapi pada mereka, senyuman itu amat menakutkan sehingga mereka lari masuk ke dalam kolam itu "ERK?! Kenapa korang lari"

"Dia orang tak suka dengan kau kot" Bella muncul di sebelah Lily dengan sekeping pizza chocolate di tangannya

"Tapi.. tapi.. Lily nak main dengan anak-anak itik"

"Takpelah Lily, kita main dengan haiwan lain ajelah" pujuk Faye sambil pegang bahu Lily "Kita main dengan Rizu dan penguin-penguinnya nak tak? Tak pun kita pergi main dengan arnab ke.. hehee"

"WUUU! Main dengan landak angkasa pun seronok juga!" Lily terus kembali semangat. Dia keluarkan Picu dari poket baju itiknya dan letakkan makhluk hijau itu di tepi kolam "Picu main elok-elok yea. Jangan pergi makan pula anak-anak itik tu. Menangis abang Kaizo nanti"

Mata Picu membulat besar sambil melihat anak-anak itik itu datang dekat kepada diri dia. Mata anak-anak itik itu sama seperti Picu. Lalu Picu melompat-lompat dengan lidahnya terjulur keluar. Hati dia begitu gembira sekali kerana dapat bermain dengan anak-anak itik tersebut

Ketiga-tiga gadis itu tadi, terus menuju ke arah Rizu yang sedang berkelah dengan penguin-penguin comel. Penguin-penguin itu suka melihat Rizu yang berpakaian seperti penguin. Faye sempat mengambil gambar mereka. Selepas itu dia menangkap gambar Gopal sedang dipeluk oleh anak-anak beruang. Semuanya peluk kaki Gopal. Hati Gopal rasa sangat terharu dan bahagia pada ketika itu. Harraz sedang menulis sesuatu di dalam buku nota dia iaitu tentang kehidupan haiwan lain di planet lain. Dia perhatikan setiap haiwan yang ada di situ. Boboiboy pula sedang belai kepala kuda terbang ataupun lebih dikenali sebagai unicorn. Kuda itu berwarna putih dan ianya lebih suka dengan sentuhan dari para gadis. Kuda itu juga mempunyai sepasang sayap

"Seronoknya dia orang" kata Yaya. Dia masih lagi di tempat duduknya "Aku rasa aku nak bagi biskut ni dekat permaisuri tu rasa. Mesti dia akan suka dengan biskut aku"

"ERK!" Terkejut Fang dan Ying

Neko Neko terus bangun dan lalu dia lari dari situ kerana dia juga tahu dengan kisah biskut Yaya. Dia takut jikalau diri dia menjadi mangsa biskut yang tidak berapa sedap itu

"Yaya, tak perlulah susah-susah bagi dia biskut.. hehee" Ying tersengih kepada kawan baik dia "Lagipun sini sudah terlampau banyak sangat makanan maaa"

"Aku tahu tapi aku nak juga kongsi biskut aku dengan dia. Mesti permaisuri itu akan suka dengan biskut aku"

"Biskut apa tu?" Permaisuri Reina muncul di belakang Yaya

"Permaisuri, saya ada buat biskut. Permaisuri rasalah biskut yang saya buat" Yaya bangun dan angkat bakul dia yang berada di atas meja itu. Lalu dia mengambil sekeping biskut dan berikan kepada permaisuri itu

"Hmm.." Permaisuri Reina mengambil biskut itu. Sebelum dia makan biskut itu, dia membelek-belek biskut tersebut. Biskut itu di dalam bentuk hati "Menarik biskut ni tapi apakah rasanya"

"Eh permaisuri kena rasa mini burger ni" Fang sudah pun berada di tepi permaisuri "Rasa dia lain daripada yang lain"

"Saya tahu rasa burger tu memang lain sebab ianya adalah veggy burger"

"BURGER SAYUR?!" Fang terkejut seketika "Sayur pun sayurlah tapi permaisuri mesti nak makan lagikan" Dia tersengih di situ

"Fang, apa yang kau cuba lakukan?" tanya Yaya dengan nada seriusnya "Kau cuba nak sabotaj biskut aku ke? Atau sebenarnya kau nak biskut ni sebab abang kau selalu berikan biskut aku kepada kau" Mata Yaya terus bersinar-sinar sambil melihat Fang

"Ma-mana ada! Aku cuma nak berikan kepada Lahap aje. Dia kan peminat nombor satu biskut kau"

"Kalau begitu, apa kata kamu berikan biskut ni kepada kawan-kawan kamu sahaja dan biskut yang ada di tangan saya, saya akan makan" kata Permaisuri itu. Lalu dia beredar sambil merasa sedikit biskut itu. Muka dia terus berubah "Patutlah kawan dia tak bagi aku makan biskut ni" bisik dia. Biskut itu dia simpan di dalam poket skirt labuhnya

"Jadi kau memang betul nak bagi dekat Lahap?" tanya Yaya

"Ha ah! Dia kan suka sangat dengan biskut kau" Fang tersengih di situ dan hati dia berdebar-debar kerana dia juga tidak mahu menjadi mangsa kepada biskut itu

"Ok! Nanti kalau dia nak lagi, beritahu aku. Kalau kau nak biskut ni, ambiklah. Aku ada buat banyak"

"Hehehee.." Fang hanya mampu tergelak sahaja dengan tangannya sudah mengambil bakul biskut itu dari Yaya

"Jom kita pergi main dengan kuda terbang tu" kata Yaya sambil tunding jarinya ke arah Boboiboy yang masih membelai kepala kuda putih itu "Aku sudah lama tak naik kuda tu.. jom Ying"

"JOM!" kata Ying "Wei Fang, kau mahu ikut kami ke tak?"

"Nanti aku ikut" balas Fang. Dia sebenarnya ingin menghantar mesej kepada abangnya yang dia sudah pun tiba di planet Metallum

Neko Neko mengeselkan kepalanya di kaki Fang. Dia ingin memberitahu bahawa dia tidak perlu risaukan sangat tentang Kaizo kerana dia yakin Kaizo dapat melindungi diri dari ancaman musuh. Selepas sahaja dia menghantar mesej itu kepada abangnya, tangan Fang terus belai kepala harimaunya. Begitu manja sekali harimau itu terhadap tuannya

"Neko Neko, kalau kau nak tahu.. aku takdelah risaukan sangat dekat abang aku tu. Dia kan seorang kapten yang berani, handal, kuat dan juga garang. Tapi dia tidak keseorangan. Kak Lynna ada bersama dengan dia. Mereka berdua tu, sentiasa selamatkan satu sama lain. Agaknya, bila aku dah besar nanti, aku akan jumpa tak seorang gadis seperti kak Lynna?"

Neko Neko hanya mengaum sahaja kepada Fang. Kali ini badan dia bergesel-gesel di badan Fang

"Hehehe.. suatu hari nanti aku akan jumpa gadis itu tapi buat masa sekarang ini, aku hanya mahu tumpukan pelajaran aku sahaja dan juga meluangkan masa aku bersama rakan-rakan yang aku sayangi. Jomlah Neko Neko, kita pergi bermain dengan dia orang"

* * *

Emmy menjenguk sedikit di bahagian tepi bangunan kedai. Dia melihat lorong itu kelihatan sunyi dan tiada orang yang lalu lalang di situ. Lalu dia keluar dari situ bersama Kaizo dan Lynna. Dia melihat alat pengesannya untuk pastikan mereka berada di tempat yang betul. Mereka kini sudah berada jauh dari pantai dan juga dari orang ramai. Kawasan yang mereka berada sekarang adalah kawasan yang tidak mempunyai ramai penduduk. Kedai-kedai yang ada di situ, semuanya sudah tutup. Hanya tinggalan kedai-kedai kosong sahaja

"Emmy, akak rasa tak sedap hati pula. Betul ke musuh kita berada di kawasan ini?"

"Betul kakak puteri fantasy. Emmy sudah periksa 2 3 kali tapi tempat beginilah sesuai untuk alien-alien jahat sembunyikan diri" kata Emmy. Dia membawa mereka ke sebuah bangunan apartment lama dan lalu dia masuk ke dalam. Bangunan itu tidak mempunyai pintu kerana sudah habis di musnahkan. Rumput-rumput kecil tumbuh di atas lantai bangunan tersebut.

"Mengikut kata alat ni, musuh kita berada di tingkat atas"

"Jadi kita naik ke atas" kata Kaizo "Lynna, kau jaga di sini... biar aku dan Emmy pergi periksa"

"Ok" balas Lynna "Kau jaga Emmy dan jangan biarkan musuh cederakan dia"

"Yea, aku akan melindungi dia tapi kalau dia serang pun, aku akan suruh Emmy lari terus ke kau"

"Ok. Hati-hati" Lynna perhatikan Kaizo dan Emmy berjalan ke arah tangga bangunan itu

Bangunan itu mempunyai satu lif tetapi ianya sudah tidak berfungsi. Kaizo dan Emmy naik ke tingkat atas. Tinggal Lynna seorang diri di tingkat bawah. Dia tidak begitu takut kerana dia pernah menghadapi pelbagai situasi. Dia perhatikan keadaan di luar bangunan itu. Tiada orang yang lalu lalang. Boleh dikatakan tapak kawasan ini seperti kawasan berhantu. Dia terbayangkan musuh-musuh dia muncul di situ secara mengejutkan tetapi tak mungkin perkara itu akan berlaku kerana dia berada di planet lain. Lynna menuju ke sebuah bilik yang ada di situ. Bilik itu adalah sebuah pejabat dan satu-satunya pejabat yang ada di tingkat bawah. Kerusi dan meja masih lagi ada di situ. Begitu juga dengan almari yang masih lagi lengkap dengan dokument-dokument lama. Tangan dia mencapai salah satu dokument tersebut untuk melihat isi kandungan di dalamnya. Kaizo dan Emmy sudah pun berada di tingkat 3. Emmy membawa Kaizo ke sebuah rumah yang terletak di bahagian hujung bangunan

"Emmy, biar aku sahaja yang buka pintu ni. Kau duduk di belakang aku"

Emmy angguk kepala dia. Kaizo membuka pintu yang tidak berkunci itu. Lalu mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam secara perlahan. Rumah itu kosong, tiada perabut kecuali satu laptop yang terbiar di atas lantai rumah itu

"Ini sahaja yang ada?" Kaizo pergi periksa dua bilik yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Semuanya kosong "Pelik.. orangnya tiada"

"Abang beruang nak bawa balik laptop ni ke?"

"Yea Emmy.. aku perlu bawa laptop itu ke stesen TAPOPS untuk periksa apa yang ada di dalam laptop itu" Kaizo pergi ke ruang tamu untuk mengangkat laptop itu "Kalau tiada apa-apa, mari kita pulang ke stesen TAPOPS"

Kaizo pusingkan badannya untuk keluar dari rumah itu dan pada ketika itulah mata dia terpandang seorang budak lelaki sedang berdiri di muka pintu rumah itu. Budak lelaki itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Kaizo dan Emmy. Lalu dia lari dari situ untuk menggelakkan dirinya di tangkap oleh mereka berdua. Kaizo berikan laptop itu kepada Emmy

"EMMY JANGAN IKUT, BIAR ABANG SAHAJA YANG KEJAR DIA!" jerit Kaizo

Kaizo lari keluar dari rumah itu dan tinggalkan Emmy seorang diri di situ. Budak lelaki itu sudah pun turun ke bawah dan Kaizo masih lagi mengejar budak itu. Begitu pantas Kaizo turun dari tangga rumah itu. Emmy tidak ikut kejar budak lelaki itu. Dia terus turun ke bawah untuk mencari Lynna. Sampai sahaja di tingkat bawah, budak itu terjatuh dari anak tangga kerana Lynna muncul di hujung tangga

"Mana kau nak lari" kata Lynna dengan nada tegasnya

"Ja-jangan apa-apakan saya" kata lelaki itu. Muka dia kelihatan takut dan gelisah "Saya bukan sesiapa.. saya hidup susah"

"Kalau kau bukan sesiapa, kenapa kau menyerang kami di bumi?" Kaizo sudah pun berada di belakang budak itu "Baik kau jawab sebelum aku menghukum kau"

"Sa-saya ha-hanya diberikan arahan sahaja"

"Arahan? Dari siapa?" tanya Lynna

"Sa-saya tak tahu.. dia cakap dia boleh bantu mak saya. Dia boleh berikan wang kepada saya untuk kerana mak saya sedang sakit sekarang ini. Maafkan saya.. maafkan saya" Budak itu menangis dan merayu kepada Lynna dan Kaizo "Saya hanya orang suruhan sahaja. Saya buat kerja itu kerana saya sudah terdesak. Saya dulu hidup mewah tapi akhirnya, kehidupan saya berubah.. tolong jangan menghukum saya"

Lynna naik satu anak tangga dan lalu dia melutut di depan budak itu. Dia rasa kasihan dengan budak lelaki itu. Kaizo tetap dengan pendirian dia. Adakah cerita itu adalah benar atau satu tipuan sahaja untuk menggelakkan diri. Emmy sudah pun berada di situ. Di dalam dakapan dia sudah ada laptop budak itu

"Apa nama kamu?" tanya Lynna

"Na-nama saya Ignis"

"Betul ke yang Ignis katakan tadi?"

"Be-betul" balas Ignis "Saya boleh bawa kamu semua ke rumah saya. Mak saya ada di situ. Dia sakit, tidak dapat berjalan. Saya yang jaga dia setiap hari"

"Kasihan dia" bisik Emmy "Abang Kaizo janganlah masukkan dia ke dalam penjara pula"

"Aku tahu tapi kita perlu pastikan adakah cerita dia adalah benar atau palsu sahaja" kata Kaizo

"Kalau begitu.." Lynna bantu Ignis bangun dari situ "Bawa kami ke rumah kamu"

Ignis tidak membantah atau larikan diri. Kepala dia hanya tertunduk sahaja sambil membawa mereka keluar dari banguna itu. Rumah dia tidak jauh daripada situ. Ianya adalah sebuah rumah biasa yang sudah terputus bekalan elektrik dan air. Di kawasan perumahan itu, barulah Kaizo, Lynna dan Emmy nampak kehidupan orang-orang miskin di situ. Mereka duduk di kawasan yang tersorok dari dunia mewah. Kawasan itu kecil sahaja tetapi kehidupan di situ amat menyedihkan. Hati Lynna rasa sedih melihat anak-anak kecil kelihatan tidak terurus. Pakaian mereka nampak lusuh tetapi apa yang dia lihat, anak-anak kecil itu tidak kelihatan sedih. Mereka nampak gembira bermain di luar rumah bersama rakan-rakan mereka. Walaupun mereka tidak mempunyai gadget yang canggih untuk bermain tetapi mereka tetap gembira

"Seronoknya dia orang" bisik Lynna

"Mereka seperti kita dulu" kata Kaizo "Berseronok tanpa memerlukan gadget seperti tablet, iphone atau android tapi zaman sudah berubah. Makin lama makin maju"

"Dan semakin canggih!" Emmy mencelah

"Kita sudah sampai" Ignis membuka langsir pintu rumah dia "Maaf, rumah saya tiada pintu. Masuklah"

Kaizo, Lynna dan Emmy masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Di dalam rumah itu mempunyai satu ruang tamu yang bersambung dengan dapur, satu bilik dan satu bilik air. Ignis membawa mereka ke bilik ibunya. Ibu Ignis berada di atas katil. Muka dia cengkung dan pucat

"Mak.. mak.. ada tetamu datang untuk melawat mak"

Mata ibunya terbuka sedikit. Dia tidak terkejut melihat tiga orang yang tidak kenali datang melawat dirinya di situ. Lynna duduk di sebelah wanita itu. Mata Lynna bertentangan dengan wanita itu. Tiba-tiba tangan wanita itu menyentuh tangan Lynna dan lalu berkata

"Selamatkan anak saya dari dia" Nada suara dia agak perlahan dan lemah "Jangan bawa dia ke dunia gelap. Jangan bagi orang itu mempergunakan anak saya lagi. Saya tak nak terima rawatan dari duit dia"

"Jangan risau, saya dan kawan-kawan saya akan bantu dia" Lynna berikan sedikit senyuman kepada wanita itu. Lalu dia palingkan mukanya ke arah Kaizo "Kita perlu bawa ibu dia ke stesen TAPOPS. Dia perlukan rawatan dengan segera. Lagipun aku tak naklah dia keseorangan di sini dan anak dia kita bawak pergi ke stesen TAPOPS"

"Baiklah.. dan kau akan kami soal siasat. Di harap kau dapat bekerjasama dengan kami untuk menyiasat siapakah yang telah mempergunakan kau" kata Kaizo kepada Ignis "Lynna, kau boleh bawa ibu dia ke kapal angkasa dengan menggunakan kuasa teleportasi kau"

"Boleh" balas Lynna "Aku rasa aku boleh bawa kita semua ke sana. Tidak perlulah kau berjalan balik.. hehee"

"Hmmm.. yelah. Ayuh, mari kita pulang dengan segera. Misi kita sudah pun selesai"

Apa yang Kaizo mahukan adalah musuh dia tetapi apa yang dia dapat adalah sesuatu yang dia tidak sangka. Mungkin belum tiba masanya untuk berhadapan dengan musuh baru dia dan dia akan tunggu waktu itu akan tiba. Pada masa itulah dia akan berjuang untuk hapuskan musuh dia. Buat masa sekarang ini, dia tidak akan berhenti mencari dan siasat tentang musuh mereka

* * *

 **Ok tak dengan chapter ini? Hehee.. harap korang semua enjoy!**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **arum-chan - Jangan sedih sangat.. dia orang pengsan sekejap sahaja tu :3**

 **Miss mysteri - Ada juga A tu kan :D jangan sedih sangat sebab Emmy sudah buat yang terbaik.. nanti time SPM kena berusaha lagi! Pastikan yang terbaik!**

 **bungaellisya - Fang dan Boboiboy kena pukau pula? xD hehehe.. kena tunggu dulu~**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	7. Babysitter

**Hai semua! Apa khabar? Holiday macam mana? Mestikan holiday korang.. hehehe :3**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Babysitter**

"Kommander, bagaimana dengan siasatan?"

"Hmm.. nampaknya dia tidak tahu siapakah orang itu. Dia hanya buat atas arahan sahaja"

Kaizo kini berada di dalam stesen TAPOPS. Dia berada di situ kerana ingin mengetahui siasatan mereka terhadap seorang budak lelaki bernama Ignis. Budak itu hanyalah seorang remaja sahaja. Dia tinggal di planet Ures, di kawasan yang tersorok dari dunia mewah. Dia dan ibunya telah pun dibawa ke stesen TAPOPS untuk mengadakan soal jawab. Ibu kepada Ignis telah pun diberikan rawatan sepenuhnya. Ibunya kelihatan sihat sedikit. Muka dia sudah tidak kelihatan pucat

"Jadi, budak tu memang tak pernah nampak wajah musuh kita tu?"

"Malangnya tidak" balas Kokoci "Dia hanya terima arahan dari sepucuk surat dan dia juga terima wang yang bayar untuk membiayai perubatan ibunya tetapi dia tidak guna duit itu. Kalau dia tidak jalankan arahan itu, budak itu akan terima padahnya"

"Sekarang macam mana, kommander?"

"Sekarang kita akan teruskan dengan siasatan kita" kata Kokoci sambil membuka cermin mata hitamnya "Kita akan dapat cari juga si virus jahat tu"

"Dia boleh sembunyikan diri tetapi dia jangan ingat kita di sini lemah. Dia akan terima padahnya" Kaizo melihat luar tingkap stesen TAPOPS "Ada apa-apa lagi budak tu katakan?"

"Ada" balas Kokoci "Dia kata, waktu dia dapat arahan tu, dia di dalam keadaan terdesak dan dia terpaksa buat tapi ibu dia tak kan terima ubat yang dia anak dia beli dari hasil duit itu. Aku juga ada menyoal ibu dia.. ibu dia cakap, dia memang risaukan dengan keadaan anak dia"

"Dia ada cakap dekat Lynna.. selamatkan anak dia sebelum dia jatuh ke dalam dunia gelap"

"Kami di sini akan membantu dia. Sekarang ini dia di bawah jagaan Sai dan Shielda"

"Bagus.. ada apa-apa lagi kommander?"

"Tiada" balas Kokoci "Kau boleh balik ke bumi dan berhati-hatilah kau di sana nanti"

Tiba-tiba datang satu jeritan dari seseorang. Kaizo dan Kokoci pusing ke belakang untuk melihat siapa. Laksamana Tarung berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Dia kelihatan rilek sahaja tetapi sebenarnya ada berita buruk dia ingin katakan kepada Kommander Kokoci

"Kenapa Tarung? Ada kecemasan ke?"

"Kecemasan ringan sahaja" kata Tarung sambil tergelak sedikit "Laptop tu kami belum sempat nak lihat semua data yang ada dekat dalam tu sebab ianya dah meletup secara tiba-tiba"

"MELETUP?" terkejut Kokoci

Kaizo menggenggamkan tangannya kerana dia tahu itu adalah perbuatan musuh dia sendiri untuk musnahkan segala data yang terdapat di dalam laptop itu. Dia tahu musuh itu tidak mahu diketahui oleh mereka

"Ha ah, meletup... nampaknya perjalanan kita untuk mengetahui musuh kita itu menjadi panjang balik" kata Tarung sambil bersilang tangan. Muka dia masih lagi tenang

"Tarung"

"Yea kommander"

"Hantar beberapa ahli kita ke sana dan teruskan siasatan ini" Kokoci memakai semula cermin mata hitamnya "Kalau kau ada apa-apa maklumat, beritahu aku dengan segera. Aku perlu pergi dulu. Aku ingin melihat kesan letupan dekat laptop tu"

Kokoci beredar dari situ bersama Laksamana Tarung. Mereka berdua bergegas ke bilik makmal khas yang ada di dalam stesen TAPOPS. Kaizo melihat luar tingkap dan lalu dia beredar untuk pulang ke bumi. Apalah adik dia buat dekat bumi? Mungkin dia sedang berseronok dengan kawan-kawan dia, fikir Kaizo

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaizo berada di dalam dapur rumahnya untuk membuat teh hijau. Dia membancuh serbuk teh hijau itu di dalam secawan air panas. Selepas itu dia mengacau-gacau teh itu dengan sudu kecil. Waktu pagi begini, dia selalunya ada sahaja kekecohan dari adiknya atau dari si alien kucing yang bernama Idoli tetapi kali ini berlainan pula. Sunyi dan tenang sekali. Kaizo tidak membuang masa dan terus menikmati ketenangan pada waktu itu. Fang dan Faye sudah lama keluar untuk pergi bermain bersama rakan-rakan mereka. Idoli pula sudah pulang ke planet dia

"Meow meow meow" Pikachu melompat naik ke atas meja makan

"Kau rindukan si anak kucing tu?" Kaizo belai badan kucing peliharaan dia "Kalau dia diberikan peluang lagi, dia akan datang ke sini tapi waktu sekarang ni, aku ingin berehat dan tenangkan pemikiran aku. Kau tahukan musuh baru sudah menyerang kita dan aku perlu berhati-hati jikalau ada serangan lagi"

"Meow meow meow"

"Hmm.. kau rindu si itik tu juga" Kaizo menghirup sedikit air teh hijaunya

"Meow meow meow"

"Nanti aku cari anak itik ataupun beli sahaja di kedai. Bolehlah kau main dengan anak itik tu tapi aku harap anak itik tu bukanlah manusia yang terkena sumpahan itik lagi" Kaizo mengeluh sedikit "Rumah ni selalunya bising sebab bunyi si anak itik tu. Sekarang ni.. rasa sunyi pula"

"Meow meow meow"

"Aku suka dengan ketenangan. Tiada bunyi bising, tiada pergaduhan tapi kadang-kadang tu rasa suka dan rasa aku tidak keseorangan di dalam dunia ini. Aku rasa bahagia" Kaizo garu-garu leher Pikachu "Agaknya kalau aku ada anak, begitulah kehidupan aku setiap hari nanti"

"Meow meow meow"

"Kau jangan nak merepek.. belum tiba masanya lagi untuk aku berkahwin! Lagipun aku belum lagi membalas balik tiga perkataan itu kepada Lynna" Kaizo melihat air teh hijaunya. Kepala dia tertunduk sedikit "Aku bukannya belum bersedia lagi kerana aku ada sebabnya.. tapi tak perlulah kau tahu sebab apa. Karang nanti kau pergi cerita dekat adik aku pula atau dekat dalam dapur ni ada rakaman suara" Mata dia memandang persekitaran dapur itu

Padahal memang tiada rakaman suara atau CCTV di dalam rumah itu. Hanya ada sebuah hologram yang sudah lama di pasang oleh Kaizo sendiri. Hologram itu adalah hologram hantu. Ianya adalah untuk menakutkan pencuri yang cuba masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Selepas sahaja Kaizo habis minum air tehnya, dia bangun dan basuh cawan itu di sinki dapur. Dia terfikir, adakah adik dia yang gilakan dengan kebersihan, akan membasuh cawan ini buat kali kedua? Lalu dia gelengkan kepalanya

"Jom Pikachu, aku bawa kau jalan-jalan dekat luar hari ni"

"Meow meow meow"

"Lynna tak datang hari ni sebab aku tahu dia pun ada kehidupan dia tersendiri dekat sana. Yang kau nak aku dia datang ke sini kenapa?"

"Meow meow meow"

"Kau nak aku bawa kau ke kedai haiwan? Kau nak anak itik hari ni juga?" Kaizo mengangkat kucing kesayangan dia dan lalu dia berikan renungan tajam kepadanya "Nanti-nantilah aku belikan anak itik. Mainan itik nak?"

"Meow meow"

"Cheh, banyak bunyi pulak kau ni" bisik Kaizo "Kalau aku ada masa, aku akan pergi beli. Buat masa ni, aku hendak rehatkan diri dan tenangkan pemikiran aku sebelum kembali bertugas"

Telinga dia terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Kaizo mula terfikir, siapa yang datang ke rumah dia pada waktu pagi begini? Dia terus pergi ke pintu rumahnya untuk melihat siapakah yang mengetuk pintu rumah dia. Pikachu ada di dalam dakapan dia. Sampai sahaja di pintu rumah, Kaizo pegang tombol pintu itu dan lalu dia pusingkannya. Dia membuka pintu itu dan terkejut melihat Emmy bersama dengan 2 stroller yang berlainan warna. Satu biru dan satu lagi adalah merah 1 stroller ada 5 bayi di dalam itu. Semuanya di dalam tempat duduk masing-masing

"Emmy, siapakah bayi-bayi ini?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya. Lalu dia turunkan kucing kesayangan dia ke bawah

"Err... hehehee.." Emmy tersengih. Hati dia berdebar-debar dengan kuatnya kerana takut untuk jelaskan apa yang berlaku tadi di makmal dia "Err... abang beruang jangan marah yea"

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau sudah lakukan" Mata merah Kaizo terus berikan renunangan tajam ke arah Emmy. Dia turun dari tangga rumah itu "Baik kau cerita kepada aku sekarang"

"Sebab.. sebab... tadi masa Emmy tengah betulkan ciptaan Emmy yang terbaru. Tiba-tiba ada satu benda yang berlaku semasa dia orang tengah main dengan permainan yang Emmy ciptakan juga. Masa tu jugalah dia orang bertukar menjadi bayi"

"Maksud kau bayi-bayi itu semua adalah kawan-kawan adik aku?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah

"Hehehe.. betul tu!" kata Emmy "Stroller biru tu adalah stroller baby boy.. dari kiri adalah abang Fely, penguin comel, abang topi oren, abang kuat makan dan abang buku. Stroller merah tu pula, ialah baby girl. Dari kiri.. kakak biskut tak sedap, kakak amoi, kakak Nutella, kakak fashion dan kakak pelik" Terus dia tersengih

"Jadi kau nak suruh aku buat apa dengan mereka semua?"

"Jaga dia orang" balas Emmy yang masih lagi tersengih "Emmy kena pulihkan dia orang balik. Kembali kepada umur mereka yang asal.. hehee.. jadi abang beruang jaga dia orang buat sementara"

"KAU NAK AKU JAGA MEREKA SEMUA NI!"

"Err..." Emmy garu-garu kepala sambil angguk "Tapi ini pun sesi latihan untuk abang beruang juga. Yelah, bila abang beruang dah ada anak sendiri nanti"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Tiba-tiba dia terbau sesuatu yang tidak begitu menyenangkan. Mata dia melirik ke arah Boboiboy yang sedang menghisap ibu jarinya. Dia tunduk sedikit untuk mengetahui dari mana bau itu datang. Ianya bukan dari Boboiboy. Lalu dia melihat Gopal. Bayi berbangsa india itu, sungguh nyenyak sekali dia tidur. Dia pergi ke arah adiknya. Fang tersenyum suka kerana wajah abang dia muncul di hadapan muka dia. Dahi Kaizo berkerut-kerut lagi kerana bau itu datang dari adik dia sendiri. Fang mengangkat kedua belah tangannya untuk menyuruh abang dia mendukung dirinya

"Diddy" kata Fang

"Diddy?"

"DIDDY!" Fang tergelak suka di situ

"Aku bukan ayah kau. Aku abang kau!"

"DIDDY!"

Dahi Kaizo mula berkerut lagi. Lalu dia mengangkat adiknya. Fang bermain buih di mulutnya kali ini tetapi Kaizo pula, dia merenung tajam ke arah adiknya. Lalu dia palingkan mukanya ke arah Emmy tetapi gadis genius itu sudah tiada di situ. Emmy sudah pun pulang ke rumah untuk baiki ciptaan dia dan juga untuk pulihkan mereka semua

"Cheh, dia lari pula si Emmy ni" Kaizo menarik nafas dan tenangkan diri "Terpaksa aku panggil Lynna dan kau..." Mata dia melirik ke arah adiknya "Kau memang sengajakan buang air besar"

"DIDDY!"

"Tak habis-habis dengan diddy kau" Kaizo baringkan balik adiknya di dalam tempat duduk stroller itu "Kau duduk dekat situ sekejap, aku nak menghubungi Lynna sebentar"

"UWAAAAAA!" Terkejut Kaizo dengan suara tangisan dari seorang bayi

Kaizo cepat-cepat melihat siapakah yang menangis itu. Rupanya Lily dan Bella menangis kerana kelaparan. Selepas itu tangisan itu diikuti oleh Yaya dan Ying. Mereka berdua menangis sekuat hati. Faye tidak terjaga dengan bunyi bising itu. Dia masih lagi tidur dengan tenangnya. Kali ini Gopal pula yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia pula menangis. Kepala Kaizo semakin pening

"Kaizo.. kenapa kau menghubungi aku?" Muncul hologram Lynna di jam kuasa Kaizo "Kenapa ada bunyi orang menangis tu? Kau buat adik kau menangis ke?"

"Bukan tapi aku nak minta pertolongan dari kau" kata Kaizo

"Pertolongan apa?"

"Kau datang ke sini secepat mungkin dan tolong belikan susu tepung, 10 botol susu, pampers dan makanan baby. Kalau boleh, beli sekali mainan baby"

"Errr.." Lynna rasa pelik dengan permintaan Kaizo itu

"Jangan banyak tanya. Datang ke sini secepat mungkin!"

"Ok"

Hologram Lynna terus hilang dari jam kuasa Kaizo. Nampaknya, hari Kaizo berubah menjadi hari menjaga bayi-bayi comel. Ketenangan dia hanyalah sekejap sahaja pada hari itu

* * *

Lynna ternganga kecil apabila melihat rumah Kaizo penuh dengan 10 orang bayi. Beg yang dia pegang, terlepas dari tangannya dan dia tiada kata-kata apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bayi-bayi itu semuanya sedang berkeliaran di sekitar rumah. Ada yang menangis sambil menghentak-hentak kaki, ada yang berguling sambil hisap ibu jari kaki dan ada juga yang ingin memanjat tangga rumah itu. Kaizo pula sedang mendukung seorang bayi sambil buai di dalam dakapan dia. Kaizo cuba untuk redakan tangisan bayi itu. Ada seorang bayi hanya mengekori Kaizo ke mana sahaja dia pergi

"Anak-anak siapa kau jaga ni?"

"Sampai pun kau" Kaizo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lynna tadi. Dia hantar berjalan menuju ke arah Lynna dan serahkan bayi itu "Kau tolong tukarkan pampers dia"

"Tapi sebelum tu.. siapa mereka ni?" Lynna mendukung bayi itu. Tangan bayi itu terkapai-kapai ke arah Kaizo "Apasal tiba-tiba kau jadi babysitter pulak ni"

"Hmmm... ini semua sebab si Emmy tulah. Tak pasal-pasal, adik aku, si Faye dan rakan-rakan dia orang jadi bayi" Kaizo terus bersilang tangan. Kaki dia tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh seorang bayi "Yang sorang lagi asyik ikut aku sahaja"

"Hmm.." Lynna melihat topi bayi itu seperti Boboiboy "Ini mesti Boboiboy.. comelnya"

"Comel ke tak comel ke, kau kena tolong aku jaga mereka semua ni" Kaizo angkat Boboiboy dan adiknya menangis begitu kuat sekali "Pantang betul kalau aku dukung bayi lain si Pang ni"

"Dia cemburulah tu.. betul tak Fang" Lynna cuit hidung Fang sedikit. Bayi itu terus berhenti menangis dan tergelak sedikit "Ala comelnya budak ni.. jom kita pergi tukar pampers"

"Mama!" kata Fang sambil bertepuk-tepuk tangan. Lynna masuk ke dalam bilik tetamu untuk menukar pampers Fang. Sebelum ini, bilik itu adalah milik Idoli

"Ah sudah.. dia panggil mama pulak" Kaizo mengeluh sedikit. Mata dia melirik ke arah tangga rumah dan terkejut melihat seorang bayi perempuan sudah pun berada di atas "Si pelik ni kan. Aku sekeh juga kepala dia tu"

Kaizo terpaksa pergi mengambil Lily yang sedang duduk di atas anak tangga. Dia tergelak di situ sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi tapi ayat dia hanyalah 'Na na na' sahaja. Rizu pula sedang melihat television itu. Mata dia membulat besar tetapi television itu tidak di pasang. Hanya skrin hitam sahaja. Bella dan Faye bermain-main dengan dua ekor kucing iaitu Pikachu dan Shadow. Bella duduk di atas Pikachu dan dia bayangkan diri dia sedang menunggang seekor kuda. Yaya dan Ying menconteng dinding rumah itu. Yaya sudah gigit pencil warna itu kerana dia bayangkan pencil itu adalah makanan. Harraz cuba memanjat kerusi sofa tetapi tidak berjaya. Gopal pula, masih berguling di atas lantai sambil menghisap ibu jari kakinya

"Diddy!" kata Boboiboy

"DIDDY!" Lily turut ikut sekali

Kedua bayi itu telah di dukung oleh Kaizo. Sebelah tangan kanan dia adalah Lily dan sebelah lagi adalah Boboiboy. Lynna sudah pun menukar pampers Fang. Tangan Lynna asyik geletek perut Fang. Mereka berdua gelak ketawa sambil keluar dari bilik tetamu. Secara tidak langsung, Bella mula menangis balik. Sebelum ini, Kaizo hanya berikan kepada mereka biskut kering sahaja tetapi sekarang ini, mereka sudah kembali lapar. Lynna letakkan Fang di ruang tamu dan terus ke dapur untuk buatkan susu. Rizu mengambil remote control television dan dia berjalan ke arah Kaizo

"Rizu nak apa?"

Rizu hanya berikan remote television kepada Kaizo. Dia mahu menonton cerita kartun. Kaizo letak Boboiboy dan Lily di lantai rumahnya. Dia mengambil remote television itu dan terus membuka sebuah rancangan kartun. Rizu dan Lily berdiri diam apabila lagu kartun dimainkan di dalam sebuah rancangan. Boboiboy masuk ke dalam dapur dan berdiri di belakang Lynna sambil garu-garu punggung dia. Mata dia melihat botol susu yang di pegang oleh Lynna. Dia juga ingin minum susu kerana perut dia sudah kembali lapar

"Nak" kata Boboiboy dengan tangan kanan dia sudah terkapai-kapai untuk mengambil botol susu itu

"Eh.." Lynna menoleh dan lalu dia tunduk sedikit "Boboiboy nak susu juga"

"Nak"

"Ok.. Boboiboy tunggu ok"

"Nak" kata Boboiboy lagi

Lynna tidak terburu-buru membuat susu itu. Boboiboy begitu bersabar sekali menunggu susu dia siap dibuat. Tangan kiri dia masih lagi mengaru-garu punggungnya. Akhirnya susu itu sudah siap dibuat. Lynna terus berikan kepada Boboiboy. Ada 9 susu lagi dia perlu buat. Boboiboy sudah pun mengambil botol susu itu dari tangan Lynna. Lalu dia melangkah pergi dari situ. Dia nampak Gopal masuk ke dalam dapur. Gopal juga mahu minum susu tetapi dia tidak pergi menuju ke arah Lynna. Dia merampas botol susu itu dari tangan Boboiboy

"Nak nak nak!" Boboiboy mengamuk di dalam dapur

Gopal sudah menggigit puting botol itu dan dia berlari keluar dari dapur. Boboiboy menangis kerana botol susu dia telah dirampas oleh Gopal

"Kenapa ni?" Lynna terkejut melihat Boboiboy menangis tanpa botol susu dia "Lorr.. mana susu, Boboiboy?" Dia tidak sedar dengan perbuatan Gopal sebentar tadi

"Hmm.. kenapa tu?" Kaizo masuk ke dalam dapur sambil mendukung Fang

"Tak tahulah.. aku tak sedar pulak apa yang berlaku" Lynna mengambil satu lagi botol susu dan lalu dia berikan kepada Boboiboy "Nah, ambik botol susu ni.. jangan menangis lagi ok"

Boboiboy mengambil botol susu itu. Fang pula menangis kerana dia juga ingin minum susu. Lynna gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia berikan botol susu yang seterusnya kepada Fang. Senyuman lebar terukir di bibir Fang kerana dia dapat apa yang dia mahukan. Fang terus menghisap puting susu itu. Kaizo rasa suka melihat gelagat adiknya dalam keadaan bayi itu. Dia belai rambut adiknya dan cium pipinya. Mata Fang hanya membulat besar sahaja sambil menghisap susu

"Jom kita bagi susu ni dekat baby lain" kata Lynna sambil mengangkat botol susu yang lain. Tangan dia penuh dengan botol susu. Dia terpaksa peluk botol susu itu di dadanya

Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya belai rambut adiknya lagi sambil keluar dari dapur itu bersama Lynna

"Eh.." Lynna terkejut sedikit melihat tilam besar sudah dibentangkan di hadapan television. Kerusi dan meja ruang tamu sudah ditolak ke tepi dinding

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaizo

"Takde apa.. aku cuma terkejut sahaja" kata Lynna sambil tersenyum kecil "Baiknya kau bentangkan tilam untuk mereka"

"Dah tu, dia orang mesti nak baring" Kaizo baringkan Fang di sebelah Boboiboy. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk menghisap susu "Kejap.. mana sorang lagi"

Mata Kaizo melihat seorang demi seorang. Gopal ada di atas tilam sambil gigit puting botol susu dia. Faye sudah pun tidur bersama dua ekor kucing. Harraz bermain tarik-tarik dengan ekor kucing, Shadow. Yaya, Ying dan Rizu berdiri di hadapan television sambil menonton sebuah rancangan kartun. Bella berdiri di depan Lynna kerana dia ingin minum susu

"Mana si pelik tu" Kaizo mencari-cari Lily di sekitar ruang tamu itu "Tak kan dia naik atas balik"

"Baik kau pergi periksa" kata Lynna. Dia duduk di atas tilam itu untuk berikan susu kepada bayi-bayi itu

"Nak" kata Bella sambil hulurkan tangan dia

"Minum elok-elok" Lynna berikan sebotol susu kepada Bella

"Kau jaga mereka" Kaizo naik ke atas untuk mencari Lily

Tiba-tiba Fang bangun dari tilam itu kerana dia mahu ikut abangnya naik ke atas. Botol susu dia sudah di campak ke atas tilam itu

"Fang, kamu tak perlu ikut" Lynna mengangkat Fang yang sudah merangkak naik ke atas tangga. Fang menangis kerana diri dia di angkat "Fang.. Fang budak baikkan"

"Diddy! Diddy" kata Fang "Diddy"

"Hehehe.. itu abang kamulah bukan ayah kamu"

"Mama" Fang peluk leher Lynna "Mama.."

"Hehee... akak bukan ibu kamu" Lynna belai rambut Fang "Ibu kamu sudah lama tiada. Sekarang ni Fang hanya tinggal dengan abang kamu sahaja dan juga dengan sepupu kamu iaitu Faye. Korang bertiga tinggal di planet bumi untuk menjaga kesejahteraan bumi bersama kawan-kawan kamu. Fang, Kaizo dan Faye bukan berasal dari planet bumi tapi kamu bertiga adalah alien. Akak tak pasti korang dari planet mana tapi yang pasti, kamu bertiga bukanlah alien jahat"

Cerita Lynna tadi membuatkan Bella, Yaya, Ying, Rizu dan Fang duduk. Mata masing-masing perhatikan Lynna dengan mata bulat besar mereka. Bella menghisap susunya. Rizu menghisap ibu jarinya. Yaya dan Ying bermain dengan air liur. Fang pula duduk di atas riba Lynna sambil meloncat-loncat. Harraz sedang selongkar majalah yang sudah tersusun di dalam kabinet almari television

"Kamu semua suka tengok akak bercerita yea.. hehehe" Lynna tergelak sedikit "Akak ceritakan kisah seorang puteri dan seorang putera. Mereka adalah adik beradik yang berasal dari sebuah negara yang bernama Fantasia. Mereka ini sangat sombong dan suka sangat berlagak. Mereka suka memperkecilkan orang lain dan mereka suka menunjuk kekayaan mereka kepada penduduk-penduduk miskin. Pada suatu hari, kehidupan mereka berubah. Kerajaan dia telah diserang oleh pihak musuh mereka. Harta benda mereka dirampas oleh musuh-musuh mereka. Setengah askar daripada kerajaan itu telah ditawan oleh musuh mereka. Akhirnya adik beradik itu jatuh miskin dan tiada siapa mahu menolong mereka kerana kesombongan mereka.."

"UWAAAAAA!" Lynna terkejut dengan tangisan dari seseorang

Tangisan itu bukan datang dari bayi-bayi yang berada dengan Lynna pada ketika itu tetapi datang dari seseorang yang sedang di dukung oleh Kaizo. Bayi itu bergelut dengan Kaizo kerana dia mahu bermain di atas katil. Buku novel Kaizo habis di koyak oleh Lily. Ada setengah daripada kertas buku itu, di gigit dan di makan oleh Lily

"Kenapa tu, Kaizo?"

"Si pelik ni.. pergi koyakkan buku hantu aku" kata Kaizo dengan nada marah dia "Aku sekeh juga kepala dia ni"

"KAIZO!"

"DIDDY!" Fang bertepuk tangan apabila dia ternampak Kaizo di balkoni rumah itu "DIDDY! DIDDY!"

"Aku rasa mereka semua ni ingat kita ni ibu dan ayah mereka"

"Mama!" Rizu mahu datang dekat kepada Lynna tetapi badan dia telah di tolak oleh Fang "UWAAAAA!"

"Fang, kenapa buat macam tu dekat Rizu"

"Mama" Fang tidak mahu sesiapa mendekati Lynna "No.. no.. no.." kata dia kepada Rizu

"Bagilah Rizu duduk dekat dengan akak. Dia pun nak main dengan akak juga. Fang budak baikkan" Lynna belai kepala Fang

"NO!" balas Fang

"Hmm... tak bagi pulak budak ni. Cemburu betul dia ni.. hehehe" Tiba-tiba Lynna terbau sesuatu. Dia tahu bau itu bukan datang dari Fang tetapi dari bayi lain. Dia angkat Fang dari ribanya dan terus bangun dari situ

Lynna terpaksa menukar pampers mereka semua. Lalu dia mendapat satu idea. Dia ingin membawa mereka semua keluar bermain di taman Pulau Rintis tetapi adakah Kaizo akan setuju dengan cadangan dia? Tapi bila di fikirkan balik, larat ke mereka menjaga 10 orang bayi di taman itu nanti. Ini bukanlah sesuatu kerja yang mudah tetapi mesti seronok. Bergelak ketawa dengan mereka. Main kejar-kejar dengan mereka dan paling dia sukai, melihat gelagat Kaizo menjaga bayi-bayi ini semua

"Hmm.. lama lagi ke Emmy nak siapkan alat dia tu?" bisik Lynna

"Apa yang kau bisikkan itu?" tanya Kaizo. Dia sudah pun berada di ruang tamu bersama dengan Lily yang berada di dalam dakapan dia "Kau cuba larikan diri ke?"

"Eh.. bukanlah. Aku cuma tengah fikirkan kalau kau benarkan aku membawa budak-budak ni semua ke taman Pulau Rintis"

"Ohh.. kalau kau nak bawak, bawaklah.. bolehlah aku berehat dekat rumah" Kaizo serahkan Lily kepada Lynna "Jaga mereka dengan baik"

"Kaizo.." Lynna memberikan renungan tajam ke arah Kaizo "Kau kena tolong aku jaga mereka" kata dia dengan nada serius "Tapi sebelum tu, kau tolong aku tukarkan pampers mereka"

Nampaknya Kaizo tidak boleh mengelakkan diri dia tapi kalau apa-apa berlaku terhadap mereka semua, dia yang akan bertanggungjawab nanti

* * *

Cuaca di Pulau Rintis memang agak baik. Tiada awan hitam yang ada di langit biru. Ramai yang membawa keluarga mereka atau rakan-rakan mereka untuk bersuka-ria di taman Pulau Rintis. Taman itu berdekatan dengan sebuah bandar kecil. Di dalam taman itu terdapat sebuah padang permainan dan sebuah tasik yang agak besar. Kaizo dan Lynna menolak stroller di dalam taman itu. Kaizo menolak stroller budak-budak lelaki dan Lynna pula menolak stroller budak-budak perempuan. Lynna sudah siapkan kesemua peralatan bayi termasuklah botol susu di dalam satu beg besar

"Na na na na.." Lily bernyanyi-nyanyi di dalam stroller dia

"Nak nak!" Gopal ternampak seorang kanak-kanak perempuan sedang makan ice cream

"Kau ni.. besar ke, kecik ke.. asyik nak makan sahaja. Entah-entah jadi hantu pun masih lagi nak makan"

"Hehee.. biarkanlah Kaizo. Itu sudah menjadi sifat semulajadi dia" kata Lynna "Faye ni masih tidur lagi. Penat sangat ke main dengan kucing tadi?"

"Biarkanlah dia tidur. Kurang satu nak kena jaga"

"Ok.. mari kita bawa mereka ke sana" Lynna tunjuk ke sebuah taman permainan yang ada di dalam taman itu

Ramai kanak-kanak dalam pelbagai umur ada di situ. Mereka berseronok bermain di gelongsor, jongkang-jongket dan juga di buaian. Ibu bapa sibuk melayan anak-anak mereka. Kaizo dan Lynna membawa mereka ke situ. Fang sudah mengangkat badannya untuk turun keluar bermain. Boboiboy begitu tenang sekali melihat awan-awan putih di langit. Harraz bermain dengan buih air liurnya. Lily masih lagi bernyanyi dan dia telah diikuti oleh Bella. Mereka berdua membuat bising di dalam stroller itu sambil bertepuk-tepuk tangan. Yaya dan Ying memeluk teddy bear masing-masing sambil melihat dunia luar

"Baiknya dia orang ni. Takde yang buat bising" kata Lynna

"Kau jangan cakap, nanti kejap lagi ada juga yang buat hal terutama sekali adik aku ataupun si pelik tu" Kaizo berhentikan stroller dia di tepi bangku taman itu "Kau nak keluarkan dia orang ke?"

"Yelah, tak kan nak bagi dia orang duduk dekat stroller sahaja. Bagilah dia orang explore dunia luar ni.. hehee.." Lynna letak stroller dia di sebelah stroller Kaizo. Lalu dia membuat tali pinggang mereka "Ok baby baby sekalian.. korang semua boleh main dekat taman ni tapi tak boleh lari jauh-jauh"

Tangan Yaya sudah terkapai-kapai untuk keluar dari stroller itu. Kaizo hanya perhatikan sahaja Lynna keluarkan seorang demi seorang dari stroller itu. Mereka terus berlari ke sana sini tetapi tidak pergi jauh dari situ. Faye sudah pun bangun dari tidurnya. Dia masih lagi dalam keadaan mamai dan hanya mahu duduk di dalam stroller sahaja. Dia menangis kerana telah diganggu oleh Lynna tadi

"Faye jangan menangis. Meh akak dukung" Lynna terpaksa dukung Faye "Kaizo, kenapa kau tak keluarkan dia orang lagi? LILY! BELLA! JANGAN MAIN DEKAT SITU!" Dia terpaksa berlari ke arah Lily dan Bella sambil mendukung Faye

Pada ketika itu, Lily dan Bella sedang bermain dengan seekor anak itik di tepi tasik. Ibu kepada anak itik itu berbunyi bising di tengah-tengah tasik tersebut. Tiba-tiba datang pula Yaya dan Ying. Mereka juga ingin bermain dengan anak itik itu. Kaizo sudah pun keluarkan Fang dan kawan-kawan adiknya dari stroller itu. Anak itik itu berbunyi lebih kuat lagi kerana dia ternampak Fang

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Anak itik itu kenal Fang kerana beberapa bulan lalu, Fang telah pulangkan diri dia kepada ibunya "QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"Qu qu qu" Lily cuba meniru bunyi anak itik itu

"Qu..." Fang menoleh ke arah tasik itu. Mata dia membulat besar apabila dia nampak anak itik itu memanggil dirinya "Qu qu qu qu!" Dia berlari-lari anak ke arah anak itik tersebut

"Bo?" Yaya tidak reti menyebut Qu "Bo bo.."

"Eh.. apasal tu?" Lynna berasa hairan dengan gelagat Fang dan anak itik itu

"Aku rasa mereka kenal satu sama lain" kata Kaizo "Kau tengokkan mereka, aku kena melayan yang lain kejap"

Kaizo terpaksa pergi mengambil Gopal yang sudah lari ke arah pak cik menjual ice cream. Gopal, Boboiboy, Harraz dan Rizu memandang pak cik itu dengan mata bulat mereka. Keempat-empat bayi itu ingin memakan ice cream tersebut. Kaizo terpaksa melayan kemahuan mereka kerana dia tidak mahu melihat keempat-empat bayi itu menangis dan mengamuk di dalam taman tersebut. Kaizo dan Lynna sibuk melayan bayi-bayi itu sehingga Aidan, abang kepada Bella, lalu di situ dan dia tersenyum melihat mereka berdua menjadi ibu bapa kepada 10 bayi itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya. Mata dia terpandang seorang bayi perempuan seakan-akan seperti adiknya, Bella. Lalu dia menolak roda kerusi dia ke arah Lynna. Pada ketika itu, Lynna sibuk berikan makanan kepada ibu dan anak itik itu. Fang, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Lily dan Faye suka melihat itik-itik itu sehingga Ying menghulurkan sekeping biskut kepada seekor itik

"Comelnya mereka" kata Aidan yang kini sudah berada di belakang Lynna

"Dia orang memang comel pun" balas Lynna sambil tersenyum sedikit "Tapi.. kamu jangan terkejut pula kerana salah satu bayi ini adalah adik kamu"

"Patutlah nampak macam adik saya" Aidan ke depan sedikit untuk melihat adiknya yang comel itu "Bella.. ini abang, kenapa adik tiba-tiba jadi bayi ni? Adudu serang adik ke?"

"Bukan.. ini sebab kesilapan yang berlaku dekat makmal Emmy"

"Abeng?" Bella melihat Aidan dengan perasaan pelik

"Abang"

"Abeng" kata Bella

"Abang" Aidan cuba betulkan sebutan adiknya

"Abeng.. hehee" Bella tergelak sedikit "ABENG! MAMA!"

"Mama?"

"Maaf, mereka ni ingat akak ni ibu dia orang pulak" Lynna mengangkat Bella dan berikan kepada Aidan "Bella duduk dengan abang kamu ok"

"Mereka sahaja ke yang jadi bayi?" tanya Aidan

"Bukan mereka sahaja.. Boboiboy, Gopal, Harraz dan Rizu jadi baby juga" Lynna tundingkan jarinya ke arah empat orang bayi. Keempat-empat bayi itu sedang duduk di bawah pokok sambil makan ice cream mereka "Habis comot mulut dia orang"

Kaizo sedang menjaga keempat-empat bayi itu. Dia lap mulut mereka dengan tisu. Baju mereka habis terkena kesan-kesan ice cream. Selepas itu Harraz berikan ice cream dia kepada Kaizo kerana dia tidak mahu makan lagi. Harraz gelengkan kepalanya sahaja. Kaizo terpaksa habiskan ice cream itu. Lalu Harraz bangun dan terus ke Lynna untuk bermain dengan itik

"Mama.. qu qu qu"

"Yea Fang.. itu adalah itik.. itik comel" kata Lynna

"Hehehe.. kalaulah dia orang boleh jadi baby selama-lamanya, bolehlah saya peluk mereka sepuas-puasnya"

"Itu pun kalau Emmy belum berjaya lagi-" Lynna terhenti seketika kerana dia terdengar suara jeritan orang ramai

Dalam sekelip mata sahaja keadaan di taman itu bertukar menjadi huru-hara. Ramai yang larikan diri untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka daripada serangan. Mereka telah diserang oleh sebuah robot. Lynna dan Kaizo perlu selamatkan keadaan sebelum ada yang cedera tetapi siapa yang akan menjaga Fang dan rakan-rakan dia. Lynna melihat Aidan dan dia rasa bersalah kalau dia menyuruh Aidan menjaga mereka semua

"Lynna! Kau jaga mereka, biar aku sahaja yang pergi"

"Kaizo, takpe ke kalau kau pergi seorang sahaja?" tanya Lynna dalam keadaan cemas

"Takpe.. kau bawa mereka semua ke tempat yang selamat" kata Kaizo "Aku akan hubungi kau apabila semuanya sudah selesai"

"Hati-hati Kaizo" bisik Lynna

Tanpa membuang masa, Lynna terus baringkan kesemua bayi di dalam stroller. Aidan menolong Lynna supaya mereka boleh lari dari situ dengan segera. Anak dan ibu itik tadi sudah menyorokkan diri mereka di dalam semak. Kaizo sudah pergi untuk berlawan dengan robot itu. Dia dapat selamatkan seorang ibu dan seorang anak daripada terkena tembakan dari robot itu. Kaizo menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Lynna sudah melarikan diri dari situ atau belum lagi? Nampaknya Lynna sudah pun tiada di situ. Kaizo terus pergi mencari robot itu

"Ini mesti si virus jahat tu punya kerja" bisik Kaizo

Tiba-tiba datang satu tembakan. Ianya hampir terkena bahu Kaizo. Robot itu datang dari arah kanan Kaizo. Robot itu seperti manusia. Cuma ianya berwarna keemas-emasan. Di kedua tapak tangannya ada mengeluarkan tembakan laser seperti Ironman. Kaizo berasa hairan kerana robot itu hanya satu sahaja. Hati dia tiba-tiba mengata lain pula kali ini. Dia tidak rasa virus itu datang menyerang kerana kenapa virus itu menghantar satu robot sahaja ataupun ini adalah perangkap? Dia terus terfikir tentang keselamatan Lynna dan bayi-bayi itu. Kaizo tidak membuang masa lagi, dia terus menyerang robot itu dengan mudah sekali

"PEDANG TENAGA!"

Robot itu terbelah dua dan terus meletup. Hancur berkecai robot itu. Kaizo tidak membuang masa lagi. Dia berlari keluar dari taman itu untuk pergi mencari Lynna

* * *

"Ala comel comel" Ochobot berikan secubit cekodok chocolate kepada Boboiboy. Tangan bayi lelaki itu terus menggenggam cekodok itu "Boboiboy makanlah. Sedap Tok Aba buat tu"

Tetapi Boboiboy hanya membuat cekodok itu sebagai mainan sahaja. Gopal sudah pun nyenyak tidur dengan tenangnya. Rizu pula nampak sudah mengantuk kerana dia sudah beberapa kali menguap. Fang kelihatan sedih kerana anak itik dia tiada di situ. Harraz membuat bising seorang diri dan kadang-kadang dia tergelak bersendirian di dalam stroller

"Agaknya, bagaimana keadaan dekat taman sekarang" bisik Aidan sambil melihat adiknya sudah tertidur di dalam stroller

"Kenapa dengan taman?" tanya Tok Aba secara tiba-tiba "Kenapa cucu atuk jadi bayi pulak ni? Macam-macam betul terjadi semenjak cucu atuk menjadi superhero ni tapi bila Lynna datang ke sini, menjadi semakin pelik pulak"

"Hehehe.. jadi atuk tak kisah kalau benda-benda pelik berlaku dekat sini?" tanya Lynna

"Atuk tak kisah pun. Asalkan kamu semua selamat. Mana Kaizo?"

"Dia ada dekat taman. Tengah berlawan dengan musuh kami" balas Lynna "Saya seperti mahu melihat keadaan dia sekarang tapi saya rasa berat pula tinggalkan baby baby semua ni dekat sini. Saya tak naklah berikan bebanan kepada atuk"

"Eh, atuk tak kisah pun sebab Aidan dan Ochobot ada dekat sini"

"Tapi..." Lynna risaukan pula kalau dia pergi dan tiba-tiba datang pula serangan yang lain. Dia takut pada ketika itu jikalau bayi-bayi itu diculik oleh musuh mereka "Tapi tidak mengapalah atuk, biar saya jaga mereka. Takut nanti ada orang jahat datang menyerang pula. Saya tak naklah Kaizo memarahi saya kalau ada apa-apa terjadi terhadap mereka. Terutama sekali dekat adik dia"

"Kak Lynna memang tak suka kena marah dengan Kaizo yea"

"Isk kamu ni, Ochobot. Boleh pulak kamu tanya begitu" marah Tok Aba

"Hehehe.. saja" Ochobot rasa malu sedikit "Bilalah benda pelik nak terjadi dekat diri aku ni. Jadi manusia ke.. mesti best"

"Bukan ke Ochobot pernah sekali menjadi manusia"

"Betul tu Tok Aba tapi rasa sekejap sangat" Ochobot sedih mengimbau balik kenangan dia menjadi manusia. Pada ketika itu adalah semasa dia berada di rancangan Edisi Malam Minggu "Haih.. kak Lynna tak boleh buatkan saya jadi manusia ke?"

"Hmmm... bagi akak fikirkan dulu. Kasihan robot kuning ni" Lynna mengusap-gusap kepala bulat Ochobot

"Itu pun Kaizo" kata Tok Aba

Kaizo sedang bergegas lari ke arah kedai Tok Aba. Muka dia kelihatan cemas kerana dia takut jika ada apa-apa berlaku ke atas mereka tetapi ternyata dia salah. Semuanya di dalam keadaan selamat. Kaizo nampak penat sedikit selepas sahaja dia tiba di kedai itu

"Kau ok ke Kaizo?" tanya Lynna

"Aku.. ok.." Kaizo menarik nafas sekejap dan lalu dia berkata lagi "Tiada serangan berlaku di sini?"

"Tiada" balas Lynna "Robot tadi tu macam mana?"

"Begitu mudah aku hapuskan robot tu" Kaizo duduk di atas bangku kedai itu "Aku pada mulanya ingatkan serangan tadi dari musuh kita tapi apabila nampak robot tu, rasa bukan dari musuh kita kerana ianya terlalu mudah sangat. Selalunya dia akan menyerang kita sepenuhnya. Lepas tu aku terfikir mungkin satu perangkap tetapi bukan juga"

"Hmm.. kalau bukan dari musuh kita. Robot tu datang dari mana?" Lynna berasa hairan seketika

"Err... robot tu datang dari makmal Emmy"

Kaizo, Lynna dan Aidan menoleh kebelakang dan kepala tertunduk sedikit untuk melihat Emmy yang sedang tersengih kecil di situ. Kaizo berikan renungan maut dia kepada Emmy. Gadis kecil itu terpaksa menghadapi keamukan dan kemarahan dari Kaizo sebentar nanti. Hati dia sudah berdebar-debar dan mata dia tidak mahu melihat wajah Kaizo yang kelihatan bengis pada ketika itu

"Kenapa robot kau menyerang kami? Kau yang suruh ke? Atau virus tu berjaya mengawal robot kepunyaan kau?"

"Bukan abang beruang.. sebenarnya... semasa berlakunya lintar pintas. Emmy ingatkan hanya abang Fely dan yang lain-lain sahaja jadi baby rupanya ada benda lain juga yang berlaku. Salah satu robot Emmy mula bertindak dengan sendirinya. Emmy tak sengaja.. maafkan Emmy" Kepala Emmy tertunduk sedikit

"Betul satu sahaja yang jadi tak betul?" tanya Kaizo

Emmy hanya angguk sahaja kerana dia tahu salah dia tetapi dia tidak sengaja

"Emmy jangan sedih, ini bukan salah Emmy cuma kesilapan yang kita tidak jangka akan berlaku" kata Lynna dengan nada lembut dia "Emmy sudah siapkan alat untuk pulihkan mereka semua?"

"SUDAH!" Emmy kembali semangat. Dia keluarkan sebuat alatan kecil. Bentuk alat itu seperti pistol mainan "Abang beruang dan kakak fantasy tolong keluarkan mereka semua"

Kaizo dan Lynna membawa seorang demi seorang dari stroller itu. Mereka letakkan bayi-bayi itu di hadapan kedai Tok Aba. Mereka tidak lari, hanya duduk sahaja di atas tanah. Emmy sudah bersiap sedia untuk pulihkan mereka semua. Dengan kiraan satu sampai tiga, Emmy terus berikan satu tempat ke atas mereka semua. Bayi-bayi itu mula berubah menjadi seorang remaja kecuali Rizu kerana tahun depan dia akan masuk darjah 5. Mata mereka terkebil-kebil melihat kedai Tok Aba dan juga pada diri mereka

"Eh.. apa terjadi tadi?" tanya Boboiboy

"Maaf semua.. ada sesuatu yang terjadi dekat makmal Emmy dan terus kamu semua jadi baby" Emmy tersengih kepada Boboiboy

"Ohh.. tapi Emmy jangan risau, kita orang maafkan Emmy" Boboiboy bangunkan diri dia

"Err.. tapi kenapa dia orang berdua masih lagi jadi bayi" Fang tunding jarinya ke arah dua orang bayi

"ERK!" Terkejut Emmy "ABANG BERUANG! KAKAK FANTASY PULA YANG JADI BABY! Adeh.." Dia menepuk dahinya sendiri "Emmy kena pulihkan mereka pula tapi selamat pistol ni ada"

"Hah, pulihkanlah mereka" kata Yaya

Semasa Emmy hendak berikan tembakan ke atas dua bayi itu, tiba-tiba sahaja pistol itu menjadi rosak. Pistol itu mengeluarkan asap-asap kecil

"Alamak.. Emmy kena buat yang baru.. maaf semua" Emmy garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih "Tak pernah pula jadi begini sepanjang hidup Emmy. Agaknya hari ni hari malang buat Emmy kot"

"Agaknya tapi takpe.. bolehlah kita orang main dengan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna.. hehee" Bella tersenyum sinis sambil melihat dua bayi itu

Kaizo dan Lynna melihat satu sama lain. Lalu mata Kaizo melirik ke arah adiknya. Ketika itu Fang telah dipeluk oleh Rizu kerana mereka berdua sudah tidak lagi menjadi bayi. Kaizo dengan pantasnya, dia terus berlari ke arah adiknya

"PANG PANG PANG!"

"Eh? Kenapa pulak tu" Fang tidak tahu apa yang abang dia inginkan

Makin lama makin dekat, Kaizo terus gigit kaki adiknya. Fang menjerit sekuat hati dan dia berlari ke tempat lain tetapi Kaizo mengejar adiknya. Selepas dia tidak dapat gigit adiknya, dia terus mencari mangsa yang seterusnya. Semua lari lintang pukang kerana tidak mahu di gigit oleh Kaizo

"Dasyat betul abang Kaizo ni. Kak Lynna jangan jadi macam abang Kaizo ok" kata Yaya sambil mendukung Lynna. Dia pada ketika itu sudah terapung di udara untuk selamatkan diri dia daripada menjadi mangsa Kaizo

Nampaknya Emmy terpaksa pulang ke rumah dan betulkan balik pistol itu

* * *

 **Maaf kalau rasa chapter ni tak best and slow T_T**

 **Sesi Membalas review**

 **Ziyuu-chan - Maaf sebab takde Fang mengamuk.. lain kali author buat dia mengamuk ok :) sekarang ni author memang bz sebab tu update lambat aje.. hehee**

 **bungaellisya - Author tak pergi konsert tu sebab tak minat xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	8. Perlawanan Quidditch lagi

**Haluuu! Happy New Year semua! Hehehe.. apa azam tahun baru kamu semua?**

 **Maaf sebab lambat update T_T**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Perlawanan Quidditch Lagi**

Rizu dan Fang berdiri di sebelah katil Kaizo sambil tersenyum sinis. Mereka berdua ketawa kecil di situ kerana ingin buat nakal terhadap Kaizo yang pada ketika itu sedang nyenyak tidur. Rizu perhatikan abang kesayangan dia sedang keluar sebuah wisel kecil dari poket seluarnya. Wisel itu terus di tiup oleh Fang sekuat-kuatnya tetapi Kaizo masih lagi tidur. Wajah dia tenang sahaja, seperti dia sedang bermimpi sesuatu yang indah

"Aik, pelik betul abang aku ni"

"Hmmm.. abang Paizo macam bertapa dalam tidur dia"

"Agaknya.. kalau abang buat begini, dia bangun ke tak" Fang terus kepit hidung abang dia tetapi Kaizo masih lagi tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Dia tidak lepaskan hidung abangnya selama beberapa saat "Hehehee..."

Masih lagi tidur. Fang dan Rizu rasa bosan pula kerana tidak dapat melihat Kaizo mengamuk. Fang terus lepaskan hidung abangnya dan dia terfikir untuk simbah air sejuk kepada abang dia

"Macam mana kalau abang aku masih tidur lagi walaupun sudah disimbah dengan air sejuk.. hmmm" bisik Fang

"Abang Fang, kita jangan kacau abang Paizo lah. Mungkin dia penat sangat tu" Rizu menarik-narik tangan abang kesayangan dia "Jom kita pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Pizu nak makan ice cream dekat situ"

"Ok.. jom"

"Abang Fang belanja ok!"

Fang hanya berikan senyuman kecil dia kepada Rizu. Mereka berdua keluar dari bilik Kaizo secara senyap kerana tidak mahu Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya. Selepas sahaja mereka melangkah keluar dari bilik itu, mata Kaizo tercelik sedikit. Dia tersenyum sinis kerana kenakalan mereka tadi tidak berjaya membuat diri dia mengamuk. Dia cukup berpuas hati dengan dirinya kerana dapat bertahan dari gangguan adiknya

"Siaplah kau nanti Pang" bisik Kaizo "Kau akan terima hukuman dari aku nanti.. hehehee"

Kaizo melihat jam dindingnya. Masih awal pagi lagi. Dia mahu sambung tidur tapi disebabkan diri dia sudah segar, dia terus bangun dan keluar dari katilnya. Fang dan Rizu sudah pun keluar dari rumah. Kini mereka dalam perjalanan ke kedai Tok Aba

"Bolehlah aku mengambil masa sedikit untuk ketenangan sebelum aku keluar"

Kaizo mengambil tuala mandinya dan terus masuk ke dalam bilik airnya. Akhir-akhir ini, dia tidak mendengar apa-apa berita dari Kommander Kokoci. Mungkin siasatan mereka belum lagi selesaikan. Sebelum dia dipanggil ke stesen TAPOPS, dia akan berehat secukup-cukupnya dan berlatih di kapal angkasa dia sendiri

* * *

Fang dan Rizu sudah pun tiba di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Mereka tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang tetapi mereka rasa sangat gembira kerana kawan lama mereka datang melawat di pulau ini. Zakwan baru tiba di Pulau Rintis malam semalam. Dia bermalam di rumah Harraz. Dia hanya dapat tinggal di sini beberapa hari sahaja kerana sekolah akan dibuka tidak lama lagi. Dia amat merindui kawan-kawannya yang tinggal di Pulau Rintis. Zakwan dan Harraz melambai-lambai ke arah mereka. Kawan-kawan mereka yang lain belum tiba di kedai itu lagi

"Ingatkan kau tak datang ke sini dah"

"Wei, aku mestilah nak datang ke sini sebab korang semua ada dekat sini" kata Zakwan kepada Fang "Oh yea, ibu aku ada buatkan kuih untuk kau. Bila aku cakap aku nak datang sini, terus dia buatkan kuih koci untuk kau"

"Wah, baik betul ibu kau" Fang terasa bangga di situ "Kuih tu semuanya untuk aku ke?"

"Amboi, tak nak kongsi dengan kita orang ke? Mentang-mentanglah kau anak emas kepada mak Zakwan tu" muncul Bella di sebelah Fang

"Sibuk aje kau ni" bisik Fang

"Tapi abang Fang mestilah nak kongsi dengan kita orang semuakan. Tak kan abang Fang nak makan sorang-sorang pula"

"Betul tu Rizu! Aku sebagai kawan yang terbaik.." Bella buat muka macam orang nak muntah kerana ayat Fang tadi "Aku akan berkongsi dengan kawan-kawan aku. Rizu nak ambik lebih pun takpe.. hehe"

"Jangan risaulah, ibu aku buat banyak" kata Zakwan. Dia angkat sebual bakul kecil yang terletak di atas meja kaunter kedai itu dan berikan kepada Fang "Korang semua makanlah"

"Aku dah rasa sedikit semalam" Harraz tersengih kecil di situ

"Oh.. jadi kau yang rasmikan dulu"

"Jangan marah, Fang. Itu pun sebab Zakwan dah pelawa aku makan, jadi aku makanlah"

"Takdelah, aku tak marah pun" kata Fang. Dia membuka bakul itu untuk melihat kuih-kuih koci itu "Hehehe.. teringat pula dekat Kommander Kokoci"

"Siapa tu?" tanya Zakwan

"Kommander untuk pasukan TAPOPS. Kau dah banyak sangat ketinggalan" balas Fang sambil membuka salah satu kuih koci itu "Hehehee.. jemput makan semua"

Rizu dan Bella menyertai Fang untuk makan kuih itu bersama. Tiba-tiba muncul satu tangan untuk mengambil sebiji kuih koci. Tangan itu adalah milik seorang remaja berbangsa india iaitu Gopal. Dia sudah terliur melihat kuih-kuih tersebut. Dia dan Boboiboy baru tiba di kedai Tok Aba

"Hehehe.. aku makan yea" kata Gopal

"Hmm.. makanlah kau" jawab Fang

"Aku dengar sekarang ni ada musuh baru menyerang korang" kata Zakwan secara tiba-tiba "Aku mesti dah terlepas dengan pengembaraan terbaru korangkan.. hmm"

"Jangan sedih sangatlah Zakwan. Lagipun pengembaraan kita orang bukannya menarik pun" muncul pula Faye di situ bersama Lily

"TAK MENARIK?" Lily menjerit sekuat hati "PENGEMBARAAN KITA SEMUA ADALAH SESUATU YANG MENAKJUBKAN! SEHINGGA SALAH SATU DARIPADA KITA SANGGUP KORBANKAN ROH DIA SENDIRI.. UWAAAA! I MISS MY RATU LILY!" Faye berikan sehelai tisu kepada kawan baik dia "Terima kasih kawan baik ku"

"Zakwan pun ada dekat sini" Datang seorang gadis yang bertudung pink. Di sebelah dia adalah kawan baik dia yang bernama Ying "Bila kau sampai?"

"Malam semalam.. korang semua ada dekat sini, seronoknya.. tapi mana si kucing alien tu?"

"Dia dah balik ke planet dia" jawab Boboiboy kepada Zakwan "Agaknya, bila dia dah balik.. kita dapat kawan baru tak nanti? Yelah, time Zakwan pulang ke kampung dia, muncul pulak si Harraz ni"

"Wuuu.. betul tu Boboiboy. Time Ratu Lily takde, muncul pula si alien kembar tu" kata Lily sambil angguk kepalanya "Adakah ini suratan atau kebetulan sahaja? Hmmm..."

"Mungkin suratan untuk kita bertemu wahai bunga hati ku" Muncul sekuntum bunga mawar di hadapan mata Lily. Momoki tiba di situ dengan senyuman menggoda dia "Bunga hati ku apa khabar?"

"Errr... LILY LARI DULU! TIDAKKKK!" Lily melarikan diri dan terus sorokkan diri di dalam sebuah kedai mainan

"Aduh.. macam-macam betul si Lily" Ochobot berikan segelas air hot chocolate kepada Zakwan "Korang takde rancangan yang menarik ke hari ni?"

"Hah, apa kata korang pergi bawak Zakwan jalan-jalan sebelum dia balik" kata Tok Aba

"AKU TAHU!" Faye sudah mendapat sebuah idea yang menarik "Apa kata kita main-"

"QUIDDITCH!" muncul pula Emmy kali ini "Kita main quidditch lagi sekali sebab jarang sangat kita dapat berkumpul ramai-ramai begini"

"Ok juga cadangan tu.. bolehlah aku tembus balik kekalahan aku pada hari itu. HAHAHAAA! Aku akan pastikan kemenangan ini menjadi milik aku!" Fang tersenyum bangga di situ

"Err.. Fang, kita main untuk berseronok aje. Tak perlulah kau nak bermain ganas sangat macam hari tu" tegur Boboiboy

"Eleh, cakap tak main ganas tapi pasukan kau ada orang main ganas.. si Bella dan si Zakwan" Fang terus bersilang tangan

"Itu sebab pasukan kita orang memang awesome" kata Bella sambil mencekak pinggang "Pasukan Boboiboy ada Gopal yang memang ternyata hebat menjadi penjaga goal, Zakwan semestinya hebat dalam pasukan bola sepak, Ying dan Mimiko boleh dikatakan hebat juga.. Rizu yang pernah memberikan kemenangan terhadapan pasukan kita dan yang terakhir adalah AKU! Hahahaa.. aku dalam mana-mana sukan, aku memang hebat"

"Amboi, berlagak betul kau ni" tegur Boboiboy "Sudahlah, jom kita berkumpul dekat padang sekolah"

"Wah! Tak sabarnya aku" kata Yaya "Agaknya, pasukan mana yang akan menang nanti tapi aku tak kisah kalau pasukan kita kalah"

"Betul betul.. asalkan kita bergembira maa" kata Ying pula

"Kita jumpa dekat padang sekolah. Emmy nak pergi ambil penyapu terbang dekat rumah. Jumpa dekat sana" Emmy terus beredar dari situ sambil melambai-lambai ke arah mereka

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Harraz, Zakwan, Rizu dan Momoki bergerak ke padang sekolah. Hati masing-masing sudah bersemangat untuk mulakan perlawanan ini. Mereka sudah tahu peraturan permainan itu. Fang sudah berkobar-kobar untuk menang dalam pertandingan Quidditch kali ini. Dia akan memimpin para pasukannya supaya mereka menang bersama. Dia tahu ini hanyalah untuk berseronok sangat tapi lebih seronok lagi kalau dia menang kali ini dan bukan si Boboiboy dan Bella. Fang sudah tersenyum sinis sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke padang sekolah. Boboiboy tidak tahu apa yang Fang sedang fikirkan pada ketika itu

* * *

Setelah mereka tiba padang sekolah, mereka ternampak seorang gadis yang mempunyai misai palsu di bawah hidungnya. Mereka kenal siapakah gadis itu. Momoki sudah bersiap sedia dengan bunga mawarnya kerana bunga hati dia ada di situ. Walaupun penyamaran amatlah melucukan hati tetapi bagi Momoki, Lily tetap nampak begitu comel sekali. Entah apa yang Momoki nampak pada diri Lily

"Aku peliklah, macam mana Momoki ada dekat sini? Bukan ke dia sepatutnya ada dekat stesen TAPOPS"

"Kommander bagi dia cutilah tu" jawab Fang kepada Yaya "Tapi takpe.. dia adalah penjaga gol kita yang terbaik"

"Hmm.. itu pun sebab dia mengamuk, barulah jadi terbaik" balas Yaya

"Jangan risau gadis ayu.. aku tetap boleh menjadi penjaga gol yang terbaik untuk pasukan kita. Demi pasukan ini, para peminat ku dan juga bunga hati ku. Aku akan buktikan kepada mereka. Aku bukan hanya sekadar pakar menjadi penjaga gol apabila diri ku dalam keamukan sahaja. Aku boleh.." Momoki teruskan bercengkerama di situ tanpa dihiraukan oleh yang

"Tapi..." Lily palingkan mukanya ke arah Fang dengan senyuman comelnya "Boleh tak Lily tukar pasukan? Pili pili tak nak sama pasukan dengan si Mopiko tu"

"Tak boleh"

"Bolehlah landak! PLEASEEEEE!" Lily siap melutut di depan Fang dengan wajah sedihnya "Bolehlah landak.. Lily tak sanggup digoda oleh si Mopiko tu tapi Lily sanggup kalau MY BBB-CHAN menggoda hati ku yang sudah lama terpikat dengan wajah comel Boboiboy. Pipi dia gebu seperti pau kacang"

"Ada aku kisah" jawab Fang "Dulu kau sama pasukan dengan dia, elok aje"

"UWAAAA! Yelah yelah.." Lily bangunkan diri sambil berpura-pura menangis. Sehelai sapu tangan telah diberikan kepada dia. Mata Lily terkebil-kebil melihat sapu tangan berwarna Pink itu

"Kasihan kawan baik ku ni.. jangan menangislah, aku kan ada. Kaukan sama pasukan dengan aku" kata Faye

"Ha ahlah! Macam mana Lily boleh lupa!" Lily terus peluk Faye dan selepas itu, mereka turut disertai oleh Bella "Kami bertiga adalah sahabat baik selama-lama! TRIO HURU HARA SELAMA-LAMANYA!"

"Hehehee.. comelnya mereka bertiga" Yaya tergelak sedikit

"Betul tu maaa.. tapi.." Mata Ying melihat kawan-kawan dia seorang demi seorang. Dia terus teringatkan sesuatu "Tapi pasukan aku kurang satu orang maa.. sorang lagi kembar tiada di sini"

"Eh, aku baru perasan" kata Boboiboy "Mimiko takde dekat sini"

"Kita kenalah pergi panggil dia" kata Zakwan pula "Tak kan nak suruh Ying seorang sahaja jadi Beater. Kasihan dia nanti"

"Pandai pula kau kasihan dekat orang lain yea" Fang tersenyum sinis dengan matanya melirik ke arah Zakwan "Dulu-dulu kau takde pulak rasa kasihan dekat aku" sindir dia lagi

"Fang, kau jangan nak ungkit kisah lama lagi" tegur Yaya dengan nada tegasnya

"Ala, aku bergurau aje.. jangan ambik serius pulak" Fang berpura-pura senyum kepada Yaya

"Abang Fang tak senyum ikhlas" Tiba-tiba Rizu mencelah. Yaya terus mencekak pinggang sambil memberikan renungan maut dia kepada Fang "Hehehe... abang Fang nak kena marah dengan kakak Yaya!"

"Aiyaaa.. jangan nak bergaduh maa... kalau gaduh-gaduh, nanti tak seronok pula. Lagipun korang berdua dalam satu pasukan"

"Ha ah, betul tu.. itu pun Emmy" Boboiboy melambai-lambai ke arah Emmy yang baru tiba di padang sekolah "Mimiko pun ada dengan dia juga"

Emmy berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menarik sebuah kotak beroda. Di belakang kotak itu pula adalah Mimiko. Dia membantu Emmy menolak kotak beroda itu. Emmy telah memanggil Mimiko untuk mencukupi pasukan Boboiboy. Boboiboy pergi menolong Emmy untuk menarik kotak beroda itu. Kotak itu tidak terlalu berat tetapi Boboiboy adalah seseorang yang suka menolong orang lain. Hati Lily berbunga-bunga melihat Boboiboy. Faye dan Bella hanya mampu tergelak sahaja

"Oh yea.. Emmy ada jemput orang lain untuk datang tengok, takpe kan?"

"Errr.. takpe kot" Boboiboy tersengih "Nampaknya kita semua pun berada di sini"

"Kejap.. abang aku takde, dia kan pengadil"

"Itu tak perlu risau abang Fely, Emmy sudah pun panggil dia" kata Emmy sambil tersenyum lebar "Nanti dia datang dengan kakak puteri fantasy"

"Eh, kak Lynna ada dekat sini?"

"Yea kakak biskut tak sedap" Berkerut-kerut dahi Yaya sambil melihat Emmy masih lagi dengan senyuman lebar dia "Tapi Emmy terserempak dengan dia orang. Jadi Emmy beritahulah apa yang kita orang nak buat apa hari ni"

"Entah-entah dia orang baru nak pergi berdating tu.. hehe" kata Gopal sambil tersenyum sinis

"Boleh pulak kau fikir macam tu" Boboiboy gelengkan kepala dia "Sudahlah, jom kita mulakan"

Emmy dengan pantasnya, dia membuka kotak tersebut. 14 penyapu terbang ciptaan Emmy, tersusun di dalam kotak itu. Mereka pernah guna penyapu itu sebelum ini. Ada sedikit perbezaan dengan penyapu itu iaitu terdapat ukiran nama mereka di setiap penyapu itu. Emmy membawa keluar penyapu-penyapu tersebut dan berikan kepada mereka. Fang rasa lega sedikit kerana diukir dengan nama perempuan tetapi dengan nama betul dia. Selepas itu, Emmy melambung tiga gelung ke udara. Tiga di sebelah kiri dan tiga lagi di sebelah kanan. Kaizo dan Lynna baru tiba di padang sekolah. Kaizo juga turut mempunyai penyapu terbang dia sendiri

"Aku kena menunggang penyapu ni lagi" bisik Kaizo sambil membelek-belek penyapu dia

"Hehee.. tapi kau nampak hebat kerana dapat mengawal penyapu kau dengan baik" kata Lynna

"Hmm... yelah, aku nampak hebat tapi aku rasa janggal"

"Takpelah Kaizo, asalkan kau hiburkan hati mereka" Lynna sentuh sedikit bahu Kaizo "Nampaknya dia orang nak mula dah"

Boboiboy sudah berbaris di tengah padang bersama dengan pasukannya. Di hadapan dia pula, adalah pihak lawan dia iaitu kawan dia sendiri. Masing-masing sudah menunggang penyapu terbang mereka sendiri. Ying, Mimiko, Harraz dan Lily sudah pegang kayu pemukul kerana mereka adalah Beater. Tiba-tiba Probe muncul di situ bersama dengan mikrofon dia. Adudu ada di tepi padang itu sambil bersilang tangan kerana dia tidak tahu kena dia perlu ada di situ juga. Kaizo dan Lynna tahu mereka berada di situ bukan untuk menyerang tetapi kerana Probe suka sangat menjadi pengacara

"YAHOOO! Kita kembali dengan sukan kita yang bertarafkan antarabangsa! Sukan ini telah dicipta oleh seorang penulis yang terkenal dan buku dia memang sangat popular! Sukan ini juga diminati oleh ramai peminat novel Harry Potter! Hehehe.. baiklah, saya di sini sebagai pengulas acara sukan Quidditch!" kata Probe dengan begitu semangat sekali "Mari saya memperkenalkan setiap seorang di kedua-dua pasukan"

"Wei, kau boleh tak cepat sikit" marah Fang

"Err.. maaf yea landak" Probe garu-garu kepala besi dia "Baiklah, pasukan merah terdiri daripada kapten landak, Yaya, Faye, Momoki, Lily, Harraz dan juga si genius Emmy!"

Pasukan merah sudah pun menunggang penyapu mereka dan terus terapung ke udara sedikit. Ramai yang sudah menghadiri perlawanan itu. Mereka juga ada membawa makanan sebagai pengalas perut

"Seterusnya adalah pasukan biru yang terdiri daripada kapten Boboiboy, Bella, Zakwan, Gopal, Ying, Mimiko dan juga si penguin Rizu!"

Pasukan biru menunggang penyapu mereka. Seorang demi seorang sudah terbang ke udara dan mengambil posisi mereka yang ditempatkan. Gopal menjaga gol terapung sebelah kanan dan Momoki pula di sebelah kiri. Mereka semua berhadapan dengan pihak lawak mereka. Fang menggenggam penyapunya supaya dia tidak terjatuh nanti. Kaizo sudah terbang dengan penyapu dia. Kini dia berada di tengah-tengah dengan sebuah bola Quaffle. Bola Snitch dan juga dua buldger telah pun dilepaskan oleh Lynna sebentar tadi. Probe meniup wisel dia dan Kaizo melambung bola itu ke udara. Fang dan Boboiboy terus menuju ke atas untuk menangkap bola tersebut

"Nampaknya perlawanan ini sudah pun bermula. Boboiboy dan Fang sedang menuju ke arah bola Quaffle dan akhirnya bola itu dapat disambut oleh Fang. Si Kapten Landak begitu semangat sekali di dalam perlawanan ini kerana dia memenangi perlawanan sukan Quidditch. Landak buat yang terbaik yea.. nampaknya Fang baling bola itu ke arah Faye tetapi bola tersebut dapat di tangkap oleh Zakwan. Seorang pemain yang cukup handal"

"ZAKWAN! BALING BOLA TU DEKAT AKU!" jerit Bella

"Zakwan baling bola quaffle itu ke arah Bella tetapi Yaya dapat menangkap bola tersebut secara mengejut. Nampaknya Yaya cuba melempar bola itu ke arah Fang tetapi kali ini dapat ditangkap oleh ketua pasukan biru iaitu Boboiboy. Dia orang ni main tangkap-tangkap bola pulak.. hehehe" Probe tergelak sedikit "Boboiboy terus mara ke depan. Dia ingin memberikan jaringan gol yang pertama. Fang sedang mengejar Boboiboy tetapi bola itu terus dilempar ke arah Bella. Momoki kini sudah bersiap sedia di hadapan gol terapung dia"

"CEPAT BELLA!" jerit Boboiboy kali ini

Bella menoleh kebelakang. Dia sedang dikejar oleh tiga orang dari pihak lawannya iaitu Fang, Yaya dan Faye

"WOAH! Ying cuba menghalang mereka bertiga dengan menghantar bola bludger tetapi Harraz telah pun memukul bola bludger itu! WOAHH! Begitu dasyat sekali.. Bella sudah semakin hampir dengan gol terapung dia.. adakah dia berjaya memberikan jaringan gol pertama?"

Bella melempar bolanya ke arah gol terapung itu

"GOALLLL! 10 MARKAH UNTUK PASUKAN BIRU! HOOREYYY!" Probe berjoget-joget di tepi padang

Jaringan gol tadi membuatkan para penonton menjerit dan berikan tepukan yang gemuruh. Momoki nampak begitu kecewa kerana tidak dapat mempertahankan gol tersebut tetapi itu tidak bermakna dia berputus asa. Dia perlu fokuskan dirinya

"Momoki menghantar bola itu kepada pasukan dia dan kapten landak berjaya menangkap bola itu. Faye dan Yaya melindungi kapten merea.. macam bodyguard pulak dia orang ni.. hehehe... Boboiboy mengejar landak dengan begitu pantas sekali.. Eh eh.. landak memusing dan terus melintas Boboiboy, apa yang dia cuba lakukan?"

Fang melempar bolanya kepada Faye dan bola itu di sambut baik oleh Faye

"Faye berjaya menangkap bola itu. Nampaknya Zakwan cuba hendak memintas Faye untuk merampas bola itu tetapi Faye sudah melempar bola itu ke arah Yaya.. Cubaan Zakwan tadi tidak berjaya kerana Yaya sudah menyambut bola itu dengan begitu mudah sekali.. tapi dia hati-hati kerana kini giliran Bella pula mengejar Yaya... adakah gadis ganas ini berjaya ataupun tidak?"

"YAYA! BALING KE ARAH AKU!" Fang melambai-lambai ke arah Yaya

"Kapten landak kini berada di hadapan gol. Yaya cuba melempar bola itu tetapi ianya tidak berjaya kerana bola itu telah ditangkap oleh Boboiboy. Harraz cuba menghalang pergerakan Boboiboy tetapi dia gagal. Lily pula hanya perhatikan si buah hati dia.. nampaknya Lily akan dikenakan hukuman ketuk kepala nanti dari kapten landak dia sendiri.. hehehe... Boboiboy kini sudah semakin hampir dengan gol terapung dia.. adakah Momoki sudah bersiap untuk menghalang bola itu ataupun dia akan gagal nanti"

Para penonton berdebar-debar menyaksikan Boboiboy mara ke arah Momoki. Bola itu dipegang erat oleh Boboiboy

"Yaya dan Ying mengejar Boboiboy dan kapten mereka pula, hanya duduk di hadapan gol. Agaknya si Fang tu percayakan dua gadis itu dapat merampas bola itu dari Boboiboy.. eh eh eh.. Boboiboy melempar bola itu kepada Zakwan.. tapi Yaya melintas Boboiboy untuk menangkap bola itu. Nampaknya si gadis bertudung pink itu berjaya menangkap bola tersebut"

Fang mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan pasukan dia. Selepas itu Yaya melempar ke arah Faye dan dia pula, terus melempar ke arah Fang

"Bella sudah mara ke arah Fang untuk menangkap bola itu tetapi dia dihalang dengan bola bludger yang telah dihantar Lily.. Si pelik tu tersengih kepada kawan baik dia sendiri.. hehehehe.. comel Lily tersengih" Muka Lily naik merah sedikit kerana diri dia dipuji oleh Probe "Fang berjaya menyambut bola itu.. Bella memandu penyapu dia dengan begitu pantas sekali. Fang cuba untuk berikan jaringan gol untuk pasukan dia.. Bella tidak mahu mengaku kalah. Gopal sudah bersiap sedia di hadapan gol itu.. dan dan.. BOLA ITU BERJAYA DI HALANG OLEH GOPAL!"

Bella bersorak di situ kerana tiada gol untuk pasukan merah

"Landak sudah mula mengamuk. Gopal menghantar bola itu kepada Bella tetapi landak berjaya menangkap bola itu dengan begitu mudah sekali. Bella nampak begitu geram.. dia cuba hendak merampas bola itu tetapi Fang begitu pantas sekali. Ini kali kedua percubaan dia untuk jaringkan gol.. Mimiko menghantar bola bludger itu tetapi Fang begitu ghairah sangat untuk mendapatkan gol pertama.. ADAKAH GOPAL DAPAT MENGHALANG BOLA ITU?... TIDAKKK! DIA GAGAL! 10 MARKAH UNTUK PASUKAN MERAH!.. nampaknya bola bludger tadi terkena tangan Fang sedikit tetapi dia tidak begitu marah kerana dia sudah berjaya jaringkan gol pertama dia! TAHNIAH LANDAK!"

"Tahniah juga buat landak" kata Lily yang ada di tepi Probe

"Apasal hari ni cik Lily begitu tenang sekali?"

"Sebab Lily dapat melihat Boboiboy ku beraksi" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy mengejar Yaya "GOOD LUCK MY BBB-CHAN!"

"Wei, yang kau sokong dia apahal?" Fang muncul di sebelah Lily dengan renungan mautnya

"Hehehee.. LILY PERGI DULU!" Lily terus terbang ke tempat lain

"Nampaknya Fang telah dialihkan perhatian oleh sang pelik tadi dan dia tidak DAPAT MELIHAT GOL KEDUA UNTUK PASUKAN BIRU! 20 MARKAH UNTUK PASUKAN BIRU" Probe berjoget-joget kerana Boboiboy berjaya jaringkan gol lagi "Wuuu.. muka Fang nampak kemerah-merahan kerana marah bukan malu.. Eh, Rizu dan Emmy seperti nampak sesuatu. MEREKA SEDANG MENGEJAR BOLA SNITCH! Pada masa yang sama, Yaya sedang mara ke gol terapung untuk pasukan dia.. Bella dan Zakwan sedang mengejar dia.. Fang sudah datang untuk menolong Yaya"

Emmy dan Rizu sibuk mencari bola snitch semula kerana dalam beberapa saat sebentar tadi, mereka sudah kehilangan bola kecil itu. Yaya berhenti dan pusing sambil melempar bola quaffle ke arah Fang. Bola itu disambut baik oleh Fang. Selepas itu Bella memintas dan tolak bola itu dari pelukan Fang

"Bola itu di dalam tangan Bella sekarang ini. Nampak gayanya Fang seperti tidak berpuas hati. Bella melempar bola itu ke arah Boboiboy dan dia pula lemparkan kepada Zakwan. Eh, dia lempar balik ke arah Boboiboy dan Boboiboy lempar balik ke arah Zakwan.. main passing passing pulak dia orang ni tapi ini adalah teknik untuk kelirukan pihak lawan mereka.. bola itu kini di dalam tangan Zakwan dan bola itu dilempar ke arah Bella yang sudah berada di depan gol mereka. Faye muncul di belakang Bella. Dia ingin cuba merampas bola itu dari Faye.. tetapi tidak berjaya. Bola itu telah dilempar lagi ke arah Zakwan, lepas tu Boboiboy, lepas tu Zakwan.. lepas Boboiboy melambung bola dan Bella berjaya menangkap bola itu dari bahagian atas.. memang begitu dasyat sekali. Fang sedang mengejar Bella kali ini. Yaya berada di hadapan Bella. Mereka cuba mengepung Bella tetapi bola itu telah pun dilempar ke arah Zakwan... ahlil pasukan biru sudah menghampiri gol mereka. Harraz cuba menghalang Zakwan dengan hantaran bola bludger tetapi bola itu berjaya dipukul balik oleh Ying. Kali ini Lily pula cuba menghalang tetapi pukulan dia amat lemah sekali.. ZAKWAN SUDAH SEMAKIN HAMPIR, BOBOIBOY BERADA DI SEBELAH DIA.. MEREKA SEDANG CUBA MENJARINGKAN GOL LAGI.. ZAKWAN MELEMPAR BOLA ITU.. DAN MALANGNYA BOLA ITU DAPAT DITANGKAP OLEH MOMOKI!"

Zakwan rasa sedikit kecewa. Sorakan dari para penonton membuatkan Momoki memberikan senyuman menggodanya kepada para peminat dia. Ramai gadis terpikat dengan godaan tersebut. Lily sudah sorok di belakang Yaya kerana Momoki sedang mencari dia

"Momoki baling bola itu kepada kapten dia iaitu landak. Bola itu kini berada di dalam tangan Fang. Sekali lagi, dia terbang menuju ke gol terapung dia.. Bella dan Zakwan mengejar dia. Fang tahu dia dalam keadaan bahaya sekarang ini.. dia melempar bola itu terus ke Yaya dan selepas itu kepada Faye.. Faye sudah pun berada dekat dengan gol terapung itu. Gopal tidak tahu ke arah mana Faye akan baling bola itu tetapi dia tidak boleh hilang perhatian dia.. OH TIDAK! FAYE MELEMPAR BOLA ITU KE TEMPAT LAIN DAN FANG BERJAYA MENANGKAP BOLA ITU DAN.. DAN.. DAN GOL BUAT PASUKAN MERAH!"

Gopal tidak dapat menangkap bola itu kerana semuanya terlalu pantas. Para penyokong pasukan merah bersorak di situ. Ramai peminat Fang teruja dengan kepantasan Fang sebentar tadi. Emmy berlegar-legar di udara sambil berikan tepukan untuk pasukan dia. Rizu tersenyum bangga kerana abang kesayangan dia

"20 MARKAH UNTUK PASUKAN MERAH!" Probe berpusing-pusing di udara "Markah untuk kedua pasukan adalah seri tetapi perlawanan ini belum berakhir lagi kerana bola snitch belum ditangkap lagi oleh mana-mana pasukan. Gopal melempar bola itu ke arah Boboiboy. Fang membuat cubaan untuk menangkap bola itu tetapi gagal. Boboiboy baling kepada Zakwan dan selepas itu kepada Bella. Fang cuba memintas Bella untuk merampas bola itu tetapi dihalang oleh bola bludger yang telah dihantar dari Mimiko. Bella kekalkan kedudukan dia. Zakwan dan Boboiboy ada di kiri dan kanan dia. Yaya muncul di bahagian hadapan dan terus memecut ke arah Bella... ini adalah percubaan Yaya untuk merampas bola itu.. tapi Bella berjaya mengelakkan diri daripada dirampas oleh Yaya.. Bella melempar bola itu kepada Boboiboy. Tiada siapa yang menjaga bahagian Boboiboy dan Lily hanya perhatikan sahaja.. wuuuu... landak seperti ingin memarahi Lily kerana tidak menghalang Boboiboy. Faye terus mara ke depan untuk menghalang Boboiboy.. BOBOIBOY CUBA MEMBERIKAN JARINGAN GOL KETIGA, ADAKAH DIA BERJAYA? OH TIDAKK.. DIA TIDAK BERJAYA KERANA MOMOKI DAPAT MENANGKAP BOLA ITU!"

"Hehee.. begitu mudah sekali" bisik Momoki sambil tersenyum goda di situ

"Wei, baling bola tu dekat Faye" marah Fang. Dia sedikit lagi hendak mengamuk kerana ahli pasukan dia memang suka buat huru-hara "WEI LILY! FOKUS DAN JANGAN NAK TENGOK SI BOBOIBOY TU AJE!"

"KAD KUNING UNTUK KAU!" Kaizo sudah keluarkan kad kuning kepada adik sendiri

"APASAL PULAK?"

"Sebab aku tahu kau nak mula mengamuk nanti" balas Kaizo kepada adiknya

"Hehehe.. itu baru kad kuning, belum lagi kad merah.. baiklah, Momoki telah pun melempar bola itu kepada Faye. Dia mara ke depan walaupun pihak lawan dia sedang cuba untuk mengepung beliau. Bella dari depan, Boboiboy di sebelah kiri dan Zakwan di sebelah kanan. Nampaknya Faye jumpa Yaya dan terus dia melempar bola itu tetapi gagal kerana Bella dapat menangkap bola itu! Bella baling kepada kapten dia iaitu Boboiboy. Lily ada di situ tetapi dia tidak berbuat apa. Dia masih lagi berangan-angan menjadi kekasih hati Boboiboy.. adeh, nak kena ketuk si budak pelik ni"

Fang terus merampas pemukul beater itu dan lalu dia ketuk kepala Lily. Pada masa yang sama, Kaizo terus keluarkan kad merah kepada adiknya. Fang mengamuk di atas penyapu terbang itu. Lily tersengih dan rasa bersalah sedikit

"Kau pun sama juga, KAD KUNING UNTUK SI PELIK!" Kaizo melayang kad kuning di depan mata Lily

"WHAT?! Ke-kenapa Lily kena kad kuning?"

"Sebab kau tak fokus" balas Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Isk isk.. kasihan pasukan merah. Kali ini lebih teruk daripada yang lama.. harap Emmy dapat berikan kemenangan kepada pasukan merah" Probe melihat Emmy masih lagi tercari-cari bola snitch itu "Nampak gayanya kapten pasukan merah dikenakan penalty selama 1 minit. Selepas habis 1 minit, baru dia boleh main balik.. hehehe.. ini peraturan dari Kapten Kaizo sendiri. Dia yang buat.. kalau nak marah dia, silakan tapi rasanya... tiada siapa yang berani nak marah dia kot.. hehehe"

Fang terpaksa terbang ke tepi dan terapung di situ sambil perhatikan ahli pasukan dia bermain tanpa dia. Faye dan Yaya terpaksa berusaha kuat kerana mereka kekurangan 1 minit. Dalam 1 minit itu, apa-apa sahaja boleh berlaku

"Bola kini di dalam posisi Bella. Dia kekalkan kedudukan dia untuk mara ke arah gol terapung pasukan dia. Yaya dan Faye mengejar mereka, begitu juga dengan Lily dan Harraz. Adakah mereka mempunyai rancangan lain untuk merampas bola itu dari Bella. Bola tersebut dilemparkan ke arah Boboiboy kerana Bella tahu dia di dalam bahaya. Nampaknya Boboiboy melempar bola itu kepada Zakwan pula.. tapi LILY MENGHALANG DIA DENGAN MENGHANTAR BOLA BLUDGER! BOLA ITU TERLEPAS DARI TANGAN ZAKWAN DAN YAYA SEMPAT MENANGKAP BOLA ITU DENGAN SEKILAT PANTAS! DIA KEKALKAN KEDUDUKAN DIA. BOBOIBOY DAN BELLA MENGEJAR YAYA! MEREKA MEMECUT PENYAPU ITU UNTUK MENGEJAR YAYA TETAPI YAYA TERUS BERHENTI DAN TERUS TERBANG SECARA BERUNDUR. PIHAK LAWAN DIA MEMINTAS DAN TERLEPAS UNTUK MERAMPAS BOLA ITU. MEREKA TIDAK BERJAYA KERANA TIDAK SEDAR DENGAN TEKNIK DARI YAYA! BEGITU BIJAK SEKALI SI GADIS AYU TU! Ramai yang sudah berdebar-debar dengan perlawanan ini. Ada yang menggigit jari dan ada yang makan tak henti-henti.. Yaya masih kekalkan kedudukan dia"

"Bagus Yaya" bisik Fang

"Nampaknya Boboiboy dan Bella memusing untuk cubaan kedua mereka. Yaya sudah melempar bola itu ke arah Faye dan Faye kini sudah pun berada di depan gol terapung! Boboiboy dan Bella telah dipermainkan oleh pihak lawan mereka! FAYE BALING BOLA ITU DAN... GAGAL! Gopal berjaya menangkap bola itu.. kasihan mereka, begitu susah payah mereka mempertahankan bola itu tapi akhirnya kecundang.. isk isk"

Fang naik geram sedikit. Dia tidak kecewa kerana persembahan dari mereka berdua amat menakjubkan

"Abang Fang jangan risau, nanti lepas ni mesti dia orang akan jaringkan gol" Rizu muncul di sebelah Fang

"Terima kasih Rizu"

"Hehehe.. bila abang boleh keluar bermain?" tanya Rizu

"Hmm.. lagi beberapa saat" balas Fang "Tapi Rizu tak pergi ke cari bola kecik tu.. nanti Emmy jumpa, pasukan Rizu juga yang kalah"

"Pizu tak kisah pun sebab Pizu nak berseronok sahaja" Rizu berikan senyuman lebar dia kepada Fang "Pizu temankan abang dekat sini ok"

"Rasanya tak perlu kot sebab 1 minit abang dah tamat" kata Fang "Jom kita pergi"

Kaizo mengarah adiknya sambung bermain. Ketika itu, Faye sudah menyambut bola quaffle yang telah dibaling oleh Yaya.. Boboiboy dan Zakwan mengejar Faye. Harraz memukul bola bludger ke arah mereka berdua tapi Ying sempat membalas balik pukulan itu untuk melindungi dua ahli pasukan dia. OH TIDAK! NAMPAKNYA BOLA ITU BERJAYA DI RAMPAS OLEH BELLA! DIA TERUS MEMECUT KE TIANG GOL DIA DENGAN BANTUAN DARI RAKAN LELAKINYA. MEREKA BERTIGA KEKALKAN KEDUDUKAN MEREKA! LANDAK SUDAH PUN BERADA DI DEPAN MOMOKI UNTUK MENGHALANG JARINGAN GOL DARI BELLA! FANG ADA DI SITU UNTUK MENOLONG MOMOKI! Bola itu dibaling kepada Boboiboy dari Bella. BOBOIBOY MELEMPAR BOLA ITU TERUS KE GOL TERAPUNG DAN FANG JARI DIA SEDIKIT LAGI HENDAK MENOLAK BOLA ITU! GOALLL UNTUK PASUKAN BIRU! 30 MARKAH UNTUK PASUKAN BIRU! Momoki juga tidak berjaya menghalang jaringan gol itu!"

Fang kecewa sedikit. Mata dia terus melihat Emmy yang sedang mengejar sesuatu. Rizu ada di belakang Emmy. Mereka berdua kini mengejar bola snitch. Begitu pantas sekali mereka berdua memandu penyapu terbang itu. Tangan Emmy sudah pun ke depan untuk menangkap bola itu

"NAMPAKNYA EMMY SEMAKIN HAMPIR UNTUK MENANGKAP BOLA ITU!" Probe begitu teruja sekali menyaksikan perlawanan di antara Emmy dan Rizu "RIZU SUDAH PUN BERADA DI SEBELAH EMMY! DIA JUGA INGIN MENDAPATKAN BOLA KECIL ITU! RIZU KE DEPAN! EMMY KE DEPAN! RIZU KE DEPAN PULA! TANGAN RIZU HAMPIR MENCAPAI BOLA TAPI EMMY BERJAYA MENANGKAP BOLA KECIK KEEMAS-EMASAN! PASUKAN MERAH MENANG KALI INI! Happy lah landak lepas ni.. hehehe"

"YAHOOO! EMMY BERJAYA!" Jerit Emmy

"Tahniah kakak Emmy" Rizu berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada Emmy

Fang rasa gembira sehingga air mata dia mengalir sedikit. Yaya dan Faye tergelak sedikit melihat reaksi Fang pada ketika itu. Ahli pasukan yang lain terbang dan pergi ucapkan tahniah kepada Emmy. Kaizo rasa lega kerana perlawanan itu sudah pun tamat. Dia berharap selepas ini dia tidak perlu menunggang penyapu terbang lagi. Dia terus pergi mendarat di sebelah Lynna. Padang sekolah itu penuh dengan sorakan dari para penonton. Mereka sangat berpuas hati dengan perlawanan kali ini dan berharap ada lagi sukan quidditch yang boleh mereka menonton nanti

* * *

Selepas sahaja tamat perlawanan tadi, Fang dan Rizu pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan gembira. Rizu tidak terlalu kisah kerana dia hanya mahu melihat abang kesayangan dia tersenyum lebar seperti dapat makan donut lobak merah. Mereka berdua bernyanyi-nyanyi kegembiraan sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke rumah

"Abang Fang nak Pizu belanja tak?"

"Eh, tak perlulah.. biar abang sahaja yang belanja Rizu"

"Tapi pasukan abang yang menang tadi. Pizu lah yang kena belanja" kata Rizu sambil tersenyum lebar

"Ok tapi belanja abang seorang sahaja bukan dia orang yea.. hehehe" Fang menoleh kebelakang sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia berborak rancak di situ "Tapi apasal lah rumah aku yang jadi tempat markas untuk raikan kejayaan ini" bisik dia

"Abang Fang tak suka ke?"

"Abang ok aje" balas Fang sambil bersilang tangan

"Kalau abang tak ok, kita boleh buat makan-makan dekat rumah Pizu"

"Takpe Rizu.. Rizu jangan risau ok. Kita order sahaja hari ni sebab abang malas nak masak untuk dia orang semua"

"MAKAN PIZZA!"

"Asyik pizza aje" Fang selerakkan rambut Rizu dan lalu mereka berdua tergelak mesra di situ

"Pizu suka makan pizza! DAN JUGA CHOCOLATE!"

"Ok ok.. nanti kita makan pizza dan kita suruh abang Kaizo yang belanja.. esok baru Pizu belanja abang ok"

"OK!" Rizu terus memeluk abang kesayangan dia "Pizu sayang abang Fang"

Mereka berdua teruskan berjalan. Mereka tidak sedar dengan sesuatu sedang menjalar ke arah Fang dan Rizu. Kayu akar itu melilit kaki Rizu dan terus dia mengheret Rizu kebelakang

"RIZU! BOBOIBOY THORN!" Boboiboy Thorn menjerit sambil berlari untuk selamatkan budak kecil itu "AKAR MENJALAR!"

Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily, Zakwan, Harraz dan Emmy berlari ke arah Rizu. Mereka juga mahu selamatkan Rizu

"ABANG FANG!" Tangan Rizu terkapai-kapai ke arah Fang. Air mata dia sudah mengalir keluar kerana dia tidak mahu ini kali terakhir dia dapat melihat abang kesayangannya "ABANG FANG!" Dia menjerit lagi sehinggalah tangan kiri dia di lilit oleh akar Boboiboy

"TALI BAYANG!" Tangan kanan Rizu di lilit pula oleh kuasa bayang Fang "Tarik dia Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy dan Fang cuba menarik Rizu tetapi akar itu terlampau kau. Ianya dapat menarik Boboiboy dan Fang sekali sehingga ikatan mereka berdua terlepas dari tangan mereka. Rizu diheret untuk masuk ke dalam portal hitam yang terbentuk di permukaan jalan raya

"KUASA SLOW-MO!" Ying datang untuk menolong

"TUKARAN MAKANAN!"

Akar itu tidak berubah. Ianya tetap kekal seperti biasa. Kuasa Ying dan Gopal gagal untuk selamatkan Rizu. Tiba-tiba datang satu gelakan sinis di situ. Mereka mencari dimanakah suara gelakan itu datang. Akhirnya muncul seorang wanita terapung di udara. Wanita itu mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna hitam. Mata dia berwarna merah seperti warna mata Kaizo. Akar itu berhenti mengheret Rizu. Dia sudah semakin hampir untuk dimasuk ke dalam portal itu

"SIAPA KAU?" soal Fang dengan nada kemarahan kau

"Aku adalah aku.. hehehe" jawab wanita itu

"Apa yang kau nak dari Rizu?" soal pula Boboiboy

"Oh.. aku sebenarnya bukannya mahukan si budak kecil tu.. hehee"

"Habis tu, apasal kau pergi tangkap dia?" soal Fang lagi "BAIK KAU LEPASKAN DIA SEBELUM AKU SERANG KAU!"

"Aku akan lepaskan dia sekiranya kau tunaikan permintaan aku" Wanita itu tersenyum sinis kepada Fang

"Apa permintaan kau?" Fang menggenggam kedua tangan dia

"Kuasa" kata wanita itu "Bukan kuasa dari kau tapi kuasa dari Lynna.. aku mahukan kuasa dia. Kalau kau tidak mahu tunaikan permintaan aku. Selama-lamanya kau tidak dapat melihat adik kesayangan kau ni"

"Abang Fang.." Rizu menangis di situ "Abang Fang jangan berikan kuasa kakak Lynna"

"Tapi.." Fang melihat adik angkat dia menangis teresak-esak. Hati dia hancur sedikit kerana dia tidak mahu kehilangan Rizu dan dia juga tidak mahu Lynna kehilangan kuasa dia

"PANG! KAU JANGAN DENGAR CAKAP DIA!" Kaizo muncul di situ bersama Lynna "BAIK KAU LEPASKAN DIA SEBELUM AKU HANCURKAN KAU!"

"Ohh.. kapten sudah munculkan diri.. hehehe.." Wanita itu tidak begitu takut dengan wajah garang Kaizo "Baiklah, aku akan lepaskan dia tapi..." Mata dia melirik ke arah Fang dan selepas itu ke arah Kaizo "Kau dan adik kau akan terima balasannya"

"Apa yang kau cuba lakukan?" tanya Lynna

Wanita itu hanya memetik jarinya. Akar di kaki Rizu sudah pun hilang. Begitu juga dengan portal tadi tetapi jantung Kaizo terasa sakit secara tiba-tiba. Kaizo terduduk di atas jalan sambil memegang dadanya

"ABANG!"

"KAIZO!"

Fang berlari ke arah abang dia. Jantung Kaizo semakin sakit dan pernafasan dia semakin sesak. Ada sesuatu yang sedang mencengkam jantung Kaizo. Pada masa yang sama, ada sesuatu menusuk jantung dia dengan pisau tajam. Wanita itu tadi tergelak kuat dan lalu dia berkata

"HAHAHA! Semakin kau dekat dengan abang kau.. semakin itulah jantung abang kau akan rasa kesakitannya"

Fang berhenti dan dia berundur kebelakang. Dia tidak sanggup melihat abang dia sakit begitu. Dia begitu marah sekali dengan perbuatan wanita itu. Lalu dia menyerang wanita itu dengan menggunakan kuasa bayangnya. Wanita itu dapat menggelakkan diri sambil ketawa kecil. Kaizo tidak berdaya untuk menyerang kerana kesakitan di dadanya. Dia genggam pergelangan Lynna supaya jangan pergi serang. Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang wanita itu akan lakukan nanti

"HAHAHAA! Itu adalah sumpahan aku untuk abang kau! Aku akan tarik balik sumpahan itu sekiranya kau tunaikan permintaan aku.. HAHAHAHA!" Wanita itu terus hilangkan diri

"Pang.." Kaizo memanggil nama adiknya "Lynna.. bawak.. aku.. pergi dari.. sini"

Mata Kaizo kelihatan sedih sambil melihat adiknya menangis sedikit. Dia perlu jauhkan diri dia dari situ. Dia juga berharap adik dia tidak pergi tunaikan permintaan wanita itu tadi. Lynna pegang bahu Kaizo dan terus menghilangkan diri mereka dengan menggunakan kuasa teleportasi. Kaizo tahu ini bukan kali terakhir dia dapat bersama dengan adiknya. Mereka akan bersama lagi. Sumpahan ini akan dapat dimusnahkan

"ABANGGGGGG!" Fang terduduk di atas jalan dengan air matanya menitis di situ "Abang.."

* * *

 **Huhu.. maaf kalau tidak begitu menarik**

 **hime aey - author tak pasti sampai chapter berapa nanti :)**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	9. Sumpahan

**Haluu semua! Welcome back! Hehehe.. macam mana hari persekolahan? Best? dapat kawan baru?**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi baca fanfic ini :3 hehee**

 **Maaf sebab update lambat :( nampaknya author tak dapat nak update selalu sangat macam dulu T_T**

 **Maaf juga kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sumpahan**

Mata Kaizo sedang perhatikan sebuah planet biru hijau dari tingkap bilik kapal angkasanya. Dia berdiri di hadapan tingkap dengan perasaan geram, marah, sedih dan bermacam-macam lagi. Pemikiran dia asyik tertanya-tanyakan tentang adiknya iaitu Fang. Apa yang Fang sedang lakukan pada ketika ini? Adakah adik dia membuat nakal di bumi atau hati adiknya juga sedih kerana tidak dapat melihat abang tercinta dia. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kaizo terkena satu sumpahan dari seorang ahli sihir. Wanita itu adalah musuh kepada Lynna. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana hendak hancurkan sumpahan ini. Mungkin dengan bantuan Lynna, sumpahan ini dapat dimusnahkan

"Aku akan kembali, Pang. Kau harus bersabar sehingga sumpahan di dalam diri abang dapat dimusnahkan" bisik Kaizo "Aku tahu sumpahan ini bukan untuk selama-lamanya. Aku ini adalah sementara sahaja. Kau jaga diri kau elok-elok di bumi"

Betapa pedih hatinya apabila dia tidak dapat tahu apa yang adik dia sedang buat pada masa ini. Dia menggenggam kedua belah tangannya dengan air matanya sebelah kiri dia mengalir sedikit. Dia mahu menjerit dan mengamuk di dalam kapal angkasanya tetapi dia tahu, ianya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dia

"Kaizo.." Datang satu suara lembut dari luar bilik Kaizo

Kaizo menoleh ke arah pintu bilik dia. Lynna dan Lahap ada di situ. Wajah mereka kelihatan sedih kerana tidak sanggup melihat diri Kaizo terseksa akibat sumpahan itu. Lynna masuk ke dalam bilik itu dengan sebuah bekas makanan

"Apa yang kau bawa tu?" tanya Kaizo

"Sup lobak merah dari adik kau. Dia yang buat. Dia yang suruh aku hantar kepada kau"

"Terima kasih" balas Kaizo "Bagaimana dengan dia di bumi?"

"Dia nampak tabah tapi sebenarnya hati dia kelihatan sedih. Faye dan Kawan-kawan dia cuba ceriakan dia, semuanya berikan kata-kata semangat yang kau dan dia tidak akan terpisah lama tapi kau tahulah adik kau tu.. tetap dengan kedegilan dia"

"Dia ingat sumpahan aku ni memang tak dapat dimusnahkan ke?" tanya Kaizo

"Hmm.. dia tahu sumpahan ini dapat dimusnahkan tapi dalam hati dia ada yang mengatakan tidak mungkin dapat dilakukan. Hati dia macam terumbang-ambing"

"Aku juga seperti dia tapi aku tidak mahu fikirkan tentang perkara buruk" Kaizo mengambil bekas makanan itu dari Lynna "Terima kasih kerana bawakan untuk aku"

"Sama-sama" balas Lynna "Dia cakap.. kau mesti rindukan masakan dia. Jadi dia yang minta aku hantarkan makanan ini untuk kau"

Kaizo tersenyum sedikit sambil memandang bekas makanan itu yang ada di tangannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia perlukan kata. Hati dia cuma gembira sedikit. Walaupun dia tidak dapat melihat adik dia tetapi dia dapat menikmati masakan adiknya

"Aku ada cuba menghubungi dia melalui jam kuasa kita tapi... dada aku tetap rasa sakit juga" kata Kaizo dengan nada lembut dia "Kali ini aku rasa lain kerana sumpahan ini. Sebelum ini, walaupun aku terpaksa terpisah sedikit dengan adik aku.. aku tidak rasa terseksa kerana aku tahu aku dapat menghubungi dia, dapat melihat wajah dia dan aku tahu, aku akan kembali ke sisi dia. Pang masih perlukan aku lagi. Aku tidak mahu dia tinggal seorang diri seperti dulu. Aku tidak mahu membuat dia menangis lagi atau buat dia marah kerana aku"

"Kaizo.."

"Lynna..." Kaizo palingkan mukanya ke arah Lynna "Kau jaga adik aku dengan baik buat sementara ini. Kalau sumpahan ini tidak dapat dimusnahkan, mungkin aku terpaksa pergi jauh dan jalankan misi aku iaitu mencari musuh kita si virus tu"

"Adik kau bagaimana?"

"Dia akan faham" jawab Kaizo "Lagipun kau ada apabila dia mengalami masalah nanti. Dia menganggap kau seperti kakak dia sendiri. Jaga dia dengan baik, Lynna. Dia satu-satunya yang aku ada sekarang ini. Aku tidak mahu hati dia kesunyian dan aku juga mahu dia tahu yang kau sentiasa ada di sisi dia. Biarlah kau gantikan tempat aku kerana aku percayakan kau"

"Kaizo.. aku nak minta maaf kerana tambahkan lagi bebanan dekat kau"

"Apa yang kau cuba katakan?"

"Aku rasa bersalah kerana musuh aku mempergunakan kau dan adik kau" balas Lynna "Aku sepatutnya selesaikan masalah aku bukan kau... ini masalah aku"

"Kau jangan cakap begitu.. masalah kau, masalah aku juga kerana kita adalah satu pasukan" Lynna tersenyum sedikit dengan ayat itu "Kita akan menghadapi masalah ini bersama. Tak kisahlah musuh aku ataupun musuh kau"

"Tapi aku tak tenang melihat kau dan adik kau terseksa.. jadi.."

"Jadi apa?"

Lynna terdiam sekejap sambil menatap wajah Kaizo yang serius itu. Lalu dia tersenyum sedikit kerana dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan akan dapat kembalikan adik beradik itu bersatu semula tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia akan terima akibatnya

"Lynna?"

"Kau tahu aku masih lagi cari jalan untuk musnahkan sumpahan itu tapi buat sementara ini.. biarlah aku pindahkan sumpahan itu kepada diri aku kerana aku terlampau sayangkan kau dan adik kau. Aku tidak mahu kamu berdua terpisah begini kerana sumpahan itu. Kau jangan risau tentang kita.. kerana aku pasti, kita akan dapat bertemu kembali. Yang penting sekarang, adalah kau dan adik kau. Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik buat sementara ini" Lynna sudah tidak mampu tersenyum lagi tetapi dia harus tabah. Dia akan berusaha dan akan pastikan ini bukan yang terakhir

"Kalau kau kata begitu.. aku setuju sahaja tapi kau harus berhati-hati. Aku tidak mahu musuh kau gunakan peluang ini untuk merampas kesemua kuasa kau"

"Jangan risau.. aku dan kawan-kawan aku akan dapat musnahkan dia dan juga sumpahan ini. Aku akan cari sehingga aku dapat jawapannya" Lynna berundur sedikit dari Kaizo "Kau sudah bersedia?"

"Sudah" balas Kaizo "Kau harus keluar dari sini dengan segera kerana aku tidak mampu melihat kau terseksa dengan kesakitan itu"

"Jangan risau kapten. Aku akan bawa Lynna keluar dari sini dan hantar dia pulang" Lahap masuk ke dalam bilik kapten dia. Semenjak tadi lagi, dia mendengar kesemua perbualan diantara mereka berdua

"Baiklah.." kata Kaizo "Lynna, aku harap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan ini"

"Aku tahu" balas Lynna "Kita akan berjumpa lagi, Kaizo"

Lynna mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacukan tapak tangannya ke arah Kaizo. Dia pejamkan mata dan secara tidak langsung, sinaran cahaya merah kehitaman keluar dari tubuh badan Kaizo. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya itu keluar dari tubuh itu dan terus menyerap masuk ke dalam tubuh badan Lynna. Kesakitan di dada Lynna terus dirasai. Dia rebah jatuh ke atas lantai bilik Kaizo

"LAHAP! CEPAT BAWA DIA KELUAR DARI SINI!"

"Baik kapten!" Lahap mengusung Lynna keluar dari situ

Lynna hanya dapat memandang Kaizo seketika sahaja kerana dia tidak tahan dengan kesakitan di dadanya. Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Hati Kaizo rasa sedikit serba salah kerana sumpahan dia, Lynna pula korbankan diri dia demi adik beradik alien itu dapat kembali bersatu. Kaizo menggenggam kedua belah tapak tangannya

"Kau jaga diri dengan baik, Lynna" bisik Kaizo. Hati dia tidak tahu samada dia rasa lega kerana dia sudah bebas daripada sumpahan itu atau sedih kerana Lynna tidak dapat kembali ke Pulau Rintis sementara sumpahan itu masih ada lagi "Ini bukan untuk selamanya" bisik dia lagi

* * *

Fang mendongak ke langit sambil perhatikan langit biru pada hari itu. Cuaca pada petang itu masih lagi cerah. Jauh dari langit itu, dia dapat rasakan bahawa abang dia ada di angkasa lepas sambil perhatikan planet bumi. Kaki dia mula melangkah keluar dari kawasan sekolah. Hari persekolahan sudah pun tamat. Dia tidak menunggu kawan-kawan dia di tepi pagar sekolah. Dia hanya mahu pulang ke rumah dan berharap abang dia ada di situ nanti

"Fang.."

"Kau nak apa, Boboiboy"

"Kau janganlah terlampau sedih sangat. Aku yakin kau dapat bertemu semula dengan abang kau. Sumpahan itu dapat dimusnahkan nanti"

Fang menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat wajah kawan baik dia. Boboiboy nampak perasaan sedih dan marah pada mata Fang

"Kau bolehlah kata begitu!" Nada Fang pada ketika itu agak tinggi sedikit "KAU TAK RASAI MACAM MANA PERASAAN AKU SEKARANG NI! SEBELUM NI DIA MEMANG PERNAH TINGGALKAN AKU UNTUK BEBERAPA HARI ATAU MINGGU ATAU BULAN! Tapi kali ni aku rasa lain sebab AKU LANGSUNG TAK DAPAT NAK DENGAR ATAU LIHAT WAJAH ABANG AKU! Setiap kali aku cuba hendak menghubungi dia, aku takut kalau kesakitan di dadanya kembali dan aku takut itu adalah kali terakhir aku dapat melihat abang aku... aku nak tengok gambar dia pun aku rasa takut. Aku tak nak dia rasa sakit... dulu, masa dia pergi dengan misi dia.. aku memang marah kerana dia asyik pentingkan misi dia sahaja. Aku takut dia tidak akan kembali dan aku hidup keseorangan.. aku takut kalau terjadi seperti itu sahaja. Aku takut kalau suatu hari nanti, aku dapat khabar berita tentang abang aku" Dia tidak sedar dia sedang menangis di hadapan pagar sekolah "Aku tidak mahu kehilangan dia seperti aku kehilangan ibu bapa aku. Dialah satu-satunya yang aku ada sekarang. Seorang abang untuk melindungi adiknya. Dia lah segalanya pada diri aku sekarang ini. Kalau aku kehilangan dia, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku ingin teruskan kehidupan aku"

"Fang.. aku tahu sekarang ni memang agak sukar pada diri kau tapi kau jangan terlampau emosi sangat. Aku yakin, kau tidak akan keseorangan. Kau harus bertenang, Fang"

"Aku cuba untuk tenangkan hati aku, Boboiboy tapi.. setiap kali aku dapat tenangkan diri aku, mesti pemikiran aku terlintas tentang perkara buruk" Fang menoleh permandangan dia ke tempat lain "Aku tak nak perkara buruk terjadi dekat abang aku"

"Abang kau kuat, handal dan berani. Dia tahu jaga diri dia"

"Yea Boboiboy, aku tahu" Fang terdiam sebentar dan lalu dia berkata lagi "Terima kasih kerana cuba ceriakan hati aku"

"Itulah dikatakan sahabat"

"Ha ah, betul kata Boboiboy. Kita semua adalah sahabat baik. Susah senang, kita tetap bersama" Fang menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapakah yang berkata tadi. Yaya ada di bersama kawan-kawan mereka yang lain "Kami tidak akan tinggalkan kau dalam keseorangan. Kami tidak akan biarkan kau kesunyian" kata dia lagi

"Betul tu.. aku sebagai sepupu kau, aku tak kan biarkan kau keseorangan kerana kau masih mempunyai sebuah keluarga. Aku, nenek, atuk, ibu bapa aku dan sepupu-sepupu kau yang lain" kata Faye dengan senyuman ikhlas dia "Aku juga tahu, abang Kaizo tidak akan duduk diam sahaja. Aku tahu dia akan cari jalan untuk musnahkan sumpahan itu"

"Betul betul! Lily sokong sahaja!" Semua menoleh ketepi kerana terkejut dengan kemunculan Lily "Err.. ke-kenapa?"

"Dey, dari mana kau muncul?"

"Hehehe.. Lily akan muncul dimana-mana sahaja, Gopal! Kerana hati ku sentiasa ada di sini!" Mata dia berkelip-kelip sambil berikan senyuman lebar dia kepada Boboiboy "Oh Boboiboy ku, tadi Lily dekat bandar.. Lily ternampak orang jual pau dan pau-pau gebu itu teringatkan Lily kepada Boboiboy. Jadi Lily terus beli pau banyak-banyak untuk kita makan bersama!"

"Hehehee... aiyaa, Lily ni.. kita tengah serius, dia boleh lagi buat lawak" Ying ketawa kecil di situ

"Itukan kerja Lily iaitu menceriakan setiap hati yang duka lara di sini!" Lily ternampak Fang tersenyum kecil "Hah! Lily berjaya membuat landak tersenyum!" Terus Fang bermasam muka

"Senyuman dia sentiasa sekejap aje" kata Bella sambil bersilang tangan "Kau tahu-tahu ajelah si budak Pang ni.. tahu nak serius aje macam abang dia tu"

"Dah kata dia abang aku, mestilah seorang adik kena ikut abang dia yang tegas, garang dan handal tu" Fang berbangga dengan abang dia. Fang memang memandang tinggi terhadap abang dia yang sentiasa hebat dan bergaya itu "Suatu hari nanti, aku juga dapat menjadi seorang kapten yang handal seperti dia!"

"Hmm.. boleh ke?" Lily memandang wajah Fang dengan penuh teliti "Macam tak boleh aje.. hehehee"

Fang terus sabarkan diri supaya dia tidak meletup seperti belon meletup di situ. Dia tenangkan diri dia dengan bayangkan diri dia sedang menikmati donut lobak merah tetapi sebiji pau pula yang muncul di depan matanya. Mata dia melirik ke arah Lily

"Makanlah.. Lily beli banyak tadi!" Lily tersengih dengan matanya berkelip-kelip seperti ingin memujuk hati Fang yang keras seperti batu itu "Jangan risau, Lily takde beli pau beinti petai. Lily tahu landak suka perisa green tea!"

"Itu bukan kegemaran abang aku ke?"

"Eh! Hahahaa... silap pulak" Lily garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih lagi "Kalau tak nak takpe.. biar Lily aje yang makan. Landak boleh ambik pau kacang merah"

"Takpe, biar aku ambik pau green tea tu" Fang mengambil pau itu dengan seikhlas hati "Lagipun bolehlah ubatkan rindu aku dekat abang aku" Dia koyakkan pau itu menjadi dua. Bau teh hijau itu menusuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya

"Untuk aku ada tak?" tanya Gopal sambil tersengih

"Ada ada! Lily beli semua ni untuk kawan-kawan Lily.. yang lain boleh ambik kacang merah punya tapi yang banana punya adalah khas untuk MY BBB-CHAN!"

"Wah! Terima kasih Lily"

"Sama-sama MY BBB-CHAN!" Lily tersipu-sipu malu sambil hulurkan pau pisang kepada Boboiboy "Nanti kalau Boboiboy nak lagi, Lily akan pergi beli lagi!"

"Untuk Pizu takde?" muncul Rizu di situ dengan sebungkus plastik makanan. Dia tahu Gopal terhidu dengan bau ayam goreng dari bungkusan itu. Lalu Rizu jauhkan diri dia daripada Gopal

"Eh.. RIZU ADA DEKAT SINI!" Jerit Lily. Kedua belah tangan dia terus memeluk kepala Rizu "Kakak Lily rindukan my cute little penguin"

"Rizu dari mana tadi?" tanya Fang

"Pizu dari bandar. Tadi Pizu sambut hari jadi kawan Pizu dekat kedai ayam goreng" balas Rizu dengan kepala dia masih lagi di dalam pelukan Lily "Pizu ada bawa balik untuk abang Fang bukan untuk abang Gopal"

"ERK!" Muka Gopal naik merah sedikit kerana malu

"Hehehe.. pandai si Rizu" kata Bella sambil tersenyum sinis

"Sayang betul Rizu dekat abang dia, sampai bawak balik ayam goreng lagi. Cemburu pulak aku melihatnya" Harraz tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak pernah menikmati bagaimana seorang abang dan kakak membawa balik makanan atau sesuatu untuk dia. Mata dia kelihatan sedih sedikit apabila terkenangkan nasib dia

"Pizu memang sayangkan abang Fang" Kepala Rizu sudah dilepaskan dari pelukan Lily tadi "Dari awal lagi Pizu dapat berkawan dengan abang Fang, sampai sekarang! Pizu pun sayangkan abang Paizo juga!"

"Hehehe.. baguslah tu" Yaya belai kepala Rizu sedikit. Dari jauh, dia ternampak seseorang yang dikenal "Eh.. itu bukan ke.."

Hati Fang tiba-tiba berdebar-debar. Dia menoleh sedikit. Dia tidak sangka apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Adakah betul abang dia berada di situ kelihatan sihat dan tiada kesakitan di dadanya? Fang pusing dan berlari ke arah abang dia

"ABANG!" Fang menjerit kegembiraan

Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Hati dia rasa gembira kerana dapat melihat senyuman di bibir adiknya. Akhirnya mereka berpelukan di situ sambil disaksikan oleh pelajar-pelajar lain. Rizu mengesat air matanya. Lily seperti saksikan sebuah drama adik beradik alien dengan mulutnya kunyah pau kacang merah dia. Yaya dan Ying berpelukan kerana gembira melihat adik beradik itu dapat bersatu semula. Bella bersilang tangan sambil tersenyum kecil. Faye menangis di bahu Bella kerana terharu. Gopal cuba tidak menangis di situ. Dia menahan air matanya. Boboiboy dan Harraz hanya tersenyum sahaja

"Rizu tak nak pergi peluk abang Kaizo juga ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Takpelah... Pizu nak abang Fang pergi peluk abang dia dulu. Pizu esok-esok sahaja akan peluk abang Paizo" jawab Rizu dengan hati yang ikhlas "Ayam goreng ni, abang Fang kena kongsi dengan abang Paizo"

* * *

Kaizo dan Fang sudah pun pulang ke rumah mereka. Faye tidak ikut mereka pulang ke rumah. Sebaliknya, dia terus ke rumah Bella untuk bermalam di sana. Faye tidak mahu menganggu mereka berdua. Semasa Fang sedang sediakan makan malam untuk abangnya, Fang masih tertanya-tanya lagi bagaimana sumpahan itu dapat dimusnahkan? Dia melihat abang dia sedang menghantar mesej kepada Lahap

"Abang.." tanya Fang kepada abang yang kini duduk di kerusi meja makan

"Kau nak apa, Pang?"

"Hmm... sumpahan abang tu.. kak Lynna yang berjaya musnahkan ke?"

"Bukan" balas Kaizo "Sebenarnya... dia pindahkan sumpahan ini dekat diri dia"

"Hah?!" Fang terkejut sedikit. Pinggan yang dia pegang, selamat tidak terlepas dari tangan dia "Maknanya... dia tak dapat jumpa kita lagi?"

"Yea.. tapi mungkin dapat berjumpa dengan adik, bukan dengan abang"

"Kasihan kak Lynna" Hati Fang kembali sedih "Dia banyak tolong kita, lebih-lebih dekat diri adik.." Dia terduduk di atas kerusi meja makan itu "Kita kena balas budi dia balik dengan musnahkan sumpahan itu"

"Cakap bolehlah tapi macam mana?"

"Errr.. itu adik belum fikirkan lagi" Fang tersengih "Tapi kenapa abang nampak relax aje? Abang tak risau ke dengan kak Lynna?"

"Sebab dia cakap dengan abang, jangan risau tentang dia"

"Cheh.. boleh pulak macam tu" bisik Fang. Lalu kepala dia ditepuk oleh Kaizo "ABANG!"

"Lagipun abang tahu dia tu kuat macam abang tapi betul kata kau.. kita perlu buat sesuatu dan jangan duduk senang-lenang sahaja di sini. Nanti abang fikirkan"

"Baik abang" kata Fang. Dia letak pinggan itu tadi di hadapan abangnya "Hari ni adik buat nasi dan sup lobak merah.. hehehee.. tapi sup semalam" Dia tersengih kepada abangnya

Kaizo hanya mengangkat kening sebelah tanpa berkata apa

"Esok adik buatlah yang baru ok.." Fang kaut nasi dan bubuh di dalam pinggan abangnya "Abang.." Nada dia berubah menjadi serius sedikit

"Kau nak apa?"

"Hmm.. bila adik fikirkan tentang kak Lynna.. dia betul-betul sayangkan kita"

"Dia memang sayangkan kita pun" balas Kaizo "Kau jangan sakitkan hati dia kerana dia yang banyak tolong aku untuk jaga kau"

"Abang pun sama.. jangan kecewakan hati dia" Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya lagi sekali "ABANG!"

Kaizo berpura-pura tidak dengar dengan jeritan adiknya sebentar tadi. Dia sebenarnya dia takut kalau dia lukakan hati Lynna pada suatu hari nanti. Bila tiba hari itu nanti, dia tidak tahu apa yang dia perlu lakukan. Mungkin jalan terbaik, dia tinggalkan bumi secara senyap tanpa memberitahu kemana dia akan pergi. Adik dia sendiri pun tidak tahu dengan keputusan dia. Kaizo hanya berdiam diri sahaja

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaizo bermundar-mandir di ruang tamu rumah dia. Kaizo sedang fikirkan jalan untuk musnahkan sumpahan itu yang ada pada diri Lynna. Mungkin dia perlu bantuan dari kawan-kawan Lynna atau dari kawan lelaki Lynna yang tinggal di dunia fantasy? Tetapi bagaimana hendak ke dunia sana? Hanya Lynna sahaja yang tahu. Atau dia sendiri pergi ke Kuala Lumpur dan curi-curi masuk ke dalam clubhouse Lynna dan masuk ke dalam dunia fantasy dengan menggunakan cermin di situ

"Abang, duduklah diam-diam.. adik tak nampak rancangan adik dekat TV ni"

"ORANG TENGAH FIKIRKAN UNTUK SELESAIKAN MASALAH INI, KAU BOLEH DUDUK GOYANG KAKI SAHAJA!" Terus Fang tutup television itu "Bagus.. nak kena jerit baru kau dengar cakap"

"Hehee.. maaf abang" Fang tersengih-sengih di atas kerusi sofa itu "Apa rancangan abang?"

"Pergi ke Kuala Lumpur"

"Ohh.. lepas tu?"

"Lepas tu minta bantuan daripada kawan Lynna"

"And then?" Fang mengambil salah satu majalah Faye yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu. Lalu dia membuka dan melihat pakaian-pakain cantik di dalam majalah itu

"And then abang berharap, abang tidak terserempak dengan Lynna. Lepas abang sudah meminta bantuan daripada kawan Lynna, abang akan masuk ke dalam cermin khas untuk pergi ke dunia fantasy"

"Lepas tu?" tanya Fang lagi sambil membelek-belek majalah itu

"Abang akan meminta bantuan daripada kawan lelaki dia pula" Kaizo mula perasan bahawa adik dia sibuk melihat majalah fashion itu "KAU NI DENGAR KE TAK APA YANG AKU SEDANG KATAKAN TADI?"

"De-dengar abang" Fang tutup majalah itu "Hehehe... sudah lama adik tak dengar suara garang abang, rindu pula"

"Kau ni betul ke tak hari ni?"

"Adik betul lerr... jadi kita mulakan operasi ni sekarang ke?" Fang bangunkan diri dia dari kerusi sofa ruang tamunya "Adik akan lakukan sebaik mungkin"

"Aku rasa, biar aku sahaja yang pergi sebab kau ada sekolah hari ni. Mana boleh ponteng sekolah"

"ALA! BAGILAH ADIK IKUT ABANG!"

"TAK BOLEH!"

"BOLEH!"

"KAU JANGAN NAK DEGIL!" Kaizo jentik dahi adiknya "Kau jangan nak ingkar kata-kata aku. Semasa ketiadaan aku nanti, kau berhati-hati. Aku takut nanti si virus tu melakukan serangan kejutan"

"Baiklah abang ku yang comel" bisik Fang sambil bermasam muka "Abang nak bergerak dah ke? Atau abang nak rehat-rehat dulu atau nak bagi hukuman dekat adik sebab rindukan adik"

"Hmmm..." Kaizo mengusap dagunya sambil fikirkan tentang hukuman yang paling menarik untuk adik dia "Aku akan bagi kau hukuman setelah aku selesaikan masalah ini. Kau jangan nak lari ke mana-mana pula"

"Baik abang ku kapten ku yang ganas" Fang berikan tabik hormat kepada abang dia sambil tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila. Kaizo jentik dahi adiknya tetapi Fang masih lagi dengan senyuman dia

Kedua mereka terus senyap kerana pintu rumah mereka diketuk oleh seseorang. Kaizo menyuruh adiknya tunggu di situ. Manakala dia pergi membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia pegang tombol rumah itu dan pusingkannya untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia terkejut dengan kehadiran kawan lelaki Lynna iaitu Kiddi. Dia tidak pernah lihat Kiddi berada di dunia ini kecuali di dunia fantasy. Kiddi kelihatan tenang seperti tiada berita buruk yang dia ingin beritahu

"Kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanya Kaizo

"Aku ke sini kerana aku tahu kau perlukan bantuan daripada aku" balas Kiddi. Lalu Kaizo menjemput dia masuk ke dalam rumah "Terima kasih" kata dia dengan ramahnya

"Bantuan apa yang kau ingin berikan?" tanya Kaizo lagi

"Begini Kaizo.." Kiddi melihat sekitar rumah itu sambil berkata kepada Kaizo "Aku tahu kau mahu musnahkan sumpahan itu. Lynna kini sedang berusaha untuk musnahkan sumpahan itu juga tetapi malangnya, dia belum jumpa penawarnya"

"Jadi.."

"Kaizo, untuk musnahkan sumpahan itu.." Kiddi terus palingkan mukanya ke arah Kaizo "Ianya perlukan sebutir air mata dari kau"

"Tapi sebelum ni.. saya menangis, apasal tak jadi apa-apa pun?"

"Air mata kau takde keistimewaan kot" jawab Kaizo dengan nada sindirnya. Fang mula berapi-api dengan abangnya

"Betul tu Fang" kata Kiddi "Tapi waktu itu Kaizo sudah pergi jauh dengan Lynna kerana tidak mahu lihat diri kau dan juga adik kau terseksa. Dalam situasi begini, Lynna perlu tabahkan diri dia untuk musnahkan ahli sihir itu dan juga sumpahan itu. Dia tidak boleh lari dari situ. Kaizo, dia perlu ada di sini walaupun diri Lynna akan terseksa nanti tapi dengan kuasa air mata aku, sumpahan itu dapat dimusnahkan. Kuasa kamu semua tidak dapat musnahkan ahli sihir itu. Ianya diluar kawalan kamu"

"Abang aku nak menangis? HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Fang tidak dapat menahan gelakan dia sehingga kepala dia diketuk oleh Kaizo dengan sebuah bantal cushion sofa itu "HAHAHAA! ADIK TETAP NAK KETAWAKAN ABANG JUGA! HAHAHAA!"

"Suka hati kaulah" Kaizo sudah fikir untuk menambah hukuman adiknya sebanyak tiga kali ganda "Jagalah kau nanti"

Kiddi gelengkan kepala sahaja. Dia tertanya-tanya, apa yang menyebabkan Lynna begitu sayangkan sangat dua adik beradik alien ini? Apa keistimewaan mereka yang Lynna nampak di mata dia sendiri? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatkan hati Lynna sayang kepada mereka berdua, terutama sekali Kaizo tetapi apa-apa terjadi pun, Kiddi tahu masa hadapan mereka berdua. Semenjak Lynna memperkenalkan Kaizo kepada diri dia, Kiddi sudah mula perhatikan kisah mereka berdua

"FANGGGGGGG!" Hologram Ying timbul di jam kuasa Fang

"Apasal kau tiba-tiba menjerit ni?" Fang melihat wajah Ying yang begitu cemas itu

"FANG! KECEMASAN! PEREMPUAN HARI TU DATANG BALIK DAN BUAT HURU-HARA DEKAT SINI!"

"Kamu semua berada di mana sekarang ini?" tanya Kaizo

"Kami berada di taman, dekat dengan kedai Tok Aba.. ALAMAK!" Tiba-tiba hologram itu terpadam dengan sendirinya

"Abang, kita kena pergi"

"Yea.. tapi sebelum tu, kau hubungi Lynna. Aku pergi selamatkan kawan-kawan kau"

"Baik abang" balas Fang

"Aku pergi dulu kerana kerja aku sudah pun selesai" Kiddi tersenyum kecil kepada dua adik beradik alien itu "Kaizo, semoga berjaya dan aku harap, apa yang kau lakukan adalah untuk kebaikan masa depan kau dan juga Lynna"

"Errr... apa maksud dia, abang?" tanya Fang sambil garu-garu kepala dia. Fang melihat abang dia dengan seribu pertanyaan bermain di pemikirannya

"Hehehe.. itu hanyalah nasihat saya kepada abang kamu" Kiddi terus hilang dari pandangan mereka

"Abang ada sesuatu nak cerita dekat adik ke?" Fang melihat abang dia dengan mengangkat kening sebelah "Abang cuba rahsiakan sesuatu daripada adik ke?"

"Itu rahsia abang" balas Kaizo "Mari kita pergi selamatkan mereka dan kau jangan nak tanya lagi selepas ini"

"Baiklah abang ku" bisik Fang dengan wajah masamnya "Asyik nak berahsia aje abang aku ni. Semua benda nak berahsia.. itu nak berahsia, ini nak berahsia.. rahsia rahsia rahsia"

"APA YANG KAU MEMBEBEL LAGI TU! CEPAT PANGGIL LYNNA!"

"Ba-baik abang" Jantung Fang rasa berhenti sekejap selepas sahaja dia terkejut dengan jeritan dari abangnya "Selamat tak pengsan"

* * *

Kaizo tiba di sebuah taman yang berhampiran dengan kawasan perumahan. Kedai Tok Aba tidak berada jauh dari situ. Kaizo melihat persekitaran dia agak sunyi. Tiada orang yang berada di dalam taman itu. Mata dia berliar melihat ssekitar kawasan taman itu. Dia mengambil langkah berjaga-jaga supaya dia tidak diserang secara menghendap. Tangan dia sudah pun bersiap sedia untuk keluarkan pedang tenaganya. Tiba-tiba mata dia terlintas dengan sesuatu yang sedang bergerak-gerak di dalam semak. Dia berjalan secara perlahan ke arah semak itu. Dia keluarkan pedang tenaganya

"PEDANG TENAGA!"

"ABANG KAIZO! JANGAN SERANG SAYA!" Boboiboy Taufan berlari keluar dari situ

"Kenapa kau menyorok dalam semak tu?"

"Hehee.. sebenarnya..." Taufan tersengih sedikit "Begini ceritanya.."

"Perempuan hari tu muncul dan bagi kita orang sumpahan.." muncul Blaze di sebelah Taufan

"Sumpahan itu adalah kami berpecah kepada 7 dan tidak dapat bercantum semula.." kata pula Gempa yang muncul di sebelah Blaze

"Dan yang tak bestnya, kita orang tak boleh guna kuasa" Thorn pula muncul kali ini

"Lepas tu Halilintar tidak begitu berpuas hati, dia cuba serang perempuan tapi gagal" Ice kali ini muncul

"Lepas tu dia serang kami pula. Terus kita orang lari lintang pukang untuk selamatkan diri daripada perempuan tu" Halilintar muncul dengan perasaan tidak puas hati lagi

"Betul betul... lepas tu kawan kita orang pula serang balas tapi... hehehee.." Solar muncul di sebelah Halilintar. Lalu dia tunjuk sesuatu yang berada di udara

Kaizo mendongak ke atas dan terkejut melihat Gopal berbadan bulat seperti belon, terapung-apung di udara. Di kaki Gopal telah diikat dengan seutas tali. Di hujung tali lagi satu telah diikatkan pada sebuah pokok yang berdekatan. Kaizo menggenggam kedua tapak tangannya kerana dia geram dengan perbuatan ahli sihir itu. Kalau dia tidak hentikan ahli sihir itu, Pulau Rintis akan huru-hara dengan sumpahan dari ahli sihir itu

"Kawan perempuan kamu pula bagaimana? Adakah mereka selamat?"

"Rasanya Ying seorang sahaja kot yang selamat" kata Taufan "Rasanya.. macam Yaya pun selamat juga.."

"Tapi masa tu Yaya hampir diserang dan Ying selamatkan dia" Blaze cuba ingatkan balik kejadian sebentar tadi "Aku tak ingat pulak tapi yang pasti, dia orang berdua memang selamat"

"Bukan ke Yaya terkena sedikit sebelum Ying selamatkan dia?"

"Yea ke Gempa. Aku nampak Ying lari ke arah Yaya selepas sahaja Yaya kena serang. Lepas tu terus mereka berdua lari sini sebab nak bagi perempuan tu kejar mereka berdua"

"Boleh dikatakan begitu kot, Taufan. Aku tahu aku nampak Gopal terapung-apung macam belon aje" Thorn tersengih "Rasanya kalau kita cuba pecahkan si Gopal tu, dia meletup tak?"

"Kau nak lihat kawan kita sendiri meletup ke?" tanya Halilintar dengan nada seriusnya

Thorn tersengih lagi. Ice sudah terbaring di atas rumput sambil melihat keindahan langit biru pada hari itu. Dia seperti tidak di landa pelbagai masalah, hanya tenang sahaja di hatinya. Makin lama makin kuyu mata Ice. Dia sudah dapat bayangkan diri dia tidur dengan tenang di situ

"ABANGGGG!" Kaizo menoleh kebelakang. Dia terkejut melihat diri adiknya

"KUCING COMEL!" jerit Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn secara serentak sambil melihat seekor kucing ungu berlari ke arah mereka

"Kucing?" Fang berhenti di depan mereka bertiga "Aku tak nampak pun kucing comel dekat sini" Dia rasa takut melihat mata Thorn sudah bersinar-sinar sambil memerhatikan diri dia. Lalu dia berasa pelik, kenapa mereka semua nampak lebih besar dan tinggi daripada dia?

"Kucing ni pandai bercakap" kata Thorn. Dia belai kepala kucing itu "Tapi... comel comel pun, dia tetap nampak comot. Macam tak mandi setahun"

"Ha ahlah.. comot tapi comel" Taufan mencangkung di hadapan Fang "Aloloo.. dia sukalah kau belai kepala dia"

"WEI WEI! JANGAN CAKAP AKU JADI KUCING PULAK!"

"Haih, kau baru sedar diri kau tu adalah seekor kucing" kata Halilintar dengan nada dinginnya "Kau kena serang ke tadi?"

"UWAAA! Ha ah, semasa aku dalam perjalanan ke sini.. tiba-tiba si perempuan tak guna tu pergi serang aku. Jadi aku lindungi diri aku dengan kuasa bayang aku tapi tak sangka pulak, kuasa sumpahan dia dapat ubahkan aku menjadi seekor kucing comot. Janganlah lihat diri ku ini.. aku tak handsome dahhhh!" Blaze dukung kucing itu. Tangan dia belai badan kucing itu "Aku selama-lamanya akan menjadi seekor kucing"

"Berdrama pulak kau ni" bisik Kaizo "Kau sudah menghubungi Lynna?"

"Sudah abang ku... bestnya" Fang pejamkan matanya sambil menikmati badan dia yang berbulu itu dibelai lembut oleh Blaze

"Kita mandikan dia nak tak?"

"Ok juga tu, Taufan!" kata Thorn dengan penuh semangat

"Kita bagi dia makan sekali.. kucing ni nampak keding aje" kata Blaze "Lepas dia dah mandi dan makan, kita bagi dia tidur dulu, lepas tu baru kita main dengan dia"

Gempa, Halilintar dan Solar perhatikan gelagat mereka bertiga seperti kanak-kanak bawah umur. Ice sudah nyenyak tidur di bawah sinaran matahari. Kaizo sudah mulai serabut dengan gelagat mereka semua. Dia tidak boleh harapkan mereka sahaja. Dia harus bertindak segera seperti yang dikatakan oleh general Rama. Eh, ini bukan cerita Ejen Ali

"Abang Kaizo jangan risau, biar kami berdua tolong abang Kaizo"

Ying dan Yaya sudah pun tiba di situ. Kaizo rasa lega sedikit apabila dia melihat kedua-dua gadis itu selamat daripada sumpahan perempuan ahli sihir itu. Yaya dan Ying sudah kelihatan semangat untuk membantu Kaizo. Mungkin mereka tidak dapat hapuskan ahli sihir itu, tetapi mereka dapat melengahkan masa untuk kehadiran Lynna di taman itu. Perempuan ahli sihir itu muncul di tengah-tengah udara. Dia ketawa kecil melihat mereka semua. Sumpahan dia membuatkan mereka terasa kelam-kabut sedikit. Perempuan itu bernama Cantatrix

"Heheee.. tak sangka sumpahan kau berjaya dipindahkan tapi tidak mengapa.. dia tidak dapat bantu korang kali ini!" Cantatrix itu menghantar aura-aura hitam kepada mereka "RASAKAN SERANGAN DARI AKU!"

"ERK!" Para pecahan Boboiboy terkejut dengan serangan itu

Mereka lari lintang pukang untuk melindungi diri mereka. Para pecahan Boboiboy itu kembali sembunyikan diri masing-masing di dalam taman itu. Kaizo melindungi diri dia dan juga Ying dengan menggunakan dinding tenaganya. Kuasa aura hitam itu dapat menembusi dinding pelindung itu. Yaya terbang ke arah perempuan itu untuk berikan tumbukan terkuat dia

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Yaya berjaya menumbuk badan Cantatrix itu. Perempuan ahli sihir itu terjatuh ke atas tanah

"Kenapa dengan suara kawan kau?" tanya Kaizo kepada Ying

"Hehehe... dia sebenarnya terkena sedikit sumpahan dari perempuan tu. Suara dia berubah menjadi suara itik"

"Jadi.. kau seorang sahaja yang masih lagi ok?"

"Yea abang Kaizo tapi jangan risau.. saya dan Yaya masih lagi boleh berlawan" kata Ying

"Quack quack" Yaya mendarat di sebelah Ying. Muka dia malu sedikit kerana suara itik dia

"Baiklah.. kita jangan lengahkan masa lagi. Serang perempuan tu sebanyak mana yang kau mampu"

"Baik abang Kaizo!"

"Quack quck!"

Yaya dan Ying berikan tabik hormat kepada Kaizo. Perempuan itu mula bangunkan diri dia. Badan dia tidak terasa lemah akibat tumbukan tadi. Dia ketawa sinis di situ sambil mengangkat tangan kanan dia. Kaizo menggenggam pedang tenaga dia untuk menyerang perempuan itu. Cantatrix menyerang mereka lagi dengan kuasa aura hitam dia. Kaizo tahu dia tidak dapat menghalang aura-aura itu dengan menggunakan pedang tenaganya. Dia hanya mampu keluarkan dinding tenaga dia sahaja. Aura-aura hitam itu berubah menjadi beberapa letupan kepada mereka bertiga. Yaya, Ying dan Kaizo terpelanting dan jatuh di tepi taman itu

"Quack quack"

"Errr... aku tak fahamlah, Yaya"

"Mungkin dia suruh kau menyerang perempuan itu" kata Kaizo "Cepat gunakan kuasa kau"

"Baik!" Ying bangunkan diri dia "LARIAN LAJU!" Dia memecutkan dirinya kearah Cantatrix "SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJU!"

"Hahahaa! Kau cuba nak serang aku!" Cantatrix terus terbang ke atas. Ying tidak dapat mengawal dirinya dan terus dia tertendang pokok yang ada di dalam taman itu "HAHAHAAA! Tiada siapa yang dapat menghalang aku!"

Secara tidak langsung, bahu Cantatrix terkena kuasa api dari seseorang. Lynna telah pun munculkan dirinya di situ. Dada dia terasa sakit tetapi dia tetap tabahkan hatinya untuk musnahkan perempuan ahli sihir itu. Tubuh dia terasa lemah, kaki dia seperti hendak tumbang bila-bila masa sahaja. Muka Lynna pada ketika itu kelihatan serius tapi Kaizo nampak Lynna cuba menahan kesakitan itu

"Lynna.." bisik Kaizo

"Berani juga kau datang ke sini" Cantatrix tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Lynna "Kau ke sini kerana kau mahu melihat pulau kesayangan kau menjadi porak peranda kerana sumpahan yang aku bakal bagikan nanti?"

"Bu-bukan... aku.. ke sini.. adalah.. untuk.. menghapuskan kau" Lynna melangkah ke depan sedikit demi sedikit. Dia masih lagi menahan kesakitan itu lagi "Kenapa.. kau.. serang.. pulau ini?"

"Kerana aku mahu melihat kau terseksa bagaimana aku dapat menghancurkan orang yang kau sayangi. Aku tahu aku tidak dapat sentuh keluarga kau kerana kau dan kawan-kawan meletakkan kuasa pelindung ke atas diri mereka tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah.. kerana aku tahu tentang mereka di sini. Aku akan menyerang mereka lagi sehingga kau berikan kuasa kau kepada aku"

"JANGAN LYNNA!" jerit Kaizo

"Tak.. aku tidak benarkan kau menyerang mereka" Lynna seperti sudah lupakan kesakitan di dadanya. Dia terapung sedikit ke udara dengan aura-aura api timbul di tubuh badannya "Kau akan terima padahnya nanti"

"Heheee.. kau memang kuat tapi aku tiada masa untuk menyerang kau" Cantatrix menyerang Kaizo, Yaya dan Ying. Kuasa aura hitam itu keluar dari tapak tangannya "HAHAHAHAA!"

Kuasa itu meluru ke arah Kaizo, Yaya dan Ying. Secara pantasnya, Lynna terbang ke hadapan mereka bertiga. Dia melindungi mereka bertiga dengan kuasa perisai dia. Kesakitan di dadanya mula terasa lebih kuat daripada yang biasa. Pertahanan perisai dia semakin lama semakin lemah. Kaki Lynna mula terjatuh sedikit demi sedikit. Dia cuba menahan kesakitan itu

"Lari... Kaizo..." Suara Lynna kelihatan lemah

"Tak, aku tak kan biarkan kau bersendirian di sini" kata Kaizo. Dia mahu lari dari situ, akan tetapi dia teringat kata-kata Kiddi tadi. Air mata dia dapat musnahkan sumpahan itu? Tapi bagaimana? "Lynna.. kuatkan hati kau"

"Maafkan.. aku" Lynna mula rebah. Kaizo sempat sambut Lynna sebelum dia terjatuh di atas rumput itu

Perisai Lynna sudah pun hilang. Cantatrix ketawa besar seperti dia sudah menang di dalam pertarungan ini. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Lynna tidak sedarkan diri di dalam tangan Kaizo

"KAK LYNNA!" Fang terlepas dari dakapan Blaze. Dia terus berlari menuju Kaizo dan Lynna "KAK LYNNA!"

"Yaya.. kita harus serang si perempuan tak guna tu"

"Quack quack" jawab Yaya kepada Ying

Yaya mula terbangkan diri dia untuk membalas balik serangan Cantatrix tadi. Ying gunakan kuasanya untuk meningkatkan kuasa Yaya. Manakala para pecahan Boboiboy pula, mereka sudah mula mengutip batu untuk baling kepada musuh mereka. Walaupun mereka tidak mempunyai kuasa, mereka tetap akan berlawan. Malangnya Gopal, dia hanya dapat melihat sahaja kerana badan dia masih lagi seperti belon

"Abang.. kak Lynna.." Fang tidak mahu habiskan ayat dia

"Tak.. pernafasan dia masih ada lagi" kata Kaizo "Lynna, kalau kau dengar.. kau jangan tinggalkan kami di sini. Kami masih perlukan kau. Ini bukan perjuangan terakhir kau"

"Kak Lynna bangunlah" Fang mula menangis di tangan lembut Lynna. Kepala dia gesel di tapak tangan Lynna "Jangan tinggalkan kami"

"Lynna, aku akan perjuangkan untuk kau tapi kau kena janji dengan aku yang kau tidak akan tinggalkan kami" Tanpa disedari oleh Kaizo, air mata dia mula mengalir keluar. Dia menatap muka Lynna dengan penuh sayu "Aku dan kau adalah satu pasukan.. kau adalah segalanya dalam hidup aku"

"Bukan adik ke?" Kaizo abaikan sahaja percakapan adiknya tadi

Air mata Kaizo menitis ke atas tubuh badan Lynna. Pada masa yang sama, air mata Lynna turut keluar mengalir. Sebaik sahaja air mata Kaizo terkena badan Lynna, sebuah pancaran cahaya berwarna ungu muncul. Cahaya itu melindungi mereka bertiga di dalam sebuah kubah. Para pecahan Boboiboy, Yaya dan juga Ying, akhirnya tewas di dalam pertarungan mereka. Serangan mereka tidak berjaya melemahkan Cantatrix. Mereka bertiga sudah tidak berdaya lagi untuk menghantar serangan yang seterusnya. Cantatrix tersedar dengan kedatangan cahaya itu. Dia mula rasa cemas

"APA YANG KAU CUBA LAKUKAN?" Cantatrix terbang menuju Kaizo, Fang dan Lynna. Tangan dia keluarkan beberapa serangan aura hitam untuk menyerang mereka bertiga tetapi cahaya ungu itu melindung mereka "Kuasa apakah itu?" bisik Cantatrix

"Kuasa yang kau tidak dapat melawan kami bertiga" Lynna sudah mula sedarkan diri. Mata dia terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Dia tersenyum apabila Kaizo dan Fang ada di sisi dia "Kuasa ini adalah kuasa yang dapat hapuskan sumpahan kau"

"KAU INGAT KAU AKAN MENANG! AMBIK SERANGAN DARI AKU LAGI!" Cantatrix cuba menyerang mereka lagi tetapi kali ini, kuasa cahaya ungu itu terlalu kuat sehingga membuatkan tubuh badan Cantatrix terurai menjadi serpihan kecil-kecilan

Taman itu kembali menjadi sunyi. Segalanya sudah pun selesai. Sumpahan mereka dapat dimusnahkan. Gopal tidak lagi menjadi seperti belon. Dia akhirnya terjatuh dan tersangkut pada dahan pokok. Suara Yaya tidak lagi seperti bunyi itik. Fang tidak lagi seekor kucing. Boboiboy boleh bercantum semula dan kuasa dia dapat dikembalikan semula. Manakala Lynna pula, tiada kesakitan di dadanya. Kuasa ungu tercipta tadi adalah sebenarnya kuasa cinta diantara dua kekasih atau adik beradik ataupun diantara anak dan kedua ibu bapanya

"Kau ok?" tanya Kaizo sambil membantu Lynna bangunkan dirinya

"Aku ok.. terima kasih kerana tidak lari tadi. Kalau kau lari, sudah tentu kita tidak dapat musnahkan dia"

"Itu kerana ada seseorang yang beritahu aku, jangan jauhkan diri aku dari kau"

"Siapa orang tu?" tanya Lynna

"Kawan lelaki kau. Dia yang datang ke sini untuk membantu aku"

"Nanti aku berterima kasih dekat dia" Lynna tersenyum sedikit "Sekarang ni, apa rancangan kita?"

"EHEM!" Fang muncul di antara abang dia dan Lynna "Apa kata abang dan kak Lynna belanja kita orang makan dekat kedai Tok Aba"

"Boleh juga tu, tapi kau yang bayar" kata Kaizo dengan gaya seriusnya

"ABANGGGGG!" Fang bermasam muka sambil bersilang tangan

Lynna tergelak melihat gelagat adik beradik itu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, perangai mereka tidak pernah berubah, asyik nak cari gaduh sahaja tapi itu adalah perangai adik beradik yang suka bergaduh satu sama lain tetapi dalam hati, mereka tetap sayang. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying terpaksa pergi menolong Gopal turun dari sebatang pokok. Fang mendongak untuk melihat cuaca pada hari itu, sungguh indah sekali. Bagi diri dia, paling indah sekali adalah dia dapat bersama keluarga dan kawan-kawan tersayang

* * *

 **Hehee.. ok tak dengan chapter ni? Hopefully kamu semua enjoy!**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Ziyuu-Chan - Terima kasih kerana bersabar dan menunggu chapter yang seterusnya.. maaf sebab author selalu update lambat T_T**

 **arum-chan - Happy New Year juga!**

 **Andi Ramadani - Terima kasih :D**

 **bungaellisya - Hehehe.. author masa tu, terasa nak tulis dia orang main quidditch lagi sebelum sekolah bermula xD**

 **Lily - HAPPY NEW YEAR! it's ok Lily.. author pun update lambat aje T_T sibuk sangat sekarang ni.. oh yea, author pun tak pernah nak ada azam baru setiap tahun.. hehee.. author pun rindukan LILY.. uwaa! peyuk peyuk Lily.. thank you Lily sebab sentiasa dengan fanfic author.. hehee.. author akan berusaha lagi untuk hiburkan hati Lily dan juga para readers yang lain! Lily sudah jatuh cinta dengan Boboiboy o_0 apakah? Author windu sangat dekat si landak dalam bbb galaxy.. sudahlah 3 episode terakhir, si landak tu takde T_T sedihnya.. author akan tunggu review dari Lily lagi! Take care Lily**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	10. Pertandingan

**Hai semua! Apa khabar? Semua sihat? hehehe**

 **Thank you sebab sudi baca fanfic ini and thank you juga kepada yang sudi memberikan review :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pertandingan**

 _Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya kerana dia bukan lagi berada di dalam bilik tidurnya. Katil dia kini berada di dalam sebuah taman bunga matahari. Kelopak-kelopak bunga bagaikan terapung-apung di udara. Dia tidak tahu samada ini adalah mimpi atau realiti? Kaki dia mula mencecah di atas permukaan tanah. Kaki dia terasa sejuk, mungkin ini adalah realiti? Tetapi bagaimana dia boleh berada di sini? Mungkin Lynna tahu jawapannya kerana gadis itu adalah gadis yang penuh dengan dunia pelik dan misteri. Bukan ke Lily yang penuh dengan dunia pelik? fikir Kaizo_

 _"Apasal aku fikirkan tentang si pelik tu pulak.. ada juga nak kena hukuman dari aku nanti ni" bisik Kaizo_

 _"ABANG!"_

 _Kaizo menoleh. Dahi dia terus berkerut-kerut apabila dia ternampak adik dia di dalam pakaian seperti seekor fairy. Seluar dan bajunya diperbuat daripada daun-daun bunga. Wajah adiknya pada ketika itu, kelihatan ceria. Fang berjalan sambil melompat-melompat dan lalu dia berhenti di hadapan abangnya_

 _"ABANG!"_

 _"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada dekat sini?"_

 _"Kenapa? Abang tak suka ke kalau adik ada dalam mimpi abang?"_

 _"Ini mimpi ke?" Kaizo garu-garu kepalanya. Mata dia terpandang sebuah pelangi terbentuk di langit biru "Jadi... ini bukan dunia sebenar?"_

 _"Bukanlah abang.. hehehe" Fang ketawa di hadapan abangnya "Abang ni comel lah"_

 _"Bila masa abang ni comel. Kau nak kena hukuman dari aku ke?"_

 _"Asyik hukuman aje.. tapi abang memang comel kerana abang ku adalah seekor kucing!"_

 _Kaizo terkejut melihat diri dia menjadi seekor kucing secara tiba-tiba. Badan dia penuh dengan bulu-bulu berwarna putih. Kedua belah tangan adiknya terus mengangkat kucing comel itu dan lalu dia melambung-lambung kucing itu sehingga mencecah awan. Kaizo rasa seperti hendak muntah. Seterusnya, Fang memeluk kucing itu di dadanya_

 _"Abang ni gebulah! Adik suka!"_

 _Fang mengangkat setinggi-tingginya kucing itu dan terus dia berpusing-pusing di dalam taman matahari itu. Semakin penting kepala Kaizo. Wajah dia berubah menjadi hijau. Pada bila-bila masa sahaja dia akan muntah di situ juga. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti berpusing. Sekeliling dia menjadi gelap-gelita. Adiknya sudah tiada di situ dan diri dia bagaikan terapung di dalam dunia gelap itu. Diri dia masih lagi seekor kucing_

 _"Pang?" Kaizo mencari-cari adiknya "PANG! MANA KAU?"_

 _Keempat-empat kaki dia seperti berenang-renang di dalam gelapan itu. Dia cuba mencari sesuatu seperti cahaya tetapi semuanya terlampau gelap. Jantung dia berdengup begitu kuat sekali. Dia dapat rasakan badan dia berpeluh tapi kucing ada keluarkan peluh ke? fikir Kaizo. Dia ingatkan diri dia bahawa semua ini hanyalah mimpi sahaja. Dia tidak tahu hala tuju dia kemana sehinggalah dia ternampak pancaran cahaya putih jauh dari situ. Dia bergerak dengan begitu pantasnya. Sekeliling dia mula berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Dia berhenti apabila dia sedar bahawa dia berada di rumah lama dia yang sudah habis dimusnahkan. Mata dia terpandang seorang wanita terbaring di atas runtuhan batu-bata. Wanita itu tidak bergerak, ianya seperti sudah tidak bernyawa lagi_

 _"Ibu?" bisik Kaizo_

 _Kaizo terbang ke arah ibunya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia mimpikan tentang kematian ibunya. Ini terlalu sedih baginya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat keadaan ibunya begitu. Dia mahu keluar dari mimpi ini tadi bagaimana? Dia menjerit tetapi kali ini tiada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia cuba sentuh jari ibunya tetapi diri dia bagaikan seperti hantu, dia tidak dapat sentuh jari ibunya. Tangan dia terus tembus di jari ibunya. Kaizo cuba lagi untuk menyentuh ibunya tetapi hasilnya tetap sama juga. Dia tidak dapat sentuh ataupun peluk ibunya. Dia hanya dapat melihat sahaja. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh badan ibunya terurai. Kaizo cuba selamatkan ibunya tetapi dia sudah terlambat_

"IBUUU!"

Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya. Kali ini dia tidak lagi berada di dalam sebuah taman. Dia mengusap mukanya yang berpeluh sedikit. Jantung dia masih lagi berdengup dengan cepatnya. Dia meraba-raba tubuh badannya. Dia bukan lagi seekor kucing. Dia tenangkan dirinya seketika

"Kaizo.." Suara itu sangat lembut. Kaizo kenal suara itu "Kaizo, kamu mimpi buruk ke?"

Kaizo bangun dan menoleh ke tepi. Dia terkejut melihat ibu dan ayahnya ada di tepi katilnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum melihat anaknya. Wajah mereka sangat lembut dan senyuman mereka membuatkan Kaizo lupakan masalah-masalah yang dia ada

"Kaizo? Anak ayah ok ke?" tanya ayah dia

"Saya ok.. cuma mimpi buruk sahaja" jawab Kaizo "Bagaimana ayah dan ibu ada di sini?"

"Kami di sini sebab nak hilangkan mimpi buruk kamu" kata ibunya "Ingat tak lagi semasa Kaizo kecil lagi, bila Kaizo dapat mimpi buruk, Kaizo akan terjaga dan terus lari ke bilik kami"

"Saya masih ingat lagi ibu"

"Ayah akan tenangkan kau dengan ceritakan sebuah kisah yang menarik" kata ayahnya

"Dan ibu pula akan nyanyikan sebuah lagu kegemaran Kaizo.. ingat tak lagu tu?"

"Saya ingat.. saya selalu nyanyi lagu tu" Kaizo tersenyum kecil di atas katilnya "Lagu yang selalu buat Kaizo ingatkan tentang ibu dan ayah. Lagu itu juga yang buatkan saya hilang rindu kepada ibu dan ayah"

"Kaizo pejamkan mata dan bayangkan ketika Kaizo masih kecil lagi"

Kaizo ikut apa yang ibu dia katakan tadi. Dia pejamkan matanya. Suara lembut bernyanyi-nyanyi di telinga dia. Kaizo rasa seperti ibu dia sedang nyanyikan lagu itu kepada dia. Sedikit demi sedikit, mata dia terbuka. Ibu bapa dia tiada lagi berada di dalam biliknya. Hanya dia seorang sahaja yang ada di situ. Dia tidak berkata apa, cuma hati dia mengatakan terima kasih kerana selalu tenangkan hati dia, saat-saat dia mengalami mimpi buruk. Kaizo sambung tidur balik dan kali ini, tiada lagi mimpi buruk. Hanyalah sebuah mimpi indah dan bermakna buat dia

* * *

Pagi itu, Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia bangun dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Dia masih ingat lagi kejadian malam tadi. Dia tidak tahu samada itu adalah mimpi ataupun realiti? Tapi yang pasti, dia dapat dengar suara mereka yang dia sangat rindui. Cuma dia menyesal sedikit kerana tidak pergi memeluk mereka berdua. Mungkin kalau dia dapat peluang lagi, dia akan peluk mereka dan luahkan segalanya kepada mereka berdua. Macam-macam cerita dia mahu ceritakan kepada ibu dan ayah dia

"Aku harap, aku dapat peluang itu lagi" bisik Kaizo

Dia melihat luar tingkap. Dia terdengar bunyi-bunyi bising dari kawasan perumahan dia. Bunyi kucing sedang bergaduh dengan kucing lain. Bunyi lori lalu di depan rumahnya dan juga bunyi dua orang sedang berbual. Bunyi itu datang dari luar bilik dia. Lalu dia keluar dari katilnya untuk melihat siapakah orang itu. Mungkin adik dia dengan kawan-kawannya. Atau mungkin juga Faye dan kawan si peliknya iaitu Lily. Kaizo terus ke pintu bilik untuk melangkah keluar. Dia lihat ruang tamunya dari koridor rumahnya. Fang dan Rizu sedang berborak sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu rumah. Di tangan mereka terdapat sebuah beg pakaian kecil. Ada sehelai tuala di leher adiknya. Dia tidak tahu kemana mereka mahu pergi

"Rizu.. abang nak tanya"

"Abang Fang nak tanya apa?"

"Ermm.. tapi Rizu jangan terasa ok" Fang mengambil nafas sebentar "Sampai bila Rizu nak gelarkan diri Rizu, Pizu? Tiada siapa yang ketawakan Rizu ke dengan nama Pizu tu?"

"Ada yang gelakan Pizu tapi.. Pizu abaikan sahaja" balas Rizu "Kawan baik Pizu suka dengan nama tu. Dia tak kisah sangat tapi Pizu dah buat keputusan, bila Pizu dah masuk tingkatan 1, Pizu terpaksa tinggalkan nama Pizu tu. Nama itu akan menjadi kenangan Pizu selama-lamanya"

"Hehehe.. abang akan rindu dengan nama Pizu tu"

"Tapi kalau abang Fang nak panggil Pizu pun takpe.. Pizu suka!"

"Rizu ke Pizu ke.. Rizu tetap Rizu yang abang kenali. Dulu Rizu kecil aje, sekarang ni Rizu dah tinggi sedikit" Rizu terus peluk abang kesayangan dia "Rizu ni.. hehee... jomlah, nanti kita lewat pulak"

"Kamu berdua nak pergi mana tu?"

Fang dan Rizu menoleh. Mereka berdua mendongak ke atas untuk melihat Kaizo

"Kita orang nak pergi mandi-manda dekat kolam renang rumah Emmy. Abang nak ikut ke?" tanya Fang

"Hmm.. tak, abang tak ikut. Pergilah korang tapi jangan nakal sangat"

"Baik abang" kata Fang

Mereka berdua melambai-lambai kepada Kaizo sebelum melangkah keluar dari rumah itu. Kaizo kembali masuk ke dalam bilik dia. Patut dia pergi rendamkan diri dia di dalam kolam renang di rumah Emmy atau duduk di tepi sambil minum teh kegemaran dia? Atau dia patut pergi ke kapal angkasa dia dan menghubungi Kommander Kokoci. Dia masih belum lagi terima apa-apa berita dari Kokoci. Mungkin dia patut pergi dan tanya. Dia patut buat begitu. Kaizo dengan pantasnya, dia pergi siapkan dirinya sebelum dia menghubungi Lahap untuk mengambil dia di bumi. Dia berharap ada berita terbaru dari Kokoci

* * *

"TEMBAKAN AIR!"

"DEY! Mana adil.. kau guna kuasa air kau!" Gopal mengusap mukanya yang terkena tembakan air dari Boboiboy tadi. Lalu dia berikan renungan tajam dia kepada Boboiboy yang tersengih di dalam kolam renang "Aku tukarkan air ni jadi jelly, baru korang tahu"

"Haiyaa.. jangan nak bergaduh, kita dekat sini mau seronok sahaja" Ying baru keluar dari rumah Emmy kerana dia tadi terpaksa salinkan pakaian dia kepada pakaian renang

"Betul tu" kata Yaya. Dia juga seperti Ying. Pakaian dia berwarna dan menutup semua aurat "Oh yea, aku ada bawa biskut aku sekali. Bolehlah kita makan sama-sama nanti"

"ERK!" Boboiboy dan Gopal berenang jauh sedikit daripada Yaya

"Hehehe.. tak payah susah-susah maa.. lagipun si Emmy nanti nak orderkan pizza untuk kita semua"

"WUUUUU! Pizza.. teringat pula banana kaya pizza.. sedap tu" Lily keluar duduk bersila di tepi kolam renang dan terbayangkan rasa pizza yang dia makan semalam "Rasa macam nak makan lagi aje"

"Faye, mana sepupu kau tu? Tengah pilih pakaian renang ke dekat rumah dia?

"Mana adalah Bella. Dia cakap dia nak tunggu Rizu datang, baru dia orang ke sini" balas Faye sambil memakai cermin mata hitam dia "Apasal kita orang tak bermandi manda dekat laut aje yea"

"Ada orang tu cakap.. hari minggu macam ni, dekat pantai ramai sangat orang and rasa tak seronok. Well, kau tahu ajelah sepupu kau tu, banyak sangat alasannya" Bella terus baringkan dirinya di atas kerusi malam. Faye baring di kerusi malas yang bersebelahan dengan Bella "Tapi ok juga kita rehat-rehatkan diri dekat sini. Tiada gangguan dari orang ramai"

"Gangguan dari orang ramai?" Fang baru tiba di rumah Emmy. Dia terus mendapat satu idea nakal untuk menganggu Bella "Hehehee..."

"Abang Fang tengah fikirkan sesuatu yang nakal ke?"

"Yea Rizu" Fang tersenyum sinis

"Bukan abang Paizo pesan jangan buat benda nakal ke?"

"Ala, abang Kaizo bukannya nampak pun tapi Pizu jangan beritahu abang Kaizo yea"

"Kalau abang Paizo tanya, tak kan Pizu nak tipu pula.. berdosa kalau kita tipu" Fang terpaksa mengalah dengan si kecil itu "Abang Fang tak nak buat nakal ok"

"Hmm.. yelah yelah" balas Fang. Dia mula berjalan ke taman rumah Emmy

Kawan-kawan lelaki dia sudah berseronok bermain bola di dalam kelam renang itu. Yaya, Ying dan Lily sibuk menikmati ice cream mereka yang sudah disediakan oleh Emmy. Mereka hanya duduk di tepi kolam renang sambil perhatikan kawan-kawan lelaki mereka. Boboiboy melembar bolanya ke arah Gopal tetapi bola itu dibaling terlampau kuat sehingga Gopal tidak dapat menyambut bola itu kerana ianya sudah terkeluar dari kolam renang dan terkena kepala Fang

"Alamak! Maaf Fang!" kata Boboiboy

"Hmm.. takpe. Bola aje, bukannya batu pun" kata Fang

Bola tadi bergolek ke tepi bucu kerusi malas milik Bella. Senyuman sinis terbentuk di bibir Bella. Dia mengangkat bola itu untuk baling ke arah Fang. Bella bangun dari kerusinya. Lalu dia melambung dan terus melompat untuk menampar bola itu. Bola terkena sasarannya iaitu kepala Fang

"WOI!" Fang menoleh kebelakang dengan hatinya sudah berapi-api. Dia sudah hampir untuk meletup tetapi Rizu terus tenangkan abang kesayangan dia dengan berikan donut lobak merah "DONUT KESAYANGAN KU!"

"Hehehe.. abang Fang ni lawaklah"

Fang terus ambil donut itu dari tangan Rizu. Gigitan pertama dia terhadap donut itu, membuatkan hati dia terus berbunga-bunga. Dia terasa diri dia sedang terapung di udara. Bella rasa meluat melihat Fang bahagia dengan donut kesayangannya. Secara tidak langsung, mata Fang terpandang Bella sedikit. Dia mula ingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Hati dia mula naik marah sedikit

"Kau ingat aku akan lupa tentang tadi! Jagalah kau nanti, Bella!"

"Eleh, ingat aku takut ke" Bella menjeling lidahnya kepada Fang

"Cari nahas rupanya budak ni" Fang gigit donut dia dan kunyah dengan begitu pantas sekali. Dia tidak dapat menikamti donut itu dengan bahagianya kerana terlampau geram dengan Bella

"Abang Fely, kakak Nuttella.. " muncul Emmy di situ dengan sebuah pelampung khas untuk Rizu. Pelampung itu berbentuk seekor itik berwarna kuning "Janganlah bergaduh dekat sini, nanti mood kita orang jadi tak best pulak"

"Betul betul! Lily sokong aje!" kata Lily dengan mulutnya penuh dengan ice cream

"Pizu pun setuju dengan kakak Emmy tadi. Tak best tau bila abang Fang dan kakak Bella gaduh-gaduh. Kita dekat sinikan nak berseronok"

"Hmm... yelah" kata Fang

"HAH! Emmy ada satu cadangan" Emmy tersenyum dengan sebuah rancangan dia yang terpapar di dalam kepala dia "Apa kata abang Fely dan kakak Nuttella berlawan dalam pertandingan menyanyi dekat sekolah korang. Bukan ke korang masuk dalam pertandingan itu"

"Betul juga tu" Tiba-tiba Yaya mencelah "Daripada korang bergaduh dan ada yang sakit hati nanti.. apa kata korang berlawan dalam pertandingan tu tapi... jangan sedih-sedih kalau kalah. Korang berdua tetap yang terbaik"

"Ok, aku suka dengan idea tu" kata Bella sambil bersilang tangan "Aku akan buktikan akulah penyanyi yang paling terbaik sekali di Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis! HAHAHAA!"

"Jangan menangis kalau kalah nanti"

"Whatever" Bella terus kembali duduk di atas kerusi malas dia "Faye, nanti tolong aku cari lagu yang boleh menyerlahkan suara aku ni"

"Errr... ok" Faye tersengih. Selepas itu, dia sambung balik baca majalah fashionnya

"Abang Fang, jom kita pergi berenang"

"Ok.. apa kata Pizu campakkan syiling dalam kolam tu, lepas tu abang pergi ambik"

"Takpe ke?"

"Takpe.. lagipun berenang adalah bagus untuk kesihatan abang dan juga otot-otot abang.. hehehe.. ala, macam latihan tempur juga tapi kali ini latihan tanpa abang Kaizo"

"Ok, jom jom!" Rizu terus membuka pakaiannya di situ juga. Dia sudah pun memakai pakaian renangnya di dalam baju tadi "MARI KITA TERJUN!"

"Rizu! Jangan lupa pelampung!" jerit Fang

"Hehee.. lupa pula" Rizu ambil pelampung itiknya dari Emmy dan terus pakai "OK! MARI KITA TERJUN!"

Lily yang sudah terjun dulu. Terjunan dia membuatkan percikan air yang besar sehingga basah Yaya dan Ying kerana mereka berdua ada di tepi kolam. Boboiboy dan Gopal terpaksa keluar dari kolam renang itu kerana Lily sudah menguasai kolam itu seorang diri. Dia akan terjun sebanyak mana yang dia mahu. Fang langsung tiada peluang untuk bermain dengan adik angkat dia. Lalu dia pergi gantung Lily dekat pokok

"FANGG! APASAL KAU PERGI GANTUNG SI LILY DEKAT POKOK!" Jerit Yaya dan Ying kepada Fang

"Dah tu, dia main sorang-sorang sampai semua tempat kolam renang dia pergi conquer. Macam mana aku nak berenang dengan senang-lenang"

"Isk kau ni.. kalau yea pun, tegurlah dia dulu" kata Yaya

"Ada ke dia nak dengar cakap aku?" Fang terus bermasam muka

"LILY AKAN DENGAR CAKAP LANDAK!"

"Wei, baik kau turunkan kawan" Bella sudah melantun-lantun bola keranjangnya untuk baling ke arah muka Fang "Sebelum aku bagi merah muka kau nanti"

"YELAH YELAH!" Fang menghayunkan tangan kanannya. Tali bayang itu hilang dan Lily jatuh ke tanah "Puas hati?"

"PUAS!" kata Yaya, Ying dan Bella secara serentak

"TAK PUAS!" Lily berpura-pura menangis kerana punggung dia sakit sebab jatuh tadi "Landak begitu kejam sekali.. APAKAH SALAH KU!"

"Lily jangan menangis ok, nanti aku belanja kau makan"

"Betul ni Faye?"

"Betul" Faye tarik tangan Lily untuk bangunkan kawan dia "Jangan menangis, nanti Boboiboy tak nak tengok muka kau yang tak ceria tu"

Lily terus berikan senyuman lebar dia sambil melihat Boboiboy. Fang malas hendak melayan gelagat Lily pada ketika itu, dia dan Rizu terus masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Tiba-tiba Lily berlari dan terjun ke dalam kolam renang itu sambil menjerit nama Boboiboy. Entah kenapa dengan Lily tiba-tiba rasa malu. Boboiboy sempat tersengih sahaja. Beberapa minit kemudian, Harraz baru munculkan diri dia untuk berseronok dengan kawan-kawannya

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Boboiboy baru tiba di sekolah tetapi kawan-kawan dia yang lain masih lagi belum sampai. Dia pergi ke sebuah gazebo yang berdekatan dengan padang sekolah. Dia terkejut melihat Mimiko berada di dalam gazebo itu seorang diri. Pada ketika itu, Mimiko sedang mengulangkaji mata pelajaran. Boboiboy tidak pergi ke tempat lain. Dia hanya masuk ke dalam untuk berborak dengan gadis alien itu

"Hai Mimi"

"Hai Boboiboy" kata Mimiko

"Ganggu ke?"

"Takdelah" Mimiko tutup buku teks sejarah "Kawan-kawan kau mana?"

"Kawan-kawan aku belum sampai lagi"

"Kawan-kawan aku pun belum sampai lagi juga" balas Mimiko dengan lemah-lembutnya

"Aku nak tanya boleh?"

"Boleh" kata Mimiko

"Err.. tapi kau jangan terasa pulak" Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Kenapa yea.. kau dah tak bergaduh dengan si Lily sebab berebutkan aku? Aku bukannya nak berlagak ke apa, cuma rasa hairan"

"Ohh.. takdelah, aku tak terasa pun. Sebenarnya.." Mimiko mengambil nafas sekejap "Aku sebenarnya tahu aku bukanlah pesaingan si Lily tu. Semasa aku bergaduh dengan dia sebab kau, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak kena pada diri Lily. Pada ketika itulah aku dapat tahu bahawa aku bukan Ratu Lily, pesaingan dia yang dia mahukan. Aku tahu dia rindukan si Ratu Lily dan aku pula, tidak dapat untuk menandingi Ratu Lily yang sangat hebat tu. Jadi, aku lepaskan ajelah.. daripada buat si Lily ingatkan aku ni seperti Ratu Lily pulak"

"Ohh.. begitu" Boboiboy duduk jauh sedikit daripada Mimiko "Kau dan abang kau lain yea walaupun korang adalah kembar"

"Kami memang berlainan. Abang aku tu, boleh dikatakan popular juga tapi dikalangan gadis.. hehee.. dia tu sebenarnya tak suka mempermainkan hati perempuan. Kalau kau lihat, semua peminat dia, semuanya dia layan sama rata. Dia tidak pernah lupa setiap nama mereka. Kalau dia orang ada masalah, abang aku akan menjadi tempat untuk mengadu dan abang aku pula, akan menjadi seorang pendengar setia. Dia juga tidak akan lupakan masalah mereka"

"Hehehee.. kasnova beretika" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit

"Memang pun tapi aku kagum dengan dia" Mimiko memandang padang sekolah itu "Aku bukan seperti dia. Aku tidaklah begitu popular sangat sebab tu masa aku masuk ke sekolah ni, aku tidak mempunyai kawan baru. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dan dimana aku harus mulakan. Aku pun tak nak bergantung kepada abang aku sahaja. Aku nak berkawan dengan korang pun rasa seganlah juga tapi aku cuba juga.. tapi... aku tengok korang seperti sebuah kumpulan yang tidak memerlukan kawan baru lagi. Lagipun korang semua memang rapat, sampai aku sendiri takut nak tegur. Manalah tahu korang ignore aku ke sebab aku orang baru"

"Jangan kata begitu. Kami semua bukannya sombong. Kalau kau ikhlas nak berkawan dengan kita orang, kita orang akan menerima kau"

"Terima kasih, Boboiboy tapi aku sudah mempunyai kawan sendiri. Aku cuba sertai club-club yang ada di sekolah nanti. Pada ketika itu, aku fikir.. mungkin aku dapat seorang kawan dan tekaan aku memang tepat. Bukan seorang sahaja tapi ramai. Mereka terima aku dengan hati terbuka dan kami sentiasa bersama sehinggalah hari ini" Mimiko tersenyum sedikit apabila dia melihat kawan-kawan dia sudah pun tiba di kawasan sekolah itu "Merekalah sahabat aku.. maaf yea Boboiboy, aku terpaksa pergi dulu"

"Takpe" balas Boboiboy

Mimiko berlari keluar dari gazebo itu sambil menjerit nama-nama kawannya. Boboiboy dapat rasakan kebahagian Mimiko pada ketika itu. Lalu dia tersenyum melihat wajah ceria Mimiko apabila dia bersama kawan-kawannya. Selepas itu, dia ternampak Fang dan abangnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kawasan persekolahan. Dia pula keluar dari gazebo itu untuk memanggil Fang

"FANGGG!"

Malangnya Fang tidak dengar jeritan dari Boboiboy tetapi abang kepada Fang dengar jeritan itu. Kaizo menepuk kepala adiknya dan tunjuk ke arah Boboiboy. Adik dia tidak pandang ke arah Boboiboy, sebaliknya, dia merenung tajam kepada abangnya

"ABANG KETUK KEPALA ADIK KENAPA?"

"ABANG KETUK SEBAB KAU BUKANNYA DENGAR PUN PANGGILAN DARI KAWAN KAU!"

"ITU AJE KE ABANG NAK BERITAHU ADIK?"

"YEA! ITU AJE!"

"Adeh.. apasal jerit-jerit ni?" tanya Boboiboy

"APA DIA BOBOIBOY? KAU RASA LETIH?"

Boboiboy terus teringat balik tentang kejadian Fang hilang pendengaran dia. Boboiboy hanya terfikirkan adakah musuh telah buat sesuatu dekat diri Fang atau benda lain yang membuatkan Fang pekak?

"Aduh.. bila masa aku rasa letih. Kau pekak ke?"

"TEKAK?" Fang garu-garu kepala dia sambil melihat Boboiboy "TEKAK AKU OK AJE"

"Sah si Fang ni pekak" bisik Boboiboy "Abang Kaizo, apa yang terjadi dekat si Fang ni?"

"Semalam dia pergi rendam lama-lama dalam kolam renang, terus masuk air dekat dalam telinga dia. Pagi tadi bangun, terus jadi pekak. Menjerit-jeritlah budak ni dekat rumah" Kaizo ketuk kepala adik dia "SIAPA SURUH KAU RENDAM LAMA-LAMA DALAM AIR! SEKARANG TERIMA AKIBATNYA!"

"HAH? ABANG BADAK?"

"PANGGGGG!"

"ABANG NAK LEMPANG ADIK?"

"PANGGGGGGGGG!"

Satu sekolah boleh dengar jeritan Kaizo tadi. Pelajar-pelajar yang berada di kawasan sekolah itu, terus berhenti seketika untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Ada juga yang hampir pengsan dan ada juga terasa lutut mereka menjadi lemah

"Err... abang Kaizo jangan marah dia. Si Fang cuma pekak aje tapi abang Kaizo buat apa dekat sini?" Boboiboy tersengih

"Aku berada dekat sini sebab aku nak hantar si budak mambang ni. Aku takut kalau ada musuh mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang adik aku! Jadi aku terpaksalah temankan dia" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius

"Oh begitu tapi abang Kaizo tak perlu risau. Biar saya uruskan dia selepas ini. Lagipun kami sama kelas"

"Ha ah, Boboiboy ni malas masuk kelas" kata Fang sambil korek-korek telinga dia supaya pendengaran dia jelas sedikit

"Aduh.." Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri "Bukan malas masuk kelas tapi AKU CAKAP, KITA ORANG SAMA KELAS!"

"APA? KAU NAK GELAS? UNTUK APA?" Fang rasa pelik dengan permintaan Boboiboy "KAU PERGILAH MINTAK DEKAT MAK CIK KANTIN"

"Aku rasa aku patut bawak dia balik rumah. Makin merapu aku tengok adik aku ni"

"APA? ABANG NAK PENYAPU?"

"AKU CAKAP MERAPU BUKAN PENYAPU!"

"ABANG NAK NASI KERABU? ADIK SENDIRI TAK PERNAH MAKAN NASI KERABU!"

Hilang terus kesabaran Kaizo. Lalu dia pegang tangan adiknya dan mengheret dia keluar dari kawasan sekolah. Fang menjerit-jerit nama abangnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak mahu pulang ke rumah. Dia lebih suka pergi sekolah tetapi dengan keadaan begini, bagaimana dia hendak dengar apa yang cikgu ajar nanti. Fang terpaksa pulang ke rumah dalam kesedihan. Boboiboy kasihan melihat Fang. Dia janji dia akan bawa beritahu Fang apa yang mereka belajar pada hari ini. Tahun ini sahaja, dia sudah sama kelas dengan Fang dan Gopal. Dua kawan gadis dia iaitu Yaya dan Ying, mereka masih lagi kelas yang sama. Manakala Bella, Faye dan Harraz, mereka di kelas yang lain. Malangnya, Lily berlainan sekolah. Mesti seronok kalau Lily sama sekolah dengan mereka. Boleh dikatakan huru-hara nanti dengan adanya Lily. Tapi bagi mereka semua, samada jauh ataupun dekat, persahabatan mereka tetap kekal. Boboiboy tidak akan lupakan mereka semua dan kalau boleh, dia tidak mahu hubungan mereka terputus

* * *

Keesokannya, Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya tetapi kali ini bukan kerana mimpi buruk. Dia terjaga kerana adik dia sedang melalak di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Kaizo dengan segeranya, dia keluar dari katilnya untuk pergi menjerit dekat adiknya

"PANG! APA YANG KAU MELALAK PAGI-PAGI NI!"

"Maaf abang!" Fang terus tutup sebuah lagu dari radio rumahnya "Adik cuma tengah berlatih untuk pertandingan menyanyi dekat sekolah nanti"

"Hmm.. kau tak pekak dah" Kaizo turun dari tingkat atas, terus ke tingkat bawah "Tapi.. perlu ke kau berlatih sampai bising satu rumah"

"Mestilah" Fang tersenyum bangga sambil mencekak pinggang "Adik kenalah banyak berlatih supaya suara adik menyerlah dan dapat mengagumkan para pendengar nanti! Lebih-lebih lagi para juri kita nanti! Adik kena berjaya! Adik kenalah berusaha untuk menang di dalam pertandingan ini"

"Suka hati kau tapi pendapat abang.." Kaizo mengusap dagunya sambil perhatikan adik kau "Kau berlatih macam mana pun, suara kau tetap sumbang"

"SU-SUMBANG?! BILA MASA SUARA ADIK SUMBANG!" Fang mula hendak mengamuk di situ "ABANG DARI DULU LAGI ASYIK CAKAP SUARA ADIK NI SUMBANG AJE! ATAU SEBENARNYA ABANG CEMBURU DENGAN SUARA ADIK YANG MACHO NI!"

"Buang masa aku aje nak cemburu dengan suara sumbang kau!" Kaizo terus masuk ke dalam dapur untuk mencari makanan. Sebenarnya dia malas hendak melayan keamukan adiknya

"ABANG! CAKAP AJELAH ABANG CEMBURU DENGAN SUARA ADIK NI! ABANG SENGAJA NAK BUAT ADIK MENGAMUK! SUKA SANGAT CARI PASAL DENGAN ADIK!" Hilang mood Fang untuk berlatih pada hari itu. Dia terus keluar dari rumah dan cari tempat untuk tenangkan diri dia buat seketika, sebelum dia dapat sambung berlatih balik

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Fang sudah pun kembali dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat adiknya yang senyum semacam itu. Fang baru pulang dari sebuah tempat yang membolehkan dia berlatih tanpa gangguan

"Kau sudah habis mengamuk?"

Fang membuka mulutnya untuk menjawap persoalan abangnya tetapi tiada satu patah perkataan pun yang keluar. Dia rasa tekak dia terlampau kering sangat sehingga dia tidak dapat bercakap

"Kau kenapa?"

Fang tunjuk-tunjuk ke arah tekaknya. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman sinis terukir di bibir Kaizo. Mata Fang sudah membulat besar dan lalu dia menelan ludah

"Semalam kau pekak, hari ni kau bisu pula.. hehehe" Kaizo masih tersenyum sinis lagi "Bagus bagus tapi hari ni kau tak boleh ponteng sekolah. Kau kena pergi juga"

Fang melutut di depan abangnya dengan muka sedihnya. Tangan dia merayu-rayu kepada abangnya supaya dia tidak perlu ke sekolah kerana masalah percakapan. Kaizo hanya berdiri di situ sambil bersilang tangan. Muka dia berubah menjadi serius. Fang masih lagi merayu-rayu dan cuba meraih simpati dari abangnya

"Kenapa tu?" Faye keluar dari biliknya. Dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah "Apasal dengan Fang? Tak nak pergi sekolah ke?"

"Hmm.. biasalah budak ni, semalam aku benarkan dia berehat satu hari ni, tiba-tiba hari ni tak duduk rumah lagi. Bukan ke kau sudah boleh dengar tetapi hanya suara kau sahaja yang tiada. Kau nak belajar boleh sahajakan. Lagipun cikgu dekat sekolah tak suruh kau menjerit pun"

Fang terus terbaring di atas lantai kerana tidak dapat kebenaran dari abangnya untuk duduk sahaja di rumah. Dia terpaksa mengalah. Kalau dia mengamuk macam mana pun, Kaizo tetap mahukan dia pergi ke sekolah juga. Fang mengeluh kecil sebelum dia bangun dari situ. Sedikit demi sedikit pergerakan dia untuk ke tangga rumah. Muka dia sedih, hati dia pula risau apabila dia tiba di sekolah nanti. Dia fikir, mungkin dia akan tidak berlebih-lebihan pada hari ini. Jadi budak baik dan tersenyum sahaja tetapi nanti orang lain ingat, dia tak betul pula hari ini. Apa nak jadi, jadilah, fikir Fang

"Kasihan Fang. Lepas satu masalah, timbul satu lagi masalah" Faye gelengkan kepalanya "Semoga Fang cepat sembuh sebab pertandingan tu dalam beberapa hari sahaja nanti.. hehee"

"Ala, kalau dia kalah pun.. biarkanlah dia merasai kekalahan itu"

"Tak pun abang Kaizo ambik tempat dia. Mesti ramai yang akan teruja nanti" Faye sudah terbayangkan Kaizo bernyanyi di atas pentas dan sekali gus abang sepupu dia menang dalam pertandingan itu "Lagipun, hadiah dia dapat makan free dekat satu restaurant ni and dapat koupon dekat sebuah kedai pakaian! BESTNYA!"

"Kau sebenarnya nak koupon tu kan"

"Hehehe..betul tu abang Kaizo! Faye inginkan baju baru!"

"Stylobot tu ada, apasal kau tak guna sahaja dia"

"Errr... heheheehe" Faye tersengih sambil berjalan ke arah pintu rumah "Faye pergi sekolah dulu, nanti si Bella tunggu pula"

Faye terus keluar dari rumah. Fang pula, dia sudah siapkan dirinya untuk ke sekolah. Dia turun dari tangga sambil mengeluh panjang. Dia asyik fikirkan nasib dia di sekolah nanti. Mungkin ada juga yang mempergunakan kelemahan dia pada hari ini, terutama sekali si Bella. Dia takut jikalau ada orang mengarah dia membuat kerja dan dia tidak dapat membantah atau tiba-tiba diri dia di dalam kecemasan dan tidak dapat meminta tolong. Baru dia teringat, dia ada jam kuasa kalau ada orang cuba menyerang dia. Fang tergelak sedikit kerana lupa tentang itu. Kaizo perhatikan sahaja gelagat adiknya yang masih lagi berada di tangga

"PANG! APA YANG KAU TENGAH BUAT LAGI TU?"

Fang baru hendak berkata, terus dia teringat balik tentang suara dia. Kaizo tersenyum sinis lagi kerana adik dia tidak dapat menjerit untuk mulakan pergaduhan mereka. Dia mahu ketawa bangga di situ tetapi dia harus sabar dan biarkan sahaja. Manalah tahu dia akan terima nasib yang sama seperti Fang. Jadi dia tidak buat begitu. Dia hanya sekadar berikan senyuman sinis sahaja

"Kau jalan elok-elok. Jangan nak fikirkan tentang diri kau sahaja. Pandang tengok depan bukan bayangkan donut kegemaran kau"

Fang ingin sahaja memarahi abang dia kerana sudah mula membebel dekat dirinya. Dia terus berjalan sambil menghentak-hentak kaki untuk menunjukkan dia sedang marah pada ketika itu tetapi Kaizo abaikan sahaja

"Kau jangan nak ponteng sekolah pulak. Kalau kau ponteng, nahas kau nanti!" kata Kaizo lagi "Jangan nak buat nakal dekat sekolah! Belajar elok-elok! Dengar cakap cikgu, jangan lawan cakap cikgu tapi kau memang tak boleh lawan pun sebab kau bukannya ada suara pun hari ini" Kaizo sahaja ingin membuat hati Fang membara

Hati Fang bagaikan hendak meletup seperti gunung berapi. Dia selama ini mana pernah lawan cakap cikgu kerana dia adalah pelajar contoh di sekolah. Mahu sahaja dia ingin menjerit dekat abang dia balik tetapi malangnya, suara dia tiada. Dia membuka pintu rumah itu dan terus keluar dari rumah sambil menghempas tutup pintu itu dengan kasarnya. Fang mula merungut sambil memaki hamun abangnya di dalam hati dia sendiri. Kalau Lily ada kali ini, mesti lagi bertambah api keamukan dia. Selamat Lily tinggal di tempat lain, bisik di hati Fang. Dia mula mengambil langkah untuk terus ke sekolah dengan hatinya dalam pelbagai perasaan. Takut, marah, sedih, kecewa tetapi tiada kegembiraan. Bagaimana dia hendak gembira dengan tiadanya suara untuk meluahkan perasaan marah dia

* * *

Setelah Fang sampai di sekolah. Dia cuba jauhkan diri daripada sesiapa yang akan menyakitkan hati dia iaitu Bella. Lalu dia pergi ke tempat yang kawan-kawan dia tidak akan menjumpai dia iaitu perpuskataan sekolah. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah sambil melihat kiri dan kanannya. Pelajar-pelajar lain ada di situ tetapi semuanya sedang sibuk dengan kerja masing-masing. Dia teruskan berjalan dengan lajunya tetapi halangan dia sudah pun tiba di depan matanya

"FANG!"

Yaya melambai-lambai ke arah Fang. Muka dia ceria dan di tangan kanan dia ada tersangkut sebakul biskut. Fang mahu lari dari situ tetapi nanti apa pula Yaya kata. Dia takut kalau hati Yaya tersinggung jikalau dia lari dari situ. Fang hanya tersenyum sahaja

"Fang! Aku ada bawa biskut aku. Kau nak rasa?"

Alamak, apa yang aku perlu buat? Aku kena fikirkan sesuatu untuk menggelakkan diri, fikir Fang. Dia tidak dapat menyatakan alasan dia kepada Yaya kerana suara dia. Yaya menghulurkan satu biskut berbentuk hati kepada Fang. Pada ketika itu, Fang sudah berpeluh-peluh kerana dia tidak tahu apa yang dia perlu buat sekarang ini

"Kenapa Fang?" Yaya rasa pelik melihat wajah Fang dalam ketakutan itu "Kau ada masalah ke? Kalau ada masalah, ceritalah dekat aku"

Fang hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja sambil tersengih. Dia terpaksa mengalah dan ambik biskut itu dari tangan Yaya. Dia berpura-pura senyum dan tidak membuat muka seperti orang hendak muntah kerana biskut itu

"Hah, makanlah.. mesti kau akan suka dengan biskut terbaru dari aku" Yaya tidak berganjat dari situ. Dia masih lagi menunggu Fang makan biskut itu "Makanlah Fang"

Fang terpaksa gigit sedikit biskut itu dan telan tanpa kunyah. Yaya tersenyum melihat Fang makan biskutnya. Rasanya begitu meloyakan. Fang sudah terasa hendak muntah. Lalu dia lari dari situ sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Yaya. Dia masuk ke dalam tandas untuk muntahkan balik tetapi pada masa yang sama, perut dia mula rasa mengulas. Tiba-tiba dia rasa demam pula. Habis dia keluar dari tandas, dia akan terus ke bilik rehat untuk tidur. Dia tidak begitu semangat untuk belajar pada hari ini. Dia menghantar mesej kepada Boboiboy, bahawa dia kurang sihat. Selepas itu dia terus ke bilik rehat yang berada bersebelahan dengan bilik guru. Dia dibenarkan berehat di situ dan salah seorang guru di situ akan memanggil abang dia untuk mengambil Fang dari sekolah. Fang mahu katakan tidak tetapi dia tidak mempunyai suara untuk berkata-kata. Dia terpaksa tunggu abang dia datang dan sambung dengar bebelan dari abang dia. Dalam beberapa minit kemudian, Boboiboy datang ke bilik rehat dengan rasa cemasnya

"Fang, kau ok ke? Kau kenapa? Demam ke?"

Fang mahu beritahu apa yang berlaku tadi tetapi apakah dayanya kerana suara dia sudah hilang. Dia hanya dapat diamkan diri sambil baring di atas katil itu

"Apasal si Fang ni tak nak cakap?" muncul Ying bersama Yaya di belakang Boboiboy "Senyap sahaja si dia ni"

Wajah Fang berubah pucat sedikit kerana dia ternampak bakul biskut ada di tangan Yaya. Lalu dia mengeletar sedikit

"Hmm.. entahlah" kata Boboiboy "Macam mana kau boleh demam? Bukan ke pagi tadi aku nampak kau elok aje. Siap nyanyi lagi"

"Ha ah, masa dia sampai sekolah tadi, elok aje si Fang ni" kata Yaya "Dia siap makan biskut aku lagi"

Boboiboy dan Ying terus pandang Yaya dengan perasaan takut kerana biskut tidak sedap itu. Gopal baru hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam bilik itu, dia sudah pun melarikan diri kerana terdengar perkataan biskut dari Yaya. Dia tidak mahu menjadi mangsa kepada biskut itu. Nasib dia begitu baik kerana mereka tidak sedar dengan kehadiran dia. Boboiboy rasa kasihan dengan Fang kerana makan biskut itu tetapi kenapa Fang makan biskut yang suka membuat orang lain sakit perut? Boboiboy rasa hairan dan dia semakin hairan kerana Fang tidak berkata apa

"Fang.. kau senyap aje kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy mengusap dagunya "Atau dia masih pekak lagi seperti semalam. FANG KAU OK TAK?"

"KALAU TAK OK, KITA ORANG NAK KAU REHAT DEKAT SINI SAHAJA MAAA..." Jerit Ying sekuat hati supaya Fang dengar percakapan mereka tadi

Fang tersengih sahaja. Yaya dan Ying pandang satu sama lain kerana rasa pelik dengan kelakuan Fang pada ketika ini

"Betul ke si Fang ni pekak lagi? Atau dia tak pekak tapi ada benda lain yang membuatkan dia senyap sahaja. Takpelah kalau dia tak nak jawab. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang dia tidak mahu kita tahu" kata Yaya sambil melihat Fang mengangguk kepalanya "Nanti kita orang datang melawat kau balik. Kejap lagi loceng sekolah nak bunyi dah"

"Tak perlu" Muncul Kaizo di belakang mereka bertiga "Kamu semua boleh melawat dia dekat rumah sahaja atau budak ni saja pura-pura sakit"

"Pura-pura sakit?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia

"Dia sakitlah abang Kaizo, tadi masa saya sampai ke sini. Muka dia nampak pucat sahaja" kata Yaya

Sebenarnya, muka Fang pucat kerana Yaya ada di situ. Dia teringat balik peristimewa dia makan biskut Yaya sedikit. Dia tidak mahu ingatkan balik rasa biskut itu. Dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana Lahap boleh suka makan biskut yang tidak begitu sedap itu. Mungkin Lahap mempunyai deria rasa alien yang berlainan? fikir Fang

"Betul ke dia nampak pucat tadi?" tanya Kaizo

"Betul" jawab Yaya "Kasihan dia.. tak tahulah macam mana boleh demam secara tiba-tiba"

Boboiboy dan Ying tersengih kerana mereka tahu apa sebab puncanya. Mereka tidak mahu memberitahu perkara yang sebenarnya kerana takut jikalau mereka membuat hati Yaya tersinggung

"Kalau esok dia ok, si Pang ni boleh ke sekolah esok. Jangan dia nak sakit lagi sudah. Menyusahkan aku sahaja" Kaizo mengangkat beg sekolah adik "Kau boleh jalan sendirikan?"

Fang angguk sedikit

"Bagus" kata Kaizo "Mari kita pulang ke rumah"

"Jaga diri kau elok-elok, Fang" kata Boboiboy sambil melambai-lambai ke arah kawan baik dia "Nanti aku datang melawat kau ok"

"Jangan lupa bawa balik biskut aku sekali" Yaya terus hulurkan bakul biskutnya kepada Fang tetapi sesuatu yang terjadi selepas itu. Fang pengsan di dalam bilik rehat itu kerana biskut Yaya "FANG!" Jerit Yaya

"Pengsan pulak budak ni" Kaizo terpaksa angkat adiknya "Macam-macam betul budak ni"

Boboiboy dan Ying masih lagi terdiam sambil tersengih panjang. Mereka berdua tahu apa sebab puncanya tetapi mulut mereka tutup rapat supaya tidak beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Yaya pula, dia rasa kasihan. Bakul biskut itu tadi, dia berikan kepada Kaizo

"Nanti si Pang dah bangun, aku akan berikan biskut ni. Aku pergi dulu" Kaizo meluru keluar dari bilik itu

Boboiboy sudah dapat bayangkan Fang akan pengsan lagi di rumah kerana biskut Yaya. Malang betul nasib Fang hari ini, bisik di hati Boboiboy

* * *

Selang beberapa hari selepas kejadian itu, suara Fang masih lagi hilang. Dia memberikan alasan kepada kawan-kawan dia bahawa suara dia perlu berehat supaya dapat bernyanyi dengan sempurna tetapi Bella tidak begitu yakin dengan alasan itu. Hari yang telah di nanti-nanti sudah pun tiba. Suara Fang belum pulih lagi. Dia perlu buat sesuatu. Mungkin jatuh pengsan di atas pentas kerana terlampau tertekan sangat? Atau berpura-pura sakit ataupun dia berharap mereka di serang oleh Adudu

"Abang Fang.." Panggil Rizu sebaik sahaja Fang berada di ruang tamu "Pizu ada buatkan teh limau campur dengan madu. Tekak abang Fang masih lagi sakit?"

Fang angguk sambil membuat muka sedih. Rizu hulurkan secawan teh kepada Fang

"Kasihan abang Fang tapi kenapa abang Fang tak beritahu kawan-kawan abang Fang perkara yang sebenar?"

"Ala Rizu.. Fang sebenarnya tak nak Bella tahu. Jadi dia saja cari alasan supaya mereka tidak tahu tentang suara dia yang hilang tu" kata Faye yang ada di ruang tamu juga "Kejap lagi kita orang nak bergerak dah. Kau tak nak pergi ke sebab suara kau?"

"Abang Fang ada tulis dekat atas kertas semalam yang dia akan pergi tapi..." Rizu berhenti sekejap dan selepas itu dia sambung berkata lagi "Abang Fang nak suruh Pizu gantikan tempat dia kalau abang Fang masih lagi tiada suara"

Fang angguk dan terus angkat guitarnya yang ada di tepi sofa

"Ohh.. maknanya Rizu nyanyi dan Fang mainkan guitar untuk Rizu. Macam menarik aje.. hehee" Faye ketawa sedikit "Tapi Rizu tak kisah ke?"

"Tak" balas Rizu "Pizu ada juga bagi cadangan dekat abang Fang"

"Cadangan apa?" tanya Faye

"Cadangan suruh abang Paizo gantikan tempat abang Fang. Mula-mula abang Fang setuju tapi abang Paizo tak nak pulak. Dia cakap nanti budak-budak perempuan menjerit tak tentu pasal kalau dia nyanyi"

"Betul tu Rizu!" Muncul Kaizo di ruang tamu. Dia baru habis makan sarapan paginya di dalam dapur "Lebih baik Rizu sahaja yang nyanyi tapi bagus juga Rizu yang nyanyi. Kalau si Pang yang nyanyi, memang sumbang!"

Fang menjerit sambil melompat-lompat di situ seperti orang meroyan. Dia marah kepada abangnya kerana katakan nyanyian dia sumbang. Lalu dia pijak kaki abangnya dan kepala dia terus kena tepuk dengan abang dia sendiri. Fang menjerit lagi sambil mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Rizu gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Kau sudah habis mengamuk?" tanya Kaizo kepada adiknya. Fang angguk sedikit "Bagus, mari kita pergi. Aku sudah bersemangat untuk melihat pertandingan itu"

Hati Fang rasa membara sedikit kerana sebelum ini, abang dia ada mengatakan dia tidak akan pergi melihat pertandingan itu kerana malas hendak dengar Fang bernyanyi di atas pentas tetapi pada hari ini, lain pula jadinya. Dia seperti mahu ketuk kepala abangnya dengan guitar dia sendiri. Fang harus bersabar dan tenangkan diri dia. Jika tidak, sudah tentu dia akan dikenakan hukuman dari abangnya

"Rizu nanti nyanyi lagu apa?" tanya Faye sambil berjalan ke arah pintu rumah

"Adalah" Rizu tersenyum lebar kepada Faye "Tapi abang Fang tak berapa suka dengan lagu tu.. tapi abang Fang tak boleh nak membantah sebab takde suara.. hehehee"

Fang terus berikan renungan tajam dia kepada Rizu. Dia mahu menang di dalam pertandingan itu tetapi kenapa Rizu perlu memilih lagu itu? Kenapa Rizu tidak nyanyi sahaja lagu yang dia berlatih selama ini? Tapi mesti ramai yang akan suka dengan lagu yang bakal di nyanyikan oleh Rizu nanti. Dia tidak mahu menaruh harapan sangat kerana bukan dia yang akan nyanyi nanti tetapi adik angkat dia yang akan menggantikan tempat dia untuk nyanyi di dalam pertandingan itu

* * *

Sampai sahaja di dewan sekolah, pelajar-pelajar lain sudah memenuhi kerusi-kerusi kosong yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Ada setengah pelajar membawa keluarga mereka untuk menyaksikan pertandingan itu. Rizu melambai-lambai ke arah Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Lily dan juga Emmy. Mereka sudah berada di situ semenjak awal lagi. Lynna juga ada di situ tetap dia berada di tempat lain iaitu tempat untuk para juri. Dia telah di jemput sebagai juri khas. Cikgu Papa Zola sebagai ketua juri di situ. Fang dan Rizu tidak dapat pergi menyertai kawan-kawan mereka kerana mereka berdua perlu ke belakang pentas untuk bersiap sedia. Kaizo dan Faye terus menuju ke tempat kosong yang berada di sebelah Boboiboy. Kaizo rasa pelik apabila dia ternampak Adudu ada di dalam dewan itu. Adakah dia datang untuk menghuru-harakan keadaan atau sebagai penonton sahaja? fikir Kaizo

"Hai semua!" kata Faye "Mana si Harraz? Dia tak nak datang ke?"

"Dia datang tapi tak tahulah dia pergi mana" balas Boboiboy

"Entah-entah dia ada hal penting dekat perpuskataan. Biasalah, budak rajin belajar"

"Ala, biarkanlah ajelah kalau si Harraz nak belajar. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dia" tegur Yaya kepada Faye

"Hmm.. dia tu perlu relax. Aku takut nanti tiba-tiba dia stress pulak" Faye memang ada perasaan risau dengan kawan mereka iaitu Harraz. Dia takut kalau tiba-tiba suatu hari nanti Harraz menjadi tekanan kerana terlampau banyak sangat belajar

"Hehehe.. kalau lu risau sangat, apa kata kita buat sesuatu nanti. Kita bawa dia pergi berjalan-jalan! Atau naik kapal angkasa abang Kaizo ke" kata Ying

"Kau ingat kapal angkasa aku tu untuk pergi bersiar-siar di angkasa lepas ke?" Terus Ying tersengih kepada Kaizo "Kalau nak, aku boleh bawakan ke satu tempat yang sesuai untuk kawan kau tu"

"Adeh.. abang Kaizo ni" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri "Ingatkan tak bagi naik kapal angkasa dia tu, tengok-tengok boleh pulak"

"Biasalah, abang Kaizo ni kan serba pelik macam alien pelik tapi dia memang alien pun.. hehehee!"

Kaizo terus berikan renungan tajam dia kepada Lily yang masih lagi tergelak di situ. Tangan dia sudah gatal untuk keluarkan pedang tenaganya tetapi acara pertandingan menyanyi itu sudah pun bermula. Mereka tidak terkejut melihat Probe menjadi pengacara untuk pertandingan itu. Probe memang agak terkenal menjadi seorang pengacara di Pulau Rintis. Manakala encik bos dia pula terkenal sebagai alien durjana

"HAI SEMUA! Saya adalah Probe! Pengacara kesayangan kamu semua! Hehehee..."

"BETUL TU!" Jerit Lily sambil berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada Probe

"Apa khabar para hadirin sekalian? Hari ini kita akan mendengar beberapa nyanyian dari para pelajar dari Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis! Adakah mereka semua dapat menambat hati para juri kita ataupun tidak? Baiklah, saya akan memperkenalkan juri-juri kita pada hari ini. Yang pertama adalah ketua juri kita iaitu PAPA ZOLA! Juri kita yang kedua kita pula adalah MAMA ZILLA! Wah, kekanda dan adinda.. dua-dua jadi juri. Hehee... dan juri kita yang ketiga adalah juri khas iaitu LYNNA! Kenapa pihak sekolah tidak mengambil Kapten Kaizo sebagai juri kita pada hari ini? Kerana jawapan dia sentiasa sama sahaja iaitu bolehlah.. ataupun dia akan mengatakan setiap nyanyian mereka adalah sumbang terutama sekali si adik dia iaitu FANG! Hehehe.."

"BETUL TU! LILY SOKONG SAHAJA!" Kata Lily sambil berikan tepukan gemuruh dia lagi

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Dia bertenang dan fikirkan tentang perkara yang membuatkan dia gembira. Kalau dia mengamuk di situ, sudah tentu pertandingan ini akan dibatalkan kerana gara-gara keamukan dia. Jadi dia perlu bertenang dan pendamkannya di dalam hati dia sahaja

"Kita jangan melengahkan masa lagi. Saya akan memperkenalkan peserta kita yang pertama. Dia adalah pelajar tingkatan 2 dan berkawan baik dengan para superhero Pulau Rintis. Dipersilakan HARRAZ!" Probe terus terbang ke tepi untuk memberi laluan kepada Harraz

"HARRAZ?!" Terkejut Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye, Lily dan juga Emmy

Harraz rasa sedikit malu pada ketika itu tetapi dia perlu tabahkan hati kerana dia yang ingin memasuki pertandingan ini. Dia masuk kerana dia mahu lepaskan tekanan dia kerana asyik belajar 24 jam sehari sahaja. Dia mengambil nafas yang panjang dan terus mulakan nyanyiannya. Lagu dia telah dimainkan. Kawan-kawan dia terkejut dengan lagu yang dia nyanyikan. Ianya bukanlah sebuah lagu perlahan tetapi lagu yang rancak. Lagu itu membuatkan Lily goyang-goyangkan kakinya

 _Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mambo No. 5_

 _One, two, three, four, five_  
 _Everybody in the car so come on let's ride_  
 _To the candy-store around the corner_  
 _The boys say they want some ice-cream_  
 _But I really don't wanna_  
 _Let's dance till we all fall down_  
 _We'll really party hearty to the mambo sound_  
 _I like Minnie, Goofy, Pluto, and Daisy_  
 _And as I continue, the gang is goin' crazy_  
 _So what can I do, I really beg you my lord_  
 _To me dancing is just like a sport_  
 _Anything fly it's all good let me dump it_  
 _Please send in the trumpet_

 _A little bit of Minnie in my life_  
 _A little bit of Mickey by her side_  
 _A little bit of Donald's all I need_  
 _A little bit of Daisy's what I see_  
 _A little bit of Pluto in the sun_  
 _Huey, Dewey, Louie can't go wrong_  
 _A little bit of Goofy everyone!_  
 _A little bit of him makes life so fun_

 _Mambo No. 5_

 _Jump up and down and move it all around_  
 _Shake your head to the sound_  
 _Put your hands on the ground_  
 _Take one step left and one step right_  
 _One to the front and one to the side_  
 _Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice_  
 _And if it looks like this then you doin' it right_

 _A little bit of Minnie in my life_  
 _A little bit of Mickey by her side_  
 _A little bit of Donald's all I need_  
 _A little bit of Daisy's what I see_  
 _A little bit of Pluto in the sun_  
 _Huey, Dewey, Louie can't go wrong_  
 _A little bit of Goofy everyone!_  
 _A little bit of him makes life so fun_

 _Trumpet, the trumpet_

 _Mambo No. 5_

 _A little bit of Minnie in my life_  
 _A little bit of Mickey by her side_  
 _A little bit of Donald's all I need_  
 _A little bit of Daisy's what I see_  
 _A little bit of Pluto in the sun_  
 _Huey, Dewey, Louie can't go wrong_  
 _A little bit of Goofy everyone!_  
 _A little bit of him makes life so fun_

 _I do all to fall in love with a girl like you_  
 _Coz you can't run, you can't hide, you and me gonna touch the sky_

Selepas sahaja tamat nyanyian beliau. Para penonton berikan tepukan gemuruh buat Harraz. Dia yang berada di atas pentas, rasa sedikit terharu dan ada juga rasa perasaan malu kerana selama ini dia tidak pernah nyanyi depan orang ramai

"WAH WAH! Lagu yang menarik! Saya siap joget-joget lagi dekat tepi pentas.. hehehe.. terima kasih Harraz dengan nyanyian beliau!"

Harraz terus turun dari pentas itu untuk pergi menyertai kawan-kawannya. Dia tersengih apabila dia sampai sahaja di tempat mereka

"Wah, tak tak tahu pulak kau sertai pertandingan ini" kata Yaya

"Yolah... senyap-senyap pulak kau masuk. Aku ingatkan hanya si Fang dan Bella sahaja yang join" kata Ying pula

"Maaf kawan-kawan sebab tak beritahu korang. Aku sebenarnya lupa nak beritahu.. hehehe.." Harraz duduk di sebelah Faye dan lalu berkata lagi "Oh yea.. kenapa Rizu ada dekat belakang pentas? Dia nyanyi dengan abang kesayangan dia ke nanti?"

"Entahlah" jawab Boboiboy "Dia senyap aje dalam beberapa hari ni. Langsung tak beritahu apa-apa dekat kita orang"

"Ha ah, betul kata Boboiboy" Yaya terus memandang ke arah Faye yang sibuk mendengar peserta yang seterus nyanyi di atas pentas "Faye! Fang ada beritahu kau apa-apa ke?"

"Err.. takde" balas Faye "Dia beritahu aku, ini semua adalah rahsia dan korang akan tahu juga nanti" Dia mula tersengih

"Dekat abang Kaizo dia tak beritahu apa-apa?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku?" Kaizo bersilang tangan di situ "Dia tak cakap apa-apa pun. Dia duduk diam selama beberapa hari dan terus aku rasa aman dekat rumah"

"Errr.." Boboiboy rasa pelik dengan ayat Kaizo sebentar tadi "Terus aku rasa tak faham" bisik dia

"Samalah dengan aku" Gopal bisik balik kepada kawan baik dia "Agaknya, apa kejutan Fang nak buat nanti?"

"Hmmm... Lily tak pasti tapi kenapa BBB-CHAN tak masuk pertandingan ni? Lebih-lebih lagi kalau kesemua elemental Boboiboy nyanyi dekat atas pentas. Boleh Lily join sekali dan Lily akan pastikan kita akan menang di dalam pertandingan ini! MUAHAHAHAAA!" Semua pandang Lily kerana gelak terlampau kuat sangat "Err.. maaf.. hehehehe" kata dia sambil tersengih

"Suara aku bukannya sehebat mana pun" Boboiboy tersengih sedikit

"Tapi suara BBB-CHAN comel macam pipi gebu dia!" Mata Lily sudah bersinar-sinar sambil bayangkan diri dia sedang cubit kedua-dua belah pipi Boboiboy "Macam pau yang gebu-gebu!"

Mereka tergelak melihat gelagat Lily di situ. Kaizo hanya duduk diam dengan mukanya yang serius seperti mendengar sebuah ceramah. Pada ketika itu, peserta nombor 2 baru selesai bernyanyi di atas pentas. Probe kembali ke tengah pentas untuk memperkenalkan peserta yang seterusnya

"Hehehee.. sungguh syahdu sekali nyanyian tadi. Sampai nak menangis saya dibuatnya" Probe mengesat air mata palsunya "Baiklah, peserta kita yang seterusnya adalah seekor landak.. eh silap.. dia bukan seekor landak tapi dia adalah alien! Dipersilakan Fang! Tapi ada perubahan yea.. Fang tidak akan menyanyi, adik kesayangan dia yang akan nyanyikan untuk dia.. FANG DAN RIZU!" Probe terbang ke tepi pentas

Fang dan Rizu keluar dari belakang pentas dan terus ke tengah pentas. Rizu berdiri di depan mikrofon, manakala Fang pula, dia akan bermain guitar sahaja. Semua tertanya-tanya, kenapa Fang tidak nyanyi? Kenapa Rizu yang perlu nyanyi? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Fang terus memetik guitarnya dan Rizu mulakan nyanyian dia. Lagu itu adalah lagu kegemaran Rizu. Tiba-tiba Lily pula muncul di sebelah Rizu untuk nyanyi bersama dan juga kerana dia amat menyukai lagu tersebut. Ramai turut nyanyi bersama di bawah pentas itu. Fang pula yang rasa cemburu sedikit

Bow, chicka, bow-wow!  
That's what my baby says!  
Mow-mow-mow!  
And my heart starts pumping!  
Chicka-chicka choo wap!  
Never gonna stop!  
Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

My baby's got her own way of talking,  
Whenever she says something sweet.  
And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin',  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete! _(guitar)_

I know it may sound confusing...  
(Ooh!)  
Sometimes, I wish she'd give it to me straight!  
But I never feel like I'm losing,  
(Losing!)  
When I take the time to translate!

Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!

Bow, chicka, bow-wow!  
That's what my baby says!  
Mow-mow-mow!  
And my heart starts pumping!  
(Oh) Chicka-chicka, choo wap!  
Never gonna stop!  
Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Well I don't know what to do,  
(I don't know what to do.)  
But I think I'm getting through.  
(I think I'm getting through.)  
'Cause when I say I love you...  
(When I say I love you!)  
She says, "I gitchee gitchee goo you, too!"  
(Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!)  
Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!  
(Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!)

Don't need a dictionary!

Bow, chicka, bow-wow!  
That's what my baby says!  
Mow-mow-mow!  
And my heart starts pumping!  
Chicka-chicka, choo wap!  
Never gonna stop!  
Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

I said, a-bow, chicka, bow-wow!  
That's what my baby says!  
Mow-mow-mow!  
And my heart starts pumping!  
Chicka-chicka, choo wap!  
Never gonna stop!  
Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!  
Gitchee gitchee goo means...  
That I love you,  
Baby! Baby! Baby!  
Baby-baby-baby-baby.

Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!

"YEAHHHH!" Rizu dan Lily sudah selesaikan lagu mereka

"Wah wah! Begitu meriah sekali.. ramai juga yang join nak nyanyi sekali... hehehe.. adakah Rizu bakal menjadi juara di dalam pertandingan ini? tetapi malangnya kamu semua tidak dapat menghantar undian anda kerana ini adalah berdasarkan markah dari para juri. Terima kasih kepada Lily kerana sudi menyibukkan diri di atas pentas ini"

"BYE BYE SEMUA!" Lily melambai-lambai ke ara para penonton "Jom Rizu, kita turun sama-sama. Kalau Rizu menang, kakak Lily akan belanja Rizu makan donut lobak merah!"

Fang terus muncul di belakang Lily dengan matanya yang sudah bersinar-sinar tetapi Lily tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Fang pada ketika itu. Dia sibuk melayan Rizu. Hati Fang rasa sedih dan marah kerana dia tidak dilayan oleh Lily. Dia mahu menjerit di telinga Lily tetapi suara dia masih lagi hilang. Dia terpaksalah redha sahaja dan berharap suara dia akan kembali secepat mungkin. Pada ketika itulah kawan-kawan dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan suaranya

* * *

Mereka masih menunggu giliran Bella untuk nyanyi di atas pentas. Selepas satu persatu peserta yang lain keluar untuk membuat persembahan mereka di atas pentas tetapi masih belum lagi giliran Bella. Mengikut kata Rizu, mungkin Bella adalah peserta yang terakhir sekali. Gopal terus mengeluh kerana dia sudah penat menunggu. Yaya ada bawa biskut dia untuk mereka semua tetapi mereka bernasib baik kerana Lily sudah pun berikan sebungkus kerepek pisang kepada setiap seorang. Fang rasa sangat lega kerana abang dia tidak memaksa dia makan biskut Yaya. Kalau tidak, boleh pengsan dia di situ

"Fuh, memang amat berbakat semua peserta kita pada hari ini. Sekarang kita tinggal 2 sahaja lagi. Kita jangan melengahkan masa lagi kerana peserta kita yang seterusnya adalah gadis alien tetapi bukan sama spesis dengan Fang yea. Dia ni spesis alien lain walaupun mereka berdua nampak macam manusia tapi bukan manusia... hehee.. SAYA MEMPERSILAKAN MIMIKO!"

"Semoga berjaya adik ku" Lily menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapakah yang duduk di belakang dia sepanjang masa dia berada di dalam dewan "Hai bunga hati ku" Sekuntum bunga mawar terus muncul di depan mata Lily

"LILY LARI DULU!" Lily terus larikan dirinya kerana dia tidak mahu tergoda dengan senyuman dari Momoki

"Hmm.. lari pula dia" kata Momoki "Ying, ambiklah bunga ini tapi jangan risau, setiap gadis yang ada di sini akan dapat bunga dari aku. Tiada seorang pun yang akan tertinggal nanti"

"Err.. baguslah tu, Momoki" kata Yaya

"Oh yea, cik gadis bertudung pink. Jangan risau kalau tiada siapa yang sudi makan biskut kamu. Nanti ada juga yang akan makan seperti Leftenan Lahap. Saya tahu dia peminat biskut kamu dan satu lagi, jangan mengalah dan teruskan berusaha untuk membuat biskut yang menarik dan sedap rasanya" Momoki berikan senyuman menggoda dia sehingga membuatkan hati Yaya berbunga-bunga

 _Sempat lagi di bagi nasihat,_ bisik di hati Fang. Muka dia seperti orang sedang merungut tentang sesuatu

"Hehehe.. kau cemburu ke?" tanya Boboiboy yang perasaan dengan perubahan air muka Fang

 _Mana ada,_ jawab Fang di dalam hatinya tetapi dia hanya tersengih sahaja

"Oh yea.. Ying, jangan lupa ambik bunga mawar ini kerana kecantikan bunga ni sesuai untuk kamu" Momoki masih lagi hulurkan bunga itu kepada Ying

Ying mengambil bunga mawar itu sambil tersengih. Lalu dia terus pandang ke depan untuk melihat Mimiko mengadakan persembahan dia. Lagu yang dia nyanyi adalah sebuah lagu yang sangat dalam maknanya

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon,  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high does the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper-skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

Selepas sahaja Mimiko selesai bernyanyi, dia telah mendapat tepukan gemuruh dari para penonton. Momoki rasa malu sedikit dengan tepukan yang dia dapat. Terus dia senyumkan dirinya sambil melambai-lambai ke arah mereka. Setelah Mimiko beredar dari situ, Probe terus ke tengah pentas. Mimiko pergi menyertai kawan-kawan dia yang berada di bawah pentas

"Macam mana dengan persembahan tadi? Menakjubkan betul! Hehehe.. tapi kita sudah sampai ke peserta yang terakhir! Dia adalah seorang gadis yang suka bersukan, suka bersaing dengan si landak dan juga seorang manusia bukan alien. DIPERSILAKAN, BELLA!"

Bella terus keluar dari belakang pentas. Pakaian dia seperti seorang artis rock n roll. Dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk membuat persembahan dia yang penuh tenaga itu. Lagu yang dia pilih adalah sebuah lagu yang perlukan vokal yang tinggi

Here's the thing, we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you've been gone

You dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long 'til I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I'd never hear you say,  
"I just wanna be with you."  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since you've been gone

You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again, and again, and again

Since you've been gone  
(Since you've been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone

Para penonton memberikan tepukan yang gemuruh kecuali Fang. Dia hanya duduk diam sambil merungut tentang sesuatu

"WAHHH! PERSEMBAHAN YANG CUKUP BERTENAGA! Pandai yea Bella membawa lagu tersebut"

"Terima kasih, Probe"

"Baiklah, Bella boleh turun ke bawah yea" Probe terbang ke tengah pentas. Bella turun dari pentas itu dengan penuh bergaya "Itulah dia persembahan kita yang terakhir! Baiklah, sudah tiba masanya untuk para juri kita untuk mengumpul kesemua markah yang mereka telah berikan. Markah yang tertinggi akan menjadi juara di dalam pertandingan ini. Sebelum itu, kita berehat sebentar!"

Probe turun ke bawah untuk menyibukkan diri di meja juri. Dia begitu teruja sekali apabila dapat melihat markah peserta yang mereka dapat. Sementara itu, Fang kelihatan sedih kerana tidak dapat membuat persembahan dia di atas pentas. Dia hanya dapat mainkan guitar sahaja. Kalaulah Rizu yang menang di dalam pertandingan ini, itu adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Dia melihat kawan-kawan dia sedang berborak mesra dan dia pula, hanya dapat mendengar sahaja. Kaizo pula sibuk perhatikan sekitar dewan itu. Kadang-kadang mata dia melihat Lynna sibuk mengira markah para peserta tadi

"Si kasanova tu dah hilang ke?" Lily sudah kembali di situ tetapi kali ini, dia memakai misai palsunya

"Dia dah pergi" jawab Boboiboy "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pakai misai palsu?"

"Sebab Lily tak nak dia menggoda hati Lily. Hati Lily hanya milik MY BBB-CHAN!" Mata Lily berkelip-kelip ke arah Boboiboy "Tapi kalau kita ditakdirkan sebagai sahabat sahaja, Lily akan terima sahaja"

"Kalau kau ditakdirkan bersama dengan si kasanova tu, kau terima ke?" tanya Gopal

"ERK! Tak nak! Tak nak! Tak nak! Tak nak! Tak.." Rizu sumbat sekeping kerepek pisang di dalam sumbat "Nyum nyum.. sedapnya kerepek ni!"

"Hehee.. kakak Lily ni sentiasa lawak" Rizu peluk tangan Lily seerat-eratnya "Kakak Lily selalu buat kita orang ceria. Kakak Lily jangan lupakan kita orang dekat sini tau"

"Kakak Lily tak kan lupa korang semua! Sayang Rizu!" Lily cium-cium pipi Rizu "Agaknya, siapa yang akan menang nanti?"

"Tak tahulah sebab semuanya hebat-hebat" kata Yaya

"Persembahan Bella tadi pun ok juga tapi aku suka persembahan Rizu tadi! Comel! Maaf Bella"

"Takpe Faye. Aku akui, persembahan Rizu tadi memang comel.. hehe" Bella tergelak sedikit "Tapi.. kasihan Fang, tak dapat nak buat persembahan dia. Agaknya selama ini dia senyap sahaja sebab suara dia yang hilanglah tu"

"Aku simpati dengan suara kau, Fang"

Fang angguk kepalanya kepada Boboiboy. Muka dia semakin lama semakin sedih

"Abang Fely jangan sedih, nanti Emmy tolong periksakan tekak abang Fely tu" kata Emmy pula "Abang Fely pasti ke tiada makhluk lain yang mengambik suara abang Fely?"

"MAKHLUK MANA YANG CUBA MERAMPAS SUARA ADIK AKU?" Bergegar satu dewan dengan jeritan Kaizo tadi. Semua yang ada di dalam dewan itu, memandang Kaizo secara pelik "Maaf.." Dia terus sambung balik perhatikan sekitar dewan itu

Probe sudah kembali ke atas pentas dengan sekeping kertas. Di dalam kertas itu sudah pun tertera nama juara dalam pertandingan itu. Probe nampak begitu teruja sekali kerana tidak sabar untuk mengumunkan pemenangnya

"Hehehe.. keputusan sudah pun berada di tangan besi saya!" Probe mengangkat kepingan kertas itu untuk tunjukkan kepada para penonton. Jantung mereka semua sudah pun berdebar-debar untuk mengetahui siapakah pemenangnya "Baiklah, saya akan mengumunkan tempat ketiga dulu.. tempat ketiga adalah MAWAR!"

Mawar bersorak di tempat duduknya dan terus bangun dari situ untuk pergi naik ke atas pentas. Pengetua sekolah sudah pun berada di atas pentas untuk menyampaikan hadiah kepada para pemenang. Mawar berjalan begitu pantas sekali supaya tidak melengahkan masa. Dia naik ke atas pentas dan terus mendapat sebuah trofi kecil dari pengetua sekolah

"Baiklah, seterusnya... di tempat yang kedua adalah... RIZU! Wah wah.. budak kecil ni berjaya menambat hati para juri tetapi malangnya dia di tempat yang kedua sahaja"

"PIZU MENANG! PIZU MENANG!" Rizu menjerit-jerit sambil berlari untuk naik ke atas pentas. Fang berikan tepukan dia kepada Rizu kerana bangga mendapat tempat yang kedua

"Pasti ramai yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui siapakah juara di dalam pertandingan ini.. heheee.." Probe betulkan sedikit suaranya "Juara di dalam pertandingan ini adalah.." Dewan itu senyap dan tidak sabar untuk mengetahu siapakah juaranya. Bella begitu harap dia akan menang. Harraz tahu diri dia bukan juara di dalam pertandingan itu "MIMIKO!"

"TIDAKKKKKKK!" Semua pandang ke arah Fang "Eh.. SUARA AKU SUDAH KEMBALI! YAHOOOOO!" Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya "Err.. maaf semua"

"Apalah si Fang ni.. hehee.. tahniah kepada Mimiko! Suara anda sangat sedap" Probe melihat Mimiko naik ke atas pentas dengan sebuah senyuman yang ikhlas "Mimiko, adalah juara di dalam pertandingan ini"

Bella rasa sedikit kecewa tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia tumpang gembira dengan kemenangan Mimiko. Fang sudah melompat-lompat di situ, bukan kerana Rizu menang di tempat kedua, tetapi kerana suara dia sudah pun kembali. Rizu tidak sangka suara dia yang comel boleh dapat nombor dua. Dia tidak sabar untuk ceritakan kepada ibunya apa yang dia buat pada hari ini

* * *

 **Err.. harap korang semua suka dengan chapter ini.. hehehe**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **ShuuyaLover - Thorn, Taufan dan Blaze memang childish xD suka tengok dia orang.. hehee.. author akan update bila sudah siap nanti.. maaf sebab selalu lambat update T_T**

 **Lily - Review panjang pun takpe xD author suka baca review Lily :3 Tapi pasal watak oc tu, entahlah nak buat watak oc baru atau kekalkan yang ada sahaja.. hehehee... betul tu Lily! setiap watak oc author, mesti ada kelebihan dan kelemahan dia orang :D dan kadang-kadang kita ada rasa related dengan dia orang.. hehehe.. itik plushie tu xD setiap hari author peluk time tidur.. memang besar tapi author suka! sambil tgk cerita pun, author akan peluk juga.. ahakzz!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **Mambo Number 5 disney by Lou Bega**

 **Gitchi Gitchi Goo by Phineas and Ferb**

 **Colors of the Wind by Vanessa Williams**

 **Since You Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson**


	11. Cerita Novel

**Haluuu! Apa khabar semua? Author di sini sihat sahaja!**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini! Author tidak akan berhenti menulis!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Cerita Novel**

Sepasang mata sedang memerhatikan seseorang mengangkat sebuah kotak besar keluar dari sebuah rumah. Dari tadi lagi budak lelaki itu sibuk mengangkat satu per satu dan letak di kawasan halaman rumahnya. Lelaki itu adalah Fang. Pada hari ini, dia begitu sibuk sekali mengemas rumahnya dan buang barang yang dia tidak guna lagi contohnya baju lama dia. Kaizo pula, dia kini berada di kapal angkasa untuk mengadakan sesi latihan tempur seorang diri. Fang tidak kisah jikalau tiada siapa yang mahu menolong dia kerana kesemuanya dia akan buat dengan sendirinya. Orang yang memerhatikan dia tadi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya iaitu belakang tong sampah

"ABANG FANG!"

"ERK!" Fang terkejut dengan jeritan dari Rizu tadi. Kotak yang di pegang olehnya, terjatuh ke atas permukaan tanah "Rizu buat apa dekat sini?"

"Spy abang Fang buat apa tadi.. hehehee"

"Oh! Pandai spy orang yea! Abang sekeh kepala tu nanti"

"Sekehlah! Pizu suka!" Rizu tersenyum lebar sehingga nampak seluruh gigi dia tetapi Fang hanya selekahkan rambut Rizu sahaja "Hehehe.. abang Fang tengah buat apa?"

"Tengah kemas rumah. Faye dan abang Kaizo, langsung tak nak tolong!"

"Nak Pizu gigit dia orang sebab tinggalkan abang Fang buat kerja seorang diri?"

"Hehehe.. boleh juga tu" Fang terus tersenyum sinis "Gigit dia orang sampai lebam! MUAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Err.. Pizu tak pernah gigit orang sampai lebam"

"Ohhh... tapi takpe, abang bergurau sahaja tu" Fang mengangkat balik kotak yang dia jatuhkan tadi "Rizu nak tolong abang?"

"Boleh juga! Ini semua barang apa yang abang Fang tak nak dah?"

"Baju-baju abang, anak-anak patung landak yang terlampau banyak tu, buku-buku yang abang tak baca dah.. macam-macam lagilah" kata Fang. Dia berjalan ke tepi halaman rumah untuk letak kotak yang dia angkat "Pizu nak tak anak patung landak abang tu?"

"Nak! Tapi bukan semuanya.. nanti ibu Pizu marah pulak"

"Ok" Lalu Fang letak kotak tersebut bersebelah dengan kotak anak-anak patung "Rizu ambiklah mana yang Rizu suka"

Rizu dengan serta merta selongkar kotak itu. Dia mencari sebuah anak patung yang dia sangat suka tetapi anak patung itu tiada di dalam kotak tersebut. Dia tidak berpuas hati dan keluarkan satu per satu tetapi anak patung itu tiada. Dia dapat rasakan bahawa abang kesayangan dia simpan anak patung itu

"Rizu cari apa?" tanya Fang yang asyik perhatikan Rizu dari tadi lagi

"Pizu cari anak patung landak yang abang Paizo bagi dekat abang Fang. Anak patung pertama yang abang Paizo bagi tu"

"Oh, yang tu.. abang Fang simpan sebab itu adalah hadiah pertama sekali abang dapat semasa abang ada dekat sini. Abang patung tu ada kenangan tersendiri sebab itu abang simpan"

"Oh.. hehehe.. Pizu suka abang patung landak tu" Rizu simpan balik anak-anak patung yang dia keluarkan tadi "Baguslah abang Fang simpan lagi anak patung tu"

"Kenangan yang abang tak boleh lupakan" Fang menolong Rizu mengangkat anak-anak patung tersebut simpan di dalam kotak besar itu "Walaupun yang lain ada juga kenangannya tapi yang abang simpan tu adalah sebuah kenangan yang sedih, marah dan juga gembira"

"Kenangan apa tu abang Fang?"

"Hmmm.." Fang duduk bersila di situ. Rizu turut ikut duduk sekali di hadapan abang angkatnya "Masa tu abang belum kenal Rizu lagi. Waktu tu abang masih darjah 5 lagi dan pada umur itu jugalah, abang Kaizo tinggal bersama kerana dia tidak mahu abang diseksa lagi oleh mana-mana musuh dia"

"Abang Paizo tinggal dekat sini sebab Ratu Lily tu kan"

"Ha ah, sebab Ratu Lily.. tapi sebenarnya abang Kaizo nak bawa balik abang tapi.." Fang tersenyum sedikit dan lalu dia sambung "Tapi.. abang degil, abang tak nak ikut dia pulang sebab abang tak nak tinggalkan kawan-kawan abang. Lepas tu, abang Kaizo terus ikut abang tinggal dekat sini.. hehehe.. kalau dia tak ikut abang, tak tahulah apa yang abang Kaizo buat sekarang ni. Abang Kaizo pun banyak juga berubah semenjak tinggal di sini"

"Dia belajar banyak tentang kehidupan dekat sini"

"Betul tu Rizu. Sama juga seperti abang. Kalau abang ikut dia, mesti kepala kita orang asyik fikirkan tentang misi sahaja" Fang mendongak untuk melihat langit biru pada hari itu "Dan abang tidak akan mengenali Rizu di planet ini"

"Pizu bersyukur dapat berkenal dengan abang. Tanpa abang dan kawan-kawan abang, tak tahulah apa jadi dengan Pizu sekarang ni"

"Mungkin Rizu jadi kuat"

"Hmmm.. tak kot" Rizu tunduk sedikit "Tapi sebenarnya... ada yang gelakkan Pizu lagi sebab Pizu berkelakuan seperti budak-budak darjah 1. Diri ni dah besar, dah darjah 5, mesti dah matang sedikit tapi Pizu tak naklah berubah secara tiba-tiba. Pizu akan berubah sedikit demi sedikit tapi bila Pizu dengan abang Fang sahaja, Pizu akan jadi manja! Hehehehe.."

"Ala, abang pun kadang-kadang macam budak-budak"

"Sekali-sekala jadi budak-budak" Rizu bangun dari situ. Dia pergi melihat kotak yang seterusnya "Ini semua buku novel abang?"

"Ha ah, abang dah habis baca buku tu semua. Buku latihan pun abang dah habis buat.. abang ingat, abang nak derma dekat sesiapa atau dekat perpuskataan ke"

"Atau jual!" kata Rizu sambil mengangkat sebuah buku novel yang tebal "Abang Fang jual, lepas tu dapat duit and then abang boleh beli donut lobak merah banyak-banyak!"

"Ok juga idea tu" Fang bayangkan diri dia di hujani dengan donut kegemaran dia. Amat bahagia sekali hati Fang pada ketika itu "Donut lobak merah.." bisik Fang. Mata dia seperti nampak donut lobak merah dia sedang menari-nari di kawasan halaman rumah dia tetapi itu hanyalah bayangan dia sahaja

"Abang Fang ni.. berangan pulak" Rizu menepuk dahinya dengan novel yang dia pegang tadi "Abang Fang! Jomlah kita pergi kemaskan barang-barang abang Fang tu!"

"Ok ok!" Fang terus tersedar

Rizu letakkan balik buku itu tadi di dalam kotak tersebut tetapi dia tidak sedar buku itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ketika Fang dan Rizu masuk ke dalam rumah, ada mahkluk-mahkluk pelik keluar dari buku tersebut. Buku itu berasal dari perpustakaan istana Lynna dan ada orang lupa untuk kembalikan buku itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Kapten Kaizo kerana dialah peminat cerita hantu dan misteri. Satu per satu makhluk itu keluar dari buku itu. Semuanya lari ataupun terbang ke tempat lain. Ada sebahagian daripada makhluk tersebut berjaya menakutkan mangsa mereka

* * *

Jauh dari planet bumi, sebuah kapal angkasa sedang berlegar-legar di luar kawasan bumi. Kapal angkasa itu adalah milik seorang kapten iaitu Kapten Kaizo. Kapal angkasa itu tidak sebesar mana tetapi ianya mampu membawa dia dan anak-anak kapal dia pergi kemana sahaja di serata galaxy. Pada ketika itu, Kaizo sudah pun habis menjalankan sesi latihan tempurnya. Muka dan badan dia sudah berpeluh-peluh dan dia sangat berpuas hati dengan latihannya pada hari ini kerana ianya sangat luas biasa. Dia tidak mengajak Lynna atau adiknya kali ini kerana selepas ini dia ada hal penting di TAPOPS nanti

"Lahap" Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik kawalan sambil lap mukanya dengan sehelai tuala "Lahap" Panggil dia lagi tetapi Lahap masih senyap sahaja "Lahap! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan aku?"

"Maaf kapten" Lahap pusingkan kerusi yang telah diduduk olehnya "Mulai sekarang, saya tidak akan ikut semua arahan dari kapten"

"KENAPA DENGAN KAU? Kau cuba untuk mengingkari kata-kata aku?" Kaizo terus keluarkan pedang tenaganya dan halakan ke arah muka Lahap "Baik kau berikan alasan kau sebelum aku menghukum kau"

"Kerana saya sudah mempunyai kapten baru" Mata Lahap tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam sekejap "Kapten Kaizo bukan lagi kapten saya dan kapal angkasa ini bukan lagi milik Kapten Kaizo"

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN INI?" Kaizo masih tidak berpuas hati dengan jawapan Lahap tadi

"Apa yang dia cuba katakan adalah kapal angkasa ini milik aku sekarang" Datang satu suara yang Kaizo pernah dengari sebelum ini. Suara itu adalah salah satu suara musuh dia "Bagaimana latihan tempur kau tadi? Sangat menakjubkan kerana aku telah berikan kau latihan tempur yang kau sendiri tidak pernah lalui"

"Itu.." Kaizo perhatikan sekeliling dia untuk mencari dimanakah suara itu berbunyi

"Hahaha.. kau masih ingat aku lagi? Si virus yang berjaya memukau kawan-kawan adik kau dan berjaya mengawal jam kuasa adik kau. Aku sudah kembali Kapten Kaizo dan kali ini, aku berjaya mengawal Leftenan Lahap dan juga kapal angkasa kau. Sekarang giliran kau pula tapi sebelum itu.." Tiba-tiba datang beberapa seutas wayar dan mengikat kaki dan tangan Kaizo. Pedang dia terlepas dari tangannya

"Apa yang kau cuba lakukan?" Kaizo cuba lepaskan dirinya tetapi badan dia diheret terus ke dinding bilik kawalan itu

"Sabar Kaizo, sabar.. aku cuma mahu kau bertenang sahaja" kata virus itu "Hehee.. sebelum aku dapat mengawal kau, kita pergi mengadakan sebuah lawatan yang kau tidak akan lupakan"

"Lawatan?" Kedua tangan Kaizo masih bergelut untuk melepaskan diri tetapi gagal "Kau nak bawa aku ke mana?"

"Ke sebuah planet yang kau belum pernah kunjungi. Sebuah planet yang hampir musnah akibat teknologi. Lahap, bawak kami ke sana dengan segera"

"Baik kapten" balas Lahap. Dia dengan segeranya, memandu kapal angkasa itu dengan kelajuan yang tinggi

"Lahap! Aku kapten kau! Bukan si virus tu!"

"Maaf.. kau bukan lagi kapten aku" kata Lahap. Mata dia hanya tumpukan skrin di depannya. Dia tidak langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat kapten dia sendiri "Kau juga akan menjadi pengikut setia dia juga. Kita sama-sama akan menjadi pengikut setia dia"

"Tak.. AKU TAK KAN MENJADI PENGIKUT DIA!"

"HAHAHAA! Kau boleh kata apa sahaja, Kaizo.. tapi kau tetap akan menjadi sebahagian daripada pengikut aku" Virus mula keluarkan sebuah skrin kecil di hadapan Kaizo. Lalu skrin itu mengeluarkan sepasang mata dan mulut "Kau tahu aku hanyalah virus bukanlah alien. Aku wujud kerana teknologi mula berluasa di galaxy ini. Aku lihat kebanyakkan teknologi disalah gunakan. Jadi aku mahu musnahkan satu per satu untuk selamatkan kita semua"

"Kau silap! Kau hanya pandang sebelah mata sahaja. Kau tidak nampak alien lain menggunakan teknologi untuk kebaikan. Mereka mencipta teknologi baru untuk memajukan sebuah planet dan juga untuk kemudahan semua orang"

"Oh tidak.. aku tidak pernah silap.. hehehee" Virus itu tersenyum sinis "Lihatlah diri kau dan pasukan TAPOPS kau.. gunakan teknologi-teknologi yang canggih untuk membanteras segala kejahatan. Yea, musuh kamu juga mempunyai teknologi yang canggih juga. Kedua-duanya berperang untuk merebutkan power sphera. Ada juga yang terkorban dan ada juga kawasan yang hampir dimusnahkan kerana peperangan kamu semua. Ini semuanya kerana power sphera itu.. kita mesti hapuskan satu per satu supaya tiada lagi peperangan atau perbalahan diantara kau dan musuh-musuh kau"

"Hahahaa... kalau kau berjaya mengawal aku pun, sudah tentu ada juga yang dapat menghalang rancangan kau dan aku juga. Aku yakin, orang itu akan bangkit untuk menentang kau"

"Aku tahu.. kerana orang itu ada dikalangan kamu semua dan salah satunya adalah seorang gadis yang mempunyai kebolehan tersendiri. Gadis yang aku maksudkan adalah Lynna"

"APA YANG KAU MAHU DARI DIA? Kau nak pukaukan dia ke hah?" Kaizo menggenggam kedua belah tapak tangannya "Aku tak kan benarkan perkara itu akan berlaku"

"Tidak Kaizo, tidak.. itu bukan rancangan aku... tapi sebelum itu.. kita saksikan sebuah planet yang hampir musnah disebabkan teknologi"

Skrin itu bertukar semula. Kali ini ianya tunjukkan sebuah planet yang penuh dengan teknologi canggih tetapi malangnya, sebahagian daripada planet itu hampir musnah. Alien-alien yang tinggal di planet itu, bergaduh dan berperang dengan menggunakan alat-alat canggih yang mereka cipta. Ada juga yang lari keluar dari planet itu kerana tidak tahan dengan peperangan yang terjadi di situ

"Ramai yang bijaksana lahir di planet itu. Mereka gunakan kebijaksaan mereka untuk membentukkan sebuah planet yang maju dan kaya raya dengan teknologi-teknologi yang mereka cipta tapi.. malangnya, peperangan berlaku kerana disebabkan kuasa. Mereka ingin menguasai sebuah kristal yang sangat berharga nilainya. Kristal itu adalah satu-satunya yang dapat menyalurkan tenaga kepada planet itu tetapi disebabkan kegilaan mereka, terjadilah kepada beberapa kumpulan yang inginkan kristal tersebut. Masing-masing berebut untuk mengawal kuasa kristal itu dan juga planet itu. Pelbagai teknologi canggih telah dicipta tetapi semuanya adalah untuk musnahkan pesaingan mereka. Aku ingin merampas kristal itu untuk musnahkan planet itu"

"Kau sudah gila ke? Kau berani hapuskan kesemua alien yang tinggal di situ"

"Aku tak gila tapi maklamat aku adalah untuk hentikan peperangan ini dan juga teknologi yang ada seluruh galaxy ini" Virus berkata lagi "Dengan adanya ahli-ahli pasukan seperti kau, aku pasti maklamat aku akan tercapai"

"Maklamat kau tidak akan tercapai" kata Kaizo dengan yakinnya "Aku tak kan benarkan kau berjaya. Aku memang seekor makhluk yang tiada perasaan"

"Yea, aku memang tiada perasaan.. begitu juga dengan mereka yang inginkan kuasa.. tapi aku bukan seperti mereka. Aku hanyalah sejenis virus bukan makhluk.. virus yang tidak mempunyai emosi. Aku mempunyai pengikut yang ramai, semuanya aku telah pukaukan mereka"

"Jadi.. kau gunakan mereka untuk kerja jahat kau" tanya Kaizo dengan nada marahnya

"Yea, betul tu.. aku cuba dekatkan diri kepada seorang remaja yang bernama Ignis tapi nampaknya aku gagal. Kau sudah lihat bagaimana kehidupan dia. Mereka telah disisihkan oleh masyarakat luar. Tiada siapa yang datang untuk membantu mereka kerana terlalu ghairah dengan kemajuan mereka iaitu teknologi-teknologi yang telah dibina di planet itu"

"Kalau kau kasihan dengan mereka, kenapa tidak pergi tolong mereka sahaja? Kenapa kau perlu buat kerja jahat begini?" tanya Kaizo lagi

"Kerana aku mahu mereka terima balasannya. Jam kuasa kau dan jam-jam kuasa yang lain, patut dihapuskan juga. Begitu juga dengan power sphera. Lihatlah berapa ramai yang terkorban akibat perebutan power sphera. Semuanya menjadi gila!"

"TAPOPS adalah sebuah pasukan untuk selamatkan power sphera, BUKAN UNTUK HAPUSKAN ALIEN-ALIEN JAHAT! Kami hanya melindungi power sphera sebelum di salah guna"

"Betul tapi berapa ramai yang terkorban hanya kerana power sphera itu" Skrin itu berubah menjadi sepasang mata dan sebuah mulut "Kalaulah power sphera tidak wujud, amanlah galaxy ini tanpa peperangan. Aku akan ajar mereka, aku akan tunjukkan kebenarannya"

"Kau nak tunjuk kebenaran kepada mereka tapi ini bukan caranya"

"Maaf Kaizo.. ini adalah cara aku" Virus itu mula pukau Kaizo di dalam bilik kawalan itu "Sudah tiba masanya untuk menarik kau menjadi pengikut aku. Sama-sama kita membanteras mereka yang menyalah guna teknologi. Kau akan menolong aku untuk jayakan rancangan aku. Jangan risau, planet bumi dan galaxy ini, aku akan menguasai kesemuanya nanti. Aku akan mengawal mereka seperti aku mengawal kau sekarang"

* * *

Fang sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku sekolah yang dia tidak perlu gunakan lagi. Almari buku dia terus menjadi kosong sedikit kerana kebanyakkannya adalah buku latihan matematik. Ada setengah buku latihan tersebut, diambil oleh Rizu kerana dia juga ingin menjadi pandai seperti abang kesayangan dia. Rizu begitu teruja dengan buku-buku latihan yang dia dapat. Lalu dia memasang niat di hatinya untuk belajar supaya dia berjaya dan tidak akan mengecewakan ibunya. Dia tahu diri dia lemah dalam bidang akademi tapi pandai di dalam bidang seni terutama sekali dalam melukis

"Abang Fang, Pizu nak buku latihan ni sekali boleh?"

"Ambiklah Rizu" kata Fang sambil tersenyum "Rizu nak ambik semua pun boleh juga"

"Hehehe.. tapi Pizu tak nak ambik banyak, Pizu ambik sikit sahaja" kata Rizu sambil kumpulkan kesemua buku latihan yang dia ambil "Buku-buku latihan matematik tingkatan 5 pun, abang Fang ada juga. Dasyat abang Fang ni"

"Biasalah, matematik adalah kegemaran abang! Abang suka tengok nombor-nombor"

"Ohh.. kiranya, abang ni genius lah kan"

"Bolehlah" Fang tersenyum bangga kepada Rizu "Tapi buku latihan sekolah menengah ni, abang kenalah simpan. Buat bahan rujukan nanti... hehehee.. abang sudah lama tak beli buku latihan baru"

"Hah! Kejap lagi kita pergi beli buku latihan baru"

"Ok tapi kita siapkan semua ni dulu. Lepas tu, baru kita keluar pergi beli buku dan MAKAN!" Fang memang rasa lapar pada ketika itu. Dia lupa hendak bersarapan pagi kerana celik sahaja mata, terus dia terfikir untuk kemaskan biliknya "Rasa macam nak makan donut lobak merah pulak.. hehee"

"Abang Fang asyik dengan donut lobak merah aje"

"Ala, Rizu pun asyik dengan pizza dan chocolate aje"

"Hehehe.. kalau begitu, kita cuba makanan baru! Mesti best kan kan!" kata Rizu sambil fikirkan makanan apa yang mereka belum rasai lagi "Hmm... apa yea yang kita belum cuba lagi"

"Abang tahu!"

"Apa dia?" Rizu berkelip-kelip mata untuk mengetahui makanan itu

"KITA MAKAN NASI KERABU!"

"YEAHHHHH! Tapi Pizu pernah makan nasi kerabu. Abang Fang aje yang belum makan nasi tu lagi" Rizu tersenyum lebar di situ "Tapi takpe, Pizu akan makan bersama abang Fang nanti sebab Pizu suka makan nasi kerabu!"

"Eh.." Jam kuasa Fang mula berbunyi "Kejap yea, abang nak jawab panggilan ni" Fang keluar dari bilik dia dan terus menekan satu butang untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Hologram Boboiboy timbul di jam kuasanya "Apasal Boboiboy?"

"Wei, ada sesuatu yang berlaku dekat bandar kita"

"Serangan musuh?"

"Bukan" kata Boboiboy "Kau kena datang sini dengan segera sebab aku sendiri pun tak boleh nak beritahu macam mana sebab benda tu macam makhluk yang aku tak pernah nampak sebelum ini"

"Hah? Makhluk tu kacau orang ke?" tanya Fang lagi

"Hmm.. susah nak dikatakan" Tiba-tiba Boboiboy di tolak oleh seseorang dan muncul pula muka seseorang yang membuatkan Fang berkerut dahi

"LANDAK!"

"Wei! Apasal kau tiba-tiba ada dekat situ?" marah Fang. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum sinis pula "Hah! Kau berdating dengan Boboiboy yea"

"MA-MANA ADA!" Lily pula marah kali ini "Lily tak dating dengan BBB-CHAN lah! Lily keluar jalan-jalan dengan Faye dan Bella hari ni. Kebetulan kita orang terserempak dengan Boboiboy dan sang robot kuningnya, bulat seperti bola.. hehehee... lepas tu kita orang pergi makan dekat kedai, lepas tu Lily ajak BBB-CHAN pergi main game dekat taman hiburan. Best tengok BBB-CHAN menarik, memang comel sangat!"

"Wei, kau nak cerita apa yang korang buat tadi ke atau nak beritahu aku tentang makhluk serba pelik macam diri kau tu. Entah-entah makhluk tu adalah KAU SENDIRI! Sebab tu Boboiboy hubungi aku untuk menghalau kau keluar dari pulau ini! HAHAHAHAHA!" Fang tergelak besar di depan pintu biliknya. Rizu rasa pelik melihat gelagat abang kesayangan dia ketawa seperti orang gila

"MA-MANA ADA!" Lily terus hilang dari hologram itu dan muncul pula Bella kali ini

"Wei, kau nak sepak dengan aku ke?" Suara Bella pada ketika itu agak dingin "Baik kau pergi pujuk balik kawan baik aku tu, sebelum aku serang kau dengan bola tampar aku"

"Suruhlah si BBB-CHAN dia tu pujuk. Aku nak pujuk si pelik tu, memang jangan haraplah"

"Oh, takpe takpe... nahaslah kau nanti"

"Wei wei, janganlah bergaduh. Suruhlah si Fang tu datang ke sini secepat mungkin" Suara Boboiboy timbul di sebalik hologram itu "Aku takut makhluk tu tiba-tiba serang bandar ni pulak nanti"

"Hmmm.. yelah" kata Bella "Kau dengar apa si Boboiboy katakan tadi?"

"Dengar.. aku akan ke sana. Jumpa lagi" Fang terus tutup hologram itu. Lalu dia palingkan mukanya ke dalam bilik "Rizu, nampaknya kita tak dapat nak makan bersama nanti. Abang ada sesuatu nak kena buat"

"Takpe.. tapi boleh tak Pizu nak ikut?"

"Boleh kot tapi abang takut kalau Rizu tercedera nanti"

"Ok" kata Rizu dengan nada yang agak perlahan "Kalau macam tu, Pizu tunggu abang Fang dekat sini, sementara abang Fang pergi selesaikan masalah dekat bandar"

Fang boleh nampak air muka Rizu berubah sedikit. Hati Rizu pada ketika itu, agak kecewa sedikit tetapi dia tidak mahu tunjukkan perasaan itu. Dia hanya tersenyum lemah kepada Fang. Dia tidak mahu menjadi seseorang yang pentingkan diri sahaja. Dia tahu abang angkat dia adalah seorang adiwira di Pulau Rintis. Dia bangga kerana mempunyai seorang abang angkat yang berani, kuat, bersemangat dan juga bijak. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia tidak mahu kehilangan Fang tetapi kalau abang kesayangannya terpaksa meninggalkan planet bumi, Rizu terpaksa redha dan terima sahaja. Dia juga akan kata kepada dirinya yang dia bersyukur kerana dapat berkenalan dan berkawan dengan idolanya

"Abang Fang hati-hati ok"

"Ok"

* * *

20 minit kemudian, Fang sudah pun tiba di bandar Pulau Rintis. Dia kelihatan letih sedih tetapi selepas itu, mulut dia ternganga luas dan mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat keadaan di bandar itu. Bandar itu dipenuhi dengan kerangka tulang manusia berkeliaran di situ. Kerangka-kerangka tulang itu berjalan begitu perlahan tetapi mereka tidak menyerang para penduduk di situ. Mereka hanya bergerak tidak tentu hala sahaja. Ada yang berjalan sambil memegang kepala tengkorak sendiri. Di sebalik kerangka-kerangka hidup itu, ada juga beberapa makhluk lain seperti seekor makhluk berwarna merah. Badan dia seperti seekor burung merak dan ianya mengeluarkan beberapa bola api dari paruhnya

"HA-HANTU BAYANG!" Fang terdengar suara Gopal yang tidak jauh dari situ

Fang terus mencari suara itu dan lalu dia ternampak beberapa bayang sedang berlegar-legar di kawasan bandar itu. Orang ramai yang berada di bandar itu sudah melarikan diri kerana takut kalau mereka diserang oleh makhluk itu dan ada juga yang berselfie dengan makhluk-makhluk tersebut. Mereka tidak kelihatan begitu takut. Mereka sangat teruja dan sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian pelik yang selalu berlaku di bandar itu. Mereka juga terlalu yakin kerana makhluk-makhluk tersebut akan dihapuskan oleh para adiwira yang tinggal di pulau itu

"FANG!"

Fang menoleh kebelakang. Boboiboy berlari sambil melambai-lambai ke arah kawan baiknya. Gopal, Ochobot, Bella, Faye dan Lily ada di belakang Boboiboy. Mereka juga turut berlari ke arah Fang

"Dari mana dia orang ni datang?" tanya Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Itu aku tak tahu" jawab Boboiboy "Kalau kita tanya kak Lynna, mungkin dia tahu"

"Mungkin tapi... kenapa dia orang tak serang yea?"

"Tak tahulah Ochobot. Itu yang aku rasa pelik. Macam ada sesuatu yang tak kena" Boboiboy mengusap dagunya sambil melihat kerangka hidup berjalan di hadapan mereka "Menakutkan betul"

"Mungkin dia orang bukan orang jahat kot" kata Lily "Mungkin mereka hanyalah imaginasi seseorang!"

"Dan adakah seseorang itu adalah si pelik.." Mata Fang melirik ke arah Lily "Kau mesti ada buat sesuatukan?"

"Mana ada! Pepandai aje nak tuduh Lily yang bukan-bukan. Kalau Lily nak berimaginasi pun, Lily akan bayangkan diri Lily terperangkap di dalam sebuah istana dan seorang putera jejaka akan datang menyelamatkan diri Lily! Putera jejaka itu adalah Putera Boboiboy!" Lily memeluk dirinya sendiri "Oh MY BBB-CHAN! I will wait for you forever and ever! Heheee.."

"Takde benda lain ke kau nak berangan?" Fang terus bersilang tangan sambil berikan renungan tajamnya kepada Lily

"Ada!" kata Lily "Di sebuah kapal- ADOI!" Dia terus mengusap-usap dahinya sendiri

"Hehee.. maaf, ada nyamuk dekat dahi tu" kata Ochobot. Sebenarnya dia hanya mahu hentikan angan-angan Lily sahaja "Hmm.. korang semua pasti ke ini bukan si virus tu lakukan?"

"Aku pasti" jawab Boboiboy "Lagipun si virus tu hanya gunakan robot atau komputer sahaja. Kalau benda-benda begini, mestilah dari dunia kak Lynna"

"Kak Lynna takde dengan abang Kaizo kan?"

"Takde Gopal. Hari ni abang Kaizo pergi ke kapal angkasa dia bersendirian sahaja" kata Faye "Pelik juga, selalunya abang Kaizo akan ajak kak Lynna pergi ke kapal angkasa untuk jalankan latihan tempur tapi hari ni takde pulak"

"Mungkin kak Lynna sibuk kot" Bella mendongak ke langit "Ataupun dia orang berdua sebenarnya bergaduh!"

"Wei, mana ada dia orang bergaduh" Fang sudah mula hilang sabar dengan mereka "Sudahlah, kita kena siasat daripada berdiri dekat sini sahaja. Aku pergi hubungi kak Lynna, korang pergi siasat dari mana mereka semua ni datang"

"Wuuu... tengok tu!" Lily tunjuk sebuah kapal lanun sedang berlayar di atas udara "ADA LANUN LAH!"

"Erk! Kegilaan apakah ini?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia "Aduh, makin lama makin pelik keadaan ni"

"Jadi jangan lengahkan masa. Mari kita bertindak" kata Bella "Lily, Faye.. korang ikut aku. Kita pergi siasat atau soal mereka semua"

"DEY! Kau nak soal makhluk ini semua? Karang dia orang serang tiba-tiba macam mana"

"Jangan risaulah Gopal, aku yakin mereka semua ni baik, bukan jahat" Faye berikan senyuman dia kepada Gopal "Good luck korang!" Lalu dia beredar dari situ bersama Bella dan Lily. Mereka bertiga ikut ke arah mana kapal lanun itu pergi

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ochobot terus ke taman Pulau Rintis untuk mencari petunjuk-petunjuk dari mana mereka datang. Fang tidak berganjat dari situ. Dia terus menghubungi Lynna tetapi gagal. Lynna tidak menjawab panggilan Fang

"Mungkin dia sibuk kot" bisik Fang. Lalu dia teringatkan tentang seseorang "Aku kena pergi periksa Rizu" dia beredar dari situ tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Dia perlu cepat dan pastikan Rizu dalam keadaan selamat. Dia tidak boleh terlalu yakin sangat semua makhluk ini adalah baik. Bila-bila masa sahaja mereka boleh berubah. Tanpa melengahkan masa, dia berlari untuk pulang ke rumah

Jauh dari situ, di tengah-tengah bandar, Bella, Faye dan Lily masih lagi mengejar sebuah kapal lanun berlagar di udara. Mereka ikut kapal itu kerana ingin tahu dari mana ianya datang. Mungkin mereka akan dapat petunjuk. Mereka bertiga terpaksa berjalan bersama dengan kerangka-kerangka hidup di situ. Bella tidak begitu takut. Dia jauh lebih berani daripada sahabat baiknya iaitu Faye dan Lily. Mereka berdua bukanlah penakut tetapi keberanian mereka bukanlah setinggi Bella. Tahap keberanian Faye adalah sederhana. Dia teruja melihat kerangka-kerangka hidup itu dan cuba beranikan diri untuk mengambil gambar bersama. Lily pula, setengah takut, setengah ketawakan kerangka hidup itu. Dia buat begitu kerana untuk meredakan ketakutan di dalam hatinya

"Bella, kau tak rasa ke kalau lanun tu sebenarnya yang jahat dan bukan makhluk yang ada dekat sini?" tanya Faye

"Aku pun ada rasa begitu tapi aku tak naklah bersangka buruk hanya kerana mereka adalah lanun" Bella berhenti di tepi stesen bus dan melihat kapal itu berhenti di atas sebuah bangunan "Apasal dia orang berhenti yea"

"Tak tahu, mungkin dia orang tahu kita mengekori mereka" kata Faye sambil menangkap gambar beberapa kerangka hidup di sekeliling mereka

"Atau mungkin dia orang nak turun ke bawah dan merompak segala harta-benda yang berada di bandar ini" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat "Tak pun sebenarnya dia orang nampak sesuatu yang membuatkan mereka berhenti.. hmmm... mungkin harta-karun! Kita boleh dapatkan harta karun itu dan kita akan menjadi kaya! Heheheee..."

"Bolehlah kita beli sebuah rumah untuk clubhouse Trio Huru-Hara! Best tu!" Faye mula berangan bersama dengan Lily

"Isk korang ni, tak mungkin ada harta karun di sini.. kalau dia orang turun dari kapal tu, kita kena sorokkan diri dan jangan bagi dia orang nampak" kata Bella kepada dua rakan dia "Habis kita nanti kalau kena tangkap"

"Baik Bella!" Faye dan Lily berikan tabik hormat kepada Bella

Lily cuba diamkan dirinya dan tidak terlalu gelak sangat tetapi akhirnya dia tewas kerana dia ternampak sebuah kerangka, kepala tengkoraknya terjatuh dan bergolek di atas jalan raya. Kerangka itu cuba mencari tengkoraknya balik. Tiba-tiba mata dia terpandang seseorang yang dia sangat kenali. Orang itu sedang berdiri di dalam puluhan kerangka hidup dan juga bayang-bayang yang berkeliaran di bandar itu

"Itu..." Lily tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya "Apakah ini benar?"

"Kenapa Lily?" tanya Faye

"Aku nampak.. RATU LILY!"

"HAH?" Terkejut Faye dan Bella

"Itu itu! Dia ada dekat depan kedai ice cream tu!" Lily berlari ke arah Ratu Lily "MY BEST FRENEMY IS HERE!"

Bella dan Faye pandang satu sama lain dan terus mereka mengejar Lily. Di dalam hati mereka mengatakan itu bukanlah Ratu Lily dan mungkin itu adalah perangkap. Mereka juga nampak Ratu Lily tetapi ianya tidak bergerak atau tersenyum melihat Lily. Dia hanya berdiri tegak sahaja seperti tiang lampu. Lily hanya mahu memeluk kawannya yang dia sudah lama rindui

"RATU LILY!" Lily melambai-lambai ke arah Ratu Lily

"LILY! JANGAN!"

Mereka cuba hentikan kawan baik mereka memeluk Ratu Lily. Akhirnya Lily dapat memeluk Ratu Lily. Lalu dia lepaskan pelukannya. Senyuman Lily terus berubah apabila wajah Ratu Lily itu berubah menjadi seekor makhluk yang menggerunkan. Sepasang sayap keluar dari belakang makhluk itu. Lily menjerit ketakutan. Bella dan Faye cuba selamatkan Lily tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Makhluk itu mencengkam kedua bahu Lily dengan kuku taringnya seperti burung helang. Dia terbang dari situ membawa Lily sekali. Tangan Lily terkapai-kapai untuk meminta pertolongan dari kawan dia tetapi semuanya sudah terlewat

"LILY!" Bella dan Faye cuba mengejar tetapi makhluk itu sudah terbang tinggi dan akhirnya hilang dari penglihatan mereka

"BELLA! FAYE! APA YANG TERJADI?" Boboiboy tiba di situ bersama Gopal dan Ochobot

"Lily.." Bella terduduk di tepi jalan "Dia dibawa lari.." Air matanya menitis di atas jalan "Kita harus selamatkan Lily. Aku tak nak makhluk itu cederakan kawan baik aku"

"Tapi.. kita tak tahu dekat mana dia bawa Lily" kata Faye "Aku juga mahu selamatkan Lily tapi aku takut kalau kita juga menjadi mangsa dia"

"Jangan risau Faye. Aku dan Gopal akan pastikan kita semua selamat" kata Boboiboy "Aku harap Fang sudah dapat menghubungi kak Lynna. Kita perlukan bantuan dari dia sekarang ni"

"Sekarang apa yang kita perlu lakukan?" tanya Gopal

"Hmm.. kita cari Lily" kata Boboiboy "Aku rasa kita tak perlu risaukan tentang kerangka ini semua. Mereka tidak menyerang sesiapa lagi tapi sebagai langkah keselamatan, kita minta bantuan daripada Emmy"

"Tidak perlu" Seorang jejaka tampan mendarat di hadapan Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya. Lelaki itu mempunyai jambang yang nipis, bersubang sebelah telinga kanannya, matanya berwarna biru kehijauan dan wajahnya kelihatan ceria. Mata Bella sudah bersinar-sinar melihat lelaki tampan itu. Terus dia bangun dari situ "Aku tahu makhluk itu kerana dia juga pernah membawa lari salah satu anak kapal aku" kata lelaki tampan itu

"Jadi.. kau adalah lanun baik ke?" tanya Faye

"Yea, aku adalah kapten Navis" Jejaka terus berikan senyuman dia kepada Faye "Aku tidak pernah mengembara di dunia. Semuanya sangat pelik sekali"

"Errr... jadi kapten ni bukan alien ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Alien? Apa itu?" Navis berasa pelik dengan perkataan alien itu "Aku adalah lanun yang suka mengembara merata-rata tempat. Aku kini sedang menjejaki makhluk itu untuk dapatkan balik anak kapal aku"

"Kenapa dia nampak terlampau handsome sangat" bisik Bella. Mata dia tidak alih ke tempat lain. Dia asyik memerhatikan kapten itu dengan hatinya yang berbunga-bunga "Kami pun tengah cari makhluk itu juga tapi.. kalau makhluk itu nak tangkap saya... saya rela diselamatkan oleh jejaka tampan ini"

"Aduh.. pantang nampak lelaki tampan" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri "Wei, sekarang bukan masanya untuk menjadi angau"

"Ha ah, betul tu! Tapi nampaknya si Bella ni sudah melupai Fang"

"Eh! Mana ada.." kata Bella kepada Gopal "Aku tak lupa si budak Pang tu.. hehehee! Aku akan lenyek dia dan jadikan dia seperti lempeng! MUAHAHAHAA!"

"Hmm.. kawan aku dah jadi gila pulak"

"Tahu takpe, Faye" Boboiboy mengeluh sedikit "Kapten.. kenapa makhluk itu menyerang kawan saya? Kenapa bukan dengan kita orang sekali?"

"Sebenarnya.." Kapten Navis mendongak ke langit "Makhluk itu pandai membaca hati kita. Dia tahu siapakah orang yang kita sangat rindui. Nampaknya kawan kau merindui seseorang sehingga makhluk itu menyamar kepada orang yang kawan kau rindui"

"Jadi.. selama ini Lily rindukan si Ratu Lily tu"

"Ha ah Boboiboy" kata Ochobot "Lily dan Ratu Lily suka berebutkan kau tapi sekarang.. Lily sudah kehilangan seseorang yang suka cari gaduh tapi gaduh macam mana pun, mereka tetap kawan dan menghormati satu sama lain. Agaknya rindu Lily kepada pesaingan dia amat mendalam sekali sehingga dia menjadi mangsa kepada makhluk itu"

"Eh.. kejap" Boboiboy terfikirkan tentang seseorang "ALAMAK! FANG!"

"Kenapa dengan dia pula?"

"Faye.. kau kan sepupu dia" Boboiboy menarik nafas dan lalu berkata lagi "Fang kan selalu merindui ibu bapa dia. Mungkin.. mungkin sekarang ni Fang dalam bahaya.. kita kena selamatkan Fang sebelum dia menjadi mangsa yang seterusnya!"

Boboiboy tidak berkata apa, dia harus menghubungi Fang dengan secepat mungkin. Dia berharap, semuanya tidak terlewat. Pada masa yang sama, dia dan kawan-kawannya perlu mencari Fang memberikan amaran tentang makhluk itu

* * *

Jauh dari Pulau Rintis, Lynna sedang sibuk menyiapkan kerja kolejnya di sebuah rumah yang digelar sebagai clubhouse. Dia terlampau sibuk sehingga tidak dengar panggilan dari Fang. Dia keseorangan di situ kerana kawan-kawan dia mempunyai kerja yang lain untuk diuruskan. Lynna menyemak balik apa yang dia tulis di dalam laptop itu. Buku-buku rujukan dia berselerak di atas meja ruang tamu. Secawan milo panas ada di tepi laptopnya sebagai alas perut. Dia mahukan semua kerja siap pada hari itu juga. Kalau dia sempat siapkan awal, mungkin dia akan ke Pulau Rintis untuk melihat Kaizo dan mengetahui perkembangan di sana

"Apalah si Kapten garang tu buat pada ketika ini?" bisik Lynna sambil tersenyum sedikit "Mesti dia tengah sibukkan diri dekat kapal angkasa dia tu"

Lynna tidak mahu berangan lebih, dia terus menyelak beberapa mukasurat di sebuah buku yang berhampiran dengannya. Kerja yang dia perlu siapkan adalah sebuah assignment tentang seni-seni bina pada zaman Renaissance. Muka dia terangkat sedikit apabila pintu rumah clubhouse dia diketuk oleh seseorang. Rumah dia tidak pernah didatangi oleh sesiapa kecuali Kaizo dan Fang. Mereka ke sini pun agak jarang sekali. Lynna bangun dari tempat duduknya dan terus ke pintu rumah. Sebaik sahaja dia membuka pintu itu, dia terkejut melihat Kaizo ada di hadapan pintu rumahnya

"Kaizo? Apa kau buat dekat sini?"

Kaizo tidak menjawab. Lynna melihat mata Kaizo dan dia dapati ada sesuatu yang tidak kena. Mata Kaizo hitam dan tidak kelihatan merah seperti biasa. Lynna berundur sedikit sambil menutup pintu itu sedikit demi sedikit

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Lynna tercampak kebelakang dan jatuh di atas lantai rumah

"Kaizo.. kenapa dengan kau?" Lynna cuba bangunkan diri dia tetapi Kaizo sempat gari dan kaki Lynna "Kaizo?" Dia rasa takut melihat Kaizo mengganas seperti orang diluar kawalan "Kaizo.. aku tahu ini bukan diri kau. Aku tahu diri kau yang sebenrnya masih ada lagi di dalam diri kau. Aku nak kau kuatkan semangat dan lawan apa yang sedang merasuk diri kau sekarang ini"

"Aku masih lagi Kaizo tapi..." Kaizo mengeluarkan pedang tenaganya dan lalu dia halakan pedang itu ke arah Lynna "Aku patut hapuskan kau dulu sebelum aku mulakan misi aku"

"Misi apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ini bukan urusan kau. Ini adalah misi aku dan dia sahaja.. misi ini adalah untuk jayakan matlamat dia"

"Siapa dia tu, Kaizo?" Lynna cuba lengahkan masa Kaizo dengan menanyakan beberapa soalan "Kaizo, siapa dia tu?"

"Maaf, aku tidak akan menjawab soalan kau"

"Kaizo, beritahu aku siapakah orang itu?"

"Baik kau diam! Aku datang ke sini adalah untuk hapuskan kau! Bukan untuk menjawap soalan kau!" Kaizo mengangkat pedangnya untuk menyerang Lynna "Selamat tinggal Lynna"

"JANGAN KAIZO!" Lynna pejamkan matanya sebaik sahaja Kaizo cuba melibas pedang itu tetapi tiada apa yang berlaku. Dia membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Pedang tenaga itu hampir terkena Lynna tetapi Kaizo hanya terkaku sahaja seperti patung

"Lynna.. kau ok tak" Muncul Fairuz di belakang Kaizo. Dia telah menggunakan kuasanya untuk hentikan pergerakan Kaizo

"Aku ok. Mujur kau datang tepat pada masanya" kata Lynna "Tapi macam mana aku nak lepaskan tangan kaki aku ni.. hah! Kau bukakan jam kuasa dia"

"Kau nak aku buka jam kuasa dia?" tanya Fairuz sambil mengangkat kening sebelah

"Yes Fai. Cara itu sahaja aku dapat lepaskan diri. Kuasa itu tidak akan berkesan kalau kau buka jam kuasa dia"

"Ok"

Fairuz membuka jam kuasa Kaizo. Tangan dan kaki Lynna terus terlepas dari ikatan Kaizo tadi. Pedang tenaga Kaizo juga sudah hilang kuasanya. Fairuz serahkan jam kuasa itu kepada Lynna

"Kau nak aku lepaskan dia ke?"

"Tak perlu, Fai" balas Lynna "Aku perlu tahu kenapa dia buat begini dekat aku. Ini mesti kerja si virus tu. Sebelum ini, adik dia, Yaya dan juga Ying terkena pukauan dari virus tu. Sekarang Kaizo pula. Memang tidak boleh dimaafkan langsung"

"Jadi.. kau nak balas dendam ke?"

"Hmm.. aku tak naklah berdendam sangat tapi aku dan dia harus hapuskan si virus itu" Lynna mengeluh sedikit "Cuma sekarang ini, kita orang tak tahu dimana si virus tu menyorokkan diri"

"Lynna.. kau pasti ke si virus tu buat macam ni dekat dia?"

"Aku pasti.. tekaan aku pasti tepat" kata Lynna sambil mengangguk kepalanya

Lynna terus menyentuh sedikit kepala Kaizo. Sebuah image bergerak terpacar di dalam kepala Lynna. Dia boleh lihat tangan dan kaki Kaizo telah diikat oleh wayar. Sebuah skrin komputer sedang sibuk bercakap dengan Kaizo. Selepas itu skrin itu berubah dan tunjukkan sebuah planet yang hampir musnah. Seterusnya skrin komputer itu berubah lagi dan kali ini ianya cuba memukau Kaizo. Lynna terus tersedar dari image bergerak itu. Dia sudah dapat melihat segala-galanya. Tekaan dia memang tepat

"Apa yang kau nampak?"

"Aku nampak si virus tu" kata Lynna "Aku kena pulihkan dia. Aku tidak boleh biarkan dia begini. Fairuz, kau lepaskan dia"

"Erk?! Betul ke kau nak aku lepaskan dia?"

"Betul" jawab Lynna sambil menatap wajah Kaizo "Aku tahu apa yang aku perlu lakukan" Jari telunjuk dia sudah sentuh di tengah dahi Kaizo

"Baiklah" Dengan sekadar menghayunkan tangan, Fairuz berjaya membuat Kaizo bergerak semula "Lynna, cepat pulihkan dia!"

Lynna tumpukan perhatian kuasa dia untuk pulihkan minda Kaizo. Dia tidak mahu Kaizo dikawal oleh si virus itu. Kaizo pada ketika itu terus sedar bahawa jam kuasanya tiada di tangannya. Lalu dia cuba mencekik Lynna tetapi kepala dia terasa amat sakit sekali. Dia meronta-ronta di situ kerana tidak tahan dengan kesakitan itu. Dia terduduk sambil pegang kepalanya. Lynna tidak jauhkan jari telunjuknya, dia tetap mahu pulihkan Kaizo walaupun diri dia terseksa kerana melihat Kaizo menjerit seperti orang hilang arah. Air matanya mengalir keluar. Di dalam hatinya tidak henti-henti mengucapkan maaf. Akhirnya Kaizo berhenti menjerit. Mata dia tertutup rapat sehingga dia nampak wajah kedua ibu bapanya. Lalu dia membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia ternampak sebuah senyuman dan sebutir air mata dari seorang gadis iaitu Lynna. Lalu dia bangun dari situ walaupun badan dia terasa lemah sedikit

"Lynna.."

"Kaizo! Kau sudah ok"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kaizo sentuh sedikit kepala dia "Aku ada buat apa-apa dekat kau ke?"

"Kau cuba menyerang dia tadi" balas kawan baik Lynna "Tapi aku berjaya hentikan perbuatan kau tadi"

"Terima kasih" balas Kaizo "Maaf kerana menyerang kau tadi. Ini semua si virus tu punya pasal. Sekarang ni, kapal angkasa aku dan juga Lahap, telah dikawal oleh dia"

"Jadi, apa rancangan kau seterusnya?" tanya Lynna

"Dapatkan balik Lahap dan juga kapal angkasa aku" balas Kaizo "Aku perlu minta bantuan daripada TAPOPS"

"Aku akan bantu kau juga"

"Kalau nak minta bantuan dari aku, panggil sahaja aku" kata Fairuz "Aku akan bantu korang! Hehe.."

"Baiklah Fairuz" Lynna mula perasan dengan sebuah panggilan dari jam tangan Kaizo. Dia serahkan jam kuasa itu kepada Kaizo "Adik kau mesti cuba hubungi kau"

"Hmm.. apa yang si Pang tu nak. Kau nak ikut aku pulang ke Pulau Rintis?" tanya Kaizo

"Err.." Mata Lynna terus pandang kerja-kerja yang dia perlu siapkan "Aku..."

"Just go.." kata Fairuz sambil tersenyum gembira "Lagipun assignment kau kena hantar next week kan"

"I know.. tapi aku tak naklah tangguhkan sangat"

"Takpe kalau kau tak nak ikut aku pulang" kata Kaizo "Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan kerja kau. Aku tak nak ganggu kau. Kita ada masa lain lagi"

"Hmm.." Lynna merapatkan bibirnya dan lalu dia berkata sesuatu "Ok, aku akan ikut kau tapi hanya kerana untuk aku rehatkan diri sahaja. Nanti bila aku dah siap assignment aku, kita bincangkan tentang si virus tu"

"Aku rasa.. ikut kau tidak perlu ikut. Aku tidak mahu kau menjadi mangsa dia yang seterusnya" Kaizo belai sedikit rambut Lynna "Biar aku selesaikan masalah ini"

"Ok tapi kalau kau perlukan bantuan, aku akan datang untuk menolong kau"

Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Dia cuma balas dengan sebuah senyuman. Fairuz sudah rasa meluat dengan mereka berdua tetapi dia rasa bahagia dengan kawan baik dia kerana menjumpai seseorang yang memahami diri Lynna. Selama mereka bersama, belum lagi timbul drama di antara mereka berdua. Fairuz berharap mereka akan kekal selama-lamanya

"Fairuz, aku pergi dulu and please tolong kemaskan tempat aku"

"Ok.. Have fun" Fairuz melambai-lambai ke arah mereka berdua

Lalu Lynna dan Kaizo terus hilangkan diri dengan menggunakan kuasa teleportasi dari Lynna

* * *

Pintu rumah Fang dan Kaizo terus musnah apabila diri Fang diserang oleh makhluk bersayap. Fang terpelanting keluar sehingga membuatkan pintu pagar rumahnya tercabut. Fang bangunkan dirinya tetapi kaki dia terasa sakit. Dia melihat ada besi menusuk kaki kanannya. Dia mengesot dirinya untuk larikan diri daripada situ. Sebentar tadi dia telah pulang ke rumah untuk melihat keadaan Rizu tetapi apa yang dia dapati adalah tingkap biliknya pecah dan Rizu sudah tiada di situ. Selepas itu dia terdengar suara seorang wanita. Dia mencari suara itu dan terkejut melihat ibunya ada di ruang tamu. Dia tidak tahu samada itu adalah permainan mata dia sahaja atau ibu dia betul-betul ada di situ. Dia turun ke bawah untuk pastikan apa yang dia nampak adalah ibu dia dan bukan khayalan dia sahaja

Sebaik sahaja dia sampai di ruang tamu. Ibu dia masih ada lagi di situ. Fang tersenyum melihat wajah ibunya tetapi semuanya berubah apabila Fang semakin hampir dengan ibunya. Wajah ibu dia bertukar menjadi seekor makhluk yang amat menggerunkan. Fang terkejut dan dengan pantasnya, dia menyerang makhluk itu. Dia rasa sangat marah kerana makhluk itu bermain dengan dia dan menyamar sebagai ibu dia. Selagi makhluk itu tidak dapat menangkap Fang, selagi itulah makhluk itu akan menyerang. Fang cuba larikan diri daripada makhluk itu tetapi dia telah diserang. Fang dia terpelanting keluar dari rumah dia sendiri

"Aku tak kan biarkan dia menangkap aku" bisik Fang sambil mengesot badannya lagi "Berani dia menyamar sebagai ibu aku. Memang tidak boleh dimaafkan"

"Apa yang tidak boleh dimaafkan?"

Fang mendongak sedikit dan mata dia terkebil-kebil apabila mata dia melihat ibu dan ayah dia ada di hadapannya. Dia tahu ini adalah salah satu perangkap daripada makhluk itu tetapi dia tidak berani menyerang ibu bapa dia sendiri

"Tapi mereka bukan ibu bapa aku yang betul" bisik Fang lagi

"Kenapa Fang kata begitu?" tanya ibu dia dengan sedikit kecewa "Fang tak sayangkan kami ke?"

"Diam! Kau bukan ibu aku! Ibu dan ayah aku sudah lama tiada! Kau hanya seekor makhluk yang menyamar menjadi ibu bapa aku sahaja!"

"Fang tak sayangkan kami?" tanya ayah dia

"DIAM AKU KATA!"

"Fang.. marilah, kami ibu bapa kau" Ibu dia mengangkat kedua belah tangannya "Ibu sayangkan Fang. Begitu juga dengan ayah kamu"

"DIAM! SERANGAN BAYANG!"

Fang menyerang mereka dengan kuasa bayangnya. Ibu bapa Fang terus berubah menjadi makhluk bersayap. Fang tidak dapat melarikan diri kerana salah satu daripada makhluk itu sudah terbang dan mencengkam bahu Fang

"FANG!" Yaya terbang secara pantas untuk selamatkan Fang dari makhluk tersebut "TUMBUKAN PADU!"

"KUASA SLOW-MO!" Ying cuba perlahankan pergerakan makhluk itu supaya Yaya dapat selamatkan Fang "CEPAT YAYA!"

Yaya tumbuk makhluk itu sekuat-kuatnya. Fang terlepas dari cengkaman makhluk tersebut tetapi sebelum dia sempat jatuh di atas jalan raya, tubuh badan dia dicengkam semula oleh makhluk bersayap yang lain pula. Yaya tidak dapat mengejar makhluk tersebut kerana dia dan Ying di serang oleh dua lagi makhluk itu. Fang menjerit untuk meminta tolong. Boboiboy lewat tiba di situ dan Fang sudah berada jauh dari situ

"BERANI KORANG SERANG KAWAN-KAWAN AKU!" Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Blaze "SERANGAN BEBOLA API!" Makhluk-makluk itu musnah akibat terkena bebola api Boboiboy "Fang mana?" tanya dia sambil bertukar menjadi Boboiboy biasa

"Dia sudah kena tangkap" jawab Ying

"Bukan dia sahaja.. Rizu pun kena tangkap juga"

"HAH! Rizu pun kena juga" terkejut Faye "Rizu rindukan siapa selama ini?"

"Ibu dia?"

"Tak mungkinlah Boboiboy. Aku rasa dia rindukan ayah dia" kata Bella "Yea, mungkin ayah dia yang dia rindui. Sekarang macam mana, tiga rakan kita sudah dibawa lari oleh mereka. Dekat mana dia orang sorok, kita sendiri tak tahu"

"Jangan risau! Kapten Navis akan membantu kamu semua!" Muncul Kapten Navis di situ bergaya tampan dan segak sekali "Aku adalah ketua lanun yang tidak pernah mengalah! Aku akan bantu kamu semua untuk mencari mereka dan juga menewaskan makhluk-makhluk tak guna tu!"

"Hmm.. dia ni boleh pakai ke?" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Entahlah, aku pun tak pasti" bisik Boboiboy balik "Aku rasa lebih elok kita hubungi abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna"

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Kapten Navis "Kakak dan abang kamu semua ke? Atau mereka adalah putera dan puteri di pulau ini? Atau mereka adalah raja dan permaisuri yang memerintah pulau pelik ini!"

"Errr... bukan-" Gopal terus tekup mulut Boboiboy

"Ha ah kapten! Dia orang adalah raja dan permaisuri di pulau ini! Kami adalah kawan kepada adik si raja tu.. hehehee..." Gopal tersengih

"Wei, yang kau pergi tipu dia apasal?" Mulut Boboiboy sudah dilepaskan oleh Gopal "Kau nak cari pasal dengan dia ke?"

"Ikut ajelah Boboiboy" kata Gopal "Karang si kapten ni banyak sangat soalan pulak"

"Hmm.. yelah yelah" Boboiboy menarik nafas sedikit "Betul kata kawan saya tadi tu.. jadi bagaimana hendak mencari mereka?"

"Adakah mereka akan selamat nanti?" Hati Faye mula menjadi risau. Dia terbayangkan kawan-kawan dia kena makan dengan makhluk itu. Dia cuba buangkan bayangan itu tetapi ianya tetap kembali di dalam kepalanya "Aku takut..."

"Aku pun juga" Bella sentuh bahu Faye sedikit "Kalau kita biarkan ketakutan menguasai diri kita, nanti macam mana kita nak selesaikan masalah ini. Keberanian kenalah ada untuk menentang sesuatu yang agak musytahil tapi kita jangan mengalah begitu sahaja! Aku yakin, kalau kita tewas pun, mesti ada yang datang menolong kita nanti"

"Betul kata Bella. Kapten Navis.. kapten tahu ke dekat mana mereka bawa kawan kami?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku tahu mereka dimana kerana makhluk itu mempunyai sebuah sarang yang besar. Di dalam sarang itu terdapat seekor permaisuri. Kita kena hapuskan permaisuri itu dan segala-galanya akan musnah. Semuanya akan selamat. Ayuh kita pergi ke sarang makhluk itu!" Kapten Navis keluarkan pedang dia dan tujukan ke arah langit sebagai tanda semangat "Kita ke sana dengan kapal layar aku! Ayuh anak-anak muda, kita bergerak sekarang!"

"Aku tak beberapa yakin dengan dia ni" bisik Gopal

"Samalah tapi apa pilihan yang kita ada sekarang ini. Kita ikut sahaja dia" kata Boboiboy

"Kalau apa-apa terjadi, kita guna ajelah kuasa kita" kata Ying sambil angguk kepalanya "Marilah kita bertolak sekarang sebelum terjadi apa-apa dekat kawan-kawan kita tu"

"Mari! Kita naik kapal!" Kapten Navis terlebih bersemangat di situ

Mata Bella bersinar-sinar melihat Kapten Navis yang begitu tampan dan bergaya. Lebih bergaya daripada Fang. Kaki Gopal sudah terasa gatal untuk tendang kaki Bella tetapi dia menahan dirinya sebelum dia kena marah dengan Yaya atau kena balasannya nanti daripada Bella. Dia agak takut sedikit kalau cari gaduh dengan Bella. Walaupun Bella adalah seorang gadis tetapi dia mempunyai suara yang lantang dan keberanian yang tinggi, sehingga ada orang lain takut untuk mendekati diri dia

Sebuah tangga tali telah diturunkan dari kapal itu. Kapten Navis menjadi orang pertama memanjat tangga tersebut. Boboiboy ikut sahaja kapten itu dan seterusnya, kawan-kawan dia yang lain turut ikut sekali. Seorang demi seorang panjat tangga itu. Gopal orang terakhir sekali memanjat tangga bertali itu. Dia tidak mahu pandang ke bawah kerana makin lama makin tinggi dia naik. Yaya dan Ochobot dengan mudah sekali, dia hanya perlu terbangkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam kapal itu. Gopal rasa cemburu sedikit dengan kuasa yang ada pada diri Yaya. Setengah Gopal sampai di dalam kapal itu, dia terkejut sedikit kerana kapal itu sangat mewah dan bendera yang dikibarkan pada tiang kapal itu mempunyai sebuah bentuk tengkorak keemas-emasan. Beberapa anak-anak kapal sedang sibuk bekerja di atas kapal itu

"Selamat datang wahai para tetamu. Inilah kapal layar ku yang diberikan nama Skeleton Gold" kata Kapten Navis sambil mendongok sedikit kepada mereka sebagai tanda hormat "Aku akan bawa kamu semua ke sarang makhluk itu dan kita akan serang permaisuri itu bersama! Anak-anak kapal, bersedia untuk belayar!"

"ARGGG!" Jerit anak-anak kapal itu bersama

Kapal itu mula bergerak dan maju ke depan

* * *

Kaizo dan Lynna sudah tiba di Pulau Rintis. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di kawasan bandar pulau itu. Mereka hanya tiba di hadapan rumah Kaizo sahaja. Mereka terkejut melihat pintu pagar rumah itu habis dimusnahkan. Ada juga beberapa titisan darah di atas jalan raya itu. Kaizo menjadi lebih cemas apabila dia lihat pintu dan tingkap rumahnya habis dimusnahkan. Tingkap bilik adiknya pecah. Serpihan kaca berterabur di kawasan halaman rumahnya

"Apa yang terjadi tadi?" bisik Kaizo

"Adik kau kena serang ke? Tadi jam kuasa kau berbunyi tapi kau jawab panggilan itu"

"Aku tahu.. ini semua salah aku!" Kaizo menggenggam kedua belah tapak tangannya "Kenapa aku tidak menjawab panggilan tadi! Kalaulah kita tiba di sini lebih awal, adik aku akan selamat"

"Kaizo, bertenang Kaizo.. aku tahu kau buat silap tadi. Aku pun buat silap juga kerana tidak menjawab panggilan dia tadi. Aku terlalu leka sangat tadi, sibuk dengan kerja-kerja aku" Lynna sentuh sedikit lengan Kaizo "Kita semua buat silap... kita tidak boleh lari dari kesilapan kita tapi jangan sesekali salahkan orang lain pula. Kita tahu kita buat silap dan kita akan betulkan kesilapan itu. Kita sama-sama cari dia dan selamatkan dia"

"Yea, kita akan selamatkan dia tapi... hmmm... aku tak pasti kalau ini adalah kerja si kepala kotak tu" Kaizo melihat kotak-kotak di luar rumahnya "Si Pang nak pindah rumah ke?"

"Aku tak rasa begitu.. ini semua barang lama dia" Lynna berjalan sedikit dan lalu dia mengangkat sebuah buku novel yang terbuka luas. Lalu dia tutup untuk melihat judul novel tersebut "Eh.. ini buku dari perpuskataan istana aku"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius

"Aku tahu siapa yang menyerang Fang" Lynna membelek-belek mukasurat buku novel itu "Buku novel ni kau yang pinjamkan?"

"Yea" balas Kaizo "Tapi aku tak habis baca sebab terlampau sibuk sangat"

"Hmm.. novel ini tentang lanun dan juga makhluk bersayap. Aku dapat rasakan adik kau kena tangkap dengan makhluk bersayap"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kena cari dia dengan cepat sebab orang-orang yang makhluk ini tangkap akan menjadi.." Lynna berhenti bercakap seketika. Dia merapatkan bibirnya kerana takut untuk beritahu apa yang makhluk itu akan buat

"Akan menjadi apa? Kau jangan senyap sahaja, Lynna"

"Akan menjadi makanan kepada permaisuri mereka. Makhluk itu akan simpan mereka bertahun-tahun sehinggalah tiba masanya, permaisuri itu akan makan tapi ada benda lain juga kau perlu risaukan"

"Apa lagi yang aku perlu risaukan?"

"Aku rasa, baik kita patut pergi sekarang dan aku akan cerita dekat kau" kata Lynna

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi. Kau jangan nak senyap sahaja. Beritahu aku segala-galanya" Lynna angguk kepalanya kepada Kaizo "Maaf, kalau aku bercakap kasar dengan kau tadi"

"Takpe, aku tahu kau risaukan tentang adik kau. Mari kita pergi dan aku akan cerita segala-galanya"

* * *

Kapal layar milik Kapten Navis tiba di sebuah tempat yang dinamakan sebagai markas kotak. Markas itu adalah kepunyaan seekor alien dan juga sebuah robot ungu. Mereka adalah Adudu dan Probe. Tetapi, setelah mereka hadir di tempat itu, markas kotak bukan lagi seperti sebuah tempat lapang yang penuh dengan barangan lama. Ianya menjadi sebuah sarang kepada makhluk-makhluk bersayap. Sarang itu tinggi, berbentuk sebuah kubah, dindingnya melekit dan warna hitam kehijauan. Semuanya sunyi sahaja. Tiada yang menyerang kapal layar itu. Boboiboy begitu gerun sekali melihat sarang itu. Gopal sudah menutup sedikit mukanya

"Ini ke sarang makhluk itu?"

"Yea" kata Kapten Navis kepada Boboiboy "Inilah sarang dia. Untuk masuk ke dalam sarang itu, kita perlu musnahkan dinding dia"

"Err... boleh ke kalau aku tukarkan sahaja sarang ni jadi makanan?"

"Boleh kot Gopal. Kau pergilah cuba" kata Boboiboy

"Tapi jangan jadikan makanan yang keras-keras pula. Lebih-lebih lagi kalau kau tukarkan jadi biskut Yaya" Ying rasa lega sedikit kerana Yaya tidak dengar percakapan dia tadi. Yaya terlalu sibuk melihat sarang melekit itu

"Ok.. aku akan cuba.. hmmm... makanan apa yea" Gopal mengusap dagunya

"Adoi.. tukarkan ajelah jadi jelly"

"Ok juga tu Ochobot!" Gopal dengan semangatnya, dia terus tumpukan kepada sarang itu "TUKARAN JELLY!" Tetapi tiada apa yang berlaku. Ianya tetap melekit seperti biasa "ERK! Takde jadi apa pun"

"Mungkin dia dah bertukar jadi jelly hitam kot" kata Faye sambil tersengih

"Takpe kalau kau tak boleh gunakan kuasa kau. Kita gunakan cara biasa yang aku selalu gunakan iaitu dengan menggunakan PEDANG!" Kapten Navis terjun dari situ dan mendarat di hadapan sarang tersebut "Mari ikut aku semua! Anak-anak kapal, jaga kapal ini!"

Boboiboy dan Gopal pandang satu sama lain. Mereka tidak terjun tetapi mereka turun ikut tangga bertali. Mereka rasa takut kalau terjun nanti tercedera pula. Ying, Bella dan Faye ikut mereka berdua. Manakala Yaya dan Ochobot, mereka terbang ke bawah dengan senang sekali. Setelah mereka sampai sahaja di bawah, Kapten Navis keluarkan pedang dia dan menghalakan ke arah dinding hitam itu. Lalu dia mencantas-cantas dinding itu supaya ianya terbelah tetapi tiada apa yang berlaku

"Errr... sesiapa ada idea lain?" kata Kapten Navis sambil tersengih

"Hmm..." Boboiboy begitu teliti sekali melihat dinding sarang itu "Hmmm..."

"Dey, kau cubalah guna kuasa api ke, tumbuk ke dan paling penting, jangan guna pedang Halilintar kau! Karang tak pasal-pasal, habis satu sarang ni kena sambar petir kau"

"Eh, ok juga tu Gopal, selesai masalah kita semua"

"Lepas tu, kau nak kawan-kawan kita kena sambar petir juga?" Bella sudah mencekak pinggang bersama Yaya, Ying dan Faye. Muka mereka kelihatan marah sedikit

"Hehehehe.. aku lupa pulak pasal mereka" Terus Ochobot tepuk kepala Boboiboy "Maaf maaf.. janganlah tepuk aku Ochobot"

"Aku tepuk kepala kau supaya diri kau jangan jadi pelupa" kata Ochobot

"Sudah sudah, jangan nak mulakan pergaduhan. Biar aku cuba dulu" Yaya menggenggamkan tangan kanannya untuk bersiap menumbuk dinding sarang itu "TUMBUKAN PADU!"

Dinding itu masih kukuh seperti biasa. Tangan Yaya terkena kesan pepejal melekit sedikit. Kali ini percubaan dari Ying pula. Dia menggunakan teknik tendangan lajunya tetapi hasilnya tetap sama sahaja. Giliran Boboiboy pula. Dia keluarkan bebola api yang kecil. Dia takut kalau sarang ini terbakar kalau dia keluarkan bebola api yang besar. Tiba-tiba sahaja dinding itu membuka secara tidak langsung. Sarang itu sebenarnya takut dengan api

"Wah! Tahniah Boboiboy, kau berjaya membuka laluan masuk ke dalam sarang ini tanpa membuat apa!" kata Gopal

"Err.. hehehee.." Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu-garu kepalanya "Kapten Navis masuklah dulu, kami ikut dari belakang"

"Baiklah! Bersiap sedia wahai anak-anak muda. Ikut aku dan jangan buat apa-apa sehingga aku berikan arahan"

"Baik kapten" kata mereka yang sedikit ragu-ragu dengan Kapten Navis

Kapten Navis melangkah masuk ke dalam sarang itu. Pedang dia sebagai perlindungan diri dia. Mereka melihat makhluk-makhluk bersayap sedang tidur nyenyak di tepi-tepi dinding sarang itu. Cara mereka tidur seperti seekor kelawar. Di bahagian atas pula, terdapat seekor makhluk berwarna merah kehitaman. Dia adalah permaisuri di dalam sarang itu. Pada bahagian tepi kanan sarang itu, terdapat Fang, Rizu, Lily dan Emmy sekali di dalam sebuah kurungan sangkar. Mereka terkejut sedikit kerana Emmy juga dapat ditangkap oleh makhluk itu. Keempat-empat remaja itu kelihatan sedang tidur di dalam sangkar itu. Di sebelah kanan pula, Adudu dan Probe ada di dalam sangkar mereka

"Eh, Adudu dan Probe pun ada sekali. Pelik betul" kata Boboiboy

"Mereka juga kawan kamu semua ke?"

"Bukan Kapten Navis. Dia orang tu musuh kita orang tapi adalah juga kadang-kadang buat baik dengan kita orang" jelas Yaya

"Ohh.. jadi kita tak perlu selamatkan mereka berdua" Kapten Navis mengusap dagunya sambil angguk kepala

"Eh, mana boleh. Kita harus selamatkan mereka juga. Tak kisahlah musuh ataupun kawan, mereka tetap akan diselamatkan" kata Yaya dengan nada tegasnya "Kita tidak boleh biarkan mereka di sini kerana mereka juga adalah mangsa si makhluk tu"

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. sekarang mari ikut aku" Kapten Navis berjalan secara perlahan

Mereka terus ke arah sangkar kawan-kawan mereka. Kapten Navis perhatikan sekeliling mereka untuk pastikan makhluk-makhluk itu tidak terjaga dari tidurnya. Sampai sahaja di sangkar itu, Boboiboy keluarkan kuasa apinya untuk musnahkan sangkar itu tetapi mereka diserang oleh makhluk itu secara mengejut. Tangan Boboiboy ada sedikit cakaran dari makhluk bersayap itu. Kapten Navis melibas-libas pedangnya untuk menghalau makhluk-makhluk tersebut

"KUASA SLOW-MO!"

Makhluk-makhluk itu bergerak secara perlahan. Yaya menggunakan kuasanya untuk mengumpul mereka semua

"MAMPATAN GRAVITY!"

"HEMPUSAN API!" Boboiboy menyembur kuasa apinya dari mulut dia. Makhluk-makhluk itu menjerit dan terus menjadi abu "Hahaha... mampus pun dia orang"

"Jangan gembira sangat sebab ada ramai lagi dia orang ni" Ochobot tunjuk ke arah atas

Makhluk-makhluk itu berterbangan di dalam sarang itu. Mereka semua sudah bersiap sedia untuk menyerang Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya. Gopal menelan ludah apabila ternampak kuku tajam mereka yang serupa seperti kuku burung helang. Mereka sudah terperangkap kerana makhluk-makhluk itu mengepung para adiwira itu. Ying terpaksa gunakan kuasa dia balik sebaik sahaja mereka terbang terus ke arah mereka

"KUASA SLOW MO!"

"BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!" Boboiboy berpecah kepada tiga iaitu Taufan, Thorn dan Halilintar

"PUSARAN TAUFAN!"

"GERAKAN KILAT!" Halilintar bergerak seperti kilat "TETAKAN HALILINTAR!" Dia menyerang mereka dari bawah ke atas ke kiri dan juga ke kanan

"Go Boboiboy! Go Boboiboy!" sorak Probe di dalam sangkar dia "ADOI! Apa ni encik bos, janganlah ketuk kepala saya pula"

"Yang kau pergi sorak dekat si Boboiboy tu kenapa?"

"Ala, dia kan datang nak selamatkan kita semua. Kenalah bagi semangat" kata Probe

"Betul tu!" muncul Yaya di depan sangkar mereka "Mari aku keluarkan kamu berdua"

"Baiknya Yaya ni.. hehehe"

"Baik apa kebendanya! Asyik kena serang aje, setiap kali aku ada rancangan jahat!"

"Siapa suruh jadi jahat, kan dah kena dengan aku" kata Yaya kepada Probe "TUMBUKAN PADU!" Hancur sangkar itu "Ok, korang boleh lari dari sini sekarang tapi jangan buat jahat lagi"

"Itu pun kalau aku tak lupalah" bisik Adudu sambil bermuka masam. Dia dan Probe lari keluar dari sarang itu "SELAMAT BERJAYA!" kata dia sebelum melangkah keluar dari situ

"Sempat pulak si kepala kotak tu!" kata Ying "ALAMAK! KUASA SLO-ADOI!" Tangan dia terkena cakaran makhluk itu "Sakitnya.. macam mana ni?"

"Apa yang kita perlu lakukan Kapten?" tanya Bella. Diri dia semakin lama semakin berundur pada dinding sarang itu "Macam mana nak hapuskan mereka semua? Makhluk ni makin banyak, bukannya makin sikit"

"Hapuskan permaisuri mereka kerana dialah yang akan menjana lebih banyak lagi askar-askar makhluk ini semua. Keluarkan jantung kristal dia dari dada dia sendiri" kata Kapten Navis

"Jantung kristal?" terkejut Faye

"Yea, permaisuri itu mempunyai jantung kristal.. memang sangat bernilai harganya"

"Tapi macam mana nak serang permaisuri tu. Mereka semua sedang melindungi permaisuri itu" kata Yaya

"Kita tangkap seekor-seekor" kata Taufan "Tengok aku perangkap mereka di dalam kuasa taufan aku! PERANGKAP TAUFAN!"

Makhluk-makhluk itu disedut masuk ke dalam perangkap milik Taufan. Mereka berputar-putar, berpusing-pusing di dalam perangkap tersebut tetapi permaisuri itu menghasilkan lebih banyak askar dia lagi untuk menyerang Taufan. Seekor demi seekor keluar dari dinding sarang yang melekit itu. Muka mereka amat menggerunkan dan kali ini mereka mempunyai gigi taring yang tajam. Gopal menggigil ketakutan sehingga dia sorokkan dirinya di belakang Bella dan Faye

"KUASA APUNGAN GRAVITY!" Yaya cuba melindungi Taufan dengan menggunakan kuasa dia

Kesemua makhluk itu terperangkap di dalam kuasa pink milik Yaya. Mereka terapung-terapung di sekitar sarang itu. Mereka cuba untuk melepaskan diri tetapi tidak berjaya. Kali ini permaisuri itu betul-betul bengang dengan para adiwira. Dia keluarkan lagi askar-askar dia yang seterusnya. Thorn pula datang untuk mengikat askar-askar yang baru di lahirkan itu

"BUATLAH SESUATU! SEBELUM SI PERMAISURI TU KELUARKAN ASKAR DIA LAGI!" Taufan sudah tidak dapat tahankan dirinya kerana satu per satu makhluk itu cuba untuk mencakar diri dia

"Jangan risau, biar aku serang dia" Secara pantasnya, Halilintar bergerak dari bawah terus ke tepi dinding dan terus ke permaisuri itu "TUSUKAN HALILINTAR!"

Pedang Halilintar menusuk badan permaisuri itu dan akhirnya dia dapat hapuskan juga. Halilintar boleh nampak sebutir kristal berwarna hijau berada di dalam dada makhluk itu. Lalu dia keluarkan kristal itu dari situ dan mencampakkan kristal itu terus ke tangan Kapten Navis. Segala makhluk di situ berhenti berlawan. Boboiboy bercantum semula menjadi satu. Mereka sudah selamat tetapi Fang, Rizu, Lily dan Emmy masih lagi di dalam sangkar mereka

"Woi, keluarkan kita oranglah"

"Eh, kau sudah bangun Fang" kata Faye "Gopal, tukarkan sangkar ni jadi biskut atau apa-apa sahaja yang boleh kita hancurkan"

"Itu aku boleh buat! TUKARAN MAKANAN!" Sangkar itu bertukar menjadi biskut "Masa untuk hancurkan biskut ni!" Gopal patah-patahkan sangkar itu untuk mengeluarkan rakan-rakan dia yang terperangkap di dalam itu

"Terima kasih semua kerana selamatkan kami" kata Emmy

"BBB-CHAN!" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy ada di situ "MY PRINCE CHARMING!"

"Ah sudah.. angau dia sudah kembali" Boboiboy menepuk dahi dia sendiri "Kapten Navis, sekarang semuanya sudah selesai tapi mana anak-anak kapal kapten yang kena tangkap tu?"

"Hehehe.. itu hanyalah tipu helah dari aku sahaja" Nada Kapten Navis terus bertukar menjadi serius "Terima kasih kerana menolong aku hapuskan permaisuri itu. Kau tahu kenapa aku nak kan kristal ini?" Dia tunjukkan kristal itu kepada mereka

"Ala, kau tu kan lanun.. mesti kau nak jual dan dapatkan duit. Betul tak?" kata Gopal dengan penuh keyakinan

"SALAH! Hahahaa.. aku mahukan kristal ini kerana AKU DAPAT MENGAWAL KESEMUA MAKHLUK INI! Sekarang sudah tiba masanya untuk aku hapuskan kamu semua!" Kapten Navis tersenyum sinis kepada mereka "Bangkitlah wahai makhluk ku, serang mereka dan jangan bagi mereka keluar dari sini.. selamat tinggal wahai anak-anak muda!"

"BERANI KAU MEMPERGUNAKAN KAMI! MEMANG TIDAK BOLEH DIMAAFKAN!" Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Blaze "RASAKAN BEBOLA- ARGHHHHH!" Tangan dan muka Boboiboy Blaze diserang oleh makhluk itu

"Tak boleh jadi ni, kita kena dapatkan balik kristal tu" kata Bella "Tapi kita sudah terperangkap dekat dalam ni..." Dia tundukkan dirinya apabila ada seekor makhluk cuba untuk mencakar Bella

"PELINDUNG BAYANG!"

Fang melindungi mereka semua dengan kuasa bayangnya. Walaupun dia tidak dapat berdiri tetapi dia dapat menggunakan kuasanya untuk melindungi mereka semua. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia boleh bertahan kerana dinding bayang itu dicakar oleh makhluk-makhluk itu. Boboiboy sudah kembali menjadi biasa. Dia perlu mencari jalan untuk lepaskan diri dan dapatkan balik kristal itu dari Kapten Navis

"Tak sangka si lanun tak guna tu ialah orang jahat! MENYESAL AKU ADA HATI DEKAT LANUN TU!"

"Senyaplah kau, Bella!" kata Fang "Sekarang fikirkan macam mana nak selamatkan diri. Aku sendiri pun tak dapat nak tahan lama. Sedikit lagi dia orang boleh hancurkan dinding pelindung ni"

"Ala, BBB-CHAN AKAN SELAMATKAN KITA SEMUA DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN BOBOIBOY KUASA TUJUH! Boleh jumpa Gempa-chan kalau begini" Lily berkelip-kelip matanya kepada Boboiboy

"SIAPA KAU?"

Mereka terdengar satu jeritan dari luar dinding pelindung itu. Fang tidak berani untuk hilangkan dinding bayang itu kerana dia tidak mahu mereka di serang oleh makhluk-makhluk itu. Rizu memeluk tubuh badan abang angkat dia kerana ketakutan

"Aku adalah Kapten Kaizo!"

"ABANG!" Jerit Fang disebalik dinding pelindung dia "ABANG DATANG AKHIRNYA!"

"Abang Paizo akan selamatkan kita semua" bisik Rizu. Dia tersenyum disebalik tangisannya "Abang Paizo... kalahkan lanun tu" bisik dia lagi

"Jadi kaulah Raja Kaizo yang memerintah pulau ini!" kata Kapten Navis

"Raja Kaizo?" Lynna menahan gelakan dia "Bila masa si kapten garang ni jadi raja... hehehee"

"Dan kau pula mesti permaisuri Lynna"

"ERK?!" Terkejut Lynna "Bila masa saya jadi permaisuri pulak ni"

"Takpe takpe.. aku akan hapuskan kamu berdua, supaya aku dapat memerintah pulau ini! HAHAHAHAA! SERANG MEREKA WAHAI MAKHLUK KU!" Makhluk-makhluk itu beralih arah dan mula menyerang Kaizo dan Lynna "HAHAHAHA! Segala-galanya mudah bagi ku!"

"Kau ingat mudah untuk kalahkan aku?" Kaizo tersenyum sinis kepada Kapten Navis. Dia terus mulakan serangan dia terhadap kapten lanun itu "TOLAKAN TENAGA!"

Kapten Navis tercampak ke belakang dan lalu terjatuh bergolek di atas lantai sarang melekit itu. Kristal itu masih lagi selamat berada di dalam tangan dia. Dinding pelindung Fang sudah pudar dan mereka tidak lagi diserang oleh makhluk-makhluk itu. Kapten Navis melihat diri mereka selamat dan lalu dia menggunakan kuasa kristal itu untuk menangkap mereka. Seorang demi seorang ditarik oleh sesuatu dari dinding sarang itu dan terus melekat di situ. Kaizo dan Lynna masih lagi bertarung dengan makhluk-makhluk itu. Kaizo mencantas mereka, melibas-libas pedang tenaganya dan juga potong sayap mereka. Lynna gunakan kuasa api ungunya untuk menghapuskan makhluk itu

"Lynna, bagaimana kita hentikan kegilaan ini?"

"Mungkin cerita si lanun ni, kita kena pecahkan kristal itu. Dia tidak akan dapat mengawal makhluk ini lagi sekiranya kristal itu pecah"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan cuba serang si kapten tu dan pecahkan kristal itu"

"Hati-hati Kaizo" kata Lynna

Kaizo hanya mengangguk sahaja. Hati dia marah apabila dia ternampak adik dia melekat pada permukaan dinding itu. Dia menggenggam erat pedang tenaganya. Lalu dia melompat dan mencantas beberapa makhluk yang cuba mencakar dia. Kaizo terus mendarat di hadapan Kapten Navis. Mata dia tertumpu kepada kristal hijau itu. Dia tahu apa yang dia perlu lakukan

"Kau tidak akan berjaya" kata Kapten Navis "Pulau ini akan menjadi milik aku! HAHAHAA!"

"Gelaklah kau tapi... hehee.. kau tidak akan berjaya.. GARI TENAGA!" Kedua tangan dan kaki Kapten Navis telah di garikan oleh kuasa Kaizo. Kristal itu terlepas dari tangan kapten itu. Kaizo mengangkat kristal hijau itu "Kau nak gelak lagi ke sebelum aku hancurkan kristal ini"

"INI BUKAN KALI TERAKHIR KAU AKAN-"

Sebelum sempat Kapten Navis habiskan ayat dia, Kaizo sudah hancurkan kristal itu. Dia pecahkan kristal itu dan segala-galanya berakhir di situ. Kapten Navis, makhluk bersayap dan sarang melekit itu hilang dari situ. Semuanya sudah kembali ke dalam novel berjudul The Green Crystal

* * *

Pada malam itu, Kaizo menjenguk masuk ke dalam bilik adiknya. Dia hanya mahu periksa keadaan adiknya. Kaki adiknya sudah dibalut dengan simen dan mungkin dalam beberapa hari atau minggu, dia terpaksa gunakan tongkat untuk berjalan

"Pang, kau tidak tidur lagi?"

"Belum abang" Fang bangunkan diri dia sedikit "Adik sebenarnya terfikir tentang sesuatu.."

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

"Makhluk tadi tu akan menangkap sesiapa yang mempunyai perasaan rindu terhadap seseorang yang amat dalam. Contohnya si pelik tu rindukan pesaingan dia iaitu Ratu Lily"

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?" tanya Kaizo

"Kenapa mereka tidak tangkap abang sekali semasa abang berada di sini? Adakah abang tidak merindui ibu bapa kita!"

"Siapa kata abang tidak merindui mereka. Setiap hari abang rindukan mereka! Abang pun seperti adik juga, rindukan mereka setiap masa" Kaizo duduk di tepi katil adiknya "Abang tidak pernah lupakan mereka, begitu juga dengan adik.. tapi soalan kau tu memang membuatkan abang terfikir juga"

"Hmmm... mungkin ada sesuatu yang melindungi diri abang"

"Mungkin juga tapi tak perlulah kita fikirkan benda itu lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kau masuk tidur" Kaizo cium dahi adiknya "Selamat malam, Pang"

"Selamat malam, abang"

* * *

 **Huhuu... chapter panjang lagi xD ahakzz!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	12. Popular

**Haluuu semua! Apa khabar? Sihat? Author sihat aje.. hehee**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi baca fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Popular**

KRINGGGGGGGG!

"Alamak!"

Fang terpaksa berjalan laju sedikit kerana kaki dia masih lagi disimen. Dia berjalan dengan tongkatnya untuk sampai ke perkarangan sekolah tetapi ada seseorang yang buat dia takut. Fang terpaksa berhadapan dengan orang itu. Orang yang dimaksudkan oleh dia adalah Yaya. Pengawas Yaya memang seorang yang tegas dan suka berikan denda kepada sesiapa sahaja yang melanggar undang-undang sekolah contohnya, pelajar yang lewat sampai sekolah. Fang fikir bahawa dia mempunyai alasan kukuh kerana kaki dia

"Hah, lewat sampai sekolah. Denda untuk kau.. hmmm" Yaya perhatikan kaki Fang

"Ala Yaya, tak perlulah denda aku.. kasihanlah dengan aku. Kaki aku sakit sebab hari tu"

"Ok.. tapi lepas ni jangan buat lagi. Aku akan lepaskan kau tapi jangan datang lewat" tegas Yaya

"Macam mana aku tak lewat kalau aku jalan perlahan aje. Aku cuba keluar awal tadi tapi kau tahulah abang aku tu, mengarah aku sesuka hati aje. Dah tahu kaki aku belum sembuh lagi, dia masih lagi nak suruh aku buat itu ini. Sabar ajelah aku" Fang mengeluh kecil di situ

"Kasihan kau" Yaya berikan wajah simpatinya kepada Fang "Baik kau pergi masuk kelas cepat Fang, nanti kau kena marah dengan cikgu pula"

"Terima kasih Yaya"

"Sama-sama" kata Yaya "Oh yea, abang kau sudah jumpa kapal angkasa dia? Lahap macam mana? Sudah jumpa juga ke?"

"Tak" Nada Fang kelihatan sedih sedikit "Masih belum jumpa lagi. Sebelum aku pergi sekolah tadi, abang aku sudah pergi ke stesen TAPOPS. Mujurlah ada alien lain boleh ambik abang aku dekat bumi"

"Aku berharap abang kau dapat balik kapal angkasa dia dan juga Lahap. Eh.. baik kau masuk kelas cepat. Maaf sebab aku bertanya tadi"

"Takpe.. jumpa lagi" Fang mula berjalan secara perlahan

Fang rasa bersyukur sedikit kerana kelas dia pada tahun ini adalah di tingkat bawah sahaja. Dia tidak perlu naik tangga sekolah tetapi dia masih mengeluh kerana dia teringat tentang sesuatu. Waktu kelas pertama dia adalah waktu pendidikan jasmani. Maknanya, dia tidak dapat mengikut kawan-kawan dia yang bermain di padang sekolah. Dia terpaksa duduk di tepi sahaja dan melihat rakan-rakan dia yang lain berseronok bermain bola atau apa-apa jenis sukan. Fang teruskan perjalanan dia ke kelas. Mungkin dia hanya duduk sahaja di dalam kelas dan mengulangkaji. Dengan cara itu, dia tidak perlu rasa sedih. Dia akan gunakan masa ini untuk belajar

"Fang!" Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya

"Kau nak apa Boboiboy"

"Kenapa kau pergi sana. Jomlah kita ke padang atau kau sebenarnya lupa kita ada PJ hari ni"

"Mana ada" balas Fang "Aku tak lupalah"

"Cakap ajelah kau lupa macam si Boboiboy ni. Entah-entah kau sudah berjangkit dengan penyakit pelupa dari Boboiboy" muncul Gopal di sebelah Boboiboy

"WOI! Kau cakap baik-baik sikit" marah Fang

"Hehehe.. aku bergurau aje" Gopal tersengih sedikit

"Kalau kau tak lupa, kenapa kau nak pergi masuk kelas"

"Kau lupalah tu" Fang angkat kaki dia yang telah disimen itu dan tunjuk kepada Boboiboy dan Gopal "Aku mana boleh join korang main hari ni!"

"Aku tahu tapi tak kan kau nak duduk sorang-sorang dalam kelas. Kau duduk ajelah dekat tepi tengok kita orang main bola" kata Boboiboy

"Hmm.. yelah yelah" Fang terus pusing dan mara ke arah padang sekolah "Kalau aku rasa bosan, aku masuk kelas terus"

"Aiyaaa.. kau tak kan bosan punya" Ying pula muncul kali ini. Kelas dia juga sama seperti kelas mereka bertiga, begitu juga dengan kelas Bella "Tak pun kau pergi tengok si Bella berlatih main bola tampar seorang diri"

"Apasal dia main bola sorang-sorang" tanya Fang

"Dia cakap dia nak lepaskan tekanan. Cikgu pun tak berani nak dekat maaa sebab dia main bola tampar terlampau ganas sangat" jawab Ying

"Dasyat betul si Bella tu. Main sukan apa-apa dengan dia pun, dia tetap ganas tapi aku tabik dekat dia kerana bermain secara pasukan"

"Betul tu Boboiboy! Aku pun tak boleh nak main ganas macam dia" kata Gopal

"Hmm.. korang pergilah dulu. Aku nak tengok si Bella kejap... nanti aku datang"

"Takpe ke Fang?"

"Takpe Boboiboy" balas Fang "Ying, si Bella tu berlatih bola tampar dia dekat mana?"

"Dekat dalam dewan maa" Ying tunding jarinya ke arah dewan sekolah "Kau nak pergi kacau dia ke?"

"Takdelah, saja nak tengok dia ok ke tak"

"Tapi jangan gaduh-gaduh pulak" kata Ying

"Hmm.. ok" Fang terus berjalan ke arah dewan. Dia tinggalkan Ying seorang diri di situ

Boboiboy dan Gopal sudah lari ke padang kerana rakan sekelas mereka sudah panggil. Fang berjalan sambil melihat rakan-rakan dia berseronok di atas padang. Pelajar perempuan kelas dia sedang bermain bola jaring di gelanggang sekolah. Gelanggang itu tidak jauh dari padang sekolah. Ying sudah pun pergi menyertai rakan sekelas dia. Yaya baru selesai menjaga pintu sekolah dan dia terus menyertai Ying di padang sekolah. Fang sudah tiba di dewan sekolah. Dia menjenguk sedikit di pintu dewan itu. Bella seorang sahaja yang ada di situ. Dia terlalu sibuk berlatih dengan bola tamparnya. Dia melambung dan menampar bolanya sekuat hati bagaikan melepaskan semua kemarahan dia yang terpendam di dalam hatinya. Bella termengah-mengah sedikit kerana terlampau banyak gunakan tenaga. Dia meoleh ke kiri dan sedar dengan kehadiran Fang

"Kau buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Bella

"Aku saja nak tengok kau"

"Takde kerja lain ke nak tengok aku" Bella pergi ke botol air dia yang ada di atas kerusi "Pergilah tengok kawan kau main bola sepak dekat padang sekolah. Bukan ke hari ni kelas aku berlawan dengan kelas kau" Dia teguk air itu sedikit untuk hilangkan kepenatan dia

"Takde.. aku tengok kau sebab Ying cakap kau berlatih seorang diri sebab nak lepaskan tekanan. Kau ada masalah ke?"

"Hmm.. masalah.." Bella mengangkat sebiji bola putih yang ada di tepi kaki kerusi dan lalu dia pergi balik ke tengah gelanggang bola tampar "Masalah aku adalah aku sakit hati dengan si lanun tu.." Dia melambung bola itu dan terus dia melompat untuk menampar bola tersebut "Muka handsome tapi hati langsung tak handsome"

"Dengan watak buku tu pun kau nak sakit hati.. apa-apalah kau ni"

"Suka hati aku lerr tapi sebenarnya aku bukan sakit hati dengan lanun tu"

"Habis tu.. kau sakit hati sebab apa?"

"Aku sakit hati then bekas kawan-kawan aku yang tak guna dulu tu" Bella mengangkat satu lagi bola yang berdekatan dengan dia "Dia orang jumpa website cerita detektif aku. Kau nak tahu apa dia orang buat?"

"Err.. dia hack website kau?"

"Takde maknanya dia orang buat begitu. Dia orang tu bukannya pandai pun dalam hacking website" Bella melambung bola itu dan terus menampar bola tersebut "Dia orang bukannya taraf Harraz. Yang membuatkan aku sakit sebab dia orang pergi buruk-buruk aku dekat bahagian komen. Bila aku delete, nanti ada cakap aku ni penakut, pengecut dan macam-macam lagilah. Semuanya kutuk aku dan cuba nak jatuhkan aku"

"Jahatnya dia orang"

"Tak tahulah kenapa aku berkawan dengan dia orang" Bella cuba menahan air matanya "Mungkin sebab aku percayakan mereka bahawa mereka boleh menjadi kawan baik aku tapi aku silap. Semua ni terjadi semasa aku terpilih menjadi wakil pasukan bola tampar"

"Dia orang cemburulah tu"

"Yea, aku tahu.. aku ingat masa tu mungkin cemburu sekejap sahaja tapi rupanya berdendam juga mereka" Bella mengangkat lagi bola putih yang bergolek ke kakinya "Aku cuba berbaik dengan mereka dan tidak mahu lukakan atau cemburukan mereka lagi. Aku juga mahu mereka katakan tahniah dekat aku tapi yang aku cuma dapat, ucapan yang tidak ikhlas. Memang agak kecewa dengan mereka tapi bila pindah ke sini, aku bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan korang semua walaupun pada mulanya, aku ni agak berlagak dan suka cari pasal dengan kau"

"Itu semuanya sudah lepas. Kau tidak perlu fikirkan sangat. Kita semua sudah menjadi kawan dan sudah kenal antara satu sama lain. Kau pun rasa gembira dengan kita orang. Lebih-lebih lagi bila kau bersama Faye dan si pelik tu"

"Ha ah, betul kata Fang tu" muncul Yaya bersama Ying "Maaf kalau kita orang ganggu"

"Takpe.. kenapa korang ada dekat sini?" tanya Bella

"Sebab kita orang risaukan kaulah.. hehehee..." Ying tergelak sedikit "Apa kata kita 2 lawan 2"

"Ha ah, ok juga tu.. aku dan Ying, kau dengan Fang" kata Yaya

"Wei.. korang lupa ke.. KAKI AKU MASIH TAK OK LAGILAH!"

"ERK! ALAMAK! MAAF FANG!" Yaya dan Ying tersengih kepada Fang "Kami lupa pulak" kata mereka serentak

"Korang semua ni memang sudah terkena penyakit lupa si Boboiboy tu! Virus ni kena basmikan dengan cepat sebelum ianya menular ke seluruh Pulau Rintis"

"Dan cara kau cakap macam si Lily" kata Bella sambil mengangkat kening sebelah "Nampaknya virus Lily sudah berjangkit dekat si Pang ni.. hahaha!"

"Takde maknanya.. badan aku cergas dari segala virus yang ada!" kata Fang dengan penuh bangga "Tapi bayangkan kalau virus si pelik tu betul-betul wujud. Mesti ada penawarnya.. hmmm"

"Kau pergi hujung sana dan gunakanlah imaginasi kau untuk cerita virus kau tu. Aku dan kawan-kawan kau nak pergi main bola tampar. Ying, Yaya.. korang lawan dengan aku ok"

"Eh, takpe ke Bella? Rasa macam tak adil pula sebab kau sorang sahaja"

"Takpe Yaya.. lagipun berlatih begini pun bagus untuk aku juga.. hehehe.. jom!" Bella melantun-lantun bola itu sedikit "Korang sudah bersedia?"

"SUDAH!" Yaya dan Ying bergerak di kanan gelanggang. Manakala Bella pula, berada di sebelah kiri

Fang pergi duduk di atas kerusi yang ada di dalam dewan itu. Dia hanya mampu menjadi penonton sahaja. Hati dia terdetik untuk main sekali tetapi malangnya, kaki dia sakit. Mungkin selepas sahaja kaki dia sudah sembuh, dia akan berlawan dengan Bella dan juga dengan rakan-rakan dia yang lain. Dia mula terbayangkan diri dia telah dipilih untuk masuk ke dalam pasukan bola keranjang. Mesti dia akan menjadi lebih popular dan paling seronok sekali, nama dia akan menjadi sebutan pelajar-pelajar lain. Pemikiran dia sudah melayang jauh sehingga dia tidak sedar dengan kehadiran satu bola laju

"FANGG!" Jerit Yaya, Ying dan Bella

Fang tidak sempat mengelakkan diri dia daripada terkena bola itu. Kepala dia terus terkena dengan bola itu, mengakibatkan dia tidak stabil dan jatuh dari kerusi yang dia duduki. Kepala dia terhentak dengan permukaan lantai dewan itu. Fang mula tidak sedarkan diri. Yaya, Ying dan Bella berlari ke arah dia sambil menjerit-jerit nama Fang tetapi malangnya, Fang tidak dengar jeritan mereka

* * *

 _"Aduh.. sakitnya kepala aku" Fang pegang dahi dia yang terasa sakit itu "Ada juga nak kena keamukan dari aku ni"_

 _"Maaf Fang, kami tak sengaja"_

 _Fang mula membuka matanya. Dia terkejut melihat ada 3 wajah di hadapan matanya. Yaya, Ying dan Bella rasa bersalah kerana kesilapan kecil tadi. Fang bangunkan diri dia. Tangan dia mula meraba-raba lantai dewan itu untuk mencari cermin matanya_

 _"Wei, mana cermin mata aku?"_

 _"Cermin mata? Kau mana pernah pakai cermin mata" kata Yaya "Kau ok ke?"_

 _"Aku ok tapi..." Fang mula sedar. Mata dia dapat melihat dengan jelas sekali. Dia tidak pasti apa yang berlaku sekarang ini "Betul ke aku tak pakai cermin mata selama ini? Aku tengah mimpi ke ni?"_

 _"Wei, kau tak mimpi lah" kata Bella dengan nada marah sedikit_

 _"Kalau aku tak mimpi, bukan ke aku memang pakai cermin mata"_

 _"Haiyaa.. lu ni, apasal tiba-tiba fikir pasal cermin mata pulak ni. Jangan-jangan hantaran bola aku tadi menyebabkan kepala dia menjadi tak betul. Habislah aku kena marah dengan peminat dia. Macam mana ni Yaya, Bella?" Ying menjadi ketakutan sedikit "Kau tahulah peminat dia banyak ganas maa.. tak boleh tengok orang lain cederakan si Fang ni atau lukakan hati dia maa.."_

 _"Jangan risaulah Ying. Kau bukannya sengaja pun tadi. Lainlah kalau memang sengaja, itu memang cari nahas dengan peminat dia" kata Yaya_

 _"Peminat? Aku ada peminat ke?" Fang garu-garu kepala dia. Tiba-tiba mata dia terpandang kaki kanannya "Eh.. kaki aku dah ok" Kaki kanan dia tidak balut dengan simen. Dia gerakkan kaki dia sedikit. Tiada rasa kesakitan di situ_

 _"Kenapa dengan kaki kau?"_

 _"Tak kan kau tak ingat, Bella. Kaki aku hari tu terkena besi pagar rumah aku. Apasal tiba-tiba dah ok pulak" Fang rasa pelik sekarang ini. Adakah ini betul-betul mimpi atau semua ini adalah realiti ataupun ada musuh cuba mempermainkan minda dia "Korang tak rasa pelik ke?"_

 _"Pelik? Apa yang pelik?" Yaya pandang Fang dengan perasaan hairan "Aku rasa.. kita patut hubungi abang dia dan bawa dia pulang"_

 _"Tapi Yaya.. si Fang ada mini konsert petang nanti" kata Ying_

 _"Mini konsert?" Fang garu-garu lagi kepala dia "Bila masa aku ada mini konsert pulak ni"_

 _"Kau ni.. dah berjangkit virus pelupa dari Boboiboy ke?" Nada Bella agak marah pada ketika itu. Dia bersilang tangan dan terus berkata lagi "Kau kan popular dekat sekolah ni. Kau adalah seorang superhero yang terkenal di Pulau Rintis ini dah juga seorang penyanyi remaja yang dikenali ramai. Petang ni, sebelum habis sekolah.. kau ada mini konsert untuk para peminat kau"_

 _"AKU POPULAR?!" Fang berdiri dengan serta-merta kerana dia tidak percaya dengan popularity dia "AKU POPULAR SEBAB AKU SUPERHERO DAN JUGA SEORANG PENYANYI! YAHOOOO!"_

 _"Aiyaaa... sudah tak betul budak ni"_

 _"Sabar ajelah Ying. Dia kalau tak betul, memang terus jadi tak betul tapi takpe, kita akan cuba ingatkan dia balik" kata Yaya_

 _"Jadi, kita tak perlu hubungi abang dia?"_

 _"Tak perlulah kot, Bella" kata Yaya lagi "Dia nampak sihat tapi lupa sahaja. Kita akan bantu dia untuk mengingati dia balik"_

 _"Wei wei, aku lebih popular daripada si Boboiboy ke?" tanya Fang yang terasa bangga itu_

 _"Yea Fang, popularity kau jauh lebih hebat daripada Boboiboy. Kau siap ada fan club lagi dan ketua club itu adalah Lily" jelas Yaya sambil tersenyum_

 _"LILY!" Fang terkejut lagi "Apasal dia pula yang jadi ketua fan club aku? Bukan ke si pelik tu peminat gila Boboiboy"_

 _"Dia memang minat Boboiboy dulu tapi apakah dayanya apabila Boboiboy selalu lari daripada dia aje" kata Bella sambil angguk kepala "Jadi pada suatu hari, hati dia terbuka dan terus tersedar bahawa Fang lebih popular dan tidak pernah lupakan peminat dia. Jadi dia tubuhkan satu club khas hanya untuk kau. Mini konsert ini pun, dia yang uruskan dan kau setuju untuk adakan konsert ini"_

 _"Bagus betul si pelik ni.. heheee.. bagus bagus" Fang tersenyum sinis sambil fikirkan untuk membuli si Lily "Bolehlah aku suruh dia buat macam-macam.. hehehee..."_

 _"Amboi, kau nak jadikan dia sebagai orang gaji pulak. Nanti dia lari, baru kau tahu" kata Bella_

 _"Ala, biarlah dia lari" kata Fang dengan angkuhnya "Entah-entah dia kembali dekat BBB-CHAN dia tu.. mesti dia akan menyesal- WOI!" Fang terus berikan renungan dia kepada Bella_

 _"Sanggup kau nak sakitkan hati peminat kau sendiri. Dia tu bertahun-tahun menunggu hati Boboiboy dia terbuka dan menerima diri dia sebagai kekasih" Fang rasa nak muntah dengan ayat Bella tadi "Tapi akhirnya dia pasrah dan terus dia pergi dekat kau sebab dia tahu, kau tidak pernah lari bila dia buat perangai pelik dia dekat kau"_

 _"Errr... bukan ke Boboiboy ok aje dengan perangai pelik Lily. Makin pelik pulak mimpi ni" Fang garu-garu kepala dia lagi sekali_

 _"Haiyaa.. ini bukan mimpi maaa.. sudah sudah, mari kita bawak lu pergi ke bilik rehat. Lu rehat sahaja dekat sana. Nanti bila mini konsert nak dekat bermula, kita orang panggil kau nanti"_

 _"Hmm.. yelah Ying" Fang terus bersilang tangan "Tapi jangan beritahu abang aku pulak. Tak pasal-pasal dia heret aku balik rumah pulak. Takde konsert untuk peminat-peminat aku.. hehehee"_

 _"Yelah, kita orang tak kan beritahu abang kau"_

 _"Kalau beritahu Rizu takpe" kata Fang kepada Yaya "Kalau boleh, suruh dia bawak makanan sekali"_

 _Yaya, Ying dan Bella pandang satu sama lain. Fang rasa pelik dengan reaksi mereka apabila dia menyebut nama Rizu. Ada sesuatu benda yang berlaku ke? Atau sebenarnya dia dan Rizu tidak pernah kenal satu sama lain? Lalu dia bertanya untuk tahu apa yang terjadi_

 _"Kenapa dengan Rizu? Aku abaikan dia ke?"_

 _"Bukan" kata Yaya "Kau tak abaikan dia cuma.." Yaya terdiam selepas itu_

 _"Cuma?" Fang pandang mereka bertiga untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut lagi "Cuma apa? Jawablah!"_

 _"Macam ni Fang.. kau mesti tak ingat apa yang berlaku tapi takpe, kita orang akan ingatkan kau balik" Lalu Yaya menarik nafas dan dia sambung bercerita "Semasa Rizu rapat dengan kau, para peminat kau tiba-tiba rasa cemburu melihat keakraban korang berdua. Apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap Rizu memang agak kejam. Dia orang buli Rizu, pulaukan Rizu dan tidak benarkan dia menghampiri kau. Kita orang juga yang melindungi diri dia daripada mereka"_

 _"Jadi.. Rizu macam mana sekarang?"_

 _"Dia hanya boleh lihat kau dari jauh sahaja" kata Ying "Lily cuba hentikan peminat kau daripada buli Rizu tapi dia sendiri tidak dapat mengawal mereka. Para peminat kau memang ganas"_

 _"Aku.. aku tak sangka popularity aku ni membuatkan hati Rizu sedih. Mesti dia tidak seceria dulu"_

 _"Betul tu Fang" kata Yaya "Kau cuba dekatkan diri dengan dia pun, Rizu terus larikan diri kerana dia tidak mahu perkara lama berulang semula. Jadi kita orang sahaja tempat dia boleh luahkan perasaan tapi malangnya, senyuman dia tidak seperti dulu. Kita orang hanya nampak senyuman paksa sahaja"_

 _"Aku kena betulkan keadaan ini. Aku tidak akan benarkan sesiapa menyakiti adik angkat aku sendiri"_

 _"Itu pun kalau kau berjaya" kata Bella "Kalau kau nak tahu, para peminat kau pun sebenarnya jealous tengok kau rapat dengan kita orang tapi dia orang tak berani nak kacau sebab aku ganas, Yaya dan Ying pula adalah superhero di Pulau Rintis ni. Boboiboy dan Gopal pun dia orang tak berani nak buat hal"_

 _"Hmmm.. aku kena buat sesuatu. Aku tidak boleh biarkan sahaja" Fang melangkah keluar dari dewan itu sambil melihat beberapa pelajar perempuan cuba untuk mendekati dirinya "Aku akan fikirkan sesuatu tapi sebelum tu.. aku perlu berehat dan fikirkan rancangan terbaik untuk membuat Rizu tersenyum semula"_

* * *

 _"Pang.. bangun.. PANG!"_

 _Fang terus tersedar dari tidurnya. Dia terkejut melihat abang dia ada di situ. Muka abang dia, seperti biasa sahaja, serius berpanjangan. Fang melihat sekelilingnya dan dia tersedar yang dia ada di dalam bilik rehat sekolah_

 _"Eh.. adik sudah bangun dari mimpi tadi ke?"_

 _"Kau mimpi apa pulak tadi?" tanya Kaizo sambil duduk di atas kerusi "Kau mimpi donut lobak merah ke?"_

 _"Tak.. adik mimpi tentang popularity adik.. hehehe.. adik bukan sahaja superhero, tapi seorang penyanyi terkenal juga.. hehehee" kata Fang dengan penuh gaya "Tapi abang ni.. pergi kejutkan adik awal sangat apasal?"_

 _"Kau ni memang dah tak betul ke?"_

 _"Kenapa pulak?"_

 _"Yang kau mimpi diri kau popular tu kenapa? Bukan ke impian kau untuk menjadi popular sudah tercapai" kata Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya "Superhero dan juga seorang penyanyi yang diminati ramai"_

 _"Aduh... ingatkan dah ok, rupanya belum tapi.." Fang pegang kepala dia sedikit. Dia mahu bangun dari mimpi ini tapi bagaimana? Pada masa yang sama, dia rasa seronok sedikit sebab diri dia menjadi lebih popular daripada Boboiboy_

 _"Tapi apa pulak kau ni? Kau nak aku batalkan mini konsert kau tu ke?"_

 _"Eh jangan.. konsert tu penting buat peminat adik.. hehehe" Fang tersengih "Macam mana abang tahu adik ada dekat sini? Ini mesti kawan-kawan adik beritahu abang. Adik sudah cakap dekat dia orang, jangan beritahu tapi degil juga kawan-kawan adik ni. Ada juga nak kena dengan aku"_

 _"Yang kau nak cari nahas dengan kawan-kawan kau kenapa? Abang tahu pun sebab dari twitter. Nama kau tiba-tiba jadi trending dan aku pergilah tengok sebab apa"_

 _"Eh.. bila masa abang ada twitter?" Fang garu-garu kepala dia "Abang bukannya minat sangat dengan media sosial ni"_

 _"Aku kenalah ada twitter sebab dari situ bolehlah aku tahu kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat kau. Diri kau tu dah jadi famous, mesti ramai akan tulis dekat twitter apa yang terjadi dekat kau"_

 _"Hmm.. yelah" kata Fang sambil keluar dari katil bilik rehat itu "Abang sudah dapat cari ke kapal angkasa abang dan juga Lahap?"_

 _"Belum lagi" kata Kaizo "Lagipun tadi abang ada event dekat satu planet ni. Nak lari dari situ pun tak boleh sebab terlampau ramai sangat peminat abang datang serbu"_

 _"Eh.. abang pun popular juga?" Makin lama makin pelik Fang rasa dengan mimpi ini. Adakah abang dia juga popular seperti dirinya?_

 _"Mestilah.. aku adalah seorang kapten dan juga seorang penyanyi terkenal di seluruh galaxy!" Kaizo keluarkan sekeping bekas CD di dalam poket bajunya. Di muka depan bekas CD itu mempunyai wajah Kaizo yang bergaya itu "Abang baru keluarkan album abang yang pertama. Semalam ada pelancaran album abang dekat planet lain. Kau ambiklah CD ni"_

 _"Errr... terima kasih" Dalam hati Fang mengatakan bahawa abang dia memang mempunyai suara yang cukup macho tetapi tidak sangka pula abang dia juga popular seperti dia sehingga dapat mengeluarkan album tersendiri "Adik ada album juga ke?" Tangan Fang terus mengambil album itu dari abangnya_

 _"Kau... kau sudah ada dua album"_

 _"HAH! MAKNANYA ADIK LEBIH POPULAR DARI ABANG! HAHAHAA!"_

 _Berkerut dahi Kaizo. Lalu dia tepuk kepala adiknya_

 _"Kau popular dekat sini sahaja tapi abang lebih popular daripada kau! Popularity abang sampai seluruh galaxy" kata Kaizo dengan bangganya "Daripada aku melayan kau lebih-lebih, baik aku pergi makan. Masa rehat kau nak dekat tamat dah, cepat pergi makan dan masuk ke kelas kau"_

 _"Err.. baik abang tapi nanti abang datang tak mini konsert adik?"_

 _"Mestilah datang. Abang nak dengar suara sumbang kau tu"_

 _"Dekat dalam mimpi aku pun, sama aje abang ni" bisik Fang sambil merungut kecil "Mana-mana aku pergi, mesti perangai abang aku sama aje. Tak boleh ke cakap elok-elok.. grrr.. selamatlah aku tak mengamuk"_

 _"Apa yang kau sedang katakan itu?"_

 _"Takde apa" Fang hanya tersenyum sahaja sambil keluar dari bilik rehat itu "Jumpa lagi yea abang.. adik pergi makan dulu!"_

* * *

 _Petang itu, Fang dibenarkan keluar dari kelas lebih awal daripada yang biasa. Dia telah dipanggil oleh Lily untuk membuat persiapan di dalam dewan sekolah. Konsert mini itu akan diadakan di dalam dewan. Semasa dia di dalam perjalanan ke dewan, dia ternampak seorang budak kecil yang dia sangat kenali. Lalu dia menjerit nama budak lelaki itu_

 _"RIZU!" Fang melambai-lambai ke arah Rizu dengan senyumannya "RIZU! ABANG ADA DEKAT SINI!"_

 _Rizu terkejut dengan panggilan itu. Muka dia berubah menjadi takut dan terus lari dari situ. Fang tidak mahu Rizu larikan diri daripada dia. Fang perlu betulkan keadaan ini supaya Rizu tahu bahawa dia sayangkan Rizu seperti adik sendiri. Lalu dia mengejar Rizu di tepi koridor sekolah_

 _"RIZU!"_

 _"Ja-jangan kejar Pizu" Fang boleh dengar tangisan Rizu di dalam percakapan dia tadi "Pizu tak nak abang Fang berada dekat dengan Pizu.."_

 _"Rizu! Abang tak kan buat apa-apa dekat Rizu. Abang akan lindungi Rizu daripada peminat abang"_

 _Rizu berhenti dan terus menyorok di dalam sebuah kelas kosong. Dia menangis di dalam kelas itu seorang diri. Fang melangkah masuk untuk memujuk Rizu tetapi tangisan Rizu menjadi lebih kuat. Fang berjalan secara perlahan dan tangan dia terangkat sedikit untuk menyentuh Rizu_

 _"Jangan datang dekat" kata Rizu yang terduduk di sebalik dinding "JANGAN DATANG DEKAT! PIZU TAK NAK ABANG FANG SAKITKAN HATI PIZU LAGI!"_

 _"Bila masa abang sakitkan hati Rizu?"_

 _"FANG!"_

 _Fang menoleh kebelakang. Seorang budak lelaki bertopi oren sedang berdiri di muka pintu sambil mencekak pinggang. Muka dia agak marah sedikit. Fang tidak tahu kenapa Boboiboy kelihatan marah? Ada dia buat sesuatu dekat dia ke? Atau sebab Rizu? fikir Fang_

 _"ABANG BOBOIBOY!" Rizu bangun dari terus lari ke arah Boboiboy_

 _"Fang! Kenapa kau pergi takutkan Rizu?" tanya Boboiboy dengan nada marahnya_

 _"Bila masa aku takutkan dia. Aku cuma nak bercakap dengan dia. Aku nak ceriakan hati dia sahaja"_

 _"Ceriakan hati dia?" Fang angguk kepada Boboiboy "Yelah tu Fang, selama ini kau suka sakitkan hati dia. Aku tahu kau sudah popular tapi perlu ke kau sakitkan hati Rizu kerana kau nak jaga hati peminat kau"_

 _"Hah?! Bila masa pulak aku nak sakitkan hati Rizu! Aku selama ini tidak pernah sakitkan hati dia. Kadang-kadang tu adalah juga kecewakan dia tapi aku akan minta maaf balik. Dia kan adik angkat aku. Sudah tentu aku akan jaga dia dengan baik. Aku sudah anggap dia seperti adik aku sendiri"_

 _"Yelah tu... boleh ke aku percaya dengan kata-kata kau?" kata Boboiboy "Entah-entah, lepas tu kau sakitkan hati dia balik. Selama ini, kami yang menjadi tempat luahan dia. Kau hanya hidup dengan popularity kau!"_

 _"Tapi aku tak lupakan korang.. betul tak?"_

 _"Yea, kau tidak melupai kami tapi... kadang-kadang tu kau ada juga menyakitkan hati kita orang juga" Boboiboy terus pusingkan dirinya untuk pergi dari situ. Dia tidak mahu bergaduh dengan kawan dia sendiri "Aku pergi dulu.. jom Rizu"_

 _"Ok.." Rizu menoleh kebelakang. Mata dia kelihatan sedih. Lalu dia pandang ke depan dan tinggalkan Fang bersendirian di dalam kelas itu_

 _"Kenapa boleh jadi begini?" bisik Fang sambil menggenggam kedua tapak tangannya "Bagaimana ini boleh terjadi? Kenapa kawan-kawan perempuan aku tidak beritahu perkara yang sebenar? Aku kena betulkan balik kesalahan aku terhadap mereka, terutama sekali Rizu"_

 _"Fang" Fang menoleh ke pintu kelas itu. Yaya dan Ying ada di situ_

 _"Kenapa korang tak beritahu aku tentang aku sakitkan hati Rizu?"_

 _"Maaf Fang. Kita orang sebenarnya tak nak kau menjadi seperti dulu. Kita orang nak Fang yang dulu bukan Fang yang sekarang" kata Yaya "Kita orang masih anggap kau seperti kawan kita orang walaupun sudah banyak kali kau abaikan kita orang, sakitkan hati kita orang, kecewakan kita orang tapi kita orang yakin, yang kau akan kembali seperti dulu. Kau terlalu hanyut dalam popularity kau sehingga sanggup sakitkan hati kawan sendiri"_

 _"Betul apa yang Yaya katakan itu tapi kadang-kadang lu baik dengan kita orang. Lu tetap layan kita orang seperti biasa tetapi selalunya.. macam tidak kenal kita orang" kata Ying_

 _"Betul ke apa yang korang cakapkan ni?"_

 _"Betul Fang" Yaya melihat mata Fang ada rasa sedikit rasa bersalah. Pada masa yang sama, ada juga rasa kesalan di hati Fang "Kau boleh berubah, Fang. Aku percaya dengan diri kau"_

 _"Terima kasih" kata Fang. Dia tidak dapat bayangkan diri dia menjadi orang lain. Semua yang mereka katakan, semuanya seperti bukan diri dia "Aku perlu buat sesuatu. Korang semua datang mini konsert aku kan?"_

 _"Mestilah datang" kata Ying_

 _"Ok, bawa Rizu sekali. Jangan bagi dia lari ok"_

 _"Kau nak buat apa, Fang?" tanya Yaya_

 _"Korang tunggu dan lihat sahaja. Aku ingin betulkan kesilapan aku dan aku akan buktikan kepada korang semua yang aku boleh berubah" Fang keluar dari kelas itu "Jangan lupa datang tau. Ini adalah sesuatu yang istimewa untuk korang, terutama sekali Rizu"_

 _Yaya dan Ying mengangguk kepala sambil tersenyum sedikit. Mereka percaya ini bukan muslihat Fang. Mereka yakin Fang mahu berbaik dan minta maaf kepada adik angkat dia iaitu Rizu. Mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat adik dan abang kembali bersatu seperti dulu. Mungkin Kaizo juga boleh berubah setelah sekian lama dia abaikan Lynna kerana terlalu sibuk dengan popularity dia. Semuanya akan berubah, bisik di hati Yaya_

* * *

 _Fang naik ke atas pentas dewan. Dia melihat kerusi-kerusi kosong telah disusun rapat pada bahagian hadapan pentas. Sebuah banner besar telah ditampal pada bahagian tengah pentas. Dia melihat muka dia yang agak berlagak itu dan lalu dia tergelak sedikit. Begitu rupanya bila aku berlagak, bisik di hati Fang. Dia ternampak seorang gadis sedang bertungkus lumus siapkan kerjanya di belakang pentas. Lalu Fang pergi ke arah gadis itu. Muka gadis itu seperti tidak mencukupi tidur. Gadis itu sedang meletak sesuatu barang di dalam beberapa beg kecil_

 _"Apa yang kau buat tu?" tanya Fang_

 _"Ini adalah hadiah yang dapat menjawab soalan tentang diri landak dengan betul" kata Lily "Lily yang mengadakan pertandingan kecil ini. Mereka akan dapat sebuah album dari landak, chocolate Oreo, buku nota limited edition dan juga tanda tangan dari landak"_

 _"Bagus betul kau ni tapi kenapa kau buat kerja seorang diri? Tiada siapa yang tolong ke?" Fang duduk bersila di sebelah Lily untuk menolong mempercepatkan proses itu "Kau nampak letih. Bagi aku tolong siapkan kerja kau ni"_

 _"Eh takpe.. biar Lily sahaja yang buat!" kata Lily sambil cuba untuk naikkan semangat dia "Landak kan famous, mana boleh buat kerja ni semua"_

 _"Tapi.. aku kan kawan kau. Aku kenalah tolong"_

 _"Tapi landak popular.. biar Lily sahaja yang buat"_

 _"Takde takde.. biar aku tolong kau" Lily terus tersenyum lemah "Kau pergilah berehat. Kalau tidak, nanti kau pengsan pulak"_

 _"Ok" Lily rasa lega sedikit. Dia bangun dan terus duduk bersandar di atas kerusi yang ada di situ "Kenapa landak hari ni nampak macam landak dulu-dulu. Selalunya landak suka mengarah Lily buat macam-macam. ADAKAH LANDAH SUDAH KEMBALI KE PANGKAL JALAN?!"_

 _"Err... ha ah, aku nak berubah sebab aku tak suka diri aku yang sebelum ni. Aku lebih suka diri aku yang lama! Seorang landak yang.. eh, bukan landak.. seorang alien yang baik dan sentiasa panas baran tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat menghargai kawan-kawan dia. Popularity ini telah membawa aku ke tempat yang sangat gelap sehinggalah aku nampak satu cahaya putih yang dapat menyedarkan diri aku" kata Fang sambil tersengih "Maaf kalau selama ini aku ada sakitkan hati kau"_

 _"Eh. mana ada.. lagipun landak selalu layan Lily dengan baik sebab Lily adalah ketua fan club landak! Tanpa Lily, fan club ini tidak akan berjaya.. hehehee... tapi Lily sedih sebab BBB-CHAN tak pernah nak join fan club ni. Dia asyik sibuk aje"_

 _"Sebenarnya.." Fang berhenti membuat kerja dia seketika "Aku buat keputusan untuk berhenti sahaja di sini. Aku mahu popularity aku tamat di sini sahaja. Biarlah aku jadi remaja biasa macam korang tapi superhero aku tetap kekal! Dan kau pun boleh bubarkan fan club ni dan pergi kerja balik Boboiboy kau tu"_

 _"ERK! Betul ke landak?" Mata Lily membulat besar "Lily tidak perlu gila-gilakan landak lepas ni ke?"_

 _"Errr.. tak perlu kot" Fang tersengih sambil rasa pelik macam mana Lily boleh tergila-gilakan diri dia? "Tapi kau jangan putus asa pulak kerana aku percaya, satu hari nanti hati Boboiboy akan terbuka juga.. hehehee"_

 _"Lily tak kisah pun sebenarnya. Lily cuma bersyukur aje dapat berkawan dengan BBB-CHAN!"_

 _"Ok lah tu.. kau takdelah letak harapan yang tinggi sangat" Fang keluarkan sekeping CD album dia dalam beg kecil itu. Dia melihat wajah dia pada kulit cover bekas CD itu "Aku nampak macam berlagak aje tapi aku memang berlagak.. tapi.. apasal aku tak rasa gembira sangat"_

 _"Mungkin sebab landak tak begitu rapat sangat dengan kawan-kawan landak. Korang dulu-dulu memang tidak boleh dipisahkan. Asyik ke sana ke sini, bermacam-macam pengembaraan korang dah pergi tapi lepas tu, semuanya berubah. Abang Kaizo pun sama"_

 _"Kenapa dengan abang aku?"_

 _"Hmmm..." Lily mengusap dagunya "Abang kau sebenarnya telah mengabaikan kak Lynna sehingga dia lupa dengan kawan baik dia sendiri. Abang kau pun seperti kau juga. Seorang kapten yang selalu sangat sibuk"_

 _"Mesti banyak lagi perubahan yang berlaku" kata Fang_

 _"Ada.. seperti Rizu. Dia rindukan abang kesayang dia. Harraz pula, dia sudah tidak rapat dengan kita orang seperti dulu sebab semenjak kau jadi popular, pengembaraan kita semakin lama semakin jarang. Lama-lama begitu, dia sudah tidak rapat dengan kita orang. Zakwan pun sudah mula berhenti menghubungi kami semua. Faye masih ada dengan kami tapi dia tak rapat dengan kau. Ammy hanya lepak di makmal dia sahaja" Suara Lily kelihatan sedih. Fang boleh nampak air mata Lily mengalir keluar "Kita tidak seperti dulu lagi. Selalunya, mesti ada gelak ketawa dan diri aku pun.. tidak pelik macam biasa"_

 _"Jangan risau, lepas ni kau boleh jadi pelik macam mana pun"_

 _"Terima kasih landak" Lily mengesat air matanya "Lily nak kita semua bersatu semula"_

 _"Aku tahu..." Fang bangun setelah dia selesai siapkan kerjanya "Aku nak buat perubahan dengan persembahan aku nanti. Aku nak nyanyi satu lagu khas untuk kawan-kawan aku"_

 _"Lagu apa? WUUU! MESTI LAGU LANDAK YANG TERBARU!"_

 _"Takdelah.. lagu orang lain, dan aku nak sampaikan lagu itu kepada mereka" Fang menjenguk di luar belakang pentas itu. Beberapa orang pelajar sudah masuk ke dalam dewan dan mencari tempat mereka "Aku nak nyanyikan lagu ini khas untuk kawan-kawan. Oh yea, sebelum konsert ini bermula.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba tubuhkan fan club ni?"_

 _"Sebab BBB-CHAN ASYIK LARI DARIPADA LILY AJE.. UWAAAA! Jadi Lily pergilah dekat landak and landak layan Lily seperti biasa tapi suka mengarah Lily buat macam-macam. Landak pun tak kisah sangat kalau Lily buat perkara pelik" Lily terus tersenyum lebar "Tapi kalau lepas ni landak nak bersara dari bernyanyi.. Lily kenalah bubarkan juga fan club ini.. UWAAA!"_

 _"Ala, kau buka ajelah fan club Boboiboy. Mesti dia akan suka"_

 _Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar bagaikan nampak sinaran harapan. Dia mula terbayangkan kehidupan dia menjadi ketua fan club Boboiboy. Macam-macam perkara yang dia akan diadakan nanti seperti pertandingan berpakaian seperti Boboiboy ataupun pertandingan melukis gambar Boboiboy atau bermacam-macam lagi. Pemikiran dia sudah jauh melayang sehingga membuatkan Fang tolak kepala Lily sedikit dengan jari telunjuknya_

 _"Sah budak ni dah angau" bisik Fang "Wei pelik, aku pergi keluar untuk mulakan persembahan aku"_

 _"Pergilah. Lily nak berangan sekejap.. MY BBB-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!" Lily tutup mukanya dengan kedua tapak tangan dia "Malunyaaa! Hehehee.."_

 _Fang tersenyum kerana Lily sudah kembali menjadi diri dia sendiri. Lalu dia menarik nafas sambil mengambil sebuah guitar yang berdiri di sebuah kerusi yang Lily sedang duduk itu. Dia terus melangkah keluar untuk pergi ke tengah pentas. Para peminat dia sudah bersorakan dengan menjerit-jerit nama dia. Mata Fang mencari-cari kawan-kawan dia sehinggalah dia ternampak mereka berada di bahagian belakang dewan. Rizu ada bersama mereka. Dia melambai-lambai ke arah mereka. Boboiboy rasa janggal pula, lalu dia membalas balik lambaian Fang tadi. Rizu tersenyum sedikit kerana lambaian itu_

 _"Errr... terima kasih semua kerana menghadirkan diri anda pada konsert saya pada hari ini" Ramai para peminat gadis teruja mendengar suara macho Fang "Saya ada pengumuman untuk para peminat saya dan juga kepada kawan-kawan saya tetapi sebelum itu.. saya ingin tujukan sebuah lagu khas untuk para sahabat saya yang sentiasa ada di sisi saya. Cuma saya melakukan perkara tidak baik kepada mereka.. saya ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatan saya, terutama sekali Rizu. Abang Fang selalu sayang Rizu sebab abang selalu anggap Rizu seperti adik sendiri"_

 _"Eh.. dia nak berhenti jadi penyanyi ke?" bisik Boboiboy_

 _"Abang Fang sudah kembali kepada yang dulu ke?" bisik pula Rizu_

 _"Lagu ini khas untuk kawan-kawan ku yang aku sentiasa hargai" Fang menarik nafas. Tangan dia terus memetik tali guitar itu dan mulakan nyanyiannya_

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_  
 _I'll sail the world to find you_  
 _If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_  
 _I'll be the light to guide you_

 _We find out what we're made of_  
 _When we are called to help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me_  
 _Like 1, 2, 3_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _And I know when I need it_  
 _I can count on you_  
 _Like 4, 3, 2_  
 _You'll be there_  
 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

 _If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_  
 _And you just can't fall asleep_  
 _I'll sing a song beside you_  
 _And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_  
 _Every day I will remind you_

 _We find out what we're made of_  
 _When we are called to help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me_  
 _Like 1, 2, 3_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _And I know when I need it_  
 _I can count on you_  
 _Like 4, 3, 2_  
 _You'll be there_  
 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

 _You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
 _I'll never let go, never say goodbye_  
 _You know_

 _You can count on me_  
 _Like 1, 2, 3_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _And I know when I need it_  
 _I can count on you_  
 _Like 4, 3, 2_  
 _And you'll be there_  
 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

 _You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

 _Para peminat Fang bertepuk tangan. Ada yang menangis kerana suara Fang sungguh merdu. Ada juga yang rasa sedikit cemburu dengan Rizu tetapi Fang tidak kisah dengan itu semua. Dia hanya mahu kembali kepada kawan-kawan dia_

 _"Terima kasih semua" kata Fang sambil tersenyum "Dengan ini, saya ingin mengumunkan bahawa saya akan bersara dari dunia seni ini. Saya ingin kembali dan menghabiskan masa saya bersama-sama para sahabat saya. Maaf semua"_

 _"WHAT?!" Jerit seorang pelajar perempuan_

 _"FANG NAK BERSARA? TIDAKKKK!"_

 _"NOOOOOOO! ADAKAH INI MIMPI BURUK KU?"_

 _Menangis para peminat Fang. Kebanyakkannya adalah peminat perempuan. Mereka semua tidak percaya dengan pengumunan tadi itu. Bagi kawan-kawan Fang pula, mereka sokong sahaja apa yang Fang ingin lakukan. Rizu menangis kecil kerana dia tahu abang kesayangan dia akan kembali. Mereka akan menjadi akrab semula seperti dulu. Kaizo muncul di situ dengan satu tepukan dari dia_

 _"Aik, kenapa abang Kaizo bertepuk tangan?" tanya Boboiboy_

 _"Kerana adik aku sudah mula sedar. Jadi giliran aku pula untuk sedarkan diri" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius "Aku perlu berbaik semula dengan Lynna. Aku telah lama abaikan dia kerana terlalu ghairah sangat hidup di dalam popularity ini. Aku akan ikut jejak langkah adik aku"_

 _"Baguslah tu abang Paizo. Pizu gembira dengan keputusan abang Fang dan abang Paizo" Rizu melihat abang kesayangan dia sudah turun dari pentas dan berlari ke arah bahagian belakang dewan "Eh.. abang Fang tak sambung nyanyi dah ke?"_

 _"Agaknya.. tadi tu lagu terakhir dia kot" kata Gopal_

 _"Mungkin" Boboiboy tersenyum_

 _Fang sudah menghampiri mereka. Orang pertama yang dia peluk adalah Rizu. Dia berjanji dengan dirinya, dia tidak akan sakitkan hati sesiapa, tidak abaikan sesiapa dan paling penting, tidak akan putus hubungan mereka sebagai sahabat ataupun adik beradik angkat_

* * *

"Maafkan abang.. maafkan abang.."

"Aik, apasal dengan Fang ni?" Boboiboy pelik melihat Fang mula bercakap di dalam tidurnya "Dia buat salah apa sampai mengigau macam ni"

Pada waktu itu, Fang berada di dalam bilik rehat setelah kepala dia terkena bola dan jatuh dari kerusi. Kepala dia terhantuk pada lantai dewan. Dia tidak mula sedarkan diri dari situ. Yaya dan Ying dengan pantasnya, mereka memanggil Boboiboy dan Gopal. Bella memanggil cikgu untuk mengangkat Fang dan bawa ke dalam bilik rehat. Pada masa yang sama, Boboiboy terus menghubungi Kaizo. Sebagai seorang abang yang mithali, Kaizo terus pulang ke bumi untuk melihat keadaan adiknya yang tidak sedarkan diri itu. Di dalam bilik rehat itu dipenuh dengan rakan-rakan Fang

"Abang Fang dah mula sedarkan diri tapi dia mengigau pulak"

"Betul tu Rizu. Entah apa yang dia sedang mimpikan itu" kata Kaizo dengan suara seriusnya "PANG! BANGUN!"

"Abang Kaizo, mana boleh buat macam tu" tegur Yaya

"Habis tu, kau nak aku biarkan sahaja. Manalah tahu si Pang tu mengigau tentang benda buruk"

"Err..." Yaya tidak berkata apa. Lalu dia tersengih "Kalau nak bangunkan dia, abang Kaizo kejutkanlah dia secara betul"

"Biar Pizu aje yang kejutkan abang Fang!"

"Silakan" kata Kaizo

"Abang Fang, ini Pizu.. bangunlah. Abang Fang ok tak? Semuanya ada dekat sini. Abang Boboiboy, abang Gopal, kakak Yaya, kakak Ying, kakak Bella, kakak Faye, abang Harraz dan abang Paizo pun ada juga" Rizu sentuh sedikit lengan Fang. Dia goyang-goyangkan sedikit untuk kejutkan abang kesayangan dia "Abang Fang, Pizu ada dekat sini"

"HAH!" Fang terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat rakan-rakan dia ada di dalam bilik itu. Lalu mata dia melirik ke arah Rizu "MAAFKAN ABANG RIZU!" Kedua belah tangan dia terus memeluk Rizu "Abang tidak akan abaikan Rizu dan tidak akan sakitkan hati Rizu juga"

"Err.. abang Fang ok ke?"

"Kau ni kenapa? Tiba-tiba aje minta maaf dekat Rizu"

"Eh.. abang pun ada dekat sini" Fang mula sedar. Dia sudah tidak bermimpi lagi "YAHOOO! AKU TAK POPULAR DAH!"

"Aduh.. dah tak betul rupanya si Fang ni" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri

"Sabar ajelah Boboiboy" kata Gopal "Ini tiba-tiba tak nak popular dah.. apa kes dah budak ni"

"Tahu takpe Gopal" Boboiboy mengeluh kecil

"Aku rasa.. aku patut bawa balik si Pang ni. Tiba-tiba aje jadi tak betul. Bola tadi terkena kuat sangat ke?" Kaizo mengusap dagunya "Atau nak suruh aku bawa dia ke hospital untuk buat pemeriksaan kepala dia ni"

"ABANG! KEPALA ADIK BETULLAH!"

"Dah, tiba-tiba aje kau menjerit tak popular tu kenapa?"

"Sebab adik tak nak jadi popular dan lupakan diri" Kepala Fang tertunduk sedikit "Sehingga adik sanggup sakitkan hati kawan. Kalau adik nak popular pun, adik tidak akan berubah"

"Oh begitu.." kata Kaizo "Tapi yang penting sekarang ni, aku nak bawa kau ke hospital untuk periksa kepala kau tu!"

"ABANG! ADIK OKLAH!"

"JANGAN NAK MENGEGADA! IKUT AKU KE HOSPITAL!"

"TAK NAK!" Fang terus bersilang tangan

"Degil betul budak ni" bisik Kaizo "KALAU KAU TAK NAK PUN, AKU AKAN PAKSA KAU!"

"Aduh.. bergaduh pulak dia orang ni"

"Tahu takpe Boboiboy" Gopal dan Boboiboy terus menepuk dahi mereka sambil diikuti oleh rakan-rakan mereka yang lain

* * *

 **Hehee.. maaf kalau tak best :(**

 **Vanaya - Hmmm... tengoklah dulu kalau author ada idea untuk ejen ali tapi... untuk satu chapter sahaja ok :3**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **Count on me By Bruno Mars**


	13. Rizu Hilang?

**Haluu semua... maaf kalau author selalu sangat update lewat T_T author makin lama makin sibuk.. adeh**

 **Tapi author akan tetap menulis bila ada masa :D hehee**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rizu Hilang?**

"Soalan pertama, apakah movie kegemaran Fang?"

Lily terus menekan butang loceng untuk menjawab soalan yang telah diberikan oleh Probe tadi. Die menekan butang itu berulang kali supaya Probe memilih dia untuk menjawab soalan tersebut. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain terpaksa berikan peluang kepada Lily. Probe terbang ke arah Lily yang masih menekan butangnya

"Yea cik Lily, apakah jawapannya?"

"LANDAK GORENG!" jawab Lily dengan penuh semangat

"WOI! Bila masa aku suka tengok movie landak goreng. Lagipun, wujud ke movie tu?" marah Fang

"Errr... tak wujud yea.. hehehehe" Lily garu-garu kepala dia sambil ketawa malu di situ "Ohhh! Baru teringat, landak goreng tu sebenarnya makanan kegemaran si landak"

Boboiboy dan Gopal menepuk dahi mereka sendiri. Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Rizu dan Harraz hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Fang sudah berapi-api. Hati dia bagaikan hendak meletup dengan kemarahan dia sudah membuak-buak. Lily tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah

"Adeh.. jawapan cik Lily adalah SALAH!" kata Probe

"WHAT?!" Jerit Lily "Apa jawapan sebenarnya?"

"Jawapan sebenarnya adalah-"

"PROBE! SINI RUPANYA KAU! MAIN QUIZ PULAK DENGAN MUSUH-MUSUH AKU!" Adudu muncul di hadapan kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Muka dia bengis, kedua tangannya sudah mencekak pinggang dan dia masih lagi kelihatan pendek seperti biasa "Aku ketuk juga kepala besi kau tu!"

"Ala encik bos, saya ke sini sebab bosan duduk dekat markas kotak tu. Yelah, asyik kena tunggu idea baru dari encik bos untuk kalahkan Boboiboy"

"Kalau bosan tunggu, apasal kau bagi aje idea kau yang merapu tapi berguna kepada aku! Takdelah aku fikir sorang-sorang dekat markas kotak tu!"

"Sabar Adudu... sabar. Probe ni nak lepaskan perasaan bosan dia aje" kata Boboiboy sambil hulurkan cekodok kepada Adudu "Nah, makanlah.. bagi tenangkan hati yang tengah panas tu"

"Ermm.. boleh pulak kau berbaik dengan aku" Probe mengambil cekodok itu dari tangan Boboiboy dengan ganasnya

"Sebab kau tak serang aku, jadi aku berbaiklah.. hehehe" Boboiboy tersengih

"Tapi jangan terperdaya dengan dia ni, Boboiboy. Karang tak pasal-pasal dia serang kita secara mengejutkan"

"Betul kata kawan kau si Gopal tu tapi aku memang tak serang korang pun sebab tengah takde idea" Adudu makan cekodok itu. Selepas itu dia heret robot ungunya untuk pulang ke markas kotak "Jom Probe, aku nak sambung balik cari idea"

"Err.. tapi saya nak main dengan dia orang dulu"

"Takde tapi tapi.. kau kena tolong aku! Kalau tidak, aku cari robot baru nanti"

"Jangan encik bos! Saya akan sentiasa setia dengan encik bos kerana encik bos adalah alien kegemaran ku!" Adudu tersenyum lebar dengan kata-kata Probe tadi "Nanti saya buatkan makanan kegemaran encik bos yea.. hehehee"

"MASAKAN UNTUK LILY SEKALI!" Lily melambai-lambai ke arah mereka "Sekarang kita nak buat apa pulak?" Dia terus air minuman milik Boboiboy

"Adeh.. aku belum minum lagi, dia dah pergi minum" bisik Boboiboy sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri

"Hah! Apa kata kita pergi jalan-jalan dekat bandar" kata Yaya

"Aiyoo Yaya.. asyik jalan-jalan dekat sana, boleh bosan aku nanti maa.."

"Ala Ying, kita jalan-jalan dekat sana sambil selamatkan kucing-kucing yang mencari makanan dan tempat untuk lindungi diri dia dari mana-mana ancaman!"

"PIZU NAK IKUT!" Mata Rizu bersinar-sinar sambil melihat Yaya "Pizu suka kucing.. kucing dekat rumah Pizu dah gemuk. Lepas tu asyik nak tidur aje memanjang. Donut, lobak dan merah asyik makan, tidur, makan, tidur, makan, tidur.. itu ajelah kerja dia orang.. hmm.."

"Tapi donut lobak merah abang tak pernah pemalas sebab ianya adalah sebiji donut yang boleh dimakan" Fang sudah terbayangkan donut yang gebu dan bau dia yang sedap "JOM PERGI KE KEDAI DONUT!"

"LILY NAK ICE CREAM!" Jerit Lily secara tiba-tiba

"Aku nak pergi ke kedai buku!"

"Faye nak ikut Harraz!" Faye terus angkat tangan kanannya "Sebab aku nak tengok majalah terbaru tentang fashion"

"Aku nak pergi shopping!" kata Bella

"Aik, semua nak pergi ke tempat lain. Kali begitu, aku nak pergi ikut Yaya" kata Ying

"Err.. korang pergilah buat kerja korang. Aku nak tolong Tok Aba dekat sini" Boboiboy tersenyum manis kepada atuknya "Nanti lepas tu, korang berkumpul dekat sini balik"

"OK!" kata mereka secara serentak

"Abang Fang tak ikut Pizu ke?"

"Tak, abang nak pergi menikmati donut kegemaran abang dekat kedai donut.. tekak ni tak sabar nak merasai kesedapannya" Fang teruskan berangan "Tunggu wahai kekasih hati ku!"

"Wuuu.. landak berangan.. hehehe.." Lily tergelak kecil di situ

"Eh Fang, abang kau mana?"

"Abang aku tu.. asyik ulang alik pergi ke stesen TAPOPS aje" jawab Fang kepada Yaya "Dia kan sekarang ni tengah mencari maklumat tentang si Virus tu tapi sampai sekarang langsung tiada perkembangan baru"

"Abang kau tak nak beli kapal angkasa baru ke?"

"Entahlah Boboiboy.." Fang mengeluh kecil "Dia tu sayang sangat dengan kapal angkasa dia. Jual ajelah kapal angkasa dia tu, boleh dapat duit sikit untuk aku ke.. hehehee... kapal angkasa abang tu dah jadi macam besi buruk"

"Err... Fang" panggil Boboiboy sambil tunjuk di belakang Fang

"Kau nak apa?" Fang bersilang tangan sambil perhatikan Boboiboy

"Abang kau ada dekat belakang kau" Boboiboy tersengih sedikit

Fang menoleh sedikit demi sedikit. Dia tidak terkejut dengan muka abangnya yang serius itu. Fang sudah menelan ludah kerana takut dengan wajah abangnya yang marah pada ketika itu. Fang terus tersengih kepada abangnya

"Apa kau cakap tadi? Kapal angkasa aku macam besi buruk" kata Kaizo sambil mengangkat kening sebelah "Kau sudah lupa ke, selama ini aku yang menjaga di kapal angkasa itu! Kau nak kena hukuman dari aku ke hah?"

"Ta-tak nak abang tapi abang jangan hukum adik" Fang tersengih lagi

"Baiklah, kau terlepas kali ini tapi lain kali.. aku akan cincang kau terus"

"ERK!" Terkejut Lily "Abang Kaizo nak buat dia jadi alien cincang ke?"

"Kau pun nak kena cincang dengan aku ke?" Lily terus gelengkan kepalanya kepada Kaizo "Kalau tak nak, baik kau duduk diam sebelum aku bagi kau hukuman"

"Abang Paizo ni, asyik bagi hukuman aje.. apa kata abang Paizo ikut Pizu, kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying pergi ke bandar"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kaizo kepada Rizu

"Untuk selamatkan kucing yang terbiar.. dan berikan makanan kepada kucing yang kelaparan"

"Hmmm..." Kaizo mengusap dagunya "Abang bagi duit ajelah.. sebab abang ada hal lepas ni"

"Hal apa abang?" Fang menyibuk di situ "Bukan ke abang baru balik dari stesen TAPOPS"

"Itu urusan aku, jangan nak menyibuk"

"Ohhh... wuuuu.. wee... LILY TAHU!" Lily betulkan suara dia menjadi serius "Urusan itu adalah urusan penting yang ada kaitan dengan kak Lynna!" Dia berkelip-kelipkan matanya kepada Kaizo. Senyuman dia begitu lebar sehingga nampak gigi di belakangnya

"Yang kau sibuk nak tahu, kenapa?" Kaizo cuba menahan dirinya daripada mengamuk

"Hehehehe.. Lily ni bergurau aje. Abang Kaizo abaikan dia sahaja" kata Faye

"Hmm.. baiklah, aku akan abaikan dia" Kaizo terus beredar dari situ "Kamu semua jangan nak nakal-nakal dan jangan nak buat benda pelik macam si pelik tu! FAHAM!"

"FAHAM ABANG KAIZO!" jerit mereka

"Hehehee... dengar cakap Kaizo tu, jangan nak buat nakal"

"Baik tok Aba" kata mereka lagi

"Bagus bagus.. Ochobot, Boboiboy.. meh tolong atuk" Tok Aba terus berikan secawan hot chocolate kepada Boboiboy "Kau pergi hantar dekat meja sana ok.. Ochobot pergi ambik order dekat pelanggan sana tu"

"Baik atuk!" kata Boboiboy "Wei korang, jumpa lagi tau!" Dia terus menghantar cawan hot chocolate itu kepada pelanggang kedai Tok Aba

"Ok BBB-CHAN! Lepas Lily dah makan ice cream puas-puas.. Lily akan kembali ke sini dan bantu Tok Aba untuk menjadi pelayan yang terbaik di seluruh galaxy!"

"Eloklah tu.. hehehe" Tok Aba tergelak melihat gelagat Lily yang penuh semangat itu

"Kakak Yaya, kakak Ying.. kalau ada kucing rasa takut dengan kita, Pizu akan bertukar menjadi seekor kucing untuk memujuk kucing itu!"

"Eh.. Rizu ada kuasa ke?" tanya Yaya

"Rizu! Kenapa Rizu bocorkan rahsia tu" marah Fang

"Alamak! Maaf abang Fang.. Pizu tak sengaja" Kepala Rizu tertunduk sedikit "Pizu sebenarnya terima hadiah daripada Idoli. Dia bagi loceng dia dekat Pizu dan mengikut kata Idoli, loceng itu sebenarnya adalah power sphera"

"Power sphera?" Muncul Kaizo di belakang Rizu. Dia sudah kembali di kedai Tok Aba

"Aik, macam mana abang boleh dengar kita orang tengah berborak tentang power sphera. Abang ada letak mikrofon dekat sini ke?" Fang mencari-cari di sekitar kedai itu. Selepas itu dia meraba-raba tubuh badan dia kalau ada mikrofon di situ "Atau abang aku ada kuasa yang aku tidak tahu.. hmmm..."

"Itu kau tak perlu tahu" kata Kaizo "Rizu, abang tak kan suruh Rizu serahkan power sphera itu tetapi abang ingin nasihatkan kepada Rizu, jangan buat perkara jahat dengan power sphera itu. Jaga baik-baik"

"Tak abang Paizo.. Pizu hanya gunakan untuk kebaikan sahaja"

"Bagus" kata Kaizo "Faye!"

"Yea abang Kaizo!" Faye hampir nak tersedar kerana terkejut dengan panggilan abang saudaranya

"Mana power sphera kau?"

"Ada dekat rumah. Dia tengah tidur" jawab Faye sambil tersengih "Tapi abang Kaizo jangan risau.. dia cuma berehat sahaja"

"Kau buat apa dengan dia malam tadi?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya

"Errr.. Faye main fashion show dengan dia malam semalam" Faye tersengih lagi "Sebab tu dia sudah tidak bertenaga.. hehehee..."

"Hmm.. patutlah" Kaizo beredar dari situ semula "Jangan nak buat nakal semasa ketiadaan aku!"

"OK ABANG KAIZO! KITA ORANG TAK BUAT NAKAL TAPI BUAT BENDA PELIK-PELIK! ABANG KAIZO JANGAN RISAU!"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo dengan jeritan Lily tadi. Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye ketawa kecil di situ. Rizu menarik-narik tangan kanan Fang

"Kenapa Rizu?"

"Errr.. Pizu nak tanya.." Rizu rasa sedikit malu untuk bertanyakan soalan dia tetapi dia harus berani "Errr... Pizu rasa pelik, macam mana kucing abang Fang boleh kurus-kurus dan tak gebu-gebu macam kucing Pizu?"

"Itu sebab abang Kaizo suka beli makanan kucing yang tidak akan mengemukkan mereka"

"Eh, ada ke jual makanan itu?" tanya Gopal

"Ada" balas Fang "Makanan kucing tu hanya jual dekat planet lain. Entah kenapa dia tak suka tengok kucing kita orang jadi gemuk"

"Mungkin abang lu tak mereka jadi pemalas kot" kata Ying

"Mungkin" Fang mengusap dagunya. Lalu dia teringat balik tentang donut kegemaran dia "Wei, wei.. aku nak pergi makan donut lobak merah dulu sebelum donut tu habis. Jumpa lagi semua"

"Jumpa lagi abang Fang!" Rizu melambai-lambai ke arah abang kesayangan dia "Kakak Yaya, kakak Ying.. jom kita cari kotak dan belikan makanan untuk kucing-kucing dekat bandar"

"JOM!" kata dua orang gadis itu

"Aku ke kedai buku. Faye, kau nak ikut tak?"

"Mestilah nak!" kata Faye kepada Harraz "Tak sabar nak beli majalah baru!"

"Bella, jom kita makan ice cream!"

"Ok Lily!" kata Bella

Gopal terpinga-pinga di kedai Tok Aba kerana tiada siapa ingin mengajak dia pergi ke mana-mana. Tinggal dia seorang duduk kedai Tok Aba sambil melihat kawan baik dia, Boboiboy menjadi pelayan di kedai Tok Aba

"Kau Gopal, tak ikut dia orang ke?" tanya Ochobot yang baru sahaja terima pesanan dari seorang pelanggan

"Hmmm.. aku tidak dijemput" Gopal terus kemurungan "Apalah nasib aku ni, sentiasa malang"

"Kau bukannya malang tapi mengharapkan seseorang belanja kau makan"

"Janganlah cakap macam tu Ochobot. Malu aku nanti" Gopal baringkan kepala dia di atas meja kauter

"Apa kata kau tolong Tok Aba"

"Errr... aku tolong tengok boleh?" Mata Gopal berkelip-kelip ke arah Ochobot

"Amboi, langsung tak nak tolong atuk yea" Kepala Gopal terus terangkat sambil melihat Tok Aba "Meh tolong atuk siapkan air ni"

"Boleh aje tapi nanti.." Gopal tersengih-sengih kepada Tok Aba kerana dia mahu air chocolate sebagai upahan

"Hmmm.. yelah"

Gopal dengan seronoknya, dia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan terus ke belakang kaunter. Dia memakai apron untuk bersiap sedia menolong Tok Aba. Boboiboy tergelak melihat gelagat Gopal membuat air hot chocolate. Gopal nampak begitu bergaya sekali, seperti hero di dalam cerita hindustan

* * *

Mata Fang sedang terkebil-kebil melihat beberapa donut lobak merah sudah tersusun cantik di dalam sebuah bekas. Dia ingin mengambil kesemua donut tersebut tetapi malangnya, duit dia hanya sedikit sahaja. Dia hanya dapat membeli dua donut lobak merah sahaja. Fang mengeluh kecewa sedikit tetapi dia harus bersyukur kerana dia dapat membeli donut kegemarannya. Dia terfikir tentang orang lain yang tidak dapat merasai makanan yang sedap-sedap. Tiba-tiba hati dia rasa bersalah pula kerana fikirkan tentang nasib orang lain

"Takpelah.. kalau aku nampak orang yang lebih memerlukan daripada aku, aku akan berikan kepada orang itu" bisik Fang

Tangan dia mengambil dua donut lobak merah dan terus letakkan di atas dulang makanan. Dia pergi ke kaunter untuk membayar donut itu. Selepas itu, dia pergi ke tempat yang kosong untuk menikmati donut itu. Dia tidak kisah kalau dia seorang sahaja di situ tanpa kawan-kawannya. Dia tidak mahu memaksa mereka mengikut dia ke kedai donut. Dia tahu mereka ada benda lain yang perlu dilakukan. Mata dia terus bersinar-sinar apabila dia keluarkan sebiji donut lobak merah dari plastik makanan itu

"Perut ku pasti akan gembira nanti" kata Fang sambil angkat donut lobak merah itu

Fang membuka mulutnya seluas-luasnya. Lalu dia mengambil gigitan yang agak besar. Dia kunyah sedikit demi sedikit untuk menikmati kelazatan donut tersebut. Hati dia terasa bahagia pada saat itu. Dia dapat bayangkan dia berada di dunia donut lobak merah. Semuanya terasa terhenti sahaja dan dia tidak mahu kebahagian itu tamat di situ sahaja tetapi malangnya, kebahagian dia terus dicemari dengan panggilan dari seseorang

"PANG!"

Fang tersembur keluar cebisan donut lobak merah dari mulutnya. Mata dia terus terpandang pintu kedai tersebut. Abang dia terpapar di pintu itu dengan wajahnya yang agak serius. Hati dia terus membara kerana abang dia telah merosakkan saat-saat kebahagian dia. Kaizo menuju ke tempat duduk adiknya

"Abang nak apa?" tanya Fang

"Abang ada sesuatu nak bincangkan dengan kau" Kaizo terus duduk di hadapan adiknya

"Bincangkan tentang apa?" Mata Fang terus membulat besar "ADAKAH ABANG INGIN BINCANGKAN TENTANG PEMBELIAN KAPAL ANGKASA BARU ABANG?"

"Bukan itu yang aku mahu bincangkan!"

"Adakah abang ingin bincangkan tentang kemasukan adik ke dalam sekolah asrama?" Fang terus menelah ludah. Kaizo pula berkerut dahi

"Dari mana pulak kau dapat idea nak pindah sekolah pulak ni? Kau memang nak masuk sekolah asrama ke? Abang boleh aje daftarkan kau sekarang juga tapi bukan di planet ini"

"ERK! Ma-mana adalah abang" Fang mula tersengih "Adik bergurau aje.. hehehe.. jadi abang nak bincangkan tentang apa?"

"Pang, aku ingin beritahu tentang musuh kita si Virus itu. Sekarang ini, abang masih lagi belum terima apa-apa maklumat dari stesen TAPOPS. Abang tanya mereka pun, tiada perkembangan baru. Tak tahulah kenapa hati abang mengatakan stesen TAPOPS sudah diserang oleh virus itu secara halus"

"Maksud abang?" Fang gigit sedikit donutnya

"Mereka semua sudah dipukau oleh virus itu termasuklah Kommander Kokoci sekali" kata Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya "Tapi abang perlukan kepastian.. abang perlukan seseorang untuk pastikan tekaan abang ini adalah betul"

"Abang nak suruh adik ke?"

"Tak, bukan kau" Kaizo mula berfikir siapakah yang sesuai untuk mengadakan misi ini

"Kak Lynna?"

"Aku tak nak dia terancam lagi seperti kejadian hari itu"

"Jadi siapa?" tanya Fang

"Hmmm... mungkin si Momoki kerana dia selalu ulang-alik dari bumi ke stesen TAPOPS"

"Abang pasti ke dia tidak terkena dengan pukauan virus tu?"

"Itu kau jangan risau. Kita boleh periksa diri dia dengan bantuan dari Emmy" Kaizo mengambil donut lobak merah kepunyaan Fang yang ada di dalam plastik makanan itu. Muka Fang terus berubah apabila melihat abang dia gigit donut itu "Kenapa? Tak boleh ke aku makan donut ni?"

"Err.. bukan abang tak suka makan donut ke"

"Abang lapar, jadi abang makan ajelah apa yang ada" balas Kaizo "Sambung balik perbincangan kita. Abang akan periksa dia dulu sebelum aku hantar dia ke stesen TAPOPS. Kemungkinan virus ini ada kaitan dengan budak lelaki yang aku jumpa hari tu"

"Dia masih lagi ada dekat stesen TAPOPS?"

"Yea, dia dan ibu dia masih lagi ada di situ"

"Abang nak halau mereka ke kalau tekaan abang betul?"

"Tak" balas Kaizo "Aku dapat rasakan juga ini bukan perbuatan dia tapi virus dan budak lelaki itu, mungkin ada hubung kait. Abang tak pasti apa.. tapi abang tak nak tuduh dia yang bukan-bukan"

"Kenapa abang beritahu adik semua ni? Kenapa abang tak beritahu kak Lynna?"

"Selalunya abang akan beritahu Lahap tapi... sekarang Lahap sudah dibawa lari. Abang tidak mahu menganggu Lynna dengan masalah kita tapi kalau abang dipukau lagi. Kau harus cari abang dan pulihkan diri abang. Jangan bagi abang bertindak lebih ganas"

"Dan bawa kak Lynna sekali?"

"Itu pun kalau kau dalam keadaan terdesak. Buat masa sekarang ini, biarlah dia dengan kehidupan dia di sana dulu" Kaizo menarik nafas seketika dan lalu dia berkat lagi "Kau pun perasan yang Lynna sudah jarang ke sini kerana aku yang meminta dia jangan datang ke sini selalu. Aku nak dia jauhkan diri daripada ini semua"

"Hmm.. dia mesti kecewa"

"Mungkin tapi dia memahami" kata Kaizo dengan nada lembutnya "Kita jangan menyusahkan dia sangat"

"Sebab abang nak melindungi dia.. heheheee" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Dulu ok aje abang dan dia menentang musuh bersama. Sekarang ini lain pulak cerita"

Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya mahu melindungi Lynna dari ancaman musuh mereka kali ini. Lebih-lebih lagi musuh ini dapat memukau orang. Dia tidak mahu perkara yang sama berulang lagi. Dia dan Lynna terpaksa berpisah buat sementara. Selagi virus itu masih ada lagi, selagi itulah dia tidak benarkan Lynna ke sini. Dia juga harus berhati-hati kali ini

"Abang ok ke?" Wajah Fang kelihat risau apabila dia melihat abang dia seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak kena

"Aku ok.. kau habiskanlah donut kau" Kaizo menyeluk tangannya ke dalam poket seluarnya dan lalu dia keluarkan sekeping duit. Dia letak duit itu di atas meja "Nah, ambik duit ni. Abang gantikan donut yang abang makan tadi. Aku terpaksa pergi dulu... masa untuk mencari si Momoki tu"

"Semoga berjaga abang"

"Terima kasih.. kalau abang tak balik dalam beberapa hari, cari abang"

Fang hanya mengangguk kepalanya. Dia perhatikan sahaja abangnya keluar dari pintu kedai itu. Tiba-tiba Yaya dan Ying berlari masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Mereka hampir terlanggar Kaizo. Kedua gadis itu kelihatan cemas. Kaizo tidak beredar dari situ terus, dia masuk ke dalam kedai itu semula

"Apasal dengan korang berdua ni?" tanya Fang

"Rizu... kucing... hilang..." kata Yaya yang tercugap-cugap itu

"Kucing dia hilang?"

"Bukan Fang.." Ying mengambil tempat duduk Kaizo sebentar tadi "Rizu yang hilang"

"Macam mana dia boleh hilang?" muncul Kaizo di belakang Yaya dan Ying "Ada musuh culik dia ke?"

"Rasanya tiada siapa yang culik dia" jawab Yaya "Begini ceritanya.. tadi semasa kita orang tengah cari kucing dekat bandar, tiba-tiba Rizu nampak seekor kucing ni.. kucing tu nampak lapar. Jadi Rizu terus pergi dekat kucing tu dengan makanan. Kucing tu takut pula. Lepas tu Rizu tukarlah jadi kucing untuk pujuk kucing tu tapi.. dia lari pula. Kita orang tak bagi Rizu pergi kejar kucing tu tapi dia degil. Dia tetap nak pujuk juga. Dia terus lari kebelakang kedai. Kita orang ikutlah Rizu tapi dia sudah lari ke mana pun, kita orang tak nampak sebab dia lari terlalu pantas sangat"

"Bukan ke si Ying ni boleh lari laju" Mata Fang melirik ke arah Ying

"Hehehee... haiyaa.. jangan pandang aku macam tu maaa... kalau aku gunakan kuasa aku, nanti aku terlepas pandang pula tapi semasa aku gunakan kuasa perlahankan masa, kita masih tak jumpa dia juga. Tak tahulah dia pergi mana. Cari dia merata-rata tempat tapi takde" kata Ying "Mula-mula kita orang tak nak beritahu kau maa.. tak nak kau mengamuk nanti tapi terpaksa juga"

"Hmmm... tak kan si Rizu kena culik pula. Dia jadi kucing gebu ke?"

"Takdelah Fang, dia jadi kucing comel yang tak gebu sangat" balas Yaya "Tapi boleh jadi juga kalau ada orang pergi ambik dia"

"Kau bertiga pergi cari dia sekarang juga. Aku tak nak apa-apa terjadi dekat Rizu nanti. Aku tak nak risaukan ibu dia tentang anak dia jadi kucing" kata Kaizo sambil bersilang tangan "Kalau boleh, hubungi kawan-kawan kau dan minta pertolongan mereka juga. Cari sampai dapat. Aku ada hal perlu diselesaikan"

"Ok abang Kaizo" kata mereka bertiga

"Nanti beritahu aku kalau dah jumpa si Rizu tu"

Fang, Yaya dan Ying mengangguk kepala secara perlahan. Kaizo ingin menolong mereka bertiga tetapi dia ada perkara lain yang harus dia lakukan. Mungkin dia tangguhkan sedikit hal dia tetapi bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba mereka diserang oleh virus itu, fikir Kaizo. Dia rasa salah kalau tidak menolong mereka

"Abang.."

"Kau nak apa, Pang?"

"Abang pergilah uruskan masalah abang. Biar adik dan rakan-rakan adik selesaikan masalah Rizu" Fang bangun dari tempat duduk dia dan terus dia pergi memeluk abangnya "Abang jangan risau tentang kami kerana masalah kami hanya kecil sahaja. Abang buat apa yang abang perlu buat"

"Baiklah.. jaga diri kau elok-elok"

"Baik abang" Fang lepaskan abangnya

Kaizo beredar semula dari kedai donut itu. Fang tersenyum kecil sambil ucapkan semoga berjaya dihatinya. Mereka bertiga terus bergerak untuk jalankan operasi mencari Rizu. Fang berharap tiada apa yang berlaku ke atas diri adik angkatnya. Dia mulakan percarian adik angkatnya di belakang kedai dan selepas itu, dia terus mencari di lorong-lorong kecil. Semua kucing yang dia jumpai adalah bukan Rizu. Dia tidak akan berputus asa, dia akan tetap mencari adik kesayangan dia sehingga jumpa

* * *

Di dalam sebuah rumah kecil. Terdapat seekor kucing di dalam sebuah kotak kosong. Kucing itu mula bergerak. Mata dia terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Seorang kanak-kanak perempuan tersenyum gembira apabila kucing itu sudah mula sedarkan diri

"ABANG! ABANG! Meow ni dah bangun" kata kanak-kanak kecil itu

 _Eh, Pizu dekat mana ni?_ Rizu bangun dan lalu dia melihat sekitar rumah itu

"Meow lapar tak? Nanti Ninie kongsi nasi dengan meow ok" Kanak-kanak perempuan itu belai kepala kucing comel yang ada di dalam kotak "Mana abang jumpa kucing ni?"

"Abang terlanggar dia tadi. Masa tu kucing comel ni tengah kejar kucing lain. Dia lalu depan basikal abang tapi abang tak sempat nak brek, terus terlanggar. Abang tak sampai hati nak tinggalkan dia macam tu aje. Jadi abang bawak dia balik"

"Bolehlah kita bela kucing ni!" Seorang lagi kanak-kanak perempuan muncul di bahagian ruang tamu rumah itu

"Tak bolehlah adik, kucing ni ada pemiliknya. Cuba tengok loceng dia" Lelaki remaja itu tunjuk seutas rantai loceng yang ada di leher kucing itu "Abang kena cari tuan dia"

"Alaa... Ophie baru nak bela kucing" kata kanak-kanak perempuan itu

"Jangan sedih, Ophie.. nanti abang cari kucing lain ok" kata abang kepada kanak-kanak perempuan itu "Mana Hisham?"

"Abang Hisham pergi beli lauk dekat kedai sebab mak tak sihat. Ophie nak tolong masakan tapi mak tak bagi pula"

"Takpe, mak tak nak kita buat sepah dekat dapur"

"Hmm.. tapi Ophie budak baik. Ophie akan kemas balik, betul tak kakak Ninie?"

"Betul betul" kata Ninie. Tangan dia masih lagi belai kepala kucing itu "Suka betul kucing ni.. tapi malangnya kita orang tak boleh nak bela kucing comel ni"

"Abang tahu Ninie suka kucing tapi kita harus pulangkan kucing ini kepada tuan dia. Kalau kita tidak pulangkan, nanti tuan dia mesti sedih. Abang tak nak kucing ini terpisah dengan tuan dia. Mesti tuan dia sedang mencari kucing comel sekarang ni" kata remaja lelaki itu yang bernama Halim

Rizu terus terfikirkan tentang abang kesayangan dia. Hati dia mengatakan bahawa abang Fang mesti dalam kerisauan kerana tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang ini. Dia mahu bercakap tetapi tidak nak takutkan mereka di situ. Dia terpaksa keluarkan bunyi seekor kucing sahaja. Mata dia melilau sekitar ruang tamu. Ianya nampak seperti rumah biasa tapi kebanyakkannya adalah barang lama. Rizu melompat keluar dari kotak itu

"Meow nak melawat rumah ni ke?" kata Ninie

"Meow" Rizu hanya membalas dengan suara kucing sahaja

"Jom kita melawat bilik Ninie dan Ophie" Ninie terus angkat kucing comel itu "Rumah ni hanya ada 3 bilik sahaja. Ninie kongsi bilik dengan Ophie, abang Halim kongsi bilik dengan abang Hisham. Mak dan ayah satu bilik... mak kita orang tak sihat, ayah pula tengah kerja. Kita orang hidup sederhana sahaja"

Rizu dibawa masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik kecil. Terdapat sebuah katil besar dan satu almari kecil sahaja. Di atas katil itu terdapat satu anak patung Hello Kitty, dua bantal dan satu selimut yang agak nipis. Baju sekolah mereka di gantung pada dinding bilik itu. Seterusnya, dia dibawa ke sebuah bilik milik Hisham dan Halim. Hanya ada satu katil kecil, meja untuk belajar dan satu almari baju. Di bawah katil itu terdapat satu tilam dan beberapa buku sekolah

"Ini bilik abang kita orang.. kecil aje bilik kita orang" kata Ninie "Bilik satu lagi adalah bilik untuk mak dan ayah tapi meow tak boleh masuk sebab tak nak ganggu mak"

"Meow ni mesti nak main dengan kita orang" kata Ophie "Tapi kita takde mainan nak main dengan dia"

"Takpe.. kucing ni mesti tak kisah kalau main dengan kertas aje, betul tak meow?"

"Meow meow" kata Rizu kepada Ninie

"Abang, bila abang nak cari tuan dia?"

"Kenapa Ninie?" tanya Halim kepada adik perempuannya

"Takde, Ninie dan Ophie nak main dengan dia dulu sebelum abang cari tuan dia"

"Ok Ninie.. sementara tu, kita bagi dia makan dulu. Mesti dia tengah lapar tu.. manalah abang korang si Hisham tu" Halim bangunkan diri dia untuk pergi melihat luar tingkap "Hmmm... kejap lagi dia sampailah tu kot" bisik dia

"Meow meow.. meow meow nak makan sama-sama dengan kita tak nanti?" Ophie mengusap kepala berbulu kucing itu

"Meow.." jawab Rizu

"Kucing ni macam tahu aje apa yang Ophie cakap tadi" Ninie rasa pelik tapi dia tidaklah meragui apa-apa "Mungkin dia sudah dilatih oleh tuan dia kot"

"Siapa agaknya tuan dia" tanya Ophie "Mesti tuan dia anak orang kayakan.. tinggal dekat rumah besar, setiap hari dapat makan makanan yang lazat.. bestnya!"

"Hehehee.. memang best tapi kita kenalah bersyukur apa yang kita ada"

"Betul tu Ninie!" kata Ophie. Umur dia dan Ninie tidaklah jauh beza, hanya jarak dua tahun sahaja "Meow nanti jangan lupakan kami tau. Kalau ada masa, datanglah melawat kami dekat sini"

"Meow meow" kata Rizu sambil tersenyum

"Eh, pandai pulak kucing ni senyum.. pelik sungguh tapi memang unik.. hehehee" kata Halim

Pintu rumah mereka dibuka oleh seseorang. Seorang remaja lelaki masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sebungkus makanan di tangan kanannya. Dia adalah Hisham, anak kedua kepada 4 adik beradik itu

"Maaf kalau lama sangat tunggu sebab ramai sangat orang dekat kedai tadi" kata Hisham

"Abang ada beli makanan untuk kita orang semua ke?" tanya Ophie

"Hmm... abang dapat sedikit aje sebab duit tak cukup tadi tapi takpe, korang makanlah dulu.. abang boleh makan biskut aje. Tinggal sedikit untuk mak nanti"

"Kasihan abang tapi Ophie dan Ninie nak kongsikan makanan dengan kucing ni" Ophie tunjuk ke arah seekor kucing yang ada di dalam dakapan Ninie

"KUCING?! Mana pulak korang jumpa kucing ni"

"Abang Halim yang jumpa" balas Ninie "Tapi kucing ni sudah ada tuannya. Nanti abang Halim nak cari tuan dia lepas ni. Sebelum tu, kita orang nak bagi dia makan dulu"

"Ha ah, Ophie nak bagi sedikit nasi Ophie dekat kucing ni.. rezeki kita, rezeki dia juga"

"Bagus betul adik abang ni, bangga abang dapat seorang adik yang comel ni" kata Halim sambil tersenyum "Abang pergi siapkan makanan ini ok"

Kedua remaja lelaki itu masuk ke dalam dapur untuk menyediakan makanan mereka. Rizu rasa bahagia apabila melihat keluarga itu. Walapun rumah mereka kecil dan tidaklah sebesar mana, tetapi mereka nampak begitu bahagia sekali. Tiada rungutan dari mereka. Malah mereka bersyukur apa yang mereka ada. Rizu terharu sedikit. Dia seperti ingin tinggal bersama mereka tetapi dia mempunyai keluarga tersendiri. Ibu dia pasti akan risau tentang diri dia. Mungkin dia akan kembali ke sini lagi tetapi sebagai manusia bukan seekor kucing

* * *

Emmy sedang keluarkan sepasang cermin mata luar biasa dari sebuah bekas. Cermin mata itu bukanlah seperti cermin mata biasa. Ianya dicipta untuk melihat samada orang itu dibawah kawalan orang lain. Kaizo dan Momoki ada di dalam makmal itu untuk meminta bantuan daripada Emmy

"Kau nak buat apa dengan cermin mata itu?" tanya Kaizo

"Untuk misi abang beruanglah... dengan memakai cermin mata ini, kita boleh lihat jikalau orang itu sudah dipukau ataupun belum" Emmy memakai cermin mata itu. Dia melihat kedua lelaki di depannya kelihatan hijau "Korang berdua bebas dari pukauan virus itu. Jadi abang Mochi Mochi belum terkena lagi"

"Abang Mochi Mochi?" Momoki mengusap dagunya "Comel betul gelaran aku dari cik gadis kecil ini"

"Errr.. hehehee" Emmy tersengih "Jadi abang Mochi Mochi boleh siasat dekat stesen TAPOPS dengan menggunakan cermin mata ini. Kalau virus tu cuba pukau abang Mochi Mochi, ianya akan gagal"

"Tapi tak kan kau nak suruh dia pakai cermin mata ini pula. Nanti mereka akan dapat tahu tentang rancangan kita"

"Jangan risau abang beruang" Emmy cabutkan cermin mata itu "Cermin mata ini juga dapat sembunyikan diri daripada orang ramai.. macam invisiblekan diri dia. Hanya tekan butang kecil ini dan terus pakai. Ianya akan menjadi invisible terus. Mereka tidak akan tahu bahawa abang Mochi Mochi sedang memakai cermin mata itu"

"Begitu caranya.. aku amat kagum dengan ciptaan gadis kecil ini" kata Momoki "Kapten Kaizo, aku akan jalankan misi ini secara senyap. Aku akan cuba dapatkan maklumat dari stesen TAPOPS"

"Kau harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai mereka tahu tentang rancangan ini"

"Yea, aku tidak akan begitu cuai"

"Ingat, ini adalah misi rahsia. Kalau adik kembar kau tanya, kau jangan beritahu apa-apa kepada dia"

"Baik Kapten Kaizo" kata Momoki "Aku akan kembali ke bumi secepat mungkin. Aku akan cuba kumpul seberapa banyak maklumat yang aku dapat"

"Bagus, jalankan misi kau dengan baik"

"Ada apa-apa lagi yang aku perlukan untuk misi ini wahai gadis kecil?" tanya Momoki kepada Emmy

Muka Emmy terasa merah sedikit kerana senyuman dari Momoki tadi terus menggoda hati dia. Emmy rasa malu hendak bertentangan mata dengan jejaka alien yang kacak itu

"Err... takde apa-apa kot" kata Emmy dengan nada yang agak perlahan "Jangan lupa tekan butang kecil tu.. nanti orang lain tidak akan nampak cermin mata yang abang Mochi Mochi pakai"

"Aku tidak akan lupa wahai gadis kecil yang bijaksana. Aku akan kembali ke sini nanti. Semoga misi kita akan berjaya"

"Kau jangan terlalu leka pula"

"Aku tidak akan terlalu leka, Kapten Kaizo. Kau pergilah berehat, nanti aku akan hubungi kau setelah aku kembali ke sini" Momoki tetap berikan senyuman menggoda dia kepada sesiapa sahaja yang bercakap dengan dirinya

"Semoga berjaya, Momoki"

"Terima kasih, Kapten Kaizo"

* * *

Fang duduk termenung di bahu jalan. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan dia masih lagi belum menjumpai Rizu. Kawan-kawan dia sudah pulang ke rumah. Dia yang menyuruh mereka pulang dan biar dia sahaja yang sambung mencari Rizu seorang diri. Fang mengeluh dan pemikiran dia sudah bercelaru kerana tidak tahu dimana Rizu berada pada ketika ini. Mata dia melihat kenderaan-kenderaan sedang berjalan di bandar itu. Perut dia terasa lapar tetapi dia hiraukan sahaja

"Mana si Rizu ni.." bisik Fang "Aku tak naklah apa-apa terjadi dekat dia. Nanti ibu dia cakap apa pulak dekat aku. Lepas tu, langsung tak boleh berkawan dengan dia dah"

"Awak ada kehilangan kucing ke?..."

Fang mendongak sedikit. Mata dia terpandang seorang lelaki remaja sedang peluk seekor kucing. Rantai loceng di leher kucing itu membuatkan Fang kenal siapakah kucing itu sebenarnya. Dia bangun sambil tersenyum lebar kerana akhirnya, Rizu sudah dijumpai

"RIZU!" Fang seperti hendak menangis itu kerana terlalu gembira sangat

"Eh.. nama kucing awak ialah Rizu?" Remaja itu tergelak sedikit

"Err.. ha ah, nama dia Rizu" Fang mengambil kucing itu dari pelukan remaja lelaki itu "Terima kasih kerana menjumpai dia"

"Sebenarnya..." Remaja itu tersengih seketika "Saya terlanggar dia tapi awak tak perlu risau kerana tiada kecedera teruk yang berlaku. Dia cuma tidak sedarkan diri sahaja. Saya bawa dia balik tadi untuk jaga dia buat sementara"

"Terima kasih kerana menjaga dia" kata Fang sambil belai kepala kucing itu "Saya tidak tahu bagaimana ingin balas jasa kamu"

"Tidak perlu, saya tidak mahu apa-apa kecuali kamu berdua gembira kerana sudah bertemu semula" kata remaja lelaki itu "Oh yea, nama saya Halim... dan awak Fang kan.. superhero yang popular dengan keamukan dia"

"Ha ah, saya Fang"

"Selamat berkenalan.. tapi saya harus pergi sebab nak pergi beli makanan untuk adik beradik saya. Sehingga kita bertemu lagi" Halim beredar dari situ dan tinggalkan Fang dengan kucingnya

"Rizu! Selamat Rizu tak apa-apa.. abang risaukan Rizu, tahu tak!"

"Maafkan Pizu.. Pizu tiada niat nak buat abang Fang risau"

"Tapi Rizu jangan buat lagi lepas ni ok" Fang terus peluk kucing itu "Abang sayangkan Rizu.. kalau Rizu hilang, nanti ibu Rizu akan menangis dan akan salahkan abang kerana tidak menjaga Rizu dengan baik"

"Pizu tidak akan buat lagi" kata Rizu di dalam pelukan abang kesayangan dia "Abang Fang.."

"Yea Rizu"

"Esok boleh tak abang Fang tolong Pizu"

"Tolong apa?"

"Tolong Pizu dengan sesuatu.. hehehee... nanti esok abang Fang singgah rumah Pizu ok"

"Ok" balas Fang "Jom kita balik.. abang hantar Rizu balik rumah ok"

"Yeahhh!"

Rizu terlampau gembira sangat sehingga dia tidak mahu menukar dirinya menjadi manusia balik. Dia suka melihat dirinya di peluk oleh Fang. Dia akan berubah balik apabila dia sampai di rumah nanti

* * *

Malam itu, Fang dan Faye tidak sedar Kaizo sudah keluar dari rumah secara senyap. Mereka berdua sudah pun tertidur dengan nyenyak sekali. Kaizo berjalan ke sebuah lorong yang berhampiran dengan rumahnya. Di situ, dia akan berjumpa dengan Momoki untuk mengetahui apa yang berlaku di stesen TAPOPS. Sesudah sahaja dia sampai di lorong sunyi itu, dia menunggu kehadiran Momoki. Pada ketika itu, cuaca pada malam itu agak sejuk dan lorong itu pula, gelap sedikit

"Kapten Kaizo" Datang satu suara

Kaizo menoleh kebelakang. Momoki sudah pun tiba di lorong itu. Muka dia agak serius dan tiada senyuman godaan yang terpacar di wajahnya. Kaizo sudah mula mensyaki sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di stesen TAPOPS

"Maklumat apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Kaizo

"Sebelum itu... apa yang kau teka adalah tepat sekali" ujar Momoki dengan nada seriusnya "Hampir seluruh pekerja di stesen TAPOPS telah berjaya dipukau oleh virus itu kecuali 3 orang sahaja yang belum terkena pukauan virus itu"

"3 orang? Siapakah orang itu?"

"Remaja lelaki yang kapten jumpa hari tu dan ibu dia.. seorang lagi adalah Laksamana Tarung. Dia tu agak sukar untuk dipukaukan" kata Momoki

"Nampaknya virus itu berjaya mengawal Kommander Kokoci.. patutlah selama ini aku tidak terima apa-apa berita daripada dia" Kaizo mengusap dagunya "Maklumat apa yang kau dapat dekat dalam stesen TAPOPS?"

"Maklumat ini tentang si virus tu... nampaknya ianya memang ada kaitan dengan budak lelaki itu dan juga ibu dia. Aku tak tahu apa hubungan mereka"

"Kita kena siasat juga" Kaizo mula bermundar-mandir di sekitar lorong itu "Kalau virus itu adalah keluarga kepada lelaki itu, mungkin kerana itu dia tidak memukau mereka"

"Mungkin juga tapi kenapa dia perlu kawal semua yang berada di stesen TAPOPS"

"Untuk dapatkan power sphera" Kaizo berhenti bermundar-mandir "Power sphera kini dalam bahaya. Virus itu ingin musnahkan kesemua power sphera yang ada di dalam stesen TAPOPS. Kini misi kita adalah selamatkan power sphera itu"

"Kalau begitu, saya tawarkan kapal angkasa saya sendiri untuk menyimpan power sphera itu buat seketika"

"Hmm... boleh tapi virus itu sangat bijak, kita perlu simpan di tempat yang lebih selamat. Kapal angkasa kau juga nanti dia akan kawal"

"Aku rasa aku ada satu cadangan. Makmal cik gadis kecil itu selamat. Aku lihat betapa canggihnya makmal dia" Momoki tersenyum sedikit "Makmal dia sukar untuk dikawal oleh virus itu. Aku pernah cuba untuk memasuki sistem pertahanan makmal dia sebelum ini"

"Kau cuba mengawal makmal dia?" Nada Kaizo bertukar menjadi garang sedikit "Boleh ke aku percayakan kau?"

"Jangan fikir yang bukan-bukan, Kapten Kaizo. Pada ketika itu, aku cuba ingin dapatkan semula kuasa aku dari makmal itu" kata Momoki yang masih lagi tersenyum kecil "Tapi itu perkara lama.. kini aku sudah berubah. Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti dulu lagi"

"Bagus.. kalau begitu, kita perlukan kapal angkasa kau untuk bawa power sphera itu ke sini. Selepas itu kita pindahkan terus ke makmal Emmy"

"Bila kita akan jalankan misi ini?"

"Kita tidak mahu terburu-buru kerana aku tidak mahu mereka mensyaki apa-apa. Kita akan jalankan misi ini secara senyap. Kita perlukan pertolongan Emmy lagi untuk misi ini" kata Kaizo "Terima kasih kerana membantu aku"

"Sama-sama, Kapten Kaizo. Sehingga kita berjumpa lagi"

Momoki beredar dari lorong sunyi itu dan tinggalkan Kaizo keseorangan di situ. Kaizo menggenggam kedua belah tapak tangannya. Dia tidak sangka musuh dia kini sudah dapat mengawal stesen TAPOPS dan juga Kommander Kokoci. Dia akan dapatkan balik mereka semua. Dia akan musnahkan virus itu walapun ianya memakan masa yang agak lama

* * *

Pagi sudah menjelma, Fang dan Rizu sudah pun keluar dari rumah mereka untuk jalankan satu perkara. Mereka berdua mengangkat sebuah kotak besar yang penuh dengan mainan Rizu. Ada juga makanan dan buku yang Rizu letak di dalam kotak itu. Dia tersenyum kecil sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke sebuah rumah kecil. Di kawasan perumahan itu terdapat rumah-rumah kecil. Fang kenal kawasan perumahan itu kerana disitulah rumah Zakwan dahulu sebelum dia dan keluarga dia dihalau keluar dari rumah mereka sendiri. Kenangan pahit itu terus bangkit di pemikiran Fang. Dia rasa kasihan dengan nasib Zakwan pada ketika itu tetapi sekarang ini, Zakwan sudah kelihatan lebih ceria daripada yang dulu

"Rizu, barang semua ni untuk siapa?"

"Untuk abang semalam tulah" jawab Rizu

"Pizu tak kisah ke bagi mainan Pizu dekat dia orang? Terutama sekali anak-anak patung Pizu ni?"

"Pizu tak kisah sebab dia orang jaga Pizu dengan baik semalam, jadi Pizu nak buat sesuatu untuk mereka. Lagipun Pizu sudah besar, Pizu tidak perlukan lagi mainan ini semua. Biarlah orang lain pula dapat merasai bermain dengan mainan ini. Tentu mereka akan suka nanti dengan mainan yang Pizu berikan.. hehehee.." Rizu tergelak kecil di situ "Tapi Pizu simpan anak patung landak, itik dan penguin sebab mereka adalah Paizo, Pang dan Pizu!"

"Baiknya Rizu" kata Fang dengan bangganya "Baguslah Rizu buat begitu. Mainan ni pun suka nanti sebab dapat tuan yang baru.. hehee"

"Ha ah, mainan ni pun happy sebab Pizu tak buang dia orang" Rizu belok ke kanan bersama Fang "Balik nanti kita tengok cerita Toy Story ok.. Pizu suka tengok movie tu"

"Ok, nanti abang sediakan popcorn"

"Yeahh! Popcorn chocolate boleh? Tak pun kita order pizza sekali"

"Macam-macam betul permintaan budak ni.. heheehe.. tapi abang ok aje" kata Fang "Kita sudah sampai ke?"

"Sudah!" Rizu berhenti di hadapan rumah kecil

Halaman rumah itu nampak kemas dengan adanya pasu-pasu bunga tersusun rapi di tepi pagar rumah. Ada dua basikal tersandar pada dinding luar rumah itu. Beberapa kasut tersusun kemas di depan pintu rumah. Rizu dan Fang masuk ke dalam halaman rumah itu. Mereka letak kotak yang mereka angkat di hadapan pintu rumah kecil itu. Lalu mereka lari keluar dan terus pulang ke rumah. Mereka tidak menunggu dan melihat reaksi mereka tetapi apa yang mereka dapat bayangkan, reaksi 4 adik beradik itu sudah tentu membuatkan mereka berdua tersenyum. Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Halim membuka pintu dan terkejut dengan mainan, makanan dan buku yang mereka dapat. 4 adik beradik itu tidak tahu siapa yang berikan kepada mereka. Halim mula terfikir kejadian semalam, mungkin ini adalah hadiah yang dia dapat kerana pulang kucing kepada tuan dia semalam. Dia akan jaga mainan dan buku-buku ini dengan baik. Makanan itu pula, mereka akan berkongsi bersama

* * *

 **Hehehee.. maaf kalau rasa kurang seronok T_T**

 **Author rasa macam nak rehat seminggu... nanti author akan sambung balik**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	14. Ubah

**Haluuuu! Tahun Baru Cina nak dekat dah.. author ucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru Cina kepada semua readers author :3**

 **Maaf sebab lambat update sebab author tengah nak relaxkan diri sebentar~**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi baca fanfic ini!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Ubah**

Boboiboy tidak pernah rasa pelik dengan perangai Fang kerana dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kawan baiknya yang suka mengamuk itu. Adakalanya, kawan baik dia akan berkelakuan seperti orang tidak betul dan adakalanya, kawan baik dia akan menjadi terlebih baik samada mood dia baik atau dia inginkan sesuatu. Di dalam kes ini pula, Boboiboy rasa hairan kerana setiap tahun Fang akan duduk di tempat yang sama iaitu di hujung belakang kelas bersebelahan dengan tingkap. Entah apa keistimewaannya duduk di tempat begitu

"Hai Fang, kau baru sampai ke?" tanya Boboiboy sambil meletakkan beg sekolahnya di atas meja yang bersebelahan tempat duduk Fang

"Aku dah lama sampai sebab nak bersihkan kelas. Budak-budak kelas pagi ni, memang suka sangat sepahkan kelas, sehingga aku sendiri yang kena kemaskan"

"Bagus betul kau yea.. dari dulu sampai sekarang, tak pernah tak bersih kelas ni"

"Mestilah kena bersihkan. Kalau tak bersih, korang semua nak ke duduk di dalam kelas yang kotor, banyak habuk dan penuh dengan kuman-kuman yang sudah merebak di sekitar kelas ini. Nanti ada juga yang tak sihat sebab kelas kotor. Siapa yang kita patut disalahkan? Kita jugakan sebab tak jaga kebersihan! Kebersihan itu adalah penting!"

"Kau pun nak membebel macam Yaya ke?" Gopal baru tiba di dalam kelas itu "Tadi aku dah kena bebel dengan si Yaya tu sebab makan gelojoh sangat, sekarang ni, dengar bebelan dari kau pula"

"Kalau aku tak bebel, nanti si Yaya juga akan bebel dekat korang" balas Fang

"Korang jangan nak bergaduh pulak"

"Takde maknanya Boboiboy, aku takde mood nak bergaduh hari ni" Fang terus baringkan kepalanya di atas meja kerana dia kelihatan penat "Aku rasa mengantuk pula"

"Kasihan kau yea" kata Boboiboy "Wei wei, aku dengar cikgu Aiman takde dalam minggu ni"

"DIA TAKDE? Itu sudah menjadi berita gembira! YAHOOOOO!"

"Tapikan Gopal..."

"Tapi apa bendanya, Boboiboy?"

"Aku dengar cikgu ganti kita agak garanglah juga"

Gopal terus menelan ludah. Adakah cikgu ganti mereka sama garang seperti cikgu Aiman? Atau lebih dasyat daripada cikgu Aiman? Terus dia bayangkan setiap murid di dalam kelas terkena libasan rotan dari cikgu ganti itu

"Betul ke kau dengar cikgu tu garang?" tanya Gopal sambil menggigil badannya

"Betullah kot. Ni pun aku dengar dari si Bella"

"Hmm.. percaya sangatlah cakap si Bella tu" Timbul suara Fang "Entah-entah dia saja nak takutkan kita orang sahaja. Kau tahukan perangai dia macam mana"

"Dey, kalau dia cakap betul macam mana? Baik aku panik dulu sebelum panik kemudian.. HABISLAH KITA SEBAB DAPAT CIKGU GARANG LAGI SEKALI!"

"Aduh.. janganlah panik dulu, Gopal. Kita tunggu dan lihat sahaja nanti. Manalah tahu cikgu tu tak berapa nak garang sangat ke"

"Takde-takde.. aku nak panik sekarang juga.. TIDAKKKKKK!" Fang bangun dan terus sumbat gumpalan kertas di dalam mulut Gopal. Lalu Gopal sembur keluar gumpalan kertas itu dari mulutnya "Dey, apa yang kau cuba lakukan?"

"Aku nak bagi kau senyaplah! Bingit telinga aku!" marah Fang. Aura-aura hitam dia mula timbul di tubuh badannya

Boboiboy mula cemas apabila melihat Fang sudah mula hendak mengamuk. Lalu dia keluarkan ubat penenang Fang iaitu donut lobak merah. Donut itu sentiasa ada di dalam beg Boboiboy. Ianya adalah untuk waktu kecemasan seperti sekarang ini. Boboiboy terus hayunkan donut lobak merah itu di hadapan mata Fang

"DONUT KU!" Fang mencapai donut itu dan terus gigit dengan gembiranya "Betapa sedapnya donut ni!"

"Hehehee... baru dia tak mengamuk"

"Pandai kau yea, Boboiboy. Menggunakan teknik kelemahan dia sendiri" kata Gopal dengan bangganya "Ini siapa yang ajar kau?"

"Errr.. si Lily" Boboiboy tersengih

"Kau pun nak belajar dari si pelik tu ke?" Fang kunyah donutnya sehingga lumat "Atau kau sebenarnya ada hati dekat si pelik bin pelik tu"

"Mana adalah. Aku hanya anggap dia sebagai kawan baik aku sahaja"

"Bagus Boboiboy.. kau tu masih budak-budak lagi yang sudah melangkah masuk ke alam remaja. Jadi kita kenalah enjoykan diri ni dulu. Bolehlah kita berseronok sebelum masuk ke dunia lain pula"

"Dunia apa tu Gopal?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hehehe... dunia orang-orang dewasa" Gopal sudah terbayangkan diri dia berada di alam dewasa. Diri dia nampak begitu segak sekali berdiri di perkarangan sebuah university yang terkenal di serata dunia "Mesti aku akan menjadi popular"

"Wah, kau pun ada cita-cita nak jadi popular ke Gopal?"

"Ala, aku berangan ajelah Boboiboy" balas Gopal

"Hmmm... apalah nasib aku nanti agaknya" Fang kembali duduk di tempat duduknya. Donut yang dia makan sudah habis dimakan oleh dia "Korang rasa, aku ada lagi ke dekat sini nanti?"

"DEY! Kau nak mati ke?"

"BUKANLAH!" marah Fang kepada Gopal "Maksud aku, adakah aku akan ada lagi dekat planet bumi ni atau aku terpaksa ikut abang aku pulang ke angkasa lepas?"

"Susah nak ramalkan tapi aku berharap kau dapat kekal tinggal di sini bersama kami" Boboiboy tidak mahu fikirkan tentang masa depan mereka semua. Dia mahu tumpukan pada masa sekarang ini

"Pujuklah abang aku tu" kata Fang "Manalah tahu dia bagi ke tapi itu semua lambat lagi. Sekarang ni kita bersuka ria dulu sebelum kita berpisah"

"Kau ni, macam nak berpisah betul-betul aje" muncul satu suara dari seorang gadis "Kalau kau nak pergi dah, jangan lupakan kami dekat sini" Mereka tersenyum melihat Yaya ada di dalam kelas mereka bersama Ying

"Aku tak kan lupakan korang semua kerana korang adalah sahabat terbaik aku. Susah, senang, kita tetap bersama tapi..." Fang berhenti seketika. Lalu dia bersambung balik "Kalau aku takde dah dekat planet ni, mesti korang bersuka ria tanpa aku... ini sudah tidak adil! Aku pulak, kena ikut cakap abang aku tu"

"Hehehe.. dah abang kau tu seorang kapten, kenalah ikut"

"Banyak betul maaa.. cakap Boboiboy itu tadi tapi aku juga yakin, suatu hari nanti lu pun boleh jadi seorang kapten seperti abang kau juga"

"Terima kasih, Ying" Fang tersenyum kecil "Sudahlah, kita jangan fikirkan sangat tentang masa depan. Lagipun kita sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Macam-macam benda boleh berlaku tapi satu aje yang aku pasti"

"Hmmm... yang kau pasti mesti tentang abang kau kan"

"Betul tu Gopal!" kata Fang sambil bangun dari kerusinya serta merta "Kerana aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan abang aku dan kak Lynna nanti.. HAHAHAHAA!"

"Amboi, terlalu yakin kau ni" Terus berkerut dahi Fang kerana datang satu suara yang dia rasa ingin sekeh kepala pemilik suara itu "Haih Fang, nampak macam marah aje"

"Kau ni kan... aku kenalah yakin sebab Ratu Lily kata kepada aku impian aku akan tercapai pada suatu hari nanti!" kata Fang kepada Bella

"Hehehe.. aku pun yakin juga" Faye mencelah sekali "Tapi sekarang ni jarang kita nampak kak Lynna dekat sini. Rasa tak seronok pulak"

"Dia sibuk kot" balas Boboiboy

Hanya Fang sahaja yang tahu kenapa Lynna tidak datang ke Pulau Rintis. Ini adalah kerana abang dia. Mereka tidak bergaduh tetapi ini adalah untuk menjaga keselamatan Lynna. Lebih-lebih tentang kejadian hari itu. Dia tahu Lynna seseorang yang boleh melindungi diri dia tetapi kalau abang dia sendiri iaitu Kapten Kaizo, telah dirasuk, mungkin abang dia akan bertindak lebih ganas daripada yang biasa. Lynna faham dan akan cuba sedaya upaya untuk tidak ke Pulau Rintis terlalu kerap sangat

"Wuuu.. entah-entah dia orang bergaduh" Fang terus pandang kiri dan kanan kerana takut kalau Lily ada di dalam kelas mereka "Landak cari apa tu? Hehehee.."

"WEI! BAIK KAU KELUAR DARI TEMPAT PERSEMBUNYIAN KAU!" Terus Bella tepuk kepala Fang "Woi!"

"Yang kau nak marah-marah dia apasal? Dia mana ada dekat sini, dia ada dekat skrin jam tangan Faye" Bella terus tunjuk jam tangan Faye "Dia yang menghubungi Faye tadi, sampai kau sendiri tak sedar"

"Cheh, sempat lagi si pelik ni menyemak" Fang terus bersilang tangan

"Landak janganlah marah.. hehehe.. Lily gembira dapat melihat korang semua, terutama sekali MY BBB-CHAN!" Lily tersenyum lebar dengan mata dia asyik melihat Boboiboy "BBB-CHAN nampak handsome hari ni"

"Errr.. terima kasih" Boboiboy tersengih kepada Lily

"Wei, dari mana si Lily ni dapat menghubungi kau?" tanya Fang kepada sepupu dia

"Aku, Lily dan Bella dapat jam ni dari Stylobot akulah. Dia yang bagi dekat kita orang. Lepas tu Harraz pun dapat sekali. Bolehlah kita orang menghubungi selalu!" ujar Faye "Lagipun, kalau ada kecemasan, bolehlah kita orang menghubungi korang secara pantas"

"Ok juga tu. Musuh-musuh kita pun sudah mengenali kita orang semua. Kalau apa-apa terjadi, bolehlah dia orang hubungi kita orang dengan segera" jelas Yaya

"Oh begitu..." kata Fang sambil angguk kepalanya "Jadi.. lepas ni... suara nyaring si pelik tu akan ada dimana-mana sahajalah"

"BETUL TU! LILY SOKONG AJE!"

"Senyaplah kau, Lily"

"Sabar Fang, sabar. Kau tak boleh marah-marahkan dia kerana dia adalah kawan kita yang paling unik sekali. Pelik macam mana pun dia, kepelikan dialah yang kadang-kadang dapat selamatkan kita semua"

Mata Lily terus keluarkan sebutir air mata dan ianya mengalir di pipinya. Hati Lily menjadi bunga-bunga dengan kata-kata indah dari Boboiboy. Dia rasa sangat terharu sehingga tidak berkata apa. Senyuman dia makin lama makin menjadi lebar. Kawan-kawan dia sempat berikan ketawa kecil mereka dengan gelagat Lily

"Alamak! Aku dah lewat!" Mereka terkejut dengan kata-kata Yaya tadi "Maaf semua, aku kena pergi jaga pintu pagar sekolah. Kejap lagi loceng sekolah nak berbunyi dah" Dia terbang keluar untuk pergi ke pintu pagar sekolah

"Haiyaaa... aku pun kena masuk ke kelas" kata Ying "Jumpa lagi!" Dia terus berlari keluar dari situ

Faye dan Bella juga turut menyusuli keluar sekali untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Mereka melambai-lambai ke arah 3 lelaki remaja itu. Fang rasa lega sedikit kerana kelas sudah hampir bermula. Suara Lily sudah tidak di dengari lagi oleh dia. Bolehlah dia belajar secara aman. Loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi. 3 sekawan itu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Waktu pertama mereka adalah waktu bahasa english. Fang sudah bersiap sedia mengeluarkan kesemua buku bahasa englishnya. Boboiboy dan Gopal hanya tunggu cikgu masuk ke dalam kelas. Sementara itu, mereka melihat rakan-rakan sekelas mereka masuk ke dalam secara berkumpulan ataupun satu per satu. Di luar kelas pula, beberapa pelajar sedang menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Ada bergerak perlahan kerana ingin berborak dengan kawan-kawan mereka. Ada yang bergerak secara laju. Selepas sahaja pelajar terakhir masuk ke dalam kelas, datang seorang guru yang mereka sangat kenali iaitu cikgu Papa Zola

"Errr.. cikgu silap kelas ke? Bukan ke sekarang ini waktu bahasa english" tanya Boboiboy

"Cikgu bukan tersilap kelas, wahai anak murid ku" Papa Zola batuk sedikit dan lalu dia memberitahu sesuatu kepada mereka semua "Cikgu ingin mengumumkan bahawa cikgu sejarah kamu akan diganti oleh cikgu kebenaran sendiri"

"Eh, itu aje ke cikgu nak beritahu?" kata Gopal

"Bukan itu sahaja.. cikgu ada lagi satu pengumuman" Papa Zola tersenyum lebar kepada anak-anak muridnya "Cikgu bahasa english kamu tiada pada 2 minggu ini dan cikgu gantinya adalah cikgu KAIZO!"

Fang dengan kelam-kabutnya, dia lari keluar dari kelas itu kerana tidak sanggup melihat abang dia menjadi cikgu. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah setelah adiknya lari keluar dari kelas itu. Muka dia serius dan para pelajar kelas itu terasa gerun melihat wajah Kaizo. Ada juga peminat Kaizo yang terlebih bersemangat untuk melihat Kaizo menjadi seorang guru

"Terima kasih cikgu Papa Zola"

"Sama-sama. Kamu semua belajar elok-elok dari cikgu Kaizo yea. Cikgu tahu dia tengah sibuk dengan kerja-kerja goyang kaki dekat rumah" Berkerut dahi Kaizo "Tapi dia setuju untuk menjadi guru ganti buat sementara. Jumpa lagi wahai anak-anak murid kebenaran" Dia melambai-lambai kelas itu sambil keluar dari kelas

"Eh kejap.. maksudnya abang Kaizo... jadi cikgu english kita orang?" kata Gopal sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Lorr.. kau lambat pickup ke Gopal?"

"Ha ah Boboiboy" Gopal tersengih dan selepas itu dia menelan ludah. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia cabut lari sambil menjerit "TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Kenapa tu?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya

"Maaf abang Kaizo, dia tu takut kalau abang Kaizo yang ajar.. hehehee" Boboiboy tersengih di tempat duduknya

"Takpe, nanti aku akan ajar mereka berdua" Kaizo meletakkan buku-buku englishnya di atas meja guru "Baiklah, hari ini aku nak kamu semua tulis satu essay english tentang-" Mata dia terpandang seorang murid sedang mengangkat tangan kanannya "Yea, kau ada soalan apa?"

"Err.. bukan ke sekarang ni waktu bahasa english dan cikgu kena cakap dalam bahasa english juga"

"Betul tu tapi disebabkan aku belum prepare lagi... esok-esok sahaja aku akan berbahasa english" Boboiboy terus menepuk dahinya sendiri kerana kata-kata kenyataan dari Kaizo tadi "Kamu semua boleh mulakan sekarang. Kalau sudah siap, semak dulu sebelum serahkan kepada aku. Jangan buat bising dan jangan mengegada nak tiru kawan"

"Tapi cikgu belum bagi tajuk essay tu lagi" kata seorang murid perempuan

"Tajuk dia... hmmmm... baiklah, tajuk dia adalah bebas. Buatlah essay apa yang korang nak tapi kenalah sesuatu yang memberikan manfaat kepada kita. Bukan sesuatu yang tiada faedahnya. FAHAM!"

"FAHAM CIKGU!" kata murid-murid di kelas itu

Kaizo duduk di tempatnya. Dia keluarkan sebuah laptop dari beg sandang yang bukan milik dia. Laptop itu adalah kepunyaan Momoki dan dia ingin meminjam laptop berkenaan untuk menyiasat lagi tentang musuh mereka. Beberapa hari sebelum itu, Momoki berjaya mencuri beberapa data yang ada di dalam stesen TAPOPS. Data-data tersebut ada di dalam laptop itu. Lalu dia serahkan laptopnya kepada Kaizo. Dia tidak akan berhenti menyiasat selagi virus itu masih lagi menular di sekitar galaxy

* * *

"ABANG FANG! ABANG FANG!"

Fang hampir tercekik dengan donut lobak merahnya kerana terkejut dengan jeritan dari seorang budak lelaki. Pada ketika itu, dia sedang berehat di kantin sekolah bersama rakan-rakannya. Fang menoleh kebelakang. Dia tidak sangka Rizu datang ke sekolah hanya untuk melawat abang kesayangan dia

"Abang Fang! Cuba teka, siapa datang melawat Pizu dekat sini"

"Siapa?" tanya Fang

"Hantu badut?"

"Bukanlah abang Gopal!" marah Rizu

"Kau ni, tak habis-habis dengan hantu badut" marah pula Boboiboy kali ini

"Err.. kak Lynna?"

"Salah juga!" jawab Rizu kepada Fang "Jawapan dia adalah!"

"KAMI!" Muncul Lily si anak kecil dan juga Idoli "YEAHHHHH! KITA ORANG DATANG NAK MELAWAT ABANG-ABANG DAN KAKAK-KAKAK DEKAT SINI!"

"COMELNYA!" Mata Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye terus bersinar-sinar

"Kita orang memang comel pun" jawab Idoli "Korang semua rindukan kita orang tak?"

"Mestilah rindu" Bella cubit pipi Idoli "Rindu dengan pipi gebu dia, telinga kucing dia, suara comel dia.. hehehee"

"Lily tak rindu ke?" kata Lily si anak kecil sambil tuding jarinya ke arah diri dia "Nak merajuklah macam ni.. bagitahu mama dan papa nanti!"

"Eh, janganlah macam tu. Kita orang rindukan Lily juga" Yaya mengusap kepala Lily si anak kecil "Korang takde, rasa sunyi pula. Selalunya, korang yang suka meriahkan rumah Fang"

"Betul betul!" balas Idoli

Tiba-tiba Idoli terhidu sesuatu dari meja makan itu. Mata dia terpandang sebiji burger ikan yang berada di tangan Harraz dan juga Gopal. Dia terus tersenyum lebar kerana burger ikan adalah makanan kegemaran dia. Gopal mula tersedar dengan kehadiran Idoli yang menyelit di antara Gopal dan Ying. Lalu dia makan secepat mungkin sebelum burger itu di minta oleh anak kecil yang comel itu. Muka Idoli terus berubah apabila burger itu sudah habis dimakan

"UWAAAAA! ABANG GOPAL TAK NAK KONGSIKAN BURGER DIA DENGAN IDOLI!"

"Haiyoo.. dengan budak kecik pun kau tak nak kongsi ke?" Ying tepuk kepala Gopal "Lu pergi beli burger baru untuk dia"

"Eh, takpe Ying. Aku boleh bagi burger aku dekat dia" kata Harraz "Idoli ambik burger abang ok"

"Takpe ke?" tanya Idoli sambil mengesat air matanya

"Takpe" Harraz dengan baiknya, dia hulurkan burger ikan itu kepada Idoli "Makan elok-elok"

"Kau tak lapar ke, Harraz?" tanya Faye

"Aku takdelah lapar sangat tapi jangan risau, aku ada bawa biskut" Harraz keluarkan sepaket biskut dari seluar sekolahnya "Aku selalu bawa biskut ke mana-mana sahaja. Yelah, kalau tiba-tiba aku lapar, aku makanlah biskut ni"

"Kau ni memang pelik.. suka bawa macam-macam dekat dalam poket kau tu" Bella mengusap dagunya sambil perhatikan Harraz "Kau ni macam Mary Poppins. Beg dia tu penuh dengan barang-barang yang dia bawak. Macam magical bag"

"Atau si Harraz ni sebenarnya ada power sphera yang mempunyai kuasa seperti bag itu?"

Semua pandang ke arah Gopal. Masing-masing sudah mengangkat kening dengan mata tajam mereka seperti dapat melihat di dalam anak mata Gopal. Berpeluh-peluh Gopal pada ketika itu. Lily si anak kecil sempat mengambil donut lobak merah milik Fang yang ada di atas pinggan. Dia makan tanpa rasa bersalah. Rizu takut pula kalau abang kesayangan dia mengamuk kerana donut lobak merah itu telah dimakan oleh Lily si anak kecil

"Idoli datang ke sini dengan siapa?" tanya Bella

"Dengan abang Tarunglah. Dia datang ke sini sebab abang Kaizo yang panggil. Dia cakap ada sesuatu yang mereka ingin bincangkan" kata Idoli

"Ohhh... yang si itik ni pula?" Fang yang bertanya kali ini

"Lily sebab mama dan papa bawak Lily ke sini. Kasihan adik Lily kerana dia tak ikut sekali. Jadi dia kena tinggal dekat sana tapi jangan risau, ada orang yang jaga dia! Lily berbangga sangat sebab dapat jadi seorang abang! Mama dan papa kata, dia orang nak bersiar-siar dekat sini tapi mana kakak Lynna dan abang Kaizo? Masa kita orang sampai, takde orang dekat rumah. Lepas tu Lily bawa dia orang ke rumah abang Rizu. Masa tu juga Lily nampak Idoli dekat rumah abang Fang"

"Begitu ceritanya" kata Fang sambil angguk kepalanya "Abang Kaizo dah jadi seorang guru tapi hanya guru ganti sahaja. Adeh.. apasal lah aku pergi lari keluar. Balik rumah nanti, mesti aku kena hukuman latihan tempur dari dia" Tangan dia meraba-raba di atas pinggan kosong. Mata dia memandang pinggan itu dan terus dia menjerit "MANA DONUT LOBAK MERAH AKU?"

"Lily makan" Lily si anak kecil berikan cebisan terakhir donut lobak merah itu kepada Fang "Abang Fang nak?" Selepas itu, dia makan cebisan terakhir itu. Muka Fang naik geram kerana donut kegemaran dia sudah habis dimakan

"Grr... selamatlah kau ni comel. Kalau tidak, sudah lama aku mengamuk" bisik Fang

"Sabar ajelah Fang. Nanti kau pergilah beli lagi dekat kedai donut" Boboiboy tepuk-tepuk belakang badan Fang "Lagipun, dia mesti tengah lapar tu"

"Hmmm... yelah" kata Fang sambil bersilang tangan

"Kakak Lynna mana? Lily rindu dengan kakak Lynna"

"Kak Lynna ada dekat rumah dia. Abang Paizo cakap, kakak Lynna tak boleh datang ke sini selalu" balas Rizu kepada pertanyaan Lily si anak kecil tadi "Pizu pun rindukan kak Lynna. Apa kata kita pergi melawat kakak Lynna dekat KL!"

"LILY NAK! LILY NAK!" Si anak kecil itu melompat-lompat di tepi hujung meja sambil menjerit dengan perasaan gembiranya "LILY NAK PERGI KL!"

"Hah! Hari sabtu nanti kita pergi KL ok" kata Boboiboy

"YEAH!" Lily si anak kecil itu melompat-lompat lagi "TAK SABAR NAK RASA MAKANAN DEKAT SANA PULAK!"

Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri dan yang lain pula, tergelak melihat gelagat Lily si anak kecil, kecuali Fang. Muka dia masam sahaja kerana masih tidak puas hati dengan anak kecil itu. Dia cuba tenangkan dirinya dan fikirkan tentang positif sahaja. Kalau dia mengamuk sangat, lama-lama diri dia akan menjadi tidak betul

"Abang Rizu, Lily rasa lapar lagi... jom pergi beli nasi lemak. Lily tak pernah makan nasi lemak"

"Hehehe.. si Lily ni dah ikut perangai si Gopal. Asyik makan aje"

"Tahu takpe Yaya" kata Boboiboy "Bolehlah si Lily tu geng dengan Gopal dan Faye. Dia orang berduakan kuat makan"

"Hehehee... nanti mesti badan dia membesar macam aku!" kata Gopal dengan bangganya "Dan mesti dia akan menjadi lebih comel macam aku juga!"

"Perasan" bisik Fang "Entah-entah dia macam si Faye, makan banyak pun, tetap nampak kurus aje"

"Hehee.. tapi makan banyak sangat pun, boleh juga memudaratkan kesihatan kita. Jadi, kita kenalah makan berpada-pada" kata Faye "Aku akui, aku memang suka makan tapi takdelah sampai tahap gelojoh sangat"

"Dengar tu Gopal!"

"Aku dengar lerr, Yaya" jawab Gopal dengan nada bosannya "Lagipun, aku selalu buat senamankan. Turun naik tangga, main game menari dekat rumah, ikut mak aku senamrobik dekat rumah. Jangan pandang aku sekadar budak badan besar aje, tapi aku reti menari ok. Si Fang tu, tahu mengamuk aje"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Terus Fang tunjuk penumbuk dekat Gopal "Kau cakap elok-elok yea. Aku tak reti menari pun, tapi aku pandai dalam matematik"

"Sudah sudah, jangan nak bergaduh pula. Kita semua ada kelebihan dan kelemahan pada diri kita. Jangan bandingkan diri kita dengan orang lain dan jangan nak mengutuk orang lain kerana orang itu tiada kelebihan yang dia ada. Kita semua manusia dan alien yang berbeza-beza, tiada yang sama" Fang dan Gopal tertunduk sedikit kerana rasa insaf dengan kata-kata Boboiboy tadi

"Wah! Bagus betul abang Boboiboy bagi nasihat. Idoli suka!"

"Itu baru sedikit, belum lagi dengar Yaya membebel panjang" Yaya terus berikan renungan tajam dia kepada Boboiboy "Hehee.. jangan marah Yaya. Aku bergurau aje"

"Apa salahnya kalau Yaya nak membebel. Dia bebel pun sebab dia sayangkan kawan-kawan dia" Semua rasa pelik dengan ayat-ayat yang keluar dari mulut Fang. Mata masing-masing sudah memandang Fang dengan perasaan pelik mereka "Apa pandang-pandang, dah aku cakap memang betul pun"

"Yelah Fang, kau cakap memang betul" kata Bella. Fang malas hendak berbalas balik dengan Bella kerana dia tiada keinginan untuk bergaduh dengan gadis itu

"Oklah, Pizu nak bawak budak-budak ni pergi ke bandar. Nanti kita jumpa lagi"

"Yeah! ABANG PENGUIN NAK BELANJA KITA ORANG MAKAN SEDAP-SEDAP!" Rizu tersengih sedikit kerana jeritan Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil tadi

"Jom abang Rizu! Lily nak makan macam-macam dekat bandar tu" Lily si anak kecil menarik tangan kanan Rizu "Lily dapat rasakan kesedapan kek red velvet!"

Lalu Idoli bergegas lari ke arah Rizu. Dia menarik tangan kiri Rizu. Dia dan Lily si anak kecil mengheret Rizu keluar dari kantin sekolah tersebut. Mereka berdua sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi bersiar-siar di bandar dan juga menikmati makanan yang ada jual di situ. Rizu terpaksalah korbankan duit-duitnya untuk belanja mereka berdua. Fang rasa kasihan pula dengan Rizu tetapi dia yakin, adik kesayangan dia pandai melayan karenah dua budak comel itu. Lalu dia bangunkan dirinya untuk pergi beli donut lobak merah yang masih lagi ada jual di dalam kantin itu. Sebaik sahaja dia bangun dari tempat duduknya, loceng sekolah terus berbunyi

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Kecewa hati Fang kerana tidak sempat membeli donut kegemarannya

* * *

"Kapten Kaizo"

"Laksamana Tarung"

Kedua-dua alien itu bertemu di tepi padang sekolah. Kaizo membawa Laksamana Tarung ke sebuah bangku sekolah untuk mulakan perbincangan mereka. Kaizo amat mempercayai Tarung dan juga menghormati dengan pendirian alien itu. Laksamana Tarung melihat sekitar padang sekolah itu. Beberapa pelajar lelaki bermain bola di situ. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan pula, bermain badminton di gelanggang mereka. Muka Tarung pada ketika itu, nampak tenang. Lain pula dengan Kaizo, wajah dia kelihatan serius sentiasa. Malah senyuman dari dia pun, hanya sekali-sekala sahaja nampak. Kaizo membuka mulutnya untuk mulakan perbincangan mereka tetapi ianya telah diganggu oleh satu jeritan dari seseorang

"ABANG PAIZO! ABANG PAIZO!"

"Abang Paizo?" Laksaman Tarung cuba menahan dirinya daripada ketawa di situ

"Adik angkat kepada adik aku tu suka panggil aku Paizo" balas Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya "Rosak mood aku" bisik dia

"Hahahaa... Kaizo, Kaizo.. jangan serius sangat. Cubalah kau bawak bertenang seperti aku. Cuba kau hirup udara yang segar ni, makin cergas aku rasa" Tarung tersenyum besar sambil melihat langit biru pada ketika itu. Senyuman dia bagaikan sebuah sinaran cahaya matahari

Kaizo kenal dengan perangai Laksamana Tarung. Waktu itu bukanlah waktu untuk Tarung berserius kerana pada ketika ini adalah waktu untuk berehat. Apabila tamat sahaja waktu berehat, Tarung terus berubah menjadi seorang yang tegas. Kaizo kini terpaksa menunggu waktu berehat Tarung tamat, bolehlah mereka berbincang secara serius

"ABANG!"

"ADIK KU IDOLI!" Idoli cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam dakapan abangnya, Laksamana Tarung "Comel adik abang ni" Tarung cium pipi adiknya "Idoli ada dekat sini sebab apa?"

"Adik nak beritahu yang Idoli ikut abang Rizu dan Lily pergi bandar. Kita orang nak jalan-jalan dekat sana nanti"

"Jalan elok-elok yea" Tarung mengetatkan lagi pelukan dia kepada adiknya "Abang sayang adik"

"Adik pun sayang abang!"

Rizu dan Lily si anak kecil tersenyum dan rasa sedikit terharu dengan kemesraan mereka berdua. Kaizo pula, dia terfikirkan apa yang adik dia buat pada ketika ini? Adakah adik dia sedang membuat nakal atau sedang rajinkan diri di dalam kelas? Tiba-tiba jam tangan Tarung berbunyi, itu menandakan bahawa waktu rehat sudah pun tamat buat dia. Muka Tarung berubah menjadi serius. Ada sedikit kemerahan di wajah Tarung. Lalu dia lepaskan adiknya dari pelukan dia. Idoli berdiri tegak dan berikan tabik hormat kepada abang dia

"Kau jangan buat nakal. Kalau tidak, abang akan laporkan kepada ayah nanti"

"BAIK ABANG! ADIK AKAN MENURUT PERINTAH!"

"BAGUS!" Jerit Tarung "Bila abang suruh balik, kau balik ke sini dan jangan nak buat perangai!"

"Baik abang!"

"Wuuuu... bagus betul Idoli dengar cakap abang dia" Lily si anak kecil siap bertepuk tangan sekali. Dia begitu kagum melihat hubungan adik beradik itu "Berbeza sungguh dengan abang Kaizo dan abang Fang"

"Ha ah, betul tu. Abang Paizo suka sangat denda abang Fang tapi... abang Fang tetap juga dengan kenakalan dia"

"SI FANG TU BUAT NAKAL LAGI?!"

Menggigil Rizu dan Idoli di situ kerana takut dengan suara garang Tarung yang begitu tegas itu. Idoli sudah biasa dengan kegarangan abangnya. Dia tidak pernah rasa takut dan sentiasa menghormati abangnya

"MACAM MANA DIA NAK JADI AHLI PASUKAN TAPOPS KALAU ASYIK BUAT NAKAL SAHAJA! Kaizo, kau serahkan adik kau kepada aku, biar aku latih diri dia untuk menjadi seorang ahli pasukan TAPOPS yang serius seperti abang dia sendiri. Aku yakin dia boleh menjadi ketua pasukan yang baik"

"Tak perlu, biar aku sahaja yang ajar budak Pang tu" kata Kaizo

"Baiklah" Tarung palingkan mukanya ke arah Idoli "Kau jangan nak merayap ke tempat jauh. Pastikan kau hanya berjalan-jalan di bandar sahaja"

"Baik abang!" kata Idoli dengan penuh semangat "Jom abang Rizu! Jom Lily.. kita pergi makan ice cream, makan kek, makan keropok.."

"Tapi Lily nak makan nasi lemak" kata Lily si anak kecil sambil beredar dari situ bersama Rizu dan Idoli "Lepas dah makan nasi lemak, kita makan pizza pulak!"

"Sedap tu pizza tapi Idoli rasa macam nak tengok movie cerita hantu pulak"

"Cerita hantu tak best! Yang best adalah makan!"

"Alaa! Idoli rindu nak tengok cerita hantu"

Telatah mereka berdua, makin lama makin jauh dari Tarung dan Kaizo. Kini tinggal mereka berdua di tepi padang sekolah. Pelajar-pelajar lelaki masih lagi ada padang sekolah tetapi mereka terlalu sibuk bermain bola. Kaizo mulakan perbincangan dia serta-merta tanpa melengahkan masa lagi

"Kau sudah dengar semuanya dari Momoki?"

"Sudah" balas Tarung "Aku dan dia sekarang ni sedang mencari jalan untuk keluarkan kesemua power sphera dari stesen TAPOPS tapi... dekat mana paling selamat untuk simpan kesemua itu?"

"Hmmm... di dalam pemikiran aku hanya ada satu tempat sahaja yang selamat iaitu makmal Emmy"

"Kau pasti makmal dia selamat? Kau pasti si virus itu tidak akan menyerang?" tanya Tarung

"Aku pasti tapi kita kenalah cuba. Selepas sahaja stesen TAPOPS bukan lagi di bawah pengaruh dia, aku akan pulangkan kesemua power sphera itu" Kaizo perhatikan bola di padang itu di sepak oleh seorang pelajar lelaki "Data-data yang aku terima, masih belum mencukupi untuk aku mengenalpasti dimanakah virus itu sembunyikan diri. Masih banyak lagi yang kita tidak ketahui"

"Kau tak rasa ke virus itu mungkin salah satu ahli keluarga kepada budak lelaki yang kau jumpa hari itu?"

"Maksud kau?"

"Maksud aku... mungkin dia tidak mahu budak lelaki itu dikawal penuh oleh dia kerana hubungan kekeluargaan mereka berdua. Mungkin di sebalik virus itu adalah seseorang ahli keluarga dia seperti ayah dia ataupun adik beradik dia"

"Hmm.. mungkin juga" Kaizo terus fikirkan sesuatu "Kalau begitu, kita kena bawa budak lelaki itu dan ibu dia dari stesen TAPOPS. Kita akan soal siasat mereka balik di tempat yang selamat. Tempat yang tiada telinga-telinga musuh kita"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan beritahu Momoki tentang rancangan kau" kata Tarung "Kau tunggu sahaja di planet ini. Aku dan Momoki akan bawa mereka berdua ke sini"

"Kau hati-hati, jangan sampai mereka tahu tentang rancangan kita"

"Aku akan berhati-hati. Kau pun jangan selalu ke stesen sangat. Aku takut mereka dapat mensyaki sesuatu. Buat masa sekarang ni, biar aku dan Momoki uruskan di sana. Aku tak nak si virus tu cuba kawal diri kau semula"

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum kau pulang ke stesen.. aku nak kau lihat dulu makmal Emmy"

"Si gadis genius tu.. boleh, boleh. Aku ingin pastikan makmal dia betul-betul selamat" Lalu Tarung bangun dari tempat duduknya "Mari kita pergi, kau tunjuk mana makmal si budak genius tu"

"Err.." Tiba-tiba Kaizo rasa tidak tahu bagaimana hendak menjawab kerana dia ada kelas hendak diajar lepas ini "Sebenarnya.."

Tarung hanya mengangkat kening sebelah sambil memandang Kaizo yang masih lagi serius itu. Dia menunggu kata-kata dari Kaizo

"Sebenarnya apa?"

"Sebenarnya Kapten Kaizo ada misi lain yang dia perlu lakukan" muncul Momoki dengan senyuman menggoda dia "Laksamana Tarung jangan risau, biar aku bawa Laksamana ke makmal si gadis comel itu tapi sebelum itu..." Sempat lagi Momoki berikan lambaian menggoda dia kepada para peminatnya, terutama sekali dari kalangan para gadis

"Sempat lagi budak ni" bisik Kaizo

"Bagus, cepat bawa aku ke sana" kata Tarung "Kau ni, dari stesen TAPOPS sehingga ke planet ini, masih lagi dengan kasanova kau. INI BUKANLAH PERANGAI AHLI TAPOPS YANG KITA MAHUKAN!"

"Tapi aku adalah kasanova beretika. Aku tidak akan mempermainkan hati mereka kerana hati mereka diibaratkan seperti kaca. Sekali kita retakan hati itu, memang susah untuk betulkan balik. Jadi aku kenalah jaga hati mereka"

Laksamana Tarung menahan sabar dengan sikap Momoki itu. Kaizo sudah beredar dari situ kerana dia ada kelas yang dia perlu ajar pada ketika ini. Momoki tetap tersenyum walaupun Tarung berikan muka seriusnya kepada Momoki. Mereka berdua beredar dari kawasan sekolah itu dan terus ke makmal Emmy

* * *

Rizu rasa penat melayan karenah Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil. Mereka berdua suka berlari ke sana sini di sekitar bandar itu. Sekejap mereka masuk ke dalam kedai dan selepas itu lari keluar untuk pergi ke kedai lain pula. Rizu pula terpaksa mengejar mereka. Jantung dia berdengup dengan lajunya dan dia rasa seperti jantung dia ingin meletup pada bila-bila masa sahaja. Lalu dia berhenti untuk berehat dan bernafas seketika

"Abang Rizu ok ke?" tanya Idoli yang ada di hadapan Rizu

"Abang ok.. tapi janganlah lari sangat, kasihan abang kena kejar kamu berdua"

"Maaf abang Rizu" Lily si anak kecil berikan sebotol air kepada Rizu "Abang Rizu, jom kita rehat dekat dalam kedai makanan tu. Kita orang rasa bersalah sebab buat abang Rizu penat. Maafkan kami"

"Takpe, abang maafkan" Rizu mencapai botol air itu dari tangan Lily si anak kecil itu "Terima kasih"

"Hehehee.. jom jom! Kita tengok makanan apa yang ada dekat kedai tu!"

Belum sempat Rizu hendak minum airnya, Lily si anak kecil sudah pegang tangan kiri Rizu dan membawa mereka ke sebuah kedai makanan yang berdekatan. Lily berjalan di tepi-tepi kedai dengan matanya bersinar-sinar sambil melihat kedai makanan yang dia sudah menjadi sasarannya. Kedai yang dia ingin pergi adalah sebuah kedai cafe yang memjual roti-roti pastri. Dia boleh hidu bau-bau roti yang baru keluar dari ketuhar. Mereka bertiga sudah pun berada di hadapan kedai pastri itu. Lily si anak kecil sudah tidak sabar lagi. Terus dia menolak pintu itu untuk masuk ke dalam tersebut. Dia tidak sangka pula dia boleh terjumpa ibu bapa dia sedang duduk berehat di dalam kedai pastri itu

"MAMA! PAPA!"

Blueish dan Semiley tidak sangka anak mereka ada di situ. Mereka tersenyum melihat anak kecil itu berlari ke arah mereka dengan matanya bersinar-sinar. Lily si anak kecil terus memeluk tangan ibunya. Mata pejamkan matanya dan lalu dia geselkan pipinya di tangan ibunya. Begitu manja sekali Lily si anak kecil pada ketika itu. Rizu dan Idoli terharu melihat mereka bertiga

"Mari mari, biar uncle belanja kamu makan. Silakan duduk, silakan duduk" kata Semiley

"Errr.. terima kasih uncle" kata Rizu yang rasa serba malu sedikit

Idoli tidak rasa malu, dia terus sahaja duduk di sebelah kawan baik dia iaitu Lily si anak kecil. Rizu mengambil sebuah kerusi yang ada di meja lain kerana kerusi di meja mereka tidak mencukupi. Lily si anak kecil membuka buku menu dan mata dia kembali bersinar-sinar. Semua makanan di situ nampak begitu sedap sehingga dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Idoli mencari makanan ikan di dalam menu itu. Setiap kali dia nampak perkataan chocolate, hati dia akan rasa kecewa sedikit. Rizu tidak tahu apa yang dia nak, jadi dia sekadar memilih air minuman sahaja

"Lily nak chocolate strawberry kek, chocolate tart, red velvet cupcake, roti chocolate, apple pie dan lagi ialah ice cream sundae super duper!"

"Anak mama ni, kuat betul makan. Nanti tak habis macam mana?" Blueish mengusap kepala anaknya yang serba comel itu

"Takpe mama.. nanti papa yang jadi tukang habiskan" Berkerut dahi Semiley "Papa pun kuat makan jugakan.. lagipun Lily nak makan untuk adik Lily yang masih baby lagi tu"

"Apa nama adik Lily?" tanya Rizu

"Nama dia ialah MILLY! Dekat-dekat dengan nama Lily.. hehehee.. dia girl tau, bukan boy" kata Lily si anak kecil "Lily selalu tengok dia tidur. Nak kacau tapi nanti mama marah. Dia tak nak Milly menangis. Milly tu kuat menangis.. setiap malam mesti dia terjaga sebab nak susu. Lily pun kadang-kadang terjaga sebab Milly menangis tapi Lily tetap sabar sebab dia baby lagi"

"Betul tu anak ku. Nanti Lily tolong mama jaga adik ok"

"Baik mama! Lily sayang adik, mama dan papa!" kata Lily si anak kecil dengan penuh semangat

Hati Rizu rasa terdetik sedikit. Tadi di sekolah abang kesayangan dia, Rizu saksikan kemesraan di antara Idoli dan abangnya. Sekarang ni, dia melihat Lily si anak kecil bermanja-manja dengan ibu bapa dia. Rizu rasa cemburu kerana ibu dia tidak pulang ke rumah semenjak semalam lagi. Tiba-tiba dia rasa rindu dengan ibunya. Mungkin ibu dia akan pulang ke rumah pada hari ini. Dia tidak mahu memarahi ibunya kerana selama ini, ibu dia yang bekerja keras untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka. Dia amat menghargai pergorbanan ibunya dan sedikit pun dia tidak pernah rasa dendam. Sesibuk mana pun ibunya, Rizu tetap dapat kasih sayang dari ibunya. Itulah ibu dia yang Rizu amat sayangi

"Err... saya keluar sekejap" kata Rizu secara tiba-tiba "Maaf yea aunty dan uncle, nanti Pizu datang balik"

Rizu bangun dari tempat duduknya. Lalu dia keluar dari kedai itu. Tangan dia sudah keluarkan sebuah telephone mudah alih. Dia ingin hantar mesej kepada ibunya untuk mengatakan yang dia merindui ibu dan sentiasa menanti kepulangan ibunya. Sambil menaip mesejnya, sambil itulah dia tersenyum bersendirian. Dia berharap, ibu dia dapat membaca mesej dia. Kalau tiada balasan mesej dari ibunya, dia faham dan mengerti. Ibu dia sudah tentu sibuk pada waktu begitu. Setelah dia habis menghantar mesej itu kepada ibunya, dia kembali ke kedai pastri itu tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatkan dia berhenti seketika. Sebuah kapal angkasa yang besar muncul di tengah-tengah langit. Ianya seperti ingin mendarat di dalam bandar itu

"Eh... alien mana yang datang ni?" bisik Rizu

Ramai yang berhenti untuk melihat kapal angkasa itu. Ada yang berlari masuk ke dalam kedai kerana takut jikalau kapal angkasa itu menyerang. Rizu berjalan menuju ke jalan raya sambil melihat kapal angkasa itu. Tiba-tiba ianya bergerak sedikit demi sedikit dan lalu kapal angkasa itu keluarkan sesuatu dari bahagian bawah. Ianya seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu dari bandar itu. Benda itu berbentuk seperti saluran mesin vakum. Ianya menghala ke arah seseorang iaitu Rizu. Badan Rizu terapung sedikit demi sedikit. Rizu menjadi cemas, dia cuba mencapai tiang lampu di situ tetapi ianya agak jauh sedikit. Orang ramai yang berada di situ, cuba selamatkan Rizu. Beberapa orang lelaki dewasa menarik kaki Rizu supaya tidak bawak masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa itu. Semiley sempat berlari keluar untuk menolong mereka selamatkan Rizu. Blueish menjaga dua anak kecil itu dan tidak benarkan keluar dari kedai tersebut. Ochobot dan Tok Aba ada di tempat kejadian itu. Mereka berdua cemas dan langkah pertama yang Ochobot harus buat adalah menghubungi Boboiboy dengan segera

"OCHOBOT! TOLONG PIZU!"

"OCHOBOT TENGAH PANGGIL BOBOIBOY!" kata Tok Aba

"Ochobot? Kenapa? Ada kecemasan ke?" Skrin kecil timbul di hadapan Ochobot

"ABANG BOBOIBOY!" Tarikan vakum itu semakin kuat. Kaki Rizu mula terlepas dari pegangan orang ramai "ABANG BOBOIBOY! ABANG FANG!"

"Ada alien lain nak culik Rizu!" kata Ochobot dengan cemasnya

"APA! AKU DATANG KE SANA DENGAN SEGERA!"

Skrin itu hilang dari pandangan Ochobot tetapi superhero Boboiboy tidak sempat sampai ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Akhirnya Rizu berjaya dibawa masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa itu. Sedikit demi sedikit kapal angkasa itu naik ke udara dan terus hilang seperti angin. Boboiboy sudah pun tiba di situ dengan menggunakan kuasa Halilintarnya. Dia sudah terlambat. Fang tiba beberapa saat kemudian dengan kuasa bayangnya. Dia sempat melihat kapal angkasa itu tadi dalam beberapa saat sebelum ianya hilang dari pandangan matanya. Fang tidak berkata apa tetapi dia tergamak sedikit kerana adik angkat dia diculik oleh alien yang dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa. Mungkin musuh mereka iaitu si virus itu? Tapi kenapa dia perlu menculik Rizu pula? Kenapa dia perlukan Rizu? Fang menggenggam kedua belah tapak tangannya. Dia akan dapatkan balik Rizu dan bawa pulang ke sini semula

* * *

Rizu membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Adakah dia bermimpi tadi? Kenapa katil dia rasa sejuk sahaja. Lalu dia tersedar dan mata dia membulat besar apabila dia dapati dirinya bukan di dalam bilik dia sendiri tetapi di dalam sebuah bilik seperti bilik bedah. Rizu melihat kiri dan kanannya. Terdapat pelbagai peralatan yang ada di atas meja besi. Semuanya adalah kegunaan untuk membedah orang. Lalu dia pejamkan matanya balik. Dia cuba untuk bangun dari mimpi ngeri ini. Dia buka matanya, dia masih lagi ada di dalam bilik itu. Dia cuba gerakan kaki dan tangannya tetapi malangnya, kedua kaki dan tangannya diikat dengan besi

"Abang Fang... abang Paizo... Pizu takut" bisik Rizu. Air matanya sudah mengalir keluar "Abang Fang, selamatkan Pizu... Pizu nak tengok wajah-wajah yang Pizu sayangi terutama sekali ibu.. maafkan Pizu, ibu.. maafkan Pizu jikalau Pizu ada buat salah dekat ibu.." Dia tidak berhenti-henti menangis. Di dalam hatinya juga tidak berhenti berdoa agar dirinya diselamatkan oleh seseorang

"Jangan risau... kau dapat jumpa ibu kau balik" Datang seorang lelaki berpakaian kot putih. Kedua belah tangannya memakai sarung tangan berwarna biru "Selamat datang ke dewan bedah. Kau ada di sini kerana aku ingin menolong kau"

"Tolong apa?" tanya Rizu "BAIK KAU LEPASKAN AKU!" kata dia secara kasar. Nada dia bukan lagi seperti Rizu yang dikenal tetapi seperti seseorang yang agak kasar "AKU AKAN PASTIKAN ABANG FANG DAN ABANG PAIZO HAPUSKAN KAU!"

"Hahaha... mereka nak hapuskan aku? Aku tak kisah tapi sebelum mereka dapat hapuskan aku, aku perlu jalankan tugas aku"

"Tugas?" bisik Rizu "Kau nak buat apa dengan diri aku?"

"Oh... itu kau akan tahu juga nanti" datang satu suara yang Rizu kenal. Sebuah television kecil turun di depan Rizu. Sepasang mata dan mulut timbul di skrin television itu "Aku ada rancangan terbaik untuk kau tapi kau tak perlu risau, kami akan menghantar kau pulang ke planet bumi nanti. Aku tidak mahu ibu kau risau"

"Korang nak mempergunakan aku seperti kau buat dekat abang Fang?"

"Hmmmm... mungkin juga" kata virus itu "Sudah, jangan banyak cakap. Professor, kau boleh jalankan tugas kau dengan segera"

"Baik tuan" kata professor itu

"LEPASKAN PIZU! LEPASKAN PIZU!" Mulut Rizu di tutup dengan masker oksigen

Rizu bergelut di atas meja besi itu. Dia cuba hendak lepaskan mulutnya dari masker itu tetapi mata dia makin lama makin kuyu. Akhirnya penghlihatan Rizu menjadi gelap. Professor itu dengan mudahnya, dia terus jalankan tugasnya sambil dilihat virus itu

* * *

Rizu membuka matanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku sepanjang masa dia sedang tidur. Dia terkejut melihat dirinya berada di dalam bilik abang kesayangan. Dia mula bangunkan tubuh badannya dari katil itu. Apa yang berlaku? Adakah tadi hanyalah mimpi sahaja? Mungkin juga semuanya hanyalah mimpi buruk sahaja, fikir Rizu. Lalu dia mengambil cermin matanya yang ada di atas meja. Dia pakai cermin mata itu tetapi peliknya, kenapa penghlihatan dia nampak kabur. Dia buka cermin mata dia balik, semuanya nampak jelas dan nyata. Segala-galanya nampak terang

"Eh.. apa yang berlaku?" bisik Rizu

"Rizu dah bangun" Rizu menoleh kepalanya ke arah pintu bilik "Rizu ok tak? Nak abang bawakan air?"

"Ermm.. tak perlu abang Fang tapi..." Rizu masih tidak faham apa yang berlaku. Bukan ke dia tadi berada di dalam sebuah bilik makmal dan sekarang ini, dia berada di bilik abang angkatnya "Macam mana Pizu boleh ada dekat sini? Abang Fang pergi selamatkan Pizu ke tadi?"

Fang duduk di atas katil itu. Lalu dia menarik nafas panjang dan terus ceritakan apa yang berlaku

"Sebenarnya... selepas sahaja Rizu dibawa lari, kita orang cepat-cepat menghubungi abang Kaizo untuk pergi mencari Rizu. Abang Kaizo terpaksa tinggalkan kelas dia untuk mencari Rizu bersama Laksamana Tarung. Abang Kaizo tak bagi abang ikut dia pergi cari dekat angkasa lepas. Dia suruh abang tinggal di sini untuk memastikan tiada siapa yang kena culik lagi. Lepas beberapa jam kemudian, abang terkejut melihat Rizu terlentang baring di depan pintu rumah abang"

"Jadi dia orang hantar Pizu pulang ke sini semula?" Fang angguk kepalanya kepada Rizu

"Rizu ada ingat apa-apa tak?" tanya Fang

Rizu cuba ingatkan kembali apa yang berlaku. Dia seperti ingat-ingat lupa. Dia memicit kepalanya untuk mengingati kembali apa yang berlaku tadi. Terasa sakit kepalanya tetapi dia tidak akan mengalah. Dia tidak mahu menjadi lemah seperti dulu. Fang rasa risau dengan adik kesayangannya yang begitu gigih cuba ingatkan semula kejadian tadi

"Rizu... kalau Rizu tak ingat, takpe. Abang tak nak Rizu paksakan diri tu"

"Virus.." Itu yang keluar dari mulut Rizu "Virus.. dia ada di dalam bilik bedah tadi"

"Hah? Virus? Bilik bedah?"

"Pizu dah ingat apa yang berlaku" Muka Rizu berubah sedikit. Fang nampak air matanya mula keluar "Pizu ada di dalam sebuah bilik bedah dan dalam bilik tu, ada pelbagai peralatan yang ada untuk bedah manusia ataupun alien. Lepas tu, datang seorang professor. Pizu tak ingat muka dia macam mana tapi Pizu tahu, virus tu.." Rizu menahan kesedihan di hatinya "Dia suruh professor tu jalankan tugas dia. Virus tu suruh professor tu buat sesuatu dekat Pizu. Dia bagi gas tidur.. sampai situ sahaja yang Pizu tahu"

"Jadi Rizu tak tahu apa yang dia buat dekat diri Rizu?"

"Abang Fang.. penglihatan Rizu sudah terang. Rizu bukan lagi rabun jauh tapi itu sahaja yang Pizu tahu" Rizu mengesat air matanya "Tak tahulah apa yang dia buat dekat diri Pizu lagi tapi.. kenapa dia buat begini? Mengapa? Mesti ada sebabkan.. Pizu tak nak jadi mangsa dia yang seterusnya. Pizu tak nak dia mengawal diri Pizu.. Pizu takut"

Fang tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya memeluk adik angkatnya. Dia tidak tahu apa rancangan Virus itu sebenarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya virus itu mahukan? Adakah ini salah satu perangkap atau permainan dia? Fang tidak akan membenarkan sesiapa mempergunakan adik angkat dia atau orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Virus itu akan terima balasannya kerana membuat adik angkatnya menangis

"Abang akan hapuskan dia. Rizu jangan risau.. abang akan pastikan Rizu selamat daripada dia" bisik Fang

* * *

 **Hehehee... macam mana? ok tak?**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **miss mysteri - Abang Mochi Mochi cakap, dia nak belanja Emmy makan mushroom pizza xD hehehee... itu pun kalau Emmy sudilah**

 **Lily - *Lari lari anak, lepas tu peluk Lily!* Windu Lily! hehehee... sesi menyibuk sudah start xD sibuk macam mana pun, author tetap cari masa untuk siapkan fanfic author :3 Author pun suka makan kuih mochi mochi :D tapi jarang beli :( uwaaaaa! author suka yang ada red bean dalamnya :3 yummy! tapi tapi.. teringin nak makan Takoyaki lah pulak xD ahakzz! Author sebenarnya suka makan sushi unagi :3 ramai yang tak minat tapi author yang minat xD ahakzz! alamak! macam nak ke restaurant jepun lah pulak.. adeh... kena tahankan diri.. xD nanti author sampaikan salam Lily dekat miss blank blank :3 take care Lily! Tiba-tiba aje author terfikirkan lagu tema untuk watak Bella xD lagu tema dia adalah lagu Confident by Demi Lovato :3**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	15. Kuasa

**Haluuu! Lama bebenar author nak update xD Maaf semua.. mesti ramai tengah tunggu chapter yang seterusnya kan :3 hehehe**

 **Thank you kepada para readers yang sudi baca fanfic author :D sekarang ni lambat update T_T tak boleh jadi macam dulu.. harap semua faham**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kuasa**

Kaizo melirik matanya ke sebelah kanan sofa yang dia sedang duduk itu. Adik dia tiba-tiba sahaja sibukkan diri untuk menyiasat tentang virus itu. Fang begitu rajin sekali membaca data-data yang terpapar di skrin laptop yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu. Lalu Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya kerana sibuk dengan urusan dia

"ABANG!"

"Kau ni.. apasal tiba-tiba nak sibuk dekat sini? Selalunya, kau biarkan sahaja abang buat kerja abang" kata Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya

"Sebab adik nak ajar si virus tu! SANGGUP DIA CULIK RIZU! LEPAS TU DIA PERGI UBAHSUAIKAN TUBUH BADAN RIZU!"

"Dia ubahsuaikan si Rizu tu?" Fang angguk kepalanya kepada abang dia "Apa yang dia telah lakukan?"

"Hmmm.." Fang sandarkan dirinya di kerusi sofa itu "Tadi.. masa adik bawa Rizu ke makmal Emmy untuk periksa Rizu. Apa yang kita orang dapat, sebahagian tubuh badan Rizu seperti ada besi, teknologi yang dia tak kenali dan penyakit jantung dia, terus takde. Kita orang semua mula risau kalau virus tu ada di dalam tubuh badan Rizu tapi Emmy periksa semula, virus tu takde. Adik rasa pelik, kenapa dia buat begitu dekat Rizu? Apa motif dia? Apa yang dia nak?"

"Abang pun tak tahu" Kaizo tutup laptop itu "Tapi kita tidak boleh biarkan Rizu bersendirian. Jangan bagi virus itu cuba kawal badan Rizu"

"Adik tahu" balas Fang. Mata dia ternampak beberapa helaian kertas bahasa english di tepi laptop "Abang.. abang sudah siap ke habis tanda markas kertas english kita orang?"

"Belum.. abang sibuk sangat tentang si virus ni, sampai terlupa nak tanda kertas korang"

"Kalau macam tu! BIAR ADIK YANG TANDAKAN.. heheheee"

"Jangan harap!" marah Kaizo "Biar abang sahaja yang tandakan" Dia ternampak nama adiknya salah satu kertas essay itu "Hah! Ini pun kertas kau.. abang bagi D terus!"

"D?! ABANG NI! MAIN-MAIN PULAK!" marah Fang balik kepada abangnya "Abang tak baca pun apa yang adik tulis, lepas tu sesuka hati nak bagi adik D.. ini tidak adil!"

"Dah tu, kau yang pergi lari keluar dari kelas apasal?"

"Sebab adik tahu, kalau abang yang ajar, mesti tahap sadis. Tiada belas kasihan langsung!" kata Fang dengan nada sinisnya "Tengok macam adik, walaupun adik ni panas baran, suka mengamuk tetapi adik tidaklah bersikap begitu sadis sangat macam abang!"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Tangan Kaizo sudah gatal untuk sekeh kepala adiknya "Kalau kau hebat sangat, kau pergilah tanda kertas kawan-kawan kau"

"Elok juga tu! Sebab adikkan bijak daripada yang biasa.. hehehee"

"Bijaklah sangat" bisik Kaizo

Fang terus kumpulkan kertas-kertas essay rakan sekelas dia. Lalu dia mencari dua nama yang terpapar di dalam pemikirannya iaitu Boboiboy dan Gopal. Dia tersenyum sinis apabila dia sudah menjumpai dua nama itu. Lalu dia tergelak kecil di dalam hatinya. Kaizo perhatikan sahaja apa yang adik dia ingin lakukan. Fang sudah tersenyum sinis sambil mengangkat sebatang pen merah

"Hehehe.. kau Boboiboy, kau dapat D dan kau pula Gopal, asyik main game aje.. kau dapat E! HAHAHA- ADOI!" Kaizo berpuas hati dapat tepuk kepala adiknya "ABANG!"

"Kau pun sama aje!" marah Kaizo "Sudah! Pergi sibuk tempat lain pulak, jangan nak menyemak dekat sini. Pergi kacau orang lain"

"Nak kacau siapa... semuanya tengah sibuk" kata Fang sambil bersilang tangan

"Pergilah jaga si Rizu tu. Kata abang mithali" Kaizo cuba menyindir adiknya "Dia mesti tengah lapar tu, masakan untuk dia tapi jangan kacau dia tengah tidur dekat atas tu"

"Hmm.. yelah" balas Fang

"Abang Fang" Fang palingkan mukanya ke arah tangga rumah

"Eh.. Rizu tak tidur ke?"

"Tak abang Fang. Pizu tak boleh tidur sebab abang Fang dan abang Paizo buat bising. Jadi Pizu turun ajelah nak tengok korang buat apa" Rizu berjalan menuju ke arah sofa yang diduduki oleh Fang dan Kaizo "Korang tengah buat apa?"

"Tengah tanda kertas ni.. abang buat kerja ni dekat atas jelah. Kamu berdua, jangan nak buat bising dan jangan nak ganggu abang pula" Kaizo kumpul kertas-kertas essay itu dan juga laptop. Lalu dia angkat dan bawa barang-barangnya naik ke atas "Kalau lapar, suruh si Pang tu masakan"

"Ok tapi Pizu tak rasa lapar"

"Rizu ok tak hari ni?" tanya Fang "Rizu kalau rasa sakit atau rasa ada benda pelik-pelik berlaku dekat badan Rizu, bagitahu abang ok"

"Ok, terima kasih abang kerana risaukan tentang diri Pizu" Rizu duduk di sebelah abang kesayangan dia "Abang kenapa tak pergi pratice dengan kakak Bella? Bukan ke abang ada pertandingan battle of band hari sabtu depan"

"Abang rasa, abang lebih patut jaga Rizu daripada pergi berlatih"

"Tapi.. abang Paizo kan ada. Dia boleh jagakan Pizu dekat sini" kata Rizu dengan nada yang agak lemah sedikit "Abang Fang memang betul-betul sayangkan Pizu, sampai abang langsung tak nak pergi berlatih dengan kawan-kawan abang. Pizu faham tapi abang ada kehidupan abang tersendiri juga. Pizu tak nak lah abang terlalu tumpukan perhatian dekat Pizu"

"Hmmm.. tapi abang tak nak terjadi apa-apa dekat Rizu. Ini sudah menjadi tanggungjawab abang untuk menjaga Rizu" kata Fang dengan tegasnya

"Kalau begitu.. Pizu ikut abang pergi berlatih"

"Ok, tapi Rizu jangan nakal ok. Rasanya Idoli pun ada dekat situ juga nanti"

"Idoli sudah boleh tinggal dekat sini balik?"

"Ha ah, ayah dia bagi tinggal sini" kata Fang sambil tersenyum "Nampaknya rumah ni akan kembali menjadi huru-hara balik. Selamatlah si itik tu tak tinggal sini. Kalau tidak, naik pening kepala aku.. adeh"

"Kasihan abang Fang" Rizu tepuk-tepuk belakang Fang "Jomlah abang Fang, kita pergi tengok kakak Bella nyanyi tapi... Pizu lebih suka tengok abang Fang main gitar! Macho dan bergaya!"

"Abang memang macho dan bergaya pun.. hehehe" Fang terasa bangga sedikit dengan pujian yang dia dapat daripada Rizu "Jom, mesti dia orang dah mula melalak tu"

"Ermm.. korang berlatih dekat mana?" tanya Rizu

"Dekat makmal Emmy.. tempat yang luas dan jauh daripada orang ramai... hehehe" Fang terlalu yakin sangat dengan kumpulan band mereka. Dia dapat rasakan kemenangan itu akan menjadi milik mereka semua "HAHAHAHAA!"

"Adeh abang Fang ni.. tiba-tiba aje gelak macam orang gila" Rizu tepuk dahinya sendiri

* * *

Semasa Fang dan Rizu dalam perjalanan ke rumah Emmy, mereka berdua terserempak dengan dua orang gadis iaitu Yaya dan Ying. Mata Fang terpandang sebuah bakul yang ada di tangan Yaya. Lalu dia menelan ludah kerana biskut Yaya adalah biskut paling tidak sedap yang dia pernah rasa. Fang berundur sedikit demi sedikit dan dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk cabut lari dari situ tetapi tangan dia sudah dipegang oleh Rizu

"Abang Fang nak lari ke mana?"

"Errr.. takde mana. Abang cuma... cuma lupa sesuatu! HAH! Abang lupa sesuatu dekat rumah" Fang tersengih besar kepada Rizu

"Abang lupa apa?"

"Errr... jaket ungu abang" balas Fang sambil tersengih lagi

"Bukan ke ada dekat pinggang abang tu" Muka Fang terus jadi merah "Kenapa abang Fang?"

"Takde apa" Fang mengeluh sedikit "Jomlah kita berhadapan dengan dia orang.." Dalam hati Fang mengatakan, terpaksalah dia mengharungi biskut Yaya yang tidak sedap itu "Rizu, sebelum kita bergerak, abang ingin ucapkan... semoga diri abang tabah menghadapi cabaran seterusnya"

"Err.. ok, semoga berjaya abang Fang" kata Rizu dengan perasan peliknya

Yaya dan Ying nampak mereka berdua. Lalu dua gadis remaja itu melambai-lambai ke arah mereka. Fang melambai balik sambil tersengih besar. Yaya dan Ying berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Mata Fang yang tertumpu kepada bakul biskut Yaya sahaja. Bakul itu tertutup rapi dengan sehelai kain. Dia sudah mula berpeluh-peluh dan perut dia rasa serba tidak kena. Dia seperti ingin muntah di situ tetapi dia menahan dirinya dan terpaksa senyum kepada dua gadis itu

"Korang nak pergi mana ni?" tanya Yaya

"Kita orang nak pergi rumah kakak Emmy" balas Rizu "Pagi tadi baru aje Pizu pergi rumah kakak Emmy sebab nak periksa tubuh badan Pizu"

"Jadi, apa keputusannya" tanya pula Ying kali ini

"Hmmm... dalam badan Rizu macam ada besi dan juga teknologi lain yang ada. Jantung dia pun dah ok" kata Fang sambil bersilang tangan "Aku tak tahulah kenapa si virus tu buat begitu dekat Rizu. Macam ada sesuatu yang dia sedang rancangkan"

"Emmy tak boleh pulihkan dia balik ke?"

"Tak boleh Yaya" balas Fang "Emmy bukan pakar bedah pun, itu bukan bidang dia.. karang jadi apa-apa, Emmy juga yang akan dipersalahkan. Sekarang ni aku cuma mampu pantaukan Rizu sahaja"

"Ha ah, Pizu dapat kebenaran dari ibu untuk tidur rumah abang Fang dan abang Paizo! Ibu sebenarnya tak tahu tentang ini sebab Pizu tak ibu risau"

"Jangan risau Rizu. Kita orang akan pastikan ibu Rizu tidak mengetahui tentang ini tapi berapa lama perkara ini akan berterusan?"

"Tak tahulah Yaya" balas Fang "Tapi aku ada fikirkan juga, adakah benda ini baik untuk diri Rizu kerana penyakit jantung dia sudah pulih? Atau ada benda buruk akan berlaku selepas ini? Aku pun tak boleh nak agak apa yang akan berlaku tapi kita cari jalan untuk pulihkan badan Rizu sepenuhnya. Aku tak naklah Rizu hidup seperti diri dia seorang robot manusia"

"Pizu takut kalau tiba-tiba sahaja Pizu serang korang semua. Pizu tak nak benda itu berlaku"

"Rizu jangan takut sangat maaa.. Rizu kena lawan dan jangan biarkan si virus tu mengawal diri Rizu! Kita semua di sini akan jaga Rizu dengan baik"

"Terima kasih kakak Ying" kata Rizu sambil tersenyum lemah "Kakak Emmy ada juga cakap, virus tu takde dalam badan Pizu. Entah apa yang si virus tu nak"

"Pelik betul" kata Yaya "Hmmm.. kalau kita minta bantuan dari kak Lynna, macam mana?"

"Ok juga tu tapi kena minta kebenaran dari abang aku dulu"

"Haiyaa.. apasal pulak?" tanya Ying kepada Fang

"Aku tak naklah abang aku mengamuk kalau aku tak tanya dia dulu. Mungkin dia ada jalan lain"

"Kalau abang Paizo tak bagi, Pizu akan pujuk abang Paizo sampai dia cakap boleh.. hehehee.. Pizu kena gunakan teknik manja!" Rizu terus tersenyum sinis "Hehe... mesti abang Paizo akan cair punya"

"Amboi, pandai betul si Rizu ni.. hehehe" Yaya tergelak sedikit "Korang nak pergi rumah Emmy kan, kita orang pun nak ke sana juga. Boboiboy dan Gopal yang minta kita orang datang ke sana. Kebetulan aku dekat rumah ada buat kuih, bolehlah aku berkongsi dengan korang semua"

"Errr.. kuih aje kan, bukan biskut kan?" tanya Fang sambil tersengih

"Aku tak buat biskut hari ni. Aku buat.." Yaya terus angkat kain di atas bakulnya itu "Kuih karipap dan kuih keria!"

Mata Rizu terus bersinar-sinar kerana dua kuih itu adalah kuih kegemaran dia. Yaya hulurkan bakul dia kepada Rizu dan Fang. Lalu Rizu mencapai satu kuih keria. Fang yakin dengan kuih Yaya kerana sebelum ini dia pernah rasai kuih-muih yang Yaya pernah buat. Fang mengambil sebiji karipap sambil tersenyum lebar kerana mereka tidak perlu makan biskut Yaya yang tidak sedap itu

"Wah! Banyaknya kuih" muncul Lynna di belakang Fang dan Rizu "Pandainya Yaya buat"

"EH! KAK LYNNA!" Jerit mereka berempat kerana teruja melihat Lynna ada di situ

"Bila kak Lynna sampai?" tanya Yaya

"Baru je" balas Lynna "Akak on the way nak pergi jumpa Kaizo tapi terserempak pula dengan korang"

"Bukan ke abang tak bagi kak Lynna datang ke sini?" tanya Fang "Atau sebenarnya abang yang panggil kak Lynna ke sini! Bukan ke abang tengah sibuk sekarang ni?"

"Hehehe... betul tu Fang, dia yang panggil akak datang ke sini" jawab Lynna "Tadi akak singgah bandar sekejap sebab nak beli ice cream green tea untuk dia. Donut lobak merah pun ada akak belikan"

Mata Fang bersinar-sinar apabila dia mendengar perkataan donut lobak merah. Dia rasa terharu kerana kakak kesayangan dia tidak pernah lupakan diri dia. Lynna menghulurkan sebungkus plastik yang mengandungi 2 bungkus donut lobak merah di dalamnya. Rizu tergelak sedikit kerana gelagat Fang pada ketika itu seperti seorang kanak-kanak membawa sebuah permainan

"Kamu berempat nak pergi mana ni?"

"Kami nak pergi ke rumah kakak Emmy" balas Rizu "Kakak Lynna nanti jumpa abang Paizo dekat rumah ke?"

"Tak, dia cakap jumpa dia dekat kedai Tok Aba"

"Ohh.. abang ajak berdatinglah tu.. hehehehe" Fang tergelak sinis sambil gigit kuih karipapnya "Bukan ke abang sibuk nak buat kerja dia, sampai tak bagi adik kacau dia. Lepas tu, tengok-tengok dia keluar berdating pulak.. ada juga nak kena sekeh ni"

"Ataupun, abang lu nak bincangkan sesuatu dengan kak Lynna.. lu jangan tuduh bukan-bukan maa"

"Yelah Ying, aku tak tuduh apa-apa pun" Fang mengeluh sedikit "Oklah akak, adik pergi dulu. Kalau ada masa, nanti singgahlah rumah Emmy. Kita orang tengah berlatih main lagu untuk pertandingan Battle of The Band"

"Haih, bukan ke sekolah korang baru buat pertandingan menyanyi hari tu?" tanya Lynna dengan perasaan kepelikan dia

"Pertandingan ini pun khas untuk budak tingkatan 1 dan tingkatan 2 aje" balas Yaya "Cikgu kata, awal tahun, enjoylah sikit-sikit tapi nanti, nak masuk pertengahan tahun, memang kena banyak belajarlah"

"Ohh begitu.. nanti akak singgah ok. Jumpa lagi semua"

"Jumpa lagi!" kata mereka berempat kepada Lynna

Lynna beredar dari situ sambil diperhatikan oleh Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu. Selepas itu, mereka juga turut beredar dari kawasan perumahan itu dan terus ke rumah Emmy. Dalam perjalanan mereka ke rumah Emmy, Adudu sempat memerhatikan mereka berempat. Dia sedang mencari pelung yang sesuai untuk menyerang para superhero itu. Musuh dia paling utama dia adalah Boboiboy tetapi remaja lelaki bertopi oren itu tiada dengan mereka. Tidak mengapa, dia akan tunggu peluang itu tiba. Buat masa ini, dia akan hanya perlu perhatikan mereka. Kali ini dia sudah cukup bersedia untuk menghantar bala tenteranya untuk musnahkan mereka dan rampas jam-jam kuasa yang sangat berharga itu

"Hehehe.. kau tunggu ajelah Boboiboy, aku akan kalahkan kau dan jam-jam kuasa itu akan menjadi milik aku.. HAHAHA"

"Bagus encik bos, bagus.. tak sabar saya nak melihat encik bos kalahkan Boboiboy"

"Aku pun dah tak sabar dah. Sekarang ni, kita tunggu dan lihat sahaja. Jom kita sorokkan diri"

"JOM!" Jerit Probe sekuat hati

Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu terdengar jeritan tadi tetapi Probe sudah pun menyorokkan diri di sebalik dahan-dahan pokok bersama encik bosnya. Mereka mencari-cari daripada jeritan itu muncul. Selepas itu, mereka mengalah dan teruskan berjalan. Kepala Probe kena ketuk dengan cawan tin dari encik bosnya secara tiba-tiba. Adudu berharap, kali ini dia akan berjaya menentang musuh utamanya

* * *

Setelah Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu tiba di makmal Emmy. Mereka telah dibawa ke sebuah bilik bawah tanah oleh sebuah robot adroid. Bilik itu adalah sebuah bilik yang mereka pernah gunakan untuk latihan tempur pada tahun lepas. Ianya juga sesuai untuk membuat party dan sekarang ini, mereka menggunakan bilik itu untuk berlatih bernyanyi. Dari situ, Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu turun ke bawah dan lalu mereka tergaman seketika kerana suasana bilik itu. Idoli sedang mengetuk-getuk drum dengan sebatang kayu sambil menjerit ikan goreng berulang-ulang kali

"IKAN GORENG! IKAN GORENG!" Nada Idoli seperti orang sedang menyanyi "IKAN GORENG!"

Bella dan Faye pula, sedang sibuk memilih baju untuk persembahan mereka nanti. Stylobot telah bertukar menjadi bentuk handphone yang berbentuk hati. Faye menukar pakaian mereka dengan menggunakan handphone itu. Dari pakaian serbakan rock and roll, ke pakaian yang serba berwarna-warni. Gopal dan Boboiboy ada di tepi hujung bilik itu. Mereka sedang sibuk bermain game menari yang telah disediakan khas oleh Emmy. Harraz ada di dalam bilik itu juga. Dia cuba belajar memain gitar sambil melihat nota-nota muzik di dalam buku yang dia bawa. Lily pula, mereka berempat rasa pelik kerana tiba-tiba sahaja ada beberapa ekor anak itik sedang dikejar oleh Lily. Yang paling memelikkan adalah anak-anak itik itu berlainan warna

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!" Jerit Lily sambil mengejar anak-anak itik itu di sekitar bilik

"Kenapa boleh jadi huru-hara ni?" tanya Yaya

"Ermm.. tapi macam mana ada anak-anak itik dalam bilik ni?"

"Entahlah Rizu" balas Fang "Ini mesti si pelik tu-"

"ITIK!" Lalu Rizu turut mengejar sekali anak-anak itik itu kerana terlalu comel "PIZU PUN NAK TANGKAP ANAK ITIK JUGA!"

"Adeh" Fang menepuk dahinya sendiri "Macam mana nak berlatih kalau semuanya tengah buat hal masing-masing"

"OH! AKU TAHU!" Ying tersenyum sinis. Dia angkat kedua belah tangannya dan lalu menjerit "KUASA SLOW-MO!"

Semuanya bergerak secara perlahan. Ying dengan senang hatinya, dia berlari laju dan menolak satu per satu kawan dia terus ke tengah bilik. Ying berhentikan kuasa perlahan masa. Mereka akhirnya dapat bergerak seperti biasa

"Eh, korang dah sampai.. maaf tak sedar pulak tadi" kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih. Mata dia tiba-tiba melirik ke sebelah kiri kerana Lily ada di sebelah dirinya. Mata Lily pada ketika itu sudah bersinar-sinar kerana jejaka pujaan dia ada di situ "Err.. hai Lily"

"HAI BBB-CHAN!"

"Wei pelik! Jangan menjerik boleh tak?"

"Maaf landak.. hehehee" kata Lily sambil garu-garu kepalanya "Wah, kita semua ada dekat sini sebab apa yea? Lily lupa pula"

"Adeh.." Fang menepuk dahinya sendiri "Penyakit lupa Boboiboy sudah berjangkit dekat si pelik ni"

"Kakak Lily, mana datangnya anak-anak itik ni?" tanya Rizu sambil mencangkung di depan anak-anak itik. Tangan Rizu membelai setiap kepala anak-anak itik itu "Kakak Lily beli ke atau kakak Lily ada kandang itik dekat rumah?"

"Mana adalah my penguin-chan" Lalu Lily betulkan suara dia kepada serius "Anak-anak itik ini adalah hasil kerja dari si Milly tu! Dia nak buat bahan uji kaji, tiba-tiba terus menjadi anak itik dalam pelbagai warna. Selamat tak jadi anak angkat abang Kaizo.. hehehee"

"Jadi, kau nak bela anak-anak itik ni semua ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ha ah, BBB-CHAN boleh jadi ayah kepada anak-anak itik ini!" kata Lily sambil angguk kepalanya "Dan Lily akan menjadi ibu mereka... so sweet! Hehehee.."

"Sweetlah konon" bisik Gopal

"Memandangkan kita semua sudah pun ada dekat sini. Mari kita mula berlatih" kata Faye "Harraz tak perlu main gitar dah sebab Fang dah ada dekat sini. Aku main keyboard, drum siapa yang nak main?"

"IDOLI!" Si anak kucing manusia itu sudah kembali ke tempat peralatan drum itu. Lalu dia mengetuk-getuk permukaan drum itu sambil menjerit "IKAN GORENG! IKAN GORENG!"

Gopal berjalan menuju drum itu. Dia berhenti sebelah Idoli dan lalu dia tersenyum lebar. Idoli pandang Gopal dengan wajah comelnya

"Idoli nak makan ikan tak?" tanya Gopal

"NAK! NAK!" Jerit Idoli "Abang Gopal nak belanja Idoli ke? Idoli nak ikan goreng, burger ikan, tuna sandwich, fish and chips, fish fillet, ikan bakar.. ermm... apa lagi yea"

"Errr... apa kata Idoli suruh abang Fang yang belanja. Dia kan banyak duit.. hehehe" Gopal tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Fang yang tidak dengar percakapan dia tadi "Idoli pergi pujuk abang Fang pergi beli makanan sekarang juga"

"Tak nak" balas Idoli. Dia sambung balik ketuk-ketuk drum itu "IKAN GORENG! IKAN GORENG! IKAN GORENG!"

"Adeh.." Gopal tetap bersabar dengan karenah anak kecil itu "Bagilah abang main drum. Idoli pergilah main ajak Rizu main menari-nari dekat sana"

"Tak nak" balas Idoli lagi

Gopal tetap bersabar lagi. Dia menarik nafas dan cuba untuk memujuk Idoli secara lembut. Fang sudah perhatikan mereka berdua. Dia tersenyum sinis dan hati dia dia berharap sangat dapat melihat Gopal terkena cakaran dari seekor kucing. Dia tidak sedar dengan usikan dari Lily. Bahu dia di sentuh-sentuh oleh Lily kerana inginkan sesuatu

"Landak ni pekak ke?" bisik Lily

"Kau ketuk aje si Fang tu dengan gitar dia. Baru dia tak pekak dah" balas Bella dengan selambernya "Entah apa yang dia tengah fikirkan tu. Entah-entah tengah fikirkan kekasih hati dia iaitu donut lobak merah. Oh donut lobak merah ku, terimalah hakikatnya yang kau akan bersemandi di dalam perut ku"

"Hehehe.. kakak Bella ni lawaklah" tergelak Rizu

"Aku rasa.. si Gopal tu cuba pujuk Idoli tapi entah berjaya ke tak tu" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia. Beberapa saat kemudian, Idoli bertukar menjadi seekor anak kucing dan lalu menyerang Gopal "Hmmm... nampaknya tidak berjaya"

Gopal lari sekitar bilik itu kerana takut dengan cakaran dari Idoli tadi. Muka dan kaki dia habis dicakar oleh Idoli. Akhirnya Emmy muncul di dalam bilik luas itu dengan makanan kucing. Idoli terus berhenti kerana terhidu bau makanan kucing itu. Dia berlari ke arah Emmy dengan lidahnya terjulur keluar kerana makanan kegemaran dia ada di situ. Idoli terus melompat dan mendarat di depan mangkuk makanan kucing itu. Dia makan makanan itu dengan hati gembira. Emmy belai kepala Idoli sedikit. Gopal sudah terbaring di atas lantai kerana diri dia sudah terkulai lemah

"Haih Gopal, dah penat ke?" tanya Boboiboy dengan mukanya muncul di hadapan mata Gopal

"Yelah.. si kucing tu pergi cakar aku, kejar aku, gigit aku.. macam mana aku nak elak sebab dia tu terlampau cepat sangat"

"Kasihan kau yea" balas Boboiboy "Tapi aku rasa pelik, apasal kucing tak suka kau yea?"

"Hmm.. itu pula yang kau fikirkan" Gopal bangun dari situ "Sudahlah, jom kita berlatih sebelum si anak kucing tu pergi main drum lagi"

"Wei, kau boleh ke main drum?" tanya Fang sambil mengangkat kening sebelah

"Kau ingat aku ni reti main game dan makan aje ke?" Gopal berjalan ke arah alat muzik drum itu, yang tersedia di tengah bilik itu

Gopal duduk di kerusi khas yang berbentuk bulat. Dia mengangkat dua batang pemukul drum tersebut. Dia menarik nafas dan terus mainkan sebuah muzik yang senang. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang pakar di dalam bermain drum tetapi dia tahu bagaimana hendak bermainnya. Kawan-kawan dia cukup kagum dengan Gopal pada ketika itu. Fang pula hanya mengangguk kepalanya sebagai tanda bagus. Selepas sahaja Gopal sudah berpuas main dengan drum itu, dia tersenyum bangga kepada kawan-kawannya

"Macam mana? Hebat tak aku?" tanya Gopal

"Hebat!" balas Boboiboy

"Hehehe... aku bukan sekadar main game dan makan sahaja ok. Aku juga tahu dalam bermain drum tapi tahap senang sahaja, tahu masak sikit-sikit dan juga tahu menarik!"

"Yelah Gopal" kata Fang "Jadi kau main drum.. aku dengan gitar aku"

"Dan aku pula akan sediakan makanan untuk korang!" kata Yaya sambil tunjuk bakul kuihnya "Hah! Nanti lepas habis berlatih, kita makan sama-sama ok!"

Mereka tersengih sedikit kecuali Fang dan Ying kerana mereka berdua tahu di dalam bakul itu adalah kuih-muih, bukan biskut Yaya. Rizu tidak dengar perbualan mereka kerana dia terlalu sibuk bermain dengan anak-anak itik

"BBB-CHAN tak berlatih sekali ke?" tanya Lily

"Takdelah Lily, aku sekadar menjadi penonton sahaja dan juga menjadi penyokong mereka"

"Wuuu... kalau begitu, Lily pun jadi penyokong mereka juga. GO BELLA! YOU CAN DO IT!" Jerit Lily

Fang, Gopal, Bella dan Faye sudah mengambil kedudukan mereka. Fang dengan gitar elektriknya, Gopal pula dengan drum dia, Faye sudah bersiap sedia berdiri di belakang keyboard dan Bella, dia memberikan isyarat kepada mereka bertiga untuk mainkan muzik yang mereka ingin berlatih. Bella dengan penuh keyakinan, dia terus nyanyikan sebuah lagu yang mereka sudah pilih. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Lily, Rizu, Harraz dan Emmy hanya duduk di bahagian tepi bilik untuk melihat kawan-kawan mereka berlatih. Mereka akan berlatih dan berlatih sehinggalah hati masing-masing sudah cukup berpuas hati dengan latihan mereka. Selama 2 jam mereka berlatih supaya semuanya menjadi sempurna

* * *

Tepat pukul 4 petang, mereka sudah pun berhenti berlatih. Emmy berikan minuman kepada para tetamunya dan Yaya pula, dia hidangkan kuih-muih yang dia bawa. Setelah mereka habis menjamu selera, mereka meminta diri untuk pulang ke rumah. Idoli sudah kepenatan kerana terlampau banyak sangat bermain dengan anak-anak itik dan juga dengan Rizu. Anak-anak itik itu telah dikurungkan balik ke dalam sangkar mereka. Wajah Lily terus berubah kerana dia terpaksa berpisah dengan anak-anak itik itu. Mereka sudah kembali ke dalam makmal Emmy

"Kakak Milly datanglah lagi. Bolehlah main dengan anak-anak itik ni" kata Emmy

"Betul ni?"

"Betul kakak Milly" balas Emmy "Kakak Milly jangan risau, anak-anak itik ini tidak akan membesar. Mereka akan kekal menjadi anak-anak itik selamanya!"

"Eh, tak rasa kejam sangat ke tu?"

"Kakak biskut tak sedap jangan risau. Anak-anak itik itu hanyalah hasil dari air tangan Emmy sahaja. Bukan dari itik betul pun"

"Hmm.. ok tapi suatu hari nanti, Emmy kenalah besarkan mereka. Lepas tu boleh kita bebaskan anak-anak itik ni dekat tasik" Yaya melihat anak-anak itik itu sudah tidur lena di dalam sangkar mereka "Dia orang pun nak hidup bebas juga seperti kita orang"

"Kakak pun sokong juga dengan kakak Yaya" kata Ying

"Ok tapi... tengoklah dulu bila Emmy nak lepaskan dia orang"

"Tak pun Ammy bagi kakak Lily jaga mereka!" Lily terus mencekak pinggang dengan perasaan bangga dia "Lily akan menjaga mereka dan tidak fikirkan tentang konsparsi itik! Lily akan menjaga mereka lebih baik daripada landak jaga itik dia dulu-dulu! Betul tak BBB-CHAN!" Mata dia melihat kiri dan kanan dia. Boboiboy tiada di dalam makmal itu "MANA BBB-CHAN?"

"BBB-CHAN kau dah keluar pun" jawab Gopal dengan nada kemalasan dia

"WHAT?" Terkejut Lily "BBB-CHAN tak tunggu Lily pun"

"Dia keluar dengan Fang dan Rizu tadi" kata Faye "Jomlah Lily, kita balik rumah.. kau nak singgah rumah aku tak? Bolehlah kau kacau abang Kaizo dekat rumah nanti"

"Err.. Lily nak cari Boboiboy dulu! Lepas tu baru Lily pergi kacau si abang Kaizo.. hehehee" Lily gosok kedua tapak tangannya sambil tersenyum sinis "Mesti abang Kaizo akan pening dengan kepelikan Lily!"

"Bukan ke abang Kaizo keluar berjalan dengan kak Lynna?" Lily terus pandang Yaya. Senyuman dia menjadi bertambah lebar "Err.. kenapa Lily?" tanya Yaya

"Hehee.. pelung terbaik untuk-" Diri Lily terasa tidak seimbang. Kaki dia seperti hendak jatuh ke atas lantai makmal itu kerana ada satu gegaran di dalam makmal tersebut "Ke-kenapa ni?"

"KAKAK YAYA! KAKAK YING! ADA KECEMASAN!" Jerit Rizu yang sudah kembali di dalam makmal Emmy

"HAH! KECEMASAN!" Yaya dan Ying begitu pantas sekali keluar dari makmal itu. Mereka tidak mahu melengahkan masa dan terus pergi melihat apa yang berlaku

"Cheh, nama aku dia panggil" Gopal bersilang tangan sambil bermasam muka "Tak guna punya budak kecik" bisik dia lagi

Mereka semua keluar dari rumah Emmy untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Mata mereka terkebil-kebil melihat sebuah robot dinosaur t-rex gergasi sedang berjalan di kawasan perumahan. Robot dinosaur itu adalah kepunyaan Adudu. Rancangan dia adalah untuk kalahkan Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya. Adudu yakin yang dia akan dapatkan jam kuasa Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya. Bella, Faye, Lily, Rizu, Harraz, Idoli dan Emmy, pergi melindungi diri mereka di dalam kawasan halaman rumah Emmy

"HABISLAH KAU BOBOIBOY! AKU AKAN KALAHKAN KAU!" Jerit Adudu yang berada di dalam badan robot dinosaur itu. Dia mengawal pergerakan robot itu

"Ala, robot kau boleh aje aku nak musnahkan seperti sebelum-sebelum ni" kata Boboiboy dengan angkuhnya "Kau ingat dinosaur kau tu dapat hapuskan kita orang ke?"

"Eh, robot aku bukan satu aje TAPI 3 ROBOT DINOSAUR! HAHAHAA!" Adudu ketawa besar sambil menekan satu butang hijau "MEMPERKENALKAN ROBOT PTERODACTYLUS!" Sebuah robot dinosaur bersayap muncul di langit. Lalu ianya mengeluarkan semburan api dari paruhnya

"PELINDUNG BAYANG!"

Fang melindungi mereka semua dengan kuasa bayangnya. Robot bersayap itu mengeluarkan semburan api dia lagi sehingga Fang terasa bahang kerana kepanasan dari api itu. Dia sudah tidak dapat bertahan lama. Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Air

"BEBOLA AIR!" Boboiboy Air melembar beberapa bebola air ke arah robot bersayap itu "AMBIK NI PULAK! PANCUTAN AIR!"

Air-air muncul di atas permukaan jalan raya itu. Ianya pancut ke atas untuk menyerang robot bersayap itu. Robot bersayap itu berhenti menyerang dan terbang ke lebih jauh dan lebih tinggi supaya tidak terkena pancutan air tersebut. Adudu tidak berpuas hati, lalu dia pusingkan dinosaur T-rexnya dan hayunkan ekor dinasour itu. Ekor robot itu terkena Boboiboy dan menyebabkan Boboiboy terpelanting ke dinding tembok pagar rumah orang

"BOBOIBOY!"

"Isk, tak boleh jadi ni! PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Fang cuba menarik robot t-rex itu dengan tali bayangnya "YAYA! YING! GOPAL! TOLONG AKU!"

"Baik! TUMBUKAN PA- ARGHHH!" Yaya tercampak kebelakang sebaik sahaja dia diserang oleh robot dinosaur yang bernama Ankylosaurus. Robot itu menggunakan ekornya. Pada hujung ekor itu berbentuk bulat dan pada permukaan robot dinosaur itu mempunyai duri-duri tajam

"YAYA!" Ying mengenggamkan kedua belah tangannya "BERANI KAU SERANG YAYA! KUASA SLOW-MO! TENDANGAN SERIBU LAJU- ARGHHHH!"

Serangan Ying dihalang oleh robot dinosaur yang bersayap. Tinggal Gopal seorang sahaja untuk menyerang ketiga-tiga dinaosaur itu. Dia menggigil ketakutan tetapi dia harus beranikan diri untuk menghadapi serangan-serangan dinasour itu. Boboiboy bangun dari tempat yang dia jatuh. Diri dia sudah kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa

"Gopal, kita kena hapuskan mereka" kata Boboiboy dengan nada yang lemah "Kita tidak boleh mengalah"

"Betul kata Boboiboy. Berani dia buat kacau lagi dekat sini.. SERANGAN BAYANG!"

"Kau ingat, kau dapat serang aku! KUASA LANTUNAN SEMULA!" Adudu keluarkan kuasa perisai pada robot T-rexnya. Serangan Fang tadi dilantunkan semula. Dia terpelanting kebelakang seperti kawan-kawannya tadi "HAHAHAHAAA!" Adudu tergelak seorang diri di dalam badan robot dinosaurnya

"ABANG FANGGG!" Rizu berlari keluar dari halaman rumah Emmy. Dia tidak sanggup melihat seorang demi seorang dihentam oleh serangan Adudu. Mata dia mula menjadi merah kerana marah dengan perbuatan Adudu sebentar tadi. Rizu berlari sepantas kilat dan terus menumbuk kaki dinosaur T-rex itu. Robot dinosaur itu tumbang diatas permukaan jalan raya dan menyebabkan beberapa getaran yang dapat di rasai sekitar kawasan perumahan itu. Rizu masih belum berpuas hati lagi. Dia pegang ekor bulat milik robot dinosaur Anklosaurus. Dia menggenggam erat pegangannya dan lalu Rizu putar-putarkan dinosour yang sedang bergelut itu. Para superhero dan rakan mereka tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat pada ketika itu. Rizu bukan lagi seperti Rizu yang dulu

"Dia macam dah jadi super human" bisik Emmy "Macam Superman"

"Menakutkan betul tapi tak kan kita nak biarkan dia begitu?"

"Tak tahulah kakak Nutella.. Emmy tidak tahu macam mana nak keluarkan benda-benda asing dalam badan dia tu kerana semuanya adalah teknologi alien"

"Jadi.. dia akan menjadi begitu selama-lamanya" tanya Harraz

"Mungkin juga" balas Faye "Mungkin juga ada cara lain. Aku akan tanya ayah aku"

Rizu sudah masih lagi putarkan dinosaur itu seperti kipas. Dia seperti sudah lupa siapakah dirinya kerana dia ingin membalas dendam apa yang Adudu telah buat pada para superhero Pulau Rintis. Fang bangun dengan rasa kesakitan di badannya. Dia berjalan sedikit demi sedikit ke arah adik angkatnya

"Rizu.." Fang tidak berdaya untuk memanggil nama adik angkatnya "Rizu!"

Rizu terus tersedar. Dia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku. Dia mencampak dinosaur itu terus ke arah dinosaur yang bersayap itu. Kedua dinosaur itu bertembung dan lalu ianya meletup di langit biru itu. Asap-asap hitam memenuhi ruang udara di sekitar itu. Rizu terduduk di atas jalan raya kerana dia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku ke atas dirinya sebentar tadi. Semakin lama dia fikirkan, semakin takut yang dia rasai pada ketika itu. Dia bangun dan terus melarikan diri

"RIZU!" Fang mengejar Rizu untuk tenangkan adik angkatnya "RIZU! TUNGGU!"

Boboiboy tidak benarkan rakan-rakan dia yang lain pergi mengikuti Fang. Dia tahu pada ketika itu, Rizu perlukan abang angkat lebih daripada mereka semua. Sementara itu, dia akan hapuskan robot dinosaur T-rex sebelum ianya menyerang lagi

* * *

Rizu masih lagi berlari dan cuba jauhkan dirinya daripada orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Dia ingin sorokkan dirinya dan tidak mahu bersemuka dengan sesiapa. Dia takut dengan kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya. Dia takut jikalau kuasa kekuatan dia membuatkan orang lain tercedera. Dia tidak mahu perkara itu berlaku. Rizu berhenti berlari. Dia kini berada di hadapan sebuah gudang terbiar. Dia masuk ke dalam gudang itu untuk sembunyikan dirinya. Dia tidak tahu bahawa abang angkat dia ada di belakang. Rizu dudukkan diri dia di tengah-tengah gudang itu sambil peluk kedua lutut dia

"Rizu.."

"Abang Fang jangan dekat dengan diri Rizu"

"Kenapa pula?" Fang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan diri Rizu

"Sebab Pizu tak nak abang Fang dekat dengan Pizulah!" kata Rizu dengan matanya hanya memandang lantai gudang itu. Dia tidak mahu bersemuka dengan abang kesayangan dia "Abang Fang mesti takut dengan Pizu kerana kuasa Pizu tadi. Pizu tak minta untuk adanya kuasa ini. Pizu tak nak.. sebab Pizu tak nak sesiapa cedera kerana kuasa ini"

"Abang tahu sebab kuasa ini diberikan oleh musuh kita tu" Fang duduk di sebelah Rizu "Tapi Rizu perlu kuatkan diri. Jangan biarkan orang jahat itu menguasai diri Pizu"

"Kalau Pizu tak kuat macam mana? Semua orang tahu Pizu ni lemah" Air mata Rizu menitis di atas lengannya "Pizu bukannya macam abang Fang. Kadang-kadang Pizu takut tapi Pizu cuba menguasai diri Pizu supaya tidak takut. Kadang-kadang tu Pizu akan gagal"

"Hmm.. gagal macam mana pun, Rizu tetap berani dan Rizu bukan lemah. Ingat tak dulu, semasa Rizu kena buli.. Rizu tetap ke sekolah juga. Rizu juga berani untuk tegur abang yang serba suka mengamuk ni"

"Itu pun kakak Yaya yang paksa Pizu. Kalau tidak, Pizu masih lagi takut dan malu untuk mendekati abang Fang"

"Tapi Rizu tetap beranikan diri. Rizu masih lagi bercakap dengan abang pada masa tu. Rizu tak lari pun. Dengan abang Kaizo pun, Rizu tak takut sangat.. dia tu garang tapi Rizu berani.. hehee" Fang tergelak sedikit

"Ha ah, garang macam harimau" Rizu tersenyum sedikit. Dia mula beranikan diri untuk bersemuka dengan Fang "Pizu tetap kuat walaupun diri ni selalu kena ejek dengan budak-budak yang suka buli Pizu"

"Rizu juga seorang yang bijak dan kreatif. Ingat tak foodtruck kita iaitu Superhero Milkshake" Rizu angguk kepalanya kepada Fang "Itu semuanya idea Rizu. Macam sock puppet yang Rizu buat tu. Rizu yang ajar abang. Lepas tu kotak-kotak yang tak pakai dah, Rizu akan buat jadi istana, kereta, pedang dan bermacam-macam lagi. Rizu juga berani semasa bermain Quidditch. Rizu yang membawa kemenangan kepada pasukan Rizu sendiri. Abang masih lagi bangga dengan kejayaan Rizu"

"Terima kasih abang Fang kerana mengingatkan diri Pizu" Rizu mengesat air matanya. Itu bukan air mata sedih tetapi air mata kegembira. Dia terharu dengan semua pencapaian dia selama ini

"Rizu patut bangga dengan diri sendiri"

"Baik abang Fang"

"Abang juga tidak akan tinggalkan Rizu. Abang akan tetap berada dengan Rizu. Kalau ada orang jahat cuba nak mengawal Rizu, abang akan datang dan selamatkan Pizu"

"Tapi kalau dia berjaya menguasai diri Pizu, macam mana pula?"

"Abang akan tetap cuba selamatkan Pizu. Abang tidak akan biarkan mereka terlepas" kata Fang dengan seriusnya "Abang akan pastikan mereka akan terima balasannya nanti"

"Terima kasih abang Fang kerana sentiasa bersama Pizu" Dia mula tersenyum sedikit. Fang balas balik senyuman dia kepada Rizu

"Abang pun akan sentiasa bersama Rizu" Fang dan Rizu melihat bahagian kiri mereka. Kaizo ada di situ. Dia duduk bersila di sebelah Rizu

"Abang Paizo pun ada dekat sini" Rizu pergi memeluk Kaizo kerana terlampau gembira sangat "Abang Paizo pun abang kesayangan Pizu juga"

"Kak Lynna, Rizu tak sayang ke?" muncul satu suara lembut yang ada di sebelah Kaizo

"Eh, kakak Lynna pun ada" Rizu tersenyum lebar sambil melihat Lynna "Mestilah sayang, Pizu sayangkan kakak Lynna sebab selalu jaga Pizu dengan baik. Kalau Pizu buat salah, kamu semua tidak akan marah Pizu. Hanya berikan kata-kata nasihat sahaja"

"Betul tu!" kata Fang

"Tapikan abang Fang, selalunya Pizu yang selalu bagi nasihat dekat abang Fang.. hehehee" Rizu tergelak sedikit "Tapi kita berdua tetap berikan nasihat sesama sendiri"

"Baguslah macam tu" Lynna duduk di sebelah Kaizo "Korang berdua ni, sudah macam adik beradik tapi yang lainnya, kalau Kaizo dan Fang suka sangat bergaduh. Fang dan Rizu pula, suka bergurau senda tapi apa-apa pun, kamu semua memang rapat. Kemesraan dan keakraban korang membuatkan orang lain rasa cemburu"

"Jadi.. kakak Lynna pun cemburu dengan kita orang ke?"

"Takdelah Rizu, akak tak rasa cemburu pun. Akak cuma rasa bahagia melihat kamu bertiga" kata Lynna

"Ohh... tadi abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna nampak ke apa yang terjadi tadi?" Suara nada Rizu kembali menjadi sedih "Mesti korang terkejutkan"

"Yea, kami berdua nampak apa yang Rizu telah lakukan tadi" jawab Kaizo "Semasa kami dalam perjalanan ke bandar, kami telah menyaksikan Rizu beraksi. Memang sungguh mengagumkan tapi pada masa yang sama, abang agak risau dengan rancangan musuh kita yang seterusnya"

"Abang Paizo.. macam mana nak keluarkan benda-benda teknologi alien dalam badan Pizu? Pizu tak nak kuasa ni, Pizu tak suka"

"Abang sudah menghubungi seorang professor. Dia akan bantu kita semua" kata Kaizo "Dia akan pulihkan Rizu seperti sediakala"

"Bila professor tu akan sampai?" tanya Fang

"Mungkin dalam 2 3 hari kerana dia berada jauh dari planet bumi" balas Kaizo "Sementara kita tunggu kedatangan professor itu, kita kena melindungi Rizu dan pastikan virus itu tidak cuba menguasai diri Rizu"

"Terima kasih abang Paizo kerana tidak berputus-putus melindungi Pizu" Rizu mengesat air matanya sambil tersenyum lemah "Kalau boleh, Pizu nak kalahkan virus tu dengan kuasa yang dia berikan.. hehehee... biar dia rasa sendiri!"

"Hehee.. comelnya Rizu ni. Dah besar pun, tetap comel juga" Lynna membelai kepala Rizu dengan penuh manja sekali "Kaizo, aku rasa... aku perlu datang ke sini selalu untuk melindungi Rizu. Tentang kejadian hari itu, aku pasti dia tidak akan mengawal kau lagi kerana rancangan dia kali ini, mungkin adalah Rizu"

"Kakak Lynna, Pizu takut kalau diri Pizu kena lawan dengan kakak Lynna"

"Hmm.. kalau terjadinya begitu, akak akan gunakan segala kuasa akak untuk dapatkan Rizu balik. Rizu jangan sedih lagi ok. Ramai yang ingin selamatkan Rizu contohnya, abang-abang angkat kamu"

"Ok, Pizu tak kan sedih!" Rizu tersenyum bangga di dalam gudang lama itu "Oh yea, tadi abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna pergi dating ke?"

"Isk Rizu ni, kenapa tanya begitu?" Tiba-tiba Fang tersenyum sinis kepada abangnya "Tapi betul ke abang pergi berdating dengan kak Lynna tadi? Kata sibuk dengan kerja"

"Apa yang kamu berdua mengarut ni" Nada Kaizo berubah menjadi garang "Aku panggil Lynna datang ke sini untuk semak balik markah yang aku berikan dekat kertas-kertas essay korang! Bukannya berdating!"

"Aik, apasal abang Paizo suruh kak Lynna semak balik?" Rizu garu-garu kepalanya

"Karang bila aku balik kertas essay kau.. ada juga bunyi markah tak adil contohnya KAU!" Kaizo terus palingkan muka dia ke arah Fang "Kau tu suka sangat bising bila abang tak begitu adil dengan kau"

"Jadi.. abang bagi adik A lah kan!" Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar bagaikan mendapat sebuah harapan baru "Mesti abang tak nak dengar adik merungut, sebab tu abang terus bagi adik A! TERIMA KASIH ABANG KU KAPTEN KU YANG TERLEBIH KACAK NI!"

"Errr.. sebenarnya, dia bagi Fang.." Lynna tersengih sedikit "Markah B aje"

"APA! KENAPA BUKAN A? Kak Lynna dah bacakan essay adik yang serba hebat tu, mestilah sesuai untuk dapat A" kata Fang yang tidak berpuas hati itu. Dia terus bersilang tangan dan bermuka masam seperti tertelan cuka

"Kenapa kau dapat B? Sebab bagi abang, essay kau masih boleh lagi diperkemaskan dan kak Lynna sendiri setuju dengan abang yang essay kau memang patut dapat B. Kalau abang bagi kau A, nanti kau akan berlagak dan menunjuk-nunjuk dekat kawan baik kau tu, si Boboiboy dan si Gopal. Jadi, aku nak kau belajar dari kesalahan kau dan aku juga mahu kau rendah diri sahaja, BUKANNYA BERLAGAK!"

"MA-MANA ADIL!" Jerit Fang dengan nada kemarahan dia

"Akak pun setuju dengan abang Kaizo katakan tadi. Fang ikut nasihat abang ok" Lynna berikan senyuman lembut dia kepada Fang

"Pizu pun setuju juga!"

"Rizu pun sama?!" Fang terbaring di atas lantai gudang itu "B pun B lah.. lepas ni kenalah berusaha lagi kerana aku adalah FANG! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGALAH! HAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Hmmm.. lepas tu berlagak lagi, apa nak jadi dengan adik aku ni" bisik Kaizo sambil mengeluh kecil

* * *

"Professor, bagaimana dengan proses budak itu?"

Virus itu kini berada di dalam sebuah makmal kapal angkasa. Dia hanya muncul di skrin komputer sahaja. Tiada siapa tahu bagaimana rupa sebenar virus itu. Adakah dia alien atau hanya wujud di dalam alam maya sahaja. Professor itu tersenyum sinis kepada ketuanya

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, tuan" kata professor itu "Dia sudah menggunakan kuasa kekuatannya"

"Bagus bagus.. sebelum kita bawa dia pulang, kau kumpulkan lagi data-data tentang kuasa budak itu. Aku lupa pula, aku ingin ucapkan tahniah kerana berjaya mengubahsuai badan budak itu. Sekarang kita lihat sahaja perkembangan budak itu"

"Baik tuan"

Professor berserba kot putih itu, terus melihat data-data tentang badan Rizu. Di dalam tubuh badan Rizu, terdapat pelbagai teknologi alien yang telah di masukkan pada tempoh hari. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan mereka akan teruskan dengan rancangan ini sehingga seluruh galaxy adalah milik sang virus itu

* * *

 **Hehehe... best tak? Maaf kalau tak best**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Arum-Chan - Lama tak nampak arum-chan, author sihat sahaja :) arum-chan lak apa khabar?**

 **Soratara - Hello Soratara! Terima kasih kerana membaca fanfic author :D author sebenarnya adalah perempuan :D nak panggil author Lynz atau Akak Lynz pun boleh tapi Lynz tu bukan nama betul. Hanya nama pena sahaja :) nama author adalah Liyana ^^ author akan teruskan bersemangat untuk menulis!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	16. Cabaran Rizu

**HAI SEMUA! Welcome back para readers ku! hehehe.. apa khabar? Author sihat sahaja**

 **Maaf sebab lambat update T_T**

 **Thank you kerana sudi baca fanfic ini :D**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cabaran Rizu**

"OHHH ABANG!"

Kaizo terus tutup kepala dia dengan bantal. Dia merungut di dalam hatinya kerana adik dia sudah mula buat kacau di dalam bilik tidurnya. Fang tersenyum lebar sambil melihat abang dia sedang baring di atas katil dengan kepalanya sudah ditutup oleh sebuah bantal

"ABANG! BANGUNLAH!" Jerit Fang sambil tarik selimut abangnya "Bangunlah! Kata nak pergi sekolah Rizu untuk temankan dia dekat sekolah"

"1 minit lagi abang akan bangun" kata Kaizo di sebalik bantal itu

"Adik akan tunggu dekat sini selama 1 minit, kalau abang tak bangun juga.. adik akan ganggu abang! ADIK TAK KISAH-" Kepala Fang terkena sebuah bantal milik Kaizo "Akhirnya, abang bangun juga sebab tak tahan dengan perangai adik yang pelik ni"

"Kau pun nak ikut perangai si pelik tu ke?"

"Mana ada.. adik cuma buat begitu bila abang jadi pemalas aje"

"BILA MASA AKU JADI PEMALAS!" Jerit Kaizo sambil bangun dari katilnya. Rambut dia kelihatan kusut-masai. Fang tergelak kecil di situ "Kenapa kau ketawakan aku?"

"Takde apa wahai abang ku yang terlebih macho.. HAHAHAHAAA!"

"PEDANG TENAGA!"

Fang melompat kebelakang untuk menggelakkan dirinya terkena pedang tenaga abangnya. Fang mula hendak mengamuk kerana tindakan abang dia yang suka menyerang dia secara mengejutkan. Hati dia mula panas tetapi dia tenangkan dirinya dengan memikirkan tentang donut lobak merah

"Abang ni, memang suka sangat nak serang adik sesuka hati tapi selamatlah adik tak serang abang balik"

"Kalau kau serang balik, ingat abang tak reti nak mempertahankan diri ke" kata Kaizo sambil mengemas katilnya "Kau tu.. apasal suruh aku yang pergi temankan Rizu dekat sekolah. Bukan ke kau tu abang terbaik, abang mithali buat dia"

"Sebab kerja sekolah adik tak siap lagi" kata Fang dengan nada malas dia "Jangan nak salahkan adik, ini semua salah abang! Malam semalam abang pergi bagi adik latihan tempur. Penat adik berlari sekitar taman Pulau Rintis. Jadi abang yang kena temankan dia"

"Hmm.. yelah yelah" balas Kaizo

"Petang nanti siapa pulak yang akan jaga dia?"

"Kak Lynna yang akan jaga dia nanti" balas Kaizo lagi "Kau jangan nak perasan dapat ponteng sekolah pulak. Biar kak Lynna sahaja yang jaga dia"

"Baiklah abang ku"

"Kau kata semalam, nanti kau ada sediakan bekal untuk si Rizu. Kau sudah buat ke?"

"Sudah" jawab Fang "Adik buat nasi goreng aje, sebab terasa malas sedikit nak masak hari ni.. hehehe"

"Bila masa kau jadi pemalas ni?" tanya Kaizo sambil perhatikan adiknya "Kau sudah terkena penyakit malas ke?"

"Bukan malas tapi penat sebab latihan tempur abang semalam" Fang menguap besar di situ

Kaizo rasa kasihan dengan adiknya yang kelihatan penat itu. Riak wajah adiknya memang nampak lesu tetapi semangat dia tetap ada. Kaizo terfikir, boleh ke adik dia buat kerja sekolah dalam keadaan penat begini? Nanti tertidur pula atas meja belajar atau dia suruh cikgu lain berikan masa lagi untuk adiknya siapkan kerja sekolah. Tapi itu tidak adil pula nanti, fikir Kaizo. Ataupun dia yang buatkan kerja sekolah adiknya. Itu pun kira tidak adil dan tidak jujur, fikir Kaizo lagi

"Adik pergi siapkan kerja sekolah" Fang beredar keluar dari bilik abangnya "Malam nanti, kalau sempat, adik buat makanan sedap-sedap untuk abang yea"

"Hmm.. yelah" balas Kaizo

Setelah Fang keluar dari bilik abangnya, dia terus masuk ke biliknya sendiri. Kaizo pula, dia sudah mencapai tuala mandinya untuk bersihkan badannya. Dia terus masuk ke dalam bilik mandi. Fang sudah keluarkan kerja-kerja sekolah yang dia perlu siapkan pada pagi itu. Mata dia kuyu sahaja. Di atas meja belajarnya, sudah tersedianya secawan kopi. Lalu Fang terbayangkan abang dia minum kopi. Entah apa abang dia akan lakukan nanti. Dia sendiri tidak boleh bayangkan. Apa yang pasti, tenaga Kaizo akan menjadi berkali-kali ganda daripada yang biasa dan juga terlebih sadisnya

"Perangai pelik-pelik aje abang aku ni" bisik Fang sambil buka buku latihan matematik "Tapi sekarang ni untuk tumpukan perhatian dengan soalan matematik, bukannya fikirkan tentang abang aku tu"

Tanpa berfikir panjang, dia terus membaca soalan matematik itu di dalam hatinya. Bagi diri dia, matematik adalah paling senang sekali dan mata pelajaran yang paling susah, mungkin tiada pada diri Fang. Dia rasa diri dia sudah cukup pandai untuk dapatkan markah yang sungguh membanggakan. Itu sifat Fang, terlalu yakin dan suka berlagak tetapi mempunyai hati yang baik walaupun suka mengamuk. Fang menjawab soalan matematik itu dengan senang hati

* * *

 _"Ibu... jangan tinggalkan Pizu!"_

 _"Kau bukan anak ibu! Anak ibu bukan seorang alien seperti kau!"_

 _"Tapi Pizu bukan alien.. kuasa ni orang jahat yang bagi. Dia orang yang letak sesuatu dalam tubuh badan Pizu. Percayalah cakap Pizu"_

 _"KELUAR DARI SINI! AKU TAK NAK TENGOK MUKA KAU LAGI!"_

Apa yang dia gambarkan di dalam kepalanya, adalah sesuatu yang tidak benar. Rizu selalu fikirkan benda buruk yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Lebih-lebih lagi jikalau ibu dia mula tidak menyayangi dia, hanya kerana kuasa yang dia tidak mahu. Rizu berjalan agak perlahan semasa dia dalam perjalanan ke kantin sekolah. Setiap langkah yang dia jejaki, dia akan terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari pelajar lain. Dia boleh dengar bisikan mereka, bagaikan mereka memang sengaja mahu Rizu mendengar bisikan dan kutukan berbisa daripada mereka. Semakin lama semakin sedih hati Rizu. Dia tidak dapat mengawal emosinya tetapi dia perlu kuatkan diri dan teruskan berjalan. Dia terpaksa pekakkan telinga supaya dia dapat tunjukkan dirinya kepada mereka yang dia adalah kuat dan tabah. Rizu cuba fikirkan tentang makanan yang ada jual di kantin sekolah. Dia cuba letakkan diri dia di dalam seseorang iaitu Gopal

"Mesti ada nasi lemak ayam goreng. Tak sabar nak makan" bisik Rizu dengan tenangnya "Roy mesti tengah tunggu dekat kantin"

Pemikiran dia sudah melayang ke tempat lain sehingga dia terlanggar seorang budak lelaki. Rizu mendongak sedikit kerana pelajar lelaki itu agak tinggi daripada dirinya. Wajah Rizu berubah menjadi pucat. Badan dia terasa lemah sedikit kerana pelajar yang dia langgar tadi adalah seorang pelajar yang suka membuli dia

"Amboi, mentang-mentanglah diri kau tu dah kuat. Sesuka hati kaulah nak langgar aku. Selamatlah aku tak jatuh" kata pelajar lelaki itu "Kau nak pergi mana sampai langgar orang ni? Nak tunjuk kehebatan kau?"

"Mana ada! Aku nak pergi kantin ajelah" jawab Rizu dengan tegasnya

"Ohhh.. pergi kantin" Lelaki itu berikan senyuman sinis dia kepada Rizu "Apa kata kau join geng aku. Bolehlah kau bantu aku untuk dapatkan makanan lazat untuk aku dan kawan-kawan aku"

"Tak nak" kata Rizu

"Janganlah begitu.. kita jadi kawan ok. Aku akan melindungi kau, sekiranya kau menjadi kawan aku tapi... aku rasa kau akan melindungi aku sebab kau kan dah kuat sekarang. Macam mana? Tiada siapa akan dapat buli kau lepas ni"

"Jangan harap" Rizu menggenggam kedua belah tangannya "Aku tak nak kawan dengan kau tu pembuli! DARI DULU SAMPAI SEKARANG!"

"Oh takpe.. jagalah kau nanti" kata pelajar lelaki itu. Dia tolak bahu Rizu dengan begitu kuat sekali "Aku sudah berikan kau peluang tapi kau tolak. Kau nak tahu apa yan dia orang bisikan tentang kau... dia orang cakap, kau tu cemburu bila tengok abang angkat kau adalah superhero tapi kau tu lembik. Sebab tulah kau tiba-tiba ada kuasa.. bolehlah kau berlagak dengan dia tapi bagi aku, sekuat mana pun kau.. kau tetap nampak lemah di depan mata aku"

"Jomlah bro, jangan layan si lembik ni.. tak pasal-pasal nanti dia mengamuk atau dia mengadu dekat abang angkat dia tu" kata kawan kepada pelajar lelaki itu

"Dia nak mengamuk, biarlah dia.. aku nak lihat, dia berani ke tak gunakan kuasa dia dekat kita orang.. hehehee.. dia ni dah lah kecik, lembik dan suka sangat menangis simpati dan kasih sayang dari orang lain. Baik dia blah dari sini daripada menyusahkan orang lain... hahahaa.. jomlah kawan" Pelajar lelaki itu masih lagi ketawa bersama rakan-rakan dia

Rizu menangis. Air mata dia menitis di atas permukaan tanah. Dia berdiri di situ sambil fikirkan kata-kata mereka itu tadi. Adakah dia selalu menyusahkan orang lain? Terutama sekali orang-orang yang dia sayang? Sekarang ini pun, dia seperti menyusahkan abang angkat dia kerana memiliki sesuatu yang dia tidak ingini. Dia seperti mahu keluarkan jantungnya dan remukkan. Dia seperti tidak mahu hidup lagi. Rizu mengesat air matanya dan terus lari keluar dari kawasan sekolah. Kawan baik dia, Roy nampak apa yang berlaku. Dia tidak sempat untuk memujuk kawan baiknya. Dia juga ada sedikit menyesal kerana tidak pergi mempertahankan kawan baik dia sendiri

"Kau kawan baik Rizu kan" Roy menoleh kebelakang

"Eh, abang Kaizo"

"Kenapa dengan Rizu tu? Kenapa dia lari dari sekolah?"

"Rizu kena buli dengan budak-budak tadi. Tak tahulah apa yang dia orang cakap dekat Rizu sehingga membuatkan diri lari dari sini. Abang Kaizo pergilah dapatkan Rizu balik. Saya tak nak tengok dia kelihatan sedih sahaja. Saya rindu dengan gelak ketawa dari dia" kata Roy "Semenjak dua tiga hari ni, dia asyik termenung aje. Senyum pun macam senyum paksa tapi dia tetap nak ceriakan keadaan walaupun dia ada masalah"

"Hmm.. jadi kau tidak kisah dengan kuasa yang ada pada diri dia?"

"Tak" balas Roy "Saya tidak akan tinggalkan dia seorang diri kerana dia adalah sahabat saya. Kami selalu mengharungi susah senang bersama"

"Baiklah, aku akan pujuk dia. Kau jaga diri elok-elok di sini"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" Tiba-tiba Roy peluk tubuh badan Kaizo. Lalu dia lepaskan "Abang Kaizo, saya percaya Rizu dapat diselamatkan sekiranya ada orang jahat cuba mengawal dia"

"Rizu ada beritahu kau tentang segala-galanya ke?"

"Ada" kata Roy sambil angguk kepalanya "Dia mana pernah simpan rahsia dengan saya"

"Hmmm... kau mempunyai seorang sahabat yang sangat percayakan kau sehingga semua rahsia dia pergi cerita dekat kau" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius "Hargailah persahabatkan kamu dengan dia dan jangan putuskan persahabatan kamu berdua"

"Yea, saya akan hargai persahabatan dia" Roy tersenyum kecil kepada Kaizo "Abang Kaizo.. hmmm... kalau dia tak nak kembali ke sekolah, pastikan dia berada di tempat yang selamat"

"Aku akan pastikan dia selamat"

"Sebelum abang Kaizo pergi, abang Kaizo perlu tahu.. tempat yang dapat tenangkan diri adalah rumah kucing. Abang Kaizo tahukan dekat mana"

"Tahu" kata Kaizo "Terima kasih kerana beritahu"

"Sama-sama!" Sebelum Roy beredar dari situ, dia sempat lagi berikan satu lagi pelukan kepada Kaizo "Akhirnya, saya dapat peluk abang Kaizo sebanyak dua kali!"

Kaizo tersenyum sahaja kerana rasa lucu dengan kata-kata budak kecil itu. Dia akan tunaikan permintaan budak itu sebentar tadi. Dia akan bawa Rizu pulang jikalau Rizu tidak mahu kembali ke sekolah

* * *

"Meow meow"

Rizu terlalu gembira apabila kucing-kucing jinak berkeliaran di sekeliling dirinya. Mereka begitu manja dengan Rizu setiap kali budak lelaki itu datang ke sini. Rizu selalu membawa makanan untuk mereka. Tempat ini menjadi tempat Rizu untuk lupakan masalah atau kesedihan buat sementara. Kucing adalah salah satu haiwan kegemaran Rizu. Dia adalah seorang pencinta haiwan. Dia tidak suka apabila melihat mana-mana binatang di seksa begitu teruk. Haiwan tidak mempunyai akal tetapi mempunyai perasaan. Manusia mempunyai akal tetapi ada juga yang tiada berhati perut. Ianya seolah-seolah perasaan mereka telah ditenggelami dengan kegelapan

"Meh sini dekat dengan Pizu.. hari ni Pizu tak bawak makanan untuk korang" Wajah Rizu berubah menjadi sedih "Maaf semua.. lain kali Pizu bawak ok.. Pizu datang ke sini sebab Pizu sedih"

Seekor kucing berwarna hitam putih geselkan badannya di tangan Rizu. Kucing itu seperti memahami apa yang dikata oleh Rizu tadi. Lalu Rizu membelai kepala kucing itu

"Pizu sedih sebab budak-budak dekat sekolah.. hmmm..." Rizu terus duduk bersila di halaman rumah kucing itu. Seekor kucing putih naik ke atas pangkuan Rizu "Kalau Pizu cerita, nanti korang pulak yang rasa sedih. Jadi dia happy happy ok.. sayang korang semua!"

"Baiknya Rizu dengan kucing-kucing ni" kata seorang remaja perempuan. Dia adalah penjaga rumah kucing itu "Ada orang buli Rizu lagi ke?"

Rizu angguk kepalanya tetapi dia tidak mahu bercerita. Remaja perempuan itu faham dan tidak mahu memaksa Rizu. Jadi dia beredar dari situ dan tinggalkan Rizu bersendirian bersama kucing-kucingnya. Kaizo tiba di rumah kucing itu. Mata dia terpandang Rizu yang cuba mengembirakan hatinya. Kadang-kadang dia melihat Rizu seperti dia melihat adiknya sendiri. Sewaktu dia masih kecil lagi, dia akan cuba sedaya-upaya untuk gembirakan hatinya iaitu Fang. Kali ini, dia tidak akan biarkan Rizu bersedihan. Dia juga seperti Fang, dia sudah anggap Rizu seperti adiknya sendiri

"Rizu"

Kepala Rizu terus terangkat sedikit. Senyuman di wajah Rizu terus terukir dengan lebarnya. Kaizo suka melihat senyuman itu. Hati dia akan rasa lega apabila melihat orang yang dia sayang tersenyum gembira

"ABANG PAIZO!" Rizu bangun dan terus lari ke arah Kaizo "Abang Paizo buat apa dekat sini?"

"Abang datang sebab nak tengok Rizu"

"Hehehe.. tengok Rizu atau tengok kucing?"

"Mestilah tengok Rizu" kata Kaizo "Rizu lari dari sekolah ke?"

"Ha ah" Wajah Rizu kembali menjadi sedih "Kalau abang Paizo nak paksa Pizu kembali ke sekolah, Pizu tak nak pergi. Pizu tak nak berdepan dengan pembuli Pizu sebab.." Dia terdiam seketika "Pizu takut kalau tiba-tiba Pizu mengamuk kerana tidak tahan dengan kata-kata mereka. Pizu tak nak cederakan mereka, Pizu tak nak gunakan kuasa ni untuk membalas dendam balik. Pizu tak nak perkara itu berlaku. Sebab tu Pizu lari dari sekolah"

"Abang tidak akan paksa" kata Kaizo "Mari kita pulang ke rumah. Rizu boleh bermain dengan Idoli dekat rumah nanti"

"Betul abang Paizo tak paksa?"

"Betul" jawab Kaizo sambil tersenyum sedikit "Rizu nak ganggu si Pang tu boleh"

"Hehehe... tapi Pizu nak main dengan Idoli. Sudah lama tak main perang-perang dengan dia, rasa rindu pula"

"Mainlah puas-puas. Tadi sebelum abang keluar, dia sudah sepahkan bilik dia dengan mainan yang dia bawak"

"Idoli memang begitu, suka sepahkan mainan dia" kata Rizu "Tapi... sebelum kita pulang, Pizu nak main dengan kucing-kucing ni dulu boleh?"

"Boleh, asalkan Rizu gembira. Abang tak suka melihat Rizu dalam kesedihan"

"Terima kasih abang Paizo" Rizu peluk tubuh Kaizo seerat-eratnya "Terima kasih kerana memahami diri Pizu"

"Sama-sama, Rizu"

* * *

Tengahari itu, Rizu temankan abang angkatnya ke sekolah. Dia suka berjalan dengan abang angkatnya iaitu Fang. Mereka selalunya akan gelak ketawa, bernyanyi-nyanyi ataupun bincangkan sesuatu yang serius. Pada ketika itu, Fang tidak mahu bangkitkan balik tentang kejadian di sekolah Rizu. Dia juga seperti abangnya, tidak mahu melihat Rizu di dalam keadaan sedih. Mereka berdua sudah pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah. Boboiboy ada di bangku sekolah tetapi dia tidak sedar dengan kehadiran mereka berdua kerana terlampau sibuk melihat pelajar-pelajar lain bermain bola di padang sekolah

"BBB-CHAN!" Seorang gadis memintas Fang dan Rizu dengan pantasnya "BBB-CHAN! LILY ADA DI SINI!" Lily sudah melambai-lambai ke arah seorang remaja lelaki bertopi oren

"Aduh.. si pelik ni sudah sampai" Fang menepuk dahinya sendiri

"Abang Fang sabar ajelah dengan kakak Lily tu"

"Abang memang sabar ni. Kalau diikutkan hati, sudah lama abang campak dia jauh-jauh dari sini tapi itu macam terlampau kejam sangat"

"Tak baik tau campak dia jauh-jauh" kata Rizu "Abang Fang kena layan kakak Lily dengan baik, dengan cara pelik pun takpe. Mesti lagi best dan lebih menarik! Heheheee..."

"Hmmm.. entah-entah lagi huru-hara jadinya" Fang mengeluh sedikit "Kenapa Idoli tak ikut kita tadi?"

"Abang Fang lupalah ni.. dia kan dah tidur dekat rumah sebab banyak sangat main dengan Pizu. Kita orang main perang-perang angkasa! Planet landak kena serang dengan alien penguin yang comel! Ratu Lily telah diculik oleh mereka! Kapten Rizu dan Prebet Idoli pergi menyelamatkan mereka dan juga melindungi planet landak.. hehehee"

"Seronoknya korang bermain"

"Memanglah seronok abang Fang" Rizu tersenyum lebar kepada abang kesayangan dia "Oh yea, abang Paizo sampai lambat ke?"

"Dia kata dia nak tunggu kak Lynna sampai" balas Fang "Kalau dia pergi, nanti siapa nak temankan Idoli dekat rumah. Sambil dia tunggu tu, sambil tulah dia minum air teh hijau dia untuk berikan ketenangan kepada diri dia.. tak habis-habis dengan teh ketenangan dia tu. Bila mengajar aje, terus takde ketenangan. Macam singa tengah cari mangsa"

"Wuuu... agaknya landak kot yang jadi mangsa dia.. hehehehe" Muncul Lily di sebelah Fang

"Apasal kau tiba-tiba muncul dekat sini? Bukan ke sepatutnya termenung tengok muka BBB-CHAN kau tu" Fang terus bersilang tangan. Mata dia melirik ke arah Boboiboy yang masih lagi melihat budak lain bermain bola sepak "Dia tak sedar kau panggil dia ke?"

"Dia sedar tapi Lily saja nak tegur landak"

"Kakak Lily mesti rindukan abang Fang kan!" Tiba-tiba kepala Rizu dipeluk oleh Lily "Ke-kenapa kakak Lily?"

"How are you my little penguin? Kakak Lily risaukan tentang Rizu semenjak kejadian hari tu. Maafkan akak kerana tidak pergi melawat Rizu dekat rumah... UWAAAAAA!"

Pelajar-pelajar lain terhenti sekejap, mereka semua memandang ke arah Lily yang sedang berdrama sedih itu. Beberapa pelajar tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat Lily dan ada juga yang menggelengkan kepala mereka sahaja. Fang sudah tinggalkan mereka berdua kerana tidak mahu masuk ke dalam drama Lily. Dia terus berjalan menuju ke arah Boboiboy

"Wei Boboiboy, apasal kau tak layan si pelik tu" Fang tundingkan jarinya ke arah seorang gadis sedang memeluk seorang budak kecil yang masih lagi berdrama di tengah-tengah perkarangan sekolah "Kau memang malas nak layan dia kan"

Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Fang sambil tersengih besar. Dia tahu diri dia buat silap kepada Lily tetapi dia berharap sangat Lily akan ganggu Fang bukan diri dia. Fang bersilang tangan sambil menunggu jawapan dari kawan baik dia

"Hehehe.. maaf Fang, aku tak sengaja tapi janganlah marah" kata Boboiboy yang masih tersengih lagi

"WHAT! BBB-CHAN TAK NAK LAYAN LILY! WHY LANDAK WHY!" Lily goyang-goyangkan bahu Fang "APA YANG LANDAK SUDAH LAKUKAN KEPADA BOBOIBOY!"

"Sabar kakak Lily, abang Boboiboy tak sengaja atau dia tak perasan yang kakak Lily ada dekat sini" kata Rizu

"Adeh.. sakit kepala aku" Fang rasa pening sedikit setelah Lily lepaskan bahu dia "Wei, kau ni memang nak buat aku mengamuk! Aku campak kau jauh-jauh baru kau tahu!"

"Amboi, ada hati nak campak kawan baik aku yea" Muncul Bella di belakang Fang dengan bola tamparnya. Faye ada di sebelah Bella "Kau buat macam tu dekat dia, aku hantuk kepala kau dengan bola ni"

"Terima kasih kawan ku kerana selamatkan Lily dekat sini" Lily peluk Bella sambil berpura-pura menangis "Si landak ni memang suka sangat nak mengamuk. Apa salah Lily! WHY WHY WHY!"

"Kasihan Lily" Faye mengusap kepala Lily serba lembut "Sepupu aku tu memang macam tu, asyik nak marah aje. Kalau time dia tengah bahagia, memang macam orang gila"

"Wei, kau cakap elok-elok ok" Fang sudah bermasam muka

"Aduh, pening kepala aku dengan korang semua" Boboiboy mula mengeluh di situ "Kan bagus kalau korang semua boleh hidup berdamai, tiada pergaduhan. Ini tidak, asyik nak bergaduh aje. Rasa tak seronok pulak"

"Betul betul! Pizu sokong" kata Rizu sambil angguk kepalanya "Apa kata Pizu cabar abang Fang"

"Rizu nak cabar abang?"

"Yea abang Fang.. Pizu cabar abang Fang, jangan mengamuk dan jangan nak marah orang sahaja. Kakak Bella pula, jangan nak cari gaduh dan bersikap ganas. Kena lemah lembut. Kakak Lily.. tak boleh berdrama dan juga tidak boleh berkelakuan pelik"

Mata mereka terkebil-kebil melihat Rizu. Adakah Rizu serius dengan cabaran itu atau hanya lawak jenaka sahaja? Tetapi bagi Fang, cabaran macam mana pun, dia tidak boleh mengaku kalah. Dia tidak akan merungut dan akan tetap menerima cabaran itu dari Rizu. Sebagai alien yang terbaik, dia akan lakukan cabaran ini kepada Rizu untuk membuktikan dia bukanlah hanya sekadar mengamuk atau marah orang sahaja. Lily garu-garu kepalanya sendiri kerana dia sedang fikirkan bagaimana untuk menjadi budak biasa yang tiada kepelikannya?

"Abang akan terima cabaran ini" kata Fang dengan penuh semangat "Abang akan buktikan kepada Rizu"

"YEAH!" Rizu terus peluk abang kesayangan "Pizu percaya abang Fang dapat lakukan dengan baik"

"Hehehe.. bolehlah tengok si Fang jadi tak betul" muncul Gopal dengan ayam gorengnya. Fang terus berikan renungan maut kepada Gopal "Dey, janganlah pandang aku macam tu. Ingat aku takut ke.. kau mana boleh mengamuk atau marah aku"

"Hmm... nasib kau begitu baik sekali" kata Fang

"Akak pun akan terima cabaran ini juga" Bella tidak mahu kalah dengan Fang "Akak akan menjadi gadis ayu selama seminggu!"

"Wah! Bella jadi ayu, tak sabar aku nak melihatnya" kata Yaya sambil bertepuk tangan "Mesti ramai yang akan terpikat dengan keayuan kau nanti"

"Wah! Aku tak sabar nak tengok juga" kata Ying "Ini sudah menjadi cabaran yang menarik! Hehehe.. Rizu mahu cabar siapa lagi?"

Rizu garu-garu dagu dia sambil melihat pelajar-pelajar yang ada di sekitar sekolah itu. Mata dia berhenti di hadapan Gopal. Pada ketika itu, Gopal tidak perasan dengan Rizu memerhatikan dirinya. Rizu tersenyum kecil. Selepas itu dia ternampak seorang budak lelaki sedang berjalan sambil membaca sebuah buku teks sekolah. Senyuman Rizu menjadi semakin lebar

"HAH! PIZU CABAR ABANG HARRAZ!"

Terkejut Harraz dengan jeritan Rizu tadi. Buku yang dia pegang tadi, terlepas dari tangannya dan lalu terjatuh di atas perkarangan sekolah. Harraz pandang kanan dan kirinya kerana dia tidak tahu kenapa Rizu menjerit namanya tadi

"Kenapa Rizu jerit nama abang?" tanya Harraz sambil angkat buku dia yang terjatuh tadi

"Hehehe... Pizu cabar abang Harraz untuk tidak membaca buku selama seminggu! Tapi buat kerja sekolah tu, masih boleh lagi"

"Err.. jadi abang tak boleh nak baca buku apa-apa untuk ulangkaji?"

"Yea" balas Rizu

"YAHOOOO!" Harraz terus simpan buku dia di dalam beg sekolahnya "Seminggu tanpa baca buku! BOLEH REHATKAN OTAK!"

"Aik, suka pulak dia ni" Boboiboy tersengih dan tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat Harraz "Hehe.. tak sabar pulak aku ingin melihat kesannya nanti tapi yang pasti, si Fang akan jadi tak betul"

"Wuuuu.. kegemaran Lily tu. Landak menjadi tak betul adalah salah satu kegemaran Lily!"

"Woi!" marah Fang sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya "Ada juga nak kena dengan aku ni"

"Haip, abang Fang kan tak boleh marah-marah dan juga mengamuk. Abang Fang kena belajar untuk mencari ketenangan macam abang Paizo"

"Betul juga tu Rizu" Lalu Fang mendapat satu idea yang bernas. Mungkin idea ini juga dapat mengawal segala kemarahan dia "Hehehee... dengan cara ini, aku akan pastikan kemenangan milik aku"

Terus Rizu tepuk dahinya sendiri. Lalu dia pandang ke arah Gopal yang masih lagi sedang makan. Rizu tersenyum lebar dengan matanya asyik memerhatikan Gopal

"Abang Gopal"

"Errr.. kenapa Rizu?" Gopal dapat merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepada diri dia "Rizu nak apa? Nak ayam goreng ni ke? Hehee.." Dia tersengih kepada budak kecil itu

"Bukan, Pizu nak bagi cabaran dekat abang Gopal" kata Rizu dengan penuh keyakinan "Abang Gopal hanya boleh makan buah dan sayur-sayuran sahaja"

"Ala.. kacang aje tu" kata Gopal dengan bangganya

"Tapi.." Rizu tersenyum lagi

"Erk! Ada tapi pulak.." Gopal mula terasa berpeluh-peluh

"Tapi abang Gopal tak boleh pergi ke kedai Tok Aba sebab Pizu tahu, chocolate adalah kegemaran abang Gopal. Takut nanti abang Gopal tergugat tengok orang lain makan chocolate dekat situ"

"Jadi, jadi... abang tak boleh nak dapatkan bau chocolate dekat kedai Tok Aba?!" Rizu angguk kepalanya kepada Gopal "TIDAKKKKKKKK!" Gopal terduduk di situ sambil mengenang nasib dirinya

"Bertabahlah kawan baik ku" Boboiboy tepuk bahu Gopal secara lembut "Aku pasti, kau mengharungi cabaran ini"

"Terima kasih kawan ku" kata Gopal secara lemah

"Jadi cabaran ini hanya seminggu sahaja?"

"Yea kakak Yaya dan ianya bermula sekarang!" jawab Rizu "Hmmm... rasanya sudah cukup orang Pizu bagi cabaran ni.. hehehe.. tapi.." Lalu Rizu mendongak ke atas sambil fikirkan seseorang "Kalau Pizu cabar abang Paizo jangan minum air teh hijau dia selama seminggu boleh ke?"

"JANGAN!" Kata mereka semua "HABISLAH PULAU RINTIS NI NANTI!"

"Ke-kenapa?" Terkejut Rizu dengan jeritan mereka semua

"Rizu kena dengar cakap abang" Fang pegang kedua bahu adik angkatnya. Mata dia terus merenung tajam ke arah Rizu seperti dia ingin pukaukan adik angkatnya dengan sesuatu "Jangan sesekali pisahkan abang Kaizo dan teh hijaunya kerana teh hijau itu sahaja dapat tenangkan abang Kaizo. Kalau tidak, pulau ini akan menjadi huru-hara akibat keganasan abang Kaizo. Abang ulang lagi sekali, jangan pisahkan abang Kaizo dan teh hijaunya" Nada dia pada ketika itu berubah menjadi suara yang agak menyeramkan

"Ok.. Pizu faham" Rizu tersengih kecil

"Apa yang kau faham?" muncul Kaizo di situ bersama dengan buku-buku teks english yang telah dipeluk pada dadanya

"Takde apalah abang" Fang tersengih "Kita orang cuma berborak pasal soalan matematik yang Rizu tak faham. Jadi adik ajar dia sampai dia faham"

Kaizo perhatikan adiknya dengan begitu lama sekali. Mata dia merenung masuk ke dalam mata adiknya. Renungan itu membuatkan rasa berpeluh-peluh. Fang mula menelan ludah kerana takut jikalau abang dia tahu yang dia menipu tadi. Dia tahu menipu itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik tetapi dia terpaksa lakukan kerana tidak mahu abang dia mengamuk dan menghukum dirinya

"Hmmm... bagus kau ajar si Rizu sampai dia faham" Terus Fang rasa lega sedikit. Lalu Kaizo berkata lagi "Pang, hari ni abang balik lewat sikit tapi kau jangan nak merayap ke mana-mana pula nanti"

"Baik abang" Fang tersengih sedikit "Kak Lynna dah ada dekat rumah kita ke?"

"Yea" balas Kaizo "Lepas dia sudah sampai, abang terus ke sini"

"Jadi abang Paizo sudah habis minum air ketenangan dekat rumah" Cepat-cepat Fang pergi terkup mulut Rizu

"Air ketenangan?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah

"Yelah, air teh hijau tu. Abang Kaizo kan sentiasa tenang bila minum teh hijau" kata Boboiboy "Muka abang Kaizo nampak tenang dan sangat berpuas hati"

Kaizo cuba hendak tersenyum sedikit tetapi bibir dia tidak bergerak-gerak. Riak wajah dia masih kekal lagi seperti biasa iaitu serius. Mata terus menjeling ke arah seorang gadis yang suka membuat keadaan menjadi huru-hara. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Lily ada di situ

"Apasal si pelik ni ada dekat sini?" tanya Kaizo "Kau tak pergi sekolah ke?"

"Ma-mana ada!" balas Lily "Kalau abang Kaizo nak tahu kenapa Lily ada di sini kerana.. pagi tadi Lily demam. Lily cuba hendak kuatkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah tetapi ibu Lily tidak mengizinkan Lily menjejak kaki ku ke sekolah. Jadi Lily angkur sahaja. Lily diberikan ubat demam dan disuruh berehat di dalam bilik. Maka dengan itu, Lily tidur sambil dibuai mimpi indah. My BBB-CHAN muncul di dalam mimpi Lily. Mimpi itu begitu indah sekali, sehingga Lily terasa demam Lily sudah pulih!" Lily palingkan mukanya ke arah Boboiboy dengan matanya sudah bersinar-sinar "BBB-CHAN telah sembuhkan diri Lily dengan munculkan dirinya di dalam mimpi Lily! Sekarang ini Lily sudah sihat walafiat! YAHOOOOO!"

"Kakak Lily gagal dalam cabaran ini" kata Rizu dengan sadisnya

Jantung Lily bagaikan ditusuk dengan sebilah pisau tajam. Lily terduduk di situ kerana tidak dapat menerima yang diri dia sudah gagal di dalam cabaran Rizu berikan sebentar tadi. Dia mahu menjerit di situ tetapi dia terus tersenyum lebar kerana dia boleh melakukan perkara pelik-pelik yang dia mahukan. Lily bangunkan diri sambil ketawa seperti orang gila

"Hehehee... AKHIRNYA LILY BEBAS DARI CABARAN RIZU! YAHOOOO!" Lily memandang Boboiboy lagi. Kali ini dengan hatinya yang sudah berbunga-bunga "Nanti kita pergi jalan-jalan ok, BBB-CHAN"

"Tapi kakak Lily kena belanja Pizu makan pizza sebab gagal dalam cabaran tu"

"ERK!" Terkejut Lily "Tapi takpe, kakak Lily akan join sekali makan PIZZA! YAHOOO!"

"Kalau begitu, aku nak kau hantar dia pulang ke rumah aku. Jangan nak merayap ke mana-mana kecuali kedai pizza" kata Kaizo dengan serius kepada Lily "Kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku, hubungi aku dengan segera"

"Err.. abang, si pelik ni boleh dipercayai ke?" tanya Fang sambil garu-garu kepalanya

"Entahlah tapi abang yakin, si pelik ni akan menghubungi abang jikalau ada musuh datang menyerang"

"Ok" balas Fang

"Kapten itik hot jangan risau! Lily akan jaga si penguin comel ini dengan baik!" Lily terus berikan tabik hormat kepada Kaizo "Kalau ada musuh datang menyerang, Lily akan panggil BBB-CHAN DULU!"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo tetapi dia abaikan sahaja gadis pelik itu. Dia tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya terus ke depan untuk naik ke bilik guru. Dia tinggalkan adiknya dan kawan-kawan adiknya di situ untuk bergembira sebelum loceng sekolah berbunyi. Kaizo menoleh sedikit untuk melihat Rizu seketika. Rizu tidak seperti pagi tadi. Dia seperti sudah lupakan masalah yang dia hadapi pada waktu pagi. Ini semua kerana adiknya yang selalu berada di sisi Rizu untuk menceriakan hati si kecil itu

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Fang masih lagi dapat bertahan dengan cabaran Rizu. Dia masih lagi mampu menahan kemarahan dia dan juga menahan diri dia daripada mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Donut lobak merah dia sudah bersiap sedia di dalam beg sekolahnya. Ianya adalah untuk kecemasan, jikalau dia tidak dapat mengawal kemarahan dia. Gopal pula, dia asyik terbayangkan kedai Tok Aba yang dipenuhi dengan semua makanan kegemaran dia iaitu chocolate. Sambil dia makan buah apple, sambil itulah dia bayangkan diri dia sedang menikmati sebuah chocolate. Lain pula dengan Harraz. Dia menikmati setiap saat dan setiap masa dengan menghabiskan masanya dengan pelbagai aktiviti. Satu buku dia tidak sentuh kecuali buku-buku latihan sekolah yang guru dia suruh buat di rumah. Manakala Bella pula, dia mengubah penambilan dirinya seperti gadis ayu. Dia bersikap sopan santun sebaik sahaja tiba di sekolah. Ramai pula pelajar lelaki yang terpikat dengan sikap sopan santunnya

"Wah, tak sangka pula si Bella ni dapat perhatian ramai" kata Yaya yang berada di dalam gazebo sekolah bersama Ying

"Yolah, dia macam seorang puteri pulak" kata Ying pula sambil perhatikan Bella bergelak sopan dengan seorang remaja lelaki "Hehehe... tapi aku rasa jangkal pula melihat kelakuan Bella seperti itu. Selalunya dia tu ganas macam budak lelaki"

"Ala, biarlah dia lembut-lembut macam tu. Takdelah dia nak cari pasal dengan aku nanti.. hehehee... takdelah aku nak bergaduh dengan dia" kata Fang sambil tersenyum sinis "Aku harap, hari ni tiada siapa dapat menaikkan kemarahan aku!"

"Sebab kau nak menang dalam cabaran ni?"

"Betul tu Yaya! Tapi kalau aku jadi tak betul.. hmmm..." Fang mula berfikir "Kalau aku berkelakuan tak betul, itu maknanya aku takde perasaan nak marah orang. Perasaan nak mengamuk pun takde"

"Tapi nanti ayat kau keluar yang pelik-pelik aje" balas Yaya

"Yea ke"

"Betul maaa" kata Ying kepada Fang

"Tak perasan pulak aku" Fang garu-garu kepala dia "Mungkin sebab waktu tu aku tak fikirkan tentang apa-apa dan terus tak ingat apa yang aku katakan"

"Mungkin" kata Yaya "Rizu mana? Dia ok tak hari ni?"

"Dia ok" jawab Fang "Abang aku temankan dia dekat sekolah. Rizu takut kalau dia menyusahkan diri dia sahaja tapi abang aku macam tak kisah aje. Dia elok aje dekat sekolah Rizu tadi"

"Jadi.. kau pergi menghendap abang kau dekat sekolah Rizu ke tadi?" tanya Yaya

"Hehehe.. aku nak pastikan abang aku ok aje" balas Fang sambil tersengih "Sekarang ni, abang aku ada dekat sini.. kak Lynna pula yang mengambil alih. Rizu ada tanya, kenapa tak suruh dia duduk sahaja dekat makmal Emmy. Abang aku jawab, Emmy masih kecil lagi. Rizu perlukan pengawasan dari orang dewasa"

"Baguslah tu. Abang kau memang tegas dalam hal-hal begini sampai keselamatan Rizu pun dia ambik berat" kata Yaya "Aku risau juga kalau dalam beberapa hari ni tiba-tiba Rizu dikawal oleh virus tu dan menyerang kita semua"

"Hmm.. abang aku pun risaukan tentang itu" balas Fang. Dia duduk di bangku gazebo itu dan lalu berkata lagi "Sekarang ni... kita orang masih lagi menunggu kedatang seorang professor yang dapat pulihkan Rizu sepenuhnya"

"Siapa professor tu?" soal Ying

"Professor Falcon" Fang mendongak sedikit dan pandang ke arah langit biru "Dia adalah kawan lama ayah aku dan cermin mata aku adalah pemberian dari dia juga. Aku berharap kali ini dia dapat menolong Rizu"

"Kita sama-sama berusaha untuk menolong Rizu"

"Betul kata Yaya, kita semua sayangkan Rizu maaa.." Ying tersenyum sedikit "Orang tak nak sayangkan dia pun takpe, biar kita orang sahaja yang sayangkan dia"

"Siapa pulak yang tak nak sayangkan dia?" Bella sudah pun tiba di gazebo. Muka dia kelihatan letih sedikit "Adeh.. letih betul jadi gadis sopan ni. Sudahlah tadi ada yang cuba nak cari gaduh dengan aku tapi aku balas balik dengan gaya yang sopan. Terus budak tu gelakkan aku. Takpe takpe.. habis sahaja cabaran ni, aku lempar bola tampar dekat muka dia... hehehe"

"Hmm.. kau tak puas hatilah tu" kata Fang

"Memang tak puas hati pun" Bella dudukkan dirinya di gazebo itu "Korang cerita tentang siapa tadi?"

"Tentang Rizu" balas Yaya

"Itu yang korang cakap tiada siapa yang sayangkan dia. Ala, ramai lagi yang sayangkan dia. Contohnya adalah si budak Pang ni.. abang angkat kesayangan kepada Rizu tu. Abang yang mithali, yang suka mengamuk tetapi Rizu masih setia lagi dengan abang kesayangan dia.. hehee" Bella terus berikan senyuman sinis dia kepada Fang

"Nak aje aku marah si Bella ni" bisik Fang "Sabar.. sabar.. fikirkan tentang donut lobak merah"

"Hai korang!"

Muncul Harraz di gazebo itu pula. Muka dia kelihatan merah kerana terlampau penat sangat bermain badminton dengan pelajar lain. Hari ini sahaja dia sudah melakukan aktiviti yang dia tidak pernah cuba, contohnya mewarnai kain batin di kelab seni. Selain itu, dia ada pergi belajar bermain piano di kelas muzik bersama dengan seorang guru lelaki. Bella rasa cemburu melihat Harraz dapat bermain badminton. Dia tahu, kalau dia dapat bermain mana-mana sukan, secara tidak langsungnya, dia akan bertukar menjadi ganas. Lalu dia kawal hati dan perasaannya. Dia terpaksa berikan senyuman ayu dia

"Aku rasa bertenaga pulak hari ni. First time main badminton, memang teruk kena smash dengan budak-budak tadi tapi aku tetap nak main juga.. hehee.. Bella, nanti lepas habis cabaran ni, kita main badminton sama-sama ok" kata Harraz dengan penuh semangat

"Ok" balas Bella "Tapi kau nak tinggalkan buku-buku kau ke? Dan menjadi ahli sukan lepas ni?"

"Takdelah, buku tetap di hati aku" jawab Harraz dengan seikhlasnya "Kita main badminton time aku nak rehatkan diri aje. Nanti aku nak belanja si Rizu tu sebab bagi aku cabaran yang sangat baik untuk diri aku"

"Oklah tu, baguslah untuk diri kau tapi aku.." Gopal terus duduk mencangkung di lantai kayu gazebo itu. Muka dia kelihatan sedih "Hmm.. rasa macam tak dapat nak bau kedai Tok Aba macam mana dah. Selalunya, sebelum pergi sekolah, aku akan singgah kedai Tok Aba dulu. Dapat merasai kesedapan air hot chocolate. Sekarang ni, semangat aku dah hilang pulak"

"Kasihan kau yea" kata Yaya "Mana Boboiboy? Bukan dia selalu sampai awal daripada kau ke?"

"Hmm.. si Boboiboy demam" jawab Gopal

"Aik, dia berjangkit dengan Lily ke?" Ying rasa pelik seketika "Haiyaaa... si Lily bawak penyakit pulak"

"Hehee.. mesti si pelik tu menyesal sebab bawak virus demam dekat si Boboiboy" Fang tersenyum sinis sambil terbayangkan Lily menangis kerana menyesal "Mesti si pelik tu melantun-lantun sebab buat Boboiboy demam"

"Ataupun dia melantun-lantun sebab gembira" kata Bella sudah terbayangkan Lily melantun-lantun seperti sebiji bola

"Apasal pulak?"

"Ala kau ni Fang, dia gembira sebab bolehlah dia pergi melawat si BBB-CHAN dia tu dekat rumah. Dia mesti bawa makanan khas untuk Boboiboy" Bella dapat bayangkan Lily dengan gembiranya membawa sup ayam untuk pergi ke rumah Boboiboy "Lepas tu.. si Lily terus menangis kerana ada satu signboard terpacak dekat depan pintu rumah Boboiboy"

"Aik, apasal dia menangis pulak?" Ying rasa pelik dengan cerita Bella

"Hehehe.. dia menangis sebab signboard tu tulis Orang yang bernama Lily, dilarang masuk.. hehee" Bella tergelak sedikit secara sopan "Kejam betul aku bayangkan macam tu"

"Kejam memang kejam tapi Lily tu kan kawan baik kau. Boleh pulak kau fikirkan macam tu"

"Ala Yaya, biarlah si Bella tu bayangkan macam tu" Fang terus berikan senyuman bangga kepada Bella "Biarkan si pelik tu menangis tak tentu hara dekat depan rumah Boboiboy.. MUAHAHAHAA!"

"Tapi kan... bukan ke Bella kena jadi sopan satun, tak boleh jadi ganas. Aku beritahu Rizu nanti apa yang kau buat" Tiba-tiba sahaja Yaya tersenyum sinis kepada Bella "Apa yang Bella bayangkan tadi tu, bukan ke ganas dan tidak elok untuk imej seorang gadis yang sopan-santun"

"Mana ada ganas sangat. Oklah tu Lily menangis di hadapan rumah Boboiboy. Kalau nak lagi ganas, aku bayangkanlah Boboiboy berpecah menjadi tujuh untuk menghalau si Lily tu.. hehehee.. tapi sebagai seorang gadis yang ayu" Bella mula duduk di atas bangku gazebo seperti seorang puteri yang sopan "Aku akan katakan.. semoga Lily dapat menjaga Boboiboy dengan baik. Semoga Boboiboy dapat kembali ke sekolah setelah dia sembuh dari demamnya"

"Kalau si Fang jadi tak betul, apa yang kau akan katakan" tanya Gopal sambil gigit sebiji buah apple

"Aku akan cakap..." Fang mengubah nada percakapan dia seperti seorang gila "Boboiboy tu demam sebab dia pun nak merasai apa yang si pelik lalui semalam. Nak sehati sejiwa katakan.. hehehee"

"Elok sangatlah tu" bisik Bella "Wei, Faye mana? Aku tak nampak pun dia dari tadi"

"Faye ada dekat klub menjahit" jawab Harraz "Dia cakap dia nak lancarkan fashion dia dekat sini. Besar sungguh impian dia. Aku tengok design-design baju dia, memang lawa. Sangat mengagumkan"

"Sepupu aku nak keluarkan koleksi fashion dia!" Fang mula berpusing-pusing di tengah gazebo itu "Semoga berjaya Faye! Jangan lupakan kami di sini!" Selepas itu, dia terus bermasam muka sambil bersilang tangan

"Kau ni, ok ke tak ok?"

"Aku ok aje, Yaya" kata Fang "Aku masuk kelas dulu"

"Nak pergi bersihkan kelaslah tu"

"Betul tu Bella! Kebersihan itu adalah penting!" Fang dengan pantasnya, dia terus lari keluar dari gazebo itu "JUMPA MASA REHAT NANTI!"

* * *

Hari ketiga cabaran Rizu. Salah seorang dari peserta cabaran itu sudah mula goyah. Dia adalah Gopal. Dia asyik terbayangkan kedai Tok Aba ada di depan matanya. Sehingga semua masakan ibunya, bau seperti chocolate. Gopal mula hilang arah sehinggalah pagi itu, dia sudah pun berada di kedai Tok Aba

"ATUK! HOT CHOCOLATE SATU! WAFFLE CHOCOLATE SATU! CEKODOK CHOCOLATE PUN SATU!" kata Gopal seperti orang sudah hilang akal

"Haih, kau nak putus asa ke?"

"Ha ah Boboiboy, aku tak tahan sangat.. jadi aku mengambil keputusan untuk mengalah ajelah" Gopal baringkan kepalanya di atas meja kaunter kedai itu "Nak rasa menyesal, takdelah juga.. tapi asalkan aku dapat menikmati makanan chocolate dekat kedai atuk kau"

"Amboi, hidup tak boleh nak aman tanpa makanan dekat kedai atuk yea" Tok Aba rasa kasihan melihat Gopal yang sudah kelihatan lemah seperti orang tidak makan selama sebulan "Nah, ambik air chocolate ni. Minumlah puas-puas"

Tok Aba letak segelas air chocolate di tepi kepala Gopal. Dengan serta-mertanya, Gopal mengangkat kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya

"TERIMA KASIH ATUK!"

"Sama-sama, tapi jangan lupa bayar yea"

"Adeh, ingatkan percuma tadi, rupanya kena bayar" Kepala Gopal terus kembali di atas meja kaunter itu "Bayar pun bayarlah, asalkan dapat minum air chocolate ni"

"Hehehe... kasihan kau" kata Boboiboy sambil mengelap pinggan yang sudah siap dibasuh "Agaknya macam mana yang lain yea. Dia orang pun dah mengalah macam kau ke?"

"Entahlah Boboiboy" balas Gopal "Entah-entah, si Fang tu mula jadi tak betul hari ni"

Tekaan Gopal pada ketika itu, memang tepat. Fang sudah mula rasa dirinya tidak betul kerana malam semalam, dia terpaksa menahan kemarahan dia. Kaizo telah memaksa dia membuat pelbagai kerja, termasuklah mengemas bilik Idoli yang bersepah itu. Boboiboy mula risau apabila Fang tiba di kedai Tok Aba dengan beberapa ekor anak itik yang berwarna-warni. Anak-anak itik itu adalah kepunyaan Emmy. Dia ingin meminjam anak-anak itik tersebut kerana haiwan itu mengigatkan tentang abangnya iaitu Kaizo. Anak-anak itik itu ikut sahaja ke mana Fang pergi

"Err.. Fang, kau ok ke?"

"Aku ok aje, Boboiboy. Tengok anak-anak abang aku ni, semuanya comel aje" Fang terasa seronok apabila anak-anak itik asyik memanggil dia "Sabar yea anak-anak itik, nanti uncle Fang akan berikan korang makanan"

"Aduh.." Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri "Dia dah mula jadi tak betul. Kalau berterusan begini selama seminggu, tak tahulah apa dia akan buat nanti"

"Dey, apasal kau panggil anak-anak itik ni anak abang kau?"

"Itulah kau Gopal, Kan si Lily selalu panggil abang aku Kapten Itik Hot, jadi terbayangkanlah abang aku tu seekor itik dan anak-anak itik ni adalah anak dia. Comel tak anak abang aku?" Fang mengangkat satu per satu anak itik itu dan letakkannya di atas meja kaunter kedai "Anak-anak itik nak makan chocolate tak?"

"Fang, anak itik mana ada makan chocolate. Kau ni demam ke apa?" Tok Aba terus merasai dahi Fang dengan tangannya "Tak demam, apasal tiba-tiba tak betul ni?"

"Hmm.. panjang ceritanya atuk" kata Boboiboy "Dia ni terkena cabaran dari Rizu. Tak boleh marah atau mengamuk selama seminggu. Fang akan jadi tak betul bila dia menahan kemarahan dia, macam sekarang ni"

"Hehehee.. betul tu! Ramai yang suka tengok aku jadi tak betul! Terutama sekali si pelik tu!" kata Fang dengan penuh semangat "Dengan perangai aku yang serba tak betul, aku akan menjadi popular.. hehee.. hahaha"

"Jadi, apa yang kita perlu buat sekarang ni" soal Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Tak perlu buat apa-apa" muncul Kaizo di belakang Gopal "Biarkan adik aku ni jadi macam ni selama seminggu. Aman hidup aku untuk sementara. Kalau tidak, asyik nak cari gaduh aje si Pang ni"

"Ala abang.. kita gaduh-gaduh manjalah" Fang tumbuk-tumbuk lengan abangnya secara lembut "Abang jomlah, kita lawan-lawan, gusti-gusti, gaduh-gaduh manja.. tentu seronok. Anak-anak abang pun seronok aje tengok kita nanti"

"Anak aku?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah

"Yelah, anak-anak itik ni kan anak abang. Yang warna hijau tu nama dia Hulk, yang merah tu Ironman, yang kuning tu Minion, yang biru tu Captain America dan yang warna purple tu, nama dia Prebet Pang" Fang mengusap satu per satu kepala anak itik itu "Semuanya comel-comel macam abang. Dia orang-" Belum sempat Fang habiskan ayat dia, Kaizo sudah pun ketuk kepala adiknya sehingga dia pengsan

"FANG!" Terkejut Boboiboy dengan tindakan Kaizo tadi

"Kaizo, apa yang kau buat dekat adik kau ni" marah Tok Aba

"Maaf atuk, saya terpaksa ketuk kepala dia yang serba tak betul ni" kata Kaizo "Kamu berdua, pulangkan anak-anak itik ini dekat Emmy. Biar aku hantar si Pang ni pulang ke rumah. Kalau aku suruh dia pergi sekolah hari ni, entah apa yang dia akan buat nanti. Biarlah dia duduk dekat rumah sahaja hari ini"

"Err.. tapi kalau esok dia macam ni juga, abang Kaizo nak buat apa? Nak suruh Rizu batalkan cabaran ini?" tanya Boboiboy

"Itu, biar aku fikirkan dulu" balas Kaizo "Sebelum tu... Tok Aba, air chocolate green tea satu"

"Sempat lagi" bisik Gopal sambil bermain-main dengan anak itik

"AIR KOPI UNTUK ABANG AKU SATU!"

Fang sudah mula sedarkan diri. Lalu Kaizo ketuk balik kepala adiknya. Fang kembali pengsan selepas itu. Boboiboy gelengkan kepala sahaja sambil berkatakan terbalik di dalam hatinya yang suci murni itu

* * *

Hari keempat, Fang duduk di kantin sekolah sambil makan donut lobak merahnya seorang diri. Pada ketika itu, loceng sekolah belum lagi berbunyi. Sekolah belum bermula lagi. Donut-donut itu telah dibelikan oleh Kaizo untuk adiknya yang sudah tidak adiknya dapat mengawal dirinya yang serba tidak betul itu. Mulut Fang comot kerana ada sisa-sisa krim donut itu. Yaya dan Ying tiba di kantin sekolah dan rasa kasihan dengan kawan mereka

"Aiyaa... tak kan si Rizu nak biarkan si Fang ni jadi macam ni selama seminggu?"

"Entahlah Ying. Aku takut kalau Fang tiba-tiba keluarkan penguin gergasi dia dekat sekolah ni" Yaya cukup risau pada ketika itu

"PENGUIN?! Mana penguin?" Fang terus bangun dari tempat duduknya. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari penguin itu "Takde pun penguin"

"Fang duduk balik ok. Nanti kita orang carikan penguin" kata Yaya

"Ok.. tapi jangan lupa bawa Neko Neko sekali. Rindu pula dengan harimau comel lotey tu. Rasa macam nak peluk-peluk aje" Donut yang dia pegang pada ketika itu, terus dia peluk di dadanya. Baju sekolah Fang menjadi kotor sedikit "Agaknya, Neko Neko sihat tak hari ni? Dia rindu aku tak?"

"Mestilah dia rindukan Fang" kata Yaya

"Yolah yolah.. kita orang pun rindu sama dia juga maa" kata Ying pula

Fang berlari keluar dari kantin sekolah. Yaya dan Ying menjadi cemas apabila melihat Fang melompat-melompat dengan kepalanya mendongak ke langit sambil memanggil nama harimau kesayangan dia. Bella yang tiba di situ bersama Faye, mereka juga terkejut dengan kelakuan Fang pada ketika itu. Bella sudah tidak tahan dengan perangai keanak-anakan Fang pada ketika itu, dia terus batalkan hasratnya untuk menang di dalam cabaran Rizu. Dia pergi mengambil sebiji bola yang ada pada seorang pelajar lelaki

"Bella, apa yang kau ingin lakukan" tanya Faye pada ketika itu

"Aku nak si Pang tu pengsanlah" Bella dengan bangganya, dia melempar bola itu terus kepada kepala Fang "YES!"

Fang pengsan di situ. Bella tersenyum bangga kerana berjaya membuat Fang pengsan. Dia tidak rasa bersalah pun pada ketika itu Faye menepuk dahinya sendiri

"Aiyaa.. sekarang siapa nak angkat si budak cacak ni?" Ying melutut di tepi Fang

"Takpe Ying, biar aku sahaja yang angkat dia" kata Yaya. Dia keluarkan kuasa gravitynya untuk mengangkat Fang. Kuasa bebola pink muncul untuk mengangkat Fang "Aku hantar dia terus ke bilik rehat. Lepas tu kita beritahu abang dia"

"Errr.. kalau boleh, jangan beritahu abang Kaizo tentang aku yang buat adik dia pengsan.. hehehe" Bella tersengih sedikit

"Tak payah beritahu pun takpe, aku sudah nampak segala-galanya" Kaizo muncul di belakang Bella "Aku ingatkan dia akan kembali seperti biasa setelah dia dapat donut lobak merahnya tetapi rupanya bukan. Nampaknya terpaksa aku batalkan cabaran ini"

"Alaaa... saya baru nak menang dah" Harraz terus mengeluh kecil. Hati dia rasa kecewa dengan keputusan Kaizo sebentar tadi

"Aik, dari mana lu datang?" tanya Ying

"Hehehee.. aku baru balik dari kelas sesi memasak hari ni" Harraz terus tunjuk masakan dia pada hari itu "Tengok, Momoki ajar aku cara-cara untuk buat tom yam. Tak silap aku, si Gopal pun ada dekat kelas tu. Dia ada juga offerkan diri dia untuk ajar aku buat laksa"

"Wah! Bagus betul si Gopal tu... hehehe.. dia tu kan nak jadi chef yang terkenal, jadi dia kenalah belajar memasak dari sekarang supaya impian dia tercapai"

"Betul tu Yaya" kata Bella

"Sudah sudah... kau.." Kaizo tunding jari dia kepada Yaya "Tolong aku hantar si Pang pulang ke rumah. Yang lain, beritahu kepada cikgu kelas dia, si Pang tak dapat menghadiri ke sekolah lagi kerana masalah otak dia yang tidak betul itu"

"Baik abang Kaizo" balas Faye

"Selamatlah kelas yang aku nak ajar, lambat start" bisik Kaizo

* * *

Di dalam sebuah bilik yang luas dan penuh dengan hiasan bintang di dinding, seorang budak lelaki terbaring di atas katil. Fang masih belum sedar lagi. Dia juga tidak sedar bahawa seekor makhluk hijau sedang berdiri di atas bahunya. Makhluk itu adalah Picu. Lidah Picu terjulur keluar sambil memerhatikan Fang. Lalu dia menjilat pipi Fang sehingga kisan air liur hijau melekat pada pipi itu. Mata Fang mula bergerak-gerak

"Ja-janganlah jilat pipi aku. Gelilah" kata Fang yang masih lagi tidak bangun. Mata dia pejam, umpama dia sedang tidur

"Fang.. bangun Fang"

Kedua belah mata Fang mula terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Penglihatan dia agak samar sedikit pada ketika itu. Dia hanya nampak seorang wanita sedang memegang segelas air

"Ibu? Ibu ke tu? Adik dekat mana ni, ibu?"

"Ini bukan ibu kamu, Fang" kata seorang gadis. Suara dia lembut seperti ibu Fang "Ini kak Lynna.. abang kamu yang suruh akak jaga Fang"

"Kak Lynna?" Fang mengosok-gosok matanya untuk melihat orang itu dengan jelas. Ternyata orang yang berdepan dia adalah Lynna "Apa yang terjadi tadi akak?"

"Fang tak ingat?"

"Tak" balas Fang sambil geleng kepalanya "Abang mana?"

"Abang ada dekat sekolah. Akak ada dekat sini sebab nak jaga Rizu dan Idoli" kata Lynna. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Abang dan kawan kamu balik sekejap sebab nak hantar kamu. Kasihan Fang sebab pengsan lagi macam semalam"

"Abang ketuk kepala adik lagi ke?"

"Hmm.. dia cakap, kawan kamu yang buat. Dia baling bola dekat kepala kamu"

"Cheh, ini mesti kerja si Bella tu" bisik Fang sambil bermasam muka

"Kepala Fang ok tak?"

"Kepala adik ok aje, terima kasih kak Lynna" Fang mula tersenyum sedikit. Dia melihat Picu sudah melompat keluar dari katil itu "Si Picu tu, sesuka hati aje nak jilat pipi orang"

"Dia risaukan tentang diri Fang, sebab tu dia suruh Fang bangun" kata Lynna "Nah, minum air ni sedikit" Dia menghulurkan segelas air itu kepada Fang

"Terima kasih" Fang mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Lynna "Rizu dan Idoli mana?"

"Dia orang tengah main dekat luar. Akak tak benarkan dia orang pergi main jauh-jauh, jadi akak suruh dia orang main dekat halaman rumah sahaja"

"Ohh.. nanti bolehlah adik tolong akak jagakan mereka lepas ni"

"Boleh" Lynna mengusap kepala Fang "Nanti akak masakan sesuatu yang menarik untuk kamu semua.. hmm... korang suka makan apa yea?"

"Kak Lynna buat aje donut lobak merah.. hehehee"

"Hehe.. ok tapi bukan ke Fang dah makan dekat sekolah tadi"

"Erk! Macam mana akak tahu?"

Lynna tersenyum sambil tunjuk kesan kotor pada baju sekolah Fang. Lalu mereka berdua tergelak bersama. Fang rasa bahagia pada saat itu. Dia melihat Lynna seperti dia melihat abang dia sendiri. Kedua mereka mempunyai perwatakan yang berbeza tetapi Fang tetap sayangkan mereka sama rata. Fang ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Lynna tetapi mereka berdua telah dikejutkan dengan satu jeritan

"KAK LYNNA! KAK LYNNA!"

"Eh.. itu bukan suara si pelik ke?"

"Lily?" Lynna lari keluar dari bilik itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi

Fang letakkan gelasnya di tepi katil. Dia terus keluar dari katil untuk berlari keluar dari biliknya. Dia berdiri di tepi koridor dan nampak Lily sedang memegang seekor anak kucing di dalam kesakitan. Kucing itu adalah Idoli. Wajah Lynna berubah menjadi pucat. Dia turun ke bawah untuk melihat anak kucing itu dengan jelas. Fang juga turut turun ke bawah dan terus ke runag tamu. Lily baringkan anak kucing itu di atas kerusi sofa. Dia kelihatan hendak menangis kerana tidak sanggup melihat kecederaan di badan anak kucing itu

"Apa yang terjadi, Lily? Mana Rizu?"

"Rizu yang serang Idoli tadi, kak Lynna" kata Lily dengan suara yang agak lemah

"Rizu serang?"

"Ha ah landak" Lily terduduk di atas meja ruang tamu. Muka dia nampak terkejut sedikit kerana dia menjadi saksi apa yang berlaku sebentar tadi "Masa Lily sampai, Rizu sudah mula menyerang Idoli. Pada masa yang sama, ada satu kapal angkasa datang untuk mengambil Rizu"

"Maksudnya, Rizu kena culik ke?"

"Bukan kak Lynna. Rizu macam relakan diri masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa tu. Lily tak sempat nak selamatkan Rizu.. maafkan Lily" Dia mula menangis dengan perasaan rasa bersalah "Kalaulah Lily sampai awal, Lily mungkin dapat selamatkan Rizu"

"Tapi kalau Lily sampai awal, nanti Rizu akan menyerang kamu pula" Lynna cuba memujuk Lily pada ketika itu "Jangan menangis Lily. Ini semua bukan salah Lily"

"Betul tu.. bukan salah kau. Ini semua salah si virus tu" Fang menggenggam kedua belah tapak tangannya "Aku akan cari jalan untuk dapatkan Rizu balik. Aku tidak akan biarkan dia menyebar kejahatan dia di seluruh galaxy. Sudah tiba masanya untuk kita bertindak"

"Kenapa landak macam abang dia yea" bisik Lily

"Mereka kan adik beradik"

"Hehehe.. betul tu kak Lynna" Lily mula tersenyum sedikit "Landak, Lily akan bantu landak untuk dapatkan penguin-chan! Lily akan tumbuk si virus tu!"

Fang mengangguk kepalanya sedikit. Dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk pergi berlawan dengan musuh mereka iaitu sang virus, penjahat yang cuba menakluki seluruh galaxy. Dia pasti, dia, abang dia dan rakan-rakan dia akan halang rancangan si virus itu. Kali ini, mereka tidak akan berduduk diam lagi

* * *

 **Hehehe.. ok tak dengan chapter ini?**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	17. Pertempuran

**Haluuuu! Apa khabar semua? Wah! Hari ni birthday Boboiboy.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBOIBOY! hehehe**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Pertempuran**

 _Kenapa semuanya musnah? Mana kawan-kawan aku semua? Fang mencari kawan-kawan dia di sebalik debu dan asap tebal itu. Kedua mata dia terasa pedih akibat terkena asap-asap hitam dan juga debu-debu dari tanah. Di dalam asap-asap debu yang tebal itu, dia masih lagi gigih mencari kawan-kawannya. Lalu dia teringatkan tentang seseorang iaitu abangnya, Kapten Kaizo_

 _"Abang! ABANG!" Fang menjerit nama abangnya "ABANG DEKAT MANA?"_

 _Tiada sahutan di dalam kesunyian itu. Fang batuk sedikit akibat tersedut asap-asap hitam itu. Kaki dia memijak serpihan-serpihan bangunan yang sudah dimusnahkan. Dia tidak pasti bagaimana semua ini berlaku? Kenapa kawan-kawan dia dan juga abangnya tiada di situ. Adakah mereka.. tak, tidak mungkin mereka kalah di dalam peperangan ini, fikir Fang_

 _"Abang Fang"_

 _Fang menoleh kebelakang. Dari situ, dia ternampak seorang budak kecil yang dia sangat kenali. Muka dia penuh dengan kesan-kesan kotoran. Fang tidak tahu samada dia perlu senyum ataupun tidak kerana orang yang memanggil dia adalah Rizu. Seorang budak lelaki yang dia sangat sayangi. Rizu bukan lagi seperti dulu. Dia sudah berubah. Wajah dia juga turut berubah. Keceriaan yang ada di wajahnya, sudah lagi tiada. Hanya nampak seorang budak yang penuh dengan dendam_

 _"Rizu.."_

 _"Abang Fang nak main tak? Pizu ada banyak lagi kuasa yang abang Fang belum tengok"_

 _"Apa yang Rizu katakan ni?"_

 _"Abang Fang sudah lupa ke.." Rizu datang semakin dekat dengan Fang "Yang abang Fang gagal selamatkan Pizu.. abang Fang biarkan Pizu dibawa pergi. Abang Fang biarkan diri Pizu dijelajahi dengan kuasa-kuasa hitam. Dia juga yang menjaga Pizu dan mengajar Pizu untuk mengawal kuasa-kuasa Pizu"_

 _"Tak, abang tidak pernah gagal.. abang akan mencari Rizu sampai dapat"_

 _"Tapi abang tak datang pun. Pizu sudah puas menunggu kedatangan abang Fang. Setiap hari Pizu tunggu tapi abang Fang langsung tak muncul" Rizu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sebuah cahaya merah keluar dari tapak tangannya "Abang Fang tipu Pizu.. sekarang abang Fang terimalah akibatnya!"_

 _"JANGAN!_

Fang terjaga dari mimpi buruknya. Dia mengusap mukanya sambil tenangkan dirinya. Petang tadi Rizu sudah dibawa pergi oleh musuh mereka. Apabila abang dia dapat tahu tentang berita ini, abang dia terus mengamuk. Abang dia juga tidak henti-henti menghubungi Momoki, Laksamana Tarung dan juga professor Falcon. Menurut kata Momoki dan Laksamana Tarung, mereka tidak boleh turun ke planet bumi sekarang kerana mereka sedang diawasi oleh ahli pasukan TAPOPS yang sudah dikawal oleh sang virus itu. Professor Falcon pula, dia dalam perjalanan ke planet bumi. Fang berdoa agar Professor Falcon sampai ke bumi dengan segera. Dia tidak mahu melengahkan masa lagi. Tiba-tiba satu cahaya terang terpacar di luar tingkap biliknya. Fang terus membuka tingkapnya untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Ternyata, kapal angkasa Professor Falcon sudah pun tiba. Doa Fang termakbul akhirnya. Dia cepat-cepat keluar dari katil dan terus berlari keluar dari biliknya. Abang dia sudah pun keluar dari rumah untuk pergi menyambut Professor Falcon

* * *

Pagi itu, Professor Falcon dibawa pergi ke sebuah makmal milik seorang gadis kecil iaitu Emmy. Mereka ke situ kerana ingin tunjuk Professor Falcon tentang data-data yang Emmy perolehi dari tubuh badan Rizu. Para adiwira dan rakan-rakan mereka yang lain ada juga di dalam makmal itu. Professor Falcon meneliti setiap data-data yang terdapat di dalam komputer Emmy. Dia mengusap dagunya seperti dia tahu sesuatu

"Wuuuu... inilah Professor Falcon yang-" Mulut Lily terus diterkup oleh Bella

"Maafkan dia yea.. dia ni memang banyak sangat cakap tapi semua ayat dia yang bakal keluarkan adalah ayat yang pelik-pelik" kata Bella sambil tersengih

"Takpe" balas Professor itu "Kaizo..."

"Yea Professor" Kaizo ke depan sedikit untuk berdiri di sebelah Professor Falcon

"Saya kenal dengan ciptaan ini. Saya tahu siapakah penciptanya"

"Siapakah alien itu?" tanya Kaizo

"Wuuu.. adakah dia seorang alien-" Mulut Lily diterkup lagi sekali oleh Bella

Fang sudah pun keluarkan kuasa bayangnya untuk mencampak Lily keluar dari makmal itu. Dia hanya perlu bersiap sedia sahaja jikalau Lily membuka mulutnya lagi sekali

"Saya dan dia dulu belajar di sebuah university yang sangat terkenal di seluruh galaxy. Kami sama kelas tetapi dia lebih gemar bersendirian daripada bergaul dengan pelajar lain. Dia ni memang seorang yang genius, seperti gadis kecil ini" Muka Emmy terus naik merah kerana malu dipuji oleh Professor Falcon. Lalu Professor itu bercerita lagi "Pada tahun ke 3, dia dibuang dari university itu kerana masalah peribadi dia dan juga mencipta sebuah alat yang sangat merbahaya"

"Masalah peribadi? Dia tu gila ke?" kata Gopal sambil garu-garu kepalanya

"Gila? Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak" balas Professor itu "Selepas itu, saya tidak tahu ke mana dia pergi. Saya sendiri pun tidak dengar cerita perkembangan tentang dia sampai sekarang"

"Professor dapat tak pulihkan adik angkat kami?" tanya Kaizo

"Boleh" Professor Falcon "Tapi mungkin memakan masa yang lama. Saya harap kamu semua dapat bersabar sehingga aku dapat pulihkan dia sepenuhnya"

"Takpe professor, kami akan tunggu. Kami percayakan professor dapat buat dengan baik" Fang letakkan kepercayaan dia kepada Professor Falcon "Tapi kita perlu dapatkan dia dulu. Sekarang ni adik angkat kami dibawa pergi. Tak tahulah apa mereka nak buat dengan dia"

"Jangan risau, saya akan tunggu" jawab Professor Falcon dengan tenang "Sebenarnya, saya boleh sampai di sini lebih awal tetapi musuh kamu telah menyerang sistem kapal angkasa saya. Itu yang membuatkan saya lambat tiba di sini. Musuh kamu tu memang sudah merancang dengan sepenuhnya. Dia juga tahu saya boleh pulihkan adik angkat kamu tu"

"Terima kasih professor" Fang terus memeluk professor itu "Terima kasih kerana sanggup bantu kami"

"Sama-sama" Professor Falcon belai kepala Fang sedikit "Kamu anak kepada kawan lama saya iaitu Kai. Dia pernah beritahu, jikalau sesuatu berlaku terhadap diri dia.. dia suruh saya pastikan kamu dan abang kamu selamat"

Fang mengesat air matanya kerana teringatkan tentang ayahnya. Wajah ayah dia yang lembut itu, tersenyum di dalam pemikiran Fang. Dia mula rindukan ayah dan ibunya. Pada saat itu, dia mahu mereka berada di sisi dia. Mungkin mereka akan risau tentang diri dia kerana ingin pergi berjuang untuk dapatkan Rizu atau mereka mungkin berikan kata-kata semangat kepada diri dia dan juga abangnya. Dia yakin, ibu bapa dia akan sentiasa melindungi diri dia walapun mereka sudah tiada

"Sekarang kamu ada 2 misi untuk selesaikan"

"2 misi?" Gopal garu-garu kepalanya "Bukan satu sahaja ke?"

"Misi selamatkan power sphera dari stesen TAPOPS. Saya tahu sang virus tu sedang merancang untuk musnahkan kesemua power sphera yang berada di dalam stesen TAPOPS"

"Tapi professor.." Kaizo mencelah percakapan professor itu "Semua power sphera itu sudah berjaya diselamatkan"

"HAH! Sekarang power sphera tu ada dekat mana?" Mata Boboiboy membulat besar "Abang Kaizo yang pergi selamatkan ke? Tapi bagaimana?"

"Bukan aku yang selamatkan mereka"

"Habis tu siapa wahai Kapten Itik Hot yang serba hot dan macho, lagikan macho seperti cikgu Papa Zola.. hehehehe" Lily tutup mulut dengan rapat untuk menahan ketawanya "Antara Kapten Kaizo dan Cikgu Papa, siapakah paling hot.. hehehe.."

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo dengan soalan Lily tadi. Kawan-kawan Lily yang lain, hanya diamkan diri dan tidak mahu menjawap pertanyaan itu tadi. Mereka takut jikalau Kaizo mengamuk tidak tentu pasal di dalam makmal itu. Fang terfikirkan jikalau perut abangnya seperti perut Cikgu Papa Zola. Dia tutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan gelak ketawa dari dirinya

"Sebenarnya.. abang beruang berikan kepada saya arahan untuk bantu misi abang terung dan juga abang Mochi Mochi. Misi mereka adalah untuk pindahkan kesemua power sphera dari stesen TAPOPS ke dalam makmal ini" kata Emmy dengan jelasnya "Semuanya sudah di simpan dalam bilik rahsia. Power Sphera tu dalam mode tidur"

"Err.. siapa abang Terung dan abang Mochi Mochi tu?" Professor Falcon mengusap dagunya kerana dia keliru siapakah mereka berdua itu

"Maafkan dia, professor. Mereka berdua adalah Laksamana Tarung dan juga Momoki" Begitu sopan sekali Lynna menjawab pertanyaan professor itu "Power sphera itu semuanya ada di sini. Kami juga meminta bantuan dari 2 power sphera yang ada di bumi iaitu Ochobot dan juga Stylobot"

"Patutlah aku tak nampak Ochobot selalu dekat sini. Pergi jalankan misi rupanya" kata Boboiboy sambil angguk kepalanya "Jadi sekarang ni kita hanya ada satu misi sahajalah yea"

"Betul, misi selamatkan Rizu" balas Kaizo "Professor boleh tinggal di makmal ini buat semantara. Kami semua akan pergi dapatkan Rizu dan kalau boleh, hapuskan virus itu sekali"

"Bolehlah professor ajar saya benda-benda baru" Mata Emmy berkelip-kelip kepada Professor Falcon. Dia bagaikan sudah menjumpai idola baru "Nanti saya sediakan makanan untuk professor"

"Seronok pula kau dapat jumpa professor ni"

"Mestilah abang beruang. Dia kan super genius! dan juga mahir dalam teknologi alien. Jadi Emmy kenalah belajar dari professor ni. Kalau nak ambik Emmy jadi anak angkat pun takpe" Emmy terus tutup mukanya kerana malu bercakap begitu tadi "Hehehe.. malunya saya"

"Haih, macam berjumpa dengan kekasih hati aje si Emmy ni tapi comel" kata Faye

"Ha ah, lagipun kita tak pernah nampak gelagat Emmy macam tu" Yaya tersenyum sedikit

"Ammy macam Lily.. begitulah sikap Lily setiap kali mata Lily ternampak wajah BBB-CHAN! Jantung ku berdegup dengan kuatnya dan hati ku berbunga-bunga setiap kali BBB-CHAN berikan senyuman manis dia kepada Lily" Mata Lily asyik memerhatikan wajah comel Boboiboy. Tangan dia mula rasa gatal kerana dia ingin mencubit pipi tembam Boboiboy "Kalaulah Ratu Lily ada di sini, sudah lama kami bergaduh kerana rebutkan Boboiboy... sekarang ni, rasa bosanlah pulak"

"Bertabahlah Lily. Mungkin ada orang lain yang akan berebut dengan Lily nanti" Bella tepuk bahu Lily secara lembut

"Seperti siapa? Tapi mesti orang tu tak sehebat Ratu Lily.. uwaaaaa!" Lily menghembus hingus di baju Bella "Adeh... hehehe.. maaf Bella"

"Err.. takpe" Bella tersengih

"Kamu semua ni..." Kaizo sudah bersiap sedia untuk menengking mereka semua "NAK SELAMATKAN RIZU ATAU NAK CERITAKAN TENTANG KEKASIH HATI MASING-MASING! ADA JUGA NAK KENA HUKUMAN DARI AKU NI!"

"Bertenang Kaizo, dia orang ni budak-budak lagi"

"Maaf professor" kata Kaizo "Mereka perlu serius di dalam hal ini tapi semenjak adanya si pelik ni, semuanya jadi kelam-kabut" Dia terus berikan renungan tajam ke arah Lily

"Tapi dia ada juga tolong kita masa misi-misi kita yang dulu tu" kata Lynna secara lembut "Sudahlah Kaizo, jangan marah lagi. Mari kita bergerak sekarang juga"

"Abang beruang sudah boleh bergerak sebab kapal angkasa abang terung sudah tiba di sini" Emmy tunjukkan signal kapal angkasa Tarung di komputer skrinnya "Dia tunggu korang semua dekat kedai Tok Aba"

"Bagus. Mari kita pergi tapi..." Kaizo melutut di depan Idoli "Maaf kerana aku tidak boleh bawa kau ikut sekali"

"Takpe... tangan Idoli cedera, tak dapat Idoli nak tolong" Idoli melihat tangan dia di balut kemas "Selamatkan abang Rizu yea. Idoli tak nak kehilangan abang Rizu"

"Jangan risau, kami akan bawa dia pulang dengan selamat" Kaizo belai kepala si anak kucing itu

"Hati-hati semua! Kalau abang Tarung bebel lagi pasal Idoli, cakap Idoli sayangkan dia!" Idoli berikan senyuman manis dia kepada para adiwira "Tapi kenapa ramai sangat nak pergi? Bukan abang Harraz, kakak Bella, kakak Lily dan kakak Faye tak perlu ikut. Dia orang mana ada kuasa"

"Err.. sebenarnya" Faye tersengih seketika "Stylobot ada berikan kuasa dekat dia orang"

"HAH? KUASA? LILY DAPAT KUASA APA!"

"Aduh.. janganlah teruja sangat Lily"

"Maaf BBB-CHAN" Lily tersengih sambil garu-garu pipinya "Lily teruja sebab dapat kuasa. Jadi, apa kuasa Lily?"

"Kuasa ini telah diberikan oleh Stylobot. Cekak yang dia berikan kepada kakak Milly adalah kuasa super sonic. Dia akan keluarkan mikrofon kecil dan kakak Milly hanya berikan jeritan dekat mikrofon itu" jelas Emmy

"Wuuuu.. kuasa jerit! LILY SUKA!"

"Kakak Nutella pula.. gelang tangan yang kakak Nutella pakai dekat kedua belah tangan, akan berubah menjadi sarung tangan" Bella meneliti gelang bersalut emas itu. Emmy berkata lagi "Ianya dapat keluarkan kuasa bebola api"

"Wah! Bolehlah aku main bola tampar berapi ni.. hehehe" Bella terus tersenyum sinis

"Kakak Faye?" Faye tunding jarinya kepada diri dia sendiri

"Kakak Pear pula... subang yang Stylobot bagi tu, ianya membolehkan kakak Pear dengar orang bercakap dari jarak jauh. Macam abang Fely sedang bercakap dekat luar rumah"

"Ohhh... hebat subang ni" kata Faye sambil pegang subang dia kedua belah. Subang itu berbentuk bintang berwarna ungu "Hehehe.. bolehlah aku menghendap orang" bisik dia

Lalu Kaizo tepuk kepala sepupu dia kerana ingin menggunakan kuasa itu untuk menghendap orang atau untuk kepentingan diri sendiri. Faye gosok-gosok kepala dia dan terpaksa insafkan diri

"Abang buku pula" Emmy berkata lagi "Cermin mata dia dapat melihat orang disebalik dinding atau benda-benda yang halang dari penglihatan kita"

"Patutlah hari tu Stylobot beriya sangat suruh tukar cermin mata aku" Harraz cabutkan cermin mata dia. Ianya memang nampak bergaya tetapi ianya mempunyai kuasa "Bolehlah aku tolong korang dengan kuasa ni"

"Bagus bagus.. aku berharap kamu berempat dapat gunakan kuasa kamu dengan sebaiknya" kata Kaizo "DAN KAMU SI PELIK, jangan memandai nak menjerit dekat dalam kapal angkasa. Kalau tidak, aku humban kau dekat planet mana-mana yang aku rasa nak letak kau"

"Err.. ba-baik Kapten Kaizo" Menggigil tangan Lily sambil berikan tabik hormat kepada Kaizo

"Sekarang, mari kita bergerak" Kaizo menjadi orang pertama menyusur keluar dari makmal itu

Emmy sudah pun siapkan air teh untuk Professor Falcon. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanyakan pelbagai soalan kepada professor itu. Dia tersenyum kambing seorang diri di dalam makmal itu sambil hidangkan secawan teh idola pujaan dia

* * *

Terdapat sebuah kapal angkasa sedang bergerak dengan pantasnya untuk mengejar satu lagi sebuah kapal angkasa milik musuh mereka. Laksamana Tarung sedang mengendali kapal angkasanya dengan tenang tetapi hati dalam kemarahan kerana adik dia iaitu Idoli telah menjadi mangsa kepada musuh mereka. Dia tidak mahu salahkan Rizu kerana budak itu hanya dipergunakan oleh sang virus tersebut. Kaizo melihat sekeliling bilik kawalan itu. Dia dapati bahawa adiknya tiada di dalam bilik itu. Hanya kawan-kawan adik dia sahaja yang ada. Mereka sibuk bermain sebuah permainan berbentuk kad. Lily cuba menahan dirinya supaya tidak menjerit. Dia takut kalau Laksamana Tarung menjerit di dalam bilik itu. Lalu Kaizo keluar dari bilik tersebut. Lynna tidak pergi mengikut Kaizo. Dia biarkan sahaja Kaizo pergi bersendirian

"Tarung, berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?"

"Hmmm... tidak sampai 1 jam kita akan tiba tetapi jikalau kapal angkasa itu mula bergerak dengan pantasnya, aku terpaksa mengejar dengan lebih laju lagi" kata Tarung kepada Lynna "Mengikut data yang aku terima, kapal angkasa dia seperti tidak bergerak ke mana-mana"

"Maksudnya.. dia seperti menunggu kehadiran kita"

"Yea" balas Tarung "Ianya seperti ada sesuatu sedang menunggu kita"

"Mungkin ini adalah perangkap dari mereka" Lynna mula menjadi musykil dengan rancangan musuh mereka "Kita perlu bersiap jikalau ada perangkap dari mereka"

"Betul tu" kata Tarung dengan seriusnya "Tapi adakah mereka sudah bersedia?" Dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat para remaja itu bermain dengan seronoknya. Dahi dia terus berkerut

"Err... walaupun dia orang ni suka sangat bermain, tapi mereka memang serius di dalam hal begini" jelas Lynna "Percayalah, mereka bukanlah selemah mana. Mereka akan bekerjasama untuk dapatkan balik Rizu. Mereka semua mempunyai kekuatan yang tersendiri"

"Baiklah, aku percaya kata kau. Aku sendiri pernah lihat bagaimana mereka berlawan di dalam sesi latihan ketal di stesen TAPOPS"

Jam di dinding kapal angkasa itu terus berbunyi. Ianya menunjukkan untuk masa sesi berehat. Laksamana Tarung terus hilang dari tempat duduknya. Lynna mencari-cari ke mana Tarung pergi. Rupanya dia pergi menyertai para remaja itu untuk bermain kad sekali. Lynna gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Mari mari, kita lihat.. siapakah yang boleh menang dalam perlawanan kad ini.. hahaha" kata Tarungd dengan senang hatinya

"Wuuu... Laksamana Tarung tiba-tiba nak join sekali"

"Hehehee.. Lily ni, lupa ke.. Laksamana ni, kalau time rehat, dia baik aje. Bila dah habis waktu rehat, terus jadi garang" jelas Boboiboy kepada Lily

"Ohh.. begitu. Jadi kita kena main puas-puas sebelum dia jadi garang balik" Lily menolak Gopal ketepi kerana dia mahu berlawan dengan Laksamana Tarung "Hehehe... giliran LILY THE AWESOME untuk menjadi pesaing Laksamana Tarung!"

"Wah, bersemangat betul gadis ni. Mari-mari, kita lawan.. kita lihat siapa yang menang"

"Adehh... sampai hati Lily tolak aku" bisik Gopal dengan hatinya mengeluh sedikit

Yaya dan Ying sudah sediakan makanan tengahari mereka di situ. Mereka berkelah di dalam bilik kawalan itu. Lynna terpaksa mengendali kapal angkasa itu sendiri. Selepas itu, Momoki hadir di dalam bilik kawalan itu untuk mencari bunga hatinya. Lily sudah siap-siap memakai rambut palsu, cermin mata hitam dan juga sebuah topi

"Hmm.. bunga hati ku tiada di sini. Tidak mengapa, bunga yang lain ada di sini" Momoki hulurkan sekuntum mawar merah kepada Faye "Lily tidak datang ke?"

"Errr..." Faye tidak tahu hendak menjawab bagaimana. Dia hanya tersengih sahaja

"Dia pergi ke tandas ke?" tanya Momoki dengan suara dia yang menggoda itu. Lalu dia terpandang seseorang iaitu Lily di dalam penyamarannya "Siapa gadis ini? Tidak pernah ku lihat sebelum ini? Kawan baru kamu?"

"Momoki ni, asyik nak berkasanova aje. Mari main kad dengan kami sekali" kata Laksamana Tarung "Cepat jalan.. aku sudah berikan kad terkuat"

"Hehehe... LILY THE AWESOME AKAN KALAHKAN KAD TERHEBAT ITU!"

"BUNGA HATI KU!"

"ALAMAK!" Lily terus cabut lari keluar dari bilik kawalan dalam keadaan kelam-kabut. Dia tidak sanggup melihat dirinya digoda oleh Momoki

"Kenapa bunga hati ku larikan diri"

"Sudah-sudahlah tu, mari sambung main" Tarung tepuk bahu Momoki secara kasar "Siapa mahu gantikan tempat si Lily tadi?"

"SAYA!" Boboiboy mengangkat tangannya setinggi mana yang dia boleh

Ketika mereka seronok bermain, Kaizo sudah pun menjumpai adik kesayangan dia iaitu Fang. Adiknya sedang duduk termenung di dalam sebuah bilik kosong. Fang hanya merenung luar tingkap kapal angkasa itu. Pemikiran dia sudah melayang jauh sehingga dia tidak sedar dengan kehadiran abangnya. Fang asingkan diri dia dari kawan-kawannya kerana dia tidak mahu tunjukkan emosi sedih dia. Fang tidak tahu bagaimana hendak mengawal emosi itu

"Pang"

Fang menoleh sedikit. Selepas itu, dia merenung balik di luar tingkap. Bintang-bintang di angkasa lepas itu, membuatkan dia ingin terbang jauh dari situ. Mungkin terbang bersendirian dan pergi selamatkan adik angkat dia tanpa memerlukan bantuan daripada sesiapa

"Pang, kenapa dengan kau?" Kaizo berdiri di sebelah adiknya. Tangan kiri dia pegang bahu adiknya "Kau ok ke?"

"Adik.. cuma.. takut dan sedih"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaizo

"Adik takut jikalau Rizu menyerang kita orang dan adik sedih jikalau kita terpaksa berlawan dengan dia" Fang mula mengesat air matanya "Adik tak sanggup nak berlawan dengan dia. Rizu kan adik angkat kita"

"Yea, aku tahu" balas Kaizo "Beginilah Pang, kau duduk sahaja di dalam kapal angkasa ini. Biar abang yang pergi dapatkan dia balik"

"Abang jangan cederakan dia"

"Tak, mungkin abang buat dia pengsan sahaja"

"Pengsan?"

"Yelah, kalau dia melawan macam mana? Tak kan abang nak musnahkan dia pulak" Nada Kaizo sedikit garang "Abang akan tetap berusaha untuk bawa dia pulang. Macam mana cara pun, abang akan pastikan dia pulang dengan selamat. Professor Falcon akan pulihkan dia"

"Abang janji dengan adik"

"Yea, abang janji. Kau jangan sedih sangat"

"Baik abang" Fang memeluk abangnya "Kita tidak boleh kehilangan dia seperti mana kita kehilangan ibu bapa kita dulu. Adik tak nak hancurkan hati ibu Rizu. Adik tak nak buat ibu Rizu menangis"

"Semuanya akan selamat, Pang" Kaizo mengusap rambut adiknya "Semuanya akan selamat" bisik dia

"Semuanya akan selamat" Fang bisik sekali

"Kawan-kawan kau ada sekali, aku pasti perasaan mereka sama seperti kau cuma mereka tidak mahu tunjukkan perasaan itu. Mereka takut kalau perasaan kau akan mengawal diri kau. Nanti kau juga yang akan rasa lemah" Kaizo melutut di depan adiknya. Dia seperti nampak bayangan adiknya ketika dia masih kecil lagi. Dia mengesat air matanya dengan ibu jari dia "Kau kena tabahkan hati. Musuh kita sedang menguji kita semua. Kalau dia nampak kita lemah, dia akan gunakan kelemahan kita sebagai senjata dia. Jadi aku nak kau gunakan kelemahan kau sebagai senjata kau. Kalau kau nak ikut juga, kau ingatkan Rizu balik.. supaya dia ingat siapa diri dia yang sebenarnya"

"Baik abang, adik akan ingatkan dia. Adik akan berjuang untuk kita semua"

"Bagus" Kaizo peluk adiknya "Ingat kata-kata abang, jangan bagi peluang langsung dekat musuh kita"

* * *

Setelah sejam mereka berada di kapal angkasa, akhirnya Laksamana Tarung sudah menjumpai kapal angkasa milik musuh mereka. Kapal angkasa itu tidak bergerak. Ianya cuma duduk diam sahaja di tengah-tengah angkasa lepas. Laksamana memandu secara perlahan ke arah kapal angkasa itu. Semakin lama semakin dekat kapal angkasa mereka. Tiada serangan dari kapal angkasa musuh mereka

"Itu ke mereka?" tanya Kaizo

"Yea tapi mereka tidak menyerang kita pula" kata Tarung

"Hmmm.. perangkap?"

"Mungkin juga" balas Tarung kepada Kaizo

"Perangkap macam mana sekali pun, aku pasti yang kita semua dapat hapuskan perangkap itu" ujar Lynna dengan nada seriusnya "Sebelum kita masuk, kita semua harus berpecah"

"Kenapa kita perlu berpecah?" tanya Kaizo

"Kapal angkasa itu luas dan besar. Nak cari dimana mereka berada, bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Mungkin mereka bukan berada di bilik utama" kata Lynna "Lagipun kalau kita berpecah, mungkin pasukan lain dapat menjumpai maklumat penting yang ada di dalam kapal angkasa itu"

"Baiklah.." Kaizo menarik nafas sedikit "Kita berpecah kepada 3 kumpulan. Kau, aku dan Tarung adalah ketua setiap pasukan"

"Bagus.. jadi aku ambik si Momoki tu, Harraz dan juga Gopal" kata Tarung

"Lynna, kau pula?" Kaizo alihkan pandangan dia kepada Lynna

"Aku pasti kau nak adik kau berada dengan kau.. jadi aku ambil Bella, Yaya, Ying, Faye dan Lily" kata Lynna sambil bersilang tangan "Biar semua budak perempuan dengan aku"

"Baiklah, Pang dengan aku.. dan juga si Boboiboy tu. Jikalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku, hubungi aku dengan segera"

"Kejap" Kaizo dan Lynna terus memandang Tarung "Aku rasa, kapal angkasa ini tidak boleh dibiarkan kosong sahaja. Lagipun ibu dan anak hari tu, ada di dalam kapal angkasa ini. Seseorang kena jaga kapal angkasa ini"

"Kalau begitu, biar Faye, Harraz dan Ying jaga kapal angkasa ini. Aku yakin mereka dapat jaga kapal angkasa ini dengan baik" kata Lynna "Semua setuju?"

"Aku setuju sahaja" balas Kaizo "Aku nak pergi tengok adik aku dulu sebelum kita mendarat"

"Kaizo.." Lynna pegang bahu Kaizo sedikit "Kau jangan terlalu memaksa dia nanti"

"Tak, aku tak kan paksa dia"

Kaizo beredar dari situ. Fang masih lagi berada di tempat yang sama. Dia tidak berganjat dari situ dari awal lagi sehingga sekarang. Ada juga beberapa orang kawannya mengajak dia pergi bermain kad permainan tetapi dia menolak secara lembut. Mereka terpaksa tinggalkan Fang dan tidak akan menganggu dia lagi. Lily pun seperti memahami apa yang Fang sedang fikirkan. Dia tidak akan ganggu atau membuat Fang mengamuk di dalam kapal angkasa itu

"Pang, kita akan tiba tidak lama lagi. Kau nak ikut atau nak tinggal di sini sahaja?"

"Adik nak ikut" Fang bangun dari tempat duduknya "Adik nak tolong. Adik tidak mahu berdiam diri sahaja di sini"

"Bagus" Kaizo melihat luar tingkap

Kapal angkasa Tarung sudah memasuki kapal angkasa musuh mereka. Kapal itu agak besar dan ianya seperti sebuah stesen. Pintu kapal angkasa itu terbuka luas. Seolah-olah mereka menjemput mereka semua masuk ke dalam kapal itu. Tarung mendaratkan kapal angkasanya secara berhati-hati. Kaizo sudah pun pergi ke pintu kapal angkasa Tarung bersama adiknya. Mereka akan tunggu di situ untuk bersama dengan yang lain. Kaizo melihat adiknya seketika

"Pang, apa-apa berlaku dekat abang.. aku nak kau pergi selamatkan diri kau dulu"

"Abang macam mana pula? Tak kan adik nak tinggalkan abang begitu sahaja"

"Tak perlu risaukan tentang abang" kata Kaizo "Keselamatan kau yang lebih penting. Kau dan Boboiboy tinggalkan aku dan pergi cari Rizu sampai dapat"

"Baik abang" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak perlahan

Tarung dan Lynna sudah pun tiba di situ dengan ahli pasukan mereka. Lily tersenyum lebar sambil menunggu isyarat untuk serang kapal angkasa musuh mereka. Bella pula, dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk berikan beberapa bola berapinya. Momoki sempat lagi berikan sekuntum bunga mawar kepada Lily. Bunga itu, Lily pergi berikan kepada Ying. Mengikut kata Lily, dia hanya terima bunga dari Boboiboy sahaja

"Kenapa bunga hati ku tidak bawa sekali bunga yang saya berikan tadi?"

"Err.. tak adil lah kalau bunga tu bagi dekat Lily seorang sahaja. Jadi Lily bagi dekat orang lain supaya mereka tidak rasa tersisih" kata Lily sambil tersengih besar "Momoki kan selalu bagi kata-kata semangat dekat semua gadis yang dekat bumi ataupun dekat dalam ni... hehehee... sekarang ini, mereka rasa tidak adil!"

"Betul juga cakap bunga hati ku" Momoki keluarkan sekuntum bunga mawar lagi dari poket jaketnya "Aku berikan bunga ini khas untuk Yaya dan Bella. Semoga kamu berdua dapat berjuang bersama untuk kalahkan musuh kita. Berhati-hatilah kamu berdua. Jikalau kamu perlukan pertolongan, jangan ragu-ragu untuk memanggil saya"

"Hmm.. memang kasanova betul budak ni" bisik Gopal

"Hehehe.. tapi berapa banyak bunga yang dia simpan dalam poket dia tu?"

"Entahlah Boboiboy" kata Gopal lagi "Takde ke gadis-gadis dekat sini nak berikan kata-kata semangat dekat kita?"

"Hehehe.. akak boleh bagi kata-kata semangat tu" Lynna berikan senyuman ikhlas kepada Boboiboy dan Gopal "Jangan mengalah, jangan takut dan jangan lari. Kita semua adalah satu pasukan walaupun kita terpaksa berpecah selepas ini"

"Macam kak Lynna dan abang.. sentiasa satu pasukan" Fang mencelah. Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya "Ketuklah abang.. tapi abang dengan kak Lynna memang satu pasukan kan"

Kaizo abaikan sahaja kata-kata adiknya. Tarung membuka pintu belakang kapal angkasa dia. Sedikit demi sedikit pintu itu naik ke atas. Tangga diturunkan untuk memudahkan mereka semua turun ke bawah. Ying, Faye dan Harraz hanya perhatikan kawan mereka turun dari kapal angkasa itu. Secara perlahan, pintu itu ditutup semula. Tangga di naikkan ke atas dan pintu itu turun ke bawah untuk tutup bahagian belakang kapal angkasa Tarung. Mereka bertiga kembali ke bilik kawal

"Kau dan kau, ikut aku" kata Tarung kepada Gopal dan Momoki

"Pang dan Boboiboy, ikut aku. Kita akan pergi periksa semua bilik di bahagian kiri" kata Kaizo pula

"Kami bertiga?" tanya Yaya

"Yaya, Bella dan Lily.. ikut akak" Lynna membawa mereka bertiga terus ke hadapan "Kita akan cari Rizu sampai jumpa. Bersiap sedia jika ada serangan"

"BBB-CHAN! Hati-hati dan GOOD LUCK!"

"Baik Lily" Boboiboy

Sebuah senyuman terus terukir di wajah Lily. Hati dia menjadi cari sedikit apabila Boboiboy berikan sedikit senyuman kepada dirinya. Semangat yang ada pada diri Lily, semakin lama semakin melonjak naik. Dia bagaikan ingin menari-nari di situ kerana terlampau sangat gembira. Bella terpaksa kawal diri Lily dengan tepuk kepala kawan baiknya sedikit supaya Lily lebih tumpukan perhatian dengan misi mereka

"Hehee.. terima kasih Bella"

"Sama-sama" kata Bella "Kita ke mana kak Lynna?"

"Kita naik ke atas" Lynna membawa mereka ke sebuah tangga yang bertingkat-tingkat. Lynna naik ke atas dulu. Sementara tiga orang gadis itu tunggu di situ terlebih dahulu. Lynna mahu memeriksa apa yang ada di bahagia atas. Secara perlahan, dia naik sedikit demi sedikit. Dia menjenguk seketika dan pandang kanan dan kirinya. Tiada orang di bahagian atas. Hanya satu laluan sahaja yang ada. Permukaan dinding laluan itu penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran yang Lynna tidak fahami. Lalu Lynna memanggil mereka bertiga naik ke atas. Yaya, Bella dan Lily naik ke atas secara perlahan. Yaya asyik pandang ke bawah. Dia hanya mahu pastikan mereka tidak diekori oleh sesiapa

"Kak Lynna, ke mana pula lepas ni?" tanya Bella lagi

"Hmm... kejap" Lynna tidak pasti laluan kiri ataupun kanan mereka harus ambil "Kita ke kiri. Kalau depan sana jalan mati, kita patah balik dan ambik laluan kanan pula"

"Ok" balas Yaya

Lynna berada di depan. Manakala ketiga gadis itu berada di belakang Lynna. Mereka tidak menjumpai apa-apa sepanjang mereka berada di laluan itu. Ianya bagaikan sebuah laluan yang kosong dan sepi. Tiada tingkap, pintu ataupun skrin komputer yang ada di situ. Semakin lama semakin jauh mereka sudah jalan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di penghujung laluan itu. Terdapat sebuah pintu berwarna kuning di hadapan mereka. Pintu itu dibuka secara automatik. Lynna masuk ke dalam. Di tengah itu mempunyai sebuah jambatan yang agak panjang. Di bawahnya, agak jurang yang dalam. Sedalam mana jurang itu, Lynna sendiri tidak tahu. Dia melihat ke atas, ianya terdapat ruang yang agak luas. Bagaikan dia boleh terbang di situ. Lynna melihat ke depan. Jauh di depan dia, terdapat satu lagi pintu kuning. Dia terpaksa melintas jambatan ini. Dia tidak mahu berpatah balik kerana mungkin, di depan sana, mereka menjumpai Rizu ataupun tidak. Ini adalah cabaran pertama yang terpaksa mereka hadapi

"Ok, jalan perlahan-lahan. Pegang tepi tu dan jangan pandang bawah"

"Ok kak Lynna" Bella pegang railling jambatan itu

Yaya dengan senang hatinya, dia terbang sahaja. Lily pula, dia pegang baju Bella sambil tutup kedua matanya. Dia hanya bayangkan bahawa Boboiboy sedang menunggu ketibaan dirinya

"BBB-CHAN tengah tunggu Lily dekat sana... Lily kena teruskan berjalan" bisik Lily sambil bayangkan wajah comel Boboiboy. Dibelakang Boboiboy terdapat 7 pecahannya iaitu Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn dan Solar "Hehehee... comelnya dia orang" bisik dia lagi

"Kau jangan lepaskan baju aku pula" kata Bella

"Lily.. jangan tutup mata tu" kata Lynna sambil menoleh kebelakang sedikit

"Tapi.. tapi.. Lily takut" Kaki Lily mencari-cari permukaan jambatan itu. Kaki dia terkeluar sedikit dari laluan jambatan tersebut

"Takpe kak Lynna, biar saya jagakan dia" Yaya mendarat di belakang Lily. Dia pegang kedua belah bahu Lily dan mereka teruskan berjalan "Lily jalan perlahan-lahan tau. Aku ada dekat belakang kau"

"Terima kasih Yaya" Lily tersenyum sedikit "Kita nak dekat sampai dah ke?"

"Belum lagi Lily" balas Lynna

Tiba-tiba Lynna berhenti bergerak. Muka dia berubah menjadi serius. Dia tidak takut apabila sebuah robot bersenjata ada di hujung hadapannya. Robot itu mempunyai satu mata yang merah menyala. Kepala dia bulat dan kedua tangannya mempunyai senjata seperti pistol untuk menembak musuh mereka

"Kak Lynna.. kenapa berhenti?" Bella menjenguk sedikit di bahagian bahu Lynna "Alamak"

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Lily yang sudah rasa cemas itu "Patut ke Lily buka mata ni?"

"Kamu semua.. berundur dulu. Biar akak selesaikan dia" kata Lynna

"Tapi kami boleh bantu" pujuk Bella

"Tapi sekarang ni kamu semua berada di jambatan. Tak kan nak berlawan di sini pula" Suara Lynna bertukar menjadi garang sedikit "Cepat! Berundur sekarang juga!"

Bella, Lily dan Yaya tidak membantah lagi. Mereka bertiga berundur sedikit demi sedikit. Kaki Lily terseliuh dan lalu dia terjatuh dari jambatan itu. Yaya dan Bella sempat pegang tangan Lily. Jeritan Lily membuatkan Lynna menoleh kebelakang. Lalu satu tembakan telah dikeluarkan oleh robot itu. Lynna dengan pantasnya, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mencipta sebuah pelindung dinding berwarna ungu

"YAYA! GUNAKAN KUASA KAMU!" jerit Lynna sambil menahan pelindung dinding itu

"BAIK! KUASA APUNGAN GRAVITY!"

Lily telah dibawa naik ke atas dalam keadaan selamat. Lynna rasa lega sedikit apabila Lily selamat berada di dalam kuasa sfera Yaya. Dia terus pandang ke depan. Robot itu sudah bersiap sedia untuk menyerang mereka lagi. Lynna tidak berikan robot itu berpelung lagi untuk berikan tembakan laser dia. Dia angkat tangan kirinya untuk keluar kuasa api ungunya

"Alamak" Lynna menoleh kebelakang selepas sahaja dia terdengar bisikan Bella tadi

Satu lagi robot muncul di belakang mereka. Mereka kini dikepung oleh kedua robot itu. Lynna terpaksa hapuskan kedua robot itu tetapi Bella mengeluarkan bebola apinya

"BELLA! JANGAN!" jerit Lynna

Bella tidak dengar jeritan itu. Dia terlalu ghairah untuk hapuskan robot itu. Lalu dia keluarkan bebola api dari sarung tangannya. Dia lemparkan bebola apinya ke arah robot tersebut tetapi pada masa yang sama, robot itu berikan tembakan lasernya. Bebola api itu bertembung dengan laser tersebut. Sebuah letupan berlaku dan mengakibatkan jambatan itu roboh dan musnah. Bella, Lynna dan kedua robot itu terjatuh di dalam jurang itu

"BELLA! KAK LYNNA!" Jerit Lily di dalam sphera kuasa Yaya

"KUASA APUNGAN GRAVITY!"

Lynna dan Bella terselamat di dalam sphera kuasa Yaya yang berwarna pink. Secara perlahan, Yaya mengangkat kedua mereka. Lily menangis kerana kedua-dua mereka terselamat. Dia mengesat air matanya dan juga air hidungnya. Yaya membawa ketiga-tiga gadis itu ke penghujung jambatan yang sudah habis dimusnahkan. Mereka mendarat di tepi pintu kuning itu

"Terima kasih Yaya" kata Lynna dengan hati yang ikhlas. Sebenarnya, dia boleh selamatkan diri dia dan juga Bella. Dia juga mempunyai kuasa terbang tetapi Yaya lebih pantas dari itu

"Sama-sama" balas Yaya "Sekarang kita ke mana?"

"Kita maju ke depan" Lynna keluar dari tempat itu

Di depan mereka, terdapat sebuah lagi laluan tetapi kali ini, ianya mempunyai pintu-pintu putih di dinding besi kapal angkasa itu. Lynna terus berjalan bersama tiga orang gadis itu. Mereka periksa setiap bilik yang terlindung dari pintu putih itu. Setiap bilik mempunyai peralatan mesin teknologi yang berbeza-beza. Ada juga sebuah bilik tempat simpanan otak-otak alien. Lily rasa gerun melihat otak-otak itu, dengan pantasnya, dia terus tutup pintu bilik itu

"Agaknya, yang lain macam mana yea?"

"Maksud Bella, semua yang ada dalam bilik semua ni? Mesti ada hantu alien" kata Lily "Hantu alien nak kejar kita semua.. muahahahaa!"

"Bukanlah Lily.. maksud aku, kawan-kawan kita yang lain ok ke?"

"Tak tahulah. Mungkin mereka serangan dengan musuh macam kita tadi"

"Mungkin juga Yaya" kata Lynna "Mari kita cari Rizu dengan cepat sebelum robot yang lain muncul"

"Baik kak Lynna!" kata ketiga-tiga gadis itu secara serentak

* * *

Di bahagian kapal angkasa yang lain, Tarung dan dua orang budak lelaki sedang berlawan dengan beberapa robot. Gopal asyik tukarkan badan besi robot itu kepada makanan dan Momoki pula, dia mencantas robot makanan itu dengan pedangnya. Tarung pula bergelut dengan sebuah robot berbentuk beruang. Dia menolak robot beruang itu dengan kedua belah tangannya. Robot itu begitu kuat sekali apabila dia menghalang tolakan dari Tarung

"Laksamana Tarung, biar saya tukarkan dia jadi cekodok!"

"CEPAT LAKUKANNYA!" jerit Tarung

Momoki melindungi Gopal dan Tarung. Dia melompat dan berputar sambil berikan tendangannya kepada robot-robot itu. Satu per satu robot itu jatuh ke lantai kapal angkasa tersebut. Momoki menghayunkan pedangnya dan mencantas kepala robot. Kepala itu bergolek di atas lantai. Selepas itu, dia tunduk untuk menggelakkan diri daripada terkena tembakan dari beberapa robot yang baru sahaja tiba di situ

"TUKARAN CEKODOK ROBOT!"

Semua robot yang berada di situ, bertukar menjadi cekodok. Tubuh badan mereka menjadi bulat dan kawsan bahagian itu berbau cekodok yang baru siap dimasak. Gopal terasa teruja kerana cekodok-cekodok itu bulat besar. Makan seorang diri pun, pasti puas, fikir Gopal dengan air liur dia sudah meleleh keluar

"APASAL BERUANG NI TAK TUKAR JADI MAKANAN?"

"ERK! ALAMAK!" Gopal hilang seketika tadi kerana terlalu asyik dengan bau kesedapan cekodok itu "TUKARAN MAKANAN!"

Beruang robot itu bertukar menjadi biskut chocolate dan gula-gula. Tarung kagum dengan mereka tetapi dia masih tidak begitu berpuas hati dengan Gopal. Dia fikir bahawa Gopal perlukan banyak lagi latihan bukan hanya makan sahaja. Selepas sahaja misi ini selesai, dia akan pastikan Gopal akan menduduki latihan kental di stesen TAPOPS

"Bagus.. kita ke hadapan" Tarung tinggalkan tempat itu

Gopal dan Momoki ikut Tarung masuk ke dalam sebuah dewan besar. Di dalam dewan itu hanya ada sebuah kerusi berwarna putih yang terletak di tengah-tengah dewan. Mereka tidak pasti apakah tujuan bilik itu. Tarung mengajak mereka keluar dari situ sebelum terjadi apa-apa. Sebaik sahaja Tarung hendak keluar dari dewa sunyi sepi itu, secara tidak langsungnya, pintu dewan tersebut tertutup dengan sendirinya. Beberapa skrin hitam muncul dari atas, turun ke bawah. Gopal menyorokkan diri di belakang Momoki kerana takut jikalau ada kejutan dari skrin itu

"Apa yang berlaku ni?" tanya Momoki kepada Laksamana Tarung

"Bersiap sedia jikalau ada serangan"

Skrin itu terus menayangkan beberapa video dua budak kecil sedang seronok bermain di dalam sebuah taman. Tarung menjadi bingung seketika. Siapakah budak-budak itu? Apakah makna ini semua? Adakah budak dua orang itu pencipta virus jahat tersebut atau sebaliknya? Laksamana Tarung terus menonton video tersebut untuk mendapatkan jawapannya

* * *

Kaizo, Fang dan Boboiboy lalu di bahagian tepi kapal angkasa. Tingkap kaca yang besar dan panjang seperti sebuah dinding kaca, membolehkan mereka melihat keadaan di luar kapal itu. Bintang-bintang berkelipan di ruang angkasa lepas. Mereka tiba di sebuah pintu berwarna pintu. Secara tidak langsung, pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Kaizo masuk ke dalam pintu itu. Lalu dia melihat kiri dan kanannya. Semuanya kosong dan sunyi sahaja laluan itu. Dia benarkan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Selepas itu, Kaizo menyuruh mereka belok ke kanan. Dia tidak pasti ke arah mana yang mereka patut pergi. Kapal angkasa itu sangat luas dan sesiapa sahaja boleh sesat di dalamnya. Kaizo berjalan sampai penghujung laluan itu. Di akhir jalan itu terdapat sebuah lagi pintu. Bunyi dengup jantung Fang begitu kuat sekali sehingga abang dia sendiri boleh dengar. Kaizo perhatikan adiknya. Secara tidak langsung, pintu itu terbuka sendiri dan terpaparlah beberapa orang di sebalik pintu tersebut

"ARGHHH! HANTU KELAPA!"

"HANTU KELAPA KEPALA HOTAK KAU!" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya "Itu kak Lynna dan kawan-kawan kau"

"Adeh.." Fang mengosok kepalanya "Hehehe.. maaf"

"Kau ni Fang, macam tengok cerita hantu aje" kata Boboiboy

"BBB-CHAN!" Lily menyelit di tengah-tengah antara Lynna dan Bella "BBB-CHAN! Akhirnya, Lily jumpa BBB-CHAN!"

"Tak habis-habis dengan BBB-CHAN kau ni! AKU HUMBAN DIA DEKAT PLANET LAIN BARU KAU TAHU!" Lalu Kaizo tepuk kepala Lily tanpa rasa bersimpati atau rasa bersalah "Ini bukan masanya untuk berjejak kasih. Ini masanya untuk mencari Rizu! FAHAM!"

"Fa-faham abang Kaizo" kata Lily sambil tersengih

"Hehehe.. humban aje si Boboiboy tu, bolehlah aku jadi popular nanti" Fang tersenyum sinis

"KAU NI PUN SATU! ASYIK NAK POPULAR AJE! KEGILAAN POPULAR BETUL KAU NI! SERABUT KEPALA AKU DENGAN PERANGAI KORANG BERDUA!"

"Kaizo, jangan marah-marah" tegur Lynna "Lagipun dia gembira dapat jumpa korang balik. Tadi kita orang di serang oleh robot musuh kita"

"Serang? Kamu semua ok?" Nada Kaizo berubah menjadi risau

"Kami semua ok" balas Lynna

"Baiklah, kalau semua ok. Kita teruskan lagi.. dekat sebelah sana takde apa-apa?"

"Tiada Kaizo" balas Lynna "Kau pula, sebelah sana kau sudah habis periksa?" Dia tunjuk jalan di belakang Kaizo, Fang dan Boboiboy

"Belum" kata Kaizo "Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke sana. Kau nak kita berpecah lagi atau bersama?"

"BERSAMA!" Budak-budak itu pula menjawab soalan Kaizo tadi

Kaizo terus pandang seorang demi seorang dengan wajah garangnya. Masing-masing sudah tersengih kepada kapten yang terserba bergaya lagikan macho. Lynna tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat budak-budak itu. Tanpa membuang masa, Kaizo terus berpatah balik. Dia tenangkan dirinya dengan bayangkan teh hijau berada jauh di depan. Kalau tak dapat, dia boleh mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Lalu dia terfikir, apa akan terjadi kalau dia jadi tak betul seperti adiknya si Fang tu? Kaizo langsung tidak dapat bayangkan. Lynna berjalan di sebelah Kaizo sambil perhatikan wajah lelaki itu

"Ka-" Lynna terus berhenti apabila seseorang mengusik-usik bahunya. Dia menoleh kebelakang "Kenapa?"

"Kak Lynna..." Fang tunjuk di belakang mereka

Beberapa robot sedang berdiri dengan teguhnya. Robot-robot itu mengangkat kedua belah tangannya untuk menghalakan pistol itu ke arah mereka. Kaizo dan Lynna bertentang mata. Mereka seperti faham apa yang mereka harus lakukan. Robot-robot itu berikan beberapa das tembakan. Secara pantasnya, Lynna melindungi mereka dengan kuasa perisai dindingnya

"LARI CEPAT! LYNNA, BAWA MEREKA JAUH DARI SINI!" kata Kaizo

"Abang tak ikut?" tanya Fang

"Tak, abang kena halang mereka. Kau lari dulu"

"TAPI ADIK NAK TOLONG!"

"JANGAN DEGIL!" marah Kaizo

Lynna menarik tangan Fang untuk lari dari situ. Kawan-kawan Fang yang lain tidak membantah, mereka hanya ikut arahan dari Kaizo tadi. Fang pandang kebelakang untuk melihat abangnya bertarung seorang diri dengan robot-robot itu. Dia tetap degil seperti biasa

"SERANGAN BAYANG!"

"TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

Boboiboy Halilintar dan Fang datang membantu Kapten Kaizo. Robot-robot begitu banyak sekali sehingga Kaizo sendiri tidak dapat hapuskannya sekali gus. Kaizo menggunakan dinding tenaganya untuk melindungi diri dia daripada terkena tembakan dari robot-robot itu. Lynna membawa budak-budak perempuan ke tempat yang selamat tetapi akhirnya, mereka diserang oleh robot lain pula. Kali ini robot-robot berbentuk labah-labah kecil menyerang mereka. Lily menjerit sekuat hati kerana dia takut dengan labah-labah. Lampu nyalaan mata robot labah-labah itu pecah dan musnah akibat jeritan super sonic dari Lily

"KUASA APUNGAN GRAVITY!"

"TAMPARAN BEBOLA API!"

Bella melemparkan beberapa bola api untuk musnahkan musuh mereka. Lynna kagum dengan kerjasama diantara Yaya dan Bella. Dia juga kagum dengan jeritan Lily yang begitu nyaring dan lantang sekali. Boboiboy, Fang dan Kaizo lari ke arah mereka. Musuh-musuh mereka tadi, sudah habis dihancurkan oleh tiga orang pemuda itu. Mereka kelihatan penat sedikit. Lily sudah siap duduk sambil bersandar di sebalik dinding besi itu. Mereka kini berada di tempat laluan yang luas. Ada sebuah tangga di penghujung laluan itu. Kaizo terpandang sesuatu yang sedang bergerak di tepi dinding besi itu

"Hati-hati.. ada robot dekat situ" bisik Kaizo

"Kita ikut laluan lagi" Lynna tunjuk sebelah kiri mereka. Laluan itu kosong, hanya dinding besi sahaja. Di penghujung laluan itu, ada laluan lain. Samada ke kiri atau ke kanan

"Dekat situ tiada penjaga robot?" tanya Boboiboy

"Rasanya tiada tapi hati-hati" Lynna bergerak terlebih dahulu. Dia menyuruh mereka tunggu di situ sebentar, sementara dia pergi periksa keadaan laluan itu. Tiada CCTV atau robot yang berada di situ. Semuanya selamat. Lalu dia memanggil mereka. Satu per satu daripada mereka berjalan menuju ke arah Lynna. Sampai sahaja di penghujung jalan, Lynna memeriksa kiri dan kanan mereka. Kedua-dua laluan itu kelihatan selamat untuk dilalui tetapi Lynna perlu pasti mereka dapat lalu dalam keadaan selamat. Lynna periksa di bahagian kiri dan Kaizo pula, di bahagian kanan. Sementara kedua mereka pergi memeriksa keadaan tempat itu, tiba-tiba lantai terbuka secara tidak langsung di bahagian bawah para adiwira dan kawan-kawan mereka. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Bella dan Lily terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu. Lynna dan Kaizo tidak sempat untuk pergi selamatkan mereka kerana lantai itu tutup dengan begitu pantas sekali

"PANG!"

Tiba-tiba suatu lagi kejutan untuk mereka berdua pula. Sebuah dinding jatuh dari atas dan menutup laluan mereka berdua. Lynna dan Kaizo cemas pada ketika itu. Gas tidur disembur masuk ke dalam perangkap itu. Lynna cuba gunakan kuasanya untuk keluar dari perangkap tersebut tetapi gas itu terlalu kuat. Mereka berdua tidak berdaya lagi dan semakin lama, mereka semakin mengantuk dan terus tertidur di situ

* * *

Ying dan Harraz begitu ralat sekali mendapatkan data-data tentang kapal angkasa musuh mereka. Komputer kapal angkasa milik Tarung sedang membuat imbasan tentang kapal angkasa musuh mereka. Ianya memakan masa yang cukup lama untuk siapkan data tersebut. Mereka tidak sedar dengan kehilangan Faye di situ. Faye tiada di dalam bilik kawalan kerana dia terdengar sesuatu dari dalam kapal angkasa Tarung. Dia seperti terdengar perbualan diantara ibu dan anak. Dia pergi tanpa memberitahu dua kawannya

"Wei Faye, berapa lama kita kena tunggu ni?" Tiada jawapan dari Faye "Faye?" Ying menoleh kebelakang "Haiyaa... mana si Faye pergi"

"Dia pergi toilet kot" balas Harraz sambil membaca buku yang dia jumpa di dalam kapal angkasa itu

"Baru pergi atau sudah lama pergi?"

"Entahlah" Harraz menutup bukunya "Kau pergilah tengok.. aku takut dia pergi ikut dia orang aje pulak"

"Takpe ke atau tinggalkan lu sorang-sorang dekat sini?"

"Takpe" jawab Harraz sambil tersenyum sedikit "Lagipun aku ada peneman.. buku ni" Dia angkat buku tentang angkasa lepas dan tunjukkan kepada Ying

"Ok.. apa-apa hal, lu hubungi aku nanti"

Ying terus berlari keluar dari bilik kawalan itu untuk mencari Faye. Tiba-tiba sebuah image bergerak di dalam skrin komputer itu. Wajah Faye muncul di skrin itu. Dia kelihatan cemas dan seperti dia ada sesuatu yang dia ingin beritahu

"HARRAZ! MANA YING?"

"Ying cari kau" balas Harraz "Kenapa? Kau dekat mana tu?"

"Aku ada perkara penting yang aku tahu. Aku kena pergi cari abang Kaizo. Kau jaga kapal angkasa ni"

"HAH?! Perkara apa?"

Skrin kecil itu terus tutup dengan serta merta. Dia langsung tidak dapat mengetahui perkara apakah yang penting sangat itu. Harraz duduk tersandar di kerusi pusing itu. Dia rasa bosan pula duduk di dalam kapal angkasa itu. Dia rasa cemburu sedikit melihat kawan-kawan dia yang lain pergi berjuang untuk kalahkan musuh mereka dan juga selamatkan Rizu. Dia redha sahaja dan mungkin ada sebabnya juga dia berada di sini. Dalam beberapa saat kemudian, Ying muncul kembali di dalam bilik kawalan. Tetapi dia tidak keseorangan. Ignis, remaja lelaki hari tu dan ibunya ada bersama Ying. Muka mereka kelihatan risaukan tentang sesuatu. Harraz terus bangun dari kerusinya

"Kenapa? Ada masalah ke?" tanya Harraz

"Bukan masalah tapi aku tahu kenapa Faye keluar tadi. Ini tentang kewujudan virus itu dan sang penciptanya" balas Ying

"Yea.. orang ciptakan virus itu adalah kembar saya sendiri" kata Ignis dengan mukanya tertunduk sedikit "Kami berpisah semenjak kami kecil lagi"

"Masa tu keluarga saya mengalami kesesakan wang. Jadi saya tidak dapat membela kedua anak saya" kata wanita tua itu "Saya terpaksa serahkan anak saya kepada seorang professor dan Ignis pula, saya jaga dia"

"Macam mana puan tahu pencipta virus tu anak puan?" tanya Harraz dengan sopannya

"Kerana selama saya berada di dalam stesen TAPOPS, saya dapat mengetahui sedikit demi sedikit tentang penciptanya itu" Ignis yang menjawab soalan Harraz tadi "Tapi... kenapa kembar saya buat begini? Adakah dia marah dengan kami? Tapi tak mungkin, tak mungkin dia marah.. kalau dia marah, kenapa dia nak tolong kami semasa saya dipaksa untuk bantu buat kerja kotor dia"

"Mungkin.. ada sesuatu yang berlaku" kata Harraz "Ini tekaan saya sahaja.. mungkin virus itu berjaya mengawal kembar awak. Mungkin juga perkara itu boleh berlaku"

"Haiyaaa.. mesti kembar lu tahu macam mana nak hapuskan virus tu kerana dia yang menciptakannya. Jadi dia mesti tahu"

"Yea Ying, dia mesti tahu" kata Harraz "Aku harap Faye dapat jumpa abang Kaizo dan beritahu tentang hal ini"

* * *

Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Bella dan Lily terjatuh ke dalam sebuah bilik yang penuh dengan skrin-skrin kecil. Di tengah bilik itu terdapat sebuah meja besar dan di atasnya ada sebuah hologram tentang angkasa. Di sebelah kanan mereka ada sebuah bekas air berbentuk silinder dan di dalam bekas itu, ada seorang remaja lelaki dalam keadaan tidur. Pada mulutnya ada sebuah masker oksigen untuk pernafasan dia

"Bilik apa ni?" tanya Boboiboy sambil bangunkan dirinya. Mata dia melihat sekitar bilik itu

"Bilik hantu?" bisik Lily

"Ini bukan bilik hantu lerr" marah Bella sedikit

"Korang semua ok? Ada yang cedera?" tanya Yaya dengan nada kerisauan dia

"Tangan aku aje yang rasa sakit" bisik Fang "Wei Boboiboy, apasal muka remaja tu macam si budak yang abang aku jumpa tu yea"

"Siapa? Si Ignis tu ke?" Boboiboy berjalan dekat kepada bekas air itu

"Yelah, si Ignis tulah" marah Fang

"Mungkin itu adalah kembar Ignis"

"Kau rasa begitu ke Yaya?"

"Aku teka sahaja, Boboiboy" balas Yaya "Lagipun, muka dia sama dengan Ignis. Tak mungkin mereka dapat tangkap Ignis dengan begitu cepat sekali"

"Jangan memandang rendah terhadap musuh kita, Yaya" kata Bella "Yea, aku akui yang mereka memang hebat dan kita harus bertarung sehabis-habisan supaya kita dapat menentang mereka"

"Betul kata kau" muncul satu suara

Skrin-skrin di bilik itu tidak lagi kelihatan gelap. Sebaliknya, muncul sepasang mata dan sebuat mulut. Lily menelan ludah kerana takut melihat wajah itu dalam semua skrin yang ada di dalam bilik tersebut. Boboiboy menggenggam kedua belah tangannya. Virus itu berkata lagi

"Kamu semua tidak boleh memandang rendah dengan kebijaksanaan aku.. hehehe..." Virus tergelak sinis "Apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis ayu, ianya adalah betul. Dialah pencipta aku dan dia adalah kembar kepada Ignis"

"Apa yang kau buat terhadap dia?" soal Fang dengan nada marah

"Hahahaa... aku hanya mahu menguasai seluruh galaxy ini" jawab Virus itu "Pada awal dulu, dia mencipta aku untuk menjadi teman dia kerana selama ini, kehidupan dia rasa sunyi walaupun dia ada professor sebagai ayah angkat dia. Mereka memang rapat tetapi pencipta aku mahukan seorang kawan yang dia boleh berkongsi segala-galanya. Jadi mencipta aku sebagai peneman sewaktu ayah angkat dia sibuk dengan hal kerja. Akulah tempat dia meluahkan segala-galanya tetapi semakin lama aku dapat berfikir dengan sendirinya. Jadi aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mempergunakan professor. Aku mengawal professor dan tidurkan pencipta aku di dalam bekas itu"

"Kejamnya dia" bisik Bella "KAU MEMANG TAK GUNA! BEGINI KAU BERIKAN BALASAN KEPADA DIA! AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KAU!"

"Boleh ke kau hapuskan aku? HAHAHAA!" Virus itu berkata lagi "Kau tidak boleh hapuskan aku kecuali sang pencipta aku sahaja yang tahu bagaimana untuk musnahkan ciptaan dia tapi... kau boleh ke bangunkan dia?"

"Kau jangan cabar kita orang!" kata Boboiboy "Kau nak serang kita orang macam mana pun, kita orang akan tetap berjuang dan akan bangunkan dia!"

"Marilah... aku mahu lihat sejauh mana yang kamu semua mampu"

Dinding-dinding bilik itu mengeluarkan senjata lasernya. Mereka dikepung dengan pistol laser. Fang mengeluarkan aura-aura kuasa bayangnya di kedua belah tangannya. Dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk melindungi mereka semua. Lily memeluk kawan baik dia iaitu Bella. Perasaan takut dia mula timbul dalam dirinya. Bella harus berani tetapi dalam hatinya, sudah rasai ketakutannya. Yaya bersama dua rakan lelaki dia, bersiap sedia untuk berlawan. Sebaik sahaja senjata itu melepaskan laser merah, Fang keluarkan pelindung bayangnya tetapi itu sahaja tidak mencukupi untuk melindungi mereka semua. Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy gempa

"TANAH PELINDUNG!"

"Lily takut" bisik Lily sambil menangis di dalam dakapan Bella

"Jangan takut, kita pasti akan selamat"

Boboiboy Gempa berubah menjadi Boboiboy biasa. Batu-batu tanah pelindung itu mula rapuh. Mereka menjadi cemas. Batu-batu kecil mula jatuh sedikit demi sedikit. Tanah pelindung itu masih lagi ditembak oleh pistol laser tanpa berhenti. Mereka tiada jalan keluar, hanya berdoa sahaja agar bantuan akan tiba untuk selamatkan mereka semua. Fang mula terbayangkan wajah abang dia dan selepas itu, wajah ibu bapanya. Dia tahu ini bukan masanya untuk dia pergi dan tinggalkan abang dia keseorangan. Ini bukan masa dia. Hati dia tidak terhenti-henti memanggil nama abangnya. Boboiboy cuba fikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin berpecah kepada tujuh dapat selamatkan mereka semua? fikir Boboiboy

"Fang, kalau tanah pelindung ni musnah, kau lindungi mereka. Aku akan musnahkan semua senjata dekat sini"

"Ok" kata Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Yaya, kau tolong Fang nanti"

"Ok Boboiboy"

Dinding batu itu mula bergoyang. Ianya seperti hendak robot dalam beberapa saat sahaja lagi

"BOBOIBOY KUA-"

"TUKARAN MAKANAN!"

Dinding batu itu mula jatuh tetapi ianya sempat bertukar menjadi biskut yang sudah hancur. Tembakan dari senjata laser tadi, sudah tiada kerana bilik itu semuanya bertukar menjadi makanan. Bertapa gembiranya mereka apabila kawan-kawan mereka muncul di dalam bilik itu. Gopal, Momoki dan Laksamana Tarung telah pun tiba untuk selamatkan mereka semua

"GOPAL!" jerit Boboiboy "Terima kasih kerana selamatkan kami semua"

"Hehehee... sama-sama" kata Gopal dengan bangganya

"Hmm.. kau jangan ingat diri kamu semua selamat" Suara virus itu kembali semula "Hahaha... ini baru permulaan. Pesaing kamu yang seterusnya.."

Sebuah pintu kuning di bahagian kiri mereka terbuka secara automatik. Seorang budak lelaki berjalan keluar dengan mukanya seperti tiada perasaan. Mata Fang membulat besar kerana budak itu adalah Rizu

"Rizu.." bisik Fang "RIZU!"

Rizu tidak menoleh kepalanya. Wajah dia nampak begitu garang sekali. Fang tidak pernah nampak wajah garang dari adik angkat dia. Fang mahu lari dan pergi memeluk adik kesayangan dia tetapi Boboiboy telah pegang lengan bahunya. Boboiboy tidak benarkan Fang datang begitu dekat kerana dia takut kalau Rizu menyerang

"Ini ke budak yang dia pergi culik?" tanya Tarung

"Yea, itulah Rizu" balas Yaya "Tapi... kami tak sanggup nak lawan dengan dia"

"Kenapa pulak?" tanya Tarung dengan nada marahnya

"Sebab dia adik angkat saya" jawab Fang dengan perasaan geram campur sedih "Kalau saya berlawan dengan dia.. nanti saya akan cederakan dia"

"Hahaha.. betul tu. Kamu semua tidak akan dapat menang kali ini" kata virus itu "Rizu.. pergi hapuskan mereka"

Kaki Rizu terus ke depan dan pusingkan badan dia untuk berhadapan dengan pihak lawan dia. Rizu seperti tidak kenal mereka semua. Hanya sebuah senyuman sinis sahaja yang terukir di wajahnya. Fang cuba maju ke depan. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain berundur sedikit demi sedikit kecuali Boboiboy dan Laksamana Tarung. Rizu mengangkat tangan kanannya

"Rizu.. apa Rizu ingin lakukan?" tanya Fang sambil mengambil satu langkah ke depan

"Hapuskan mereka" kata Rizu. Nada dia seperti robot "Rizu kena hapuskan mereka"

"Jangan Rizu, mereka adalah kawan-kawan Rizu juga" kata Fang lagi

"Fang, hati-hati" bisik Boboiboy

"Fang, kau cuba ingatkan dia balik" kata Yaya

"Aku tahu Yaya" jawab Fang "Aku kena cuba.. aku tidak boleh mengalah"

"Hmm... kau ingat, kau boleh kembalikan memori dia.. hahahaa..." Virus itu berikan gelakan kecilnya "Dia akan ingat semula sekiranya kamu semua berjaya hapuskan aku. Sekarang Rizu, jangan lengahkan masa lagi!"

Rizu keluarkan semburan api dari tangan kanannya. Api itu hampir terkena Fang. Boboiboy sempat menarik Fang kebelakang. Semburan demi semburan Rizu menyerang mereka. Selepas itu dia terus melompat ke atas. Dia menggenggam tangan kanannya dan terus mendarat ke bawah sambil menumbuk lantai kapal angkasa itu. Gegaran itu amat kuat sekali sehingga ianya boleh dirasai oleh orang-orang yang berada di dalam kapal angkasa Tarung. Fang dan rakan-rakan dia terjatuh akibat gegaran itu. Lantai bilik itu musnah sedikit. Rizu berdiri dengan megahnya. Dia berjalan ke arah Fang dan Boboiboy

"Rizu.. ni abang Fang, ingat tak?"

"Tak" balas Rizu

"Rizu.. cuba ingat balik. Ni abang Fang, abang angkat Rizu.. abang selalu melindungi Rizu. Abang selalu jaga Rizu dan.. Rizu pun ada kalanya selalu menasihati abang bila abang buat nakal" Fang cuba kembalikan memori Rizu "Rizu.. kalau Rizu tak ingat, abang akan tetap berusaha untuk mengingati Rizu"

Fang melangkah ke depan. Rizu mengangkat kedua belah tangannya. Boboiboy dan Yaya bergerak sedikit untuk selamatkan Fang, jikalau Rizu cuba menyerang kawan mereka. Selangkah demi selangkah, Fang maju ke depan dan semakin lama, semakin dekat diri dia dengan Rizu

"Habiskan dia Rizu" kata virus itu

"JANGAN!"

Boboiboy dan Yaya menjerit selepas sahaja Rizu terbang ke depan dan menuju ke arah Fang. Rizu mengheret Fang terus ke dinding bilik itu. Kedua belah tangan Rizu mencengkam leher Fang. Dia cuba hendak mencekik abang kesayangan dia. Fang bergelut di situ. Dia cuba hendak lepaskan kedua tangan Rizu tetap kekuatan Rizu amat luar biasa sekali. Fang sudah semakin hampir hilang pernafasan dia

"BERHENTI RIZU! BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR! GERAKAN KILAT!" Boboiboy Halilintar berlari sepantas kilat dan menolak Rizu ke tepi. Mereka berdua tergolek jatuh

Fang kelihatan lemah. Dia terduduk di tepi dinding. Kepala dia terasa pening. Lalu badan dia rebah di atas lantai dan pengsan di situ. Boboiboy Halilintar terpaksa berlawan dengan Rizu. Pedang Halilintar dia dipegang oleh Rizu dengan hanya menggunakan sebelah tangan sahaja. Rizu tidak terkena renjatan elektrik. Badan dia begitu kebal sekali. Yaya terpaksa pergi menolong Halilintar tetapi dia takut kalau diri Rizu tercedera nanti. Kepala Bella tertunduk sedikit sambil menggenggam tangannya. Lily dan Gopal sudah sembunyikan diri di belakang Tarung

"Bella, saya tahu kamu mahu menolong tetapi jangan berdiri di situ sahaja. Kau perlu bertindak" kata Momoki

"Tapi... itu adalah Rizu. Adik angkat kepada Fang. Aku tak sanggup nak cederakan dia"

"Yea, aku tahu.. apa yang kau patut buat adalah cuba lemahkan diri dia buat sementara tapi jangan cederakan dia pula"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Bella kepada Momoki

"Saya pasti, cik gadis cantik tahu jawapannya" balas Momoki dengan nada yang menggoda

"KUASA APUNGAN GRAVITY!" Yaya terbang dan terapungkan Rizu di dalam kuasa sphera pinknya "RIZU! MAAFKAN AKAK!"

"YAYA! KITA KENA BUAT DIA PENGSAN! BARU DIA TAK MENGGANAS!" balas Bella setelah dia tahu apa yang dia perlu buat "LILY! JERIT SEKUAT HATI KAU!"

"OK!" Lily terus keluar dari belakang Tarung "Semua tutup telinga!" Dia membuka mulutnya tetapi ada sesuatu yang berlaku membuatkan dia terpelanting dan jatuh di luar bilik itu

"LILY!" Jerit Boboiboy Halilintar, Yaya, Gopal dan Bella

"BUNGA HATI KU!" Momoki berlari keluar untuk pergi periksa Lily

Walaupun Rizu terperangkap di dalam kuasa Yaya, dia masih lagi boleh menyerang dengan melempar bebola api ke arah Lily. Dia timbulkan lagi beberapa bebola api dan kali ini sasaran dia adalah Yaya. Dia melempar bebola api itu ke arah Yaya tetapi ianya sempat di halang oleh bebola api dari Bella

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI RIZU!" jerit Bella

"TAK! AKU TAK KAN BERHENTI SELAGI MISI AKU BELUM SELESAIKAN! AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KAMU SEMUA!" kata Rizu

"Bagus Rizu.. bagus.. hapuskan mereka semua" kata virus itu

"Menyemak pula suara virus ni" bisik Tarung. Lalu dia tumbuk beberapa skrin yang ada di dalam bilik itu

"Kau nak hancurkan sebanyak mana pun, aku akan tetap ada.. HAHAHAHAAA!" Gelakan Virus itu membuatkan Tarung menjadi lebih marah "HAHAHAAA! KAMU SEMUA TIDAK AKAN DAPAT HANCURKAN AKU! RIZU, HAPUSKAN MEREKA CEPAT!"

"Bebola api!" Akhirnya Yaya terkena bebola api Rizu. Dia terlepas keluar dari kuasa sphera Yaya "Siapa yang ingin cuba berlawan dengan aku lagi?"

"Biar abang berlawan dengan Rizu.. BOBOIBOY THORN!" Kali ini dia menjadi Boboiboy Thorn pula "DAUN MENJALAR!" Boboiboy Thorn bergayut dengan akar tali dia

"Boboiboy! CUBA IKAT DIA!" jerit Bella

"OK! BALUTAN DAUN!"

Beberapa helaian daun serbu di tubuh badan Rizu. Lalu ianya mengikat tubuh badan budak kecil itu seketat-ketatnya. Rizu cuba menggunakan kekuatan dia untuk lepaskan dirinya dari balutan itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, daun itu mula koyak. Thorn cuba mengikat lagi tubuh Rizu supaya ianya tidak lepas dari ikatan itu. Yaya terbang semula dan gunakan kuasa dia ke arah Rizu

"KUASA PEMBERAT GRAVITY!"

Rizu tidak dapat bergerak dengan sepenuhnya dengan tubuh badan dia masih lagi terikat dan juga dia boleh rasa badan dia seperti berat. Dia mengamuk di situ kerana terasa dirinya diseksa begitu. Mereka tidak sanggup melihat Rizu diseksa tetapi mereka terpaksa lakukannya untuk hentikan serangan Rizu

"Maafkan abang, Rizu" bisik Boboiboy Thorn. Dia kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa "Sekarang, apa yang kita perlu lakukan?"

"Ketuk kepala dia?" Tiba-tiba pula Gopal menjadi berani sedikit "Bagi dia pengsan.. hehehe"

"Kuatkan lagi badan kau! LEPASKAN DIRI KAU, RIZU! Jangan bagi mereka hapuskan KAU!" kata Virus itu "Kau harus lawan! Jangan bagi mereka menang!"

Rizu meronta-ronta di dalam ikatan daun itu. Yaya masih lagi dapat tahankan Rizu dengan kuasanya. Dia tidak akan benarkan Rizu bergerak secara bebas. Virus itu rasa geram dengan gadis berpakaian pink itu. Lalu dia keluarkan sepucuk pistol laser dari dinding bilik itu. Ianya mengacukan pistol itu ke arah Yaya. Virus itu tersenyum sinis dan Bella mula perasan dengan perbuatan virus itu. Dia melihat sekitar bilik itu

"TAMPARAN BEBOLA API!" Bella melemparkan bola apinya untuk musnahkan pistol laser itu

"TAK GUNA KAU!" Virus itu menjadi semakin marah kerana pistol tadi itu berjaya di musnahkan oleh Bella "Tidak mengapa, aku sudah pun memanggil robot-robot aku yang lain. Mereka akan tiba tidak lama lagi"

"Kamu semua uruskan dia.. biar aku halang robot-robot itu masuk ke sini" kata Tarung "Momoki! Mari tolong aku!"

"Baik Laksamana" balas Momoki. Dia sudah pun angkat Lily dan baringkan di tepi sebuah mesin. Lily masih lagi tidak sedarkan diri, sama seperti Fang "Bunga hati ku, aku akan kembali" Dia terus berlari keluar untuk pergi menolong Laksamana Tarung

"Macam mana ni?"

"Kan aku cakap tadi, pengsankan sahaja si Rizu" kata Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Baiklah, kita pengsankan dia" Boboiboy menarik nafas seketika "Er.. siapa nak pengsankan dia"

"Biar aku yang buat" Gopal ubahkan tangan kanan dia kepada besi "Hehehe.."

"Wei, besi tu macam kau nak cederakan kepala dia sahaja" marah Boboiboy

"Errr.. kalau emas ok ke?" Dia ubahkan balik tangan dia kepada emas

"Errr.. ok kot" Boboiboy tersengih

"Hmmm.. kau dapat pengsan dia tapi aku masih lagi ada dekat sini" Skrin-skrin yang masih belum hancur lagi, ianya bertukar menjadi warna merah "Kamu semua perlu ingat.. aku boleh kawal kamu.. HAHAHA!"

Wayar-wayar di dinding dan juga pada mesin-mesin yang ada di dalam bilik itu, mula menjalar keluar. Satu per satu wayar itu cuba melilitkan badan para adiwira dan kawan mereka. Fang dan Lily sudah diikat dengan wayar itu. Mereka sudah tergantung pada dinding besi. Boboiboy berubah kembali menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar. Dia mencantas setiap wayar yang cuba datang dekat dengan Yaya dan Bella

"Hahahaa! TANGKAP MEREKA!" Virus itu tergelak lagi "KALAU AKU TAK DAPAT NAK HAPUSKAN MEREKA, AKU BOLEH GUNAKAN MEREKA SEBAGAI ASKAR AKU! HAHAHAA!"

"Yelah" muncul Ying di tepi sebuah komputer

"YING!" Boboiboy, Yaya dan Bella gembira apabila kawan mereka ada di situ

"Tangkap dia sekali!" kata virus itu

"Marilah tangkap! HAHAHAA! LARIAN LAJU!" Ying berlari ke sana ke sini sepantas kilat sehingga wayar-wayar itu tidak dapat menangkapnya "TAK DAPAT! HAHAHA!"

"KAU JANGAN NAK TERLALU ANGKUH SANGAT! AKU PASTI AKAN DAPAT TANGKAP KAU!"

"Hahaha.. boleh ke?" Ying berhenti dan lalu keluarkan sekeping CD di dalam poket seluarnya "Apa jadi kalau aku masukkan CD ini didalam komputer ini?"

"Apa yang dia nak lakukan?" tanya Boboiboy Halilintar kepada Yaya dan Bella

"Tak tahu" balas Bella

Virus itu menjadi cemas apabila Ying masukkan CD di dalam komputer itu

"TIDAKKKKK!" Skrin virus itu bertukar menjadi pelbagai warna. Semakin lama semakin hilang virus itu "AKU AKAN KEM-" Terus ianya hilang. Virus itu akhirnya dapat dikalahkan. Tiada satu kesan pun yang ada di dalam komputer itu. Segalanya tentang virus itu berjaya dipadamkan

Wayar-wayar di dalam bilik itu, jatuh di atas lantai. Robot-robot yang berada di luar bilik, berhenti menyerang Momoki dan Laksamana Tarung. Rizu tidak lagi dibawah kawalan virus itu. Dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri tetapi dia sudah pengsan di dalam ikatan daun dari Thorn. Lahap yang berada di planet lain untuk jalankan kerja-kerja kotor sang virus itu, terus tersedar dari bawah kawalan virus itu. Stesen TAPOPS dan semua penghuni di dalamnya, kembali pulih dan bukan lagi dikawal oleh virus tersebut. Boboiboy Halilintar kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa. Dia rasa lega akhirnya semuanya sudah selesai

"Terima kasih Ying kerana selamatkan kita semua" kata Yaya dengan rasa syukur di dalam hatinya "Tapi bagaimana kau tahu nak hapuskan virus tu?"

"Ha ah, mana kau dapat CD tu tadi?" tanya Bella

"Hehehe... tadi dalam kapal angkasa Laksamana, kita orang scan kapal angkasa ni. Lepas dah siap scan, Harraz jumpa sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak nampak. Kuasa cermin mata dia tunjuk sesuatu yang boleh hapuskan virus itu... tapi.. kalau nak tahu cerita selebihnya, kena tanya dari Harraz maa.. aku buat ni pun sebab atas arahan dia sahaja"

"Jadi kita kena berterima kasih dekat Harraz" kata Boboiboy kepada Ying "Tapi... macam mana dengan budak tu?" Dia tunjuk ke arah silinder bekas air itu

"Itu jangan risau" Muncul seorang professor berbaju kot putih

"KAU! Kau nak apa lagi?" marah Boboiboy "Apa kau sudah buat dengan kawan kami?"

"Izinkan aku minta maaf dengan tindakan aku kerana.. sebelum ini, aku hanya dibawah kawalan virus itu. Dia yang membuat diri aku tangkap anak aku sendiri dan penjarakan dia dalam bekas air itu. Selama ini, aku sibuk dengan kerja aku sehingga aku tidak sangka dia mencipta virus itu sebagai peneman dia" Professor itu kelihatan sedih. Lalu dia bercerita lagi "Aku dan dia memang rapat. Dia adalah anak angkat aku.. aku yang jaga dia sewaktu dia kecil lagi. Aku yang membesarkan dia dan aku juga yang ajar dia tentang semua teknologi sehingga dia dapat mencipta sesuatu yang aku tidak sangka dia boleh buat. Dulu aku dibuang dari sebuah university kerana masalah peribadi aku sendiri dan mencipta alat yang merbahaya kepada orang ramai. Dari situ, aku rasa menyesal. Jadi aku senyapkan diri dan aku rasa sunyi, sehinggalah aku bertemu dengan seorang ibu bersama dengan anak kembarnya. Dia berikan salah seorang anak kembar dia kepada aku. Nama dia adalah Terra"

"Professor ni sebenarnya orang yang baik"

"Betul tu, aku bukanlah alien yang jahat. Cuma virus itu mengambil kesempatan dengan kebijaksanaan aku sahaja" kata professor itu kepada Yaya "Untuk kawan kamu semua, biarkan aku pulihkan diri dia balik. Aku yang buat dia jadi begitu dan aku sendiri akan betulkan balik keadaan diri dia"

"Terima kasih professor tapi.." Boboiboy berhenti seketika "Professor Falcon boleh pulihkan dia. Saya berharap, professor tak rasa kecil hati pula"

"Tak, aku tak rasa begitu" kata professor itu sambil tersenyum "Professor Falcon adalah seorang professor yang sangat terkenal di seluruh galaxy. Aku tahu dia dapat lakukannya dengan baik. Bawa Rizu pulang ke bumi dengan baik"

"Baik professor" kata Boboiboy

"Professor.. ermm... keluarga anak angkat professor tu ada dengan kami. Professor nak jumpa nak mereka ke?" tanya Ying dengan rasa serba malu sedikit

Wajah professor itu berubah menjadi gembira. Mereka boleh nampak wajah kegembiraan sebenarnya. Dia angguk sambil mengesat air matanya. Dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan keluarga anak angkat dia. Mungkin kali ini, dia akan menjaga keluarga anak angkatnya. Dia akan menjaga mereka dengan baik dan berikan sebuah kehidupan yang mereka inginkan. Dia sudah bersedia untuk bertemu dengan mereka

"Bawalah aku kepada mereka" Ying angguk kepalanya kepada professor itu

"Fang dan Lily ni macam mana?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Yaya

"Jangan risau, aku akan angkat mereka berdua! KUASA APUNGAN GRAVITY!" Yaya mengangkat kedua rakan dia dengan kuasa gravitynya "Jom kita pulang ke kapal angkasa"

Boboiboy, Yaya dan Bella beredar dari bilik itu. Professor itu cuba keluarkan anak angkatnya dari bekas air itu dengan bantuan daripada Ying. Manakala Laksamana Tarung dan Momoki pula, mereka pergi mencari Kaizo dan Lynna. Mereka masih lagi dalam keadaan tertidur. Mereka semua akan pulang ke bumi tidak lama lagi

* * *

Boboiboy rasa lega apabila kapal angkasa Laksamana Tarung sedang menuju pulang ke planet bumi. Akhirnya dia boleh duduk berehat tanpa fikirkan tentang apa-apa. Dia pejamkan matanya sambil sandarkan diri dia pada sebuah kerusi yang ada di dalam bilik kawalan. Fang ada di dalam bilik berehat bersama dengan abang dia yang masih lagi tidur. Rizu juga bersama mereka berdua. Manakala Lynna pula ada di dalam bilik berasingan dengan budak-budak perempuan yang lain

"BBB-CHAN!"

Mata Boboiboy terbuka besar dan bulat kerana terkejut dengan jeritan Lily tadi. Dia melihat kiri dan kanannya. Kawan-kawan dia semua sedang berehat di dalam bilik. Hanya ada dia, Lily, Laksamana Tarung, Momoki dan juga Faye yang berada di dalam bilik itu. Lily sebenarnya sudah sedarkan dirinya tetapi beberapa minit kemudian, dia tertidur dan terus mimpi sesuatu yang indah

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBB-CHAN!" kata Lily di dalam tidurnya "Nanti Pili Pili buatkan kek pisang, atas dia ada cream dan kerepek pisang.. khas untuk BBB-CHAN!" Dia kembali tidur di atas kerusi panjang yang meletak pada dinding besi kapal angkasa itu "Nanti kita buat birthday party BBB-CHAN"

"Sempat lagi si Lily ni.. apa-apa pun, terima kasih kerana mengingati aku hari ini adalah hari jadi aku" Boboiboy berikan senyuman kecil kepada Lily yang sedang mengosok hidungnya sehingga nampak merah sedikit "Hehehe... terbaik"

* * *

 **Fuh! Penat juga nak siapkan chapter ni :3 memang cadangkan nak siapkan masa birthday Boboiboy! Hehehee**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Arum-chan - maaf sebab lambat sangat nak update chapter ni xD hehee.. author kena fikirkan jalan cerita yang baik, sebab tu lambat :D lagipun, author memang sibuk dan rasa penat minggu lepas tapi apa-apa pun.. author tetap akan habiskan chapter ini. Watak Lily memang comel :3 hehehe..**

 **Lily - Thank you Lily :3 author memang tak pernah jemu.. ahakzz! tak pernah nak rasa putus asa walaupun lambat sangat nak siapkan xD ahakzz! author harap, para readers yang lain pun tak rasa jemu dengan fanfic author.. hehee.. Lily pun jaga kesihatan dan take care! Birthday Boboiboy, Lily tak buat apa-apa special ke? hehehee...**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	18. Buih

**WELCOME BACK! Uwaaa! akhirnya author dapat update chapter baru! yeahh!**

 **Maaf sebab lambat sangat nak update sebab ada masalah dengan computer ni T_T dan maaf juga sebab chapter kali ini simple aje :3**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Buih**

Sudah seminggu berlalu episode para adiwira bertarung dengan musuh mereka iaitu sang virus yang cuba menguasai seluruh galaxy. Akhirnya mereka berjaya menewaskan virus itu. Tiada musuh baru ataupun serangan baru yang muncul dalam seminggu itu. Rizu pula, dia rasa bersalah dengan perbuatan dia cuba mencekik abang kesayangan dia. Fang telah maafkan dia tetapi hati Rizu tidak begitu semangat setiap kali dia nampak abang angkat dia. Bermacam-macam cara Fang cuba gembirakan hati adik angkat dia tetapi apa yang dia dapat hanyalah, senyum paksa sahaja. Mungkin Rizu masih lagi dalam keadaan trauma dan dia perlukan masa lagi untuk tenangkan dirinya. Jadi dia tidak memaksa Rizu lagi. Biarlah dia tenang dengan sendirinya. Pada pagi hari sabtu, Fang masih lagi tidur di atas katil dia sendiri. Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik adiknya dengan muka garangnya. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah bantal dan lemparkannya di muka Fang

"PANG! BANGUN!"

"BAGILAH ADIK TIDUR DENGAN TENANG!"

"AKU KATA BANGUN! BANGUNLAH!"

"YELAH YELAH! ADIK BANGUNLAH!"

Fang terus bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah masam dia. Hati dia mula merungut kerana dia telah dipaksa bangun awal pada hari itu. Entah apa yang abang dia mahukan pada pagi itu

"Bagus.. bangun pun kau" kata Kaizo "Cepat siap, kita ke pasar tani"

"Hmm.. apasal abang tak pergi sendiri aje"

"Sebab abang perlukan bantuan daripada kau"

"Nak suruh adik angkat kotaklah tu" Fang menguap sedikit sambil garu-garu pipi dia "Lepas tu.. sampai rumah, terus kena masakan untuk abang"

"Pandai pun kau" Kaizo mengambil sehelai tuala mandi yang sangkut di belakang pintu bilik. Lalu dia lemparkan pada muka adiknya "Sudah, mandi cepat. Kita sudah tiada masa lagi"

"Kalau adik tak nak mandi boleh?"

"Suka hati kaulah" balas Kaizo sambil keluar dari bilik itu "Kalau tak nak mandi, gosok gigi tu!"

"Baiklah abang ku yang garang" bisik Fang sambil menjejak kakinya ke lantai bilik itu

Beberapa minit kemudian, Fang sudah kelihatan segar sedikit. Mukanya sudah dicuci, gigi dia sudah digosok dan dia malas hendak mandi. Dia cadangkan lepas balik dari pasar nanti, baru dia akan mandi sepuas-puasnya. Fang turun ke bawah dan kelihatan abang dia sudah pun berada di muka pintu rumah mereka

"Kau keluar secara senyap. Jangan sampai si Idoli terjaga pulak nanti" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang agak perlahan

"Apasal abang tak nak bawak dia?"

"Kau tahukan dekat pasar tu banyak jual ikan segar"

"Ohhh.. baru adik faham kenapa selama ni abang tak nak bawak dia" kata Fang sambil berjalan begitu perlahan "Faye ada dekat rumahkan?"

"Ada.. biar dia jaga si Idoli tu"

Fang sudah pun berada di pintu rumah sebaik sahaja Kaizo keluar dari rumah mereka. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar tetapi ianya berhenti disitu sahaja kerana mereka terdengar suara seorang budak kecil

"Abang Kaizo dan abang Fang nak pergi mana?"

Fang menepuk dahinya sendiri. Idoli sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Fang pusing kebelakang sambil tersengih besar. Dia terpaksa tipu walaupun dia tahu perbuatan itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik

"Kita orang nak pergi senaman dekat taman" Fang masih tersengih lagi

"Ohh.. Idoli nak ikut"

"Tapi kita orang lama nanti" jawab Fang

"Nak ikut juga!" Muka Idoli berubah menjadi sedih. Fang takut kalau dia meraung di situ atau paling menakutkan, dia akan mengadu dekat abangnya iaitu Laksamana Tarung "NAK IKUT! NAK IKUT! NAK IKUT!"

"Ok ok.." Fang terpaksa mengalah

Kaizo rasa seperti hendak hempuk kepala adiknya dengan kerusi tetapi dia tenangkan dirinya. Idoli begitu gembira sekali kerana dapat ikut Kaizo dan Fang pada pagi itu. Fang mengeluh sedikit apabila Idoli pegang tangan dia. Mereka bertiga terus bergerak menuju ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Idoli rasa seronok pada pagi itu kerana dia dapat pergi berjalan-jalan dengan dua orang alien yang sama hebat tetapi bagi dia, Kaizo paling hebat sekali. Tidak sampai 30 minit, mereka sudah tiba di bandar Pulau Rintis. Idoli rasa pelik, kenapa mereka bukan di taman Pulau Rintis? Apa yang dia nampak adalah orang ramai sedang sibuk berjalan, menjual dan juga membeli barang-barang yang ada di pasar. Mata Idoli terus berhenti di sebuah gerai kecil yang menjual pelbagai ikan segar. Ada yang besar dan ada yang kecil. Air liur dia mula meleleh keluar

"IKAN!" Tangan Idoli terlepas dari tangan Fang "IKAN! IKAN! IKAN!"

"Sebab itulah abang tak nak bawak dia" kata Kaizo dengan nada marahnya

Idoli berdiri di hadapan meja kecil dengan matanya sudah bersinar-sinar melihat ikan-ikan yang ada di situ. Dia menjilat bibirnya dan tekak dia terasa gatal untuk makan kesemua ikan tersebut. Pak cik penjual ikan itu terhibur dengan gelagat Idoli. Fang mengeluh sedikit dan terpaksa pergi beli ikan segar untuk Idoli. Kalau dia melarang, sudah tentu Idoli akan bertukar menjadi kucing dan Fang akan menjadi mangsa. Kaizo pula, dia sudah pergi mencari lobak merah yang dia ingin beli. Mungkin juga dia akan borong semua lobak merah yang ada di pasar itu

"Abang Fang, Idoli nak semua ikan ni" kata Idoli dengan penuh semangat

"Err... abang tak cukup duit nak beli semua"

"Alaaaa.. suruhlah abang Kaizo yang bayarkan nanti" kata Idoli dengan matanya tidak alih pandangan ke tempat lain. Dia hanya perhatikan ikan-ikan itu sahaja "Pak cik, saya nak ikan besar tu! BAGI SEMUA SEKALI!"

"ERK! Idoli! Belilah yang kecik punya" Fang mengeluh lagi sekali

"Tak nak! Nak nak yang besar tu juga"

"Yelah yelah.. adeh.. melayanglah duit aku... tak dapat nak makan donut lobak merah hari ni" Fang keluarkan beberapa keping wang kertasnya dari poket seluar dia "Tapi takpe! Abang aku mesti beli lobak merah banyak-banyak.. hehehee"

"Terima kasih pak cik!" Idoli terus mengambil dua bungkus plastik yang penuh dengan ikan segar

"Aik.. dah bayar?" terkejut Fang

"Idoli guna duit yang abang Tarung bagi.. lagipun abang Kaizo tu kan kedekut. Jadi Idoli guna duit sendiri dan abang Fang boleh beli donut lobak merah tu"

Fang rasa terharu dengan sifat si anak kucing alien itu. Dia seperti ingin memeluk budak kecil yang comel itu. Lalu dia menangis kerana terlampau terharu sangat. Idoli tepuk-tepuk lengan Fang supaya bertenang

"Idoli juga yang terbaik. Lagi baik daripada si abang Kaizo tu" kata Fang sambil mengesat air matanya "Jom kita pergi beli sarapan pagi"

"JOM!" Idoli terus tarik tangan Fang ke sebuah gerai kecil yang menjual pelbagai kuih-muih

Disebelah gerai itu, terdapat seorang gadis sedang sibuk menjual kerepek pisangnya. Fang terkejut seketika kerana gadis itu adalah Lily. Seorang gadis yang terkenal dengan suara yang nyaring dan juga terkenal dengan kegilaan dia terhadap Boboiboy. Dia pergi ke kedai sebelah untuk menyiasat, kenapa Lily menjual kerepak pisang di bandar itu?

"KEREPEK PISANG! KEREPEK PISANG! MURAH MURAH!"

"Wei pelik, apasal kau ada dekat sini?" tanya Fang dengan nada tidak puas hati

"Landak.. landak.. cuba tanya elok-elok sikit. Pagi-pagi yang indah begini, boleh pulak landak tanya macam nak makan orang" kata Lily sambil berikan sebungkus kerepek pisang kepada seorang remaja lelaki "Landak salah makan ke pagi ni? Heheheee... atau landak mimpi buruk malam tadi? Hehehehee..."

"Bila masa aku mimpi buruk atau tersalah makan ke" balas Fang "Aku tanya macam tu sebab asyik nampak muka kau aje setiap hari"

"Hehehe.. sebab landak cemburu dengan wajah Lily yang serba ayu dan serba comel ni!" Lily berpusing-pusing bagaikan seorang ballerina "Landak nak beli apa-apa tak dekat gerai Lily ni? Tapi tiada discount yea"

"Hehehe... Lily pun jual kerepek pisang dekat sini" Muncul Yaya bersama Ying di gerai kecil itu

"Ha ah, Lily jual ni kerana Lily ini kumpul duit dan belikan sebuah hadiah hari jadi untuk Boboiboy ku! Hadiah yang paling bermakna sekali" Lily mendongak kepalanya sambil terbayangkan wajah comel Boboiboy ada di langit biru "My BBB-CHAN sentiasa comel"

"Mula dah si pelik ni berangan" bisik Fang "Wei, bagi aku 3 bungkus kerepek pisang"

"Aik, kau beli juga?"

"Yelah Yaya.. walaupun aku agak geram dengan si pelik ni sampai aku rasa nak sekeh kepala dia tu, tetapi kerepek pisang dia memang sedap"

"Wah! TERIMA KASIH LANDAK! Nanti Lily hantar banyak-banyak dekat landak" Lily terus masukkan 3 bungkusan kerepek pisang di dalam sebuah plastik merah "Hehehe.. oh yea.. nanti bagi dekat Rizu.. Lily rindu pula dekat si penguin tu"

"Lama tak nampak Rizu.. dia sudah ok ke?" tanya Yaya

"Hmmm.. aku pun tak nampak dia juga. Aku ada juga nak datang rumah dia tapi.." Fang menarik nafas sedikit "Tapi.. dia tak bagi aku datang. Aku tanya dia melalui mesej pun, dia jawab dia ok aje.. tak tahulah macam mana nak hilangkan kesedihan dekat hati Rizu tu"

"Bagi dia masa maaa" kata Ying "Tak pun lu datang rumah dia secara mengejut tapi bawaklah sesuatu yang boleh ceriakan hati dia"

"Ha ah, lepas tu kau berborak dengan dia" ujar Yaya

"Wuuu... macam heart to heart lah" Lily angguk kepala dia "Kalau macam tu, Lily bagi kerepek pisang lagi dekat landak dan berikan dekat Rizu! Mesti dia suka nanti!"

"Atau kau bawak seekor anak kucing"

"Kau nak aku suruh bawak si Idoli ke?" kata Fang kepada Yaya

"Ok juga kau bawa Idoli.. dia kan suka main dengan Idoli"

"Hmm.. tengoklah dulu" balas Fang kepada Yaya. Dia pandang ke gerai sebelah untuk melihat Idoli tetapi si anak kucing alien itu tiada di situ "ERK! Mana si Idoli tu"

"Itu dia!" Ying tunjuk ke arah Idoli yang ada di tepi-tepi gerai makanan "Siapa budak dua orang itu?"

Fang berjalan ke arah Idoli untuk menyiasat apa yang berlaku. Malangnya, budak perempuan dua orang tadi itu sudah pergi tinggalkan Idoli. Si anak kucing alien itu melambai-lambai kedua budak perempuan itu dengan perasaan gembiranya. Fang rasa pelik dengan Idoli, adakah dia kenal mereka itu?

"Idoli.." Fang pegang bahu kanan Idoli "Siapa mereka tu? Kawan Idoli ke?"

"Bukan.. Idoli baru aje kenal" jawab Idoli "Tadi Idoli nampak dia orang tengok-tengok kuih dekat sebelah gerai kakak Lily. Dia orang takde duit nak beli kuih sedap-sedap. Muka dia orang nampak lapar aje"

"Ibu bapa dia orang mana?" tanya Fang lagi

"Idoli tak tanya pula.. hehehe" Idoli tersengih seketika sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Lepas tu Idoli belanja dia orang beli kuih sedap-sedap. Muka dia orang terus gembira"

"Baiknya Idoli ni.. lagi baik dari abang Kaizo"

"KAU CAKAP AKU TAK BAIK?" Muncul Kaizo di belakang Fang "Aku akan buktikan kebaikan yang ada dalam diri aku ni.. PELIK! AKU NAK BELI SEMUA KEREPEK PISANG KAU!"

"ABANG KAIZO NAK BELI SEMUA?!" Lily agak terkejut sedikit. Selepas itu mata dia terus bersinar-sinar "YAHOOOOO! ABANG KAIZO PALING BAIK SEKALI DARIPADA SI LANDAK GORENG TU!"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Fang. Lily dengan besar hatinya, dia bungkus kesemua kerepek pisang di dalam sebuah kotak besar. Lalu dia menyuruh Yaya dan Ying untuk tolong dia angkat kotak-kotak tersebut kerana dia pada ketika itu, sedang angkat sebuah kotak yang penuh dengan lobak merah. Lily mula terfikir, hadiah apa yang dia ingin belikan untuk Boboiboy. Dua tiket konsert untuk mereka tapi best ke? fikir Lily

"Oh! Lily tahu!" Dia mula tersenyum kambing seorang diri

"Apa yang kau tahu?" tanya Kaizo

"Ala abang.. abang tak perlu tahu pun apa si katak pili ni nak buat" balas Fang sambil bersilang tangan "Yang adik tahu, dia mesti nak bagi dekat BBB-CHAN, hadiah yang paling best, paling gempak, paling menawan dan yang paling penting, pandai membuat hati Boboiboy gembira sampai tak ingat dunia"

"Kau cemburu ke?"

"BILA MASA ADIK NAK CEMBURU! Buang masa aje" balas Fang kepada abangnya

"Hehehee... pandai landak! Tapi hadiah ni.. Lily perlu lakukan sekarang! Yahooo!"

Belum sempat Kaizo hendak membayar kesemua kerepek pisang itu, Lily sudah lari jauh dari situ tanpa fikirkan tentang apa-apa. Hanya ada Boboiboy sahaja tersirat di dalam hati dan kepalanya. Yaya dan Ying ketawa sedikit melihat gelagat Lily

"Kakak Lily selalu hiburkan hati Idoli! Kakak Lily is the best kakak!" kata Idoli sambil tersenyum bangga "Tapi abang Fang aje yang stress dengan kakak Lily"

"Sebab dia sungguh menjengkelkan!" Fang terus bersilang tangan "Rasa macam nak tonyoh-tonyoh aje kepala pelik dia tu"

"Kau ni Fang, tak baik tau buat dekat dia macam tu" tegur Yaya

"Cubalah lu layan Lily tu dengan baik maaa.. dia layan lu baik aje, tapi lu layan dia, macam nak belasah dia aje"

"Yelah yelah, lain kali ajelah aku layan dia baik-baik" kata Fang kepada Ying "Si pelik tu tak nak ambik duit dari abang aku ke? Kepala dia penuh dengan BBB-CHAN dia aje. Entah-entah, masa ujian pun.. dia jawab semuanya nama Boboiboy" Dia terbayangkan semua jawapan di kertas ujian, semuanya penuh dengan nama Boboiboy

Kaizo sudah pun simpan duit dia tadi tetapi Lily muncul balik di situ sambil tersengih besar kepada Kaizo. Dia tahu dia terlupa hendak mengambil duit kerepek tadi dari Kaizo. Dia tidak tahu macam mana hendak meminta duit itu dari Kaizo. Dia hanya mampu tersengih sahaja sambil pandang Kaizo dengan begitu lama sekali. Kaizo keluarkan balik duit dia tadi dan terus Lily tadah tangannya

"Lain kali, jangan nak lari dulu" kata Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya "Lagi sekali kau buat begini, jangan harap aku nak bayar kerepek ni semua"

"Ba-baik abang Kaizo" Lily masih tersengih lagi "Terima kasih abang Kaizo. Lily pergi dulu!"

Lily lari balik dari situ dengan tangan kanannya penuh dengan kepingan duit. Hati dia menlonjak gembira kerana dia membuat sesuatu untuk Boboiboy. Kaizo tidak tahu apa yang istimewa sangat si Boboiboy di mata Lily. Mungkin sifat Boboiboy yang jauh lebih baik daripada Fang yang membuatkan Lily jatuh hati kepada remaja bertopi oren itu, fikir Kaizo

"Abang, jom balik"

"Hmm.. jom" Kaizo terus pandang ke arah dua remaja gadis itu "Kamu dua.. tolong aku angkat semua kerepek pisang ini"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" balas Yaya dan Ying secara serentak

"Mana si Idoli?" tanya Kaizo sambil mencari-cari si anak kecil itu "Pang, mana Idoli? Kau hilangkan dia ke?"

"Adik tak hilangkan dialah!" Fang terus tuding jarinya ke arah sebuah gerai kecil "Dia ada dekat situ.."

"IKAN!" Idoli menjerit sekuat hati di gerai ikan yang lain "IKAN! IKAN!"

Kaizo menepuk dahinya sendiri kerana kegilaan Idoli terhadap ikan. Dia tahu kucing suka makan ikan tetapi tidak pernah pula dia melihat kegilaan seekor kucing alien seperti ini

* * *

Tengahari itu, Fang berada di hadapan pintu rumah Rizu. Dia membawa beberapa bungkusan kerepek pisang yang dia beli pada pagi tadi. Kerepek pisang adalah salah satu makanan kegemaran Rizu selain daripada chocolate dan pizza. Dia ada di situ kerana dia tidak mahu hubungan mereka sebagai adik beradik angkat renggang kerana sang virus itu membuat sesuatu pada tubuh badan Rizu. Virus itu sudah pun dimusnahkan oleh mereka atau lebih jelas lagi, Harraz yang berjaya musnahkan virus itu selama-lamanya dengan bantuan daripada Ying. Selepas sahaja kejadian itu, Professor Falcon pulihkan tubuh badan Rizu kepada yang asal kecuali jantungnya. Jantung Rizu bukan lagi seperti dulu. Penyakit jantung dia menjadi sembuh sehingga membuat Rizu takut jikalau virus itu kembali dan mengawal diri dia lagi. Professor Falcon tenangkan diri Rizu yang segala-galanya selamat. Virus itu tidak akan kembali lagi. Fang menarik nafas seketika sebelum dia mengetuk pintu rumah adik angkatnya

"Rizu.. abang harap, kau tidak akan abaikan kedatangan abang ni" bisik Fang

Lalu dia ketuk pintu rumah itu secara lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu dibuka sedikit. Rizu menjenguk sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang ketuk pintu rumahnya tadi. Dia terkejut melihat abang kesayangan dia ada di hadapan rumahnya. Dia cuba hendak menutup pintu itu tetapi Fang berjaya menghalang. Fang pegang pintu itu dan Rizu mengalah. Rizu terus membuka pintunya dengan luas dan berikan Fang masuk ke dalam

"Abang Fang datang sini sebab apa?" tanya Rizu dengan kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah. Dia mahu melihat wajah abang angkatnya kerana malu

"Abang datang sebab abang bawak kerepek pisang untuk Rizu" Fang hulurkan sebuah beg kertas. Di dalam beg itu ada beberapa bungkusan kerepek pisang

"Terima kasih abang Fang" balas Rizu dengan nada yang agak perlahan. Dia ambil beg itu dari tangan Fang. Lalu dia garu-garu lengan tangan kanannya kerana tidak tahu apa yang dia perlu katakan seterusnya

"Rizu.." panggil Fang

"Abang Fang datang nak hantar itu sahaja ke?"

"Sebenarnya.. abang Fang ke sini sebab abang rindukan Rizu" kata Fang dengan seikhlas hati "Bukan abang seorang sahaja, semuanya rindukan Rizu"

"Tapi... Pizu buat salah dekat abang Fang. Pizu cederakan abang Fang. Mesti abang Paizo marah dekat Pizu"

"Tak, abang Kaizo tak marah pun" Fang melutut di depan Rizu "Rizu jangan salahkan diri sendiri. Abang sudah beritahu Rizu sebelum ini, si virus jahat tu yang mengawal diri Rizu. Jadi pada masa itu, Rizu bukan lagi diri Rizu kerana abang kenal dengan sikap Rizu seperti budak-budak. Rizu tak kan cederakan sesiapa yang Rizu sayang. Rizu jangan sedih lagi ok. Abang ada dekat sini, abang akan sentiasa melindungi diri Rizu. Kalau ada orang jahat culik Rizu dan mempergunakan Rizu, abang akan hentam dia sepuas-puasnya. Dia dia rasa keamukan abang yang serba dasyat ni... hehehe"

"Hehehe.. abang mengamuk memang dasyat. Siap keluarkan penguin gergasi lagi" Rizu mula tersenyum sedikit

"Rizu nampak comel bila tersenyum" kata Fang "Lepas ni kita ke kedai Tok Aba ok. Si pelik tu suruh datang ke sana"

"Dia panggil abang seorang sahaja ke?"

"Takdenya.. dia panggil semua datang ke sana termasuklah si Boboiboy tu. Entah apa si pelik tu nak" Fang bangun dan mula terbayangkan Lily menjerit-jerit apabila nampak Boboiboy "Apasal aku bayangkan si pelik tu.. adeh"

"Abang Fang"

"Yea Rizu"

Rizu menarik tangan Fang dan lalu mereka berdua duduk di atas kerusi sofa. Rizu merapatkan kedua bibirnya sambil melihat Fang. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi malu. Fang hanya tunggu sahaja sehingga Rizu membuka mulutnya untuk bercakap

"Abang Fang tahukan tentang jantung Pizu"

"Tahu" balas Fang sambil tersenyum "Rizu sekarang ni boleh bersukan macam budak-budak lain. Bolehlah lepas ni abang main bola keranjang dengan Rizu"

"Boleh" Rizu teruja sangat apabila dia dapat bermain bola keranjang dengan abang kesayangan dia "Nanti kita boleh main lumba lari, atau naik rollercoaster.. hehehe.. best best!"

Keceriaan Rizu semakin lama semakin kembali seperti dulu. Fang mula rasa lega apabila dia melihat wajah adik kesayangan dia kembali ceria. Begitu lama dia tidak nampak keceriaan itu, baru sekarang ini dia dapat melihatnya. Dia berharap keceriaan itu tidak akan bertukar menjadi sedih ataupun hilang buat selama-lamanya

"Abang Fang nak tahu tak.. ibu Pizu terkejut bila dia dapat tahu jantung Pizu sudah sihat. Dia menangis kerana bersyukur Pizu sudah tiada lagi penyakit. Ibu pesan kepada Pizu, walaupun sihat tapi Pizu jangan berubah perangai. Jangan bersikap sombong atau mempersendakan orang yang kurang nasib dari kita. Pizu cakap, Pizu tak kan buat begitu kerana Pizu ada juga seorang kawan yang tangan dia kudung. Dia pun kadang-kadang kena ejek juga tapi dia jauh lebih kuat daripada Pizu. Dia abaikan sahaja ejekan daripada mereka"

"Bagus betul kawan Rizu tu"

"Dia memang bagus! Kawan Pizu tu perempuan. Dia dan Roy adalah sahabat baik Pizu dekat sekolah. Kita orang selalu rehat sama-sama. Masa kelas sukan, Pizu selalu duduk tepi sambil tengok dia orang main dekat padang"

"Eh, kawan Rizu yang kudung tu pun bersukan juga?"

"Ha ah abang Fang" balas Rizu "Dia suka main lumba lari. Dia lari memang laju. Lebih laju daripada budak-budak lain. Dia pernah cuba lari lompat pagar. Memang dasyat, sampai cikgu kagum dengan semangat dia. Pizu pun kagum dengan dia"

"Bagus betul kawan Rizu tu. Bolehlah Rizu bawa dia berjumpa dengan kakak Bella nanti. Mesti dia orang akan menjadi kawan baik ataupun si Bella tu jadi mentor kepada kawan Rizu tu"

"Hehehee... boleh boleh" kata Rizu sambil angguk kepalanya "Abang Fang boleh jadi jurulatih kepada Pizu! Abang Fang ajar Pizu main bola keranjang! Pizu ingin menjadi pemain bola keranjang yang terhebat dan terkenal macam abang Fang!"

"Boleh aje Rizu" Fang mengusap rambut Rizu "Tapi kalau bola sepak, abang tak reti.. hehehe"

"Itu Pizu suruh abang Boboiboy aje yang ajarkan" balas Rizu dengan penuh semangat "Abang Paizo suka bersukan tak?"

"Entahlah"

Fang mula terfikir. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah nampak abang dia bersukan. Adakah abang dia tidak begitu minat sangat bersukan? Atau abang dia lebih suka dengan latihan tempur? fikir Fang. Dia terbayangkan abang dia bermain bola sepak di padang. Dia boleh lihat abang dia tidak reti tendang bola seperti diri dia juga. Fang tergelak sedikit

"Kenapa abang Fang?"

"Takde apa-apalah Rizu" Fang berikan senyuman dia kepada Rizu "Jom kita pergi ke rumah abang. Rizu mesti rindu dengan Idoli"

"Rindulah juga" balas Rizu dengan nada yang perlahan "Abang Paizo ada dekat rumah ke?"

"Ada kot.. tapi kalau dia ada pun, Rizu jangan takut ok"

"Ok, Pizu tak kan lari" jawab Rizu. Dia kelihatan takut sedikit "Pizu akan cuba beranikan diri"

"Jangan takut, abang Kaizo faham apa yang berlaku hari tu. Dia tak kan marah Rizu kerana abang Kaizo pun sayangkan Rizu"

"Betul ke abang Paizo sayangkan Pizu?"

"Betul"

"Ok, kalau begitu.. jom pergi" Rizu terus bangun dari kerusi sofa "Kalau dia marah, abang Fang cepat-cepat bagi dia teh hijau supaya abang Paizo tenang. Tak pun abang Fang panggil kakak Lynna. Mesti abang Paizo suka kalau kakak Lynna ada. Hari ni abang Paizo tak pergi jalan-jalan dengan kakak Lynna ke?"

"Errr.. tak kot" kata Fang garu-garu kepalanya "Abang Kaizo tak pulak cakap hari ni dia nak keluar atau pergi mana-mana"

"Abang Paizo takde latihan tempur dia hari ni?"

"Takde, dia bagi Lahap cuti hari ni"

"Ohh..." Rizu tarik kedua belah tangan Fang "Jom abang Fang, Pizu tak sabar nak peluk-peluk Idoli.. hehehee... Pizu rindu dengan anak kucing tu alien tu!"

"Ok ok.. tak sabar betul Rizu ni"

Fang bangun dari kerusi sofa itu. Jam kuasanya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dia mendapat satu mesej dari seorang gadis yang bernama Lily. Di dalam mesej itu, Lily menyuruh Fang datang ke kedai Tok Aba sekarang juga. Kalau boleh, bawa Rizu sekali, itu yang ditulis di dalam mesej tersebut. Fang mengeluh sedikit

"Kenapa abang Fang?"

"Kita kena ke kedai Tok Aba sekarang juga. Jomlah kita pergi tengok apa si pelik tu buat"

* * *

Fang dan Rizu tiba di sebuah taman yang terletak di kawasan perumahan Pulau Rintis. Di dalam taman itu terdapat sebuah kedai kecil milik seorang atuk tua yang lebih dikenali sebagai atuk kepada superhero terkenal iaitu Boboiboy. Fang terkejut sedikit apabila ada sebuah benda besar yang ditutupi dengan sehelai kain berwarna oren. Lily sudah berada di situ bersama rakan-rakan perempuan dia iaitu Bella, Faye, Yaya, Ying dan Emmy. Kawan-kawan Lily tertanya-tanya, apakah yang ada di bawah kain itu? Kenapa hadiah Boboiboy besar sangat? fikir mereka

"Kakak Lily hadiahkan teddy bear besar ke?" tanya Rizu

Hadiah itu agak besar dan ketinggian dia lebih kurang sama dengan ketinggian kedai Tok Aba. Setelah tibanya Boboiboy di situ bersama Gopal dan Harraz, mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat benda misteri itu. Fang pergi duduk di bangku kedai itu sambil bersilang tangan. Dia tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Boboiboy sebentar nanti. Adakah Boboiboy akan larikan diri kerana takut dengan hadiah dia nanti? Atau Boboiboy teruja dengan hadiah misteri itu? Fang terus tersenyum sinis sambil mencapai sekeping waffle dari pinggan Lily

"Abang Fang tengah fikirkan apa tu?" tanya Rizu

"Err.. takde apa, Rizu duduk sebelah abang. Kita saksikan drama dari si kakak pelik tu.. hehehe" Fang tergelak sinis

"Abang Fang ni mesti fikirkan yang bukan-bukan"

"Mana adalah Rizu" Fang terus tersengih sambil gigit waffle itu

"Atuk! Bagi ice chocolate satu!" Muncul Gopal dengan semangat baru iaitu makan sepuas hati "Dan saya nak ice cream chocolate satu"

"Makan aje kau ni" bisik Tok Aba tetapi dia tetap buatkan untuk Gopal "Hah Lily, apa yang kau hadiahkan dekat Boboiboy tu? Bukan ke hari jadi dia sudah lepas"

"Hehehee... walaupun birthday BBB-CHAN sudah berlalu.. Lily tetap mahu berikan hadiah yang terbaik untuk Boboiboy!" kata Lily dengan matanya bersinar-sinar sambil melihat langit biru "Lily harap, Boboiboy akan terima hadiah ini kerana pemberian Lily ni sangat ikhlas"

"Terima kasih Lily tapi kan..." Boboiboy mula tersengih "Janganlah susah-susahkan diri nak belikan hadiah untuk aku. Mesti mahal hadiah ni"

"Memang mahal pun" jawab Lily sambil angguk kepalanya

"Jadi duit tadi tu, lu beli hadiah sebesar ni?"

"Ha ah Ying" Lily pegang kain hadiah misteri itu "Hehehe.. mesti semua tak sabar nak tengok hadiah Lily untuk BBB-CHAN kan"

"Cepatlah kakak Lily, Pizu nak tengok" Rizu bertepuk tangan secara lembut bagaikan seorang kanak-kanak tidak sabar untuk mendapat sesuatu "Cepatlah! Cepatlah! Mesti bestkan hadiah abang Boboiboy tapikan... birthday abang Fang tak lama lagi. Pizu kena belikan hadiah untuk abang Fang"

"Err... tak perlulah Rizu" kata Fang

"Kalau tak nak, kita buat birthday party!"

"Hah! Ok juga tu Rizu.. bolehlah kakak Yaya buatkan biskut untuk birthday party tu" kata Yaya sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia yang sudah tersengih itu "Kenapa korang?"

"Takde apa.. hehehe" balas Faye "Hah Lily, cepatlah buka kain tu"

Tanpa membuang masa, Lily tarik kain itu dan terpaparlah sebuah mesin yang mempunyai gelung besar. Mereka teruja melihat mesin gelung itu kecuali Emmy kerana mesin itu adalah ciptaan dia sendiri. Dia agak bangga dengan hasil ciptaan dia

"Err.. dekat mana kau beli mesin ni?" tanya Harraz dengan perasaan pelik dia

"Lily beli dari Ammy" Lily tuding jari dia ke arah Emmy "Tadi Lily pergi shopping dekat makmal Ammy dan terus Lily jatuh cinta dengan mesin buih ni"

"Mesin buih?" terkejut Boboiboy "Apa buih tu boleh buat?"

"Err.. Ammy, tolong terangkan"

"Cheh, dia yang beli, suruh orang lain yang terangkan" bisik Gopal yang sudah duduk di bangku kedai Tok Aba. Air chocolate dia sudah siap tetapi Gopal tidak minum kerana ingin melihat apa yang mesin buih itu boleh lakukan "Mesin tu boleh tukarkan orang jadi buih ke?"

"Mana adalah abang kuat makan" jawab Emmy "Mula-mula Emmy pasangkan suis ini dan abang topi oren sila lalu dekat dalam gelung ni"

Boboiboy rasa ragu-ragu dengan mesin buih itu tetapi dia ingin tahu, apa buih itu akan buat pada diri dia. Lalu dia melangkah masuk ke dalam gelung itu. Secara tidak langsung, diri Boboiboy berada di dalam sebuah buih besar. Buih itu mula terapung di udara. Kawan-kawan Boboiboy teruja dan ingin mencuba mesin buih itu kecuali Fang. Dia hanya duduk diam sambil minum air Gopal. Pada ketika itu, Gopal tidak sedar air dia telah habis di minum oleh Fang

"PIZU NAK CUBA!" Rizu turun dari bangku kerusinya

"Rizu hati-hati" kata Fang

"Baik abang Fang!" Rizu masuk ke dalam gelung itu tetapi dia tidak sedar pula Lily masuk sekali bersama dia. Lalu mereka berdua terapung dengan buih besar itu "Kakak Lily kenapa masuk dengan Pizu?"

"Sebab kakak Lily ingin menjaga keselamatan Rizu! Kakak Lily tidak akan benarkan sesiapa mengambil Rizu dari kita semua!"

"Hehehee... Pizu ok ajelah" Rizu tergelak sedikit

"Lily... terima kasih dengan hadiah kau ni" Buih terapung Boboiboy ada di sebelah Lily dan Rizu "Tapi.. macam mana aku nak simpan nanti? Besar sangat hadiah tu"

"Errr... kita tanya Ammy kemudian, sekarang ni kita ENJOY DULU!"

Satu per satu kawan-kawan Fang masuk ke dalam buih dan terapung di udara. Tok Aba dan Ochobot perhatikan mereka bermain-main di ruang udara. Gopal siap duduk bersila sambil makan ice cream chocolatenya di dalam buih dia. Kawan-kawan Fang yang lain berlanggar satu sama lain dan ianya melantun sedikit secara perlahan. Mereka berseronok dan bergelak ketawa di ruangan udara itu. Ianya menimbulkan suasana yang ria. Fang masih lagi duduk di kedai Tok Aba sambil perhatikan mereka. Entah kenapa dia tidak begitu teruja sangat. Mungkin dia rasa penat atau dia ingin menjadi pemerhati sahaja pada hari itu

"Fang tak pergi berseronok ke?"

Fang menoleh kepalanya ke tepi. Dia tidak terkejut melihat Lynna berada di situ bersama Kaizo dan Idoli. Fang hanya berikan senyuman kecil dia kepada Lynna

"Adik nak duduk dekat sini sahaja, kak Lynna"

"Kau ni ok ke tak ok?" tanya pula Kaizo kepada adik dia

"Adik ok lerr"

"Betul ke ok?" Kaizo rasa pelik dengan adiknya "Biasanya kau akan ikut mereka sekali tapi hari ni, kau duduk diam aje. Ada sesuatu yang tak kena ke?" Lalu Kaizo merasai dahi adiknya "Tak demam, kau sihat seperti biasa. Kalau kau tak betul pun, kau tak kan demam juga. Kau ada masalah ke?"

"Adik takde masalah lerr... adik cuma nak lihat Rizu berseronok aje" kata Fang

"Baru kak Lynna perasan, Rizu sudah kembali seperti biasa" Lynna perhatikan riak wajah Rizu yang asyik tergelak dan tersenyum itu "Akak suka bila tengok Rizu senyum macam tu. Akak akan rasa sedih bila Rizu sedih"

"Samalah dengan adik" kata Fang lagi

"Kakak Lynna, jom kita naik buih juga" Idoli tarik tangan Lynna dan bawa diri mereka ke mesin buih itu "Kalau Idoli ajak abang Kaizo, mesti dia tak nak. Abang Kaizo tu macam tak suka berseronok aje"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Tangan terasa gatal untuk menghentam seseorang. Lalu dia terfikir, dia memang seseorang yang tidak pernah fikir untuk pergi berseronok. Kalau tentang untuk berehat, dia akan tenangkan diri dengan cara minum teh hijaunya ataupun pergi duduk di tepi pantai sambil menikmati angin bertiupan di situ. Dia terus membuat keputusan untuk tidak menyertai bermain buih di dalam taman itu. Dia seperti adiknya juga, hanya duduk di kedai Tok Aba, sebagai pemerhati sahaja. Fang melihat Idoli dan Lynna sudah pun berada di dalam buih

"Bye bye abang Fang! Bye bye abang Kaizo" Idoli melambai-lambai ke arah Fang. Buih dia terus terapung dan bergerak secara perlahan

"Ammy! Lily ada satu soalan!"

"Kakak Milly nak tanya apa?"

Lily dekatkan buih dia kepada buih Emmy

"Macam mana kita orang nak keluar dari buih ni? Letupkan sahaja ke?"

"Bukan kakak Milly" Lalu Emmy jelaskan kepada mereka semua "Buih ini hanya dapat bertahan selama 30 minit sahaja. Selepas itu, ianya akan turun ke bawah. Sampai sahaja di atas permukaan bumi, buih itu akan meletup dengan sendirinya"

"Ohh.. jadi kita kena duduk dalam buih ni selama 30 minit"

"Betul tu abang topi oren" kata Emmy kepada Boboiboy

"HABIS TU! MACAM MANA ABANG NAK PERGI TANDAS NANTI! AIYOOO! AMMA! APPA!"

"Haiyaaa.. Gopal ni, lu nak pergi tandas ke?"

"Takdelah Ying, aku saja nak buat panik.. hehehe" Gopal tersengih kepada Ying "Rasa sejuk aje duduk dalam buih ni.. nyaman dan bahagia"

"Nak tidur pun boleh tapi 30 minit ajelah.. hehehee" Bella duduk bersila di dalam buihnya yang terapung-apung di udara

Buih Bella terlanggar dengan buih Faye. Mereka tidak rasa getaran pada buih itu. Ianya hanyalah berundur sedikit dan terapung ke tempat lain. Yaya pula, dia terbang bersama-sama dengan buih itu. Kawan-kawan dia lain rasa cemburu pula kerana Yaya dapat gerakkan buih dia begitu cepat. Ying tidak mahu mengalah, dia mempercepat buih dia dan menyebabkan dia bergerak jauh lebih pantas daripada Yaya. Dia tolak buihnya sehingga sampai ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Lalu dia kembali balik ke taman itu dengan sekelip mata. Boboiboy hanya berdiri dan perhatikan permandangan laut yang jauh dari situ. Dia boleh lihat sampan-sampan kecil di berada di tengah laut. Harraz cuba tidur di dalam buih itu tetapi mata dia asyik terbuka sahaja

"Abang Boboiboy suka tak dengan hadiah dari kakak Lily?" tanya Rizu secara tiba-tiba

Lily tolak dan bawa buih dia pergi ke tepi buih Boboiboy kerana dia ingin mendengar jawapan dari remaja bertopi oren itu. Hati dia sudah berdebar-debar dan pipi dia mula terasa panas sedikit apabila Boboiboy pandang wajah Lily yang serba comel itu

"Mestilah suka.. hadiah ni memang menarik. Terima kasih Lily"

"Sama-sama" jawab Lily secara malu

"Hehehe.. tapi kenapa kakak Lily perlu bayar mahal nak beli mesin buih ni?" tanya Rizu lagi

"Sebab kakak Lily nak beli mesin buih ni. Kalau kakak Lily ambik aje, nanti sudah tentu hadiah ini dari Ammy, bukan dari kakak Lily"

"Ohh.. begitu" Rizu angguk kepala dia sebagai tanda faham "Mesti mahal sampai duit kakak Lily habis sebab nak beli mesin buih tu"

"Memang mahal tapi kakak Lily tidak akan mengalah! Kakak Lily teruskan bersemangat untuk kumpul duit demi hadiah Boboiboy!" Lily pandang ke arah laut sambil berkata lagi dengan nada yang penuh drama "Akhirnya usaha Lily tidak sia-sia. Setelah kakak Lily habis jual semua kerepek pisang kepada kapten itik hot, kakak Lily terus fikirkan apakah hadiah paling istimewa dan paling bermakna sekali untuk BBB-CHAN. Lalu kakak Lily teringat ada sebuah mesin buih dekat makmal Ammy, jadi kakak Lily beli mesin itu dengan duit yang kakak Lily ada"

"Woah.. bagus betul kakak Lily ni" Rizu tepuk tangan sedikit

"Hehehe... semangat kenalah ada kalau nak sesuatu" ujar Boboiboy "Yang penting, jangan putus asa dan berusahalah sebaik mungkin"

"Betul tu Boboiboy" Muncul pula Yaya di situ "Jadi Rizu pun kena berusaha untuk buangkan rasa bersalah tu. Baru hari ni akak nampak wajah ceria Rizu"

"Yolah, jangan nak salahkan diri tu sangat. Kami semua faham apa yang berlaku" tambah Ying

"Kita orang semua rindukan Rizu" kata Bella

"Terima kasih semua" Kepala Rizu tertunduk sedikit. Titisan air mata dia menitik di atas permukaan buih itu "Terima kasih kerana tidak berputus asa dengan Pizu"

"Hehehe.. itu sebab semuanya sayangkan Rizu" Lynna tersenyum melihat Rizu yang kecil itu

"HAH! Apa kata kita tangkap gambar.. macam seronok aje bergambar dalam buih ni ramai-ramai" Faye keluarkan kamera ungu dia dari poket seluarnya "Bukannya selalu dapat macam ni"

"Panggil abang Fang dan abang Paizo sekali" Rizu melompat-lompat di dalam buih itu "ABANG FANG! ABANG PAIZO! JOM TANGKAP GAMBAR DALAM BUIH!"

"Errr.. Rizu ajelah tangkap gambar dengan dia orang" balas Fang

"ALA! ABANG FANG NI!" Rizu berpura-pura sedih. Lalu dia berkata lagi "ABANG FANG TAK MAIN DENGAN KITA ORANG SEBAB ABANG FANG CEMBURU YEA DENGAN HADIAH ABANG BOBOIBOY!"

"MA-MANA ADA!" Fang terus bangun "Rizu tunggu dekat situ! Abang datang"

"YEAHH!" Rizu melompat-lompat lagi di dalam buih itu "YEAHHH! ABANG PAIZO PUN KENA DATANG SINI JUGA!"

Kaizo menarik nafas sebelum dia beredar dari kedai Tok Aba. Dia dan adiknya berjalan menuju ke mesin buih itu. Mereka berdua melangkah ke dalam gelung itu dan terus berada di dalam sebuah buih. Mereka dapat merasai betapa nyamannya berada di dalam buih itu. Seolah-olah ada angin bertiupan di dalamnya. Buih mereka mula terapung. Mereka semua berkumpul dan berdiri secara dekat. Faye rasa sedikit kecewa kerana diri dia tiada di dalam gambar itu nanti. Tiba-tiba Ochobot terbang ke atas dengan sebuah kamera milik seseorang iaitu Tok Aba. Mereka semua senyum di hadapan kamera tersebut. Tiba-tiba muncul Picu di atas kepala Lynna dengan lidahnya terjulur keluar. Pada saat itu, buih-buih mereka bercantum menjadi satu. Mereka kini di dalam satu buih besar. Emmy tidak tahu mengapa jadi begitu tetapi dia melihat kawan-kawan dia, semuanya rasa seronok dapat berkumpul ramai-ramaidi dalam satu buih. Ochobot terus mengambil gambar mereka setiap detik sebagai sebuah memori yang mereka tidak akan lupakan

* * *

Malam itu, Rizu dan Idoli sedang berguling di depan television ruang tamu rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Meja dan kerusi sofa di ruang tamu itu telah di tolak pada tepi dinding rumah. Tilam telah dibentang di ruangan kosong itu. Mereka berdua akan tidur di situ bersama Fang. Bantal dan selimut sudah berselerak di atas tilam itu akibat mereka berdua bermain dengan begitu seronok sekali

"Abang Fang! Abang Fang!" panggil Rizu

Fang keluar dari dapur dengan semangkuk popcorn caramel. Dia telah berjanji dengan mereka berdua bahawa pada malam itu, mereka akan menonton sebuah movie kartun sama-sama. Kaizo tidak mahu menyertai mereka bertiga. Dia hanya kurung sahaja di dalam bilik selepas sahaja selesai makan malam. Faye pula, dia pergi bermalam di rumah Bella kerana Lily ingin mengadakan slumber party bersama rakan-rakan perempuannya termasuklah Yaya dan Ying sekali. Gopal ada bertanya kepada rakan-rakan lelaki dia, kenapa budak lelaki tidak mengadakan slumber party? Fang jawab, kerana mereka bukan budak perempuan

"Abang Fang! Abang Fang! Cepatlah!"

"Sabarlah Rizu.. abang tengah buat popcorn tadi" Fang terus duduk bersila di atas tilam "Kita nak tengok movie apa ni?"

"HANTU!" Jerit Idoli sambil tersenyum lebar

"Pizu nak tengok movie kartun, tak nak movie hantu" Rizu ambil DVD sebuah movie disney dari rak television itu "Pizu nak tengok movie Finding Nemo dan Finding Dory!"

"TENGOK MOVIE TENTANG IKAN!" Idoli sungguh teruja pada ketika itu "Cepat abang Rizu, cepat pasang movie tu! Idoli nak tengok! Idoli nak tengok!"

"Hyper betul budak ni" bisik Fang sambil makan popcorn dia "Korang berdua, jangan nak buat bising.. duduk diam dan jangan ganggu orang lain"

"Baik abang Fang!" jawab Rizu dan Idoli secara serentak

Rizu terus pasangkan DVD movie itu. Idoli sudah peluk bantal dan plushie penguin. Fang masih lagi duduk bersila sambil makan popcorn seorang diri. Selepas itu, Rizu duduk di sebelah Fang untuk menonton movie yang dia pasang tadi iaitu movie Finding Nemo. Fang menggunakan kuasa jari bayangnya untuk menutup lampu ruang tamu. Beberapa minit kemudian, Rizu mula tanyakan sesuatu kepada Fang

"Abang Fang.." panggil Rizu secara perlahan

"Rizu nak apa?"

"Hari jadi abang nanti, abang Fang nak apa?"

"Abang nak jadi popular.. hehehee" Fang tersenyum sinis di dalam gelap itu

"Pizu mana reti nak jadikan abang popular.. abang Fang mintalah benda lain"

"Abang tak kisah pun, Rizu.. janji hadiah tu ikhlas dari Rizu sendiri"

"Ok" jawab Rizu "Pizu akan pastikan hari jadi abang Fang adalah yang terbaik daripada yang terbaik! Mungkin hadiah yang lebih mahal daripada abang Boboiboy"

"Jangan lupa juga, LAGI POPULAR DARIPADA BOBOIBOY! HAHAHAHAHAA!"

"ABANG FANG! ABANG RIZU! Idoli nak tengok movie ikan! Janganlah bising"

Mereka terkejut dengan suara garang Idoli. Lalu Rizu dan Fang tergelak sedikit. Mereka berdua kembali menonton movie itu secara aman. Tiada lagi perbualan dari mereka semua. Rizu mula terfikir, apa agaknya pengembaraan mereka yang seterusnya? Mungkin sesuatu yang menarik, atau mungkin sesuatu yang membuat diri dia sedih. Apa-apa pun, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mulakan pengembaraan baru nanti

* * *

 **Hehee... maaf sebab simple aje :P**

 **Azayaka Rein - Hai! maaf sebab author lama sangat nak update chapter baru sebab computer author baru baik pulih :3**

 **Lily - Momoki sebenarnya ada kuasa tetapi si Ammy telah ambil semua kuasa itu dan simpan dekat dalam makmal dia. Ammy tak nak Momoki buat jahat lagi xD hehe.. lagipun Momoki tak pernah minta balik. Jadi dia belajar untuk menjadi alien yang baik :3 dan juga kasanova beretika xD hehee.. Pizu chan sudah pulih dan virus jahat tu tidak boleh kawan Pizu chan.. sang virus tu sudah kena delete xD dah musnah pun.. hehee.. macam mana belajar main gitar dengan landak? berjaya ataupun tidak? hehee..**

 **Jumpa lagi!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	19. Hari Jadi Landak

**Haluuu! Yahooo! Hari jadi Fang! Happy Birthday to our favourite landak! FANG! Ahakzz**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Hari Jadi Landak**

 _"Selamat hari jadi, Fang"_

Fang terus hentikan video ibu bapanya pada suatu ketika dahulu. Dia mengesat air matanya sambil menatap wajah kedua ibu bapanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Hari ini adalah hari jadi dia. Fang teringin untuk meraikan hari jadi dia bersama ibu bapa dia tetapi apa yang dia boleh buat. Ibu dan ayah dia sudah lama pergi meninggalkan dia dan abangnya. Video hari jadi itu membuatkan hati dia terasa rindu dengan mereka berdua. Fang menangis lagi kerana hanya video itu sahajalah sebagai pengganti untuk mengucapkan selamat hari jadi kepada dirinya

"Ibu.. ayah.. adik dah besar" bisik Fang di dalam bilik gelapnya

Fang hanya duduk di atas katil dan laptopnya terbuka luas di atas ribanya. Di sebelah kiri dia, ada seekor kucing bernama Shadow sedang nyenyak tidur dengan aman. Fang tutup video tadi. Seterusnya, dia mainkan video ibu bapanya yang lain pula. Video kali ini semasa mereka berkelah di dalam sebuah taman. Dia tergelak melihat asyik dia sendiri di dalam video itu. Ibu dia sangat penyayang dan suara ayah dia pula, sangat tegas dan lembut. Fang peluk bantalnya dengan begitu erat. Seolah-olah bantal itu adalah ibu dan ayahnya. Dia bayangkan dia dapat sebuah pelukan dari mereka berdua

"Pang.."

Pintu bilik dia terbuka. Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik adiknya untuk melihat apa yang adik dia sedang lakukan. Fang cepat-cepat mengesat air matanya dan tutup laptopnya

"Kau tak tidur lagi"

"Tak abang" balas Fang

"Kau tengok video hari jadi kau ke?" Kaizo berjalan menuju ke arah katil adiknya. Lalu dia duduk di atas katil itu "Hari ni hari jadi kau.. selamat hari jadi"

"Terima kasih abang" Fang tersenyum sedikit

"Kau nak apa-apa tak untuk hari jadi kau?"

"Adik cuma nak..." Fang terdiam sebentar. Dia mahukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin akan terjadi. Jadi dia terpaksa buangkan permintaan itu "Adik nak.. donut lobak merah aje"

"Itu aje?" tanya Kaizo sambil angkat kening sebelah

"Ha ah, itu sahaja" balas Fang dengan nada yang perlahan "Itu sahaja adik nak" dia terdiam seketika. Jauh di hatinya, dia teringin untuk meraikan hari jadinya bersama ibu bapanya "Itu sahaja yang adik nak.." bisik dia dengan kepalanya tertunduk sedikit

"Pang.." Kaizo rapatkan diri dia kepada adiknya "Abang tahu apa yang kau mahukan. Kau mahu menyambut hari jadi kau bersama mereka tapi.. abang tiada kuasa untuk kembalikan mereka. Maafkan abang kerana abang tidak mampu untuk tunaikan permintaan itu"

"Takpe abang.. adik tahu permintaan itu memang sukar dan tak masuk akal" Fang mengesat air matanya "Adik sambut hari jadi adik dengan abang dan juga dengan kawan-kawan adik. Merekalah keluarga kita sekarang ini.. adik sayangkan mereka"

"Mereka pun sayangkan adik" Kaizo bangun dari katil itu "Sudah, kau masuklah tidur.. nanti aku akan belikan donut lobak merah untuk kau"

"Terima kasih abang"

"Sama-sama"

"Abang" panggil Fang

"Kenapa? Kau ada satu lagi permintaan ke?"

"Tak.. sebenarnya.." Fang melihat wajah abangnya "Tahun lepas.. ibu dan ayah ada muncul dalam mimpi adik. Mereka hadir dalam mimpi tu sebab nak sambut hari jadi adik. Mungkin kali ini mereka akan munculkan diri lagi"

"Hmm... kalau boleh, jangan terlalu berharap sangat. Abang takut kau akan kecewa nanti" kata Kaizo kepada adiknya "Aku takut kau tunggu kemunculan mereka setiap kali kau mahu tidur.. aku tak nak kau kecewa. Aku tak nak kau sedih kerana mereka tidak hadir di dalam mimpi kau nanti"

"Adik tahu.. adik tak nak berharap sangat"

"Jadi, jangan tunggu.. kalau mereka nak muncul, mereka akan datang" Kaizo berikan senyuman dia kepada adiknya "Kadang kala mereka juga muncul di dalam mimpi abang. Biarkanlah mereka muncul dengan sendirinya. Kau kena ingat, mimpi adalah tidak sama seperti realiti"

"Tapi.. kenapa masa dia orang ada dalam mimpi adik.. adik rasa macam betul aje. Adik dapat melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas"

"Abang pun begitu juga. Abang pun tidak faham kenapa tapi apa-apa pun, kau harus bersyukur mereka hadir di dalam mimpi kita untuk hilangkan rasa rindu kita kepada mereka" Kaizo belai rambut adiknya sedikit "Mari kita masuk tidur, Pang" Dia kucup sedikit dahi adiknya "Selamat malam, Pang"

"Selamat malam abang"

* * *

Sarapan pagi sudah tersedia di atas meja dapur rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Makanan sarapan pagi itu telah disediakan oleh Lynna sendiri. Kaizo yang meminta pertolongan dari Lynna kerana dia tahu, diri dia tidak begitu mahir di dalam bahagian memasak. Apa sahaja yang dia masak, mesti makanan itu akan rasa terlampau masin. Lynna dengan baiknya, dia setuju untuk tolong Kaizo. Mereka berdua telah menyediakan beberapa kepingan sandwich teluar dan keju, pancake bersama dengan sirap madu, cekodok pisang dan juga jus lobak merah

"Semuanya sudah siap" kata Lynna dengan perasaan puas hati "Tapi... kenapa kau tak suruh Faye yang tolong kau?"

"IDOLI TAHU!" Si anak kucing alien sudah muncul di dalam dapur dengan pakaian baju tidurnya "Sebab abang Kaizo cari alasan untuk kak Lynna datang ke sini!"

Kaizo diam sahaja. Dahi dia berkerut-kerut pada ketika itu. Idoli sudah duduk di kerusi meja makan dengan tangan dia sudah mencapai sekeping pancake. Kaizo mahu menghalang Idoli supaya jangan sentuh makanan itu kerana semuanya untuk adik dia iaitu Fang tetapi dia tahu, nanti Idoli akan mengadu kepada abang dia, Laksamana Tarung. Dia tidak begitu takut dengan Laksamana Tarung tetapi dia tidak mahu bergaduh kerana itu. Mereka adalah pasukan ahli TAPOPS dan tidak enak sekali kalau bergaduh sesama sendiri

"Sedapnya pancake ni!" kata Idoli sambil kunyah pancake itu

"Hehehe.. makan elok-elok Idoli" Lynna tuangkan air susu kepada Idoli "Kunyah perlahan-lahan ok"

"Ok" balas Idoli "Abang Fang tak bangun lagi?"

"Belum" balas Kaizo "Entah pukul berapa budak tu nak bangun"

"Kejap lagi bangunlah dia tu.." kata Lynna "Idoli nak pancake lagi? Akak ada buat banyak tu"

"Errmmm... abang Kaizo buat yang mana satu?" Mata Idoli meniliti setiap makanan yang ada di atas meja makan itu

"Err.. dia buat pancake tu.. hehehee.. sebab tu nampak hangus sedikit"

"Ohh.. patutlah pancake tu ada kesan-kesan hitam" Idoli angguk kepala dia tanda faham "Kak Lynna pula buat yang mana satu?"

"Akak buat sandwich ni, jus lobak dan juga cekodok pisang"

"Kenapa kau tanya?" tanya Kaizo sambil angkat kening sebelah

"Sebab Idoli nak tahu apa yang abang Kaizo masak.. nampaknya pancake tu tak masin! Hehehee.." Idoli tergelak sedikit "Nak Idoli kejutkan abang Fang ke?"

"Tak perlu.. abang dah bangun pun" Fang menguap besar sambil masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia gosok mata kirinya sedikit. Rambut dia berselerak sedikit "Abang masak apa untuk adik?" Dia menguap lagi

"Pergi basuh muka kau dulu.. baru boleh makan sarapan pagi kau. Jangan lupa gosok gigi tu sekali" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius

"Baik abang ku yang terlajak macho" Fang keluar dari dapur itu dengan tangan dia sudah garu-garu punggung

"Bangun bangun aje.. terus ke dapur budak tu. Bukannya nak basuh muka dan gosok gigi dulu" kata Kaizo sambil bersilang tangan

"Errr.. Idoli pergi gosok gigi dulu... hehee" Idoli berlari keluar dari dapur dengan senyuman tersengih dia

"Si anak kucing tu pun sama juga" bisik Kaizo "Sabar ajelah"

"Hehehe.. agaknya dia orang dapat bau makanan sedap yang ada dekat dapur, terus dia orang datang ke sini.. hehee.. kau pun, janganlah garang sangat dengan mereka" tegur Lynna

"Aku mana ada garang dengan dia orang" Kaizo duduk di kerusi meja makan dengan tangan dia mencapai sekeping sandwich telur "Aku harap dia akan suka dengan sarapan pagi hari jadi dia hari ini"

"Mesti dia akan suka punya tapi donut lobak merah tu, bila kau nak buat?" Lynna tuangkan air jus lobak merah di gelas Kaizo

"Aku beli aje" jawab Kaizo. Lalu dia gigit sedikit sandwich itu "Atau kau nak buatkan?"

"Tak kan aku sorang aje kena buat, kau kena bantu aku juga nanti"

"Kalau begitu, kita beli ajelah" balas Kaizo

"Kau sebenarnya malas nak buatkan"

Kaizo tidak menjawap pertanyaan Lynna tadi. Dia hanya minum air jus lobak itu secara senyap. Lynna berikan renungan tajam kepada Kaizo tetapi dia tetap diendahkan oleh si kapten itu. Lynna mengalah sahaja. Dia tidak mahu panjangkan cerita dengan Kaizo. Beberapa saat kemudian, Faye masuk ke dalam dapur dengan wajah cerianya

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY COUSIN KU!" Faye melihat kiri dan kanan dapur itu "Eh.. mana Fang?"

"Dia pergi cuci muka sekejap" jawab Lynna

"Lorr.. ingatkan dia ada dekat sini. Faye baru nak berikan hadiah hari jadi dia" Ada sekotak kecil pada tangan Faye. Kotak itu dibalut dengan kertas berwarna-warni "Hadiah ini adalah dari Faye, Bella dan juga Lily"

"Baiknya kamu bertiga berkongsi hadiah"

"Sebab tak cukup duit" balas Faye kepada Lynna "Terpaksalah kita orang kumpul duit dan belikan hadiah ini untuk Fang"

"Ala.. Idoli takde hadiah nak berikan kepada abang Fang" Idoli muncul kembali di dalam dapur itu. Muka dia sudah siap dicuci. Begitu juga dengan giginya "Kak Lynna nanti temankan Idoli pergi beli hadiah abang Fang"

"Ok" Lynna mengusap kepala Idoli

"Abang Kaizo bagi hadiah apa nanti?"

"Entahlah" jawab Kaizo "Abang pun tak tahu nak bagi dia apa.. mungkin hadiah kasih sayang aje kot. Kalau dia tak puas hati dengan hadiah itu, aku sekeh kepala dia dan juga dengan hukuman latihan tempur"

Idoli tepuk dahinya sendiri. Manakala Lynna dan Faye hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja. Fang sudah pun kembali di dalam dapur itu. Dia sudah tidak kelihatan mamai lagi. Rambut dia sudah terurus dan riak wajah dia kelihatan lebih ceria seperti biasa

"Hah, tadi aku dengar ada hadiah.. mana? mana?" Faye terus hulurkan hadiah dia kepada Fang "Hehehe.. hadiah dari kau.. terima kasih"

"Sama-sama" kata Faye dengan senyuman ikhlasnya "Bukalah"

"Nanti dulu.. aku nak makan makanan yang abang aku buat" Fang pandang abang dia lama-lama. Selepas itu dia alihkan pandang dia ke arah Lynna "Semua ni kak Lynna yang buatkan? Abang hanya suruh kak Lynna buat sarapan pagi ini untuk adik kan?"

"Hehehe.. betul tu tapi pancake tu, abang kamu yang buat" Lynna tersenyum sedikit

"Ohh.. patutlah hangus" jawab Fang. Dia duduk di sebelah abangnya "Terima kasih kerana buat pancake hangus"

"Ermm.. sama-sama" jawab Kaizo "Mari makan semua"

Lynna, Faye dan Idoli mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Faye mengambil beberapa keping sandwich dan letak di atas pinggannya. Idoli pula, dia sambung makan pancake hangus itu. Manakala Lynna pula, dia mengambil sebiji cekodok pisang. Fang merasai pancake yang abang dia buat. Tiada rasa masin tapi sedap, walaupun hangus. Mungkin acuan pancake itu dibuat oleh kak Lynna dan abang dia hanya masakkan sahaja, fikir Fang. Mungkin juga, fikir dia lagi

"Fang.."

"Yea kak Lynna" Fang pandang wajah Lynna yang sentiasa lembut itu "Kenapa akak?"

"Akak ada hadiah untuk Fang"

"HADIAH?! Hadiah apa yang akak nak berikan kepada adik? BASIKAL KE? Tak pun KERETA!" Mata Fang sudah bersinar-sinar sambil terbayangkan hadiah apa yang dia dapat nanti "Mesti sesuatu yang sangat istimewakan!"

"Yea Fang tapi.. hadiah ini boleh guna untuk hari ini sahaja"

"Hadiah apa tu? Kak Lynna bagi adik kupon ke?" Kaizo boleh nampak di mata adiknya ada rasa sedikit kecewa. Lalu dia tepuk kepala adiknya "ABANG!"

"Kalau dia bagi kupon, kau terima ajelah dengan seikhlas hati!" marah Kaizo

"Yelah, adik nak terima seikhlas hatilah ni.. abang janganlah nak tepuk kepala adik ni" Fang terus bersilang tangan dengan muka masamnya "Suka sangat nak kacau mood adik pagi-pagi"

"Sudah sudah.. jangan nak gaduh-gaduh" tegur Lynna "Hadiah ni bukan kupon tapi ianya sangat istimewa"

"Maksud kak Lynna, hadiah itu ada kuasa ke?" tanya Faye dengan mulut penuh dengan kunyahan sandwich. Lalu dia telan untuk kembali bercakap "Wah! mesti hadiah tu sangat bermaknakan"

"Sudah tentu" jawab Lynna

"Hadiah apa kak Lynna.. adik tak sabar nak melihatnya" Fang sudah kembali teruja dengan hadiah dari Lynna

Lynna bangun dari kerusinya. Lalu dia keluar dari dapur untuk pergi mengambil sesuatu dari beg sandang dia. Fang mengintai sedikit untuk melihat besar mana hadiah itu. Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya lagi sekali

"ABANG!"

Kaizo tidak memarahi adik dia balik. Dia terus minum jus lobak merahnya dengan bahagia. Fang sudah mula berapi-api dengan sikap abangnya yang berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang dia telah lakukan sebentar tadi. Fang kembali bermasam muka. Idoli ketawa secara perlahan kerana dia rasa lucu melihat adik-beradik itu. Faye malas hendak bersuara kerana dia sudah masak dengan perangai mereka berdua. Duduk di rumah Fang dan Kaizo, boleh jadi seperti mereka juga. Asyik dengan jeritan mereka sahaja, selepas itu bergaduh hanya perkara remeh temeh. Lynna sudah kembali di dalam dapur itu. Kali ini, dia membawa sebiji batu kecil yang sama besar dengan tapak tangan Idoli. Batu itu berbentuk seperti bintang

"Kak Lynna bagi adik batu ke?" tanya Fang

"Bagus hadiah tu Lynna.. sebab kepala adik aku ni keras macam batu! Keras kepala betul kau ni" Lagi sekali kepala Fang di tepuk oleh Kaizo

"ABANG!" Jerit Fang "Kenapa kak Lynna bagi adik batu?"

"Sebab batu ni.. bukan batu biasa" Lynna angkat tangan Fang sedikit. Dia letak batu itu di atas tapak tangan Fang "Batu ini mempunyai kuasa tersendiri"

"Kuasa apa tu kak Lynna?" tanya Fang sambil melihat batu kecil itu. Batu itu berwarna biru dan ianya berkilat "Batu ni boleh berikan adik kuasa ke?"

"Bukanlah" jawab Lynna dengan lembutnya "Ianya boleh tunaikan permintaan Fang untuk satu hari sahaja. Apabila sudah cukup satu hari, semua permintaan Fang akan hilang"

"Wuuu..bestnya!" Mata Idoli sudah bersinar-sinar "Abang Fang minta ikan banyak-banyak!"

"Err... abang nak minta benda yang lagi best daripada ikan.. hehehe" Lalu Fang tersenyum sinis "Kak Lynna, macam mana nak buat permintaan tu?"

"Pejamkan mata kamu dan katakan permintaan Fang tu" jelas Lynna "Pastikan niat kamu betul"

"Jangan kau minta benda yang merapu pulak" Kaizo terus berikan amaran kepada adiknya "Kalau tidak, hadiah aku untuk kau adalah latihan tempur nanti"

"Hmm.. yelah" Fang terus pejamkan mata dia sambil fikirkan permintaan apa yang dia mahukan "Hehehe... permintaan aku adalah untuk abang aku-" Kali ini, Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya "ABANG!"

"Kau nak minta benda merepek ke"

Fang celikkan matanya dan lalu dia berikan renungan tajam ke arah abangnya. Kaizo buat benda yang sama kepada adiknya. Kedua mereka bertentangan mata di dalam dapur itu. Mata mereka tidak berkelip. Faye dan Idoli begitu seronok menonton kedua adik beradik bertentangan mata. Mereka menonton sambil makan di situ. Lynna mengeluh sedikit dengan kelakuan mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba Fang tersenyum sinis. Kaizo mula sedari dengan senyuman itu. Dia tahu dengan senyuman nakal adiknya. Dia harus berhati-hati dengan adiknya

"Permintaan adik kali ini adalah abang aku menjadi seorang bayi" kata Fang dengan lajunya. Dia genggam batu itu dan ianya terus menyala. Batu itu bertindak dan mula menggunakan kuasanya

Kaizo tidak sempat untuk menjerit nama adiknya, badan dia terus mengecil dan kembali menjadi seorang bayi. Mata Fang bersinar-sinar melihat kecomelan abangnya. Dia hulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala bayi itu tetapi tangan dia terus di gigit oleh bayi comel itu

"ADOI!" Kaizo tidak lepaskan gigitan dia. Fang menjerit-jerit di situ kerana gigitan abangnya amat menyakitkan "ABANG! ABANG! LEPASKANLAH TANGAN ADIK!"

"Kaizo! Janganlah gigit dia"

Kaizo tetap dengan gigitan dia. Fang menjerit sekuat hati sehinggalah tangan dia akhirnya dilepaskan juga oleh Kaizo. Badan Kaizo diangkat oleh Lynna untuk jauhkan bayi itu dari Fang. Idoli bertepuk tangan kerana sangat suka dengan aksi Kaizo sebentar tadi. Faye pula, dia tidak tahu samada dia perlu gelak ataupun gelengkan kepala sahaja. Fang melihat tangan dia dan kesan gigitan dari abangnya tadi boleh dilihat oleh dirinya

"Nakalnya Kaizo ni" kata Lynna

"Dia saja nak kenakan adik.. kak Lynna, boleh ke batu ni pulihkan abang balik?"

"Hmm.. boleh rasanya" jawab Lynna sambil mendukung bayi comel itu "Fang cubalah minta batu itu untuk pulihkan abang kamu"

"Hehee.. nantilah, biarkan dia jadi bayi" Fang tersenyum sinis sambil melihat bayi comel itu keluarkan buih-buih di mulutnya "Comel tapi nakal"

"Fang nak tunggu 24 jam baru abang kamu jadi dewasa balik?"

"Yea kot.." balas Fang. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Kak Lynna jangan risau, nanti bila adik sudah bosan, adik pulihkan dia balik"

"Lepas tu kenalah hadiah latihan tempur daripada abang Kaizo" bisik Faye sambil kunyah cekodok pisang pula kali ini "Fang, bukalah hadiah aku"

"Apa yang korang berikan kepada aku?" Tangan Fang terus mencapai sebuah kotak hadiah daripada Faye. Dia membuka pembalut hadiah itu secara ganas. Di sebalik pembalut hadiah, terdapat sebuah kotak lutsinar. Ianya boleh lihat apakah di dalam kotak tersebut "Korang berikan aku cawan"

Faye terus tersengih kepada Fang. Pada permukaan cawan itu terdapat ukiran nama Fang dan juga gambar berbentuk seekor landak. Fang berkerut dahi apabila dia melihat gambar landak ungu itu. Dia terfikir, ini mesti idea datang dari si Lily untuk letak gambar landak di situ

"Terima kasih Faye" kata Fang. Dia tidak kecewa dengan hadiah itu. Dia tetap menghargai hadiah tersebut "Kak Lynna.."

"Yea Fang"

"Akak boleh tak jaga abang dan Idoli nanti?"

"Boleh" balas Lynna kepada Fang "Tapi betul ke Fang tak pulihkan abang kamu?"

"Hehehe.. biarkan dia jadi bayi.. adik sudah dapat idea untuk permintaan adik yang seterusnya!" Fang tersenyum bangga di situ "Tapi kak Lynna jangan risau, ianya bukanlah sesuatu benda yang merapu"

"Abang Fang nak minta ikan banyak-banyak ke?"

"Bukanlah Idoli.." Fang mengangkat tangannya sambil menggenggam batu itu berkilat itu. Lalu dia menjerit "PERMINTAAN ABANG YANG SETERUSNYA ADALAH UNTUK MENJADI POPULAR!"

Batu itu menyala lagi sekali. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka terdengar satu ketukan di pintu rumah. Mereka semua pandang satu sama lain. Fang dengan beraninya, dia keluar dari dapur untuk pergi membuka pintu rumahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit dia membuka pintu tersebut, sehinggalah dia nampak wajah Rizu terpacar di depan pintu rumahnya

"SELAMAT HARI JADI ABANG FANG!"

"RIZU! Terima kasih Rizu" Fang rasa terharu pada ketika itu. Dia terus perasan bahawa Rizu masih dengan pakaian sekolah dan juga memakai beg sekolah "Eh.. Rizu tak pergi sekolah ke?"

"Pizu memang dari sekolah tadi tapi tiba-tiba Pizu rasa nak datang ke sini sebab nak sambut hari jadi abang Fang" kata Rizu dengan senyuman comelnya "Kenapa? Abang Fang tak suka ke?"

"Abang suka tapi... cikgu tak marah ke kalau Pizu ponteng sekolah"

"Tak" balas Rizu dengan rasa tidak bersalah "Pizu cakap dekat cikgu.. Pizu nak sambut hari jadi abang Fang. Lepas tu cikgu bagi Pizu pergi"

"Pelik" bisik Fang sambil garu-garu kepala dia "Adakah ini adalah kesan dari permintaan aku tadi?"

"Yea Fang, ini adalah salah satu kesan daripada permintaan Fang tadi" muncul Lynna di belakang Fang. Dia masih lagi mendukung Kaizo "Hehehe... Fang nak jadi popular, maknanya guru kelas Rizu benarkan dia untuk pergi sambut hari jadi Fang. Popularity Fang amat dasyat sekali"

"BETUL KE NI?!"

"Betul abang Fang" balas Rizu

"Kalau begitu, abang tak sabar nak pergi sekolah untuk melihat apa yang berlaku nanti! Hehehee..." Fang sudah tersenyum sinis "Tapikan... kalau abang popular sekarang ini.. KENAPA TAKDE ORANG DEKAT DEPAN PINTU GATE RUMAH SEBAB NAK BAGI HADIAH! TIDAKKKK!"

Rizu tepuk-tepuk lengan abang kesayangan dia secara lembut. Faye yang berada di dalam dapur, dia terdengar jeritan Fang tadi, terus dia tepuk dahi dia sendiri. Baby Kaizo ketawa kecil dan bunyi yang dia keluar, sangat comel dan melucukan hati Lynna

"Bertabahlah abang Fang, nanti dekat sekolah, mesti ramai peminat abang Fang akan berikan hadiah.." kata Rizu sambil pujuk abang angkat dia

Fang mengeluh sedikit. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Rizu tadi, mungkin adalah betul, fikir Fang. Semangat dia terus kembali. Dia tidak sabar apa yang akan terjadi nanti

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan Fang ke sekolah, dia asyik mendapat ucapan hari jadi dari orang ramai. Ada yang dia kenal, ada yang dia tidak begitu kenali tetapi dia tidak terlalu kisah sangat kerana terlalu gembira pada hari itu. Rizu garu-garu kepala dia kerana ada benda yang sepatutnya dia harus lakukan

"Rizu ok ke?"

"Pizu macam lupakan sesuatu" kata Rizu

"Rizu lupa buat kerja sekolah?"

"Bukan"

"Rizu lupa nak gigit abang Kaizo?"

"Bukan.. tak baik tau gigit abang Paizo"

"Dia gigit abang, boleh pulak" Fang terus bersilang tangan "Jadi.. apa yang Rizu lupakan tu?"

"Jap.. bagi Pizu fikirkan" Rizu cuba sedaya upaya untuk mengingati balik apa yang dia harus lakukan. Dia cuba ulang balik apa yang dia buat pada hari ini "Masa Pizu keluar dari sekolah.. Pizu terus pergi ke rumah abang Fang.. lepas tu.. HAH! BARU PIZU INGAT!" Dia terus keluarkan sesuatu dari beg sekolahnya. Apa yang dia keluarkan adalah sebungkus biskut

"Biskut?"

"Ha ah, untuk abang Fang" Rizu dengan baiknya, dia membuka bungkusan biskut itu sedikit "Ambiklah satu"

"Terima kasih" Fang mengambil satu biskut di dalam bungkusan plastik itu "Rizu buat ke atau Rizu yang beli?" Dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya

"Kakak Yaya yang bagi.." Muka Fang menjadi hijau sebaik sahaja dia dengar nama Yaya dari mulut Rizu "Dia cakap.. dia buatkan khas untuk hari jadi abang Fang. Nanti dia bagi lagi dekat sekolah"

Fang pada ketika itu, dia seperti hendak muntah di atas jalan itu tetapi dia terus berlari seperti lipas kudung. Rizu rasa pelik, kenapa abang angkat dia tiba-tiba lari sahaja? Ada sesuatu yang tidak kena ke? fikir Rizu. Dia tidak berfikir banyak, Rizu berjalan menuju ke sekolah menengah. Setelah dia tiba di hadapan pintu pagar sekolah, Rizu boleh lihat abang kesayangan dia sedang menuju ke pintu pagar sekolah. Muka dia kelihatan pucat sedikit akibat makan biskut Yaya tadi. Rizu melambai-lambai ke arah Fang tetapi sekumpulan pelajar perempuan datang meluru ke arah Fang. Mereka semua ingin mengucapkan hari jadi dan berikan hadiah kepada sang superhero alien itu. Fang tersenyum kambing apabila melihat diri dia di kelilingi para gadis sekolah

"Wah, makin popular si Fang" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah Rizu

"Impian abang Fang adalah untuk menjadi popular! Hehehee..." Rizu tersenyum sedikit

"Ala, dia tu mana boleh kalahkan popularity Boboiboy" muncul pula Gopal kali ini "Entah-entah popular sekejap aje tu"

"Abang Gopal cemburu sebab abang Fang lebih popular daripada dia"

"ERK! Ma-mana ada dey! Abang ni popular jugalah.. mungkin sama popular macam Boboiboy"

"Hehehe.. yelah tu Gopal" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit "Ala, bukannya penting sangat popular ni"

"Tapi abang Fang tu.. popular tu penting, sama seperti kebersihan dan belajar juga. Bagi dia, ketiga-tiga tu penting" jelas Rizu sambil melihat abang angkat dia berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Di tangan Fang penuh dengan hadiah yang dia dapat "Hehehe.. kasihan abang Fang. Banyak sangat hadiah dia kena angkat"

"Rizu pergilah tolong"

"Ok!" kata Rizu kepada Boboiboy "ABANG FANG! ABANG.." Mata Rizu membulat besar apabila sebiji bola sedang menuru ke arah Fang "ABANG FANG! TUNDUK!"

"Hah?" Fang tidak sempat untuk mengelak, kepala dia terus terkena lontaran bola itu tadi. Lalu dia terjatuh di atas kawasan sekolah dan terus pengsan

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Rizu berlari ke arah Fang. Hadiah-hadiah yang dipegang oleh Fang tadi, habis berterabur di sekitar Fang. Sekotak chocolate sudah terbuka luas. Chocolate-chocolate di dalam kotak itu, berterabur di situ. Rizu goyang-goyangkan abang angkat dia

"Abang Fang bangun.. bangun"

"Rizu.." panggil Boboiboy "Macam dia pengsan aje"

"Nasib malang betul si Fang ni.. dah popular, tiba-tiba pengsan pulak" Gopal gelengkan kepalanya sambil bersilang tangan "Siapa yang baling bola tadi tu?"

"Aku yang baling tadi" Suara yang agak dingin muncul di situ. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Rizu pandang kebelakang "Tak sangka pula pukulan bola aku tadi buat si Pang ni pengsan"

"Kau ni Bella, kau nak saja nak kenakan dia"

"Takdelah Boboiboy.. aku mana nak kenakan dia. Aku tengah berlatih tadi tapi pukulan bola aku kuat sangat sampai terkena kepala si landak goreng ni" Bella angkat bola dia yang ada di tepi kepala Fang

"Jadi kakak Bella tak sengajalah tadi"

"Tak Rizu" balas Bella "Gerakanlah si mambang tu cepat sebab kejap lagi ada majlis sambutan hari jadi dia dekat dewan"

"WAH! ADA BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Rizu dengan pantasnya, dia goyang-goyangkan badan Fang lagi "ABANG FANG BANGUN! ABANG FANG BANGUN!"

"Dia tak nak bangun pulak" kata Boboiboy "Macam mana ni?"

"Err.. Pizu cuba tutup hidung dia" Rizu picit hidung Fang "Tengok dia bangun ke tak"

Mata Fang terus terbuka luas. Rizu berjaya bangunkan Fang yang pengsan itu. Wajah dia berubah menjadi ceria tetap dia lupa hendak lepaskan hidung abang angkat dia

"RIZU! KENAPA TUTUP HIDUNG ABANG?"

"Eh.. maaf abang Fang" Rizu tersengih sambil lepaskan hidung abang kesayangan dia "Abang ingat tak apa yang berlaku tadi?"

"Ada bola terkena kepala abang" Fang mengusap kepala dia yang terkena bola sebentar tadi. Mata dia tertumpu kepada seorang gadis iaitu Bella "Kau saja nak kenakan aku. Saja nak buat aku malu depan peminat aku"

"Buat apa aku nak malukan kau.. aku tak sengaja pun tadi" kata Bella sambil bermasam muka

"Yelah tu tak sengaja" bisik Fang sambil bangun dari situ. Rizu sudah pun kutip hadiah-hadiah dari peminat abang kesayang dia "Terima kasih Rizu... Rizu juga yang baik. Lagi baik dari si minah ni"

"Wei, kau ingat aku ni jahat sangat ke" marah Bella

"Entah" balas Fang dengan nada malas

"Aduh, jangan nak gaduh-gaduhlah.. jom kita ke dewan"

"Ada apa dekat dewan?" tanya Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Ada majlis hari jadi kaulah" balas Boboiboy

Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar seperti bintang sedang berkelipan di angkasa. Bibir dia terus mengukirkan sebuah senyuman seperti seekor kucing. Fang dengan gembiranya, dia terus ke dewan sambil menjerit perkataan popular

"Hmm... bahagialah dia tu" kata Boboiboy "Jomlah semua"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Rizu dan Bella terus ke dewan yang sudah dihiasi dengan belon-belon berwarna ungu. Sesudah sahaja sampai di dewan, mereka terkejut dengan banner yang digantung pada pentas dewan. Fang berdiri di tengah-tengah dewan dengan matanya terkebil-kebil melihat banner itu. Ianya terdapat sebuah tulisan Happy Birthday Boboiboy tetapi nama Boboiboy itu dipangkah dan digantikan dengan perkataan landak

"KE-KENAPA TAK BUAT BARU?!" marah Fang pada ketika itu

"Hehehee.. maaf landak, Lily terlupa nak buat banner baru. Jadi Lily gantikan dengan BBB-CHAN punya.. ok kan?" muncul Lily di sebelah Fang

"Jangan marah Fang, kami sudah rancang semua ini untuk kau. Kami ingin membuatkan impian Fang tercapai" kata Yaya sambil mendarat di hadapan Fang. Dia baru sahaja habis mengikat belon-belon ungu di tepi pintu-pintu dewan "Kau suka tak dengan semua ini?"

"Suka tu suka tapi aku tak puas hati dengan banner tu"

"Haiyaaa... terima sahajalah. Kami semua sudah penat-penat buat ini semua" kata Ying "Mr Popular tak boleh bermasam muka maaa"

"Hmm.. yelah yelah" Fang terus kembali tersenyum seperti paksa. Dia terpaksa redha dan terima sahaja dengan banner itu

Di hadapan pentas dewan itu terdapat beberapa meja yang tersusun panjang. Di atasnya sudah tersedianya beberapa makanana kegemaran Fang. Ada satu lagi meja yang tersedia khas untuk hadiah-hadiah hari jadi Fang. Semakin lama semakin lebar senyuman Fang. Dia tidak sangka, perkara semua ini berlaku kerana permintaan dia yang ingin menjadi popular. Dia akan pastikan popularity dia akan kekal selama-lamanya

"HAHAHAHAAA! AKU POPULAR! AKU POPULAR!" Fang menjerit sambil melompat-lompat di dalam dewan itu "AKU POPULAR! AKU POPULAR!"

Boboiboy tepuk dahinya sendiri

Semuanya sudah pun siap. Faye dan Harraz sudah letak sebuah kerusi khas untuk Fang duduk di tengah-tengah pentas. Mereka juga akan meminta Fang untuk nyanyikan beberapa buah lagu nanti. Pelajar-pelajar sekolah itu, cikgu-cikgu sekolah dan orang luar yang datang ke sekolah itu, sudah pun masuk ke dalam dewan tersebut. Yaya meletakkan sebuah kek lobak merah di sebuah meja bulat. Mata Fang bersinar-sinar melihat kek itu kerana ada wajahnya yang bergaya dengan berlagak

"Baiklah semua! KITA NYANYIKAN LAGU HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNTUK LANDAK!" Jerit Lily. Satu dewan boleh dengar jeritan Lily "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LANDAK! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LANDAK!"

Fang rasa terharu pada ketika itu. Air mata dia mengalir sedikit kerana terlalu gembira. Dia memotong kek itu separuh setelah mereka selesai nyanyikan hari jadi kepada dirinya. Selepas itu dia letakkan pisau plastik itu di tepi kek tersebut. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk merasai kek lobak merah itu tetapi malang tidak berbau, badan dia dilanggar oleh seseorang dari belakang. Kepala dia terjatuh di atas kek tersebut. Muka Fang penuh dengan icing kek itu dan amat memalukan sekali kerana pada ketika itu, ramai yang merakamkan saat-saat kejadian itu tadi. Muka Fang naik merah kerana malu. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat segelintir daripada mereka tergelak sedikit. Lalu dia menjerit sekuat hati

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

"Adik sudah balik"

Fang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan perasaan sedih. Baju sekolah dia kotor, rambut dia ada lagi kesan-kesan icing tadi dan hadiah dia semuanya tiada kerana semasa dia dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah pada petang itu, tiba-tiba ada satu kereta laju lalu di tepinya. Ianya membuatkan Fang terkejut dan hilang imbangan dia. Lalu dia terjatuh ke dalam longkang, berserta dengan hadiah-hadiah dia sekali

"Fang, kenapa ni?" tanya Lynna

"Adik.. jatuh.. tadi" Fang rasa sedikit kecewa pada ketika itu "Adik nak jadi popular tapi jadi benda lain pula"

"Kasihan dia.. mari akak bersihkan diri tu, lepas tu akak sediakan makanan kegemaran untuk Fang" Dengan hanya hayunkan tangan sahaja, kesan-kesan kotor pada diri Fang, terus hilang. Semuanya menjadi bersih. Lynna telah menggunakan kuasanya untuk kurangkan kesengsaraan pada diri Fang

"Terima kak Lynna" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Mana Abang- ARGHHHH! SAKIT SAKIT!"

Kaki kanan Fang di gigit oleh seseorang iaitu Kaizo. Bayi itu sebentar tadi berada di dalam bilik Idoli untuk bermain tetapi sebaik sahaja dia terdengar suara Fang. Dia berlari keluar dan terus gigit kaki Fang

"Abang ni kenapa! Suka sangat gigit adik!" marah Fang. Lalu Kaizo gigit lagi kaki adiknya "SAKIT! SAKIT! SAKIT! KAK LYNNA!"

Lynna terpaksa jauhkan diri Kaizo daripada Fang. Dia dukung bayi itu yang masih lagi ingin gigit Fang. Tangan Kaizo terkapai-kapai untuk pergi ke arah Fang

"Tadi elok aje, takde pulak dia gigit orang" kata Lynna "Tapi Fang ada, terus dia nak gigit"

"Agaknya dia tahu adik buat dia jadi bayi, sebab tu kot dia nak balas dendam balik"

"Hehehe.. mungkin tapi tak kan sampai begitu sekali" Lynna mengusap kepala bayi itu "Fang jangan marah sangat dekat abang kamu ok.. dia bergurau aje ni"

"Hmm... bergurau dengan cara gigit orang. Bergurau apa benda tu" Nada Fang pada ketika itu sedikit marah. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Kak Lynna, batu yang kak Lynna bagi tu.. macam ada kesan sampingan aje.. adik nak jadi popular tapi jadi benda lain pula"

"Yer ke.. tadi dekat sekolah apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lynna

Fang berjalan ke ruang tamu dan terus duduk di atas kerusi sofa. Dia ceritakan segala-galanya kepada Lynna apa yang terjadi di sekolah. Keceriaan Fang terus hilang apabila dia mengingati balik peristimewa tadi. Dia sedih kerana hari jadi dia berubah menjadi hari jadi malang buat diri dia. Tahun lepas, semuanya berjalan lancar walaupun tulis Lily membuatkan dia rasa nak sekeh kepala si gadis pelik itu

"Fang tak nak buat permintaan lagi?"

"Tak nak" kata Fang kepada Lynna "Adik nak lupakan hari jadi tahun ini.. semuanya hancur. Bila dapat satu gembiraan, lepas tu terus jadi benda lain"

"Betul ni?" tanya Lynna lagi

"Sebenarnya.." Lynna duduk di sebelah Fang untuk dengar permintaan terakhir itu "Adik ada satu lagi permintaan tapi... adik takut kalau permintaan adik tu tidak dapat ditunaikan"

"Kak Lynna tahu apa permintaan terakhir itu. Abang kamu sendiri ada cerita dekat akak" Lynna mengusap kepala Kaizo sedikit. Bayi itu cuba hendak gigit Fang lagi sekali tetapi Lynna jauhkan diri Kaizo daripada adik dia "Fang nak meraikan hari jadi ini dengan ibu bapa kamu kan"

"Ha ah.. tapi boleh ke batu ni buat begitu? Adik ingat lagi, semasa kita berada di planet Metallum. Batu yang Neko Neko bagi.. adik buat permintaan dekat batu tu tapi.. tak jadi apa-apa pun" Fang rasa sedikit kecewa pada ketika itu

"Hmmm... Fang.." Fang terus pandang Lynna "Fang tahukan akak boleh bawa roh ibu bapa kamu ke dunia ini hanya sekali sahaja tapi batu ini.. ianya mempunyai kuasa luar biasa. Kuasa dia lebih dasyat daripada batu yang Neko Neko bagi tu. Batu ni memang agak sukar untuk jumpai. Kawan akak sangat bertuah dapat menjumpai batu istimewa ini dan dialah yang menjaga dengan baik supaya tidak jatuh kepada orang jahat"

"Jadi.. maksud akak.. adik boleh cuba untuk buat permintaan itu?"

"Boleh, tak salah kalau Fang nak cuba tapi kamu kena ingat, tak semua yang kita impikan, kita akan dapat" jelas Lynna dengan senyuman kecil dia "Apa-apa pun, Fang harus cuba.. mungkin batu itu dapat tunaikan permintaan Fang dan mungkin juga, ianya dapat gantikan memori tadi dengan memori yang lebih indah lagi. Jangan berputus asa Fang.. kak Lynna tak nak tengok Fang sedih sebab kejadian tadi. Kak Lynna lebih suka melihat Fang yang ceria. Kalau ianya tidak dapat tunaikan impian Fang, kamu masih ada lagi abang kamu di sini. Kita boleh meraikan hari jadi Fang bersama.. ajak kawan-kawan sekali ke sini pun takpe, asalkan senyuman Fang dapat kembali semula"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna.. sudah lama adik tak dengar nasihat daripada akak"

"Sama-sama Fang"

Fang seluk tangannya ke dalam poket seluarnya. Dia genggam batu berbentuk bintang itu sambil pejamkan mata. Hati dia meminta agar ibu bapa dia muncul pada hari jadinya. Dia tidak tahu samada batu itu akan tunaikan permintaan dia ataupun tidak. Batu bintang itu terus menyala. Fang dapat merasai angin bertiupan di dalam rumahnya. Lalu dia celikkan matanya sedikit

"Fang.." Kepala Fang terus menoleh kebelakang. Suara itu adalah suara yang dia jarang dengar "Fang..."

"IBU! AYAH!" Fang bangun dan lari ke arah mereka

Fang peluk ibu dan ayah di situ. Keiko dan Kai berdua tersenyum melihat anak mereka. Fang menangis kerana gembira. Dia tidak sangka permintaan dia tertunai pada hari itu. Dia peluk mereka selagi boleh. Dia dapat merasai kepala dia dibelai dengan lembut oleh mereka

"Selamat hari jadi, anakku" kata Keiko

"Terima kasih ibu" Fang lepaskan ibunya "Ibu.. ayah.. adik rindukan ibu dan ayah"

"Kami pun rindukan kamu juga" kata Kai kepada anaknya "Anak ayah sudah besar"

"Hehehe.. anak ayah memang dah besar pun dan juga semakin handsome" kata Fang dengan bangganya

"Amboi.. terus ke situ pula" Keiko mengusap kepala anaknya "Fang panggil kami ke sini sebab nak sambut hari jadi bersama ke?"

"Ha ah ibu... adik teringin nak sambut hari jadi bersama ibu dan ayah. Sebelum ini, adik cuma dapat lihat hari jadi adik yang dulu-dulu tu"

"Kali ini kita akan meraikan hari jadi kamu bersama tapi.. mana abang kamu?" tanya Kai kepada anaknya

Fang terus tuding jarinya ke arah seorang bayi comel yang sedang menghisap ibu jarinya sendiri. Bayi itu masih lagi didukung oleh Lynna

"Fang, apa kamu sudah lakukan kepada abang kamu?" Keiko terus mencekak pinggang sambil berikan renungan tajam ke arah anaknya

"Errr.. adik cuma jadikan dia menjadi baby aje" Fang tersengih sedikit "Tapi... DIA SUKA SANGAT GIGIT ADIK!"

"Nakal betul Kaizo ni" Keiko berjalan menuju Lynna. Bayi itu diberikan kepada ibunya. Lynna terus ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu "Kaizo, tak baik gigit adik tau.. Fang, pulihkan abang kamu. Lepas tu bolehlah kita sambut hari jadi anak ibu bersama"

"Baik ibu" Fang mengeluh sedikit kerana terpaksa ikut cakap ibunya

Keiko letakkan Kaizo di atas lantai. Secara pantasnya, Kaizo berlari ke arah Fang untuk menggigit adiknya lagi sekali. Fang cepat-cepat meminta permintaan dia yang seterusnya sebelum kaki dia digigit oleh abangnya. Bayi itu sudah pegang kaki Fang dan dia sempat gigit sebelum dia berubah menjadi dewasa. Kaizo sudah pulih sepenuhnya tetapi dia masih lagi gigit kaki adiknya

"ABANGGGGG!" Jerit Fang sekuat hati

"SIAP SURUH TUKARKAN ABANG JADI BAYI! RASAKAN GIGITAN DARI AKU!"

"Oh takpe.. adik gigit abang pulak nanti"

Fang dan Kaizo bertentangan mata lagi. Kali ini kedua-dua mereka tidak begitu puas hati. Keiko terpaksa leraikan mereka berdua. Dia tidak suka melihat anak-anaknya bergaduh hanya kerana perkara remeh temeh

"Kamu berdua ni, berhentilah bergaduh" tegur Keiko kepada anak-anak dia "Ibu tak suka dengan abang dan adik bergaduh"

"Tapi kita orang bergaduh manja aje.. ala, saja-saja bergurau dengan abang" Fang tersengih kepada ibunya

"Gaduh manja ke, gaduh bergurau ke.. kadang-kadang tu ianya boleh menjadi salah faham. Ayah tak nak kamu berdua putus hubungan sebagai adik beradik kerana kamu hanya ada satu sama lain. Ibu dan ayah sudah lama tiada. Jadi, jagalah hubungan kamu dengan baik"

"Baik ayah" kata Fang dan Kaizo secara serentak

"Hah, kalau dua-dua sudah berhenti bergaduh.. mari semua, kita sambut hari jadi Fang" Lynna sebentar tadi keluarkan sebuah kek lobak merah yang dia buat sambil menjaga Kaizo dan Idoli di rumah

Lynna kembali ke ruang tamu dengan sebuah kek hari jadi khas untuk Fang. Dia letakkan kek itu di atas meja ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu diketuk oleh seseorang. Fang pergi membuka pintu rumahnya untuk melihat siapakah yang datang. Dia terkejut melihat kawan-kawan dia dan juga sepupu dia ada di hadapan pintu rumahnya setelah dia membuka pintu itu. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily, Harraz, Emmy dan juga Rizu, semuanya ada di situ. Boboiboy pada ketika itu, sedang pegang sebuah kek kecil yang tertulis Happy Birthday Fang. Manakala Yaya dan Ying pula, membawa beberapa belon berwarna ungu

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FANG!" jerit mereka semua

"Eh, korang ada dekat sini"

"Yelah, kita orang nak buatkan kau ceria balik. Tadi dekat sekolah, ada sahaja benda yang membuatkan kau marah dan juga sedih. Jadi kami di sini nak ceriakan kau balik" kata Boboiboy "Kau tak marahkan kita orang datang?"

"Tak" balas Fang dengan sebuah senyuman "Masuklah" Dia menjemput mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah

"Tengok! Pili Pili buat banner baru!" kata Lily sambil tunjuk banner itu kepada Fang

"Terima kasih katak Pili"

"Hehehe.. sama-sama" Lily tersengih sedikit

"Haih, mengaku pulak kau tu katak"

"Hahaha.. katak tu comel! Macam Lily!" kata Lily kepada Fang "Jom kita celebrate birthday landak!"

"Eh.. aunty Keiko dan uncle Kai" Faye meluru masuk ke dalam rumah dan terus ke arah pak cik dan mak ciknya "Tapi.. bagaimana aunty dan uncle boleh ada dekat sini?"

"Sebab ini adalah permintaan Fang tapi kami di sini hanya sekejap sahaja" kata Keiko "Faye apa khabar?"

"Saya khabar baik aunty.. tak sangka aunty dan uncle ada dekat sini" Faye terus peluk mak ciknya. Lalu dia lepaskan mak ciknya untuk berkata lagi "Kalau saya cerita dekat mummy dan daddy, dia orang mesti tak percaya. Yelah, kehidupan dia orang mana ada benda-benda fantasy ni. Bila Faye tinggal di sini, baru Faye tahu kewujudan magik ni"

"Hehehe.. aunty dan uncle dapat tahu pun sebab Lynna" balas Keiko "Kerana dia jugalah yang kami dapat bertemu dengan anak-anak aunty.. dan dia jugalah yang sentiasa menjaga mereka berdua dengan baik"

"Itu sudah tentu! Aunty dan uncle tak tahu ke yang abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna.. hehehee..."

"KAHWIN?" jerit Kai. Selepas orang lain tidak dengar jeritan dia tadi

"Err.. bukan uncle" Faye tersengih "Abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna ada hubungan istimewa.. jadi faham fahamlah apa maksud saya tadi tu"

"Ohh.. aunty faham" Keiko terus tersenyum sedikit "Takpe, nanti aunty akan terjah dia.. hehehe.. mari kita pergi sambut hari jadi Fang"

Fang sudah pun berdiri di hadapan dua biji kek hari jadinya. Satu dari kawan-kawan dia dan satu lagi dari Lynna. Dia rasa bahagia pada ketika itu kerana dia dapat sambut hari jadinya dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Idoli muncul di sebelah Fang kerana dia baru bangun tidur. Pada ketika itu, Idoli rasa sedikit mamai dan tidak tahu apa yang berlaku sewaktu dia tidur tadi

"Fang.. apa-apa terjadi pun, kau tetap popular di hati kami" kata Boboiboy

"Terima kasih Boboiboy" Fang tersenyum kecil sambil melihat kawan-kawan dan keluarga dia "Aku tidak akan lupakan saat-saat indah ini.. semuanya terlalu manis pada diri aku.. hari jadi aku kali ini ada bermacam-macam emosi aku rasai tetapi pada saat ini, aku rasa sangat gembira dan terharu. Terima kasih semua"

Mereka berkumpul secara beramai-ramai dan berdiri di sebelah kiri dan kanan Fang untuk mengambil gambar bersama. Faye sudah pun memasang tripod di hadapan mereka. Gambar kali ini amat bermakna buat Fang kerana dia dapat rasa semuanya lengkap kerana ibu bapa dia ada di dalam gambar tersebut. Kaizo gembira apabila melihat adik dia gembira tetapi dia tetap dengan hadiah latihan tempur untuk adiknya. Keiko dan Kai rasa seronok dapat berkenalan dan berborak sedikit dengan kawan-kawan anak mereka. Kaizo rasa gelisah sedikit apabila Lynna di soal oleh ibu bapanya dengan pelbagai soalan. Semuanya berjalan lancar kali ini. Tiada perkara buruk yang berlaku pada diri Fang. Sambutan kali ini adalah sambutan amat bermakna sekali buat Fang dan dia tidak akan melupai kenangan ini buat selama-lamanya

* * *

 **Hmmm.. macam mana? Ok tak chapter hari jadi Fang ni? xD**

 **Tiada sesi membalas review kali ini**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	20. Taksub

**Haluuu! Apa khabar semua? Hehehe.. author sihat di sini :3**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sentiasa setia dengan fanfic ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Taksub**

Lily tergelak seorang diri di dalam makmal Emmy. Dia begitu suka melihat seekor kucing alien bermain-main dengan Picu. Kucing alien itu bukanlah Idoli tetapi seekor bintang kucing yang bernama Cattus. Picu begitu seronok melompat-lompat di belakang badan Cattus. Kucing itu pula, berlari ke sana ke sini di sekitar makmal itu. Tiba-tiba Lily rasa sedikit mendung. Dia mendongak sedikit dan terkejut melihat wajah Fang yang begitu tegas itu

"Wei! Bila masa kau culik Picu dan Cattus tu?"

"Errr.. Lily ambik dari rumah landak tadi.. hehehehe.. kebetulan Lily nampak kucing Cattus ni tengah main dengan Picu. Lepas tu Lily bawa dia orang ke sini. Tapi... Lily tak nampak Idoli.. mana dia pergi?" Lily terus garu-garu kepala dia sebab gatal

"Idoli pergi ikut abang dia" balas Fang sambil bersilang tangan "Macam mana kau boleh masuk rumah aku?"

"Lorr.. itu pun landak tak tahu ke" Fang geleng kepalanya kepada Lily "Senang aje.. Faye bukakan pintu untuk Lily tapi... dia cakap dia nak pergi keluar makan dengan Gopal. Lepas tu Lily nampak dua ekor ni, terus Lily datang ke sini!"

"Oh, begitu ceritanya.. selamatlah abang aku tak tahu kau yang culik dua ekor ni"

"Abang Kaizo pergi dating.. hehee.. Lily nampak dia dan kak Lynna tengah berjalan dekat taman bunga" Tiba-tiba mata Lily bersinar-sinar sambil melihat dinding makmal itu "Lily dapat rasakan aura cinta mereka di situ. Agaknya, aura diantara Lily dan Boboiboy ku seperti mereka juga?"

"Perasan aje lebih" bisik Fang "PICU! CATTUS! JOM BALIK!"

"Meow meow meow meow"

"Cattus cakap.. dia tak nak balik, dia nak main dengan Picu dekat sini"

"Meow meow meow meow meow"

"Dia cakap apa lagi?" soal Fang

"Dia cakap.. landak balik rumah dulu, nanti si Cattus suruh katak pili hantar dia orang balik rumah" balas Lily sambil angguk kepala dia

"Hehehe.. bagus Cattus, panggil si pelik ni katak pili lagi" Fang ketawa kecil di situ "Korang mainlah.. aku nak balik rumah, nak kemas rumah, lepas tu terus ke sekolah!"

"Bukan hari ini hari sabtu ke?" Muncul Emmy dengan tangannya memegang sebuah dulang. Di atas dulang itu terdapat beberapa botol kecil dalam pelbagai warna "Abang Fely ada latihan sukan ke hari ni?"

"Ha ah, latihan bola keranjang"

"Ohhh.. Lily baru ingat, hari ni LILY ADA KELAS RENANG DEKAT SEKOLAH! ALAMAK!" Lily terus lari keluar dari makmal Emmy "KIRIM SALAM DEKAT BOBOIBOY NANTI! LILY AKAN KEMBALI LAGI!"

"Dasyatnya sekolah kakak Milly.. ada kolam renang lagi"

"Sekolah orang kaya kot" kata Fang "Emmy jaga Picu dan Cattus ni, abang Fely nak balik rumah dah. Lepas tu pergi sekolah. Mesti ramai peminat abang tengah tunggu dekat sekolah nanti.. hehehee"

"Meow meow meow" Cattus geleng kepala dia

"Apa kucing tu cakap?"

"Entahlah abang Fely" balas Emmy "Emmy tak pasti apa yang dia cakap tapi.." Dia mengusap dagunya sambil melihat Cattus dan Picu "Macam menarik aje kalau Emmy ciptakan ciptaan terbaru ni"

"Errr... abang pergi dulu yea.. Emmy pergilah cipta apa yang Emmy nak cipta"

"Ok abang Fely" Emmy terus abaikan Fang. Dia angkat Cattus sambil tersenyum lebar "Kita akan berseronok nanti!"

Fang menyusur keluar dari makmal itu. Hari Sabtu sepatutnya adalah hari untuk dia berehat tetapi dia perkara-perkara lain yang dia harus lakukan. Pertama sekali adalah mengemas rumah yang abang dia suka buat sepah. Kedua adalah latihan bola keranjang di sekolah dan yang ketiga, malam nanti dia ada latihan tempur di kapal angkasa. Dia dapatkan rasakan bahawa esok dia akan tidur sepanjang hari

"Adehh... boleh ke malam nanti aku buat latihan tempur dengan abang aku nanti?" bisik Fang sambil mengeluh sedikit

Sebuah droid robot membuka pintu rumah itu untuk Fang. Rumah Emmy penuh dengan robot-robot dan semuanya adalah seperti orang gaji Emmy. Si gadis bijaksana itu tidaklah rasa sunyi kerana dia selalu ditemani oleh robot-robotnya. Ada yang boleh berkomunikasi dengan Emmy. Fang mengucapkan terima kasih kerapa droid itu sebelum dia melangkah keluar dari rumah agam itu. Semenjak bila rumah Emmy jadi rumah agam? fikir Fang

"Pelik aku... setiap kali aku datang, rumah ni akan jadi lebih besar pulak" Fang garu-garu kepalanya sambil melihat rumah agam itu

"Hehehee... bukan kau sahaja yang rasa pelik, aku pun rasa pelik juga" Fang melirik matanya ke sebelah kiri. Boboiboy ada di situ dengan pakaian baju sukannya "Mungkin Emmy ubahsuai rumah dia kot. Dia tu kan genius"

"Hmm.. mungkin juga. Kau dari mana ni?" tanya Fang kepada kawan dia bertopi oren itu

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari halaman rumah Emmy dan terus belok ke kanan.

"Aku dari sekolah tadi" balas Boboiboy "Aku ada latihan bola sepak tadi. Bella, Yaya dan Ying masih lagi dekat sekolah. Si Gopal entah ke mana"

"Gopal pergi keluar makan dengan sepupu aku" kata Fang dengan nada bosannya "Makan aje kerja dia orang tu"

"Hehehe.. biarkanlah dia orang, asalkan dia orang bahagia. Kau nanti ada latihan bola keranjang kan"

"Ha ah tapi aku kena kemaskan rumah dulu. Lepas tu terus ke sekolah" Fang mengeluh kecil "Kalau aku biarkan bersepah, nanti abang aku akan sepahkan rumah berganda-ganda. Dia tu mana reti nak kemas sangat. Kau suruh pun, sikit aje dia pergi kemaskan"

"Hehee.. tapi abang kau cakap, kalau dia yang kemas, nanti kau pergi kemas balik sebab tidak ikut kekemasan kau"

"Memang pun"

"Tapi.."

"Tapi apa lagi?" Fang berikan renungan tajam ke arah Boboiboy

"Tapi... kalau orang lain yang kemaskan pun, kau akan tetap kemaskan balik walaupun rumah kau dah bersih dan kemas" Boboiboy terus tersengih "Hehehe... oklah, aku balik dulu. Jumpa esok"

Boboiboy dan Fang terpisah di situ kerana mereka mengikut jalan yang berlainan. Fang mengambil jalan terus ke depan dan Boboiboy pula, dia mengambil jalan yang ke arah taman Pulau Rintis. Fang mendongak ke langit sambil berjalan di kawasan perumahan itu. Dia terbayangkan beribu-ribu donut lobak merah jatuh dari langit terus ke bumi. Perasaan dia pada ketika itu, rasa sedikit bahagia sehingga dia tidak melihat ke depan. Dia terlanggar badan seseorang iaitu abang dia sendiri

"PANG! MATA KAU DEKAT MANA?"

"Abang, boleh tak jangan menjerit" perasaan Fang berubah menjadi geram "Bukan ke abang ada dekat taman, dating dengan kak Lynna"

Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya

"Aku bukannya pergi berdating dengan dia. Aku ada hal lain dengan dia"

"Apakah hal itu selain daripada dating? Temu janji makan dekat luar?" Fang bersilang tangan sambil perhatikan wajah abang dia yang serba serius itu "Atau abang pergi keluar shopping dengan dia?"

"Bukan" balas Kaizo "Aku cuma temankan dia dan Rizu pergi ke bandar. Dia orang nak tengok movie.. aku tak ikut sebab nak bersiap sedia dengan latihan tempur dekat kapal angkasa nanti. Kau lepas habis latihan bola keranjang, terus ke kapal angkasa.. FAHAM!"

"Baiklah abang ku yang garang"

"Bagus.. jangan nak merayap ke mana-mana" kata Kaizo dengan tegasnya "Kalau kau lari dari latihan tempur kau, aku akan cari kau sampai dapat"

"Jangan risaulah abang, adik tak kan lari"

"Bagus.. jumpa lagi" Kaizo terus bergerak sambil menghubungi Lahap menggunakan jam kuasanya

Fang sambung perjalanan dia ke rumah. Setelah dia sampai di hadapan rumahnya, dia membuka pintu pagar itu dan terus masuk ke dalam. Tiada ada apa-apa yang pelik berlaku. Semuanya seperti biasa. Halaman rumah dia masih lagi seperti dulu. Tiada taman atau tumbuhan lain selain daripada sepohon pokok yang tiada daunnya. Pikachu dan Shadow ada di atas tembok pagar. Mereka kini sedang bermalasan iaitu tidur. Fang berjalan ke pintu rumahnya. Dia perasan ada sekeping nota ada di permukaan pintu. Fang cabut nota itu

"Fang tak perlu kemas sebab akak sudah kemaskan..." Fang tersenyum lebar sampai ke pipi. Tiba-tiba tangan dia terasa gatal untuk mengemas balik rumah "Jangan Fang, kau jangan terlampau OCD sangat. Biarkan aje dan terus ke sekolah" kata dia kepada dirinya

Secara perlahan, dia pusing kebelakang dengan hati dan perasaan dia yang tidak tenteram. Dia kuatkan diri dan tumpukan dirinya untuk ke sekolah. Dia paksa kaki dia untuk bergerak ke pintu pagar rumahnya. Fang mengheret kakinya keluar dari halaman rumah itu. Dia berjalan begitu perlahan sekali. Hati dia berkata dengan dia, yang dirinya perlu pergi balik dan kemaskan balik rumah itu semula

"Tak.. aku tak kan buat begitu. Aku bukan lagi seperti dulu, aku ingin berubah" kata Fang sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya "Aku akan pergi ke sekolah dan berlatih tanpa fikirkan tentang ini semua. Ya, aku akan buat begitu"

Pikachu dan Shadow terjaga dari tidur mereka. Dua ekor kucing itu rasa hairan melihat gelagat Fang pada ketika itu. Kaki Fang seperti mahu berjalan tetapi pada waktu yang sama, ianya mahu pusing balik dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Fang sudah hilang akal. Walaupun dia sudah pujuk dirinya, dia tetap mahu berlari dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk bersih rumah itu semula. Fang mula hantuk kepala dia di tembok pagar. Perbuatan dia itu telah diperhatikan oleh dua makhluk, satu alien dan satu lagi adalah robot berwarna ungu. Adudu perhatikan Fang dari jauh. Di tangan dia ada sebuah pistol penembak. Ianya adalah ciptaan Adudu sendiri

"Hehehee... kita lihat, betapa hebatnya ciptaan aku kali ini" Adudu menekan suis merah dan terus halakan ke arah Fang. Beberapa gelung berwarna merah meluru ke arah Fang "Probe, kali ini... kita akan berjaya tumpaskan superhero bumi ni"

"Hehehe... saya pasti idea encik bos tidak akan gagal!" Probe berpusing-pusing di sebelah Adudu

"Bagus.. mari kita lihat apa akan terjadi dengan si Fang tu"

Mereka berdua perhatikan Fang setelah Adudu berikan tembakan tadi kepada remaja berambut cacak itu. Fang berhenti menghantuk kepalanya di dinding tembok pagar itu. Dia terus melihat tembok itu dengan begitu lama sekali

"Isk, kotornya tembok ni! Kucing aku ni pun, kotor juga.. nak kena bersihkan dia orang ni. Lepas tu bersihkan tembok ni, baru nampak kemas dan bersih" Fang mengangkat dua kucing peliharaannya "Jom, kita pergi mandi.. lepas tu aku nak bersihkan satu rumah. Aku tahu bilik abang aku tu mesti banyak habuk"

Fang kembali masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya. Dia melihat kanan dan kiri halaman itu. Terus dia gelengkan kepalanya. Dia perlu buat sesuatu supaya ianya nampak kemas. Adudu dan Probe berpuas hati dengan hasilnya. Mereka tergelak di situ seperti orang gila. Dia tidak sabar untuk melihat Fang taksub dengan kebersihan dan abaikan benda lain

* * *

Kaizo lap peluh dia dimukanya setelah selesai menjalani latihan tempur di kapal angkasanya. Selepas itu, dia melihat jam kuasanya. Adik dia masih belum tiba lagi. Dia sudah berada di kapal angkasa selama 5 jam

"Bukan ke si Pang tu patut sudah berada di sini sejam lalu.. mungkin latihan bola keranjang dia lebih lama seperti biasa?" Kaizo mengambil botol airnya yang ada di tepi dinding besi kapal angkasa itu "Kalau sejam lagi dia takde.. aku akan menghukum dia nanti"

"ABANG KAIZO!"

Itu bukanlah suara adiknya iaitu Fang. Kawan baik adik dia baru tiba di kapal angkasa itu. Riak wajah dia kelihatan cemas. Jantung Kaizo terus berdengup begitu laju. Dia takut jikalau ada berita buruk dari Boboiboy. Dia tidak mahu adiknya ditimpa sesuatu perkara yang tidak baik

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Mana si Pang tu?"

"Abang Kaizo kena turun ke bumi.. Fang..." Boboiboy menarik nafas sedikit "Fang ada dekat sekolah tapi dia bukannya berlatih, dia bersihkan satu sekolah"

"Bersihkan satu sekolah?" tanya Kaizo sambil mengangkat kening sebelah

"Ha ah, lepas tu.. dia cakap, kalau nak suruh dia bersihkan rumah, kena berikan dia donut lobak merah dan satu lagi tentang popular.. itu sahaja yang saya ingat"

"Dah gila ke adik aku tu?" bisik Kaizo "Ayuh, kita ke bumi sekarang juga. Aku perlu ketuk kepala dia untuk betulkan apa yang tak betul dari adik aku tu"

Boboiboy tepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia rasa Kaizo tidak perlu ketuk kepala adiknya kerana kepala Fang bukanlah batu

"LAHAP! TURUNKAN KAMI KE BUMI!"

"Baik kapten" jawab Lahap di dalam bilik kawalan kapal angkasa "Kapten aku tu, tak perlu guna alat pembesar suara pun takpe. Jeritan dia boleh dengar sampai sini"

"APA KAU TENGAH CAKAP TU, LAHAP!"

"Err.. takde apa" kata Lahap

Dia pelik, macam mana kapten dia boleh dengar apa yang dia katakan tadi. Padahal medan latihan tempur dan bilik kawalan agak jauh sedikit. Mungkin di dalam bilik itu ada mikrofon tersembunyi. Lalu Lahap pandang sekitar bilik itu kerana rasa cemas sedikit. Dia mengendali kapal angkasa itu terus ke bumi. Sesudah sahaja sampai di Pulau Rintis, Kaizo dan Boboiboy turun di hadapan sekolah

"Mana si budak Pang tu?"

"Errr..." Boboiboy membawa Kaizo ke sebuah bangunan sekolah "Dia ada dekat dalam kelas tu.. tak tahulah kalau dia ada dekat situ lagi ke tak"

"Apa dia buat dekat dalam kelas tu?"

"Bersihkan kelas.. dia siap buang meja atau kerusi yang sudah rosak" kata Boboiboy lagi "Dia cakap, semua yang dah rosak.. dia akan buang"

"Siapa jaga dia sekarang ni?" tanya Kaizo lagi. Kali ini, pertanyaan dia berubah menjadi serius

"Yaya dan Ying" balas Boboiboy sambil membawa Kaizo ke tingkat atas "Itu pun dia orang"

Boboiboy boleh nampak Yaya dan Ying berada di hadapan pintu kelas yang tidak jauh daripada tangga sekolah. Kedua gadis itu sudah beberapa kali cuba menghalang perbuatan Fang itu tetapi mereka dihalau oleh remaja lelaki alien itu. Sudah beberapa kali juga Fang menggunakan kuasa dia untuk menghalau Yaya dan Ying daripada cuba menganggu dia. Kaizo dan Boboiboy berlari ke pintu kelas itu. Kaizo tidak terkejut melihat adiknya mop lantai kelas itu. Betapa bersihnya kelas itu dan tiada satu habuk yang dapat dilihat oleh mereka. Kipas, cermin, almari, meja dan kerusi, semuanya bersih

"Pang, kau sudah demam ke?" Kaizo menjejak kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas itu

"Mana ada.. adik nak pastikan sekolah ni bersih. Banyak sangat benda adik kena bersihkan.. sampah-sampah dalam kelas ni, adik sudah buang. Belum lagi kelas sebelah, mesti lagi teruk dari kelas ni" kata Fang. Dia begitu tekun mop lantai kelas itu sehingga tidak pandang langsung abangnya "Jangan nak halang adik.. adik tengah buat kerja ni"

"Kau ni terlebih makan donut lobak merah ke?"

"Takdelah abang.. adik tak sempat nak makan donut lobak merah hari ni" balas Fang lagi

"Rajin betul dia ni" bisik Boboiboy "Apa kita perlu buat abang Kaizo? Kurungkan dia dekat penjara TAPOPS?"

"Apahal kau nak aku kurungkan si budak Pang ni?"

"Err.. sebelum dia bertindak lebih ganas lagi, baik abang Kaizo kurungkan dia dekat penjara"

"Adakah adik aku akan bertindak lebih ganas walaupun dia sekadar mencuci sekolah ini?" Kaizo berikan renungan tajam kepada Boboiboy "Kau fikir perkara buruk akan terjadi ke nanti?"

"Saya bagi cadangan aje" Boboiboy tersengih sedikit

"Boleh ke dia bertindak lebih ganas nanti?" tanya Yaya

"Aku tak pasti maaa... tapi kalau dia kemaskan rumah aku, aku bagi aje.. hehehee" Ying tergelak sedikit

"Kalau kau nak aku bersihkan rumah kau, bagi aku donut lobak merah sebagai upah.. lepas tu beritahulah dekat orang lain, yang aku boleh bersihkan rumah dia orang DAN AKU AKAN MENJADI POPULAR NANTI! HAHAHAHAAA!"

"Tak habis lagi dengan popular dia" kata Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying serentak

"Kamu bertiga, tengok kan dia buat sementara ini. Aku kena siasat apa yang sebenarnya berlaku"

"Baik abang Kaizo"

Fang buang bakul sampah yang sukar hendak dicucikan ke dalam sebuah plastik hitam yang besar. Mengikut kata dia, benda yang sudah rosak, kena buang dan gantikan dengan benda baru. Dia cabut kertas-kertas dipapan kenyataan kerana semuanya sudah koyak. Tingkap kaca yang sudah pecah pun, dia cuba hendak cabut dari jendela itu

"Makin menjadi-jadi si Fang ni" bisik Boboiboy

"Ada sesiapa lagi yang terkena selain daripada adik aku?"

"Rasanya.. tiada siapa kot" jawab Boboiboy yang tidak teragak-agak itu "Sebab saya nampak dia seorang sahaja yang berkelakuan pelik"

"Kalau begitu, kalau ada apa-apa benda pelik berlaku, beritahu aku dengan segera" Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying mengangguk kepala mereka kepada Kaizo "Jangan biarkan dia hilang dari pandangan kamu bertiga"

Kaizo melihat adiknya seketika sebelum dia pergi. Fang kini sibuk mengelap tingkap yang banyak habuk itu. Kaizo beredar dari situ. Dia turun tangga dengan perasaan geram dan marah. Dia ingin tahu siapakah yang buat adik dia begitu? Mungkin ini adalah kerja Adudu? Kerana sebelum ini, Adudu hanya diam sahaja dan dia akan muncul balik dengan ciptaan baru untuk kalahkan superhero bumi termasuklah dia sekali

"Aku pasti.. mesti si alien kepala kotak tu punya kerja" bisik Kaizo

Dia sudah berada di tingkap bawah. Lalu dia ternampak Lynna dan Rizu. Mereka kelihatan biasa. Tiada perkara pelik yang berlaku terhadap diri mereka tetapi wajah mereka seperti risaukan tentang sesuatu. Adakah mereka tahu apa yang berlaku ke atas diri adiknya? fikir Kaizo

"Kaizo!" Lynna berlari ke arah Kaizo bersama Rizu

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi ke?"

"Ada" jawab Lynna

"Abang Gopal dan kakak Faye.. dia orang asyik makan tak henti-henti" kata Rizu "Abang Kaizo, kenapa dengan dia orang? Sebelum ni, ok aje tapi tadi.. kita orang terserempak dengan mereka dekat satu kedai ni. Meja dia orang penuh dengan makanan"

"Lepas tu dia orang asyik makan sahaja? Takde berehat?"

"Takde Kaizo" Lynna menjadi bertambah risau "Aku cuba hentikan perbuatan mereka tetapi dia orang halau aku. Orang kedai tu pun cuba juga tapi tak berjaya juga"

"Abang Paizo.. dia orang ok ke? Pizu takut"

"Hmm... abang tak pasti apa yang berlaku sebenarnya sebab si Pang tak habis-habis cuci kelas. Dia kata dia nak bersihkan satu sekolah" kata Kaizo kepada Rizu

"Kau rasa.. ada musuh baru ke?"

"Tak, aku tak rasa begitu" Kaizo mendongak ke langit sambil menggenggam tangannya "Aku rasa.. ini perbuatan si Adudu"

"Kau pasti?"

"Yea, aku pasti.." kata Kaizo kepada Lynna "Aku nak kau pisahkan mereka berdua dari makanan. Kalau boleh, letakkan mereka di dalam penjara. Adik aku tu, biarkanlah bersih segala benda yang dia nak. Nanti bila dia dah penat, dia akan berhenti"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tak kan berhenti dan tenaga dia masih ada lagi"

"Itu.." Kaizo terdiam sebentar "Aku tidak mahu fikirkan sangat. Lynna, kau hubungi Lahap dan cepat-cepat bawa Gopal dan Faye ke kapal angkasa. Dari situ, kau suruh Lahap bawa ke stesen TAPOPS"

"Ok.. Rizu jangan ikut akak ok"

"Kenapa?" Soal Rizu dengan matanya membulat besar kepada Lynna

"Sebab akak takut dia orang akan bertindak ganas dekat Rizu. Akak tidak mahu Rizu tercedera nanti" Lynna mengusap kepala Rizu "Rizu pulang sahaja ke rumah. Kami berdua akan urusankan hal ini"

"Ok.. Pizu akan tunggu di rumah sahaja"

"Bagus" Kaizo beredar dari situ dan tinggalkan Lynna dan Rizu. Dia tidak berkata apa, dia hanya fikirkan tentang keselamatan adiknya dan dua rakan adiknya. Kalau berterusan begini, mungkin lebih dasyat lagi akan berlaku ke atas diri mereka "Semua ini harus dihentikan" bisik dia

Selang beberapa saat begitu, seorang gadis memecut lari ke arah tangga sekolah sambil menjerit nama Boboiboy. Gadis itu adalah Lily. Jeritan itu dapat didengari oleh Boboiboy. Sepantas kilat, Boboiboy terus sembunyikan diri

"BBB-CHAN! LILY DATANG NAK BAGI KEREPEK PISANG! JOM KITA DATING LEPAS NI!"

"Err.. Lily ni terkena juga macam Fang, Gopal dan Faye ke?"

"Tak mungkin kot kak Lynna" kata Rizu "Kakak Lily tu memang tergila-gila abang Boboiboy... tapi kalau dia terkena juga, kakak Lily tidak akan lepaskan abang Boboiboy"

"Kejap" Lynna seperti tahu sesuatu "Fang terlalu taksub sangat dengan kebersihan, popular dan donut lobak merah. Sebab itu dia jadi macam tu. Gopal dan Faye suka makan. Mereka kini makan tak henti-henti. Lily pula.. hati dia terlampau suka sangat dekat Boboiboy tapi itu akak tak pasti samada dia terkena perbuatan Adudu ataupun tidak. Maknanya Adudu mencipta sesuatu yang membuatkan mereka taksub dengan sesuatu yang mereka sangat minat"

"Kita nak beritahu abang Paizo ke?"

"Tak perlu.. Rizu pergi pulang ke rumah dan jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Akak kena uruskan Gopal dan Faye dulu"

"Ok" kata Rizu sambil melihat Lynna berlari keluar dari kawasan sekolah itu. Lynna teleportkan dirinya untuk ke bandar Pulau Rintis "Hati-hati kak Lynna" bisik dia

Sementara itu, Lily mencari Boboiboy disekitar kawasan sekolah. Lily sebenarnya, dia juga terkena tembakan dari Adudu tadi dan ianya telah membuatkan Lily menjadi tergila-gilakan Boboiboy. Bukan Lily sahaja yang kena, Bella turut juga terkena. Dia ada di dalam dewan sekolah sedang berlatih bola tampar. Adudu ingin kenakan semua adiwira di Pulau Rintis ini termasuklah kawan-kawan mereka sekali. Dari luar sekolah, Adudu boleh lihat Rizu sedang berjalan seorang diri. Adakah dia patut kenakan budak kecil itu? fikir Adudu. Lalu dia membuat keputusan untuk biarkan Rizu pergi. Sekarang dia perlu pergi mencari Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan juga kawan lelaki mereka iaitu Harraz

"Mari Probe, kita cari si Boboiboy tu" Adudu keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia iaitu di dalam longkang "Kita cari dia sampai dapat"

"Encik bos tak takut ke kalau Kapten Kaizo dapat tangkap kita berdua"

"Jangan risau.. kalau dia hancurkan penembak ni, bukannya dapat pulihkan mereka semua nanti! MUAHAHAHAHAA!" Adudu tergelak seperti orang gila di situ "Probe, kau pergi cari dia.. aku sorok dekat mana-mana yang sesuai"

"Baik encik bos!" Probe terbang ke dalam kawasan bangunan sekolah

Adudu pergi sorok di belakang kantin sekolah. Dia pastikan kedudukan dia amat jelas supaya dia dapat tembak tepat ke Boboiboy. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk kalahkan pasukan adiwira bumi ini. Dia tahu ada seorang gadis yang dapat betulkan keadaan ini iaitu Emmy, tetapi bagaimana dia hendak dapatkan gadis kecil itu kerana Emmy selalu kurungkan dirinya di dalam makmal

"Takpe, aku akan cari jalan nanti. Sekarang ini, tumpukan kepada Boboiboy dulu. Lepas tu Yaya, Ying dan juga kawan lelaki mereka yang aku lupa nama dia.. MUAHAHAHAHAA!" Adudu bersandar di sebalik dinding kantin sekolah itu. Kepala asyik menoleh keluar untuk melihat keadaan. Dari situ, dia boleh dengar jeritan Lily yang sungguh nyaring itu

"BBB-CHAN! MANA BBB-CHAN! LILY NAK SUAPKAN KEREPEK PISANG DEKAT BBB-CHAN!"

"WOI! SENYAPLAH KAU! KALAU NAK MAKAN KEREPEK PISANG, JANGAN NAK SEPAHKAN KELAS NI!"

Adudu boleh lihat Lily terpelanting di udara bagaikan dia sedang terbang di langit itu. Yaya terbang untuk pergi selamatkan Lily. Ying pula, dia terpaksa berlari pantas untuk selamatkan Lily juga. Satu lari jeritan boleh didengari tetapi kali ini, jeritan itu dari robot ungunya

"JANGAN SERANG AKU!" Probe terbang ke luar kawasan kantin sekolah "AKU TAK BERSALAH! YANG BERSALAH ADALAH ENCIK BOS AKU!"

"Hah! Mesti si Adudu tu yang buat Fang begitukan! KERIS PETIR!"

Probe terkena sambaran petir itu. Boboiboy keluarkan keris petirnya untuk menyerang robot itu lagi. Adudu perlu bertindak cepat. Dia keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia dan terus menghala tembakan dia ke arah Boboiboy. Pistol itu keluarkan beberapa gelung berwarna merah

"HAHAHAA! KAU AKAN TERIMA AKIBATNYA NANTI!"

"Tekaan aku tepat sekali" Adudu terdiam di situ. Dia pusing kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit. Adudu terkedu sekejap kerana dia takut melihat wajah Kaizo yang menakutkan itu "Jadi ini kerja kau! KAU PULIHKAN MEREKA! Atau aku akan hapuskan ciptaan kau ni dan kau sekali aku akan hapuskan"

"Hehehe.. relaxlah Kapten Kaizo, saya cuma nak bergembira aje" Adudu tersengih sedikit

"BERGEMBIRA APANYA!" Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaganya "Pulihkan mereka! SEKARANG!"

"Kalau saya tak nak macam mana?" Adudu berikan senyuman sinis dia kepada Kaizo "Kalau Kapten Kaizo dapat musnahkan alat saya ni, saya tidak yakin bahawa mereka akan pulih sepenuh... HAHAHA! MARI KITA SAKSIKAN SI BOBOIBOY TU TERLALU TAKSUD DENGAN SESUATU!"

Probe cuit bahu encik bosnya. Kaizo pandang Boboiboy yang sedang garu-garu kepala kerana tidak faham apa yang sudah berlaku di situ

"Kau nak apa Probe?"

"Err.. encik bos" Probe rasa takut hendak bercakap sesuatu kepada Adudu "Sebenarnya..."

"SEBENARNYA APA? Aku ketuk juga kepala kau tu nanti" Merah muka Adudu kerana marah dengan robot ungunya

Kaizo hanya berdiam diri sahaja. Dia ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Probe terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menyerang mereka berdua. Kaizo pegang erat pedang tenaga dia jikalau Adudu cuba mengambil kesempatan menyerang dia secara mengejut

"Sebenarnya... kenapa Boboiboy nampak macam normal aje? Macam takde perubahan"

Adudu terus pandang Boboiboy. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Probe tadi, Boboiboy berkelakuan normal. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat musuhnya yang tidak menunjukkan keberkesanannya. Dia melihat pistol penembaknya dan lalu dia goyang-goyangkannya

"Kenapa encik bos? rosak ke?"

"Tak tahu TAPI AKU AKAN CUBA DEKAT KAPTEN KAIZO! MUNGKIN IANYA AKAN BERKESAN!"

"KAU NAK KENAKAN AKU!" Kaizo menghayunkan pedang tenaga dia. Adudu sempat melompat kebelakang "KAU NAK AKU BELASAH KAU SECUKUPNYA?"

"Boleh juga.. HAHAHAA!" Adudu menghala pistok penembak dia ke arah Kaizo "Kita saksikan apakah Kapten Kaizo terlalu taksub dengan.. mungkin latihan tempur, ataupun buli adik dia secukupnya.. hahaha" Probe sembunyi di belakang Adudu kerana ketakutan

"Atau musnahkan semua musuh aku di sini ataupun di seluruh galaxy" Kaizo tersenyum sinis "Kau nak aku bertindak lebih ganas terhadap diri kau"

"Errrr..." Lidah Adudu terkelu seketika. Air peluh dia mula mengalir di tepi kepalanya "Errr... err..."

"Encik bos kenapa?" Probe terbang ke depan muka Adudu. Lalu dia goyang-goyangkan badan encik bosnya "ENCIK BOS! ENCIK BOS! KENAPA NI? ADA HANTU RASUK ENCIK BOS KE?" Adudu terus sedar

"BILA MASA ADA HANTU RASUK AKU!" Adudu tolak Probe ke tepi sedikit "Kalau begitu, aku tak serang si Kapten Kaizo ni"

"Takut rupanya" Kaizo tersenyum sinis lagi "BOBOIBOY! SERANG DIA! SEKARANG"

"ERK!" Adudu pusing kebelakang

Boboiboy sudah berubah menjadi Boboiboy Blaze. Beberapa bebola api meluru ke arah Adudu. Tangan alien hijau itu terkena sebuah bola api. Dia menjerit dan melambung pistol penembak dia. Kaizo simpan pedang tenaga dia. Selepas itu, dia terus lompat ke atas untuk sambut ciptaan Adudu itu. Dia terus memeluk pistol penembak itu. Kaizo mendarat di tepi kantin dengan penuh bergaya. Boboiboy Blaze berhenti menyerang Adudu dan Probe

"Hmmm.. kalau aku gunakan pistol terhadap kau.. apa akan terjadi nanti" kata Kaizo sambil meneliti pistol ciptaan Adudu itu

"Gunalah kalau nak" balas Adudu. Dia cuba mencabar Kaizo menggunakan pistol itu terhadap dirinya "Kapten Kaizo kan seorang yang berani dan gagah. Kalau aku bertindak ganas kerana hasil dari ciptaan aku tu, sudah tentu Kapten Kaizo dapat kalahkan aku"

"Abang Kaizo jangan dengar cakap dia!" Boboiboy Blaze berubah kepada Boboiboy biasa "DIA SAJA NAK BUAT ABANG KAIZO MARAH!"

"Betul tu! Kalau Kapten Kaizo tembak dekat encik bos ni, mesti tiap-tiap hari akan serang si Boboiboy tu sebab dia taksub sangat nak kalah Boboiboy" Adudu angkat tangan kanan dia dengan sebiji batu besar ada di dalam genggamnya. Lalu dia ketuk kepala besi Probe "Adeh! Adeh! Jangan ketuk kepala saya encik bos!"

"KENAPA KAU BERITAHU DIA! ROSAK RANCANGAN AKU NI!" Adudu masih lagi ketuk kepala robot ungunya "KAU NI MEMANG TAK BOLEH DIHARAP LANGSUNG!"

Kaizo tergelak sinis sedikit melihat rancangan Adudu gagal kerana robot ungu itu. Boboiboy sempat ketawa juga. Dia tidak sangka Probe akan hancurkan rancangan encik bosnya sendiri. Kaizo patahkan pistol itu dengan kekuatannya. Mata Boboiboy terus membulat besar kerana dia tidak sangka kekuatan Kaizo begitu luar biasa sekali. Kaizo mencampak pistol itu ke tepi. Lalu dia bergerak ke depan untuk menyerang dua makhluk itu

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!"

Adudu dan Probe terpelanting ke udara sehingga mereka hilang dari pandangan Kaizo. Tiada lagi ancaman dari Adudu dan Probe tetapi Kaizo yakin, mereka akan kembali dengan rancangan baru. Dia akan tunggu dan bersiap sedia dengan serangan mereka

"BBB-CHAN! LILY GEMBIRA DAPAT MELIHAT WAJAH BBB-CHAN YANG COMEL TU! LILY ADA BAWA KEREPEK PISANG! BOLEHLAH KITA MAKAN SAMA-SAMA SAMBIL TENGOK MOVIE! DUDUK DEKAT TEPI PANTAI KE! BEST BEST BEST!"

Yaya dan Ying sudah kembali balik ke sekolah tetapi kali ini, dia kembali dengan Lily yang terperangkap di dalam kuasa spera Yaya. Wajah Lily bersinar-sinar kerana seseorang yang dia suka, ada di situ. Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih kepada Lily. Kali ini, Kaizo perlu mencari jalan untuk pulihkan mereka. Mungkin si gadis genius itu dapat pulihkan mereka. Dia perlu kumpul mereka semua di makmal Emmy. Semasa dia cuba hendak menghubungi Lynna, kepala dia terkena sebuah bola berwarna putih. Lalu dia pengsan di situ kerana pukulan bola itu terlampau kuat

"HAHAHA! SIAPA NAK LAWAN BADMINTON DENGAN AKU? Tak pun lawan bola tampar dengan aku?" kata Bella yang terlalu bangga dengan diri dia

Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri. Bella melantun-lantun sebiji bola sambil berjalan ke arah Boboiboy. Senyuman sinis dia membuatkan Boboiboy menggigil takut sebentar. Lynna muncul di sebelah Bella dengan menggunakan kuasa teleportasinya. Di tangan dia ada sebiji botol kuning. Dia sembur ke arah Bella. Tidak sampai beberapa saat, Bella rebah dan terus tidur di kawasan sekolah

"Eh, kak Lynna buat apa dengan dia?" tanya Boboiboy berjalan menuju Lynna

"Air apa tu kak Lynna?" Yaya mendarat di sebelah Lynna tetapi dia tidak akan keluar Lily dari kuasa sphera pinknya

"Akak spray gas tidur dekat Bella" jawab Lynna "Gopal dan Faye ada dekat stesen TAPOPS. Kommander Kokoci suruh tidurkan mereka sahaja. Sekarang tolong akak kumpulkan mereka semua. Lepas tu minta tolong dari Emmy"

"Ok!" kata Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying secara serentak

"BBB-CHAN! Jomlah makan kerepek pisang sama-sama dengan Lily" Mata Lily berkelip-kelip ke arah Boboiboy "Lepas tu kita buat kek pisang sama-sama.. MESTI ROMANTIK KAN! Malunya Lily!"

Boboiboy tepuk dahinya lagi sekali. Tiba-tiba datang pula askar penguin bayang sedang membawa barang-barang yang rosak. Fang ada di udara. Dia menunggang helang bayangnya sambil berikan arahan kepada askar penguin-penguinnya

"Cepat buang sampah-sampah tu semua! Masih banyak lagi kelas yang aku perlu bersihkan" arah Fang dengan nada berlagaknya

Boboiboy tepuk dahinya buat kali ketiga. Kalau setiap hari macam ini, boleh pening kepala dia. Lynna terpaksa pergi uruskan Fang dan Lily. Dia berikan semburan tidur kepada mereka berdua

* * *

Fang, Gopal, Bella, Faye, Lily dan juga Kaizo, berada di dalam makmal Emmy. Mereka berlima telah dibaringkan di atas katil besi. Di tepi kiri dan kanan kepala mereka terdapat satu wayar berwarna merah. Wayar itu telah disambungkan kepada komputer makmal Emmy. Mereka semua dalam kelihatan tidur kecuali Kaizo. Dia masih lagi belum sedarkan diri lagi

"Kak Lynna.. kenapa ada wayar dekat abang Kaizo?" tanya Boboiboy sambil perhatikan kepala Kaizo

"Eh... ha ahlah" Lynna berjalan ke sisi katil besi Kaizo "Emmy.. kenapa ada wayar dekat kepala dia?"

Emmy terus tersengih. Dia cabut kedua wayar itu dari kepala Kaizo. Lalu dia simpan wayar itu di tepi komputernya. Emmy sambung balik menaip sesuatu di dalam komputer besar itu. Boboiboy garu-garu kepalanya kerana dia tidak begitu faham apa yang Emmy taipkan itu. Sementara mereka menunggu Emmy siapkan kerjanya, dua ekor kucing naik ke atas katil besi Kaizo. Kucing-kucing itu berjalan naik ke atas badan Kaizo. Lalu mereka pergi ke arah muka Kaizo. Idoli dan Cattus menjilat wajah Kaizo. Mata Kaizo terbuka luas

"KEGILAAN APAKAH INI!"

Terkejut dua ekor kucing itu. Mereka melompat kebelakang. Kaizo bangun duduk di atas katil besi itu. Dia pegang kepalanya kerana kesakitan tadi masa dapat dirasai oleh dirinya

"ABANG KAIZO!"

"KAPTEN KAIZO!"

Mereka semua terkejut melihat dua ekor kucing itu boleh bercakap. Mata mereka membulat besar kecuali Kaizo

"KERASUKAN APAKAH INI!" Jerit Kaizo lagi

"Eh, bukan ke Idoli tak boleh bercakap bila dia jadi kucing" Boboiboy perhatikan kedua kucing alien itu dengan penuh teliti "Emmy buat apa dekat dia orang?"

"Hehee.. maaf semua. Emmy letak sesuatu dekat leher dia orang" Emmy tersengih kepada mereka "Cuma dekat Picu aje Emmy tak pakaikan sebab dia takde keluarkan suara"

Di leher dua kucing itu terdapat seutas kalung berwarna hitam. Di tengah kalung itu terdapat sebuah peti pembesar suara. Ianya dapat memperterjemahkan bunyi-bunyi mana-mana binatang yang memakai kalung tersebut. Cattus dan Idoli melompat-lompat di atas Kaizo kerana terlalu gembira

"Macam mana Cattus boleh ada dekat sini?"

"Senang sahaja tuan Boboiboy" Cattus mula bercerita "Sewaktu saya berada di stesen kapal angkasa TAPOPS, saya sedang berkeliaran di sana sini sebab terlampau seronok sangat jumpa benda baru. Lepas Kapten Kaizo terjumpa saya. Dia bawa saya balik ke planet ini. Sungguh tak sangka saya planet ini begitu indah sekali"

"Betul betul! Semasa pertama kali Idoli menjejak kaki di sini, Idoli rasa sangat teruja! Macam-macam benda Idoli nak cuba dan belajar dari planet bumi tapi sayangnya, Idoli tak boleh makan chocolate" kata Idoli

"Ohh begitu dan bagaimana pula Idoli boleh berada di dalam makmal Emmy? Bukan ke Idoli dengan abang kamu" soal Lynna pula kali ini

"Abang Idoli nak hantar saya ke rumah abang Kaizo tapi dia takde pula dekat rumah. Jadi Idoli suruh abang hantar saya ke rumah Emmy. Boleh Idoli duduk dekat makmal Emmy buat sementara" jelas Idoli

"Bagus Idoli, bagus.. kau jangan merayap ke mana-mana jikalau aku atau si Pang tiada di rumah. Duduk sahaja di sini atau di kedai Tok Aba"

"Baik abang Kaizo" kata Idoli sambil gesel kepalanya di badan Kaizo

Mata Kaizo terpandang adiknya yang ada di sebelah. Fang kelihatan begitu tenang sekali di atas katil besi itu. Hati Kaizo berdoa agar adik dia dapat dipulihkan sepenuhnya. Dia tidak larat melayan adiknya kalau kepala tidak berapa betul sangat

"Kamu semua boleh pulang ke rumah. Biar aku sahaja yang jaga mereka di sini" kata Kaizo. Tangan dia mengusap kepala Idoli sambil melihat Lynna "Kau pun boleh pulang juga. Terima kasih kerana bawa mereka semua ke sini, terutama sekali adik aku"

"Sama-sama Kaizo" jawab Lynna "Takpe ke kalau kita orang balik?"

"Takpe, aku ada Emmy dan dua ekor kucing ni" Tiba-tiba Picu melompat naik ke atas katil besi Kaizo. Di tepi bibir Picu ada sedikit sisa buah strawberry "Picu pun boleh temankan aku juga"

"Baiklah, aku akan hantar mereka pulang" Lynna berikan senyuman dia kepada Kaizo sebelum dia beredar dari makmal itu

Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Lynna keluar dari makmal tersebut. Mereka berempat melihat rakan-rakan mereka dalam kelihatan tidur di atas katil besi. Hati masing-masing rasa sedih melihat keadaan mereka begitu. Berapa lama mereka dapat pulih sepenuhnya? Terpaksa mereka menunggu keesokkan harinya. Kaizo turun dari katil besi itu. Dia pergi ke katil besi adiknya. Dia menatap wajah adiknya. Dia beritahu kepada dirinya yang semuanya akan selamat. Emmy memberitahu Kaizo bahawa proses ini memakan masa yang lama. Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Dia akan tunggu di sisi adiknya. Dia tidak akan bergerak ke mana. Dia akan berada di sisi adiknya sepanjang proses pemulihan adiknya dan juga rakan-rakannya

"Aku akan tunggu, Pang. Aku akan tunggu.." bisik Kaizo sambil mengusap kepala adiknya

* * *

 **Maaf kalau kurang menarik x(**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**


	21. Pelik

**Haluu semua! Apa khabar? Semua sihat? Hari ni makan apa? hehee**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudi membaca fanfic ini :) harap korang semua terhibur**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam fanfic ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pelik**

Dua hari. Dua hari dia akan pulih, itu yang difikirkan oleh Kaizo. Dua hari Kaizo terpaksa menghadapi perangai adiknya seperti Faye dan sepupu dia pula, berkelakuan seperti Lily. Gara-gara kejadian Adudu pada hari itu, Fang dan Faye terpaksa menanggung kesan sampingan dari proses pemulihan mereka. Emmy memberitahu Kaizo bahawa mereka akan pulih sepenuhnya selepas dua hari. Kaizo rasa lucu melihat adiknya bergaya pelbagai ragam dengan pakaian-pakaian yang serba fashion di hadapan cermin berdiri. Bagaikan dia melihat seorang remaja lelaki beraksi seperti budak perempuan

"Pang!"

"Yea abangku.. abang nak apa? Cantik tak baju adik?" Fang berpusing di hadapan abangnya dengan penuh bergaya "Stylobot yang berikan baju ni dekat adik"

Stytobot ada di dalam bilik Fang. Dia asyik menukar pakaian Fang setiap kali remaja lelaki itu memetik jarinya. Kaizo rasa hendak tepuk kepala adiknya atau berikan ubat tidur. Biarkan dia tidur selama dua hari tetapi itu nampak seperti kejam. Jadi dia biarkan sahaja

"Pang, mana sarapan pagi abang?"

"Err.. alamak! Adik lupa.. nanti adik sediakan ok tapi masakan adik takdelah sesedap mana. Biasa-biasa aje" kata Fang di hadapan cermin itu. Dia tidak alihkan pandangannya kerana asyik memperagakan pakaian dia sahaja "Abang tunggu dekat bawah, nanti adik datang"

"Sabar ajelah aku" bisik Kaizo "Baik aku suruh si Faye buatkan sarapan pagi"

Kaizo tutup pintu bilik adiknya. Dia tidak mahu melihat adiknya berperangai begitu tetapi dia harus bersabar. Hanya dua hari sahaja kesan sampingan itu dan selepas itu, semuanya akan kembali pulih seperti biasa. Kaizo menarik nafas dan terus turun ke bawah. Sampai sahaja di tingkat bawah, dia terus ke bilik Faye. Pintu bilik sepupunya terbuka luas. Faye sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar

"Faye, kau nak ke mana?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada tegasnya

"FAYE NAK PERGI JUMPA BBB-CHAN!" kata Faye dengan penuh semangat "Satu hari tak jumpa BBB-CHAN, macam rasa hidup ni tak lengkap pula

Berkerut dahi Kaizo. Dia rasa, kalau dia suruh Faye buatkan sarapan pagi, adakah Faye akan buat atau pelbagai alasan dia akan dapat nanti? Lalu dia berfikir, si pelik Lily tidak pernah buat sarapan pagi untuk dia kerana si pelik itu tidak tinggal di sini. Pening kepala Kaizo pada waktu pagi itu. Terpaksa dia buat sarapan pagi sendiri

"Masin pun masinlah" bisik Kaizo

Dia terus ke dapur pula kali ini. Idoli masih lagi tidur bersama Cattus. Semenjak adanya Cattus di rumah itu, Idoli suka sangat berubah menjadi kucing. Dia dan Cattus akan bermain sepanjang hari. Shadow dan Pikachu pula, hanya menjadi pemerhati sahaja. Kaizo masuk ke dalam dapur rumahnya. Dia terkejut melihat adiknya sudah pun berada di dalam dapur itu

"Abang! Adik buat simple aje ok.. adik buat nutella sandwich!" kata Fang sambil tutup sandwich maker itu untuk panaskan roti yang seterusnya. Sudah 3 keping roti sandwich dia buat "Abang makanlah"

"Hmm... terima kasih" balas Kaizo sambil tarik kerusi meja makan itu. Lalu dia duduk

"Bella mesti suka sandwich ni sebab dia suka chocolate nutella" Fang sapu chocolate nutella di atas sekeping roti "Nanti adik buat banyak lagi, lepas tu bawak pergi sekolah! Bolehlah adik kongsikan sandwich ni dengan kawan-kawan adik"

Kaizo seperti ingin tergelak sedikit. Dia kawal dirinya supaya tidak ketawa di situ. Selama ini, adiknya sejenis kedekut terutama sekali tentang donut lobak merah dia. Kaizo perhatikan sahaja adik dia sedang sediakan nutella sandwich

"FAYE PERGI DULU! FAYE NAK JUMPA BBB-CHAN DEKAT KEDAI TOK ABA! WAIT FOR ME MY BBB-CHAN!"

"OK! SEMOGA BERJAYA FAYE!" Jerit Fang kepada Faye "NANTI AKU SEDIAKAN SANDWICH BANYAK-BANYAK UNTUK KITA SEMUA MAKAN TIME WAKTU REHAT SAMA-SAMA!"

Kaizo hantuk kepala dia sedikit di meja makan itu. Dia perlu ingat, hanya dua hari sahaja bukan selama-lamanya. Kaizo tidak tahu samada dia dapat bertahan ataupun tidak dengan perangai mereka yang serba pelik ini. Dia perlukan bantuan, iaitu bantuan daripada Lynna untuk pastikan diri dia tidak mengamuk atau rasa diri dia seperti orang gila. Kaizo mengeluh sedikit. Fang hulurkan sekeping sandwich kepada abang dia

"Abang janganlah begitu.. kasihan adik tengok abang" kata Fang sambil tersenyum manis "Abang jangan risau, adik akan pulih. Abang makanlah dulu"

"Eh.. kau tahu ke apa yang terjadi dekat diri kau" Kaizo mengambil sandwich itu

"Yea.. adik ingat cuma.." Fang terdiam sebentar sambil ketawa kecil "Hati adik macam tak kisah pasal benda-benda yang adik rasa penting sebelum ni. Adik tahu ini bukan diri adik yang sebenarnya. Abang sabar ok, nanti adik akan kembali"

"Yea, aku akan bersabar" Kaizo berikan gigitan pertama dia kepada sandwich itu. Dia kunyah secara perlahan sambil perhatikan adik dia buat kerja

"Abang Kaizo" Baju Kaizo ditarik oleh seseorang. Kaizo menoleh ke tepi. Idoli sudah pun bangun dari tidurnya "Abang Kaizo.."

"Kenapa Idoli?"

"Err... kakak Faye bawa lari Cattus"

"DIA BAWA LARI CATTUS!" Kaizo terus bangun dari tempat duduknya "APA DIA NAK BUAT DENGAN KUCING TU?"

"Errr... Idoli dengar, dia nak bagi Cattus dekat abang Boboiboy"

"Kenapalah budak Faye tu jadi macam si Lily" Kaizo tepuk mukanya sendiri "Sabar Kaizo, sabar.. hanya dua hari sahaja" kata dia kepada dirinya

"Abang Kaizo sabar yea. Idoli akan bantu abang Kaizo supaya diri abang Kaizo tidak jadi gila kerana mereka berdua!" kata Idoli dengan penuh semangat "Idoli akan pastikan abang Kaizo tidak akan buat kerja gila kerana kegilaan ini! IDOLI TAK NAK TENGOK ABANG KAIZO JADI GILA!"

"Jangan risau, aku tidak akan jadi begitu" Kaizo menarik nafas dan terus makan sandwich nutella dia "Idoli pergi mandi. Kejap lagi kak Lynna sampai. Dia akan jaga kau buat sementara"

"Abang Kaizo nak pergi mana?"

"Ke kapal angkasa. Hari ini ada latihan tempur"

"IDOLI NAK IKUT!" Idoli terus peluk kaki kanan Kaizo. Dia gesel pipinya di kaki itu "Idoli nak ikut boleh? Ajaklah kak Lynna sekali"

"Ala comelnya Idoli ni" kata Fang secara lembut "Kalau abang pergi ke kapal angkasa, abang ambiklah sandwich ni sedikit tapi jangan bagi Idoli makan sebab dia mana boleh makan chocolate"

Kaizo tengah bayangkan diri dia sedang hantuk kepala dekat dinding. Dua hari sahaja, itu yang dia perlu ingatkan diri dia

"Idoli boleh ikut tapi kau kena pergi mandi dulu"

"OK!" kata Idoli dengan cerianya "Lalalalaa.. mandi! mandi! mandi!"

Fang terpaksa membuat sandwich nutella lebih banyak lagi. Kalau sempat, dia hendak buat bebola keju untuk rakan-rakan dia. Bolehlah dia berkongsi dengan rakan-rakan dia di sekolah nanti. Mesti seronok dapat berkongsi makanan, itu yang difikirkan oleh Fang

* * *

"BBB-CHAN! FAYE DATANG BAWAK KUCING!"

Boboiboy meneliti pergerakan seorang gadis datang dengan lajunya ke arah kedai Tok Aba. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Faye berperangai seperti Lily. Adakah dia sedang bermimpi sekarang ini? fikir Boboiboy. Lalu dia cubit dirinya

"Adoi!"

"Haih, kenapa kau cubit diri sendiri? Buang tebiat ke?" tanya Ochobot

"Aku rasa pelik, kenapa Faye tiba-tiba jadi macam Lily?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepalanya kerana terasa pelik dengan Faye "Dia terkena virus Lily ke?"

"Isk kau ni, tak baik cakap macam tu" tegur Tok Aba "Apa salahnya kalau dia macam Lily"

"Tapi Tok Aba... selalunya Faye ni sopan santun, tak macam Lily. Dia orang berdua berbeza sungguh tapi kawan baik. Macam Boboiboy dengan kawan-kawan Boboiboy. Semuanya berbeza" kata Boboiboy dengan bangganya

Akhirnya Faye sudah pun tiba di kedai Tok Aba. Muka dia ceria apabila dapat bertemu dengan Boboiboy. Terus dia letak Cattus di atas meja dengan senyuman lebarnya. Boboiboy melihat kucing itu sambil tersengih kecil. Ochobot mengusap kepala kucing itu

"BBB-CHAN! Faye hadiahkan seekor kucing comel untuk BBB-CHAN!"

"Err.. terima kasih Faye" kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih "Mana Fang? Faye seorang sahaja ke?"

"Dia ada dekat rumah, tengah buat sandwich nutella" balas Faye sambil duduk di atas bangku kedai itu "Tok Aba! Faye nak waffle chocolate satu!"

"Saya pun nak ice cream chocolate juga! Lepas tu saya nak waffle chocolate empat keping, atas dia ada chocolate syrup, cekodok chocolate dan satu air chocolate shake! Hmm... sedapnya makanan yang aku sebut tadi" muncul Bella di sebalah Faye "Hati ku terbayangkan makanan dekat kedai Tok Aba. Kalau satu hari tak rasa, diri ni rasa tak lengkap"

Boboiboy teliti wajah Bella. Dia rasa perangai Bella seperti kawan baik dia iaitu Gopal. Hari ini hari tukar personality ke? fikir Boboiboy. Atau ini adalah kerja si Adudu lagi untuk kalahkan dia dan rampas semua power sphera yang ada di Pulau Rintis ini, ataupun ini adalah Emmy yang buat mereka jadi begini. Dia tahu Emmy suka mencipta sesuatu yang pelik tapi menarik

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Ochobot sambil buatkan air chocolate shake untuk Bella

"Aku cuma rasa pelik dengan Faye dan Bella" kata Boboiboy "Dia orang berkelakuan seperti Gopal dan Lily"

"Hmm... Kapten Kaizo takde beritahu kau apa-apa?"

"Takde Ochobot. Kenapa?"

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi semasa Emmy pulihkan mereka" kata Ochobot kepada Boboiboy "Tapi selalunya Emmy dapat kembalikan mereka dengan cepat"

"Mungkin juga.. nanti aku tanya abang Kaizo. Aku tak tahulah kalau Fang pun jadi macam mereka juga"

"BBB-CHAN jangan risau, nanti kita orang akan ok!" kata Faye dengan matanya bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy "BBB-CHAN hari ni nak pergi sekolah sama-sama tak? Nanti Faye bawak kerepek pisang pergi sekolah. Bolehlah kita makan sama-sama"

"Dengan aku tak, kau tak nak bagi ke?" Nada Bella berubah sedikit sedih "Aku teringin nak makan kerepek pisang"

"Errr... esok ajelah aku bawakan untuk Bella. Hari ini, kerepek pisang hanya untuk MY BBB-CHAN!" Faye kelip-kelipkan matanya kepada Boboiboy sehingga membuatkan remaja bertopi oren itu tidak selesa "BBB-CHAN! Kenapa BBB-CHAN comel sangat yea?"

"Isk kamu ni Faye, tanya begitu pulak. Nah, ambik waffle chocolate ni" Tok Aba berikan sepinggan waffle kepada Faye "Jangan makan sambil bercakap pula, tak sopan nanti"

"Baik Tok Aba!" Faye berikan tabik hormat kepada Tok Aba "Faye akan makan secara sopan! Ala-ala puteri gitu.. hehehee"

"Hah, kamu Bella.. nah, ambik cekodok chocolate ni. Waffle kau, kejap lagi siap" Tok Aba berikan semangkuk cekodok chocolate kepada Bella kali ini "Selalunya, kamu ni tak makan banyak.. apasal hari ni jadi macam Gopal?"

"Entah" jawab Bella. Mata dia sudah pandang cekodok chocolate yang baru di goreng itu. Dia mengambil bau dari cekodok tersebut "Sedapnya bau dia! Tak sabar aku nak makan cekodok-cekodok ni semua"

"Haih, agaknya.. kawan aku yang lain ok ke tak?" bisik Boboiboy sambil mengeluh kecil

"Sabar ajelah Boboiboy.. mungkin dia orang ok kot" Ochobot tepuk-tepuk belakang badan Boboiboy secara perlahan "Kau pergilah tanya kawan kau yang lain"

"Hmm.. nanti aku akan hubungi si Fang. Entah-entah dia tengah tak betul sekarang ni" Boboiboy terbayangkan kelakuan Fang yang tidak betul dan Kaizo pula, pening dengan perangai adiknya "Hehehe.. kasihan abang Kaizo nanti"

"Dasyat sangat ke kalau si Fang tu tak betul?"

"Boleh dikatakan dasyatlah juga, Ochobot" kata Boboiboy "Dia kalau jadi macam tu, kalau dia tengah stress, tahan keamukan dia atau kepala dia kena ketuk sampai diri dia pengsan. Teringat balik kisah penguin bayang dekat karnival.. hehee"

"Macam-macam betul si Fang tu" kata Ochobot "Nah Bella, air chocolate shake"

Tangan Bella terkapai-kapai untuk mencapai cawan air chocolate shake itu. Dia berkelakuan seperti Gopal yang tidak sabar untuk mendapat sesuatu yang dia suka iaitu makan. Gopal memang suka makan tapi semenjak akhir-akhir ini, dia begitu rajin belajar memasak. Dia selalu menghadiri kelas memasak di sekolah dan juga bertukar-tukar menu dengan pelajar lain. Ada kalanya juga, dia rapat dengan Mimiko kerana masak. Berbeza pula dengan Faye, dia dan Faye adalah kawan yang suka makan. Boboiboy tidak mahu beritahu sesiapa, sebenarnya masakan Gopal lebih enak daripada Faye. Bukannya masakan Faye tidak begitu sedap tetapi masakan dia bukanlah sesuatu yang menarik. Sedap memang sedap tapi ada sesuatu yang tiada. Mungkin tidak melepasi tahap Gopal, Fang dan Yaya rasanya, fikir Boboiboy. Setiap orang ada kebolehan dan kelemahan yang berbeza-beza. Tidak semuanya sama. Contohnya, diri dia bukanlah pemain gitar yang terhebat seperti Fang dan Fang juga bukanlah seseorang yang boleh bersabar seperti Yaya dan Ying. Kawan-kawan dia semuanya unik tapi paling unik sekali adalah Lily. Agaknya, di dunia ini, mesti ada perangai seperti Lily tapi lebih pelik daripada itu. Boboiboy tersenyum bersendiri sambil melihat Faye dan Bella berkelakuan pelik

"Seronok dapat kawan yang pelbagai karenah. Aku tak kan lupakan korang semua" bisik Boboiboy di situ

* * *

Sekolah sesi petang akan bermula tidak lama. Ramai pelajar-pelajar sesi petang sudah mula tiba di sekolah mereka. Ada yang masih lagi dalam perjalanan ke sekolah dan ada juga yang ponteng sekolah. Yaya dan Ying sudah pun berada di sekolah semenjak awal lagi. Hari ini mereka mengadakan sesi ulangkaji di perpuskataan sekolah. Setelah habis mereka mengulangkaji, kedua gadis itu terus menunggu rakan-rakan mereka di gazebo sekolah. Semasa mereka sedang menunggu rakan-rakan mereka, berlakunya sedikit kekecohan di perkarangan sekolah. Yaya keluar dari gazebo itu untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Apa yang dilihat dia adalah seorang remaja lelaki berbadan gempal sedang berjalan dengan penuh gaya. Gopal berjalan menuju ke gazebo dengan cermin mata hitamnya. Gaya dia seperti adiwira di dalam movie hindustan

"Eh, kenapa dengan Gopal tu?" tanya Yaya kepada kawan baik dia iaitu Ying

"Entah.. mimpi ke apa si Gopal tu?"

"Tak tahulah tapi.. si Gopal tu bergaya macam mana pun, mesti ada aje yang tak kena tapi hari ini, elok aje"

"Aiyoo.. dia sudah berjaya menambat hati budak-budak perempuan" kata Ying "Tengok.. rambut dia sudah jadi macam si Fang. Ini mesti kerja Fang. Dia mesti ajar Gopal yang bukan-bukan"

"Isk, mana boleh tuduh begitu Ying. Kita kena tanya Gopal dulu" tegur Yaya dengan nada tegasnya "Setahu aku, si Fang mana reti nak ajar orang. Kalau ajar matematik pun, mesti dia akan mengamuk juga"

"Yolah yolah.. betul cakap lu" Ying angguk kepalanya sambil bersilang tangan "Tak faham aku dengan si Gopal, apasal dia mahu jadi macam Fang"

"Aku pun tak faham juga"

Gopal sudah tiba di gazebo itu. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan tadi sudah pergi jauh dari dia. Gopal tersenyum bangga sambil membuka cermin mata hitamnya dengan penuh gaya. Bagaikan ada sinaran cahaya matahari sedang menyinari diri Gopal. Kedua gadis itu menepuk dahi mereka kerana tidak pasti apa yang terjadi dengan rakan mereka. Adakah Gopal sedang bermimpi di siang hari atau ini adalah sesuatu berubah yang menakjubkan

"Gopal, lu ok ke?"

"Wei Ying, aku mestilah ok. Hari ini aku akan pastikan diri aku popular, lebih popular daripada si Boboiboy tu.. hahahaa!" Gopal tergelak sinis sambil masuk ke dalam gazebo "Aku akan pastikan diri aku dapat nombor 1 di dalam kelas nanti"

"Kau ni.. bunyi macam si Fang pulak" tegur Yaya

"Ini diri akulah.. bukan si Fang tu" kata Gopal sambil mencekak pinggang "Aku Gopal, bukan si Fang tu.. Fang tu buat apa. Dia tu tahu nak mengamuk sahaja"

Tiba-tiba kepala Gopal terkena sesuatu dari belakang iaitu sebiji bola yang telah dilempar oleh seorang gadis. Yaya dan Ying terkejut kerana gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang mereka kenali sebelum ini. Gadis itu adalah Lily. Wajah dia nampak begitu riak sekali. Boleh dikatakan mereka nampak diri Bella ada di dalam tubuh badan Lily

"WOI! SIAPA BALING BOLA DEKAT AKU?" jerit Gopal dengan nada marahnya

"Aku lah yang baling dekat kau" kata Lily sambil tersenyum sinis "Aku baling bola dekat kau sebab nak bagi diri kau tu sedar balik. Tak habis-habis dengan popularity kau"

"Wei, suka hati akulah kalau aku nak popular pun. Kau sibuk apasal"

Gopal dan Lily terus berpaling muka. Yaya dan Ying semakin keliru pada ketika. Gopal berkelakuan seperti Fang dan Lily pula, berkelakuan seperti Bella

"Wei Lily, bukan ke sekolah kau belum habis lagi. Kau ponteng yea"

"Aku dapat keluar awal lah" Lily pijak kaki Gopal sekuat hati "Jadi aku ke sini terus sebab nak jumpa kawan-kawan aku tapi apa yang aku dapat, adalah perangai kau yang sungguh menjengkelkan"

"Ada juga nak kena dengan aku ni" bisik Gopal

"Macam aku kenal aje pergaduhan dia orang ni"

"Tahu takpe Yaya. Mereka macam Fang dan Bella pula" kata Ying kepada Yaya "Haiyaa.. makin pening kepala aku. Jangan cakap kawan kita yang lain pun sudah bertukar personality"

"Jangan risaulah Ying, bukan semua yang tertukar" muncul Boboiboy di dalam gazebo itu. Riak wajah dia seperti risau sedikit "Aku tanya abang Kaizo, apa sudah terjadi dengan Faye dan Bella? Rupanya kawan-kawan kita yang terkena dengan pistol obses Adudu tu, ada kesan sampingan bila Emmy nak pulihkan mereka. Dia beritahu aku, kesan sampingan dia hanya dua hari sahaja dan lepas tu, dia orang akan menjadi diri sendiri balik"

"Oh, patutlah dia orang jadi begitu" kata Yaya sambil angguk kepalanya "Jangan si Adudu nak ambil kesempatan sudah. Habis dia kena belasah nanti"

"Aku rasa tak kot sebab dia tu mengambil masa yang lama sikit untuk fikirkan rancangan jahat dia yang seterusnya" balas Boboiboy "Buat masa sekarang ni, kita terpaksa menghadapi rakan-rakan kita ni.. adeh, pening kepala aku"

"BBB-CHAN pening kepala?!"

Boboiboy menoleh ketepi. Dia ingatkan Lily yang katakan tadi tetapi rupanya bukan. Faye yang ada di sebelah dia dengan sebotol air. Dia hulurkan botol air itu kepada Boboiboy. Botol air itu diterima oleh Boboiboy dengan senyuman kecilnya. Seterusnya, dia keluarkan sebungkus kerepek pisang dari beg sekolahnya

"Nah, Faye bawakan untuk BBB-CHAN! Air tu BBB-CHAN minum ok. Kasihan dia pening kepala" Faye tepuk-tepuk topi oren Boboiboy secara perlahan "Oh yea, Cattus pun ada ikut Faye juga. Dia rindukan BBB-CHAN"

"Patutlah aku rasa ada sesuatu dekat kaki aku" Boboiboy tunduk sedikit. Cattus begitu manja sekali dengan Boboiboy. Kepala dia asyik gesel di kaki Boboiboy "Hehehe... dia nak tinggal dengan aku pun boleh juga"

"Tinggal dengan kau?" Kali ini, Fang pula yang muncul dengan sebuah bakul rotan "Kau kenalah tanya abang aku dulu. Mana boleh main ambik aje. Aku tak nak abang aku tu mengamuk"

"Err.. nanti aku tanya dia" Boboiboy seperti hendak tergelak sedikit kerana kelakuan Fang seperti budak perempuan "Kau ok ke Fang? Kau bawa bakul tu untuk apa?"

Fang terus berikan senyuman manis dia kepada rakan-rakannya yang ada di dalam gazebo itu. Lalu dia keluarkan sebuah kamera ungu milik Faye

"Aku ada bawa bekalan makanan untuk rehat nanti. Bolehlah kita makan sama-sama, tangkap gambar sama-sama, berkelah sama-sama.. mesti seronok!" kata Fang dengan ala-ala nada Faye "Jom kita tangkap gambar sama-sama sebelum loceng sekolah berbunyi"

Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying pandang satu sama lain. Mereka rasa hendak tergelak di situ kerana tidak sangka pula personality Fang bertukar menjadi Faye. Mereka juga perasan dengan perubahan rambut Fang. Ianya bukanlah rambut cacak lagi seperti biasa tetapi rambut mendatar dan di sikat tepi. Ada ala-ala sedikit seperti pelakon korea. Tangan Faye rasa gatal nak letak ribbon di rambut Fang

"Wei Fang, apasal kau nampak macam pondan. Kau dah tak betul ke?"

"Takdelah Gopal, aku betul aje ni tapi nanti aku oklah. Kau jangan risau ok" Fang melihat rakan-rakan dia. Dua orang rakan dia tiada di situ iaitu Bella dan Harraz "Hmm.. takpelah, time rehat ajelah bergambar dengan dia orang" Dia simpan balik kamera itu di dalam bakulnya

"Abang Fang nak tangkap gambar ramai-ramai ke?"

"Eh, bila Rizu ada dekat sini?" Wajah Fang berubah menjadi ceria. Dia kelihatan suka apabila adik angkatnya ada di situ "Rizu baru balik dari sekolah ke?"

"Ha ah, Pizu singgah sini kejap sebab nak tengok abang Fang tapi.." Rizu pandang Fang dari bawah terus ke atas "Abang Fang nampak kelakar"

"Dia ni memang nampak kelakar pun" kata Gopal dengan muka masamnya. Dia masih tidak berpuas hati dengan Lily "Entah apa benda yang rasuk dia sampai jadi lembik macam ni"

"Aku tak lembik yea" marah Fang "Cuma aku sekarang ini.. rasa macam lain semacam.. aku tak boleh nak mengamuk atau nak keluarkan harimau bayang untuk kejar si Gopal ni"

"Agaknya si landak ni mabuk kot" kata Lily sambil mengusap dagunya "Aku pun rasa pelik hari ni.. rasa macam nak main bola tampar aje. Tak pun rasa macam nak tampar si landak ni sebab geram sangat"

"Hehehe.. Lily dan perkataan landak dia memang tak boleh dipisahkan" Boboiboy ketawa sedikit

"Tahu takpe" kata Yaya dan Ying secara serentak

"Lily geram sangat dengan aku sebab apa? Aku kan kawan baik kau. Tak baik tau tampar kawan sendiri" Fang berikan senyuman manis dia kepada Lily "Nanti kau kena ada tau masa kita orang tengah rehat. Nanti sesiapa tolong beritahu Harraz dan Bella sekali ok. Rizu comel pun boleh join sekali"

"Err.. baiklah abang Fang" Rizu berikan tabik kepada Fang

"Bagus adik angkat aku ni" Fang cubit pipi Rizu secara lembut "Esok esok kita pergi shopping ok. Abang nak beli baju baru, pastu nak try makan dekat satu cafe ni. Kek dia nampak sedap aje"

"KEK?! Mana kek? Mana kek? Mana kek? Bella tercari-cari kek yang disebut oleh Fang tadi "Takde pun kek.. apasal kau permainkan hati ku!" Menangis Bella sambil makan kuih keria yang baru dibeli olehnya. Di tangan kiri dia ada sebuah beg kertas kecil, penuh dengan kuih keria

"Aku cakap ada satu cafe ni, aku nak cuba... boleh kita pergi cafe tu nanti sama-sama"

"Yahooo! terima kasih kawan baik ku, Fang!" kata Bella kepada Fang "Kau lah kawan baik aku yang terbaik sekali!"

Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying tercengang sebentar. Selama ini Fang dan Bella suka bergaduh kerana hal remeh-temeh. Ada kalanya, mereka akan terpaksa bekerjasama. Mereka dulu bermusuhan tetapi sekarang ini, mereka berdua sudah pun berkawan. Mereka tidak pernah menyatakan kepada sesiapa yang mereka adalah kawan baik. Bagi mereka, hubungan mereka adalah kawan sahaja bukan sahabat tetapi bagi orang lain, mereka adalah sahabat baik

"Yaya, Ying... aku masuk kelas dulu.. rasa serabut kepala aku tengok dia orang"

"Kasihan kau, Boboiboy" kata Yaya "Bersabar ajelah... kita pun tak boleh nak buat apa. Hanya tunggu sehingga mereka pulih sepenuhnya"

"Hehee.. rasa lawaklah pulak tengok dia orang macam tu"

"Lawak tu memang lawaklah Ying tapi makin pelik aku tengok. Terutama sekali si Fang tu.. seram aku tengok" Tiba-tiba ada satu pancaran cahaya terkena mata dia. Pancaran itu adalah pancaran dari kamera "Faye! Apa kau buat ni?"

"Faye nak tangkap gambar dengan BBB-CHAN!" Faye sambung mengambil gambar dia dan Boboiboy di dalam gazebo itu "BBB-CHAN SMILE!"

Fang membuka bakulnya. Kamera ungu tadi rupanya sudah di ambil oleh Faye secara senyap. Dia tidak mengambil balik kamera itu dari tangan Faye. Dia hanya mengangkat Cattus dan mengusap badan kucing itu sambil melihat karenah Faye bersama dengan Boboiboy. Rakan-rakan mereka yang lain turut sertai dalam sesi bergambar dengan Boboiboy. Pelbagai aksi yang mereka lakukan. Ada yang bergaya berlagak, ada yang bergaya ayu seperti Yaya dan ada juga cubit pipi Boboiboy kerana comel sangat. Rizu cukup terhibur dengan mereka semua. Dia tidak kisah dengan kelakuan pelik dari abang angkatnya kerana dia tahu, ini hanya dua hari sahaja. Selepas itu, semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa. Biarlah dia bergembira dengan mereka daripada bersedihan

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaizo begitu tenang sekali menikmati teh hijaunya pada pagi itu. Adik dia masih lagi tidur, Faye pula, sudah pergi menyibukkan diri ke kedai Tok Aba kerana hendak berjumpa dengan Boboiboy dan si alien kucing bernama Idoli, sedang sepahkan bilik dengan mainan-mainannya. Pada pagi itu juga, Lynna sudah pun berada di rumah Kaizo. Dia datang kerana ada sesi latihan tempur di kapal angkasa Kaizo

"Tenang aje kau" kata Lynna sambil duduk di hadapan Kaizo

"Aku rasa tenang sebab semalam tiada sesi pergaduhan dengan adik aku dan aku tahu, hari ini pun mesti tiada pergaduhan dari dia juga tapi..." Kaizo minum sedikit teh hijaunya. Lalu dia sambung bercakap "Esok dia akan kembali kepada perangai asal dia. Naik stress aku nanti sebab bergaduh dengan budak Pang tu"

"Hmm.. korang berdua ni, suka betul nak bergaduh"

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami berdua" balas Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya "Dan mulai esok juga, aku akan hentam adik aku"

"Kau nak buli dia lah tu" Lynna angkat cawan teh dia secara sopan. Dia meneguk sedikit air teh itu "Hmmm.. asalkan kau bahagia"

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo "Aku rasa.. dia pun bahagia kalau aku buli dia"

Berkerut dahi Lynna dengan jawapan Kaizo tadi. Dia sambung minum air tehnya tanpa berkata apa lagi. Kaizo tersenyum kecil kerana tidak sabar untuk buli adiknya pada hari esok. Dia sudah mula berfikir cara apa yang dia mahu buli adiknya yang degil itu. Sedang dia asyik berfikir, datang satu tangisan dari seorang budak kecil. Idoli berlari masuk ke dalam dapur dan terus peluk tubuh badan Kaizo. Lynna sudah bangun dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi tenangkan Idoli

"Kenapa ni?" tanya Kaizo

"Uwaaa... Idoli.. baru sedar.." Idoli mengesat air matanya di baju Kaizo "Cattus... Cattus.." kali ini dia mengesat air hidungnya di baju Kaizo juga "CATTUS HILANG! UWAAAA!"

"Cattus tak balik rumah ke?" tanya Lynna sambil berjalan menuju Idoli

"Semalam Idoli tak sedar langsung dia takde dekat rumah sebab Idoli penat sangat ikut abang Kaizo pergi latihan tempur dia" kata Idoli sambil mengesat lagi air matanya di baju Kaizo "Pagi ni.. masa Idoli tengah main dengan anak patung kucing, baru Idoli sedar yang Cattus takde dekat rumah"

"Macam mana pula Cattus boleh hilang pulak ni" Lynna belai kepala Idoli. Anak kecil itu sudah puas peluk Kaizo, dia pusing kebelakang dan peluk Lynna pula "Hehehe.. manja betul Idoli ni"

"Hmm.. terpaksalah aku pergi cari kucing tu kejap lagi"

"Kau nak aku ikut sekali ke?" tanya Lynna

"Tak perlu" balas Kaizo "Kau jaga Idoli dan adik aku"

"Ala.. Idoli nak ikut" Cepat-cepat Idoli peluk kaki Kaizo "Bolehlah abang Kaizo.. Idoli janji, Idoli jadi kucing alien yang baik. Idoli akan sentiasa dengar cakap abang Kaizo sebab Kapten Kaizo adalah idola Idoli!" Dia gesel pipinya di kaki Kaizo

"Hehehe.. bawalah dia sekali Kaizo" kata Lynna sambil tersenyum manis

"Hmm.. yelah yelah"

"YAHOOOO!" Dari kaki Kaizo, terus Idoli bangun dan peluk leher Kaizo "Sayang abang Kaizo!"

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUA!"

Fang datang ke dapur dengan muka cerianya. Rambut dia diikat secara kecil dan ada bentuk ribbon pada ikatan itu. Kaizo mula berkerut dahi kerana dia tidak tahan melihat adiknya bersikap seperti perempuan. Kepala dia kembali serabut apabila dia melihat penampilan adiknya yang memakai baju jenis hoodie berbentuk penguin. Seluruh badan dia sudah mula bergerak-gerak kerana dia ingin sekeh kepala adiknya. Kaizo tenangkan hatinya. Dia minum air teh hijaunya sehingga habis. Lalu dia bangun dalam keadaan tenang

"Lynna-" Belum sempat Kaizo habis bercakap, Faye sudah muncul di dalam dapur

"WUUUUUUU! Fang nampak comel pakai baju penguin. Dia baru pulang dari kedai Tok Aba sebentar tadi " Mata Faye terus bersinar-sinar melihat Fang "Mana Fang beli hoodie tu?"

"Takdelah, aku suruh Stylobot buatkan baju ni. Cantik kan" kata Fang sambil bergaya dengan baju penguinnya

Kaizo masih lagi dalam keadaan tenang. Dia cuba bayangkan diri dia di dalam kapal angkasa sedang mengadakan sesi latihan tempur bersama ahli pasukan TAPOPS yang lain. Entah kenapa muka Lynna pula yang muncul dalam bayangan dia. Terus dia rasa malu sedikit. Selamat tiada siapa yang perasan pada ketika itu

"Kakak Faye.." Idoli tarik-tarik baju Faye "Kakak Faye semalam bawa Cattus pergi jumpa abang Boboiboy kan"

"Ha ah, akak bagi dia sebab Cattus tu sama comel macam Boboiboy" Faye peluk diri dia sendiri sambil goyang-goyangkan diri "Dan MY BBB-CHAN terima kucing itu dengan seikhlas hati.. dan.. dan... SENYUMAN BBB-CHAN SANGAT COMEL!" Dia terus tutup mukanya kerana malu

Kaizo masih lagi dalam keadaan tenang. Dia tidak mahu mengamuk pada hari itu tetapi orang lain pula yang mengamuk iaitu Idoli. Tubub badan Idoli bertukar menjadi seekor kucing. Bulu-bulu dia menegak sambil keluarkan bunyi marah. Faye menelan ludah kerana dia tahu, dia buat salah. Idoli terus menyerang Faye dengan kuku tajamnya. Faye berlari keluar dari dapur tetapi dia dikejar oleh Idoli

"HELP ME! ADA KUCING MENGAMUK NAK CAKAR FAYE! BBB-CHAN! HELP ME!"

Faye lari berkeliaran di dalam rumah itu. Idoli tetap mengejar Faye sehingga dia dapat mencakar kaki atau mana-mana tubuh badan untuk dicakar. Akhirnya Idoli dapat mencakar kaki Faye. Jeritan Faye dapat didengari oleh mereka yang berada di dapur. Kaizo keluar dari dapur. Dia bukan hendak pisahkan Idoli dari Faye tetapi dia terus naik ke atas. Lynna melihat diri Kaizo yang sudah semakin serabut itu

"Lynna.. aku rasa, diri aku macam nak demam. Latihan tempur pada hari ini, aku terpaksa batalkan"

"Eh.." Lynna terkejut sedikit "Kau nampak sihat aje tadi"

"Sebab aku pening dengan perangai dia orang" Luah Kaizo "Biarlah aku berehat.. lagipun hari ini adalah hari terakhir dan esok mereka akan kembali dengan perangai asal mereka"

"Ok, kau berehatlah Kaizo. Aku akan uruskan mereka"

Kaizo sambung naik ke tingkat atas. Dia berjalan menuju ke pintu biliknya dan lalu dia masuk. Pintu bilik dia ditutup rapat. Lynna pergi ke arah Faye yang cuba mengelakkan diri dia dicakar lagi oleh Idoli. Faye tutup mukanya dengan bantal sebaik sahaja di jatuh di atas kerusi sofa. Idoli panjant ke atas tubuh badan Faye. Dia angkat tangannya dan bersedia untuk berikan cakarannya tetapi dirinya sudah diangkat oleh Lynna. Dia bergelut di dalam pegangan Lynna

"Idoli, janganlah mengamuk lagi. Kasihan Faye" tegur Lynna secara lembut

Idoli kembali menjadi manusia kucing. Kemarahan dia sudah mula reda. Lynna turunkan Idoli dari pegangan dia sebentar tadi. Idoli sentuh kaki Faye yang dia telah cakarkan tadi. Faye rasa sedikit sakit

"Maafkan Idoli... Idoli cuma marah sebab kakak Faye tak bawa balik Cattus"

"Tak, sepatutnya akak yang kena minta maaf dekat Idoli" Faye mengusap kepala Idoli "Nanti Faye ambik balik Cattus dari Boboiboy ok"

Lynna rasa perasaan sedikit dengan perubahan Faye. Ianya seperti sikap Faye yang dulu sudah kembali sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin juga Fang pun begitu. Lynna terus ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang Fang buat pada ketika itu. Dia terkejut kerana Fang sedang bubuh lenyekkan pisang dan tomato pada mukanya. Mungkin Fang lambat sedikit hendak pulih. Lynna gelengkan kepalanya kepada Fang. Terpaksalah dia melayan karenah Fang pada ketika itu. Muka Lynna menjadi mangsa Fang pada pagi itu

* * *

"Hai kawan-kawan!"

"Datang dah si budak lembut ni" Gopal malas hendak pandang Fang pada ketika itu. Dia hanya duduk diam di gazebo sambil mengulangkaji matematik di bangku sekolah

Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Harraz menahan gelakan mereka melihat Gopal begitu rajin sekali mengulangkaji dan Fang pula, hari ini rambut bergaya lain. Pakaian sekolah Fang juga turut diubahsuai menjadi lebih bergaya. Dia memakai baju sekolah berlengan pendek dan diluar baju itu ada kot hitam tanpa lengan. Terdapat satu poket kecil di bahagian kiri dada Fang. Di dalam poket itu terdapat sehelai sapu tangan yang sudah dilipat kemas. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan yang lalu lalang di situ, semuanya sudah mula jatuh hati dengan penampilan Fang yang terbaru itu. Masing-masing mahu bergambar dengan Fang

"Wuuu... Fang nampak macam pelakon korea" kata Faye pada ketika itu "BBB-CHAN bila nak jadi macam Fang? Bergaya tapi tetap comel!"

"Ala, Boboiboy tu bergaya macam mana pun, dia tetap nampak comel" kata Lily yang ada di situ juga

"Wei Lily, kau keluar awal lagi ke?" tanya Gopal dengan nada bosan dia

"Yelah, aku dapat keluar awal.. kenapa? kau cemburu ke?" Lily melantun-lantun bola tamparnya. Lalu dia hentikan latunan bola itu. Bola itu bergolek ke kaki dia

"Buang masa aku nak cemburu" balas Gopal "Sudahlah, aku nak pergi perpuskataan dulu" Dia tutup buku matematiknya dan terus bangun dari bangku itu

Lily hanya melambai-lambai ke arah Gopal sambil tersenyum sinis. Dia sempat lagi berikan jelingan lidahnya kepada Gopal. Selamat Gopal tidak menyedari perbuatan Lily pada ketika itu

"Ini last day kan dia orang jadi macam tu?" bisik Harraz kepada Boboiboy

"Ha ah, aku haraplah begitu.. kalau kekal macam ni selamanya, boleh naik gila aku" balas Boboiboy "Lebih-lebih lagi si Fang tu... aduh, kenapalah kesan sampingan dia jadi perangai perempuan"

"Tapi perangai dia macam perangai Faye"

"Tapi Yaya... Faye takdelah terlampau gedik sangat" kata Ying kepada Yaya "Kalau bab-bab fashion tu, memang sah macam Faye"

"Gopal pulak macam Fang" Boboiboy mengeluh sedikit "Aku nak tahulah, dia ulangkaji tadi tu.. faham ke tak?"

"Isk kau ni, Boboiboy. Mestilah dia faham" marah Yaya "Kan dia rajin ulangkaji tadi tu, mesti dia faham sikit-sikit"

"Hmm.. yelah tu Yaya. Entah-entah, dia nampak nombor-nombor tu semua, terus otak dia jadi blur" kata Lily sambil bersilang tangan "Makin lama dia tengok, makin timbul nombor tu semua. Berterbanganlah nombor-nombor tu dekat depan muka dia" Tetapi apa yang muncul depan mata Lily, adalah seketul ayam goreng "Eh?!"

"Kau nak ayam?" Rupanya Bella yang ada di sebelah Lily sambil tunjukkan ayam goreng di depan mata Lily "Aku baru beli dekat kantin sekolah tadi. Aku ada beli 3 ke 4 ketul ayam ni"

"Haih, makan aje kau"

"Ala Lily, nanti time tengah belajar, takdelah kosong perut aku. Kalau tidak, macam mana aku nak tumpukan perhatian apa yang cikgu ajar" Bella gigit ayam goreng dia "Agaknya, time rehat nanti.. ada tak nasi lemak? Hmmm... sedap pulak kalau aku dapat makan nasi lemak sekarang ni. Sambal dia yang pedas, nasi dia yang panas, telur dia yang bulat putih... sungguh menyelerakan" Perut Bella terus berbunyi. Dia tersengih di situ

"Makanlah Bella, selagi kau boleh makan" jawab Lily dengan nada bosannya "Si landak tu, makin popularlah pulak dengan gaya baru dia"

Fang kini dikelilingi dengan pelajar-pelajar perempuan, terutama sekali peminat dia dari sekolah rendah lagi. Ramai yang berebut-rebut untuk bergambar dengan Fang. Dia tidak rasa rimas dengan kehadiran mereka semua. Malah, dia lagi suka dan sudi bergambar dengan peminat-peminatnya. Momoki yang baru keluar dari kelasnya, dia tersenyum melihat Fang melayan pelajar-pelajar perempuan di situ. Tiba-tiba mata dia terpandang seorang gadis iaitu Lily

"Bunga hati ku!"

Lily angkat bola tampar dia dan terus lemparkan ke arah Momoki. Secara tidak langsung, Momoki terus pengsan apabila bola itu terkena dahi dia. Merah dahi Momoki. Lily berpuas hati dengan lemparan bola dia tadi

"Oklah, aku nak pergi dulu" Lily berjalan ke arah Momoki. Dia kutip bola tamparnya "Hmm.. ajak Rizu main bola tampar pun ok juga" Dia terus berjalan keluar dari sekolah itu

"Bye bye kawan ku!" kata Bella sambil kunyah ayam gorengnya

Fang masih lagi melayan peminat-peminat dia. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Harraz terpaksa beredar dari situ untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Mereka berikan ruang kepada Fang untuk berbahagia di dalam alam popularitinya. Agaknya, bagaimana reaksi Fang nanti apabila dia sudah kembali pulih? fikir Boboiboy. Dia terbayangkan Fang menjerit tidak sekuat hati ataupun dia tersenyum bangga kerana populariti dia semakin naik

"Hehehe... Fang, Fang.. kawan ku yang gila dengan popular. Asalkan kau bahagia" bisik Boboiboy sambil menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Fang

* * *

Hari sudah larut malam. Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya. Buku yang dia baca tadi, berada di atas mukanya. Dia angkat buku tersebut dan letak di tepi kepala dia. Hari ini sahaja, dia habiskan masanya di dalam bilik tidurnya dengan membaca buku cerita seram dan juga buku misteri. Dia akan keluar hanya untuk pergi makan dan minum sahaja. Kepala dia sudah tidak serabut lagi. Hati dia rasa tenang, kepala dia rasa tenang dan segala-galanya tenang bagi dia. Kaizo bangun dari katilnya. Dia melihat jam kuasanya

"Hmm.. sudah pukul 1 pagi" bisik Kaizo "Maknanya adik aku sudah ok"

Kaizo keluar dari katilnya untuk pergi periksa adiknya. Kaizo membuka pintu biliknya. Dia melangkah keluar dari bilik itu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan rumahnya. Dia perhatikan sekitar rumah itu. Dia melihat bahagian ruang tamu dari balkoni rumahnya. Semuanya kelihatan bersih dan kemas. Dia terfikir, adakah adik dia sudah kembali kepada yang dulu, seorang adik yang suka dengan kebersihan. Dia tidak berfikir panjang, dia masuk ke dalam bilik adiknya. Fang sudah nyenyak tidur di atas katil tetapi badan dia mula bergerak apabila dia terdengar bunyi tapak kaki abangnya

"Abang.." Fang terbangun sedikit sambil gosok matanya

"Pang, kau ok ke?" tanya Kaizo sambil menuju ke arah adiknya

"Adik ok.. abang tak tidur lagi?" Fang menguap sedikit

"Abang baru bangun" Kaizo duduk di tepi adiknya "Kau betul ke ok ni?"

"Betul lah adik ok.. abang tak percaya ke?"

"Manalah tahu kau masih lagi macam tak berapa nak ok sangat. Abang boleh aje ketuk kepala kau tu sampai kau ok balik"

"ABANG!" Kaizo terus peluk adiknya "Eh.. abang?"

"Selamat kembali, adikku" bisik Kaizo sambil mengusap badan belakang adiknya "Abang cuma nak pastikan sahaja"

"Jangan risau abang, adik sudah kembali. Adik sempat kemaskan rumah ni tadi" Fang tersenyum di sebalik pelukan abang dia "Abang pergilah tidur balik, esok pagi adik buatkan sarapan untuk abang"

Kaizo lepaskan pelukan adiknya. Lalu dia selerakkan rambut adiknya dengan senyuman kecilnya terukir di bibirnya. Fang rasa lain pula. Kenapa abang dia tiba-tiba senyum? fikir Fang. Entah-entah abang dia yang tidak ok, fikir Fang lagi

"Abang pulak ke yang tak betul sekarang ni?"

"Bila masa pulak aku yang tak betul, aku sekeh kau karang!"

"Sekehlah kepala adik ni" kata Fang "Kepala adik ni memang tempat khas untuk abang.. asyik kena sekeh, kena ketuk, kena-" Kaizo terus tepuk kepala adiknya "Hmm.. belum habis cakap, dah abang tepuk kepala adik"

"Kau jangan risau, abang seorang sahaja yang boleh buat perkara itu dekat kau" Fang hanya tersenyum sahaja kepada abang dia. Lalu Kaizo sambung bercakap lagi "Hmm.. kau tak risau ke dengan gambar kau siang tadi dekat sekolah"

"ALAMAK!" Mata Fang membulat besar "Aduh... apasal lah diri ku buat perkara pelik-pelik tapi.. popularity aku terus meningkat kerana perkara pelik yang aku lakukan! HAHAHAA! Maknanya aku lebih popular daripada Boboiboy!"

"Jadi kau nak aku sebarkan gambar ni sekali supaya popularity kau bertambah lagi"

Kaizo tunjuk sebuah image hologram dari jam kuasanya. Gambar itu adalah gambar Fang dengan pakaian penguin dia, rambut dia diikat dengan ribbon pink, mulut dia muncung sedikit seperti mulut itik dan tangan dia sedang berikan tanda 'peace'

"ABANG! DELETE GAMBAR TU!"

"Tak nak" kata Kaizo sambil tutup hologram itu

"ABANG! Delete lah gambar adik tu!"

"Tak nak.. abang nak simpan gambar kau untuk kegunaan masa hadapan nanti"

"ABANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

* * *

 **Hehehe.. kasihan xD**

 **Oklah.. jumpa lagi semua!**


	22. Bunga Hitam

**Haluuu! maaf sebab lambat sangat nak update T_T**

 **Author lambat update sebab author nak buat yang terbaik untuk para readers author!**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua yang masih lagi setia dengan fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Bunga Hitam**

Bunga hitam adalah sejenis bunga yang agak jarang tumbuh di dunia ini. Bagi mereka yang pernah melihatnya, ianya bukan sesuatu yang mendatangkan nasib yang baik. Bunga hitam adalah satu lambang kecelakaan yang bakal ditimpa pada mana-mana manusia yang menjumpainya. Ramai ahli sihir yang ada di bumi cuba hapuskan bunga-bunga hitam ini tetapi mereka sendiri terkena sumpahan dari bunga hitam itu. Akibatnya, mereka mati. Tiada siapa tahu dari mana kewujudan bunga hitam ini. Ada yang mengatakan bahawa bunga hitam ini adalah pemilik seorang ahli sihir yang jahat. Dia mahukan manusia-manusia di muka bumi ini menurut perintahnya dan ada juga mengatakan bahawa ahli sihir itu di sumpah dan bertukar menjadi bunga hitam

Pada suatu hari, di sebuah pulau yang lebih dikenali sebagai Pulau Rintis, wujud sekuntum bunga hitam di laman rumah seseorang. Pemilik rumah itu adalah seorang warga tua. Ramai yang memanggil dia sebagai Tok Aba. Dia tinggal bersama dengan seorang cucu lelaki dan sebuah robot bulat. Mereka adalah Boboiboy dan Ochobot. Ketika warga-warga Pulau Rintis sedang tidur nyenyak, bunga hitam itu muncul di laman rumah Boboiboy. Ianya datang secara senyap. Bunga hitam itu mula berkembang dengan mekarnya. Ianya sudah mendapat sasarannya iaitu adiwira Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy

* * *

Pagi itu, sewaktu Boboiboy sedang membuka tingkapnya. Dia menjenguk ke bawah dan terkejut kewujudan bunga hitam tumbuh di tepi rumahnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat bunga hitam sebelum ini

"Apa yang kau tengah tengok tu" datang Ochobot ke dalam bilik Boboiboy dengan sedulang nasi goreng Tok Aba "Kau nak terjun ke?"

"Isk kau ni, bila pulak aku nak terjun dari tingkap ni" Boboiboy terus pusingkan dirinya untuk pergi ambil pinggan yang ada di atas dulang Ochobot "Aku nampak bunga hitam dekat bawah tu"

"Bunga hitam?"

"Ha ah Ochobot. Selama ini aku tak pernah nampak bunga hitam. Ini baru pertama kali aku nampak" Boboiboy duduk bersila sambil makan nasi goreng itu "Agaknya, ini adalah pernemuan baru. Aku kena beritahu kawan-kawan aku ni"

"Tapi kau kena hati-hati. Manalah tahu bunga hitam tu dari planet lain dan ianya adalah raksasa bunga yang makan segala-galanya"

Boboiboy terbayangkan raksasa bunga sedang hancurkan Pulau Rintis. Dia dan kawan-kawan dia terpaksa mempertahankan pulau itu dengan menggunakan kuasa mereka. Sudah tentu dia akan menggunakan kuasa terkuat dia iaitu berpecah kepada tujuh. Mereka akan lawan bersama sehingga raksasa bunga itu musnah. Boboiboy tersenyum kecil sambil suap dirinya nasi goreng

"BBB-CHAN!" Boboiboy tersedak sedikit "BBB-CHAN! LILY DATANG NI!"

"Haih, awal-awal pagi lagi si Lily dah datang" Ochobot terbang ke tingkap "Hmmm... kau nak aku ajak dia masuk ke?"

"Tanya Tok Aba dulu" kata Boboiboy "Tak pasal-pasal nanti, aku yang kena marah sebab ajak dia masuk"

"Ok" balas Ochobot

"BBB-CHAN! LILY ADA BAWAK LANDAK SEKALI SEBAB LILY TAHU, NANTI MESTI TOK ABA TAK BAGI LILY MASUK! JADI LILY SURUH LANDAK TEMANKAN LILY! DAN LILY TAK SANGKA LANDAK SETUJU. HATI LANDAK MEMANG SUNGGUH SUCI MURNI TAK BERDEBU!"

Pintu rumah Boboiboy telah dibuka oleh seseorang. Boboiboy dan Ochobot turun ke bawah untuk melihat Tok Aba menegur perbuatan Lily yang suka menjerit itu. Sambil makan, sambil itulah Boboiboy duduk di tangga. Lily tersengih sambil melihat Tok Aba mencekak pinggang di muka pintu rumah

"Hehehe.. apa khabar atuk" kata Lily

"Atuk khabar baik" balas Tok Aba "Yang kamu ni pagi-pagi menjerit kenapa? Tak elok buat bising, nanti marah jiran sebelah. Meh masuk, atuk ada buat nasi goreng hari ni"

"Terima kasih atuk.. Lily janji, Lily tidak akan menjerit lagi! Kecuali dekat rumah landak"

"Ada juga nak kena dengan aku ni" bisik Fang

Lily dan Fang masuk ke dalam rumah Tok Aba. Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar apabila dia ternampak Boboiboy duduk di tangga sambil makan nasi goreng. Pipi Boboiboy nampak kembung sedikit kerana kunyah nasi. Ochobot tepuk kepala Boboiboy dan menyuruh remaja bertopi oren itu pergi duduk di kerusi meja makan. Lily hanya berdiri di tepi meja sambil melihat wajah Boboiboy yang serba comel itu. Fang sudah pun duduk di kerusi meja makan. Dia hanya perhatikan muka Lily. Hati dia bagaikan hendak jentik hidung Lily

"Lily, kenapa tak duduk lagi tu" Tegur Tok Aba "Jemput makan.. atuk ada buat banyak nasi goreng ni"

"Terima kasih atuk" Lily dengan sopannya, tarik keluar kerusi itu dan lalu duduk

Boboiboy mahu duduk di sebelah Fang tetapi kaki Fang sudah berada di situ. Fang tersenyum sinis kepada Boboiboy. Dia memang sengaja untuk kenakan Boboiboy dengan perangai Lily yang pelik itu. Boboiboy terpaksa redha dan duduk di sebelah Lily

"BBB-CHAN!" Ochobot tepuk kepala Lily "Err.. hehehe.. maaf.. Lily lupa pula"

"Boboiboy! Kawan kau sorang lagi datang" kata Tok Aba sambil menjemput seorang gadis masuk ke dalam rumah

Boboiboy dan Lily menoleh kebelakang. Mereka tidak menyangka Yaya datang ke rumah dengan sekeping pinggan plastik di tangannya. Ada beberapa kuih-muih di dalam pinggan tersebut

"Eh.. kau datang ke sini kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku datang sebab mak aku suruh hantar kuih" jawab Yaya "Masa aku nak datang sini, aku ternampak Lily dan Fang... dia orang sarapan pagi dekat sini ke?"

"Takdelah.. aku dah sarapan pagi pun tapi si pelik ni asyik paksa aku datang sini. Jadi aku terpaksalah pergi sebelum abang aku mengamuk dekat rumah" kata Fang. Tangan dia sudah mencapai senduk nasi "Kuih apa yang kau bawak tu?"

"Kuih karipap, kuih koci, kuih seri muka dan kuih donut tapi bukan donut lobak merah" Yaya letak pinggan kuih itu di atas meja "Tapi aku cuma nak hantar kuih aje.. lepas ni aku kena pergi sekolah. Ada mesyuarat pengawas hari ni"

"Haih, hari sabtu pun ada mesyuarat juga"

"Hmm... nak buat macam mana, cikgu yang pilih hari" kata Yaya kepada Fang "Oklah, jumpa lagi semua"

Yaya melambai-lambai ke arah mereka dan seterusnya, dia terbang keluar dari rumah itu melalui tingkap. Tiba-tiba dia patah balik dan masuk balik ke dalam rumah. Yaya tersengih sekejap. Tok Aba sudah bukakan pintu. Yaya minta maaf kepada Tok Aba dan terus dia keluar dengan sopannya. Mata Lily berkelip-kelip melihat kuih yang dibawa oleh Yaya tadi

"Makanlah Lily, jangan tengok aje" kata Ochobot

"Hehehe... manalah tahu Lily tak boleh makan sebab kuih ni untuk Boboiboy dan Tok Aba" Lily mengambil satu kuih seri muka. Dia berikan kepada Boboiboy "Nah BBB-chan, Lily ambilkan untuk BBB-chan. Landak boleh ambil sendiri"

"Terima kasih Lily. Susah-susah aje kau ni" Boboiboy ambil kuih itu dari tangan Lily sambil tersengih. Fang dan Ochobot hanya menjadi penonton sahaja di situ. Tok Aba sudah masuk ke dalam dapur untuk buatkan air

"Ala, Lily akan sentiasa berikan yang terbaik untuk BBB-chan!"

"Terima kasih Lily" Boboiboy tersengih lagi "Kenapa kau tak ajak Faye datang ke sini sekali? Dia tidur lagi ke dekat rumah?"

"Faye ada kelas menjahit dekat sekolah. Dia cakap, dia orang nak mengadakan fashion show dekat sekolah. Nak ajak Bella tapi dia pula, tengah ada latihan bola tampar dekat sekolah juga. Jadi Lily terpaksa ajak si landak ni.. nak ajak Rizu tapi dia takde pula dekat rumah. Nak bawak si kucing alien tu, tapi dia keluar dengan Rizu pula. Abang Kaizo kata, kak Lynna bawa dia orang pergi jalan-jalan. Cattus pun dia orang bawak sekali. Agaknya, sebab itu kot landak masam muka aje. Kasihan landak sebab ditinggalkan oleh bakal kakak ipar sendiri.. Lily sangat simpati dengan landak"

"Hehee.. kasihan Fang" Boboiboy pandang ke depan. Fang sudah tiada di tempat duduknya "Eh, mana Fang?"

"Dia dah balik pun" kata Ochobot sambil angkat pinggan Fang "Dia cakap, dia malas nak tengok drama Lily"

"Lerr.. dah balik ke. Atuk baru buat air teh untuk dia sekali" Tok Aba baru keluar dari dapur dengan sedulang air teh "Apasal dia awal sangat balik?"

"Entahlah Tok Aba" jawab Boboiboy

"Sampai hati si landak tinggalkan Lily seorang diri dekat sini!" Lily berpura-pura sedih pada ketika itu. Tidak sampai seminit, dia terus kembali bersemangat seperti biasa "BBB-chan takde aktiviti dekat sekolah ke?"

"Takde, hari ini tolong Tok Aba dekat kedai aje" balas Boboiboy

"Ohh.. kalau begitu, Lily pun nak tolong Tok Aba dekat kedai juga! Lily akan menjadi seorang pelayan yang terkenal di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba! Hahahahaa!"

Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu-garu pipi dia

"Eloklah tu Lily" Tok Aba hidangkan secawan teh kepada Lily "Tapi kau jangan asyik nak tengok cucu atuk sahaja. Fokuskan diri tu kalau nak tolong atuk. Kau sekarang ni, takde benda lain nak di fokuskan ke?"

"Hmmm.. ada kot" Lily fikir sebentar

Dia tumpukan diri dia kepada sesuatu. Boboiboy dan Ochobot perhatikan sahaja Lily tetapi tidak lama selepas itu, Lily tertidur di atas meja. Tok Aba gelengkan kepala. Selamat cawan teh tadi tidak terkena kepala Lily

"Agaknya dia fokuskan diri untuk tidur kot" kata Ochobot

"Agaknyalah kot" Boboiboy tersenyum sedikit "Hehehe.. Lily ni memang pelik tapi pelik yang comel" Tanpa disedari oleh Boboiboy, Lily tersenyum kecil di dalam tidurnya

* * *

Kaizo tidak mengadakan sesi latihan tempur pada hari ini. Dia ingin berehat sahaja di rumah sambil menonton cerita seram di television. Di atas meja ruang ada sebungkus biskut tetapi ianya tidak terusik oleh Kaizo. Babak-babak seram dan mencemaskan di filem itu, tidak membuatkan Kaizo rasa takut. Wajah dia tetap serius sahaja. Pintu rumah dia dibuka, Kaizo tidak menoleh untuk melihat siapakah yang datang. Dia hanya tertumpu dengan cerita seram itu

"Abang tak takut ke tengok cerita hantu sorang-sorang?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah setelah dia terdengar suara adiknya "Abang.."

"Kau nak apa Pang? Kacau betul kau ni"

Fang duduk rapat dengan abangnya sambil tunjukkan muka comelnya seperti kucing. Kaizo mula tahu. Adik dia hanya mahu bermanja sahaja. Lalu Kaizo tolak kepala adiknya jauh sedikit. Fang tidak mahu mengalah. Dia lentukkan kepalanya di atas bahu Kaizo

"Kau ni kenapa? Tiba-tiba nak jadi kucing atau kau sebenarnya kena rasuk dengan hantu kucing. Serabut kepala aku ni"

"Abang ni.. adik nak bermanja pun tak boleh" kata Fang sambil bermasam muka. Lalu dia berkata lagi dengan nada sedih "Dengan siapa lagi adik nak bermanja? Abang sahajalah yang adik ada. Ibu dan ayah sudah lama tiada. Kalau dia orang ada, sudah lama adik bermanja dengan mereka berdua. Kasih sayang mereka akan buatkan diri adik bahagia selama-lamanya. Kalau adik nak bermanja dengan abang, mesti ada aje alasan dari abang tapi kadang-kadang tu, dapatlah juga. Itu pun jarang. Kenapa abang! kenapa! kenapa abang.." Kaizo terus sumbat sekeping biskut di dalam mulut adiknya

"Kau pun nak jadi macam si pelik tu ke? Berdrama lebih. Semenjak kau berkawan dengan si pelik tu, perangai kau pun sama aje macam dia"

"Yer ke.. adik tak perasan pun" kata Fang sambil kunyah biskut dia "Abang.. adik nak tanya sesuatu ni"

"Tanya apa?" Mata Kaizo terus tertumpu satu babak dimana hantu sedang mengejar seorang gadis di dalam rumah terbiar

"Ermm... ini berkaitan dengan Idoli"

"Apa masalah dia?" Kaizo masih lagi menonton babak filem itu. Kali ini hantu itu menerkam mangsa dia dari belakang "Idoli ada buat hal ke?"

"Takdelah" balas Fang "Dia kan sudah 7 tahun.. abang tak nak hantar dia pergi sekolah ke?"

"Hmm.. itu abang kena minta izin ayah dia dulu. Kalau ayah dia bagi, abang akan daftarkan dia dekat sekolah lama kau" Kaizo menoleh ke kiri "Apasal kau tiba-tiba ambik tahu pasal Idoli?"

"Takdelah, dia kan sudah duduk dekat sini balik. Tak kan nak biarkan dia tak bersekolah, asyik duduk dekat rumah aje. Takdelah dia menyusahkan abang nanti"

"Bagus kau ni" Fang tersenyum kecil kepada abang dia. Kaizo berkata lagi "Bolehlah Rizu dan Emmy tolong tengokkan dia nanti dekat sekolah"

"Tapi darjah satu sekarang ni sekolah petang"

"Hmmm.. aku suruh Lynna pergi tengokkan dia dekat sekolah nanti"

"Cheh, suruh orang lain pulak" bisik Fang "Abang pulak.. tak nak sambung jadi cikgu ke? Hehehe.."

"Tak nak. Biarlah abang jadi cikgu sementara. Kalau abang jadi cikgu, macam mana abang nak jalankan misi nanti. Nanti jawatan kapten akan diambil balik!"

"Hmm.. itu pulak yang abang risaukan" bisik Fang lagi "Abang jadi cikgu best sebab bolehlah adik tengok abang garang macam harimau.. hehehee.. tapi.. kalau abang jadi cikgu, mesti tak best sebab asyik tengok muka abang aje. Balik rumah, abang ada, pergi sekolah pun, abang ada juga dekat situ. Boleh naik muak adik tengok muka abang"

"Dah tu, kau juga yang suruh abang jadi cikgu. AKU SEKEH KARANG KEPALA KAU TU!" Suara garang Kaizo bergema di dalam rumah itu "Meh sini, biar aku sekeh kepala kau sepuas-puasnya!"

"Sekehlah kepala adik!" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "Adik beritahu ibu dan ayah sebab abang suka sekeh kepala adik"

"Kau nak beritahu mereka macam mana? Dia orang bukannya hidup lagi"

"Boleh aje adik beritahu dia orang. Nanti kalau ibu dan ayah muncul dalam mimpi adik, adik beritahulah mereka. Lepas tu dia orang masuk dalam mimpi abang, dia orang marah abang sebab suka buli adik"

"Pandai yea kau buat cerita"

"Adik memang pandai pun" Fang menjelir lidahnya kepada abang dia

"PANG!"

Fang terus larikan diri. Dia kembali keluar dari rumah itu. Kaizo tidak berpuas hati dengan sikap adiknya tadi. Dia terpaksa kejar adiknya dan terpaksa tinggalkan filem seram itu. Lain kali sahajalah dia akan habis menonton cerita seram itu, fikir Kaizo. Apa yang dia mahukan pada ketika itu, iaitu menghentam adiknya sepuas hati. Dia pergi cari adiknya di sekitar kawasan perumahan itu. Fang sudah hilang entah ke mana. Kaizo tetap akan cari Fang sampai jumpa. Dia terus ke rumah kawan adiknya iaitu Boboiboy. Kaizo tahu, kalau Fang ada masalah atau mahu lari dari abang dia, mesti Fang akan sembunyikan diri di rumah Boboiboy. Sesudah sahaja dia tiba di rumah Boboiboy, dia tidak membuang masa. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Semasa dia menunggu pintu rumah itu dibuka, mata Kaizo terpandang sekuntum bunga hitam yang ada di tepi rumah tersebut

"Eh, abang Kaizo buat apa dekat sini?"

Kaizo terus melihat ke depan. Boboiboy sudah pun membuka pintu rumahnya

"Adik aku ada tak dekat sini?" tanya Kaizo

"Tadi ada, lepas tu dia balik. Si Lily tu pun dah balik sebab Tok Aba tak bagi dia tidur dekat sini"

"Kalau dia datang ke sini balik, jangan bagi dia pergi ke mana-mana. Aku nak tangkap si budak Pang tu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Ba-baik abang Kaizo" Boboiboy tergetar-getar untuk berikan senyuman kepada Kaizo "Apa dia buat dekat abang Kaizo?"

"Takde apa pun" balas Kaizo "Aku cuma nak sekeh kepala dia aje" Dia terus pandang bunga hitam itu lagi sekali "Mana kau dapat bunga hitam tu?"

"Tak tahulah abang Kaizo. Tiba-tiba aje bunga tu tumbuh dekat sini. Abang Kaizo pernah nampak tak bunga tu dekat mana-mana planet"

"Tak pernah" balas Kaizo "Kau harus hati-hati dengan bunga hitam tu. Aku takut ianya adalah sejenis makhluk ataupun tumbuhan yang boleh membinasakan kau atau sesiapa pun" Boboiboy angguk kepalanya kepada Kaizo "Bagus.. aku nak pergi cari dia sampai dapat. Kalau kau nampak dia, beritahu aku dengan segera"

Kaizo beredar dari situ. Boboiboy garu-garu kepalanya sambil perhatikan Kaizo berjalan menuju ke taman kawasan perumahan itu. Selama Kaizo dan Fang tinggal di sini, selama itulah Boboiboy menyaksikan keakbraban mereka berdua. Ada kalanya nampak manis dan ada kalanya, bergaduh bagaikan nak hancur rumah mereka. Boboiboy sudah masak dengan perangai mereka berdua yang suka bergaduh itu. Boboiboy mula hendak menutup pintu rumahnya tetapi mata dia tertumpu dengan bunga hitam itu. Dia seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik dirinya untuk sentuh bunga tersebut. Kaki Boboiboy mula berjalan ke arah bunga hitam itu. Tangan dia mula terangkat sedikit demi sedikit. Dia tundukkan dirinya untuk sentuh bunga tersebut. Ochobot rasa hairan, kenapa Boboiboy tidak masuk lagi ke dalam rumah. Lalu dia keluar dan nampak Boboiboy pada ketika itu

"Boboiboy.. apa kau nak buat tu?"

Boboiboy tidak menjawab soalan Ochobot. Dia hanya tertumpu dengan bunga hitam tersebut. Ochobot menyedari apa yang Boboiboy ingn lakukan. Dia tarik badan Boboiboy dan juga tangan remaja lelaki itu tetapi tidak mengendahkannya. Dia masih lagi ingin menyentuh bunga itu. Dia tolak Ochobot ketepi. Sebelum sempat Ochobot menghalang Boboiboy, jari remaja lelaki itu menyentuh kelopak bunga hitam itu. Bunga hitam tersebut bertukar menjadi asap. Lalu ianya meresap masuk ke dalam tubuh badan Boboiboy. Ochobot terbang secara cepat dan pegang kedua bahu Boboiboy

"Boboiboy, kau tak apa-apa ke?"

"Aku..." Mata Boboiboy bertukar menjadi hitam. Selepas itu ianya kembali seperti biasa "Aku... rasa..." Dia terus tersenyum sinis. Ochobo tidak menyukai dengan senyuman tersebut "Badan aku rasa lain macam.. macam ada sesuatu berikan aku kekuatan baru kepada diri aku"

"Boboiboy, kau jangan terpegaruh dengan kuasa tu. Kau kena cuba kawal diri kau"

"Aku tak boleh Ochobot" kata Boboiboy "Aku rasa... macam suka dengan kekuatan ini"

"Boboiboy, aku tahu kau kuat"

"Yea, aku memang kuat dan aku tak perlukan.." Mata Boboiboy kembali menjadi hitam sepenuhnya "KAU!" Dia pegang robot kesayangannya dan panaskan robot kuning itu dengan kuasa apinya. Badan Ochobot berubah menjadi merah akibat kepanasan api itu

"BOBOIBOY! APA KAU BUAT NI! JANGAN BUAT BEGINI!"

"Apa aku pedulik! HAHAHAHAAA!" Boboiboy tidak mahu lepaskan Ochobot. Dia mahu robot kuning itu musnah. Dia tidak fikirkan tentang persahabatan mereka selama ini. Dia hanya mahukan kuasa sahaja "Terima kasih kerana berikan aku kuasa.. sekarang, aku akan buktikan kuasa aku yang hebat ini"

"Kuasa kau... untuk..." Suara Ochobot semakin lemah "Kuasa.. adalah.. untuk.. menjaga... keselamatan dunia... ini... dan.. juga... power... sphera..." Mata Ochobot juga semakin kuyu

"Ada aku kisah tentang itu" balas Boboiboy

"Boboiboy..." Akhirnya Ochobot tidak bernyawa lagi

Boboiboy lepaskan robot kuning itu. Rasa belas kasihan di hatinya sudah tiada lagi. Dia tendang robot kuning itu. Ochobot bergolek sehingga dia berhenti di tepi pagar kawasan rumah Boboiboy. Kebetulan, Yaya pulang ke rumah dia untuk mengambil barang. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang berlaku sebentar tadi. Dia tidak sangka dengan tindakan Boboiboy tadi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku tetapi dia harus sedarkan Boboiboy

"Apa yang kau sudah lakukan dekat Ochobot?" Yaya terbang ke rumah Boboiboy "Itu sahabat kau.. sanggup kau buat begitu. Kau tendang dia macam kau tendang tin kosong"

"Isk, kau ni memang menyusahkan betul. Aku tak tahulah kenapa aku perlu menjadi kawan kau" Terguris hati Yaya dengan kata-kata Boboiboy tadi

"Kenapa dengan kau ni?" Yaya mendarat di tepi Ochobot. Lalu dia angkat robot kuning itu "Kau musnahkan kawan kau sendiri"

"Suka hati akulah!" Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Taufan. Pakaian dia bukan lagi berwarna biru tetapi hitam. Ada sedikit jalur biru di bahagian topi dan pakaian dia "Kalau kau rasa kasihan sangat dengan robot tu, kau sahajalah yang bela dia.. itu pun kalau kau dapat hidupkan dia balik... HAHAHAHAA!" Boboiboy Taufan terus terbang dari situ dengan menggunakan hoverboard dia

"Apa jadi dengan Boboiboy?" bisik Yaya "Aku kena beritahu yang lain" Dia melihat robot kuning itu dan lalu dia peluk seratnya "Jangan risau Ochobot, kami akan cari jalan untuk hidupkan kau balik. Kami tidak akan kehilangan kau dan juga Boboiboy"

* * *

Fang melihat kiri dan kanan kawasan perumahan itu. Dia ingin pastikan dia tidak terserempak dengan abang dia. Tiada orang yang lalu di kawasan itu tetapi dia tidak begitu yakin. Dia tahu abang dia suka muncul secara mengejutkan. Dia harus berhati-hati. Dia menoleh kebelakang untuk pastikan tiada siapa yang berada di belakangnya. Dia rasa lega sedikit. Dia pandang ke depan dan terus terkejut. Abangnya ada di hadapan dia. Fang pandang ke atas secara perlahan kerana dia takut hendak melihat wajah garang abangnya

"Sini rupanya kau" kata Kaizo sambil bersilang tangan

"Hehehe... abang, jom kita pergi makan. Adik lapar ni" Fang tersengih kepada abangnya

"Lapar yea.. tunggu abang sekeh kepala kau, baru kita pergi makan"

"Abang ni! Suka sangat sekeh kepala adik! Merajuklah macam ni"

"Pandai pula kau nak merajuk dengan aku" Kaizo jentik dahi adiknya "Selama ini, tidak pernah aku nampak kau merajuk dengan aku"

"Sebab abang suka buli adik!"

"Sebab abang rasa bahagia dapat buli kau" Kaizo terus tersenyum sinis

"Grrr... gigit karang, baru tahu" bisik Fang dengan hatinya mendidih kerana terlampau marah terhadap abangnya "Malaslah adik nak pergi makan dengan abang. Baik adik pergi makan sorang-sorang. Baru rasa aman. Tiada siapa nak kacau adik nanti"

"Pergilah makan sorang-sorang" kata Kaizo "Abang nak pergi makan sedap-sedap dengan kak Lynna, Idoli dan juga Rizu. Kau jangan nak sibuk pulak nanti"

"Abang!" Fang cuba hendak pijak kaki abang dia tetapi Kaizo begitu pantas sekali. Dia pijak kaki adiknya "ABANG!"

"Kau cuba nak pijak kaki aku.. terimalah balasannya dari aku"

Kemarahan Fang semakin mendidih. Ianya seperti hendak meletup dalam beberapa saat ataupun minit lagi. Kaizo tidak begitu hirau dengan kemarahan dari adiknya. Dia hanya perhatikan sekitar kawasan perumhan itu. Rumah-rumah di situ semuanya besar, bagaikan rumah orang-orang kaya. Sebuah banglo besar yang mempunyai tembok pagar berwarna putih, berdiri dengan mewahnya di hadapan mata dia. Kaizo bayangkan terdapat sebuah kolam renang yang kecil di dalam taman banglo itu. Selain itu, dia ternampak beberapa kuntum bunga hitam tumbuh di atas tembok pagar itu. Dia rasa pelik. Lalu dia melihat rumah kediaman yang lain. Kaizo terkejut kerana kawasan perumahan itu ditumbuhi dengan bunga-bunga hitam. Akar-akar hijau menjalar di tepi-tepi pagar setiap rumah yang ada di situ. Jalan raya di kawasan itu dipenuhi dengan akar-akar hijau tersebut. Dia dapat rasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak kena

"Pang.."

"Abang nak apa!" Fang tidak sedar dengan kehadiran bunga hitam itu kerana terlampau asyik sangat fikirkan cara untuk kenakan abang dia

"Pang, kita kena cari kawan kau si Boboiboy tu"

"Kenapa abang?" Fang terus menyedari dengan bunga-bunga itu. Tangan dia secara tidak langsung, pegang tangan abang dia "Abang.. mana datang bunga hitam ni?"

"Dari rumah kawan kau" balas Kaizo "Kita harus cari dia sekarang juga!"

"Ke-kenapa abang? Kenapa dengan Boboiboy?"

"Jangan banyak tanya" kata Kaizo "Kau ikut abang, jangan lari ke mana-mana. Aku tak nak terjadi sesuatu dekat diri kau"

Fang hanya angguk kepala dia. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke rumah Boboiboy, tangan Fang tidak renggang dari tangan abangnya. Dia menggenggam erat tangan abangnya. Dia tidak mahu terpisah dengan abangnya. Setiap perjalanan mereka, bunga-bunga hitam itu tetap ada. Ianya sudah merebak di sekitar Pulau Rintis. Apa yang membuat mereka rasa takut sedikit, penduduk-penduduk di pulau itu mula bergaduh sesama sendiri. Mereka bagaikan terkena sumpahan dari bunga hitam tersebut. Fang terserempak dengan salah seorang kawan dia iaitu Gopal. Dia tidak tahu samada dia perlu gelak ataupun rasa kasihan terhadap Gopal kerana pada ketika itu, Gopal sedang bergaduh dengan seekor kucing. Mereka bergaduh hanya seketul ayam goreng

"Pasal ayam goreng pun nak bergaduh juga" bisik Fang

"Kau jangan nak pergi ke mana-mana. Ikut sahaja aku" kata Kaizo. Mata dia terpandang dua orang budak lelaki bergaduh kerana tidak persefahaman. Dia mahu pergi leraikan mereka tetapi setiap jalan yang dia lalu, mesti ada pergaduhan di antara manusia ataupun haiwan "Kalau kita biarkan begini sahaja, mesti ada yang tercedera nanti"

"Adik tahu abang.. adik juga mahu mereka semua hentikan semua ini tapi adik seperti abang juga, kena cari dimana datang puncanya"

"Bunga hitam itu" kata Kaizo

"Bunga hitam?" Fang perhatikan wajah serius abangnya "Abang pasti ke?"

"Abang pasti" kata Kaizo "Cuba kau lihat sekitar kau. Bunga hitam tu sudah tersebar luas di pulau ini tapi kita hapuskan bunga hitam yang asal. Kalau kita matikan bunga-bunga hitam yang ada di sini, aku tidak yakin ianya dapat hentikan pergaduhan ini"

"Kalau betul apa yang abang katakan, kita kena cepat"

Dua beradik alien itu terus bergegas ke rumah Boboiboy. Semasa mereka dalam perjalanan itu, Kaizo mula perasaan adiknya seperti hendak mencari gaduh. Fang berhenti berlari dan terus pandang abang dia dengan mata tajamnya. Mulut dia bergerak-gerak sedikit. Kaizo pegang bahu adiknya. Fang terus sedarkan dirinya. Tiada lagi perasaan marah yang ada pada hatinya

"Pang, kau ok?"

"Adik ok.." kata Fang "Tadi rasa macam nak terkam abang. Lepas tu, tiba-tiba kemarahan adik tu hilang bila abang pegang bahu adik"

"Hmmm..." Kaizo tidak lepaskan bahu adiknya. Dia tidak mahu melihat Fang terjebak sekali dengan misteri bunga hitam itu "Kau.. pegang tangan aku dan jangan sesekali lepaskan"

"Baik abang.." Fang terus pegang tangan abangnya "Rasanya.. kak Lynna ok tak? Rizu, Idoli dan Cattus dengan kak Lynna. Adik takut mereka pun terkena sekali"

Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Dia sambung berjalan menuju ke rumah Boboiboy. Dia terfikirkan nasib Lynna dan yang lain-lain. Adakah mereka selamat ataupun tidak? fikir Kaizo. Dia mengharapkan Lynna membawa budak-budak itu ke tempat yang jauh daripada Pulau Rintis. Dia hanya mahukan mereka selamat daripada semua ini. Kaizo teruskan berjalan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa diri dia tidak terkena dengan sumpahan bunga hitam itu?

"Diri aku seperti ada sesuatu yang melindungi diri aku daripada terkena sumpahan itu ke?" bisik Kaizo

"Abang?" Fang mendongak sedikit untuk melihat abangnya

"Takde apa" kata Kaizo "Abang cuma terfikir, kenapa diri abang yang tidak terkena dengan sumpahan bunga hitam tu?"

"Hmmm... adik pun rasa pelik" Fang masih lagi pegang tangan abangnya "Kalau abang tidak kena dengan sumpahan tu, mesti kak Lynna selamat jugak kan"

"Itu aku tidak pasti"

"Kita hubungi mereka"

"Nanti dulu. Kita cari kawan kau" Kaizo berhenti berjalan. Mereka sudah pun tiba di hadapan rumah Boboiboy "Apasal aku rasa lain macam"

"Kenapa abang?"

Kaizo tidak menjawap. Badan dia terasa seram sejuk apabila dia melihat rumah Boboiboy. Bagaikan ada sesuatu yang ada di rumah itu. Tiba-tiba, sekeliling dia menjadi gelap gelita. Adiknya tiada di sebelah dia. Hanya diri dia seorang sahaja yang ada di dalam kegelapan itu. Kaizo melihat kiri dan kanannya. Semuanya gelap. Dia cuba menjerit nama adiknya tetapi tiada suara yang keluar. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi

 _Kapten Kaizo... kapten yang terhebat di galaxy_

Datang satu suara di dalam kepala dia. Suara itu seperti suara Boboiboy. Dia menoleh kebelakang. Tiada apa yang berada di dalam belakang dia

 _Kapten Kaizo.. kenapa kau seorang sahaja yang tidak terkena sumpahan dari bunga hitam itu? Apa rahsia kau sebenarnya? Tapi tidak mengapa, aku akan bongkarkan rahsia itu. Walaupun diri kau selamat ketika ini tetapi di lain masa, kau akan terkena sumpahan itu.. hahaa.. dan akhirnya, Kapten Kaizo akan kecundang juga.. HAHAHAAAAAA! DAN AKU BERJAYA KALAHKAN KAPTEN YANG TERHEBAT INI! HAHAHA! TIADA LAGI KAPTEN KAIZO DI GALAXY INI! HAHAHA! Siapa yang akal bakal menjadi penganti kau nanti? Adik kau? Dengan dia sekali aku akan hapuskan.. HAHAHA!_

Kaizo sudah kembali di dunia nyata. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat rumah Boboiboy. Dia menoleh ke tepi. Adik dia ada di situ. Fang melihat wajah abangnya. Dia dapat rasakan ada sesuatu yang membuatkan abang dia kelihatan resah

"Abang?" panggil Fang. Abang dia tidak menjawab "Abang.. kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi ke?"

"Pang.. aku rasa, kawan kau kena rasuk dengan bunga hitam"

"Maksud abang.. Boboiboy kena rasuk?"

"Yea" jawab Kaizo "Aku tak rasa dia berada di rumah sekarang ini.. tadi abang boleh dengar bisikan dia"

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia mahu hapuskan aku" balas Kaizo dengan nada yang agak perlahan "Dan dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana abang boleh selamat dari sumpahan bunga hitam ini"

"Abang pakai ilmu apa sampai diri abang selamat dari sumpahan ini?" Fang mengusap dahinya sambil meneliti tubuh badan abang dia dari atas hingga ke paras bawah "Abang ada kuasa lain yang abang cuba sembunyikan dari adik ke?"

"Jangan nak mengarut! Ini bukan masanya untuk berlawak. Kita kena cari jalan penyelesaian untuk selesaikan masalah ini!" Suara Kaizo agak garang sedikit pada ketika itu "Pang, kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dekat sini.. aku nak kau pergi jauh dari pulau ini. Panggil Lahap dan ambil kau dari sini. Kau duduk dekat kapal angkasa aku sehingga semuanya kembali pulih"

"Tapi.."

"Tapi?" Kaizo berikan renungan tajam kepada adiknya "Jangan nak tapi tapi.. ini adalah arahan! Aku tak nak kehilangan kau nanti!"

"Tapi abang macam mana? Adik tak nak kehilangan abang" Fang lepaskan tangan abangnya. Kemarahan di hatinya mula timbul "ABANG NAK ADIK KEHILANGAN ABANG KE? Abang sanggup gadaikan nyawa abang untuk melindungi adik? ABANG SANGGUP BUAT BEGITU?"

Kaizo cepat-cepat pegang tangan adiknya untuk redakan kemarahan itu. Dia melutut di depan adiknya. Hati Kaizo rasa sedih pada ketika itu. Dia menatap wajah adiknya dengan begitu lama sekali. Dia memang sayangkan adiknya. Dia sanggup gadaikan nyawa dia sendiri, semata-mata untuk adiknya. Dia tidak pernah lupakan janji dia kepada ibunya. Walaupun apa-apa yang terjadi, dia akan melindungi adiknya

"Abang.." Fang pegang pipi abangnya "Abang jangan tinggalkan adik.. dengan siapa lagi adik nak bergaduh manja nanti?" Kaizo tergelak sedikit. Dia tersenyum di dalam kesedihan itu

"Abang tidak akan tinggalkan adik" Kaizo genggam tangan adiknya dan terus letak di dada Fang "Abang.. ibu.. ayah.. sentiasa ada di dalam hati kau"

"Dan mereka juga ada di hati abang.." Fang terus peluk leher abangnya "Abang.. janji dengan adik, yang abang akan kembali"

"Itu abang tidak boleh janji" bisik Kaizo di telinga adiknya "Kau jangan tunggu abang.. kau pergi jauh dari sini dan berdoa agar semuanya dipermudahkan" Air matanya menitis di atas bahu adiknya. Dia tidak boleh menangis di situ kerana dia tidak mahu ini adalah yang terakhir dia dapat melihat adiknya. Dia tahu adiknya rasa begitu juga

Sewaktu mereka sedang berpelukan, sebuah bebola api maksima sedang meluru ke arah mereka dengan begitu pantas sekali. Kaizo sempat melindungi mereka berdua dengan mengeluarkan dinding tenaga. Mereka kini berada di dalam sebuah kubah berwarna biru. Kaizo mempertahankan dinding tenaga itu agar ianya tidak hancur dimusnahkan oleh bebola api itu. Beberapa bebola api datang lagi ke arah mereka

"KAU INGAT, KAU BOLEH SELAMAT DALAM KUBAH TU!"

Fang mendongak sedikit. Dia terkejut dengan suara nada suara Boboiboy. Nada suara itu agak sadis sedikit. Boboiboy menyerang mereka lagi dengan bebola api. Dia masih tidak berpuas hati kerana dinding tenaga itu tidak retak tetapi Fang dan Kaizo terasa agak bahang di dalam pelindungan itu. Kaizo memeluk erat adiknya sambil melihat sekeliling dinding tenaga itu. Mereka terperangkap di dalam dinding tenaga itu dan diluar mereka, di kelilingi dengan api membara. Kaizo cuba mencari jalan keluar untuk selamatkan mereka berdua

"Abang.."

"Kau ada idea ke, Pang?"

"Kita ikut jalan tanah.. kuasa abang boleh gerudikan?"

"Kuasa kau pun boleh lakukan" kata Kaizo "Kita lakukan bersama"

"Baik" balas Fang yang sudah bersiap sedia untuk menggunakan kuasanya

Tiba-tiba api semarak di sekeliling dinding tenaga Kaizo, hilang dari situ. Mereka terkejut dengan kemunculan Lynna di luar pelindungan mereka. Lynna sedang berhadapan dengan Boboiboy pada ketika itu. Boboiboy menyerang Lynna dengan kuasa api dan pada masa yang sama, Lynna menggunakan kuasa apinya. Semburan api dari mereka berdua bertembung dan ianya membuatkan beberapa percikan api terkena pagar rumah, pokok-pokok dan juga kenderaan yang ada berdekatan dengan mereka berdua. Lynna menolak semburan apinya supaya jauh daripada diri dia tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia tidak mahu cederakan Boboiboy. Lynna perlu buat sesuatu. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang. Dua adik beradik itu masih lagi berada di dalam kubah pelindung itu. Mereka berpelukan sambil melihat diri Lynna

"KAIZO! FANG! KAMU BERDUA LARI DARI SINI CEPAT!" Jerit Lynna

"Fang.. kau lari dulu" Kaizo lepaskan adiknya. Dia berdiri di situ sambil melihat Lynna "Aku perlu jauhkan diri Lynna dari Boboiboy"

"Kalau adik lari, nanti adik terkena sumpahan itu" kata Fang dengan cemasnya

"Kau tidak perlu risaukan tentang itu. Yang penting, semasa abang pegang kau.. kau akan kembali seperti biasa. SEKARANG, LARI DARI SINI!"

Kaizo hilangkan dinding tenaganya. Fang berundur sedikit demi sedikit dan lalu dia pusing. Dia lari dari situ tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Kaizo melompat ke atas untuk menyerang Boboiboy. Dia tahu Boboiboy adalah seorang budak remaja yang baik tetapi di dalam masalah ini, Boboiboy telah dirasuk oleh sesuatu yang jahat. Boboiboy tidak sedar apa yang berlaku di belakang Lynna. Dia hanya tertumpu dengan gadis itu. Boboiboy menolak semburan apinya sehigga api ungu itu semakin dekat dengan diri Lynna

"Aku tak boleh tahan" kata Lynna. Api ungu dia dan api Boboiboy semakin lama semakin dekat "Kuasa Boboiboy terlampau kuat"

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!"

Boboiboy tercampak kebelakang. Kedua kuasa api dari Boboiboy dan Lynna, sudah terpadam. Lynna terduduk di atas permukaan jalan itu kerana terlampau penat. Dia kelihatan lemah sedikit

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kaizo sambil hulurkan tangannya kepada Lynna

"Aku ok.." jawab Lynna. Dia pegang tangan Kaizo dan lalu dia bangun dari situ "Mana adik kau?"

"Aku suruh dia lari dari sini, sementara aku selamatkan kau"

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cari Fang dan keluarkan dia dari pulau ini" kata Lynna "Hanya pulau ini sahaja yang kena sumpahan bunga hitam itu"

"Tapi.. bagaimana kau selamat dari sumpahan itu?"

"Nanti aku cerita dekat kau. Sekarang ni, kita cari adik kau dulu"

Kaizo dan Lynna sudah bersiap sedia untuk larikan diri dari situ tetapi seseorang muncul di depan mata mereka berdua. Boboiboy sudah berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar. Mata dia hitam, pedang halilintar dia berwarna hitam juga dan mereka boleh lihat aura-aura hitam timbul di tubuh badan Halilintar

"KORANG INGAT, KORANG BOLEH LARI! HUJAN HALILINTAR!"

Kaizo keluarkan dinding tenaga untuk melindungi mereka berdua daripada terkena sambaran halilintar. Lynna juga turut keluarkan sebuah perisai berwarna ungu sebagai pelindung tambahan. Halilintar tidak begitu puas hati dengan mereka berdua

"SERANGAN DUO PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

Halilintar mencampak kedua-dua pedangnya ke arah mereka berdua. Lynna cuba halang serangan itu dengan menggunakan kuasa letupan dia. Lynna meletupkan kedua pedang halilintar itu. Kaizo tidak dapat bertahan lama kerana dinding tenaga dia semakin lama semakin lemah. Halilintar keluarkan lagi hujan halilintarnya

"Hahahaa! Bagaimana kalau aku hapuskan korang dengan menggunakan kuasa terhebat aku" Halilintar tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Kaizo dan Lynna kelihatan cemas di dalam kubah dinding tenaga. Dia hentikan serangannya. Dia kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa "BOBOIBOY KUASA TUJUH!"

Boboiboy berpecah kepada tujuh. Pakaian mereka berbeza daripada sebelum ini. Pakaian mereka semuanya berwarna hitam dan hanya jalur-jalur itu sahaja yang ada berbeza warna pada setiap pecahan itu. Kali ini, mereka serang Kaizo dan Lynna secara serentak

"TUMBUKAN TANAH!"

"CAKERA UDARA!"

"HUJAN HALILINTAR!"

"SEPAKAN BEBOLA API MAKSIMA!"

"TEMBAKAN AIS!"

"CAKERA DAUN!"

"TEMBAKAN BOLA CAHAYA!"

Kuasa pecahan Boboiboy itu terlampau kuat sehingga kuasa pelindung Kaizo dan Lynna musnah akibatnya. Letupan yang kuat berlaku di kawasan perumahan itu. Kaizo dan Lynna terbaring di atas permukaan jalan. Tubuh badan mereka ada kesan-kesan hitam dan juga kesan luka di merata badan. Jari jemari Kaizo bergerak sedikit. Dia masih lagi hidup. Begitu juga dengan Lynna. Pecahan Boboiboy sangat berpuas hati dengan serangan mereka tadi. Pecahan dia terus bercantum semula menjadi satu. Dia bergerak ke depan dan pijak kaki Kaizo sedikit

"Hahaha... sekarang kita sudah tahu, siapa yang paling hebat"

"DAN JAWAPAN DIA BUKAN KAU!" Fang terjun dari helang bayangnya "TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!"

"KAU MASIH ADA LAGI DI SINI!" Boboiboy menggenggemkan kedua tangannya. Dia melompat kebelakang untuk mengelakkan diri dari serangan Fang tadi "AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KAU!"

"HAHAHA! KAU INGAT KAU BOLEH HAPUSKAN AKU DENGAN BEGITU MUDAH SEKALI!" Fang mendarat di depan badan abangnya "Aku akan balas dendam apa yang kau sudah buat dekat abang aku. Kau memang tidak boleh dimaafkan!"

"Hapuskanlah aku kalau kau boleh" Boboiboy serang Fang dengan kuasa airnya "SERANGAN OMBAK!"

"PELINDUNG BAYANG!" Kuasa air ombak Boboiboy tidak terkena Fang

"Isk! Jaga kau nanti!" Boboiboy tumbuk permukaan tanah itu "TUMBUKAN TANAH BEROMBAK!"

Permukaan jalan raya itu bergoyang-goyang bagaikan ada gempa bumi di situ. Tiba-tiba ianya bergerak bagaikan ombak. Tanah-tanah keluar bagaikan bukit kecil dan terus meluru ke arah pelindung bayang Fang. Retakan tanah itu sampai ke dalam tempat pelindungan Fang. Tumbukan tanah itu terkena badan Fang. Dia tercampak keluar dari pelindung bayangnya. Fang terjatuh jauh daripada abangnya. Dia tidak mahu mengalah. Fang bangunkan diri dia walaupun badan dia terasa sakit sedikit

"Masih hidup lagi kau" Boboiboy kali ini berjalan menuju Kaizo dan Lynna "Bagaimana perasaan kau apabila aku hapuskan orang-orang yang kau sayangi"

"Jika kau begitu, aku akan hapuskan kau!"

"Marilah" kata Boboiboy dengan beraninya "Kita lihat, siapa akan kalah nanti"

"Kau jangan terlalu yakin sangat" Fang keluarkan aura bayangnya di kedua belah tangannya. Dia nampak mata abanynya mula terbuka sedikit. Dia perlu alihkan perhatian Boboiboy "HARIMAU BAYANG!" Seekor harimau bayang muncul di hadapan Fang "SERANG DIA!"

Boboiboy hanya berdiri di situ sahaja tanpa membuat apa-apa. Fang tidak terfikir apakah tindakan Boboiboy yang seterusnya. Dia hanya mahukan Boboiboy kalah di dalam pertarungan mereka

"SERANGAN HARIMAU BAYANG!"

"BOBOIBOY THORN!" Boboiboy Thorn muncul di situ "AKAR BERDURI! TUSUKAN AKAR BERDURI!"

Akar-akar hijau itu menusuk badan harimau bayang. Begitu mudah sekali Thorn musnahkan serangan Fang tadi. Giliran Thorn pula untuk menyerang Fang. Akar-akar hijau menjalar ke arah Fang dan lalu ianya cuba melilit badan remaja alien itu. Fang cuba hendak selamatkan diri dengan mengeluarkan helang bayangnya tetapi akar itu sempat mengikat tangannya. Dia bergelut di situ. Thorn ketawa di situ seperti orang gila

"PEDANG TENAGA!"

Kaizo sudah sedarkan diri. Dia mencantas beberapa akar-akar hijau yang ada di situ. Kaizo pegang bahu adiknya. Fang mula sedarkan diri. Kemarahan dia bertukar menjadi sedih kerana Boboiboy, kawan baik dia sendiri sanggup menyerang sesiapa sahaja tanpa belas kasihan

"Pang, mari kita lari dari sini"

"Kak Lynna mana?" tanya Fang

Thorn mula bergerak ke arah mereka berdua. Dia menyeru akar-akar hijaunya untuk menyerang mereka berdua tetapi kali ini, Lynna pula menyerang akar itu dengan kuasa apinya dari belakang. Thorn mula naik angin. Lynna dengan pantasnya, dia teleportkan dirinya ke arah Fang dan Kaizo. Selepas itu dia muncul di tengah-tengah Fang dan Kaizo. Dia pegang tangan dua beradik itu dan terus hilangkan diri. Dia membawa mereka ke tempat yang selamat, jauh dari Pulau Rintis. Thorn mengamuk di situ kerana dia tidak dapat apa yang dia mahukan

* * *

Kaizo, Fang dan Lynna munculkan diri mereka di sebuah rumah apartment yang terletak di Kuala Lumpur. Lynna terduduk di atas kerusi kerana badan dia masih lagi lemah. Rizu, Idoli dan Cattus ada di dalam rumah itu juga. Rumah itu adalah clubhouse milik 5 orang gadis. Ianya adalah sebuah markas untuk mereka berlima beroperasi untuk hapuskan musuh mereka dan juga untuk beristirehat

"ABANG PAIZO! ABANG FANG!" Rizu berlari dan peluk badan Fang "Korang berdua selamat"

"Macam mana Rizu ada dekat sini?" tanya Fang

"Lynna yang bawa mereka ke sini" Seorang gadis yang bernama Fairuz, keluar dari dapur dengan sedulang air untuk mereka "Dia yang menyuruh akak jaga mereka sementara dia pergi selamatkan yang lain"

"Terima kasih kerana jagakan mereka" kata Lynna "Dan juga terima kasih kerana pinjamkan aku rantai kristal rebirth stone kau" Dia membuka seutas rantai yang ada di lehernya. Dia letakkan rantai itu di atas meja ruang tamu

"Sama-sama" kata Fairuz sambil hidangkan air di atas meja makan

"Aku tak faham, apa yang sebenarnya yang berlaku? Kamu berdua tahu ke tentang bunga hitam itu?"

"Hmm..." Lynna bangun dari kerusi sofanya "Bunga hitam itu boleh dikatakan sebagai cerita mitos dari dunia kami tetapi sebenarnya, cerita itu adalah benar. Sebelum ini, kita orang tidak pernah bertemu, apatah lagi berlawan"

"Bunga hitam itu sebenarnya adalah orang?"

"Boleh dikatakan begitu Fang" jawab Lynna "Dia wujud beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu.. selepas itu, dia cuba untuk menguasai sebuah kerajaan yang terletak di bahagian eropah tetapi seorang wizard telah mengurungkan dia dan jadikan dia sebagai sekuntum bunga hitam. Belum sempat wizard itu hendak menyimpan bunga itu, ahli sihir itu hilangkan dirinya yang sebagai bunga itu"

"Jadi kita kena hapuskan bunga itu"

"Yea Kaizo.. tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana untuk hapuskan bunga itu sendiri"

"PIZU TAHU!" kata Rizu sambil angkat tangan kanannya "Mula-mula kita pijak bunga tu, petik kelopak dia satu per satu.. lepas tu gunting batang dan akar dia! Hehehe.."

"Alahai Rizu ni" Lynna mengusap rambut Rizu "Bukan semudah itu Rizu.. di dalam dunia magik ni, macam-macam boleh berlaku. Walaupun kita dapat pijak bunga itu, ianya akan dapat kembali balik sebab kita tidak hapuskan ahli sihir yang terkurung dalam bunga tersebut tapi Rizu kena ingat, sekarang ini, ahli sihir itu telah merasuk Boboiboy. Kita kena cari jalan untuk keluarkan orang jahat itu dari badan Boboiboy"

"Hmm.. kakak Lynna ada idea ke macam mana nak keluarkan orang jahat tu?"

"Ada tapi bila kita dapat keluarkan, ianya mungkin dapat merasuk orang lain. Jadi akak kena pergi ke dunia fantasi untuk mencari jawapan"

"Mungkin kawan kau yang lelaki tu tahu jawapannya" kata Kaizo

"Yea, mungkin dia tahu" Lynna melihat Kaizo dan lalu berkata "Kau duduk di sini bersama adik kau. Aku akan dapatkan jawapan dari kawan aku"

"Tak, aku kena ikut kau.. aku ingin tahu kenapa diri aku seperti ada sesuatu yang melindungi dari terkena sumpahan bunga hitam itu"

"Adik pun nak ikut sekali" kata Fang kepada Kaizo dan Lynna "Adik pun nak tahu juga"

"Pizu nak ikut boleh?" tanya Rizu dengan matanya terkebil-kebil sedikit "Pizu boleh bawa Idoli dan Cattus sekali"

"Oh yea, mana dia orang berdua?" tanya Fang kepada Rizu

"Idoli ada dekat dalam bilik belakang. Dia tengah main video game dengan Cattus" jawab Rizu

Lynna tidak tahu samada dia perlu bawa Fang dan Rizu sekali ataupun tinggalkan mereka di sini. Kalau dia suruh mereka duduk di sana sahaja, sudah tentu Fang akan berkeras kepala kerana dia mahu ikut abangnya. Mesti Fang ingin tahu sekali kenapa Kaizo tidak terkena sumpahan bunga hitam itu. Lynna terpaksa membawa mereka berdua. Dia mencapai sebuah beg kecil yang ada di dalam ruang tamu itu

"Fairuz, kau jaga budak dua orang tu. Aku pergi ke sana sekejap" kata Lynna sambil pakai beg itu

"Ok!" kata Fairuz sambil berikan senyuman kecil dia kepada kawan baiknya "Hati-hati dekat sana nanti"

"MEOW! MEOW! GRRR!"

Idoli dan Cattus bergelut dengan video game mereka. Kebisingan dari mereka berdua membuatkan Kaizo berkerut dahi. Rizu mahu menyertai permainan video game itu bersama mereka tetapi hati dia ingin sangat ikut abang dan kakak angkat dia pergi ke dunia sana. Dia suka pergi mengembara di dunia fantasy kerana terdapat banyak benda unik yang dia boleh jumpai contohnya buku-buku di perpuskataan istana yang penuh dengan kuasa magik. Lynna membawa mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam bilik utama. Di situlah terletaknya sebuah cermin berdiri yang boleh membawa mereka pergi ke dunia lain. Dunia itu lebih dikenali sebagai Unseen World tapi Lynna memanggil dunia itu sebagai dunia fantasi. Seorang demi seorang masuk ke dalam cermin itu dan meninggal Fairuz di clubhouse untuk menjaga dua ekor kucing alien. Lynna keluar laluan cermin itu dan akhirnya, dia sudah kembali di dunia fantasi yang dia sudah lama tidak menjenguk

"Selamat kembali, tuan puteri" kata seorang dayang yang sentiasa mengemas dan menunggu kepulangan tuan puterinya

"Terima kasih" kata Lynna kepada dayang itu

Kaizo, Fang dan Rizu turut keluar dari cermin itu. Mereka tidak mempunyai banyak masa untuk berseronok di situ. Lynna bergegas ke sebuah bilik dewan yang khas untuk prihal tentang magik seperti membuat ubat-ubatan magik. Di situlah tempat yang mereka akan berjumpa dengan kawan baik Lynna iaitu Kiddi. Beliau sentiasa berada di dalam bilik itu kerana dia adalah seorang ahli yang mahir di dalam bidang magik secara mendalam. Bilik itu terletak di bahagian bawah istana. Agak jauh perjalanan mereka ke situ. Kaizo, Fang dan Rizu ikut sahaja Lynna ke mana dia pergi, dari tingkat atas sehinggalah ke tingkat bawah. Mereka perlu melalui tangga bawah tanah untuk sampai ke destinasi mereka. Apabila mereka sudah sampai, bilik itu tidaklah kelihatan gelap. Ianya dipenuhi dengan cahaya-cahaya bulat yang terapung di atas siling bilik itu. Bilik itu seperti sebuah dewan besar. Di bahagian belakang bilik itu terdapat sebuah bilik khas untuk buku-buku berkenaan dengan magik. Di tepi kiri bilik itu mempunyai beberapa almari khas untuk tumbuh-tumbuhan pelik yang boleh dijumpai di dunia itu. Di tengah bilik itu terdapat sebuah meja panjang dan di atasnya ada sebuah buku terbuka luas. Di tepi buku itu mempunyai sebuah kawah kecil untuk membuat ubat. Mereka boleh terhidu bau-bau pelik dari bilik itu

"Lynna!" Kiddi terkejut dengan kedatangan kawan baiknya "Apa kau buat dekat sini? Ada apa-apa yang boleh aku bantu?"

"Kiddi.. Pulau Rintis kena serang dengan sumpahan bunga hitam"

Kiddi tidak berkata apa. Mata dia hanya membulat besar dan terus meninggalkan mereka berempat di situ. Dia masuk ke dalam perpuskataan dia untuk mengambil sebuah buku mengenai bunga hitam itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali dengan sebuah buku besar berwarna hitam kehijauan. Dia membelek-belek buku itu sehinggalah dia berhenti di satu mukasurat. Dia letak buku itu di atas meja panjang tersebut. Dia pusingkan buku itu supaya Lynna, Kaizo, Fang dan Rizu dapat melihat apa yang dia ingin tunjukkan

"Itu bunga yang aku nampak dekat rumah Boboiboy" kata Kaizo. Lalu dia baca informasi tentang bunga hitam itu "Kuro adalah salah seorang ahli sihir dari sekumpulan yang mengamalkan ilmu hitam. Ianya dipanggil black magik. Ramai dikalangan mereka mengamalkan ilmu hitam beratus-ratus tahun dahulu di zaman medieval. Kuro ingin menguasai seluruh dunia bersama ahli-ahlinya. Kuro adalah ahli sihir yang terkuat sekali. Ramai ahli-ahli dia telah dimusnahkan dengan menggunakan white magik. Kuro tidak begitu mudah untuk dimusnahkan kerana kuasa yang dia miliki terlalu kuat. Apa yang mereka boleh lakukan, adalah tukarkan sifat fizikal dia menjadi sekuntum bunga hitam. Kuro dapat larikan diri walaupun diri dia hanyalah sekuntum bunga hitam. Tiada siapa tahu kemana dia pergi dan sembunyikan dirinya. Ada yang menjumpai bunga hitam itu tetapi ramai yang mengalami nasib yang sama. Manusia biasa yang sentuh bunga itu, ianya akan membawa nasib malang. Jikalau di sentuh oleh seseorang yang mempunyai kuasa luar biasa, Kuro akan menguasai tubuh badan itu dan menggunakan kuasa itu untuk membawa binasa kepada makhluk yang ada di bumi. Ramai yang mengatakan kisah Kuro adalah cerita dongeng sahaja tetapi ianya adalah benar.. tengok, dekat buku ini ada tulis bagaimana hendak menangkap roh dia"

"Kenapa kita kena tangkap roh dia pulak?" tanya Rizu sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Sebab bentuk fizikal dia terlampau kuat walaupun ianya hanyalah sekadar bunga sahaja. Bunga hitam ini agak sukar untuk melemahkan atau untuk dimusnahkan" jelas Kiddi kepada Rizu "Hanya ada satu cara sahaja untuk hentikan kegilaan dia iaitu menangkap roh dia dan perangkapkan roh dia di dalam sebilah pisau belati"

"Pisau?" bisik Fang "Pisau luar biasa ke?"

"Ya.. pisau ini adalah rekaan khas untuk menangkap mana-mana roh yang ada di bumi ini. Tak kira jahat ataupun baik, dia akan menjadi sebuah perangkap untuk roh itu" jelas Kiddi lagi

"Jadi roh alien dia tak boleh nak tangkaplah" Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya "ABANG!"

"Kau nak aku letak roh kau dalam pisau tu ke?"

"Abang sanggup ke?" Fang sahaja sindir abangnya "Abang akan buat apa sahaja untuk menjadi superhero terkenal kan kan kan" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya kali ini

"Bila masa aku nak jadi popular macam kau"

"Betul tu abang" kata Fang sambil angguk kepalanya "Abang memang tiada masa untuk mengejar popularity tetapi bagi adik, setiap masa, setiap minit dan setiap saat.. adik harus kekalkan popularity adik ni!"

Rizu gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak faham mengapa abang angkat dia begitu taksub dengan popularity? Adakah popular itu akan membuatkan diri dia lebih berkuasa atau dapat makan sedap-sedap, fikir Rizu. Lalu dia bayangkan diri dia popular di seluruh dunia kerana buku komik yang dia terbitkan. Rizu tersenyum kambing di dalam bilik itu

"Sudah sudah.. jangan nak start bergaduh lagi" kata Lynna "Kiddi, mana kita nak cari pisau tu?"

"Pisau itu ada di sini" Kiddi masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik lain yang penuh dengan barang-barang luar biasa

"Pisau tu agaknya besar ke atau kecik?" tanya Rizu sambil membelek-belek buku yang Kaizo baca sebentar tadi. Lalu dia berhenti di satu muka surat "Wah! Dia cakap ahli sihir yang bernama Merlin memang wujud.. WAH! Pizu rasa macam nak jumpa aje Merlin tu. Mesti Lady Morgana tu pun wujud sekali"

"Hehehe.. kalaulah Rizu tahu cerita yang sebenarnya" bisik Lynna sambil tersenyum sedikit

"Lynna.. bagaimana kau dapat selamatkan diri dari sumpahan bunga tu?"

"Masa aku bersiar-siar dengan Rizu, Idoli dan Cattus.. aku mula sedari beberapa bunga hitam mula tumbuh di sekitar bandar Pulau Rintis. Aku rasa tak senang hati. Jadi aku bawa mereka ke tempat yang selamat iaitu clubhouse aku sendiri" kata Lynna. Lalu dia sambung bercerita lagi "Aku kembali ke Pulau Rintis sebab nak lihat keadaan tapi sebelum itu, aku pinjam batu kristal kawan aku sebagai pelindung"

"Kakak Lynna punya mana?" tanya Rizu

"Akak rasa.. kali terakhir akak nampak, ada dekat Lily si itik tu" balas Lynna "Masa akak tiba di Pulau Rintis, akak nampak Kaizo dan Fang dalam bahaya. Akak tak sangka Boboiboy dirasuk oleh roh jahat"

"Pizu pun tak sangka juga sebab selalunya abang Fang yang kena. Abang Fang tu ada macam orang jahatlah juga" Berkerut dahi Fang dengan kata-kata Rizu tadi "Tapi abang Fang sebenarnya baik, tak jahat. Yang jahat adalah orang jahat yang mempergunakan kita semua, contohnya diri Pizu sendiri. Pizu tidak akan lupakan kejadian itu. Pizu berharap ianya tidak akan berulang lagi. Pizu tak nak jadi orang jahat. Pizu tak nak lawan dengan abang-abang dan kakak-kakak yang Pizu sayang"

"Jangan risau Rizu, tiada siapa akan mempergunakan Rizu lagi" kata Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya

Kiddi sudah kembali tetapi kali ini dia kembali dengan sebilah pisau belati. Pisau itu berwarna hitam dan tempat pemegang dia ada ukiran ayat-ayat yang mereka tidak kenali kecuali Kiddi. Pisau itu telah dihulurkan oleh Kiddi kepada Lynna. Secara hati-hati, Lynna mengambil pisau belati itu. Mata pisau itu agak tajam. Dia terfikir, adakah mereka perlu menikam Boboiboy untuk menangkap roh Kudo? Lynna simpan pisau itu di dalam beg poketnya

"Ya, kau perlu menikam Boboiboy" Lynna terkejut kerana Kiddi boleh baca apa yang terbisik di dalam hatinya "Tetapi kamu semua tidak perlu risau. Kawan kamu akan selamat jikalau kamu semua tidak tikam di bahagia jantungnya"

"Jadi, macam mana nak selamatkan dia? Hantar Boboiboy terus ke hospital?"

"Tidak perlu" jawab Kiddi kepada Fang "Kuasa Lynna dan Kaizo dapat selamatkan dia"

"Aku ada kuasa?" Kaizo melihat kedua tangannya. Adakah dia selamat ini mempunyai kuasa istimewa yang tidak memerlukan jam kuasa? "Aku hanyalah alien sahaja, bukan seperti Lynna"

"Sebenarnya.." Kiddi mula bercerita "Ingat tak tentang sumpahan sebelum ini, kamu dan adik kamu tidak boleh berjumpa kalau tidak, dada kamu akan terasa sakit"

Kaizo masih ingat lagi kejadian itu. Ianya sangat perit apabila dia menenang kembali memori itu. Dia bagaikan seperti orang tidak siuman yang kehilangan sesuatu tetapi dengan bantuan daripada Lynna, dia akhirnya dapat kembali bersama adiknya. Lynna pula yang menjadi mangsa yang seterusnya. Dia tidak akan lupakan pergorbanan Lynna pada masa itu. Pada ketika itu, diri Lynna terseksa akibat dia datang untuk menolong Kaizo hapuskan musuh mereka. Kaizo tidak sanggup melihat diri Lynna menderita sehingga membuatkan air mata dia terkeluar sedikit. Air mata dia bertukar menjadi kristal dan dari itu, kuasa kristal itu musnahkan musuh mereka

"Kristal itu ada di dalam diri Kaizo" kata Kiddi "Kerana itulah diri kau dilindungi dari sumpahan bunga hitam itu. Sesiapa yang pegang atau sentuh diri kau, mereka akan dilindungi juga. Gunakan kuasa kristal itu untuk pulihkan Boboiboy. Hanya kau dan Lynna yang boleh selamatkan dia"

"Saya tak boleh selamatkan dia sekali ke?" tanya Fang

"Boleh, kamu juga boleh turut sertai mereka" balas Kiddi "Kamu bertiga hanya perlu sentuh tempat kesan tikaman itu dan fikirkan untuk selamatkan Boboiboy bukan benda lain. Dia akan kembali pulih"

"Terima kasih Kiddi" kata Lynna "Kami akan lakukan dengan baik. Kami pergi dulu" Dia tunduk sedikit kepada Kiddi sebagai tanda terima kasih kerana membantu mereka

"Lynna.." Kiddi keluarkan sesuatu dari poket jubahnya

"Kenapa Kiddi?"

"Aku ingin pulangkan kristal rebirth stone kau" Kiddi berikan seutas rantai kepada Lynna "Hari itu Lily si itik dan ibu bapa dia datang ke sini untuk pulangkan rantai kau. Jadi aku simpan dengan baik sehingga kau kembali ke sini. Jaga elok-elok kristal kau"

Lynna memakai rantai kristal dia. Akhirnya, rantai kristal dia sudah kembali kepada dirinya. Dia tidak perlu pinjam rantai kawannya lagi. Sewaktu mereka berempat beredar dari bilik itu, Rizu menoleh kebelakang. Dia seperti nampak Kiddi sedang melihat bola kristalnya untuk melihat sesuatu. Rizu ternampak image di dalam bola kristal itu. Adakah ianya tentang masa depan seseorang kerana ada wajah seorang bayi comel, fikir Rizu. Kalau betul ianya tentang masa depan seseorang, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengenali bayi itu

* * *

Pulau Rintis kini bukan lagi tempat yang ceria seperti biasa tetapi suram. Pulau itu telah diselubungi dengan kabus-kabus tebal dan suasana pulau itu agak gelap sedikit. Sewaktu Kaizo, Fang dan Lynna tiba di situ, mereka dapat merasakan seram sejuk di situ. Keadaan begitu sunyi sekali. Rizu tidak dibenarkan kembali ke pulau itu. Mereka terpaksa tinggalkan Rizu di clubhouse sebagai keselamatan diri dia

"Apa terjadi dekat sini?" tanya Fang

Penduduk-penduduk di situ tidak lagi bergaduh sesama sendiri tetapi sebaliknya, mereka semua dalam keadaan tidur. Tiada siapa yang terjaga kecuali Boboiboy. Mereka tidak tahu dimana Boboiboy berada sekarang ini. Fang ternampak dua kawan dia iaitu Yaya dan Ying. Mereka terbaring di tepi pondok perhentian bas

"YAYA! YING!" Fang berlari ke arah mereka. Dia terduduk di antara Yaya dan Ying "Dia orang masih hidup lagi ke?"

Lynna merasai nadi kedua gadis itu. Dia angguk kepalanya kepada Fang. Mereka masih lagi hidup tetapi hanya tidur sahaja. Beberapa kesan luka terdapat di wajah Yaya dan Ying. Lynna tidak pasti samada kesan luka itu disebabkan oleh Boboiboy ataupun mereka bergaduh dengan menggunakan kuasa

"Kita nak biarkan dia orang dekat sini sahaja ke?"

"Kau nak suruh abang angkat dia orang dan letak dekat rumah?" tanya Kaizo sambil angkat kening sebelah kepada Fang "Kita tiada masa untuk selamatkan kawan-kawan kau. Aku pasti mereka dalam keadaan selamat. Sekarang ini kita fokuskan diri untuk tangkap si budak Boboiboy tu"

"Maafkan aku kawan-kawan.. nanti aku datang balik" kata Fang kepada kedua kawannya "Aku, abang aku dan juga kak Lynna.. akan betulkan keadaan. Korang tunggu ok" Tangan dia mahu sentuh kedua gadis itu tetapi pengelangan tangan dia dipegang oleh Lynna

"Sudah, mari kita pergi" kata Kaizo

Mereka bertiga beredar dari situ. Fang menoleh kebelakang. Dia terkejut akar-akar hijau menjalar di atas badan Yaya dan Ying. Kemudian, akar-akar itu ditumbuhi dengan bunga-bunga hitam. Dia terus pandang ke depan kerana tidak sanggup melihat kawan-kawan dia terseksa walaupun mereka dalam keadaan tidur. Semakin jauh mereka melangkah pergi dari pondok perhentian bus itu

"Macam mana kita nak cari Boboiboy?"

"Kau nak panggil dia datang ke sini ke?" tanya Kaizo kepada adiknya

Fang melihat kawasan perumahan itu. Dia rasa tempat itu tidak sesuai untuk berlawan dengan Boboiboy. Mereka perlukan tempat yang luas dan jauh daripada orang ramai. Lagipun di atas jalan raya itu terdapat beberapa orang sedang terbaring tidur di situ. Dia tidak mahu nyawa orang lain terancam akibat pertarungan mereka nanti. Lynna turut fikir seperti Fang juga

"Kita ke padang sekolah" kata Fang

"Tapi kalau ada budak-budak ke situ, kita ke tempat yang jauh iaitu kilang terbiar yang jauh dari bandar ini"

"Tak, kita pergi sahaja ke tempat terbiar itu" kata Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya "Aku tak nak melengahkan masa"

Fang dan Lynna angguk kepala sedikit sebagai tanda setuju. Lynna pegang tangan Fang dan juga Kaizo. Dia akan membawa mereka secara pantas dengan menggunakan kuasa teleportasinya. Sewaktu mereka hendak berangkat gerak ke kilang terbiar, Fang terdengar satu suara sedang memanggil dirinya

"Landak... landak.."

"Eh.." Fang mencari dari mana suara itu datang "Ada orang panggil adik"

"Dia dalam bahaya ke?" tanya Kaizo

"Landak... Lily dekat sini.." Fang menoleh di sebelah kirinya. Lily tersandar duduk di tepi tembok rumah. Mata dia kelihatan kuyu bagaikan dia mahu tidur "Landak..." Tangan kanan dia ada kesan luka yang dalam. Beberapa kesan darah yang ada di baju Lily

"Lily!" Lynna bergegas ke arah Lily "Lily ok ke? Kenapa dengan tangan ni? Siapa yang buat?"

"Lily.. bergaduh tadi... Lily macam nampak Ratu Lily wujud balik.. Lily bergaduh dengan dia" kata Lily yang agak lemah itu "Tak tahulah kalau mata Lily yang mempermainkan Lily ataupun itu adalah Ratu Lily yang betul"

"Hmm... mungkin bayang-bayang sahaja yang membuatkan si pelik ni nampak benda-benda pelik"

"Mungkin juga abang" kata Fang "Lily.. kau ok ke kalau kau duduk dekat sini sahaja? Kita orang nak pergi belasah si Boboiboy tu" Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya "ABANG! Betul lah adik cakap.. nak belasah kawan adik tu"

"Bukan ke kita nak tangkap roh jahat tu, BUKANNYA NAK BELASAH KAWAN KAU TU!"

"Ala samalah tu" kata Fang sambil bermasam muka "Biar adik hentam dia secukup-cukupnya.. hahaha!"

"Landak... Lily ok. Lily cuma rasa macam nak tidur dah ni" Lily menguap kecil di situ "Landak pergi selamatkan BBB-CHAN tapi jangan..." Dia tertidur di situ

"Tapi apa?" Fang usik-usik pipi Lily. Gadis itu tidak terjaga dari tidurnya "Hmm.. dah tidur dah.. mungkin si pelik ni nak cakap.. tapi jangan pandang rendah dengan kuasa BBB-CHAN dia dan kita perlu belasah dia sepuas-puasnya! HAHAHAHA!"

Lynna hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Dia terus bawa mereka pergi ke kilang terbiar dengan menggunakan kuasa teleportasinya. Mereka muncul balik di hadapan pintu masuk kilang terbiar itu. Sekitar kawasan itu amat sunyi sekali. Bunga-bunga hitam turut tumbuh di kawasan kilang itu juga

"Pang, biar abang dan kak Lynna yang panggil dia. Kau pergi sembunyikan"

"Kenapa pulak abang?" tanya Fang dengan perasaan tidak puas hati "Adik boleh aje tolong abang.. bagilah adik tolong. Adik tahu abang risaukan tentang keselamatan adik tapi jangan risau, adik akan ok"

"Bukan itu yang abang risaukan cuma abang nak kau sembunyikan diri dulu. Tunggu sehingga kami dapat lemahkan Boboiboy dan ikat dia. Selepas itu, baru kau keluar dari tempat persembunyian kau"

"Fang.. akak berikan amanah ini kepada Fang" Lynna keluar pisau belati dari beg poketnya. Dia berikan pisau dan beg dia kepada Fang "Hati Fang perlu tabah"

"Adik akan lakukan dengan terbaik" Fang pegang pisau itu sambil melihat mata pisau yang tajam itu. Tangan dia mula mengeletar "Maafkan aku, Boboiboy.." bisik dia

Kaizo menyuruh adiknya lari kebelakang kilang tersebut dan cari pintu masuk pintu yang lain. Manakala Kaizo dan Lynna, mereka masuk ke dalam kilang dengan menggunakan pintu gerbang tersebut. Mereka berdua melihat sekitar kilang yang kosong itu tanpa manusia atau makhluk lain. Hanya ada beberapa kotak tersusun rapi di tepi dinding. Beberapa mesin besar terdapat di tengah-tengah kilang itu. Semuanya sudah berhabuk dan penuh dengan sarang labah-labah. Setiap langkah yang Kaizo ambil, dia akan berhenti dan cuba mendengar jikalau ada sesuatu di dalam kilang tersebut

"Kaizo, sudah tiba masanya untuk panggil Boboiboy"

Kaizo angguk kepala. Dia mengarah Lynna sorok di belakang mesin besar itu. Dia mahu Lynna menyerang Boboiboy secara mengejut tetapi Boboiboy sudah pun muncul di dalam kilang itu sebelum sempat Lynna sorokkan diri

"Akhirnya korang sudah kembali ke sini" Boboiboy berdiri di atas mesin besar yang berbentuk kawah besar. Lalu dia terjun ke bawah

"Boboiboy.. kamu tahu yang kami akan selamatkan kau daripada kuasa kegelapan itu"

"Aku tahu kak Lynna" Boboiboy mendarat di depan mereka berdua "Tapi aku akan hapuskan korang sebelum korang dapat selamatkan aku.. hahahaa! Tak sia-sia aku sentuh bunga hitam itu tadi. Segala kuasa yang ada pada bunga itu, sekarang ini milik aku!"

"Milik kau atau milik ahli sihir yang ada di dalam badan kau?"

"Sudah tentu milik aku" jawab Boboiboy kepada Lynna "Dia yang mengajar aku menggunakan kuasa baru yang aku tidak pernah miliki. Dia juga bisik kepada diri supaya aku dapat lebarkan sumpahan bunga hitam ini diseluruh dunia! Dan aku akan tunaikan impian dia selama ini! HAHAHAA!"

"Jangan biarkan dia guna kuasa terkuatnya" kata Kaizo sambil keluarkan pedang tenaganya

"Ok" Lynna menggenggamkan tangan kanannya. Kuasa api dia mula menyala di genggaman tangannya "Kau serang dari kiri, aku serang dari kanan"

"Mahu serang aku? JANGAN HARAP! BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR! GERAKAN KILAT!"

Halilintar bergerak ke kiri dengan pantasnya. Dia menghalang pedang Kaizo dengan pedang halilintarnya. Kaizo melompat kebelakang. Dia melibas-libaskan pedangnya untuk berlawan dengan Halilintar. Mereka berdua beradu pedang di dalam kilang itu. Kaizo dengan kecekapannya, dia dapat membaca gerak-geri Halilintar

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!"

Halilintar sempat melompat ke atas. Dia kali ini keluarkan pedang keduanya. Lalu dia menyerang Kaizo sekali lagi tetapi dia tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Lynna dari tepi. Lynna terbang dan berpusing untuk berikan tendangan ke arah Halilintar. Perut Halilintar terkena tendangan itu. Dia jatuh di atas kotak-kotak lama. Lalu dia bangkit balik dengan perasaan marah. Dia berubah menjadi Boboiboy biasa

"Kau ingat, aku dapat kalahkan dengan begitu mudah. Kamu berdua sudah silap.." Jam kuasa Boboiboy mula bernyala "BOBO-"

"SERANGAN BAYANG!"

Sekali lagi Boboiboy tercampak ke tepi dinding. Kali ini Fang yang menyerang dia

"Pang! Apa kau buat dekat sini?" marah Kaizo

"Maaf abang" kata Fang "Tapi adik tak nak dia gunakan kuasa terkuat dia. Kalau tidak, ianya akan menjadi sukar untuk kita kalahkan Boboiboy"

"Betul kata Fang tu" ujar Lynna "Sekarang bukan masanya untuk bergaduh.. mari kita sama-sama lemahkan Boboiboy. Fang, kamu bersiap sedia dengan pisau itu"

Boboiboy muncul lagi sekali tetapi dia telah berubah menjadi Halilintar. Dia bergerak ke arah Fang dengan gerakan kilatnya. Dia marah kerana serang dia sebentar tadi. Dia melibas-libas pedang halilintarnya. Fang melompat kebelakang, melompat ke atas mesin besar itu dan terus berikan serangan dia yang seterusnya

"TUSUKAN SERIBU BAYANG!"

"BAYANG-BAYANG KAU BUKANNYA BOLEH KALAHKAN AKU!" Halilintar mencantas kuasa bayang itu "SEKARANG RASAKAN TUSUKAN HALILINTAR AKU!"

"GARI TENAGA!"

Halilintar jatuh ke atas lantai kilang itu akibat tangan dan kaki dia di gari oleh kuasa Kaizo. Halilintar berubah menjadi Boboiboy biasa. Dia bergelut di dalam ikatan tenaga itu. Dia menjerit sekuat hati supaya mereka dapat lepaskan dia. Fang mendarat di hadapan Boboiboy. Dia keluarkan sebilah pisau belati dari poket beg yang telah diberikan oleh Lynna

"Pang, cepat lakukan" kata Kaizo yang ada di belakang adiknya

Tangan Fang tergetar-getar untuk lakukannya. Dia melihat kawan baiknya yang ada di hadapannya. Boboiboy kini dalam keadaan terseksa. Fang tidak sanggup tambahkan seksaan kepada Boboiboy. Dia melihat kawan baiknya dan lalu dia melihat pisau belati itu. Dia terkaku sebentar. Pemikiran dia bercelaru. Adakah perkara yang dia akan lakukan adalah betul? Dia tidak sanggup tikam kawan baik dia sendiri. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi ke atas diri Boboiboy? Dan kawan baik dia tidak dapat diselamatkan? Mesti ada cara lain, fikir Fang

"Pang, kenapa kau berdiam diri di situ?"

"Fang.. kau tak nak lakukan ke?"

Fang gelengkan kepalanya kepada Lynna. Wajah dia berubah menjadi sedih. Dia menangis sedikit. Dia bukanlah sekejam itu tetapi dia harus lakukan untuk selamatkan Boboiboy dan juga menangkap roh jahat yang berada di dalam diri kawan baik dia sendiri. Dia beranikan diri sambil mengambil langkah ke depan

"Apa yang kau fikir? Tak sanggup nak bunuh kawan kau sendiri?" kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum sinis "Marilah bunuh diri aku jikalau kau mahukan pulau ini selamat"

"Tak, aku tak kan bunuh kau! AKU HANYA MAHU ROH JAHAT YANG ADA DI DALAM DIRI KAU!"

"Kalau kau mahukan roh jahat itu, marilah tikam aku.. hehehe.." Boboiboy tergelak sinis kepada Fang "Apa yang lagi, marilah tikam aku dengan pisau tajam tu"

"Fang, kalau kamu tak nak lakukan.. kamu boleh berikan pisau itu kepada akak"

"Tapi.." Titisan air mata Fang menitis di atas lantai kilang itu "Tapi.. mesti ada cara lain. Ini bukan cara yang terbaik.. ADIK TAK SANGGUP BUAT BEGITU DEKAT KAWAN BAIK ADIK SENDIRI. ADIK SAYANGKAN KAWAN-KAWAN ADIK! Pertama kali adik kenal Boboiboy, adik akui, adik memang cemburu dengan dia tetapi lama-lama begitu, adik hormat dia sebagai kawan adik. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying.. mereka adalah sahabat adik yang pertama di planet ini. Walapun adik sebelum ini banyak buat silap, suka kacau mereka dan selalu juga kena rasuk.. tapi mereka tetap berkawan dengan adik dan tidak akan tinggalkan adik bersendirian"

"Jadi.. kau nak biarkan aku begini?" tanya Boboiboy dengan nada sinisnya "Kau sanggup melihat aku menguasai dunia ini?"

"Tak.. aku tak kan biarkan kau begitu" Fang berikan renungan tajam ke arah Boboiboy "Aku akan cari jalan lain untuk keluar roh jahat dalam diri kau! Aku tak kan berhenti sehingga aku berjaya!"

"Hahahaa.. aku nak lihat, berapa lama kau dapat bertahan.. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tiba-tiba pisau belati itu bercahaya. Mata Fang berkebil-kebil melihat pisau itu yang ada di dalam pegangannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku tetapi ada sesuatu yang bisik di dalam hati. Dia dekatkan mata pisau itu di tubuh badan Boboiboy. Asap-asap hitam mula keluar dari tubuh badan Boboiboy. Fang tidak lepaskan pisau itu. Dia biarkan asap-asap hitam itu meresap masuk ke dalam pisau belati itu

"APA YANG KAU CUBA LAKUKAN?" Boboiboy menjerit di situ sambil merotan-rotan kerana tubuh badan dia sedang berlawan dengan roh jahat itu

"Apa yang berlaku ni?" tanya Kaizo

"Aku rasa.." Lynna tersenyum sedikit sambil melihat apa yang berlaku pada ketika itu "Adik kau sudah menjumpai jalan lain untuk keluarkan roh itu. Kristal yang pinjam dari kawan aku, nampaknya membantu Fang. Seolah-olah kristal itu seperti faham apa yang Fang mahukan"

"Kristal kau dan kawan kau memang sangat berkuasa"

"Ya Kaizo.. kristal ini tidak boleh jatuh di tangan musuh-musuh aku" kata Lynna sambil pegang kristal dia sendiri "Ianya melindungi kami semua.. seperti kristal yang ada di dalam diri kau"

Kaizo tidak berkata apa lagi. Dia terus ke depan dan pegang pisau belati itu bersama adiknya. Kuasa kristal Kaizo membantu pisau itu untuk menyerap masuk roh hitam itu. Sedikit demi sedikit asap hitam itu masuk ke dalam pisau belati. Boboiboy sudah tiada tenaga lagi. Dia akhirnya tidak sedarkan diri di situ. Roh jahat itu sudah lagi tiada di dalam badan Boboiboy. Pisau belati itu tidak lagi bercahaya. Bunga-bunga hitam di seluruh Pulau Rintis, akhirnya layu dan bertukar menjadi debu. Penduduk-penduduk di pulau itu mula terjaga dari tidur

"Tahniah Fang" kata Lynna "Kamu berjaya selamatkan Boboiboy"

"Dia akan ok ke?"

"Jangan risau, kawan kamu ok. Cuma dia pengsan sahaja" Lynna mengambil pisau belati itu dari tangan Fang "Sekarang, akak perlu pulangkan pisau ini kepada kawan akak. Dia akan simpan dengan baik dan tempat yang selamat"

"Jangan lupa kristal kawan akak.. katakan terima kasih kepada dia" Fang keluarkan kristal itu dari poket dia

"Aku ikut kau ke dunia sana.. Pang, kau uruskan kawan kau"

"Ala, cakap ajelah abang nak pergi dating dengan kak Lynna lepas tu"

"APA KAU CAKAP!"

Lynna berikan senyuman manis kepada kedua adik beradik itu yang sudah mula dengan pergaduhan mereka. Kaizo sekeh kepala adiknya. Pada ketika itu, mereka tidak sedar Boboiboy sedang menangis di dalam keadaan pengsan itu. Dia termimpi tentang Ochobot. Dia tidak boleh maafkan dirinya kerana apa yang dia telah lakukan terhadap Ochobot

 _Maafkan aku, Ochobot_

* * *

 **Hehe.. ok tak? Kalau tak ok... maaf semua T_T**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	23. Ochobot

**Haluuuu! How are you?**

 **Maaf sebab lambat sangat update sebab akak sibuk minggu ni**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana masih lagi baca fanfic ini**

 **Kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini, minta maaf yea**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Ochobot**

Sudah tiga hari Boboiboy ulang-alik dari sekolah, dari rumah, dari kedai Tok Aba ke makmal rumah Emmy. Dia ke sana kerana Ochobot. Dia ingin tahu perkembangan Ochobot dar semasa ke semasa. Dia menyesal dengan perbuatan dia terhadap Ochobot tempoh hari. Kawan-kawan dia mengatakan itu semua hanya tindakan bisikan jahat di hatinya. Dia haru bertenang dan tidak terlalu emosi sangat dengan situasi ini. Boboiboy boleh dikatakan selalu duduk di makmal Emmy sambil melihat sang robot kuningnya yang tidak bergerak. Emmy memberitahu Boboiboy bahawa robot kuning itu perlukan tenaga baru untuk hidupkannya kembali

"Tenaga baru?"

"Yea.. buat masa sekarang ni, dia macam koma" kata Emmy kepada Boboiboy "Tenaga itu mungkin wujud di angkasa lepas"

"Tak boleh ke guna kuasa kristal kak Lynna ke? minta bantuan daripada Adudu ke"

"Wei, karang tak pasal-pasal, si Adudu tu buat hal pulak nanti" marah Fang

"Hehehe.. maaf Fang, aku bagi cadangan sahaja" kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih "Lagipun, Emmy tengah cari jalan nak hidupkan semula Ochobot. Jadi aku kenalah tolong dia sekali untuk mencari tenaga itu"

"Kami faham maaa.. tapi lu jangan susah-susah sangat, kita orang pun ada dekat sini untuk tolong lu"

"Terima kasih Ying" Boboiboy menatap robot kuningnya yang terapung di dalam sebuah kotak lusinar. Ianya seperti ada magnetik yang membuatkan robot itu terapung di dalam kotak itu "Maafkan aku, Ochobot. Aku tiada niat nak buat kau macam tu.. tapi aku janji, aku akan kembalikan kau semula. Aku tidak akan kehilangan seorang sahabat yang aku sangat sayangi"

Gopal pegang bahu Boboiboy. Dia juga dapat merasai apa yang Boboiboy rasai pada ketika itu. Mereka semua kelihatan sedih tetapi mereka tidak mahu berputus asa. Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying akan bantu Boboiboy mencari jalan untuk hidupkan semula Ochobot kerana robot itu adalah rakan mereka juga. Idoli menangis sedikit kerana dia selalu bermain dengan Ochobot ketika dia berada di kedai Tok Aba. Dia selalu panggil Ochobot, abang bebola kuning

"Bila abang bebola kuning nak bangun?"

"Hmm.. abang tak pasti bila tapi Idoli kena bantu abang untuk bangunkan Ochobot semula" kata Boboiboy kepada Idoli "Emmy.. dekat mana kita nak cari tenaga itu?"

Emmy terus ke komputer dia untuk dapat maklumat sumber tenaga untuk bangunkan Ochobot. Sebuah planet biru kehijauan muncul di dalam komputer tersebut. Ianya memberikan maklumat-maklumat tentang planet itu. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Idoli berkumpul di hadapan komputer tersebut

"Planet apa tu?" tanya Gopal

"Aku tahu tentang planet tu" balas Fang "Abang aku pernah bawa aku ke planet itu. Planet yang agak penuh dengan elektrik. Ianya mempunyai sebuah jana kuasa yang boleh membuat senjata, kenderaan, kapal angkasa dan beberapa lagi alat elektrik yang luar biasa.. tapi macam mana nak dapatkan tenaga kuasa dari situ?"

"Emmy tak pasti tapi mesti kapten itik hot.." Fang terus berikan renungan tajam ke arah Emmy "Hehehe... maaf, Emmy rindu dekat kakak Milly, terus terpanggil abang beruang kapten itik hot. Kalau tanya dia, mesti dia tahu. Tak pun tanya dekat Kommander kuih koci"

"Jadi kita kena pergi ke planet tu ke?" tanya Gopal

"Yelah, untuk dapatkan tenaga kuasa. Kalau tidak, macam mana nak hidupkan balik Ochobot" kata Fang dengan nada yang sedikit marah

"Adeh.. rasa malaslah pulak" Gopal mengeluh sedikit "Apasal tak guna kuasa kak Lynna aje.. dia kan ada kristal hebat. Selesai satu masalah"

"Tak naklah Gopal. Aku tak nak menyusahkan kak Lynna aje. Hari tu dia dah tolong Fang dan abang Kaizo untuk pulihkan aku. Jadi, kali ni.. aku nak kak Lynna berehat pula" kata Boboboi "Tapi kalau rancangan kita nak dapatkan tenaga tu gagal, kita akan cari jalan lain pula"

"Hmm.. kau letak kak Lynna sebagai jalan terakhir ajelah"

"Ok juga tu, Fang" Boboiboy kembali bersemangat "Sekarang ini, kita ke planet itu.. err.. apa nama planet tu?"

"Planet Electrica" jawab Fang dan Emmy bersama

"Ok, kita ke planet Electrica dan dapatkan sumber tenaga dekat sana untuk Ochobot!" Boboiboy melihat imej planet biru kehijuan itu di skrin komputer Emmy "Tapi aku rasa.. hanya kita-kita sahaja yang pergi. Yang lain tak perlu ikut. Aku tak melibatkan kawan-kawan kita yang lain"

"LILY PUN TAK BOLEH IKUT?!"

Boboiboy terlupa pula yang Lily ada di dalam makmal itu juga. Dia menoleh kebelakang sambil tersengih. Lily buat muka minta simpati kepada Boboiboy. Dia berharap sangat Boboiboy akan membawa dia ke dalam misi kali ini. Fang rasa hendak sekeh kepala Lily dan dia rasa pelik, kenapa Lily boleh ada di Pulau Rintis setiap hari. Tidak kira waktu sekolah, waktu cuti ataupun waktu mereka semua tengah tidur, Lily mesti ada. Paling penting sekali, mesti Lily akan berkunjung ke rumah Fang terlebih dahulu sebelum dia pergi ke rumah Boboiboy

"Hmmm... kepelikan betul" bisik Fang sambil mengusap dagunya

"Apa yang kau rasa pelik?"

"Aik, kau boleh dengar apa yang aku bisik tadi?" tanya Fang kepada Yaya

"Yelah, aku kan berdiri dekat sebelah kau.. sebab tulah aku boleh dengar apa yang kau bisikan tadi" balas Yaya dengan nada sopannya

"Wuu.. bisikan hati ke? Hehehe.." Gopal tergelak sedikit di situ. Ying tepuk kepala Gopal "DEY! Janganlah tepuk kepala aku.. kau pun nak jadi macam kapten itik hot ke?"

"Kau pun rindukan si pelik tu ke?" marah Fang sedikit

"Err... penyakit Lily sudah berjangkit dengan aku kot.. hehehe" Gopal tersengih kepada Fang

Lily masih lagi dengan muka simpatinya. Akhirnya Boboiboy terpaksa mengalah kerana Lily sudah pun keluarkan sebutir air matanya. Dia tidak mahu Lily menangis di dalam makmal itu atau membuat Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal hanya kerana karenah Lily. Dia bertenang dan pergi berikan berita terbaik kepada sang gadis itu

"Err.. Lily boleh ikut"

"YEA KE!" Mata Lily sudah bersinar-sinar sambil melihat wajah kecomelan Boboiboy "KALAU BEGITU! LILY PERGI BERITAHU KAWAN-KAWAN KITA YANG LAIN! MISI BARU AKAN BERMULA TIDAK LAMA LAGI!"

Boboiboy menepuk dahinya. Fang tepuk bahu Boboiboy sedikit. Dia ingin mengatakan agar Boboiboy dapat bersabar dengan perangai Lily itu

"Apa kata kita terus ke kapal angkasa abang aku. Dia ada dekat kapal angkasa, tengah buat latihan tempur. Kita pergi secara senyap" kata Fang

"Takpe ke? Nanti merajuk pulak si Lily tu"

"Dia merajuk, aku humban aje dalam longkang.. hehehee" Fang tersenyum sinis sambil bayangkan diri dia buli seorang gadis yang bernama Lily "Hehehee... biar dia rasakan macam mana aku buli dia nanti.. MUAHAHAA!"

"Tak baik tau buat macam tu. Dia tu kawan kau dan kita orang juga" tegur Yaya

"Abang aku tu tiap-tiap hari buli aku! Kau takde pulak tegur abang aku tu" Fang sudah pun bermasam muka akibat di tegur oleh Yaya tadi "Kau pergilah marah abang aku tu, asyik nak buli aku aje. Kak Lynna dah tegur dia pun, masih nak buli aku"

"Abang kau tu.. aku tak boleh nak kata apa tapi kau janganlah nak ikut perangai abang kau yang suka sangat buli kau"

"Yelah Yaya.. aku tak kan buli si Lily tu" kata Fang

"Bagus.. lagipun kau sekarang ni pun takde dah nak cari pasal dengan orang lain"

"Yolah yolah.. betul kata Yaya tu" kata Ying sambil angguk kepalanya "Sekarang apa rancangan kita, Boboiboy? Nak tunggu mereka ke?"

"Hmmm... kita ikut rancangan Fang. Kita pergi ke kapal angkasa abang Kaizo secara senyap" Walaupun dia rasa bersalah kerana tinggalkan Lily dan yang lain-lain tetapi dia tekad untuk tidak membawa mereka "Maafkan aku, Lily.. aku harap, dia akan faham kenapa dia tidak boleh ikut. Ini adalah misi aku dan tanggungjawab aku untuk hidupkan balik Ochobot"

"Jangan lupa, ini misi kita orang juga" kata Fang "Kau tak boleh buat misi ini seorang diri. Kita orang akan bantu kau"

"Betul tu maa" Ying berikan sedikit senyuman kepada Boboiboy "Lagipun misi ini tidak perlukan ramai orang"

"Kalau begitu, biar Emmy hantar kamu semua ke kapal angkasa kapten itik hot!" Berkerut dahi Fang. Emmy sambung bercakap lagi "Mari ikut Emmy... Emmy ada cipta sebuah mesin yang dapat hantar terus ke kapal angkasa abang beruang. Tak perlu susah-susah nak panggil abang maskot untuk ambil korang"

Emmy membawa mereka ke sebuah mesin teleportasi. Bentuk dia berupakan sebuah gelung besar. Di tepi gelung itu terdapat beberapa cahaya biru. Emmy menekan sebuah punat kecil, lalu gelung itu mula berpusing-pusing. Cahaya biru tadi bertukar menjadi warna hijau. Di tengah-tengah gelung tersebut, terbentuknya dimensi cahaya berwarna biru putih

"Err.. selamat ke ni?" tanya Gopal yang agak ragu-ragu dengan mesin teleportasi itu

"Mestilah selamat abang kuat makan.. Emmy sudah test mesin ni.. Emmy teleportasikan diri sendiri ke kapal angkasa abang beruang!"

"Lepas tu, abang aku tak kisah kau muncul dekat kapal angkasa dia secara tiba-tiba?" tanya Fang sambil bersilang tangan

"Abang beruang takde masa tu, ada abang maskot sahaja. Emmy siap makan tengahari dengan abang maskot dekat kapal angkasa lagi. BEST! Semalam Emmy pergi lagi, abang maskot bawa Emmy round-round satu galaxy.. seronok sangat! Kasihan abang maskot, takde orang nak temankan dia dekat kapal angkasa. Abang beruang suka sangat tinggalkan dia seorang diri"

"Hmm.. abang aku tu memang, takde perasaan punya alien!" kata Fang "Jom kita pergi sebelum si pelik tu kembali"

Boboiboy mencecah kakinya di hadapan gelung mesin teleportasi itu. Dia pandang kawan-kawan dia sebentar. Mereka semua menyuruh Boboiboy masuk terlebih dahulu. Dia pusing ke depan sambil menarik nafas. Tidak disedari olehnya, Fang melangkah ke depan dan terus tolak Boboiboy masuk ke dalam gelung dimensi itu. Yaya dan Ying agak marah sedikit dengan Fang kerana menolak Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba tangan Boboiboy muncul dan tarik baju Fang untuk masuk ke dalam dimensi itu

"Macam-macam betul dia orang ni" bisik Yaya kepada Ying "Jomlah kita masuk.. dia orang pun tak nak tunggu lama-lama dekat sana"

"Mari Yaya!" kata Ying

"Dey! Tunggu aku sekali!"

Gopal tergopoh-gapah berlari masuk ke dalam gelung tersebut. Yaya dan Ying tidak sempat masuk ke dalam gelung itu. Idoli pegang tangan Yaya kerana dia mahu ikut mereka juga. Wajah si anak kucing itu sentiasa ceria sahaja. Senyumannya tidak lenggang dari bibirnya. Yaya dan Ying pandang satu sama lain, selepas itu mereka pandang ke arah Idoli

"Idoli tak perlu ikut sekali"

"Ke-kenapa kakak Yaya?" Riak wajah Idoli berubah menjadi sedih sedikit "Kenapa Idoli tak boleh ikut?"

"Sebab Idoli kena temankan kakak Emmy... bantu dia jaga abang bebola kuning"

"Hmmm.. OK!" Tanpa berfikir panjang, Idoli ikut sahaja arahan Yaya "Hati-hati tau! Nanti balik cepat! Idoli tak sabar nak tengok abang bebola kuning bangun! Lepas tu, bolehlah Idoli main dengan dia puas-puas!"

"Hehee.. kami akan balik secepat mungkin" kata Yaya sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Idoli

Yaya dan Ying masuk ke dalam gelung dimensi. Emmy tutup pintu dimensi itu dengan menekan punat sebentar tadi. Lily sudah pun kembali ke dalam makmal Emmy. Dia melihat kiri dan kanannya untuk mencari Boboiboy. Adakah dia telah ditinggalkan oleh Boboiboy? fikir Lily

"MANA BBB-CHAN? BOBOIBOY CAKAP LILY BOLEH IKUT TAPI DIA TINGGALKAN LILY! UWAAAA!"

"Abang Boboiboy dah pergi tapi kakak Lily boleh temankan Idoli dekat sini" kata Idoli sambil berjalan menuju Lily "Kakak Lily jangan sedih ok.. nanti mereka akan kembali. Sementara itu kita jaga abang bebola kuning!"

"OK!" Lily juga seperti Idoli. Walaupun dia ditinggalkan oleh mereka, tetapi dia tidak mahu merungut. Dia akan sentiasa berfikiran positif "Lagipun.. kawan-kawan kakak Lily yang lain sekarang ni tengah sibuk pulak.. hmm.. dia orang kata, misi ini biarlah dia orang selesaikan. Bukan dia orang tak nak tolong tapi misi kali ini tidak perlukan ramai orang. Dia orang cakap, dia orang sayangkan Ochobot dan dia orang cakap lagi, semoga misi mereka berjaya"

"Hmm.. macam kawan-kawan kakak pelik faham pula apa yang dia orang katakan tadi" Emmy garu-garu kepala dia kerana rasa pelik "Hmm.. mungkin dia orang sudah faham satu sama lain kot.."

"Mungkin" kata Idoli "Jom kita pergi main game!"

"JOM!" jerit Lily dan Emmy secara serentak

"Wuuuu.. tak pun kita buat kek untuk BEBOLA KUNING!" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar

"IDEA YANG BAGUS!" kata Idoli dan Emmy pula kali ini

"MARI KITA BUAT KEK!"

* * *

Kaizo meneguk air botolnya sebentar sebelum dia sambung dengan sesi latihan tempurnya di medan latihan tempur. Dia tidak terasa penat ataupun lapar selepas sahaja 4 - 5 jam dia berlatih di dalam kapal angkasa dia sendiri. Latihan tempur adalah salah satu hobi dia, selain daripada membuli adiknya sendiri

"ABANG!"

Kaizo tersedak kerana terkejut dengan panggil adiknya. Bukan ke adik dia berada di planet bumi? Bagaimana dia boleh berada di sini? fikir Kaizo. Padahal kapal angkasa dia tidak turun ke bumi. Kaizo terbatuk-batuk sedikit akibat tersedak sebentar tadi. Fang dan rakan-rakan adiknya sudah pun berada di dalam kapal angkasa itu. Masing-masing kelihatan serba gementar sedikit seperti ada sesuatu yang mereka ingin sampaikan

"Apa yang kamu semua mahukan?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada garang dia

"Kami nak dua burger angkasa, ayam dan daging. Dua ketuk ayam spicy, 5 kotak nugget ikan, pas tu fries sekali.. bagi 5, ice cream chocolate sundae pun bagi 5 dan air ice lemon tea pun bagi 5.. itu sahaja abang" kata Fang sambil tersenyum lebar

Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal berundur sedikit kerana mereka tahu, Kaizo akan menjerit sebentar lagi. Perut Gopal sudah berbunyi dan dahi Kaizo sudah mula berkerut

"PANG! KAU DATANG SINI SEBAB NAK MINTA MAKANAN KE?"

"Eh.. takdelah abang, kita orang datang sebab nak minta bantuan daripada abang"

"Bantuan apa? bantuan nak duit sebab lapar?" Kening sebelah Kaizo terus terangkat sambil berikan renungan maut kepada adiknya "Atau kamu semua sahaja nak ganggu aku di sini? Bagaimana korang boleh sampai ke sini?"

"Bukan bantuan duitlah abang" Wajah Fang bertukar menjadi serius "Kita orang ke sini sebab nak minta tolong daripada abang. Kami nak dapatkan tenaga kuasa dari planet Electrica"

"Planet tu?" Kaizo berpusing untuk melihat suasana di luar kubah kapal angkasanya. Bintang-bintang berkelipan di merata ruang angkasa. Lalu dia berkata lapi "Planet itu adalah planet yang mengeluarkan pelbagai jenis senjata tetapi semuanya mahal. Hanya alien yang berduit sahaja yang mampu membelinya tetapi bukan senjata sahaja yang ada dijual di planet itu. Kapal angkasa pun ada tapi ianya adalah kapal angkasa tahap canggih. Kapal angkasa ini bukan tidaklah secanggih dia tapi aku tetap bangga dengan kapal angkasa ini" Entah kenapa dia rasa terharu dengan kapal angkasa dia sendiri

"Abang terharu ke?"

"Ma-mana ada! Sibuk aje kau ni" kata Kaizo sambil lap mukanya dengan sehelai tuala putih. Padahal dia ingin mengesat air matanya yang keluar sedikit "Jadi, kamu semua nak aku hantar korang ke sana ke?"

"Ha ah, kami nak ke planet tu sebab nak hidupkan balik Ochobot" kata Boboiboy

"Hmm.. tapi.." Kaizo menarik nafas sedikit "KORANG ADA KE DUIT NAK BELI TENAGA KUASA DEKAT SANA? BENDA TU MAHAL! BUKANNYA MURAH!"

"Ala abang.. kita orang gunalah kad kredit abang" Fang berkeliip-kelipkan matanya kepada Kaizo "Bolehkan abang ku yang terlajak hebat ni" Dia berikan senyuman comel dia seperti anak kucing kepada abangnya

Kaizo berkerut dahi. Tangan dia mula rasa gatal untuk sekeh kepala adiknya. Boboiboy berdiri di sebelah Fang. Dia cuba berikan wajah sedih yang comel kepada Kaizo. Mata dia membulat besar bagaikan orang dalam kesedihan. Yaya dan Ying tersengih sahaja. Manakala Gopal pula, dia tidak tahu samada dia sertai kawan-kawan lelaki dia membuat muka pujuk rayu kepada Kaizo, atau dia berdiri di situ sahaja sambil tersengih. Lama kelamaan, Kaizo mengalah

"Baiklah, kamu boleh guna kad kredit aku tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa syaratnya abang?" tanya FANG

"Syarat dia.." Kaizo tersenyum sinis kepada adiknya "Kau jangan panggil aku abang apabila kita berada di planet itu nanti. Mereka tidak tahu tentang kau dan aku mahukan kekal begitu. Syarat kedua, biar aku sahaja yang berunding dengan alien-alien dekat sana nanti. Dekat situ, semuanya bukan boleh dipercayai.. tempat itu bukannya seperti pasar malam"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" kata Boboiboy "Jadi kita orang pun kena panggil kapten lah juga"

"Yea.." balas Kaizo "Aku hanya mahu adik aku selamat daripada mereka. Kalau mereka tahu si Pang ni adalah adik aku, sudah tentu dia akan mencari kau dan jadikan Pang sebagai tebusan"

"Dasyatnya.. kalau begitu, kita orang akan lebih berhati-hati!" kata Ying

"Jangan risau abang, adik akan berhati-hati" Fang berikan tabik hormat kepada abangnya. Tiba-tiba selepas itu, dia peluk tubuh badan abangnya "Terima kasih abang kerana sentiasa menjaga keselamatan diri adik dari anasir-anasir jahat"

"Sebab abang sayangkan kau.. kalau abang tak sayang, sudah lama kau jadi kuli alien dekat planet tu atau planet mana-mana" kata Kaizo "Oh yea... kau belum jawap soalan aku lagi. Macam mana kamu semua boleh berada di dalam kapal angkasa ini?"

"Senang aje.." Fang lepaskan abangnya. Lalu dia tersengih-sengih kepada abangnya. Kawan-kawan dia turut tersengih juga "Emmy telah mencipta sebuah mesin teleportasi.. dari makmal dia, terus ke kapal angkasa abang. Dia cakap, dia selalu datang sini sebab nak temankan Lahap"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"LAHAP!" Kaizo naik ke atas untuk pergi mencari Lahap

"Habislah Lahap.. kena bebel dengan abang aku.. heheheee!" Fang tersenyum lebar sehingga nampak gigi belakangnya

"Amboi, suka betul kalau orang lain kena bebel dengan abang kau"

"Betul tu Boboiboy! AKU MEMANG SUKA SANGAT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Fang tergelak sinis di situ sehingga membuatkan Boboiboy menepuk dahi dia sendiri "Tapi tak tahulah kalau Emmy kena bebel ke tak lepas ni"

"Mesti kena juga tu.. ataupun mesin teleportasi dia kena rampas dengan abang Kaizo" Gopal mengusap dagunya "Atau dua-dua kena hukuman latihan tempur"

"Hmm.. betul juga kata Gopal tu" kata Yaya "Tapi kasihan Emmy kalau abang bagi dia hukuman latihan denda.. selama ini aku tak pernah lihat Emmy dan Rizu kena hukuman dari abang Kaizo. Asyik kita orang sahaja"

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Ying melirik mata mereka ke arah Yaya kerana di dalam mereka semua, Yaya paling sedikit sekali kena hukuman latihan tempur. Fang fikir balik, rasanya Yaya tidak pernah kena hukuman latihan tempur dari abang dia. Fang rasa iri hati sedikit. Kapal angkasa itu mula bergerak. Nampaknya, misi mereka ke planet Electrica sudah pun bermula

* * *

1 setengah jam mereka berada di dalam kapal angkasa. Mereka kelihatan sudah kenyang kerana sebelum ini, mereka ada berhenti di sebuah restaurant angkasa untuk pergi makan sebentar. Perjalanan mereka agak lama. Kaizo meminta budak-budak perempuan pergi rehat di bilik Fang. Manakala Fang dan kawan-kawan lelakinya pergi berehat di bilik Kaizo

"Kapten, kita akan tiba di planet itu tidak lama lagi" kata Lahap yang mengendali kapal angkasa kaptennya. Kepala dia ada beberapa kesan benjolan kerana dihentam oleh kapten dia sendiri "Kapten, nak saya pergi panggil budak-budak tu ke?"

"Tak perlu.. biar aku sahaja yang panggil mereka"

Kaizo bangun dari kerusi kaptennya. Wajah dia serius seperti biasa. Dia keluar dari bilik kawalan itu untuk memanggil Fang dan kawan-kawan adiknya. Bilik adiknya tidak berada jauh daripada bilik kawalan. 10 saat begitu, Kaizo sudah pun berada di hadapan pintu bilik adiknya. Dia mengetuk pintu bilik itu terdahulu. Dia tahu Yaya dan Ying ada di dalam bilik tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu itu dibuka oleh Yaya

"Bersiap sedia.. kita akan sampai tidak lama lagi" kata Kaizo

"Baik abang Kaizo"

"Tapi ingat.. sampai sahaja di planet itu nanti, panggil aku kapten"

Yaya angguk kepalanya kepada Kaizo. Dia terus menutup pintu itu sedikit untuk pergi memanggil Ying. Seterusnya Kaizo ke bilik sebelah iaitu bilik dia sendiri. Pintu bilik dia terbuka luas. Fang sedang sibuk bermain uno kad dengan kawan-kawannya

"Apa kamu bertiga sedang buat?"

"Kita orang tengah main game.. adik tengah nak kalahkan si Gopal ni.. hehehee.." Fang tersenyum sinis sambil melihat kad-kad yang ada di tangannya "Habislah kau Gopal. Kau akan kalah dengan aku nanti!"

"SUDAH! KITA NAK DEKAT SAMPAI! KAMU BERTIGA BERSIAP SEDIA DENGAN SEGERA!"

Fang merungut di dalam hatinya. Dia terpaksa berhenti bermain. Gopal rasa kecewa sedikit kerana tidak dapat habiskan permainan kad mereka. Boboiboy sudah berkobar-kobar untuk dapatkan tenaga kuasa dari planet Electrica. Dia menjenguk luar tingkap. Nampaknya, mereka sudah hampir dengan planet biru kehijuan itu. Planet itu mempunyai dua bulan. Apa yang menariknya tentang bulan itu, kedua-duanya berbentuk seperti bintang. Di planet itu pula, Boboiboy lihat beberapa cahaya elektrik sedang mengalir di merata tempat

"Boboiboy, kau sudah bersedia?"

Boboiboy angguk kepalanya kepada Fang. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari bilik itu. Gopal mengemas kad-kad uno tadi sebelum dia keluar. Fang yang mengarah dia menyimpan balik kad-kad uno itu

"Apasal aku yang kena kemas, padahal uno kad ni dia yang punya" merungut Gopal

5 minit kemudian, semuanya sudah berkumpul di bilik kawalan. Kaizo berdiri di sebelah Lahap sambil bersilang tangan. Mata dia perhatikan sahaja planet itu. Dia terkenang balik pertama kali dia sampai di planet itu. Pada ketika itu, Fang masih kecil lagi. Kaizo terpaksa tinggalkan adik dia bersendirian di dalam kapal angkasa. Pada waktu itu, dia menyamar menjadi seorang pembeli untuk membongkar kerja haram yang ada di dalam planet Electrica. Penyamaran dia telah dibongkar oleh seseorang sehingga menyebabkan kapal angkasa dia telah diserang oleh mereka. Kaizo terpaksa berundur kembali ke kapal angkasa dia dengan secepat mungkin. Dia dapati, adik dia sedang menangis di tempat penyembunyian dia iaitu di bawah katil Kaizo. Mereka berpelukan selepas itu

"Abang..." panggil adiknya "Abang ok ke?"

"Aku ok" jawab Kaizo tanpa melihat adiknya "Ingat.. jangan panggil aku abang di sana nanti"

"Baik abang" balas Fang

Lahap mendaratkan kapal angkasa itu di tempat yang lapang. Kaizo bergerak keluar bersama Fang dan kawan-kawan adiknya. Lahap pula, diarahkan menjaga kapal angkasa. Kalau ada apa-apa berlaku, dia akan dipanggil untuk memberikan bantuan kepada mereka semua. Mereka turun ke bawah dengan menggunakan lif silinder yang kecil itu. Kaizo dan adiknya yang turun dulu. Kemudian Boboiboy dan Gopal, dan yang terakhir sekali adalah Yaya dan Ying. Sesudah sahaja mereka berkumpul di hadapan kapal angkasa itu, mereka mula bergerak ke sebuah bandar yang canggih dengan teknologinya. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi, kereta terbang bergerak ke sana ke sini, alien-alien dalam pelbagai bentuk bergerak ke destinasi mereka dan kedai-kedai mewah kebanyakkannya menjual barang-barang yang berteknologi tinggi

"Kamu semua.. jangan merayap ke tempat lain" kata Kaizo

"Baik Kapten Kaizo" kata mereka secara serentak

Mereka berjalan di tepi-tepi kedai mewah. Boboiboy dan Gopal teruja apabila melihat seorang alien wanita sedang menempah baju dan serta merta, sebuah robot hasilkan rekaan bajunya di situ juga. Mata mereka membulat besar melihat robot itu bekerja dengan pantasnya. Seterusnya lalu di sebelah restaurant. Semua makanan boleh di pesan melalui hologram yang ada di meja masing-masing. Makanan mereka akan siap dengan segera

"Adeh.. rasa dahagalah pulak" bisik Gopal

"HAH! Adik nak beli air ke?" muncul seorang penjual alien dengan gerai kecilnya yang boleh ditolak ke sana sini "Katakan sahaja nak air apa, biar abang tunaikan"

"Errr..." Gopal terus menelan ludah kerana Kaizo sudah berikan renungan maut kepada dirinya "Takpelah abang.. lain kali ajelah.. hehehe" Dia tersengih

"Eh, mana boleh macam tu.. tadi kata dahagakan. Mehlah beli air dekat gerai saya ni, tak mahal mana pun"

"Kapten.." Fang tarik baju abangnya "Macam mana? Boleh ke si Gopal tu beli air? Atau kapten nak halau si alien tu dari sini?"

Kaizo berjalan ke arah alien berbaju jingga itu. Mata merah dia menusuk tajam ke arah mata alien itu. Lalu alien berbaju jingga itu lari dari situ dengan gerai berodanya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying begitu teruja dengan tenungan maut Kaizo sebentar tadi. Fang pula, dia amat berbangga dengan kelebihan yang ada pada diri abangnya. Dia sudah tersenyum bangga di situ

"Ayuh, mari kita teruskan" kata Kaizo

Mereka sambung perjalanan mereka. 5 remaja itu tidak tahu kemana Kaizo mahu membawa mereka. Kaizo dapat merasai ada mata-mata sedang memerhatikan mereka berlima di situ. Dia tahu ada setengah alien amat kenali diri dia kerana dia adalah seorang kapten yang terkenal di seluruh galaxy. Apa yang mereka takuti jikalau musuh dia tahu yang adik dia ada di situ bersama dengan dia. Kaizo perlu berhati-hati dan adik dia juga perlu berhati-hati. Kaizo berhenti di sebuah bangunan kecil. Ianya nampak bangunan lama tetapi selepas sahaja mereka berlima masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, mereka seolah-olah berada di tempat lain. Ianya sangat berbeza dengan luarannya. Di dalam bangunan itu, terdapat pelbagai mesin teknologi dan paling penting sekali, ianya adalah tempat untuk menjana kuasa. Tempat itulah selalu di datangi dengan pembeli-pembeli yang ingin membeli tenaga kuasa

"Wah, Kapten Kaizo datang ke sini" seorang lelaki muda terbang ke arah Kaizo. Di kakinya terdapat sepasang kasut yang membolehkan dia terbang ke udara "Selamat kembali, Kaizo.. kau datang ke sini sebab nak menyamar lagi ke?"

"Bukan.. aku ke sini kerana aku ingin membeli tenaga kuasa yang ada jual di sini"

Lelaki itu terus tersenyum sinis. Lalu dia tergelak seorang diri di dalam bangunan itu

"Kau nak beli? HAHAHAA! Tak terfikir aku selama ini yang kau datang ke sini untuk beli.. bukan ke kau selalunya nak tumpaskan kerja-kerja haram aku"

"Ya, itu aku tidak akan lupakan" Kaizo masih lagi dengan nada seriusnya "Tapi bukan hari ini.. hari ini aku hanya mahukan tenaga kuasa itu sahaja"

"Boleh boleh" Lelaki pemuda yang bernama Crystallo mendarat di hadapan Kaizo "Boleh.. aku boleh bagikan kuasa tenaga itu tapi.." Lalu dia berikan senyuman sinisnya kepada Kaizo "Kau tak perlu bayar.. kau cuma perlu berikan jam kuasa kau dan mereka juga kepada aku"

"Dia ingat ini sistem barter ke" bisik Boboiboy kepada Gopal

"Jam-jam kuasa ini bukan boleh dipindah milik" kata Kaizo kepada Crystallo

"Oh.. jadi kau tak nak berikan jam kuasa itu, baiklah.. kau tidak akan dapat tenaga kuasa itu dari aku.. hahahaa" Crystallo mengarahkan droid-droid dia menghalakan senjata pistol mereka ke arah para adiwira itu "Aku tidak akan sia-siakan peluang ini.. hehehee.. kau akan kalah pada hari ini juga"

"Hmm... kau ingat kau boleh kalahkan aku?" Kaizo telah pun keluarkan pedang tenaganya

"TEMBAK MEREKA SEMUA!"

"DINDING TENAGA!" Kaizo melindungi mereka semua dari serangan droid-droid tersebut "LARI CEPAT! PERGI BALIK KE KAPAL ANGKASA KITA!"

"Tapi.." Boboiboy yakin mereka semua dapat kalahkan alien jahat itu. Dia mahukan tenaga itu juga "Saya tetap nak berjuang untuk dapatkan tenaga itu.. bagilah kami perluang"

"Aku tahu dan aku faham.. tetapi kita harus berundur sekarang sebelum dia keluarkan askar-askar dia yang lain"

"Boboiboy, dengar cakap kapten aku tu.. kita kena pergi" Fang menarik lengan Boboiboy "Kita akan cari jalan lain untuk kembalikan Ochobot"

Boboiboy sebenarnya, tidak mahu mengalah tetapi disebabkan Crystallo memanggil robot-robot yang lain, dia terpaksa tinggalkan tempat itu. Beberapa robot bola kecil mengeluarkan duri-duri tajam dan menyerang mereka. Fang berikan serangan bayangnya untuk selamatkan diri dia dan juga rakan-rakannya. Boboiboy mengarahkan Gopal, Yaya dan Ying keluar dari situ dulu kerana dia mahu menolong Fang. Dia melemparkan beberapa bebola api ke arah bola berduri itu. Kaizo masih mempertahankan kubah pelindungnya. Beberapa letupan kecil yang berlaku pada dinding pelindung itu

"Kenapa kamu berdua tidak lari dari sini?" Kaizo sudah hilang sabar. Lalu dia melompat keluar dari kubah pelindungnya "BELAHAN PEDANG TENAGA!"

Kaizo mencantas beberapa robot berbentuk ulat terbang yang mengeluarkan elektrik. Ulat-ulat itu semakin banyak walaupun ianya sudah dimusnahkan oleh Kaizo. Mereka menyegat bahagian badan Kaizo. Sengatan itu amat berbisa sekali. Badan Kaizo terkena beberapa sengatan elektrik itu. Dia menahan kesakitannya dan tumpukan untuk musnah askar-askar robot yang sudah diarahkan untuk menyerang dia. Satu sengatan elektrik terkena di tangan kanannya. Kaizo menjerit kesakitan. Pedang tenaga dia terlepas dari genggamannya. Dia mula terjatuh apabila ulat-ulat robot itu menyerang lagi dan lagi sehingga Kaizo tidak berdaya untuk kembali berdiri

"ABANGGG!" Fang berlari ke arah abangnya

"Oh.. jadi itu adalah abang kau dan kau adalah adik dia.. hahahaa!" Crystallo "HAHAHAHAHA! HADIAH BONUS YANG MENARIK UNTUK AKU! TANGKAP SI RAMBUT CACAK TU!"

"Pang.. kenapa kau panggil aku abang" bisik Kaizo yang masih cuba lagi untuk bangunkan diri

Beberapa lagi robot keluar dari bahagian belakang Crystallo. Kali ini mereka mempunyai tali libasan berelektrik. Mata Fang dan Boboiboy membulat besar apabila robot-robot itu melibas-libas tali mereka. Robot-robot itu melompat sambil berikan libasan mereka ke arah dua adiwira yang tercengang di situ. Boboiboy mula berubah menjadi Boboiboy Gempa

"TANAH PELINDUNG!"

Tanah-tanah seperti dinding melindungi mereka berdua daripada libasan elektrik itu tetapi pertahanan dinding tanah itu tidak begitu kuat. Ianya mula goyah. Kaizo tidak boleh biarkan mereka diseksa dengan libasan elektrik itu. Dia menahan kesakitannya dan bersedia untuk menyerang robot-robot bertali elektrik itu

"PEDANG TENAGA!"

Robot-robot bertali itu musnah akibat dicantas oleh Kaizo tetapi dia terlepas satu. Robot itu melibas bahagia belakang badan Kaizo. Dia menjerit kerana kesakitan yang perit sekali. Fang boleh nampak badan belakang abangnya kerana jaket dan baju dalam yang dipakai oleh Kaizo, telah musnah sedikit terkena tali elektrik itu tadi. Dia tersembam jatuh di atas lantai bangunan tersebut. Fang mengamuk bagaikan orang gila

"HELANG BAYANG!" Fang melompat dan menunggang helang bayangnya. Robot itu melemparkan tali elektrik kearah Fang tetapi tali dia sempat diikat oleh seseorang

"FANG! SERANG DIA CEPAT!" Thorn sudah pun munculkan diri. Dia genggamkan pegangan tali berakarnya supaya dia lepaskan ikatan tali elektriknya. Dia tarik tali elektrik untuk menghalang serangan robot itu

"TUSUKAN SERIBU BAYANG!"

Badan robot itu ditembusi oleh tusukan-tusukan bayang tersebut. Ianya meletup di tengah-tengah udara. Fang menolong abang dia untuk berdiri. Lalu dia memimpin abang dia keluar dari bangunan tersebut bersama Boboiboy. Mereka larikan diri dari situ dan terus ke kapal angkasa. Crystallo biarkan sahaja mereka larikan diri. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil fikirkan satu rancangan untuk menangkap adik kepada Kapten Kaizo iaitu Fang

* * *

Kapal angkasa Kaizo keluar dari planet itu. Rancangan mereka untuk dapatkan tenaga kuasa tidak berjaya. Boboiboy rasa kecewa. Dia jauhkan dirinya daripada kawan-kawan dia. Boboiboy termenung di depan tingkap kapal angkasa. Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tiba di situ. Mereka boleh baca isi hati Boboiboy yang kecewa itu. Fang ke depan sedikit. Lalu dia pegang bahu Boboiboy

"Boboiboy.. kita akan cari jalan lain. Kalau masih tak jumpa lagi, kita lakukan rancangan terakhir kita iaitu bantuan daripada kak Lynna"

"Aku tahu Fang" jawab Boboiboy sambil termenung lagi "Aku tidak mahu berputus asa. Aku akan cari tenaga untuk Ochobot selama mana yang boleh tetapi kalau masih tak jumpa lagi, kak Lynna adalah jalan yang terakhir. Aku tak nak kehilangan sahabat baik aku"

"Kita semua tak kehilangan dia juga" kata Yaya "Kita akan sama-sama cari tenaga itu"

"Bella, Faye, Lily, Harraz, Emmy, Idoli, Rizu.. mesti akan tolong kita nanti juga"

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying tu.. dia orang pun sayangkan Ochobot juga, sama macam kita" kata Yaya "Kita orang akan berada di belakang dan sokong kau. Jadi kau tidak akan keseorangan"

"Aku sokong! Aku sokong! Sebagai kawan baik kau, aku tidak akan tinggalkan kau!"

"Terima kasih Gopal" Boboiboy pusing kebelakang dengan satu senyuman. Semangat baru dia sudah bangkit di dalam hatinya "Kita akan cari merata tempat, tak kira sejauh mana kita perlu pergi tapi kalau... kita gagal, jalan terakhir adalah kak Lynna"

Mereka berlima berikan satu senyuman kepada satu sama lain. Masing-masing setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy tadi. Mereka tidak akan gagal. Mereka akan tetap teruskan perjuangan mereka dan hidupkan semula Ochobot. Satu tepukan telah diberikan oleh seseorang. Mereka berpusing kebelakang. Kaizo rupanya ada di situ dengan senyuman kecilnya

"Aku kagum dengan semangat dan persahabatan kamu semua" kata Kaizo sambil datang ke arah mereka "Aku juga rasa kecewa dengan rancangan kamu semua tadi. Kita gagal untuk dapatkan kuasa tenaga itu tapi aku bersama kamu semua, akan berjuang juga untuk mencari tenaga lain"

"Terima kasih abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy

Fang tiba-tiba peluk abangnya. Dia sebenarnya rasa bersalah kerana memanggil abang dia dan bukan sebagai kapten

"Badan abang ok?"

"Belakang abang masih rasa sakit sedikit" balas Kaizo

"Abang.." Fang mendongak sedikit "Maafkan adik"

"Takpe.. bukan salah kau" Kaizo lepaskan pelukkan adiknya "Kamu semua pergi berehat. Kita akan pulang ke bumi dan fikir semula untuk hidupkan balik Ochobot"

"Baik abang Kaizo" kata mereka secara serentak

* * *

"BBB-CHAN DAH BALIK!"

Lily melompat-lompat kegembiraan sambil bertepuk tangan. Idoli berlari ke arah Kaizo dan terus peluk. Lily pula, dia ingin pergi memeluk Boboiboy tetapi Emmy sudah mengikat gadis itu dengan robot mengikatnya

"WHAT?! Ke-kenapa AMMY IKAT LILY!"

Emmy endahkan sahaja jeritan Lily tadi. Dia maju ke depan untuk menerima berita baik atau buruk daripada mereka. Adakah para adiwira itu dapat tenaga kuasa untuk hidupkan kembali Ochobot ataupun tidak. Kawan-kawan mereka yang lain ada di situ juga. Hanya Rizu sahaja yang tiada kerana dia terpaksa ikut ibunya ke Kuala Lumpur. Mereka tunggu kepulangan para adiwira itu. Walaupun mereka tidak dapat menjalankan misi itu bersama tetapi hati mereka tetap berdoa agar misi itu berjalan dengan baik

"Maaf semua, kita orang tak dapat nak bersama dengan korang" kata Bella sambil membuka penutup bekas makanan "Aku dan Faye tadi buat chocolate chip cookies. Nak jual dekat sekolah. Kita orang suruh mak cik kantin jualkan"

"Ha ah, rasakanlah biskut kita orang" kata Faye

"Hah! Korang tak ajak aku pun sekali"

"Err... maaf Yaya" Bella tersengih kepada gadis bertudung pink itu "Lagipun asyik biskut Yaya aje dekat kantin sekolah tu. Mesti pelajar lain nak biskut yang berlainan juga"

"Hmm.. betul juga tu. Minggu depan aku buat biskut baru! Resepi baru!" Yaya yang sudah bersemangat untuk membuat biskut baru dia nanti

Muka masing-masing sudah berubah menjadi hijau kecuali Kaizo. Dia hanya tahu Lahap masih suka lagi dengan biskut itu dan masih anggap lagi bahawa adik dia suka dengan biskut yang tidak berapa sedap itu

"Aku pula.. tengah sibuk ulangkaji sebab aku ada ujian nanti" kata Harraz yang serba malu itu "Maaf yea semua" Lalu dia tersengih

"Takpe semua.. aku tak kisah sangat tapi aku ada berita tak baik" Suara nada Boboiboy berubah menjadi sedih "Sebenarnya misi kita orang gagal nak dapatkan tenaga kuasa tu. Maaf semua... maafkan aku, Ochobot"

"Takpe Boboiboy, kita orang faham" kata Bella sambil hulurkan sekeping biskut kepada Boboiboy "Nah, rasalah.. mungkin biskut ni dapat ceriakan hati kau sedikit"

"Terima kasih Bella" Boboiboy mengambil biskut berbentuk bulat itu. Lalu dia gigit sedikit

"Jangan lemah semangat, aku pasti Emmy akan cari jalan lain nanti"

"Yolah.. aku setuju dengan Harraz" tambah Ying

Boboiboy mula tersenyum sedikit sambil kunyah biskut chocolate chips itu. Lily rasa hendak menangis kerana terharu. Kaizo mengusap dahinya untuk fikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba sahaja dia dapat satu idea yang boleh hidupkan semula Ochobot tetapi ianya perlu bantuan daripada Kommander Kokoci

"Aku rasa.. aku ada satu idea"

"Idea apa abang?" tanya Fang

"Kenapa aku tak fikirkan sebelum ini" bisik Kaizo "Aku sebenarnya teringat balik si Pang dan Boboiboy ceritakan kepada aku bagaimana Ochobot hidup balik apabila Klamkabot berikan semua tenaga dia kepada Ochobot tetapi akhirnya, diri dia yang terkorban"

"Abang nak power sphera yang lain berikan kuasa tenaga dia kepada Ochobot?" tanya Fang lagi "Sanggup ke mereka korbankan diri mereka untuk selamatkan Ochobot?"

"Yea tapi kali ini.. kita perlukan banyak power sphera, bukan satu sahaja. Mereka hanya perlu salurkan separuh tenaga mereka kepada Ochobot"

"Emmy rasa idea itu akan berjaya!" kata Emmy secara tiba-tiba "Emmy akan beritahu berapa banyak power sphera yang Ochobot perlukan.. abang kapten itik hot pergi minta izin dekat Kommander kuih koci. Nanti Emmy akan hubungi untuk beritahu berapa banyak power sphera yang kita perlukan"

Berkerut dahi Kaizo apabila diri dia dipanggil 'abang kapten itik hot'. Mata dia terus memandang ke arah Lily yang sedang ketawa sedikit itu. Mereka yang lain setuju dengan rancangan Kaizo dan Emmy itu. Lalu Kaizo terus keluar dari makmal itu untuk pergi ke stesen TAPOPS. Manakala yang lain, perlu pergi menolong Emmy untuk siapkan mesin salurkan kuasa kepada Ochobot. Faye telah diarahkan untuk membawa Stylobot dan Meowbot ke makmal itu

"Ala.. baru aku teringat, meowbot ada dekat Rizu"

"Takpelah Faye, kita ada lagi power sphera yang lain" kata Boboiboy kepada Faye "Kau pergi ambil Stylobot dekat kedai Tok Aba"

"Ok!"

* * *

2 jam kemudian, semuanya sudah bersedia. Terdapat 10 power sphera berlainan bentuk dan warna di dalam sebuah kotak lutsinar yang berasingan. Stylobot kelihatan gembira kerana dia dapat salurkan separuh tenaga kuasa dia kepada Ochobot sebentar nanti. Selain daripada Stylobot, ada juga power sphera yang mereka kenali seperti Motobot, Bellbot, Rockbot dan juga Loopbot

"Semua sudah bersedia ke?" tanya Emmy

"SUDAH!" kata mereka yang berdiri dengan power sphera masing-masing kecuali Kaizo. Dia hanya angguk kepala sahaja

Power-power sphera itu mengelilingi Ochobot yang kelihatan kaku. Di kotak-kotak yang mempunyai power sphera itu, terdapat sebuah saluran getah yang telah menghubungkan dari kotak lutsinar itu ke kotak Ochobot. Hati Boboiboy berdoa agar rancangan ini akan berjaya. Emmy sudah memegang sebuah tombol berwarna merah. Lalu dia memusing tombol merah itu sedikit demi sedikit. Satu per satu power sphera itu mula keluarkan tenaga mereka. Tenaga itu mula disalurkan kepada Ochobot. Satu pancaran putih bersinar di dalam kotak lutsinar Ochobot. Sepasang mata terus timbul di robot kuning itu. Ochobot sudah kembali. Hati Boboiboy melonjak naik kerana dia tidak sangka, mereka berjaya hidupkan semula robot kuning itu. Emmy memusing tombol merah itu untuk hentikan saluran tenaga itu. Power sphera yang lain berteriakkan kerana mereka berjaya kembalikan balik Ochobot

"OCHOBOT!" jerit Boboiboy

Kotak Ochobot mula di naikkan. Robot itu terbang keluar dan secara tidak langsung, Boboiboy terus memeluk robot kesayangannya. Budak-budak perempuan menangis kerana terharu melihat Boboiboy sudah bersatu semula dengan Ochobot. Mereka berdua bagaikan adik beradik yang berlainan spesis. Lily menangis di bahu Bella kerana dia rasa, permandangan itu terlalu indah baginya

"Selamat kembali, Ochobot" bisik Boboiboy "Aku janji aku tidak akan buat begitu lagi dekat kau"

"Kau jangan salahkan diri kau pula, Boboiboy"

"Pada mulanya, aku memang salahkan diri aku tetapi bila fikirkan semula, itu bukan aku.. itu adalah hasut jahat yang membuatkan aku untuk hancurkan kau"

"Aku gembira kau sudah pulih" kata Ochobot "Terima kasih Boboiboy kerana kembalikan aku semula"

"Tapi kau harus berterima kasih kepada abang Kaizo kerana idea ini adalah dia punya" kata Boboiboy

"Nanti aku akan berterima kasih kepada dia. Sekarang ini, aku hanya mahu bersyukur kerana kau tidak jahat lagi.." Ochobot rasa lega melihat Boboiboy tidak lagi dirasuk oleh benda-benda jahat

Sedang mereka berpelukan, power sphera yang lain sudah dilepas keluar dari kotak mereka. Lalu mereka semua peluk Ochobot dan ucapkan selamat kembali. Lily terlupa hendak keluarkan kek yang dia buat bersama dengan Idoli dan Emmy tadi. Dia pergi ke dapur makmal dan membawa keluar sebuah kek besar. Kek itu berada di atas troli beroda

"Err.. Lily"

"Kenapa Yaya?"

"Bukan kek tu sepatutnya bentuk Ochobot tapi kenapa Boboiboy?"

Lily tersengih besar kerana fondant kek itu telah dibentukkan kepada wajah Boboiboy bukan Ochobot. Lalu dia ketawa malu di situ

"Hehehee... maaf semua, Lily asyik fikirkan tentang Boboiboy, terlupa pula tentang Ochobot" Lily ketawa lagi "Tapi apa-apa pun.. WELCOME BACK OCHOBOT!"

Ochobot tetap rasa gembira walaupun kek itu rupa Boboiboy. Dia menjemput kawan-kawan manusia dan juga alien, untuk makan kek yang telah dibuat oleh Lily, Idoli dan juga Emmy. Entah kenapa kek itu ada campuran kerepek pisang di dalamnya. Mengikut kata Fang, Lily dan kerepek pisang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Walaupun ada kerepek pisang di dalam kek itu, ianya tetap rasa sedap

* * *

 **Hehehe.. maaf kalau ending dia tak best**

 **Jumpa lagi**

 **-Sayonara-**


	24. Permainan Untuk Fang

**Haluuuuu! Apa khabar semua? YEAH! Esok nak puasa dah! Selamat menyambut Ramadan semua! dan selamat berpuasa :)**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Permainan untuk Fang**

Lily si anak kecil dan Idoli si anak kucing alien, begitu geli hati melihat Fang sedang garu-garu hidungnya ketika dia di dalam alam tidur. Idoli asyik letak sehelai bulu pelepah burung di lubang hidung Fang. Mereka berdua menahan ketawa supaya remaja alien itu tidak terjaga dari tidurnya. Kaizo pada ketika itu, dia menjenguk apakah dua orang budak kecil itu sedang lakukan. Dia bersilang tangan sambil perhatikan Idoli cucuk-cucuk bulu burung itu di lubang hidung adiknya

"Idoli! Itik! Korang tengah buat apa tu?"

Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil terkejut dengan suara Kaizo. Mereka menoleh kebelakang sambil tersengih. Kaizo mengarah mereka berdua keluar dari bilik itu. Mereka tidak membantah, lalu keluar dari bilik itu sambil ketawa sedikit. Kemudian, Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik. Adik dia masih lagi tidur dan tidak sedar apa yang berlaku sebentar tadi. Lalu dia angkat Shadow yang juga tidur di atas katil adiknya, dia mengibas-gibas ekor kucing itu di hidung adiknya. Fang mula bergerak sedikit. Kaizo cepat-cepat kembalikan Shadow di tempat yang dia baring tadi. Dia terus lari keluar sebelum adik dia terjaga

"ACHUMMMM!"

Fang akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya. Shadow terkejut dengan tuan dia bersin sebentar tadi. Fang mengusap-gusap hidungnya. Dia rasa ada sesuatu yang membuatkan hidung dia terasa geli sebentar tadi

"Shadow.. tadi ada orang ganggu aku tengah tidur ke?"

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow" jawab Shadow

"Oh... tadi kau dengar ada suara budak kecik dekat dalam bilik ni. Lepas tu tiba-tiba diri kau macam ada orang angkat" Fang mengusap dagunya sambil berfikirkan sesuatu "Hmmm.. maksudnya.. ADA HANTU DEKAT DALAM BILIK AKU NI!"

Shadow gelengkan kepala

"Hehehee... ini mesti si Idoli kacau aku!" Fang bingkas bangun dari katilnya. Dia keluar dari situ dan terus turun ke bawah untuk mencari Idoli "Mana si budak kucing tu!"

Pikachu dan Cattus yang berada di atas meja ruang tamu, dua ekor kucing itu terus tunjuk ke arah dapur. Fang masuk ke dalam dapur dengan muka garangnya. Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil sedang sibuk makan cereal mereka. Kaizo pula, berpura-pura membaca buku novel cerita seram sambil minum teh hijaunya

"Aik, apasal itik ni ada dekat sini?" Fang pandang Lily si anak kecil "Makin tembam pulak si itik ni"

"Lily ada dekat sini sebab mama and papa bagi Lily datang ke sini! Petang nanti mama dan papa akan datang dan bawak Lily pulang. HARI INI BOLEHLAH LILY MAIN PUAS-PUAS DENGAN IDOLI!"

"YEAHHH!" Jerit Idoli

"Hehehe.. semoga berjaya yea abang. Adik ada sekolah hari ni" Fang tahu mesti dua orang itu akan ajak abangnya pergi merayap di bandar untuk mencari makanan sedap-sedap "Abang jaga dia orang elok-elok ok"

"Hmm.. ok.." kata Kaizo "Abang suruh si Lynna aje yang jagakan mereka"

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang "Abang..."

"Kau nak apa?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya

"Izinkan adik untuk sekeh mereka berdua" kata Fang dengan penuh semangat "Sebab dia orang ganggu adik tengah tidur tadi! Adik tengah syok mimpi donut lobak merah!"

Idoli dan Lily si itik tergelak sedikit. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil perhatikan adiknya

"Abang izinkan tapi kau nanti tolong jawabkan dekat ibu bapa mereka sebab apa kau sekeh kepala anak mereka" Kaizo terus minum air teh hijaunya dengan tenang "Semoga berjaya nanti"

"Erkk.." Hati Fang mula berapi-api dengan dua budak kecil itu "Ada juga nak kena dengan keamukan aku ni"

"Itu pun kau kena jawab dekat mereka nanti" kata Kaizo lagi "Abang tak masuk campur dalam urusan kau nanti. Pandai-pandailah kau nanti"

"Grrr..." Fang terus tenangkan diri dia seketika. Dia angkat sekotak cereal yang ada di atas meja makan. Lalu dia makan dengan gelojohnya "Nak mengamuk tak boleh, nak sekeh tak boleh.. kalau bagi tendang pun, mesti aku kena hukuman paling teruk dari abang aku"

"Ada hati kau nak tendang budak kecik" kata Kaizo "Cuba-cubalah bawa bertenang macam abang"

"Itu sebab abang ada teh hijau abang, bolehlah bawak bertenang.. adik perlukan donut lobak merah dan keamukan supaya adik dapat tenangkan hati adik yang tengah membara ni"

Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil tergelak kecil lagi kerana gelagat Fang pada ketika itu, amat mengelikan hati mereka. Lalu mereka bincangkan sesuatu. Fang perhatikan mereka sambil mencuri dengar apa yang mereka sedang bincangkan

"Abang Fang!"

"Nak apa Idoli?" Fang kunyah cereal honey star dia

"Kita orang nak main satu permainan dengan abang Fang!" kata pula Lily si anak kecil kali ini

"Permainan? Macam menarik aje" Fang duduk di sebelah abangnya sambil makan cereal itu lagi "Terangkanlah dekat abang tentang permainan itu"

"Hehehe.." Idoli ketawa sedikit. Kaizo letakkan buku novelnya di atas meja kerana dia ingin mendengar bagaimana permainan itu akan dijalankan "Begini abang Fang.. abang Fang tak boleh bercakap selagi tiada siapa yang panggil nama abang Fang.. kalau abang Fang bersuara tapi tiada siapa yang sebut nama abang Fang, takde donut lobak merah untuk abang Fang! dan abang Fang juga akan kena gigit dengan kita orang nanti! dan jikalau ada yang sebut nama abang Fang, maka dengan itu, abang Fang tidak dapat sekeh kita orang dan juga donut lobak merah! Jikalau permainan ini bertahan sampai 12 malam, maknanya.. abang Fang dapat sekeh kepala kita orang dan kita orang tidak akan beritahu ibu bapa kami! dan juga kami berdua akan belanja abang Fang makan donut lobak merah! Macam mana? Setuju?"

"Hmm.. bagi abang fikir dulu" kata Fang

Fang fikir sambil makan cereal itu yang sudah hampir habis. Kalau dia berjaya, dia akan dapat sekeh kepala mereka berdua dan juga dia akan dapat menikmati donut lobak merahnya. Sudah berapa hari dia tidak dapat merasai donut kesayangan dia itu. Lalu dia terbayangkan donut lobak merah dia di dalam kepalanya. Fang terus tersenyum gembira

"Baiklah, abang setuju!" kata Fang

"HAH! Kalau begitu.. aku sebarkan kepada semua kawan-kawan kita orang tentang permainan ini.. hehehe.. dan dia orang pun boleh sebarkan kepada orang lain" muncul Faye di dalam dapur sambil menghantar mesej kepada rakan-rakan mereka "Aku dapat rasakan, Bella suka dengan permainan ini"

"Adeh.. adakah aku terpaksa jauhkan diri daripada minah itu"

"Terpulang kepada abang Fang" kata Lily si anak kecil

"Bagus bagus.. dengan itu, aku mengistiharkan permainan ini bermula sekarang!" kata Kaizo

Fang terus berdiam diri. Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil tersenyum-senyum kepada Fang. Mereka bagaikan hendak mengejek Fang. Hati Fang sudah berdebar-debar kerana menanti cemuhan-cemuhan dari dua budak kecil itu. Faye senyum seorang diri sambil membaca setiap mesej yang dia terima. Kaizo kembali membaca novel dia. Lalu dia berkata sesuatu

"Pang!" Fang mula membuka mulut. Selepas itu dia tutup balik "Kau nak kalah ke?" Fang gelengkan kepalanya "Bagus, disebabkan aku tidak akan dengar rungutan daripada kau pada hari ini, aku nak kau pergi buatkan makanan tengahari iaitu sup lobak merah, sup cendawan untuk dua budak ni dan juga sup tomato untuk Faye. Ada apa-apa lagi tambahan?"

"IDOLI NAK MEE KETAM!"

"LILY PUN! LILY PUN!" kata Lily si anak kecil sambil melompat-lompat di atas kerusi meja makan itu "Lepas tu.. buatkan ikan siakap tiga rasa sekali. Mesti Idoli akan suka nanti"

"Faye nak... hmmm.. FAYE NAK VANILLA PUDDING!"

Kepala Fang terus terbaring di atas meja makan. Lalu dia menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di permukaan meja itu. Kaizo tersenyum sinis sebagai tanda bangga kerana adik dia tidak membantah

"Bagus Pang, bagus.. baik kau buat sekarang sebelum ke sekolah nanti" Kaizo bangun dari tempat duduknya "Bila sudah siap nanti, panggil aku.. oh lupa pula, kau mana boleh bercakap. Faye, nanti panggil aku"

"Ok!" kata Faye sambil mengusap-gusap kepala sepupunya dia si Fang "Kasihan dia.. takpelah, aku tak kan biarkan dua budak ni ganggu kau time masak ok"

Fang ingatkan Faye hendak bantu dia, rupanya bukan. Faye membawa dua budak kecil itu keluar dari dapur. Mereka bertiga bersantai di ruang tamu sambil menonton sebuah cerita kartun. Fang terpaksa buat kerja seorang diri. Dia hanya boleh bercakap dengan diri sendiri tetapi di dalam hati sahaja. Pelbagai rungutan yang terluah di dalam hatinya. Fang terpaksa senyum sahaja sambil kemas meja makan itu. Kaizo cukup berpuas hati, lalu dia keluar dari dapur tersebut. Fang kelihatan sudah pasrah tetapi dia akan tetap kuatkan semangatnya. Dia perlu ingatkan diri dia yang dia akan dapat sekeh kepala dua budak kecil itu dan juga, dia dapat menikmati donut kegemarannya

* * *

"Hai landak ungu!"

Fang tersenyum sahaja apabila dia ditegur oleh Boboiboy

"Kau ok ke ni? hehehe.. macam mana? Dapat bertahan tak?"

Fang angguk kepalanya kepada Boboiboy sebagai tanda dia masih lagi dapat bertahan di dalam permainan ini. Lalu dia berikan sebungkus nasi lemak kepada Boboiboy. Muka dia kelihatan sedih. Sepanjang perjalanan dia ke sekolah, Fang terpaksa sembunyikan diri daripada orang ramai supaya tiada siapa yang memanggil nama dia

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya Boboiboy "Hah.. untuk aku jangan sebut nama kau kan" Fang angguk kepalanya "Jangan risaulah, aku bukanlah seseorang yang suka rosakkan permainan ini tapi kau kenalah berhati-hati dengan si Bella. Kalau dengan Lily, dia memang sentiasa panggil kau landak"

"FA-FA-FA-FA.."

Terus Fang rasa cuak apabila seseorang cuba memanggil nama dia. Fang begitu gelabah sekali mencari siapakah yang cuba menyebut namanya. Dia pusing kebelakang dan terus dia bermasam muka. Lily sudah pun muncul di perkarangan sekolah. Mata dia sudah bersinar-sinar tetapi bukan sebab Fang, ianya sebab dia ternampak Boboiboy

"BBB-CHAN!"

"Hai Lily" Boboiboy tersengih sedikit "Lily ada sini sebab apa?"

"Hehehe.. wahai BBB-CHAN.. Lily sentiasa ada dekat sini sebab BBB-CHAN lah tapi hari ini, Lily ada dengan sini sebab FA-FA-FA.." Fang mula hendak menutup mulut Lily tetapi dia ditarik oleh seseorang "FANDAK!"

Terus Fang rasa lega. Dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang tarik dia tadi. Rupanya Bella yang menarik dia tadi supaya diri dia tidak terkup mulut Lily. Fang bagaikan hendak lari dari situ. Muka dia berubah menjadi pucat sedikit

"Hah, inilah dia FA-" Fang sudah mula berundur sedikit demi sedikit "FANDAK! Fandak si landak ungu.. hehehee... fandak cuak yea"

Fang ke depan sedikit dan terus pijak kaki Bella. Tiba-tiba bahu dia diusik-usik oleh seseorang. Fang menoleh kebelakang. Dia terkejut kerana ada sekeping kertas di hadapan mukanya. Yaya melayang-layangkan kertas itu

"Haaa.. pijak kaki kawan yea, denda untuk kau adalah kutip sampah sebelum sekolah bermula" kata Yaya sambil berikan kertas denda itu kepada Fang

Fang tidak dapat hendak membantah ataupun mengamuk di situ. Dia ambil kertas denda itu dari tangan Yaya. Muka dia kembali menjadi sedih. Lily ketawa sedikit sambil sembunyikan diri di belakang Boboiboy. Kali ini, muncul pula Gopal dengan sekotak donut lobak merah. Di dalam kotak itu, terdapat sedozen donut. Bau donut itu membuatkan Fang ingin menangis kerana dia sudah lama tidak dapat menikmati kesedapan donut lobak merah. Betapa gebunya donut itu dan sekali dia gigit, sungguh melazatkan sehingga dia dapat merasai lobak merahnya. Donut itu bagaikan cari di dalam mulutnya dan terus turun ke anak tekaknya

"Err.. si rambut cacak ni ok ke?" tanya Gopal sambil makan donut lobak merahnya

"Aku rasa.. dia tengah mengelamun tu" balas Boboiboy "Yang kau tiba-tiba makan donut lobak merah depan dia kenapa?"

"Sebab aku saja nak kenakan dia" kata Gopal

"Amboi... sanggup kenakan kawan sendiri, denda untuk kau!" Yaya terus hulurkan sekeping kertas denda kepada Gopal "Kau kena bersihkan kelas selepas habis sekolah nanti"

"Erk! Tapi si landak ni selalu kenakan orang.. elok aje kau dendakan dia"

"Itu sebab pada hari ini aku telah berikrar untuk menjadi pengawas yang baik dan tegas" Yaya sudah kembali menjadi pengawas seperti waktu dia sekolah rendah dulu "Aku kena pergi dulu, cikgu suruh aku jaga pintu pagar sekolah. Jumpa lagi"

Sebaik sahaja Yaya beredar dari situ, Bella terus keluarkan sesuatu dari beg sekolahnya. Sehelai pakaian yang telah dia beli di kedai sebelum dia datang ke sekolah. Fang menelan ludah apabila Bella tunjukkan pakaian itu. Ianya adalah pakaian berbentuk penguin. Gopal dan Lily teruja melihat pakain penguin itu. Boboiboy sudah dapat merasakan apa yang akan berlaku seterusnya

"Landak oh landak.. landak kena pakai baju ni.. kalau tidak, aku sebut nama kau"

Fang terpaksa mengalah. Dia mengambil pakaian itu dari tangan Bella secara kasar. Dia terus sarungkan pakaian itu di situ juga. Faye sudah pun keluarkan kamera ungunya. Fang tidak senyum di hadapan kamera itu. Dia hanya bermasam muka

"Aku tahu si landak comel ni suka penguin.." Bella tepuk-tepuk kepala Fang secara lembut "Bagus landak, bagus.. kau akan menjadi mangsa aku pada hari ini! MUAHAHAHAA!"

"Bukan ke si rambut cacak ni sentiasa jadi mangsa kau setiap hari"

"Eh, mana adalah Gopal" kata Boboiboy "Aku jarang nampak Bella buli si fandak ni.. baru hari ni aku nampak Bella cuba buli si landak ungu"

Fang malas hendak mendengar percakapan mereka. Selagi dia ada di situ, selagi itulah hati dia membara. Dia terus pergi mengutip sampah di sekitar sekolah dengan pakaian penguinnya. Ramai pelajar-pelajar perempuan begitu seronok sekali melihat Fang. Ada yang mengambil kesempatan untuk bergambar dengan Fang. Terpaksalah dia berikan senyuman paksanya. Lily siap sediakan tempat khas untuk bergambar dengan Fang si penguin comel dan Gopal pula, mengambil peluang ini

"Hehehe... sekeping gambar, RM 2.." Gopal tersenyum sinis di tepi Lily

Boboiboy hanya mampu menepuk dahinya sendiri. Apalah akan terjadi nanti. Adakah Fang mampu bertahan sehingga selarut malam atau dia akan mengamuk terlebih dahulu? Boboiboy tidak tahu apa yang berlaku nanti tetapi apa-apa pun, dia berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar

"HAH! MENJUAL BARANG TANPA PREMIT! DAN JUGA MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN DI ATAS KESEDIHAN ORANG LAIN!"

"ALAMAK! YAYA!" Gopal terus larikan diri daripada Yaya "SELAMATKAN AKU, BOBOIBOY!"

"MANA KAU NAK LARI!" Yaya terbang ke arah Gopal dengan buku dendanya

* * *

Sewaktu rehat, Fang masih lagi di dalam pakaian penguin dia. Fang tidak boleh menanggalkan pakaian itu kerana jika dia buat begitu, Bella akan jerit nama Fang sekuat hati. Terpaksalah dia terima satu amaran dari satu amaran yang lain daripada cikgu-cikgu yang nampak diri dia lalu lalang di sekitar sekolah itu. Semasa dalam kelas pula, setiap kali Fang di panggil untuk berikan jawapan, dia hanya tersengih sahaja tetapi apa yang peliknya, cikgu-cikgu di sekolah itu memanggil diri dia sebagai Fandak atau pun landak. Dia rasa pelik, bagaimana cikgu boleh terikut sekali dengan permainan ini

"Kepelikan betul" kata Boboiboy sewaktu dia berada di kantin bersama Fang "Rasanya siapa yang suruh cikgu-cikgu kita panggil kau landak?"

"Hah! Ini mesti Emmy telah mencipta sesuatu untuk memukau semua cikgu yang ada dekat sekolah ini"

"Isk kau ni Gopal, ada pulak macam tu"

"Manalah tahu" kata Gopal sambil beratur di tepi kaunter kantin sekolah "Yelah, nak menghangatkan lagi keadaan.. baru lebih menarik dan lebih mengecam dan juga lebih menyeksakan!"

"Kau suka yea tengok si landak ungu ni seksa" Gopal terus angguk kepalanya kepada Boboiboy

"Eleh, kalau kau rasa dia terseksa sangat, apa kata kau sebut nama dia. Kau kan adalah pelajar yang terbaik dekat sini dan tak suka tengok orang lain terseksa" sindir Gopal sambil tersenyum sinis

Fang terus pijak kaki Boboiboy untuk mengatakan tidak menyebut nama dia

"Hmm.. aku tak boleh Gopal, si landak ni tak bagi" balas Boboiboy "Kau bertabah yea, landak"

Fang angguk kepalanya. Lalu dia berikan sehelai kertas kepada Boboiboy

"Donut lobak merah?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepalanya "Ohh.. kau nak aku belikan untuk kau" Fang angguk kepalanya

"Eh takpe... biar aku belikan untuk si landak ni" Gopal berikan senyuman sinis dia kepada Fang "Jangan risaulah, aku tetap belikan donut untuk kau.. aku mana ada nak buli kau pun. Aku bukannya macam Bella"

"Hah, bagus tu Gopal" Boboiboy tepuk bahu Gopal secara perlahan

Apabila mereka sudah sampai di bahagian depan kaunter kantin, Boboiboy telah membeli makanan dia terlebih dahulu. Fang boleh bau nasi lemak yang telah dibeli oleh Boboiboy tadi tetapi apa yang dia mahukan adalah donut lobak merah. Donut itu masih lagi ada. Seterusnya Gopal pula untuk membeli makanan dia dan juga makanan Fang

"Mak cik, saya nak nasi goreng ayam berempah satu! Ayam tu letak dua ketul yea.. lepas tu, 3 donut lobak merah" Fang rasa terharu kerana Gopal begitu baik hati membelikan dia 3 donut sekali gus "Dan satu lagi donut lobak merah untuk dia" Terus Fang bermasam muka

"Baiknya kamu belikan untuk kawan kamu" kata mak cik kantin itu sambil berikan sepiring nasi lemak berserta dengan dua ketul ayam goreng kepada Gopal

"Hehee.. saya memang baik pun tapi dia yang belanja"

Hati Fang terus membara. Dia bagaikan hendak mengamuk dan menjerit di telinga Gopal tetapi selepas sahaja donut kegemaran dia muncul di depan matanya. Dia terus tenang. Fang dengan rela hati, dia membayar setiap makanan yang dia dan Gopal beli. Fang tidak pergi menyertai kawan-kawan dia makan di kantin. Dia terus ke tempat lain untuk makan seorang diri. Dia tahu Bella akan cuba hendak sakitkan hati dia. Fang menuju ke tempat yang sunyi dan tidak banyak pelajar yang lalu di situ iaitu di tepi bilik sukan. Fang duduk dan sandarkan diri dia di tepi dinding bilik sukan. Dia melihat donut lobak merahnya dan dia rasa agak sedih kerana dia dapat beli hanya satu sahaja

"Apasal kau nampak sedih? Bukannya kau selalu happy bila kau dapat donut kegemaran kau"

Fang mendongak ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang menegur dia pada ketika itu. Fang tersenyum sedikit melihat Yaya berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tahu Yaya tidak akan sakitkan hati dia atau buli dia kerana Yaya adalah seorang gadis yang baik dan peramah. Dia bukan seperti Bella ataupun Lily

"Hmm.. kau sedih sebab kau dapat beli satu donut sahaja? Gopal buli kau ke?" Fang angguk kepalanya "Sabar ajelah Fang tapi.. bila kau dapat bertahan sampai pukul 12 malam nanti, mesti kau dapat ganjaran yang lebih besar"

Fang tunjuk tanda bagus di tangannya. Sebenarnya Yaya tidak tahu tentang ganjaran satu lagi iaitu sekeh kepala dua budak kecil yang bernama Idoli dan Lily. Dia berharap Yaya tidak akan tahu tentang itu. Kalau tidak, sudah tentu Yaya akan sebut nama dia untuk batalkan permainan ini

"Kasihan aku tengok kau.. makan seorang diri dekat sini. Maaflah aku tak boleh nak temankan kau. Tak elok orang nampak seorang gadis berseorangan dengan seorang lelaki" kata Yaya "Oklah, kau makan elok-elok.. aku kena pergi kantin, aku belum makan lagi. Semoga berjaya!"

Yaya terus terbangkan diri dia dan menuju ke arah kantin sekolah. Tinggal Fang seorang diri di situ bersama dengan donut lobak merahnya. Hati dia sayu kerana kekasih hati dia akan dimakan sebentar lagi tetapi ini semua adalah untuk perutnya yang kosong dan juga untuk hilangkan tekanan dia sepanjang dia berada di sekolah. Tiba-tiba Ying muncul di situ

"Hah.. Yaya suruh aku hantar donut ni.. dia kata dekat aku, makanlah puas-puas dan aku mahu ucapkan selamat maju berjaya!"

Fang seperti hendak menangis di situ. Dia terasa diri dia seperti orang mengemis yang inginkan makanan dan akhir dia dapat apa yang dia mahukan. Fang menangis dan mengesat air matanya

"Aiyaa.. menangis pulak budak ni. Nah, aku letak bungkusan ni dekat tepi kau.. bye bye"

Sejurus sahaja Ying letakkan dua bungkusan donut lobak merah di tepi Fang, terus dia pecutkan diri untuk kembali di kantin. Fang mendongak ke langit. Dia bagaikan dapat merasai ada sinaran harapan untuk dirinya. Sewaktu dia menjamah donut-donutnya, Kaizo mengintip adiknya. Dia ketawa sedikit dan lalu dia bertukar menjadi serius. Selepas sahaja semua ini selesai, dia akan berikan sesuatu kepada adiknya. Mungkin anak patung penguin dan landak? ataupun bawa dia pergi bersiar-siar di sekitar galaxy

"Hmm.. takpelah, nanti aku akan fikirkan balik" bisik Kaizo

* * *

Waktu sekolah sudah pun tamat. Fang menjadi orang pertama lari keluar dari kelasnya. Dia tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah dan kurungkan diri dia di dalam bilik sehinggalah pukul 12 malam

"Amboi.. gembiranya kau"

Fang terkejut dengan suara kawan baik dia yang muncul di sebelah dia. Fang berikan senyuman dia kepada Boboiboy. Dia memang rasa gembira kerana di rumah, tiada siapa yang dapat menyakat hati dia kecuali abang dia

"Asalkan kau gembira" kata Boboiboy "Esok kau jangan main permainan lain pula.. nanti lagi terseksa diri kau tu. Lagipun, tahun ni.. banyak sangat cabaran dan permainan yang kau pernah buat. Tahun lepas banyak hantu.. tahun ni, banyak sangat permainan"

Fang angguk kepalanya sambil berjalan bersama Boboiboy. Dia biarkan Boboiboy bercakap seorang diri. Fang rasa bersalah pula kerana tidak dapat berbual dengan Boboiboy

"Agaknya.. tahun depan banyak apa pula?"

"Banyak makan!" muncul Gopal di sebelah Boboiboy "Wei rambut cacak.. maaflah sebab aku beli satu donut aje untuk kau. Lagipun, kau tak tulis berapa banyak kau nak. Jangan nak salahkan aku"

"Sudahlah Gopal, jangan nak ungkit balik. Semuanya sudah lepas"

"Memang dah lepas pun tapi bebelan dari Yaya, masih terpahat dekat kepala otak aku ni" mengeluh Gopal

Fang ketawa sedikit sambil bayangkan Yaya membebel kepada Gopal tanpa henti. Mesti sakit telinga Gopal kerana bebelan Yaya. Hati dia terasa suka pula. Esok giliran dia pula untuk kenakan Gopal, bisik di hati Fang. Itu pun kalau Yaya tak nampak apa yang dia ingin lakukan

"Oklah landak.. rumah aku sebelah sana.. jumpa lagi!" Boboiboy lambai-lambai ke arah Fang

Boboiboy dan Gopal belok ke kanan, manakala Fang pula, dia belok ke kiri. Akhirnya dia keseorangan. Tiada siapa boleh ganggu dia sekarang ini. Fang terus mempercepatkan perjalanan dia untuk pulang ke rumah. Agaknya, apa yang abang dia buat sekarang ini? Mesti tak sabar untuk buli dia nanti, fikir Fang. Terpaksa dia hadapi apa sahaja yang abang dia suruh buat. Nak menjerit tak boleh, nak bergaduh dengan abang dia, pun tidak boleh juga. Terpaksalah dia redha

* * *

"YEAH! ABANG PENGUIN DAH BALIK RUMAH!"

Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil berlari-lari di sekeliling rumah. Mereka begitu teruja melihat Fang berpakaian seperti penguin. Rizu tarik tangan Fang untuk masuk ke dalam dapur

"Jom abang.. kak Lynna ada buat sesuatu untuk abang" kata Rizu

Fang hendak bertanya tetapi dia terus diam. Dia hampir terlupa dengan permainan ini. Dia tidak boleh kalah. Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil tolak belakang Fang, sementara Rizu tarik tangan Fang. Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam dapur. Lynna sudah berdiri di tepi meja makan. Mata Fang terus membulat besar. Pelbagai jenis makanan yang tersedia di atas meja itu. Semuanya sedang menanti untuk menjamu selera. Kek crepe mangga membuatkan Fang terliur sedikit. Air lobak merah pula membuatkan Fang rasa dahaga. Bukan itu sahaja, ada bihun tom yam, kerabu mangga, kuih karipap dan juga ayam berempah. Bau-bau makanan itu membuatkan perut Fang berbunyi

"Hehehe.. kita orang yang tolong kak Lynna kecuali kek tu.. itu kak Lynna yang beli" kata Rizu "Jom makan abang penguin"

"Sebelum tu, panggil abang Kaizo dulu" kata Lynna

"Tak perlu.. aku boleh bau donut lobak merah sudah pulang ke rumah" Kaizo masuk ke dalam dapur itu sambil melihat adiknya "Bagaimana dengan kau dekat sekolah hari ini?"

Fang terus bersilang tangan dan bermasam muka kerana dia tahu, dia tidak boleh bercakap. Semenjak dia pulang ke rumah petang tadi, dia asyik kurungkan diri dia di dalam bilik. Dia hanya menghabiskan masanya membaca buku cerita seram sahaja. Ada kalanya, dia akan menghubungi Lahap untuk mengetahui perkembangan galaxy atau ada apa-apa mesej dari stesen TAPOPS

"Maaf Kaizo, malam ni takde sup lobak merah"

"Takpe.. aku dah puas makan sup lobak merah siang tadi" balas Kaizo kepada Lynna "Banyak makanan yang kau buat"

"Hehee... terlampau rajin sangat" Lynna tersengih "Kecuali kek tu.. itu aku yang beli"

"Lily tak sabar nak rasa kek tu!" Lily si anak kecil memang suka dengan makanan benda-benda manis sehingga ibu bapa dia terpaksa kawal pemakanan anak mereka "Hehehe.. kalau mama atau papa yang ada dekat sini, mesti dia orang tak bagi Lily makan"

"Sebab Lily makin lama makin tembam" kata Idoli "Cuba tengok badan Idoli, keding aje"

"Hmm... itu sebab abang Kaizo kurang bagi makan dekat Idoli kot"

"Mungkin" balas Idoli kepada Lily si anak kecil "Jom makan! Jom makan! Tak sabar nak merasai masakan kita orang! Selamat abang Kaizo tak tolong tadi. Kalau tidak, mesti jadi masin"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Fang tutup mulut dia kerana tidak dapat menahan gelakan dia. Mereka semua duduk di kerusi masing-masing untuk menjamu selera

"Eh kejap..." Rizu pandang kiri dan kanan dia "Kakak Faye belum sampai lagi.. tak kan kita nak makan dulu"

"Ha ahlah tapi... kita makan ajelah dulu. Idoli dah lapar"

"Lily tak sabar nak makan kek tu!" kata Lily si anak kecil dengan mata dia tidak alih ke makanan lain "Hehehe.. Lily akan habiskan kek itu! Hehehee"

* * *

Tepat pukul 12 malam, Fang melompat kegembiraan di dalam bilik. Dia dapat mengharungi permainan yang mencabar ini dengan penuh kesabaran dan ketabahan di hatinya. Fang rasa seperti hendak menangis di situ tetapi dia kawal air mukanya

"YES YES! Akhirnya.. aku dapat apa yang aku mahukan!"

"Yea ke kau akan dapat apa yang kau mahukan?" Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik adiknya "Mengikut jam aku, lagi dua minit nak pukul 12 malam! MAKNANYA KAU KALAH DALAM PERMAINAN INI!"

"APA?" Fang periksa jam di tangannya. Ianya sudah pukul 12. Selepas itu, dia periksa di komputer laptopnya "HAH! 11.58! Jam aku 2 minit awal! TIDAKKKKKKKK!"

"Maknanya.. tiada donut lobak merah untuk kau"

"TIDAKKKKK!" Fang menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di pintu almari bilik dia "Aku sudah hampir berjaya tapi... jam kuasa ni kan, apasal awal sangat! Nak aje aku ketuk jam ni dengan tukul besi"

"Sedih betul aku tengok kau" kata Kaizo sambil gelengkan kepalanya "Disebabkan aku rasa simpati dengan kesedihan kau yang melampau ini, jadi aku bagi kau sekeh kepala dua budak tu tapi takde donut lobak merah untuk kau"

"EH! BETUL KE NI ABANG?" Mata Fang sudah bersinar-sinar sambil melihat abangnya

"Betul.. kenapa? Kau nak aku tarik balik ke?"

"Tak perlu!" Fang keluar dari biliknya. Dia turun ke bawah dan masuk ke dalam bilik Idoli "Hehehe... sekeh kepala dia orang puas-puas"

Lily si anak kecil ada di atas katil itu juga. Dia dibenarkan untuk semalaman di rumah Kaizo dan Fang. Tangan Fang sudah mula rasa gatal. Dia sekeh sedikit kepala Idoli dan juga Lily si anak kecil. Dia tidak mahu ganggu mereka tidur tetapi mata mereka tercelik juga

"ABANG FANG!" jerit mereka berdua

"Meh, abang nak sekeh korang!"

"OK!"

Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil melompat ke dalam dakapan Fang. Suasana di dalam bilik itu berubah menjadi ceria. Kedua budak kecil itu terasa suka apabila Fang menyekeh kepala mereka secara manja. Fang tidak akan lakukan kekasaran terhadap mereka kerana dia sayang dengan dua budak kecil itu. Kaizo menjenguk mereka bertiga dari luar bilik. Dia rasa suka apa yang dia lihat pada ketika itu. Dia biarkan mereka bertiga bergelak ketawa dulu sebelum dia menjerit untuk masuk tidur

* * *

 **Hehehe.. maaf kalau tak ok T_T Just simple story aje**

 **Maaf juga sebab ada nama makanan sedap-sedap dalam chapter ni xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **Sayonara**


	25. Rumah Perangkap

**Haluuu! welcome back my lovely readers! Apa khabar? semua sihat? Puasa ok?**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi baca fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Rumah Perangkap**

"HAI! Saya pelajar baru.. NAMA SAYA ADALAH IDOLI dan idola saya adalah KAPTEN KAIZO!"

Itulah ayat yang asyik diulang oleh Idoli setiap kali dia bertemu dengan pelajar-pelajar di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Dia akan berjabat dengan mereka, tidak kira pelajar lelaki ataupun perempuan. Naik pening Kaizo melihat Idoli yang sukar dikawal itu

"Saya pula Lily! Tapi saya tak sekolah dekat sini"

Lily si anak kecil pun ada di situ juga. Dia berada di sini kerana ingin melihat hari pertama Idoli masuk ke sekolah. Dia juga menyimpan hasrat untuk masuk ke sekolah di situ juga tetapi ibu dan ayah dia menghantar dia ke sebuah sekolah khas yang ada di dunia lain. Kaizo rasa lega sedikit apabila waktu tengahari nanti, hanya dia sahaja yang berada di dalam rumah. Waktu persekolahan Idoli adalah petang, sama seperti Fang dan Faye. Bolehlah dia habiskan masa di kapal angkasa nanti. Lalu dia terfikir, mesti Rizu akan singgah ke rumah dia selepas sahaja dia pulang dari sekolah

"Takpelah, aku suruh dia pulang ke rumah terus ataupun duduk di rumah Emmy" bisik Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo cakap tentang apa?"

"Takde apa" balas Kaizo kepada Lily "Mari kita pulang.. si Idoli tu boleh jaga diri dia"

"Tapi.. tapi.. abang Kaizo tak nak pantau dia ke?"

"Tak perlu.. dia suka sangat pergi sekolah sampai diri aku dia lupakan" kata Kaizo sambil berkerut dahi "Mari kita balik"

"Abang Kaizo dan balik dah?" Idoli muncul di hadapan Kaizo

"Yea.. abang nak balik dah"

"Ok! Petang nanti jemput Idoli! BYE BYE!"

Idoli terus pergi berseronok dengan kawan baru dia. Idoli memang suka dengan suasana di sekitar sekolah itu. Pelbagai ragam pelajar yang dia jumpa. Ada yang duduk diam di tepi padang sambil baca buku. Ada juga yang suka duduk beramai-ramai dan berborak sampai tidak endah dengan persekitaran mereka. Idoli bagaikan dia di dalam mimpi indah. Dia sudah janji dengan diri dia dang juga dengan keluarga dia, bahawa dia akan belajar rajin-rajin. Ayah dia pesan, belajar setakat mana yang dia mampu. Jangan terlalu paksa diri itu kerana dia tidak mahu melihat anaknya tertekan dan jangan malas. Dia hanya mahu melihat anaknya cemerlang dengan baik

"SIAPA NAK DENGAR IDOLI NYANYI?"

Ramai pula yang angkat tangan. Idoli menjadi bertambah suka

"Aduh.. budak kecik ni.." Kaizo tepuk dahinya sendiri "Apasal lah dia ni terlampau peramah sangat"

"Kasihan abang Kaizo.. Idoli tu suka berkawan. Lily pun suka berkawan tapi Lily lebih suka berkawan dengan makanan! Contohnya.. ICE CREAM TU!" Lily si anak kecil berlari keluar dari pintu pagar sekolah. Dia nampak seorang pak cik sedang menjual ice cream kepada pelajar-pelajar sekolah itu "PAK CIK! SAYA NAK ICE CREAM!"'

"Sorang lagi... yang tu peramah, yang ni pula, pemakan.. pening kepala aku" bisik Kaizo "Terpaksalah aku melayan budak itik ni sebelum aku suruh Lynna hantar dia balik. Boleh pening kepala aku" Dia mengurut dahinya sedikit

* * *

Di sebelah sekolah rendah pula, terdapat satu lagi sekolah iaitu Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis. Sekolah itu sama besar seperti sekolah rendah. Ianya luas dan terdapat beberapa bangunan yang dipenuhi dengan beberapa kelas. Fang kini berada di dalam perpuskataan sekolah kerana dia sudah lama tidak mengunjungi perpuskataan itu. Dia dapat belajar dengan tenang sekali kerana tiada gangguan daripada abang dia atau dari budak-budak kecil

"Fang.. psttt..."

Mata Fang melirik ke sebelah kiri. Dia tidak terkejut melihat Gopal berada di dalam perpuskataan. Ini pertama kali dia melihat Gopal berada di situ dengan sebuah buku latihan matematik

"Kau nak aku tolong kau dengan kerja sekolah matematik?"

"Ha ah.. aku nak suruh si Boboiboy tolong aku tapi.. kau tahulah dia pun macam aku, tak faham dengan formula-formula matematik ni" Gopal mula tersengih "Hehehe.. kau tolong aku yea, nanti aku belanja kau donut lobak merah"

"Betul ke ni?" Fang agak ragu-ragu sedikit

"Betul betul.. nanti aku suruh Boboiboy bawakan air hot chocolate untuk kita berdua sahaja. Orang lain tak payah"

"Kalau begitu.. bak buku kau, dan tunjuk aku soalan mana yang kau tak semua"

"Errr... sebenarnya, semua soalan aku tak faham"

Kepala Fang terus terbaring di atas meja perpuskataan. Dia tahu, kesabaran untuk mengajar seseorang adalah sangat tercabar. Maka, dia perlu belajar bersabar dan tidak mengamuk di dalam perpuskataan sekolah. Kalau tidak, dia akan di halau keluar. Fang angkat kepala dia sambil tenangkan dirinya

"Sebelum tu.. apasal kau tak suruh si Harraz ajar kau? Dia kan pandai macam aku"

"Hmm.. dia tu selalu ada dekat rumah, sampai sekolah mesti lambat sedikit. Lagipun, aku rasa malu nak datang rumah dia. Kau tahukan rumah dia tu besar, macam rumah agam"

"Ohh... jadi kau pun carilah aku dekat sini yea"

"Ha ah, aku nampak kau, jadi aku ikutlah kau sampai ke sini" Gopal tersengih lagi "Kau jangan marah aku yea"

"Tak, aku tak marah pun"

Gopal tolak sedikit buku latihan matematik dia kepada Fang. Soalan-soalan di buku itu, amat mudah untuk Fang selesaikan tetapi bukan Gopal. Bagi Gopal, dia tidak berapa faham dan apa yang dia nampak, hanyalah nombor-nombor berterbangan atau menari di atas permukaan buku itu. Makin lama dia perhatikan soalan itu, makin pening kepala dia

"Hah, tolong aku sekali boleh.."

Mata Fang melirik ke sebelah kanan pula. Kali ini sepupu dia pula yang ada di sebelah dia dan soalan matematik yang sama dengan Gopal, dia juga tidak begitu memahami

"Korang berdua ni.. sama aje" bisik Fang "Kalau korang masih tak faham lagi apa yang aku ajar, jaga korang"

"Relax lah Fang, kau tak boleh marah-marah kerana mengajar orang lain, ianya perlu kesabaran yang amat tinggi" jelas Faye "Kau jangan tentang aku. Kalau aku tak faham apa yang kau ajar, aku suruh si Bella yang ajar aku nanti"

"Hah, bagus bagus.." Lalu Fang palingkan mukanya ke arah Gopal "Kau pula? Kalau tak faham lagi, nak aku hentam kau ke?"

"Err.. aku suruh Yaya ataupun Ying aje yang ajar aku nanti" Gopal tersengih lagi "Tak pun, aku hentam sahaja soalan ni"

"Hmm... patutlah asyik dapat markah rendah aje" bisik Fang "Sudahlah.. mari aku ajar korang"

Faye tersenyum melihat sepupunya mengajar mereka seikhlas hati. Gopal pula, asyik fikirkan tentang ayam goreng sedang menari-nari di atas meja. Ayam goreng itu mula bertukar menjadi makanan kegemaran dia iaitu chocolate. Air liur dia meleleh keluar dan terus menitis di atas meja perpuskataan itu. Fang ketuk kepala Gopal dengan kotak pensilnya

"Woi, kau nak mengelamun ke atau nak belajar?"

"Err.. maaf Fang, aku terbayangkan makanan pulak"

"Isk kau ni, macam-macam betul" Fang sudah bermasam muka "Selamat Faye tak macam kau.." Dia paling mukanya ke arah Faye dan dapati sepupu dia sedang melukis reka bentuk pakaian di buku nota sekolahnya "Aduh.. sepupu aku pun sama juga"

"Alamak Fang! Maaf.. tiba-tiba aje aku idea baru untuk rekaan pakaian aku yang seterusnya"

"Sudahlah korang.. aku pergi cari ketenangan yang jauh daripada korang berdua" Fang kumpul buku-buku sekolahnya. Dia kemas dan terus bangun "Pandai-pandailah korang buat kerja sekolah korang. Semoga berjaya"

"Tapi Fang..." Gopal rasa menyesal kerana tidak berikan kerjasama kepada Fang "Fang!.. eh..."

Gopal dan Faye terkejut melihat Fang hilang bagaikan asap di hadapan mata mereka berdua. Buku yang dipegang oleh Fang tadi, jatuh ke atas lantai perpuskataan. Gopal bangun dari tempat duduknya. Dia merasai tempat yang Fang hilang. Tiada apa-apa di situ. Hanya udara sahaja. Dia dan Faye pandang satu sama lain dan terus lari dari situ untuk pergi menghubungi Kaizo tetapi malangnya, Kaizo juga seperti adiknya. Adik beradik alien itu hilang dari Pulau Rintis itu

* * *

Lily si anak kecil menangis sekuat-kuatnya bagaikan anak tekak dia hendak keluar. Orang ramai yang ada di situ, cuba tenangkan si anak kecil itu tetapi tiada siapa yang berjaya. Kebetulan, pada ketika itu, Yaya dan Ying lalu di kawasan depan sekolah rendah. Mereka pergi melihat apa yang terjadi. Sebaik sahaja Lily si anak kecil ternampak Yaya dan Ying ada di situ, dia terus berlari ke arah mereka dengan ice krimnya di tangan

"Kenapa ni?" tanya Yaya

"Abang.. abang.. Kaizo..hi-hilang" jawab Lily teresak-esak "Ta-tadi masa kita orang... ma-makan ice krim sama-sama... tiba-tiba.. abang Ka-Kaizo hilang" Dia menangis lagi

"Haiyaaa... macam mana boleh jadi macam ni" Ying angkat budak kecil itu untuk dukung dia "Yaya.. kita hubungi Fang, cakap abang dia hilang"

Orang ramai di situ sudah beransur pergi sebaik sahaja Yaya dan Ying membawa Lily si anak kecil ke tempat lain. Mereka tahu Fang berada di perpuskataan kerana si remaja alien itu sendiri yang mesej kawan-kawan dia supaya mereka tahu dia berada di mana. Mereka menuju ke sebuah sekolah yang terletak bersebelahan dengan sekolah rendah. Yaya cuba menghubungi Fang tetapi tidak berjaya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku tetapi dia tidak akan berputus asa. Semasa mereka berjalan menuju ke sekolah menengah, Yaya dan Ying nampak dua orang remaja sedang berlari ke arah mereka berdua

"Eh, itu Gopal dan Faye" kata Yaya

"KORANG! KORANG! FANG HILANG!" Jerit Faye pada ketika itu. Dia mula berhenti berlari sebaik sahaja tiba di hadapan dua orang gadis itu "Fang.. hilang... tak tahu apa yang berlaku"

"Fang hilang?" bisik Yaya

"HAH! ABANG FANG HILANG?"

"Kenapa Lily?" tanya Faye kepada si anak kecl itu

"Haiyaa... kita ada masalah besar kalau dua-dua hilang"

"MASALAH BESAR?!" Jerit Gopal dan Faye kepada Ying

"Ha ah, abang Kaizo pun hilang tadi" balas Yaya "Tadi masa kita orang on the way pergi sekolah, kita orang nampak si Lily ni menangis depan sekolah rendah. Dia cakap abang Kaizo hilang"

Lily si anak kecil angguk kepalanya dan air mata dia masih lagi mengalir keluar. Dia takut jikalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku terhadap Kaizo dan Fang. Dia mula makan ice creamnya untuk tenangkan hati dia buat seketika

"Susahlah macam ni.. kita kena beritahu Boboiboy. Jangan dia hilang sudah" Gopal mula takut kalau diri dia hilang pula selepas ini "AKU TAK HILANG JUGA!"

Gopal berlari sekeliling mereka sambil menjerit ketakutan. Yaya, Ying dan Faye pandang satu sama lain. Mereka tidak rasakan yang diri mereka akan hilang seperti Fang dan Kaizo. Lily si anak kecil mula tolak badan Ying sedikit kerana dia ingin turun ke bawah. Lalu Ying turunkan si anak kecil itu. Selepas itu, Lily si anak kecil berlari-lari juga seperti Gopal tetapi jeritan dia bukan jeritan biasa. Ianya adalah jeritan berbunyi itik

"QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK!" jerit Lily sambil mengimbas-gimbas kedua tangannya seperti seekor itik

"Adeh.. sudah jadi manusia pun, masih ada lagi semangat itik dia"

"Tahu takpe Yaya" kata Ying "Abang Kaizo dan Fang sudah hilang, kita hubungi Boboiboy pula"

"Tak pun kita hubungi kak Lynna. Dia mesti tahu nak buat apa nanti"

Ying setuju dengan kata-kata Yaya tadi. Dia terus menghubungi Lynna dan Yaya pula, menghantar mesej kepada Boboiboy untuk memberitahu apa yang berlaku

* * *

Kaizo tidak tahu apa yang berlaku. Dia melihat diri dia berada di dalam sebuah bangunan seperti istana. Sekeliling dia penuh dengan tiang-tiang berbentuk silinder yang susun teratur. Lantai dan tiang itu berkilat dan terdapat ukiran pelik. Dia menoleh kebelakang. Sebuah pintu gerbang melengkung terletak tidak jauh daripada dia. Tiada tingkap yang ada di dalam bilik itu. Hanya dinding bercat perang dan juga beberapa lampu berbentuk bulat. Dia mula bergerak ke arah pintu gerbang itu

"Abang..."

Kaizo pusing kebelakang. Dia rasa bersyukur kerana dapat melihat adiknya ada di situ tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia tidak rasa sedap hati. Adakah ini adalah satu perangkap atau ada benda lain cuba menculik mereka berdua dan bawa ke sini?

"Bagaimana kau boleh berada di sini?"

"Entahlah abang.. adik pun tak pasti" kata Fang sambil mengusik sedikit tiang-tiang di situ "Yang adik ingat, adik berada di perpuskataan bersama kawan-kawan adik. Lepas tu, terus adik muncul dekat sini. Macam kita ada kuasa teleportasi kak Lynna"

"Hmmm... aku harap si itik tu tak menangis kerana aku ada dengan dia tadi"

"Macam mana kita nak keluar dari sini abang?"

"Hmm.. kau ikut sahaja aku. Jangan terpisah dengan aku" Fang angguk kepalanya kepada abang dia "Mari kita keluar dari sini"

Kaizo dan Fang bergegas keluar dari bilik itu. Sebaik sahaja mereka tiba di bahagian luar bilik tersebut, Fang mula terpersona dengan bilik itu. Ianya terlalu indah bagaikan berada di dalam syurga istana. Di bahagian atas, mereka boleh lihat permukaan kaca yang membolehkan mereka melihat langit-langit di luar. Ruang itu pula seperti empat segi. Di setiap sudut mempunyai 4 buah tangga yang berlainan

"Tangga mana kita nak?" Fang berjalan ke sebuah tangga yang dekat dengan dirinya. Tangga itu berbatu dan di bahagian hujung tangga itu nampak gelap "Err.. tangga ni tak payah naiklah kot"

"Kau takut ke?" tanya Kaizo

"Takut ada sesuatu yang muncul keluar aje nanti. Adik malas nak menjerit"

"Hmm.. suka hati kaulah"

Kaizo berjalan ke sebuah tangga yang ada di hadapan tangga batu tadi. Tangga itu pula berkaca tetapi di bahagian atas dia boleh lihat sebuah pintu yang bersinar-sinar. Kaizo tidak begitu yakin untuk menaiki tangga itu kerana dia tidak mahu tangga itu retak dan pecah secara tiba-tiba. Fang pergi ke tangga sebelah kiri dia, iaitu tangga berkayu. Di bahagian hujung dia pula, terdapat sebuah pintu gerbang yang dihiasi dengan batu-batu permata. Di sebelah kanan dia pula, sebuah tangga yang diperbuat daripada besi. Di bahagian hujung tangga besi itu, sebuah pintu gerbang berkaca. Fang mula rasa pening, tangga mana satu yang harus dia ambil?

"Abang.. abang ada cadangan tak?"

"Hmm.. tiada" kata Kaizo "Aku tidak pasti pintu mana yang selamat untuk kita masuk. Rumah ini seperti sebuah rumah puzzle"

"Entah-entah..." Fang mengusap dagunya dan lalu berkata "Kita terperangkap di dalam dunia video game. Ini mesti si Emmy punya kerja! Budak tu, kalau buat game aje, mesti jadi begini. Nanti adik sekeh kepala dia"

"Kau ni, tak habis-habis nak sekeh kepala orang"

"Dah tu, abang tak bagi adik mengamuk dekat dia orang, jadi adik gantikan dengan sekeh kepala mereka! HAHAHAHAHAA!" Gelakan Fang bergema di dalam ruangan itu "Adeh.. rasa seram pula dengar gelakan sendiri"

"Sudah, jangan nak merepek lagi. Kita perlu cari jalan keluar"

"Hahahaa.." Fang terus rasa seram sejuk dengan gelakan yang muncul di situ "Hahahaa... kau kenal siapa aku? Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Abang.. ada hantu ke dekat sini?"

"Itu bukan hantu.." Kaizo pandang mendongak ke atas untuk mencari dari arah mana suara itu datang "Itu suara si Crystallo... APA YANG KAU NAK? LEPASKAN KAMI BERDUA!"

"Aku boleh lepaskan kamu berdua tapi.." Crystallo tergelak lagi "Hehehe.. kau harus cari jalan keluar sendiri. Rumah ini adalah rekaan aku sendiri. Semuanya dibina dari planet Elektrica. Aku bina rumah ini untuk perangkap kau dan adik kau. Aku masih tidak puas hati dengan kehadiran kau pada hari itu. Jadi, aku teleportkan kamu berdua ke sini"

"Itu sahaja ke rancangan kau?" tanya Fang dengan nada malasnya

"Yea.. itu sahaja tapi, boleh ke kamu berdua berjaya keluar dari rumah ini secara selamat?" Hologram Crystallo muncul di hadapan mereka berdua "Aku bukannya biarkan rumah ini sunyi sahaja, pelbagai cabaran yang kamu berdua bakal hadapi.. hahahaha! Jangan risau, kawan-kawan kau pasti tidak akan dapat menjumpai kamu berdua" Lalu dia hilang semula "Semoga berjaya"

"Tak guna!" bisik Kaizo sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya "Pang, ayuh kita keluar dari sini"

"Baik abang"

"Kita guna tangga batu ni, selalunya lalui gelap mesti ada sesuatu yang selamat disebaliknya"

"Abang pasti ke?" tanya Fang yang tidak pasti dengan pilihan abangnya "Adik rasa.. mesti tangga kaca tu"

"Abang sebenarnya tak pasti" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang perlahan "Tapi kita harus cuba.. kalau aku dan kau duduk di sini sahaja dan fikirkan tangga mana harus kita ambil, sampai bila-bila pun kita tidak akan dapat keluar dari sini. Jadi, kalau ada halangan pun, kita mesti hancurkan halangan itu"

"Baik abang" balas Fang "Adik ikut sahaja pilihan abang"

Kaizo perhatikan balik laluan gelap yang berada di hujung tangga berbatu itu. Selepas itu dia alihkan pandangan dia ke arah tangga berkaca itu. Mungkin kalau tinggi risikonya, lagi selamat laluan mereka. Jadi dia mengambil pilihan ikut cakap adiknya untuk menaiki tangga berkaca itu

"Pang, kita naik tangga berkaca itu. Biar aku naik dulu, kau tunggu di bawah"

Fang angguk kepalanya. Dia perhatikan abangnya mula panjat tangga berkaca itu. Kaizo pijak anak tangga itu secara perlahan. Dia tidak mahu timbulnya retakan-retakan di permukaan kaca itu. Secara perlahan Kaizo naik ke atas. Sedikit demi sedikit, akhirnya dia sampai ke tingkat atas. Dia hadapannya terdiri sebuah pintu melengkup di bahagian atas. Pintu itu bersinar-sinar kerana adanya batu-batu permata di permukaan pintu tersebut

"Abang.. ada apa dekat atas?"

Kaizo pandang ke arah bawah. Lalu dia menjerit ke arah adiknya

"Kau naik secara perlahan, abang tunggu dekat sini" kata Kaizo kepada adiknya "Jangan terlalu cepat sangat naik, aku tak mahu melihat kau jatuh tergelincir"

Kaizo pergi meneliti pintu berbatu permata itu sementara dia menunggu adiknya naik ke atas. Tiada tulisan atau ukiran yang ada pada pintu itu. Hanya ada tombol berbentuk seperti berlian di tengah-tengah pintu tersebut. Dia rasa sangsi untuk membuka pintu itu kerana dia ada belajar, kalau luarnya nampak cantik tetapi di dalamnya, ianya penuh dengan kehitaman. Bagaimana kalau begitu akan berlaku? fikir Kaizo. Lalu dia fikir balik tentang tangga berbatu itu. Adakah dia tersalah pilih?

"Jangan fikir yang bukan-bukan" bisik Kaizo kepada dirinya "Walau apa-apa pun halangan yang aku perlu harungi, aku yakin dapat hancurkan halangan itu"

Kaizo pusing kebelakang. Adik dia sudah pun tiba di tingkat atas. Fang kelihatan agak resah sedikit. Apa yang dia fikirkan pada ketika itu, sama seperti abangnya. Kedua mereka tidak begitu yakin tetapi mereka harus mencari jalan keluar. Mereka tidak mahu terperangkap di dalam rumah itu selama-lamanya

"Kau sudah bersedia?" tanya Kaizo sambil pegang tombol berlian itu

"Sudah" balas Fang sambil menelan ludah

Kaizo pusing tombol itu secara perlahan. Pintu itu tidak berkunci. Maka Kaizo dapat membuka pintu itu dan lalu dia menolaknya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia menjenguk sedikit apa yang ada di dalam itu. Ianya adalah sebuah bilik yang penuh dengan harta karun. Kaizo terpegun seketika kerana begitu banyak sekali barang-barang kemas, berlian, wang emas dan barang-barang yang diperbuat daripada emas. Kaizo menolak luas pintu itu dan lalu dia masuk ke dalam. Fang yang berada di belakang abangnya, dia juga seperti abangnya, terpegun sehingga membuatkan mulut dia ternganga luas

"Harta karun?!"

"Yea Pang tapi aku tak nak kau sentuh apa-apa yang ada di dalam bilik ini" kata Kaizo sambil mencari jalan keluar dari bilik harta karun itu. Mata berhenti di sebuah pintu gerbang yang tiada pintunya "Situ.." tunjuk Kaizo kepada Fang "Ayuh, kita keluar dari tempat ini"

"Ok" Fang ikut abangnya dari belakang

Sebaik sahaja mereka berdua hampir tiba di pintu gerbang itu, ada sesuatu yang naik ke atas di bahagian tengah bilik itu. Sebuah meja berbentuk bulat terpapar di tengah-tengah bilik itu. Fang menoleh kebelakang sedikit. Mata dia terus tertumpu apa yang ada di atas meja bulat itu. Ianya adalah sebiji donut emas. Pada bahagian atas donut itu, terdapat berlian kecil-kecilan berwarna merah. Ianya seperti donut lobak merah

"Donut lobak merah?" Kaki Fang mula bergerak ke arah donut emas itu. Tangan dia cuba mencapai donut itu "Tak sangka dekat sini ada donut emas" Diri dia bagaikan dipukau oleh donut emas tersebut. Bisikan demi bisikan ianya memanggil nama Fang

Kaizo mula perasan ada sesuatu yang tidak kena. Lalu dia pusing kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Dia terkejut melihat adiknya sudah semakin hampir dengan donut emas itu. Lalu Kaizo pegang pergelangan tangan adiknya secara pantas. Dia cuba mengheret adiknya keluar dari bilik tersebut

"Pang, kau kena kuatkan diri" tegas Kaizo "Kau tidak boleh lemah.. kalau tidak, kita akan terperangkap dalam rumah ini selama-lamanya"

"Tapi adik nak donut emas tu... donut emas yang ada bau lobak merah" Tangan Fang terkapai-kapai sambil melihat diri dia sudah diheret jauh oleh abang dia sendiri "Jangan pisahkan adik dan donut emas itu"

Kaizo bergelut sedikit dengan adiknya. Fang cuba bergerak ke depan untuk pergi balik ke arah donut emas itu tetapi Kaizo mempunyai banyak tenaga untuk mengheret adiknya keluar dari bilik itu. Setelah kaki Fang mencecah keluar dari bilik tersebut, dia terus sedarkan diri. Fang menyedari perbuatan dia sebentar tadi. Sebuah pintu muncul di pintu gerbang itu. Ianya terus kunci secara tidak langsung

"Abang.. maafkan adik"

"Hmm... aku nak marah kau tapi aku tahu kau tadi seperti dipukau oleh sesuatu"

"Yea abang, donut emas tu macam memanggil diri adik untuk pegang donut tu" kata Fang yang rasa menyesal sedikit "Tak tahulah apa yang akan terjadi jika adik berjaya ambil donut emas itu"

"Sudah, jangan fikirkan lagi. Mari kita teruskan"

Kini mereka berada di dalam sebuah ruang yang mempunyai 4 laluan lorong koridor berasingan. Dari jauh kiri mempunyai laluan yang agak gelap sedikit. Hanya ada beberapa lampu malap di bahagian dinding laluan itu. Sebelah dia pula, laluan itu mempunyai dinding emas berkilauan. Kaizo dan Fang tidak masuk jalan di laluan itu. Laluan yang ketiga pula, dinding-dinding laluan itu seperti gua dan yang terakhir adalah laluan biasa. Cahaya lampu yang terang dan ianya terlalu mudah buat mereka berdua

"Abang, nak ikut jalan yang terakhir tu ke?"

"Kau rasa?"

"Adik rasa.. kita ikut jalan tu tapi adik ikut sahaja pilihan abang" jelas Fang

"Pang, aku rasa.. kali ini kita bekerjasama membuat pilihan" Mata Kaizo terus tertumpu dengan laluan gelap itu "Apa pendapat kau dengan lorong gelap tu?"

"Errr.. rasanya ada hantu tak?" Fang tersengih. Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil perhatikan adiknya "Bukan adik takut hantu, cuma... kalau diakhir laluan itu nanti ada sesuatu yang lebih selamat daripada bilik harta karun tu. Macam bilik anak-anak kucing ke.. hehee"

"Hmm.. kalau laluan macam gua tu?"

"Adik rasa, mesti ada satu masa kita kena merangkap untuk melepasi laluan itu"

"Baiklah.. kita tak perlu ambil laluan yang nampak biasa tu sebab abang rasa ragu-ragu dengan laluan itu. Nampak macam selamat tapi sebenarnya tidak"

"Ok abang" kata Fang tanpa membantah

Kaizo pejamkan mata dia sebentar. Dia akan ikut kata hatinya. Lalu dia membuka matanya dan pilihan dia adalah laluan gelap itu. Dia tidak tahu samada keputusan dia adalah tepat ataupun tidak, dia tetap akan teruskan juga

"Jom, kita lihat ada hantu ke tak"

"Errr.. ok" Fang menelan ludah "Abang jalan dulu.. adik jalan dekat belakang abang"

"Kau jangan mengada-gada nak takutkan aku pula. Kalau tidak, latihan tempur aku bagi dekat kau masa ini juga!"

"Mana adalah abang" Fang bersilang tangan sambil ikut belakang abangnya "Adik cuma tak nak hantu muncul depan adik sahaja"

"Bukan ke kau ni jenis tak takut hantu"

"Err.. sukar hendak dikatakan" itulah jawapan dari Fang "Tapi yang pasti, adik lebih berani daripada si Gopal tu.. hahahaa!"

Kaizo abaikan sahaja kata-kata adiknya yang terlalu bangga dengan sikap keberanian dia. Mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam lorong gelap itu. Laluan itu sunyi dan udaranya sejuk seperti ada aircond di situ. Fang menoleh kebelakang. Laluan yang mereka masuk tadi, sudah ditutup dengan sebuah dinding. Mereka tidak boleh lari keluar untuk pergi ke laluan lain. Mereka sudah tiada pilihan dan hanya perlu teruskan berjalan sahaja. Tiada bunyi pelik yang boleh mereka dengari kecuali bunyi tapak kaki mereka

"Abang.. jauh lagi ke perjalanan kita?" Fang sudah menjadi takut sedikit

"Tak tahulah" balas Kaizo sambil meraba-raba dinding di situ. Dia sedang mencari pintu rahsia yang menyamar sebagai dinding di situ "Aku yakin, mesti ada pintu rahsia"

"Kalau takde, macam mana?"

"Kalau takde pun, aku tetap akan cari"

Fang turut ikut seperti abangnya. Dia membantu abang dia mencari pintu rahsia itu sepanjang perjalanan mereka di dalam laluan yang tidak terlalu sempit itu. Semakin lama mereka berjalan, semakin gelap lorong koridor itu. Bunyi-bunyi mula timbul contohnya, datang satu tapak kaki sedang berjalan di belakang mereka. Fang kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang sedang mengekori mereka berdua. Tiada apa yang berada di situ, hanya gelap sahaja. Kaizo pancarkan sedikit cahaya di jam kuasanya agar mereka dapat mengharungi kegelapan lorong itu. Dia jadikan jam kuasanya sebagai lampu suluh. Dia menyuluh di belakang adiknya. Memang tiada apa yang berada di belakang mereka tetapi sebaik sahaja Kaizo menyuluh ke arah lantai, sepasang anak patung sedang bergerak-gerak menuju ke arah Fang. Kuku jari anak patung itu kelihatan tajam dan muka mereka nampak seperti anak patung biasa yang suka berikan senyuman seram

"Pang... LARI CEPAT!"

Fang dan Kaizo lari dari situ. Bukan kerana takut dengan anak-anak patung itu tetapi mereka tidak mahu cedera akibat terkena kuku tajam mereka. Kaizo boleh lihat satu cahaya kecil di hujung koridor itu. Semakin lama, mereka semakin hampir dengan sebuah pintu keluar yang tiada pintunya. Dia pegang tangan adiknya untuk bergegas keluar dari situ tetapi timbul satu lagi halangan di depan pintu keluar mereka. Hantu-hantu badut muncul di situ sebagai penghalang. Muka hantu-hantu itu nampak ceria seperti badut. Senyuman mereka juga amat menakutkan. Kuku mereka tidak tajam seperti anak-anak patung tetapi gigi mereka kelihatan taring

"Apasal hantu kegemaran Gopal ada dekat sini?" Fang tidak begitu takut dengan hantu-hantu badut itu "Kalau Gopal ada, mesti dia sudah larikan diri"

"Yang kau sibuk pasal kawan kau tu kenapa? Cepat kita hapuskan mereka! sebelum kita diserang oleh hantu anak patung dan juga badut-badut ni!"

"IKATAN BAYANG!"

Kuasa bayang Fang mengikat kesemua hantu-hantu badut itu di dalam satu ikatan. Mereka cuba untuk lepaskan diri. Kaizo keluarkan pedang bayangnya untuk mencantas hantu-hantu itu

"ADOI!" Kaki Fang terkena sesuatu

Fang melihat ke bawah. Hantu anak patung tadi sudah berada di kaki dia. Satu lagi cakaran anak patung itu berikan di kaki Fang. Anak patung satu lagi bersembunyi di sebalik kegelapan itu. Ianya cuba hendak menyerang Kaizo

"ABANG HATI-HATI!" Fang tendang anak patung itu sehingga dia tidak nampak jauh mana tendangan dia tadi "Abang selesaikan badut-badut tu, adik cari satu lagi anak patung yang ada dekat sini"

Kaizo berlari dan mencantas kesemua badut-badut itu. Tubuh badan badut-badut itu melesap bagaikan abu-abu berterbangan di udara sebaik sahaja Kaizo berjaya mencantas mereka

"Mari kita keluar sebelum anak patung tu serang kita pula" Kaizo terus melangkah keluar dari lorong koridor gelap itu

Fang tidak sedar bahawa hantu anak patung yang dia cari sebentar tadi, rupanya melekat di bahagian belakang dia. Fang hanya keluar dari situ tanpa menyedari apa-apa. Anak patung itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dia cuba hendak menikam Fang dari belakang menggunakan kuku tajamnya. Fang mula perasan dengan satu bunyian. Dia seperti ada rasa seseorang sedang bernafas di belakangnya. Lalu dia pusing

"Hmm.. macam ada orang aje dekat belakang aku tadi" bisik Fang

Kaizo mula menoleh untuk melihat adiknya. Dia terkejut melihat anak patung itu sudah hampir untuk menikam adiknya. Lalu dia pegang kepala anak patung itu secara pantas. Dia cabutkan kepala anak patung itu dari badannya. Anak patung itu mula bergelut. Ianya mula membuka mulutnya untuk gigit tangan kanan Kaizo

"ARGHHHHH!" Tangan Kaizo digigit oleh anak patung itu "Berani kau gigit tangan aku!" Dia masih lagi bertahan walaupun anak patung itu masih gigit tangannya

Fang pegang badan anak patung itu. Kedua-dua adik beradik alien itu menarik anak patung itu seperti tarik tali. Darah mula mengalir keluar dari tangan Kaizo. Fang masih lagi tarik badan anak patung untuk pisahkan kepalanya dari tubuh badannya. Akhirnya tubuh badan anak patung itu berjaya dipisahkan. Kepala anak patung itu terjatuh di atas lantai. Fang mencampak badan anak patung itu sejauh mungkin

"Abang! Tangan abang ok?" Fang melihat kesan gigit di tangan abangnya

"Pang..." Kaizo melihat adiknya seketika "Kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku, aku nak keluar dulu dari sini"

"Tak nak, adik tidak akan tinggalkan abang keseorangan di sini" Fang membuka jaket ungu. Lalu dia koyakkan sedikit untuk balut kesan luka tangan abangnya "Adik dapat rasakan abang tidak dapat berlawan dengan sempurna tapi tidak mengapa, biar adik sahaja yang melindungi abang"

"Terima kasih tapi kita harus lawan bersama. Aku tidak akan biarkan berlawan secara keseorangan"

Fang angguk kepalanya sambil balut tangan abangnya. Dia ikat balutan itu dengan ketatnya. Kaizo cuba menggenggam tangan kanannya. Ada terasa sakit sedikit tetapi dia yakin, dia masih boleh lagi berlawan dengan musuh-musuhnya. Mereka teruskan berjalan. Kali ini mereka berada di satu lari lorong koridor tetapi ianya tidak gelap seperti tadi. Tiada pintu hanya ada beberapa tingkap melengkung di sepanjang koridor itu. Kali ini, permandangan di luar tingkap itu adalah permandangan ruang angkasa lepas. Mereka berjalan sepanjang koridor itu. Tiada apa-apa yang berlaku sehinggalah mereka sampai ke sebuah dewan makan

"Errr... musuh abang tu bagi kita orang makan ke?"

Fang terliur sedikit apabila dia melihat pelbagai hidangan yang ada di atas meja panjang. Ayam panggang, sayur-sayuran, sup cendawan, buah-buahan, kek dua tingkat, chocolate fountain dan roti perancis yang sudah dipotong. Kaizo tidak mahu makan makanan yang ada di atas meja itu. Dia tahu ini mungkin salah satu perangkap dari Crystallo itu

"Pang, mari kita keluar dari sini"

"Tapi abang.. dewan ni macam takde pintu keluar aje"

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Fang tadi, memang betul. Setiap dinding dewan itu dihiasi dengan rak-rak buku. Ada pelbagai buku dalam pelbagai warna, ketinggian dan ketebalannya. Fang begitu menyukai cara susunan buku-buku tersebut. Ianya amat teratur dan rapi sekali. Kaizo mula kembali mencari pintu rahsia yang terdapat di dalam bilik dewan itu

"Pang, ayuh cari pintu rahsia.. mesti pintu tu tersorok dekat mana-mana dalam dewan ni"

Kaizo dan Fang mula keluarkan setiap buku yang ada di dalam rak buku itu. Bilik dewan itu bersepah sedikit kerana buku-buku yang mereka keluarkan berlambak di atas lantai. Tiada pintu rahsia yang tersembunyi di sebalik rak-rak pintu itu. Kaizo masih tidak berpuas hati lagi. Lalu dia mengangkat sedikit permaidani yang terbentang luas di dalam dewan itu. Ianya juga tiada di bahagian lantai itu. Dia periksa di bawah meja panjang, ianya tiada di situ juga. Kaizo sudah berputus asa. Dia duduk di atas kerusi itu dan cuba fikirkan untuk mencari jalan keluar. Dia yakin, ini bukanlah jalan terakhir mereka. Semasa dia sibuk berfikir, dia terpandang luka di kaki adiknya

"Pang, kaki kau tu, ok ke?" Kaizo rasa bersalah sedikit kerana memilih lorong gelap tadi tetapi dia harus ingat, jalan mana-mana sahaja yang dia pilih, pelbagai benda boleh berlaku. Mungkin sesuatu yang lebih teruk daripada tadi

"Kaki adik ok.. masih lagi boleh berjalan" kata Fang sambil mengemas buku-buku yang bersepah di atas lantai "Abang.. masih tak jumpa jalan keluar?"

"Tak" Kaizo tenangkan hati dan tidak boleh ikut emosi dia sahaja "Hmm.. dalam situasi begini pun kau masih lagi boleh berkemas?"

"Hehehe... tak kanlah adik nak biarkan bersepah" jawab Fang sambil tersengih. Dia rasa pelik, buku apa yang terdapat di dalam rumah seperti istana ini?

Lalu Fang membuka salah satu buku tersebut. Buku itu agak tebal dan isi di dalam kandungan buku itu adalah tentang kekeluargaan. Dia tersenyum melihat sebuah gambar sepasang suami isteri sedang bermain dengan anak-anak mereka. Dia sentuh sedikit gambar itu. Dia bagaikan ingin menyertai mereka untuk bermain bersama

"Apa yang kau baca tu, Pang?"

"Takde apalah abang" Fang tutup buku itu "Abang.."

"Kau nak apa?"

"Abang mesti ingat apa yang kita selalu main dulu-dulu.. masa kita kecik" Fang simpan buku itu di tempat asalnya "Adik tak pernah ingat satu pun.. kalau adik cuba ingat, hanya bayang-bayang sahaja yang keluar"

"Hmmm... kau dan aku dulu selalu main perang angkasa, macam Rizu dan Idoli. Permainan mereka berdua selalu ingatkan abang tentang dulu. Ibu selalu buatkan makanan untuk kita orang selepas sahaja penat bermain"

"Ibu memang seorang yang baik" kata Fang

"Yea.. dia memang baik. Dia sentiasa sayangkan kau dan aku" Kaizo rasa sedih sedikit kerana teringat tentang ibunya "Ibu tidak pernah marah dan ibu akan sentiasa buat kau dan aku ceria. Dia tidak suka melihat anak dia bersedihan"

"Alangkah indahnya kalau adik ingat semua itu" Fang berjalan menuju abangnya. Sebaik sahaja dia tiba di tepi abangnya, dia pegang tangan kanan abang dia yang luka itu "Tapikan.. adik rasa bersyukur sangat dapat berjumpa dengan ibu dan ayah. Adik bersyukur dapat merasai pelukan dari mereka walaupun sekejap sahaja. Semenjak kak Lynna hadir di dalam kehidupan kita, boleh dikatakan kerap juga kita dapat berjumpa dan berborak dengan mereka"

"Betul tu Pang" Kaizo mula tersenyum sedikit "Abang rasa gembira dapat melihat mereka lagi"

"Abang duduklah dulu.. biar adik sahaja yang pergi cari pintu rahsia tu"

"Takpe, kita cari sama-sama"

"Kalau boleh.." Fang tersengih sedikit "Tolong adik kemaskan buku-buku ni semua"

"Hmm.. kau ni.." Kaizo terus bangun dari tempat duduknya "Kalau pasal mengemas, kau memang nombor satu"

"Ala.. kalau abang pula, nombor satu dalam bab-bab latihan tempur"

Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya tergelak sedikit. Sudah lama dia tidak bergelak ketawa bersama adiknya. Ketika detik itu, Kaizo rasa seperti dia berada pada zaman semasa dia kecil lagi, gelak ketawa bersama adiknya. Dia tolong adiknya menyusun balik buku-buku yang dia buat sepah tadi. Sambil mereka mengemas, sambil itu mereka berborak

"Abang... abang perasa tak, yang abang ada kuasa magik sekarang ni"

"Tak tapi kenapa kau katakan begitu?" tanya Kaizo

"Sebab hari tu.. semasa kita nak selamatkan Boboiboy" balas Fang sambil membelek-belek sebuah buku berwarna hitam "Kawan kak Lynna beritahu yang ada krisal di dalam diri abang. Kristal tu terbentuk sebab abang nak selamatkan kak Lynna sebelum tu"

"Oh yea.. abang boleh lupa tentang itu tapi.. abang mana tahu sangat tentang dunia magik ni. Hanya kak Lynna sahaja yang tahu tapi bagi abang, dunia dia lebih rumit daripada dunia kita"

"Betul betul.. adik setuju!" Fang susun buku hitam itu di dalam almari rak "Dunia abang dan dunia kak Lynna, bila bergabung.. ianya akan menjadi sesuatu yang unik. Selama ini, adik tidak pernah terfikir tentang kewujudan dunia fantasi sehinggalah adik melihatnya dengan mata adik sendiri"

"Macam-macam dunia yang kita sudah lalui.. semuanya terdapat keunikan tersendiri"

"Adik unik ke?" Fang tersenyum lebar kepada abangnya

"Tak.." Terus Fang bermasam muka kepada abangnya "Sebab kau ni suka panas baran dan kegilaan kau terhadap popular, memang tidak dapat dibendung"

Kaizo susun buku-buku itu dengan tidak mengikut aturan. Lalu Fang menyuruh abang dia kemas balik. Kaizo mula merungut sedikit dan terpaksa menyusun balik buku-buku mengikut kemahuan adiknya. Beberapa minit kemudian, Fang masukkan buku yang terakhirnya. Dia undur kebelakang untuk melihat hasil kerja dia dan abangnya. Semuanya teratur dan mengikut sususan yang sama seperti buku merah bersama dengan buku merah. Tiba-tiba dinding di sebelah kiri mereka mula bergerak ke atas. Dinding itu mula naik ke atas sedikit demi sedikit

"Pang! Kau berjaya menjumpai pintu rahsia" Kaizo bangga dengan adiknya pada ketika itu

"Tak sia-sia dengan kekemasan adik sebentar tadi" Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar "Jadi abang kenalah jadi seperti adik! Semuanya nampak sempurna dan tersusun"

Kaizo berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada adiknya. Mereka berdua tergelak seketika. Setelah dinding itu habis naik ke atas, terpaparlah sebuah lagi dewan tetapi kali ini, dewan itu dipenuhi dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan hutan. Ianya nampak seperti hutan liar. Bunyi-bunyi serangga, burung dan binatang boleh didengari oleh mereka

"Mari" kata Kaizo

Fang dan Kaizo masuk ke dalam dewan yang berhutan itu. Sewaktu mereka menjejak masuk ke dalam hutan itu, dinding di belakang mereka mula tutup dan mereka tidak boleh berpatah balik ke dewan makan. Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaganya untuk melibas-libas beberapa halangan seperti akar-akar hijau berjuntai dari pokok ataupun daun-daun besar yang menghalang pergerakan mereka

"Abang rasa.. ada harimau tak dekat sini?"

"Baik kau jangan cakap apa-apa" kata Kaizo sambil melangkah di celah batu-batu besar "Aku tidak mahu mana-mana haiwan tahu kedatang kami di sini"

"Ok" balas Fang dengan nada yang agak perlahan

Kaizo tidak tahu ke arah mana mereka sepatut pergi. Hutan itu tidak memberikan penunjuk ke arah mana yang mereka sepatutnya pergi. Kaizo dan Fang terpaksa meredah hutan itu dengan tiada petunjuk di mana jalan keluar. Fang asyik garu tangan dia yang kena gigit dengan serangga. Kaizo pula, dia akan berhenti seketika sambil perhatikan sekelilingnya dan selepas itu, dia akan sambung berjalan

"Abang tahu ke jalan mana nak pergi ni?"

"Tak" balas Kaizo. Tiba-tiba dia terdengar aliran sungai. Dia terus ke depan "Abang rasa kita sudah mendekati sungai"

"Sungai?" bisik Fang "Macam mana dalam rumah misteri ni ada sungai?"

"Entahlah" balas Kaizo

Kaizo turun dari tempat yang curam bersama adiknya. Ianya tidaklah setinggi mana. Sampai sahaja di bahagian bawah, mereka terus ke depan dan akhirnya sudah sampai di lereng sungai. Kaizo simpan pedang tenaganya. Lalu dia mencangkung di tepi lereng sungai itu untuk menyentuh permukaan air di situ. Ianya memang air. Kaizo membasuh mukanya sedikit. Fang mencekak pinggang sambil perhatikan dari hulu sungai sehinggalah ke bahagian hilir sungai

"Apa yang kau nampak?"

"Tiada apa yang ada dekat hujung sana" kata Fang "Jomlah abang, kita cari jalan keluar"

"Mari"

Kaizo bangun dari situ setelah dia selesai membasuh mukanya dengan sedikit air. Tiba-tiba kaki dia dibelit oleh lidah seekor makhluk dari air sungai itu

"PANG!" Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaganya untuk memotong lidah itu "PANG! KAU LARI DARI SINI!"

Kaizo potong lidah makhluk itu sehingga ianya membuatkan makhluk misteri itu mengamuk. Makhluk itu mula keluar dari air sungai. Ianya adalah raksasa air. Ketinggian dia lebih tinggi daripada Kaizo dan Fang. Badan dia besar dan permukaan badan dia bersisik-sisik. Muka dia amat mengerunkan. Raksasa itu mempunyai dua tanduk di bahagian kepalanya. Kuku dia sangat tajam. Mata dia merah bagaikan seperti mata Kaizo. Fang pegang tangan abangnya

"Abang, mari kita lari dari sini" kata Fang

"Kau lari dulu.. biar abang uruskan raksasa ini"

"Mana boleh! Tak kan adik nak biarkan abang berlawan dengan raksasa tu seorang diri"

"SEBAB AKU TAK NAK KEHILANGAN KAU!"

Raksasa itu mula berjalan keluar dari air sungai itu. Lalu dia menyerang Kaizo dengan kuku jarinya. Kaizo sempat melompat dan terus menyerang di bahagian mata raksasa itu. Akan tetapi, raksasa itu menyedari gerakan Kaizo, raksasa itu mula menghayunkan tangannya sehingga terkena badan Kaizo

"ABANG!" Fang melihat abangnya jatuh ke dalam sungai "ABANG!"

Kaizo mula bangun. Dia bangunkan dirinya dengan menggunakan pedang tenaganya sebagai tongkat. Dia pegang bahagian tepi badannya di sebelah kanan. Ternyata diri dia tertusuk dengan serpihan kaca yang ada di dalam sungai itu dan darah mula mengalir keluar. Kaizo bergerak secara perlahan. Dia kuatkan dirinya untuk berlawan dengan raksasa itu

"Pang, kau lari dari sini" kata Kaizo sambil berjalan di dalam sungai itu "Biar abang hapuskan raksasa itu"

"TAK NAK! BIAR ADIK SAHAJA YANG URUSKAN DIA!"

Raksasa itu masih tidak puas hati lagi kerana tidak dapat hapuskan Kaizo. Kali ini, dia berlari ke arah Kaizo. Kuasa bayang Fang mula timbul di tubuh badannya. Dia tidak akan biarkan abangnya dalam keadaan terseksa kerana kesakitan di badannya. Betapa perit hati Fang melihat keadaan abangnya

"TUSUKAN SERIBU BAYANG!"

Kuasa bayang Fang mula menyerang raksasa itu. Ianya terus tebus di beberapa bahagian badan raksasa air itu. Kaizo tidak larat untuk menyerang raksasa itu dengan kuasa pedang tenaganya. Kedua kakinya mula rebah di dalam air itu. Raksasa tadi menjerit kesakitan akibat terkena serangan Fang tadi tetapi raksasa itu masih lagi mampu bergerak. Ianya tidak begitu mudah sekali untuk dihapuskan. Kaizo mendongak untuk melihat raksasa air itu sudah berada di hadapan matanya

"ABANG! BANGUN!" Jerit Fang sambil berlari di dalam air sungai itu

"Di-din-ding..." Kaizo tidak larat untuk keluarkan kuasanya

Lalu raksasa itu menumbuk kepala Kaizo sehingga menyebabkan Kaizo terhentak kepalanya dengan sebuah batu besar yang ada di dalam air sungai itu. Fang begitu marah sekali dengan raksasa itu. Kaizo masih tidak bangun lagi. Fang menyerang raksasa itu lagi dan kali ini, dia akan pastikan raksasa itu mati

"JAHANAMAN KAU! TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!"

Fang pastikan serangan dia tepat terkena bahagian jantung raksasa itu. Dia rasa sedikit geram kerana serangan dia hampir terkena jantung raksasa itu tetapi Fang tidak akan berputus asa. Raksasa air itu mula menyerang Fang tetapi dengan kepantasan yang ada dari diri remaja alien itu, dia melompat dan berikan serangan yang seterusnya

"TANGAN BAYANG!"

Kuasa tangan bayang mencengkam tubuh badan raksasa itu dan seterusnya, dia berikan serangan yang terakhir dia iaitu seribu tusukan jari bayang. Setiap tusukan bayang itu terus ke arah jantung raksasa itu. Ianya mula menjerit meronta-ronta. Selang beberapa saat begitu, raksasa itu mula rebah dan akhirnya raksasa itu mati di dalam air sungai. Fang kelihatan penat tetapi dia tidak mahu duduk berehat di situ. Dia terus selamatkan abangnya yang terbaring di dalam air itu. Fang angkat kepala abangnya. Ada kesan darah di bahagian kepala Kaizo

"Abang.. abang.. bangun" Fang peluk kepala abangnya "Adik berjaya hapuskan raksasa tu" Tangisan dia mempunyai Kaizo bergerak sedikit

Tangan Kaizo mula bergerak dan pegang badan adiknya. Fang rasa bersyukur kerana abang dia masih lagi hidup. Dia menolong abangnya bangun dari situ. Pedang tenaga Kaizo tadi sudah disimpan oleh Fang sendiri

"Terima.. kasih... adikku" balas Kaizo. Dia kelihatan lemah tetapi dia sempat berikan senyuman lemah kepada adiknya

Fang memapah abangnya untuk berjalan keluar dari sungai itu. Dia terpaksa mencari jalan keluar dari hutan itu. Dia dan Kaizo berjalan di tepi lereng sungai sehinggalah mereka terjumpa sebuah air terjun. Fang sandarkan abangnya di tepi pokok, sementara dia pergi melihat keadaan di kawasan hutan yang lain. Fang mula perasan dengan sesuatu. Disebalik air terjun itu terdapat sebuah gua besar. Dia pergi masuk ke dalam gua itu untuk melihat keadaan di dalam itu. Dia tidak sangka, dia jumpa pintu keluar dari kawasan hutan ini. Dia berharap ianya adalah pintu keluar dari rumah misteri ini. Fang berlari keluar untuk pergi dapatkan abangnya

"Abang.. adik dah jumpa jalan keluar!"

"Bagus adik..." balas Kaizo dengan nada yang agak lemah "Kau sahaja yang pergi.. tinggalkan abang dekat sini"

"Tak, adik tak kan tinggalkan abang" Fang angkat tangan abang dia dan letakkan di bahagian belakang lehernya "Jom abang.." kata dia

Kaizo tidak larat untuk berkata. Dia terpaksa jalan sambil ditolong oleh adiknya. Mereka bergerak dan lalu di bawah air terjun. Mereka mula berjalan dengan pantas sehinggalah sampai ke sebuah pintu kayu. Fang membuka pintu itu dan akhirnya mereka berada di dalam sebuah bilik tidur. Fang tidak teragak-agak untuk pergi baringkan abangnya di atas katil berwarna putih itu. Cadar katil yang berwarna putih itu terus bertukar warna. Darah Kaizo mula menitis di atas cadar katil tersebut. Fang menangis apabila dia melihat serpihan kaca di badan abangnya. Dia cuba cabut kaca itu dari badan abangnya

"Abang.. abang tahan ok" kata Fang sambil mengesat air matanya

"Jangan Pang.. biarkan" kata Kaizo

"Tapi abang.."

"Jangan tapi tapi... abang hanya mahu melihat wajah kau sahaja" Tangan Kaizo mula mengusap pipi adiknya "Pang, kalau abang sudah tiada.. kau jangan lupakan abang"

"Abang! Adik tidak akan biarkan abang pergi.. adik masih perlukan abang! Adik sudah kehilangan ibu dan ayah. Adik tidak mahu kehilangan abang juga" Fang peluk abangnya "Adik akan hilang arah kalau abang tiada. Jangan tinggalkan adik"

"Abang tahu.. tapi.." Kaizo terdiam seketika. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia mampu bertahan "Kita tidak tahu berapa lama kita akan berada di dalam rumah ini. Jadi abang nak adik teruskan cari jalan keluar itu dan tinggalkan abang di sini"

"Tak.. adik hanya mahu berada di sisi abang. Adik tidak akan biarkan abang keseorangan"

"Maafkan aku, Pang" bisik Kaizo "Maafkan aku kalau abang pergi dulu"

"Abang.. jangan cakap macam tu. Adik tahu abang akan sentiasa ada di sisi adik" Tangisan Fang membuatkan Kaizo menangis juga "Jangan tinggalkan adik.. adik sayangkan abang"

"Pang.."

"Yea abang"

"Nyanyikan satu lagi untuk abang" bisik Kaizo "Abang nak dengar suara adik yang sumbang tu"

Fang tergelak di dalam dakapan abangnya. Lalu dia nyanyikan sebuah lagu yang dia pernah dengar sebelum ini. Dia bangun sambil melihat wajah abangnya yang sudah pucat itu. Kaizo kesat sedikit air mata adiknya dengan ibu jarinya. Fang mula bernyanyi di sisi abangnya

 _I close my eyes and I can see_  
 _The world that's waiting up for me_  
 _That I call my own_  
 _Through the dark, through the door_  
 _Through where no one's been before_  
 _But it feels like home_

 _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_  
 _They can say, they can say I've lost my mind_  
 _I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy_  
 _We can live in a world that we design_

 _'Cause every night I lie in bed_  
 _The brightest colors fill my head_  
 _A million dreams are keeping me awake_  
 _I think of what the world could be_  
 _A vision of the one I see_  
 _A million dreams is all it's gonna take_  
 _A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

 _There's a house we can build_  
 _Every room inside is filled_  
 _With things from far away_  
 _The special things I compile_  
 _Each one there to make you smile_  
 _On a rainy day_

 _They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_  
 _They can say, they can say we've lost our minds_  
 _I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy_  
 _Runaway to a world that we design_

 _Every night I lie in bed_  
 _The brightest colors fill my head_  
 _A million dreams are keeping me awake_  
 _I think of what the world could be_  
 _A vision of the one I see_  
 _A million dreams is all it's gonna take_  
 _A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

 _However big, however small_  
 _Let me be part of it all_  
 _Share your dreams with me_  
 _You may be right, you may be wrong_  
 _But say that you'll bring me along_  
 _To the world you see_  
 _To the world I close my eyes to see_  
 _I close my eyes to see_

 _Every night I lie in bed_  
 _The brightest colors fill my head_  
 _A million dreams are keeping me awake_  
 _A million dreams, a million dreams_  
 _I think of what the world could be_  
 _A vision of the one I see_  
 _A million dreams is all it's gonna take_  
 _A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

 _For the world we're gonna make_

Sebaik sahaja Fang tamatkan nyanyian dia, mata Kaizo mula tertutup

"Abang.. bangun abang" Fang gerak-gerakkan badan abangnya "Abang.. abang dengar tak adik nyanyi tadi?"

Mata Kaizo masih lagi tertutup. Dia masih lagi hidup cuma pernafasan dia sudah semakin lemah

"ABANG! BANGUN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN ADIK!" Fang meraung di situ "ABANG! JANGAN TINGGALKAN ADIK! ADIK PERLUKAN ABANG! ADIK TIDAK MAHU KESEORANGAN! ABANGGGGG!"

Kaizo masih tidak terjaga. Fang peluk kepala abangnya. Dia mengusap kepala abangnya. Dia menangis seorang diri di dalam bilik itu. Suasana bilik itu bertukar menjadi suram. Hanya tangisan Fang sahaja yang ada

"Abang.. adik sayangkan abang. Kalau abang takde, macam mana adik nak teruskan kehidupan adik tanpa abang. Siapa lagi nak buli adik lepas ni? Siapa lagi nak sekeh kepala adik atau tepuk kepala adik? Siapa lagi adik nak bermanja? Kehidupan adik akan sunyi selepas ini. Please abang, jangan tinggalkan adik... adik merayu dekat abang. Bangunlah abang, bukalah mata abang tu. Adik akan sunyi selepas ini... adik sayangkan abang"

Fang tidak larat untuk menangis lagi. Dia kucup dahi abang dan pada saat itu, badan abang dia mula bertukar menjadi angin. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh badan Kaizo mula hilang. Fang cepat-cepat memeluk tubuh badan abangnya tetapi akhir, dia hanya dapat memeluk angin sahaja. Kaizo sudah tiada di dalam bilik itu. Hanya tinggal Fang seorang sahaja di situ

"ABANGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

* * *

Hari sudah berganti malam pada waktu itu. Kedai Tok Aba masih lagi belum ditutup. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ada di situ bersama dengan Lynna. Mereka masih lagi berusaha untuk mengesan dimanakah Fang dan Kaizo berada. Petang tadi, Lynna sudah mengarahkan Bella, Faye dan Lily untuk jemput Idoli dari sekolah. Dia tidak benarkan mereka bertiga beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya kepada Idoli. Dia hanya suruh mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah selepas sahaja mengambil Idoli dari sekolah. Lily si anak kecil pula, Lynna sudah menghantar si anak kecil itu pulang ke dunia dia sebelum dia pergi mencari ke mana Fang dan Kaizo dibawa pergi

"Kak Lynna.. masih tak dapat cari mereka?" tanya Boboiboy

"Belum Boboiboy.. maafkan akak kerana gagal untuk menjumpai mereka" Lynna kecewa sedikit pada ketika itu

"Lynna.. kalau kamu tidak dapat mencari mereka hari ini, esok ada lagi. Eloklah kalau kamu semua pergi rehat dan tenangkan pemikiran tu"

"Terima kasih Tok Aba" balas Lynna dengan sedikit senyumannya

"Bukannya apa, atuk cuma risaukan tentang kesihatan kamu. Atuk tahu kamu semua risau tentang mereka tapi jangan abaikan kesihatan korang" tegur Tok Aba dengan nada yang lembut "Esok nanti, kamu berempat jangan nak ponteng sekolah macam hari ni"

"Hehehehe.. maaf Tok Aba" Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu kepalanya "Kak Lynna, kita sambung esok sahaja"

"Baiklah, kita sambung esok tapi biarkan akak cari sendiri sementara kamu semua pergi ke sekolah tengahari esok. Mungkin akak akan pergi ke stesen TAPOPS untuk minta bantuan daripada Komander Kokoci"

"Nanti hubungi kita orang kalau kak Lynna jumpa sesuatu"

"Yea Yaya, akak akan hubungi kamu semua" kata Lynna kepada Yaya "Sampai sekarang kita masih tidak dapat petunjuk dari mereka berdua.. akak harap Kaizo dan Fang dalam keadaan selamat"

"Mereka selamat" balas Boboiboy

"Yolah.. mereka berdua sangat handal dalam bab berlawan. Lebih-lebih lagi si abang Kaizo tu"

"Ha ah, betul tu Ying"

"Ala Boboiboy, kau pun sama hebat macam abang Kaizo. Mana taknya, abang Kaizo kan suka puji kau lebih daripada si Fang tu" kata Gopal

"Dia pun mesti ada puji Fang jugakan" Ochobot berikan hot chocolate kepada Gopal

"Hmm.. tak pernah pulak aku nampak Fang kena puji dari abang dia sendiri"

"Setiap orang lain caranya" kata Lynna kepada Boboiboy "Kaizo tidak akan berikan kata-kata pujian kepada Fang tapi adik dia tahu, Kaizo tetap bangga dengan pencapaian adiknya. Contohnya, Kaizo selalu buli adiknya tapi sebenarnya dia sayangkan adiknya. Fang pula, merungut macam mana pun dia, Fang akan tetap merasai kasih sayang dia dari abangnya. Dia sudah memahami diri masing-masing"

"Hehee.. betul ke kak Lynna" Boboiboy angguk kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju

"ABANG PAIZO!"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Lynna pusing kebelakang. Mereka terkejut melihat Kaizo berada di tengah-tengah hadapan kedai Tok Aba dengan keadaan yang amat menyedihkan. Rizu ada di situ kerana dia ingin memberikan makanan kepada mereka. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan abang angkatnya. Dia mahu berikan pertolongan tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana. Jadi dia menyuruh ibunya membuatkan bihun goreng untuk mereka semua. Sebaik sahaja dia tiba di taman, dia tidak sangka dia melihat Kaizo dalam keadaan tidak sedarkan diri. Kepala Kaizo ada kesan darah dan serpihan kaca di bahagian tepi badannya masih lagi belum dicabut. Darah di merata-rata tempat terutama sekali di bahagian baju Kaizo

"ABANG KAIZO!"

"KAIZO!"

Mereka berlima berlari ke arah Kaizo. Tok Aba cepat-cepat mengambil sehelai kain bersih dan juga mangkuk berisikan air untuk cuci luka-luka Kaizo. Yaya dan Ying berpelukan kerana tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Kaizo yang begitu teruk itu. Gopal tidak terkata apa. Dia masih lagi dalam keadaan terkejut. Suasana terus bertukar menjadi suram

"Kaizo.. mana Fang?" tanya Lynna

"Tak kan abang Kaizo sahaja yang balik ke sini. Apa terjadi dengan Fang?"

"Tak tahulah Boboiboy, akak tak tahu" Lynna tidak mahu menangis di situ. Dia tahan dirinya dan terus kuatkan diri dia "Apa yang berlaku sebenarnya?"

"Kak Lynna.. abang Paizo masih hidup lagi ke?"

"Yea, dia masih hidup lagi cuma.. pernafasan dia sudah lemah" Lynna merasai nadi di pergelangan tangan Kaizo "Akak kena hantar dia ke hospital dengan segera. Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan dapat selamatkan dia"

"Kak Lynna, gunalah kuasa akak. Mesti dia akan pulih"

"Tidak semudah itu Ying. Kuasa healing itu bukan kuasa akak. Kawan akak ada beritahu, kuasa itu akan muncul apabila kuasa akak bergabung dengan kristal yang ada pada diri Kaizo" Lynna mengusap pipi Kaizo yang ada kesan darah itu. Tok Aba berikan sehelai kain bersih kepada Lynna untuk bersihkan kesan-kesan darah itu. Kain itu sudah dibasahi dengan air "Terima kasih Tok Aba"

"Lynna, kau harus pergi sekarang.. selamatkan nyawa dia"

"Baik Tok Aba"

Lynna lap pipi Kaizo sambil teleportasikan diri dia dan Kaizo untuk pergi ke hospital. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pandang satu sama lain. Mereka semua berfikiran sama soalan pada ketika itu, dimanakah Fang berada sekarang? Bagaimana hendak selamatkan Fang?

"Abang Paizo akan selamat ke?" tanya Rizu dengan tangisan kecilnya

"Dia akan selamat" balas Boboiboy "Dia akan selamat. Fang juga pasti akan selamat. Mana kau Fang? Berikan kami petunjuk dimana kau berada sekarang ini" bisik Boboiboy sambil melihat langit yang gelap itu

* * *

 **Macam mana? Ok tak? Hehehe...**

 **Jumpa lagi!**

 **A Million Dreams from The Greatest Showman Soundtrack**


	26. Misi Mencari Fang

**Haluu.. apa khabar? Author di sini sihat sahaja!**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Misi Mencari Fang**

"Kommander"

Kommander Kokoci pusing kebelakang untuk bersemuka dengan dua orang ahli TAPOPS iaitu Sai dan Shielda. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar berita dari mereka berdua tetapi adakah ianya berita baik atau berita buruk?

"Bagaimana? Sudah jumpa dia?" tanya Kokoci dengan nada tegasnya

"Sudah" balas Shielda "Kami berjaya menangkap dia di sebuah planet yang menjadi tempat persembunyian dia"

"Bagus" Kommander mengangkat sedikit cermin mata hitamnya "Dimana dia berada sekarang?"

"Dalam penjara TAPOPS" kata Shielda lagi

"Baiklah, aku akan hubungi mereka di bumi. Kamu berdua, jaga penjara tu dan jangan bagi dia terlepas"

Sai dan Shielda angguk kepala mereka. Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari bilik kawalan itu untuk pergi terus ke bilik penjara. Kokoci pergi ke komputer skrin untuk menghubungi seseorang yang tinggal di bumi

* * *

Rizu begitu tekun sekali lap muka Kaizo dengan sehelai tuala basah. Sudah tiga hari Kaizo berada di dalam hospital tetapi keadaan dia masih sama juga. Dia masih lagi belum sedar. Sepanjang tiga hari itu, Lynna akan datang untuk melawat Kaizo. Adakalanya, dia akan duduk sambil bercerita kepada Kaizo, agar pemuda alien itu dengar suara Lynna dan bangkit dari komanya. Di mulut Kaizo ada alat bantuan pernafasan. Pada tangan kanan Kaizo pula, ada tiub untuk masukkan ubat

"Rizu baliklah rumah. Biar akak jaga dia dekat sini"

"Tapi.. Pizu nak temankan kak Lynna"

"Jangan risaulah Rizu. Abang kan ada dekat sini" kata Boboiboy sambil berdiri di sebelah Rizu "Abang temankan kak Lynna dekat sini. Rizu balik ok"

"Kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying boleh hantar Rizu balik"

"Terima kasih kakak Ying" Rizu rendamkan tuala basah itu di dalam besen kecil. Lalu dia bisik di telinga Kaizo "Nanti Pizu datang balik ok" Dia cium pipi Kaizo sedikit

Lynna mengusap kepala Rizu sebelum budak kecil itu keluar dari bilik wad itu bersama Yaya dan Ying. Keadaan di dalam bilik itu menjadi sunyi. Lynna duduk di atas kerusi yang bersebelahan dengan katil Kaizo. Dia menatap wajah Kaizo sambil fikirkan apakah nasib Fang pada ketika ini. Adakah pasukan TAPOPS sudah menjumpai Fang ataupun belum? Atau penjenayah yang menangkap Fang dan Kaizo pada hari itu sudah ditangkap? Semua persoalan timbul di dalam kepala Lynna

"Kak Lynna tak nak pergi berehat ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Takpe, akak tak penat sangat"

"Tapi kalau kak Lynna penat, akak boleh balik. Kita orang boleh jaga abang Kaizo dekat sini" kata Gopal pula

"Kamu berdua memang baik tapi hari pun nak dekat malam. Kamu baliklah rumah dulu.. biar akak jaga dia sampai ke pagi"

"Eh takpe kak Lynna, bagi kita orang sahaja yang jaga abang Kaizo. Lagipun, kejap lagi Tok Aba akan sampai. Dia cakap, biar dia tolong jagakan abang Kaizo"

"Baiknya atuk kamu, Boboiboy" Lynna memang kelihatan penat pada ketika itu. Mata dia nampak kusam sedikit seperti orang tidak berehat dalam beberapa hari "Boboiboy.. akak nak tanya boleh?"

"Err.. boleh" jawab Boboiboy

"Kamu sudah hubungi keluarga Kaizo?"

"Sudah!" Gopal yang menjawab soalan Lynna tadi "Sebenarnya.. Faye cuba hubungi atuk dan nenek dia tapi... dia orang pergi melancong pula. Susah nak hubungi mereka sebab signal tak cukup buat. Sampailah Faye terpaksa hubungi ibu bapa dia untuk beritahu apa yang berlaku. Idoli pula, Faye cakap dia nampak tak semangat nak pergi sekolah. Emmy pun ada temankan dia dekat sekolah, terutama sekali waktu rehat"

"Faye kata juga.. pagi esok mereka akan sampai. Ibu bapa Faye sudah maklumkan kepada atuk dan nenek abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy

"Lama betul mereka nak tiba di sini tapi apa-apa pun, mereka sudah tahu apa yang sudah terjadi kepada cucu mereka" Lynna menatap wajah Kaizo. Wajah dia kelihatan sedih melihat keadaan Kaizo "Bila agaknya dia akan bangun" bisik Lynna

"Eh.." Boboiboy mendapat satu panggilan dari jam kuasanya. Lalu dia menjawab panggilan itu

"Boboiboy" Hologram Kommander Kokoci muncul di jam kuasa Boboiboy "Aku ada berita penting untuk Lynna.. mana dia?"

"Saya ada di sini" Lynna pergi berdiri di sebelah Boboiboy "Berita penting apa yang kommander ingin beritahu saya?"

"Crystallo sudah berjaya ditangkap. Sekarang aku meminta kamu datang ke sini untuk soal siasat si penjenayah itu"

Lynna terus menggenggamkan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan jawapan dari Crystallo. Mungkin dia terpaksa gunakan kekerasan untuk mendapat jawapan yang dia mahukan. Sekarang ini adalah misi mencari Fang dan selamatkan dia

"Baiklah, saya akan ke stesen TAPOPS sekarang juga" kata Lynna dengan nada tegas. Hologram terus hilang dari jam kuasa Boboiboy "Kamu berdua, jaga Kaizo di sini. Akak ingin pergi dapatkan jawapan dari si tak guna tu"

"Ba-baik kak Lynna" Boboiboy rasa gerun melihat Lynna yang tidak pernah nampak segarang Kaizo "Nanti beritahu kami kalau ada apa-apa perkembangan tentang Fang"

"Jangan risau, akak akan beritahu tapi sebelum itu, akak mahu uruskan si penjenayah itu"

"Kak Lynna jangan ada dendam dekat dia"

"Tak Boboiboy, akak tidak akan berdendam" Lynna menarik nafas sedikit untuk tenangkan hatinya yang marah itu "Akak cuma mahu jawapan sahaja. Akak nak selamatkan Fang, agar dia dapat kembali bersama abangnya"

Lynna sentuh sedikit jari Kaizo. Air muka bertukar menjadi sedih seketika. Dia berharap, kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya dapat berikan dia satu semangat untuk berhadapan dengan musuh mereka nanti. Dia juga berharap, jawapan yang dia mahu akan dijawab oleh Crystallo. Jauh dalam hatinya, dia tidak mahu gunakan kekerasan tetapi kalau musuh mereka masih degil, dia terpaksa lakukannya

"Kaizo, aku akan kembali" bisik Lynna "Doakan aku semoga misi ini selamat dan berjalan dengan lancar. Aku tahu kau dengar sekarang, aku nak kau berikan aku semangat untuk mulakan misi ini dengan hati yang kental. Kau jaga diri baik-baik"

Lynna meninggalkan bilik itu sambil perhatikan wajah Kaizo yang tergerak sedikit itu. Mungkin itu adalah petanda yang Kaizo dengar dengan bisikan dia tadi. Lynna keluar dari bilik itu tanpa berpatah balik

* * *

Kommander Kokoci, Sai, Shielda dan juga Momoki yang kebetulan ada di stesen TAPOPS, menemai Lynna pergi ke bilik penjara Crystallo. Lynna telah dihantar oleh Lahap untuk terus ke stesen TAPOPS. Lahap seperti yang lain, sedih dan geram dengan apa yang berlaku keatas kapten kesayangan dia

"Ini dia penjara si Crystallo tu"

Lynna berhenti di hadapan sebuah penjara. Crystallo bangun dari tempat duduknya. Dia tersenyum sinis melihat Lynna. Mata dia terus merenung tajam ke arah Lynna. Gadis itu tidak takut dengan renungan Crystallo. Wajah Lynna berubah menjadi garang sedikit. Lalu dia ke depan. Pintu dinding lutsinar itu menjadi penghalang diantara Lynna dan Crystallo

"Kau siapa wahai gadis cantik? Salah satu ahli pasukan TAPOPS?"

"Aku ke sini cuma ingin tahu.. dimana kau sembunyikan Fang?" Nada Lynna berubah menjadi garang

"Tapi kau tidak jawab soalan aku dulu. Siapa kau?" Crystallo masih tersenyum sinis lagi

"Aku hanyalah manusia dari planet bumi sahaja"

"SALAH!" Lalu Crystallo tergelak di dalam penjara itu "HAHAHAHAAA! Jawapan kau adalah SALAH! Sebelum aku culik Kapten Kaizo dan adiknya, aku telah mengumpul kesemua maklumat tentang Kapten Kaizo dan dimanakah dia berada sekarang ini. Kau adalah gadis istimewa yang berjaya menambat hati dia. Kau juga bukan manusia biasa tetapi seorang manusia yang mempunyai kebolehan tersendiri.. hehehe"

"Jadi? Kau sudah tahu jawapannya kenapa kau tanya aku lagi?"

"Sebab aku nak dengar jawapan dari mulut kau sahaja.. hehehe"

"Lynna, kau hati-hati dengan dia ni" tegur Kommander Kokoci kepada Lynna "Kau jangan biarkan dia masuk ke dalam kepala kau" Lynna angguk kepalanya kepada Kokoci

"Sekarang aku nak jawapan dari kau pula. Dimana kau sembunyikan Fang?" Kali ini suara Lynna lebih garang daripada sebelum ini. Crystallo berdiam diri sahaja perhatikan Lynna "Aku akan ulang balik soalan aku, dimana dia berada sekarang ini?"

"Bukan ke Kommander Kokoci mempunyai ahli TAPOPS yang hebat sampai dapat menangkap aku? Kenapa perlu tanya aku? Dan bukan tuan puteri mempunyai kuasa yang luar biasa. Kenapa perlu soalan aku? HAHAHA! Kenapa? Sebab kamu semua tidak percaya dengan kebolehan yang ada di dalam diri masing-masing? HAHAHAHAA!"

Lynna menggenggamkan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak boleh biarkan kemarahan dia mengawal dirinya. Dia cuba tenangkan diri tetapi Crystallo tidak henti-henti berikan gelakan sinisnya kepada dia. Sai, Shielda dan Momoki cuba hendak tenangkan Lynna agar tidak bertindak ganas

"Kau geram kerana tidak dapat apa yang kau mahukan? Hahahaa... cubalah lagi, aku nak lihat sejauh mana kau sanggup lakukan untuk dapatkan jawapan dari aku sendiri"

"Kau jangan nak cabar aku" tegas Lynna

"Aku cabar kau? Hahaha.. marilah, aku cabar kau untuk gunakan kekerasan kau terhadap aku" Crystallo cuba hendak retakkan hati Lynna yang penuh dengan kebaikan "Aku tahu kau tidak mahu berdendam dengan aku tapi... kau tidak terfikir ke, kalau kau terlalu baik dan biarkan aku mereput di sini, bukan ke satu hari nanti, aku akhir dapat lepaskan diri. Sudah tentu akan pergi cari musuh aku si Kapten Kaizo untuk habiskan dendaman aku terhadap dia. Sudah tentu juga adik dia akan menjadi mangsa. Sekarang ini pun, adik dia sudah terseksa seorang diri di tempat yang misteri dan Kapten Kaizo pula.. hahaha.. tekaan aku, mesti dia belum bangun lagi. Kalau aku kembali, mesti aku akan lakukan yang lebih dasyat daripada sebelumnya. Kau pasti akan menyesal"

"Lynna, jangan dengar cakap dia" Kokoci mula risau apabila Lynna tidak berkata apa lagi. Sang gadis itu hanya perhatikan Crystallo dengan begitu lama sekali "Lynna, baik kau beredar. Biar kami gantikan tempat kau"

"Betul tu tuan puteri. Kami akan bantu kau" kata pula Momoki

"Lynna, baik kau berundur sebelum kami bertindak" kata Kokoci dengan nada serius

"Si gadis ni nak berundur? Dia tidak akan berundur... dia tidak akan mengalah" Crystallo menuju ke depan sedikit untuk bersua muka dengan Lynna "Dendam akan muncul di dalam hati kau wahai tuan puteri. Kau akan gunakan dendam itu untuk hapuskan aku tapi sebelum itu.. kau masih tunggu lagi jawapan yang kau cari-carikan"

"Baik kau beritahu aku sekarang juga, DIMANA FANG BERADA SEKARANG INI!"

Terjadinya letupan kecil di beberapa lampu yang ada di dalam bilik itu. Ianya terjadi apabila kemarahan Lynna tidak dapat dikawal dengan baik. Emosi dia sudah mengawal Lynna. Tangan kanan Lynna sudah keluarkan sebuah cahaya api yang kecil

"Lynna! Baik kau hentikan!" marah Kokoci "Sai! Momoki! Cepat bawa Lynna keluar dari sini"

Tetapi sebuah dinding berwarna ungu lutsinar timbul diantara Lynna dan mereka berempat. Kokoci, Sai, Shielda dan Momoki tidak dapat mendekati diri mereka kepada Lynna Dia tidak mahu sesiapa menganggu dirinya untuk dapatkan jawapan yang dia mahukan

"Hahaha... cepat keluarkan kemarahan kau lagi. Aku ingin saksikan kehebatan diri kau untuk menyeksakan diri aku"

"JANGAN DENGAR CAKAP DIA!" Jerit Kokoci

"Tuan puteri adalah seorang gadis yang lemah lembut bukan seorang gadis yang ganas. Aku yakin kau dapat kembali tenang, percayalah pada diri sendiri, wahai tuan puteri" Momoki tidak akan berputus asa untuk selamatkan diri Lynna "Percayalah, ini bukan jalannya. Nanti tuan puteri akan menyesal"

Lynna tidak berkata apa lagi. Cahaya api di tangannya sudah terpadam tetapi Crystallo tidak mahu mengalah. Dia tetap mahu melihat seorang gadis berhati baik berubah menjadi kejam dan bersifat dendam

"Kau nak dengar kata-kata mereka? Kau nak biarkan aku di sini tanpa membuat apa-apa? Aku boleh sahaja kembali dan hancurkan semua orang yang kau sayang. Keluarga kau, kawan kau dan terutama sekali, si Kapten Kaizo tu. Aku akan seksa mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Aku akan ambil nyawa mereka dan akan pastikan kau merana"

"KAU JANGAN BERANI DEKATI MEREKA!"

Dinding pintu penjara Crystallo terus meletup dengan kuatnya. Crystallo terpelanting kebelakang. Badan dia terkena pada dinding bilik kecil penjara itu. Dia masih lagi boleh tersenyum kerana dia berjaya membuat Lynna marah. Kokoci, Sai, Shielda dan Momoki menjerit-jerit nama Lynna untuk hentikan perbuatan dia. Mereka tidak mahu Lynna jatuh ke dalam muslihat Crystallo tetapi malangnya, Lynna endahkan sahaja jeritan mereka. Lynna berjalan masuk ke dalam bilik kecil itu. Dia angkat tangannya untuk hapuskan musuhnya

"Hahaha.. marilah hapuskan aku" Crystallo tergelak sinis "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika hati kau ada setitik hitam kerana perbuatan kau. Walaupun ianya hanyalah setitik sahaja, ianya boleh merebak dan hati kau akan menjadi hitam selama-lamanya. Kehidupan kau akan penuh dengan dendam. Setiap manusia ataupun alien yang cuba musnahkan orang-orang yang kau sayang, kaulah akan menjadi orang pertama hapuskan mereka dulu. Tiada lagi sang gadis yang mereka kenali sebelum ini, kerana diri kau sudah berubah. Sedikit demi sedikit, kejahatan akan menguasai kau juga"

"Diam! Kau memang betul-betul nak mati di tangan aku. Baiklah, aku akan hancurkan kau!"

"Marilah! Aku sudah lama bersedia"

Lynna makin ke depan dengan perasaan dendamnya. Aura-aura hitam mula timbul di tubuh badanya. Dia tidak kisah apa tentang akibatnya nanti. Apa yang dia tahu, Crystallo mati di hadapan dia. Dendam mula menguasai diri Lynna. Jeritan-jeritan dari ahli TAPOPS sudah tidak bermakna lagi buat Lynna. Kedua tangannya mula keluarkan bebola api berwarna ungu. Crystallo tergelak seperti orang gila. Dia seperti sudah berjaya mengubah seorang puteri menjadi seseorang yang mempunyai perasaan dendam

"Jangan Lynna"

Lynna terus berhenti. Bebola apinya terus hilang. Dinding pelindung dia berwarna ungu lutsinar turut hilang. Hati Lynna menjadi tenang seketika kerana suara yang dia dengar adalah suara seseorang yang dia sangat sayang. Lynna menoleh ke kiri bahunya. Boboiboy ada di situ dengan sebuah tablet. Di skrin tablet itu mempunyai image Kaizo. Boboiboy berjaya membuat video call dari stesen TAPOPS terus ke bumi

"Jangan Lynna.. jangan biarkan dia menang" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang agak lemah

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Yea, aku sudah bangun tapi kau jangan terpedaya dengan kata-kata dia. Lynna yang aku kenal adalah seorang yang penyayang, mempunyai empati yang aku sendiri tiada dan kau juga seorang gadis yang suka memberikan kata-kata nasihat. Sifat dendam bukan salah satu sifat kau. Aku kenal kau, Lynna.. kau jangan masuk ke dalam dunia gelap"

"Kaizo.." Kepala Lynna tertunduk sedikit. Air mata dia mula menitis di atas lantai "Maafkan aku... aku terlalu ikutkan emosi"

"Lynna, aku percaya kau dapat jalankan misi ini dengan baik. Aku juga percaya yang kau dapat selamatkan adik aku"

Lynna terus terduduk di atas lantai bilik penjara itu. Dia menangis kerana malu dengan perbuatan dia. Dia juga malu kerana termakan kata-kata Crystallo tadi. Boboiboy melutut di tepi Lynna

"Jangan menangis kak Lynna" kata Boboiboy "Kita sama-sama jalankan misi. Kak Lynna gunakan kuasa akak untuk kebaikan. Boboiboy percaya dengan diri akak"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy" Lynna mengesat air matanya sambil tersenyum

Crystallo sudah ternyata gagal untuk mempergunakan Lynna. Jadi dia mengambil peluang ini untuk larikan diri daripada mereka. Kommander Kokoci mula perasan Crystallo cuba hendak lepaskan dirinya. Lalu dia menyuruh Sai, Shielda dan Momoki untuk tangkap Crystallo semula. Sai melemparkan topi perisai dia ke arah Crystallo. Topi dia tepat terkena badan Crystallo dan akhirnya dia jatuh bergolek di atas lantai

"Mana kau mahu lari" Momoki halakan pedang dia ke arah dada Crystallo "Aku tidak akan maafkan kau kerana mempergunakan tuan puteri kita. Hati perempuan bagaikan batu permata yang suci. Kita sebagai seorang lelaki tidak sepatutnya mengotori batu permata itu supaya ianya kekal suci. Kita juga sepatutnya membawa mereka ke jalan yang betul bukan ke jalan yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Sayang sekali kau bukanlah seorang lelaki alien yang mithali"

"Cheh, sempat lagi si kasanova ni" bisik Boboiboy "Tapi.. ok juga nasihat dia tu"

Kaizo pun turut sama setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy. Lalu skrin tablet itu menjadi hitam. Kaizo sudah tamatkan video call mereka. Boboiboy menolong Lynna untuk bangun dari situ. Crystallo telah dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah bilik penjara yang lain

"Kommander Kokoci"

"Yea Lynna"

"Maafkan saya kerana gagal untuk dapatkan jawapan dari dia" Kepala Lynna tertunduk sedikit. Mata dia tidak pandang ke arah Kokoci kerana dia rasa bersalah dengan Kommander itu "Saya akan memperbetulkan balik kesilapan saya sebentar tadi"

"Tak perlu Lynna" balas Kokoci "Sekarang ini kita perlu cari jalan lain untuk mencari Fang"

"Tapi... macam mana nak cari Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hmmm.. mengikut kata Sai dan Shielda, tempat persembunyian Crystallo pada masa itu adalah si sebuah planet yang kaya dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan pelik"

"Jadi kommander rasa Fang ada di planet itu?" tanya Boboiboy lagi

"Tak, aku tak rasa begitu kerana planet itu tiada teknologi yang canggih" Kommander Kokoci membuka cermin mata hitamnya "Tapi pendapat aku, ada sebuah planet yang dekat dengan planet itu. Planet yang sunyi sepi tetapi pada suatu ketika dahulu, planet itu penuh dengan pengunjung alien dari planet lain kerana ianya mempunyai sebuah taman tema yang sangat luar biasa"

"Taman tema? Jadi sekarang ini.. planet itu sudah lagi tiada penghuni?"

"Yea Lynna.. planet itu menjadi planet terbiar. Tiada kehidupan yang wujud di situ lagi. Hanya peninggalan taman tema itu sahaja. Ada yang pernah pergi ke planet itu, mereka kata permainan-permainan itu masih boleh digunakan lagi"

"Jadi, kita harus siasat. Kemungkinan Fang di sembunyikan di situ" Boboiboy yakin Fang ada di planet itu "Kita harus cepat. Kita sudah tiada masa lagi"

"Betul tu Boboiboy. Biar aku bawa kau dan tuan puteri ke sana" kata Momoki sambil tunduk sedikit kepada Lynna sebagai tanda hormat "Kapal angkasa aku alu-alukan untuk membantu tuan puteri"

"Kalau begitu.. Sai dan Shielda akan temankan kamu semua ke sana"

"Crystallo ni bagaimana?" tanya Shielda

"Jangan risau, aku akan letakkan dia dibawah permerhatian Laksamana Tarung" Kokoci memakai cermin mata hitam dia balik "Kamu semua boleh pergi sekarang dan semoga berjaya"

* * *

Perjalanan mereka ke planet terbiar mengambil masa yang agak lama. Kapal angkasa Momoki agak kecil berbanding dengan kapal angkasa Kaizo. Momoki mengendali kapal angkasanya dengan begitu cermat sekali. Sai dan Shielda ada bersama Momoki di bilik kawalan. Lynna pula, dia sempat menghubungi Kaizo untuk memberitahu perkembangan mereka di angkasa. Dia juga sempat bertanyakan beberapa soalan kepada Kaizo. Setiap soalan yang ditanya oleh Lynna, Kaizo dapat menjawabnya dengan sempurna. Kaizo ceritakan suasana rumah itu tersebut kepada Lynna dan juga tentang planet terbiar itu

"Aku harap, apa yang aku dapat sampaikan, ianya akan menjadi petunjuk buat kau untuk mencari Pang"

"Aku berharap begitu Kaizo. Kau rehatkan diri kau di sana dan jangan fikirkan sangat tentang kami di sini. Aku tak nak melihat kau sakit lagi"

"Baiklah wahai tuan puteri"

Lynna tergelak sedikit. Kaizo tersenyum apabila dia melihat gelakan Lynna tadi. Tiba-tiba Rizu menyibuk di sebelah Kaizo untuk memberikan kata-kata semangat kepada Lynna

"Kak Lynna! Pizu yakin kak Lynna dapat selamatkan abang Fang dan bawa dia pulang ke sini! Kak Lynna jangan risau, Pizu akan jaga abang Paizo dengan baik. Kakak Faye pun ada dekat sini. Dia tidak makan dekat sana. Abang Paizo dah makan. Tok Aba yang bawakan makanan untuk abang Paizo. kakak Faye cakap, kejap lagi atuk dan nenek abang Paizo akan sampai. Tak sabarnya Pizu nak jumpa dia orang!"

"Hehee.. nanti kirim salam dekat mereka ok"

"Baik kak Lynna!" Rizu berikan tabik hormat kepada Lynna "Kak Lynna jalankan misi dengan baik yea"

"Yea Rizu"

"Rizu.. bagi abang pula cakap dengan dia" Rizu alihkan diri dia dari skrin itu. Dia terus pergi menyertai Faye untuk makan nasi goreng bersama "Lynna.. aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan adik aku sekarang ini. Aku tidak mahu fikirkan yang bukan-bukan tapi aku nak kau jangan terlalu beremosi sangat bila kau sudah menjumpai dia"

"Kenapa aku akan beremosi pula nanti?"

"Aku takut.. kau akan rasa sedih dengan keadaan dia nanti. Aku dapat rasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan adik aku"

"Kaizo.. kalau kau rasakan begitu, mungkin sekarang ini dia dalam keadaan lemah atau dia menjadi buas kerana tidak tahu dimana kau berada sekarang ini"

"Itu yang membuatkan aku risau. Aku takut dia menjadi buas dan bertindak ganas apabila dia nampak kau dan yang lain-lain" kata Kaizo. Dia cuba bangunkan dirinya sedikit "Aku tidak mahu kehilangan dia. Aku juga harus berfikiran positif yang dia akan selamat tapi hati aku kata lain. Aku macam tak tahu nak fikir apa"

"Kau harus bertenang dan berehat sahaja, Kaizo. Aku tak nak kau sakit. Aku nak apabila adik kau sudah kembali, dia dapat melihat abang dia dalam keadaan selamat. Jadi, aku nak kau berikan kekuatan kepada diri aku"

"Yea Lynna, aku akan sentiasa ada di hati kau. Walaupun misi ini adalah untuk kau, tapi kita tetap satu pasukan"

"Satu pasukan" bisik Lynna sambil berikan senyumannya kepada Kaizo "Aku harus pergi. Aku akan menghubungi kau lagi"

Lynna tamatkan video call itu. Dia menuju ke arah tingkap untuk melihat keadaan luar. Di dalam fikirannya, dia bimbang dengan kesihatan Fang dan juga Kaizo pada ketika ini. Dia bimbang jikalau misi ini gagal, kesihatan Kaizo akan merundum. Kaizo baru sahaja bangkit dari komanya. Dia tidak mahu melihat Kaizo sakit ataupun lebih teruk, jauhkan dirinya daripada semuanya. Lynna juga terfikir, kalau mereka berjaya menjumpai Fang tetapi semuanya berlambat. Ini pasti hati Kaizo hancur. Kaizo pasti akan kesunyian di kelak hari. Dia gelengkan kepalanya untuk buang semua pemikirannya

"Kak Lynna ok ke?"

Lynna pusing kebelakang. Boboiboy melihat mata Lynna ada sedikit berkaca. Lynna mahu menangis di situ tetapi dia menahan dirinya daripada buat begitu

"Kak Lynna jangan sedih. Boboiboy ada dekat sini. Sai, Shielda dan Momoki pun ada dekat sini untuk menolong kak Lynna" Boboiboy berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada Lynna "Akak nak tahu tak kenapa Boboiboy ada dekat stesen TAPOPS tadi?"

"Ceritakanlah kepada akak"

"Sebab abang Kaizo yang suruh Boboiboy pergi ke stesen TAPOPS" kata Boboiboy. Lalu dia bersambung lagi "Beberapa jam begitu, abang Kaizo bangun. Dia sebut nama kak Lynna.. dia dapat rasakan diri kak Lynna dalam bahaya. Jadi dia hantar Boboiboy untuk selamatkan diri kak Lynna. Nampaknya, tekaan abang Kaizo memang tepat sekali"

"Dan tablet tadi tu Boboiboy dapat dari mana?"

"Hehehe.. Emmy yang bagi. Dia ada datang semasa kak Lynna tiada. Dia suruh Boboiboy bawa tablet untuk cuba kekuatan signal untuk membuat panggilan video" Boboiboy tersengih sedikit "Kak Lynna pergilah berehat"

"Boboiboy tak nak pergi berehat juga?"

"Err.. takpelah kak Lynna.. Boboiboy ok aje ni" Boboiboy tersengih lagi. Lalu dia bertanyakan sesuatu "Kak Lynna.. kenapa abang Kaizo tak nampak sedih?"

"Sedih?"

"Yelah, nyawa adik dia dalam bahaya dan tidak tahu dimana Fang berada sekarang ini. Abang Kaizo pula, macam tak nampak sedih sangat

Lynna duduk di atas kerusi yang melekat di tepi dinding kapal angkasa itu. Dia memandang luar tingkap dan lalu dia bercakap

"Sebenarnya hati dia tengah sedih tetapi dia tidak mahu tunjukkan kesedihan itu kerana dia tahu, kalau dia bersedihan sahaja, kesihatan dia pula akan terjejas. Jadi dia perlu kuatkan diri tetapi pada masa sekarang ini, dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan lagi untuk pergi selamatkan adiknya. Kaizo sekarang ini hanya mampu berikan semangat dan kekuatan dia kepada akak untuk mencari dan menyelamatkan Fang"

"Abang Kaizo mesti susah hati tapi pada masa yang sama, dia harus tenang dan rehatkan dirinya"

"Betul tu Boboiboy" kata Lynna

"Tuan puteri, kita sudah sampai" Momoki mendarat kapal angkasa di sebuah tempat yang lapang "Selamat datang ke planet terbiar"

Boboiboy melihat di luar tingkap. Planet itu bagaikan planet padang pasir. Tiada tumbuhan hijau yang ada di planet itu. Taman-taman tema yang dikatakan oleh Kokoci, boleh dilihat dari jauh lagi. Permainan-permainan di situ nampak usang dan ada yang sudah termusnah sedikit. Setelah kapal angkasa itu selamat mendarat, Momoki membuka pintu bahagian belakang kapal angkasanya. Mereka semua turun dari kapal angkasa itu

"Memang tiada kehidupan langsung di sini?"

"Yea, memang tiada. Air pun tiada di sini. Dulu memang ada tetapi semuanya sudah kering" balas Shielda kepada Boboiboy "Taman tema di sini memang meriah tetapi makin lama, ianya makin merosot sehinggalah ianya menjadi kosong tanpa pengunjung. Dari situ, ramai pekerja berhenti kerja dan hanya tinggal pengusaha taman tema itu sendiri. Akhirnya, dia tinggalkan sahaja taman tema ini begina sahaja. Kemana dia pergi, ramai tidak tahu" jelas dia

"Agaknya, apa yang terjadi dengan taman tema itu sampai tiada siapa yang ingin datang ke sini lagi"

"Itu kami tidak pasti, Boboiboy" kata Momoki "Ramai yang membuat cerita bahawa taman tema itu berhantu"

"Berhantu!" terkejut Boboiboy

"Kau takut?" Sai tersenyum sinis sedikit

"Err.. takdelah.. hehehe" Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu-garu kepalanya

Perjalanan mereka ke taman tema itu tidak memakan masa yang lama. Hanya 10 minit sahaja. Semasa mereka tiba di taman tema itu. Mereka boleh lihat pintu gerbang masuk ke dalam taman tema itu, sudah musnah sedikit. Warna dia yang berwarna-warna sudah menjadi pudar. Di hadapan mereka mempunyai beberapa gerai makanan dan juga cederamata. Semua gerai-gerai itu ditutup rapi tetapi ada sebahagian daripada gerai itu, terbuka luas kerana ada juga yang datang untuk mencuri barang di situ. Di dalam taman tema itu juga terdapat sebuah tasik yang luas tetapi malangnya, ianya sudah kering. Sampan-sampan berbentuk angkasa, hanya beratur di tepi-tepi tasik kering itu. Rollercoaster yang sangat memukaukan, masih lagi boleh dinaiki. Ferris wheel pula, malangnya, ianya tidak boleh dinaiki lagi kerana ianya tidak selamat untuk digunakan. Jauh dari situ, terdapat dua jenis rumah permainan. Satu rumah ialah rumah hantu dan satu lagi adalah rumah misteri

"Apa yang Kaizo cerita pada akak, tak mungkin rumah itu adalah rumah hantu"

"Tuan puteri, aku rasa Fang tiada di rumah misteri juga"

"Kenapa kau katakan begitu?" tanya Lynna kepada Momoki

"Kerana bumbung rumah misteri itu, separuh daripadanya sudah hilang. Jikalau Fang dan Kapten Kaizo disembunyikan di situ tempoh hari, sudah tentu mereka boleh keluar dari rumah itu secara selamat"

"Betul juga kata kau" Lynna melihat sekitar itu lagi. Dia rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak kena "Baiklah, kita semua berpecah. Jika jumpa sesuatu yang memelikkan, hubungi aku dengan segera. Boboiboy, kamu ikut akak"

"Tuan puteri" panggil Momoki

"Kenapa Momoki?"

"Izinkan aku untuk menyiasat di dalam rumah misteri itu. Mungkin aku tersilap dan tidak"

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati bila kau siasat tu"

Momoki tunduk sebagai tanda hormat. Dia terus menuju ke arah rumah misteri itu. Sai dan Shielda pergi ke arah bertentangan dengan Lynna dan Boboiboy. Mereka berlima tidak akan berhenti menyiasat dan mencari sehingga semua tempat sudah diperiksa. Boboiboy rasa sedikit ketakutan kerana teringat balik kisah karnival hantu pada tahun lepas. Dia tersengih apabila dia menjumpai Merry-Go-Round yang ada di dalam taman tema itu. Dia dan Lynna berjalan agak jauh sedikit. Mereka terjumpa sebuah kedai kecil. Dinding-dinding kedai itu diperbuat daripada kaca. Keadaan kedai itu seperti tidak pernah disentuh oleh sesiapa. Ianya seperti sebuah kedai yang baru. Di dalamnya pula, ada barang-barang yang masih tersusun cantik. Semunya nampak sempurna. Tiada yang cacat cela. Lynna mula rasa pelik. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam kedai itu

"Pelik" bisik Lynna

"Apa yang peliknya kak Lynna?"

"Boboiboy tak rasa pelik ke sebab kedai ini macam baru dibina" kata Lynna sambil menyentuh barang-barang cenderamata yang ada di dalam kedai itu seperti buku nota, magnet, bingkai gambar dan bermacam-macam lagi "Mungkin Crystallo sembunyikan Fang di dalam planet ini tetapi persoalannya, dimana?" Dia sentuh sebuah globe kecil yang mempunyai salji-salji putih didalamnya

Pada ketika itu jugalah Lynna mendapat sebuah firasat tentang Crystallo tetapi ianya berkenaan dengan masa yang sudah berlalu. Di dalam kuasa firasat itu, Lynna melihat Crystallo sedang membaca semua data-data tentang Kaizo dan juga Fang. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah kertas biru menunjukkan tentang rekaan sebuah rumah. Di bahagian atas itu terdapat satu simbol yang Lynna tidak kenali. Ianya seperti simbol seekor burung dalam bentuk bulat. Crystallo pada ketika itu ada di dalam kedai itu tetapi dalamnya sangat berbeza. Tiada barang cenderamata yang dipamerkan. Hanya kerusi, meja, papan kenyataan yang penuh dengan maklumat tentang Kaizo, Fang dan juga diri dia iaitu Lynna. Firasat itu terhenti di situ

"Kak Lynna?"

"Boboiboy... kedai ini sebenarnya adalah tempat Crystallo membuat kajian tentang Kaizo, Fang dan juga akak. Fang pasti ada di sekitar planet ini"

"Kalau takde, macam mana?"

"Kalau takde, kita akan tetap teruskan pencarian ini" kata Lynna dengan hati yang penuh semangat "Dekat dalam firasat akak tadi.. ada satu simbol yang akak nampak dekat kertas biru. Akak tak tahu apa maksud simbol itu"

"Akak ingat tak bentuk dia macam mana?"

"Ingat" Simbol yang dia nampak tadi masih jelas di dalam ingatan Lynna

Lalu hologram Momoki muncul di jam kuasa Boboiboy

"Boboiboy, bawa tuan puteri ke sini. Ada sesuatu yang dia perlu lihat"

Terus hologram itu ditamatkan oleh Momoki sendiri. Lynna dan Boboiboy bergegas keluar dari kedai itu dan terus ke rumah misteri. Sebaik sahaja mereka tiba di rumah misteri itu, Momoki sudah pun menunggu mereka di pintu masuk rumah tersebut. Di tangan dia terdapat sebuah peti berwarna hitam. Peti itu berkunci dan di bahagian atasnya terdapat satu simbol yang Lynna nampak di dalam firasatnya

"Simbol itu!"

"Kenapa dengan simbol ini?" tanya Momoki "Setahu aku, simbol ini adalah simbol dari satu planet yang ketika dahulunya Ratu Lily datang menyerang. Simbol ini merupakan simbol planet asal Fang dan Kapten Kaizo"

"Adakah Fang berada di planet dia sendiri?" Sai baru tiba di situ bersama Shielda "Kalau betul dia ada di sana, kita perlu siasat"

"Tapi.. apa dalam peti tu?" tanya Boboiboy

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Lynna letupkan mangga kunci pada peti itu. Mangga itu terjatuh selepas sahaja ianya hancur akibat diletupkan tadi. Lynna membuka peti itu. Kesemua maklumat tentang Kaizo, Fang dan Lynna tersimpan di dalam peti itu. Lynna mengangkat sebuah file tentang diri dia. Nampaknya, Crystallo sudah mengkaji segalanya tentang Lynna

"Crystallo ni bukannya bijak sangat tapi kalau dalam bidang mencipta sesuatu, aku kagumi dengan kebijaksanaan dia" kata Shielda "Begitu mudah sekali untuk menjejaki dia tapi aku takut kalau dia ada muslihat lain"

"Ada ke takde, kita mesti ke planet asal Fang juga. Mari kita bergerak sekarang"

"Baik tuan puteri" jawab Momoki dengan sopannya

* * *

Boboiboy, Lynna, Sai, Shielda dan Momoki sudah kembali ke kapal angkasa mereka. Momoki terus mengendali kapal angkasanya untuk keluar planet terbiar itu. Lynna pula, dia membawa peti tadi ke dalam sebuah bilik yang pernah di duduki oleh seorang gadis yang bernama Mimiko. Lynna duduk di atas katil sambil membuka peti itu. Dia mengambil sebuah file tentang Kaizo. Dia membaca semua data-data peribadi milik Kaizo

"Kak Lynna"

Lynna mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Boboiboy masuk ke dalam bilik itu dengan sebuah tablet di tangannya. Wajah Kaizo terpapar di tablet itu. Lynna simpan kembali file-file itu di dalam peti hitam

"Kaizo? Kenapa hubungi aku?"

"Aku cuma ingin tahu perkembangan kau di sana"

"Hmm... adik kau masih belum lagi dijumpai" balas Lynna dengan perasaan sedihnya "Kami sekarang ini dalam menuju ke planet asal kau"

"Planet asal aku?"

"Yea abang Kaizo. Tadi kita orang jumpa file-file tentang abang Kaizo, Fang dan juga Lynna"

"Mana file itu sekarang?" Nada Kaizo bertukar menjadi marah sedikit "Kalau boleh, bawa ke sini selepas sahaja misi kamu selesai"

"Ba-baik abang Kaizo" Boboiboy terus serahkan tablet itu kepada Lynna "Boboiboy tunggu dekat luar"

Boboiboy keluar dari bilik itu tanpa melihat kebelakang. Lynna kelihatan sedih dan Kaizo pula, nampak marah pada ketika itu. Mereka berdua tidak berkata apa sehinggalah Kaizo katakan sesuatu

"Lynna.. kenapa kau nampak sedih?"

"Sebab adik kau masih belum dijumpai. Aku tak dapat bayangkan betapa lemahnya diri dia ketika ini" Air mata Lynna membasahi pipinya. Lalu dia lap pipinya dengan lengan baju dia "Maaf sebab aku tiba-tiba menangis"

"Jangan risau, aku faham perasaan kau" kata Kaizo "Tentang file-file itu nanti, aku akan hapusrkan atau kau sendiri hapuskannya untuk aku"

"Nanti aku akan hapuskan"

"Kau ada baca file tu?"

"Err.. ada sikit" Lynna rasa bersalah "Maaf sebab aku ada baca data-data tentang kau"

"Takpe, aku maafkan" kata Kaizo "Oh yea, bagaimana kau tahu adik aku ada di planet asal kami?"

"Kerana simbol di peti itu" Lynna halakan tablet itu di bahagian atas peti tersebut "Momoki beritahu aku simbol ini berasal dari planet kau"

"Kalau kau nak tahu, sebenarnya Crystallo itu berasal dari planet kami juga" jelas Kaizo. Dia bangunkan diri dia sedikit "Aku tahu kerana aku pernah menyiasat tentang diri dia. Aku rasa digunakan planet terbiar itu untuk menyiasat tentang kami tanpa ada gangguan. Dia tahu planet terbiar itu agak jarang untuk orang datang"

"Aku pun fikir begitu, Kaizo" Lynna tersenyum sedikit "Atuk dan nenek kau sudah sampai?"

"Sudah.. kawan adik aku si pelik tu bawa dia orang pergi makan jap. Aku seorang sahaja dekat dalam bilik ni. Kawan-kawan adik aku yang lain, aku sudah arahkan mereka untuk kemaskan rumah aku"

"Ohh.. erm.. Kaizo, jauh ke dari planet terbiar ke planet asal kau?"

"Tidaklah terlalu jauh sangat tapi aku nak kau rehat secukupnya. Kau perlukan tenaga untuk jalankan misi ini" nasihat Kaizo kepada Lynna "Kau berhati-hatilah di sana nanti. Aku percayakan kau"

"Terima kasih Kaizo kerana percaya kepada aku untuk jalankan misi"

"Pergilah berehat Lynna. Nanti aku akan hubungi kau lagi"

Selepas sahaja mereka tamatkan panggilan video itu, Lynna terus baring di atas katil untuk berehat seketika. Dia tidak tahu cabaran apakah yang dia bakal hadapi. Dia cuma berharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar

 _Fang, akak datang untuk selamatkan kamu.. tunggu akak, jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Abang kamu sedang menunggu kepulangan kamu_ , bisik di hati Lynna

* * *

"Maaf Lynna.. saya kejutkan Lynna kerana kita sudah sampai di planet Avem"

Lynna membuka matanya. Dia telah dikejutkan oleh Shielda sendiri. Lynna terus bangun dan keluar dari katilnya sambil ucapkan terima kasih kepada gadis alien itu. Shileda membawa Lynna ke pintu keluar kapal angkasa itu. Boboiboy, Sai dan Momoki sudah menunggu kedatang mereka di situ

"Tuan puteri, sudah puas berehat?" tanya Momoki dengan hormatnya "Aku harap, katil Mimiko buatkan tuan puteri rasa selesa"

"Terima kasih Momoki, katil dia memang selesa" jawab Lynna secara sopan

"Mari kita pergi" kata Sai setelah bahagian pintu belakang kapal angkasa itu turun ke bawah "Adakah kita perlu berpecah?"

"Planet ini terlalu luas untuk mencari Fang.. hmm" Lynna terpaksa fikirkan sesuatu untuk mencari Fang "Kalau nak hubungi Fang.. signal jam kuasa Boboiboy tidak dapat menembusi tempat persembunyian dia"

"Oh.. sebab itu ke kamu semua tidak dapat mengesan Fang dan Kapten Kaizo tempoh hari?"

"Yea Momoki" kata Lynna sambil berjalan turun dari kapal angkasa itu "Mungkin... mungkin dalam peti tu ada petunjuk dimana Fang berada.." Dia terus berlari naik ke atas semula untuk dapatkan peti itu "Kamu semua tunggu di situ!" jerit Lynna

Beberapa minit kemudian, Lynna kembali dengan helaian lipatan kertas. Dia membuka kertas itu tunjukkan kepada Boboiboy, Sai, Shielda dan Momoki. Di atas kertas itu menunjukkan rekaan sebuah rumah untuk merangkap Fang dan Kaizo. Di bahagian bawah rekaan itu terdapat satu peta dimana rumah itu akan dibina

"Kamu bertiga tahu tentang tempat ini dimana?" tanya Lynna

"Mari aku bacakan peta itu" Lynna berikan kertas itu kepada Momoki "Hmmm.. nampaknya ianya berada di bawah tanah. Kawasan yang dia tulisan di sini adalah tempat yang pernah Ratu Lily musnahkan dulu"

"Maknanya.. rumah binaan dia ada di bawah rumah Fang?"

"Mungkin juga Boboiboy" balas Momoki

"Tapi.. apa yang aku lihat.. ianya berada di kawasan lapang. Aku tahu di kawasan perumahan Fang dan Kaizo ada sebuah padang yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka" kata Shielda

"Bukan ke pada suatu ketika dahulu, tempat ini pernah adanya janakuasa yang sama hebat seperti di planet Elektrica"

"Aku ingat tentang jana kuasa itu" Shielda seperti dapat meneka dimanakah Fang berada sekarang ini "Kalau betul tekaan aku, rumah itu ada dibawah tempat janakuasa itu. Crystallo mesti telah hidupkan semula janakuasa itu"

"Kalau betul, mari kita pergi" kata Lynna

Lalu mereka berlima bergerak terus ke kawasan perumahan Fang dan Kaizo ketika mereka kecil lagi. Rumah-rumah yang ada di kawasan itu, semuanya menjadi peninggalan sahaja. Lynna terkenang balik kisah dia berada di zaman silam Kaizo. Jalan-jalan yang dia lalui sekarang ini membuatkan dia tersenyum kerana pada ketika itu, dia dan Kaizo ada bergaduh sedikit. Ada perselisihan diantara mereka berdua tetapi akhirnya, masalah mereka dapat diselesaikan juga. Mereka tidak ikut jalan ke rumah Fang dan Kaizo pada suatu ketika dahulu. Mereka hanya terus ke sebuah padang yang lapang. Taman permainan yang ada pada suatu ketika dahulu, sudah tiada lagi di situ. Hanya tinggal tapaknya sahaja

"Itu bangunan janakuasa" kata Shielda "Nampaknya, janakuasa itu telah di aktifkan semula"

Sebuah bangunan kecil berwarna putih yang terletak di hujung padang dan di bahagian atas bangunan itu mempunyai satu palang. Palang tersebut terdapat kuasa-kuasa elektrik berwarna biru. Sesiapa yang terkena elektrik itu, pastinya nyawa mereka tidak akan selamat. Shielda membawa mereka ke bangunan itu. Di sebelah kanan bangunan itu, terdapat sebuah pintu berwarna biru. Dia membuka pintu yang tidak berkunci itu. Hanya terdapat beberapa mesin yang berbunyi bising sedikit. Di atas lantai bangunan itu terdapat satu lagi pintu. Sai cuba membuka pintu itu tetapi ianya berkunci

"Biar akak buka pintu ni" kata Lynna

Mereka berempat berundur sedikit dan Lynna maju ke depan. Dia letupkan pintu tersebut menggunakan kuasanya. Sebaik sahaja pintu itu hancur berkecai, Lynna boleh lihat sebuah tangga untuk turun ke bawah. Keadaan tangga itu agak gelap sehingga tidak nampak anak-anak tangga yang lain. Boboiboy keluarkan cahaya apinya untuk menyinari tangga tersebut

"Fang pasti ada di bawah" kata Boboiboy

"Boboiboy, kamu jalan ke depan" arah Lynna "Kerana kamu ada cahaya untuk menyinari perjalanan kita ke bawah nanti"

"Baik kak Lynna!"

Boboiboy turun dari situ. Satu per satu daripada mereka turun ke bawah. Tiada apa yang menarik berlaku di situ. Hanya sunyi sepi sahaja yang ada. Semakin lama, semakin ke dalam mereka masuk. Kini mereka sudah memasuki kawasan gua. Sampai sahaja di bawah, mereka menjumpai sebuah pintu gerbang yang tiada pintunya. Mereka masuk ke dalam

"Tempat apa ni?" tanya Boboiboy sambil padamkan kuasa apinya kerana tempat itu sudah pun bercahaya

Di hadapan mereka terdapat beberapa pintu besi yang tertutup rapi. Lynna ke depan sedikit. Adakah salah satu pintu ini akan membawa dia terus ke Fang? Atau ini adalah satu perangkap?

"Apa yang tuan puteri sedang fikirkan?"

"Maaf Momoki.. akak cuma nak pastikan kita dapat menjumpai Fang dengan segera" jelas Lynna "Tapi kita sendiri tidak tahu apa di sebalik pintu-pintu ini"

"Jangan risau.. biar aku periksa satu per satu" kata Sai "LEMPARAN TOPI PERISAI!" Topi Sai terus musnahkan sebuah pintu di hujung kiri. Tiada apa yang keluar di situ "Aku pergi periksa ada apa di dalam itu"

Lynna anggukkan kepalanya. Dia benarkan Sai pergi memeriksa apa yang ada di dalam itu. Sebaik sahaja dia masuk, dia terus berlari keluar kerana di dalamnya ada telur-telur katak raksasa dan juga ibu kepada telur-telur tersebut. Sai gelengkan kepalanya dan tidak benarkan sesiapa masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Dia tahu betapa bahayanya katak raksasa itu kerana katak itu boleh mengeluarkan sejenis yang dapat melumpuhkan mana-mana musuhnya, termasuklah sesiapa sahaja yang cuba menganggu dia. Pintu seterusnya, Sai pegang tombol hitam itu dan lalu dia membukanya dengan mudah sekali

"Apa yang ada di dalam itu?" tanya Lynna

"Hanya sebuah bilik kosong tetapi ada satu lagi pintu di dalamnya" jawab Sai

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi siasat apa yang ada di situ"

Boboiboy, Lynna, Shielda dan Momoki masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut bersama dengan Sai. Bilik itu memang kosong. Tiada perabut atau permaidani ataupun barang-barang perhiasan. Hanya ada sebuah pintu berbentuk empat segi tepat. Di tepi pintu itu terdapat satu mesin untuk masukkan kod-kod kata laluan. Pintu itu akan dibuka apabila mereka dapat masukkan kata laluan yang betul

"Bagaimana kita nak masuk dalam tu? Kata laluan pun kita tak tahu" tanya Boboiboy sambil garu-garu kepalanya

Lynna tidak mahu berfikir panjang. Dia terus letupkan pintu besi itu dengan kuasanya. Mata Boboiboy terus membulat besar dan lalu dia tersengih kerana dia tidak fikirkan untuk hancurkan pintu itu pula. Lynna masuk ke dalam pintu itu terlebih dahulu. Dia rasa dia seperti tempat yang betul kerana perhiasan di dalam itu betul-betul seperti di dalam rumah. Tangga, beberapa pintu yang ada di belakang tangga itu dan juga dua buah kerusi panjang di bahagian hadapan tangga tersebut

"FANG!" Jerit Lynna sambil mencari Fang di dalam rumah itu "FANG! KAK LYNNA ADA DEKAT SINI!"

"FANG! KITA ORANG DATANG NAK SELAMATKAN KAU!"

Tiada sahutan dari remaja alien itu. Lynna masih tidak berpuas hati. Dia berlari ke tingkat atas. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik pertama yang dia nampak. Bilik itu adalah sebuah bilik tidur. Di dalam bilik itu ada sebuah katil berwarna putih. Dia agak terkejut sedikit kerana ada kesan darah-darah kering pada cadar katil itu

"Itu.. darah Kaizo?" bisik Lynna

"KAK LYNNA!"

Lynna terus berlari keluar dari bilik tersebut. Jeritan itu tadi datang dari Boboiboy. Mungkin dia telah menjumpai Fang. Lynna bergegas turun ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tekaan dia memang tepat. Fang ada di situ tetapi dia kelihatan seperti trauma

"KORANG SEMUA HANYALAH HALUSINASI AKU SAHAJA!"

"Fang! Jangan kata begitu!" Lynna cepat-cepat pergi ke hadapan Fang "Kami ke sini untuk selamatkan kamu"

"TIPU! KORANG SEMUA PENIPU! SERIBU JARI BAYANG!"

Lynna melindungi mereka semua dengan kuasa ungunya. Shielda sempat melindungi diri dia dengan perisai dia. Sebaik sahaja kuasa bayang itu terkena perisau Shielda, ianya melantuk balik terus ke Fang. Lalu Fang melompat setingginya untuk elakkan diri daripada terkena kuasanya sendiri. Dia mendarat di tempat asalnya balik

"FANG! JANGAN SERANG KITA ORANG!" jerit Boboiboy

"Aku akan tetap serang korang! KAU TAHU TAK BETAPA PERITNYA HATI AKU DEKAT SINI! ABANG AKU SUDAH TIADA! IBU BAPA AKU PUN SUDAH LAMA TIADA! HANYA TINGGAL AKU SEORANG SAHAJA! DAN KORANG PULA MEMPERMAINKAN AKU! KORANG BUKANNYA KAWAN AKU YANG SEBENARNYA! INI SEMUA TIPU SAHAJA!"

"Fang! Jangan begitu.." Lynna maju ke depan sedikit demi sedikit "Ini kak Lynna.. akak datang ke sini untuk selamatkan Fang.. ini bukan halusinasi kamu dan bukan perangkap Crystallo juga. Percayalah cakap akak"

"Jangan dekat aku cakap!" jerit Fang. Tangan kanan dia sudah keluarkan kuasa bayangnya. Dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk menyerang Lynna "Kau bukan kak Lynna... kau mesti halusinasi aku!"

"Kak Lynna hati-hati" Boboiboy menjadi takut apabila dia melihat Lynna semakin lama semakin dekat dengan Fang

"Tak Fang.." kata Lynna secara lembut "Akak tahu Fang sedang trauma kerana keseorangan di sini dan melihat abang kamu hilang dari mata kamu sendiri tapi sebenarnya.. abang kamu selamat"

"TIPU!" Fang berundur sedikit kerana tangan Lynna makin sedikit lagi untuk menyentuh muka "Jangan datang dekat.. kalau tidak, aku akan serang kau!"

"Fang.. akak nak pulihkan minda kamu, agar diri kamu tidak lagi trauma"

Fang tidak berkata. Dia juga tidak serang Lynna. Dia bagaikan serba takut. Dia seperti ingin lari dari situ. Dia pandang kiri dan kanannya, dan lalu dia tolak Lynna sehingga gadis itu terjatuh di atas lantai. Fang lari masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik

"FANG!" Jerit Boboiboy

"Sai, Shielda.. Momoki, kamu bertiga tunggu di sini. Biar akak dan Boboiboy pergi dapatkan dia" kata Lynna sambil bangunkan diri dia balik "Mari Boboiboy"

Boboiboy dan Lynna masuk ke dalam bilik yang Fang masuki tadi. Bilik itu dipenuhi dengan rak-rak buku tetapi bukunya hanya sedikit sahaja. Fang sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia menyorokkan dirinya di bahagian belakang bilik. Dia meraung sambil memanggil nama ibunya

"Ibu.. adik nak abang.. adik tak nak tinggal sorang.. adik nak abang.. mana abang? Abang dah pergi tinggalkan adik ke?"

Tangisan Fang tadi membuatkan hati Lynna menangis. Dia menahan air matanya dan perlu kuatkan diri dia. Boboiboy tidak sanggup melihat diri kawannya terseksa begitu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia perlu lakukan untuk tenangkan diri Fang

"Ibu.. ayah... kenapa abang tinggalkan adik seorang diri dekat sini?"

"Fang.." panggil Lynna secara lembut

"Ibu?" Fang mendongak sedikit "Kau.. kau.. bukan ibu aku.. apa yang kau nak? Kau tak puas lagi ke tengok diri aku terseksa? Kau pergi dari sini! KAU BUKAN KAK LYNNA! KAU HANYA HALUSINASI SAHAJA!"

"Bukan Fang.. ini kak Lynna yang sebenarnya" Lynna melutut di hadapan Fang. Pada ketika itu, badan Fang sudah menggeletar sedikit "Fang.. dengar cakap ok. Ini kak Lynna, dan kawan kamu, Boboiboy. Kami semua datang untuk selamatkan Fang. Abang kamu selamat. Dia ada di hospital"

"Abang selamat?" Mata Fang terkebil-kebil sedikit

"Yea.. abang kamu selamat" Lynna sentuh kepala Fang sedikit "Bagi akak tenangkan pemikiran kamu. Fang tidak perlu lagi trauma. Akak ada dekat sini. Akak akan sentiasa menjaga kamu"

Sebuah pancaran cahaya keluar dari tangan Lynna. Dia tenangkan pemikiran Fang. Wajah Fang tidak lagi kelihatan takut tetapi wajah dia berubah menjadi tenang. Pemikiran dia bukan lagi kucar-kucir seperti sebelum ini. Cahaya itu hilang dari tangan Lynna. Secara tidak langsung, Fang terus memeluk Lynna sambil menangis sedikit

"Kak Lynna.. adik nak jumpa abang. Selama adik berada di sini, adik ingatkan keluarga adik sudah tiada. Tinggal adik seorang sahaja. Adik juga tunggu untuk sesiapa selamatkan adik tetapi tiada siapa yang datang. Adik jadi tak tentu arah. Setiap hari, kalau adik nak makan.. adik kena lalui halangan yang ada di dalam rumah ini. Memang ada makanan di dalam rumah ini tapi adik ingatkan racun, rupanya bukan"

"Maafkan akak kerana sampai lambat"

"Adik maafkan" balas Fang "Bawa adik jumpa abang.. adik rindukan abang"

"Akak akan bawa kamu pergi jumpa abang kamu. Jangan menangis lagi, Fang. Semuanya sudah selamat" Lynna kepala belakang Fang sedikit "Mari kita pulang. Semua sedang menunggu kepulangan Fang"

Fang lepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum sambil melihat wajah Lynna. Dia mengesat air mata Lynna dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu mereka berdua tergelak di situ. Boboiboy rasa bahagia melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Dia dapat rasakan Fang sangat bertuah dapat berkenalan dengan seorang gadis yang penyayang. Boboiboy terfikir, bila agaknya Lynna akan menjadi kakak ipar kepada Fang? Tahun ini? Mungkin tahun depan? 5 tahun lagi? Agaknya bila tu? Hehehee...

 _Abang, tunggu adik pulang. Kita akan bersama semula. Abang dan adik selamanya_

* * *

 **Hehee.. macam mana? Ok tak? Kalau tak ok.. maaf**

 **Hadni M.U - It's ok adik :) bukan adik seorang sahaja yang jadi silent reader.. sebenarnya ramai lagi yang jadi silent reader dekat luar tu xD hehehe**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	27. Perpustakaan

**Hai semua! Apa khabar? Semua sihat? Author tak sihat dekat sini T_T Maaf kalau lambat sangat update**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudi membaca fanfic ini!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Perpustakaan**

"Abang, bukan ke adik yang kena jaga abang? Kenapa pulak abang yang jaga adik? Abangkan baru keluar dari hospital"

"Tapi aku sudah sembuh. Kau tu.. 3 hari duduk dalam rumah perangkap tu sampai diri kau boleh jadi gila. Jadi aku kau nak rehat dan jangan nak stress sangat"

Kaizo suruh adiknya pergi baring di atas katil dan tidur sahaja. Fang ikut sahaja cakap abangnya. Dia baring dan perhatikan apa abang dia lakukan pada ketika itu. Kaizo mengangkat sebuah laptop dari meja belajar dan lalu dia berikan kepada adiknya. Selepas itu, dia keluar sebentar untuk membawa masuk satu dozen donut lobak merah yang tersusun cantik di dalam sebuah kotak putih

"Kau rehat puas-puas" kata Kaizo kepada adiknya "Makan donut tu.. aku suruh si Faye belikan untuk kau"

"Err.. terima kasih abang" Fang rasa serba salah sedikit "Abang.."

"Hmm.. kau nak apa?"

Fang bangunkan dirinya untuk ceritakan sesuatu kepada abangnya

"Abang tahukan dekat mana kita orang disorokkan tempoh hari?"

"Tahu" jawab Kaizo "Lynna ada cerita dekat abang. Kenapa? Kau pergi tengok rumah kita yang lama ke? Maafkan abang kerana tiada di sisi kau pada ketika itu"

"Takpe abang" Fang tersenyum lemah "Abang masa tu memang rasa sedih melihat rumah lama kita. Adik terus teringat balik kejadian dulu, semasa kita masuk ke dalam zaman silam kita"

"Apa yang kau rasa pada ketika itu?"

"Hati adik rasa sakit" balas Fang dengan nada yang perlahan "Adik seperti dapat melihat balik kejadian itu. Adik macam dengar suara ibu dekat situ.. lepas tu adik minta kak Lynna bawa adik ke kapal angkasa kerana adik tidak mahu melalui itu semua semula"

"Abang juga tidak lupakan saat-saat itu" kata Kaizo "Sudahlah, jangan ingatkan perkara yang sudah berlaku.. kau berehat sahaja. Malam ni, abang beli sahaja makanan. Kau tak perlu masak"

"Baik abang"

"Kalau kau nak jemput kawan-kawan kau datang, jemputlah" Kaizo cium dahi adiknya "Aku hanya mahu melihat kau gembira sahaja. Abang tak nak kau terseksa lagi"

Kaizo tinggalkan adiknya di dalam bilik itu. Fang membuka laptopnya untuk menonton sebuah movie sambil makan donut kegemaran dia. Sebelum Kaizo turun ke bawah, dia melihat adiknya seketika dan selepas itu, dia terus turun ke bawah. Lynna ada di ruang tamu sambil membelek-belek majalah fashion milik Faye. Dia ada di situ kerana Kaizo yang suruh dia datang. Kaizo turun ke bawah dan terus duduk di kerusi sofa ruang tamu

"Fang macam mana?" tanya Lynna sambil menutup majalah itu

"Dia nampak ok" kata Kaizo "Takde nampak sedih atau trauma ataupun sakit.. tapi aku biarkan dia berehat sahaja pada hari ini"

"Baguslah tu" kata Lynna sambil tersenyum sedikit "Kau pula, jangan nak buli dia"

"Itu... lain hari"

Lynna terus bersilang tangan dengan perasaan marah sedikit. Dia nak halang pun tak boleh

"Aku ada sesuatu nak beritahu kau"

"Beritahu aku apa, Kaizo?"

"Pasal Crystallo tu" kata Kaizo. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Kau tahu kenapa dia gunakan planet terbiar itu sebagai tempat dia merancangkan untuk tangkap aku dan Pang?" Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja "Aku sebenarnya ada baca tentang dia lagi. Sebenarnya taman tema di planet terbiar itu adalah hasil ciptaan dia tapi dalam file yang aku baca, tak tulis kenapa taman tema itu sudah tiada lagi pengunjung"

"Hmm.. sesuatu yang misteri" Lynna mengusap dagunya

"Aku malas nak siasat sebab apa. Biarkan sahajalah taman tema itu menjadi tempat terbiar" Kaizo sandar di kerusi sofa itu "Aku sebenarnya lupa nak ucapkan terima kasih kepada kau. Kerana kau dan ahli-ahli pasukan kau dapat menyelamatkan adik aku. Misi kau berjaya, Lynna"

"Terima kasih, Kaizo" Lynna rasa sedikit malu pada ketika itu "Jadi.. kau panggil aku ke sini sebab nak ucapkan terima kasih ke?"

"Ermm... bukan itu sahaja" Kaizo berpura-pura batuk sedikit "Aku sebenarnya.. nak..."

"IDOLI DAH SIAPKAN KERJA SEKOLAH! YEAHHHHH!"

Kaizo terus tepuk dahinya sendiri. Idoli berlari di sekeliling ruang tamu itu sambil mengangkat buku kerja sekolahnya dengan menggunakan dua belah tangannya. Dia kelihatan teruja apabila dia dapat siapkan kerja sekolahnya tanpa meminta bantuan daripada sesiapa. Idoli terus duduk di sebelah Lynna sambil tunjukkan hasil kerja sekolahnya

"Kak Lynna, tengoklah kerja sekolah Idoli! Idoli buat sendiri! Idoli bangga dengan diri Idoli!"

"Wah! Bagus betul dia ni" Lynna belai kepala Idoli sedikit "Nak akak periksa kalau ada yang tersilap?"

"Boleh juga!"

Kaizo seperti mahu menghalau Idoli dari situ kerana si anak kucing itu telah merosakkan rancangan dia untuk membawa Lynna pergi bersiar-siar sebagai tanda terima kasih. Dia menarik nafas dan tenangkan diri. Lalu dia bangun dan terus ke dapur untuk membuat teh hijaunya sebagai ubat tenangkan hati

"Macam mana kak Lynna?"

"Hmmm..." Lynna meneliti setiap soalan dan jawapan Idoli. Lalu dia menutup buku latihan itu "Bagus Idoli. Semua jawapan Idoli tepat sekali"

"YEAH!" Idoli peluk berdirinya sendiri kerana terlalu bangga dengan pencapaian yang ada pada dirinya "IDOLI BOLEH PERGI MAIN!"

Lynna tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat si anak kecil itu berlari masuk ke dalam bilik untuk sepahkan biliknya dengan mainan-mainan yang ada di dalam bilik itu. Lynna melihat Kaizo sudah tiada di ruang tamu. Dia bangun dan pergi mencari Kaizo di dalam dapur. Kaizo sudah pun siapkan teh hijaunya

"Hah, tadi kau nak apa?"

"Aku..."

"ABANG!" Muncul Fang di dalam dapur. Di tangan kanannya ada sebiji donut lobak merah yang sudah digigit "Adik nak pergi kedai Tok Aba boleh? Kawan-kawan adik ajak adik pergi sana"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Dia minum air hijau itu sebentar sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan adiknya

"Ketenangan" bisik Kaizo. Selepas itu, mata dia terus alih ke arah adiknya "Kau nak keluar.. keluarlah tapi jangan nak pergi ke mana-mana. Pastikan diri kau ada di kedai Tok Aba. Kalau kau tiada di situ, malam ini juga aku suruh kau masak"

"Err.. ok" Fang garu-garu kepalanya sambil perhatikan abang dia "Abang ni bad mood ke?"

"Yea, abang tengah bad mood SEBAB ABANG NAK AJAK KAK LYNNA KELUAR PUN, MESTI ADA GANGGUAN!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di wajah Fang. Wajah Lynna menjadi merah sedikit sebab malu

"Heheee... patutlah bad mood" kata Fang "Baiklah abang, sebagai adik yang baik. Adik akan sentiasa ada di kedai Tok Aba dan tidak akan lari ke mana-mana!"

"Bawa Idoli sekali"

"Baik abang ku yang terlajak hebat" Fang terus berikan tabik hormat kepada abangnya "Abang pergilah dating puas-puas yea. Nanti malam ni kita PARTY!"

"PARTY APA KEBENDANYA!" Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya "Aku suruh kau ajak kawan-kawan untuk makan malam sahaja.. BUKANNYA UNTUK BERPESTA!"

"Kalau tak menjerit tak boleh ke?" Fang bersilang tangan sambil bermasam muka "Yelah yelah.. malam ni jamuan makan sahaja. Takde party party tapi kalau si katak pili tu tiba-tiba nyanyi karaoke, abang boleh halau dia keluar" Dia terus makan cebisan terakhir donut lobak merahnya

"Baiklah, abang akan halau dia kalau si pelik tu mula melalak dalam rumah ni"

"Tak baik halau dia macam tu. Lily tu kan kawan Fang" tegur Lynna "Jangan buat hati kawan sedih atau sakiti hati mereka. Hargailah mereka walaupun perangai dia lain daripada kita"

"Yelah yelah.. adik tak kan halau dia" Fang terpaksa senyum sedikit "Hehehe.. adik akan bagi dia UBAT TIDUR!"

Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya lagi sekali. Lynna urut kepalanya sedikit. Fang tidak bermasam muka. Dia hanya melambai-lambai ke arah Kaizo dan Lynna. Sejurus itu, dia panggil Idoli untuk membawa si anak kecil itu pergi ke kedai Tok Aba

"PANG! TUNGGU! ABANG NAK KELUAR DAH NI!"

"BAIK ABANG KU!"

* * *

Suasana di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba berubah menjadi ceria sedikit apabila Harraz tiba di situ dengan sebuah kenderaan kecil yang membawa perpustakaan di bahagian belakang kenderaan itu. Harraz telah diminta oleh Emmy untuk memandu kenderaan itu membawanya terus ke kedai Tok Aba. Perpustakaan itu agak kecil sizenya. Bentuknya seperti empat segi tepat. Rak-rak buku diletak pada bahagian tepi dinding, terdapat empat buah kerusi di bahagian tengah dan terdapat sebuah meja di hadapan kerusi tersebut

"Wah! Dasyatnya Emmy ni" Mata Boboiboy terkebil-kebil melihat perpustakaan itu

"Hehehe.. terima kasih" ucap Emmy dengan rasa malu sedikit "Emmy namakannya, PERPUSTAKAAN BERGERAK!"

"Bagus Emmy.. akak suka membaca" kata Yaya "Lagipun membaca itu adalah amalan yang baik"

"Betul betul! Akak pun suka membaca maa... tapi Emmy mahu bawa perpustakaan ini dimana?" tanya Ying sambil melihat Harraz keluar dari kenderaan itu

"Emmy ingat nak letak dekat bandar dan kawasan perumahan macam taman permainan. Sesiapa sahaja yang boleh masuk tanpa kira umur. Tiada bayaran tapi kalau boleh, jagalah kebersihan perpustakaan ini" jawab Emmy

"Abang rasa, kalau letak dekat kedai Tok Aba ni pun ok juga" kata Harraz sambil menuju ke arah mereka

Gopal seorang sahaja yang duduk di kedai Tok Aba sambil makan ice cream chocolatenya. Mata dia pula sedang menonton sebuah rancangan kartun yang bertemakan detektif. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain sibuk berborak tentang perpuskataan itu dengan rancaknya

"Haih Gopal, kau tak pergi tengok ke perpustakaan yang Emmy buatkan tu?" tanya Ochobot

"Kejap lagilah, aku nak tengok rancangan kegemaran aku ni" kata Gopal

"Hmmm.. itu alasan ke atau kau memang minat dengan rancangan ni?"

"Mana adalah Tok Aba" jawab Gopal lagi "Saya tak pernah nak berikan alasan. Lagipun saya minat baca buku tapi... jaranglah baca.. hehehee"

"Hmm.. patutlah" Tok Aba lap meja itu sedikit kerana ada kesan tumpahan air chocolate "Cuba-cubalah baca buku daripada asyik main game dan tengok tv sahaja"

"Tapi Tok Aba, saya ni.. bila baca dua atau tiga muka surat, terus saya tutup buku. Banyak sangat perkataan. Macam mana saya nak ubahkan sikap saya ni?"

"Kasihan kau ni tapi seharusnya kau sudah cuba" kata Tok Aba "Lepas ni berusaha lagi baca 10 muka surat"

"Terima kasih Tok Aba! Saya berusaha lagi selepas ini supaya minat saya terhadap buku akan sama level dengan video game dan menonton tv!"

"Hmm.. eloklah tu" Ochobot terus angkat pinggan-pinggan kosong dan letakkan di dalam sink

"AMMY! LILY DATANG BAWA 10 GUNI BUKU-BUKU YANG LILY TAK GUNA DAH!"

Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Emmy dan Harraz terkejut dengan kehadiran Lily bersama sebuah lori besar yang mengangkut 10 guni buku-buku tidak digunakan lagi oleh Lily. Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar apabila dia nampak Boboiboy ada di situ. Dia mengharapkan Boboiboy akan memuji dirinya yang terlalu murah hati mendermakan sebuah buku-buku dia kepada perpustakaan itu

"BBB-CHAN!" Lily melambai-lambai ke arah Boboiboy dengan riangnya

"Hehehe.. sampai dah dia" Boboiboy tersengih di situ dengan kakinya melangkah kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit "Bagi aku satu alasan untuk larikan diri"

"Isk isk kau ni, dia kan kawan baik kau. Tak baik larikan diri daripada kawan baik kita tu. Nanti hancur hati dia. Bak kata si Momoki, tak baik buat hati seorang gadis menangis"

"Aik.." Boboiboy pusing kebelakang untuk melihat Fang yang baru tiba di situ "Bila masa kau sampai ke sini?"

"Itulah kau.. berborak rancak sangat dengan dia orang, sampai tak perasan aku ada dekat belakang kau"

"Hehe.. maaf Fang" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih "Tapi.. apasal nasihat kau tadi macam bukan dari kau aje"

"Yolah.. kau sudah sudah berubah ke?"

"Takdelah Ying" balas Fang "Aku sebenarnya ingat kata-kata kak Lynna dekat rumah tadi. Dia cakap, tak baik halau kawan sendiri. Lebih-lebih kawan itu adalah kawan baik kita dan kita tidak boleh sakiti hati mereka!"

"Hah! Betul kata kak Lynna tu" Yaya angguk kepalanya "Lagipun si Lily ni selalu ceriakan keadaan. Tak kiralah time kita tengah sedih ataupun gembira. Dia akan sentiasa ada dengan kita untuk berikan keceriaan walaupun sedikit"

Lily terdengar kata-kata mereka tadi. Mata dia sudah berkaca kerana dia terharu dengan kata-kata Yaya dan Fang tadi. Diri dia bagaikan ingin memeluk mereka berdua. Fang berundur dari situ supaya Lily tidak datang dekat kepada dirinya

"Wah! Kakak Milly pemurah hati betul. Terima kasih kakak Milly"

"Hehehe.. sama-sama" Lily terus tunjukkan tanda peace kepada Emmy "Cukup ke dengan buku-buku yang kakak Lily dermakan ni? Ammy nak lagi ke?"

"Err.. cukup kot" Emmy tersengih sedikit

"Kalau tak cukup lagi, aku boleh aje dermakan buku-buku abang aku tu tapi semuanya cerita seram dan misteri"

"Boleh aje abang Fely" kata Emmy

"Apa kata setiap minggu kita tukarkan buku-buku dekat perpuskataan tu"

"Idea yang bagus" kata Yaya kepada Harraz "Aku setuju dengan idea Harraz tu. Setiap minggu kita tukar buku baru. Takdelah sepanjang masa, asyik buku yang sama aje"

"Tapi dia orang pinjam ke nanti?"

"Boleh kot, Boboiboy" Harraz mengusap dagunya "Aku tak naklah buku yang mereka pinjam tu, tiba-tiba hilang pula dan paling tak best, mesti ada kesan koyak atau terkena tumpahan air ke, terkena ice cream ke atau terjatuh dalam longkang" Dia terkenang balik buku yang dia pinjam dari perpuskataan, terjatuh ke dalam kolam, sehingga dia takut hendak pulangkannya

"Nanti kita buat peraturannya sama-sama. Kita tunggu Bella dan Faye sampai dulu" Boboiboy melihat kiri dan kanannya "Dia orang lama lagi ke nak sampai?"

"Entah, dia orang tak call Lily pun" Lily mengeluh kecewa sedikit "Adakah kawan-kawan ku sudah melupakan kawan mu yang bernama Lily ni? OH TIDAK! TIDAKKKKKK!"

"Adeh.. dia dah buat bising. Aku nak pergi tengok Idoli sekejap"

Fang beredar dari situ kerana malas hendak mendengar drama si Lily. Dia ingin pergi melihat apa yang Idoli buat di kedai Tok Aba. Idoli pada ketika itu sedang menolong Tok Aba membuat hot chocolate untuk seorang pelanggan yang baru tiba di situ. Dia begitu seronok sekali sehingga dia berbual mesra dengan pelanggan itu. Kecomelan Idoli membuatkan hati pelanggan wanita itu cair

"Aunty nak dengar saya menyanyi?"

"Eh, takpelah.. aunty nak kena cepat ni, lain kali ok" kata pelanggan wanita itu dengan sopannya

"Ok!" Idoli tidak begitu kisah sangat. Asalkan dia dapat ceriakan setiap pelanggan Tok Aba yang mengunjungi kedai itu "Hot chocolate aunty sudah siap!"

"Terima kasih! Jumpa lagi anak comel"

"Hehehe..." Idoli tersipu malu di situ sambil melambai-lambai ke arah wanita yang sudah beredar dari kedai itu "Abang Fang nak makan apa?"

"Abang tak nak makan apa. Abang cuma nak tengok Idoli buat apa dekat sini"

"Dia tolong Tok Aba buatkan air untuk pelanggan Tok Aba. Rajin betul si comel ni" Tok Aba belai kepala Idoli sedikit "Hah Fang, betul kau tak nak apa-apa?"

"Takpelah Tok" jawab Fang secara ikhlas

"Kalau kau tak nak, apa kata kau belanja aku makan waffle chocolate!" Mata Fang terus melirik ke arah Gopal "Hehehee... aku bergurau aje. Jangan marah yea"

Fang terus duduk sambil abaikan Gopal yang ada di sebelah dia. Mata dia terus pandang skrin television itu. Pada ketika itu, Bella dan Faye baru tiba di situ dengan sebuah kotak di tangan masing-masing. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat buku-buku yang mereka ingin dermakan kepada perpustakaan bergerak itu. Semakin suka si Harraz dan si Emmy kerana dapat banyak buku yang mereka perolehi untuk perpustakaan mereka. Lily pula, dia mengarah pecahan Boboiboy untuk bawa turun kesemua sepuluh guni yang ada di belakang lori tersebut. Yaya dan Ying sibuk membelek buku-buku yang sesuai untuk diletakkan pada perpustakaan mereka. Kebanyakkan buku yang dibawa oleh Lily adalah buku bertemakan pengembaraan. Buku romantik agak sedikit jumlahnya tetapi mereka tidak terlalu kisah sangat

"Si Pang tu takde bawa buku dia ke?" tanya Bella sambil perhatikan Fang sibuk menonton sebuah rancangan TV

"Kita orang tak suruh dia bawa pun" jawab Yaya "Lagipun dia baru nak beransur pulih sebab hari tu. Biarlah dia berehat dulu"

"Yolah yolah, kita orang tak nak dia stress sangat maa"

"Ala Ying, bukannya stress sangat pun nak dermakan buku matematik dia yang terlampau banyak tu" Bella duduk di hadapan sebuah guni untuk melihat buku apa yang ada di dalam guni itu "Hmmm... Lily ni ada perpuskataan tersendiri ke dekat rumah?"

"Entahlah" jawab Faye

"Wah, buku Faye ada yang bagus-bagus maa" Ying mengangkat sebuah buku yang sesuai untuk sesiapa yang ingin belajar menjahit "Ini boleh kita letak dekat perpustakaan tu"

"Ha ah, bolehlah dia orang buat baju sendiri! Hehehe.. aku ada derma majalah lama aku? Ok tak?"

"Ok kot" jawab Yaya sambil membelek-belek majalah Faye di dalam kotak itu "Mungkin tak semua kita letak. Hanya dua tiga kot" Dia mengangkat keluar sebuah majalah tentang artis-artis jepun "Hehehe... majalah ni pun kau ada sekali?"

"Sebab dia orang semua handsome-handsome" Faye tutup muka dia kerana malu "Kalau aku dapat jumpa dia orang, mesti aku akan pengsan dekat situ juga.. hehehe"

Harraz tidak banyak berborak dengan mereka kerana dia begitu teruja melihat buku-buku yang banyak itu. Setiap buku dia akan angkat dan baca sinopsis yang ada pada belakang kulit buku tersebut. Dia seperti ingin baca kesemua buku tersebut, tidak kira samada buku itu menarik ataupun tidak. Kalau boleh, dia ingin duduk di dalam perpuskataan bergerak itu dan baca kesemua buku tanpa gangguan. Lily pula, dia melambai-lambai sambil ucapkan terima kasih kepada abang pemandu lori itu. Selepas itu, dia melihat kesemua pecahan Boboiboy

"Terima kasih Gempa-chan, Taufan-Chan, Halilintar-Chan, Blaze-Chan, Ice-Chan, Thorn-Chan dan juga Solar-Chan"

"Sama-sama" balas mereka bertujuh secara serentak

"Lily ada satu permintaan" kata Lily tersipu malu

"Apa dia Lily?" Gempa garu-garu pipi dia "Lily nak kita orang belanja makan ke?"

"Bukan tapi..." Lily menutup mulutnya dan lalu dia menjerit sekuat hati "LILY NAK DATING DENGAN GEMPA-CHAN!"

"ERK?!" Mata Gempa terkebil-kebil melihat Lily. Dia terkedu di situ

"Good luck, Gempa" Halilintar tepuk bahu Gempa sedikit dan terus beredar dari situ

"Hehehee.. semoga berbahagia! Aku sokong dengan hubungan korang" kata Taufan sambil tersenyum kambing

"Aku pun sokong juga! Kalau nak bunga api khas untuk teman wanita kau, aku akan tunaikan" kata Blaze dengan penuh semangat

"Tapi kita semua ni, muda lagi.. perlu ke ada teman wanita?"

"Jangan risaulah Thorn, ni hubungan mereka ni sementara sahaja. Jom kita pergi makan" kata Ice dengan matanya sudah melihat menu-menu di kedai Tok Aba "Rasa lapar pulak"

"Yo Gempa, jangan lupa jemput kita orang masa wedding kau" Solar turut menyetujui hubungan Gempa dan Lily "Nanti jangan lupakan kita orang masa kau pergi dating nanti"

"Terima kasih semua. Lily tidak akan lupakan kata-kata semangat korang berikan untuk Gempa" Mata Lily sudah berkaca. Dia terasa dirinya berada di syurga dunia "Oh.. teramat indah sekali ketika ini" bisik Lily sambil melihat langit biru pada ketika itu

Gempa mula cantumkan semula dirinya untuk menjadi Boboiboy yang asal. Boboiboy pura-pura sibuk di situ ketika Lily sedang mengelamun bersendirian di situ. Boboiboy menolong Bella mengumpul kesemua buku bertemakan misteri dan masukkan ke dalam satu kotak. Yaya dan Ying pula, sibuk memilih buku mana yang mereka harus letakkan di dalam perpustakaan bergerak itu. Harraz sudah jauh masuk ke dalam dunia dia iaitu membaca sebuah novel tentang pengembaraan di dunia mistik. Emmy dan Faye mengumpul bahan bacaan untuk kanak-kanak. Mereka tidak mahu di campur aduk dengan bacaan buku orang dewasa

"Eh.." Mata Lily terkebil-kebil. Dia melihat kiri dan kanannya "MANA GEMPA-CHAN?"

"Sudah sudahlah tu Lily, mari tolong kita orang"

"Ok Yaya!" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat

Fang hanya perhatikan mereka sahaja. Dia juga ingin dermakan buku-buku yang dia tidak gunakan lagi. Mungkin buku novel abang dia sekali. Dia tahu di dalam bilik abang dia penuh dengan koleksi novel cerita seram. Dia rasa pelik seketika, apa yang membuatkan abang dia minat sangat terhadap cerita seram? Adakah cerita seram itu sama seram seperti abangnya?

"Mungkin juga" bisik Fang

"Apa yang mungkin?"

"Takde apalah Gopal"

Fang turun dari kerusi bangkunya untuk pergi menolong kawan-kawan dia yang sibuk uruskan buku-buku itu semua. Dia dapat merasakan seperti mereka perlukan ramai orang lagi kerana terlampau banyak sangat buku yang ada di dalam taman itu. Lebih-lebih lagi Lily membawa 10 guni yang penuh dengan buku. Lalu dia berikan cadangan kepada mereka

"Wei, apa kata kalau kita suruh si Boboiboy berpecah kepada tujuh"

"Betul juga cakap abang Fely tu" Emmy terus pandang Boboiboy "Abang topi oren, maaf yea.. kita orang perlukan pertolongan lagi"

"Takpe" kata Boboiboy

Mata Lily sudah bersinar-sinar kerana Gempa akan muncul semula di situ. Hati dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah Gempa yang serba comel itu. Boboiboy tersengih sedikit apabila diri dia asyik diperhatikan oleh Lily

"BOBOIBOY KUASA TUJUH!"

"YEAH! GEMPA-CHAN!"

Awal-awal lagi Lily sudah rapatkan dirinya di sebelah Gempa

"Wei Lily, kau jangan nak lambatkan kerja kita orang semua" marah Fang "Buku banyak-banyak ni, kau yang bawa. Jadi jangan nak sibukkan diri dekat si Gempa tu"

"Baiklah landak. Lily akan tolong Gempa!" Lily berikan tabik hormat kepada Fang "Hehehe... pecahan Boboiboy yang lain boleh pergi tolong yang lain. Biar Lily yang tolong Gempa-chan! YAHOOO!"

"Adeh.. apalah nasib aku ni" mengeluh Gempa "Oh yea.. mana Rizu?"

"Hmm.. Rizu demam. Jadi aku suruh dia berehat dekat rumah aje" balas Fang "Dia kecewa sedikit sebab tak dapat nak menyertai kita semua"

"Kasihan Rizu. Aku harap dia cepat sembuh" kata Yaya "Marilah kita cepat siapkan semua ni sebelum hari mula gelap"

"Oh yea.. sebelum aku terlupa, malam ni abang aku ajak korang semua untuk jamuan makan-makan dekat rumah aku. Jadi korang datanglah yea"

"JAMUAN MAKAN?!" Lily keluarkan handphone dia untuk hubungi seseorang "Lily akan order kerepek pisang untuk korang semua! Dan juga menu pisang yang lain.. hehehee.. Gempa-chan kena datang tau. Kalau tidak, Lily akan rasa sedih dan sunyi dan rindu dan.."

"Jangan risaulah, aku akan datang nanti" Gempa tersengih sambil garu-garu kepalanya "Lily tolong kemaskan buku ni dalam kotak tu ok"

Hati rasa cair melihat Gempa menegur dia secara sopan. Lalu dia menolong Gempa dengan begitu tekun sekali. Emmy dapat merasakan projek perpustakaan bergerak mereka akan berjaya. Apabila semakin ramai yang mengunjungi perpustakaan itu nanti, Emmy mungkin akan memperluaskan lagi ruang perpustakaan itu. Dia juga akan pastikan perpustakaan ini sama hebat seperti perpustakaan yang ada di Pulau Rintis ini

* * *

Hari sudah larut malam. Fang kelihatan penat sedikit tetapi semangat dia masih lagi belum pudar di dalam dirinya. Dia dan idoli dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Di tangan Idoli ada sebuah bekas kotak kecil yang mengandungi waffle-waffle vanilla. Dia yang buat waffle itu di kedai Tok Aba. Dia katakan, dia ingin menikmati waffle itu di rumah sambil menonton television

"Abang Fang.."

"Yea Idoli?"

"Abang Fang.. rasanya abang Rizu dah baik dari demam ke?" tanya Idoli dengan nada comelnya

"Dia masih belum baik dari demam lagi. Esok esok Idoli pergilah melawat dia dekat rumah"

"Ok.. nanti Idoli bawakan makanan untuk dia" Idoli goncang-goncangkan bekas waffle itu "Hehehe... kalau Idoli rajin, Idoli buatkan waffle untuk abang Rizu!"

Fang hanya tersenyum kecil sahaja sambil melihat Idoli berjalan dengan riang rianya. Beberapa minit kemudian, mereka sudah pun tiba di rumah. Dari luar pintu pagar rumah, Fang boleh lihat abang dia dan juga Lynna sedang menyusun makanan-makanan di atas meja plastik. Beberapa kerusi sudah tersedia di halaman rumah dia. Tempat memasak daging BBQ juga ada di situ. Fang rasa teruja melihat semangat yang ada di dalam diri abangnya. Dia membuka pintu pagar itu dan lalu masuk ke dalam bersama Idoli

"Abang.."

"Kau sudah pulang" kata Kaizo "Kawan-kawan kau mana?"

"Nanti dia orang datang" balas Fang "Dia orang nak balik rumah dulu sebelum datang sini" Dia berjalan menuju ke meja plastik itu. Bermacam-macam makanan yang ada di atas meja itu "Adik ingatkan abang nak buat jamuan makan yang biasa-biasa aje tapi... ini macam nak buat party aje"

"Sebab aku tak melihat kau dalam keadaan tertekan selepas apa yang berlaku ke atas diri kau"

"Terima kasih abang tapi.." Fang menarik nafas sebentar "Abang tak perlulah buat jamuan untuk gembirakan adik.. adik rasa gembira apabila adik dapat tahu abang masih hidup lagi. Adik juga gembira kerana kita dapat bersama lagi"

Hati Lynna tersentuh melihat mereka berdua. Kaizo tersenyum sempoi di sebelah Lynna. Dia sambung balik susun bekas-bekas makanan di atas meja. Fang mahu menolong mereka berdua tetapi Kaizo tidak benarkan. Dia hanya mahu adiknya pergi duduk dan menikmati makanan yang sudah disediakan. Fang tidak mahu bergaduh dengan abangnya, dia ikut sahaja apa abang dia suruh lakukan. Semasa dia sedang duduk di atas kerusi, mata dia terpandang seutas rantai di leher Lynna

"Eh.. rantai baru ke kak Lynna?"

"Errr..." Lynna malu hendak menjawab pertanyaan Fang tadi

"Hmm.. korang berdua pergi mana tadi?"

"Apasal kau nak tahu?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius

"Ala, tak kan adik tak boleh tahu" Fang terus bersilang tangan "Ini mesti abang berikan hadiah rantai tu dekat kak Lynna. Betul tak?"

"Sibuk kau ni" Kaizo hulurkan sepiring pinggan kertas kepada adiknya "Kau pergi makan, jangan banyak soal"

"Adik nak tahu aje, tak boleh. Adik tanya aje, tak boleh. Apa yang boleh... duduk diam, layan kebahagian abang untuk membuli adik" merungut Fang dengan tangannya mengambil satu senduk mee goreng "Abang ni, kalau nak berahsia.. memanjang nak berahsia dengan adik. Kalau adik berahsia dengan abang, mesti abang nak tahu juga apa rahsia adik"

"Kau tak habis lagi ke nak merungut?"

"Belum lagi abang" Fang sambung lagi merungut. Kali ini dia merungut sambil bubuh kuah kari di atas mee goreng itu "Abang kalau buat baik dengan adik, mesti time adik tengah susah ke, baru lepas kena seksa ataupun lepas adik kena culik dengan orang jahat. Barulah abang suruh adik rehat. Kalau tidak, adik juga yang kena jadi orang gaji dekat rumah. Abang duduk goyang kaki, tak pun dekat kapal angkasa tengah berlatih latihan tempur dia tu"

Kaizo biarkan adik dia merungut. Dia sebenarnya memang ada niat untuk tepuk kepala adiknya tetap dia menahan dirinya. Kaizo pergi membakar beberapa burger dan sausage di atas pembakar BBQ. Semua makanan yang ada di situ, telah dibeli oleh Lynna sendiri. Dia yang beli roti jala dengan kuah karinya. Selain itu, terdapat mee goreng, pizza pepperoni, buah tembikai yang sudah siap dipotong dan juga kek brownies nutella. Idoli sedih melihat brownies itu kerana diri dia tidak boleh makan chocolate

"LANDAK! KITA ORANG DAH SAMPAI! LILY BAWA KEREPEK PISANG, PISANG GORENG, BUBUR PISANG, LEPAT PISANG AND BANANA NUTELLA SANDWICH!"

Fang terus tepuk dahinya sendiri kerana dia tidak sangka Lily boleh bawa makanan pisang sebanyak itu. Kaizo sudah berkerut dahi kerana dia takut semua makanan itu akan menjadi satu pembaziran. Lalu dia terfikir, mungkin dia boleh derma makanan-makanan yang lebih kepada orang yang lebih memerlukannya. Lily dan para pecahan Boboiboy, masing-masing mengangkat satu bekas makanan dan lalu letak di atas meja. Ochobot ada bersama mereka sekali

"Banyak betul Lily bawak makanan"

"Hehehe.. maaf kak Lynna" Lily garu-garu kepalanya sambil tersengih "Lily ni pantang dengar perkataan jamuan makan.. mesti Lily akan bawa makanan yang banyak, lepas tu boleh enjoy dengan kawan-kawan!"

"Enjoy tu boleh tapi jangan membazir" tegur Lynna secara sopan "Kalau makanan tak habis, kita berikan kepada orang-orang yang tak dapat menikmati makanan yang sedap-sedap"

"Aku pun terfikir begitu juga, Lynna" kata Kaizo

"Baguslah begitu, Kaizo" Lynna tersenyum sedikit "Siang tadi.. apa korang buat dekat kedai Tok Aba?"

"Kita orang kemaskan buku-buku untuk perpustakaan bergerak" jawab Gempa

"Perpustakaan bergerak?"

"Ha ah kak Lynna. Emmy telah mencipta sebuah kenderaan yang belakang dia ada sebuah perpustakaan" kata pula Taufan

"Dan ianya akan bergerak ke mana sahaja di pulau ini" sambung pula dari Halilintar "Tapi si Emmy suruh robot dia yang pandu kenderaan tu nanti, bukan lagi Harraz"

"Kita orang bekerjasama tadi untuk bahagi-bahagikan buku mana yang sesuai untuk masuk letak dalam perpuskataan itu" jelas Blaze "Saya suka baca buku tentang pengembaraan! Tak kisahlah dekat mana pengembaraan itu, janji enjoy!"

"Selain itu, kita orang ada juga tempat khas untuk kanak-kanak comel macam Idoli" ujar Solar. Lalu dia tolak bahu Ice untuk katakan sesuatu "Wei, jangan nak tengok makanan aje"

"Errr... aku lapar sebenarnya" Ice tersengih dengan tangannya mencapai sekeping sandwich "Maaf kak Lynna.. saya minat buku tapi paling utama sekali adalah MAKANAN!"

"Kau nak gemuk balik ke?" tanya Ochobot

"Err.. sekali-sekala takpe kan" Ice tersengih

"Eh, Ice dulu pernah gemuk ke?"

"Pernah" jawab Fang kepada Thorn

"Ohhh.. tak tahu pula.. hehehe.. mesti comelkan masa Ice nampak gemuk" Thorn terbayangkan wajah Ice yang tembam dan badan dia gempal seperti belon

"Entahlah" balas Ice sambil kunyah sandwich nutella itu "Mana yang lain?"

"Yang lain belum sampai" kata Fang "Korang makanlah dulu sementara tunggu yang lain sampai"

Lily sudah bubuhkan segala jenis makanan di dalam pinggan Gempa. Dia mahu Gempa makan secukup-cukupnya. Halilintar hanya menunggu burger yang sedang dibakar oleh Kaizo. Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn pula, masing-masing sudah dapatkan makanan yang mereka mahukan. Mereka bertiga duduk bersila sambil berbual rancak. Ice seperti biasa, dia akan makan sorang-sorang sambil menikmati makanan yang ada di dalam pinggannya. Solar pula, masih lagi memilih makanan apa yang dia mahu. Selang beberapa minit begitu, kawan-kawan mereka yang lain sudah pun tiba. Faye tiba bersama Bella, Yaya dan Ying. Gopal pula, dia bersama dengan Harraz dan Emmy. Fang rasa sedih kerana Rizu tidak dapat menghadiri jamuan makan itu

"Wei korang" panggil Bella dengan penuh semangat "Aku ada idea best untuk korang semua!"

"Idea apa? Idea nak kenakan aku?"

"Idea untuk kenakan kau?" Bella terus tersenyum sinis kepada Fang "Hehehe... idea tu, kemudian hari tapi idea ni, aku terfikir masa kita orang tengah kemas buku dekat taman tadi"

"Idea apa Bella?" tanya Yaya

"Adalah! Tapi sebelum tu.. KITA ENJOY DULU!"

"OK!" Jerit mereka semua kecuali Lynna dan Kaizo "TAPI JANGAN LUPA BERITAHU KITA ORANG IDEA APA YANG MENARIK SANGAT TU!"

Bella terus tersengih tetapi dia yakin, dia tidak akan lupa dengan idea dia sendiri. Mesti ramai yang akan suka nanti

* * *

 **Maaf semua.. chapter kali ini nampak simple or bosan sedikit T_T**

 **Sebab author tak berapa nak sihat sangat.. jadi author buat yang simple-simple sahaja**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**


	28. Cerita Rekaan

**Hai semua! Hehehe... mesti ramai dah tengok epiosde 22 kan xD Kapten Kaizo memang lawak**

 **Seperti biasa, author ingin mengucapkan thank you kepada semua kerana sudi baca fanfic ini!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Cerita Rekaan**

"TADAAAA!"

"WAH! PERPUSTAKAAN KITA SUDAH ADA KOMPUTER LAH!"

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily, Harraz dan juga Rizu, teruja melihat dua buah komputer telah disediakan di dalam perpustakaan itu. Emmy telah menghadiahkan dua buah komputer itu kepada perpustakaan mereka. Dia juga ada memasang wifi internet di perpustakaan itu. Dia mahu memberikan kemudahan kepada orang-orang yang datang mengunjungi perpustakaan itu. Perpustakaan itu masih lagi berada di hadapan kedai Tok Aba. Ramai yang ingin masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu tetapi ianya masih tutup. Perpustakaan itu masih belum lagi bersedia untuk menerima mana-mana orang yang datang untuk gunakan perkhidmatannya

"Bestnya! Bolehlah aku main video game dekat sini tanpa diganggu oleh sesiapa, terutama sekali appa aku!" Lalu Fang tepuk kepala Gopal "Dey! Apasal kau tepuk kepala aku?"

"Woi, orang nak guna komputer untuk buat kerja, bukan untuk bermain"

"Entahnya Gopal" marah Boboiboy sedikit "Perpustakaan bukannya untuk bermain game tapi untuk menimba ilmu"

"Betul kata Boboiboy tu. Jadi kita kenalah guna perpustakaan ini dengan baik. Contohnya, untuk mengulangi mata pelajaran yang kita sudah belajar di sekolah ataupun, untuk mencari sumber-sumber ilmu yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu"

"Aku sokong kata-kata Yaya tu" Ying tersenyum bangga di sebelah kawan perempuannya "Selain itu, kita boleh mengisi masa kita dengan membaca buku. Lagi banyak kita membaca, lagi banyak pengetahuan yang kita akan dapat!"

"Yelah yelah.. aku akan gunakan perpustakaan itu dengan baik" Gopal menghela nafas sedikit "Aku main game dekat rumah ajelah"

"Hehehe.. kan dah kena membebel dengan kawan-kawan kau secara free" Bella tergelak sedikit "Oh yea.. hari tu aku ada idea nak beritahu korang. Idea aku ni mesti korang akan suka!"

"Idea apa yang menarik sangat tu sampai tak sabar nak beritahu kita orang?" tanya Fang dengan nada yang agak kasar sedikit

"Kau nak tahu ke, Pang?" Mata Bella berkelip-kelip kepada Fang "Tapi si potato boy ni tak boleh lari daripada aku punya idea. Setiap seorang kena sertai idea aku ni! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah sudah, si Bella dah jadi hantu nenek gila"

Bella terus pijak kaki Fang kerana memberikan gelaran hantu nenek gila. Selepas itu, mereka berdua bertentangan mata seperti mahu berlumba siapakah dapat menahan mata mereka daripada berkelip. Rizu pandang kedua-dua mereka dengan perasaan mencurigakan

"Kenapa dia orang suka bergaduh yea?"

"Haih Rizu ni.. meh abang beritahu" Lalu Gopal jelaskan kepada Rizu "Si Fang ni suka mengamuk, si Bella ni suka sangat cari dengan si landak kuat mengamuk tu. Lepas tu dia orang akan bergaduh, lepas tu berbaik balik, lepas tu bergaduh balik.. tapi yang pasti, mereka tetap berkawan baik. Tapi Rizu pun tahukan, si Bella ni suka dekat abang kau yang suka sangat mengamuk"

"Ohh... tapi.. kalau suka, kenapa perlu cari gaduh?" tanya Rizu lagi

"Errr... itu kena tanya kakak Bella" Boboiboy terus tersengih "Abang bukannya mahir sangat bab-bab bercinta ni"

"Sudahlah, jangan nak cerita benda yang Rizu tak kan faham" kata Yaya secara tiba-tiba "Hah Bella, cepatlah cerita idea menarik kau tu"

"Begini.." Bella betulkan suara dia sedikit "Idea aku ni ada berkaitan dengan komputer. Kita semua di sini ada 11 orang dan aku cadangkan kita menulis sebuah cerita dekat komputer tu"

"Ala.. macam tak best aje" kata Gopal sambil bersilang tangan

"Itu aje ke?"

"Bukan itu sahaja wahai landak" Bella bersambung lagi dengan idea dia "Setiap seorang mesti tulis cerita itu dan kita jadikan ianya sebuah cerita tapi kenalah cerita bersambung. Cerita itu mestilah kreatif dan ikut idea tersendiri. Contohnya, aku mulakan dulu.. panjang mana aku nak tulis, suka hati akulah kan tapi.. aku kenalah stop somewhere dan sambungan dia, aku suruh Faye dan dia pula, akan sambung cerita itu mengikut citarasa dia pula. Watak dalam cerita kita tu adalah watak yang sama tak boleh tiba-tiba jadi watak lain. Nak tambah watak pun boleh tapi pastikan watak utama ada di dalam cerita itu"

"Ohh.. maksudnya cerita itu akan menjadi lain setiap kali orang lain tulis.. faham faham" Boboiboy angguk kepalanya tanda faham "Idea yang menarik! Aku ok aje dengan idea ni"

"Wuuu! Lily pun ok juga!" kata Lily sambil mengangkat tangan kanan dia setinggi mana yang dia mampu

"Aku suka maa dengan idea Bella tu tapi... bila boleh kita mulakan?" tanya Ying

"Esok ataupun hari ini juga kita mulakan! Satu hari, seorang sahaja yang boleh tulis. Yang lain kena tunggu" kata Bella dengan penuh semangat "Tapi sebelum tu.. korang ada apa-apa lagi soalan?"

"Ada!"

"Apa dia Yaya?" tanya Bella

"Bella, kita boleh ke baca orang lain tulis sebelum ni.. contohnya, kau mulakan dulu, lepas tu aku tulis tapi sebelum tu aku baca dulu"

"Ohh.. boleh aje tapi, kita hanya boleh baca orang sebelum kita sahaja. Yang bahagian orang lain, tak boleh baca. Kita juga boleh tulis sepanjang mana yang kita mahu. Macam mana? Menarik tak?" Bella tersenyum bangga dengan idea dia "Kalau boleh.. aku nak mulakan hari ini juga!"

"Errr.. kalau aku tak join boleh?" Gopal tersengih sedikit "Aku tak reti nak tulis cerita ni"

"Kau tu tahu makan aje" Fang tolak kepala Gopal secara lembut dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya "Aku tak kisah pun kalau nak mulakan hari ni ataupun esok.. atau minggu depan ke. Bila-bila masa ajelah kita orang free"

"Hehee.. kalau begitu, kita mulakan hari ini juga!" Mata Bella terus bersinar-sinar sambil berkelip-kelipkan matanya kepada kawan-kawan dia "Aku yang terlebih gembira pula.. hehee"

"Baiklah, kita mulakan hari ini tapi siapa nak start dulu? dan siapakah watak utama kita nanti?"

"Wuuuu... soalan yang bagus wahai BBB-CHAN!" Lily mengambil cermin mata Ying dan lalu dia pakai. Dia bayangkan diri dia adalah seorang professor terkemuka di universiti antarabangsa "Biar Lily yang mulakan dulu dan watak utama dia adalah... LILY SENDIRI! HEHEHEHEHE" Dia pulangkan balik cermin mata itu kepada tuannya iaitu Ying

"Woi, jangan nak perasan kau tu watak utama" marah Fang

"Habis tu? Kita nak tulis siapa watak utama dalam cerita ni?" tanya Yaya

"OHHH! Aku tahu! Kita buat kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo jadi watak utama.. lepas tu kita orang suruh dia baca hasil cerita ini nanti"

"Ok juga tu, Ying" kata Boboiboy "Aku setuju dengan cadangan Ying tadi!"

"Pizu pun setuju juga!" kata Rizu sambil angguk kepalanya

"Baiklah, kakak Milly boleh rasmikan komputer ini dulu kerana dia akan menulis permulaan cerita bersambung ini! Mesti menarik nanti"

"Betul tu Ammy! Kakak Lily akan pastikan watak utama iaitu kak Lynna dan kapten itik hot akan menerima layanan yang baik dan buruk dari kita semua!" Lily terus duduk di hadapan komputer itu "Baiklah, Lily akan mulakan sekarang tapi korang semua tak boleh tengok!"

* * *

 **Lily**

 _Tersebutlah kisah tentang sang angsa dan sang kapten itik hot_

"WOI! Apasal kau tulis sang angsa dan sang kapten itik hot pulak? Tulislah nama dia orang!" marah Fang

"LANDAK MAIN TIPU!"

Boboiboy terpaksa mengheret Fang jauh dari Lily. Lalu si gadis pelik yang bernama Lily itu sambung semula menulis ceritanya di dalam komputer itu

 _Tersebutlah kisah tentang Kaizo dan Lynna di dalam pengembaraan mereka di dunia yang serba fantasi. Dunia ini selalunya berkaitan dengan dunia mistik. Pelbagai jenis hantu mereka pernah jumpai di dunia mistik. Hantu jembalang, hantu langsuir, hantu pontianak yang bernama Ratu Lily pun mereka pernah bersemuka tetapi itu tidak bermakna mereka akan lari kerana takut. Oh tidak, mereka tidak akan lari. Mereka akan hapus-hapuskan semua jenis hantu yang mereka pernah bertembung. Kisah kali ini tiada berkaitan dengan hantu. Ianya berkaitan dengan makhluk-makhluk yang berkaitan dengan dunia fantasi_

 _Pada suatu hari, sedang mereka berdua bersiar-siar di dalam sebuah taman, sang puteri bernama Lynna terjumpa sebuah perigi yang telah lama tidak digunakan. Perigi itu dikelilingi dengan lalang-lalang sudah tumbuh hampir mencecah ke paras pinggang Lynna. Dia rasa agak curiga dengan perigi itu. Lalu dia menuju ke arah perigi secara perlahan. Dia tidak dengar dengan panggilan dari sang putera yang bernama Kaizo_

 _"Lynna! Lynna! Dimanakah kamu?"_

 _Lynna tidak menjawab panggilan itu. Dia teruskan berjalan sehingga dia sampai di perigi itu. Lalu seekor pari-pari timbul di perigi tersebut. Nama pari-pari itu adalah Lily. Dia adalah pari-pari bunga. Pakaian dia diperbuat daripada kelopak bunga mawar. Pari-pari itu ada memakai beg sandangnya yang juga diperbuat daripada kelopak bunga mawar. Lily suka berkawan dengan para manusia yang ada di dunia fantasi itu_

 _"NAMA SAYA LILY!"_

 _"Nama saya pula ialah Lynna" kata sang puteri yang ayu itu "Salam berkenalan, Lily tetapi kenapa kamu harus menjerit?"_

 _"Ohh.. ingatkan badan saya yang kecil ini, suara saya pun kecil sampai sang puteri tak dengar suara saya yang serba lemah lembut ni.. hehehehee" Lily tersipu malu sambil berikan gelakan sopan dia_

 _"Kamu tidak perlu menjerit lagi sebab saya boleh dengar suara kamu dengan jelas sekali" kata Lynna_

 _"Kau bercakap dengan siapa tu?" muncul Kaizo yang gagah perkasa itu "Jangan cakap, kau bercakap seorang diri pula. Adakah kawan aku sudah tidak betul seperti adik aku si landak tu"_

 _"Isk kau ni.. aku bercakap dengan pari-pari comel ni dan lagi satu.." Lynna piat telinga Kaizo dan lalu berkata "Sampai hati kau panggil adik kau tu tak betul"_

 _"Dah dia bercinta dengan donut lobak merah.. tak betul lah tu kan?"_

 _Lynna lepaskan telinga Kaizo. Merah telinga itu sehingga Kaizo terpaksa mengusap telinganya sendiri. Lily tergelak sakan melihat gelagat mereka berdua_

 _"Hehehee... kasihan putera itik hot"_

 _"APA KAU PANGGIL AKU!"_

 _"Err... jangan marah yea sang putera" Lily tersengih sambil berkelip-kelipkan matanya "Oh yea, Lily ingin meminta bantuan daripada korang berdua"_

 _"Bantuan apa?"_

 _"Bantuan nak kurungkan diri kau dalam balang?" Kaizo tersenyum sinis sambil bayangkan dia kurungkan pari-pari itu di dalam balang dan lalu dia goncang-goncangkan balang itu "Hehehee... idea yang bagus" bisik dia_

 _"Lily sebenarnya... Lily sudah terpisah dengan kekasih Lily iaitu my BBB-CHAN! Lily sangat rindukan dia tetapi dia telah ditangkap oleh si landak yang suka mengamuk tu!"_

 _"APA! ADIK AKU PERGI CULIK KEKASIH KAU?" marah Kaizo. Muka dia merah semerah-merahnya seperti buah tomato_

 _"Sabar Kaizo, sabar.. aku tak rasa adik kau si landak tu yang culik. Mesti landak yang lain culik kekasih hati dia"_

 _"Mungkin juga" Kaizo kembali bertenang "Jadi.. landak ni adalah bukan landak adik aku?"_

 _"Bukan!" balas Lily "Dia adalah ketua landak! Dia tinggal di bawah tanah! Sudikah kamu berdua menolong sang pari-pari yang kerdil ini?"_

 _"Baiklah, saya akan bantu kamu" kata Lynna dengan seikhlas hati_

 _"YAHOO!" Lily alihkan pandangan dia kepada Kaizo pula "Sang putera pula?"_

 _"Kalau aku tak nak tolong boleh?"_

 _"Kalau tak nak tolong takpe" Lily keluarkan sesuatu dari beg sandangnya. Dia mengambil segenggam dust fairy dan semburkannya ke arah Kaizo_

 _"Apa kau buat dekat diri aku?" Kaizo terbatuk-batuk sedikit_

 _"Hehehee... Lily berikan hadiah kepada sang putera itik hot! IAITU HADIAH PUTERA KAIZO AKAN IKUT SAHAJA APA YANG LILY SURUH! Contoh, Lily nak putera Kaizo lompat-lompat sambil hisap ibu jari!"_

 _Kaizo tidak dapat mengawal dirinya. Lalu dia buat apa yang disuruh oleh Lily tadi. Kaizo melompat-lompat di tepi perigi itu dengan ibu jari kanannya berada di dalam mulutnya. Lily ketawa guling-guling di ruang udara itu. Lynna gelengkan kepala_

 _"Lily, tak baik buat begitu" tegur Lynna_

 _"Tapi dia tak nak tolong Lily.. UWAAAAAAA!" Lily terus buat drama di situ "Kalau sang puteri nak tahu, Lily sebenarnya datang dari jauh untuk mencari my BBB-CHAN. Lily cari gua landak tu tapi malangnya, Lily tak tahu dekat mana. Lily ada tanya beberapa manusia tapi.." air mukanya berubah menjadi sedih "Dia orang macam tak ambik endah tentang pari-pari yang kerdil ni. TIADA SIAPA NAK TOLONG LILY! UWAAAAAAAA!"_

 _"Kasihan dia" Lynna tadahkan tangan kanannya. Lily hinggap di atas tangan itu "Saya akan pujuk si putera tu tapi dengan syarat, Lily kena pulihkan dia balik"_

 _"Baik tuan puteri!" Lily berikan tabik hormat kepada Lynna_

 _Lily berikan segenggam dust fairy kepada Kaizo lagi. Sang putera itu berhenti melompat. Mata dia terus melirik ke arah Lily si pari-pari itu. Muka dia merah kerana marah. Lily terus terbang dan sembunyikan dirinya di belakang telinga Lynna_

 _"Kaizo, jangan marahkan dia" kata Lynna secara lembut "Dia hanya perlukan pertolongan tapi kau tolak pula. Dia terpaksa guna dust fairy itu untuk membuat kau tolong dia"_

 _"Baiklah, aku akan tolong dia tapi... kalau dia buat aku lagi, aku akan tepuk dia dengan tangan aku sendiri! FAHAM!"_

 _"FA-FAHAM PUTERA ITIK HOT!"_

 _Maka bermulalah pengembaraan mereka bertiga mencari seorang budak lelaki yang bernama Boboiboy_

* * *

 **Faye**

 _Kaizo, Lynna dan Lily tiba di sebuah bandar yang amat terkenal dengan fashion. Bandar itu mempunyai ramai penduduk yang tergolong daripada orang-orang yang berada. Lily terbang ke sana dan ke sini kerana dia teruja melihat baju-baju yang dipamerkan di tingkap-tingkap setiap kedai. Hati dia rasa sedih sedikit kerana tiada pakaian yang dijual untuk size kecil seperti dirinya_

 _"MARI MARI! JUALAN MURAH!"_

 _"PAKAIAN BARU! REKAAN BARU! HARGA PUN MURAH!"_

 _"BELI SATU! TIADA PERCUMA TAPI BELI DUA! DAPAT SATU PERCUMA!"_

 _"Banyaknya baju best-best dekat sini!" Naik juling mata Lily melihat harga-harga pakaian di setiap kedai_

 _Harganya amat berpatutan dan rekaan pakaian juga agak menakjubkan. Lily bayangkan dirinya dapat memakai setiap pakaian yang ada di situ. Dia berpusing-pusing sehingga diri dia terlanggar sebuah tingkap kedai. Pening kepala dia pada ketika itu_

 _"Adeh... pening kepala aku" kata Lily sambil mengosok-gosok kepalanya_

 _"Kau ni macam tak pernah tengok baju aje"_

 _"Hehehe.. maaf putera itik hot. Saya memang selama ini tidak pernah nampak pakaian cantik-cantik seperti dekat dalam kedai ni"_

 _"Jadi, selama ini Lily tak pernah tukar baju?" tanya Lynna_

 _"Erk! Pernahlah! Cuma..." Wajah Lily berubah menjadi sedih dan lalu berkata "Semua pakaian saya semuanya rekaan yang sama sahaja. Tak pernah nampak lain daripada yang lain. Apa boleh buat, saya ni tak reti menjahit"_

 _"Alahai, kasihan dia" Lynna mengusap kepala Lily dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya "Lily duduk dekat bahu saya, supaya Lily tidak hilang"_

 _"Baik tuan puteri!"_

 _"Kalau aku jentik dia boleh?" tanya Kaizo dengan selambernya_

 _"KAIZO!" marah Lynna_

 _"Aku bergurau aje"_

 _Lily terbang ke arah Lynna dan lalu dia duduk di bahu kanan gadis itu. Kaizo dan Lynna teruskan berjalan sambil bertanya kepada orang-orang yang lalu lalang di situ tentang gua landak. Ramai yang tidak tahu sebenarnya tentang gua itu. Ada yang mengatakan gua itu tidak wujud. Semakin lama, hati Lily semakin sedih. Muka dia tidak seceria seperti sebelum ini. Semangat dia sudah hilang_

 _"Jangan putus asa, Lily. Saya pasti.. mesti ada yang tahu tentang gua landak itu" pujuk Lynna_

 _"Tapi.. apa yang saya lihat, ramai yang tidak tahu tentang gua itu. Seolah-olah gua landak itu tidak wujud" kata Lily dengan nada yang sedih_

 _"Kau pasti ke gua itu wujud? Atau ini hanyalah permainan kau sahaja"_

 _"Mestilah gua tu wujud!" balas Lily. Hati dia rasa geram dengan sang putera itu "Semasa dia orang culik my BBB-CHAN, Lily terdengar salah seorang landak cakap tentang gua mereka. Lily ada juga nak cari maklumat tentang gua itu dekat arkib istana tapi... BUKU DIA ORANG TERLAMPAU BESAR SANGAT! Lily tak larat nak angkat satu per satu"_

 _"Hah! Kita pergi arkib yang ada dekat sini untuk mencari maklumat tentang gua landak tu!"_

 _"Bandar ni ada ke arkib?" tanya Kaizo kepada Lynna_

 _"Hmmm... kita tanya penduduk di sini dulu" kata Kaizo_

 _Lalu dia pergi bertanya dengan seorang pak cik berjalan menggunakan tongkatnya. Pak cik itu sedang menunggu sesuatu di tepi jalan raya_

 _"Pak cik, boleh saya bertanyakan sesuatu"_

 _"Boleh tapi kamu ni siapa?" tanya pak cik itu yang tiada gigi dua batang_

 _"Nama saya Kaizo. Saya datang dari sebuah kerajaan yang tidak jauh dari sini"_

 _"Ohh... kamu ialah putera Kaizo yang berkawan dengan puteri Lynna tu yea. Kacak sungguh kamu ni. Ini pertama kali pak cik dapat melihat kamu secara jelas di depan mata saya. Dulu saya pun kacak macam kamu tapi sekarang ni dah tua. Saya tengah tunggu cucu saya datang ambil saya dekat sini. Dia cakap nak bawa saya pergi bersiar-siar dekat taman"_

 _"Errr..." Kaizo tidak sempat berkata lagi kerana pak cik itu belum puas lagi berkata_

 _"Kalau kamu nak kenal dengan cucu saya, boleh.. dia tu perempuan. Belum kahwin lagi. Cantik orangnya. Dia tu pandai menjahit baju. Masak pun pandai juga. Untungnya kalau kamu dapat dia. Kejap lagi sampailah dia tu"_

 _"Maaf pak cik tapi saya nak cepat"_

 _"Ohh.. maaflah sebab pak cik banyak cakap tadi. Hah, tadi kamu nak tanya sesuatukan.. kamu nak tanya apa?"_

 _"Dekat bandar ni ada tak arkib buku lama-lama?"_

 _"Rasanya sini memang takde arkib buku lama-lama tapi ada satu tempat ni, memang khas untuk buku-buku lama dan juga barang peninggalan lama-lama. Tempat tu macam istana besar dan ianya tak jauh daripada sini"_

 _"Terima kasih pak cik" kata Kaizo "Maaf yea pak cik, saya terpaksa pergi dulu"_

 _"Hati-hati jalan tu" kata pak cik tua itu. Lalu dia ternampak puteri Lynna yang tidak jauh dari situ "Ah, tuan puteri.. tak sangka kamu ada di sini bersama dengan putera Kaizo. Kamu berdua sedang cari arkib buku-buku lama ke?"_

 _"Yea" kata Lynna dengan sopannya "Tapi kami terpaksa pergi dulu. Kalau saya ada masa lagi, saya akan singgah ke sini. Mungkin dapat bertemu kembali dengan pak cik dan cucu pak cik"_

 _"Pak cik ada anak saudara yang belum kahwin lagi. Dia tu kacak dan sesuai untuk tuan puteri"_

 _"Err... kami minta diri dulu, pak cik" Lynna tersengih sedikit sambil berikan tunduk hormat kepada pak cik itu "Sehingga kita dapat bertemu lagi"_

 _Kaizo dan Lynna cepat-cepat beredar dari situ sambil melambai-lambai ke arah pak cik tua itu. Jikalau mereka berdiri di situ lama-lama, kemungkinan, pak cik itu tidak akan berhenti bercerita tentang cucu atau anak saudara dia. Lily tergelak sakan di atas bahu Lynna. Dia tidak sangka pak cik itu cuba jodohkan mereka dengan cucu dan anak saudara dia sendiri. Tiba-tiba Lily di jentik oleh seseorang. Berguling Lily di atas udara sambil meninggalkan bahu Lynna_

 _"KAIZO!"_

 _Kaizo berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang dia telah lakukan kepada Lily tadi. Lynna pijak kaki Kaizo dan terus beredar dari situ dengan muka masamnya. Lily menjelir lidahnya kepada Kaizo dan terbang ke arah Lynna. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke istana arkib itu, Lynna langsung tidak menegur Kaizo. Dia merajuk sedikit dengan sang putera itu. Sebaik sahaja mereka tiba di arkib istana itu, mulut masing-masing sudah ternganga luas kerana arkib istana itu sangat besar. Itu baru di bahagian luar, mereka belum lagi melihat bahagian dalam arkib istana tersebut_

* * *

 **Emmy**

 _Di dalam arkib istana itu terdapat pelbagai ruang untuk membaca ataupun mencari sumber-sumber yang mereka perlukan. Ada juga beberapa bilik khas untuk buku-buku yang tertentu. Kaizo dan Lynna tidak tahu bahagian mana yang mereka harus mencari buku tentang gua landak. Lalu mereka berpecah. Lily sudah kembali duduk di atas bahu Lynna. Sang puteri itu membawa Lily ke bahagian tingkat atas. Manakala Kaizo pula, dia hanya mencari buku tentang gua landak di tingkat bawah. Mereka tidak tahu tentang satu lagi arkib yang terletak di bawah istana itu tetapi untuk memasuki ke bahagian itu amatlah sukar. Hanya orang tertentu sahaja yang boleh menggunakan arkib itu_

 _Mata Kaizo tidak berhenti membaca setiap tajuk buku-buku di situ. Ada yang dia membawa keluar untuk melihat kandungan di dalam buku itu tetapi ianya bukan tentang gua landak. Semakin lama, semakin sukar mereka mencari maklumat tentang gua landak. Lily tertidur di atas bahu Lynna kerana terlampau penat sangat. Akhirnya Lynna mengalah. Dia terduduk dan bersandar di sebalik rak buku. Mata dia terpandang sebuah buku tentang pari-pari. Lalu dia mengambil buku itu keluar dari raknya_

 _"Hmm..." Lynna membelek-belek buku tersebut "Pari-pari adalah sejenis makhluk yang suka dengan bunga. Mereka mempunyai keistimewaan tersendiri yang sangat unik.. hmm.."_

 _"Betul tu.. kita orang ada keunikan yang tersendiri" Lily baru bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menguap besar dan lalu berkata lagi "Contohnya seperti kawan Lily ni... dia pandai mencipta sesuatu yang menarik dan my BBB-CHAN pula, dia boleh berpecah kepada tujuh"_

 _"Dasyat juga korang ni"_

 _"Hehehe.. walaupun diri kami kerdil, tapi kami mampu melawan musuh-musuh kita orang" kata Lily dengan bangganya_

 _"Tapi kenapa Lily tidak meminta bantuan daripada kawan-kawan Lily?"  
_

 _"Sebab Lily tak nak menyusahkan mereka" Nada dia berubah menjadi sedih "Lagipun dia orang mesti ada kehidupan dia orang juga. Jadi Lily pergi tanpa memberitahu mereka"_

 _"Nanti mereka risaukan Lily pula"_

 _Lily terdiam sebentar. Air mata dia meniti di atas bahu Lynna. Lalu dia mengesat air matanya. Lynna rasa simpati dengan pari-pari itu_

 _"Janganlah menangis, Lily. Biar saya dan Kaizo menolong kamu untuk selamatkan Boboiboy dari landak-landak tu. Kami juga akan pastikan Lily dan Boboiboy akan pulang dengan selamat"_

 _"Te-terima kasih" Lily tersenyum lemah sambil mengesat air matanya lagi_

 _"Mari kita cari lagi buku tentang gua landak tu"_

 _"Kalau tak jumpa, macam mana?"_

 _"Pada mulanya, saya memang mengalah tetapi selepas sahaja melihat kamu menangis, saya dapat rasakan yang diri saya tidak seharusnya mengalah. Saya seharusnya berusaha sehingga kita dapat tahu tentang gua landak itu"_

 _Lynna bangun dari tempat duduknya. Dia kembalikan balik buku yang dia baca tadi. Hati dia sudah kembali bersemangat untuk mencari maklumat itu. Dia tidak akan duduk diam selagi dia tidak dapat apa yang dia mahukan. Arkib ini terlalu luas untuk mencari maklumat itu tetapi dia tidak akan mengalah. Lalu dia pergi ke bahagian lain. Dia terjumpa sebuah bilik yang menyimpan barang-barang peninggalan zaman dahulu. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik itu untuk melihat barang-barang lama yang ada di situ. Mata Lily membulat besar apabila dia ternampak sebuah kolam air pancut kecil seperti diri dia. Kolam air pancut itu sudah tidak mempunyai air tetapi ianya sangat berharga di alam pari-pari kerana ianya mempunyai kuasa yang tersendiri_

 _"ITU ADALAH LAGENDA KOLAM AIR PANCUT! Tak sangka Lily dapat melihatnya di sini!"_

 _"Apa keistimewaan kolam itu?" tanya Lynna_

 _"Air dia dapat menyembuh pelbagai penyakit. Tak kiralah orang itu manusia ataupun makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dunia ini tapi... mengikut kata nenek saya, ramai yang mencari kolam air pancut tu tapi ramai yang gagal" Lily terbang ke arah kolam itu "Tak tahulah macam mana kolam air ni boleh ada dekat sini"_

 _"Mungkin tempat ini juga tempat melindungi barang-barang yang mempunyai keistimewaan tersendiri. Contohnya pedang itu" Lynna tunjuk ke arah sebilah pedang yang tergantung pada dinding bilik itu_

 _"Pedang tu boleh buat apa?"_

 _"Pedang itu.. saya pernah melihatnya sebelum ini" Lalu Lynna bercerita "Masa itu, saya masih kecil lagi.. pemilik pedang itu adalah salah seorang ahli wira kesatriaan. Saya sangat kagum melihat dia mengawal pedang itu dengan cukup tangkas. Pedang itu sebenarnya boleh menghapuskan pelbagai jenis hantu"_

 _"Wah! hebatnya pedang tu!"_

 _"Betul tu Lily" kata Lynna "Hanya pedang itu sahaja yang mempunyai kebolehannya yang tersendiri dan mesin itu pula.." Dia tunjuk sebuah mesin seperti pintu. Pada permukaan pintu tersebut terdapat butang nombor untuk memasuki tahun yang mereka ingin pergi dan lihat "Ianya adalah pintu masa. Seorang gadis pintar yang mencipta pintu masa itu tetapi malangnya, pada suatu hari.. dia masuk ke dalam pintu itu dan tidak kembali sehingga sekarang"_

 _"Macam mana tuan puteri tahu tentang kisah itu?"_

 _"Kerana gadis yang mencipta pintu masa itu adalah salah seorang ahli istana saya" kata Lynna dengan nada sedihnya_

 _"Ohh.. agaknya, kalau kita masuk.. kemana kita akan pergi yea?"_

 _"Mungkin ke zaman silam atau pada masa hadapan kita" Lynna tersenyum sambil fikirkan untuk kembali ke zaman silam dia "Mesti seronok dapat melihat diri kita semasa masih kecil lagi"_

 _"Lily masa kecil dulu, selalu jatuh sahaja sebab tak reti terbang dengan betul. Lily masa tu mana reti nak kawal kepak Lily yang cantik ni"_

 _"Hehehe.. tapi lama-lama Lily pandai terbang jugakan"_

 _"Pandai!"_

 _Lily terbang mengelilingi tubub badan Lily. Dia berpusing-pusing sehingga kepala dia terasa pening. Lalu Lily terbang dalam keadaan terhuyung-hayang. Lynna terpaksa kepit kepak Lily dengan kuku jarinya. Mata Lily berpinar-pinar pada ketika itu. Lynna keluar dari bilik itu dan teruskan dengan tujuan utama mereka. Kaizo masih lagi berada di tingkat bawah. Dia kini berada di dalam sebuah bilik bacaan. Di dalam bilik itu tidak mempunyai rak-rak buku tetapi ianya dipenuhi dengan kerusi dan juga meja. Hanya ada beberapa orang sahaja di dalam bilik itu. Mereka kelihatan begitu tekun membaca buku yang ada di hadapan mereka. Lalu dia keluar dari bilik itu kerana tidak mahu menganggu orang-orang di situ. Dia pergi ke satu sudut yang ditempatkan khas untuk bagi mereka yang dalam kelaparan. Di situ, terdapat beberapa makanan ringan yang telah disediakan. Air-air seperti air putih, kopi dan teh, turut disediakan juga_

 _"Agaknya, teh hijau ada tak?" bisik Kaizo sambil mengusap dagunya_

 _"Teh hijau tiada di sini" kata seseorang "Tapi teh oren adalah. Rasa dia seperti buah oren"_

 _Kaizo pusing kebelakang. Seorang gadis kecil yang bermata bulat, hidung penyek dan rambutnya diikat dua. Di tangan gadis itu ada sepiring cawan teh oren. Dia ingin berikan teh itu kepada Kaizo_

 _"Minumlah" kata gadis comel itu_

 _"Err.. terima kasih" Kaizo mengambil cawan teh itu dari tangan gadis yang bernama Amelia "Siapa kau?"_

 _"Saya adalah pemilik arkib istana ini. Nama saya adalah Amelia" Gadis itu berikan tunduk hormat kepada Kaizo "Saya kenal kamu"_

 _"Kau kenal aku?"_

 _"Yea, kamu adalah putera Kaizo" kata gadis itu dengan sopannya "Putera Kaizo datang ke sini untuk mencari apa?"_

 _"Hmm.. kau ada buku tentang gua landak?"_

 _"Ohh! Tahu tahu.. tapi bukan tentang adik kamu yang selalu dikenali sebagai landak kan?"_

 _"Bukan" kata Kaizo sambil berkerut dahi_

 _"Hehee.. putera Kaizo tunggu yea, nanti saya datang balik dengan maklumat yang putera Kaizo nak tu"_

 _Kaizo tunggu di situ sambil menikmati teh orennya. Dia tunggu Amelia muncul dengan maklumat itu selama 1 jam dan Kaizo tetap setia menunggu. Dia tunggu dan tunggu dan tunggu sehinggalah Kaizo tertidur di tepi dinding_

* * *

 **Ying**

 _Setengah jam kemudian, dia terjaga dari tidurnya. Gadis itu tadi tidak kembali lagi. Kaizo sudah puas menunggu, lalu dia pergi mencari sendiri gadis bernama Amelia itu. Dia mencari di celah-celah rak buku, di bahagian belakang arkib itu dan juga di dalam sebuah bilik peninggalan barang-barang lama. Kaizo mula rasa pelik_

 _"Tak kan budak tadi tu hilang macam tu sahaja" bisik Kaizo_

 _Dia ternampak seorang lelaki tekun membaca bukunya. Kaizo pergi bertanya kepada pemuda lelaki itu. Dia berharap lelaki itu nampak di mana Amelia berada sekarang ini_

 _"Maaf.. tumpang tanya boleh"_

 _"Boleh" Lelaki itu melihat Kaizo dengan sebuah senyuman "Eh.. kamu putera Kaizo"_

 _"Err.. yea, saya putera Kaizo. Kenapa?"_

 _"Takde apa" kata lelaki itu "Kalau putera Kaizo ada di sini, maknanya puteri Lynna pun ada di sini juga. Kamu berdua tidak pernah terpisah. Selalu ke sana ke sini bersama"_

 _Kaizo tidak berkata apa kerana apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu memang benar. Dia dan Lynna memang rapat. Boleh dikatakan mereka adalah sahabat sejati. Kaizo terus bertanya kepada lelaki itu_

 _"Ada tak nampak seorang gadis, nama dia Amelia dan dia pemilik arkib istana ni"_

 _Wajah lelaki itu terus berubah menjadi pucat. Ianya seperti dia ternampak hantu. Kaizo mula rasa tidak sedap hati. Hati dia mula mengatakan dia harus keluar dari arkib istana ini tetapi sebelum itu, dia harus mencari Lynna terlebih dahulu_

 _"Nampaknya kamu telah berjumpa dengan gadis itu" Lalu pemuda itu bercerita "Sebenarnya pemilik arkib istana ini adalah sepasang suami isteri. Mereka memilik seorang cahaya mata yang bernama Amelia tetapi malangnya, gadis itu ditimpa kemalangan. Amelia mati kerana dihempap rak buku. Ibu bapa dia rasa sedih tentang kematian anak mereka. Mereka tidak mahu mengingati kembali kenangan pahit itu di sini, lalu mereka pindah ke tempat lain. Arkib istana ini telah diberikan kepercayaan kepada kami untuk menjaganya dengan baik. Selang beberapa hari ibu bapa Amelia pindah, jelmaan anak mereka berlegar-legar di dalam istana ini. Paling sedih sekali adalah gadis itu mencari-cari ibu bapanya sehingga sekarang"_

 _"Kamu tidak memanggil mereka datang ke sini untuk tenang itu?"_

 _"Kami pernah cuba tetapi.." Nada dia berubah menjadi sedih "Kami gagal mencari mereka. Kami tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi"_

 _"Amat menyedihkan"_

 _"Betul tu putera Kaizo tapi... roh Amelia tidak pernah ganggu kami di sini. Dia ada juga datang menolong kami untuk mencari buku yang kami mahukan. Amelia memang seseorang pencinta buku. Semasa dia masih kecil lagi, pelbagai jenis buku yang dia pernah baca. Ada sebuah sudut khas untuk buku-buku yang dia pernah baca sebelum ini"_

 _"Boleh bawa saya ke tempat itu?"_

 _"Boleh"_

 _Pemuda lelaki itu membawa Kaizo ke sebuah bilik yang khas untuk buku-buku Amelia pernah baca atau miliki. Di bilik itu juga penuh dengan gambar-gambar Amelia bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Wajah mereka bertiga kelihatan bahagia sebelum bencana itu berlaku. Kaizo rasa simpati apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik itu dengan matanya meneliti setiap buku yang ada pada rak itu. Susunan buku-buku itu amat kemas dan semuanya mengikut abjad. Pemuda itu tadi tinggalkan Kaizo keseorangan di dalam bilik itu_

 _"Hah! Dah jumpa buku yang kamu cari tu?"_

 _Terkejut Kaizo dengan kemunculan Amelia. Jantung Kaizo bagaikan hendak meletup_

 _"Belum" kata Kaizo_

 _"Oh belum... mari kita cari buku itu bersama" Amelia berdiri di sebelah Kaizo dengan wajah cerianya "Tak ingat pula saya pernah baca ke tidak buku tentang gua landak tu. Rasanya pernah.. tapi dekat mana yea"_

 _"Tidak mengapa. Kita cari sama-sama"_

 _"Ok!" kata Amelia dengan penuh semangat "Rasanya putera Kaizo sudah tahu kisah tentang diri saya"_

 _"Yea, saya sudah tahu" balas Kaizo "Kisah kau amay menyedihkan. Aku rasa simpati dengan apa yang telah terjadi kepada diri kau"_

 _"Terima kasih" kata gadis itu dengan sopannya "Saya memang rasa sedih. Setiap hari saya menunggu ibu bapa saya kembali ke sini tetapi jauh di hati saya, mengatakan mereka tidak akan kembali. Jadi saya hanya gembirakan hati ini dengan menolong orang-orang yang datang mengunjungi istana arkib ini. Saya suka melihat orang yang suka mencari ilmu yang ada di sini"_

 _"Jadi kau tidak akan tinggalkan tempat ini?"_

 _"Mungkin tidak tapi mungkin.. suatu hari nanti, saya akan pergi dengan tenang"_

 _Kaizo tidak berkata apa lagi. Dia hanya berikan sedikit senyuman ikhlas kepada gadis pemilik mata bulat itu. Amelia suka melihat senyuman itu. Lalu mereka berdua teruskan mencari buku yang mereka mahukan_

 _"Boleh saya tanya, kenapa putera Kaizo ingin tahu tentang gua landak itu?"_

 _"Sebab ada seekor pari-pari, kawan dia telah ditangkap oleh landak-landak tak guna. Nama pari-pari yang kami ingin tolong adalah Lily dan nama kekasih dia adalah Boboiboy"_

 _"Ohhh... saya suka pari-pari! Tapi tak pernah bertemu dengan pari-pari. Bestnya putera Kaizo dapat berkawan dengan pari-pari tu!"_

 _Kaizo hanya diam sahaja. Dia hanya teruskan sahaja pencarian dia sementara Amelia pergi mencari buku tentang pari-pari di tempat lain. Kaizo biarkan sahaja gadis itu pergi ke tempat lain. Dia tidak mahu membuat gadis itu berasa sedih. Biarkan sahaja dia gembira daripada bersedihan, bisik di hati Kaizo_

* * *

 **Gopal**

"Adeh.. aku mana reti buat cerita" mengeluh Gopal sambil perhatikan skrin putih di komputer itu "Hmm... apa yang aku patut buat yea"

"Ala, kau reka ajelah apa-apa" Boboiboy mencelah di situ

"Dey! Kau mana boleh tengok apa yang aku nak tulis nanti"

"Tapi kau tak tulis pun lagi"

"Memang pun" kata Gopal "Kau pergi main jauh-jauh.. bagi aku fikirkan sambungan cerita dari Ying"

Boboiboy tinggalkan Gopal bersendirian di dalam perpustakaan itu. Gopal mula berfikir kisah sambungan dari Ying. Sebelum itu, dia baca balik apa yang kawan perempuan dia tulis. Dia harus ingat, dia tidak boleh baca bahagian orang lain sebelum Ying

 _Makanan. Itulah yang terfikir oleh Lily. Perut dia sudah mula bergoncang-goncang kerana lapar. Mata dia kelihatan kuyu dan tenaga dia, sudah semakin rendah. Dia hanya berguling di atas bahu Lynna sepanjang mereka mencari buku tentang gua landak. Tiba-tiba Lily terhidu sesuatu yang mengasyikkan. Dia terbang bersendirian dan meninggalkan Lynna di situ. Mata Lily terpandang sebuah dapur yang ada di dalam arkib istana_

 _"Wuuu.. tak sangka dalam istana ni ada dapur! MASA UNTUK MAKAN!"_

 _Lily hinggap di atas meja kaunter yang luas itu. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah bakul buah dan di dalamnya ada beberapa buah apple dan juga buah oren. Lily teruja melihat warna kemerahan buah apple itu. Lalu dia terbang dan masuk ke dalam bakul buah itu. Dia berikan gigitan kecilnya pada permukaan buah apple tersebut. Rasanya sangat ranggup_

 _"Sedapnya buah ni" kata Lily yang terasa dirinya berada di dalam syurga buah "Agaknya, ada makanan apa lagi yea"_

 _Mata dia terpandang beberapa balang biskut yang ada di dalam almari dapur itu. Dia terbang ke arah almari itu. Lalu dia membuka almari itu secara perlahan. Lalu dia terfikir, bagaimana dia hendak membuka penutup balang itu. Badan dia kerdil dan balang itu besar. Dia terus fikirkan satu idea iaitu tolak balang itu sehingga jatuh ke atas lantai. Bekas balang itu sudah tentu jatuh berkecai dan diri dia bolehlah makan biskut itu nanti. Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar. Tiba-tiba dia terbau lagi yang mengasyikan itu. Dia mencari-cari dari mana datang bau itu. Rupanya bau itu datang dari sebuah kotak berbentuk empat segi tepat. Di atas kotak itu tertulis perkataan pizza_

 _"PIZZA!" jerit Lily dengan gembiranya_

 _Lily terbang ke arah kotak itu. Dia mendarat di hadapan kotak tempat untuk membukanya. Lalu dia angkat sedikit demi sedikit kotak itu. Bau pizza itu menusuk ke lubang hidung Lily. Bagaikan dia mahu melayang di udara kerana bau pizza itu amat menyelerakan. Tekak dia mula terasa pepperoni pizza ataupun cheese pizza ataupun seafood pizza. Lily terliur di situ_

 _"Oh pizza pujangga hati ku.. akan ku makan kau sepuas hati"_

 _"Aik, bukan ke si Boboiboy tu pujangga hati kau?"_

 _Terkejut Lily dengan kemuncul seorang lelaki remaja berbadan gempal di situ. Dia rasa pelik, bagaimana remaja itu tahu Boboiboy adalah kekasih hatinya dan bagaimana remaja itu tahu nama dia? Mata Lily terus membulat besar_

 _"INI MESTI HANTU YANG TAHU SEGALA-GALANYA!"_

 _"Dey! Aku bukan hantulah! Yang aku tahu, ada hantu nama Amelia dekat arkib istana ni. Dia tu bukannya hantu yang menakutkan. Dia macam hantu dalam cerita Casper"_

 _"Ohh.. jadi dia putih-putih, kepala botak dan tiada kaki?"_

 _"Err.. tak. Maksud aku, dia tu hantu baik macam hantu Casper" balas remaja lelaki itu "Hah, kau cuba nak curi makanan aku yea"_

 _"Ma-mana ada! Aku cuma nak makan aje.. aku lapar" Lily berkelip-kelipkan mata dia kepada remaja lelaki itu "Boleh tak tuan..."_

 _"Gopal.. panggil aku, Gopal"_

 _"Baiklah Gopal. Boleh tak kau kongsikan pizza ini bersama dengan aku?"_

 _"Boleh" Gopal ambil sekeping pizza dan terus letak di sebelah Lily "Makanlah"_

 _"Terima kasih Gopal. Kaulah penyelamat nyawa ku yang sedang kelaparan ini"_

 _"Hehehe.. sama-sama" Gopal tersenyum lebar kepada Lily "Kau ada dekat sini bersama dengan puteri Lynna kan?"_

 _"Erk!" Lily gigit sedikit pizza yang lebih besar daripada diri dia "Macam mana Gopal tahu? Adakah Gopal ini sebenarnya adalah seorang ahli sihir yang tahu segala-galanya?"_

 _"Bukanlah, aku ni orang biasa sahaja" Gopal tersenyum lagi "Aku sebenarnya terdengar hantu Amelia bercakap dengan putera Kaizo. Jadi aku dapat rasakan puteri Lynna mesti ada dekat sini. Tekaan aku memang betul sebab tadi baru sahaja aku terserempak dengan dia dan sekarang ni, aku sudah bertemu dengan kawan dia orang si pari-pari"_

 _"Hehehee... jadi, kau ada dekat arkib istana untuk mencari buku apa?"_

 _"Errr.." Gopal tersengih sedikit sambil kunyah pizza dia "Aku sebenarnya mana minat baca buku tapi.. aku dengar dekat sini ada buku-buku resepi yang best dan paling dasyat sekali, ada juga buku resepi untuk membuat makanan sebagai senjata"_

 _"Wuuuu! Dasyat tu. Kau sudah jumpa ke buku macam tu?"_

 _"Belum" kata Gopal dengan nada sedihnya "Aku pun tak tahu buku tu dekat mana. Adeh.. susahnya macam ni"_

 _"Hehehe.. jangan mengalah Gopal. Kita akan cari sama-sama!"_

 _"Baiklah! aku tidak akan mengalah" Gopal telan sekeping pizza dengan sekali gus sahaja. Lily cukup kagum dengan kebolehan Gopal "Oh yea.. kau sudah dapat ke maklumat tentang gua landak?"_

 _"Belum" Wajah ceria Lily berubah menjadi sedih "Kalau aku dah jumpa, dah lama aku keluar dari arkib istana ni"_

 _"Kalau aku jumpa resepi buat makanan jadi senjata tu, sudah tentu aku akan berkongsi dengan kau dan bolehlah kau gunakan untuk selamatkan buah hati kau"_

 _Lily terbayangkan wajah Boboiboy yang comel itu. Mata Boboiboy bersinar-sinar sambil melihat diri Lily membelasahi musuh-musuh mereka iaitu kaum landak-landak sedunia. Lily sudah tentu akan berikan tendangan berbisa dia, tamparan maut dia dan juga beberapa hentakan di kepala musuh-musuh dia. Apa yang pasti, selepas itu, mereka berdua dapat bersatu balik_

 _"Dey, kau tengah berangan ke?"_

 _"Ha ah Gopal" Lily duduk terbang dan duduk di atas buah apple "Lily seakan-akan nampak masa depan Lily dengan Boboiboy"_

 _"Hmm.. apa-apalah kau" Gopal makan pizza dia dengan tenang_

 _Dia biarkan Lily berangan lagi. Beberapa minit kemudian, Lynna memanggil Lily kerana dia sudah pun menjumpai sebuah buku tentang gua landak. Gopal terpaksa bawakan si pari-pari itu kepada Lynna kerana Lily masih lagi di dalam angan-angannya_

* * *

 **Boboiboy**

"Alamak... aku bukannya kreatif sangat dalam menghasilkan sebuah cerita"

"Kau hentam sahajalah" kata Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Aik, bila masa kau ada dekat sini?"

"Hehehee.. saja nak tengok apa yang kau tulis" Fang terus tersenyum sinis "Kau takde idea ke nak tulis apa?"

"Isk kau ni.. sibuk aje" kata Boboiboy sambil perhatikan skrin komputer itu "Aku yakin, aku boleh buat! Tapi kau jangan nak tengok apa yang aku tulis pulak"

"Tak, aku tak tengok pun tapi aku baca aje"

"Aik, bukan sama ke tu?"

Fang terus larikan diri sambil ketawa macam orang gila. Boboiboy geleng kepalanya kerana dia tidak faham dengan perangai kawan baik dia. Lalu dia menarik nafas dan mulakan sambungan cerita itu dari bahagian Gopal

 _Lynna terkejut melihat seorang budak lelaki gempal pulangkan Lily si pari-pari kepada dia. Budak lelaki itu tersipu malu melihat Lynna. Lalu dia beredar dari situ dan terus kembali ke tempat asalnya_

 _"Apasal dengan budak tadi tu?"_

 _"Dia teruja kot dengan keayuan puteri Lynna" kata Lily secara tiba-tiba. Dia baru selesai berangan "Puteri Lynna panggil Lily kenapa?"_

 _"Saya sudah mendapat maklumat tentang gua landak tu"_

 _Lynna dan Lily pergi mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong. Lynna letakkan sebuah buku yang agak berat dan tebal di atas meja itu. Tiba-tiba Kaizo muncul di hadapan mereka. Muka dia kelihatan tidak bertenaga kerana lapar_

 _"Kaizo, kau ok ke?" tanya Lynna dengan nada kerisauannya_

 _"Aku ok.. cepatlah baca tentang gua landak tu. Ianya tiada kena mengena dengan adik aku kan?"_

 _"Mestilah tiada kena mengena dengan adik kau" kata Lynna sambil membuka buku tebal itu. Lily terbang dan duduk di atas kepala Lynna untuk membaca sekali "Baiklah.. kita sama-sama baca tentang gua landak tu"_

 _"Wuuuu... dia cakap gua landak tu terletak di bawah tanah. Jalan masuk dia memang agak sukar untuk di cari kerana pintu masuk ke dalam gua landak itu terletak di tengah-tengah hutan... dia tak cakap pula dekat hutan mana"_

 _"Hmmm.. susah juga ni"_

 _"ALA! Macam mana Lily nak selamatkan my BBB-CHAN! UWAAAAAA!"_

Boboiboy rasa kekok pula menulis ayat-ayat Lily kerana selama ini dia menganggap Lily sebagai kawan sahaja. Lalu dia teruskan menulis sambil tersengih setiap kali dia menulis ayat-ayat Lily

 _"Sabarlah wahai sang pari-pari. Kita akan cari hutan itu"_

 _"Hutan?" muncul seorang remaja berbadan gempal yang bernama Gopal dengan sekeping pizzanya "Hutan apa yang korang nak terjah tu?"_

 _"Errr.. siapakah budak ni? Menganggu kami di sini sahaja!"_

 _"ERK!" Gopal takut dengan suara garang Kaizo "Maafkan saya putera Kaizo. Saya bukan nak ganggu tapi cuma nak tahu sahaja.. hehehe.. kalau saya ni penyibuk sahaja, saya akan pergi dari sini tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi"_

 _"Sebelum kau pergi.. kau tahu ke hutan manakah yang ada gua landak tu?"_

 _"Maaf putera Kaizo, saya tak tahu. Saya cuma tahu makan sahaja"_

 _Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo. Dia sambung baca buku itu sambil mengendahkan Gopal yang sibuk berkatakan sesuatu kepada Lynna dan Lily_

 _"Tapikan.." Gopal terus berkata lagi "Ada seorang nenek tua ni, dia ni seperti tahu segala-galanya tentang dunia ini. Rasanya dia boleh bantu korang mana nak cari gua landak tu. Lagipun landak yang korang nak cari tu, ianya bukanlah landak biasa"_

 _"Betul betul.. bukan landak biasa" Sambung Lily "Gigit dia orang tajam macam duri-duri dekat belakang badan dia orang. Kuku dia orang pun tajam juga. Mata dia orang merah kemerahan seperti mata putera Kaizo. Duri-duri dia orang tu, bila patahkan... ianya akan tumbuh balik duri baru. Dia orang ni memang makhluk ajaib"_

 _"Badan dia orang besar" kata Gopal_

 _"Dan mereka juga amat berminat dengan pari-pari kerana kuasa mereka yang luar biasa" kata Kaizo dengan matanya masih membaca buku tebal itu lagi "Apa yang dikatakan di dalam buku ini, mereka akan makan pari-pari itu untuk dapatkan kuasa mereka"_

 _"ERK!" Terkejut Lily "WHAT! Dia orang nak makan my BBB-CHAN! TIDAKKKKK!"_

 _"Lily! Jangan menjerit" tegur Lynna_

 _"Maaf" balas Lily dengan hatinya pasrah dan tidak dapat menerima kenyataan bahawa buah hatinya bakal di makan oleh kaum landak "Lily takut kalau kita sudah terlambat" air matanya membasahi pipi dia "Lily tak nak kehilangan dia"_

Boboiboy terus berhenti menulis kerana dia tidak sanggup lagi menulis. Diri dia memang rasa sangat kekok pada ketika itu

"Kalau Lily baca ni, mesti dia akan pandang aku semacam. Habislah aku lepas ni" Boboiboy mengeletar sedikit "Sampai di sini sahajalah kot aku tulis. Maaf yea Fang sebab kau kena sambung apa yang aku tulis ni.. hehehe"

Tapi apasal aku tulis diri aku kena makan dengan landak pula, fikir Boboiboy sambil tepuk dahi dia sendiri

* * *

 **Fang**

Berkerut dahi Fang kerana apa yang di tulis oleh Boboiboy hanya pendek sahaja. Dia terpaksa menulis sambungan cerita itu sepanjang mana yang dia mampu dan mungkin juga dia akan buat sesuatu dengan watak sang pari-pari itu

"Hehehe... habislah kau Lily. Orang suruh buat watak utama abang aku dan kak Lynna sahaja tapi kau tambah diri kau jadi watak utama yea... MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ermm.. kenapa abang Fang gelak macam orang gila?"

Fang melirik matanya ke sebelah kiri. Rizu ada di situ dengan kerepek pisangnya. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat abang angkatnya

"Hehehe.. takde apalah Rizu" jawab Fang sambil tersengih "Rizu pergi makan jauh-jauh yea, abang nak tulis cerita ni"

"Ok!"

 _Kaizo, Lynna dan Lily telah pun menjumpai sebuah rumah yang terletaknya di dalam kawasan terpencil. Rumah itu dikeliling dengan hutan-hutan liar dan di hapadan rumah itu ada sebuah kincir air. Lumut-lumut hijau tumbuh di bahagian tepi rumah. Di situlah tempat tinggal seorang nenek tua yang telah diperkatakan oleh Gopal ketika mereka berada di istana arkib. Kaizo dengan beraninya, dia mengetuk pintu itu secara kasar_

 _"Ada orang ke tak ni?" tanya Lily dengan nada ketakutannya_

 _"Saya pun tidak pasti" balas Lynna_

 _Pintu rumah itu masih tidak dibuka. Lalu Kaizo mengetuk lagi dan ketukan Kaizo lebih kuat daripada ketukan pertama dia. Pintu itu dibuka secara tidak langsung. Seorang nenek tua yang bertongkat, tersenyum melihat kehadiran mereka bertiga. Dia menjemput mereka masuk ke dalam_

 _"Lily rasa takutlah pulak"_

 _"Jangan takut, Lily. Puteri ada di sini untuk melindungi kamu" kata Lynna dengan tenangnya_

 _Nenek tua itu menjemput mereka duduk di tepi sebuah meja bulat. Di tengah-tengah meja itu terdapat satu bola crystal lutsinar. Bola itu ialah crystal ball untuk mereka yang bergelar ahli sihir. Nenek tua tadi duduk di kerusinya sambil melihat ketiga-tiga pengunjung rumahnya_

 _"Kami di sini.." Nenek tua itu terus angkat tangan dia untuk hentikan percakapan Lynna_

 _"Saya tahu kenapa kamu bertiga ke sini" kata nenek tua itu "Sebelum itu, saya memperkenalkan nama saya terlebih dahulu. Nama saya adalah Bella dan kamu ke sini kerana ingin tahu dimanakah jalan masuk gua landak itu"_

 _"Betul tu wahai nenek Bella" Lily terbang di atas crystal ball tersebut "Bolehkah nenek Bella tunjukkan dimana jalan masuknya"_

 _"Kasihan kamu yea" kata nenek tua itu_

 _Lily rasa ragu-ragu pula. Lalu dia garu-garu kepalanya. Nenek tua itu tiba-tiba menghembuskan sesuatu kepada Lily. Ianya membuatkan sang pari-pari itu kelihatan pening dan percakapan dia mula rasa pelik_

 _"Hehehee... putera itik hot nak tampar saya tak?" kata Lily sambil terbang terhuyung-hayang "Meh tampar pipi Lily yang gebu ni"_

 _Tanpa berkata apa dari Kaizo, dia terus tampar Lily tetapi bukan pipi Lily yang kena. Seluruh tubuh badan Lily ditampar oleh Kaizo dan menyebabkan pari-pari itu terjatuh ke dalam baldi emas. Lalu Lily pengsan di dalam baldi itu. Lynna berikan renungan maut dia kepada Kaizo_

 _"Apa? Dia yang minta.. jadi aku tampar sahajalah dia" kata Kaizo kepada Lynna_

 _"Kamu berdua jangan bergaduh di sini pula" tegur nenek tua itu "Sebenarnya saya ada sesuatu hendak memberitahu kamu berdua"_

 _"Tentang gua landak itu?"_

 _"Bukan tuan puteri" balas nenek Bella "Ianya berkaitan dengan pari-pari kamu. Sebenarnya sudah sekian lama pari-pari kamu berhalusinasi"_

 _"Maksudnya budak yang bernama Boboiboy tu tak wujud?" terkejut Kaizo_

 _"Dia wujud" kata nenek Bella secara tenang "Pada suatu ketika dahulu, seorang budak bernama Boboiboy tinggal berdekatan dengan taman pari-pari. Dari situ, Lily mula jatuh hati dengan manusia itu tetapi diri dia sangat malu untuk dekatkan dirinya kepada Boboiboy. Setiap kali Boboiboy keluar dari rumah, Lily akan pergi melihat apa yang budak lelaki itu lakukan. Pada suatu hari, Lily cuba yakinkan dirinya untuk berkenalan dengan lelaki itu tetapi.. apabila dia tiba di rumah Boboiboy, hati Lily terus berkecai kerana Boboiboy sudah pindah tanpa diketahui oleh Lily sendiri. Hati dia sedih dan setiap hari dia menunggu kepulangan Boboiboy. Akhirnya dia seperti bayangkan bahawa Boboiboy di culik oleh kaum landak. Dari situlah dia pergi mengembara bersendirian untuk mencari Boboiboy"_

 _"Sedihnya kisah dia" Lynna rasa simpati dengan apa yang menimpa pada diri Lily_

 _"Aku tak rasa sedih pun" kata Kaizo "Siapa suruh tak tegur awal-awal, kan dah terlewat"_

 _"Habis tu, kau nak cakap padan muka dekat Lily?"_

 _"Boleh dikatakan begitu"_

 _Lynna bersilang tangan sambil bermasam muka. Kaizo suka membuat Lynna rasa marah pada diri dia kerana Kaizo anggap ianya comel_

"Hehee.. mesti abang aku akan tepuk kepala aku nanti tapi apa aku kisah! MUAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Abang Fang ok ke?" tanya Rizu sambil makan kerepek pisangnya

"Abang ok.. Rizu pergi duduk diam-diam atau pergi baca buku ke, kacau orang ke.. abang nak siapkan cerita ni"

"Ok!" Rizu terus beredar dari situ

 _"Nenek, ada tak cara untuk mengubati Lily?" tanya Lynna dengan sopannya_

 _"Ada" Nenek Bella mengusap-usap bola kristal itu tanpa sentuh. Lalu keluar sebuah imej buah pada bola kristal itu "Ini adalah buah ceri tapi.. kamu berdua harus mencari buah ceri berwarna emas" Buah ceri tadi bertukar menjadi emas "Dan rebuskan ceri ini untuk dijadikan minuman. Air itu berikan kepada pari-pari kamu"_

 _"Satu ceri sahaja ke?" tanya Kaizo_

 _"Kalau boleh, dua buah ceri emas"_

 _"Tapi nenek.. macam mana kita orang nak cari ceri emas ni?" tanya Lynna kali ini_

 _"Di sebuah ladang buah yang berdekatan dengan istana puteri Lynna. Di situ kamu akan bertemu dengan seorang budak kecil. Budak itu akan membantu kamu untuk mencari ceri emas itu"_

 _"Terima kasih nenek kerana sudi menolong kami" kata Lynna dengan senyuman manisnya_

 _"Sama-sama" Nenek Bella berikan senyuman balas kepada Lynna "Kamu berdua, jangan nak bergaduh pula nanti"_

 _"Tak, kami tidak akan gaduh" kata Kaizo "Oh yea.. sebelum kami beredar, saya ada pertanyaan"_

 _"Apakah pertanyaan itu?"_

 _"Sebenarnya wujud ke gua landak tu atau hanya rekaan si pari-pari ni?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya_

 _"Gua landak tu memang wujud tetapi pintu masuk ke gua itu sudah tertutup beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Jikalau pintu gua itu terbuka, maka bersiap sedialah kamu untuk menghadapi peperangan besar" Wajah nenek Bella berubah menjadi menakutkan "Kerana itulah pintu gua itu terpaksa disembunyikan dan ditutup supaya orang tidak menjumpainya"_

 _Lynna dan Kaizo pandang satu sama lain. Mereka berdua pastikan alam ini akan sentiasa dilindungi dari ancaman besar. Istana Kaizo dan istana Lynna adalah kubu kuat di alam itu. Mereka sering bekerjasama untuk mempertahankan negara mereka. Lynna dan Kaizo meminta diri dahulu. Mereka beredar dari situ dengan sebuah balang kecil yang di dalamnya ada seekor pari-pari bernama Lily_

* * *

 **Rizu**

"Hmmmm..."

"Abang Rizu kenapa?"

Idoli perhatikan sahaja Rizu duduk di hadapan komputer sambil fikirkan apa yang patut dia sambung dengan cerita dari abang angkat dia semalam. Jari jemari asyik menghentak-hentak meja komputer itu secara berombak. Idoli makan kerepek pisang dia sambil menunggu jawapan dari Rizu

"Abang peninglah.. abang tak tahu nak tulis apa"

"Ala, abang Rizu kan pandai buat komik. Apa kata abang Rizu gunakan kebolehan itu tapi secara menulis! Idoli bantu abang Rizu ok!"

"Hehehe.. tapi jangan beritahu yang lain. Nanti abang juga yang kena marah"

"Kalau abang Rizu kena marah, abang Rizu buatlah muka comel macam Idoli" Rizu tergelak melihat Idoli membuat muka comel seperti kucing "Hehehe.. jom abang Rizu, kita buat sama-sama"

 _Ladang ceri terletak jauh dari istana Kaizo tapi dekat dengan istana Lynna. Ladang itu telah dijaga oleh dua budak kecil yang bernama Rizu dan Idoli. Mereka adalah adik beradik comel. Ibu bapa mereka sakit dan perlukan wang untuk membeli ubat. Maka dengan itu, dua beradik comel itu terpaksa bekerja keras untuk menjaga dan menjual ceri-ceri yang ada di dalam ladang mereka. Ada kalanya, hasil jualan mereka tidaklah sebanyak mana. Pada suatu hari, dua beradik comel itu teruja melihat kedatangan putera dan puteri ke ladang mereka_

 _"Wah! Putera Kaizo dan puteri Lynna datang ke sini!" kata Fang dengan gembiranya_

 _Idoli membersihkan baju dan seluarnya yang penuh dengan kesan-kesan tanah. Dia tidak mahu kelihatan sekeh di depan puteri dan putera_

 _"Cantik ladang pokok ceri kamu" kata Lynna "Dan kamu ialah?"_

 _"Saya adalah pemilik ladang ini!" kata Rizu "Nama saya Rizu dan ini adalah adik saya, nama dia adalah Idoli"_

 _"Mana ibu bapa kau?"_

 _"Dia orang sakit, putera Kaizo" kata Rizu dengan nada sedih "Jadi kami berdua yang jaga ladang ini setiap hari"_

 _"Bagusnya kamu berdua tapi selepas ini, saya akan hantar beberapa orang untuk menolong kamu untuk jaga ladang ini"_

 _Rizu terus peluk Lynna kerana dia rasa bersyukur dapat bantuan daripada puteri Lynna. Idoli mahu memeluk Kaizo tetapi dia rasa segan. Lagipun pakaian dia masih lagi kelihatan kotor. Dia tidak mahu kotorkan pakaian putera Kaizo_

 _"Terima kasih tuan puteri" kata Rizu di dalam dakapan Lynna. Lalu dia lepaskan dari pelukan itu "Tuan puteri dan tuan putera datang ke sini untuk apa? Nak beli buah ceri ke? Kami boleh kutipkan"_

 _"Err.. sebenarnya.." Lynna menyuruh Kaizo tunjukkan balang pari-pari Lily tadi "Kami ke sini kerana ingin meminta bantuan dari kamu"_

 _Kaizo turunkan sedikit balang itu supaya Idoli dan Rizu dapat melihat pari-pari itu secara jelas. Mata Idoli terus bersinar-sinar dan senyuman dia berubah menjadi senyuman kucing_

 _"WAH! PARI-PARI!" Idoli ketuk-ketuk balang itu dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya "Hehehe.. Idoli suka pari-pari tapi tak pernah pari-pari datang ke ladang kami"_

 _"Saya tahu yang pari-pari ni suka menari tapi kenapa dengan pari-pari tu? Dia tidur ke?"_

 _"Bukan Rizu. Dia hanya pengsan sahaja" balas Lynna "Kami perlukan pulihkan dia sebelum halusinasi dia semakin melarat. Lily hanya mahu selamatkan Boboiboy dia tapi rupanya itu hanya halusinasi dia sahaja. Boboiboy tidak di culik oleh kaum landak tetapi dia sudah pindah ke tempat lain. Boboiboy tu bukanlah pari-pari seperti Lily. Dia hanyalah manusia biasa sahaja. Kami telah diberitahu oleh nenek Bella untuk rebus dua biji buah ceri emas"_

 _"CERI EMAS!" terkejut Idoli dan Rizu_

 _Kedua beradik itu pandang satu sama lain. Wajah Rizu berubah menjadi kemurungan. Lynna dapat rasakan ada sesuatu yang membuatkan hati sang budak kecil itu sedih_

 _"Kenapa Rizu?" tanya Lynna_

 _"Sebenarnya.. ceri emas tu, kami perlukan untuk merawat ibu bapa kami tapi... kami perlukan bahan-bahan yang lain juga tapi semuanya mahal" jelas Rizu dengan nada kesedihannya "Nenek Bella tu ada beritahu kita orang, penyakit ibu bapa kami menang sukar untuk diubati kerana bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, semuanya jarang untuk ditemui dan ada juga bahan-bahan yang dijual, agak mahal harganya. Ada kami jumpa satu ubat tapi mahal sebab bahan-bahan dia. Apa yang kami hanya perlu lakukan, beli sahaja bahan-bahan itu dan berikan kepada nenek Bella untuk buatkan ubat tersebut. Ceri emas tu.. kami ada dua sahaja" Air mata Rizu mula mengalir keluar_

 _"Abang, janganlah menangis" Idoli pegang tangan abangnya "Dia orang nak selamatkan pari-pari tu, dan kita pula, nak pulihkan ibu bapa kita"_

 _"Abang tahu tapi... abang tak naklah kata tak boleh kepada dia orang"_

 _"Beginilah Rizu.." Lynna melutut di hadapan Rizu "Kamu simpan sahaja buah ceri emas itu untuk ibu bapa kamu dan kami akan cari jalan lain untuk mengubati pari-pari kami"_

 _"Tapi.." Rizu terdiam sebentar_

 _"Jangan tapi-tapi.. ikut sahaja kata dia" kata Kaizo "Mesti dia tempat lain ada juga buah ceri emas"_

 _"Dan kami berdua akan tolong kamu untuk pulihkan ibu bapa kamu"_

 _"Betul ke ni puteri Lynna?"_

 _"Betul Idoli" Lynna mengusap kepala si anak kecil yang bernama Idoli itu "Semuanya kami akan tanggung. Jangan menangis lagi yea"_

 _"TERIMA KASIH PUTERI LYNNA! TERIMA KASIH PUTERA KAIZO!"_

 _Adik beradik comel itu berikan buah-buah ceri yang mereka kutip pada hari itu kepada putera dan puteri itu. Kaizo dan Lynna ucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka berdua dan lalu beredar situ. Mereka terpaksa mencari jalan lain untuk pulihkan Lily_

* * *

 **Bella**

"Apasal tiba-tiba ada nenek Bella? Ini mesti kerja si budak kentang tu! Aku sekeh juga kepala si Pang tu" Berkerut dahi Bella ketika itu

 _Kaizo dan Lynna pulang ke istana sang puteri yang tidak jauh dari ladang ceri tersebut. Lynna perlu mencari maklumat lagi dimana mereka perlu cari ceri emas selain daripada ladang Rizu dan Idoli tadi. Mereka tidak akan berputus asa sehingga jumpa jawapannya. Setelah mereka tiba di istana sang puteri itu, mereka terus ke perpustakaan istana tersebut. Kaizo letakkan balang sang pari-pari di atas mereka dan seterusnya, dia pergi mencari buku tentang ceri emas_

 _"Kaizo.."_

 _"Kenapa Lynna?" tanya Kaizo sambil membelek-belek sebuah buku tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan_

 _"Bagaimana kalau buah ceri emas itu hanya ada di ladang dua beradik itu?"_

 _"Jadi kau nak paksa mereka serahkan ceri emas yang mereka perlukan tu?"_

 _"Aku tak nak paksa mereka tapi..." Lynna terdiam sebentar "Mesti ada ceri emas lagi yang tumbuh di dalam ladang itu. Tak kan mereka jumpa dua sahaja"_

 _"Hmmm.. itu aku tak pasti" Kaizo kembalikan buku itu di raknya "Tapi aku tak naklah kita memaksa mereka sangat"_

 _"Aku pun sama" Lalu Lynna tersenyum kecil "Kita jangan berputus asa.. mesti ada jalan lain"_

 _"Ehem ehem.."_

 _Kaizo dan Lynna pandang ke arah pintu masuk perpustakaan itu. Adik sang putera ada di situ bersama dengan anak patung landak dia. Kaizo bagaikan hendak tergelak melihat adiknya memeluk anak patung itu dengan ragam manjanya. Lynna tersenyum melihat Fang ada di situ_

 _"Abang dah balik rupanya.. ingatkan abang tak nak balik dah"_

 _"APA KAU CAKAP!" marah Kaizo_

 _"Adik cakap.. INGATKAN ABANG TAK NAK BALIK RUMAH DAH!"_

 _Kaizo berjalan menuju ke arah adiknya dan lalu dia hempuk kepala adiknya dengan senaskah buku tebal. Pening kepala Fang akibat terkena ketukan tadi. Lynna sudah bermasam muka. Lalu dia berkata kepada Fang_

 _"Fang buat apa dekat istana akak?"_

 _"Adik pergi main dengan anak-anak patung yang ada dekat bilik permainan istana ni. Dekat istana kak Lynna ni lagi seronok daripada istana kita orang dekat seberang sana! Kalau kak Lynna nak tahu, abang pergi buang semua mainan adik dekat dalam sungai. ABANG KEJAM SANGAT!"_

 _"Kau tu dah besar! TAK KAN NAK MAIN DENGAN PERMAINAN BUDAK KECIK! SEDARLAH DIRI TU SIKIT!"_

 _"Kaizo, janganlah marahkan dia sangat" marah Lynna kepada Kaizo "Biarlah dia nak main pun. Lagipun dia bosan duduk dekat istana sana sebab takde kawan"_

 _Fang angguk kepalanya dengan wajah kesedihan dia. Lalu Fang peluk abangnya sambil gesel-geselkan pipi dia di tubuh badan abangnya. Kaizo terpaksa melayan karenah adiknya yang manja itu_

 _"Abang.. abang bawa balik apa tu?"_

 _Fang tunjuk ke arah sebiji botol balang yang ada di atas meja belajar perpustakaan itu. Lily masih lagi pengsan di dalam balang itu. Wajah dia kelihatan pucat sedikit dan ianya seperti sudah hilang semangat untuk teruskan hidup_

 _"ABANG AKU CULIK PARI-PARI KE?"_

 _"Mana ada! Abang cuma nak selamatkan pari-pari ni daripada berangankan tentang si Boboiboy tu"_

 _"Ohhhh.. macam pernah dengar aje nama Boboiboy" Fang mengusap dagunya "Dekat mana yea adik dengar nama tu"_

 _"Kau pernah dengar nama tu?"_

 _Fang berjalan ke meja belajar perpustakaan itu sambil fikirkan dimana dia pernah dengar nama Boboiboy. Dia sumbat kepala anak patung dia di dalam mulutnya dan lalu duduk sambil berfikir. Fang menepuk dahinya sendiri_

 _"Adik aku ni dah tak betul ke?" bisik Kaizo "Pang, kau pernah berkawan dengan budak yang bernama Boboiboy ke?"_

 _Fang keluarkan anak patung landak itu dari mulutnya dan lalu dia berkata_

 _"Rasanya pernah tapi adik lupa dekat mana" Fang garu-garu kepalanya dan selepas itu dia ketuk-ketuk kepalanya dengan anak patung landak_

 _Kaizo tidak tahu apa kena dengan adiknya. Adakah Fang sudah disampuk oleh hantu? Atau adik dia berpura-pura perangai begitu untuk meminta perhatian sahaja. Kaizo bagaikan hendak ketuk kepala adiknya_

 _"Erk! Salah aku ke hempuk kepala dia dengan buku tadi?" Kaizo terus mengusap kepala adiknya "Maafkan abang kerana selalu sangat ketuk kepala kau sampai diri kau dah jadi tak betul. Takpelah, nanti aku hantar kau ke sekolah istimewa"_

 _"Abang ingat adik ni gila ke?" kata Fang dengan nada kemarahan dia sedikit_

 _"Tak, abang tak fikirkan kau tu gila tapi berikanlah kepada abang untuk buat kau tergelak sakan"_

 _Fang tersenyum di situ. Ingatan dia terus teringat dimana dia pernah dengar nama Boboiboy itu. Lynna dapat melihat air muka Fang berubah menjadi ceria. Dia terus ke arah Fang untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang budak bernama Boboiboy_

 _"Kak Lynna, adik dah tahu siapa Boboiboy!"_

 _"Siapa?" tanya Kaizo yang sudah tidak sabar_

 _"Dia sebenarnya cucu kepada Tok Aba yang buka kedai Kokotiam dekat dengan istana kita" kata Fang kepada abangnya "Adik selalu ke kedai atuk si Boboiboy tu. Adik pernah lah juga berborak dengan Boboiboy. Dia cakap, diri dia sebenarnya adalah seekor pari-pari yang mempunyai kuasa"_

 _"Boboiboy adalah pari-pari? DIA BUKAN MANUSIA BIASA?" terkejut Lynna_

 _Fang angguk kepalanya_

 _"Bagaimana dia boleh menjadi manusia?" tanya Kaizo_

 _"Dia cakap... ayah dia pernah membuat permintaan dengan satu ahli sihir ni. Dia cakap, dia nak jadi manusia kerana dia sudah puas menjadi pari-pari. Jadi ahli sihir itu tunaikan permintaan itu dan satu keluarga menjadi manusia yang mempunyai kuasa" jelas Fang "Tapi dengan syarat, mereka tidak boleh kembali menjadi pari-pari. Mereka akan kekal menjadi manusia selama-lamanya"_

 _"Kalau begitu, kita ke istana kau, Kaizo" kata Lynna "Mari kita bertemukan Lily dengan Boboiboy semula"_

 _"Kau tak nak pulihkan kan si Lily tu ke?"_

 _"Mungkin, selepas sahaja dia nampak Boboiboy, kemungkinan besar Lily tidak akan berhalusinasi lagi. Dia tidak akan katakan lagi yang Boboiboy kena tangkap dengan landak" kata Lynna kepada Kaizo "Sekurang-kurangnya kita sudah cuba"_

 _"Baiklah, aku akan ikut rancangan kau tapi kalau rancangan ini gagal, kita kena cari ceri emas itu"_

 _Kaizo, Lynna dan Fang terus ke istana sang putera. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke istana Kaizo, Fang asyik hisap anak patung dia macam hisap puting susu. Kaizo rasa serba salah. Dia peluk adiknya dan lalu dia menangis sekuat hati. Kedua adik beradik itu menangis dan Lynna mula jauhkan diri daripada mereka berdua_

* * *

 **Yaya**

 _Kaizo, Lynna dan Fang sudah pun tiba di perkarangan istana sang putera. Kaizo menyuruh adiknya bawakan mereka ke kedai Kopitiam. Fang dengan gembiranya, dia akan bawa mereka berdua ke sana_

 _"Sebelum tu, abang kena belanja adik makan ice cream dekat kedai tu nanti"_

 _"Hmm.. baiklah. Ada apa-apa permintaan lagi?"_

 _"Ada abang!" Fang peluk abangnya selama 1 minit "Adik rindu nak peluk abang lama-lama"_

 _"Oh adik ku! Abang pun rindu nak peluk kau juga!"_

 _Lynna tepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Adakah alien sudah merasuk mereka ataupun hantu yang merasuk mereka berdua? Lynna peluk balang pari-pari di dadanya. Dia takut hendak berikan kepada Kaizo kerana dia tidak tahu apa yang sang putera itu akan lakukan nanti. Kepak Lily mula bergerak-gerak di dalam balang itu. Lily sudah semakin hampir sedarkan dirinya_

 _"Mari Fang, kita pergi ke kedai itu"_

 _"Baik kak Lynna"_

 _Fang berjalan di hadapan Kaizo dan Lynna sambil memeluk anak patungnya. Dia tersenyum bangga kerana dia fikirkan diri dia amat penting di dalam misi untuk mencari Boboiboy. Fang berjalan dengan penuh bangga. Dia bayangkan diri dia adalah tuan besar yang suka memeluk anak patung landak. Mereka ikut laluan berbatu bata untuk sampai ke sebuah bandar yang terkenal dengan jual beli barang. Bermacam-macam barangan yang jual di dalam bandar itu. Bandar itu dipenuhi dengan manusia-manusia yang ingin membeli barang_

 _"ABANG KASSIM!"_

 _"Errr..." Kaizo terus tersengih apabila seorang lelaki memanggil dia_

 _"Abang Kassim?" Fang pusing kebelakang untuk melihat abangnya "Apasal dia panggil abang, abang Kassim? Ada sesuatu yang adik perlu tahu ke?"_

 _"Kaizo, kau cuba sembunyikan sesuatu dari kita orang ke?"_

 _"Err.. ma-mana ada" Kaizo tersengih lagi "Dia silap orang kot"_

 _"Abang Kassim! Bila nak cuci kapal layar saya lagi?"_

 _Fang dan Lynna mula berikan renungan tajam kepada Kaizo. Lalu Kaizo garu-garu kepalanya sambil tersengih. Dia tidak tahu hendak berkata apa. Hati dia mengatakan dia perlu lari dari situ. Mungkin sejauh mungkin yang dia mampu_

 _"Abang Kassim.. esok jangan lupa yea, cuci kapal layar saya" kata seorang pemuda lelaki "Saya baru balik dari belayar semalam. Habis kotor kapal saya tu. Bagi polish sikit yea. Biar berkilat. Jumpa esok yea"_

 _Pemuda lelaki itu melambai-lambai ke arah Kaizo. Dia tinggalkan Kaizo tersengih lagi kepada Lynna dan Fang_

 _"Abang, sila jelaskan kepada adik. Siapakah abang Kassim itu?"_

 _"Kaizo, adakah kau menyamar menjadi abang Kassim?"_

 _Lalu Kaizo mengalah. Dia mengeluh kecil kerana rahsia dia sudah terbongkar. Selama ini, dia membuat bisnes cuci kapal untuk mengumpul wang kerana dia ingin membeli sesuatu yang istimewa kepada seseorang yang dia ingin melamar_

 _"Aik, bukan ke abang tu seorang putera macam adik, dan mempunyai banyak wang dekat istana besar kita tu"_

 _"Tapi..." Kaizo mula berdrama "Abang ingin merasai titik peluh abang sendiri untuk membeli sesuatu yang istimewa. Barulah abang dapat merasai kepuasannya daripada guna duit kita yang banyak tu"_

 _"Oh begitu" kata Fang sambil bersilang tangan "Baguslah tu abang Kassim, teruskan lagi dengan usaha abang"_

 _"Tapi kenapa perlu Kaizo menyamar jadi abang Kassim?" tanya Lynna_

 _"Supaya mereka tidak tahu yang aku adalah putera Kaizo" balas Kaizo_

 _"Bukan ke muka Kaizo dan Kassim adalah sama... itu pun dia orang tak reti bezakan" Lynna mengusap dagunya "Atau Kassim ada perbezaan sedikit dengan Kaizo?"_

 _"Hehehe..." Kaizo terus kembalikan wajah dia yang serius "Sudah! Jangan nak sibuk dalam hal aku. Mari kita pergi jumpa si Boboiboy tu!"_

 _Fang mula membawa mereka ke sebuah kedai yang terletak pada hujung bandar itu. Keadaan di situ tidak sesak sangat seperti di tempat lain. Kaizo sendiri tidak pernah menjejak kaki dia di kawasan itu. Ianya agak lenggang sedikit. Mereka sudah tiba di sebuah kedai kecil. Kelihatan seorang lelaki tua dan seorang remaja lelaki sedang sibuk menyediakan makanan untuk pelanggang mereka. Kaizo dan Lynna duduk di atas bangku kerusi itu sambil melihat remaja lelaki yang berpakaian oren_

 _"Eh... Boboiboy?" Lily sudah bangun dari pengsannya tadi. Mata dia membulat besar dan terus bersinar-sinar "BBB-CHAN!"_

 _Boboiboy terangkat kepalanya sedikit kerana terdengar satu jeritan kecil dari seseorang. Mata dia terpandang satu balang yang atas di atas meja kaunter. Dia tersenyum melihat pari-pari comel itu_

 _"Dari mana pari-pari ni datang?" tanya Boboiboy_

 _"Pari-pari ni sebenarnya mencari kamu" balas Lynna dengan sopannya "Dia datang dari jauh untuk mencari kamu dan akhirnya dia dapat bertemu dengan kamu juga"_

 _"Lily sudah ingat balik..." Lily mula tersenyum di dalam tangisan gembiranya "Boboiboy tidak di tangkap oleh landak tetapi dia sudah duduk jauh daripada Lily. Kalau boleh, Lily nak berkenalan dengan Boboiboy lebih dekat. Itu pun kalau Boboiboy izinkan"_

 _"Saya sudi berkenalan dengan kamu, Lily. Nama saya Boboiboy dan saya sebenarnya adalah seekor pari-pari juga seperti kamu"_

 _Hati Lily terus meletup-letup kerana dia tidak sangka manusia yang dia suka selama ini adalah seekor pari-pari tetapi bagaimana Boboiboy boleh berubah menjadi manusia? Kalau boleh, dia ingin menjadi manusia juga seperti Boboiboy. Mesti ada caranya. Dia akan cari ataupun lakukan apa sahaja untuk menjadi manusia_

* * *

 **Harraz**

 _Kebetulan pada ketika itu, datang seorang ahli sihir yang cantik bagaikan bidadari. Fang, Kaizo dan Boboiboy terpegun dengan kecantikan dia. Ahli sihir itu terdengar percakapan Boboiboy tadi. Lalu dia berkata sesuatu kepada remaja itu_

 _"Kau adalah pari-pari?"_

 _"Yea, saya dulu pari-pari tetapi sekarang ini, saya adalah manusia" kata Boboiboy_

 _"Oh, jadi kau tak nak kembali menjadi pari-pari?" tanya ahli sihir itu lagi_

 _"Tak nak, saya seronok menjadi manusia bersama dengan atuk saya" Boboiboy tunjuk Tok Aba yang sedang memasak sesuatu di belakang "Kedai ni pun, saya dan atuk saya yang buka. Walaupun kami tidak mempunyai pelanggang yang ramai tapi bisnes kami tetap berjalan dengan baik. Saya pasti suatu hari nanti, kedai ini akan menjadi tumpuan orang ramai"_

 _"Baguslah tu" Ahli sihir itu tersenyum di situ "Dan kamu Lily.. adakah kamu ingin menjadi manusia juga? Kerana apa yang saya nampak di mata saya, kamu ingin bersama dengan dia"_

 _"Betul tu! Lily nak berkawan dengan Boboiboy"_

 _"Kalau begitu.. saya akan tunaikan permintaan kamu tetapi jikalau kamu menjadi manusia, kamu tidak dapat kembali menjadi pari-pari balik"_

 _"Takpe, Lily tak kisah" kata Lily dengan seikhlas hati "Lagipun Lily sudah jumpa apa yang Lily inginkan. Lily ingin berkawan dengan Boboiboy. Kalau boleh, Lily juga ingin berkawan dengan putera Kaizo, puteri Lynna dan yang rambut macam landak tu"_

 _"NAMA AKU FANG LAH!" marah Fang_

 _Ahli sihir tergelak sedikit. Lynna membuka balang tersebut. Lily terbang keluar dari balang itu. Ahli sihir itu menyuruh Lily terbang ke tengah jalan supaya dia dapat menukarkan tubuh badan Lily dengan sempurna. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat saktinya. Kuasa yang akan dia gunakan agak kuat dan dia perlukan semua tenaga yang ada di dalam dirinya. Lily menutup matanya sebaik sahaja ahli sihir itu menghalakan tongkat saktinya ke arah dia. Satu cahaya besar keluar dari tongkat sakti itu. Lalu cahaya itu keluarkan beberapa pancaran cahaya yang lain. Tubuh badan Lily mula di kelilingi dengan cahaya-cahaya kuning. Mereka tidak nampak apa yang berlaku kepada Lily kerana pari-pari itu telah dilindungi oleh cahaya kuning. Beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya itu mula hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Seorang gadis manusia berpakaian putih, skirtnya labuh sehingga mencecah permukaan jalan, muncul di kawasan itu. Kepak-kepak dia sudah tiada. Hanya sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajah gadis itu_

 _"Lily, kau sudah menjadi manusia" kata Kaizo_

 _"Yea, dia kini adalah seorang manusia seperti kita semua" kata ahli sihir itu "Semoga kehidupan kau lebih bermakna lagi selepas ini"_

 _"Terima kasih, terima kasih.." kata Lily sambil menangis kerana terlalu gembira "Lily tidak akan lupakan saat-saat ini. Akhirnya, Lily dapat menikmati kehidupan baru sebagai manusia! YAHOOOO!"_

 _Mereka semua tergelak melihat gelagat Lily. Pada saat itu, Lily dan Boboiboy terus berkenalan dan akhirnya, mereka berdua menjadi sahabat baik selama-lamanya. The End_

* * *

"CERITA KARUT APAKAH INI!"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo selepas sahaja dia habis membaca cerita yang telah dibuat oleh kawan-kawan adiknya termasuklah adik dia sekali. Lynna suka dengan cerita itu. Dia rasa cerita mereka sangat menarik

"Abang tak suka ke dengan cerita kita orang?" tanya Fang dengan tangannya bersilang

"Jawapan abang... TAKDE CERITA LAIN KE KORANG NAK BUAT?"

"Janganlah marah dia orang, Kaizo. Lagipun, ianya bukanlah sebuah cerita percintaan. Betul tak?"

"Errr... entahlah" kata Fang sambil tersengih "Tapi kak Lynna sukakan dengan cerita ni"

"Suka" balas Lynna

"Hah! Abang Kaizo kalau tak suka, kita orang boleh buat cerita lain" kata Boboiboy "Abang Kaizo suka cerita hantu kan. Nanti kita orang buatkan cerita seram, khas untuk abang Kaizo"

"Ala Boboiboy, tak payahlah buat cerita lagi. Aku penat menulis cerita. Sampai lenguh jari-jari aku ni. Otak aku pun dah lenguh juga ni"

"Haih, sampai sekarang masih lenguh jari dan otak kau?" tanya Boboiboy sambil angkat kening sebelah dia. Gopal angguk kepalanya dengan wajah kesedihannya "Hmm.. macam-macam betul kau ni"

"Biasalah si Gopal tu. Kalau bab main game atau makan, laju aje"

"Sudahlah Fang, jangan nak cari gaduh pula. Mari semua kita pergi print cerita kita ni. Lepas tu kita letak dekat perpustakaan kita nanti!"

"JOM!"

"LILY NAK PRINT KAN SATU UNTUK DIRI LILY!"

Kaizo dan Lynna hanya tersenyum melihat gelagat Fang dan kawan-kawan dia di dalam perpustakaan itu. Kaizo sebenarnya, dia suka dengan cerita tersebut. Cuma dia tidak mahu beritahu sahaja. Biarlah hati dia sahaja yang tahu

* * *

 **Hehee.. macam mana? best tak? xD**

 **Lily - LILY-CHAN! Author rindu dekat Lily.. sunyi aje review author tanpa kehadiran Lily T_T setiap hari, setiap masa, setiap saat.. author tunggu dan tunggu, dan akhirnya, Lily muncul juga. Internet Lily dah kena potong? WHY! Takpelah, Lily gunalah internet sendiri... hehehe.. oh yea, Lily sudah menonton episode 22 BBB-CHAN GALAXY di youtube? Hehehe... tak sangka si Kapten Kaizo tu pandai menyamar xD ahakzz! jatuh imej kapten yang serius tu.. miahahahaa! lepas ni kita panggil dia Kapten Kassim! hehehe**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	29. Lupa

**HALUUUU! Macam mana sambutan Hari Raya? Meriah? hehehee... author baru balik dari holiday.. hari ni sempatlah juga nak siapkan**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini!**

 **Maaf jikalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Lupa**

"Wei Gopal, apasal kau tak pergi tikam si polan tu. Aku perlukan pedang bercahaya dia tu.. apalah kau ni. Kata terrer main game tapi tak terrer"

Kaizo menjenguk ke dalam bilik adiknya. Kawan adik dia si Gopal tiada di dalam bilik. Adakah adik dia bercakap seorang diri atau bercakap dengan hantu yang bernama Gopal? fikir Kaizo

"Pergi hapuskan musuh dekat depan kau tu!" kata Fang dengan jarinya begitu tangkas sekali menekan-nekan di keyboard laptopnya "Wei Bella! Cepat sembuhkan si Gopal tu. Siapa suruh dia pergi perang seorang diri"

Kaizo berjalan dekat kepada adiknya yang duduk di kerusi meja belajarnya. Dia tidak sangka adiknya kini sedang bermain online game bersama kawan-kawannya. Botol biskut, bungkusan-bungkusan makanan jajan dan juga botol air, penuh di tepi laptop itu

"APASAL KAU MARAHKAN AKU PULA!" jerit Fang dekat headphonenya yang mempunyai mikrofon yang kecil "Bella! Kau pergi membebel dekat si Gopal tu"

"PANG!"

Terus Fang cabutkan headphonenya dan berdiri di situ. Dia pusing kebelakang secara perlahan dengan senyuman sengihnya. Fang takut melihat muka abangnya yang garang itu. Fang tersengih-sengih sambil berdiri tegak dengan matanya memandang wajah abangnya

"Ini rupanya kerja kau" kata Kaizo secara serius "PATUTLAH SUP LOBAK MERAH AKU KAU TAK BUAT LAGI! BERAPA LAMA KAU MAIN ONLINE GAME NI?"

Jeritan garang itu tadi boleh didengari oleh Bella dan Gopal melalui mikrofon headphone Fang. Mereka terkaku di hapadan komputer masing-masing. Lutut Fang rasa lemah. Badan dia rasa lemah. Jantung dia berdebar-debar kerana takut untuk mendengar jeritan abangnya yang seterusnya. Mulut Fang menutup rapat sehingga dia tidak tahu hendak berkata apa. Dia tahu salah dia kerana boleh dikatakan 4 jam dia hanya duduk di depan laptop untuk bermain online game bersama kawan-kawannya

"KAU TAHU TAK BERAPA LAMA AKU TUNGGU KAU TURUN UNTUK BUATKAN SUP LOBAK MERAH! TAPI BATANG HIDUNG KAU AKU LANGSUNG TAK NAMPAK! SELAMAT SI FAYE TU YANG BUATKAN UNTUK ABANG" Kaizo mula bermundar-mandir di depan adiknya "Kau tunggu sahajalah hukuman dari aku tapi aku nak kau berhenti main game kau tu"

"Ba-baik abang" kata Fang secara ketakutan "Adik nak minta maaf sebab lupa nak buatkan sup lobak merah untuk abang"

"Alasan" balas Kaizo

"Betul lah apa yang adik cakap. Adik lupa tapi adik terima sahaja hukuman dari abang"

"Hmm.. bagus" kata Kaizo "Sudah, kau pergi kemaskan makanan yang ada dekat dalam bilik kau ni dan jangan menggatal sangat nak sambung main game kau"

"Baik abang"

Kaizo terus keluar dari bilik adiknya. Fang kutip bungkusan-bungkusan makanan yang dia letak di atas meja. Dia tahu kawan-kawan dia mesti dengar jeritan Kaizo tadi. Sudah tentu mereka tidak berani untuk menghubungi Fang

"Aduh.. macam mana aku boleh lupa" bisik Fang sambil mengangkat sebungkus kerepek pisang yang dia order dari Lily minggun lepas "Aku boleh aje nak salahkan si Gopal tu sebab ajak aku main game online tapi... aku tak boleh salahkan dia juga. Salah diri aku sebab terlalu taksub sangat dengan game tadi. Inilah akibatnya, dah kena marah dengan abang aku"

"Betul tu abang Fang"

"Eh.." Fang menoleh ke kanan "Apa Rizu buat dekat sini?"

"Hmm... Pizu kena marah dengan ibu" Rizu berjalan menuju ke katil Fang. Lalu dia duduk di tepi katil itu. Wajah dia kelihatan sedih "Ibu marah Pizu sebab.. Pizu janji dengan ibu, Pizu akan balik awal semalam. Sebelum hari sudah gelap tapi.. Pizu terlalu leka sangat dekat rumah kawan baik Pizu"

"Jadi Pizu sampai rumah lewat malam?"

"Takdelah sampai lewat malam.. Pizu sampai rumah nak dekat-dekat pukul 9. Itu pun abang dia temankan Pizu pulang ke rumah"

Fang duduk di sebelah adik angkat dia

"Janganlah sedih sangat" Fang peluk Rizu dan lalu dia lepaskan adik angkatnya "Ibu Rizu masih marah lagi ke?"

"Ha ah" Rizu mengesat air matanya "Dia marah Pizu. Dia cakap, Pizu tak boleh pergi mana-mana dah kecuali sekolah. Ibu tak pernah marah Pizu sampai macam tu sekali. Kalau tidak, selalunya, dia akan tegur tapi kali ini tidak. Tadi dia macam merajuk dengan Pizu. Terus Pizu lari ke sini"

"Kenapa Rizu larikan diri. Nanti lagilah dia buat marah ataupun buat dia risau dengan Rizu"

"Sebab Pizu tak sanggup melihat ibu marah dekat Pizu... abang Fang, bagilah Pizu tidur dekat sini hari ini. Malam ini sahaja, esok Pizu balik"

"Tak boleh Rizu" muncul Kaizo di muka pintu bilik adiknya "Kau kena balik rumah juga. Aku tak nak masuk campur dalam hal kau dan ibu kau"

"Tapi..." Rizu menangis lagi "Pizu takut nak balik rumah"

"Hmm... baiklah, abang akan hubungi ibu kau, yang kau ada di sini"

"Te-terima kasih, abang Paizo"

Fang berikan sehelai helaian tisu kepada Rizu. Dia memang kasihankan Rizu pada ketika itu tetapi seeloknya, dia patut berikan nasihat kepada adik angkatnya. Dia cuba menjadi seperti Lynna pada ketika itu

"Rizu.."

"Yea abang Fang" Rizu mengesat air matanya lagi dengan tisu yang diberikan oleh Fang sebentar tadi

"Rizu dengar cakap abang ok. Abang Fang sayangkan Rizu seperti ibu Rizu sayangkan anak dia juga. Ibu Rizu marahkan Rizu kerana dia sayangkan Rizu. Dia marah sebab Rizu balik lewat sehingga membuatkan dia risau. Rizu ada tak hubungi ibu yang Rizu lewat?"

"Takde.." balas Rizu

"Hmm... lain kali, kalau Rizu lewat macam mana pun, Rizu kena hubungi ibu Rizu ok. Jangan buat dia risaukan Rizu. Abang takde ibu dan ayah, abang cuma ada abang Kaizo sahaja. Dia yang jaga abang selama ini. Dia yang berikan kasihan sayang dia kepada abang. Jadi abang tak nak sia-siakannya. Rizu ada ibu lagi. Jadi Rizu jangan sesekali kecewakan hati dia atau buat dia marah. Jagalah ibu Rizu dengan baik"

"Terima kasih abang Fang kerana menasihati Pizu"

Satu pelukan diterima oleh Fang ketika itu. Fang tepuk-tepuk kepala Rizu secara lembut. Dia juga ada buat salah dengan abang dia sebelum ini. Dia pernah buat abang dia mengamuk kerana tindakan bodoh dia. Pada masa itu dia terlalu tekanan sangat dan ianya menyebabkan dia ponteng sekolah, tidak menjawab soalan ujian dan berkelakuan seperti orang samseng. Dia tidak mahu mengulangi perkara itu lagi. Biarlah ianya menjadi pengajaran kepada diri dia. Fang tidak mahu kecewakan hati abang dia lagi dan ibu bapa dia juga walaupun mereka sudah tiada

"Rizu.." Kaizo muncul balik di muka pintu

"Ibu kata apa?"

"Rizu.. dia cakap, dia sudah lama maafkan Rizu, cuma hati dia kecewa sedikit dengan Rizu. Tapi kalau Rizu nak bermalam di sini, dia berikan kebenaran tetapi Rizu tidak boleh merayap kemana-mana tanpa pengawasan daripada kita orang. Ibu Rizu minta kami tolong tengok-tengok kan kau kerana dia sayangkan kau"

Rizu mula tersenyum di sebalik kesedihan dia. Sedikit demi sedikit, hati dia mula rasa tenang

"Jadi? Apa keputusan kau?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat Rizu

"Pizu akan pulang ke rumah.. tapi boleh tak, Pizu nak buat sesuatu untuk ibu"

"Rizu nak buat?" tanya Fang

"Pizu nak buat kuih ataupun kek untuk ibu sebagai tanda terima kasih kerana memberi kasih sayang dia kepada Rizu selama ini dan juga sebagai tanda minta maaf kerana buat ibu risau"

"Baiklah, kita buat kek! Ibu Rizu suka kek apa?"

"KEK CHOCOLATE!" kata Rizu dengan penuh semangat "Pizu macam ibu juga, dua-dua suka makan chocolate"

"Hehee.. ok, kita buat kek chocolate"

Kaizo bersandar di pintu bilik itu sambil tersenyum sedikit. Dia berharap, Rizu belajar dengan kesilapannya dan dia juga berharap, Fang tidak terlalu leka sangat bermain game

* * *

Fang dan Rizu melihat mangkuk besar kosong yang tersadai di atas meja makan dapur. Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Lynna dengan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kek chocolate. Kaizo ada di ruang tamu. Dia kini sedang membaca novel seram yang dia baru beli semalam. Idoli sedang tidur lena bersama Pikachu dan Shadow di dalam bilik dia sendiri. Manakala Faye, dia sudah keluar merayap ke rumah Bella

"Abang Fang, lamanya kakak Lynna nak sampai"

"Kejap lagi dia sampai lah tu" balas Fang "Kita nak buat kek besar ke atau kek kecil?"

"Hmm.. besar! Kalau ada lebih, nanti Pizu bagi abang Fang dan abang Paizo rasa ok"

"Kalau buat chocolate cupcake pun ok juga" Fang mengusap dagunya "Atau chocolate ball ke"

"Hehehe... abang Fang nak buat chocolate party ke?

"Takdelah, abang bagi cadangan sahaja" Fang tersenyum kepada Rizu "Roti chocolate pun ok juga"

"Hmm... macam-macam makanan chocolate yang abang Fang nak buat"

"Chocolate tart, chocolate chip cookies... chocolate apa lagi"

"Hehehe.." Rizu tergelak melihat gelagat Fang yang masih fikirkan lagi makanan chocolate yang mereka boleh buat "Pizu tahu! Chocolate lava tapi... dalam dia kita letak matcha. Mesti abang Paizo suka tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi mesti Idoli sedih sebab semuanya menu chocolate"

"Takpe, kita buat waffle untuk dia"

Rizu angguk kepalanya tanda setuju. Mereka gelak ketawa di dalam dapur itu sehingga tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Lynna dengan bahan-bahan untuk membuat chocolate kek. Lynna hanya perhatikan sahaja gelagat mereka berdua. Dia tidak mahu menganggu gurauan daripada mereka berdua. Hati Lynna mengatakan, mereka kelihatan comel dan mereka berdua seperti adik beradik sendiri

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ lagi?" tegur Kaizo di sebelah Lynna

"Saja" balas Lynna "Aku tak nak ganggu mereka"

"Biar aku sahaja yang ganggu dia orang tu"

"Kaizo"

Kaizo abaikan nada kemarahan Lynna yang amat perlahan itu

"Pang!"

"Yea abang" Fang terus berdiri tegak seperti tiang "Abang sayang nak apa?"

"Kau ni macam askar betul" kata Kaizo

Rizu dan Lynna tergelak melihat Fang. Bahan-bahan yang diperlukan oleh Fang, sudah di letak di atas meja makan. Lynna keluarkan sedikit demi sedikit bahan-bahan itu dari beg plastiknya. Rizu sudah bayangkan bagaimana bentuk rupa kek tersebut. Dia ingin membuat sebuah kek berbentuk penguin

"Pang.. cepat buat kek chocolate ni. Lepas tu, aku nak kau pergi ke pasaraya untuk belikan barang dapur rumah kita ni"

"Apasal kau tak beli sendiri?" tanya Lynna sambil mengangkat kening sebelah

"Sebab aku ada kerja lain yang perlu dibuat" balas Kaizo. Tangan dia sudah menyeluk masuk ke dalam poket seluarnya "Pang, aku nak kau pergi ke pasaraya sekarang juga!"

"Aik, bukan ke abang suruh beli lepas adik habis buat kek chocolate dengan Rizu"

"Nanti kau siap lambat" jawab Kaizo

"Hmmm.. yelah" Fang tadah tangannya untuk menerima wang yang telah diberikan oleh Kaizo "Rizu tunggu ok, nanti bila abang dah balik.. kita buat sama-sama ok"

"Takpe abang Fang.. Pizu buat dengan kak Lynna pun ok juga"

"Takpe?" tanya Fang dengan hati serba salah kerana tidak dapat tunaikan permintaan Rizu "Betul ke Rizu tak kisah?"

"Betul" jawab Rizu secara ikhlas "Nanti bila abang Fang dah balik, boleh sambung buat dengan kita orang"

"Ok. Tunggu abang balik ok. Abang akan pergi beli barang-barang dapur sepantas kilat!"

"Bukan sepantas bayang ke?" Rizu mengusap dagunya "Yelah, abang Fang kan ada kuasa bayang bukan kuasa petir macam abang Boboiboy"

Fang tergelak sambil mengusap rambut Rizu. Dia minta izin untuk pergi sebelum abang dia marah kerana banyak sangat bercakap. Kaizo perhatikan sahaja adik dia keluar dari pintu rumah mereka. Dia berharap adik dia tidak leka kerana pergi membuat kerja lain tetapi dia yakin, adik dia bukanlah bersikap begitu

"Jangan dia pergi berhenti dekat mana-mana kedai sudah" bisik Kaizo "Tapi.. adik aku ni bukannya Gopal. Dia bukannya kaki makan tapi kaki nak mengamuk aje"

"Apa yang kau sedang bisikkan tu?"

"Takde apa-apa" balas Kaizo kepada Lynna

Mereka bertiga mula membuat kek chocolate tetapi Kaizo hanya sebagai tukang tengok sahaja

* * *

Semasa dalam perjalanan ke pasaraya, Fang pastikan diri dia tidak berhenti kerana ternampak benda-benda menarik. Mata dia hanya tertumpu di bahagian hadapannya sahaja. Dia tidak menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia tahu, sepanjang perjalanan dia, hanyalah kawasan perumahan. Dia belum tiba lagi di bandar. Dia lalu di tepi taman permainan kanak-kanak. Dia tidak pandang taman itu walaupun ada seorang budak kecil jatuh dari buainya dan menangis kerana sakit. Dia pasti ibu atau kawan kepada budak itu ada di situ. Dia teruskan berjalan sehingga dia tidak sedar dengan panggilan dari seorang gadis iaitu Yaya

"Hmmm... tak dengar pula si Fang ni" kata Yaya sambil perhatikan Fang dari jauh

Fang tetap berjalan dan kali ini dia tidak sedarkan dengan kehadiran Boboiboy di sebelahnya. Boboiboy melihat wajah Fang yang sama serius seperti Kaizo. Tanpa segan silu, Boboiboy mengusik bahu Fang sedikit. Secara tidak langsung, dia terus diserang oleh Fang dengan kuasa bayangnya

"ALAMAK! BOBOIBOY!"

Fang terus lari untuk pergi ke arah Boboiboy yang tersadai di atas tembok rumah orang. Muka Boboiboy pasrah apabila diri dia diserang tanpa diberikan amaran terlebih dahulu. Fang tarik tangan Boboiboy untuk turunkan kawan dia dari tembok itu. Yaya terserempak dengan Fang semula. Dia pergi menuju ke arah dua kawan lelakinya. Yaya rasa curiga dengan apa yang berlaku terhadap diri Boboiboy pada ketika itu. Adakah musuh menyerang kawan lelaki dia? fikir Yaya

"Maaf Boboiboy. Aku tak sengaja"

"Takpe.. aku maafkan" Boboiboy rasa lega sedikit apabila diri dia sudah pun berada di atas jalan raya "Kau tadi kenapa? Sampai serang aku bila aku usik bahu kau"

"Aku sebenarnya sedang tumpukan diri aku untuk terus ke pasaraya dan kembali terus ke rumah. Aku tak nak singgah mana-mana selagi perkara yang aku perlu buat, belum lagi selesai"

"Oh.. begitu ceritanya" kata Yaya secara tiba-tiba. Terkejut Boboiboy dan Fang dengan kehadiran Yaya di situ "Patutlah aku panggil, kau tak dengar tadi"

"Hehee.. maaf Yaya" Fang garu-garu kepalanya sambil tersengih "Oklah, aku kena cepat.. lagipun aku sudah janji dengan Rizu nak buat kek chocolate sama-sama dengan dia"

"Kau jangan nak singgah ke mana-mana pulak. Lebih-lebih lagi kedai donut kau tu"

"Jangan risaulah Boboiboy" balas Fang

"Bukan kedai donut sahaja, kedai buku pun jangan pergi. Kalau nak pergi, kau selesaikan perkara yang kau perlu buat dahulu"

"Baiklah Yaya. Aku akan pastikan diri aku tidak terpengaruh dengan kedai donut yang menjual donut kegemaran ku" Fang terbayangkan donut lobak merah dia. Lalu dia cepat-cepat buangkan bayangan itu "Dan aku tidak akan mencecah kaki aku ke kedai buku yang menjual buku-buku latihan matematik" Kali ini dia terbayangkan soalan-soalan matematik yang terpacar di dalam pemikirannya

"Kau fikirkan tentang soalan matematik yang susahlah tu"

"Err.. hehehee.." Fang tersengih kepada Boboiboy "Aku sebenarnya... tadi dekat rumah, aku terlampau syok sangat main online game sampai terlupa nak buatkan sup lobak merah untuk abang aku... sebab itulah aku kena fokuskan diri aku untuk terus ke pasaraya dan jangan lupa lagi. Kalau tidak, mesti aku kena hukuman dari abang aku"

"Hmm.. kau main online game dengan Gopal ke?"

"Ha ah tapi dengan Bella sekali" kata Fang kepada Yaya "Hehehe... dia pun terikut sekali dengan kita orang"

"Boleh pulak si Bella tu nak join" kata Yaya sambil gelengkan kepalanya "Tapi si Bella tu suka bersaing dengan Fang dalam segala benda. Memang sudah menjadi sifat dia yang suka bersaing dengan orang yang sama kuat dengan dia"

"Hehehehe... jadi maksud kau, aku ni sama kuat dengan Bella lah yea dan kekuatan aku lebih kuat daripada Boboiboy.. MUAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Hmm.. mulalah perasan si Fang ni" bisik Boboiboy sambil bersilang tangan

"Biarkan ajelah Boboiboy, asalkan dia bahagia"

"Betul tu Yaya! Asalkan aku bahagia! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Fang tergelak lagi sambil mencekak pinggang dengan perasaan bangganya "Aku akan buktikan kepada semua orang yang aku lebih hebat daripada Boboiboy dan juga minah perasan tu!"

"Suka hati kau lah Fang" kata Boboiboy dengan nada bosannya

"Hehehe... kau jangan risau Boboiboy. Kau tetap hebat juga tapi dekat hati peminat kau lah. Lebih-lebih lagi si pelik tu!"

Lily terus muncul di sebelah Fang dengan matanya bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy. Fang menepuk dahinya sendiri dan Yaya tergelak melihat gelagat Lily pada ketika itu. Boboiboy bagaikan ingin melarikan diri dia jauh daripada Lily

"Apa hal kau tiba-tiba muncul? Aku tak sebut pun nama kau"

"Err... tapi landak ada sebut si pelik kan!"

"Betul tu!" balas Fang kepada Lily "Jadi, lepas ni tak boleh sebut nama si pelik ataupun Lily lah.. kalau tidak, kau akan muncul dekat sini"

"Err.. itu pun kalau Lily ada dekat sinilah. Kalau Lily ada dekat luar dari Pulau Rintis, tak mungkin Lily akan dengar panggilan dari korang semua"

"Bagus bagus.. aku cukup kagum dengan deria pendengaran kau" Terus Lily tersenyum bangga dengan pujian yang dia dapat daripada Fang "Kau ada dekat sini hari ni sebab nak berdating dengan BBB-CHAN kau ke?"

"Atau kau nak pergi keluar jalan-jalan dengan Bella dan Faye?"

"Salah Yaya kerana jawapan dari landak adalah yang tepat sekali!"

"Err.. tapi..." Boboiboy sudah undurkan diri dia kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit "Aku ada kerja sekolah nak disiapkan"

"Jangan risau BBB-CHAN, Lily akan tolong Boboiboy untuk siapkan kerja sekolah itu!"

"Tapi..." Boboiboy undurkan diri dia kebelakang lagi "Tapi..."

"Isk isk.. jangan tapi tapi BBB-CHAN.. Lily akan pastikan setiap soalan kerja sekolah BBB-CHAN akan mendapat jawapan yang betul" Lily semakin dekatkan diri dia dengan Boboiboy "Sambil kita makan-makan, sambil itu Lily akan tolong BBB-CHAN! Jom kita ke cafe yang paling romantik sekali dekat bandar Pulau Rintis!"

"Hehehee... agak-agaknya, macam manalah masa depan mereka berdua ni. Adakah mereka akan bersama atau kekal sebagai sahabat sahaja" Fang tersenyum sinis sambil bersilang tangan

"Haih, jauh betul pemikiran kau sampai fikirkan tentang masa hadapan mereka berdua" tegur Yaya

"Saja" balas Fang

"Wuuuu... Lily pun nak tahu juga apakah yang terjadi pada masa hadapan kita semua! Mesti menarik kan kan kan! Landak mesti kekal seperti landak.. hehehee... BBB-CHAN mesti lagi handsome, lagi comel, lagi hebat dan lagi bergaya!" Lily sudah terbayangkan dia dan Boboiboy bertemu semula di sebuah jambatan yang ada di negara Jepun "Macam drama ala-ala jepun.. hehehe"

"Hmmm.. macam nak pergi melawat makmal Emmy aje. Mesti dia ada mesin yang boleh membawa kita ke masa hapadan"

"Bukan ke kau perlu ke pasaraya untuk beli barang-barang dapur"

Muka Fang terus berubah apabila Yaya mengingati dia balik tujuan asalnya. Dia sudah membazirkan masanya dengan berborak dengan kawan-kawan dia. Fang terus pencutkan dirinya. Lily sudah menghilangkan diri bersama Boboiboy. Mereka terus ke bandar dan perasaan Boboiboy pada ketika itu, dia terpaksa mengalah dan layankan karenah Lily. Hanya tinggal Yaya keseorangan di situ

* * *

2 jam Kaizo menunggu adiknya pulang ke rumah bersama barang-barang dapur yang dia suruh belikan tetapi adiknya masih belum lagi pulang. Rizu dan Lynna sudah hampir siap membuat kek chocolate berbentuk seekor itik. Pada mulanya, Rizu ingin membuat kek itu dalam bentuk penguin tetapi ianya menjadi bentuk itik pula. Kaizo sudah mula hilang sabar. Dia bangun dari kerusi sofa ruang tamu rumahnya dan terus ke pintu rumah

"Lynna, aku nak pergi cari si Pang tu. Kenapa lama sangat dia pergi beli barang"

"Kejap lagi sampailah si Fang tu" kata Lynna dengan mukanya penuh dengan kesan chocolate

"Aku tetap nak pergi cari dia juga. Entah-entah dia pergi merayap ke tempat lain"

"Hmmm... kalau dia tak merayap ke mana-mana, kau nak buat apa?"

"Aku.." Kaizo terdiam sebentar. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Aku tolong dia angkat barang-barang yang dia beli"

"Baguslah tu" Lynna tersenyum sedikit

"Hah! Pizu ada idea!" Muncul Rizu di sebelah Lynna "Kalau tekaan abang Paizo betul, kak Lynna kena belanja abang Paizo makan dekat restaurant yang best best! Kalau tekaan kak Lynna yang betul, abang Paizo pula yang kena belanja kak Lynna makan dekat planet lain"

"Amboi Rizu, mengambil kesempatan yea" Rizu hanya tersengih sahaja kepada Lynna "Baiklah, akak terima cabaran itu"

"Kau jangan menyesal jikalau kau yang kalah. Bersedialah untuk menerima kekalahan kau nanti"

"Baiklah wahai sang kapten yang garang"

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan sambil disaksikan oleh Rizu sendiri. Idoli mengintai gelagat mereka bertiga di dalam bilik dia sahaja. Dia ketawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya agar mereka tidak dengar bunyi gelakan dari dia. Idoli agak teruja dengan cabaran itu dan dia mula berfikir, siapa akan menang nanti? Puteri Fantasi atau Putera Galaxy? Lalu Idoli kembali baring di atas katilnya untuk tidur semula. Kaizo sudah pun keluar dari rumah dia sendiri. Dia menggenggam kedua belah tangannya dan berharap, apa tekaan dia adalah tepat sekali. Kaizo mula berjalan menuju ke arah pintu pagar rumahnya. Dia tolak keluar pintu pagar itu dan lalu dia keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Kaizo pandang ke arah kiri dan kanannya. Adik dia tiada di situ. Tempat pertama sekali dia akan pergi adalah pantai. Mungkin adik dia ada di situ, fikir Kaizo

Dari rumah dia ke pantai Pulau Rintis, perjalanan Kaizo tidaklah begitu lama. Hanya dalam 10 minit sahaja, dia sudah pun tiba di tempat orang ramai selalu berkunjung. Kebetulan di situ, Kaizo terserempak dengan dua orang remaja yang dia sangat kenali. Mereka adalah Boboiboy dan Lily. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah cafe yang ada di tepi pantai. Boboiboy sedang sibuk menyiapkan kerja sekolahnya. Topi oren dia pula berada di kepala Lily. Manakala gadis yang bernama Lily itu, sedang menghirup air oren dengan sebatang straw. Di tengah meja mereka terdapat sepotong kek oren yang masih belum lagi diusik. Kaizo pergi ke arah mereka

"Boboiboy, kau ada nampak adik aku si Pang tu?"

"Eh.. abang Kaizo" Boboiboy berhenti menulis untuk mendongak sedikit "Kita orang ada nampak dia tadi"

"Dekat mana kau nampak dia?"

"Dekat tempat kawasan perumahan.. dia cakap, dia nak pergi beli barang dapur" balas Boboiboy

"Betul betul.. sebelum tu, kita orang adalah berborak sebentar sebelum dia ingat balik apa yang dia perlu lakukan. Abang Kaizo cari dia sebab nak bagi latihan tempur dekat si landak tu ke?" Terus Lily tersenyum lebar bagaikan ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam hatinya "Atau abang Kaizo nak buat benda nakal dekat si landak tu.. hehehe"

"Hmmm... aku hanya mahu pastikan dia tidak merayap ke tempat lain sahaja" balas Kaizo "Kamu berdua... berdating ke?"

"Tak!" Jawab Boboiboy

"YA!" Jawab pula Lily

Kaizo hanya mengangkat kening sebelah dan lalu dia beredar dari situ. Dia menoleh sedikit untuk melihat gelagat pasangan itu. Mata Boboiboy tidak lepas pandang dari buku latihan sekolahnya dan Lily asyik memerhatikan Boboiboy dengan begitu tenang sekali. Kaizo boleh lihat Boboiboy kelihatan tidak selesa pada ketika itu. Dia hiraukan sahaja mereka dan teruskan mencari adiknya. Dia membuat keputusan untuk menghubungi adiknya dengan mengggunakan jam kuasanya. Fang tidak menjawab panggilan dari abangnya. Hati Kaizo rasa begitu marah kerana adiknya tidak menjawab panggilan dia

"Nak kena budak ni" bisik Kaizo

Dia teruskan berjalan dengan wajah garangnya. Tiada siapa yang berani untuk menegur Kaizo pada ketika itu. Lebih-lebih lagi para peminat dia yang ada lalu lalang di situ. Mereka kelihatan takut melihat wajah Kaizo pada ketika itu. Ada juga yang sempat menangkap gambar wajah Kaizo yang garang dari jarak jauh. Bandar Pulau Rintis tidak berada jauh dari kawasan pantai. Dia terserempak dengan seorang lagi kawan adiknya iaitu Ying. Gadis itu sedang membelek-belek sebuah majalah tentang angkasa di tepi bahu jalan

"Kau..." Terkejut Ying dengan suara garang Kaizo "Kau ada nampak adik aku si Pang tu?"

"Ada ada.. tadi saya ada nampak dia dekat kedai buku. Masa tu dia tengah tengok buku-buku latihan matematik"

"Lepas tu dia pergi mana?" tanya Kaizo

"Lepas tu saya tak tahu.. saya masa tu, saya nak bayar dah majalah ni. Saya sendiri tak sempat nak tegur dia tadi"

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo

Dia beredar dari situ. Ying garu-garu kepalanya sambil melihat Kaizo yang sudah berjalan jauh dari kawasan itu. Kaizo terus menuju ke sebuah kedai buku yang satu-satunya ada di bandar Pulau Rintis. Kedai buku itu sahajalah menjadi tempat persinggahan Fang apabila dia mempunyai wang sedikit untuk membeli buku latihan matematik. Jikalau tiada buku latihan yang baru, Fang akan terus ke kedai donut untuk membeli donut kegemaran dia iaitu donut lobak merah. Mengikut kata Fang, kedua-duanya sama penting tetapi abang dia pesan, tidak boleh makan donut lobak merah terlampau kerap sangat. Kaizo sudah pun tiba di kedai buku yang adik dia selalu berkunjung. Kedai buku itu besar dan luas. Terdapat pelbagai jenis buku yang jual di kedai itu, termasuklah buku antarabangsa dan juga buku tempatan. Dia masuk ke dalam kedai itu untuk mencari adiknya. Fang tidak kelihatan di dalam kedai buku tersebut. Hanya ada beberapa orang remaja sahaja sedang membelek-belek buku novel bertemakan cinta

"Mana pulak dia ni pergi" bisik Kaizo

"Encik cari siapa?" tanya seorang lelaki yang bekerja di kedai itu

"Ada tak nampak seorang budak lelaki, pakai cermin mata dan rambut dia cacak macam landak nak kena sepak"

"Errr..." Lelaki itu garu-garu kepalanya "Ada tadi.. dia budak yang suka sangat datang sini. Tadi dia ada belek-belek buku latihan matematik tapi dia tak beli. Dia cuma beli sekeping kad sahaja"

"Kad?"

"Ha ah" balas lelaki itu "Saya tak pasti kad apa sebab bukan saya yang jaga kaunter pembayaran tadi"

"Hmm... terima kasih" kata Kaizo

Dia keluar dari kedai tersebut. Kaizo mula terfikir. Kenapa adik dia beli sekeping kad pula? Hari jadi siapa pada hari ini? Rizu ke? ataupun hari jadi salah seorang kawan adik dia? Tetapi siapa? Kaizo malas hendak fikirkan tentang itu. Apa yang penting, dia perlu cari adik dia sampai dapat. Dia terus ke kedai yang seterusnya. Kedai itu tidak terlalu jauh daripada kedai buku itu tadi. Kedai donut adalah tempat Fang selalu juga singgah. Dia akan pergi ke kedai itu samada untuk beli atau untuk mengambil bau donut lobak merah sahaja. Setelah Kaizo tiba di hadapan kedai tersebut, dia tidak perlu masuk ke dalam kerana dia hanya perlu melihatnya menggunakan tingkap kedai itu sahaja. Tiada pelanggang yang ada di dalam kedai itu

"Hmmm.. atau mungkin tekaan aku yang salah tadi. Mungkin dia masih lagi berada di pasaraya" bisik Kaizo

Kaizo pusingkan dirinya kerana pasaraya bandar itu terletak di bahagian hujung bandar. Pasaraya itu agak terkenal di bandar itu. Ramai yang suka pergi ke pasaraya tersebut kerana ianya ada menjual makanan yang tiada di pasaraya lain ataupun di kedai-kedai runcit. Kaizo suka pasaraya itu kerana ianya ada jual susu lobak merah. Pasaraya itu terletak jauh sedikit dari kedai donut dan juga kedai buku itu tadi. Kaizo lalu di tepi-tepi kedai lain seperti sebuah cafe yang terkenal dengan jualan kek-kek mereka yang sedap, kedai baju yang mempunyai gaya tersendiri dan juga beberapa kedai makanan yang lain juga. Setelah Kaizo sampai di pasaraya itu, dia melihat dua orang budak sedang berebut untuk bermain permainan yang tersedia di pintu masuk pasaraya tersebut. Kaizo terkenang balik ketika dia dan adiknya masih kecil lagi. Mereka juga suka berebutkan sesuatu tetapi selalunya, dia akan mengalah dan membenarkan adiknya bermain dahulu. Ada kalanya, dia akan buat nakal kepada adiknya sendiri tetapi di penghujungnya, mereka akan ketawa sakan sehingga membuatkan ibu mereka tersenyum gembira

"Manalah budak Pang ni" bisik Kaizo sambil masuk ke dalam pasaraya itu

Dia mencari Fang di setiap bahagian pasaraya itu tetapi adiknya tidak kelihatan. Akhirnya dia mengalah. Mungkin juga adik dia sudah pulang ke rumah. Nampaknya dia akan kalah dengan Lynna. Nampaknya dia terpaksa membawa Lynna ke restaurant angkasa yang sedap dan murah. Lalu dia keluar dari pasaraya itu dan membuat keputusan untuk pulang ke rumah. Dia terus ke taman bandar itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Semasa Kaizo berada di dalam taman tersebut, dia terserempak dengan Faye dan Bella. Kedua gadis itu sedang duduk di atas bangku taman sambil melihat-lihat majalah fashion

"Faye.."

"Eh.. abang Kaizo" Faye terkejut dengan kehadiran Kaizo di situ "Abang Kaizo buat apa dekat sini?"

"Abang Kaizo cari Fang ke?" tanya Bella

"Yea.. kau ada nampak dia?"

"Ada" jawab Faye "Tadi Faye nampak dia keluar dari kedai kek. Banyak betul barang yang dia kena beli hari ni"

"Kek? Hari jadi siapa pada hari ini?" tanya Kaizo lagi

"Abang Kaizo lupa ke?"

"Lupa?" Kaizo cuba ingatkan hari jadi siapa pada hari itu "Tak mungkin hari ini hari jadi Lynna... hari jadi dia lambat lagi"

"Bukan abang Kaizo" balas Faye "Tapi.. abang Kaizo kena pulang ke rumah. Abang Kaizo akan tahu nanti"

"Hmm.. baiklah"

Kaizo beredar dari situ dan tinggalkan kedua gadis itu dengan wajah keliru mereka. Bella bertanyakan sesuatu kepada Faye. Hari jadi siapa pada hari itu? Tetapi Faye menjawab, ianya bukan hari jadi sesiapa tetapi ianya adalah berkaitan dengan Fang dan Kaizo

* * *

Kaizo sudah tiba di perkarangan rumahnya. Dia tidak mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sebaiknya, dia hanya membuka pintu rumah itu. Tiada jeritan surprise ataupun sambutan apa-apa yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Keadaan rumah itu kelihatan sunyi sahaja. Hanya ada adiknya duduk di atas kerusi sofa sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Mata Fang hanya tertumpu dengan sebuah kek bulat kecil yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu. Di tengah kek itu terdapat sebatang lilin yang belum dinyalakan lagi. Di tepi kek itu pula, ada sekeping kad yang tertulis Happy Anniversary

"Pang.. kau ok ke?" tanya Kaizo sambil berjalan menuju ke arah adiknya

"Adik ok" Fang mengesat air matanya

Kaizo duduk di sebelah adiknya. Lalu dia mengangkat kad itu. Di dalam kad tersebut terdapat sekeping gambar ibu bapa mereka berpakaian seperti pengantin. Kaizo terus teringat, pada hari itu adalah ulang tahun perkahwinan ibu bapa mereka. Bagaimana dia boleh lupa tentang itu, fikir Kaizo

"Kau ingat ulang tahun mereka"

"Yea abang" balas Fang "Ingat tak tahun lepas.. semasa kita jumpa makmal rahsia ayah dekat rumah asal kita"

"Abang ingat tentang makmal rahsia itu. Kau jumpa gambar tu dekat situ ke?"

"Yea abang" Fang mengambil gambar ibu bapanya di tangan abang dia "Adik terjumpa gambar ni dekat dalam kotak. Dekat belakang gambar tu ada tarikh perkahwinan mereka. Tadi.. semasa adik dalam perjalanan ke pasaraya. Adik teringat balik apa yang adik berborak dengan kawan-kawan adik iaitu tentang masa hadapan kita. Tiba-tiba sahaja, adik teringat tentang tarikh hari ini. Adik macam...seperti mahu masuk ke dalam mesin dan pergi ke masa silam untuk melihat perkahwinan ibu bapa kita. Adik rindu dengan senyuman mereka"

"Abang pun rindu juga" Kaizo peluk adiknya secara rapat "Kita berdua sama-sama rindukan mereka... ibu dan ayah selalu berpesan kepada abang. Jaga diri abang dan diri kau dengan baik. Abang dengar nasihat mereka dan abang akan sentiasa melindungi diri kau. Dulu.. sewaktu abang menjadi seorang kapten yang handal, abang terlalu sehingga terabaikan tentang keselamatan kau tetapi sekarang ini, semuanya sudah berubah. Abang masih lagi seorang kapten dan kau masih lagi adik abang yang aku sayangi. Abang tidak akan leka lagi. Abang tidak akan abaikan kau lagi"

"Terima kasih abang" kata Fang di dalam dakapan abangnya

"Maafkan abang kerana lupa tentang ulang tahun mereka"

"Takpe abang.. adik pun lupa juga" Fang membalas balik pelukan abangnya "Kita sama-sama makan kek itu untuk mereka. Semoga ibu dan ayah nampak apa yang kita lakukan sekarang ini dan mereka akan tersenyum gembira"

"Sudah tentu Pang.. sudah tentu" bisik Kaizo "Kak Lynna, Rizu dan Idoli mana?" Dia lepaskan adiknya dari pelukan dia

"Kak Lynna hantar Rizu pulang ke rumah. Idoli ikut sekali. Dia orang ada ajak adik sekali tetapi adik tak nak. Kak Lynna macam tahu sahaja yang adik nak bersendirian dekat rumah"

"Hmm... kak Lynna tu pandai baca isi hati orang" Kaizo tersenyum kecil "Mari kita potong kek itu bersama"

"Mari abang"

Kaizo dan Fang pegang sebilah pisau plastik bersama dan potong kek itu. Selepas itu, Fang cubit sedikit kek itu dan suapkan kek tersebut di dalam mulut abangnya. Kaizo pula, cuit sedikit krim kek itu dan lalu dia lapkan di pipi adiknya. Mata Fang terkebil-kebil seketika dan lalu dia tergelak. Suasana rumah itu berubah menjadi ceria. Lynna yang berada di hadapan pintu rumah, dia boleh dengar gelakan dari dua beradik alien itu. Dia baru sahaja pulang dari menghantar Rizu tadi. Lalu Lynna beredar dari situ bersama Idoli. Dia tidak mahu menganggu kemesraan di antara adik dan abang. Dia akan kembali ke rumah adik beradik alien itu dalam beberapa jam kemudian. Buat sementara ini, biarlah Fang dan Kaizo bersuka ria seperti ketika mereka masih kecil lagi

* * *

 **Hehehe.. maaf semua, chapter ini adalah chapter biasa-biasa sahaja :P**

 **Masa untuk membalas review!**

 **afiy - Takpe adik.. bukan adik seorang sahaja yang menjadi silent reader, sebenarnya ramai lagi tapi author tak kisah pun :) sebab author tak memaksa. Asalkan author teruskan menulis untuk semua para reader author~ wah! terima kasih kerana mengatakan fanfic author best.. hehe.. tapi rasanya, ada juga fanfic yang best daripada author :) tentang idea culik Kaizo tu xD hehehe.. bagilah author fikirkan dulu ok :)**

 **Floral Lavender - Lama tak nampak lavender :) harap lavender sihat-sihat selalu.. author ni, dari time puasa sampai sekarang, masih batuk lagi T_T tak baik-baik lagi.. adeh.. Selamat Hari Raya juga untuk Floral Lavender!**

 **Lily - Gegulingan dengan Lily jugalah xD hehehehe... author dah menonton episode akhir BBB Galaxy xD tapi masa tu author tengah holiday, jadi tengok dekat youtube aje! Dan masa tu, kebetulan author seorang sahaja dalam bilik hotel.. yang lain pergi keluar berjalan xD hehehee.. suka tengok BBB Solar keluar time tu :3 lepas tu suka tengok Gopal dan Fang kenakan BBB masa dia dah sedar.. hehehe.. apalah mereka berdua ni xD suka sangat buat nakal dekat BBB.. mesti Lily rasa nak hantuk kepala dia orang berdua. Si abang Kassim... nampaknya, persahabatan dia dengan lanun-lanun tu, sudah musnah... persahabatan mereka sudah putus xD ahakzz... rambut kawan Kaizo yang macam maggie tu.. tak silap author, nama dia Ramenman? ahakzz xD oh yea, author ada nampak episode extra dekat buku komik BBB Galaxy no. 7.. episode tentang masa silam Fang dan Kaizo.. and and ada persamaan sedikit dengan cerita author.. mak dia orang bagi satu power sphera dekat adik beradik alien itu.. lepas tu, mak adik beradik alien tu suruh mereka lari dan pergi ke tempat yang selamat kerana mereka di serang oleh Bora ra.. lepas tu Bora ra nampak Fang dan Kaizo.. Fang dalam bahaya sebab Bora ra nak campak si landak dalam lohong hitam. Kaizo masa tu tak sehebat macam sekarang.. lepas tu mereka di selamatkan oleh seseorang.. orang tu cakap dekat Kaizo, Fang tidak perlu ingat tentang kejadian tadi dan dia akan ajar Kaizo menjadi hebat... AUTHOR NAK BELI KOMIK BBB GALAXY NO 7 SEBAB EPISODE EXTRA TU! UWAAA! Adeh... jumpa lagi Lily!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	30. Ubat Penawar

**Halluuuuuuu! Apa khabar semua? Author dekat sini tak berapa nak sihat T_T**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini dan minta maaf kalau ada yang tidak memuaskan pada diri kamu**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam fanfic ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Ubat Penawar**

Suasana sekolah pada waktu tengahari itu, agak ceria dan sedikit riuh rendah kerana kehadiran sebuah perpuskataan bergerak di perkarangan sekolah mereka. Perpuskataan itu adalah dimiliki oleh adiwira dan para sahabat mereka. Gopal asyik memerhatikan perpuskataan itu dengan mata kuyunya. Lalu dia menguap besar kerana tidak cukup tidur. Malam semalam, dia menghabiskan masanya dengan bermain game sambil makan makanan kegemarannya. Pagi itu pula, dia terpaksa menolong ibunya memasak dan juga menolong ayahnya menjual ice cream. Kerja sekolahnya masih lagi belum dibuat dan dia berharap dapat meniru jawapan kawannya. Dia tahu, jikalau Yaya tahu dengan perbuatan dia, mesti dia akan terkena dengan bebelan dari Yaya secara percuma

"Huarghhhhh" Gopal menguap lagi

"Kau tak tidur ke semalam?" datang satu suara yang ada di belakang Gopal

"Aku main game semalam"

Gopal menoleh kebelakang dan dia rasa semangat dia semakin berkurangan kerana bukan kawan baik dia Boboiboy tetapi Fang yang ada di situ. Gopal menjenguk sedikit di belakang Fang kerana ada dua orang remaja yang bukan pelajar di sekolah itu tetapi mereka memakai pakaian sekolah itu. Gopal terkejut sedikit melihat kehadiran Sai dan Shielda di sekolah dia. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah melihat dua remaja itu di dalam pakaian lain selain daripada pakaian besi mereka. Sai memakai sebuah topi seperti topiBoboiboy tetapi topi itu berwarna hijau. Manakala Shielda pula, dia memakai tudung putih

"Dia orang masuk sekolah kita orang ke?" tanya Gopal

"Takdelah.. dia orang datang sini sebab nak tengok kehidupan aku dekat planet ni" balas Fang "Lagipun dia orang tengah cuti. TAPOPS bagi dia orang cuti selama seminggu"

"Hehehe... baguslah tu. Bolehlah kita orang kenali mereka dengan lebih rapat" Tiba-tiba semangat Gopal terus naik "Sai, Shielda.. selamat datang ke PULAU RINTIS! Pulau ni tidaklah sebesar mana tapi semuanya yang ada dekat sini memang best! Makanan pun best juga!"

"Kau ni.. memang suka makan sahaja" kata Sai "Dekat stesen TAPOPS pun kerja kau makan sahaja"

"Ini ke sekolah yang kau selalu hadir?"

"Yea Shielda.. inilah sekolah yang aku selalu pergi tiap-tiap hari kecuali time cuti.. hehehe... dekat sinilah aku dapat belajar tentang segala-galanya" balas Fang sambil tersenyum bangga "Di sekolah jugalah aku dapat berkenalan dengan kawan-kawan baru tapi setakat ni, belum ada lagi kawan baru"

"Ohhh... besar juga tempat ini" Shielda memerhatikan sekeliling dia dan juga bangunan sekolah itu "Jadi, di sekolah ni.. semuanya memakai pakaian yang sama?"

"Betul tu!" kata Gopal kepada Shielda

"Kami sebelum ini.. tidak pernah menyertai mana-mana sekolah. Kami cuma hanya menyertai pasukan TAPOPS sahaja. Dari situ kami diberikan pelbagai latihan dan tubuhkan satu pasukan TAPOPS untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkan power sphera" kata Shielda

"Susah tak latihan mereka dekat TAPOPS?" tanya Boboiboy yang muncul secara tidak langsung di situ "Mesti bestkan setiap latihan yang diberikan kepada korang"

"Susahlah juga tapi dilatih untuk bekerjasama bukannya bertindak seorang diri" jelas Sai

"WAH! COMELNYA SHIELDA PAKAI TUDUNG!"

Kali ini, Yaya dan Ying muncul di situ dengan mata mereka bersinar-sinar melihat Shielda. Jeritan mereka berdua membuatkan Momoki muncul di situ dengan sekuntum bunga merah yang kembang mekar. Dia menarik tangan Shielda dan lalu dia cium tangan itu di dalam posisi melutut dengan satu kaki. Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal rasa hendak muntah melihat gelagat si kasanova itu. Yaya dan Ying pula, hati mereka bagaikan cair sedikit walaupun ada sebahagian daripada itu, rasa meluat melihatnya. Hati mereka bagaikan berbelah bahagi

"Keayuan Shielda membuatkan diri mu semakin cantik. Kekalkanlah keayuan ini"

Shielda terus menarik tangan dia dari pegangan Momoki itu tadi. Muka dia terasa merah sedikit tetapi hati dia rasa marah dengan perbuatan Momoki seketika tadi. Sai cuba hendak menghentam Momoki kerana buat begitu terhadap kembarnya

"Kenapa Sai dan Shielda berada di sini pada ketika ini?" tanya Momoki dengan sopannya

"Kami di sini kerana kami telah diberikan cuti oleh Kommander Kokoci" jawab Sai sambil bersilang tangan "Kau tu.. sepatutnya berkelakuan serius seperti kami tetapi kau tu, tak habis-habis dengan kasanova beretika"

"Jangan marah Sai. Aku cuma mahu melindungi gadis-gadis yang ada di galaxy ini. Maafkan dengan diri ku yang berkasanova ini tapi aku pastikan diri ku tidak akan mempermainkan setiap gadis yang ada di planet ini dan juga di seluruh galaxy"

"Hmmm... boleh percaya ke ni?" bisik Fang sambil mengusap dagunya

"Hehehe... aku percaya dengan dia sebab aku belum pernah nampak dia mempermainkan mana-mana budak perempuan" kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum "Hati Lily pun dia jaga elok-elok"

"Betul betul.. kau bagi aje si pelik tu dekat si kasanova ni. Aman hidup kau"

"Lily tu bukannya objek boleh diberikan sesuatu hati dekat orang lain" tegur Yaya kepada Fang "Dengan siapa Lily nak berkawan, itu semuanya hak Lily sendiri. Kita tak boleh paksa-paksa"

"Betul tu wahai gadis ayu" Momoki berikan sekuntum bunga mawar kepada Yaya "Dia bukannya barang.. dia hanyalah manusia biasa sahaja tetapi diri ku redha kalau dia tidak boleh menerima diri ku yang tidak sempurna ini. Biarlah dia bahagia dengan sesiapa yang dia mahukan"

Fang dan Gopal tunjuk jari mereka ke arah Boboiboy. Ramai yang tahu bahawa Lily ingin bersama dengan Boboiboy. Tidak kira samada menjadi sahabat ataupun lebih daripada itu. Lily tidak kisah kalau mereka hanya berkawan sahaja. Bagi diri dia, asalkan diri dia dapat melihat Boboiboy dari dekat lagi. Shielda jauhkan diri dia sedikit daripada Momoki kerana dia tidak mahu diri dia tergoda dengan godaan dari kasanova itu. Hati dia mengatakan yang dia perlu lari jauh dari situ. Selalunya, apabila Momoki berada di dalam stesen TAPOPS, dia tidak berkelakuan seperti kasanova. Cuma dia akan kurangkan sedikit perwatakan kasanova itu. Dia selalunya akan seriuskan dirinya di stesen TAPOPS

"Sai dan Shielda berada di sini untuk berjalan-jalan di Pulau Rintis ke?" tanya Boboiboy kepada adik beradik kembar itu

"Ya, kami mahu habiskan cuti kami di sini" kata Shielda "Fang yang bawa kami ke sini. Dekat mana lagi kamu semua selalu pergi?"

"Hah! Kita orang selalu pergi kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba!" kata Gopal dengan penuh semangat

"Kedai apa itu?" tanya Sai sambil melihat Gopal

"Kalau boleh, aku bawa korang ke sana juga! Tapi..." Wajah Gopal berubah menjadi sedih "Sekarang waktu sekolah.. tak dapatlah kita orang nak bawa korang bersiar-siar kecuali kalau korang nak si Momoki ni bawa korang melawat satu Pulau Rintis ni"

"Aku sudah tentu berbesar hati untuk membawa kamu berdua jalan-jalan di pulau yang indah ini" Momoki berikan senyuman godaan dia kepada Sai dan Shielda "Bagaimana? Sudi ataupun tidak?"

"Err..." Shielda tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa

"Kalau tak nak, kita orang boleh suruh orang lain macam Rizu ke.. Emmy ke.. tak pun si Lily tu"

"Wei Boboiboy, tak yah suruh si pelik tu.. karang dia bawak dia orang pergi bilik kau nanti" kata Fang sambil terbayangkan Lily tunjukkan bilik tidur Boboiboy kepada Sai dan Shielda "Mesti dia buka semua almari dan laci meja kau.. hehehee.. selongkar bilik kau.. entah apa yang dia nak cari"

"Err.. tak kanlah si Lily nak buat sampai macam tu sekali" Boboiboy sebenarnya ragu-ragu juga kalau suruh si Lily bawa adik beradik kembar itu bersiar-siar di Pulau Rintis "Kalau suruh Rizu.. ok juga tapi aku takut karang dia pergi celoteh panjang sahaja nanti. Aku takut kalau Sai dan Shielda naik bosan dengan celoteh Rizu tu... hehehe.. nanti dia mesti selit kisah-kisah sedih dia nanti"

"Kalau Emmy ok juga" kata Yaya "Mesti dia akan tunjuk segala ciptaan dia yang ada dekat makmal dia"

"Emmy si budak genius tu?"

"Ya Shielda.. dia yang budak genius" kata Fang kepada Shielda. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Kau boleh melawat makmal dia tapi kenalah tunggu dia habis sekolah"

"Budak genius tu pun pergi sekolah juga?"

"Ha ah, betul tu Sai. Dia bijak macam mana pun, dia tetap akan ke sekolah juga" kata Yaya " Dia jenis suka belajar dan hobi dia adalah mencipta sesuatu yang baru dan menarik"

"Hmm... rasa macam hendak melihat makmal dia tu" Shielda cuba bayangkan makmal Emmy yang penuh dengan mesin yang luar biasa "Agak menarik dan mencurigakan. Baiklah, aku dan Sai akan ke sana"

"Dan saya alu-alukan diri ku untuk membawa kamu berdua ke makmal si gadis genius yang comel itu"

Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal ketawa sedikit melihat Momoki berikan tunduk hormat kepada Shielda. Gadis alien itu rasa agak malu di situ tetapi dia tetap dengan muka seriusnya. Momoki membawa adik beradik kembar itu keluar dari kawasan sekolah dan terus ke sekolah rendah yang terletak bersebelahan dengan sekolah menengah. Pada ketika itu, Bella dan Faye baru tiba di sekolah dengan sebuah kotak kecil yang dipegang oleh Bella sendiri

"Korang pergi mana tadi?" tanya Ying sambil melihat kotak kecil itu

"Kita orang pergi kedai kek dekat bandar sebelum pergi sekolah. Kek strawberry yang baru dibuat dan bau dia... memang tidak menghampakan tapi Gopal tak boleh makan kerana kek ni untuk kami berdua sahaja" Gopal terus bersedihan. Bella hanya tersenyum sinis sahaja dan lalu dia berkata lagi "Kalau kau nak kek ni... kau kena suruh si landak goreng tu belanja aku, Faye dan Lily makan kek sedap"

"Itu pun kalau aku berjayalah" balas Gopal

Lalu Gopal kelip-kelipkan matanya kepada Fang dan buat muka comel seperti kucing. Fang rasa hendak tampar muka Gopal. Perasaan dia pada ketika itu seperti mahu lenyek Gopal menjadi lempeng. Dia tenangkan dirinya dengan bayangkan donut kegemarannya ataupun bayangkan diri dia popular di seluruh galaxy. Dia tergelak bangga di situ sehingga membuatkan Bella tepuk kepala Fang

"WOI!"

"Jangan nak gaduh-gaduh" tegur Yaya

"Fang.." panggil Faye

"Kau nak apa?" Fang sudah pun bermasam muka

"Aku nak beritahu kau tentang sesuatu"

"Kau nak beritahu aku apa, Faye?" tanya Fang yang masin bermasam muka

"Tentang abang kau" Muka Faye nampak sedikit risau

"KENAPA DENGAN ABANG AKU?" Mata Fang terus membulat besar "Ada alien bawa lari dia ke?"

"Bukanlah" balas Faye

"DIA KAHWIN LARI?!" Lalu Bella tepuk kepala Fang kerana berikan jawapan yang tidak masuk akal "WOI! Kau ingat kepala aku ni untuk diketuk ke?"

"Abang kau tak kahwin lari lah.. kak Lynna ada dekat rumah dia tapi hari ni dia tak datang walaupun kekasih dia sekarang ini tengah demam panas.. hehehe" Faye tergelak sinis sedikit "Tadi sebelum aku keluar rumah, abang Kaizo baru pulang dari sesi latihan tempur dia. Aku tengok, abang Kaizo terus baring atas sofa. Aku rasa dahi dia, memang panas teramat"

"Abang aku demam?" Fang mula ternganga sedikit "ABANG AKU DEMAM! Kapten yang terhebat jarang sakit tu, akhirnya JATUH SAKIT JUGA! Lepas ni akulah jadi kuli dia. Suruh buat sup lobak merah dia lah, bagi dia makan ubatlah, cuci baju dia..."

"Bukan ke itu kerja kau setiap hari?"

"Memang kerja aku setiap hari pun, Gopal" jawab Fang secara mengeluh "Tapi.. kali ni mesti kerja aku akan menjadi bertambah banyak! Dia tu kalau sakit.. macam orang dekat dalam hospital. Langsung tak nak bangun dari katil dia. Bila dah sembuh, apa lagi.. aku juga jadi mangsa buli dia. Bilalah aku dapat buli dia balik. Asyik aku sahaja yang kena"

"Kau nak buli abang kau?" tanya Bella sambil angkat kening sebelah dengan tangannya sudah bersilang "Hahahaha... buat lawak ajelah kau ni. Si potato boy, landak goreng, rambut cacak ni berjaya ke nak buli abang dia sendiri? Entah-entah tak sampai hati nak buli abang kau tu. Kau kan sayang abang kau. Sayang sampai tak nak terpisah dengan abang kau sendiri"

Fang pijak kaki Bella dan lalu dia bersiul dengan mukanya yang tidak bersalah. Tangan Bella rasa hendak cekik Fang pada ketika itu. Yaya tenangkan Bella dengan pegang bahu gadis itu secara lembut. Dia berikan senyuman lembutnya kepada Bella

"Fuh, selamat kau ada" bisik Bella kepada Yaya "Kalau tidak, sudah lama aku ajar si Fang ni"

"Aiyoo.. jangan lu buli dia sudahlah"

"Takdelah Ying" kata Bella "Perangai ku yang suka buli Fang, sudah beredar lama.. sekarang ini adalah untuk mencari gaduh dengan dia tu.. hehehehe"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Faye gelengkan kepala mereka. Entah sampai bila mereka akan berhenti bergaduh antara satu sama lain. Fang malas hendak berbalas balik dengan kata-kata Bella tadi. Lalu dia beredar dari situ dengan menuju ke arah pintu pagar sekolah

"Fang, kau nak pergi mana tu?" tanya Boboiboy

"Pergi jaga abang aku lah" balas Fang "Aku tak yakin si Idoli dapat jaga abang aku dengan sempurna. Budak tu kan kecil lagi"

"Err.. sebenarnya Idoli takde dekat rumah. Dia pergi ke dunia Lily si itik. Dia cakap dia nak main dekat sana. Malam nanti dia balik" Terus Faye tersengih

"Hmm... budak kecik tu... SESUKA HATI AJE NAK PERGI SANA TANPA PENGAWASAN DARI KITA ORANG!" Jeritan Fang membuatkan para pelajar di sekolah itu terkejut. Lalu Fang berkata lagi dengan nada marah "Kalau abang dia tahu, mesti kita orang juga yang kena marah. Bukan ke sepatutnya dia ada sekolah hari ni.. SI ANAK KUCING PONTENG SEKOLAH LAH NI!"

Fang berjalan sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya. Ramai yang takut dengan muka Fang yang bengis pada ketika itu. Mereka jauhkan diri daripada sang alien berkaca mata itu. Silap Faye juga kerana benarkan Idoli pergi ke dunia fantasi bersendirian dan silap dia juga kerana lupa yang Idoli sudah bersekolah. Faye rasa bersalah pada ketika itu. Lalu dia diamkan dirinya sambil melihat Fang sudah berjalan jauh dari kawasan sekolah. Dia harus berterus terang dengan abang Kaizo nanti. Apa sahaja yang hukuman dia bakal timba, dia akan terima sahaja

"Wei Boboiboy, kau bagi si landak goreng tu ponteng sekolah"

"Biarkanlah dia Bella" Yaya pula yang menjawab "Dia kan sayang abang dia.. biarlah dia pergi jaga abang dia tu"

Sebenarnya Yaya teringat kisah sewaktu Fang demam dan beberapa hari kemudian, abang dia pula yang demam. Yaya ceritakan kepada Fang apa yang berlaku sewaktu dia demam dan akhirnya, Fang dapat tahu bahawa abang dia meminta pertolongan daripada kawan-kawan dia untuk membuat bubur lobak merah dan juga mengemas rumah. Selepas itu, Fang berlari pulang ke rumah untuk menjaga abangnya walaupun sebelumnya, dia merungut kerana terpaksa buat segala kerja rumah sehingga dia terlewat datang ke sekolah

* * *

"ABANG!"

Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya. Diri dia masih dalam keadaan lemah dan dia kelihatan sejuk pada ketika itu. Dia bangunkan dirinya untuk dalam keadaan terduduk di atas kerusi sofa itu

"Abang!" Fang merasai dahi abangnya dengan tapak tangannya "Panasnya badan abang"

"Apa kau buat dekat sini? Bukan ke kau sepatutnya berada di sekolah pada waktu ini"

"Adik balik sebab adik nak jaga abang" kata Fang dengan penuh ikhlas "Abang banyak sangat buat latihan tempur, sampai diri abang demam. Abang tahukan Sai dan Shielda akan tidur di rumah kita untuk beberapa hari"

"Kenapa mereka nak tidur sini pula?"

"Sebab TAPOPS bagi dia orang cuti" balas Fang "Lagipun dia orang nak tengok kehidupan kita orang di sini. Abang jangan risau tentang itu, biar adik dan kawan-kawan adik uruskan mereka. Abang pula.. abang kena rehat sampai diri abang sihat"

"Terima kasih, Pang" Kaizo mula baringkan diri dia balik "Nanti kau buatkan sup lobak merah untuk abang"

"Baik abang" kata Fang sambil tersenyum sedikit "Abang tidur ok.. adik pergi buatkan sup untuk abang. Oh yea.. abang nak adik beritahu kak Lynna yang abang tak sihat?"

"Tak perlu. Abang tak nak menyusahkan dia sangat" kata Kaizo

"Tapi... kak Lynna tak pernah rasa begitu"

"Abang tahu tapi biarlah dia dengan kehidupan dia di bandar KL tu" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang agak lemah "Dia selalu jaga kita berdua dan kali ini, abang tak nak dia risaukan tentang kami berdua. Cukuplah dengan kau menjaga aku sahaja"

"Baiklah abang" Fang berikan sebuah bantal cushion yang ada di kerusi lain, kepada abangnya "Abang rehat dan cepat sembuh tau. Kalau ada musuh datang nanti, adik juga yang kena melindungi abang"

"Dan aku yakin kau dapat melindungi aku dengan secukupnya" bisik Kaizo sambil pejamkan matanya

Fang tersenyum apabila abang dia berikan senyuman kepada dirinya. Mereka berdua amat menyayangi antara satu sama lain. Semenjak mereka kehilangan kedua ibu bapanya, Kaizo yang menjaga adiknya sepanjang masa. Adakalanya, Fang yang menjaga abang dia jikalau Kaizo jatuh sakit. Mereka berdua hidup bersama dalam keadaan susah dan senang. Tiada siapa yang dapat pisahkan mereka berdua walaupun mereka sering sekali bergaduh

* * *

"Lynna... jangan... kau jangan tinggalkan kami.."

Kaizo meracau-racau di atas kerusi sofa. Dia mengalami sebuah mimpi yang ngeri tentang Lynna. Muka dia berpeluh dan badan dia meronta-ronta di situ. Fang berlari keluar dari dapur untuk melihat keadaan abangnya

"Lynna... kami masih perlukan kau.. LYNNA!"

Mata Kaizo masih lagi pejam. Fang cuba bangunkan abangnya dari mimpi ngeri itu tetapi abangnya, tetap tidak terjaga dari tidurnya

"Abang.. bangun! bangun! Abang mimpi sahaja tu" kata Fang dengan nada cemasnya

"Pang.. kau adik aku.. aku gagal melindungi kau" kata Kaizo di dalam tidurnya

"Abang! Itu mainan tidur sahaja"

Fang goyang-goyangkan badan abangnya. Demam abang dia semakin panas. Fang sudah kelihatan cemas. Dia harus menghubungi seseorang iaitu Lynna. Dia terpaksa walaupun abang dia tidak mahu pertolongan dari Lynna. Fang meminta maaf kepada abangnya kerana terpaksa menghubungi Lynna. Dia sudah tiada jalan lain untuk bangunkan abang dia dari mimpi ngeri itu

"Maafkan aku, abang" bisik Fang dengan air matanya mengalir keluar "Adik terpaksa"

"PANG! KAU JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! AKU SAYANG KAU!"

Fang terkejut dengan jeritan abangnya. Mata Kaizo masih lagi pejam. Fang cuba tenangkan abangnya daripada meracau itu. Dia peluk badan abangnya buat sementara. Dia menangis kerana dia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku terhadap diri abangnya. Dia takut jikalau ada benda asing atau mana-mana musuh abangnya berjaya membuat abang dia tidak tentu arah

"Quack quack quack"

"Meow meow meow"

Mata Fang terkebil-kebil melihat seekor itik dan seekor anak itik keluar dari bilik Faye. Perasaan sedih dia terus bertukar menjadi marah campur pelik. Lalu dia lepaskan pelukannya dan selepas itu, dia mencekak pinggang

"IDOLI! Kenapa Idoli ponteng sekolah?"

Terkejut anak kucing itu kerana terdengar suara garang Fang. Anak kucing itu dan juga itik itu, berlari berkeliaran di ruang tamu tersebut sehinggalah mereka kembali tenang. Kedua-dua haiwan itu berubah menjadi manusia. Idoli tunduk sedikit kepalanya kerana dia tahu, dia buat salah. Lily si anak kecil pula, dia tersenyum sahaja tanpa rasa dirinya ada buat salah apa-apa kepada bekas tuannya

"Maaf.. Idoli tak sengaja ponteng sekolah" kata Idoli dengan perasaan sedih dia "Idoli rindukan kawan Idoli.. jadi Idoli pergilah melawat dia dekat sana"

"Betul betul.. Lily pun rindukan Idoli"

"Kalau rindu pun, janganlah pergi waktu sekolah. Pergi waktu cuti macam Sabtu or Ahad" kata Fang. Hati dia sudah reda sedikit daripada marah "Lain kali jangan buat lagi... tapi... macam mana Lily ni boleh kembali menjadi itik?"

"Oh! Lily ada kuasa! Lily baru dapat tahu tentang kuasa ni" balas Lily si anak kecil "Ibu pun ada kuasa juga cuma ibu malas nak guna. Kuasa Lily adalah.. Lily boleh berubah menjadi mana-mana haiwan! Jadi Lily tukar menjadi seekor itik! Itik yang suka kacau abang Fang! Lagipun... hanya bahasa itik sahaja yang korang akan faham nanti"

"Rasanya tak semua faham kecuali kakak Lily.. dia tu pandai! Idoli suka dengan kepandaian kakak Lily dalam bahasa haiwan. Abang Rizu pun faham bahasa itik dan bahasa kucing juga. Abang Fang tu.. macam pura-pura tak faham dalam bahasa itik dan kucing tapi sebenarnya dia faham, cuma dia malas sahaja" jelas Idoli

"Ha ah, betul betul.. masa Lily jadi itik dulu-dulu, Lily selalu nampak abang Fang bercakap dengan haiwan peliharaan dia. Lily selalu cari pasal dengan abang Fang sebab dia tu best dan selalu hiburkan hati Lily yang sedih pada masa dulu"

"Kasihan Lily selalu kena buli dengan abang Fang dulu-dulu. Yelah, abang Fang selalu nak jadikan Lily sebagai itik panggang"

"Takpelah Idoli, Lily sedar dengan diri Lily yang hanya sekadar seekor itik yang mahukan perhatian tapi seronok kacau abang Fang.. hehee"

"Korang berdua sudah puas berborak ke?" tanya Fang sambil bersilang tangan "Kalau dah, tolong aku hubungi kak Lynna. Abang Kaizo perlukan bantuan"

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Idoli sambil melihat Kaizo bergerak-gerak di atas kerusi sofa "Abang Kaizo ok ke?"

Kaizo menjerit lagi tetapi kali ini dia memanggil-manggil nama ibu dan ayahnya. Fang menjadi cemas seketika. Dia kembali peluk abangnya seketika. Dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat abangnya dalam keadaan meracau. Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil, terus menghubungi Lynna dengan menggunakan tablet Idoli

"Idoli.. kenapa hubungi akak?" Suara Lynna pada ketika itu, agak ceria sedikit "Idoli rindu akak ke?"

"Hehehe... Idoli rindu kak Lynna! Lily pun rindukan kak Lynna juga!"

"Lily si pelik atau Lily si itik tu?"

"Lily si itik lah kak Lynna!" jerit Lily si anak kecil "Sudah lama Lily tak dengar suara kak Lynna! Kak Lynna sihat?"

"Akak sihat tapi kamu berdua hubungi akak sebab rindu sahaja ke?"

"Ha ah, sebab kami rindukan kak Lynna!" balas Idoli

Fang berikan renungan maut kepada mereka berdua. Ini bukan masanya untuk berborak lama tetapi ini adalah satu kecemasan. Dia terpaksa bercakap dengan Lynna. Kalau tidak, sampai ke malam mereka akan berborak sahaja tanpa memberitahu apa yang berlaku pada ketika itu

"KAK LYNNA! INI ADIK!"

"Eh.. Fang ada dekat situ. Fang tak pergi sekolah ke?"

"Kami ponteng sekolah!" balas Idoli dengan nada ceria "Idoli ponteng sekolah sebab pergi melawat Lily dekat dunia fantasi. Abang Fang ponteng sekolah sebab nak jaga abang Kaizo yang tengah demam tu. Abang Kaizo tadi tiba-tiba menjerit tak tentu pasal"

"Kenapa dengan dia? Mengigau ke?"

"Bukan kak Lynna" Fang terus pergi ke arah Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil. Lalu dia bercakap lagi "Ada sesuatu yang tak kena pada diri abang. Dia macam dapat mimpi ngeri tentang adik, kak Lynna dan ibu bapa kami. Adik cuba bangunkan abang tapi... abang tak bangun. Kak Lynna tolong adik"

"Baiklah, akak akan ke sana. Tunggu ok"

Talian itu terus ditamatkan oleh Lynna sendiri. Lily si anak kecil pergi melihat Kaizo dengan beraninya. Kaizo tidak meracau-racau lagi. Dia sudah kembali tenang. Tiba-tiba mata Lily si anak kecil terpandang sesuatu yang ada pada leher Kaizo. Ada kesan gigitan di leher Kaizo. Ianya seperti di gigit oleh serangga kecil. Lily si anak kecil meneliti kesan gigitan itu dan lalu dia ternganga seketika

"Kenapa Lily?" tanya Idoli

"Kesan gigitan tu... macam Lily pernah nampak dekat satu buku ni" Lily tunjuk kesan gigitan itu di leher Kaizo

"Kesan gigitan?"

"Ha ah abang Fang" kata Lily si anak kecil "Sebelum ni.. ada tak abang Kaizo pergi ke dunia fantasi?"

"Ada.. banyak kali lah juga tapi akhir-akhir ni, agak jaranglah juga"

"Oh.. Idoli ada ingat! Hari tu abang Kaizo ke sana dengan kak Lynna sebab nak buat latihan tempur. Abang Kaizo cakap, dia orang nak berlatih di dalam suasana yang berlainan pula"

"Jadi.. apa kena mengena dengan kesan gigitan tu?" tanya Fang

"Abang Fang.. kesan gigitan tu bukanlah kesan gigitan biasa" jawab Lily si anak kecil "Lily ada juga belajar tentang jenis serangga yang ada di dunia sana dan serangga yang gigit abang Kaizo.. ianya bukanlah serangga biasa. Serangga itu nampak macam lebah tetapi ianya bukan lebah" Suara Lily si anak kecil pada ketika berubah menjadi serius "Gigitan dari serangga itu boleh menyebabkan seseorang demam panas dan seterusnya, dia akan dapat mimpi ngeri dan sebanyak mana kita paksa dia bangun, orang itu tidak akan bangun. Mimpi ngeri itu akan berterusan dan boleh menyebabkan kematian"

"APA! ABANG KAIZO BOLEH MATI HANYA KERANA GIGITAN LEBAH TAK MACAM LEBAH TU!" Idoli terus menangis kerana tidak sanggup melihat idola dia mati "UWAAAA! IDOLI TAK NAK KEHILANGAN ABANG KAIZO! IDOLI SAYANGKAN SANGAT DEKAT ABANG KAIZO!"

Idoli memeluk tubuh badan Fang. Dia menangis dan mengesat air matanya di baju sekolah Fang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Lynna muncul di dalam ruang tamu itu dengan menggunakan kuasa teleportasinya. Tangisan Idoli membuatkan Lynna bingung seketika

"Kenapa dengan Idoli?"

"Kak Lynna.. abang Kaizo terkena gigitan dari seekor serangga" kata Lily si anak kecil "Dia dapat gigitan tu dari dunia fantasi"

Lynna terus pergi ke arah Kaizo. Dia pegang tangan Kaizo seketika. Demam Kaizo semakin panas. Lynna sudah tidak boleh melengahkan masa lagi. Mereka perlu mencari ubat untuk sembuhkan demam itu. Kaizo kembali meracau. Kali ini dia genggam tangan kanan Lynna seerat-eratnya

"JANGAN DEKAT DENGAN AKU! KAU BUNUH ADIK AKU! SEKARANG NI KAU CUBA BUNUH AKU PULA... KAU PERGI DARI SINI!"

"Kaizo.. tenang Kaizo. Aku ada dekat sini"

Kaizo meronta-ronta di atas kerus itu. Lynna tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Dia terpaksa tenangkan pemikiran Kaizo buat seketika. Dia tahu mimpi ngeri itu akan kembali tetapi hanya itu sahaja caranya untuk tenangkan Kaizo. Tangan kiri dia sentuh sedikit tepi kepala Kaizo. Lalu Kaizo kembali tidur dengan tenang. Tangan kanan Lynna dilepaskan akhirnya oleh Kaizo

"Gigitan ini bukan gigitan biasa tapi kita ada penawarnya" Lynna pandang Fang dengan wajah seriusnya "Fang.. akak perlu ke dunia sana untuk dapatkan penawarnya. Kita sudah tidak banyak masa. Bila-bila masa sahaja, mimpi ngeri dia akan kembali. Sekarang ini, akak cuma dapat tenangkan dia tetapi berapa lama, akak tidak tahu"

"Kak Lynna.. biar adik sahaja yang pergi. Akak jaga abang dekat sini" kata Fang

"Idoli nak ikut boleh?" Idoli lepaskan tubuh badan Fang "Idoli pun nak tolong.. Idoli nak selamatkan abang Kaizo"

"Lily pun nak ikut juga!"

"Kak Lynna.. boleh ke dia orang ikut?" tanya Fang kepada Lynna

Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil, kedua-dua mereka peluk tubuh badan Fang sehingga remaja alien itu sedikit lagi hilang imbangan dia untuk berdiri. Mereka berdua begitu seronok dapat peluk Fang bersama. Lynna tersenyum sedikit melihat gelagat dua kanak-kanak riang itu. Sebelum Lynna dapat berikan keputusannya, pintu rumah di ketuk oleh seseorang. Lynna pergi membuka pintu rumah itu sebentar

"Eh.. kak Lynna ada dekat sini!" Rizu terus tersenyum lebar di hadapan muka pintu rumah itu "Kak Lynna.. Pizu datang sini dengan abang Sai, kakak Shielda dan juga kakak Emmy.. kakak Lily malangnya, dia tak dapat nak datang"

"Eh.. mana si Momoki tu? Bukan ke dia dengan korang tadi"

"Dia pergi layan peminat dia sebelum sempat sampai sini" balas Shielda kepada Fang "Biarkanlah dia tu"

Lynna menjemput keempat-empat mereka itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sai dan Shielda ternampak Kaizo tidur lena di atas kerusi. Walaupun Kaizo kelihatan tenang tetapi muka dia merah kemerahan kerana demam. Mereka pandang satu sama lain dan lalu bertanya

"Kenapa dengan Kapten Kaizo tu?" tanya Shielda

"Abang Paizo ok ke?"

"Abang Kaizo tak ok. Dia demam" jawab Idoli "Tapi jangan risau.. Idoli dan Lily akan dapatkan ubat penawarnya untuk abang Kaizo! Abang Fang juga akan bantu kami di dalam misi selamatkan abang Kaizo!"

"YEAH!"

Idoli dan Lily terus menari sambil melompat-lompat di hadapan Fang. Mereka siap nyanyi lagi seperti ada pesta di dalam rumah itu. Dahi Fang terus berkerut

"Err... kamu berdua boleh ikut" Mata Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil terus bersinar-sinar sambil melihat Lynna dengan senyuman lebar mereka "Fang akan bawa kamu berdua ke dunia sana tetapi... kamu berdua jangan buat Fang mengamuk. Dengar kata-kata dan jangan merayap ke mana-mana. Rizu dan Emmy akan temankan akak dekat sini untuk jaga Kaizo"

"Hah! Kalau begitu.. Sai dan Shielda boleh ikut aku ke dunia kak Lynna"

"Dunia dia? dekat mana tu?" tanya Sai

"Dekat dunia fantasi! Betul tak kakak puteri fantasi?"

"Betul Emmy"

"Hehehe... kakak puteri fantasi jangan risau, mereka akan pastikan ubat itu akan sampai ke sini selamatkan abang putera galaxy!"

"Putera galaxy?" Sai melihat Emmy dan lalu mengangkat kening sebelah "Maksud kau.. Kapten Kaizo ke? Tapi.. bila masa dia jadi putera galaxy? Buat lawak sahaja kau ni"

"Hehehe.. abaikan dia tu" kata Fang "Mari ikut aku ke dunia fantasi... Si itik ni akan bukakan laluan untuk ke sana"

"Ada laluan ke sana? Teleportasi ke?"

"Bukan kakak... apa nama kakak yea?" Mata Lily si anak kecil terkebil-kebil melihat wajah Shielda yang serius

"Shielda.. nama aku adalah Shielda"

"Oh! Ok... kakak Shielda, kita guna laluan cermin! Mesti kakak Shielda akan teruja! Saya datang dari dunia fantasi juga. Mama saya orang sana tapi papa saya orang angkasa macam abang Kaizo!"

"Keluarga kamu sangat unik"

"Terima kasih kakak Shielda" Lily si anak kecil genggam tangan Shielda "Jom kita ke sana.. kita pun tak lengahkan masa. Kalau tidak, nanti kak Lynna risau dengan abang Kaizo. Dia orang pun macam mama dan papa Lily juga"

Naik merah muka Lynna kerana malu. Dia hanya diamkan diri sahaja. Fang rapatkan bibirnya dan cuba tidak berikan gelakan kepada Lynna. Dia terus kembalikan dirinya kepada serius dan lalu berkata

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi sekarang" kata Fang "Sai.. Shielda.. kau berdua cukup bertuah kerana dapat pergi ke dunia sana"

"Bye bye abang Fang! Semoga berjaya!" kata Rizu

Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil menarik tangan Shielda untuk masuk ke dalam bilik Faye. Kanak-kanak kecil itu sangat teruja untuk membawa adik beradik kembar itu ke dunia fantasi. Fang tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya melihat gelagat kedua kanak-kanak itu. Sai dan Shielda rasa berdebar-debar kerana selama ini, mereka belum pernah melihat dunia yang penuh dengan fantasi. Dunia mereka hanya dikelilingi dengan teknologi alien sahaja. Lily si anak kecil itu sentuh cermin berdiri milik Faye. Cermin itu mula bergerak-gerak dan sebuah pusaran berwarna biru muncul di permukaan cermin tersebut

"Kakak Shielda masuklah" kata Lily si anak kecil

"Err.." Shielda rasa ragu-ragu pada ketika. Mata dia terus memandang Sai

"Kakak Shielda jangan takut.. Idoli boleh temankan kakak Shielda masuk ke dalam cermin tu"

Lalu Idoli pegang tangan Shielda dan ajak masuk ke dalam cermin itu. Kaki Idoli sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam cermin tersebut. Selepas itu, seluruh badan dia masuk ke dalam cermin itu sambil menarik Shielda masuk ke dalam dunia fantasi itu. Sai agak terkejut sedikit. Lalu dia ingin mencubanya sendiri. Dia ingin melihat sendiri dunia yang ada di sebalik cermin itu. Sai masuk ke dalam cermin itu tanpa rasa was-was. Selepas itu, Fang dan Lily si anak kecil masuk bersama

* * *

Sai dan Shielda begitu kagum melihat dunia fantasi itu. Mereka berdua berdiri di balkoni bilik puteri Lynna. Mata adik beradik kembar itu terkebil-kebil melihat seekor kuda putih bersayap, terbang jauh dari situ. Ada beberapa kapal layar sedang terapung di atas permukaan air sungai dan beberapa ekor pari-pari sedang menari-nari di sekitar balkoni itu. Pari-pari itu mengeluarkan pelbagai jenis warna di situ. Shielda rasa dia seperti berada di sebuah syurga yang dia tidak dapat bayangkan

"Kakak Shielda suka?"

"Suka" balas Shielda kepada Lily si anak kecil "Kalau suka, jom kita pergi ke makmal abang Kiddi. Dekat situ, ada bermacam-macam benda pelik. Dekat perpuskataan dalam istana ni pun ada buku-buku pelik. Tumbuhan pelik pun ada juga"

"Kami juga pernah jumpa pelbagai haiwan dan tumbuhan pelik di sekitar galaxy" kata Sai

"Ohh.. mungkin satu hari nanti, kakak dan abang kembar boleh bawa Lily jalan-jalan dekat angkasa" Lily si anak kecil berikan senyuman nakal dia kepada Sai dan Shielda

"Boleh tu boleh tapi sekarang ni, kita selesaikan misi kita dulu"

Sai dan Shielda angguk kepala mereka kepada Fang. Mereka berlima keluar dari bilik Lynna dan lalu, Lily si anak kecil membawa mereka semua ke sebuah makmal khas untuk Kiddi iaitu seorang kawan baik Lynna yang tinggal di dunia fantasi. Kiddi mempunyai pengetahuan yang amat dalam tentang magik termasuklah haiwan ataupun tumbuhan yang luar biasa. Dia juga yang selalu mengajar Lily si anak kecil tentang selok belok dunia fantasi. Sai dan Shielda amat kagum melihat hiasan dalaman istana itu. Tiang-tiang istana yang penuh dengan ukiran flora, bilik-bilik istana yang begitu banyak sekali sehingga mereka berdua tidak tahu apa kegunaan bilik itu semua dan paling unik sekali, istana itu tidak mempunyai sebarang teknologi. Istana itu juga mempunyai kuasa yang tersendiri. Mereka sudah menghampiri makmal khas Kiddi. Adik beradik kembar itu masih belum puas melihat sepenuhnya. Kalau boleh, mereka ingin menerokai setiap bahagian yang ada di dalam istana tersebut

"Kita sudah sampai!" kata Lily si anak kecil

"Mana kawan baik kak Lynna?" tanya Fang yang sudah tidak sabar itu "Kita kena cepat. Aku tak naklah tengok abang aku terseksa macam tu"

"Sabar Fang, sabar" Muncul Kiddi di dalam makmal itu

Sai dan Shielda tidak berkata apa lagi kerana mereka terlalu asyik melihat sekeliling makmal itu. Dari sebuah bola kristal yang terletak di tengah-tengah makmal itu sehinggalah ke sebuah rak yang penuh dengan tumbuhan luar biasa. Mereka belum masuk lagi ke dalam perpuskataan yang terdapat di dalam makmal itu. Ianya dipenuhi dengan buku-buku lama dari zaman dahulu kala. Botol-botol dalam pelbagai bentuk dan warna, tersusun rapi di bahagian almari botol. Sai dan Shielda membaca setiap label yang tertera pada botol-botol itu

"Kamu berdua nampaknya sangat kagum dengan makmal ini"

"Maaf... kerana ini adalah kali pertama kami dapat jejak kaki di sini" jelas Sai "Kami di sini kerana-"

"Kerana ingin meminta bantuan.. yea, saya tahu" balas Kiddi "Saya tahu apa yang sudah berlaku"

"Jikalau kau sudah tahu apa yang berlaku, kenapa kau tak berikan ubat penawar kepada abang aku sebelum dia jadi begitu?" nada Fang pada ketika itu agak marah sedikit "Apasal kau berdiam sahaja dan lihat apa yang berlaku?"

"Sabar Fang sabar. Bagi diri saya jelaskan" Kiddi nampak begitu tenang "Adakalanya, saya tidak nampak apa yang telah berlaku. Bukan kesemua kuasa saya dapat melihat segala-galanya. Adakalanya, saya nampak samar-samar sahaja dan adakalanya, saya perlu senyap dan tidak beritahu apa yang akan berlaku nanti. Saya tidak mahu masa depan yang indah itu berubah kerana saya tetapi kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk berlaku, itu saya sendiri saya akan beritahu. Tentang abang kamu, Kapten Kaizo.. itu saya baru dapat tahu tentang kesan gigitan itu pada hari ini. Penawarnya, saya akan buat tetapi saya perlukan bantuan"

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Fang

"Saya perlukan satu lagi bahan untuk membuat penawar itu. Ianya adalah sehelai daun dari sekuntum bunga yang sangat unik. Bunga itu telah dijaga oleh seorang penjaga kebun bunga. Pokok bunga itu bernama Peristeria Elata"

"Peri-peri satay?" bisik Fang sambil garu-garu kepalanya "Susah betul nak sebut nama bunga tu"

"Kita boleh minta sahaja dari penjaga kebun tu kan?" tanya Sai dengan nada serius

"Boleh tetapi.." Kiddi membelakangkan kedua belah tangannya "Ianya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dapatkan sehelai daun itu.. kamu semua perlu menghadapi dia dahulu. Dia seseorang yang agak sukar untuk berikan mana-mana bunga ataupun daun kepada orang yang dia tidak kenali"

"Kalau macam tu, baik kita orang suruh tuan puteri sahaja yang minta dekat orang tu"

"Dengan orang dia kenal pun dia sukar untuk berikan" balas Kiddi kepada Shielda "Kamu bertiga pergi ke kebun bunga yang terletak bersebelahan dengan istana ini... dan dua budak kecil ini.. duduk di sini sahaja"

"Kenapa kita orang tak boleh ikut?" tanya Idoli

Kiddi tidak membalas soalan Idoli tadi. Dia hanya senyum kecil sahaja. Fang, Sai dan Shielda bergerak keluar dari makmal itu. Seorang pengawal istana telah diarahkan untuk membawa mereka bertiga ke kebun bunga. Mereka terpaksa menaiki sebuah tangga untuk ke arah bahagian tengah istana itu. Selepas itu, pengawal istana itu membuka sebuah pintu kayu dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari lorong bertangga itu. Mereka teruskan berjalan sambil melihat hiasan dalaman istana itu. Setelah sampai di bahagian tengah istana, mereka menuju keluar dengan menggunakan pintu gerbang utama istana itu. Lalu pengawal istana itu belok ke kanan dan teruskan berjalan. Perjalanan mereka agak jauh tetapi mereka tidak rasa begitu penat

Jauh di hadapan mereka, Fang, Sai dan Shielda boleh nampak laluan masuk yang diperbuat daripada pokok-pokok bunga. Pengawal istana itu berikan tunduk hormat kepada mereka bertiga dan lalu berkata sesuatu

"Satu amaran kepada kamu bertiga" kata dia "Jangan sesekali cuba mencuri mana-mana bunga ataupun daun yang di dalam kebun itu. Kalau tidak, dia akan bertindak lebih ganas. Itu sahaja dari saya. Semoga berjaga" Lalu dia beredar dari situ

Fang, Sai dan Shielda pandang satu sama lain sebelum mereka teruskan berjalan. Pergerakan mereka agak perlahan selepas itu. Sai dan Shielda tidak tahu makhluk apa yang mereka akan berdepan nanti dan mereka juga perlu berjaga-jaga kerana mereka berdua tidak mempunyai alat pertahanan mereka. Fang terbayangkan penjaga kebun bunga itu adalah seorang lelaki tua yang mempunyai kuasa luar biasa. Semakin lama, mereka semakin hampir dengan pintu masuk ke dalam kebun bunga tersebut. Setelah mereka sampai, Fang menjejaki kakinya masuk ke dalam kebun itu. Dari luar lagi, mereka boleh lihat betapa indahnya kebun bunga itu. Ada sungai kecil yang mengalir di tengah kebun tersebut. Air sungai itu sangat jernih. Beberapa bangku bercorakkan flora, ada di tepi-tepi sungai tersebut. Beberapa jenis bunga yang dijaga dengan baik dan disusun di merata-merata tempat. Ada bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih, tumbuh begitu rapat dan ianya nampak seperti sebuah bola besar. Ada juga kelopak-kelopak bunga nampak seperti tubuh badan manusia dan ada juga nampak seperti bibir manusia. Semuanya terlalu indah dan mereka tiada masa untuk bersiar-siar di dalam kebun bunga itu

"Mana orang tu?" tanya Sai sambil masuk ke dalam kebun tersebut

"Manalah aku tahu" jawab Fang "Tak kan aku kena cari dia pulak"

"Habis tu, tak kan kita nak berdiri di sini sahaja. Kita kenalah penjaga kebun bunga ni"

"Yelah, yelah.." kata Fang kepada Shielda "Korang berdua pun tolong aku cari dia.." Tiba-tiba mata dia terpandang satu makhluk hijau sedang menyapu daun-daun kering di tepi pokok "Ataupun kita tak perlu cari.. dia ada dekat situ"

"Hmm.. kau pasti ke?"

"Aku pasti sebab dunia ni macam-macam makhluk yang kau jumpa. Salah satunya, adalah makhluk hijau tu"

Mereka berjalan ke arah makhluk hijau itu. Makhluk itu mempunyai rambut daun berkerinting. Pakaian dia diperbuat daripada kulit-kulit pokok. Mata dia bulat besar dan badan dia nampak seperti seorang wanita berbadan besar. Mata dia merah seperti Kaizo. Tiba-tiba makhluk itu berhenti menyapu. Dia menoleh ke arah bahu kanannya. Dia memandang ketiga-tiga alien itu

"Err... saya datang ke sini sebab nak minta izin"

"Minta izin?" Suara makhluk hijau itu agak dalam dan garau sedikit

"Ha ah, kami nak minta izin untuk mengambil sehelai daun pokok bunga.. peri-peri satay?"

"Bunga Peristeria Elata" Shielda memperbetulkan perkataan itu dari Fang "Kami hanya mahu daun dia sahaja"

"Untuk apa?" tanya makhluk hijau itu sambil lepaskan penyapunya "Aku tidak akan berikan daun itu selagi tiada alasan kukuh. Bunga-bunga ini semua aku yang jaga dengan sempurna! TIADA SIAPA DAPAT MUSNAHKAN BUNGA-BUNGA KESAYANGAN KU!"

"Tapi kami ada alasan kukuh" kata Fang

"Apa alasan kau?"

"Abang aku terkena gigitan dari seekor serangga dari dunia ini. Kami perlukan daun Peri-peri tu!"

"PERISTERIA ELATA!" jerit makhluk hijau itu "Abang kau terkena gigitan dari lebah Akumu? Adakah itu adalah benar atau cerita rekaan sahaja?" Makhluk itu terus merenung tajam ke arah mata Fang

"Ini adalah cerita betul. Tak kan aku nak tipu pula"

"Di dalam dunia ini, ada yang menipu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Mereka kadang kala menggunakan ayat-ayat simpati untuk memujuk hati ku tetapi... aku tidaklah semudah itu" Makhluk hijau itu mula bergerak ke arah Fang "Kalau betul kau tidak menipu kepada diri ku.. buktikan!"

Secara tidak langsung, makhluk hijau itu mencekam dengan kedua belah tangannya. Di bawah kaki Sai dan Shielda mula bergerak-gerak. Tanah yang mereka pijak mula bergoyang-goyang sedikit. Tiba-tiba beberapa akar hijau keluar dan mencekam tubuh badan adik beradik kembar itu. Fang mula cemas. Dia perlu selamatkan Sai dan Shielda. Pada masa yang sama juga, dia harus yakinkan makhluk hijau itu yang abang dia memang perlukan sehelai daun dari bunga Peristeria Elata

"JANGAN APA-APAKAN MEREKA!"

"Mereka adalah kawan kau?"

"Ya" balas Fang "Mereka adalah kawan aku. Kami bertiga adalah alien dari angkasa lepas. Kami bukan dari dunia fantasi atau dari dunia sana. Kami ke sini hanya untuk mendapatkan penawar untuk abang aku sahaja. Itu sahaja"

"Fang.. kau harus hati-hati" bisik Shielda sambil menahan kesakitan di badannya

Akar itu semakin lama semakin kuat mencekam adik beradik kembar itu. Makhluk hijau itu mula melihat wajah Fang dengan jelas. Apa yang dia nampak, remaja berambut cacak itu dalam kerisauan dan ada sedikit keikhlas yang ada di dalam hatinya. Haruskah dia mempercayai kata-kata remaja itu? fikir makhluk hijau tersebut. Lalu dia cabutkan kedua-dua tangannya dari tanah

"Kalau betul apa yang kau kata.. apa nama abang kau dan bagaimana abang kau terkena gigitan lebah Akumu?"

"Nama abang aku adalah Kaizo. Dia adalah seorang kapten dan dia ke sini adalah untuk berlatih dengan kak Lynna"

"Kak Lynna? Maksud kau sang puteri yang duduk di istana itu" Makhluk hijau itu tunding jarinya ke arah istana Lynna "Dia yang mengarah aku menjaga kebun bunga itu dengan baik. Dia memberikan kepercayaan dia kepada aku TAPI... KALAU DIA INGIN MENGAMBIL BUNGA DARI SINI PUN, AKU TETAP TIDAK AKAN BENARKAN! BEGITU JUGA DENGAN KAU!"

Beberapa akar hijau keluar dari tanah dan kali ini, ianya datang untuk menyerang Fang

"DINDING BAYANG!"

Fang melompat dan mendarat di atas dahan pokok. Dia tidak boleh musnahkan makhluk hijau itu kerana makhluk itu adalah penjaga kebun bunga itu. Dia juga harus berhati-hati dengan serangan dia nanti. Dia tidak mahu serangan dia menyebabkan kebun bunga itu termusnah sedikit. Makhluk hijau itu menyerang Fang lagi dengan akar hijaunya. Fang terjun dari dahan itu. Dia terkejut kerana di bahagian bawah dia ada seekor bunga hidup sedang membuka mulutnya

"Tali bayang!" Fang mengikat mulut bunga itu "Fuh.. selamat tak kena makan dengan raksasa bunga tu" bisik dia

"Berani kau ikat bunga kesayangan ku! Aku akan serang kau lagi"

"Aku ikat bunga tu kerana ianya cuba hendak makan aku" marah Fang sedikit "Aku tak kan serang kau walaupun kau serang aku sebanyak mana pun. Aku hanya ingin daun Peristeria Elata.. itu sahaja. Aku hanya mahu sembuhkan abang aku. AKU TAK NAK DIA MIMPI NGERI SELAMA-LAMANYA!" Jeritan dia tadi membuatkan dia menangis "AKU SAYANGKAN DIA! AKU TAK NAK KEHILANGAN DIA"

Kedua kaki Fang jatuh ke tanah kerana dia dapat rasakan diri dia lemah kerana tidak dapat selamatkan abang dia. Dia rasa diri dia sudah mengalah. Sekuntum bunga putih muncul di hadapan dia. Fang mendongak sedikit. Makhluk hijau itu tadi tidak mengamuk. Wajah dia kelihatan lembut dan bibir dia tersenyum sedikit. Tangan Fang mengambil bunga putih itu

"Nampaknya, kau memang perlukan bunga ini" kata makhluk hijau itu "Ambiklah bunga dan daun dia.. pergilah selamatkan abang kau"

"Te-terima kasih" Fang mengesat air matanya "Maaf jika aku ada buat salah kepada diri kau dan pada bunga kau tu"

"Tak.. aku yang patut minta maaf pada diri kau" Makhluk hijau itu lepaskan kedua kawan Fang dari cekaman akar hijaunya "Maafkan diri ku kerana aku susah hendak percayakan orang. Aku tidak mahu bunga-bunga di sini digunakan untuk kejahatan. Kau dan kawan-kawan kau boleh datang ke sini lagi tapi ingat... jikalau kau inginkan sesuatu, kena minta izin dahulu. Jika tidak.. aku akan cari kau sehingga ke lubang cacing"

"Err... tak tak, aku tak kan ambil bunga-bunga di sini secara sesuka hati" Fang terus tersengih

"Kami akan kembali ke sini lagi dengan kawan-kawan kami yang lain" kata Shielda

Makhluk hijau itu tersenyum mesra kepada Shielda dan Sai. Lalu makhluk itu beredar dari situ sambil mengangkat penyapunya. Mereka bertiga rasa lega kerana akhirnya, mereka sudah dapat bahan yang mereka perlukan untuk selamatkan Kapten Kaizo. Mereka tinggalkan kebun bunga itu dan berharap, suatu hari nanti, mereka dapat kembali lagi di kebun itu

* * *

"Meow meow meow meow meow"

"Quack quack quack quack"

"Meow meow meow"

"Lepas tu?"

Rizu duduk bersila di belakang kerusi sofa sambil mendengar perbualan dari seekor anak kucing dan seekor anak itik. Dia angguk kepala sahaja setiap kali kedua-dua haiwan itu berbunyi. Shadow dan Pikachu turut sertai Rizu mendengar perbualan itu. Malangnya, Picu tiada bersama mereka kerana sang makhluk hijau itu berada di tempat lain iaitu Kuala Lumpur, di dalam rumah Lynna

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack"

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow"

"Quack quack quack quack"

"Meow meow"

"Quack quack quack quack quack quack"

"JANGAN KAU BERANI SENTUH AKU! ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Kaizo mula kembali meronta-ronta di atas kerusi sofa "SA-SAKIT! HE-HENTIKAN!.. PA-PANG.. SE-SELAMATKAN DI-DIRI KAU.. ARGHHHH!"

Rizu, Idoli dan Lily berlari masuk ke dalam bilik yang penuh dengan mainan. Manakala Pikachu dan Shadow lari ke dalam dapur kerana ketakutan. Lynna keluar dari dapur bersama dengan Emmy. Mereka berdua cuba tenangkan Kaizo. Lynna lap peluh-peluh Kaizo dengan sehelai kain basah

"Abang beruang.. kami ada dekat sini" kata Emmy dengan tenang "Nanti abang Fely akan kembali dengan ubat penawarnya.. abang beruang tabah ok"

"Betul tu Emmy.. kejap lagi Fang akan pulang"

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Kaizo menjerit seperti dia terkena serangan yang menyakitikan "ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! LA-LA-RI PA-PANG!"

"Takutnya tengok abang Paizo macam tu" Sang itik dan sang kucing angguk kepala mereka tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Rizu "Cepatlah abang Fang balik.. Pizu tak nak lihat abang Paizo macam tu lagi"

Kaizo kembali tenang tetapi ianya tidak akan bertahan begitu lama. Lynna asyik melihat pintu bilik Faye. Dia risau jikalau Fang, Sai dan Shielda terpaksa berada di dunia fantasi dengan begitu lama. Adakah dia perlu ke sana untuk mencari mereka bertiga? fikir Lynna. Adakah mereka ok di sana? fikir dia lagi

"KAU JANGAN SENTUH ADIK AKU LAGI!" Kedua-dua tangan Kaizo terkam leher Lynna "KAU CUBA BUNUH ADIK AKU! AKU TAK KAN BENARKAN! ARGHHHHHH!"

Lalu leher Lynna terus dilepaskan oleh Kaizo. Emmy semakin takut melihat kelakuan Kaizo yang secara tidak langsung mencekik Lynna sebentar tadi. Lynna perlu tenangkan pemikiran Kaizo balik. Dia takut kalau Kaizo bertindak lebih ganas lagi. Lynna pejamkan mata sebentar

"Kak Lynna?"

Lynna celikkan sedikit mata dia. Hati dia rasa lega apabila Fang sudah kembali. Secara tidak langsung, dia terus memeluk Fang seerat-eratnya. Fang tidak berkata apa

"Kami sudah dapatkan penawar itu" kata Sai

"Terima kasih Fang, Sai dan Shielda" Lynna lepaskan pelukannya

"Ubat penawar ni, nak tuang dalam mulut Kapten Kaizo ke?" tanya Shielda sambil hulurkan sebiji botol hijau kepada Lynna "Berapa lama dia akan pulih?"

"Itu akak tidak pasti" kata Lynna. Dia mengambil botol itu dari tangan Shielda "Kaizo tidak perlu minum air ini.."

"Hanya letak beberapa titisan air itu pada kesan gigitan lebah Akumu itu" kata Fang "Kawan kak Lynna yang beritahu sebelum kami pulang ke sini. Dia cakap, adik kena tunggu lama untuk proses pemulihan itu"

"Kalau begitu, akak pulang dulu"

"Kak Lynna tak nak tunggu?"

"Maaf Fang.. akak sebenarnya ada urusan lain dekat KL. Akak datang ke sini pun sebab kamu perlukan bantuan" jelas Lynna "Jangan risau, akak tahu kamu dapat menjaga abang kamu dengan baik. Sai dan Shielda pun boleh bantu kamu juga"

"Kita orang pun boleh tolong abang Fang juga!" jerit Idoli dan Lily si anak. Mereka berlari keluar dari bilik "Kami akan jaga abang Kaizo dengan baik!"

"Emmy pun kena balik juga. Maaf abang Fely"

"Pizu pun.. ibu Pizu suruh Pizu balik awal. Maaf abang Fang"

"Takpe..." kata Fang "Terima kasih semua kerana sudi jaga Kapten Kaizo dan... PATUTLAH AKU CARI DUA EKOR NI DEKAT SANA, TAK JUMPA! KORANG DAH BALIK SINI SENYAP-SENYAP TAK BERITAHU AKU LANGSUNG!"

Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil berlari masuk balik ke dalam bilik. Mereka hanya tergelak sahaja. Hati Fang sudah panas dengan mereka berdua tetapi dia harus bertenang dan bersabar. Apa yang penting sekarang ini, adalah selamatkan abang dia

* * *

Malam itu, Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia dapat merasakan ada sehelai tuala di bahagian lehernya. Lalu dia angkat tuala itu. Rumah dia sudah kelihatan gelap kerana pada waktu itu adalah 12 tengah malam. Dia bangunkan dirinya dan ternampak adiknya tertidur di ruang tamu. Kepala Fang terbaring di atas meja ruang tamu dan pada tangan kanan dia ada sebatang pen yang dia masih lagi pegang. Sepanjang malam, Fang duduk di ruang tamu untuk menjaga abangnya. Sambil itu, dia membuat kerja sekolah yang telah diberikan oleh Boboiboy. Kawan-kawan dia datang ke rumah untuk bertanya tentang abangnya. Faye ada tolong Fang memasak untuk tetamu khas mereka iaitu Sai dan Shielda. Mereka berdua bermalam di rumah itu. Sai tidur di bilik Fang dan manakala Shielda pula, dia tidur di bilik Faye. Mereka berkongsi bilik

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada diri aku" bisik Kaizo "Tapi.. aku ingin ucapkan terima kasih kepada kau, Pang"

Kaizo angkat adiknya dan lalu dia baringkan Fang di atas kerusi sofa. Dia berikan kucupan pada dahi Fang. Seterusnya, dia masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia ternampak sebuah mangkuk kecil yang sudah ditutup dengan penutup kaca. Di tepi mangkuk itu ada sekeping kertas dan sebatang sudu besi. Kaizo angkat kertas itu dan lalu dia baca. Ianya ditulis oleh adik dia sendiri

"Khas untuk abang. Adik sudah buatkan sup lobak merah untuk abang. Maaf kalau adik tidak dapat temankan abang"

Kaizo tersenyum sahaja. Lalu dia duduk di kerusi meja makan itu. Dia buka penutup mangkuk itu, dia angkat sebatang sudu dan lalu dia makan seorang diri di dalam dapur tersebut. Esok sahaja dia akan bertanya kepada adiknya apa yang sudah terjadi terhadap dirinya, bisik di hati Kaizo

* * *

 **Hehehe... maaf kalau rasa kurang memuaskan**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Lavender - Semoga lavender sihat dari selesama tu! Author ni.. on off on off demam x( adeh... mereka jadi silence reader kot xD entahlah.. hehe**

 **Lily - geguling dekat Lily sambil menangis tak tentu arah.. UWAAA! Hari tu author cari komik BBB Galaxy vol. 7 tapi orang tu cakap dah habis.. HANCUR HATI KU!.. oh yea, author suka pula tajuk Aku Itik, Kau Landak tu xD macam menarik aje.. hehehe.. kalaulah monsta baca fanfic author ni, berbunga-bunga hati author atapun rasa malu sedikit xD sebab penulisan author bukanlah perfect sangat :3 hehehe... rupa parents mereka lawa dan hensem :3 Fang masa kecik, comel sangat! dan power sphera dia orang kena jaga tu adalah kuasa Kaizo selama ini.. pedang tenaga tu xD nama power sphera tu adalah Enerbot (Err.. betul ke?) dan orang yang selamatkan adik beradik hot tu adalah seorang adiwira bertopeng xD dia juga yang mengajar Kaizo pakai helmet topeng tu kot.. ahakzz! dan dan... si topeng tu cakap, Kaizo kena bina hidup baru.. hehehe... Semoga author cepat sembuh T_T demam asyik on off aje.. adeh.. redha ajelah.. kalau tak sihat lagi, author kena pergi hospital... sebab sebelum ni, sudah dua kali pergi klinik :( UWAA!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	31. Tetamu Istimewa I

**Haluuu! how are you? Author tengah batuk lagi x( adeh.. tapi author tetap bersemangat! hehehe**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi baca fanfic ini yang tidak sehebat mana :D**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tetamu Istimewa Part I**

"Hari ini, cikgu Papa mahu memperkenalkan dua orang alien datang melawat ke sekolah kita. Nama mereka adalah Sai dan Shielda"

Satu kelas berikan tepukan mereka kepada adik beradik kembar yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapan kelas Fang. Mereka semua tersenyum melihat adik beradik kembar itu. Cikgu Papa gelengkan kepalanya

"Isk isk.. tak payahlah kamu bertepuk tangan, ini bukannya pertandingan kelas mana dapat memiliki murid alien yang terbanyak"

"Hmm.. yelah cikgu" kata Boboiboy dengan nada bosannya

"Kamu Sai... boleh duduk di sebelah Boboiboy"

Di sebelah Boboiboy memang ada tempat kosong. Lalu dia pergi dan mengambil tempat duduknya. Shielda pula, dia duduk di sebelah seorang pelajar perempuan. Cikgu Papa Zola melihat anak-anak muridnya satu per satu. Dia mahu pastikan semua anak murid hadir pada hari itu. Gopal tersengih sedikit sambil curi-curi makan. Manakala Fang pula, dia hanya melihat pandangan luar tingkap sahaja. Sikap dia dari sekolah rendah sehingga ke sekolah menengah, tidak pernah berubah. Kadang kala, Cikgu Papa terfikir-fikir apa yang Fang selalu pandang itu. Ada wajah awek dia di luar tingkap ke? fikir Papa Zola sambil garu-garu kepalanya kerana kepelikan

"Baiklah.. cikgu ingin memberitahu bahawa Sai dan Shielda berada di dalam kelas kita hanya untuk beberapa hari sahaja. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan manusia di planet yang indah. JADI CIKGU MAHU KAMU SEMUA BUAT PERKARA YANG BAIK! BERIKAN CONTOH YANG TERBAIK TERHADAP RAKAN ALIEN KAMU! Kecuali si Fang tu.. dia selalu bagi perangai nakal tapi bijak orangnya"

"Sabar ajelah aku dengan cikgu papa ni" bisik Fang

"Baiklah, kejap lagi cikgu sejarah kamu akan masuk ke kelas. Jadi.. KAMU SEMUA JANGAN BUAT BISING! KALAU TIDAK, Cikgu Papa juga yang kena"

"Baik cikgu" jawab sebahagian pelajar yang ada di dalam kelas itu

Cikgu Papa Zola keluar dari kelas tersebut dengan senyuman dia yang menawan. Para pelajar di dalam kelas itu mula membuat kerja masing-masing. Mereka tidak membuat bising di dalam kelas itu. Sai dan Shielda melihat pelajar lain sibuk dengan kerja masing-masing. Ada yang berborak sambil siapkan kerja sekolah mereka. Gopal sudah keluarkan makanan dia dan lalu dia makan dengan senang hati. Fang sibuk memerhatikan luar tingkap

"Begini ke keadaan apabila tiada cikgu di dalam kelas?"

"Ha ah Sai.. adakalanya, kita orang suka buat bising dan adakalanya, si Fang tu suka kenakan aku. Dia dan Gopal selalu rancangkan sesuatu untuk kenakan aku"

"Ohh.. kau tak balas dendam balik ke?"

"Eh.. takdelah Sai. Aku bukannya macam dia orang" kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih "Kejap lagi cikgu sejarah akan masuk. Dia tu tegas, garang, suka menghukum orang macam abang Kaizo"

"Ada juga manusia yang garang macam Kapten Kaizo"

"Ada ada" Gopal menyibuk di situ "Cikgu Aiman tu.. kalau kita orang tak boleh nak jawab soalan dia, memang kena denda terus. Kalau markah rendah pun, kena denda juga tapi aku masih lagi selamat sebab markah aku hampir-hampir nak gagal"

"Hmm... tak sabar aku nak melihat cikgu tu mengajar" kata Sai. Mata dia terus tertumpu dengan kembar dia iaitu Shielda

Shielda pula, dia telah dikelilingi dengan para pelajar perempuan. Ramai yang ingin berkenalan dengan dirinya. Shielda rasa malu pada ketika itu tetapi dia tetap menjawab setiap soalan mereka dengan penuh sopan tapi adakalanya, jawapan yang dia berikan, nada dia berubah menjadi serius

"Bukan ke kau cakap cikgu sejarah tu macam Kapten Kaizo... tapi kenapa cikgu tu ada rupa Kapten Kaizo"

Boboiboy terus melihat di hadapan kelas dia. Memang Kaizo yang ada di situ. Muka dia garang seperti biasa. Lalu dia menelan ludah kerana dia tahu bagaimana Kaizo mengajar, terlalu mengancam. Fang tergelak di tempat duduknya kerana dia tidak sangka abang dia menjadi cikgu ganti pada hari itu

"KENAPA KAU KETAWA HAH?" Jerit Kaizo sehingga kelas sebelah boleh dengar

"Adik gelak sebab abang jadi cikgu sejarah.. ABANG BUAT LAWAK! HAHAHAHAA!"

"Ya, aku akan jadi cikgu sejarah tetapi pada hari ini sahaja. Cikgu sejarah kamu tidak sihat pada hari ini" kata Kaizo sambil perhatikan para pelajar di dalam kelas itu

"Tapi abang.." Fang masih tidak dapat menahan gelakan dia lagi "ABANG RETI KE AJAR ORANG SEJARAH.. MIAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tidak sampai satu minit, Fang sudah pun dikenakan denda iaitu berlari sekeliling padang sebanyak 50 kali. Kaizo telah pindahkan kelas sejarah mereka di tepi padang supaya dia dapat memantau adiknya secara dekat. Sai dan Shielda sangat kagum dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Kaizo. Mereka semua duduk di tepi padang sambil menikmati keindahan langit pada waktu tengahari itu

"Baiklah.. aku akan panggil salah seorang daripada kamu, dan jawab soalan yang aku berikan. Kalau salah, kau boleh join si Pang tu"

Masing-masing sudah menelan ludah kecuali Sai dan Shielda. Adik beradik kembar itu tidak rasa gementar dengan suara garang Kaizo tetapi pada masa yang sama, mereka tahu yang diri mereka tidak akan disoal

"Wei Boboiboy.. aku takutlah kalau abang Kaizo panggil aku" bisik Gopal

"Ala, apa yang nak ditakutkan.. senang aje soalan sejarah tu"

"Aku tahu Boboiboy tapi... aku ni bukannya hafal sangat" Gopal terus makan keropok ikan dia kerana risau kalau diri dia dipanggil

Mata Kaizo terus memandang Gopal. Bagaikan hati Gopal ditusuk dengan sebilah pisau tajam. Dia terus berhenti makan dan lalu tersengih kepada Kaizo

"BUKAN KE MAKAN DI DALAM KELAS ADALAH SESUATU YANG TIDAK DIBENARKAN! CEPAT PERGI LARI SEKELILING PADANG 50 KALI!"

"ERK!" terkejut Gopal

Akhirnya, Gopal terpaksa terima hukuman itu. Dia lari sekeliling padang secara perlahan dan selalu juga dia di pintas oleh Fang. Pelajar lain hanya duduk diam sahaja. Mereka takut kalau diri mereka menjadi mangsa yang seterusnya. Kaizo perhatikan setiap pelajar kelas itu. Dia buka sebuah buku sejarah yang sudah tertera soalan dan jawapannya sekali. Lalu mata dia pandang mata Boboiboy

"Err..." Berpeluh muka Boboiboy pada ketika itu "Soalan apa abang Kaizo nak berikan kepada saya?"

"Abang Kaizo?.." Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil berikan renungan maut dia kepada Boboiboy "KAU SEPATUTNYA PANGGIL AKU CIKGU KAIZO!"

"ERKK! MA-MAAF CIKGU KAIZO! Saya tak sengaja"

"PERGI LARI SEKELILING PADANG 50 KALI!"

Fang terus tepuk dahi dia sendiri kerana abang dia suka-suka bagi hukuman dengan alasan yang tidak munasabah. Sai dan Shielda mengangguk kepala mereka kerana kagum dengan sifat Kaizo yang garang dan tegas itu. Mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Kaizo sebagai seorang guru

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah pun tiba. Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal kelihatan penat kerana dipaksa berlari sekeliling padang sebanyak 50 kali. Kepenatan mereka membuatkan ketiga-tiga remaja itu tidak berdaya untuk pergi beli makanan di kaunter makanan kantin sekolah. Fang baringkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin. Mata dia terpandang seseorang yang tidak berada jauh dari situ

"Apa kes abang aku ada dekat sini. Bukan ke cikgu ada tempat khas dia orang"

"Biarlah abang kau nak makan dekat sini" kata Yaya sambil letakkan sepiring pinggan nasi lemak di sebelah Fang "Abang kau mesti nak rehat dengan adik kesayangan dia"

"Adik kesayanglan sangat" bisik Fang sampai dia tidak sedar abang dia ada dibelakangnya

"Apa kau cakap, Pang?"

"Erk!" Terus Fang angkat kepalanya dari meja itu. Dia menoleh kebelakang sambil tersengih "Takde apa abang. Adik cuma cakap.. abang sentiasa sayangkan adik, tak kira masa atau dimana-mana pun"

"Boleh dipercayai ke dia ni?" kata Kaizo sambil angkat kening sebelah. Lalu dia pergi letakkan sebuah bekas makanan di hadapan adiknya "NAH! Ambik makanan ni.. abang yang bawakan dari rumah untuk kau"

Mata Fang terkebil-kebil melihat bekas makanan berbentuk empat segi itu. Di permukaan penutup bekas itu ada gambar seekor anak penguin sedang bermain bola. Dia tersenyum melihat kecomelan anak penguin itu. Lalu senyuman itu berubah menjadi masam sedikit

"Ala.. adik baru nak pergi beli donut lobak merah"

"Eh.. abang kau dah bawakan makanan untuk kau, janganlah nak merungut" tegur Yaya "Kau sepatutnya bersyukur tau"

"Ha ah, betul kata Yaya tu" kata Boboiboy

"Hmm.. yelah, yelah..." Fang terus buku bekas makanan itu. Terkejut dia melihat gumpalan telah dijadikan bentuk anak-anak penguin. Ianya tidaklah nampak secantik mana tetapi masih lagi kelihatan seperti anak penguin. Ada mata, mulut, hidung dan beberapa jenis makanan yang lain untuk dijadikan sebagai perhiasan "Err.. terima kasih abang"

"Sama-sama" Kaizo terus duduk di sebelah adiknya "Kau jangan nak buat muka sedih sebab tak dapat donut kau tu. Aku sudah bersusah payah bawakan makanan ini untuk kau"

"Hehehe.. tapi.. makanan ni bukan abang yang buatkan?"

"Kenapa kau nak tahu?"

"Saja" kata Fang dengan senyuman sinisnya "Abang mesti suruh kak Lynna yang buatkan"

"YANG KAU NAK TAHU SANGAT KENAPA!" Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya "MAKAN AJELAH!"

Fang terus bermuka masam sambil angkat salah satu nasi berbentuk anak penguin. Dia gigit dibahagian kepala anak penguin tersebut. Gopal melihat kiri dan kanan dia. Lalu dia garu-garu kepalanya

"Kau kenapa? Ada kutu dekat kepala ke?"

"Erk! Bukanlah abang Kaizo.. saya cuma rasa hairan... mana Sai dan Shielda? Dia orang tak rehat sekali ke?" Gopal tersengih sedikit

"Ha ah, mana dia orang yea" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat sekeliling mereka

"Dia orang pergi beli makanan dengan Ying" jawab Yaya dengan sopannya "Lagipun Ying belanja dia orang hari ini sebab dia orang tu mana ada duit"

"Hah! Bolehlah aku join sekali!" kata Gopal

"Amboi, mengambil kesempatan nampak" marah Yaya kepada Gopal

"Adeh... tak boleh ke?" Gopal terus baringkan kepala dia di atas meja "Baru nak merasai orang belanja makan"

"Hmm.. kau ni, Ying belanja dia orang sahaja sebab dia orang tu bukannya ada duit untuk beli makanan dekat sini" kata Yaya

"Betul tu, Yaya.. dia orang tu datang sini untuk melawat sambil bercuti sahaja" kata Boboiboy "Kau jangan nak sedih sangat Gopal"

"Eloklah kamu semua berbuat baik kepada mereka. Jangan kamu buat perangai buruk dekat dia orang dan nanti takut dia orang tidak rasa senang dengan kamu semua" kata Kaizo "Tunjukkan perangai baik kau, terutama sekali adik aku dan si Gopal tu"

"ERK! Apa yang saya lakukan?" Gopal rasa cuak seketika

"Kau dan adik aku, suka sangat kenakan orang" kata Kaizo dengan nada garang sedikit

Gopal dan Fang terus tersengih kerana mereka berdua paling suka sekali kenakan kawan baik mereka iaitu Boboiboy

"Mana Faye dan kawan korang yang lain?" tanya Kaizo "Dia orang tak pergi berehat ke?"

"Faye rehat dekat tepi padang dengan Bella" Datang satu suara yang jarang mereka dengari. Mimiko muncul di situ dengan senyuman manisnya "Si Harraz pula.. tadi nampak dia dekat dalam perpuskataan"

"Eh.. apa kau buat dekat sini Mimiko?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hmm... aku datang sebab abang aku tu.. cikgu kaunselor sekolah panggil" balas Mimiko "Aku datang pun sebab nak hantar makanan dekat dia"

"Ehh... apa abang kau buat sampai kena panggil tu?"

"Terlampau banyak sangat berkasanova kot.. hehehe" kata Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Bukanlah.. hari ini cikgu kaunselor mengadakan sesi kaunseling dengan budak-budak pagi.. budak-budak yang bermasalah, lepas tu cikgu panggillah abang aku tu sekali sebab dia tahu.. abang aku tu jenis suka bagi nasihat walaupun dia tu kasanova. Oklah, aku pergi dulu. Jumpa lagi semua"

Kaizo melihat Mimiko keluar dari kantin sekolah itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, adik beradik kembar yang lain pula muncul di situ bersama makanan mereka. Sai masih lagi perhatikan makanan dia dengan muka seriusnya. Shielda pula, dia membeli semangkuk bihun sup. Mereka berdua ingin mencuba makanan tersebut. Mereka duduk di hadapan Fang, Yaya dan Kaizo. Kepala Gopal terangkat sedikit kerana dia terhidu makanan yang ada di situ. Mata dia terpandang donut lobak merah yang ada di dalam pinggan Sai. Mata Fang asyik perhatikan donut lobak merah itu. Tekak dia seperti dapat merasai kesedapan donut tersebut. Sai tidak perasan dengan kelakuan mereka berdua. Dia hanya makan sahaja tanpa berkata apa. Shielda juga sama seperti Sai. Tiba-tiba Boboiboy ternampak seseorang yang datang dari jauh. Dia mula keluar dari bangku kantin sekolah itu, untuk larikan diri

"Aik, mana si Boboiboy pergi?" tanya Ying yang berada di sebelah Yaya

"Entah.. muka dia macam nampak hantu aje"

"Biarkanlah dia Yaya" kata Fang sambil kunyah makanan dia secara perlahan "Abang tak nak makan ke?"

"Hmm... kejap lagi abang makan" kata Kaizo

"BBB-CHAN! LILY DATANG BAWA MAKANAN UNTUK BBB-CHAN!"

Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah faham kenapa Boboiboy melarikan diri. Lily sudah datang ke sekolah dengan hati yang riang dan senyuman yang bagaikan bintang bersinaran di angkasa lepas. Kaizo pula, dia sudah bangunkan dirinya dan bersedia untuk keluarkan suara garangnya. Fang sudah bersedia bayangkan dirinya berada di dalam sebuah buih yang kedap udara

"Eh... mana BBB-CHAN? Bukan dia ada ke tadi?" Lily pandang kiri dan kanannya "BBB-CHAN HILANG KE?!"

"HILANG APA KEBENDANYA!" Lily terkejut dengan suara garang Kaizo "BUKAN KE AKU SURUH KAU JAGA IDOLI DEKAT RUMAH! YANG KAU DATANG KE SINI KENAPA? KAU TINGGALKAN IDOLI SORANG DIRI DEKAT RUMAH KE? KAU NAK KENA HUKUMAN DARI AKU KE?"

"Ma-mana ada!" Lily menggigil ketakutan di situ "Lily hantar dia dekat kedai Tok Aba.. dia suka aje bila Lily hantar dekat situ" Terus dia tersengih

"Ohh.. kau hantar dia dekat kedai Tok Aba" Lalu Kaizo mencekak pinggang "Baiklah... SEBAGAI HUKUMAN, AKU NAK KAU PERGI LARI SEKELILING PADANG SEBANYAK 50 KALI!"

Terus Lily larikan dirinya ke padang. Kaizo beredar dari situ kerana dia ingin melihat adakah Lily akan buat hukuman itu atau larikan diri ke tempat lain. Lily tahu, kalau dia sembunyi pun, kemungkinan besar dia akan dikenakan hukuman yang paling dasyat sekali. Sai dan Shielda masih lagi menikmati makanan mereka. Bagi mereka, makanan yang mereka belikan amat sedap tetapi mereka ingin mencuba makanan lain pula. Mungkin ada yang lebih sedap daripada donut lobak merah dan bihun sup itu

"Kasihan Lily.. tak pasal-pasal, kena denda dengan abang Kaizo"

"Biarkanlah dia, Yaya" kata Fang dengan nada bosannya "Biar dia kena denda daripada ganggu si Boboiboy tu atau ganggu aku.. muahahahaa!"

"Aiyoo.. lu ni, suka sangat tengok orang lain kena denda. Tiada rasa simpati langsung"

Fang hanya senyap sahaja. Dia habiskan makanan dia tanpa berkata apa. Dia sebenarnya rasa kasihan dengan nasib Lily tetapi apa boleh buat, abang dia memang garang dan suka menghukum orang sesuka hati dia sahaja. Fang terpaksa terima sahaja setiap hukuman yang abang dia berikan

"Lepas ni.. kita kena buat apa pula?" tanya Shielda

"Lepas ni.. kita orang masuk kelas balik" balas Yaya "Sesi persekolahan belum tamat lagi. Aku harap korang tak bosan dekat kelas nanti"

"Bosan?" Sai mengangkat kening sebelah "Aku tak rasa bosan pun. Jadi, lepas ni apa yang kita akan belajar?"

"Hehehe.. korang mesti suka punya sebab lepas sebelum sekolah tamat, kita orang ada PJ HARI INI!" Gopal sudah tidak sabar untuk bersukan pada hari itu "Mesti kau akan rasa seronok punya. Main lumba lari, main bola sepak, main bola keranjang, main badminton.. tak pun duduk tepi padang sambil bergossiping"

"PJ tu apa?"

"Pendidikan Jasmani" balas Fang kepada Sai "Hari ini ada perlawanan bola sepak diantara kelas.. aku rasa, aku pergi main bola keranjang ajelah"

"Kau tak nak join main bola sepak ke? Tunjukkanlah kehebatan kau dekat tetamu kita ni.. hehehe"

Fang mula berikan renungan maut dia kepada Gopal sehingga dia tidak sedar bahawa kuasa bayang-bayang dia timbul di tubuh badannya. Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya

"ABANG!"

"Yang kau tiba-tiba keluarkan kuasa kau kenapa? Habiskan makanan kau, lepas tu masuk ke kelas cepat!" arah Kaizo

Fang merungut sedikit di dalam hatinya. Dia bagaikan mahu tonyoh kepala Gopal pada ketika itu. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, dia akan tunjukkan teladan dia yang baik kepada tetamu dia iaitu Sai dan Shielda. Terpaksalah dia menyertai pasukan bola sepak kelas dia nanti. Mungkin dia sebagai pemain ganti sahaja dan memaksa Sai menyertai pasukan itu. Fang tergelak sedikit sambil makan gumpalan nasi berbentuk penguin itu

* * *

Petang itu, Fang sudah pun menyalin pakaian dia ke pakaian baju sukan. Dia melihat kelas lain turut ada di padang sekolah itu. Kelas dia berada di tepi padang sambil menunggu pelajar lain turun ke padang dengan pakaian sukan mereka. Fang berjalan ke arah kelas dia sedang berkumpul. Sai dan Shielda ada di situ. Ada pelajar lain dari kelas lain cuba berborak dengan adik beradik kembar itu. Ada juga setengah pelajar perempuan malu hendak menegur remaja lelaki alien yang bernama Sai itu kerana bagi mereka, Sai terlalu kacak

"Sampai pun kau" kata Boboiboy selepas Fang berada di tepinya "Ingatkan kau tak nak join tadi"

"Aku mestilah nak join tapi sebagai pemain ganti sahaja" Fang tersengih

"Eleh.. takut malulah tu"

"Wei, kau cakap elok-elok" marah Fang kepada Gopal "Aku akan join pasukan bola sepak kelas kita tapi BUKAN SEBAGAI PEMAIN DUDUK TEPI PADANG! HAHAHAHA! Walaupun aku tidak reti main bola sepak tetapi aku akan berusaha dan akan berkeyakinan yang aku akan berjaya! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eloklah tu" Kaizo muncul di belakang adiknya "Aku nak tengok kau bermain bola sepak"

"Macam mana nak main bola sepak tu?" tanya Sai

"Senang sahaja" kata Gopal dengan bangganya "Kau sepak bola tu sampai masuk gol! Tapi bukan gol kita punya, gol pihak lawan kita"

"Ohh.. nampak macam senang sahaja"

"Hehehe... nampak senang tapi bila dah masuk padang.. hmmm... mesti kena belasah dengan pihak lawan"

"Kena belasah?" Sai memandang Boboiboy sambil mengangkat kening sebelah "Kena berlawan ke nanti?"

"Lawan rebut bola tapi kena guna kaki. Tak boleh tendang orang dan hanya tendang bola sahaja" jelas Gopal "Takpe, nanti kau dah lihat macam mana kita orang main, aku pasti kau akan faham nanti"

"Baiklah, aku akan cuba dalam permainan bola sepak ini"

"Semoga berjaya, Sai" kata Shielda kepada kembarnya "Budak perempuan buat apa?"

"Hari ini korang jadi tukang sorak sahaja" jawab Fang "Tengok kita orang lawan dengan kelas lain"

"Hehehe... Shielda-san jangan risau. Biar Lily mengajar Shielda menjadi ahli pasukan sorak!" Lily terus melompat-lompat dengan pom-pomnya "BBB-CHAN! BBB-CHAN! BBB-CHAN PALING HEBAT! LILY PASTI BBB-CHAN BOLEH REMBAT BOLA PASUKAN LAIN! BBB-CHAN! BBB-CHAN! BBB-CHAN!"

Kaizo tidak pasti samada dia mahu menghukum Lily kerana berada di situ lagi atau biarkan sahaja Lily menjadi penonton permainan bola sepak nanti. Pasukan bola sepak kelas mereka sudah berkumpul untuk menentukan siapa yang akan turun ke padang untuk main terlebih dahulu. Mereka semua setuju untuk pilih Sai sebagai salah satu ahli pasukan. Fang terpaksa menjadi defender walaupun dia memang tidak reti main bola sepak. Fang akan berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan pihak lawan masukkan bola ke dalam jaringan gol mereka. Gopal pula, dia selalu menjadi goalkeeper kerana dia memang mahir dalam menangkap bola dan menghalang bola masuk ke dalam jaringan gol. Boboiboy pula, dia telah dipilih menjadi striker. Beberapa minit kemudian, 11 ahli pasukan dari kelas masing-masing sudah bersedia di padang sekolah. Mereka sudah berada di kedudukan mereka yang telah ditetapkan. Sai rasa agak keliru sedikit tetapi dia tidak sabar untuk bermain

"Tak sabarnya nak lihat BBB-CHAN main bola sepak! Mesti best!"

"Kau memang minat dia ke?"

"Ha ah Shielda-san.. hanya dia sahaja di hati ku!" kata Lily dengan hatinya berbunga-bunga "BBB-CHAN sentiasa membuat diri Lily tersenyum"

"Baguslah tu" kata Shielda bersilang tangan

Perlawanan bola sepak sudah pun bermula. Sai terkial-kial berlari di tengah padang itu kerana semuanya sangat laju. Para pelajar lelaki begitu pantas sekali memberikan sepakan bola mereka. Dari satu pemain ke satu pemain yang lain. Sai terpaksa mengejar bola itu sehinggalah salah seorang ahli pasukan dia menghantar bola ke arah dia. Bola itu berjaya di sambut oleh Sai dengan menggunakan kakinya. Boboiboy menunjuk arah gol mereka. Sai angguk dan lalu dia bergerak. Dia berlari sambil sepak bolanya dengan kelajuan luar biasa. Pihak lawan dia tidak dapat menandangi kelajuan Sai. Mereka cuba merembat bola itu dari Sai tetapi dia sangat bijak, dia sepak bola itu begitu jauh dan mengejar bolanya. Pihak lawan dia juga mengejar bola itu juga tetapi larian dia lebih laju sehingga dapat bersatu balik dengan bola itu. Dia tidak menghantar bola itu kepada ahli pasukan dia yang lain. Sai hanya tumpukan kepada jaringan gol yang tidak jauh daripadanya. Semakin lama dia semakin hampir dengan jaringan gol itu

"SEPAK SAI! SEPAK BOLA TU!" Jerit Boboiboy sambil berlari di belakang Sai

Sai tidak sia-siakan peluang dia. Lalu dia menyepak bola itu dengan kelajuan yang agak pantas sehingga penjaga gol tidak dapat selamatkan bola itu

"GOALLLLLL!"

Sai berjaya menjaringkan gol pertama dia. Apa yang dia rasakan pada ketika itu, adalah rasa gembira dan sangat berpuas hati. Pertama kali dia tersenyum lebar seperti dia memenangi sesuatu. Shielda bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum bangga dengan kembarnya. Para pelajar perempuan yang lain, sangat kagum dan membuatkan hati mereka cair dengan kepantasan, kecekapan dan kekacakan dia

"Hmm... budak-budak ni memang pantang nampak lelaki kacak" bisik Shielda sambil bersilang tangan

"Begitulah kehidupan kami sebagai budak-budak sekolah" Lily tersenyum lebar sambil melihat Boboiboy bermain bola di padang sekolah "Pantang nampak lelaki hensem! Tapi tak semua perempuan begitu. Ada setengah tu hanya berseronok dengan kawan-kawan mereka sambil belajar untuk dapatkan keputusan yang terbaik! Mereka tidak akan fikirkan tentang lelaki yang super hot macam abang Kaizo tu. Budak-budak lelaki pun ada juga macam perempuan.. hehehee... tapi ini semuanya hanyalah cinta monyet sahaja. Bila dah masuk university, cerita lain pula.. hehehe"

"Macam-macam betul korang semua"

"Kita memang bermacam-macam pun" kata Lily kepada Shielda "Tapi.. kadang-kadang tak semesti kita sudah jumpa seseorang dekat sekolah, kita akan kekal. Mesti akan terpisah juga tapi ada juga yang kekal. Setiap seorang, mesti ada cerita cinta yang luar biasa atau cerita biasa-biasa sahaja..hehehe"

"Baguslah tu"

"Terima kasih.. hehehe.. tapi setiap manusia di planet bumi ini, ada cerita mereka tapi jalan ceritanya, kita yang membuatnya. Apa keputusan kita, apa yang kita akan lakukan seterusnya.. ada yang buat keputusan dengan tidak begitu baik, ada yang baik dan ada juga yang bernasib baik"

"Kiranya, kau ni bernasib baik?"

"Betul tu Shielda.. hehehee... Lily ni bernasib baik kerana dapat berkawan dengan BBB-CHAN! Tapi yang malangnya, terpaksa tabahkan hati kerana adik beradik alien yang suka mengamuk tu"

"Mengumpat ke?" Suara Kaizo muncul secara tiba-tiba

"Err.." Lily menoleh ke sebelah kiri dia. Lalu dia tersengih "Hehehe.. mana abang Kaizo. Lily tak mengumpat pun.. Lily cuma bercerita dekat Shielda ni. Diakan nak tahu kehidupan kita orang dekat sini. Jadi Lily ceritalah"

"Kehidupan kami di angkasa hanyalah melindungi dan menyelamatkan power sphera" jelas Kaizo "Itu adalah matlamat kami tapi aku ke sini untuk bersama dengan adik aku si Pang tu. Aku tak nak ulangi kesilapan yang sama seperti dulu"

"Lily yakin, abang Kaizo boleh jadi abang mithali" Lily mengusap matanya. Dia berpura-pura menangis di situ "Abang Kaizo, pesanan Lily kepada abang Kaizo... jagalah si landak tu elok-elok"

"Yea.. aku akan jaga dia dengan baik. Kau tak perlu risau, aku akan hentam dia nanti"

"ERK!" Lily duduk jauh sedikit daripada Kaizo "Menakutkan betul" bisik dia

Mereka kembali menyaksikan perlawanan itu. Sai berikan menghantar tendangan bola dia kepada Boboiboy. Lily bersorak gembira apabila Boboiboy cuba menyepak bola itu masuk ke dalam jaringan gol itu tetapi bola itu berjaya dihalang oleh penjaga gol. Bola itu ditampar jauh daripada tiang gol tersebut. Boboiboy rasa kecewa sedikit tetapi dia tidak akan mengalah

* * *

Selepas sahaja tamat sesi persekolahan, Fang nampak sedih kerana kelas mereka kalah. Dia mengeluh sedikit. Kaizo yang ada di sebelah adiknya, dia tepuk bahu adiknya sedikit

"Yang kau sedih sangat apasal?"

"Sebab kelas adik kalah" kata Fang kepada abangnya

Mereka pada ketika itu, sedang berjalan pulang. Sai dan Shielda ada di belakang mereka berdua. Adik beradik kembar itu sedang bincangkan tentang sesuatu. Kaizo tidak pasti apa yang mereka sedang bincangkan. Beberapa minit kemudian, mereka sudah tiba di rumah. Pintu rumah dibuka secara tiba-tiba. Idoli yang muncul di muka pintu rumah mereka

"ABANG KAIZO DAH BALIK!"

Idoli tersenyum lebar melihat Kaizo masuk ke dalam halaman rumah itu bersama Fang, Sai dan Shielda. Dia bertepuk tangan dan lalu lari keluar dari rumah itu. Dia terus memeluk Kaizo

"Kau seorang sahaja ke dekat rumah?"

"Mana adalah abang Kaizo. Abang Rizu ada dekat dalam.. tadi kak Lynna singgah kedai Tok Aba sebab nak hantar makanan dengan Idoli tapikan.. hehehe... makanan kak Lynna hantar tu, hangus sedikit. Dia cakap, dia tak sedar sebab terlalu sibuk sangat buat kerja kolej dia, sampai lupa. Kasihan kak Lynna"

"Jangan risau! Biar abang Fang buatkan makanan malam untuk korang!" kata Fang dengan bangganya "Hehehe.. itu pun kalau makanan kak Lynna ada rasa tak sedap sedikit"

"Makanlah sedikit, jangan nak kecilkan hati dia"

"Tapi kak Lynna tak kisah pun kalau tak sedap sebab dia tahu dia buat silap" kata Idoli kepada Kaizo "Jomlah masuk daripada berborak dekat sini sahaja"

"Sai, Shielda.. korang takpe ke kalau aku buat sup lobak merah malam ni?"

"Aku ok sahaja" jawab Shielda kepada Fang "Kita orang sebenarnya tidak pernah merasai sup lobak merah tu"

"Hehehe.. sup lobak merah adalah sup kegemaran abang aku! Tapi korang jangan risau, rasa dia sedap tapi DONUT LOBAK MERAH AKU PALING SEDAP! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kaizo terus tepuk kepala adiknya "ABANG!"

"Pergilah masak daripada kau bercerita dekat sini lagi"

"Bagilah adik rehat 10 minit ke 5 minit ke.."

"Yelah yelah" Kaizo benarkan adik dia rehat selama 10 minit. Lalu dia pandang adik beradik kembar itu "Esok, kamu berdua ada rancangan apa-apa ke?"

"Err.. Fang kata nak bawa kami ke pantai sebab ada pertandingan makan?"

"Pertandingan makan?" Kaizo rasa ragu-ragu dengan pertandingan itu "Pertandingan makan sampai kenyang ke?"

"BETUL TU!"

Faye tunjukkan sehelai kertas di depan mata Kaizo. Pertandingan akan diadakan di pantai Pulau Rintis. Sesiapa sahaja boleh memasuki pertandingan itu. Gopal dan Faye sudah tentu akan menyertai pertandingan tersebut. Faye memang seseorang yang suka makan seperti Gopal. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertanding pada esok hari. Makanan apa yang mereka perlu makan esok? Dia tersenyum seorang diri jikalau dia dinobatkan sebagai pemenang pertandingan tersebut. Kaizo malas hendak berkata apa. Dia hanya masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Idoli. Sai dan Shielda tidak tahu samada mereka akan menyertai pertandingan itu atau sebagai penyokong sahaja. Mereka tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan pertandingan itu

* * *

Pada keesokan harinya, Fang membawa adik beradik kembar itu ke pantai Pulau Rintis. Faye sudah bergerak awal bersama Bella. Pesaingan Fang iaitu Bella, dia sudah tentu mahu menyertai sekali pertandingan itu. Dia cuba hendak api-apikan Fang untuk sertai pertandingan itu tetapi akhirnya, dia gagal. Idoli tidak ikut mereka ke pantai kerana dia ingin bermain di kedai Tok Aba atau lebih jelas sekali, ingin menolong Tok Aba. Kaizo tidak datang kerana dia lebih gemar meluangkan masanya dengan menjalankan latihan tempur di kapal angkasanya. Sai dan Shielda amat kagum dengan keindahan pantai itu. Mereka melihat anak-anak kecil berkeliaran di tepi pantai. Ada yang duduk di tepi laut sambil menikmati air kelapa mereka dan ada juga beberapa buah keluarga sedang bersuka ria di situ. Pelbagai ragam manusia yang ada di situ

"FANG! SINI SINI!"

Boboiboy melambai-lambai ke arah Fang. Remaja bertopi oren itu tidak memakai pakaian biasa dia iaitu jaket orennya tetapi pada hari ini, dia memakai baju putih dan seluar pendek bermain hitam. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ada di situ juga. Masing-masing sudah memakai pakaian baju renang mereka. Lily ada dengan mereka sekali. Dia membawa sebakul makanan dan juga sebidang tikar untuk mereka beriadah di tepi pantai

"Awal betul korang sampai"

"Mestilah awal" kata Gopal kepada Fang "Aku sampai awal sebab nak daftar nama aku tau.. hehehe.. aku dan Faye yang masuk pertandingan ini"

"Bukan si minah perasan tu masuk sekali ke?"

"Aku masuk lerr" Bella lempar bola angin itu di belakang kepala Fang

"Woi!" marah Fang sambil menoleh kebelakang "Kau ni suka betul buat aku marah"

"Sebab kalau kau marah, orang lain pasti suka.. hehehee.. dan muka kau tak comel bila marah-marah"

"Eleh, sebenarnya dalam hati tu katakan muka Fang nampak comel.. hehee" Terus Bella berikan jelingan maut kepada Gopal "Hehehe.. jangan marah, aku bergurau sahaja tapikan... kau tak takut ke kalau jadi gemuk?" tanya Gopal

"Well my sweet sweet friend.. aku tak kan jadi gemuk sebab aku kan banyak bersukan. Contohnya adalah BOLA TAMPAR! BADMINTON! Ataupun.. aku pergi jogging sahaja"

"Hmm.. eloklah tu" Fang terus bersilang tangan "Nanti kau sibuk dengan sukan kau dan aku rasa bahagia kerana tiada gangguan daripada kau nanti. HAHAHAHA!"

"Wuuu... landak cuba memcabar Bella" Lily usik-usik bahu Fang dengan jari telunjuknya "Hehehee... Bella kan jenis pantang di cabar"

"Betul tu my dear friend! Aku sibuk bersukan pun, aku tetap akan ganggu si landak goreng tu! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Boboiboy terus menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia mempunyai seorang kawan yang suka mencabar dirinya sendiri. Bella bukan seperti gadis lain. Dia bukan seperti Faye. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang mempunyai keberanian dan berkeyakinan tinggi seperti Fang. Dia juga seseorang yang sanggup melindungi kawan-kawan yang dia sayangi

"Bagus Bella, bagus Bella.. LILY SOKONG SAHAJA! HAHAHA!"

Lily pula, dia adalah penyeri kumpulan. Walaupun dalam situasi bahaya ataupun tegang, Lily akan sentiasa ceria. Dia tidak suka melihat kawan-kawan dia mengalami tekanan. Dia akan yakinkan mereka dengan ayat-ayat pelik ataupun perkara-perkara pelik yang dia akan lakukan. Boboiboy kadang-kala, rasa tidak lengkap tanpa Lily

 _Eh, apasal aku fikirkan macam tu pula. Selamatlah dalam hati... kalau dekat luar, sudah tentu si Lily akan menjadi angau_ , bisik di hati Boboiboy sambil tersengih

"Sai dan Shielda nak join kita orang tak?" tanya Faye sambil memakai cermin mata hitamnya "Kalau tak nak, korang boleh rehat-rehat dekat tepi. Si Lily ada bawakan makanan untuk kita semua!"

"Kau bawa menu pisang lagi ke?"

"Er... takdelah landak.. hanya satu dua sahaja" Lily terus tersengih kepada Fang "Lily sediakan sandwich banana nutella, pisang goreng dan juga.. BANANA PIE!"

"ITU TIGA MENU!" Fang ketuk-ketuk kepala Lily secara lembut

"Adeh... maaf landak"

"Sudah sudah.. jangan nak buat hal pula. Mari kita cari tempat duduk yang selesa"

Mereka pergi mencari tempat yang sesuai untuk berkelah. Gopal dan Faye ingin pergi melihat tempat pertandingan makan itu. Makanan apa yang mereka perlu makan? Adakah ayam goreng, fikir Gopal sambil terbayang-bayang ayam goreng ranggup di dalam kepalanya. Faye tidak kisah makanan apa pun, janji makanan yang sedap. Dia sempat bergambar dengan Gopal sebelum beredar dari situ. Kawan-kawan mereka yang lain sudah menjumpai tempat yang sesuai untuk berkelah. Ianya bukan bawah pokok kelapa. Lily takut buah kelapa jatuh di tempat perkelahan mereka nanti. Tempat perkelahan mereka berdekatan dengan sebuah pondok kecil untuk sesiapa sahaja yang ingin berehat di dalam pondok tersebut. Lily bentangkan tikar mengkuangnya di atas permukaan pasir putih yang lembut

"WEEEEE! KITA BERSUKA RIA PADA HARI INI! MANDI LAUT! BUAT ISTANA PASIR! MAIN BOLA! DAN MAKAN!"

"Pizu ada bawa makanan untuk semua orang!"

"Aik, bila masa Rizu ada dekat sini?" Fang garu-garu kepalanya "Bukan ke Rizu temankan Idoli dekat kedai Tok Aba"

"Mana ada Pizu temankan Idoli dekat kedai Tok Aba" balas Rizu "Pizu dari rumah tadi. Sepatutnya ibu nak bawa Pizu bersiar-siar dekat bandar tapi dia ada hal pulak. Terpaksalah ibu tangguhkan dan Pizu datanglah ke sini. Pizu nak juga lihat abang Gopal dan kakak Faye bertanding dekat sini. Mesti seronokkan! Agak-agaknya dia orang boleh menang tak? Kalau Pizu lah kan.. Pizu mesti dah kalah awal. Yelah, Pizu ni bukannya jenis kuat makan macam abang Gopal dan kakak Faye. Makan sikit sahaja tapi bila ada chocolate depan mata Pizu, sudah tentu Pizu akan habiskan semua.. hehehe.. Pizu suka makan chocolate dan pizza. Nanti kita beli Pizza dan suruh kakak Shielda dan abang Sai rasa. Tentu dia orang akan suka.."

"Err.. Rizu.." Fang sudah letih mendengar celoteh Rizu sebentar tadi "Jom kita pergi bermandi-manda dekat laut. Rizu tak takut lagikan?"

"Takutlah juga.. tapi abang Fang ada dengan Pizu, jadi ketakutan itu akan hilang sebentar!" kata Rizu dengan penuh semangat

"Well, sebelum korang berdua bersuka ria.. pertandingan nak bermula dah" Bella tunjuk ke arah orang ramai sedang berkumpul "Aku akan pastikan kemenangan ini milik aku tapi kalau kalah pun.. aku terima aje"

"Kakak Bella pun join sekali?"

"Yea Rizu.. akak pun join sekali" Bella mengusap kepala Rizu

Mereka terpaksa berpatah balik ke tempat tadi. Lily tidak sedar yang dia tinggal seorang diri situ kerana terlampau sibuk sangat bermain pasir. Dia ingin membuat sebuah istana pasir khas untuk Boboiboy. Tempat pertandingan itu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkelah. Sebuah meja panjang telah pun disediakan. Beberapa kerusi untuk para peserta ada di situ. Begitu juga dan beberapa pinggang putih tersusun di atas meja. Peserta-peserta yang menyertai pertandingan itu, mengambil tempat duduk mereka. Gopal, Faye dan Bella sudah bersedia untuk mulakan pertandingan itu. Gopal menoleh ke arah kanan dia. Lalu dia terkejut seketika

"Aik, kau pun join sekali?"

"Ha ah, aku pun join sekali" kata Harraz dengan perasaan gementar dia

"Kenapa kau join sekali?" tanya Boboiboy yang berdiri di hadapan mereka "Dulu kau join pertandingan menyanyi, sekarang ni pertandingan makan pula. Kau banyak berubah sekarang ni"

"Hehehe.. aku join pun sebab korang" balas Harraz dengan jujurnya "Dulu aku selalu kurung dalam bilik sebab belajar. Aku dulu cuba nak dapatkan perhatian daripada ibu bapa aku tapi.. perhatian mereka mesti dekat kakak dan abang aku. Kau tahu dulu aku agak cemburu sedikit melihat keakraban Fang dan abang dia. Aku pun nak merasai begitu juga dengan abang aku tapi apa boleh buat.. aku dipinggirkan"

"Sedih juga cerita kau ni" kata Gopal

"Tapi semenjak korang terima aku sebagai kawan.. aku rasa takdelah terpinggir sangat. Lepas tu korang selalu bawa aku pergi mengembara. Aku rasa seronok masa tu. Aku boleh lupa kesedihan aku. Bila aku dapat pergi mengembara dengan korang, aku rasa seronok. Aku seperti mahu melihat dunia ini, dunia fantasi ataupun dunia yang ada di angkasa lepas sebelum aku masuk ke asrama. Jadi, bila aku ada masa lapang.. aku pergilah mencubai sesuatu yang baru. Aku sebelum ini, hanya tumpukan diri aku untuk belajar sahaja. Aku tidak pernah terfikir tentang ini semua, sehinggalah aku dapat berkawan dengan korang. Kehidupan aku sebelum ini.. agak bosan kan"

"Bosan ke tak bosan ke, tapi kau tetap beranikan diri untuk cuba sesuatu yang baru"

"Betul tu Boboiboy. Aku kagum dengan kau, Harraz"

"Terima kasih Yaya" Harraz rasa sedikit malu di situ "Nanti.. bila dah masuk asrama, tak dapatlah aku pergi mengembara dengan korang lagi. Aku pun tak tahu macam mana life aku dekat asrama nanti"

"Alah, kau mesti jumpa kawan baru" kata Faye "Kawan baru, tempat baru, persekitaran baru, semuanya baru! Seronok dapat jumpa kawan baru macam aku dapat berkawan dengan dia orang. Semuanya nampak baru dekat sini tapi aku cuma untuk sesuaikan diri. Aku cuba berkawan dengan semua orang"

"Aku tahu.. kau cuba berkawan dengan aku masa tu. That time, aku memang annoy gila dengan Faye tapi lama-lama aku ok dengan dia" celah Bella "Tapi aku masa tu.. hmmm... susah nak terima kawan sebab sekolah lama aku tapi itu kisah lama. Sekarang ni, aku sudah pun jumpa sahabat sejati aku" Dia mula mengesat air matanya sedikit

"Kau nampak basi bila menangis"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Jerit Bella sambil menghentak meja itu "SIAP KAU LANDAK GORENG!"

Fang buat-buat tidak dengar. Bella sudah sekian lama tidak kenakan Fang dan pada hari itu, hati dia terasa ingin kenakan pesaingan terkuat dia. Lalu dia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke penganjur pertandingan itu. Dia katakan sesuatu kepada orang itu dan lalu tunjukkan kepada diri Fang yang sudah merenung jauh dari situ. Bella tersenyum sinis apabila penganjur itu bersetuju

"KITA ADA SATU LAGI PESERTA!" kata penganjur pertandingan itu "DIPERSILAKAN FANG UNTUK MENGAMBIL TEMPAT DUDUK ANDA!"

Fang terkejut apabila nama dia dipanggil. Sai dan Shielda ketawa sedikit apabila muka Fang kelihatan merah kerana marah bukan rasa malu. Dia terus merenung ke arah Bella tetapi gadis itu berpura-pura berborak sopan dengan rakan sebaya dia iaitu Faye

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi, pergilah ambil tempat duduk kau"

Fang menoleh kebelakang. Dia rasa hairan kenapa abang dia ada di sini dan bukan di angkasa? fikir Fang

"Apasal abang ada dekat sini?"

"Hari ni latihan tempur abang terpaksa di pendekkan kerana Lahap sakit perut. Entah apa yang dia makan pagi tadi" Kaizo terus bersilang tangan. Fang boleh nampak riak wajah abangnya kelihatan tidak begitu puas hati "Tapi bagus juga abang tidak pulang ke rumah. Bolehlah aku melihat kau gagal dalam pertandingan ini"

"ABANG! BAGILAH KATA-KATA SEMANGAT!"

"Yelah yelah.. jangan nak muntah depan orang ramai" Mendidih hati Fang dengan kata-kata abangnya "Kau masih tak puas hati ke?"

"Tak" balas Fang

"Kalau begitu.." Kaizo terus peluk kepala adik dan lalu dia sekeh "KAU NAK MENANG KE, KALAH KE, MAKAN ELOK-ELOK! JANGAN NAK GELOJOH SANGAT! ADA FAHAM?"

"Fa-faham!" Fang melibas-libas tangannya supaya abang dia lepaskan kepala dia dan berhenti menyekeh kepalanya "Abang.. abang.. hahaa.. hahaa! Stop lah abang"

Sai dan Shielda agak terkejut melihat kelakuan mereka berdua kerana selama ini, mereka hanya nampak Fang dan Kaizo, dua anggota TAPOPS yang selalu serius dengan misi mereka. Tidak pernah mereka melihat kemesraan dan keakraban mereka berdua. Mereka rasa ianya sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Sai dan Shielda pandang satu sama lain dan lalu tersenyum kerana mereka juga ada masanya, seperti Fang dan Kaizo juga

"ABANG! LEPASKANLAH ADIK! Adik nak pergi bertanding dah ni"

"Yelah yelah"

Kaizo mula lepaskan kepala adiknya. Fang betulkan rambut dia yang sudah berselerak sedikit. Lalu dia pergi mengambil tempat duduknya. Kaizo berdiri di hadapan adiknya dengan muka seriusnya. Dia sungguh yakin yang adik dia tidak akan berjaya tetapi dia tetap akan berikan sokongan sedikit secara senyap. Para peserta sudah pun bersedia. Faye sudah mengikat rambut dia yang panjang itu. Dia memakai cekak putih sekali dan wajah dia berubah menjadi serius. Gopal sudah tidak sabar makanan apakah yang mereka perlu makan. Harraz keluarkan sudu, garpu dan pisau yang dia bawa dari rumah. Bella tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Fang yang sedang menarik nafas panjang

"TUAN-TUAN DAN PUAN-PUAN! PERTANDINGAN SIAPAKAH MAKAN YANG TERBANYAK SEKALI AKAN BERMULA SEKARANG! MEREKA PERLU MAKAN PANCAKE SEBANYAK MANA YANG MEREKA MAHUKAN! ORANG YANG TERAKHIR SEKALI ADALAH PEMENANGNYA! HADIAH YANG BAKAL DIA TERIMA ADALAH-"

"MAKANAN LAGI!" kata Gopal dengan penuh semangat

"BUKAN! TETAPI VAUCER PANCAKE CAFE YANG AKAN DIBUKA DI SINI TIDAK LAMA LAGI!"

Ramai yang bertepuk tangan dengan pengumuman itu. Cafe itu akan dibuka di tepi pantai Pulau Rintis. Cafe pancake itu sesuai untuk para remaja yang ingin duduk di situ bersama rakan-rakan mereka. Sebagai tanda pembukaan cafe tersebut yang tidak lama lagi, mereka telah pun mengadakan pertandingan itu

"BAIKLAH! SAYA AKAN MULAKAN PERTANDINGAN ITU SEKARANG!"

Beberapa dulang sudah dihidangkan di atas meja pertandingan tersebut. Di dalam dulang itu penuh dengan beberapa keping pancake. Satu per satu telah diambil dan dimakan oleh para peserta. Mereka juga diberikan beberapa sos untuk menambahkan perisa kepada pancake tersebut. Di bahagian belakang setiap peserta, ada orang sedang bersedia untuk mengira jumlah pancake yang mereka makan sebentar nanti. Bella sudah tidak sabar dan dia terus mengambil sebotol nutella. Lalu dia sapukan nutella itu diatas permukaan pancakenya. Dia potong dan makan pancake itu dengan penuh nikmat. Muka dia berseri-seri apabila dapat merasai kelazatan pancake dan nutella tersebut. Fang hanya makan secara perlahan. Dia dapat rasakan dia hanya dapat sedikit sahaja. Gopal makan secara gelojoh. Dia gigit pancake itu dan kunyah secara cepat. Air telah disediakan untuk setiap para peserta di dalam pertandingan itu. Faye pula, dia sapu syrup di atas pancake itu dan lalu dia gulungkan. Dia makan secara perlahan dan kunyah sehingga lumat. Dia tidak mahu kalah di dalam pertandingan ini. Harraz, dia makan dengan penuh sopan. Yaya dan Ying tergelak melihat Harraz makan seperti seorang putera

"Begini ke kehidupan korang dekat bumi?" tanya Sai kepada Yaya

"Boleh dikatakan begitu. Pada hari minggu, ada sahaja rancangan daripada kita orang tapi adakalanya, kita orang akan buat kerja masing-masing seperti siapkan kerja sekolah ataupun tolong ibu bapa kita orang di rumah"

"Betul betul.." kata Ying sambil senyum seorang diri "Kalau ada masa, kami akan keluar bersama tapi tidak ajak kawan lelaki kami maa... dia orang suka buat hal dia orang"

"Korang akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Shielda

"Hah, esok kalau ada masa.. kita orang bawa kau pergi bersiar-siar di bandar. Bolehlah shopping sekali" kata Yaya kepada Shielda "Baju yang kau pakai ni mesti Faye yang bagi kan?"

"Memang pun" Shielda rasa tidak begitu selesa dengan pakaian dia. Baju kemeja biru berlengan panjang, seluar jeans yang ada manik-manik berwarna-warni dan juga tudung berwarna putih. Di tepi tudung dia ada sekuntum bunga palsu "Aku rasa macam.. aku ni anak patung pula"

"Hehehe.. kasihan kau" Yaya tergelak sedikit "Faye tu memang.. dia tu suka bergaya. Tengoklah dia sekarang, siap ikat rambut dengan penuh gaya"

"Esok kita cari baju yang sesuai untuk Shielda!"

"Tapi.. aku mana ada duit" kata Shielda kepada Ying "Tak kan aku nak suruh kau belanja aku hari ini. Semalam kau sudah belanja aku makan. Itu pun aku sudah bersyukur"

"Itu jangan risau maa... abang Kaizo kan banyak duit"

Kaizo menjeling matanya kepada Ying. Tiba-tiba sahaja dia perlu belanja tetamu mereka Sai dan Shielda. Dia mula merungut di dalam hatinya. Ying terus tersengih dan tidak berkata apa lagi. Kalau boleh, dia nak jauhkan diri daripada Kaizo. Suasana di pantai itu bertukar menjadi riuh-rendah. Mereka menjerit sebagai tanda sokong kepada para peserta. Boboiboy menangkap gambar setiap rakan-rakan dia yang sedang sibuk menghabiskan makanan mereka. Dia sempat mengambil gambar Fang sedang kunyah pancake dengan perlahan. Muka Fang nampak tidak larat untuk habiskan pancake yang keempat dia. Seterusnya, Boboiboy mengambil gambar Gopal yang masih lagi bersemangat. Dia makan pancake itu secara laju. Faye pula, dia tidak pandang kanan dan kirinya. Dia hanya tumpukan kepada pancake dan kepada dirinya juga. Bella seperti dia berada di syurga nutella

"Hantu nutella betul si Bella ni.. hehehe.." bisik Boboiboy

Manakala Harraz pula, masih bersopan lagi seperti biasa. Muka dia kelihatan tenang sahaja. Ramai pula budak perempuan teruja melihat Harraz dan bagi diri Harraz, dia rasa malu kerana ramai gadis berikan sokongan kepada dia. Mata Kaizo masih lagi perhatikan adiknya. Fang seperti hendak muntah di situ. Muka dia kelihatan kehijauan sedikit. Tidak lama kemudian, kepala dia terus terbaring di atas meja kerana tidak larat. Dia bagaikan hendak pengsan di situ. Akhirnya dia mengalah kerana dia tidak sanggup lagi makan pancake. Boleh naik muak dia rasa. Bella tergelak-gelak sambil melihat Fang. Akhirnya dia berjaya kenakan Fang. Semasa Bella sibuk ketawakan Fang, dia tidak sedar bahawa Fang sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan lalu dia mengambil sekeping pancake untuk mencampak ke arah Bella. Tiba-tiba diri dia diheret oleh seseorang. Kaizo mengheret adiknya jauh dari situ

"ABANG! LEPASKAN ADIK! ADIK NAK KENAKAN SI MINAH TU!"

"Jangan nak mengegada!" kata Kaizo "Pergi duduk dediam dekat tempat berkelah kau"

"Tak nak" balas Fang "Sebab si pelik tu ada dekat sana. Nanti sakit telinga adik sebab dia tu jenis suka menjerit"

"Baguslah tu, pergilah temankan dia"

Fang rasa seperti mahu tendang kaki abangnya tetapi dia tenangkan diri dan harus bersabar. Jauh dari situ, Lily sudah pun siap membina istana pasir. Istana itu mempunyai beberapa cengkerang dalam pelbagai bentuk. Ianya dijadikan sebagai perhiasan untuk istana pasir tersebut. Lalu Lily tersedar bahawa dia seorang diri sahaja di situ. Kawan-kawan dia semua berkumpul di tempat pertandingan

"MA-MANA SEMUA ORANG!" Jerit Lily dengan perasaan cuaknya "UWAAAA! BBB-CHAN TINGGALKAN LILY SORANG-SORANG DEKAT SINI! TIDAKKKKKKK!"

* * *

Petang itu, Fang terlantar di atas katil bilik tidurnya. Tidak larat untuk bangunkan diri apatah lagi pergi membuat kerja. Perut dia terasa amat sakit. Kaizo rasa simpati dengan adiknya tetapi dia berdiam sahaja. Fang tidak menang di dalam pertandingan itu tadi. Malah kawan-kawan dia juga gagal memenangi pertandingan itu. Faye juga turut gagal tetapi masing-masing tetap tersenyum riang

"Sakit perut? Berapa keping kau makan tadi?"

"Lebih daripada 5" jawab Fang dengan nada yang lemah

"Itu pun boleh sakit perut" Kaizo gelengkan kepalanya "Kau berehat sahaja malam ni. Pergi tidur, esok kau nak bawa si Sai dan Shielda jalan-jalan dekat bandar"

"Rasanya.. esok adik nak duduk rumah.. rasa macam nak demam"

"Alasan betul kau" bisik Kaizo "Kalau begitu, biar kawan-kawan kau sahaja yang bawa mereka. Kau duduk sahaja di rumah, jangan nak pergi mana-mana. Kalau tidak, aku akan menghukum kau"

"Terima kasih abang ku yang terlebih kacak" Fang tersengih lemah kepada abangnya

Tiba-tiba Idoli masuk ke dalam bilik dengan membawa semangkuk sup. Dia berikan mangkuk itu kepada Fang

"Nah, Idoli buatkan sup untuk abang Fang. Rasalah" kata Idoli sambil tersenyum ikhlas "Kakak Shielda dan abang Sai tengah makan sup tu dekat bawah"

Fang bangunkan sedikit badannya dan lalu ambil mangkuk sup itu. Kening sebelah dia terangkat apabila dia melihat sup itu berwarna perang dan ada beberapa ekor ikan bilis di dalam sup tersebut. Dia rasa ragu-ragu pula dengan sup tersebut

"Makanlah abang Fang"

Lalu Fang membuka mulutnya dan hirup sup itu dari sudu kecil. Rasanya agak manis dan ada rasa ikan di dalam sup tersebut. Dia tidak pasti sup apa yang dia sedang rasakan sekarang ini

"Sedap tu sup Idoli buat? Sup tu ialah SUP BISKUT KUCING!"

Fang tersembur keluar sup tersebut. Lalu dia tersedak kerana tidak sangka dia boleh makan sup biskut kucing. Fang mengesat mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya

"Sup biskut kucing?"

"Ha ah, Idoli letak biskut kucing dalam sup tu. Kenapa? Tak sedap ke?" Wajah Idoli berubah menjadi sedih "Ta-tapi.. kakak Shielda dan abang Sai elok sahaja makan"

"Adeh.. sebenarnya.." Fang tersengih kepada Idoli "Abang sebelum ni tak pernah rasa sup biskut kucing.. hehehe.. rasa dia memang unik"

"Wah! Rasa dia unik yea! TERIMA KASIH ABANG FANG! IDOLI PERGI AMBIK LAGI UNTUK ABANG FANG!"

Terus dia lari keluar dari bilik itu. Kaizo ketawa kecil sambil melihat adiknya. Dia tahu adik dia terpaksa habiskan sup biskut kucing itu dan dia pula, dia akan mencari alasan untuk tidak makan sup tersebut

"Abang.. apasal abang tak suruh Faye masakan?"

"Sebab dia dah tidur" balas Kaizo "Kenyang sangat makan pancake sampai tertidur dia dekat dalam bilik. Habiskan sup tu.. abang nak pergi mandi"

"Ta-tapi.."

Fang menggigil sebentar sambil melihat sup itu. Dia terpaksa makan sedikit demi sedikit walaupun rasa dia kurang menyelerakan. Dia terfikir, bagaimana Sai dan Shielda boleh tahan dengan sup itu? Agaknya mereka seperti Lahap juga? Takpelah, esok pagi dia buatlah sarapan pagi yang sedap-sedap untuk tetamu dia, fikir Fang. Esok dia terasa malas hendak bersiar-siar di bandar tapi dia kena buangkan sikap malas itu dan menjadi tuan rumah yang baik

"ABANG FANG! IDOLI BAWAKAN SATU PERIUK SUP BISKUT KUCING UNTUK ABANG FANG!"

Fang bagaikan hendak pengsan di situ. Dia berharap, perut dia tidak membuat masalah pada keesokan harinya..

To be continued

* * *

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Dee - Thank you kerana bagi kritikan kepada akak.. akak terima sahaja kritikan dan tidak pernah delete mana-mana kritikan yang akak pernah terima. Tentang watak Lynna tu.. akak tahu apa itu mary sue kerana akak sendiri pernah google dan akak juga pernah berfikir, adakah watak Lynna itu seperti mary sue? Akak cuba larikan watak Lynna daripada menjadi watak mary sue.. maybe akak tidak menonjolkan sangat kelemahan watak Lynna.. takpelah, mungkin lepas ni akak akan tonjolkan... sebenarnya, akak memang tiada experience dalam menulis. Akak tulis dalam fanfic ini untuk mencari experience.. akak memang minat menulis :) dan akak juga minat membaca. Dalam bilik akak ni penuh dengan buku-buku novel. Bukan setakat buku novel harry potter sahaja, buku lain pun ada contohnya, novel-novel dari Dan Brown, Alan Bradley, Louise May Alcott, Agatha Christie dan banyak lagi. Buku novel lain dari J.K Rowling pun akak pernah baca. Watak-watak oc yang lain pula, akak rasa.. akak sudah tulis siapa mereka dan latarbelakang mereka juga. Kisah-kisah silam mereka pun akak ada tulis.. tak tahulah kalau awak nampak ke tak tetapi para readers yang lain, nampak apa yang akak tulis selama ini dan mereka juga faham.. takpelah kalau tak nampak tapi akak akan lebih berusaha lagi untuk tonjolkan kisah mereka.. maaf kalau watak-watak oc akak menganggu awak, maaf kalau awak tidak berpuas hati dengan fanfic ini.. akak tak kisah kalau awak nak teruskan baca fanfic ini ataupun tidak kerana ianya bukan hak akak untuk menghalang awak.. dan satu lagi, ada aje scene-scene brotherly love diantara Fang dan Kaizo.. dan akak mahu kembangkan fanfic ini supaya ianya bukan kisah tentang adik beradik alien itu sahaja.. ada juga kisah yang memberikan pengajaran kepada kita semua.. sampai di sini sahaja akak tulis :)**

 **Lily - Hehehe... gegulingan lagi tetapi kali ini happy happy! Sebab author dah dapat komik boboiboy galaxy :3 miahahaha! nak peyuk peyuk Lily juga! hehehe.. tapi tak berjangkit ke nanti? err.. Lily chan jangan mengalah, buku komik bbb tu pasti akan kembali di kedai buku! hehehe.. cerita hiburan tapi ada pengajarannya xD setengah cerita author, hanya simple-simple dan tiada pengajarannya xD susah nak buat sesuatu cerita tapi author akan berusaha! Author akan berikan yang terbaik untuk para readers author! Hehehe.. Lily chan, author lihat dekat ig Boboiboy xD BBB-CHAN kena denda sebab pergi kenakan laksamana tarung.. bukan bbb-chan sahaja, Fang, Gopal dan cikgu papa pun kena denda juga xD dia orang kena denda ketuk ketampi.. kasihan mereka xD oklah, kita jumpa lagi!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	32. Tetamu Istimewa II

**Haluuu! Apa khabar semua? Author sihat-sihat di sini! Rasa macam nak makan burger aje xD ahakzz!**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tetamu Istimewa II**

Fang terjaga dari tidurnya kerana dia terkejut dengan satu jeritan dari seseorang. Dia menutup telinganya dengan bantal dan cuba hendak kembali tidur. Faye yang berada di bawah sedang menjerit-jerit di dalam dapur kerana ketakutan

"LI-LIPAS! SAI! TANGKAP LIPAS TU! AHHHH! LIPAS TU TERBANG!"

"BIAR AKU AJAR LIPAS TU! LEMPARAN KUALI HITAM!"

Fang terdengar beberapa pecahan kaca di dalam dapur. Dia tidak tahu apa yang pecah. Samada pinggang, cawan, mangkuk ataupun gelas yang pecah. Semakin lama semakin riuh keadaan rumah itu. Bunyi seperti ada benda jatuh pun boleh didengari oleh Fang

"ALAMAK! LIPAS TU PERGI SANA!"

"BERTENANG FAYE. AKU AKAN CUBA DAPATKAN LIPAS TU!"

"HATI-HATI SHIELDA!"

"BIAR IDOLI TANGKAP! TUKARAN KUCING!"

"IDOLI JANGAN!"

"MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW"

Fang sudah dapat bayangkan rumah dia bertukar menjadi kelam-kabut. Dia tidak sanggup melihat rumah dia yang bersih, terus menjadi kucar-kacir dalam beberapa saat. Lalu dia bangun kerana sudah tiba masanya untuk dia munculkan dirinya. Dia tidak boleh berdiam diri sahaja. Dia juga terfikir, mana abang dia? Tak kan suara garang abang dia belum muncul lagi? Atau abang dia pergi latihan tempur awal pagi lagi?

"KENAPA KORANG SEMUA BUAT BISING NI HAH!"

"Hah! Tepat pada masanya" bisik Fang

Dia keluar dari bilik itu untuk melihat abangnya bertukar menjadi singa. Dia tersenyum bangga dan tiba-tiba, mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat keadaan rumah dia. Senyuman bangga dia terus berubah menjadi ternganga luas. Kerusi sofa sudah jatuh kebelakang. Bantal-bantal sofa itu sudah melayang ke tempat lain. Ada beberapa serpihan kaca di lantai ruang tamu. Kesan-kesan tapak kaki kucing di lantai dan juga di permukaan dinding

"RUMAH AKU!" jerit Fang "TAK GUNA PUNYA LIPAS! INI SEMUA SALAH KAU!"

"Eh... ingatkan dia nak salahkan kita orang" Faye garu-garu kepalanya sambil perhatikan Fang menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di dinding denngan perasaan sedih

"LIPAS ADA DEKAT SITU!" jerit Shielda

Shielda cuba tangkap lipas itu dengan kedua tapak tangannya. Lipas itu terbang pergi ke tempat lain. Lalu ianya hinggap di atas almari buku. Mata Kaizo yang tajam itu, nampak di mana lipas itu berada sekarang ini. Lalu dia terjun dari balkoni rumah untuk pergi tangkap lipas tersebut. Lipas itu cuba melarikan diri tetapi Kaizo dengan pantasnya, dia mencantas lipas tersebut. Faye menjerit kerana lipas itu akhirnya terbelah dua akibat terkena pedang tenaga Kaizo

"HAHAHA! PADAN MUKA KAU!" Fang tergelak di balkoni koridor rumahnya

"YANG KAU TERGELAK-GELAK DEKAT SINI KENAPA? CEPAT KEMAS RUMAH NI!"

Fang merungut sedikit di dalam hatinya kerana bukan dia yang buat sepah tetapi dia terpaksa ikut cakap abangnya. Jikalau dia membantah, sudah tentu Fang akan dikenakan denda

"Abang aku dan hukuman.. mesti tidak dapat dipisahkan" bisik Fang sambil turun dari tingkat atas

"Apa kau cakap, Pang?"

"Adik cuma cakap.. abang nampak comel hari ni"

"Hmmm..." Kaizo terus angkat kening sebelah sambil perhatikan adiknya "Kau cuba puji aku ke?"

"Err.. takdelah.. hehehe.. adik bersihkan ruang tamu ni, baru adik kemaskan dapur"

"Bagus" balas Kaizo

"Fang.. biar kami bantu sekali" kata Shielda "Lagipun, kita orang yang sepahkan rumah ni"

"Jangan risaulah. Ini semua gara-gara si lipas tak guna tu" Fang tersengih sedikit "Korang kan tetamu.. tak baik suruh tetamu buat kerja"

"Takpe Fang, kita orang tak kisah pun. Kami akan bantu kau" kata Sai pula

Fang mengalah dengan adik beradik kembar itu. Lalu dia berikan arahan kepada mereka berdua. Faye juga turut menolong mereka mengemas balik rumah. Idoli masih lagi menjadi anak kucing. Dia mencuit-cuit lipas mati itu dengan kaki kucingnya. Selepas itu dia buat main. Orang lain sibuk kemaskan rumah, dia sibuk bermain dengan lipas sudah terbelah dua. Lalu Kaizo mengangkat anak kucing itu untuk dimandikan. Tiba-tiba Idoli berubah menjadi manusia kucing di dalam pegangan Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo nak mandikan Idoli ke?"

"Kau boleh mandi sendirikan?"

"BOLEH!" jawab Idoli

"Bagus.. pergi mandi. Lepas ni kita keluar"

"YEA! ABANG KAIZO NAK BELANJA IDOLI BELI MAINAN BARU!"

Kaizo terus tepuk dahinya sendiri. Idoli cepat pergi siapkan dirinya supaya diri dia wangi. Fang, Faye, Sai dan Shielda masih sibuk lagi mengemas. Sai dan Shielda kutip serpihan kaca dan letakkannya di dalam plastik hitam. Faye menyusun bantal-bantal di atas sofa yang sudah dibetulkan balik. Fang terpaksa bersihkan dinding dan lantai yang penuh dengan tapak kaki kucing. Dia rasa lega sedikit kerana television rumah dia masih elok dan tidak disentuh dalam kejadian tadi. Kaizo tidak pergi menolong, dia hanya naik ke atas untuk cucikan dirinya

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kaizo sudah pun keluar dari rumahnya bersama Idoli. Mereka terus menuju ke kedai Tok Aba. Fang, Faye, Sai dan Shielda juga turut ikut mereka sekali. Rumah sudah dibersihkan, maka mereka semua boleh keluar untuk berseronok pada hari minggu. Idoli melompat-lompat sambil berjalan. Dia juga membawa beg kecilnya yang penuh dengan mainan. Dia mahu bermain di kedai Tok Aba. Fang juga ada bawa begnya sekali tetapi bukan mainan yang dia bawa. Dia hanya bawa tuala, seluar pendek dan juga botol air

"KITA SUDAH SAMPAI!"

Idoli berlari ke arah kedai kecil itu. Lynna ada di situ juga sambil menjamu selera di kedai Tok Aba. Setelah Idoli tiba di kedai itu, terus dia peluk belakang Lynna. Dia gesel-gesel pipinya di tubuh badan Lynna. Hati Lynna terkejut seketika

"Idoli.. terkejut akak" Lynna tersenyum sedikit

"Hehehe... tak sangka kak Lynna ada dekat sini" Idoli panjat kerusi sebelah untuk duduk "TOK ABA! IDOLI NAK WAFFLE VANILLA SATU!"

"Amboi... sampai sampai aje, sudah order yea" kata Ochobot

"Ala abang Bobot.. Idoli tengah lapar. Abang Fang tak buat sarapan hari ni sebab dia cakap, kita semua sarapan pagi dekat sini. Abang Fang nak belanja kita orang kot"

"Bila masa abang nak belanja" Fang sudah pun tiba di situ "Abang Kaizo yang nak belanja"

"OHH.. kalau macam tu, bolehlah Idoli order macam-macam" Idoli tersenyum lebar di situ "Tapi yang takde chocolate lah"

"Sini ada makanan apa?" tanya Sai

"Hah, kedai atuk ni kebanyakkannya jual menu chocolate. Nanti atuk buatkan air hot chocolate untuk kamu" kata Tok Aba sambil tersenyum "Meh duduk dulu, biar atuk buatkan untuk kamu semua"

"Terima kasih atuk" balas Sai sambil mengambil tempat duduknya

"Shielda tak nak order apa-apa ke?" tanya Fang

"Hmm.." Mata Shielda membaca satu per satu menu yang ada di situ "Cekodok chocolate tu apa?"

"Cekodok chocolate tu.. MEMANG SEDAP!" Muncul Gopal dengan air hot chocolatenya "Rugi kalau tak rasa. Shielda order apa sahaja, aku gerenti Tok Aba akan buat punya"

"Kalau macam tu, aku akan rasa cekodok chocolate tu"

"Bagus bagus" kata Gopal sambil angguk kepalanya dengan penuh bangga "Lepas tu, kau order chocolate waffle letak chocolate syrup dan chocolate ice cream.. memang melayang lepas tu"

"Haih Gopal, kau yang nak makan ke? Atau Shielda yang nak makan"

"Hehehe... saya bagitahu sahaja makanan apa yang terbaik dekat sini" Gopal garu-garu kepalanya sambil tersengih "Mana Boboiboy?"

"Kejap lagi sampailah dia tu" balas Tok Aba sambil berikan hot chocolate kepada Sai "Nah, minum elok-elok"

"Terima kasih, atuk"

Fang dan Gopal perhatikan Sai minum air hot chocolate itu. Mula-mula Sai mengambil bau terlebih dahulu. Selepas itu dia hirup sedikit air tersebut. Wajah dia terus berubah menjadi gembira. Dia tidak pernah minum air yang begitu sedap. Lalu dia minum air itu sampai habis. Dia tidak dapat tahan minum air panas itu

"Satu lagi Tok Aba!"

"Eh.. cepatnya kamu minum" Tok Aba ambil cawan kosong itu "Sedap sangatlah tu.. nanti Tok Aba buatkan lagi"

"Korang lepas ni nak pergi mana?" tanya Lynna

"Shielda pergi jalan-jalan dengan budak-budak perempuan. Dia orang cakap nak bawa Shielda pergi shopping" balas Fang "Dan Sai pula.. hehehee... adalah rancangan kita nanti"

"Rancangan nakal ke?" Kaizo muncul di belakang adiknya "Kau jangan nak buat nakal pula. Kalau tidak, aku akan menghukum kau"

"Asyik nak hukum adik aje. Abang pergilah buat kerja lain dan bagi adik buat nakal satu hari tanpa kenakan hukuman apa-apa" Merungut Fang pada ketika itu "Bila adik buat nakal sikit aje, terus nak bagi hukuman. Adik tak buat apa-apa pun, nak juga bagi hukuman. Lepas tu cari alasan kenapa nak denda adik. Apalah salah adik ni. Abang tahu tak.. abang ada adik seorang sahaja. Bagilah kebebasan dekat adik. Satu hari sahaja adik minta. Bukannya selama-lamanya"

"Yelah yelah.. kau pergilah buat kerja nakal tapi jangan nak ajar si Sai buat benda nakal sudah. Kalau abang tahu-"

"Abang akan bagi hukuman dekat adik.. yea yea, adik tahu"

Hati Kaizo seperti hendak hempuk kepala adiknya tetapi dia tenangkan dirinya. Fang tersenyum sinis kerana berjaya membuat abangnya tidak memberikan dia hukuman pada hari ini jikalau dia buat benda nakal. Rancangan dia pada hari ini adalah untuk membawa Sai bersiar-siar di sekitar Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Harraz akan ikut sekali. Shielda pula, dia akan pergi ke bandar untuk membeli belah bersama Yaya, Ying, Faye, Bella dan juga Lily

"Idoli pula, tak pergi mana-mana?" tanya Lynna lagi

"Idoli nak duduk sini sahaja. Idoli nak main-main dekat sini. Idoli ada bawa mainan sekali" Lalu Idoli keluarkan sesuatu dari begnya. Dia letak mainan cicak plastik di atas kaunter kedai itu

"CI-CAK?!"

Lynna terus pencutkan dirinya. Dia lari jauh dari kedai Tok Aba. Mulut Fang ternganga sedikit keranan dia tidak sangka Lynna takut kepada cicak. Kaizo hanya menahan gelakan dia. Selama ini, dia nampak Lynna seorang gadis yang tidak takut dengan sesuatu tetapi pada hari ini, dia sudah nampak apa yang Lynna takutkan. Idoli terus keluarkan mainan dia yang lain seperti mainan katak plastik, ular plastik, buaya plastik, lipas plastik, kala jengking plastik, lipan plastik dan tikus plastik

"Idoli nak takutkan pelanggan atuk hari ni ke?"

"Mana adalah Tok Aba. Idoli nak main dengan kawan-kawan plastik ni.. hehehehehe... tapi tak tahu pula kak Lynna takut dengan cicak. Kasihan cicak, mesti hati dia sedih. Kejap lagi Idoli happy happy kan cicak" kata Idoli kepada mainan cicaknya "Abang Bobot nak main dengan cicak tak?"

"Errr... takpelah" Ochobot terbang jauh sikit daripada Idoli "Dulu panggil aku abang bebola kuning, sekarang jadi Bobot pulak.. adeh.. macam panggil Boboibot" bisik dia seorang diri

Lynna tidak kembali di kedai itu. Kaizo mula rasa risau. Lalu dia pergi ke tempat lain untuk menghubungi Lynna. Sementara itu, Fang, Gopal, Faye, Sai dan Shielda mula menjamu selera di kedai itu. Kawan-kawan mereka tiba dalam beberapa minit kemudian. Boboiboy sudah membawa beg kecil. Begitu juga dengan Harraz. Budak-budak perempuan pula, sudah memakai pakaian lawa. Mereka semua tidak sabar untuk pergi membeli-belah di bandar nanti. Lily memakai jaket berwarna hitam dan di bahagian belakang baju itu ada gambar wajah Boboiboy

"Adeh.. Lily ni" bisik Boboiboy sambil tepuk dahinya sendiri "Sai, Fang... korang berdua sudah bersedia?"

"Sudah" jawab Fang sambil kunyah cekodok chocolate dia yang terakhir

"Kita ke mana?" tanya Sai

"Kita pergi mengembara!" jawab Gopal "Tapi bukan di angkasa.. kita ke suatu tempat yang istimewa"

"Mesti kau akan suka nanti" kata Harraz

"Tempat apa tu?" tanya Sai lagi

"Tempat misteri" Nada Gopal berubah menjadi menakutkan "Bila kau dah sampai situ nanti, mesti kau akan berseronok sampai tak ingat dunia"

"Sudah sudah.. kau jangan nak takutkan Sai pula. Makanan kau dah bawa?"

"Makanan semua aku dah bawa! Ada dalam beg aku" balas Gopal kepada Boboiboy "Jom kita pergi!" Dia terus pergi mengambil begnya yang tersadai di dalam sebuah gazebo, berdekatan dengan kedai Tok Aba

"Aku dah tak sabar ni. Jom semua!"

"JOM BBB-CHAN!" Lily kelip-kelipkan matanya kepada Boboiboy "BBB-CHAN, Lily nak ikut boleh?" Tiba-tiba Bella mengheret Lily jauh dari situ "BBB-CHAN! JANGAN LUPAKAN LILY!"

"Hehehe.. yea yea, aku tak kan lupakan kau" kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih

Lily melambai-lambai ke arah Boboiboy dengan perasaan sedihnya. Kini hanya tinggal budak-budak lelaki sahaja di kedai Tok Aba. Mereka semua sudah pun siap menjamu selera. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Harraz dan Sai bergerak terus mulakan pengembaraan mereka. Sai tidak tahu kemana mereka akan bawa dia pergi, tetapi hati dia sudah mula teruja. Manakala budak-budak perempuan pula, mereka terus ke bandar untuk membeli-belah. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke bandar, Shielda hanya berdiam diri sahaja kerana dia tidak tahu apa yang dia hendak borakkan. Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily sudah kenal satu sama lain. Shielda rasa malu sedikit

"Shielda-san! Shielda jangan malu-malu dengan kita orang" kata Lily dengan senyuman manisnya "Shielda-san pun kenalah senyum-senyum macam kita orang juga"

"Kenapa?" tanya Shielda dengan nada serius

"Sebab.. sebab..." Lily garu-garu kepalanya untuk mencari jawapan

"Supaya kita nampak manis bila senyum"

"Hah! Betul kata Yaya tu" Lily berikan senyuman lebar dia kepada Shielda "Tak best kalau asyik serius sahaja. Nanti semua orang ingat kita ni tegas semacam, macam abang Kaizo"

"Tapi itu memang sifat aku" Shielda mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit biru pada pagi itu "Aku sentiasa diajar menjadi seseorang yang tegas tapi aku tidaklah segarang Kaizo"

"Hmm... boleh dikatakan alien-alien dari stesen TAPOPS, semuanya nampak serius aje yea"

"Betul tu Lily" balas Shielda "Tapi ada waktunya, aku akan senyum. Kalau nak dibandingkan diri kami dan si Fang tu, dia takdelah serius mana. Nak kata garang, tak juga tapi suka mengamuk"

"Kami sudah biasa dengan perangai dia yang suka mengamuk.. hehehe.. dia tu panas baran" ujar Yaya "Panas baran pun tapi hati dia tetap baik"

"Betul betul! Lily sokong sahaja! Hehehee... tapi kan tapi kan.." Lily terbayangkan wajah Boboiboy "MY BBB-CHAN LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA SI LANDAK TU!"

"Landak?" Shielda mengangkat kening sebelah

"Maaflah, kawan kami ni suka panggil Fang tu landak" jelas Bella

"Oh.. tapi dekat stesen TAPOPS tu, ada yang tidak segarang mana.. seperti Laksamana Tarung. Dia garang ikut waktu sahaja tapi bila time dia sedang berehat, hati dia lembut. Dia tu ada keunikan dia yang tersendiri"

"Wuuuu... apa keunikan dia?" tanya Lily

"Dia pandai menganyam baju" Shielda mula tersenyum "Dia pernah ajar kami tapi.. nampaknya, kami gagal dalam ajaran dia"

"Woo.. tak sangka pula Laksamana Tarung pandai menganyam"

"Tahu takpe Ying.. bolehlah aku minta tunjuk ajar dari dia" Mata Faye sudah bersinar-sinar "Aku akan pastikan Laksamana Tarung ajar aku untuk menganyam baju dan bila aku sudah mahir, aku akan buatkan baju khas untuk dia! Aku akan panggil dia sifu Laksamana Tarung!"

"Amboi kau, suka betul tapi bukan ke sudah tahu menjahit baju?"

"Betul tu Bella tapi aku nak belajar lagi. Aku nak menuntut ilmu dari sifu Laksamana Tarung! Lepas tu, aku akan buka butik aku sendiri. Aku akan pastikan jenama aku terkenal di seluruh galaxy!"

"Besar betul impian kau"

"Terima kasih Shielda" Faye peluk tubuh badannya sambil terbayangkan apabila dia sudah berjaya "Walaupun aku tidak ikut jejak langkah Fang dan abang Kaizo, aku akan pastikan aku tidak ketinggalan seperti mereka. Aku juga ingin berjaya dan buktikan kepada semua orang yang aku boleh!"

"Lily akan sentiasa berikan sokongan kepada Faye" Lily mengusap air matanya "Lily juga ingin berjaya seperti Faye.. LILY INGIN MEMPERKENALKAN KEREPEK PISANG DI SELURUH GALAXY! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Tapi impian Lily yang sebenarnya adalah untuk sambung belajar di negara jepun!"

"Rasa cemburu pula bila kamu semua ada impian yang tersendiri"

"Kau mesti ada juga, Shielda"

"Adalah juga, Ying" Shielda berjalan di sebelah Ying. Lalu mereka belok ke kanan "Impian aku adalah untuk menjadi seorang adiwira yang sama hebat seperti Laksamana Tarung dan juga Kapten Kaizo"

"Lily yakin bahawa Shielda-san boleh menjadi seperti mereka! Ganbatte ne Shielda-san!"

"Err.. Ganbatte?" Shielda tidak tahu apa maksud ayat itu

"Hehe.. maksudnya ialah GOOD LUCK SHIELDA-SAN!" Lily terus peluk bahagian tepi Shielda tanpa rasa segan silu "Shielda ni comel sangat!"

"Adeh.. Lily ni terlalu peramah sangat.. hehe"

"Tahu takpe Yaya tapi asalkan dia gembira dan tetamu istimewa kita pun rasa gembira juga" jelas Bella "Seronok juga ada kawan baru dari angkasa tapi sayangnya, mereka datang ke sini untuk bercuti sahaja"

"Hmm.. agaknya, TAPOPS bagi tak dia orang tinggal sini" Faye mula terbayangkan wajah Kokoci yang garang "Mesti Kommander Kokoci tak bagi.. takpelah, asalkan kita dapat jumpa daripada tak dapat jumpa langsung"

Para gadis itu maju ke depan kerana mereka sudah hampir tiba di bandar Pulau Rintis. Mereka lalu di tepi taman bunga pulau itu. Mata Shielda terbuka luas melihat keindahan bunga-bunga yang ada di dalam taman itu. Dia masih ingat lagi kebun bunga di dunia fantasi. Semuanya sangat menakjubkan, bagaikan dia tidak mahu tinggalkan tempat itu. Shielda tersenyum bahagia melihat anak-anak kecil bermain di taman permainan bersama ibu bapa mereka ataupun dengan kawan-kawan mereka. Beberapa minit kemudian, mereka sudah pun tiba di bandar pulau itu. Kedai pertama sekali mereka pergi adalah kedai butik. Faye dan Lily sudah membawa Shielda ke sebuah kedai butik yang berdekatan

"Habislah Shielda.. mesti dia kena cuba setiap baju yang dia orang ambil nanti"

"Tahu takpe Yaya tapi mesti seronok!" kata Ying kepada kawan baiknya "Mari kita pergi!"

Apabila mereka sudah tiba di hadapan kedai butik itu, Faye mengajak Shielda masuk ke dalam kedai itu. Setiap pakaian di dalam butik tersebut, semuanya nampak bergaya dan berwarna-warni. Ianya tidak nampak seperti apa yang Shielda mahukan. Bagi dia, ianya tidak sesuai untuk diri dia. Lily sudah mengambil beberapa baju yang bukan mengikut gaya Shielda. Kesemuanya adalah pakaian yang Lily minat. Shielda terpaksa mencuba satu per satu, dari seluar jeans ke jaket denim yang bermanik-manik, Semuanya rasa tidak sesuai dengan Shielda

"Hmm..." Yaya terfikirkan sesuatu "Jom kita ke kedai lain pula tapi kali ini, aku yang pilih!"

"Ok!" kata Lily dan Faye secara serentak

* * *

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Harraz dan Sai sudah pun tiba di destinasi mereka iaitu tempat yang terkenal dengan perkhemahan. Selalunya orang-orang muda yang suka berkhemah di dalam hutan. Mereka mula masuk ke dalam kawasan hutan itu. Sebuah pintu gerbang itu menjadi tempat masuk utama. Mereka berjalan di atas laluan yang berbatu-bata itu. Bunyi-bunyi burung berkicauan, serangga berterbangan di sana sini dan juga air sungai yang mengalir, boleh didengari oleh mereka. Di situ, ada beberapa kumpulan remaja sedang berseronok bermandi-manda di dalam sungai. Mereka tergelak riang bersama rakan-rakan mereka. Ada sebuah keluarga yang tidak jauh dari situ, sedang sibuk menjamu selera di dalam sebuah pondok yang tersedia di tempat itu. Mereka tidak berhenti di situ kerana mereka ingin masuk lagi dalam. Perjalanan mereka masih jauh lagi

"Wei Boboiboy, kau nak pergi tempat air terjun ke?"

"Yelah Gopal" balas Boboiboy "Lagi jauh, lagi best"

"Adeh.. malasnya nak jalan jauh-jauh" mengeluh Gopal "Sudahlah beg aku ni berat, banyak sangat makanan aku bawak"

"Kau ingat kau sorang sahaja beg berat, beg aku pun berat" marah Fang

"Hmm.. yelah, beg korang pun berat kecuali Sai. Dia tak bawak apa-apa pun. Cemburu aku" Gopal mengeluh lagi

"Kau nak tolong bawakan beg kau?"

"KAU NAK TOLONG AKU KE, SAI?" Gopal terus keluarkan begnya dan berikan kepada Sai "Terima kasih Sai. Aku sangat gembira kerana sudi mengangkat beg berat ni"

"Takpe.. aku sebenarnya tak kisah pun" Sai memakai beg itu. Memang betul kata Gopal tadi, ianya memang berat seperti ada batu di dalam beg itu "Makanan apa yang kau bawa?"

"Wei, kau bawa makanan batu ke?" tanya Fang dengan nada kemarahan dia

"Dey! Mana ada! Mak aku ada buatkan mee goreng sedap! Lepas tu, makanan lain aku tambahkan.. hehe.. dah dah, jom kita teruskan lagi"

"Kalau makanan tak cukup nanti, aku adalah bawa sedikit makanan" kata Harraz yang ada di belakang mereka "Harap korang sukalah nanti sebab aku sendiri yang buat"

"Wah! Bagus tu Harraz! Aku akan cuba makanan yang kau buat tu nanti"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy tapi jangan marah kalau tak sedap" Harraz tersengih sedikit

Mereka berlima terpaksa mendaki bukit sedikit. Tempat yang mereka ingin pergi itu, ianya memang agak jauh tetapi berbaloi. Sai tidak rasa begitu penat kerana hati dia terasa seronok dengan pengembaraan ini. Gopal kelihatan penat dan dia meminta mereka duduk berehat terlebih dahulu. Gopal baringkan dirinya di atas tanah yang penuh dengan daun-daun kering

"Penat betul kau ni"

"Dah tu, banyak sangat berjalan.. penatlah aku" balas Gopal kepada Fang "Aku rasa macam nak tidur dekat sini"

"Kau jangan nak tidur, Gopal. Kita nak dekat sampai dah pun"

"Yea ke Boboiboy"

"Betul" Boboiboy berikan botol air dia kepada Gopal "Nah, minum air aku"

"Terima kasih kawan ku" Gopal dudukkan dirinya sambil mencapai botol air itu dari tangan Boboiboy "Ermm.. korang tak nak makan dulu ke?"

"Kau penat campur lapar ke?"

"Yelah.. aku bila penat, mesti lapar.. tak pun kalau aku lapar, mesti aku penat" jawab Gopal sambil tersengih kepada Fang "Begitulah nasib ku ini yang sentiasa kelaparan. Perut aku pun macam nak berbunyi aje"

"Kalau begitu, kita makan dulu sebelum sambung perjalanan kita" cadang Harraz "Lagipun dekat depan sana nanti, kita kena naik jambatan untuk sampai ke destinasi kita"

"JAMBATAN?!" Terkejut Gopal

"Kau tak pernah pergi sana ke?"

"Aku tak pernah, Boboiboy" Gopal kemurungan seketika "Aku setakat sampai dekat pintu masuk ajelah. Mana pernah sampai ke dalam.. adeh, jangan jambatan yang menyeramkan sudah"

"Hehehe.. dia tak tahu lagi tu" bisik Harraz kepada Boboiboy

"Eh, kau pernah pergi sampai sana?" tanya Fang

"Pernahlah juga tapi sekali aje" Harraz duduk di atas batu besar yang berdekatan di situ. Sambil dia bercerita, sambil itu dia keluarkan satu plastik makanan "Masa tu aku darjah lima lagi.. keluarga aku yang bawa kita orang ke sana. Time tu sebab nak meraikan kejayaan kakak aku. Jadi dia yang nak pergi lihat air terjun dekat sana"

"Ohh.. mesti bestkan time tu"

"Bestlah juga" Harraz bahagi-bahagikan sandwich telur kepada kawan-kawan dia "Aku hanya sekadar duduk tepi sebab takut nak terjun" dia tersengih sedikit

"Takpe, kali ni kau kena terjun juga! Tak boleh duduk tepi!" kata Boboiboy dengan penuh semangat. Lalu dia mengambil sandwich telur itu dari tangan Harraz "Aku makan yea.. hehehe.. mesti sedap"

Mereka berlima gigit sandwich itu sedikit. Wajah remaja-remaja lelaki itu berubah kerana rasanya, masin sedikit tetapi masing-masing tidak mahu kecilkan hati Harraz. Maka mereka makan sampai habis. Harraz tahu sandwich dia tidak begitu sedap. Dia tidaklah rasa begitu sedih kerana dia tahu, diri dia bukanlah pakar di dalam bidang memasak

"Fang.. kenapa kembar kau tak ikut?" tanya Sai secara tiba-tiba

"Kembar? Bila masa aku ada kembar?" Fang garu-garu kepalanya sambil fikirkan siapa kembar dia "Aku ada kembar ke selama ini?"

"Ala, yang si pendek, rambut macam kau dan pakai cermin mata tu" Sai cuba ingatkan balik nama budak kecil itu "Apa nama dia, aku lupa"

"Oh.. si Rizu tu" Boboiboy tersenyum sedikit "Dia tak nak ikut sebab.. sebab apa yea Fang?"

"Dia hari ni pergi rumah kawan baik dia" jelas Fang "Aku ada cakap dengan dia, kalau dia nak luangkan masa dengan kawan-kawan dia, pergilah. Aku tak kisah pun kalau dia nak ikut kita orang tapi jangan lupa dengan kawan baik dia sendiri"

Tiba-tiba Gopal rasa hendak menangis pula. Dia mengusap air matanya sedikit. Kepenatan dia terus hilang setelah dia habiskan kesemua sandwich yang ada di dalam beg plastik tadi. Dia tidak kisah rasa sedap ataupun tidak, asalkan perut dia sudah rasa kenyang. Lalu dia bangun dengan semangat baru

"Mari kita teruskan perjalanan kita!" Gopal mengetuai perjalanan mereka kali ini "Hehehe.. aku akan pastikan, pengembaraan kita ini amatlah berbaloi sekali untuk kita semua, terutama sekali si Sai!"

"Haih, terus bersemangat si Gopal ni"

"Tahu takpe, Boboiboy" bisik Fang "Apalah si Harraz letak dalam sandwich tadi tu, sampai bersemangat si Gopal"

"Err.. aku tak letak apa-apa pun. Hanya telur, mayonis, garam sedikit dan keju" jelas Harraz "Agaknya dia dah kenyang, terus bersemangat kot"

"Mungkinlah.. hehehee.. jomlah, sebelum si Gopal tinggalkan kita semua" Boboiboy kembali berjalan semula

Mereka sambung perjalanan mereka menuju ke sebuah jambatan tergantung. Jambatan itu tidaklah sepanjang mana tetapi ketinggian dia boleh membuatkan Gopal merangkak untuk menyeberangi jambatan itu. Di bahagian bawah jambatan itu adalah hutan belukar. Dari jambatan itu juga mereka boleh dengar pancutan air terjun. Mereka sudah semakin hampir di tempat itu. Boboiboy dan Fang berjalan di atas jambatan itu tanpa masalah. Sai berjalan sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahagian belakang kepalanya. Dia seperti sudah biasa berjalan di tempat yang tinggi. Harraz pula, walaupun dia takut dengan ketinggian tetapi dia tetap beranikan diri, asalkan dia tidak pandang ke bawah. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia boleh menyeberangi jambatan itu sewaktu dia kecil dulu. Satu langkah ke satu langkah dia bergerak secara perlahan. Gopal menelan ludah apabila dia pandang ke bawah. Jambatan itu bergoyang-goyang sedikit apabila dia mencecah kakinya di atas permukaan jambatan berkayu itu. Dia pejamkan mata sedikit dan lalu dia bukakan matanya sedikit. Dia terus berjalan sambil melihat belakang kepala Harraz. Boboiboy, Fang dan Sai sudah berada di penghujung jambatan tersebut. Harraz sudah pun berada di tengah-tengah jambatan. Dia berhenti dan mengambil nafas sedikit. Lalu dia teruskan berjalan. Boboiboy tidak putus-putus berikan sokongan kepada dua rakan lelakinya. Dia yakin mereka berjaya melintasi jambatan tergantung itu

"GOPAL! FIKIRKAN ADA AYAM GORENG DEKAT SINI!" jerit Boboiboy dengan penuh semangat

"Ok ok.." bisik Gopal. Lalu dia terbayangkan ada 3 ketul ayam goreng berada di hujung jambatan "Hehehe.. sedapnya kalau dapat makan ayam goreng sekarang ni. Apasal aku rasa macam nak patah balik dan terus ke bandar yea"

"GOPAL! Kau jalan macam biasa tapi jangan pandang bawah" kali ini kata pula Harraz

Harraz juga tidak mahu melihat Gopal berputus asa. Dia yakin orang-orang seperti dia dan Gopal, dapat memerangi ketakutan mereka. Walaupun jambatan itu bergoyang-goyang sedikit, dia tetap tidak cemas. Setiap langkah yang dia ambil, dia akan tenangkan dirinya dan fikirkan permandangan yang dia bakal dapat dilihat nanti. Sedikit lagi dia tiba di pengakhir jambatan itu

"Sedikit lagi Harraz! Aku tahu kau boleh! Kau cekal dalam menghadapi cabaran ini!"

Harraz terus maju ke depan tetapi kali ini pergerakan dia lebih laju sebaik sahaja dia diberikan kata-kata semangat dari Boboiboy. Akhirnya dia berjaya menyeberangi jambatan tergantung itu tanpa masalah. Dia bangga dengan dirinya. Sekarang ini, mereka terpaksa tunggu giliran Gopal untuk habis menyeberangi jambatan itu. Gopal berjalan agak perlahan. Fang sudah mula hilang sabar, lalu dia keluarkan harimau bayangnya

"Wei, kau janganlah takutkan Gopal macam tu pulak"

"Ala Boboiboy.. dia tu lambat sangatlah" marah Fang "Bagilah aku cepatkan sedikit dia tu"

"Kau ni.. tak baik tau buat macam tu dekat kawan sendiri"

"Yelah yelah.. aku tak buatlah" Fang terus hilangkan harimau bayang dia "Entah sampai bila si Gopal tu nak sampai sini"

"Kejap lagi sampailah dia tu" kata Sai. Dari tadi, dia hanya duduk senyap sahaja. Dia memang seorang yang pendiam dan tidak banyak cakap "Baik kau duduk dan berehat sahaja dulu"

Fang mengalah, dia duduk bersila di bawah pokok sambil pejamkan matanya untuk tenangkan diri dia. Boboiboy masih lagi menunggu Gopal di hujung jambatan. Dia tidak akan duduk atau pergi ke mana-mana kerana dia tidak mahu Gopal keseorangan di jambatan itu. Lebih kurang 15 minit kemudian, Gopal berjaya mengharungi jambatan tergantung itu walaupun memakan masa yang agak lama sedikit. Terus dia rebah di atas tanah kerana kepenatan

"Bagi aku rehat 30 minit"

"Woi! Tak kan nak asyik rehat sahaja.. entah bila kita nak sampai, agak-agaknya malam nanti baru sampai tempat air terjun tu"

"Janganlah marah dia Fang. Lagipun dia sudah berjaya menyeberangi jambatan tu. Jadi kita bagi dia rehat 10 minit"

"5 minit sahaja" kata Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Hmm.. yelah, 5 minit sahaja" Boboiboy terus bersilang tangan "Gopal, kau rehat ok"

"Baiklah, Boboiboy. Bagi aku tidur boleh?"

Terus Gopal menggigil ketakutan apabila melihat tubuh badan Fang sudah diselubungi dengan kuasa bayangnya. Dia tidak jadi untuk tidur di situ. Lalu dia duduk sambil menikmati keindahan hutan-hutan di situ berserta dengan angin yang sepoi-sepoi bahasa. Pemikiran mereka menjadi tenang seketika apabila tiadanya bunyi trafik, tiada asap-asap tebal dari kenderaan, tiada pencemaran bunyi dan mereka rasa ingin tidur di situ. Mata Gopal sudah semakin kuyu. Lalu Fang cubit lengan Gopal sedikit

"ADOI!"

"Hah! Cuba nak tidur yea" marah Fang

"Dey! Aku mana ada nak tidur. Aku cuma tengah menikmati keindahan dekat sini"

"Hmm.. boleh percaya ke ni?" Fang mengusap dagunya sambil perhatikan Gopal "Sudahlah, jom kita pergi daripada aku mengamuk dekat dalam hutan ni"

Fang terus berjalan ke depan tanpa pedulikkan tentang kawan dia yang lain. Harraz dan Sai cepat-cepat mengikut Fang dari belakang. Boboiboy hanya gelengkan kepala dia sahaja. Lalu dia menarik tangan Gopal untuk bangun dari situ. Selepas itu, mereka berdua sambung berjalan. Gopal nampak sedikit sedih kerana dia masih lagi rasa penat. Boboiboy berjalan di sebelah Gopal walaupun pergerakan mereka perlahan asalkan mereka sampai di tempat itu

* * *

"WUUUUUUUU! BAJU MUSLIMAH WARNA HIJAU! SESUAI UNTUK SHIELDA-SAN!"

Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar, bagaikan dia terpesona dengan sepasang baju jubah dan seluarnya yang lawa itu. Jubah itu mempunyai ukiran jahitan berbentuk bunga di bahagian kanan. Manakala sebelah kiri jubah itu hanyalah kosong sahaja. Bella dan Faye tersengih kepada pekerja kedai pakaian muslimah

"Maaf yea. Kawan saya tu terlampau teruja sangat" kata Faye

"Hehehe.. takpe" balas pekerja wanita itu

Shielda keluar dari bilik penyalinan baju. Dia rasa agak malu sedikit dengan pakaian baju kurung berwarna pink itu. Dia nampak comel dan ayu dengan pakaian itu. Yaya dan Ying nampak ketidakpuasan hati di mata Shielda. Mungkin baju itu tidak menarik di hati Shielda. Lalu Yaya bertanya

"Kenapa Shielda? Kau tak berapa suka ke?"

"Aku suka" jawab Shielda dengan sopannya "Aku bukannya mahu kecewakan hati kamu semua cuma... aku lebih selesai memakai pakaian yang serba besi. Baju ni memang membuatkan diri aku kelihatan ayu tapi.. itulah sifat aku, sudah selesa memakai baju besi aku"

"Hehehe.. tapi Shielda, dekat bumi ni.. takde jual baju besi" kata Yaya

"Agaknya dia nak baju Iron Man kot" kata Lily sambil fikirkan sesuatu "Tapi mana nak cari Tony Stark sekarang ni.. lebih-lebih lagi, dia wujud ke?"

"Aduh.. Lily sayang.." Bella belai kepala Lily sedikit "Tony Stark tak wujud yea. Ini mesti selalu sangat tengok video Robert Downey Junior sampai ingatkan dia tu Tony Stark"

"Hehehe.. betul betul!" kata Lily sambil angguk kepalanya "Jom kita ke kedai pakaian lain pula!"

"Jadi kau tak nak baju kurung ni?" tanya Yaya

"Terima kasih tapi aku tak tahu bila aku boleh pakai baju ni.. yelah, aku sentiasa ada misi sampai tiada masa untuk bergaya" Shielda rasa serba salah pada ketika itu "Tapi.. aku suka tengok tudung-tudung di sini. Semuanya lawa"

"Kau ambik lah satu. Nanti kita orang bayarkan" balas Yaya

"HAH! Aku tahu" Mata Faye sudah membulat besar "Shielda pergi tukar baju cepat. Aku bawa kau ke kedai lain. Tudung tu biar aku yang bayar! Hehehe... aku guna kad kredit dari ibu bapa aku!"

"Err.. ibu bapa kau tak marah ke?"

"Tak Yaya, dia orang ok aje" jawab Faye

Shielda terus kembali ke bilik penyalinan untuk menukar bajunya. Faye, Bella dan Lily memilih kesemua tudung dalam pelbagai warna. Yaya dan Ying tegur mereka bertiga kerana terlampau banyak sangat mereka hendak beli tetapi Faye tidak begitu kisah. Dia beritahu Yaya dan Ying, ini adalah pemberian mereka kepada Shielda

"Agaknya.. macam ni lah kot kisah Faye terjadi semasa dia dekat sekolah lama dia dulu" bisik Ying kepada Yaya

"Mungkin tapi aku harap, tiada siapa yang mengambil kesempatan dengan kemewahan Faye"

"Aku pun harap begitu, Yaya" kata Ying

Bella dan Lily bukan seperti kawan lama Faye dulu. Mereka tidak akan mempergunakan kemewahan Faye untuk dapatkan sesuatu. Setelah mereka selesai memilih tudung yang sesuai dengan Shielda, mereka pergi bayar tudung-tudung itu. Shielda keluar dari bilik tersebut. Dia agak terkilan dengan mereka kerana terlampau banyak tudung yang mereka ingin belikan untuk dia. Shielda tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menolak pemberian mereka. Semua tudung yang mereka ambil tadi, sudah siap dibayar

"Faye.. kenapa banyak sangat tudung kau belikan untuk aku?" tanya Shielda dengan kemarahan sedikitnya "Aku tak tahu macam mana nak bayar nanti"

"Jangan risaulah.. ini semu aku yang belanja!" kata Faye "Hehehe... anggap sahaja ini adalah hadiah daripada kita orang"

"Ok tapi ibu bapa kau tak marah ke?"

"Tak.. mereka ok cuma jangan nak belanja yang melampau sangat" balas Faye kepada Shielda

"Faye, aku rasa.. tudung ini semua sudah cukup untuk Shielda. Tak perlulah beli baju, seluar dan kasut sekali"

"Ok Yaya" Faye terima sahaja "Aku pun tak kisah sangat, asalkan Shielda happy. Hehehe.. jom kita ke kedai MAKE UP!"

Lily terus berlari keluar dari kedai itu kerana dia tahu, kedai solekan itu mempunyai pelbagai jenama solekan dan semuanya jenama yang terkenal. Dia lebih gemar memakai solekan di situ daripada membelinya. Dia terbayangkan kedai itu seperti taman permainan buat diri dia. Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Shielda terus ke kedai itu. Hanya satu sahaja kedai solekan yang terdapat di bandar itu. Mereka tidak perlu mencari Lily di mana dia berada kerana mereka sudah pun tahu. Kedai itu tidak jauh daripada kedai butik pakaian muslimah. Ianya selang beberapa kedai sahaja. Semasa mereka sudah sampai, Lily sudah memakai blusher di bahagian pipi kirinya

"Kedai apa ni?" tanya Shielda

"Kedai make-up!" jawab Ying dengan penuh semangat "Tapi Shielda mahu ke kita orang make up muka Shielda?"

"Err.. tak perlulah kot" balas Shielda sambil masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut

Mata Shielda memandang setiap barangan solekan yang ada di dalam kedai itu. Dia tidak begitu tahu bagaimana cara pemakaian dia dan kenapa ada terlampau banyak sangat alat solekan? Dia melihat warna-warna gincu yang tersedia ada di sebuah rak khas. Ada pelbagai warna yang dipamerkan di situ kecuali warna hijau. Dia mengangkat salah satu sample gincu yang berwarna merah. Lalu Bella tersenyum melihat Shielda

"Meh aku pakaikan dekat bibir kau"

"Pakaikan dekat bibir aku?"

"Yea Shielda" Bella mengambil gincu merah itu dari tangan Shielda "Hehehe.. nanti bibir kau nampak menawan"

"Wuuu.. Shielda mesti nampak anggun lepas ni!" Lily sudah bertepuk tangan. Tiba-tiba dia terpandang sesuatu yang membuatkan hati gembira "EYELINER!"

Lily terus berlari ke bahagian eyeliner. Mata dia sudah bersinar-sinar dan lalu dia tergelak seorang diri. Yaya dan Ying tidak tahu apa yang Lily sedang ketawakan pada ketika itu

"Korang tak perasan ke, perangai Lily tu ada sedikit macam perangai Boboiboy Thorn"

"Yolah yolah.. aku pun ada perasan juga, Yaya" Ying telitikan telatah Lily pada ketika itu "Hehehe.. agaknya, kalau Lily dan Boboiboy Thorn jadi kawan baik, mesti lagi huru-hara jadinya"

"Hehe.. mesti menjadi bertambah seronok" kata Yaya "Alahai, macam manalah persahabatan mereka nanti. Tak dapat aku nak bayangkan"

Ying dan Yaya ketawa gembira di situ sehingga tidak sedar dengan perubahan di wajah Shielda. Wajah sang gadis alien itu sudah diberikan solekan yang lembut oleh Bella dan Faye sendiri. Shielda melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Dia seperti tidak berkata apa kerana dia tidak mukanya sendiri. Dia nampak lain tetapi dia rasa, itu bukan diri dia. Shielda tidak mahu hampakan mereka. Lalu dia berikan sedikit senyuman ikhlas kepada mereka berdua

"Weee! Cuba tengok mata Lily macam siapa?" Lily kelip-kelipkan mata dia kepada rakan-rakannya "Cubalah teka macam siapa?"

"Err.. entah" jawab Bella

"Macam Fang?"

"Salah Yaya, salah! Cuba tengok Lily pakai apa" Lily kelip-kelipkan mata dia lagi

"Eyeliner?" jawab Ying

"Betul tu! Tapi macam siapa?" Lily tersenyum lebar sehingga nampak gigi belakang dia

"Macam siapa yea?" Faye garu-garu kepalanya "Macam Boboiboy ke?"

"Salah juga sahabat baik ku.. mata Lily, macam mata KAPTEN ABANG KAIZO! Hehehe... dia kan suka pakai eyeliner. Wuuu.. kalau beli satu untuk dia, ok juga ni" Lily mengambil sekotak eyeliner sambil tersenyum bersendirian "Hadiah hari jadi abang Kaizo.. hehehe"

"Tapi hari jadi dia lambat lagi, Lily"

"Takpe Faye.. ini adalah hadiah hari jadi dia paling awal! Mesti abang Kaizo akan suka! LILY PERGI BAYAR DULU!"

Lily melompat-lompat sampai ke kaunter pembayaran. Mereka hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja kecuali Shielda. Dia ketawa sedikit kerana sikap Lily sangat mencuit hati. Dia bagaikan tidak mahu tinggalkan planet itu, terutama sekali meninggalkan kawan-kawan dia. Mungkin dia ada masa lagi, dia akan datang ke sini lagi. Selepas sahaja Lily selesai membayar eyeliner itu, Yaya cadangkan mereka pergi minum dahulu di sebuah cafe yang berdekatan

"Nak cafe mahal ke atau cafe yang murah ala-ala hipster?"

"Mana-mana ajela, Bella. Asalkan cafe" jawab Yaya "Tak pun kita try cafe tu.. aku tak pernah pergi lagi"

"CAFE YANG SANGAT ROMANTIK TU? CAFE YANG LILY NAK BAWA BBB-CHAN TAPI DIA TAK NAK TU! WEEE! LILY IKUT SAHAJA!"

"AKU PUN IKUT SAHAJA!"

Tiba-tiba Shielda cuba menjadi Lily. Para remaja gadis itu pandang Shielda dengan wajah terkejut campur kepelikan. Mata mereka terkebil-kebil melihat gadis alien itu. Shielda terus tersengih sedikit. Lalu mereka gelak ketawa di situ sambil berjalan menuju ke cafe romantik yang dikatakan oleh Lily tadi

* * *

Fang, Harraz dan Sai berdiri dengan teguhnya di tepi sungai sambil melihat keindahan air terjun di sebelah kanan mereka. Mata Sai tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat pada ketika itu. Hati dia mengatakan dia perlu merasai bermandi-manda di sungai itu. Tubuh badan dia sudah bersedia untuk menikmati air sungai yang segar dan sejuk itu. Fang dan Harraz sudah membuka baju mereka dan letakkan beg mereka di bawah pokok tinggi. Lalu mereka terjun masuk ke dalam air sungai yang sejuk. Badan mereka menggigil kesejukan, bagaikan mereka terkena ice tetapi mereka abaikan rasa kesejukan itu. Mereka mengusap wajah mereka yang basah itu. Rambut Fang bukan lagi seperti landak

"SAI! CEPATLAH TERJUN MASUK!" Jerit Harraz

"Apa lagi Sai, pergilah join mereka" Boboiboy sudah tiba di situ bersama Gopal "Lepas kita main air sungai, bolehlah kita duduk makan sama-sama nanti"

Sai terus membuka baju putihnya. Lalu dia berlari dan terjun ke dalam sungai itu dengan gembiranya. Dia tidak sangka air sungai itu sejuk, lalu dia menggigil kesejukan seperti Fang dan Harraz tadi. Badan dia rasa segar pada ketika itu. Lalu dia berenang ke sana ke sini tanpa hiraukan yang lain. Dia rasa bebas dari semua masalah dan juga bebas dari misi-misi yang dia perlu lakukan. Fang dan Harraz melihat sahaja remaja alien itu bersuka ria di dalam sungai. Tanpa disedari oleh mereka, percikan air tempias ke arah mereka berdua. Boboiboy sudah pun terjun ke dalam sungai itu. Gopal tidak terjun, dia hanya turun sedikit demi sedikit untuk masuk ke dalam sungai itu

"Sejuk bebenar air sungai ni" kata Gopal selepas sahaja dia mencecah kakinya ke dalam sungai tersebut "Menggigil badan aku"

"Ala, masuk ajelah" kata Fang

"Aku nak masuklah ni. Boleh sabar tak"

Lalu Fang berikan beberapa percikan air ke arah Gopal. Mereka berdua mula berperang air di situ. Boboiboy terpaksa duduk jauh sedikit daripada menjadi mangsa dalam pertempuran air itu, ataupun dia gunakan kuasa airnya untuk sertai perang air mereka? Adakah dia akan masuk dalam kategori nakal juga nanti?

"Takdelah, kau tak nakal macam dia orang"

"ERK! MA-MACAM MANA KAU BOLEH BACA APA YANG AKU FIKIRKAN TADI?"

"Errr..." Lalu Harraz tersengih sambil garu-garu kepalanya "Takdelah, aku nampak kau macam fikirkan sesuatu.. samada kau fikirkan diri kau nak sertai mereka atau duduk diam dan lihat sahaja. Kalau kau join, mesti kau ingat diri kau tu nakal. Itu yang aku teka tadi tapi... tak sangka pula tekaan aku betul pula"

"Pemikiran kau ni memang diperlukan untuk sertai pasukan TAPOPS" muncul Sai di sebelah Harraz dengan nada seriusnya "Pasukan kami perlukan seseorang yang cekap, pemikiran yang tajam dan dapat meneka apa yang mereka fikirkan"

"Tapi... tapi... aku ni jenis bukan berani sangat"

"Takpe Harraz.." Sai terus tepuk bahu Harraz sedikit "Kami boleh bantu kau di sana nanti"

"Te-terima kasih.. rasa segan pula dapat dijemput masuk ke dalam pasukan TAPOPS"

"Tak perlu segan. Ini adalah satu penghormatan dari kami" kata Sai lagi dengan nada serius dia "Nanti aku beritahu kommander Kokoci"

"Dey, tak kan dia seorang sahaja, yang lain mesti nak masuk juga" Gopal tunjuk diri dia sambil berikan senyuman bangga dia "Contohnya diri aku"

"Hmm... itu pun aku akan beritahu kommander Kokoci"

"Terima kasih Sai" kata Boboiboy "Kalau aku dapat masuk nanti, aku tidak akan sia-siakan"

Sai berikan senyuman dia kepada Boboiboy. Lalu dia kembali sambung berseronok di situ. Alangkah indahnya jikalau dia dapat turun ke bumi setiap hari tapi apa boleh buat, jikalau dia selalu diberikan misi-misi untuk menyelamatkan power sphera. Mungkin cuti dia yang seterusnya, dia akan datang ke sini lagi atu mungkin juga dia pulang ke planet asal dia. Sudah sekian lama dia tidak pulang ke kampung halaman dia. Bagaimana agaknya kehidupan keluarga dia di sana? Adakah mereka semua sihat? Sai sudah mula rindukan kampung halaman dia

"Korang.. aku sebenarnya ada sesuatu nak beritahu.."

"Apa dia Sai?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kau nak kahwin ke?" Terus Fang tepuk kepala Gopal "DEY! Aku bergurau ajelah"

"Bergurau apa kebendanya!" marah Fang "Kau ni tak habis-habis dengan kahwin. Nanti aku kahwinkan kau dengan alien dari planet lain, baru kau tahu"

"Sudah sudah.. jangan nak bergaduh. Nanti aku ketuk kepala korang"

Terus Fang dan Gopal berikan percikan air ke arah Boboiboy. Mereka kembali berperang air semula di dalam sungai itu. Harraz tersengih sambil melihat mereka bertiga. Lalu dia bertanya kepada Sai

"Kau tadi nak beritahu apa dekat kita orang?"

"Hmmm.. sebenarnya aku kena kembali ke stesen TAPOPS esok" Sai kelihatan sedih apabila dia menyampai berita itu "Kommander suruh kami pulang awal"

"HAH! KAU NAK BALIK DAH!" Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal menjerit secara serentak

"Awal betul kau kena balik"

"Yea Boboiboy" balas Sai "Kommander hubungi kami malam semalam. Dia cakap, kami perlu pulang ke stesen TAPOPS pada hari esok kerana ada perubahan jadual. Tak dapatlah aku nak duduk lama sedikit dekat sini"

"Kalau begitu, hari ini juga kau kena berseronok sampai kau puas dan penat! HEHEHEHE! JOM LAWAN PERANG AIR!"

Sai angguk kepalanya kepada Boboiboy. Mereka berlima sambung bermandi-manda di situ sambil bermain perang air. Masing-masing bergelak ketawa sehingga lupa masalah dunia. Selepas sahaja mereka habis bermain di dalam sungai, mereka duduk di tepi sambil menikmati makanan tengahari yang dibawa oleh Gopal. Mee goreng yang disediakan oleh ibu Gopal. Selain itu juga, ada beberapa makanan lain yang dibawa oleh Gopal, contohnya chocolate yang sudah cair, kerepek pisang, biskut susu, roti berintikan kacang merah dan juga 5 air kotak soya bean. Mereka makan sehingga kenyang dan akan berpatah balik untuk pulang ke rumah

* * *

Cafe romantik kebiasaannya dikunjungi dengan pasangan kekasih ataupun rakan-rakan sebaya. Agak jarang sebuah keluarga mengunjungi cafe itu untuk duduk bermakan bersama-sama. Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily dan Shielda mengambil tempat duduk di bahagian luar cafe. Setiap meja di cafe itu di alaskan dengan sebuah kain berpetak-petak. Di tengah meja mereka pula, ada sebuah payung besar berwarna merah. Pesanan makanan mereka sudah pun dihidangkan di atas meja. Lima cawan teh oren, satu teko berkaca dan satu pinggan bertingkat yang dipenuhi dengan sandwich, kek-kek comel dan juga scone

"Kenapa yea, dia orang tak jual kerepek pisang ke, kerepek ubi ke ataupun kerepek bawang ke. Kan best kalau ada.. hmm.. hidup Lily tak kan sempurna kalau tiada kerepek"

"Merepek betul si Lily ni" bisik Bella "Ini kan cafe romantik yang sesuai untuk pasangan kekasih nak berdating.. hehehee"

"Kerepek pisang tak romantik ke?" Mata Lily terkebil-kebil melihat Bella

"Hmm... nanti kita buat kerepek pisang tu jadi makanan romantik ok" Faye tepuk-tepuk kepala Lily sedikit "Ok, jom makan! Aku sebenarnya memang sudah lama nak try cafe ni tapi.. kalau datang sorang, rasa macam sunyi aje tapi kalau datang dengan si Gopal tu, karang orang ingat yang bukan-bukan pula"

"Kenapa tak panggil kita orang aje?" tanya Yaya

"Sebab korang semua sibuk dengan kerja masing-masing" Faye kacau teh dia dengan sebatang sudu "Tapi takpe.. hari ini aku tak sedih dah! Aku gembira kerana akhirnya, impian ku tercapai!"

"Shielda.. makanlah. Janganlah pandang-pandang sahaja"

"Terima kasih Ying" Shielda pandang satu per satu makanan yang ada di pinggan bertingkat itu "Mana satu aku perlu cuba?"

"Hah, apa kata kau cuba scone ni" Yaya mengambil kuih scone dan letakkan di dalam pinggan Shielda "Scone ni sedap. Kau boleh sapukan dengan jem yang ada dekat sini. Strawberry jem ke, blueberry jem ke.. ataupun kau nak makan begitu sahaja pun boleh"

"Makan dengan nutella pun sedap juga" Bella terbayangkan makanan kegemaran dia iaitu Nutella

"Nutella tu makanan chocolate kan?"

"Betul tu Shielda!" kata Bella

"Maaf sebab aku banyak sangat tanya sebab aku mana pernah tahu tentang semua ini"

"Takpe Shielda, kita orang faham" Yaya tersenyum kepada Shielda "Tak salah untuk bertanyakan sesuatu"

"Korang semua memang baik, terutama sekali Faye. Aku agak malu sedikit nak terima hadiah pemberian kau ni" Kepala Shielda tertunduk sedikit. Dia malu melihat Faye ketika aku "Aku datang ke sini, tak bawa duit. Aku dan kembar aku, datang sini untuk melihat kehidupan Fang di planet ini bukannya untuk menghabiskan duit korang"

"Jangan risaulah, aku tak kisah pun"

"Betul ke Faye?"

"Betul Shielda" Faye terus tersenyum kepada Shielda "Kau tak perlu nak malu lagi. Kita kan nak berseronok hari ini. Tak nak sedih-sedih"

"Betul tu tapi... aku nak tanya kau Faye"

"Tanya apa, Yaya?"

"Kau jangan marah ok" Yaya diam seketika dan selepas itu dia mula bertanya "Masa dulu, dekat sekolah lama kau.. kau memang selalu sangat ke belanja kawan kau? Maaf sebab aku tanya begini. Aku takde niat nak buat hati kau tersinggung"

"Hmm.. takpe Yaya. Aku sebenarnya memang sudah lama lupakan perkara lama" Faye terus memandang langit biru "First aku belanja kawan lama aku adalah makanan. Dia orang happy aje sebab aku belanja. Aku ni suka tengok kawan-kawan aku happy, aku belanjalah dia orang macam-macam tapi semakin lama, semakin melarat. Dia orang nak apa-apa sahaja, dia orang akan pujuk aku untuk belikan. Jadi aku beli ajelah. Aku cakap, aku belanja tapi lama-lama aku sedar. Persahabatan kita orang selama ini macam palsu. Dia orang seperti mempergunakan kemewahan aku selama ini. Aku pun jarang ke sekolah dulu sebab nak elakkan diri daripada mereka"

"Maknanya, dulu kau kena buli dengan dia orang"

"Yea Bella" balas Faye "Buli suruh belanja itu ini.. tapi semenjak aku tinggal di sini, tiada seorang pun yang cuba menghubungi aku tapi.. aku tidak berapa kisah sangat kerana aku sudah jumpa sahabat sejati aku di sini"

"Cerita Faye.." Lily menghembus hidungnya di kain bersih "Membuatkan diri Lily menangis.. uwaaaa!"

"Aiyoo.. jangan menangislah, Lily"

"Maaf Ying.. hehehe.." Lily mengusap air matanya sedikit "Faye jangan risau, Lily dan Bella tidak akan buli Faye! Kami bukan seperti mereka!"

Faye kembali senyum bersama sahabat-sahabat dia. Lily suapkan sepotong kek comel di mulut Faye. Lalu mereka tergelak sakan di situ. Masing-masing berkongsikan tentang kehidupan mereka. Ada kisah sedih, ada kisah lawak dan ada juga kisah pelik tetapi kesemua kisah pelik-pelik itu, semuanya datang dari Lily

"Korang.."

"Kenapa Shielda?" Ying kunyah sandwich salmon sambil melihat Shielda "Kau ada soalan ke?"

"Tak.. sebenarnya aku nak beritahu. Esok aku kena balik ke stesen TAPOPS"

"Ke-kenapa Shielda-san nak kena balik dah?" Lily mula kembali sedih

"Ha ah, kenapa?" Yaya agak terkejut sedikit dengan berita itu

"Sebab kommander sudah panggil kita orang semenjak malam semalam lagi. Jadi hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku dapat bersuka ria dengan korang" balas Shielda dalam perasaan serba salah "Aku nak ucapkan terima kasih kerana bawa aku dan kembar aku jalan-jalan di Pulau Rintis. Sudah banyak benda kami lihat dan belanja. Mungkin satu hari nanti, kami akan kembali ke sini lagi"

"Kalau boleh, bawa si kuih koci tu! Lily nak buat perbandingan kepala dia dengan kuih koci.. hehehee"

"Kau ni Lily, suka bebenar cari pasal dengan alien-alien garang"

"Hehe.. biasalah Bella, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Lily!" kata Lily dengan penuh bangga "Hah! Nanti Lily bagikan hadiah kamus jepun dan juga kamus bahasa itik. Kamus ni, milik Lily sendiri. Jadi Shielda-san terimalah nanti ok. Lepas tu bolehlah kita ke negara jepun, cakap bahasa jepun dengan dia orang! Wuuu.. mesti best!"

"Bahasa itik tu?" Shielda tidak pernah dengar bahasa itik selama ini

"Bahasa itik tu.. manalah tahu ada gunanya nanti. Bolehlah Shielda-san berborak dengan alien itik yang ada dekat angkasa tu. Hehehe.." Lily mula bercakap di dalam bahasa itik "Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack"

"Err.. Quack?" Shielda balas balik sambil tersengih

Mereka tergelak di situ bersama. Shielda akan menikmati dan menghargai waktu itu bersama rakan-rakan bumi dia. Kenangan ini akan kekal di dalam memori dia buat selama-lamanya. Dia akan kembali ke sini suatu hari nanti

* * *

"Idoli! Tolong atuk hantarkan air ni dekat pelanggan atuk"

Idoli menukarkan dirinya menjadi manusia kucing. Pada ketika itu, dia sedang gigit ekor mainan cicak. Cicak mainan itu tergantung di mulut Idoli. Tok Aba tidak perasan dengan perbuatan Idoli kerana dia terlalu sibuk siapkan makanan dan minuman untuk para pelanggannya. Idoli mengangkat cawan hot chocolate itu dan lalu pergi ke meja yang memesan air itu. Sewaktu Idoli letak cawan itu di atas meja, salah seorang pelanggan di situ menjerit ketakutan

"CICAK!"

Mereka lari dari situ. Tok Aba mengeluh kecil dan terus menepuk dahinya

"Ochobot"

"Yea atuk"

"Tolong panggil Kaizo.. suruh dia bawa balik si Idoli" kata Tok Aba sambil perhatikan Idoli bermain dengan cicak mainan dia "Adeh.. langsung tak rasa bersalah budak ni" bisik dia seorang diri

"Baik atuk.. kasihan Tok Aba"

"Memang kasihan pun.. haih, rosak bisnes atuk hari ni"

Tok Aba kemurungan seketika melihat pelanggan dia menjerit dan lari kerana mainan Idoli bersepah di sekitar kedainya. Tok Aba sendiri tidak sanggup memarahi budak kecil comel itu. Dia terpaksa menghubungi Kaizo untuk membawa Idoli pulang ke rumah. Hehehe.. bertabahlah Tok Aba. Agaknya, pada ketika ini, kemana Kaizo pergi yea?

* * *

 **Hehe.. maaf yea kalau ending dia kurang memuaskan T_T**

 **Sesi membalas review!**

 **Floral Lavender - Hehee.. kenalah sentiasa berfikiran positif :3 Kalau asyik fikirkan benda yang negatif sahaja, semua benda tak boleh buat x( *peluk peluk lavender gak* Cerita author sentiasa ceria tapikan... author sudah lama tak buat kisah sedih.. hmmm... hmmm... nak buat kisah sedih tentang apa yea xD hehehe**

 **Lily - Patutlah Probe asyik cari pemukul lalat dia, rupanya ada dekat Lily.. hehehe.. Lily berjaya tak pukul Fang dengan pemukul lalat tu? xD takpelah Lily bising sorang-sorang dekat sini, author suka baca review Lily yang sentiasa ceria tu :3 sebenarnya, bukan Lily seorang sahaja yang kemalasan.. author pun sama juga xD miahahaha! Kemalasan melanda diri author ni tapi terpaksa siapkan juga! Tak boleh malas-malas.. kalau tidak, sampai bila-bila tak siap xD hehehe... oh yea, instagram Boboiboy kali ni tentang Cahaya rajin dekat bilik makmal.. rajin betul budak tu buat experiment tapi.. Daun dan Api main-main pula dalam experiment tu. Si Daun pergi minum air experiment +_+ last-last, Daun dan Api jadi kecil.. isk isk isk.. Muka Api masam aje sebab kena marah dengan Cahaya tapi.. si Daun happy semacam xD Mengikut kata Boboiboy, si Daun tu, perangai dia pelik.. ahakzz!**

 **Jumpa Lagi Semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	33. Dimensi

**Haluuu! Apa khabar semua? Sihat ke? Author dekat sini sihat-sihat sahaja**

 **Maaf sebab author lambat sangat update.. nanti baca pengumuman author dekat bawah sekali yea**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini (Penulisan author bukanlah yang terbaik. Author masih berusaha lagi untuk menjadi yang terbaik)**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Dimensi**

Gambar, kotak muzik, bunga segar, video-video lama, teddy bear dan juga kapal terbang mainan, semuanya tersusun di sebuah sudut yang khas untuk ibu bapa Fang dan Kaizo. Setiap objek yang ada di situ mempunyai sentimental yang tersendiri, contohnya kapal terbang mainan milik adik beradik alien itu. Ianya dibeli oleh ayah mereka untuk anak-anak mereka berkongsi mainan itu bersama. Video-video lama itu pula, semuanya dirakam oleh ayah mereka sendiri. Ada yang membuatkan Fang menangis seorang diri di dalam bilik sambil melihat video-video lama itu. Bunga segar itu pula, hanyalah hiasan sahaja. Fang yang letak di situ untuk menceriakan keadaan. Cincin, gelang dan loket berbentuk hati, Fang meminta abang dia simpan barang kemas itu ditempat yang selamat. Idoli, Faye dan kucing-kucing peliharaan mereka, tidak berani menyentuh barang-barang itu kerana ianya terlalu istimewa buat Fang dan Kaizo. Dalam sekelip mata sahaja, kesemuanya musnah akibat diserang oleh seseorang

"BERANI KAU MUSNAHKAN RUMAH AKU!"

"HAHAHA! Kenapa? Kau sedih aku musnahkan rumah kebahagian kau?" Lelaki itu ketawa besar sambil terapung di tengah udara "Aku akan musnahkan satu per satu, orang yang kau sayang, termasuklah rumah kau tu sekali"

Kaizo menggenggam kedua belah tangannya. Mata dia terpandang tubuh badan Lynna terdampar di luar kawasan halaman rumahnya. Gadis itu telah diserang oleh lelaki tadi ketika dia cuba melindungi rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Lelaki itu adalah bekas anggota TAPOPS. Dia hampir dilantik untuk menjadi seorang kapten tetapi akhirnya, perlantikan dia telah dibatalkan dan diberikan kepada orang lain iaitu Kaizo. Semenjak dari kejadian itu, lelaki asing itu terus berhenti menjadi anggota TAPOPS. Dia membawa dirinya pergi ke tempat lain dan mula merancangkan sesuatu untuk membalas dendam terhadap Kaizo

"Kau... kau memang tidak dapat dimaafkan" bisik Kaizo dengan air matanya mengalir "Kau... KAU AKAN TERIMA BALASANNYA!"

"Aku?" Lelaki itu terus berikan gelakan dia kepada Kaizo "HAHAHAHAHA! SEPATUTNYA KAU PATUT TERIMA BALASAN ITU! SEPATUTNYA AKU MENJADI SEORANG KAPTEN TAPI... KAU YANG DAPAT!"

"ITU KISAH LAMA! KENAPA KAU PERLU BERDENDAM DENGAN AKU SEBAB ITU PULA!"

"Sebab... kau selalu dipuji oleh Komander Kokoci. Kau selalu berada di atas dan aku selalu menjadi orang kedua. Selepas aku dapat tahu aku bakal dilantik menjadi kapten, aku gembira tapi.. kegembiraan aku hanya sementara sahaja" Lelaki itu tuding jarinya ke arah Kaizo "KAU MUSNAH IMPIAN AKU UNTUK MENJADI SEORANG KAPTEN! KAU RAMPAS PERLANTIKAN ITU DARI AKU!"

"KAU SILAP! BUKAN ITU YANG AKU MAHUKAN.. cuma aku tidak sangka aku dapat dipilih menjadi seorang kapten" kata Kaizo "Aku tidak tahu apa yang berlaku sewaktu itu!"

"DIAM!" Lelaki yang berambut keriting itu, dia mula halakan senjata pedangnya ke arah Kaizo "Aku akan hancurkan apa yang kau sayangi selama ini. Aku mahu melihat diri kau menderita sebelum aku hapuskan kau"

"Baiklah" Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaganya "Aku tidak akan benarkan kau musnahkan kehidupan aku. Kau sendiri akan terima akibatnya"

Lelaki yang bernama Victor itu, terus terbang ke arah Kaizo dengan kelajuan yang amat pantas sekali. Pedang mereka berdua bertembung di situ. Kaizo menggunakan kuasa tolakan tenaga dia untuk menolak Victor. Kuasa dia berjaya menolak Victor sehingga ke tembok pagar rumahnya. Tubuh badan Victor terdampar di dalam debu-debu tembok pagar yang sudah hancur sedikit. Lalu dia bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Kali ini, dia keluarkan sebuah bola besi. Dia akan gunakan kuasa bola itu untuk tambahkan seksaan di hati Kaizo

"Kau tak kan terlepas" kata Kaizo di sebalik debu-debu itu "Aku akan masukkan kau ke dalam penjara TAPOPS"

"Cubalah halang aku dulu" Victor bangun dari situ dan lalu dia melompat keluar dari debu-debu tadi "TAPI SEBELUM ITU..." Dia melemparkan bola besi itu ke arah Lynna "TERIMALAH HADIAH DARIPADA AKU DULU! HAHAHAHA!"

Kaizo mengalih pandangan dia. Bola itu terus terkena bahagian tepi Lynna. Satu portal bulat besar terbuka di permukaan lantai tanah. Di dalam portal itu ada sebuah pusaran yang cuba menarik Lynna masuk ke dalam itu. Kaizo menjadi cemas. Dia terus berlari ke arah gadis itu. Dia perlu selamatkan Lynna sebelum masuk ke dalam portal itu. Victor mengambil peluang itu. Dia melibas pedangnya dan lalu ianya mengeluarkan kuasa cahaya yang hampir sama seperti Boboiboy Solar. Kuasa cahaya itu menolak Kaizo masuk ke dalam portal tersebut. Badan Kaizo terseret dan bergolek masuk ke dalam portal itu Kaizo sempat pegang tangan kiri Lynna. Lalu mereka berdua disedut masuk ke dalam portal tersebut. Hanya tinggal pusaran hitam itu sahaja. Victor berjaya mengusir Kaizo dari situ. Portal itu mula mengecil dan lalu ianya hilang. Victor tersenyum bangga kerana ini adalah satu kejayaan besar buat dia

"HAHAHAHAHAA! AKHIRNYA KAPTEN KAIZO TIDAK WUJUD LAGI DI SELURUH GALAXY! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Dia tidak sedar bahawa jam kuasa Kaizo ada di situ. Sewaktu kuasa cahaya menolak Kaizo ke dalam portal itu, jam kuasa Kaizo tercabut dari pengelangan tangannya. Ada lampu merah sedang berkelip-kelip di jam kuasa itu. Pada ketika itu, Ochobot sedang cuba menghubungi Kaizo untuk membawa balik Idoli. Berkali-kali Ochobot menghubungi Kaizo tetapi tiada siapa yang menjawab

* * *

"Hmmm... Tok Aba.."

"Kenapa Ochobot? Masih tak dapat hubungi Kaizo?"

"Tak" kata Ochobot dalam sedikit kecewa "Tak tahulah kenapa Kapten Kaizo tak nak menjawab panggilan saya"

"Dia sibuk kot" balas Tok Aba sambil lap meja kaunter kedainya

"Tapi selalunya, kalau sesiapa yang menghubungi Kapten Kaizo, dia akan menjawapnya dengan segera"

"Betul jugak tu" Tok Aba mula rasa risau. Lalu dia berhenti lap meja kaunter itu "Ochobot, kau hubungi Boboiboy dengan segera. Atuk rasa ada sesuatu yang tak kena"

"Baik atuk"

Hati Tok Aba terdetik untuk pergi melawat rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Lalu dia memandang Idoli yang sibuk mengutip mainannya di atas rumput-rumput hijau. Mungkin dia sendiri membawa Idoli pulang ke rumah dan menyiasat apa yang berlaku terhadap Kaizo. Atau mungkin juga Kaizo pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Lynna dan tidak mahu di ganggu oleh sesiapa, fikir Tok Aba

"Mungkin juga" bisik Tok Aba

"Apa yang mungkin juga, atuk?"

"Takde apa, Ochobot" Tok Aba kembali mengelap meja "Kau sudah hubungi Boboiboy?"

"Sudah. Dia cakap, dia akan balik terus ke sini"

"Bagus" kata Tok Aba "Kalau boleh, hubungi budak-budak perempuan juga. Dia orang ada dekat bandar. Si Boboiboy tu, lambat lagi sampai"

"Hmm... entah-entah Boboiboy yang sampai dulu" balas Ochobot sambil menghubungi Yaya "Manalah tahu, dia guna kuasa dia untuk sampai ke sini dengan segera"

"Betul juga tu tapi apa-apa pun, beritahu Yaya dan Ying sebab atuk rasa tak senang hati pula"

"Atuk sakit ke?" Idoli muncul di hadapan Tok Aba dengan mata bulatnya "Atuk kalau sakit, atuk rehatlah. Nanti hati tu bertambah sakit lagi. Biar Idoli dan abang Bobot jaga kedai atuk. Idoli boleh buatkan waffle vanilla!"

"Alahai.. comelnya budak ni" Ochobot mengusap kepala Idoli

"Idoli pun memang comel pun.. hehehe!" Idoli tersenyum bangga dengan kecomelan dia "Eh.. kenapa gambar kakak Yaya keluar?"

Wajah Yaya terpacar keluar dari badan Ochobot. Lalu Tok Aba berkata sesuatu kepada gadis bertudung pink itu

"Yaya, atuk rasa tak sedap hati ni"

"Eh, kenapa Tok Aba? Ada sesuatu tak kena ke? Kami boleh datang ke kedai atuk dengan segera"

"Atuk tadi suruh Ochobot hubungi Kaizo tapi dia tak angkat pula. Boleh tak kamu tolong cari dia atau tengok-tengok dia ada dekat rumah ke"

"Baik atuk" kata Yaya di skrin kecil "Atuk sudah hubungi adik dia si Fang tu?"

"Tak tapi Ochobot ada hubungi Boboiboy. Tak tahulah berapa lama lagi dia nak sampai tu"

"Hmm.. kalau kecemasan, dia akan dengan datang segera. Atuk tunggu sahaja. Kita orang akan bergerak ke sana juga"

Skrin kecil itu terus hilang. Idoli terdengar perbualan tadi. Wajah dia yang ceria terus berubah menjadi ketakutan. Dia takut jikalau ada benda buruk terjadi terhadap idola dia iaitu Kapten Kaizo. Idoli mahu pulang ke rumah sekarang juga untuk mencari Kaizo. Lalu dia lari dari situ tanpa mengambil permainan dia. Tok Aba menyuruh Ochobot pergi temankan Idoli. Pada masa yang sama, Boboiboy Taufan sudah pun tiba di situ dengan hoverboardnya. Dia mendarat di hadapan kedai atuknya dan kembali menjadi Boboiboy asal. Beberapa saat kemudian, Fang tiba di situ bersama Gopal, Harraz dan Sai. Mereka semua menunggang burung garuda bayang

"Boboiboy!"

"Kenapa atuk? Sudah dapat menghubungi abang Kaizo?"

"Belum" jawab Tok Aba "Tapi Idoli dah lari balik rumah. Kau pergi periksa Kaizo dekat rumah"

Boboiboy angguk kepalanya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan dapati Fang sudah pergi dahulu kerana dia sudah risaukan tentang abangnya. Dia pergi menunggang helang bayangnya untuk sampai cepat di rumah. Fang tidak memikirkan apa-apa, hanya abang dia sahaja yang berlegar-legar di pemikirannya. Dia mula risau. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia bakal temui nanti. Pelbagai perkara yang Fang cuba bayangkan, antaranya ialah abang dia selamat berada di rumah dan dia dalam keadaan tidur sehingga tidak sedar dengan panggilan Ochobot. Dia juga ada bayangkan abang dia sedang sibuk menjalankan latihan tempur bersama Lynna di kapal angkasa. Selain itu, dia ada juga bayangkan abang dia diseksa oleh alien jahat. Dia gelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang semua perkara yang negatif. Air mata Fang mula mengalir keluar. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis, sedangkan dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi dengana abangnya. Sebaik sahaja dia sudah tiba di rumahnya, dia nampak orang ramai sedang mengerumuni di hadapan rumah dia. Apa yang membuat dia terkejut adalah rumah dia musnah. Fang terjun dari helang bayangnya dan mendarat di hadapan rumah dia yang musnah teruk itu

"ABANG!"

Fang berlari dan lalu dia tersungkur jatuh. Dia merangkak sedikit dan pegang cebisan-cebisan rumahnya yang sudah musnah sepenuhnya. Dia melempar batu-bata ke tepi untuk mengorek masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Pemikiran dia hanya terbayangkan abang dia terperangkap di dalam kemusnahan itu. Dia tidak henti-henti membuang batu-bata dan juga barangan yang musnah ke tepi. Orang ramai yang melihat ketika itu, cuba untuk hentikan perbuatan Fang tetapi sang remaja itu, mengamuk. Dia tidak membenarkan sesiapa mendekati diri dia atau hentikan perbuatan dia. Suasana menjadi pilu. Hanya tangisan dari seorang remaja lelaki alien sahaja menghiasi suasan itu

"FANG!"

Boboiboy sudah tiba di tempat kejadian itu bersama dengan rakan-rakan dia yang lain. Dia terkejut dan terus terduduk jatuh di atas jalan. Dia tidak berkata apa. Kawan-kawan dia juga tergaman seketika. Faye sudah pun lari ke arah Fang. Dia menjerit-jerit nama Kaizo. Idoli yang ada bersama mereka. Dia bagaikan hendak pengsan di situ. Dia menangis di dalam pelukan Ochobot. Yaya dan Ying cuba tenangkan Idoli. Bella dan Lily berpelukan kerana mereka tidak dapat menahan kesedihan di hati mereka. Lebih-lebih lagi melihat dua kawan mereka iaitu Fang dan Faye yang sudah hilang tempat tinggal. Harraz tidak berganjak dari tempat dia berdiri. Tiada satu patah perkataan pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Gopal, Sai dan Shielda turut rasa sedih pada ketika itu. Pada masa yang sama, mereka terfikir juga jikalau Kaizo benar-benar berada di dalam rumah itu atau di tempat lain

"Meow meow meow.."

"Pi-pi-pikachu? Shadow?" Idoli mengesat air matanya "Korang masih hidup lagi?"

"Meow meow meow meow"

"Macam dia orang nak beritahu sesuatu" bisik Ying kepada Yaya. Dia mengesat air matanya "Idoli.. kau faham ke apa yang dia orang katakan?"

"Fa-faham" Idoli duduk mencangkung di hadapan dua ekor kucing "Pikachu, Shadow.. ulang balik apa yang korang cakap tadi"

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow"

"HAH! Jadi abang Kaizo takde dekat dalam rumah tapi ada musuh datang dan buat dia hilang"

"Meow" kata Pikachu

"Meow meow meow meow" kata pula Shadow

"Kak Lynna pun hilang juga!"

"Meow meow" Pikachu angguk kepalanya kepada Idoli "Meow meow meow meow"

"Ohh... orang tu ialah alien jahat"

"Meow meow" Pikachu angguk kepalanya lagi

Ramai yang teruja melihat seorang budak memahami apa yang dua ekor kucing itu sedang katakan. Mereka seolah-olah terlupa seketika dengan apa yang berlaku dengan rumah kepunyaan adik beradik alien itu. Sewaktu mereka sedang sibuk mendengar perbualan antara dua ekor kucing dan alien kucing, Fang tiba-tiba berhenti mencari abangnya di bawah timbunan batu-bata itu. Pemikiran dia terlintas langsung tentang rumah dia dahulu sewaktu dia kecil lagi. Mata dia seperti nampak ibunya terbaring di atas timbunan batu-bata. Badan Fang mula mengeletar sedikit. Tangan dia bergerak-gerak seperti mahu menggenggamkan kedua belah tapak tangannya. Lalu wajah ibunya terpapar di dalam pemikiran dia. Wajah putih pucat berserta dengan darah mengalir keluar dari bahagian tepi kepala ibunya. Lalu dia menjerit di situ

"IBU! IBU!"

"FANG!" Faye cepat-cepat pegang kedua tangan sepupunya "Fang.. ibu kau sudah lama tiada. Kenapa kau menjerit nama dia?"

"Jangan kacau aku!" Fang lepaskan tangan dia dari pegangan Faye "AKU NAK IBU AKU! AKU NAK AYAH AKU! AKU NAK ABANG AKU! MANA DIA ORANG?"

"FANG.." Faye kali ini cuba memeluk sepupunya "Fang.. jangan begitu Fang.. ibu dan ayah kau sudah lama tiada. Abang kau mesti dalam keadaan selamat. Aku yakin, dia selamat" Tetapi di dalam hati dia, mengatakan benda lain. Dia melihat rumah kebahagian dia selama ini, semuanya sudah musnah. Dia menangis sambil memeluk sepupunya

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tak.. aku tak nak lepaskan kau" bisik Faye "Aku tahu.. kau menderita sekarang ini tapi.. aku masih ada lagi dekat sini. Aku sepupu kau"

"AKU NAK ABANG AKU! FAHAM TAK!"

Boboiboy bangun dari situ untuk pergi menolong Faye. Dia harus tenangkan Fang. Dia tidak mahu melihat kawan baik dia menderita begitu. Komander Kokoci sudah tiba di situ bersama dengan seorang professor dan juga Emmy. Dia mengarah orang ramai yang ada di situ untuk pulang ke rumah. Dia memberitahu mereka bahawa perkara ini adalah bukan perkara biasa. Mereka faham dan terus bersurai dari situ kecuali kawan kepada Fang dan Faye

"Komander, kenapa komander berada di sini?" Sai bertanya terus kepada komandernya sebelum Kokoci dapat jelaskan apa yang berlaku

"Aku berada di sini kerana ada perkara buruk yang berlaku sebentar tadi"

"Tentang Kapten Kaizo ke?"

"Yea Shielda" jawab Kokoci "Kapten Kaizo sebenarnya selamat tetapi dia telah tarik masuk ke dalam sebuah dimensi. Bukan dia sahaja, Lynna juga ditarik masuk oleh dimensi itu"

"Jadi betul lah apa yang dikatakan kucing tadi"

"Kucing?" Kokoci terus buka cermin mata dia untuk melihat Yaya "Apa maksud kau?"

"Err.. begini komander, Pikachu dan Shadow jelaskan kepada kami tadi dengan apa yang berlaku. Cuma Fang dan Faye sahaja yang tidak tahu apa yang berlaku" Lalu mata dia melihat keadaan Fang pada ketika itu "Nampaknya, trauma lama Fang sudah kembali"

"Trauma?"

"Ha ah Bella, dia pernah trauma pada ketika dahulu. Sewaktu kau belum pindah ke sini lagi" jelas Yaya

"Kasihannya landak trauma" Lily lap air matanya sedikit

"Macam mana nak tenangkan si Fang tu balik" tanya Gopal "Kak Lynna pun takde. Kalau tidak, boleh tenangkan pemikiran si Fang tu"

"Susahlah macam ni tapi.." Lalu Ying bertanya kepada Komander Kokoci "Macam mana kita nak selamatkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna dari dimensi tu? Ada apa dekat situ?"

"Hantu kot" Gopal terus ketakutan

"Tak habis-habis dengan hantu kau" Bella jentik sedikit dahi Gopal "Komander Kokoci mesti tahu bagaimana nak selamatkan mereka berdua?"

"Hmm... itu aku serahkan kepada professor Falcon dan juga Emmy"

"Terima kasih komander kuih koci" Berkerut dahi Kokoci. Lalu Emmy berkata lagi sambil keluarkan tablet dia dari beg Hello Kitty milik dia "Sewaktu Emmy ada dekat makmal tadi, Emmy terima isyarat kecemasan dari komputer. Emmy periksa ada sesuatu luar biasa yang berlaku di rumah abang beruang. Macam ada pintu portal terbuka dekat sini tadi"

"Yea, betul kata Emmy tadi. Pintu portal masuk ke dalam sebuah dimensi telah dibuka tadi" Kokoci memakai balik cermin mata hitamnya

"Tapi komander, bagaimana portal tu boleh terbuka?" tanya Shielda "Siapa yang buka pintu portal tu? Musuh kami?"

"Dia adalah bekas ahli TAPOPS" Professor Falcon menjawab soalan Shielda tadi "Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia telah masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa saya secara senyap. Saya dapat mengetahui tentang itu apabila dia berjaya mencuri salah satu ciptaan saya. Dia juga berjaya melepaskan diri"

"Apa yang dia curi tu?" Sai mula bertanya

"Dia curi sebiji bola yang dapat membuka pintu masuk ke dimensi lain" Lalu professor Falcon berkata lagi "Dunia dimensi ini, kita sendiri tidak dapat jangkakan di mana ianya akan membawa kita pergi. Mungkin ianya sesuatu yang menarik atau sesuatu yang boleh bertukar menjadi mimpi ngeri kita sendiri"

"Dimensi ni sama ke macam jam kuasa kita kena curi dulu?" tanya Gopal sambil melihat jam kuasanya

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak tetapi pintu portal yang perlukan jam kuasa kamu semua, ianya hanya untuk satu dimensi sahaja iaitu untuk membawa masuk makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dimensi itu" jelas professor Falcon "Malangnya, kita tidak boleh gunakan pintu masuk itu kerana bola ciptaan saya itu, hanya satu sahaja. Tiada yang lain. Kalau nak saya ciptakan semula, ianya memakan masa yang lama juga"

"Tapi jangan risau! Emmy boleh bawa kamu semua ke dimensi itu"

"Betul betul! Lily yakin sangat dengan kebolehan dan kebijaksanaan Ammy!" Lily tepuk-tepuk belakang badan Emmy "Dengan kepandaian dari Ammy, segala masalah kita dapat selesaikan!"

"Tapi Lily.. masalah ini belum selesai lagi. Kita perlu masuk ke dalam dimensi tu dan cari abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna"

"Ha ah, betul juga tu.. hehehee" Lily terus tersengih kepada Yaya "Maaf.. hehehee! Tapi gerenti ke kita akan selamat bila kita dah masuk ke dalam dimensi tu?"

"Itu saya tidak boleh katakan selamat ataupun tidak kerana dimensi ini boleh berubah-ubah" balas professor Falcon "Tapi kamu semua harus berhati-hati dan dunia dimensi ini, sangat bahaya. Jangan percayakan semua yang anda nampak. Mungkin nampak comel dan menarik dari luar tetapi dari dalam, ianya sesuatu yang menakutkan"

"Tak semua begitukan?"

"Sukar untuk saya jelaskan" kata professor kepada Ying "Apa-apa sahaja boleh berlaku"

"Kalau begitu, kita tidak perlukan ramai orang masuk ke dalam dimensi tu" kata Boboiboy dengan semangat tinggi. Dia terdengar perbincangan mereka tadi semasa dia menolong Fang "Aku tak nak kita semua terpisah nanti sebab dunia dimensi tu luas, betul tak professor?"

"Betul. Ianya memang luas dan ianya boleh berubah dalam jangkaan yang tidak sangka-sangkakan" jelas professor lagi sambil berikan senyuman dia kepada Boboiboy

"Wuuuu... macam dalam mimpi landak yang dulu-dulu tu!" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar kerana teringat balik pertama kali dia dan Boboiboy berganding bahu untuk menewaskan pengawal-pengawal istana putera Fang "LILY NAK IKUT!"

"Adeh.." Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri "Lily tak perlu ikut. Apa kata Lily tolong Faye jagakan landak.. eh maksud aku, jagakan Fang"

Lily melihat Fang sudah meronta-ronta menangis di dalam pelukan Faye. Dia masih lagi percaya abang dia terperangkap di dalam timbunan batu-bata rumah dia. Lily rasa kasihan dengan apa yang terjadi terhadap diri Fang. Dia juga mahu menolong Fang walaupun dia banyak kali buat si remaja alien itu menjengkelkan dengan perangai dia yang serba pelik itu. Dia mula membuat muka comelnya kepada Boboiboy untuk merayu supaya dia dapat ikuti misi selamatkan Kaizo dan Lynna

"Haiyaa... bawa ajelah dia"

"Baiklah Ying" kata Boboiboy sambil mengeluh sedikit "Lily boleh ikut tapi... Bella, Harraz, Sai, Shielda dan Emmy tak boleh ikut. Maaf sebab kali ini memang korang tidak benarkan ikut"

"Takpe Boboiboy. Aku faham" kata Harraz "Aku yakin korang dapat selamakan kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo. Kita orang dekat sini akan tolong jagakan Fang dan Faye buat sementara. Oh yea, tak lupakan juga si budak kecik ni.. hehee"

"Idoli nak ikut tapi.. macam bahaya aje misi kali ni"

"Idoli duduk dengan kak Bella aje ok"

"Ok kakak Bella" Idoli bangun dari situ "Tapi abang Fang tu macam mana nak bagi dia tenang? Ketuk kepala dia supaya dia pengsan?"

"Adeh, tak kan kita orang nak buat begitu pula. Rasanya kita perlu bagi dia ubat tidur"

"Rasanya tak perlu Boboiboy" Bella tunjuk ke arah Fang dan Faye. Kepala Fang kelihatan baring di atas pangkuan Faye "Dia tidur ke?"

"Tak mungkin" bisik Boboiboy

Mereka berlari ke arah Faye. Muka Faye kelihatan sedih dan membimbangkan tentang sepupunya. Kokoci merasai badan Fang ketika itu. Badan Fang kelihatan panas. Ia menunjukkan Fang sudah jatuh sakit semasa dia di dalam trauma

"Fang pengsan tadi" kata Faye di dalam tangisannya "Dia pengsan sebab tak dapat terima kenyataan"

"Faye.." Yaya melutut di sebelah Faye "Abang Kaizo tiada dalam kemusnahan rumah kau. Dia selamat tapi... dia ada di dimensi lain"

"Dimensi lain?" Mata Faye terkebil-kebil melihat Yaya "Maksudnya.. ada orang hantar abang Kaizo ke sana?"

"Dan aku rasa abang Kaizo dalam bahaya, dia mesti tidak dapat melindungi dirinya"

"Aik, kenapa kau kata begitu Gopal?" tanya Boboiboy

Gopal kutip sesuatu yang ada di halaman rumah itu. Lalu dia tunjukkan apa yang dia kutip tadi. Mereka terkejut melihat jam kuasa Kaizo ada di situ. Mereka pandang satu sama lain dengan perasaan risau. Gopal serahkan jam kuasa itu kepada Boboiboy

"Aku rasa dia akan selamat kerana kak Lynna ada" kata Ying untuk hilangkan kerisauan mereka "Kuasa kak Lynna mesti ada lagi"

"Itu saya tidak pasti"

"Ke-kenapa professor?" Boboiboy mula kembali risau

"Saya cuma takut jikalau kuasa-kuasa kamu semua tidak dapat digunakan dalam dunia dimensi itu nanti, seperti juga dengan kuasa Lynna. Kamu semua kena ingat, kamu berada di dimensi lain... bukan lagi di dunia nyata ini. Apa-apa sahaja boleh berlaku. Jikalau kuasa kamu dapat digunakan.. saya nasihatkan, gunakan kuasa kamu sebaik mungkin untuk selamatkan Kaizo dan Lynna"

"Baik professor!" jawab Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying "Kami akan berhati-hati nanti!"

"Fang ni macam mana?" tanya Faye sambil mengesat air matanya

"Aku rasa.. kita baringkan dia dekat rumah aku. Kau, Bella dan Harraz boleh jaga dia dan juga Idoli" jelas Boboiboy "Emmy pula kita bantu kita orang untuk pergi ke dimensi lain tu. Jam kuasa abang Kaizo pula, biar aku yang jaga. Aku akan pulangkan balik kepada dia nanti"

"Kalau begitu, Sai dan Shielda ikut aku pulang ke stesen TAPOPS. Aku perlukan kamu berdua untuk pergi menjejaki si Victor tu dan tangkap dia. Sebelum itu, aku perlukan bantuan dari Momoki" kata komander Kokoci

"Professor boleh ikut saya ke makmal" Emmy terus berikan senyuman manis dia kepada professor Falcon

"Lily buat apa?" Dia tuding jarinya ke arah diri dia sendiri "JANGANLAH TINGGALKAN LILY SEORANG DIRI DEKAT SINI! UWAAA!"

"Lily ikut kita orang" kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih

"YAHOOO!" Lily melompat-lompat sambil bertepuk tangan "MARI KITA PERGI MENGEMBARA! WEEEEEE!"

Boboiboy terfikir, adakah sebenarnya Boboiboy Thorn dan Lily adalah kembar tidak seiras yang terpisah dengan ibu bapanya? Eh, tapi tak mungkin kerana Boboiboy Thorn adalah pecahan diri dia sendiri dan tak mungkin juga mereka adalah adik beradik. Terus Boboiboy lupakan tentang pemikiran dia tadi. Memang menakutkan, bisik di hati Boboiboy

* * *

Sewaktu mereka tiba di sebuah makmal yang canggih, Emmy tidak henti-henti berceritakan kesemua ciptaan yang dia baru bina. Professor Falcon begitu tekun mendengar cerita-cerita Emmy. Sepanjang cerita Emmy, dia asyik tersenyum sahaja dan ada juga dia berikan pendapat dia kepada gadis genius itu. Lily juga tekun mendengar cerita Emmy. Dia seperti hendak berikan idea-idea menarik kepada Emmy tetapi kesemua idea dia, sudah tentu idea pelik. Contohnya, mesin membuat ice cream dalam pelbagai perisa. Perisa apa sahaja yang kita mahukan, mesin itu akan buat. Perisa kerepek pisang pun boleh. Bagi Gopal, dia itu tidak pelik tetapi menakjubkan

"Bolehlah Lily jadi tukang bagi idea dekat Emmy nanti"

"Sudah tentu BBB-CHAN!" Lily tersenyum sahaja sebaik sahaja dia melangkah masuk ke dalam makmal Emmy "Saya sebagai kakak mithali kepada Ammy, saya akan pastikan kesemua ciptaan Ammy adalah amat berguna sekali!"

"Tapi kan... si Emmy tak pernah cipta mesin untuk mencetak wang"

"WUUUU! Idea yang menarik tu!" Mata Lily terus membulat besar sambil melihat Gopal "Kalaulah Lily ada mesin tu, bolehlah Lily pergi mengembara merata dunia!"

"Ehem!" Emmy mencekak pinggang sambil melihat Lily dan Gopal "Emmy tidak akan buat alat mencetak wang! Kerana ianya adalah salah di sisi undang-undang!"

"Hehehe.. maaf Ammy"

"Takpe kakak Milly, Emmy maafkan" kata Emmy dengan senyuman ikhlas dia "Baiklah, Emmy kena ubahkan pintu masuk ke dalam dunia game ni, ke pintu masuk dunia dimensi"

"Berapa lama akan siap?"

"Dalam 15 atau 30 minit macam tu" Emmy terus tersengih kepada Boboiboy "Emmy akan cuba dengan segala upaya Emmy untuk siapkan dengan segera! Professor Falcon tolong Emmy boleh?"

"Boleh" Professor itu terus berikan senyuman dia kepada Emmy "Mari kita lakukan kerja kita sekarang"

"Ba-baik professor" Emmy tersipu malu kerana senyuman professor Falcon tadi "Bestnya kalau professor tu ayah angkat saya" bisik dia sambil berangan sedikit

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat Emmy pada ketika itu. Lily seperti biasa, dia akan mengusik kesemua barang yang ada di dalam makmal itu. Pernah sekali, Emmy cuba meletak papan tanda berbunyi 'LILY DILARANG MASUK!" tetapi percubaan itu gagal. Lily tetap masuk ke dalam makmal itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Emmy cabut wayar-wayar di sebuah kuib besar. Lalu dia pasangkan wayar lain di kuib itu. Professor Falcon mula masukkan data-data ke dalam komputer Emmy. Ianya adalah data-data untuk membuka pintu masuk ke dunia dimensi lain. Emmy pergi berdiri di sebelah professor itu untuk melihat proses masukan data-data baru di dalam komputernya. Selepas itu, Emmy pergi buka satu kotak kecil yang ada di tepi kiri kuib tersebut. Di dalam kotak kecil itu terdapat komputer kecil. Dia masukkan kata laluan dan seterusnya, dia kuib tersebut menerima data-data yang telah dimasukkan oleh professor Falcon sebentar tadi. Kuib itu mula menyala lampu-lampunya berwarna hijau

"Wuuu... ianya sudah berkelip-kelip" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar secara tiba-tiba "Adakah kita boleh jalankan misi ini sekarang?"

"Belum lagi" kata Emmy

"Hmmm.. lambat lagi ke?"

"Lagi 10 atau 15 minit macam tu, abang kuat makan"

"Kalau macam tu, baik aku pergi main game"

"Tak boleh!" marah Emmy kepada Gopal "Kalau main game, takut nanti tak menjadi pula kuib ni.. nanti korang semua akan masuk ke dunia game pula"

"Takpe Emmy, kita orang akan tunggu sahaja" kata Yaya secara sopan "Emmy teruskan sahaja"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terpaksa duduk di tepi sambil melihat Emmy membuat kerja. Lily duduk di sebelah Boboiboy dan lalu dia keluarkan telefonnya untuk bergambar dengan Boboiboy. Pelbagai mimik muka yang dibuat oleh Lily tetapi Boboiboy hanya tersengih sahaja. Lalu Lily upload kesemua gambar itu di account instagramnya

* * *

15 minit sudah berlalu, Emmy sudah selesai masukkan kesemua data ke dalam kuib itu. Ianya sudah boleh digunakan tetapi Emmy rasa ragu-ragu sedikit. Adakah dia sudah berjaya ataupun tidak. Dia takut jikalau ianya bukan hantar ke dunia dimensi itu tetapi ke dunia game atau dunia yang menakutkan, contohnya, dunia hantu. Seram sejuk dibuatnya, terus Emmy menggigil sedikit. Professor Falcon sentuh sedikit bahu Emmy

"Jangan risau, saya yakin kita akan berjaya"

"Tapi.." Kepala Emmy tertunduk sedikit "Selalunya ciptaan saya mesti ada yang tak kena. Saya takut kalau saya gagal sahaja"

"Takpe kalau gagal, kamu boleh belajar dari kesilapan itu. Jangan mengalah Emmy. Lagipun saya ada dengar, semua hasil ciptaan awak, semuanya ok. Kalau ada masalah pun, hanya masalah kecil sahaja"

"Terima kasih, professor" Emmy mula tersenyum sedikit

"Emmy jangan risau. Kalau kita orang sesat ke tempat lain pun, mesti Emmy akan selamatkan kita orang. Betul tak?"

"Errr... betul rasanya tapi makan masa yang lamalah" Emmy tersengih kepada Boboiboy "Tapi Emmy harap, korang semua berjaya masuk ke dalam dunia dimensi tu dan keluar dari situ dengan selamat"

"Baiklah! Mari kita selamatkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna!" kata Boboiboy dengan penuh semangat

"YIPEEEE!" Lily bertepuk tangan

Pintu kuib itu sudah terbuka. Lampu-lampu hijau masih berkelip-kelip lagi dan di dalam kuib itu, terdapat sebuah pusaran berwarna hitam dan biru. Portal ke dunia dimensi lain sudah terbuka dan ianya cuba menarik mereka masuk ke dalam pusaran itu. Emmy menutup balik pintu kuib tersebut

"Aik, kenapa tutup?"

"Maaf kakak berkaca mata" Emmy menarik nafas sebentar "Emmy kena beritahu cara nak keluar dari dunia dimensi tu sebelum korang masuk"

"Macam mana kita orang nak keluar nanti?" tanya Yaya

"Senang sahaja!" Emmy mula jelaskan kepada mereka "Pintu portal tadi akan dibuka selepas sahaja 1 jam tapi dalam beberapa minit sahaja. 30 minit macam tu. Lepas tu, pintu itu akan tutup"

"LEPAS TU KITA ORANG TAK BOLEH KELUAR?"

"Boleh abang kuat makan" kata Emmy dengan tenang

"Pintu portal tadi akan dibuka semula setiap 1 jam tetapi... kamu semua perlu cari pintu itu. Ianya tidak akan duduk di dalam satu tempat. Pintu portal itu akan berubah-ubah kedudukan dia. Pintu itu akan muncul dimana-mana sahaja"

"Susahlah kalau macam tu" Gopal terus mengeluh "Sampai bila-bila kita tak kan jumpa pintu keluar tu.. macam mana aku nak main game terbaru dari cikgu Papa nanti"

"Jangan risau" Professor Falcon angkat tangan Boboiboy dan pasangkan sesuatu di jam kuasa remaja bertopi oren itu "Saya ada pasangkan sesuatu alat kecil yang boleh membantu kamu semua mencari pintu portal itu. Ianya akan beritahu di mana pintu itu berada"

"Tapi macam mana nak pergi cari pintu portal tu?" tanya Boboiboy

"Itu kamu tidak perlu risau.." Professor Falcon mula jelaskan sesuatu "Alat itu juga dapat berikan petunjuk jalan ke mana pintu itu berada. Apabila pintu itu muncul, jam kuasa kamu akan keluarkan skrin kecil dan tunjukkan di mana ianya berada. Ikut sahaja arahan dari jam kuasa itu dan saya pasti, kamu semua tidak akan sesat. Ingat, pintu portal itu hanya akan buka dalam beberapa minit sahaja. Jika kamu lewat, kena tunggu lagi 1 jam dan satu lagi.. jangan terpisah kerana Boboiboy seorang sahaja yang boleh membawa kamu keluar dari situ. Apabila pintu ini sudah ditutup, lampu hijau itu akan tetap bernyala. Jika ianya padam, pintu keluar kamu tidak akan muncul. Jadi kami akan pastikan lampu itu sentiasa bernyala"

"Baik professor!" kata Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying secara serentak

"Kalau begitu! Lily akan pastikan kita semua tidak akan terpisah!" Lily terus tersenyum bangga "Selamatlah kita tak ramai.. kalau tidak, boleh jadi kelam-kabut nanti"

"Semua sudah bersedia ke?" Jari telunjuk Emmy sudah pun bersedia di butang kuib itu untuk membuka pintu itu kembali "Kalau sudah, Emmy nak buka semula pintu ni"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Lily mengangguk kepala mereka sambil berdiri di hadapan pintu kuib itu. Mereka menunggu Emmy membuka semula pintu itu. Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar satu jeritan dari seseorang. Mereka menoleh kebelakang

"TUNGGU! Aku pun nak pergi sekali"

Fang berlari ke arah mereka. Dia kelihatan penat kerana terlampau banyak sangat gunakan tenaga untuk lari ke rumah Emmy. Dia terduduk sedikit sambil pegang kedua-dua lututnya. Dia mengambil nafas seketika sebelum berkata sesuatu kepada kawan-kawannya

"Bagi.. aku ikut sekali" kata Fang sambil bangunkan dirinya "Aku pun nak selamatkan mereka. Faye sudah ceritakan dekat aku tadi"

"Tapi Fang.. tadi kau demam. Kau ok tak sekarang ni?"

"Aku ok aje, Boboiboy" balas Fang

"Betul ke? Tadi kau trauma" Yaya nampak risau sedikit

"Itu.." Fang terdiam sebentar "Aku tadi sebenarnya macam ternampak apa yang terjadi sewaktu dulu. Aku terbayangkan wajah mak aku.. maaf kerana buat korang semua risau. Selepas sahaja aku bangun, Faye dan yang lain-lain terus ceritakan hal yang sebenarnya dekat aku

"Kami faham, Fang" Boboiboy ke depan sedikit untuk pegang bahu Fang "Kalau kau ok, kau boleh ikut tapi kalau kau tak ok, aku tak benarkan kau ikut kita orang sebab aku tak nak kau jatuh sakit dekat sana nanti"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy" Fang tersenyum lemah "Aku memang ok. Aku nak selamatkan abang aku. Kalau aku tak pergi, mesti dia akan gunakan itu sebagai alasan untuk menghukum aku tapi kalau aku sakit dan aku tetap pergi juga, mesti dia akan menghukum aku juga"

"Kasihan landak, bertabahlah wahai landak. Kapten Kaizo memang begitu"

"Memang tengah bertabah pun, Lily"

"Sudah sudah, mari kita pergi selamatkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna" kata Ying yang sudah hilang sabar sedikit "Kita tidak boleh lewatkan masa. Mari kita pergi sekarang!"

Boboiboy pandang ke arah Emmy dan lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda, mereka sudah bersedia. Lily sempat lagi mengambil kerepek pisang dari dapur makmal Emmy dan juga beg Hello Kitty milik Emmy juga. Pintu kuib itu dibuka semula oleh Emmy. Pusaran hitam kebiruan itu muncul semula. Boboiboy melihat kawan-kawan dia dan lalu anggyk. Mereka sudah bersiap sedia. Satu per satu masuk ke dalam pusaran itu dan terus hilang bagaikan angin. Setelah mereka semua masuk ke dalam pusaran tersebut, Emmy menutup semula pintu kuib itu

"Semoga berjaya semua" bisik Emmy

* * *

"Lynna.. bangun.. bangun"

"Janganlah kacau.. akak nak tidur lagi. Adik pergilah main jauh-jauh"

"Bila masa aku jadi adik kau! INI KAIZO! BUKAN ADIK KAU!"

"Isk budak ni!" Mata Lynna masih lagi pejam "Suara macam budak-budak, tak baik tipu akak tau"

"BILA MASA AKU TIPU KAU!"

Lynna terus bangun dari situ. Mata dia berkebil-kebil melihat seorang budak kecil, wajah garang sama seperti Kaizo dan gaya rambut dia juga seperti Kaizo. Lalu dia tergelak di situ kerana dia tidak sangka Kaizo menjadi budak kecil

"Hehehee... comel suara kau.. patutlah kau jadi budak kecik!"

"APA GELAK-GELAK! KAU PUN SAMA MACAM AKU!"

"Bila masa aku jadi budak kecik macam kau" Lynna terus bersilang tangan dengan kepalanya berpaling ke tempat lain

"Cuba kau tengok diri kau sendiri"

Lynna melihat kedua tangan dia. Lalu dia melihat badan dan usik wajah dia sedikit. Dia terbangun dari situ dan terus melihat sekelilingnya. Ternyata, mereka bukan lagi dunia nyata. Dunia itu penuh dengan makanan manis. Dari tumbuh-tumbuhan sehinggalah laluan berbatu-bata, rama-rama dan juga awan, semuanya dalam bentuk makanan. Lynna menjerit di situ

"TIDAKKKK! AKU BERADA DEKAT MANA SEKARANG NI?" Lynna tenangkan hati dia seketika "Aku bermimpi ke sekarang ni?"

"Tak, ini bukan mimpi tapi kita berada di dimensi lain"

"Dimensi lain?!"

"Yea" kata Kaizo sambil letakkan kedua tangannya di belakang badan dia. Lalu dia bermundar-mandir di hadapan Lynna "Kita sudah terperangkap di sini"

"Orang yang serang aku tu yang letak kita berdua di sini?"

"Yea Lynna.. dia yang perangkap kami berdua di sini" Kaizo menghembus nafasnya

"Jadi, bagaimana kita nak keluar dari dimensi ni?"

"Kita tidak boleh buat apa kecuali kalau adik aku dan kawan-kawan dia datang ke sini untuk selamatkan kini tapi aku yakin, mereka akan cari jalan untuk sampai ke dunia dimensi ini"

"Aku percayakan mereka" kata Lynna sambil tersenyum "Sekarang kita nak ke mana? Nak tunggu di sini sahaja?"

"Aku tidak pasti" Kaizo melihat sekeliling dia. Semuanya makanan sahaja, seperti dia berada di dalam mimpi Gopal "Apa kata kita pergi ke tempat lain dan siasat apa yang ada di sini lagi"

"Apa yang aku nampak sekarang ini, adalah makanan"

Lynna tergelak sedikit apabila dia nampak beberapa batang lolipop gergasi berdiri megah seperti bunga matahari. Lolipop itu berwarna putih dan merah. Pokok-pokok di situ pula diperbuat daripada chocolate dan daun dia adalah chocolate mint. Bau biskut chocolate chip cookies membuatkan Lynna seperti budak kecil. Dia mencari-cari dari mana bau itu datang. Kaizo pula, dia hanya maju ke depan dan ikut sahaja laluan berbatu-bata itu. Dia tidak mahu melihat makanan-makanan manisan di situ kerana pemikiran dia hanya terfikirkan untuk keluar dari dunia dimensi. Lynna ternampak sebatang sungai chocolate yang mengalir. Di tepi sungai itu, terdapat sebuah chocolate gazebo dan di tengah-tengah gazebo itu ada sebuah meja bulat. Meja itu adalah biskut chocolate chip cookies. Bangku-bangku di dalam gazebo itu juga diperbuat daripada biskut yang sama. Lynna melangkah pergi ke arah gazebo tersebut. Dia bagaikan ingin makan meja dan kerusi yang ada di situ. Kaizo berhenti berjalan. Dia perlu jauhkan Lynna dari makan biskut-biskut itu

"Lynna!" jerit Kaizo "Kau jangan nak pergi makan pula!"

"Bagilah aku makan.. itu adalah biskut kegemaran aku" kata Lynna dengan gembiranya. Tangan dia sudah terkapai-kapai untuk pegang biskut tersebut "CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!"

"Lynna!" Kaizo berlari ke arah Lynna. Tiba-tiba dia terpandang sesuatu iaitu donut "Itu..." Beberapa biji donut itu bergolek-golek jatuh dari atas bukit "DONUT LOBAK MERAH?!"

Kaizo dapat bayangkan wajah adik dia jikalau dia nampak donut-donut itu, sudah tentu adik dia akan jadi gila seketika atau beberapa jam. Dia tidak terliur dengan donut-donut itu, apatah lagi dengan makanan manis yang ada di alam itu. Makanan manis bukanlah makanan kegemaran dia, terutama sekali biskut. Dia berjalan ke arah Lynna dan lalu dia pegang tangan si anak kecil itu

"Kita tidak boleh duduk dan makan sahaja di sini"

"Tapi..." Tangan Lynna terkapai-kapai untuk makan biskut kegemarannya. Riak wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih "Aku nak makan biskut tu! NAK CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!"

"Tak boleh!" kata Kaizo dengan suara garangnya

Tiba-tiba Lynna tergelak sedikit kerana suara garang Kaizo membuatkan dia cuit hati

"Kenapa kau ketawa?" tanya Kaizo sambil lepaskan tangan Lynna "Aku ada buat lawak ke?"

"Takde tapi kau nampak comel bila jadi garang.. hehehehe"

"Habis tu, kau nak aku jadi comel ke?"

"Tak perlu, kau memang dah nampak comel! Hehehee.."

"AKU MANA ADA NAMPAK COMEL!" Kaizo terus berjalan sambil menghentak-hentak kaki "Sudahlah! Tak nak kawan dengan kau sebab panggil aku comel!"

"Ala, janganlah marah Kaizo! Kita kawanlah balik! Jangan marah ok!"

"TAK NAK!"

Perangai mereka tidak ubah seperti kanak-kanak. Cuma mereka tidak sedar dengan perubahan itu. Kaizo larikan diri dia dan Lynna mengejar Kaizo sambil menjerit-jerit comel

* * *

Sebuah pintu pusaran terbentuk di tengah-tengah padang pasir. Di tempat itu, hanyalah pasir sahaja yang ada. Tiada tumbuhan ataupun kehidupan lain yang ada di tempat itu. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Lily melangkah keluar dari pusaran itu. Sejurus sahaja mereka keluar dari pusaran hitam kebiruan itu, pintu itu terus tertutup dan lalu hilang

"Wuuuu... sejuknya tempat ni" Lily memeluk tubuhnya sedikit

"Pelik bebenar... padang pasir tapi sejuk?"

"Tahu takpe, Yaya" kata Boboiboy "Sekarang macam mana nak cari abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna?"

"Hmmm.. mesti ada sesuatu yang dekat sini. Tak kan padang pasir sahaja"

"Tak tahulah Ying tapi kita kena terus mencari. Kita tidak boleh berdiri di sini sahaja"

"Tapi Boboiboy.. nak cari macam mana? Kita jalan sampai ke depan, masih tetap jumpa pasir juga"

"Kau ni Gopal, kita tidak boleh mengalah" marah Boboiboy

"Eh kejap.." Dari jauh, mata tajam Fang boleh lihat sesuatu di tengah padang pasir itu "Nampak macam orang"

"Ha-hantu ke?"

"Mana ada hantu dekat padang pasir ni, Gopal. Mengarut betul kau ni"

"Dey! Kita kan dekat dunia dimensi.. apa-apa sahaja yang boleh berlaku. Entah-entah, hantu pun boleh wujud dekat siang hari" kata Gopal

"Macam Ratu Lily" kata Lily secara tidak langsung "ITU RATU LILY!" Dia berlari ke arah orang itu yang seakan-akan seperti Ratu Lily

"LILY! JANGAN DEKAT DENGAN ORANG TU!" Boboiboy risau jikalau orang itu bukan Ratu Lily. Dia takut kalau orang itu cuba menyerang Lily "LILY! HATI-HATI!"

Orang misteri itu menoleh kebelakang. Tekaan Lily tadi memang betul. Ratu Lily ada di situ. Dia keseorangan di padang pasir itu. Dia agak terkejut kerana pesaing terhebat dia berada di situ. Adakah dia sedang bermimpi sekarang ini atau itu memang Lily?

"RATU LILY!"

"Lily?" Ratu Lily terus tersenyum sinis sambil keluarkan kuku tajam dia "APASAL KAU ADA DEKAT SINI PULA?"

"EH! DIA TANYA KITA PULA!" Lily terus lipat kedua lengan bajunya "BERANI KAU IKUT KAMI KE SINI! INI MESTI NAK RAMPAS BBB-CHAN DARI LILY!"

"BILA MASA?"

Kedua-dua mereka berjalan ke depan untuk bersemuka dengan lebih dekat. Muka masing-masing nampak seperti mahu berperang besar di situ. Fang dan Gopal menolak bahu Boboiboy untuk pergi tenangkan mereka berdua. Boboiboy cepat-cepat pergi redakan mereka berdua. Dia tidak mahu melihat sesiapa yang tercedera nanti. Semakin lama, semakin dekat Lily dan Ratu Lily tetapi akhirnya, benda lain yang berlaku

"LILY!"

"RATU LILY!"

"I MISS YOU!" kata duo Lily itu secara serentak

Mereka berdua berpelukan dan Boboiboy ternganga luas di situ. Lalu dia tepuk dahinya sendiri. Yaya dan Ying rasa gembira kerana Lily dan Ratu Lily dapat bertemu semula. Fang hanya bersilang tangan dengan muka masam dia. Gopal mengusap matanya sedikit kerana terharu

"Adeh.. boleh pulak berlakunya jejak kasih dekat sini" kata Boboiboy

"Lily! Kau apa khabar? Aku rindu dekat kau"

"Lily sihat sahaja, Ratu Lily" kata Lily dengan senyuman manis dia. Mata dia sudah pun berkaca "UWAAAA! LAMA TAK GADUH-GADUH MANJA DENGAN RATU LILY!"

"Samalah dengan kita"

Mereka berpeluk lagi dan sama-sama menangis seperti 10 tahun tidak berjumpa. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying hanya menjadi penonton sahaja di situ. Fang mula hilang sabar kerana misi mereka ke sini untuk selamatkan Kaizo dan Lynna, bukan untuk sesi jejak kasih

"WOI! Korang nak rindu-rindu ke, nak gaduh-gaduh ke, nak menangis ke.. pergi cari tempat lain! Aku nak pergi cari abang dan kakak aku!"

"FANG PUN ADA DEKAT SINI!" Mata Ratu Lily menjadi bulat besar, berserta dengan senyuman lebar dia "FANG! AKU RINDU SAMA KAU!"

Fang tidak mahu diri dia dipeluk oleh Ratu Lily. Lalu dia larikan diri. Tiba-tiba mata Ratu Lily terpandang Boboiboy. Kali ini, mata hitam dia membulat besar kerana dia sudah bertemu kembali dengan jejaka yang dia suka selama ini

"BOBOIBOY!"

Lily terus halang muka Ratu Lily dengan tapak tangannya supaya tidak datang dekat kepada Boboiboy

"Ada juga nak kena dengan aku ni" bisik Ratu Lily

"Korang berdua ni.. sudah-sudahlah tu. Kita orang datang ke sini sebab nak cari abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna" kata Yaya secara tiba-tiba "Ratu Lily ada nampak tak dia orang?"

"Hmm..." Ratu Lily mengusap dagunya sedikit sambil fikirkan sesuatu "Rasanya takde tapi... korang boleh pergi dekat satu pintu ni. Pintu tu akan bawa korang ke tempat lain pula. Aku sudah lama tak guna pintu tu sebab aku setiap hari merayap-rayap dekat sini"

"Atau sebab kau tak jumpa pintu tu sebenarnya?" tanya Gopal dengan nada kemalasan dia

"Hehehe.. betul tu Gopal" Ratu Lily mula tersengih "Maaflah korang.. aku tak dapat nak tolong tapi aku rasa happy sangat dapat jumpa korang dekat sini! Bolehlah aku join misi korang cari abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna.. hehehe.. oh yea, dia orang dah kahwin ke? Boboiboy apa khabar? Boboiboy sihat tak?

"Eh.. boleh pulak si ratu pontianak ni tanya tentang Boboiboy"

"Jangan marah Lily. Aku nak tahu adakah bakal kekasih hati ku sihat?" Ratu Lily kelip-kelipkan mata dia kepada Boboiboy "Boboiboy tak rindu saya ke?"

"Errr..." Boboiboy tidak tahu bagaimana hendak menjawab soalan tersebut

Semuanya menjadi diam seketika. Angin sejuk lalu di situ. Ada yang menggigil sedikit. Tiba-tiba Fang muncul semula. Muka dia kelihatan gembira kerana dia telah menjumpai sesuatu

"Wei wei.. aku jumpa pintu dekat sana" kata Fang

"Mesti pintu yang Ratu Lily katakan tadi" Boboiboy tepuk bahu Fang sedikit "Bagus Fang, bagus.. kau sudah jumpa jalan keluar kita"

"Err.. itu bukan pintu keluar balik dari dunia dimensi kan?"

"Bukan Gopal" balas Boboiboy "Kalau pintu tu, mesti jam kuasa aku akan keluarkan skrin kecil untuk tunjukkan dimana pintu itu berada"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi! Fang, bawa kami ke pintu itu!"

Fang angguk kepala dia kepada Ying. Dia membawa mereka semua ke sebuah pintu berwarna merah. Hanya pintu sahaja yang ada di tengah padang pasir itu. Pintu yang berdiri dengan megahnya dan tidak akan jatuh walaupun ditiup angin. Fang menarik nafas sedikit dan lalu dia pegang tombol pintu tersebut. Kawan-kawan dia sudah undur kebelakang sedikit kerana takut kalau ada makhluk bahaya yang akan menyerang mereka pula nanti. Fang memulas tombol pintu itu dan lalu ianya terbuka. Dia membuka pintu itu sedikit demi sedikit. Apa yang dia nampak, adalah sebuah rumah usang berada di tengah hutan. Langit hitam dihiasi dengan awan-awan hitam. Kilat kian sambar-menyambar di langit gelap. Fang terus tutup pintu itu kerana terkejut dengan dentuman kilat sebentar tadi

"Kenapa kau tutup?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku rasa... aku sudah jumpa rumah si ratu pontianak ni"

"Hehehehe... tak tahu pula si Fang takut dengan rumah tu tapi..." Ratu Lily terus tersengih "Itu bukan rumah aku. Baru aku teringat kenapa aku datang ke sini. Sebab aku takur tengok rumah tu sebab nampak macam rumah hantu"

"Dey, kau tu hantu.. tak kan dengan hantu sendiri pun takut"

"RATU LILY BUKAN HANTU! TAPI AKU ADALAH RATU KEBAIKAN BUKAN RATU KEJAHATAN!" Ratu Lily mencekak sambil tergelak bangga "HAHAHAHA!"

"Cakap ajelah, yang ratu pontianak ni tak nak mengaku diri dia adalah hantu" bisik Lily sambil bersilang tangan

"Ratu Lily.. pintu lain takde ke?"

"Maaf Boboiboy, pintu ini sahaja yang aku jumpa dekat padang pasir ni tapi kalau kau nak pintu lain, ada dekat dalam rumah berhantu tu"

Gopal pegang tangan Boboiboy kerana dia tidak mahu masuk ke dunia dimensi itu. Dia takut jikalau hantu badut muncul di situ dengan gigi taring dan cuba mengigit mereka semua. Dia menggigil ketakutan. Fang membuka semula pintu itu. Semuanya masih lagi sama seperti biasa. Lalu dia melangkah masuk ke dalam dunia dimensi itu. Yaya dan Ying pandang satu sama lain dan mereka juga ikut Fang masuk ke dalam dimensi itu. Mereka sudah tiada pilihan melainkan pintu lain muncul di padang pasir itu. Kalau tunggu dan lihat sahaja di situ, sudah tentu mereka tidak akan jumpa Kaizo dan Lynna

"Gopal, kau kena beranikan diri"

"Baiklah Boboiboy, aku akan cuba beranikan diri" kata Gopal dengan lemah semangat "Aku pasti.. aku yang akan menjerit dulu"

Lily dan Ratu Lily tolak Gopal masuk ke dalam dunia yang menyeramkan. Gopal menjerit sedikit kerana diri dia ditolak masuk oleh duo Lily. Dia cuba hendak lari keluar dari dimensi itu tetapi pintu itu telah dihalang oleh duo Lily. Mereka tidak benarkan Gopal keluar dari situ

"Kejam betul dua-dua Lily ni" bisik Boboiboy

"Biasalah BBB-CHAN! Kami yang bernama Lily ni memang kejam! KEJAM ABADI!" Lily berpusing-pusing masuk ke dalam dimensi itu "WEEEE! Mari kita pergi tengok rumah hantu!"

"Apasal dia terlampau happy sangat?"

"Entahlah Ratu Lily" jawab Boboiboy "Jomlah kita pergi cari pintu yang seterusnya"

Mereka menuju langkah ke rumah usang tersebut. Gopal sorok di belakang badan Boboiboy. Dia tidak sanggup melihat rumah usang yang gelap gelita itu. Dia tidak dapat bayangkan jikalau kepala hantu muncul di tingkap jendela itu

"Wei pontianak, kau pergi masuk rumah tu dulu"

"Mentang-mentanglah aku ni dah mati, sesuka hati aje suruh aku" marah Ratu Lily kepada Fang "Baiklah, sebagai ratu kebaikan yang serba berani ni.."

"Berani ke?" bisik Lily sambil ketawa sedikit

"Saya akan masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan pergi cari pintu itu!"

"Bagus Ratu Lily... tak perlulah kita orang masuk. Kau boleh angkut pintu tu dan bawa ke sini" Fang terus tepuk kepala Gopal "DEY! Apasal tepuk kepala aku?"

"Mana boleh macam tu Gopal. Kita semua kena masuk rumah tu juga. Bagaimana kalau pintu tu tak boleh angkat bawa keluar? Lepas tu Ratu Lily kena keluar balik dan panggil kita orang. Baik semua masuk sekali"

"Yelah Yaya.. kita semua masuk sekali" Gopal terus bersedihan kerana terpaksa masuk ke dalam rumah usang itu "Kalau ada hantu cuba takutkan kita, aku suruh aje si Fang ni tumbuk muka hantu tu"

"Kau suruh ajelah si Boboiboy tumbuk muka hantu tu"

"Eh, aku pulak yang kena" marah Boboiboy kepada Fang

"Dah tu.. aku kan yang terhebat, yang segala-galanya"

"Hehehe.. mengaku pula aku ni hebat"

"Takde maknanya! AKU YANG LAGI HEBAT DARIPADA KAU! HAHAHAHAHA!" Fang ketawa besar di situ sambil mencekak pinggang "Aku lagi hebat! Lagi popuplar! lagi bergaya daripada Boboiboy!"

"Wei, korang nak masuk ke tak?" soal Ying secara tiba-tiba

Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal terus terdiam kerana Ying sudah lama buka pintu rumah usang itu. Yaya, Lily dan Ratu Lily sudah pun berada di dalam rumah itu. Mereka bertiga sedang mencari Kaizo dan Lynna. Sebaik sahaja mereka masuk, mereka boleh lihat sebuah satu pintu merah sama seperti di padang pasir tadi. Fang terus pergi meneliti pintu itu. Dia mahu membuka pintu tersebut tetapi di halang oleh Boboiboy

"Jangan Fang.. kita cari abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna dulu sebelum kita pergi ke tempat lain"

"Kalau dia orang ada dekat dalam hutan macam mana?"

"Maksud kau.. hutan dekat luar rumah ni?"

"Yelah" balas Fang "Kita harus cari mereka dekat luar sana juga"

"Aku tak rasa dia orang ada dekat hutan tu" muncul Ratu Lily di sebelah Fang "Mesti dia orang akan cari jalan keluar. Dia orang tak kan duduk lama dekat sini. Yelah, sini macam dalam movie hantu.. sampai aku pun takut nak duduk lama-lama"

"Hantu pun boleh takut" Terus Ratu Lily buat wajah seram dia kepada Gopal "DEY! Janganlah takutkan aku"

"Kalau betul cakap kau, jom kita ke tempat lain pula"

Mereka semua setuju dengan Fang. Lalu Fang pegang tombol pintu itu. Kawan-kawan dia sudah berkumpul di belakangnya. Kepala mereka ke depan sedikit untuk melihat apa yang ada di sebalik pintu itu. Fang membuka luas pintu itu tetapi di dalamnya hanyalah gelap sahaja dan apa yang terjadi seterusnya, mereka semua ditarik masuk ke dalam itu. Setelah mereka semua ditarik masuk, pintu itu tutup dengan sendirinya

* * *

"Air kocak kocak! Air kocak kocak!"

"Itu bukan air kocak lah!"

"Habis tu air apa?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada kemarahan dia

"Itu air carrot milkshake!"

Kaizo terus berpaling muka. Pada ketika itu, Kaizo dan Lynna sedang duduk berehat di tepi kolam ikan. Kaizo pegang bekas minuman dia dengan kedua-dua belah tangannya. Dia masih lagi marah dengan Lynna

"Banyaknya ikan jelly jelly dekat dalam kolam ni"

Kaizo hanya diam sahaja sambil minum air dia. Lynna masukkan tangan kanan dia ke dalam kolam itu untuk menangkap seekor ikan jelly. Ikan-ikan itu berenang-renang di dalam kolam. Ianya tidak takut dengan kehadiran tangan Lynna. Mereka bagaikan sudi diri mereka di tangkap oleh Lynna

"Hehee.. aku ambik satu jelly ikan!" kata Lynna sambil menangkap seekor ikan jelly berwarna oren "Hehehe.. masa untuk makan!"

Lynna keluarkan tangan dia dari kolam ikan itu. Kaizo perhatikan kelakuan Lynna pada ketika itu. Jelly ikan itu bergerak-gerak di dalam tapak tangan Lynna. Lalu Lynna membuka mulutnya untuk makan ikan tersebut. Kaizo terus menepis tangan Lynna. Ikan jelly itu jatuh ke dalam kolam ikan semula

"KENAPA KAU TAK BAGI AKU MAKAN!"

"Saja" balas Kaizo dengan nada tidak bersalah

"Tak nak kawan dengan kau!"

"Kita memang tak kawan pun" Kaizo menjelir lidahnya kepada Lynna

Lynna begitu geram dengan perangai Kaizo. Lalu dia bangun dan terus beredar dari situ. Dia pergi duduk di tepi pokok bunga ice cream yang tidak akan cair. Bau-bau vanilla pada ice cream itu, membuatkan Lynna rasa lapar lagi. Dia petik salah satu bunga ice cream yang ada di pokok itu. Lalu dia jilat sedikit ice cream tersebut sambil melihat sekeliling dia. Jauh dari situ, mata dia terpandang sebuah pintu yang sama tinggi dengan diri dia, terpacak di atas bukit kecil. Lalu dia bangun untuk menuju ke arah pintu itu

"Kaizo! Kaizo! Ada pintu dekat sana!"

"TIPU!"

"AKU MANA ADA TIPU!" jerit Lynna balik "TAK NAK TENGOK SUDAH! BIAR AKU PERGI TENGOK SORANG-SORANG! KAU DUDUK SITU, MINUM AIR KOCAK KAU!"

"CARROT MILKSHAKE!"

"APA-APA AJELAH!"

Kaizo rasa curiga seketika. Ada pintu di dunia dimensi itu? fikir Kaizo. Dia bangun dan terus ke tempat Lynna katakan tadi. Lynna sudah pun berada di hadapan pintu itu. Dia menjilat ice creamnya lagi sambil menunggu sesuatu. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat pintu berwarna merah itu. Adakah dia patut membuka pintu tersebut atau tunggu orang lain bukakan pintu itu? fikir Lynna

"Kenapa kau masih tercengang lagi dekat situ. Bukalah pintu tu"

"Eh.. bukan ke kau kata, kau tak nak tengok pintu ni" Kaizo terus pijak kaki Lynna "KAIZO JAHAT!"

"Aku tak jahat! Kau yang jahat!"

"Bila masa aku jahat! KAIZO YANG JAHAT!"

Pintu itu terus terbuka dengan sendiri. Kaizo dan Lynna berhenti bergaduh. Kaizo kelihatan terkejut apabila dia melihat apa yang ada di sebalik pintu itu. Kaki dia melangkah masuk tanpa disuruh ataupun dipaksa

"Kaizo?"

Kaizo tidak dengar panggilan Lynna tadi. Wajah dia berubah kerana apa yang dia lihat adalah rumah lama dia. Sebuah rumah yang memberikan seribu memori indah, pahit, manis dan sedih. Lynna pula masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Mereka berdua terus kembali menjadi dewasa semula. Air dan makanan yang ada di tangan mereka, terus lesap. Kaizo menyentuh dinding rumah itu. Pelbagai memori yang terlintas di dalam kepalanya. Pintu tadi tutup dengan sendirinya dan tanpa mereka sedar, pintu untuk pulang ke dunia nyata, muncul di salah satu dunia dimensi

"Kaizo.. ini rumah lama kau kan?"

"Yea.." jawab Kaizo "Tapi.. ini memori aku ke? atau permainan dunia dimensi sahaja?"

Lynna tidak menjawab soalan Kaizo tadi. Dia dan Kaizo hanya berjalan di sekitar kawasan rumah itu. Kaizo melihat gambar-gambar keluarganya yang tersusun rapi di almari. Dia masuk ke dalam bahagian ruang tamu. Kerusi sofa putih penuh dengan mainan dia semasa kecil. Pensil-pensil warna bersepah di atas lantai rumah. Sebuah buku terbuka luas. Kaizo mengangkat buku itu untuk melihat lukisan dia semasa dia masih kecil lagi. Dia melihat sebuah lukisan keluarga dia. Pada ketika itu, Fang belum lahir lagi

"Ibu! ibu!"

Kaizo palingkan mukanya ke arah tangga. Kaizo yang kecil sedang berlari turun tangga dan masuk ke dalam bilik ibu bapanya. Kaizo dan Lynna ikut budak kecil itu. Mereka berdiri di luar bilik itu dan melihat si anak kecil memanggil-manggil ibunya

"Kenapa Kaizo?" tanya Keiko sambil menyikat rambut dia yang panjang itu

"Hehehe.. saja panggil ibu" balas Kaizo kecil sambil tersenyum lebar "Lawa rambut ibu. Kaizo nak sikat rambut ibu boleh?"

"Boleh"

Sang ibu berikan sikatnya kepada anaknya yang comel itu. Kaizo kecil mengambil sikat tersebut dengan penuh sopan. Lalu dia menyikat rambut ibunya yang lembut itu. Dia terhidu bau wangi dari rambut ibunya. Ada bau buah-buahan

"Rambut ibu bau wangi"

"Hehe.. terima kasih anakku" kata Keiko "Hari ini anakku nak makan apa? Nanti ibu buatkan"

"Ermm... Kaizo nak makan.. hmmm.. ICE CREAM!"

"Isk, tak kan nak makan ice cream pula. Itu nanti ibu suruh ayah belikan untuk Kaizo ok"

"OK!" kata Kaizo kecil yang masih lagi sikat rambut ibunya "Nanti suruh ayah belikan perisa chocolate!"

Kaizo dan Lynna beredar dari situ. Mereka sudah menyaksikan detik-detik manis diantara Kaizo dan ibunya. Hati Lynna rasa tersentuh sedikit melihat kemesraan antara ibu dan anak. Dia sentuh dadanya sedikit kerana rasa sangat terharu dan ianya membuatkan air matanya mengalir sedikit

"Mari kita keluar dari sini. Aku tidak mahu menganggu mereka"

Lynna tidak membantah. Mereka pergi balik ke pintu rumah itu untuk kembali ke dunia yang penuh dengan makanan. Kaizo rasa agak sedih untuk tinggalkan rumah itu tetapi kalau semakin lama dia berada di situ, semakin perit hatinya nanti. Dia rindukan kedua ibu bapanya. Dia rindu dengan kasih sayang mereka, belaian manja mereka dan juga senyuman dari mereka berdua. Jadi dia terpaksa pergi. Dia terpaksa tinggalkan rumah itu supaya dia tidak terlalu berharap mereka akan kembali. Kaizo membuka pintu rumah itu dengan perasaan sayu

"Kau jangan terlampau sedih sangat, Kaizo" Lynna pegang bahu Kaizo sedikit "Ibu bapa kau bahagia di alam sana kerana mereka tahu, anak-anak mereka kini sudah meningkat dewasa. Kedua-duanya membesar dengan baik. Kau pun kadang-kadang ada juga berjumpa dengan mereka di dalam mimpi kau"

"Aku tahu.. tapi sekarang ini, mereka jarang muncul. Mungkin aku sudah melupai mereka"

"Tak.. Aku tahu kau tidak begitu mudah lupakan mereka. Mungkin mereka mahu kau teruskan dengan kehidupan kau dan jangan terlalu berharap sangat. Kau ada aku, adik kau dan keluarga kau yang lain. Mereka juga adalah tempat luahan hati kau. Jangan abaikan mereka terutama sekali adik kesayangan kau" kata Lynna

"Terima kasih Lynna"

"Sama-sama, Kaizo" Lynna berikan senyuman dia kepada Kaizo "Marilah kita ke tempat lain"

"Mari"

Kaizo dan Lynna keluar dari rumah itu, tetapi mereka tidak melangkah masuk ke dunia makanan. Mereka kini berada di tempat lain iaitu sebuah istana yang penuh dengan pintu. Tiada tingkap, tiada barang-barang perhiasan, tiada perabut di dalam istana itu, hanya kosong sahaja. Mereka mula berjalan di dalam istana itu. Bunyi tapak kaki mereka, membuatkan istana itu bergema sedikit. Kaizo melihat pintu-pintu yang ada di tepi kanan dan kiri dia. Semuanya kelihatan sama sahaja. Dia sendiri tidak tahu yang mana satu dia patut pilih. Maka mereka terperangkap di dalam istana yang luas dan besar itu

* * *

30 minit sudah pun berlalu, pintu keluar ke dunia nyata sudah pun hilang. Skrin kecil di jam tangan Boboiboy turut hilang juga. Dia dan rakan-rakan dia kini terperangkap di dalam sebuah istana. Mereka tidak tahu bahawa Kaizo dan Lynna ada di dalam istana itu juga. Fang cuba membuka salah satu pintu di situ tetapi pintu itu berkunci

"Isk! Pintu ni kunci pula!" Fang tendang sedikit pintu itu. Lalu dia terpelanting kebelakang

"FANG!" jerit kawan-kawannya

"Aduh... sakitnya" Fang mengusap kepalanya sedikit kerana terhantuk di bahagian tiang istana itu

"Itulah kau, tendang pintu tu lagi.. kan dah kena"

"Senyaplah kau Gopal" bisik Fang "Sekarang macam mana? Nak masuk setiap pintu yang ada dekat dalam istana ni ke?"

"Hmm.. aku tak pasti pulak" jawab Boboiboy

"MACAM MANA NI BOBOIBOY? Tak kan kita terperangkap dalam istana ni selama-lamanya?" Gopal terus berlari sekeliling kawan-kawan dia sambil menjerit "AKU TAK NAK TERPERANGKAP DALAM NI!"

"LILY PUN TAK NAK JUGA!"

Lily pun turut ikut sama seperti Gopal. Jeritan mereka berdua membuatkan istana itu bergema. Kaizo dan Lynna boleh dengar bunyi gema itu. Mereka berdua pandang satu sama lain. Adakah mereka dalam bahaya atau ada penyelamat datang untuk selamatkan mereka berdua? Kaizo mula hendak keluarkan pedang tenaga dia tetapi dia tersedar tentang sesuatu iaitu jam kuasanya tiada

"Macam mana jam kuasa aku boleh hilang?"

"Mungkin sebelum kita masuk ke dunia dimensi ni, jam kuasa kau tertanggal dari tangan kau"

"Mungkin juga tapi..." Kaizo terdiam sebentar. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Aku takut juga jikalau si Victor tu berjaya mengambil jam kuasa aku"

"Aku juga berharap begitu tapi kita tidak boleh fikirkan perkara-perkara yang negatif sekarang ini" kata Lynna

Satu lagi bunyi gema berlaku di sekitar istana itu. Mereka berdua mencari dari arah mana bunyi itu datang. Bunyi itu seperti bunyi seseorang sedang menjerit dan ada juga bunyi seseorang sedang menangis kerana ketakutan

"Eh.. ada orang lain ke yang terperangkap macam kita?"

"Aku rasa tak" balas Kaizo "Mari kita siasat. Kalau betul orang itu sama nasib seperti kita, kemungkinan orang itu adalah mangsa si Victor tu. Kita harus bantu orang itu juga"

Lynna angguk kepalanya. Lalu mereka teruskan ke depan sambil mencari bunyi itu dari arah mana. Mereka terus hiraukan tentang pintu-pintu di dalam istana itu. Istana itu bergema lagi. Bunyi itu datang dari tingkat atas. Mereka berdua terus mencari tangga untuk naik ke atas. Lynna cuba menggunakan kuasa teleportasinya tetapi ianya tidak berhasil. Kuasa dia tidak boleh digunakan di dalam dunia dimensi itu. Lalu mereka terus mencari tangga. Di tingkat atas pula, Gopal masih lagi dalam keadaan cemas. Dia rasa kepala dia pening melihat pintu-pintu di dalam istana itu. Mata dia berpinar-pinar, bagaikan diri dia mahu pengsan di situ

"Ratu Lily, kau tak pernah sampai ke sini ke?"

"Hmm.. tak, aku setakat padang pasir itu sahaja. Entah berapa lama aku berada dekat sana" balas Ratu Lily kepada Boboiboy "Tapikan.. hehehe.. aku rasa gembira dapat pergi mengembara dengan korang. Terasa seperti dulu-dulu. Happy nya hati aku!"

"Aku aje yang tak happy" Gopal sudah baring terlentang di atas lantai

"Kau penat ke?" tanya Yaya

"Bukan penat TAPI SEDIH! AKU SEDIH SEBAB TAK TAHU PINTU MANA SATU YANG PATUT KITA BUKA!"

"Aiyooo Gopal ni.. jangan menjerit boleh tak!" marah Ying

"Kita tinggal ajelah si Gopal tu. Biarkan dia aje yang cari jalan keluar"

"Tak baik macam tu Fang" tegur Boboiboy "HAH! Aku tahu!"

"Apa dia?" tanya Fang

Semuanya sudah semakin rapat dengan Boboiboy untuk mendengar idea bernas itu. Boboiboy pandang satu per satu kawan-kawan dia. Lalu dia tersengih sedikit

"Apa kata kita cari pintu utama istana ni! Lepas tu kita keluar dari sini"

"Boleh tu boleh Boboiboy, tapi lepas tu kita ke mana?"

"Itu aku belum fikirkan lagi Yaya" kata Boboiboy "Tapi kita tak perlu pening lagi selepas ni sebab kita hanya perlu cari pintu utama istana ini"

"Wuuu! Lily tahu!" Lily terus mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi-tingginya "Kalau dekat luar tu, mesti ada pintu lain juga tapi mungkin satu sahaja pintu dan pintu itu mesti pintu ke dimensi lain pula! Hehhee.. ermmm.. berapa banyak pintu dalam perkataan Lily ni?" terus dia garu-garu kepalanya

"Aku pun rasa begitu juga" Lalu Ratu Lily tepuk bahu Lily "Bagus pesaingan ku, bagus.. hehehe.."

"Tapi kita kena cari.." Yaya terdiam seketika kerana terdengar sesuatu "Bunyi apa tu?"

Mereka semua pandang satu sama lain. Gopal mula menyorokkan diri di belakang tiang istana. Yaya cuba terbangkan diri dia tetapi kuasanya dia aktif. Ying juga begitu sebaik sahaja dia cuba kuasanya. Nampaknya, para adiwira kita memang tidak boleh gunakan kuasa mereka. Tiada siapa di situ cuba membuat bunyi, apatah lagi berkata-katakan sesuatu. Mereka tidak berganjak dari tempat mereka sendiri. Bunyi itu semakin lama semakin kuat. Ianya adalah bunyi tapak kasut tetapi bukan seorang sahaja, seperti ada dua atau tiga orang begitu. Itu yang di fikirkan oleh mereka. Boboiboy menyuruh kawan-kawan dia lari dulu, sementara dia cuba menghalang sesiapa yang datang ke arah mereka

"Fang, kau bawa kawan-kawan kita ke tempat lain dan cari pintu utama itu. Tunggu aku dekat situ"

"Tapi kau macam mana?" soal Fang

"Aku akan cuba menghalang mereka" balas Boboiboy "Kalau aku tak kembali, aku berikan jam kuasa aku dekat kau"

"Tapi.."

"Jangan tapi tapi Fang.. kau teruskan mencari abang kau dan juga kak Lynna. Bila dah jumpa, tunggu skrin kecil dekat jam kuasa aku muncul. Nanti dia akan tunjukkan di mana pintu keluar di mana"

"Baiklah.. tapi kau hati-hati" Fang rasa berat hendak meninggalkan Boboiboy keseorangan di situ. Dia terpaksa pergi bersama kawan-kawan dia yang lain

Lily dan Ratu Lily seperti biasa, mereka juga tidak mahu tinggalkan Boboiboy di situ. Mereka mahu temankan Boboiboy tetapi sang adiwira itu memaksa mereka lari dari situ. Boboiboy tidak sanggup melihat kawan-kawan dia tercedera jikalau ada musuh menyerang mereka. Ratu Lily pegang tangan Lily dan membawa gadis itu lari ke tempat lain. Boboiboy melihat kawan-kawan dia sehingga mereka hilang dari pandangan dia

"BOBOIBOY!"

"Eh.." Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat pada ketika itu "Abang Kaizo? Kak Lynna?..." Selang beberapa saat kemudian, dia terus menjerit kegembiraan "ABANG KAIZO! KAK LYNNA!"

Fang terdengar jeritan Boboiboy tadi. Dia dengar Boboiboy menjerit nama abangnya. Lalu dia berpatah balik untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Adakah betul apa yang dia dengar tadi? Atau telinga dia tersilap dengar sahaja

"FANG! KAU NAK PERGI MANA?" jerit Yaya

"AKU DENGAR BOBOIBOY JERIT NAMA ABANG AKU!" Fang jerit balik kepada Yaya "AKU KENA PERGI TENGOK!"

Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Lily dan Ratu Lily tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, mereka terpaksa berpatah balik juga. Fang berlari dengan pantasnya. Dia tahu dia dengar nama abang dia. Fang yakin bunyi tapak kaki tadi adalah abang dia dan juga kak Lynna. Hati dia berdebar-debar sewaktu dia sedang berlari. Dari jauh lagi, dia sudah nampak 3 orang sedang berdiri di lorong yang penuh dengan pintu. Riak wajah dia berubah menjadi gembira sebaik sahaja dia nampak abang dia

"ABANG!"

"PANG!"

Fang pergi ke arah abangnya dan terus dia memeluk tubuh badan abangnya. Mereka berpelukan di situ. Kawan-kawan dia rasa terharu melihat mereka. Ratu Lily sudah lama tidak merasai perasaan itu. Selama ini dia hanya keseorangan sahaja di dunia dimensi. Fang bersyukur kerana dapat bertemu semula dengan abang dia. Fang sangka dia akan kehilangan abang dia tetapi bukan. Dia masih lagi berada di dalam dakapan abangnya. Dia menangis sedikit dan lalu dia lap hingus dia di baju abangnya

"Isk kau ni.. lap hingus pula"

"Hehehe.. jangan marah abang" kata Fang sambil tersenyum lebar "Abang.." Dia lepaskan abangnya untuk berkata sesuatu "Adik ingat.. adik sudah kehilangan abang"

"Kenapa kau kata begitu?"

"Sebab rumah kita musnah dan adik sangka, abang terperangkap dekat bawah timbunan rumah kita tu"

"Kau tidak perlu risau lagi. Abang selamat dari kemusnahan itu tapi.." Kaizo melutut di depan adiknya "Kita sudah tiada rumah lagi. Semuanya sudah musnah"

"Kita beli rumah baru!" Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar "Rumah yang ada kolam renang! Yang lebih besar dan lebih luas dari rumah kita yang lama! dan taman bunga yang cantik!"

"Banyak cantik kau!" Kaizo marah sedikit "Kau ingat aku banyak duit ke?" Fang angguk kepala dia "Cheh... aku ketuk juga kepala kau. Nanti aku cari rumah yang sesuai tapi.. barang lama kita, semuanya musnah"

"Maksud abang.. barang milik ibu bapa kita musnah?"

"Mungkin ada yang musnah, mungkin ada yang masih ok lagi" Kaizo mengesat air matanya sedikit "Jangan bersedihan, kita cari barang-barang yang masih sempurna lagi"

"Wuuuu! Tak pun kita suruh kak Lynna baiki rumah korang balik! Kak Lynna kan mempunyai kuasa yang luar biasa" Lily menyampuk secara tiba-tiba "Mesti seronok tengok kak Lynna gunakan kuasa magik dia!"

"Maaf Lily.. akak tiada kuasa tu tapi akak ada seorang kawan yang boleh baiki semula rumah Fang dan Kaizo"

"Kawan kak Lynna dari dunia fantasi tu ke?"

"Tak Ying, dia sahabat baik akak dari KL" balas Lynna secara lemah-lembut "Sekarang ni, kita fikirkan benda itu kemudian kerana kita perlu fikirkan bagaimana hendak keluar dari dunia dimensi ini"

Fang pulangkan balik jam kuasa Boboiboy kepada tuannya. Boboiboy memakai jam kuasanya dan melihat lagi beberapa minit sehingga pintu yang seterusnya akan muncul. Lalu dia teringat tentang sesuatu. Dia keluarkan jam kuasa Kaizo di dalam poket seluarnya

"Abang Kaizo" Boboiboy serahkan jam kuasa itu kepada Kaizo "Saya yang simpan jam kuasa abang Kaizo"

"Terima kasih" Kaizo mengambil jam kuasa dia dari tangan Boboiboy "Kamu semua tahu jalan keluar dari dunia ini?"

"Tahu!" jawab Boboiboy "Lagi 15 minit, pintu keluar akan muncul"

"Akan muncul dekat sini ke?"

"Tak kak Lynna" balas Yaya "Pintu itu akan muncul di tempat lain tapi kak Lynna tak perlu risau, jam kuasa Boboiboy akan tunjukkan jalan bagaimana untuk ke pintu tersebut"

"Wah! Baguslah tu" kata Lynna "Tapi lagi bagus kalau pintu tu muncul dekat sini"

"Hehe.. itu pun kalau nasib kita baiklah" Lily tersengih-sengih dengan mata dia memandang kecomelan Boboiboy "BBB-CHAN nampak extra comel hari ni"

"Dia memang sentiasa comel" kata Ratu Lily yang ada di sebelah Lily

Kaizo dan Lynna terkejut melihat Ratu Lily ada di situ. Adakah ini mimpi? fikir Kaizo. Dia sebenarnya, rasa sedikit gembira dapat bertemu kembali dengan Ratu Lily. Dia tidak pernah rasa dendam dengan sang ratu itu. Lynna pula, sebaik sahaja dia melihat Ratu Lily, dia terus berikan satu pelukan kepada ratu itu dan juga satu ucapan terima kasih kepadanya. Ratu Lily tidak mengerti kenapa Lynna ucapkan terima kasih kepada dia. Lama kelamaan, dia baru mengerti dan dia tidak berkata apa lagi. Hanya berbalas balik dengan pelukan dia kepada Lynna

"Sungguh terharu" bisik Gopal "Kau ada tisu tak?"

"Takde" kata Ying "Haiyaa.. kau ni banyak sangat tengok drama"

"Bukan tengok dramalah! Tapi banyak sangat main game best best dan menyentuhkan perasaan aku" Gopal mengesat air matanya

"Hmm.. apa-apa ajelah Gopal" balas Ying

"Boboiboy, lagi berapa minit pintu tu akan muncul?"

"Lagi.." Boboiboy melihat jam kuasanya "Lagi 10 minit, abang Kaizo" Dia tersengih sedikit kepada Kaizo "Jadi terpaksalah kita tunggu.. maaf yea abang Kaizo"

"Takpe" Kaizo sandarkan diri dia di sebalik tiang sambil bersilang tangan "Kamu semua, jangan nak merayap jauh.. kita tunggu arahan dari si Boboiboy"

* * *

10 minit kemudian, skrin kecil muncul di jam kuasa Boboiboy. Mereka semua berkumpul di belakang Boboiboy untuk melihat di mana pintu itu akan muncul kali ini. Pintu itu tidak muncul di dalam istana itu tetapi salah satu pintu yang ada di situ, akan bawa mereka ke pintu untuk keluar dari dunia dimensi ini

"Baiklah, kita ada 30 minit sahaja. Kalau tidak, kena tunggu 1 jam lagi" jelas Boboiboy

"Cepat, tunjukkan jalan"

"Baik abang Kaizo"

Boboiboy melihat jam kuasanya semula. Dia ikut petunjuk yang tertera dari skrin itu. Dia harus cepat dan tidak boleh membuat sebarang kesilapan. Dia tahu, kawan-kawan dia tidak mahu terperangkap di dalam dunia dimensi ini dengan lebih lama. Setiap minit dia akan berhenti dan pastikan dia berada di tempat yang betul. Boboiboy membawa mereka turun ke tingkat bawah. Selepas itu, dia pandang kanan dan kirinya

"Kenapa Boboiboy? Kau nak aku tolong tak?"

"Hmmm... Fang.. cuba kau check, betul tak tempat yang kita berada sekarang ni"

Fang tidak sempat melihat peta petunjuk itu kerana Kaizo sudah pegang tangan Boboiboy dan lalu dia meneliti peta itu. Dia melihat kiri dan kanannya

"Kita terus ke depan" kata Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya "Kamu semua.. ikut aku"

"Err.. baik abang Kaizo" Boboiboy tersengih sedikit

Mata Kaizo asyik pandang kiri dan kanannya sambil berjalan di sepanjang lorong itu. Pintu-pintu di situ semuanya sama sahaja. Tiada yang berlainan. Kaizo periksa lagi peta di jam kuasa Boboiboy. Seterusnya dia terus ke depan sehingga ke penghujung. Lalu mereka semua belok ke arah kiri sampai ke penghujung lorong itu. Terdapat satu pintu yang berada di depan penghujung mereka. Kaizo periksa semula untuk pastikan pintu itu yang mereka perlu masuk

"Kaizo, kau pasti itu pintu yang betul?"

"Aku pasti" jawab Kaizo kepada pertanyaan Lynna tadi "Cepat bergerak semua. Kita sudah tidak banyak masa lagi"

"BAIK ABANG KAIZO!"

"BAIK ABANG KU YANG HANDSOME!"

Kaizo berhenti berjalan dan ketuk kepala adik dia. Lalu dia sambung balik berjalan. Mereka sudah tiba di hadapan pintu yang mereka perlu masuk. Kaizo membuka pintu itu. Dia menyuruh yang lain masuk dulu. Satu per satu mereka masuk ke dalam dimensi lain pula dan orang yang terakhir masuk ke dalam dunia itu adalah Kaizo. Dia sudah kembali ke dunia makanan dan Kaizo kembali menjadi kanak-kanak. Adik dia dan juga kawan-kawan adik dia juga berubah menjadi kanak-kanak. Air liur Gopal meleleh keluar apabila dia melihat suasana dunia itu. Ianya penuh dengan makanan manisan. Lalu dia berlari ke arah sebuah pokok bunga yang penuh dengan lolipop

"LOLIPOP!" Gopal bagaikan rasa diri dia berada di syurga makanan kegemaran dia

"BBB-CHAN NAMPAK COMEL!" Lily terus memeluk Boboiboy "WEEEE! RASA MACAM PELUK TEDDY BEAR!"

"Wei wei.. apasal kau peluk dia pulak" Ratu Lily cuba menarik keluar Boboiboy dari pelukan Lily "Boboiboy teddy bear aku!"

"NO NO NO! LILY PUNYA TEDDY BEAR!"

"RATU LILY PUNYA!"

"UWAAAA! BOBOIBOY BUKAN TEDDY BEAR!"

Menangis Boboiboy di dalam perebutan itu. Yaya dan Ying teruja berada di dalam dunia makanan itu. Mereka pergi melihat tumbuh-tumbuhan yang semuanya diperbuat daripada makanan. Mereka tidak akan makan tumbuhan itu. Hanya menjadi pemerhati sahaja. Fang berjalan ke sebuah pintu yang membawa merek pulang ke dunia nyata mereka. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat pintu itu sambil menghisap ibu jarinya. Tangan kanan dia cuba mencapai tombol pintu itu tersebut

"Pang nak pergi mana?"

"Pang nak buka" kata Fang kepada abangnya "Abang tolong bukakan"

Kaizo teringat balik kenapa dia berada di situ dan kenapa pintu itu ada di situ juga. Dia ada di sini adalah kerana ingin keluar dari dunia dimensi dan pulang ke dunia nyata. Kaizo membuka pintu itu. Satu pusaran hitam kebiruaan muncul di sebalik pintu itu. Portal ke dunia nyata sudah terbuka. Hanya tinggal beberapa minit sahaja sebelum pintu itu hilang

"Pang, kau masuk dulu"

"Tapi.. Pang takut"

"Masuk sahaja.. nanti abang akan masuk. Kau jangan terlalu takut, mesti beranikan diri"

"Ba-baik abang" Mata Fang sudah berkaca. Sedikit lagi dia akan menangis di depan abangnya

"JANGAN NAK MENANGIS!"

Fang terus lari masuk ke dalam pusaran itu. Dia memang takut dengan suara garang abangnya. Lynna tergelak dan berguling di atas rumput kerana suara garang itu, bagi dia, agak comel dan mencuit hati

"LYNNA!"

"Hehehe.. Kau nak apa, Kaizo?" Lynna cuba tenangkan diri dia tetapi dia tetap ketawa kerana tidak tahan dengan suara comel Kaizo "Hehehe.. kau ni terlampau comel sangat.. hehehee"

"Aku gigit juga budak ni!"

"Gigitlah! Tak baik tau gigit kawan sendiri"

"Bila masa aku ni kawan kau" Kaizo menjelir lidahnya kepada Lynna "LYNNA JAHAT!"

"Aku baiklah! Kau aje yang tak baik.. kau cakap tak nak kawan dengan aku.. uwaaaa!"

Pemikiran Kaizo mula berubah menjadi pemikiran kanak-kanak. Dia harus melawan balik. Dia tidak akan kalah dan harus berfikiran seperti orang dewasa. Dia juga harus kawal keadaan ini. Dia gelengkan kepalanya supaya dia dapat tumpukan perhatian sebelum pemikiran dia kembali menjadi kanak-kanak

"Lynna, pergi panggil Yaya dan Ying.. suruh mereka masuk ke dalam pusaran itu"

"Err... kenapa kau lain macam sahaja?" tanya Lynna sambil perhatikan riak wajah Kaizo yang serius itu "Kau cuba buat sesuatu yang nakal ke?"

"Mana ada! INI PERKARA SERIUS!"

"Hmm.. yelah yelah" Lynna bangun dari situ dan terus pergi ke tempat Yaya dan Ying berada sekarang ini

Seterusnya, dia harus mengheret Boboiboy dan masuk ke dalam pusaran itu. Boboiboy masih lagi menjadi perebutan diantara dua Lily. Mereka berdua tidak mahu mengalah. Boboiboy terduduk di tepi sambil menangis teresak-esak. Gopal pula, dia mengutip satu per satu lolipop yang ada di pokok bunga itu. Dia ingin makan kesemua lolipop itu seorang diri

"Gopal! Pergi masuk ke dalam pintu pusaran itu SEKARANG!"

Gopal tidak membantah atau membuat perangai di situ. Dia sudah berpuas hati dengan hasil kutipannya. Dia menari-nari sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam pusaran itu. Kaizo berpuas hati kerana dua orang sudah masuk ke dalam pusaran itu untuk pulang ke dunia nyata. Lynna juga berjaya memujuk Yaya dan Ying masuk ke dalam pusaran itu. Kini hanya tinggal Lynna, duo Lily dan Boboiboy

"Lynna, kau pergi masuk dulu"

"Ok" Lynna menjelir lidahnya kepada Kaizo sebelum pulang ke dunia nyata

Kini tinggal 3 orang iaitu Lily, Ratu Lily dan juga Boboiboy. Dia berjalan menuju ke arah mereka bertiga. Lalu dia pegang tangan Boboiboy dan mengheret si anak kecil bertopi oren itu ke pusaran itu. Lily dan Ratu Lily menjerit-jerit nama Kaizo dan menyuruh Kaizo berhenti perbuatan itu

"Korang nak pulang ke dunia nyata ataupun tidak?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada garang dia walaupun masih lagi nampak comel "Boboiboy, masuk cepat dan kamu berdua, ikut Boboiboy"

"Err... Ratu Lily boleh ke ikut? Bukan ke saya ni dah lama tiada"

"Ratu Lily kena ikut sebab kita orang semua rindu dengan ratu pontianak!" kata Lily

"CEPAT! KITA SUDAH TIADA MASA!" jerit Kaizo

"Ratu Lily ikut kita orang ok" Lily hulurkan tangan dia kepada Ratu Lily "Bolehlah kita berperang lagi dekat sana. Sama-sama cuba dapatkan BBB-CHAN! Tapi jangan menangis jikalau Lily yang menang! Hehehe"

"Tak, aku tak kan menangis kerana AKU PASTI, AKU YANG AKAN MENANG NANTI!"

"Korang berdua ni.. TAKDE BENDA LAIN KE NAK BEREBUT?"

"Takde!" jawab mereka secara serentak "JOM KITA PULANG!"

Lily dan Ratu Lily masuk ke dalam pusaran itu bersama. Seterusnya, Kaizo tolak Boboiboy masuk ke dalam pusaran. Boboiboy masih lagi menangis semasa dia ditolak masuk. Kaizo orang yang terakhir keluar dari dunia dimensi itu. Dia tidak menoleh kebelakang. Dia hanya maju ke depan dan tidak sabar untuk kembali ke dunia nyata

* * *

Semuanya sudah kembali di alam nyata kecuali seseorang. Hati Lily menjadi sedih apabila Ratu Lily tiada bersama mereka. Sewaktu dia melangkah keluar dari pusaran itu, Ratu Lily sudah pun tiada di sisi dia. Lily menangis sedikit tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia gembira kerana dapat bertemu kembali dengan Ratu Lily. Kesedihan Lily dapat dirasai oleh kawan-kawan dia tetapi Gopal, dia sedih bukan hanya kerana Ratu Lily. Dia sedih kerana lolipop yang dia kutip sebentar tadi, semuanya lesap bagaikan angin

"Janganlah menangis kakak Milly. Nanti kakak pontianak tak suka tengok kakak Milly sedih aje"

"Tak, kakak Lily tak sedih sangat cuma gembira dapat mengembara dengan dia lagi" Lily mengesat air matanya "Sekurang-kurangnya, kita semua dapat bertemu dan berborak dengan dia walaupun sekejap sahaja"

"Betul tu Lily!" kata Yaya "Sekarang kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo sudah pun selamat"

"Dan Emmy ada berita terbaik untuk korang semua!"

"Berita apa tu Emmy?" tanya Lynna

"Hehehe.. professor beritahu Emmy bahawa si penjahat nama Victor tu sudah kena tangkap!" kata Emmy dengan penuh semangat "Jadi.. untuk celebrate berita baik dan juga kejayaan misi ini, EMMY TELAH PUN BUAT SUP CENDAWAN DAN JUGA PIZZA! YEAHHH!"

"WA! Hebat betul pasukan TAPOPS.. dia orang berjaya menangkap si penjahat tu"

"Betul tu abang topi oren" Emmy tutup pintu kubi tersebut "Sekarang, bolehlah kita pergi makan. Korang semua mesti laparkan. Professor Falcon yang bantu Emmy masak tadi"

Emmy juga tutup lampu kuib yang membawa mereka ke dunia dimensi. Dia mengajak mereka semua ke dapur makmal yang sudah tersedianya makanan untuk jamuan kejayaan mereka. Kaizo dan Lynna tidak dapat menyertai mereka kerana mereka berdua ada hal lain untuk di selesaikan

"Abang, adik nak ikut boleh?"

"Ermm.. tak boleh" kata Kaizo

"BAGILAH ADIK IKUT!"

"Bagi ajelah dia ikut" pujuk Lynna "Lagipun kita cuma nak kembalikan rumah kau. Bukannya nak pergi ke mana pun"

"Yelah yelah" Kaizo ikut sahaja apa yang adik dia nak "Nanti kita akan kembali ke sini. Kamu semua, selamat menjamu selera. Ayuh Fang, kita pergi kembalikan rumah kita dengan bantuan daripada kawan kak Lynna"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Lily menyaksikan tiga orang itu berjalan keluar dari makmal Emmy. Mereka berharap, rumah Kaizo dan Fang akan kembali dengan sempurnanya, terutama sekali barang kesayangan mereka iaitu barang zaman silam mereka berdua

"Hmmm..."

"Kenapa Lily?" soal Ying "Kau pun nak pergi sertai mereka ke? atau masih terkenang lagi dekat Ratu Lily?"

"Takdelah.. sebenarnya, Lily ada fikir.." Lily duduk di sebelah Boboiboy dan lalu dia berkata lagi "Kenapa asyik happy ending sahaja.. kenapa tak jadi benda lain macam.. tiba-tiba kita pulang ke dunia nyata dan semuanya tidak seperti dulu. Kawan-kawan kita semuanya menjadi kuli kepada alien si kepala kotak tu! Atau Ratu Lily muncul balik dan berikan amaran kepada kita orang kerana ada sesuatu yang buruk akan berlaku ataupun..."

Panjang lagi cerita Lily tadi dan mereka hanya mendengar sahaja sambil menikmati makanan yang ada di atas meja

"Hehehe.. Lily, Lily.. macam-macam betul idea mengarut dia tu tapi dia memang yang terbaik" Boboiboy ketawa sedikit "Terbaik tapi pelik"

* * *

 **Author ada pengumuman untuk para readers author**

 **Author ingin berehat sebentar daripada menulis tapi tak lama pun, sebulan sahaja kot xD bulan 9 nanti author akan sambung balik~ See you very soon!**

 **Lily - Author lupa nak cakap dekat Lily xD pic depan dekat episode extra tu.. baby landak memang nakal, dia pergi conteng muka abang dia.. pic dia ialah Fang kena kejar dengan abang dia xD hehehe...**


	34. Sang Gergasi

**Haluu! Welcome me back xD ahakzz! Apa khabar? Semua sihat ke? Author di sini sihat-sihat aje**

 **Akhirnya chapter baru sudah pun siap! Tapi maaflah kalau terlalu simple sangat :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sang Gergasi**

"Ok Picu, kita angkat tangan kita tinggi-tinggi.. lepas tu hayun ke kanan sambil jerit WEEEEEE!" Lily hayunkan kedua tangan dia ke kanan "Lepas tu kiri pula! WEEEEEE!" Lalu dia hayunkan ke kiri pula

"Lily, Picu mana ada tangan. Dia ada antena sahaja" tegur Bella sambil tepuk-tepuk kepala Picu yang comel itu "Antena dia sahaja yang hayun ke kanan dan ke kiri"

Badan Picu berwarna hijau. Badan dia juga berbentuk kenyal dan dia boleh melompat setinggi mana yang dia mahu. Itulah sifat bentuk badan Picu

"Hmmm.. tak boleh jadi ni. Kita kena letak tangan palsu dekat Picu ni"

Bella terus tepuk dahinya sendiri. Pada ketika itu, mereka berdua berada di hadapan kedai Tok Aba untuk mengajar Picu bagaimana hendak menjadi haiwan peliharaan paling comel. Guru kepada si makhluk hijau itu adalah Lily sendiri. Fang hanya duduk di kedai Tok Aba sambil menikmati Ice Blended Chocolate. Dia sebenarnya dihalau keluar dari rumah oleh abang dia sendiri. Dia dihalau kerana melakukan sesuatu yang membuatkan abang dia mengamuk di waktu pagi iaitu membina dominos sekeliling rumah tanpa jatuhkan salah satu dominos tersebut. Apabila abang dia turun dari situ, terus abang dia mengamuk kerana tiada tempat untuk dia lalu dan satu lagi kerana dia terpijak salah satu mainan lego milik Idoli. Dominos yang dibuat oleh Fang tadi, semuanya jatuh mengikut turutan yang dia mahukan. Selepas itu, dia terus dihalau keluar dari rumah. Maka, di sinilah dia berada sekarang ini iaitu kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba

"Kau kenapa Fang? Nampak macam bosan aje"

"Hmm... bosan sebab takde benda nak buat" balas Fang kepada Boboiboy "Aku buat sesuatu yang menakjubkan dekat rumah pun, terus kena halau dari rumah"

"Itu sebab kau buat nakal, betul tak?"

"Nak kata nakal.. mana ada" Fang mengeluh sedikit "Aku cuma bina dominos yang terpanjang dekat rumah aku tu. Alih-alih, kena marah. Hampeh punya abang"

"Isk isk.. kau ni, lain kali buatlah dekat dalam dewan sekolah. Boleh aku join sekali.. hehehee" Lalu Gopal minum sedikit air hot chocolate dia

"Kau pun nak join juga, Gopal?"

"Mestilah Boboiboy! Aku suka tengok dominos tu bila jatuh.. rasa macam terkena pukau" kata Gopal sambil angguk kepalanya "Apa kata kita buat dekat sekolah.. tapi bukan dekat dewan.. hehehe"

"Aku setuju dengan idea kau. Kita susun dari bawah sampai ke kelas kita.. hehehee" Fang tergelak sinis bersama Gopal "Aku suka dengan idea kau. Apa kata kita buat waktu malam. Lepas tu kita tengok reaksi budak-budak pagi"

Lalu mereka berdua ber high-five di situ

"Wei wei.. korang ni, takde kerja lain ke selain daripada idea nakal korang"

"Ala relax lah Boboiboy. Bukan selalu pun kita buat kerja ni"

"Betul kata Fang tu" kata Gopal

"Hehehe.. tapi sebenarnya" Boboiboy malu hendak berkata "Aku sebenarnya, nak join sekali" kata dia dengan nada yang agak perlahan

"KAU NAK JOIN?!" Fang terus tersenyum sinis "Hah.. boleh boleh.. hehehe.. malam ni kita mulakan rancangan kita dekat rumah aku"

"Ok!" kata Boboiboy

Mereka bertiga berhigh-five di kedai Tok Aba. Lily pula, dia sambung mengajar Picu. Dia dan Bella tidak dengar rancangan dari budak-budak lelaki itu. Bella sibuk melihat Lily memasang dua tangan anak patung barbie di tubuh badan Picu

"Ok Picu! Kita mulakan semula! Kita ke kanan dulu!" Lily mengangkat kedua belah tangannya dengan tingginya dan lalu menjerit "WEEEEEEEEE!"

Picu tetap tidak bergerak. Hanya antena dia sahaja yang bergerak ke arah kanan

"Adeh.. nampaknya, antena dia sahaja yang bergerak. Takpelah, kita ke latihan yang seterusnya!" Lily berpura-pura batuk sedikit "LATIHAN BERGULING!"

"Wei pelik, yang kau nak ajar si alien hijau tu kenapa?"

"Wahai alien landak, Lily ajar si Picu comel kerana Lily telah daftar dia masuk ke dalam PERTANDINGAN HAIWAN PELIHARAAN!"

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Fang terus menepuk dahi mereka sendiri. Bella tergelak melihat reaksi mereka bertiga. Lily tepuk-tepuk kepala Picu sehingga terjulur lidah makhluk hijau itu. Picu loncat-loncat sedikit kerana suka

"Wei, kau nak masukkan dia dalam kategori mana? Kategori alien ke?"

"Boleh juga tu, landak" kata Lily kepada Fang "Tapi ada ke?" Dia terus garu-garu kepalanya sambil memikirkan sesuatu "Hmm.. Picu nak masuk kategori apa yea?"

"Ala, buat aje satu kategori untuk makhluk asing. Gerenti si Picu ni akan menang sebab dia seekor aje alien"

"Salah tu Fang" kata Bella sambil tersenyum sinis "Ada satu lagi alien yang boleh masuk dalam kategori alien tu"

"WUUUU! LILY TAHU! LILY TAHU!" Tiba-tiba Lily juga tersenyum sinis "Dan alien itu adalah ALIEN LANDAK YANG BERNAMA LANDAK.. eh silap! NAMA DIA ADALAH LANDAK! ERK! Silap lagi... nama dia adalah FA-FA-FANDAK!"

"Nama dia adalah Fang" Bella betulkan untuk Lily

Berkerut dahi Fang. Pada mula, dia ingin mengamuk di situ tetapi dia kata kepada diri dia agar bersabar dengan karenah Lily dan Bella. Sepupu dia tiada bersama mereka kerana dia ingin pulang ke planet dia semasa hari minggu. Faye rindu ibu bapanya dan juga rumah dia yang ada di planet asal dia

"Hehee.. landak jangan marah" Lily mula tersengih "Tapikan... hmm.. Cattus pun boleh join juga tapi dia mana yea? Sudah lama Lily tak nampak kucing hijau tu"

"Abang aku dah bawa dia balik ke stesen TAPOPS sebab Laksamana Tarung rindu dengan kucing tu" jawab Fang dengan tenangnya

"Ohhhh... takpelah, kalau begitu.. PICU AKAN BERUSAHA UNTUK MENANG DALAM PERTANDINGAN INI!" kata Lily dengan penuh semangat "Baiklah, kita sambung balik latihan berguling. IDOLI! Sila tunjuk ajar kepada Picu!"

"MEOW!"

Idoli sudah lama berubah menjadi kucing, lalu dia berguling di atas rumput hijau di hadapan Picu. Dia berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan kerana terlampu suka sangat. Berguling adalah salah satu kegemaran dia. Kali ini giliran Picu pula untuk berguling. Mata-mata para remaja itu tertumpu kepada makhluk hijau itu. Picu masih lagi tidak bergerak

"You can do it, Picu" kata Lily dengan senyuman lebar dia

Tiba-tiba bahagian hadapan badan Picu mula jatuh dulu ke atas rumput seperti papan jatuh. Lalu dia berguling di atas rumput itu. Lily dengan gembiranya, dia bertepuk tangan kerana bangga dengan kejayaan Picu tadi

"Bagus Picu! Bagus! Lily sangat bangga dengan Picu" Lily terharu melihat Picu berguling bersama Idoli "Picu akan mengharumkan binatang alien-alien di angkasa"

"Hmm... lepas ni latihan apa pulak?"

"Hmm.. tak tahulah Landak" kata Lily. Tiba-tiba dia buat muka terkejut "ERK! LILY TIADA IDEA LAGI UNTUK MENGAJAR PICU! TIDAKKKK!"

"Kita ajar dia makan pulak!" Gopal terus tukarkan daun-daun kering yang ada di situ kepada keropok lekor "Picu, sila makan tapi dalam masa 1 minit!"

Picu tidak mahu makan keropok lekor itu kerana dia masih lagi berguling bersama Idoli. Dia tidak tertarik dengan keropok lekor itu. Lalu Fang tepuk kepala Gopal dari belakang

"Dey! Apasal kau tepuk kepala aku?"

"Yang kau pergi tukarkan jadi keropok lekor apasal? Picu tu kan suka makan buah. Dia tu hantu buah"

"Hehehe.. lupa pula aku" Gopal garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih "Baiklah.. TUKARAN BUAH SEDAP!"

Keropok-keropok tadi terus berubah menjadi buah. Pelbagai buah yang ada seperti buah oren, buah tembikai, buah strawberry, buah anggur, buah epal dan bermacam-macam lagi. Picu terus berhenti berguling. Dia bangunkan dirinya. Mata dia sudah bersinar-sinar melihat buah-buahan itu. Air liur hijau dia meleleh keluar. Bella dan Lily ketawa melihat Picu melompat-lompat pergi ke arah buah apple. Mulut alien hijau itu sudah terbuka luas untuk makan buah tersebut

"Bagus betul Picu ni. Makan makanan yang berkhasiat"

"Betul tu BBB-CHAN!" kata Lily "Landak dan Gopal pun kena ikut macam Picu, makan buah bukan makan makanan yang manis-manis seperti chocolate dan donut lobak merah!"

"Cakap orang, yang kau tu tak habis-habis dengan kerepek pisang"

"Errr..." Lily tersengih sedikit "Tapi.. tapi... LILY SUKA MAKAN PISANG!" Tiba-tiba tekak dia teringin makan bubur pisang "Adeh... apasal bubur pisang yang terasa dekat tekak ni. Tak boleh jadi ni, kena buat bubur pisang hari ini juga! Dan BBB-CHAN kena rasa bubur pisang yang Lily buat nanti!"

"Err... ok" Boboiboy tersengih sedikit "Eh.. lawanya pelangi tu" Jari telunjuk dia tunjuk ke arah langit biru

Cuaca pada hari itu, langit kelihatan biru kerana tiadanya awan-awan putih di situ. Anak-anak kecil berseronok bermain di luar rumah bersama rakan-rakan mereka ataupun bersuka ria dengan ibu bapa mereka. Para remaja pula, ada yang duduk di dalam rumah sahaja untuk siapkan kerja sekolah mereka atau meluangkan masa mereka dengan bermain dengan gadget-gadget canggih. Mereka akan kurung diri mereka di dalam bilik untuk bermain game. Ada juga yang tidak gemar bermain game. Mereka lebih aktif bermain sukan seperti Bella. Kadang kala diri Bella pun boleh terpengaruh dengan game juga tetapi dia masih boleh kawal dirinya

"WAH! Cantiknya rainbow tu"

"Betul tu Lily" Bella tersenyum sedikit sambil memandang pelangi itu "Jarangnya pelangi muncul dekat pulau ni"

"Ha ah, memang jarang sangat" kata Boboiboy "Eh.. ada satu lagi pelangi muncul"

"Apasal ada dua pelangi pulak ni?" Gopal garu-garu kepalanya "Ada sesuatu yang menarik ke bakal berlaku nanti?"

Fang perhatiakan langit biru itu. Lalu muncul satu lagi pelangi di sebelah pelangi lain. Fang mula rasa tidak sedap hati. Tiba-tiba diri mereka semua di kelilingi dengan pelangi. Lily tidak merasai begitu ragu-ragu dengan kemuncul pelangi itu. Malah, hati dia menjadi lebih suka. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Bella pandang satu sama lain dan mereka berfikiran sama. Musuh mereka ada di dalam taman itu. Mereka perlu berjaga-jaga jikalau kehadiran musuh mereka secara mengejutkan. Walaupun Bella bukanlah seorang adiwira dan tidak mempunyai apa-apa kuasa, tetapi dia sudah masak dengan permainan musuh-musuh adiwira Pulau Rintish

"Wuuu... banyak-banyak rainbow ni, macam ada benda istimewa akan berlaku aje"

"Tak Lily, aku rasa... ada sesuatu yang tak kena" balas Boboiboy "Bella, kau bawa Lily jauh dari sini. Bawa Picu dan Idoli sekali"

"Jangan lupa Tok Aba sekali"

"Hehehe... maaf Ochobot" Boboiboy tersengih sambil melihat Ochobot terapung-apung di udara "Ochobot, kalau ada musuh datang menyerang.. kau bawa Tok Aba ke tempat yang selamat"

"Baik Boboiboy" Ochobot berikan tabik hormat kepada Boboiboy "Tapi kau pasti ke ini rancangan musuh?"

"Aku tak pastilah tapi aku mahu korang semua lari dari sini" kata Boboiboy

"Ha ah, biar kita orang sahaja-" Mata Fang terus membulat besar apabila dia nampak pelangi-pelangi itu mula bergerak seperti tarian ribbon "HATI-HATI SEMUA!"

Dengan sekelip mata sahaja, pelangi-pelangi itu mula meluru ke arah mereka semua. Seorang demi seorang tubuh badan mereka diikat oleh pelangi-pelangi tersebut kecuali seorang sahaja yang masih bebas dari ikatan pelangi itu iaitu Boboiboy. Ochobot sudah terbang ke kedai Tok Aba. Dia menyorokkan dirinya bersama Tok Aba di dalam kedai tersebut. Idoli menyorokkan diri di dalam semak dan manakala Picu pula, masih berjamu selera dengan riang rianya

"Eh, apasal aku seorang sahaja yang tak kena?" bisik Boboiboy

"ERK! Adakah orang itu peminat Boboiboy dan mahu menculik MY BBB-CHAN!?" Lily terjatuh di atas rumput dan lalu dia meronta-ronta di dalam ikatannya "UWAAA! BBB-CHAN JANGAN BAGI DIRI MU DI AMBIL ORANG!"

"Adeh.. Lily ni" Boboiboy tepuk dahinya sendiri "Boleh pulak dia fikir macam tu"

"Hahaha... apa boleh buat, dia kan peminat setia kau. Jadi kau pun tak bolehlah marah-marah dia" kata Fang dengan nada sindirannya "Jangan buat dia kecik hati dengan kau sudah yea. Nanti merajuk dia. Yelah, kalau takde si pelik ni nanti, rasa tak best pulak"

"Aik, kau ok ke dengan perangai dia tu?"

"Errr.. sebahagian daripada diri aku seperti ingin menghempuk kepala dia yang tak berapa betul sangat tu" Terus Fang tersengih kepada Boboiboy "Tapi sekarang ini, kau kena buka ikatan kita orang"

"Macam mana nak buka ikatan pelangi ni yea?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia "HAH! AKU TAHU!"

"Wei, kau jangan nak gunakan pedang halilintar tu. Kau nak kita orang kena sambar petir ke apa?" marah Fang

"Hehehe.. maaf" balas Boboiboy

"Ala, senang aje ni.." Gopal mula banggakan diri dia "TUKARAN GULA-GULA GETAH!"

Ikatan pelangi itu tadi berubah menjadi gula-gula getah. Gopal terus makan ikatan dia untuk lepaskan diri. Fang hanya menggunakan kekuatan badannya untuk koyakkan gula-gula getah itu. Boboiboy pergi menolong Bella dan Lily

"ABANG BOBOIBOY!"

Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil dia tadi. Tangan dia masih cuba koyakkan gula-gula getah dari badan Bella. Lily berguling-guling, bergolek-golek di atas tanah untuk lepaskan dirinya dari ikatan itu

"ABANG BOBOIBOY!"

Boboiboy pusingkan dirinya sambil melihat sekitar taman itu. Siapa yang memanggil dia? fikir Boboiboy. Lalu seorang budak perempuan comel muncul bersama sebuah robot yang terapung di tepinya. Robot itu berbentuk melengkung dan mempunyai warna-warna pelangi. Budak perempuan itu membulat mata yang bulat besar dan rambut dia diikat dua. Manakala pakaian dia serba hitam putih. Budak itu kelihatan marah dengan Boboiboy

"Eh, kenapa adik panggil abang?"

"TERIMALAH HUKUMAN DARI SAYA! PELANGI BOT! SERANG DIA!"

Pelangibot keluarkan beberapa lagi helaian pelangi untuk menyerang Boboiboy. Pelangi-pelangi itu meluru ke arah Boboiboy dan terus mengelilingi tubuh badannya. Boboiboy tidak tahu kenapa budak itu ingin menghukum diri dia. Kesalahan apa yang dia pernah lakukan kepada budak perempuan itu?

"Kenapa kau nak hukum dia?" soal Fang dengan nada marah dia "Si Boboiboy ada buat salah dekat kau ke? Kalau ada, nanti abang ketuk kepala si budak Boboiboy ni" Lalu Bella pijak kaki kanan Fang "ADOI!"

"Ewah ewah, mengambil kesempatan betul kau ni" marah Bella

"Entahnya si Fang ni. Suka suka aje nak ketuk kepala kawan baik aku" kali ini Gopal pula yang marah

"Eh sudah sudah, jangan nak bergaduh. Sekarang ni, korang cuba siasat budak tu.. aku rasa, aku tak pernah buat salah dekat dia" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat pelangi-pelangi itu berputar-putar di sekeliling tubuh badannya "Aku tak nak serang dia sebab dia tu masih kecil lagi"

"Ok ok.. aku akan cuba tanya budak tu" Bella menarik nafas dan lalu dia berjalan ke depan sedikit "Adik.. nama akak ialah Bella. Akak nak tanya boleh?"

"TAK BOLEH! IKAT DAN TUTUP MULUT DIA!"

"ERK!" Bella terkejut apabila melihat tubuh badan dia diikat lagi sekali dengan pelangi. Mulut dia ditutup oleh pelangi juga

"Fang! Kau pula pergi tanya budak tu" kata Boboiboy yang sudah mula gelisah "Gopal, kau cuba tukarkan pelangi ni kepada makanan atau benda lain sementara si Fang alihkan perhatian budak tu"

"Err.. macam mana dia orang nak tolong.. GOPAL DAN FANG KENA GANTUNG DEKAT POKOK! MULUT DIA ORANG PUN DAH KENA IKAT SEKALI" jerit Ochobot dalam keadaan cemas

Boboiboy tepuk dahinya sendiri. Kedua rakan lelaki dia telah diikat dan di gantung di sebuah pokok besar. Tok Aba menjenguk sedikit untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Dia perlu buat sesuatu untuk selamatkan cucu kesayangan dia. Mungkin dia boleh gunakan kuasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah budak perempuan itu

"Aduh.. macam mana ni.." Boboiboy cuba fikirkan sesuatu "Kalau aku guna kuasa aku.. aku tak nak cederakan budak tu pulak. Kena cakap elok-elok dengan dia"

"Takpe Boboiboy! Biar atuk uruskan dia.. ATUK GUNAKAN KUASA NASIHAT DARI ATUK!"

"Wah! Terbaiklah, Tok Aba!"

"Hehehe..." Tok Aba keluar dari kedainya secara berhati-hati "Adik, kenapa buat macam tu dekat cucu atuk? Meh cerita dekat atuk, apa masalahnya"

"Sebenarnya..." Kepala budak perempuan itu tertunduk sedikit "Saya marah dekat abang Boboiboy sebab AYAH DIA LANGGAR KUCING KESAYANGAN SAYA!"

"ERK!" Terkejut Boboiboy "Langgar kucing awak?"

"YEA!" jerit budak itu dengan nada kemarahannya "Ayah abang Boboiboy langsung tak nak minta maaf. Dia terus pergi sahaja"

"Mungkin dia tak sedar masa tu" kata Tok Aba "Tapi janganlah menghukum cucu atuk kerana kesalahan itu. Cubalah berbincang dengan Boboiboy tu tapi jangan risau, cucu atuk tu memahami"

"Betul ke atuk?"

"Betul" kata Tok Aba "Cucu atuk tu baik orangnya. Manalah tahu, dia boleh bawa kamu pergi berjumpa dengan ayah dia nanti. Mesti ayah dia akan minta maaf dekat kamu"

"Ha ah, betul kata Tok Aba tu" kata Boboiboy "Ayah saya mungkin tidak sedar dengan perbuatan dia tu tapi saya tahu, dia akan minta maaf dekat kamu"

Pelangi-pelangi yang mengelilingi tubuh badan Boboiboy mula hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Budak perempuan itu mula menangis sedikit. Dia sedar apa yang dia buat sekarang ini adalah salah dan tidak mungkin kucing dia akan hidup kembali walaupun dia sudah membalas dendam

"Maafkan saya.." kata perempuan itu sambil mengesat air matanya "MAAFKAN SAYA! TAPI SAYA TETAP MAHU MENGHUKUM ABANG BOBOIBOY!"

"EH! JANGAN!" jerit Tok Aba

Tubuh badan Boboiboy terus diikat dengan tali-tali pelangi. Begitu juga dengan mulut dia. Boboiboy cuba lepaskan diri dia dengan cara menggoyangkan badannya tetapi tidak berjaya. Budak perempuan itu menangis dengan hatinya yang penuh dengan dendam. Tok Aba yakin, dia dapat ubahkan pemikiran budak itu

"Jangan berdendam sangat. Tak elok untuk diri tu. Nanti lama-lama, diri kamu asyik nak berdendam sahaja. Maafkan ajelah mereka. Atuk yakin, ayah Boboiboy tak sengaja langgar kucing kamu. Nanti atuk suruh Boboiboy gantikan dengan kucing baru"

"Kucing baru?" Muncul Lily dengan pipi kembung kerana di dalam mulutnya penuh dengan buah pisang "Adik comel boleh ambik kucing dekat dalam semak tu"

"MEOW!?" Kepala Idoli keluar dari semak itu

Lalu Idoli berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia dan terus lari ke arah Lily. Kuku tajam dia sudah pun keluar untuk mencakar kaki Lily kerana tidak puas hati dengan sang gadis itu. Lily terus memanjat sepohon kerana takut kakinya di cakar oleh Idoli. Lily takut melihat muka garang si anak kucing itu. Ochobot menepuk dahinya sendiri dan manakala Tok Aba pula, dia hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Sudah tiada lagi gangguan?" Budak perempuan itu mula berjalan ke depan untuk bersemuka dengan Boboiboy "Maafkan saya abang Boboiboy. Saya terpaksa buat ini untuk tenangkan hati saya. Jikalau tidak, hati saya tidak akan rasa tenteram.. maafkan saya"

"Tapi.. itu bukan jalan penyelesaian" kata Ochobot "Hati awak akan rasa tidak tenang selagi mana awak telah berikan balasan kepada Boboiboy. Awak tidak akan rasa kepuasannya nanti. Saya juga takut kalau awak berterusan ianya akan bertukar menjadi suatu tragedi"

"Betul kata Ochobot tu. Dengarlah kata-kata nasihat kami. Kita orang semua di sini boleh bantu kamu" kata pula Tok Aba

"Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Begitu lembut sekali nada Tok Aba pada ketika itu "Jangan takut.. kami dekat sini tak kan menghukum kamu jikalau kamu teruskan dengan perbuatan kamu. Lebih-lebih lagi cucu atuk si Boboiboy tu. Dia seseorang yang sangat memahami dan hati dia baik walaupun dia tu kadang-kadang pelupa. Atuk bangga dengan sikap perjuangan dia yang tidak pernah putus"

"Bagusnya cucu atuk tapi... saya ni... terlalu marah sangat.." Budak kecil itu mula menangis sekali lagi "Kucing saya tu... dia baru kecil lagi. Dia lah kawan baik saya tapi dia sudah takde.. sehinggalah ada seekor kucing alien datang kepada saya dan pujuk hati saya yang sedih ini"

"Habis tu, kenapa kamu nak berdendam lagi?" tanya Tok Aba

"Sebab saya masih tak puas hati lagi" jawab budak itu

"Hmm.. apa nama kamu?"

"Nama saya Nooroo, atuk" jawab budak itu lagi "Nama kucing alien saya pula ialah Kiki. Dia yang memperkenalkan Rainbow Bot ni dekat saya. Mereka berdua menjadi teman saya"

"Pelik bebenar nama dia" bisik Lily yang berada di atas pokok

"Atuk boleh panggil saya Nooru" kata budak itu sambil mengesat air matanya "Kiki tu baik.. dia cakap dia dari planet Mau. Dia datang ke sini dengan Rainbow bot tu"

Tiba-tiba Idoli berubah menjadi manusia. Dia seperti kenal nama yang di sebut oleh Nooroo tadi. Kucing yang dikatakan oleh budak perempuan itu tadi, tidak kelihatan di situ. Idoli mengambil langkah untuk pergi bertanya kepada budak itu. Adakah kucing itu adalah Kiki yang dia kenal selama ini ataupun dia adalah kucing alien lain yang sama nama seperti kucing yang dia kenal. Sewaktu dia pergi ke arah budak perempuan itu, Picu sibuk mengunyah sebiji buah oren. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti mengunyah buah oren itu. Dia melihat perasaan Nooroo yang sudah berbelah bahagi itu. Lalu dia pergi ke arah Nooroo dengan cara melompat-lompat. Dari satu lompatan ke satu lompatan, badan dia menjadi besar dan ianya lebih besar dan tinggi daripada kedai Tok Aba

"PI-PICU?!" terkejut Lily sambil peluk batang pokok itu "KE-KENAPA PICU JADI ALIEN GERGASI?"

Mulut Picu terbuka luas sehingga membuatkan Ochobot tarik Tok Aba ke tepi. Idoli pula kembali menjadi anak kucing dan menyorok di dalam semak semula. Nooroo mula menyedari perbuatan Picu itu, dia tidak sempat untuk larikan diri kerana diri dia sudah ditelan oleh Picu. Dia kini berada di dalam tubuh badan Picu yang kenyal itu. Mereka boleh nampak Nooroo terapung-apung di dalam badan alien hijau itu. Nooroo mengamuk bagaikan budak kecil tidak dapat makanan manis. Dia menjerit-jerit kerana ingin keluar dari situ

"Err... dasyat betul si Picu ni" bisik Lily lagi "PICU-CHAN! JANGANLAH TELAN DIA! KASIHAN DIA! MEH MAKAN BUAH DENGAN LILY, NAK TAK?"

"Tapi... semua buah yang ada tadi, semuanya sudah habis dimakan oleh Picu" kata Idoli sambil keluar semula dari tempat persembunyian dia "Err... apa kata suruh Rainbow Bot tu lepaskan abang Fang, abang Boboiboy, abang Gopal dan kakak Bella. Suruh dia pujuk Picu sama-sama"

"Ala.. kakak Lily boleh aje pujuk Picu ni.. hehehe"

"Kalau kakak Lily kena telan juga macam mana?"

Terus muka Lily berubah menjadi cemas. Dia terbayangkan diri dia berada di dalan tubuh badan Picu yang hijau melekit itu. Lalu dia tersengih seorang diri di atas pokok itu

"Idoli pergilah suruh Rainbow bot tu lepaskan yang lain-lain" kata Lily yang masih tersengih lagi "Kalau Idoli kena telan, kakak Lily akan panggil bantuan! Hehehe.."

"Hmm... ok!" kata Idoli tanpa fikirkan apa-apa lagi

Dia dengan gembiranya, pergi ke arah Rainbow bot yang terapung-apung sambil melihat Picu sang gergasi itu. Rainbow Bot cuba tembus masuk ke dalam tubuh badan Picu tetapi tidak berjaya. Badan robot dia penuh dengan lendir-lendir hijau dari Picu. Idoli kasihan melihat Nooroo yang cuba hendak keluar dari badan Picu. Tangan dia terkapai-kapai ke arah robot kesayangan dia

"Hmm... abang Rainbow bot"

"Yea saya" suara dia seperti suara seorang budak perempuan

"Hehehe.. maaf.. kakak Raibow Bot, boleh tak lepaskan abang Boboiboy, abang Fang, abang Gopal dan kakak Bella. Dia orang boleh bantu kakak Nooroo keluar dari badan Picu"

"Tapi.. kalau saya lepaskan mereka, awak pasti ke mereka tidak akan serang Nooru kerana perbuatan dia tadi"

"Jangan risau, Idoli pasti dia orang tidak akan serang kakak Nooroo sebab saya kenal mereka. Dia orang tu baik-baik, tak jahat kecuali abang Fang. Dia tu nakal dan suka mengamuk"

"BETUL TU! LILY SOKONG SAHAJA!" Jerit Lily dari atas pokok "Landak tu kuat marah. Dekat diri Lily pun dia nak marah sebab Lily suka kacau dia.. hahahahaha!"

"Kakak Lily.. bukan ke orang selalu cakap, kalau orang tu suka kacau seseorang, maknanya orang tu suka dekat orang tu ke?" Idoli garu-garu kepala dia "Betul tak kakak Lily?"

"MA-MANA ADA!" jerit Lily dengan hati dia sedikit marah kepada Idoli "LILY SUKA BBB-CHAN SAHAJA!"

"Sudah sudah! Jangan nak menjerit lagi, pening kepala atuk" Tok Aba terus mencekak pinggang "Hah, Rainbow Bot, lepaskan mereka semua. Jangan risau, apa yang Idoli katakan tadi memang betul. Kalau si Fang tu mula nak mengamuk, atuk ada cara untuk tenangkan dia"

"Betul betul! Landak tu, kalau nampak donut lobak merah aje, mesti dia akan tenang"

"Betul kata kakak Lily tu" Idoli mula berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada Rainbow Bot "Kakak Rainbow Bot jangan risau ok. Kami di sini akan bantu kakak Nooroo supaya dia tidak rasa dendam kepada abang Boboiboy"

"Baiklah, saya akan lepaskan mereka"

Rainbow mula percaya kata-kata mereka. Dia tidak rasa ragu-ragu terhadap mereka semua kerana, apa yang dia lihat, mereka semua kelihatan ikhlas untuk menolong Nooroo. Dia tidak mahu bersangka buruk terhadap mereka semua. Lalu dia hilangkan setiap ikatan pelangi itu dari tubuh badan dan juga mulut dari Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan juga Bella. Apabila ikatan Fang dan Gopal telah pun dibuka, mereka berdua jatuh dari situ. Akibatnya, Fang terjatuh di atas badan Gopal. Tiada kejadian serius yang berlaku pada waktu itu. Mereka bertiga rasa lega apabila Tok Aba, Lily dan juga Idoli berjaya memujuk Rainbow Bot. Sekarang giliran mereka pula untuk memujuk Picu

"Picu" panggil Boboiboy "Kenapa Picu telan budak perempuan tu?"

"Wei, kau ingat Picu tu boleh bercakap ke?"

"Hehehe... manalah tahu, bila Picu dah jadi gergasi macam ni, dia boleh bercakap ke" Boboiboy tersengih sedikit kepada Fang "Atau Picu sebenarnya nak budak Nooroo ni berhenti dengan perbuatan dia tu?"

Antena Picu mula berhayun-hayun ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ianya menunjukkan bahawa apa yang disebutkan oleh Boboiboy tadi adalah betul. Lidah Picu terjulur keluar. Lidah dia penuh dengan lendir-lendir hijau. Dia seperti ingin jilat Boboiboy. Sang topi oren itu jatuhkan diri dia sedikit daripada Picu

"Picu.. apa kata kau keluarkan budak tu, nanti aku akan tukarkan apa-apa sahaja barang menjadi buah yang kau suka! Macam mana? ok tak?" kata Gopal sambil tepuk-tepuk badan Picu yang penuh dengan lendir hijau "Adeh.. habis hijau tangan aku"

Picu melompat-lompat kegembiraan. Taman itu bergegar sedikit akibat lompatan daripada Picu. Mereka bagaikan hendak jatuh dari situ. Lily sudah hilang imbangan dia. Lalu pelukan dia dari pokok itu terlepas. Lily mula jatuh dari pokok dan hempap ke atas badan Fang

"ALAMAK!" Lily cepat-cepat bangun dari badan Fang "Ma-maaf landak.. Lily tak sengaja. Itu semua salah Picu. Dia yang pergi lompat tapi... kalau di ikutkan.. salah si Gopal sebab nak bagi dia makanan buah-buahan sebab tu si Picu lompat-lompat. UWAAAA! INI SEMUA SALAH GOPAL!"

"Dey! Jangan salahkan aku lah! Ini semua salah budak perempuan tu sebab tiba-tiba aje nak serang kita orang. Kalau dia tak serang, mungkin kau juga tak kan jatuh dari pokok tu" Gopal terus bermasam muka

"Ah sudah.. korang ni, boleh tak jangan nak salahkan sesiapa" tegur Boboiboy dengan nada marah dia "Ini bukan masanya untuk menuding jari! Sekarang ini kita kena pujuk Picu keluarkan budak perempuan tu dari badan dia"

"Ala, senang aje tu.. kau masuk ajelah dalam badan Picu dan tarik budak perempuan tu keluar"

"Apa kata, kau sahaja yang masuk" kata Bella kepada Fang sambil tersenyum sinis "Kau yang bagi cadangan tu, kau lah kena keluarkan budak tu. Bolehlah peminat kau bertepuk tangan sebab kau selamatkan budak perempuan yang comel tu. Mesti kau suka sebab popularity kau akan naik.. hehehe"

"Betul juga cakap kau" Fang mengusap dagu dia sambil fikirkan kata-kata Bella tadi

"Hehehe... yes, aku berjaya perangkap dia" bisik Bella sambil ketawa kecil

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ochobot terus tepuk dahi mereka sendiri. Fang dengan bangganya, dia berdiri di hadapan Picu yang lebih besar dari kedai Tok Aba. Mata Picu mula berkelip-kelip dengan lidahnya terjulur keluar. Fang mula fikirkan sesuatu, perlu ke dia masuk ataupun gunakan kuasa bayang dia untuk tembus masuk ke dalam badan Picu? Ataupun suruh Picu muntahkan sahaja budak itu?

"Apa yang landak tengah fikirkan tu?"

"Aku tengah fikirkan macam mana nak masuk dalam badan Picu tu" balas Fang

"Ala, suruh aje si Picu tu telan kau sekali. Bolehlah aku tangkap gambar kau terperangkap dalam badan dia"

"Kau nak kena belasah dengan aku ke?" Fang terus berikan renungan maut dia kepada Gopal "Aku sudah lama tak belasah orang ni.. kau nak aku belasah kau dengan harimau bayang ke atau dengan penguin gergasi bayang?"

"Err..." Gopal terus sembunyikan diri dia di belakang badan Boboiboy

"Tahu takut" Fang cuit hidung dia dengan ibu jarinya seperti seorang remaja gangster "Sekarang untuk selamatkan budak nama Nooroo ni.. apasal lah pelik sangat nama dia"

"PICU! NAK PISANG?"

Tiba-tiba sahaja Lily hayun-hayunkan sesisir pisang di depan Picu. Mata Picu membulat besar kerana ternampak buah kuning itu. Dia mula muntahkan Nooroo dari badan hijau yang berlendir itu. Nooroo bergolek keluar dari mulut Picu. Badan Nooroo penuh dengan lendir hijau. Tubuh badan sang alien hijau itu mula menjadi kecil dan akhirnya, dia kembali kepada saiz asalnya. Picu melompat-lompat di kaki Lily kerana ingin makan buah pisang itu

"WEI! APASAL KAU MENGANGGU AKU UNTUK MENJADI BUDAK POPULAR DEKAT DUNIA NI!"

"Sebab landak lambat sangat. Jadi Lily mempercepatkan proses untuk selamatkan budak tu" Lily mencangkung di depan Picu sambil berikan sesisir pisang kepada alien hijau itu "Makan elok-elok yea Picu. Tak sangka Picu ada kebolehan lain selain daripada berguling dan melompat tinggi sampai ke angkasa. Lily sangat bangga dengan Picu si alien comel"

Aura-aura hitam mula muncul dari tubuh badan Fang. Kemarahan dia membuatkan hati dia terdetik untuk membelasah Lily. Dua ekor harimau bayang bermata merah keluar di sebelah kiri dan kanan Fang. Mata Lily berkelip-kelip seketika kerana dia terasa ada sesuatu yang berada di belakangnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit dengan badan dia mengeletar kerana ketakutan

"HA-HARIMAU!"

Lily pecut lari dari situ bersama dengan Picu. Dia genggam Picu di dalam tapak tangan kanannya. Fang mengejar Lily bersama dengan dua ekor harimau bayangnya. Bella mengeluh sedikit. Dia terpaksa pergi selamatkan kawan baiknya iaitu Lily. Keadaan taman itu kembali tenang dengan ketiadaan Fang dan Lily yang suka membuat huru-hara. Boboiboy pergi melutut di depan Nooroo yang sedang menangis pada ketika itu. Rainbow Bot cuba tenangkan Nooroo tetapi semakin lama, semakin kuat tangisan dari budak kecil itu

"Janganlah menangis" kata Boboiboy secara lembut "Nooroo takut saya akan benci pada kamu ke?"

"Yea.." jawab Nooroo dengan nada yang perlahan "Maafkan saya tapi... saya takut, saya memang tidak boleh dimaafkan sebab saya cuba nak menghukum abang Boboiboy. Tentu peminat abang akan benci dengan saya"

"Takdelah.. mereka akan faham tapi... sepatutnya saya yang patut minta maaf dekat kamu. Tentang anak kucing kamu tu, nanti saya akan berbincang dengan ayah saya" kata Boboiboy "Saya tahu ayah saya tidak sengaja. Jadi, maafkanlah dia. Nanti saya akan gantikan dengan kucing baru"

"Anak kucing baru"

"Yea" Boboiboy angguk kepalanya "Nak warna sama dengan anak kucing dulu pun ok juga"

"Warna dia.. warna putih. Ada sedikit warna oren di bahagian kepala dia. Anak kucing tu comel sangat" Nooroo mula mendongak sedikit untuk melihat senyuman Boboiboy "Ibu dan ayah saya yang berikan anak kucing tu"

"Ohh... jadi ibu dan ayah kamu tahu apa yang terjadi kepada anak kucing tu?"

"Tahu" balas Nooroo kepada Boboiboy "Tapi saya tak beritahu ayah kamu yang langgar kucing saya.. cuma..." Dia mengesat air matanya sedikit "Saya tipu mereka.. saya cakap, ada orang curi anak kucing tu"

"Tak baik tipu mereka" kata Tok Aba "Kamu kena beritahu mereka perkara yang sebenarnya"

"Betul tu" Lalu Ochobot berikan sebatang chocolate kepada Nooroo "Makanlah.. supaya diri tu rasa tenang sedikit"

"Terima kasih" Tangan Nooroo mencapai chocolate itu dari Ochobot. Lalu dia gigit sedikit demi sedikit chocolate itu

"Lepas ni, Boboiboy akan hantar kamu balik dan selesaikan masalah kamu hari ini juga. Ayah Boboiboy ada dekat KL sekarang ini sebelum dia bertolak pergi esok. Berbincanglah dengan mereka elok-elok. Jangan nak berdendam lagi"

"Ba-baik Tok Aba"

"Bagus" Tok Aba mengusap kepala Nooroo "Ibu kamu tahu ke kamu ada dekat sini?"

"Tak" Hati Nooroo mula kembali rasa sedih "Ibu sakit... dia ada dekat hospital. Ayah pula, dia sudah lama tiada. Sekarang ini, mak cik yang jaga saya dan ibu saya. Dia yang bekerja keras untuk menyara kehidupan kami berdua. Dia selalu sibuk sampai tak pernah bertanyakan tentang diri saya"

"Hmm.. patutlah Nooroo berdendam sangat. Kurang kasih sayang rupanya" Gopal angguk kepala dia sambil mengusap dagunya "Takpe takpe.. lepas ni, lagi banyak kasih sayang kau akan dapat.. hehehee"

"Abang Gopal nak berikan kasih sayang dekat dia ke?"

"Errr... tak kot. Abang suruh si Boboiboy aje yang berikan" Gopal tersengih sedikit kepada Idoli "Dia kan seorang superhero yang paling baik sekali"

"Ohh.. maksudnya abang Gopal ni superhero yang tak berapa baik sangatlah"

Terus muka Gopal berubah selepas sahaja dia dengar kata-kata Idoli tadi. Gopal bagaikan hendak sekeh kepala sang manusia kucing itu. Dia berikan senyuman yang menakutkan kepada Idoli tetapi sang alien kucing itu tidak hiraukan senyuman itu. Idoli tidak berhenti memberikan kata-kata semangat kepada Nooroo. Dia hanya mahu melihat Nooroo tersenyum

"Te-terima kasih semua kerana sudi menasihati diri saya" kata Nooroo yang tertunduk malu itu "Kalau tidak, mesti perangai saya akan menjadi lebih teruk"

"Jangan risaulah. Kami semua dekat sini baik-baik. Lagipun ada juga kawan kami dulu kaki buli tetapi sekarang ini, dia sudah menjadi seorang budak baik macam kami semua"

"Betul tu abang Boboiboy" kata Idoli "Siapa kaki buli tu? Abang Harraz ke? Tak pun abang Rizu?"

"Err.. nanti abang ceritakan dekat Idoli" Jawab Boboiboy sambil tersengih "Nooroo.. saya bawa awak berjumpa dengan ayah saya ok. Lepas tu kita pergi melawat ibu awak"

"Ok.." Nooroo tersenyum lemah

"Kalau begitu, aku akan gunakan kuasa teleportasi aku untuk ke rumah Boboiboy!"

"Hati-hati semua"

"Baik Tok Aba" balas Boboiboy, Ochobot dan juga Gopal "Kami pergi dulu!"

Satu cahaya terang muncul di tengah-tengah padang taman itu. Ianya terbuka sebuah pintu berbentuk bulat. Mata Nooroo bersinar-sinar melihat kuasa teleportasi dari Ochobot. Lalu Boboiboy menghulurkan tangan kanannya kepada budak perempuan itu

"Mari.. kita pergi" kata Boboiboy

Nooroo terus menggenggam tangan Boboiboy. Dia dan sang remaja bertopi oren itu melangkah masuk ke dalam portal bulat tersebut. Mereka diikuti oleh Gopal dan juga Ochobot. Idoli tidak mahu ikut kerana dia ingin duduk di kedai Tok Aba. Dia tidak mahu tinggalkan Tok Aba keseorangan di situ

* * *

Petang itu, pintu portal bulat itu muncul semula di hadapan kedai Tok Aba. Orang pertama yang melangkah keluar dari pintu portal itu adalah Gopal. Di dalam tangan kanannya, ada sebiji donut yang sudah dimakan separuh. Di tangan kiri dia pula, ada sebungkus beg kertas yang dipenuhi dengan kuih donut. Seterusnya, Boboiboy dan Ochobot menyusuri keluar dari pintu portal itu. Selepas itu, pintu portal tersebut ditutup oleh Ochobot sendiri. Suasana kedai Tok Aba pada ketika itu, agak riuh sedikit kerana kehadiran pelanggan yang agak ramai. Semuanya sedang duduk di meja masing-masing sambil menjamu selera. Kaizo dan Lynna sibuk melayan pelanggan Tok Aba

"Hah, dah balik pun kamu bertiga" Tok Aba rasa gembira melihat kepulangan cucu dia "Macam mana? Semuanya ok?"

"Semuanya ok, Tok Aba" jawab Ochobot

"Wah, baguslah tu. Syukur kamu semua dapat selesaikan masalah ini dalam satu hari" muncul Lynna di sebelah Boboiboy. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah dulang. Dia baru sahaja menghantar makanan kepada pelanggan Tok Aba

"Eh, kak Lynna pun ada dekat sini"

"Yea Boboiboy. Kak Lynna bantu Tok Aba sementara kamu semua tiada" balas Lynna secara lembut "Abang Kaizo pun ada dekat sini juga" Dia tunding jarinya ke arah Kaizo yang sedang mengambil pesanan dari beberapa orang remaja. Muka Kaizo pada ketika itu, hanya masam sahaja. Tiada senyuman mesra langsung dari kapten terkenal itu

"Tapi.. bukan ke sepatutnya si Idoli kena temankan Tok Aba dekat kedai?"

"Hmmm... dia tu pergi ikut Lily dan Bella masuk pertandingan haiwan peliharaan" balas Tok Aba sambil mengelap cawan-cawan yang sudah siap di basuh "Itu pun dia pastikan Tok Aba tidak keseorangan dekat sini. Dia tunggu sampai Kaizo dan Lynna sampai. Baru dia pergi ikut budak dua orang tu"

"Jadi.. Lily dan Bella pun tunggu sekali?"

"Yea Boboiboy, dia orang sanggup tunggu" balas Lynna kepada Boboiboy "Idoli yang hubungi kami berdua dan dia yang suruh kami datang ke sini"

"Baik betul budak tu. Sayang betul si Idoli dekat Tok Aba"

"Tahu takpe, Ochobot.. hehehe.. aku pula yang rasa cemburu dengan si Idoli tu" Boboiboy tersenyum sedikit "Fang pula mana? Dia ikut dia orang pergi sekali ke?"

"Entahlah, akak pun tak tahu"

"Entah-entah dia ada dekat kedai donut" jawab Gopal sambil kunyah donutnya "Kau tahu ajelah dia.. kalau ada peluang keemasan, dia mesti pergi kedai tu dan makan donut kesayangan dia tu sepuas-puasnya"

Tetapi sebenarnya Fang berada di dalam perpuskataan bersama Yaya dan Ying. Sebaik sahaja dia puas mengejar dan belasah Lily pada tengahari tadi, dia terus pulang ke rumah. Sewaktu dia dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya, dia terserempak dengan dua kawan perempuannya iaitu Yaya dan Ying. Dia telah diajak oleh mereka berdua untuk pergi mengulangkaji di perpuskataan bergerak milik adiwira dan rakan-rakan mereka

"Fang dan donutnya, memang tidak dapat dipisahkan" Boboiboy dudukkan dirinya di atas bangku kedai tersebut "Oh yea Tok Aba.. tentang Nooroo tadi. Ayah sudah minta maaf dekat dia. Ayah memang tak sengaja pun dan dia gantikan dua ekor anak kucing untuk dia! Ayah juga ada bantu Nooroo dan ibu dia. Lepas tu, anak kucing dia yang bernama Kiki tu, dia pun macam Idoli juga. Boleh berubah menjadi manusia kucing. Dia yang temankan ibu Nooroo dekat hospital sementara Nooroo datang ke sini"

"Lepas tu ayah Boboiboy ada belanja kita orang pergi makan.. dapat makan sedap-sedap!" Gopal teringat balik spagetti lobster yang dia makan pada waktu tengahari tadi "Rasa macam nak makan aje lagi" Kesedapan spagetti tadi masih lagi boleh dirasa pada tekak Gopal

"Makan sahaja kau tahu"

Gopal terkejut dengan suara tegas dari belakangnya. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah ketakutannya. Muka garang Kaizo membuatkan Gopal menggigil sedikit. Dia selalu ditegur oleh Kapten Kaizo kerana suka makan sahaja dan latihan tempur selalunya, markah dia paling rendah. Gopal sudah cuba sedaya-upaya untuk meningkatkan markahnya tetapi akhirnya, dia akui, dia tidak boleh menandangi kehebatan Boboiboy. Alangkah hebatnya kalau kuasa dia juga boleh berpecah kepada tujuh, fikir Gopal

"Kaizo janganlah marahkan dia sangat. Itukan minat Gopal yang suka makan tapi makan tu kenalah berpada-pada. Jangan melampau sangat, nanti boleh dapat penyakit"

"Hah, dengar nasihat dari kak Lynna tu, Gopal" tegur Boboiboy

"Hehehe.. baik kak Lynna" Terus Gopal sembunyikan bungkusan donut dia di belakang badannya sambil tersengih sedikit "Saya akan cuba kawal pemakanan saya! Tapi kalau perut sudah lapar sangat, saya akan makan banyak"

"Jangan risau Lynna, aku akan pastikan si Gopal ni akan menjalani latihan tempur setiap hari agar badan dia sihat"

"Bagus Kaizo" kata Lynna sambil tersenyum sedikit "Nanti, bolehlah aku join sekali"

"Kau akan menjadi cikgu mereka" kata Kaizo dengan nada tegasnya "Mereka perlukan latihan yang memcabar, agar semua misi yang mereka bakal hadapi dapat dijalankan dengan sempurna. Bukan semua misi yang kommander berikan adalah misi yang mudah. Kebanyakkannya adalah misi yang agak mencabar"

"Kaizo, apa yang kau membebel tu.. meh tolong atuk hantarkan air hot chocolate ni" Tok Aba hulurkan secawan hot chocolate kepada Kaizo "Hati-hati bawa air ni. Jangan bagi tumpah pula"

"Baik atuk" balas Kaizo yang terasa malu sedikit kerana tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Tok Aba

Boboiboy dan Gopal menutup mulut mereka kerana tidak mahu gelakan mereka didengar oleh Kaizo. Mata merah Kaizo terus menusuk tajam ke arah mereka berdua. Boboiboy dan Gopal terdiam sebentar kerana takut dengan renungan dari Kaizo

"BBB-CHAN!"

Mata Boboiboy sudah membulat besar. Dia tahu siapa yang sedang memanggil diri dia pada ketika itu. Boboiboy tidak mahu menoleh kebelakang. Kaki dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk lari dari situ tetapi dia sudah terlambat kerana Lily sudah pun berada di belakangnya. Muka Lily kelihatan sedih tetapi berlainan pula dengan Idoli. Wajah ceria dari sang alien kucing itu membuatkan Lily rasa cemburu. Bella tersengih bak kerang busuk kerana dia tahu apa yang berlaku sewaktu pertandingan haiwan peliharaan itu

"Picu kalah ke?" Lily angguk kepalanya kepada Boboiboy "Picu makhluk alien yang comel pun boleh kalah. Mana dia?" Dia berikan senyuman simpati kepada Lily

"Ada dekat atas kepala aku" Mata hitam Bella terus tunjukkan ke atas kepala dia "Picu ni bukan setakat kalah aje tapi disingkir keluar sekali"

Picu melompat-lompat di atas rambut Bella. Dia langsung tidak rasa bersalah di atas kesilapan dia yang buat semasa pertandingan tersebut. Lily masih tidak boleh terima kenyataan tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia rasa gembira sedikit dengan kemenangan Idoli. Manakala si anak kucing alien menang dalam kategori kucing paling comel. Semua gaya yang dilakukan oleh Idoli, semuanya menabat hati para juri pertandingan tersebut

"Macam mana Picu boleh tersingkir keluar?"

"Begini BBB-CHAN"

Lily mula berdrama. Kaizo malas hendak dengar drama dari sang gadis pelik itu. Lalu dia pergi jalankan tugasnya sebagai pelayan. Lily mula bercerita apa yang berlaku di tempat pertandingan itu. Dia duduk di atas rumput bagaikan seorang puteri salju dari merak kayangan dan lalu dia terbayangkan ada satu sinaran cahaya sedang menyinari diri dia seperti dirinya berada di dalam sebuah pentas drama

"Sewaktu kami berada di tempat pertandingan itu. Terdapat pelbagai haiwan yang ada dan tiada satu pun haiwan alien yang ada di situ. Jadi kami berdua daftarkan Picu di bawah kategori alien. Tiba-tiba Idoli menyibukkan dirinya untuk masuk di dalam pertandingan itu tetapi dia di bawah kategori kucing kerana dia berubah menjadi seekor anak kucing. Tiada siapa yang mengetahui bahawa anak kucing itu adalah manusia kucing yang bernama Idoli. Sewaktu kategori haiwan berbakat sedang dijalankan, semua haiwan termasuklah Picu, sedang menunjukkan bakat mereka. Satu per satu mereka beraksi di pentas dan akhirnya giliran Picu pula.." Lily bangunkan dirinya dengan wajah yang pasrah. Lalu dia bercerita lagi "Dari situlah bermulanya kemusnahan impian Lily untuk melihat Picu menang di dalam pertandingan tersebut. Picu berdiri comel di tengah pentas dan Lily mengarah dia berguling tetapi..." Dia mula hilang ketabahannya untuk bercerita

"Sabar Lily, aku tahu kau boleh" pujuk Bella

"Terima kasih, Bella" Lily menarik nafas dan lalu sambung ceritanya "Picu tidak berguling di atas pentas tetapi dia melakukan aksi lain. Dia bukan lakukan lompatan tinggi dia tetapi dia pergi besarkan diri dia seperti alien gergasi! Lepas tu... DIA PERGI TELAN SEMUA HAIWAN DEKAT SITU.. UWAAAA! Terus dia di singkirkan dari pertandingan itu. WHY PICU-CHAN! WHY!"

Boboiboy rasa kasihan dengan cerita sedih Lily. Lalu dia lakukan sesuatu untuk membuatkan Lily gembira semula. Dia berubah menjadi Boboiboy Gempa. Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar bagaikan dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya. Gopal dan Bella gelak ketawa sambil tersenyum kambing melihat gelagat comel Lily. Pada ketika itu, Lily tidak dapat berkata apa-apa kerana dia terasa tiada apa yang dia perlu katakan. Hanya hati dia sahaja yang berdegup dengan lajunya. Dia seperti terdengar bunyi burung sedang berkicauan di atas pokok

"Lily, kamu ok ke?" tanya Lynna sambil periksa dahi Lily

"Dia ok tu kak Lynna. Cuma demam kemaruk dekat Boboiboy Gempa" Lily angguk kepalanya kepada Bella "Kan betul kata saya.. hehehe.. macam si Fang demam kemaruk dapat donut lobak merah dia"

Lily angguk kepalanya lagi. Tangan dia terkapai-kapai untuk memeluk Gempa tetapi kolar bajunya di pegang oleh Ochobot

"Gempa-chan" Akhirnya Lily bersuara juga "Terima kasih kerana muncul di depan mata ku yang lawa dan comel ini. Terima kasih kerana membuat hati Lily gembira tetapi rasa kesedihan itu, masih tidak dapat dihapuskan"

"Janganlah sedih, nanti aku belanja kau makan ice cream chocolate"

"YAHOOOO! THANK YOU GEMPA-CHAN! GEMPA-CHAN LAH YANG TERBAIK DARI YANG TERBAIK DAN LAGI BAIK DARIPADA LANDAK YANG TAK BERAPA NAK BAIK SANGAT!" Hati Lily terus berbunga-bunga, bagaikan orang sedang bercinta. Mata dia terus pandang langit biru "Oh indahnya hari ini" Tiba-tiba baju dia ditarik oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh ke tepi kanannya "Kenapa Idoli?"

"Kakak Lily jangan sedih. Idoli boleh berikan ribbon biru Idoli dekat Picu" Idoli dengan baiknya, dia cabut pin ribbon biru yang ada pada bajunya. Lalu dia berikan kepada Lily "Kakak Lily jangan sedih-sedih ok. Idoli suka tengok kakak Lily happy-happy"

"Betul ni Idoli nak bagi kakak Lily?"

"Betul" Idoli tersenyum ikhlas kepada Lily "Idoli pun nak tengok Picu menang juga. Kakak Lily pergilah pakaikan dekat Picu"

"TERIMA KASIH MY LOVELY NEKO-NEKO!" Lily terus peluk Idoli itu seerat-eratnya "UWAAAAA! LILY RASA SANGAT HAPPY SEKARANG NI"

"Hehehe... kami semua suka tengok Lily happy" kata Gempa "Tapikan... kenapa hari ini bukan Fang yang jadi watak utama yea?" Dia garu-garu kepalanya sambil fikirkan sesuatu "Adakah sebab Fang tiada benda menarik yang berlaku pada hari ini?"

"Mungkin juga" kata Gopal "Biarkan ajelah si Fang tu.. asyik dia sahaja yang jadi watak utama. Bagilah orang lain pulak, macam aku ke.. hehehe"

"Hehehe... asalkan kau gembira, Gopal" kata Gempa kepada Gopal

"PICU!" Lily mengangkat Picu dari atas kepala Bella "Picu dapat ribbon biru! Idoli bagi.. Picu suka tak?"

Tiada reaksi gembira dari makhluk hijau itu. Mata dia menjadi sebelah besar dan sebelah kecil. Manakala lidah dia, seperti biasa, terjulur keluar. Dia tidak melompat-lompat di atas tapak tangan Lily. Hanya berdiri sahaja tanpa membuat apa-apa

"Dia cakap, dia suka! YEAHHH!"

"Err.. macam mana Lily tahu?" Gempa garu-garu kepalanya kerana rasa kepelikan "Adeh.. apa-apa ajelah, asalkan semuanya happy! Hehehe.. memang terbaiklah hari ini"

Lily memakaikan pin ribbon biru tersebut di badan kecil Picu. Tiba-tiba Picu mengeluarkan bunyi menjerit yang sangat halus. Badan dia mula membesar di tapak tangan Lily. Kawan-kawan dia sudah rasa cemas dengan perubahan Picu pada ketika itu. Mereka semua lari ke tempat lain. Sekelip mata sahaja, Picu sudah pun kembali menjadi besar seperti gergasi dan Lily pula, dia berada di dalam badan hijau Picu. Pelanggan-pelanggan Tok Aba lari berkeliaran tetapi ada juga yang ingin bergambar dengan gergasi itu. Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia terpaksa memujuk Picu untuk keluarkan Lily dari tubuh badannya

* * *

"ACHUMMMM!"

Fang mengosok hidungnya. Dia dapat rasakan aku orang sedang mengata tentang diri dia tetapi siapa? Bella? Boboiboy? Ataupun si pelik tu? Mungkin juga abang dia. Lalu dia hiruakan sahaja dan terus sambung menulis rancangan kenakalan dia di dalam sebuah buku notanya. Yaya dan Ying tidak tahu tentang idea nakal itu kerana mereka sangka, Fang hanya sibuk mengulangkaji sahaja

* * *

 **Hehehe.. maaf semua kalau kurang menarik :3**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	35. Tiga Sekawan

**Alooooo! Apa khabar semua? Author sihat sahaja :3**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini!**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tiga Sekawan**

Bau harum memenuhi ruang udara di dalam dapur rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Bau itu datang dari secawan teh hijau milik sang lelaki tampan yang bernama Kaizo. Buku novel cerita hantunya terpapar luas di atas meja. Mata Kaizo tidak terputus-putus membaca novel itu dengan penuh perasaan. Dia mendalami jalan cerita tersebut sehingga dia tidak mahu sebarang gangguan, menganggu dia menghayati kisah seram itu. Fang hanya mengintai abangnya dari luar dapur

"Serius bebenar abang aku ni" bisik Fang

"Hmm.. abang Kaizo kalau kisah seram, dia mesti tak nak kita orang kacau. Kalau tidak, dia akan mengamuk"

"Tahu takpe, Idoli" kata Fang

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah mereka diketuk oleh seseorang. Idoli dengan bahagianya, dia terus pergi membuka pintu rumah itu tanpa selidik dahulu. Apabila pintu rumah sudah dibuka, beberapa orang lelaki sedang mengangkat sebuah kotak besar. Mata Idoli terus membulat besar kerana hadiah yang dia menangi pada hari itu sudah pun tiba. Hadiah yang dia terima di pertandingan kategori kucing paling comel adalah makanan kucing untuk setahun. Semua makanan kucing tersebut adalah makanan di dalam paket kecil. Seorang demi seorang, masuk ke dalam rumah itu untuk menyusun kotak-kotak tersebut di tepi dinding rumah

"Tahniah kerana kucing kamu menang di dalam pertandingan itu dan ini adalah hadiah dia. Mana kucing kamu yea?"

Idoli mahu menukarkan dirinya menjadi kucing yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu tadi tetapi Fang dengan pantasnya, dia menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu

"Kucing saya tengah tidur dekat dalam bilik. Nanti dia bangun, saya akan beritahu dia" Fang tersengih sedikit

"Ohh... kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu. Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan tahniah"

Lelaki itu terus keluar dari rumah mereka. Fang dan Idoli melambai-lambai para petugas itu sehinggalah mereka semua menaiki sebuah van berwarna putih yang mempunyai gambar-gambar binatang peliharaan. Fang terus tutup pintu tersebut dan rasa lega seketika

"Fuh.. selamat tadi" bisik Fang "Berapa banyak makanan kucing kau dapat ni?"

"Hmmm..." Idoli mengira kesemua kotak yang ada di situ "Semuanya ada 10 kotak makanan kucing! YEAHHH! Bolehlah kita buat burger makanan kucing malam nanti. Mesti sedapkan"

Tekak Fang mula rasa loya. Dia bagaikan seperti mahu muntah di situ. Dia tidak dapat bayangkan bagaimana rasa burger dari makanan kucing itu nanti. Terus dia fikirkan tentang donut lobak merah untuk lupakan burger makanan kucing itu. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat satu idea nakal. Lalu Fang tersenyum sinis sambil perhatikan pintu masuk dapur

"Hehehe.."

"Abang Fang ketawa kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang kelakar ke?"

"Takde apa Idoli" kata Fang sambil tersenyum nakal "Malam nanti abang buatkan burger makanan kucing khas untuk Idoli dan juga abang Kaizo tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa dia?"

"Jangan beritahu abang Kaizo"

"Baik abang Fang!" Idoli berikan tabik hormat kepada Fang "Idoli akan rahsiakan! Kita nak buat kejutan ke untuk dia?"

"Ha ah, kejutan burger sedap untuk dia.. hehehe"

"Ohh... patutlah abang Fang ketawa tapi" kata Idoli sambil angguk kepalanya "Rupanya abang Fang dapat idea best.. hehehe... Idoli suka! Tapi... macam mana abang Fang nak buat burger tu nanti? Mesti abang Kaizo akan tahu, tak jadilah surprise kita"

"Itu jangan risau" kata Fang "Mengikut jadual abang Kaizo pada hari ini, dia ada latihan tempur di kapal angkasanya sehingga waktu malam!"

"Ohhh... yeah! Bolehlah kita buat surprise ni!" Idoli bertepuk tangan tanpa mengesyaki apa-apa "Abang Fang memang yang terbaik!"

"Abang memang terbaik pun" kata Fang dengan penuh bangga "Abang kena keluar dulu sebab abang ada hal. Nanti abang balik dan abang akan buatkan burger tu. Malam nanti abang nak keluar sebab ada hal juga"

"Hah! Abang Fang nak tinggalkan Idoli sorang-sorang dekat rumah" Mata Idoli sudah mula berkaca "Nanti Idoli kena makan dengan hantu macam mana?"

"Hmm.. bukan ke Idoli tak takut dengan hantu?"

"Betul betul" kata Idoli sambil angguk kepalanya "Tapi ada orang cakap dekat Idoli, kalau Idoli tinggal sorang-sorang dekat rumah, nanti ada hantu datang dan makan Idoli"

"Siapalah yang cakap macam tu dekat Idoli" bisik Fang. Pemikiran dia terus terbayangkan wajah Lily yang sedang gelak "Mesti si pelik tu..."

"Abang Fang bisik apa?"

"Takde apa.. Idoli jangan risau sebab Faye akan jaga Idoli" Fang tepuk-tepuk kepala Idoli secara lembut "Idoli pergi kejutkan Faye dan ajak dia main ok"

"OK!"

Idoli terus berlari masuk ke dalam bilik Faye dengan riangnya. Fang mengambil peluang itu untuk keluar dari rumah daripada diketahui oleh abangnya dan juga di soal lagi oleh Idoli. Dia tidak memberitahu abangnya ke mana dia pergi pada hari itu dan juga sudah tentu dia tidak akan beritahu rancangan nakalnya pada malam nanti. Dia terus ke bandar Pulau Rintis untuk ke kedai mainan. Dia perlu membeli beberapa kotak dominos untuk jalankan rancangan itu. Rancangan itu bukan dia seorang sahaja yang akan beroperasi. Boboiboy dan Gopal juga turut menyertai rancangan itu. Anehnya, Boboiboy yang jauh lebih baik daripada Fang, dia tidak membantah dengan rancangan itu. Fang tidak mahu berfikir lebih, dia setuju sahaja Boboiboy menyertai operasi nakal itu. Rancangan mereka tidak diketahui oleh kawan-kawan mereka yang lain. Boboiboy juga ada berikan cadangan supaya Harraz juga boleh menyertai mereka tetapi Fang menolak. Dia ingin mereka bertiga sahaja yang tahu. Dia mahukan rahsiakan rancangan ini daripada sesiapa. Dia juga tidak mahu rancangan ini gagal jikalau terlalu ramai sangat yang tahu. Cukuplah dengan tiga orang sahaja

"FANG!"

Fang terus berhenti berjalan. Dia tidak mahu kelihatan seperti orang ada sesuatu yang ingin di sembunyikan. Fang menoleh kebelakang sambil tersengih sedikit. Rupanya Yaya dan Ying yang panggil dia tadi

"Kau nak pergi mana pagi-pagi ni?" soal Yaya

"Mesti lu nak pergi perpuskataan. Bolehlah kita ulangkaji sama-sama" kata Ying

"Err.. bukan" balas Fang "Aku nak pergi beli... beli donut lobak merah aku.. hehehe" Dia masih tersengih lagi "Jadi aku pergi dulu yea sebelum donut kegemaran aku habis"

"Tak habis-habis dengan donut kau. Jomlah Ying, kita pergi ulangkaji dekat kedai Tok Aba"

"Ok juga tu!" kata Ying dengan penuh semangat "Bolehlah kita makan sambil ulangkaji sama-sama!"

Yaya dan Ying tinggalkan Fang seorang diri di situ. Hati Fang mula rasa lega tetapi dia perlu mengambil langkah berjaga-jaga. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu tentang rancangan nakal dia. Fang sambung berjalan dengan biasa seperti dia tidak akan melakukan perkara-perkara nakal. Dia tersenyum seorang diri kerana fikirkan apakah reaksi para pelajar lain nanti apabila nampak rancangan mereka nanti. Sudah tentu tiada siapa yang tahu nanti. Dia, Boboiboy dan Gopal akan berjaya dengan rancangan ini

"Abang Fang senyum sorang-sorang kenapa?"

Mata Fang terus melirik ke sebelah kanan. Adik angkat dia berjalan di sebelah dirinya sambil makan kerepek makan. Fang terus bermasam muka supaya Rizu tidak mengesyaki apa-apa

"Eh.. kenapa abang Fang tiba-tiba masam muka pula? Pizu kacau abang Fang ke?"

"Err.. takdelah. Rizu tak kacau abang pun" Fang terpaksa berikan senyuman sedikit kepada Rizu "Abang nak pergi kedai sebenarnya untuk... untuk... hah! Untuk buat burger nanti!"

"WAH! BURGER! Pizu suka burger tapi makanan kegemaran Pizu sudah tentu pizza dan chocolate! Semalam ibu ada belikan pizza untuk Pizu. Pizza tu sedap! Ada cendawan, ada cheese, ada pepperoni.. hmm.. ada apa lagi yea" Rizu mendongak sedikit sambil fikirkan tentang pizza semalam "Lupa pula.. tapi pizza tu memang sedap. Bukan pizza sahaja yang ibu belikan, chocolate lava kek pun ada ibu belikan. Pizu kongsikan kek tu dengan ibu. Kita orang makan sama-sama. Hari ini pula, ibu janji nak belikan nasi kerabu untuk Pizu. Nasi kerabu tu best! Abang Fang pernah makan tak nasi kerabu? Kalau abang Fang tak pernah rasa, nanti kita pergi makan nasi kerabu sama-sama. Lepas tu bolehlah kita pergi kedai kegemaran abang tu, KEDAI DONUT! Oh yea, abang Fang nanti nak buat burger kan. Pizu nak rasa nanti boleh? Mesti sedapkan abang Fang buat. Kalau abang Fang yang buat mesti sedap, tak pernah tak sedap kecuali kalau abang Paizo yang buat. Mesti masin! Tak pun takde rasa terus.. apalah abang Paizo tu. Tahu nak berlawan aje, tapi tak reti masak. Kalau kemas rumah tu, bolehlah lagi tapi suka sangat suruh abang Fang kemaskan rumah tapi takpe, abang Fang kemas mesti bersih! Berkilat satu rumah.."

Fang tidak dapat berkata apa semasa perjalanan dia ke bandar. Hanya Rizu sahaja yang bercakap tanpa berhenti-henti. Fang tidak tahu bagaimana hendak hentikan celoteh Rizu yang begitu panjang itu. Adakah dia perlu larikan diri? Atau dia cari alasan yang dia ada perkara kecemasan perlu dilakukan

"Abang Fang, malam nanti Pizu datang rumah boleh?"

"Err.. bukan ke Rizu nak makan nasi kerabu nanti"

"Ohh.. itu makan tengahari nanti" jawab Rizu "Malam nanti bolehlah Pizu rasa burger tu. Kalau boleh, Pizu nak bermalam dekat rumah abang Fang. Pizu rindu nak main dengan Idoli. Sudah lama tak main perang-perang dengan dia. Mesti dia ingat Pizu abaikan dia. Mesti sedih hati dia kan"

"Err.. nak datang boleh tapi abang malam nanti ada hal"

"Abang ada hal apa? Abang Fang nak buat benda nakal ke?" tanya Rizu sambil mengangkat kening sebelah

Hati Fang mula berdebar-dedar. Adakah adik angkat dia tahu tentang rancangan nakal dia? fikir Fang. Lalu dia tenangkan diri dan tidak begitu cemas. Dia menjawab soalan Rizu tadi dengan sopan

"Malam nanti abang nak pergi buat kerja sedikit. Rizu tak perlu tunggu abang balik. Rizu tidur sahaja dulu" jawab Fang sambil tersengih

"Ok tapi abang Fang jangan lewat sangat tau"

Fang angguk kepalanya. Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah pun tiba di bandar Pulau Rintis. Dia melihat Rizu seketika. Rizu seperti ikut sahaja kemana Fang pergi. Dia perlu halau Rizu dari situ sebelum rancangan dia gagal. Dia cuba fikirkan sesuatu sambil perlahankan setiap langkah dia ke kedai mainan. Lalu dia terfikirkan sesuatu

"Rizu!"

"Apa dia abang Fang?"

"Apa kata Rizu belikan kek untuk ibu Rizu" Fang tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila "Lepas makan nasi kerabu, bolehlah Rizu menikmati kek bersama ibu Rizu. Betul tak?"

"Betul juga tu! Ibu Pizu suka makan kek chocolate. Abang Fang nak temankan Pizu?"

"Ermm.. takpelah, abang ada hal. Rizu pergi sorang-sorang ok. Jangan nak merayap ke mana-mana pula"

"Baik abang!" Rizu berikan tabik hormat kepada Fang "Pizu pergi dulu!" Sambil dia berjalan pergi, sambil dia berulang kali menyebut kek chocolate "Kek chocolate! Kek chocolate! Kek chocolate!"

Nampaknya Fang perlu berhati-hati selepas ini. Dia tidak boleh lengahkan masa. Kali ini, setiap langkah yang dia ambil amat laju sekali. Dia tidak mahu diri dia terserempak dengan sesiapa. Dia hanya perlu belikan kesemua mainan dominos dan pulang ke rumah. Kalau boleh, dia mahu elakkan bertembung dengan sesiapa terutama sekali Yaya, Ying, Bella ataupun Lily. Kedai mainan itu sudah semakin hampir. Kali ini diri dia selamat kerana tiada siapa yang bertemu dengan dia. Selepas itu, dia pergi borong kesemua mainan dominos. Seterusnya, dia perlu fikirkan bagaimana dia hendak kembali ke rumah dengan semua kotak-kotak mainan dominos?

"Kalau begitu, aku kena sorokkan di tempat lain" bisik Fang "Tempat orang lain tidak tahu.. tapi dekat mana?"

Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum sinis kerana dia sudah jumpa tempat persembunyian itu. Dia yakin, tempat itu tidak akan diketahui oleh sesiapa. Rancangan dia pasti akan berjaya

"HAHAHA!"

"Mak.. abang tu gelak macam orang gila. Adik takut"

Seorang wanita terus membawa anaknya pergi ke tempat lain untuk jauhkan diri mereka daripada Fang

"Hehe.. maaf" bisik Fang

Lalu dia terus menuju ke tempat persembunyian yang yakin selamat itu

* * *

Petang itu, Fang sudah bersiap sedia untuk mulakan rancangan nakalnya. Dia tahu rancangan ini hanyalah sekadar gurauan sahaja. Guruan ini bukanlah untuk cederakan sesiapa dan dia tahu, ianya adalah selamat. Dia sudah pun bersihkan dapur itu kerana tadi, dia bertungkus-lumus siapkan burger untuk Idoli dan abangnya. Kaizo masih lagi ada di kapal angkasa. Mereka tidak pasti pukul berapa Kaizo akan pulang ke bumi

"Abang Fang! Burger sudah siap?"

"Sudah" jawab Fang secara ringkas "Ada empat burger.. Idoli makan dua, abang Kaizo makan dua" kata dia sambil membuka tudung salji yang tersedia di atas meja makan itu. Keempat-empat burger itu nampak bulat dan besar

"Wah! Hehehe.. best best tapi untuk kakak Faye takde ke?" Mata Idoli terus bersinar-sinar melihat empat burger tersedia ada di dalam sebuah pinggan besar

"Dia cakap, dia nak makan sandwich sahaja" balas Fang "Makan bila abang Kaizo dah balik ok. Temankan dia"

"Baik abang Fang! Idoli akan tunggu abang Kaizo balik tapi... kalau dia balik lewat macam mana? Nanti mesti Idoli lapar. Tak pun, Idoli dah tidur, lepas tu tak sempat nak makan burger tu"

"Kalau dia lewat, Idoli makan ajelah dulu"

"Ok!"

"Lupa pula" Fang tutup semula burger itu dengan tudung salji tadi "Nanti Rizu datang rumah. Idoli mainlah dengan dia tapi korang tak perlu tunggu abang balik ok. Jangan risau kalau korang dah tidur awal, si Faye tu selalu tidur lewat. Dia akan jaga korang berdua"

"Ok!"

"Baiklah, abang kena pergi dulu"

"Hmmm.. penting sangat ke hal abang Fang tu?"

"Err... mestilah penting" Fang tersengih sedikit "Tapi Idoli tak perlu fikirkan tentang itu. Idoli fikirkan tentang mainan dan burger sahaja ok"

"Ok" kata Idoli sambil perhatikan riak wajah Fang

Idoli tidak pasti jikalau Fang cuba sembunyikan sesuatu atau tidak. Lalu dia abaikannya. Jikalau Kaizo berada di situ, sudah tentu dia dapat membaca riak wajah adiknya. Dia samada hentikan rancangan nakal adiknya ataupun dia pergi menghendap adiknya sendiri. Fang masukkan botol airnya ke dalam beg yang dia akan bawa nanti. Selepas itu, dia masukkan sebungkus donut lobak merah

"Abang Fang nak pergi berkelah ke? Ada ke orang picnic malam-malam?"

"Ada!" balas Fang "Orang berkelah waktu malam sebab nak tengok bintang tapi kawasan tu kenalah tempat yang gelap dan jauh daripada cahaya-cahaya dekat bandar tu"

"BESTNYA! IDOLI NAK IKUT!"

"Lain kali ok" Fang mengusap kepala Idoli

"Ok"

Fang tidak berkata apa lagi, dia terus keluar dari dapur rumahnya. Dia akan berjumpa dengan Boboiboy dan Gopal di sekolah mereka nanti. Barang-barang mainan dominos akan dibawa oleh Boboiboy dan Gopal. Dia hanya perlu membawa buku rancangan idea mereka sahaja. Idoli perhatikan Fang sedang memakai kasut. Di dalam pemikirannya sedang fikirkan tentang berkelah di waktu malam. Tiba-tiba mata dia membulat besar

"ABANG FANG NAK DATING YEA! SEBAB TU ABANG FANG TAK BAGI IDOLI IKUT!"

"ERK?!" Fang hampir tersedak di situ "Bila masa pula abang nak pergi dating!"

"Ohh.. nak pergi dating yea" Muncul Faye di muka pintu biliknya "Hehehe.. jangan risau, aku tak kan beritahu sesiapa. Aku akan zip mulut ni"

"Suka hati korang lerr.. aku pergi dulu"

Fang keluar dari rumahnya dengan muka masam tetapi bagus juga mereka fikirkan diri dia pergi berdating dengan seorang perempuan yang mereka tidak kenali. Dia kembali tersenyum sambil memikirkan rancangannya itu. Tiada apa yang dapat gagalkan rancangan itu. Dia terlalu yakin sangat sehingga dia tidak perasan bahawa Faye sedang perhatikan dia di sebalik tingkap rumah. Fang menoleh kebelakang, Faye sudah tiada di tingkap. Dia terus keluar dari kawasan halaman rumahnya dan menuju ke rumah Boboiboy kerana sebahagian kotak mainan dominos ada di rumah kawannya dan sebahagian lagi ada di rumah Gopal. Cuaca di langit sudah berubah warna dari langit biru ke warna oren keemasan. Matahari sudah mula terbenam secara perlahan. Fang teruskan berjalan sambil menikmati keindahan langit pada petang itu. Dia mula bersiul dengan hati yang riang

"Suka nampak? Kau sudah ada girlfriend ke?"

Mata Fang terus melirik ke kiri. Gopal ada di sebelah dirinya sambil mengangkat dua beg plastik yang penuh dengan mainan dominos. Gopal juga dalam perjalanan ke rumah Boboiboy. Mereka sudah berbincang pada tengahari tadi dan berkumpul di rumah Boboiboy sebelum bertolak ke sekolah. Mengikut perancangan Fang, mereka akan makan malam di rumah Boboiboy terlebih dahulu. Selepas itu, mereka akan tunggu sehingga Tok Aba dan Ochobot sudah nyenyak tidur. Kemudian mereka akan bergerak terus ke sekolah. Dari situ, mereka akan mulakan rancangan mereka yang seterusnya. Fang berharap tiada pertukaran dengan rancangan mereka nanti

"Wei Gopal, aku mana ada girlfriend lah!" marah Fang sambil bersilang tangan "Abang aku kata.. cinta itu membuang masa sahaja"

"Tapi abang kau juga yang ada girlfriend.. hehehehe"

"Dia tu.. lantaklah" kata Fang dengan nada malas "Asalkan dia tak lupakan tugas dia sebagai seorang kapten. Lagipun, aku tak kisah sangat pun, janji dia happy"

"Baguslah tu" kata Gopal

"Biarlah dia jumpa seorang gadis yang sesuai dengan personality abang aku tu"

"Bukan dia dah jumpa ke?"

"Dia memang dah jumpa pun tapi.. itulah" Nada Fang berubah menjadi perlahan sedikit "Aku nak mereka berkekalan tapi kenapa yea.. aku dapat rasakan yang abang ingin tinggalkan planet ini"

"Perasaan kau aje kot"

"Entahlah Gopal" Fang mula mengeluh sedikit "Mungkin apa yang kau katakan tu betul juga, mungkin perasan aku sahaja"

"Hehehe.. kau jangan nak risau sangat. Yang penting, abang kau tak lupakan kau walaupun dia tu sibuk sangat dengan pemberontakkan dia tu"

"Betul tu!" Fang mula tersenyum sedikit "Tapikan... APASAL AKU BOLEH MENGADAKAN SESI LUAHAN DENGAN KAU!"

"DEY! Kau ingat kau boleh berbual macam tu dekat aku selalu ke? Jarang ok! Kau ingat aku ni seorang sahaja ke kawan yang tak nak sudi dengar luahan hati orang lain ke"

Hati Gopal agak terasa sedikit apa ketika itu tetapi apabila fikirkan semula, dia dengan Fang agak jarang berbual begitu. Selalu Boboiboy ataupun Bella akan menjadi tempat dia untuk keluarkan segala rungutan atau keluhan yang ada pada diri Fang

"Yelah yelah, kau pun boleh jadi tempat aku luahkan hati tapi..." Fang tersenyum sinis pula kali ini "Aku rasa kau ni sesuai menjadi seorang kawan yang suka makan. Tempat-tempat yang makanan best, mesti kau tahu kan"

"Betul tu! Aku dan Faye selalu memburu kedai-kedai yang menjual makanan sedap!" Lalu Gopal tersenyum bangga

Matahari sudah terbenam, malam sudah menjelma. Lampu-lampu jalan di kawasan perumahan itu sudah mula menyala. Mereka berdua sudah semakin hampir dengan rumah Boboiboy. Keseronokan di hati mereka melonjat naik kerana sudah tidak sabar untuk menjalankan rancangan guruan mereka. Kawasan perumahan Boboiboy kelihatan sunyi. Angin-angin sejuk bertiupan di situ. Badan Fang dan Gopal terasa sejuk sedikit. Mereka menggigil dan terus mempercepatkan langkah mereka ke rumah Boboiboy. Suasana malam yang hening itu membuatkan mereka berdua tidak berkata apa. Hanya pergerakan tapak kaki mereka sahaja bergerak begitu pantas. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah rasa begitu. Adakah rancangan mereka akan gagal kerana perasaan takut timbul di hati mereka? Atau ini hanyalah mainan bayang-bayangan mereka sahaja. Fang tidak mahu fikirkan begitu. Dia akan berfikirkan positif, bukan negatif. Manakala Gopal pula, mata dia berliar memandang kanan dan kirinya. Dia takut kalau terserempak dengan mana-mana hantu terutama sekali hantu badut

"Wei Gopal.. cuba kau jangan fikirkan hantu sangat" Akhirnya Fang bersuara untuk hentikan rasa ketakutan itu "Lagipun lampu-lampu jalan semuanya dah pasang dengan terang berang lagi. Takde maknanya hantu nak muncul"

"Dey, kau jangan cakap besar. Tak pasal-pasal dia akan muncul juga macam mana?" Suara Gopal seperti orang di dalam ketakutan "Macam mana kalau kita tak sempat nak jalankan rancangan kita gara-gara sebab hantu"

"Kau nak aku keluarkan hantu bayang ke?"

"Err.. tak nak" balas Gopal

"Kalau tak nak, baik kau diam"

"Yelah, aku diam sahajalah. Kalau dengan Boboiboy, kita orang sama-sama akan lari dan menjerit macam orang tak tentu arah"

"Kita dah sampai pun rumah Boboiboy" Fang berhenti berjalan di hadapan rumah Boboiboy "Pergilah panggil Boboiboy dan ajak dia pergi menjerit macam orang gila"

"Eleh, entah-entah kau yang menjerit dulu. Cakap orang"

"Kau nak kena dengan aku ke?"

"SUDAH!"

Fang dan Gopal terkejut dengan jeritan marah dari Boboiboy. Pintu rumah sang bertopi oren itu sudah terbuka luas. Boboiboy terpapar berdiri di muka pintu rumahnya sambil mencekak pinggang. Muka dia kelihatan marah sedikit kerana dia kesal dengan sikap mereka yang suka bergaduh

"Korang berdua ni, janganlah gaduh-gaduh. Lebih lagi masa nak maghrib dah. Cubalah berbaik"

"Maaf Boboiboy" kata Fang dan Gopal sambil tertunduk malu

"Meh masuk, Tok Aba sudah sediakan makan malam untuk kita semua"

"Atuk kau masak apa?"

Boboiboy ketepikan dirinya untuk memberikan ruang kepada Fang dan Gopal masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"Atuk aku masak nasi dengan ayam masak merah"

"Sedap tu!" Gopal meloncat-loncat sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan. Dia ingin membuka tudung sajli yang ada di atas meja tersebut "Hehehe... tak sabarnya nak makan"

"Kau kena tunggu Tok Aba siap mandi dulu" jawab Ochobot yang ada di situ "Aku nak pergi buatkan air sirap, kau jangan nak buka"

"Yelah" Gopal terus ke ruang tamu dengan perasaan sedih. Perut dia sudah berbunyi "Adeh.. sabar yea perut, kejap lagi dapatlah makan"

Gopal terus duduk di kerusi ruang tamu bersama Boboiboy dan Fang. Mereka bertiga perhatikan pintu dapur seketika dan selepas itu, mereka berbisik supaya perbualan mereka tidak di dengar oleh Ochobot

"Kotak-kotak dominos macam mana? Selamat?" bisik Fang kepada dua rakan lelakinya

"Selamat" balas Boboiboy "Kau Gopal.. macam mana kau bawa keluar rumah kotak-kotak dominos tu?"

"Hehehe... Amma aku sibuk dekat masak dekat dapur. Appa aku pula, sibuk tengok berita. Jadi masa aku keluar tu, dia orang tak nampak pun dua plastik besar tu"

"Bagus bagus.. hehehe" bisik Fang sambil tersenyum nakal "Kita akan mula operasi kita selepas sahaja semua orang sudah tidur nyenyak"

"Ok!" kata Boboiboy dan Gopal secara serentak

* * *

Malam itu, tepat pukul 11 malam. Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal keluar dari rumah secara senyap. Tok Aba sudah tertidur lena di atas katil dan manakala Ochobot pula, dia tidur di dalam mesin mengecas tenaga badannya. Mereka juga ingin pastikan jiran sebelah rumah tidak menjenguk tingkap dan lihat apa mereka bertiga ingin lakukan. Yaya adalah jiran sebelah Boboiboy. Jikalau sang gadis itu tahu, rancangan ini pasti akan gagal kerana sikap Yaya yang tegas. Dia tidak begitu gemar dengan guruan nakal dari mereka bertiga, lebih-lebih lagi Fang

"Syhh... jangan terlalu bising sangat" bisik Boboiboy sambil keluarkan beg-beg plastik dari rumahnya

"Ada apa-apa lagi yang tertinggal?"

"Takde kot" bisik Boboiboy balik kepada Fang "Aku pergi periksa dulu" Lalu dia masuk balik ke dalam rumahnya

"Jangan lama sangat" kata Gopal. Dia berjalan ke pagar rumah Boboiboy dengan dua beg plastik yang di pegang oleh dia. Tiba-tiba kaki dia tertendang sebuah pasu bunga "ERK!"

"WEI! Kau jangan nak buat bising boleh tak"

"Aku tak sengajalah!" Gopal tidak mahu terlanggar mana-mana pasu lagi, dia terus keluar dari kawasan rumah Boboiboy

Boboiboy sudah pun kembali. Tiada apa lagi yang tertinggal. Dia tutup pintu rumahnya secara senyap. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Tiada gangguan ataupun bunyi-bunyi yang boleh membuatkan rancangan mereka gagal. Lalu mereka bertiga terus ke sekolah menengah dengan pantasnya. Pergerakan mereka memang laju tetapi mereka juga harus berhati-hati supaya tidak nampak begitu mencurigakan. Setiap lorong yang mereka ambil, mereka akan perhatikan jalan itu seketika dan pastikan tiada siapa yang melalui jalan tersebut. Apabila semuanya sunyi, mereka akan terus bergerak. Degupan jantung mereka membuatkan perasaan mereka penuh berdebar-debar. Setiap kali ada bunyi sedikit, mereka akan berhenti bergerak dan akan duduk diam sebentar. Mereka sudah hampir dengan kawasan sekolah. Fang perhatikan kanan dan kiri di jalan itu. Nampaknya ada beberapa orang sedang berjalan kaki di bahagian kanan. Fang dengan pantasnya, menyembunyikan mereka bertiga dengan lindungan bayang hitamnya. Mereka akan duduk diam di dalam kubah bayang itu sehingga orang tadi sudah lalu pergi. Gopal menutup menekup mulutnya dengan tangan sendiri supaya diri dia tidak membuat bising. Beberapa minit kemudian, mereka boleh sambung semula menuju ke pintu pagar sekolah

"Wei, wei.. tak kan kita nak panjat pintu pagar ni pula"

"Hmmm... betul juga tu Boboiboy" kata Fang sambil fikirkan sesuatu "Jadi kita masuk ikut tempat lain"

"Tak pun aku tukarkan pintu pagar ni jadi makanan! Lepas tu aku makan" Lalu Fang tepuk kepala Gopal "Dey! Apasal kau tepuk kepala aku"

"Kau nak jahanamkan pintu sekolah ke?"

"Err.. tak nak" jawab Gopal "Habis tu, kau ada rancangan lain ke?"

"Kita terbang masuk" jawab Fang secara ringkas

"Ha ah, ok juga tu. Aku gunakan kuasa Taufan aku, Fang boleh guna helang bayang dia dan Gopal..." Boboiboy terus tersengih sambil melihat Gopal "Kau macam mana yea"

"Kau tumpang ajelah hoverboard si Taufan tu.. habis cerita" kata Fang yang sudah hilang sabar

"Ok" balas Boboiboy "BOBOIBOY TAUFAN!"

Gopal naik di atas hoverboard Taufan. Dia pegang pegang erat pinggang Taufan sebaik sahaja hoverboard itu mula naik ke udara. Fang pula, dia bertanggungjawab untuk membawa semua plastik-plastik beg itu masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah. Dia mengeluarkan helang bayangnya. Kedua kaki helang bayang itu mencekam beg-beg plastik tersebut. Fang menunggang helang bayangnya dengan serta merta. Mereka bertiga terbang ke udara dan lalu mendarat di tepi bangunan sekolah. Boboiboy Taufan berubah menjadi Boboiboy asal. Fang pula menghilangkan helang bayangnya

"Ok, sekarang apa yang kita perlu buat Fang?"

"Hehehe.. rancangan aku ialah susun mainan dominos ni dari tingkat bawah sampai ke kelas kita orang" balas Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Err..." Boboiboy ragu-ragu dengan rancangan itu

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka ke?"

"Bukan tak suka, Fang tapi... mesti cikgu akan tahu ini adalah hasil kerja kita orang"

"Betul juga cakap kau, Boboiboy" Fang mencekak pinggangnya sambil fikirkan sesuatu "Tak pun kita buat dekat kelas orang lain.. hehehehe.. kelas si Bella ke"

"Kau nak cikgu salahkan orang lain pula, tak baik macam tu"

"Yelah yelah.. kau ni macam Yaya pula. Dia tu kalau aku buat salah sedikit pun, mesti kena tegur" Muka Fang berubah seperti orang tidak berpuas hati "Habis tu, kau nak kita buat dekat mana?"

"Dekat dewan sekolah" Gopal pula yang menjawab "Tiada siapa yang akan tahu"

"Ok juga tu.. pandai kau, Gopal" Fang terus angkat beberapa plastik di situ "Jom kita gerak ke dewan"

Gopal bangga dengan idea yang dia berikan kepada Fang tadi. Lalu dia tersenyum seorang diri sambil berjalan menuju ke dewan. Suasana kawasan sekolah pada ketika itu agak sunyi. Mereka terbayangkan diri mereka berada di sebuah bangunan yang tiada penghuninya. Ada beberapa bahagian kawasan sekolah agak gelap sedikit kerana tiada cahaya lampu. Di luar kawasan dewan juga agak gelap. Tiada sinaran lampu yang menyinari di sekeliling bangunan dewan tersebut. Perasaan takut Gopal mula kembali

"Fang, macam mana kita nak masuk dalam dewan tu?" bisik Boboiboy

"Hmmm..." Fang perhatikan pintu utama dewan itu "Kuasa bayang!" Dia mengawal kuasanya untuk menyelinap masuk di celah pintu itu. Lalu dia keluarkan tangan bayang untuk membuka pintu dewan tersebut dari bahagian dalam

Pintu itu terbuka dan Fang hilangkan kuasa bayangnya. Dewan itu agak gelap. Gopal terasa takut untuk masuk ke dalam. Boboiboy dan Fang hiraukan kegelapan itu, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam dewan itu

"Wei Gopal, cepatlah masuk" panggil Boboiboy

Gopal gelengkan kepalanya. Boboiboy terus berikan jelingan marah dia kepada kawan baiknya. Gopal tersengih sambil berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, sehinggalah dia berlari masuk kerana dia terdengar bunyi tapak kaki sedang berjalan di luar dewan. Dia terus tutup pintu dewan itu serta merta kerana takut

"Apasal dengan kau?" tanya Fang dengan nada marahnya

"Aku... dengar.. ada.. bunyi tapak kaki tadi" Gopal tundukkan kepalanya dan lalu dia mengintai sedikit di tingkap kaca pintu dewan tersebut "Tapi... macam takde orang aje dekat luar tu. Hantu ke?"

"Tak habis-habis dengan hantu kau" Fang terus mencangkuk untuk keluarkan kotak-kotak mainan dominos "Jom kita susun.. aku pun tak naklah duduk lama-lama dekat sini, lebih-lebih lagi dengan Gopal ada dekat sini.. mesti dia akan panik sebab hantu"

"Kau bersabar ajelah dengan dia, Fang. Dia pun kawan kau juga"

"Hmm.. yelah" balas Fang kepada Boboiboy "Kita susun dekat tengah-tengah dewan tu. Kita jadikan macam bentuk empat segi.. hehehe.. permulaan dia di pintu dewan, susun-susun sampai dekat tengah dewa"

"Ok juga tu. Jomlah kita-" Boboiboy terdiam kerana bunyi guruh di langit malam "Eh, nak hujan dah.. tadi takde pun awan hitam"

"Hmm.. biarlah, asalkan kita tak kena hujan" Fang sudah teraburkan mainan dominos di atas lantai dewan. Tangan dia meraba-raba di atas lantai itu untuk mencari mainan dominos tersebut "Wei Boboiboy, kau keluarkan kuasa api kau.. tak nampak pula dalam gelap-gelap ni"

"Pasang ajelah lampu" jawab Gopal di dalam kegelapan itu. Dia masih lagi mengintai di luar dewan sekolah

"Wei, kau nak orang lain tahu ke" marah Fang "Kalau dia orang tahu kita buat kerja ni, orang pertama aku akan salahkan adalah kau"

"Sudah sudah, jangan nak bergaduh" Boboiboy tidak begitu gemar dengan sikap mereka yang saling bergaduh antara satu sama lain. Dia keluarkan satu cahaya kecil yang malap di tapak tangannya "Nah, aku keluarkan cahaya untuk kita semua. Gopal, cepat tolong kita orang"

Cahaya milik Boboiboy itu tidaklah begitu terang tetapi ianya mencukupi untuk mereka menyusun dominos di garisan permulaan. Mereka akan mulakan dari depan pintu dewan sekolah sehinggalah ke tengah dewan. Mereka sibuk menyusun satu per satu dominos itu sehingga tidak sedar dengan kehadiran hujan di luar dewan. Hujan lebat membasahi bumi dengan bunyi-bunyi kilat kian sambar menyambar. Gopal asyik menjerit setiap kali bunyi kilat berdentum

"Apasal aku rasa tak sedap hati yea"

"Kenapa Gopal?"

"Entahlah Boboiboy" Gopal tetap teruskan menolong mereka menyusun dominos itu dalam satu baris "Aku rasa macam ada sesuatu perhatikan kita" Mata dia memandang ke kiri dan kanan dewan tersebut

Pintu utama dewan itu terbuka secara tidak langsung. Selepas itu ianya terhempas tutup dengan begitu kuat sekali. Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal terkejut sehingga membuatkan dominos mereka terjatuh sedikit

"Ha-hantu ke yang buat tadi tu?"

"Angin aje tu" balas Fang kepada Gopal "Itu pun kau nak takut"

"Mestilah takut! Sudahlah dekat dalam dewan ni gelap, dekat luar tu hujan dengan bunyi kilat lagi. Badan aku rasa seram sejuk" Gopal memeluk tubuhnya kerana kesejukan "Manalah tahu ada tanda-tanda hantu nak muncul"

"Mengarutlah kau, Gopal" Boboiboy teruskan susun dominos itu bersama Fang "Kalau kau takut, kau boleh duduk diam-diam ataupun kau tolong tengok-tengokkan dekat luar kalau ada orang datang"

"Siapa nak datang sini malam-malam" Gopal tidak berganjat dari situ. Dia tetap mahu bersama kawan-kawan dia kerana takut diri dia di tinggal seorang diri

"Manalah tahu orang tu nampak kita orang ada dekat dalam dewan ni" jawab Boboiboy

Mainan dominos itu sudah siap di susun dari depan pintu dewan sehingga ke tengah dewan. Ianya di susun melengkung untuk menuju ke bahagian atas. Dari situ mereka susun dari satu garis ke satu garis sehinggalah sampai ke bahagian bawah. Ianya nampak seperti askar sedang berdiri tegak di dalam barisan. Sedang mereka sibuk menyusun mainan dominos itu, satu bunyi yang sangat kuat membuatkan mereka terdiam seketika. Bunyi itu seperti barang jatuh ke atas lantai. Boboiboy dan Fang terus berdiri dan periksa sekeliling mereka. Tiada apa yang mencurigakan di dalam dewan itu

"Benda apa yang jatuh tadi tu?" soal Fang

"Ha-hantu yang buat kot" Gopal menggigil ketakutan sambil bangun dari situ. Tangan dia pegang bahu Boboiboy kerana dia ternampak sesuatu di pintu utama dewan "Wei, aku nampak ada orang dekat sanalah" Jari dia tunding ke arah lembaga besar sedang berdiri di dewan sekolah. Lembaga itu tidak bergerak. Ianya hanya berdiri tegak sambil perhatikan mereka bertiga

Boboiboy dan Fang kelihatan tidak begitu takut. Malah Boboiboy terus pandang ke arah Fang

"Apasal kau tengok aku macam tu?"

"Fang, kau saja nak takutkan Gopal ke?" soal Boboiboy dengan secara lembut tetapi sedikit tegas

"Bila masa aku nak takutkan dia pula"

"Habis tu.. lembaga tu nampak macam bayang" balas Boboiboy sambil tuding jarinya ke arah lembaga itu "Jadi aku kenalah soal kau!"

Muka Fang naik merah kerana marah dengan tuduhan Boboiboy tadi

"Bila di fikirkan balik, betul juga cakap Boboiboy tadi" Tiba-tiba Gopal menjadi berani. Perasaan ketakutan dia terus hilang "Dey! Kau cuba takutkan aku ke?"

"Wei! Bila masa aku nak takutkan kau pula!"

"Habis tu, hantu bayang tu apa cerita?"

Fang dan Gopal terus berikan jelingan maut sesama sendiri. Boboiboy mencuit-cuit bahu Fang kerana lembaga itu mula bergerak ke arah mereka. Lutut dia mula rasa lemah. Semangat dia juga terasa lemah. Tidak tahu kenapa pada ketika itu, Boboiboy dapat merasai lembaga itu bukanlah dari kuasa bayang Fang tetapi adalah hantu yang sebenarnya

"Korang... korang.." panggil Boboiboy

"Kau nak apa Boboiboy?"

"Dia datang dekat kita" balas Boboiboy kepada Fang

Ketiga-tiga anak muda itu mula menelah ludah dan lalu menjerit sekuat hati. Mereka lari dan cari pintu yang tidak berkunci. Dominos-dominos yang mereka telah disusun oleh mereka, habis berterabur akibat larian mereka seperti lipas kudung. Gopal mempulas-pulas pintu dewan itu tetapi pintu itu tidak dibuka. Boboiboy dan Fang mengetuk-getuk pintu itu sambil menjerit tolong tetapi malangnya, tiada siapa yang dengar

"Ma-macam mana ni?"

"Mana aku tahu, Gopal" Boboiboy berdoa banyak-banyak agar lembaga itu hilang dari situ "Habislah kita macam ni... ini semua Fang punya pasal! Suruh kita buat kerja gila dia tu"

"Dah kau yang nak join, jangan nak salahkan aku pula!"

"Entah si Fang ni" Gopal menyibuk sekali "Kalau nak buat benda-benda nakal, janganlah ajak kita orang sekali"

"Yelah tu Gopal. Kau dan Fang sama aje. Suka sangat kenakan orang" marah Boboiboy

"Wei wei, daripada kita selesaikan masalah kita dulu sebab..." Fang bersandar di pintu dewan itu dengan begitu rapat sekali "Sebab lembaga tu semakin dekat!"

"Kau gunakanlah kuasa bayang kau untuk lawan dengan lembaga tu" kata Boboiboy

"Kau ingat, kuasa bayang aku boleh hapuskan hantu tu ke?" Terus Boboiboy dan Gopal angguk kepala mereka kepada Fang "Cheh.. macamlah hantu tu akan hilang"

Boboiboy dan Gopal tolak Fang ke depan sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka mahu Fang berhadapan dengan lembaga itu kerana di antara mereka bertiga, Fang lebih berani berbanding dengan mereka berdua. Itu pun kalau mereka berdepan dengan hantu. Jikalau berdepan dengan musuh, keberanian Boboiboy sama tinggi dengan Fang dan Gopal pula, dia akan menjerit atau menjadi cemas seketika

"Err..." Fang fikirkan kuasa bayang apa yang sesuai untuk berlawan dengan lembaga itu "Harimau bayang? Atau helang bayang yea"

"Wei, keluarkan ajelah apa-apa binatang yang kau suka"

"Macam penguin kau ke" kata Gopal

"Baiklah... SERIBU TUSUKAN BAYANG!" Kuasa bayang Fang mengeluarkan beberapa tusukan dan terus menuju ke arah lembaga itu "HABISLAH KAU WAHAI HANTU!"

Tiba-tiba lembaga itu hilang di hadapan mata mereka. Fang menjadi cemas apabila serangan dia menuju ke pentas dewan pula. Dengan pantasnya, Fang hentikan serangan itu. Dia hilangkan kuasa serangan dia tadi. Lalu dia kembali berjaga-jaga. Mata dia pandang sekeliling dewan itu dari bahagian bawah terus ke bahagian atas. Muka dia berubah apabila dia ternampak sang pontianak sedang bertenggek di tepi dinding dewan. Kaki pontianak itu seperti melekat pada permukaan dinding. Fang menggeletar kerana wajah pontianak itu sangat mengerunkan. Mata dia merah, rambut dia gerbang dan manakala kuku jari dia tajam seperti pisau

"Apasal aku rasa takut pula ni.. selalunya kalau si Ratu Lily jadi macam pontianak, takde pula aku rasa takut... tapi..." Fang mula berundur sedikit demi sedikit "AKU NAK BALIK RUMAH! UWAAAAA! ABANG! SELAMATKAN ADIK!"

"Bawak bertenang Fang!" kata Boboiboy dengan nada cemasnya

"Macam mana aku nak bertenang kalau ada pontianak dekat situ" Jari Fang terus tunjuk ke arah pontianak tadi tetapi hantu itu hilang dari situ "Eh.. mana si pontianak tu tadi"

"Kau.. kau.. kau nampak pontianak tadi?"

"Yea, aku nampak si hantu pontianak tu tapi dia dah hilang pula" balas Fang kepada Gopal "Isk, tak boleh jadi ni.. kita kena keluar dari sini juga. Boboiboy, kau pecahkan pintu ni"

"Isk kau ni, tak kan kau nak jahanamkan pintu dewan sekolah pula. Mana boleh macam tu"

"Habis tu, kau ada cadangan lain?"

"Err... takde" Boboiboy tersengih kepada Fang "Kalau takde jalan lain, nampaknya aku terpaksa pecahkan pintu dewan ni juga"

Beberapa dentuman kilat berbunyi di luar dewan sekolah. Cahaya-cahaya kilat tadi terpacar sedikit ke dalam dewan itu. Mereka menjerit sekuat hati apabila ternampak wajah seseorang di sebalik pancaran cahaya tadi. Wajah orang itu seperti mereka kenali sebelum ini tetapi adakah benar ataupun tidak? Adakah ini hanyalah mainan mata mereka sahaja? Ketiga anak muda itu tidak boleh berfikir secara rasional kerana pemikiran mereka sudah bercelaru

"Tadi tu.. macam..."

"Nampak macam abang kau" kata Boboiboy kepada Fang "Tapi betul ke? Entah-entah hantu sahaja kot"

"Mungkin juga tu Boboiboy. Hantu kan suka menyamar jadi orang yang kita kenal"

Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal pandang satu sama lain di dalam dewan gelap itu. Lalu mereka menjerit lagi dan hujan di luar, semakin lebat berserta dengan kilat kian sambar menyambar. Mereka berpelukan dan menangis di dalam kegelapan itu

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Si-siapa yang gelak tu?" soal Fang

"Bu-bukan... aku..." jawab Gopal "Ha-hantu kot yang gelak"

"HAHAHAHAHAA!"

Gelakan itu semakin lama semakin kuat. Gopal tidak dapat menahan lagi, dia tukarkan pintu dewan itu menjadi biskut kerana dia keluar dari situ dan terus pulang ke rumah. Dia ingin baring di atas katil dia yang selesa dan selamat itu. Dia juga berjanji tidak akan melibatkan diri dengan kerja-kerja gila Fang

"AKU NAK BALIK!" Jerit Gopal tetapi diri dia masih lagi dipeluk oleh dua orang kawan lelaki dia

"Baliklah... tiada siapa yang akan halang kau nanti" suara yang agak menggerunkan muncul di sebalik kegelapan itu "Tapi... aku mahukan seseorang"

"AKU BERIKAN FANG! SEBAB INI SEMUA IDEA DIA!"

"HA AH, INI SEMUA IDEA DIA!"

"WEI WEI! APASAL AKU PULAK! AKU TAK NAK JADI MAKANAN SI HANTU TU!"

"Mari sini wahai sang lelaki yang bernama Fang"

"TAK NAK!" Jerit Fang. Dia meronta-ronta kerana tidak mahu diri dia di serahkan kepada hantu itu "AKU TAK NAK! AKU TAK NAK! AKU TAK NAK!"

"AMBIL LAH FANG NI WAHAI HANTU! KAMI RELA BERIKAN DIA KEPADA KAU WAHAI HANTU" jerit Gopal

"Hehehe..." datang pula suara gelakan yang berlainan kali ini "Hehehehe..."

"Hantu tu bawa kawan ke?" bisik Boboiboy "Habislah kau Fang.. dia orang mesti nak bawa kau ke alam lain"

"JANGAN! AKU TAK NAK!" Fang hampir hendak pengsan di situ "AKU NAK BALIK! AMPUNKAN AKU!"

"HAHAHAHA! Kau nak buat lagi kerja nakal kau?"

"Tak nak" jawab Fang kepada suara itu

"Bagus.. hahaha" Lampu-lampu di dalam dewan itu menyala dengan sendiri. Hujan di luar berhenti serta-merta. Kaizo ada di hadapan mereka bertiga sambil bersilang tangan "INI KERJA KORANG RUPANYA!"

"ERK! ABANG KAIZO!"

"ABANG?!" Mata Fang terkebil-kebil melihat abangnya yang berwajah masam itu "Kenapa abang pergi takutkan adik!"

"Tak boleh ke abang bergurau nakal dekat kau? Selalunya kau yang suka kenakan orang, kali ini biar abang balas balik... hahaha" Kaizo berjalan ke depan untuk bersemuka dengan tiga orang remaja itu "Bagaimana? Seronok tak aku takutkan korang?"

"Tak abang Kaizo" jawab Boboiboy dan Gopal secara serentak

Riak wajah Fang berubah menjadi masam. Dia tidak berpuas hati dengan abangnya. Kaizo perhatikan adiknya yang sedang bermasam muka itu. Lalu dia tersenyum sinis

"Apasal abang senyum macam tu? Suka lah tu!" marah Fang "Tapi macam mana abang tahu rancangan adik? Mesti Boboiboy yang beritahukan!"

"Wei, bukan akulah!" tegas Boboiboy

"Bukan kawan baik kau tu" balas Kaizo "Aku tahu dari Faye sebenarnya tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu ke mana kau pergi. Dia yang beritahu aku yang kau sudah keluar entah pergi mana. Jadi aku pergi siasat apa yang adik aku buat tengah malam macam ni. Jadi aku ke rumah Boboiboy terus kerana dia suka sangat buat kerja rahsia dekat rumah kawan dia tu dan tekaan aku tepat sekali"

"Err.. pandai abang teka yea" Fang tersengih

"Abang memang pandai pun TAPI BUKAN MACAM KAU!" Bergema satu dewan itu dengan suara garang Kaizo "Lepas itu, aku minta bantuan daripada kawan-kawan iaitu Yaya, Ying dan juga Emmy"

"Hehehe... Emmy yang pasang mesin cuaca dekat tepi bangunan sekolah ni supaya nampak real!" muncul Emmy di sebelah Kaizo "Kakak tudung pink dan kakak amoi tolong Emmy pasangkan hologram hantu dekat dalam dewan ni. Korang sibuk sangat tengah susun dominos sampai tak sedar dia orang masuk ke dalam dewan"

"Ha ah, kita orang gunakan hologram hantu dari abang Kaizo" kali ini muncul pula Ying bersama Yaya "Hehehe.. walaupun agak kejam kita orang punya rancangan tapi memang menyeronokkan!"

"Hah, itulah korang.. nak sangat buat gurauan nakal dekat sekolah, kan dah kena dengan kita orang pula" Yaya mendarat di sebelah Ying "Aku harap, korang tidak akan mengulangi lagi. Biarlah kita jadikan pengajaran untuk diri kita semua"

"Dengar tu, Pang!"

"Dengar abang" kata Fang dengan rasa sedikit kecewa kerana operasi rahsia mereka terbongkar juga akhirnya "Tapi... rancangan kita orang bukan untuk cederakan sesiapa pun. Hanya untuk berikan keseronokan kepada orang lain sahaja. Nak buat orang lain terhibur, salah ke kita orang buat macam tu?"

"Salah tetap salah" tegas Yaya

Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal tertunduk malu. Mereka tidak berkata apa lagi. Hanya diam sahaja sehinggalah Kaizo berkata sesuatu kepada adiknya

"Pang, walaupun kau buat salah pada malam ini tapi.. burger yang kau buat tu, rasa dia sedap dan sangat unik"

Terus mata Fang bersinar-sinar apabila dia mendapat pujian daripada abangnya tetapi dia berasa hairan. Kenapa burger yang diperbuat daripada makanan kucing rasa sedap pula? Beberapa hari yang lepas, Sai dan Shielda makan sup biskut kucing dan mereka tidak muntah pula. Kali ini abang dia pula. Adakah alien-alien spesis dia memang suka makan makanan yang pelik-pelik kecuali diri dia? Adakah dia selama ini memang manusia dan bukan alien? Adakah dia sebenarnya anak angkat sahaja?

"TIDAKKKKK!" Fang lari keluar dari dewan itu dengan merempuh pintu biskut dewan tersebut

"Apasal dengan adik aku ni?" Kaizo gelengkan kepala dia sahaja sambil melihat adik dia lari dari situ "Ada sesuatu yang tak kena dengan adik aku ke?"

"Entahlah abang Kaizo. Biarkan ajelah dia" Terus Boboiboy tersengih sambil fikirkan kenapa Fang menjerit secara tiba-tiba tadi "Hehehe.. apa-apa pun, korang takutkan kita orang tadi, memang terbaik!"

"TERIMA KASIH!"

* * *

 **Macam mana? Ok tak?**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Floral Lavender - Hehehe! Terima kasih :3 Author sudah kembali tapi update mesti lambat xD hahaha...**

 **IUY8T - Thank you :)**

 **Lily - Lama tak nampak Lily :3 windu dekat Lily *peyuk-peyuk Lily!* hehehe.. walaupun Lily kadang-kadang nakal juga tapi janganlah jadi nakal macam si landak tu xD hehehe.. dia tu teramat nakal sampai sanggup conteng muka abang dia sendiri xD kecik-kecik lagi si landak dah pandai buat nakal.. macam mana abang dia tak tension dengan adik dia sendiri.. apalah landak ni.. oh yea, Pizu-chan cakap, dia pun rindu dengan Lily.. oklah, jumpa lagi!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	36. Lapan Boboiboy?

**Haluuu! Apa khabar? Author di sini sihat-sihat aje!**

 **Maaf sebab lambat sangat update xD last week banyak sangat cuti sampai diri pun rasa malas-malas.. haha!**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Lapan Boboiboy?**

Makmal Emmy adalah sebuah makmal rahsia yang tersembunyi di dalam sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di kawasan perumahan Pulau Rintis. Di situlah tersimpannya pelbagai ciptaan dari si gadis genius. Semuanya di simpan dengan sempurna agak ianya tidak rosak. Pada hari itu, Boboiboy dan Fang datang melawat makmal Emmy kerana mereka sudah tidak lama pergi ke sana

"Abang topi oren, abang Fely.. hari ni korang nak tengok ciptaan terbaru dari Emmy?"

"Boleh" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat mesin-mesin dalam pelbagai bentuk "Emmy cipta mesin apa kali ini?"

"Ini bukan mesin tetapi ianya adalah sebiji PIL!"

"WAH! PIL UNTUK MENJADI POPULAR!"

Lalu Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama Fang masih dengan kegilaan popularity itu. Emmy keluarkan satu botol kecil dari poket kot putihnya. Di dalam botol itu terdapat satu biji pil berwarna merah. Lalu dia keluarkan pil merah itu dari botolnya. Dia hulurkan pil itu kepada Boboiboy.

"Emmy, kau nak buat si Boboiboy jadi popular ke?"

"Bukanlah abang Fely" kata Emmy "Pil itu keluarkan ketujuh-tujuh element abang topi oren tanpa menggunakan kuasa"

"Wah! Menarik tu" Lalu Boboiboy mengambil pil itu dari jari Emmy "Tapi berapa lama ianya akan kekal?"

"Hmmm.. itu tak pasti sebab Emmy belum experiment lagi berapa lama ianya akan bertahan. Jadi abang topi oren sila cuba dan Emmy akan record kan ke dalam buku nota Emmy"

"Untuk abang Fely takde ke?" tanya Fang dengan muka masamnya

"Err.. abang Fely boleh pergi main dengan Picu dekat istana belon tu"

Jari Emmy tunjuk di tepi sudut makmal, tempat menjadi ruangan bermain untuk Idoli, Picu, Lily si itik dan juga Rizu. Istana belon itu kelihatan besar, tinggi dan luas. Ianya memang tempat mainan khas untuk anak-anak kecil. Budak-budak besar juga boleh main di dalam istana belon itu tetapi mereka tidak boleh naik gelongsor yang ada di dalam istana tersebut

"Emmy nak uruskan abang topi oren sekejap" kata Emmy

Picu begitu seronok meloncat-loncat seorang diri di dalam istana belon itu. Lidah dia terjulur keluar seperti biasa

"Cheh.. ingat aku budak kecik ke" bisik Fang

"Baiklah, abang topi oren sila makan. Lepas tu nanti kesemua element abang topi oren akan muncul" ujar Emmy "Kita akan lihat samada personality mereka akan berubah atau kekal selepas sahaja abang topi oren makan pil itu nanti. Harap-harap samalah"

"Kalau aku yang makan pil tu apa akan terjadi yea?"

"Landak akan jadi kelabu asap.. miahahahaa!"

Fang melirik matanya ke sebelah kanan. Ternyata, gadis yang membuatkan dia menjengkelkan ada di situ. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Lily berada di dalam makmal itu kerana selama dia berada di situ, tiada pula kekacauan daripada si gadis pelik itu

"Macam mana kau boleh ada dekat sini?" soal Fang dengan nada tegasnya

"Lily sudah lama ada dekat makmal Ammy ni.. Lily tadi sibuk main dekat dalam istana belon tu dengan Picu. Kita orang lompat-lompat, guling-guling dan lepas tu Lily terjatuh keluar dari istana belon. Adeh.. sungguh malang nasib Lily tapi sekarang ini, Lily mahu lihat hasil dari pil merah tu! Tak sabar nak tengok Gempa-chan muncul! HOORAY!"

Boboiboy tersengih sedikit. Lalu dia telan pil itu sambil diperhatikan oleh tiga orang kawannya. Emmy sudah bersiap sedia dengan buku notanya. Lily pula, dia sudah tidak sabar dengan kemunculan Gempa. Fang hanya bersilang tangan sangat. Riak wajah dia seperti wajah orang tidak kisah langsung. Tekak Boboiboy mula rasa perit sedikit. Tubuh badan dia seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari kulit badannya. Secara tidak langsung, satu per satu pecahan Boboiboy keluar dari tubuh badan itu. Mata mereka terbeliak luas kerana Boboiboy yang asli masih ada di situ bersama dengan pecahan tujuh dia. Kesemua tujuh pecahan itu melambai-lambai ke arah mereka

"BOBOIBOY ADA LAPAN?!" Jerit Lily yang hampir hendak pengsan di situ

"Emmy, macam mana aku boleh ada dekat sini lagi?" Boboiboy melihat pecahan dia satu per satu "Adeh.. boleh pening aku lepas ni"

"Err.. Emmy tak pasti apa yang berlaku tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang menarik!" Emmy terus masukkan nota ringkas di dalam bukunya "Abang-abang topi oren sekalian, bagaimana perasaan kamu semua?"

"Hmm... menarik tapi kenapa Boboiboy asli ada dekat sini sekali?" tanya Gempa

"Entahlah" jawab Boboiboy yang asli

"Perasaan saya sangat teruja kerana dapat jumpa Boboiboy yang sebenarnya!" kata pula Thorn sambil melihat sekeliling makmal itu "WAH! MENARIKNYA TEMPAT NI!"

"Ya, tempat ini menarik.. macam-macam aku boleh belajar. Buku-buku dekat sini pun agak menarik juga" kata Solar sambil mengangkat sebuah buku sains milik Emmy

"ISTANA BELON!" Taufan dan Blaze terpandang istana belon yang ada di dalam makmal itu "JOM KITA MAIN DEKAT SITU!"

"AKU NAK JOIN SEKALI!" jerit Thorn

"Wei wei, janganlah merayap ke sana pula" tegur Gempa tetapi mereka bertiga sudah pun berlari ke istana belon "Kita kena bercantum semula"

"Kenapa kena bercantum semula. Lily baru nak dating dengan Gempa-chan tapi..." Lily mula berikan mata sedih dia kepada Boboiboy "Nanti BBB-CHAN rasa Lily abaikan dia pula sebab hari ini Lily dapat bersama dengan Gempa-chan.. oh BBB-CHAN, janganlah berdendam dengan kembar mu"

"Bila masa aku rasa dendam dengan Gempa pulak ni" bisik Boboiboy

"Hmm.. kau abaikan sahaja si budak pelik ni" balas Fang

"Mana abang topi biru cair yea?" Emmy mencari-cari Ice di sekitar makmal itu "Korang nampak dia tak?"

Gempa, Halilintar, Boboiboy dan Fang tunjuk ke mana Ice berada sekarang ini. Rupanya Ice berada di dalam dapur makmal sambil menikmati makanan snack yang ada di situ. Dia makan makanan yang ada di dalam dapur itu tanpa menghiraukan tentang orang lain. Emmy terus menulis sesuatu di dalam buku notanya

"Sekarang ni tinggal abang topi merah hitam.. apa perasaan kamu?"

"Tiada perasaan" kata Halilintar "Tapi apa tujuan kita orang berada di sini? Nak berlatih berlawan ke? Aku sudah bersiap sedia untuk berlawan dengan sesiapa pada hari ini"

"Err.. bukan" jawab Emmy

"Habis tu.. kenapa panggil kita orang?" soal Gempa

"Macam ni abang topi perang.. Emmy hanya nak uji kaji sebiji pil ciptaan Emmy sendiri" jelas Emmy "Pil tu Emmy suruh abang topi oren makan dan lihat kesannya, kesemua tujuh pecahan abang topi oren muncul! Tapi yang peliknya, abang topi oren pun masih ada di sini sekali.. hmm.. kena perbaiki lagi pil tu"

"Jadi kita orang semua ni jadi bahan uji kaji?"

"Yea abang topi merah hitam" Lalu Emmy keluarkan sebuat alat kecil dari poket tali pinggangnya "Emmy nak scan sekejap.. nak lihat berapa lama korang semua boleh bertahan, adakah kuasa korang boleh digunakan atau ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan mereka"

"Scan Gempa dulu! Lily nak dating dengan dia!"

Emmy ketawa sedikit sambil mengimbas badan Gempa dan Halilintar dengan menggunakan alat yang dia keluarkan tadi. Segala maklumat telah dikeluarkan pada alat itu. Emmy angguk kepalanya sambil membaca maklumat yang dia dapat

"Ada apa-apa berubahan ke Emmy?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ada" jawab Emmy sambil berikan senyuman kecil kepada Boboiboy "Mereka semua adalah pecahan elemental yang original tapi... kalau Emmy bagi makan lagi pil tu, nanti semua pecahan yang lain akan muncul juga"

"Maksudnya, yang lain tu semua adalah tiruan?"

"Betul tu abang Fely" balas Emmy. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Kalau abang topi oren gunakan kuasa dia untuk keluarkan pecahan dia.. pecahan itu akan keluar juga tapi yang membezakannya nanti adalah kuasa. Pecahan abang topi oren sekarang ini tiada kuasa tapi kalau abang topi oren gunakan jam kuasa itu untuk keluarkan pecahan abang topi oren, ianya akan ada kuasa"

"Adeh.. pening kepala Lily dengan penjelasan Ammy tadi.. Tak faham"

"Lily tak faham pun takpe, aku pun tak faham juga" kata Gempa kepada Lily

Wajah Lily terus berseri-seri sambil perhatikan Gempa. Hati dia berbunga-bunga bagaikan orang pertama kali jatuh cinta. Fang naik bosan melihat Lily. Lalu dia bertanya kepada Emmy

"Kalau abang Fely yang makan pil tu, nanti ada satu lagi kembar macam aku ke?"

"Ha ah abang Fely tapi pil tu khas untuk abang topi oren sahaja.. maaf yea" Emmy tersengih sedikit "Nampaknya banyak lagi Emmy kena baiki dengan pil tadi tu"

"Jadi, berapa lama mereka akan berada di sini?"

"Hmmm... mengikut data yang Emmy terima" Emmy melihat semula data yang tertulis di dalam alat imbasannya "Selama 3 jam sahaja mereka akan muncul. Lepas tu, dia orang akan hilang"

"WHAT?! 3 JAM SAHAJA!" Lily buat muka terkejut "Gempa-chan! Jom kita dating sekarang juga!"

"Err.. takpelah Lily, saya nak kena jaga kembar-kembar saya yang lain ni"

"Ala Gempa, pergi ajelah. Aku kan ada dekat sini" Halilintar tolak kedua bahu Gempa untuk pergi berdiri di sebelah Lily "Korang berdua pergilah dating puas-puas yea"

"Kau jangan nak buat hal pula, Halilintar" tegur Gempa

"Jangan risau, aku dan Halilintar akan pastikan-"

BOOM!

Bunyi meletup berlaku di dalam makmal itu. Bunyi itu datang di tempat Solar sedang membuat experiment dengan pelbagai bahan-bahan kimia. Muka dia penuh dengan kesan-kesan hitam. Solar terbatuk-batuk sedikit dan tangan dia mengibas-gibas kerana asap-asap putih di sekeliling kepala dia. Rupanya experiment dia tadi telah di ganggu oleh seseorang iaitu Blaze

"Hehehe.. maaf Solar. Aku cuma terpukau dengan warna-warna air dekat dalam balang ni. Lepas tu kau campur air-air tu, aku pun ikut sekali.. tiba-tiba terus meletup tapi letupan tadi menghasilkan warna-warna pelangi!"

"Ada juga nak kena dengan aku ni" bisik Solar "Bukan ke kau sepatutnya main dengan Thorn dan Taufan dekat istana belon tu! Apasal kau menyibuk dekat sini! ROSAK EXPERIMENT AKU!"

"Sabar Solar sabar" kata Gempa "Kau tahu ajelah Blaze tu suka bermain. Dia macam Thorn dan Taufan juga tapi mana dia orang?"

Thorn dan Taufan tidak kelihatan di tempat istana belon. Mereka berdua sedang bermain dengan seekor alien hijau iaitu Picu. Setiap kali Thorn picit kepala Picu, alien hijau itu akan keluarkan bunyi halus. Mereka berdua begitu seronok sekali memicit kepala Picu tetapi alien hijau itu tidak terasa marah. Dia kelihatan lebih suka. Solar pula, dia sudah halau Blaze dari tempat dia membuat experiment. Sesiapa sahaja tidak boleh membuat bising atau menganggu dia. Jika tidak, dia akan hilang sabar. Blaze terus merajuk dan pergi menyertai Thorn dan Taufan semula

"Hmm.. macam kanak-kanak ribena betul dia orang ni" kata Halilintar sambil bersilang tangan

"Tahu takpe" Fang setuju dengan kata-kata Halilintar tadi "Aku dan kau sentiasa nampak cool tapi.. kalau tentang popular, aku tetap nombor satu! Hahaha"

"LANDAK PERASAN!" Jerit Lily

"Senyaplah kau" bisik Fang. Lalu dia terpandang Boboiboy sedang duduk di atas kerusi dengan muka kemurungan dia

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy?"

"Takde apalah Fang" balas Boboiboy

"Habis tu, apasal kau nampak sedih aje? Sebab Lily nak berdating dengan Gempa ke?"

"Aku tak sedih pasal tu pun" Boboiboy mengeluh sedikit "Aku sebenarnya sedih sebab KENAPA 3 JAM SAHAJA! WHY EMMY-CHAN WHY!"

Fang berikan renungan begitu lama kepada Boboiboy. Adakah virus Lily sudah tersebar masuk ke dalam badan Boboiboy? Dia perlu selamatkan kawan baik dia sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dia tidak sanggup mempunyai seorang lagi kawan berkelakuan pelik seperti Lily. Cukuplah seorang sahaja bukan beribu-ribu kawan pelik. Dia sendiri boleh hilang sabar dengan perangai Lily. Lalu Fang ketuk kepala Boboiboy dengan senaskah buku tebal

"Wei! Apasal kau ketuk kepala aku?"

"Entah si landak ni. Kasihan tau dengan kepala comel my BBB-CHAN! Tapi... WHY AMMY-CHAN WHY! KENAPA 3 JAM SAHAJA!" Lily goyang-goyangkan kepala Gempa sambil menjerit dan meroyan kerana tidak puas hati "WHY AMMY-CHAN! WHY!" Pening kepala Gempa

"Grrr... ada juga nak kena sepak dengan aku ni" bisik Fang

"Aku nak join sepak sekali, boleh?"

"Boleh" jawab Fang kepada Halilintar "Tapi kau nak sepak siapa dulu? Si Boboiboy tu atau si pelik tu?"

"Aku sepak diri aku sendiri si Boboiboy tu lah.. hehehe" Halilintar terus tersenyum sinis. Fang angguk kepalanya kerana setuju dengan Halilintar "Seronok juga dapat sepak diri aku tu"

"Aduh.." Gempa tepuk dahi dia sendiri "Korang ni dah kenapa.. main sepak-sepak orang pula. Halilintar, janganlah kau terikut-ikut perangai Fang ni. Tak pasal-pasal kena hukuman dari abang Kaizo"

"Ala, yang kena nanti mesti si Fang. Aku mesti dah hilang lepas tu"

"Tak guna punya kawan" Fang bermasam muka selepas itu "Takpe-takpe, nanti aku suruh si Emmy buat pil baru lagi.. lepas tu aku balas dendam balik dekat kau"

"Korang jangan buat bising boleh tak" Nada Solar agak menakutkan pada ketika itu. Dia nampak seperti marah kerana kebisingan mereka tadi "Aku cuba nak belajar dekat sini tapi ada sahaja bunyi-bunyi yang boleh menganggu diri aku sedang asyik belajar!"

"Wei, jom kita pergi ke tempat lain" Gempa tolak kedua bahu Halilintar "Takut pula aku tengok muka si Solar tu, macam nak makan orang"

"Jom jom.. Solar-chan, belajar elok-elok!" kata Lily sambil berikan kata-kata semangat kepada Solar "Jangan marah-marah tau.. hehehe.. nanti cepat tua, lepas tu muka tak cute dah. Hilang popularity Solar nanti"

Boboiboy, Halilintar, Gempa, Fang, Emmy dan Lily tinggalkan Solar di meja experiment. Solar sambung semula membaca buku-buku tentang kimia. Dia tidak perasan bahawa Blaze mengambil satu bekas yang mengandungi air berwarna merah. Lalu dia pergi menyertai semula Thorn dan Taufan. Dia ingin menggunkan air itu ke atas diri Picu. Dia ingin melihat jikalau ada apa-apa berubahan terjadi pada diri alien hijau tersebut

"Mana Ice yea? Bukan dia tadi ada dekat dapur ke?" tanya Gempa apabila mereka semua sudah berada di dalam dapur makmal

"Dia ada dekat situ" Jari Halilintar tunjuk di mana Ice berada sekarang ini

Ice kini berada di sebelah istana belon. Dia sedang duduk rilek di dalam sebuah kerusi malas dalam bentuk bean bag. Separuh badan dia seperti tenggelam ke dalam kerusi tersebut. Mata dia tertutup rapat tetapi mulut dia sedang sibuk menghirup air chocolate sejuk menggunakan batang straw. Mereka tidak tahu samada Ice pada ketika sedang tidur ataupun tidak? Dia kelihatan tenang sahaja walaupun ada kebisingan sebentar tadi

"WAH! ALIEN NI JADI DUA LAH!" jerit Blaze

Emmy menjadi cemas seketika. Dia bergegas lari ke tempat Blaze berada sekarang ini. Wajah dia berubah apabila mata dia melihat dua Picu di atas meja. Lalu Blaze berikan beberapa lagi titisan air merah tadi ke atas diri Picu. Alien hijau itu mula mengeluarkan beberapa alien hijau lagi. Thorn dan Taufan berasa seronok melihat alien hijau semakin banyak dan mereka dengan bahagianya, memicit setiap kepala alien hijau itu. Setiap alien tersebut akan mengeluarkan bunyi yang berlainan

"ABANG TOPI MERAH! BERHENTI!" Jerit Emmy dengan nada cemasnya

"Kenapa? Aku ada buat salah ke?"

"Ada abang topi merah" balas Emmy "Air tu adalah salah satu kompenen untuk membuat pil yang Emmy berikan kepada abang topi oren tapi... tapi..."

Emmy menjadi lebih cemas apabila Picu-Picu sekalian mula melompat-melompat dan bergerak untuk keluar makmal itu. Di bahagian atas mereka pula, terdapat Taufan dan Thorn sedang baring di atas mereka. Ianya bagaikan mereka di angkat oleh Picu-Picu sekalian. Mereka berdua rasa diri mereka di bawa ombak lautan Picu. Blaze bertepuk tangan sambil mengarah mereka untuk keluar dari makmal itu. Mereka bertiga ingin bermain dengan alien-alien itu di luar rumah. Emmy rasa sesak nafas kerana dia tidak dapat mengawal keadaan. Boboiboy terus memimpin kedua tangan Emmy untuk dudukkan dia di atas kerusi

"Emmy ok ke?" soal Boboiboy

"Ammy nak air?"

"Terima kasih kakak Milly tapi Emmy tak nak air.." jawab Emmy. Dia mula bernafas seperti biasa "Emmy cuma nak kamu semua kumpulkan Picu-Picu tu semula dan bawa masuk ke sini sebab... air itu tadi akan membuat Picu membiak lagi setiap 1 jam. Picu-Picu itu tidak akan hilang seperti abang-abang sekalian. Ianya akan membiak dan membiak dan tidak berhenti membiak. Selamanya akan membiak!"

"Jadi maksudnya Picu akan keluarkan satu lagi Picu dan akan menjadi beribu-ribu Picu dan pulau ini akan dipenuhi dengan Picu-Picu sekalian!"

"Betul tu kakak Milly"

Lily mula rebahkan dirinya tetapi diri dia sempat di sambut oleh Gempa. Berdebar-debar jantung Lily apabila dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan ternampak senyuman Gempa yang memukau itu. Dia terasa diri dia berada di dalam sebuah drama korea. Boboiboy, Halilintar dan Fang gelengkan kepala sahaja. Fang terus berpura-pura batuk

"Wei, sekarang ini kita kena pergi kumpulkan balik Picu-Picu tu semula dan bawa mereka ke sini"

"Betul tu abang Fely" Emmy mula bangunkan diri dia "Emmy akan buatkan satu formula untuk hilangkan Picu-Picu tu semua"

"Tapi.. janganlah hilangkan Picu original.. nanti kak Lynna sedih sebab alien perliharaan dia hilang" Lily mula berdrama "Alien itu adalah pemberian dari abang Kaizo kepada kak Lynna.. sepatutnya untuk adik dia yang serba landak itu tetapi, dia rasa sang buah hati dia lebih layak menerima alien hijau bernama Picu itu.. apasal Lily teringat dekat Pizu yea" Dia mula garu-garu kepalanya

"Mungkin sebab nama dia seakan-akan seperti Picu" jelas Boboiboy "Baiklah-" Tiba-tiba Gempa mencelah kerana diri dia selalu dijadikan sebagai ketua pasukan

"Baiklah, Emmy siapkan formula itu. Biar kita orang pergi kutip satu per satu alien hijau itu. Kita juga perlukan satu bekas khas untuk mengumpul mereka semua supaya ianya tidak lari. Kita berpecah supaya kerja ini menjadi lebih senang. Kalau boleh, panggil sekali Yaya, Ying dan kawan-kawan kita yang lain. Jangan tinggalkan satu pun. Faham semua?"

"FAHAM!"

"Lily faham Gempa-chan!" Lily berikan tabik hormat kepada Gempa, seolah-olah sang remaja lelaki itu seorang kapten yang berwibawa

"Emmy akan berikan beberapa bekas untuk mengisi Picu-Picu.. kalau dah penuh, datang ke sini dan tuangkan ke dalam bekas besar tu" Emmy tunjukkan sebuah kotak lutsinar yang besar dan tinggi dia sampai mencecah siling makmal "Kita kumpulkan kesemua Picu dalam kotak itu. Jangan risau, Picu tidak boleh pecahkan kotak itu kerana ianya mempunyai kaca yang tebal. Memang susah nak dipecahkan" ujar Emmy

Satu per satu Emmy berikan sebuah beg lutsinar. Beg itu juga mempunyai mesin seperti vakum. Mereka akan vakumkan satu per satu alien hijau itu untuk masuk ke dalam beg tersebut. Di tepi beg itu, terdapat satu saluran penyedut untuk mereka sedut alien hijau itu. Mereka semua memakai beg vakum itu kecuali Solar dan Ice

"Solar, kau tak nak tolong ke?"

"Aku memang nak tolong tapi.. lebih elok aku bantu si Emmy untuk siapkan formula itu" kata Solar kepada Gempa "Lagipun, bolehlah aku belajar serba sikit tentang kimia dari si gadis genius ini"

"Hmm.. ok!" Gempa mengalih pandangan dia ke Ice pula "Adeh.. dia dah tidur pula"

"Kau nak aku kejutkan dia ke?" tanya Halilintar

"Tak perlulah kot. Biarlah dia tidur" kata Gempa "Marilah kita pergi.. lagi lama kita berborak, lagi bertambah banyak alien-alien itu nanti"

"Nama alien tu ialah Picu tapi... janganlah hilangkan Picu sekali"

"Kakak Milly jangan risau, Emmy tidak benarkan Picu hilang sekali"

"Semua sudah bersiap sedia?" soal Gempa dengan penuh semangat

"SUDAH!"

"Mari kita pergi kumpulkan Picu Picu sekalian!"

Gempa terus lari keluar dari makmal itu bersama Boboiboy, Halilintar, Fang dan juga Lily

* * *

Ochobot sedang sibuk mengemas pinggan-pinggan yang baru dibasuh. Dia menyusun pinggan-pinggan itu dalam kabinet yang sudah tersedia di dalam kedai Tok Aba. Pelanggan pada hari itu, tidaklah seramai mana. Dia juga tidaklah sesibuk mana. Rizu dan Idoli seperti biasa, mereka akan menolong Tok Aba apabila mereka mempunyai masa lapang. Kaizo dan Lynna tiada di bumi pada ketika itu. Mereka berdua kini berada di stesen TAPOPS kerana mereka telah dipanggil oleh Kommander Kokoci. Faye dan Bella pula, mereka berdua ada di bandar Pulau Rintis. Sepatutnya Lily keluar berjalan-jalan dengan mereka berdua tetapi dia terus menyimpang masuk ke dalam rumah Emmy. Mata dia terpandang Boboiboy pada ketika itu, dan terus mengikut si remaja bertopi oren itu. Boboiboy dan Fang tidak sedar mereka telah diekori oleh Lily pada ketika itu. Yaya dan Ying pula, mereka berdua sedang mengulangkaji di tepi pantai. Mereka beralih arah pula dari rumah Yaya ke kedai Tok Aba dan sekarang berada di pantai pula. Sementara Gopal pula, dia sedang menuju ke kedai Tok Aba kerana tekak dia teringinkan Ice Blended Chocolate

"Tok Aba! Ada pelanggan cantik ni nak makan ice cream chocolate double scoop!"

"Baik Idoli!" jawab Tok Aba sambil keluarkan mangkuk ice cream dari ruang kabinet "Bagus betul Idoli tolong Tok Aba hari ini"

"Hehehe.. Idoli memang bagus pun! Tapi bukan Idoli seorang sahaja.. abang Rizu pun tolong juga"

"Betul betul!" muncul Rizu di sebelah Idoli "Nah Tok Aba, duit pelanggan tadi. Dia bayar air dan makanan dia"

Sejuk hati Tok Aba melihat dua anak kecil menolong dia di kedai. Alangkah indahnya jikalau Boboiboy datang menolong dia juga pada hari itu. Adakalanya, Boboiboy akan tolong tetapi jikalau dia sibuk dengan hal-hal lain, hanya Tok Aba dan Ochobot sahaja di kedai. Kadang-kala, Stylebot ada membantu mereka berdua

"TOK ABA!"

Tok Aba hampir jatuhkan mangkuk kaca dia kerana jeritan dari seseorang iaitu Taufan. Dia terkejut melihat Taufan berada di situ bersama dengan Thorn. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar sehingga nampak kesemua gigi-gigi mereka. Tiba-tiba meja kaunter kedai itu di naiki dengan alien-alien hijau. Semuanya sedang melompat-lompat naik ke atas meja kaunter tersebut

"KE-KENAPA BANYAK SANGAT PICU NI?" Mata Idoli terkejut melihat Picu mempunyai kembar yang begitu ramai

"Apa yang terjadi ni?" Tok Aba cuba menghalau alien-alien hijau itu dari meja kaunternya "Taufan, Thorn.. cuba jelaskan kepada atuk apa yang terjadi ni?"

"Kita orang cuma nak main-main dengan dia orang ni. Alien ni comel sangatlah, Tok Aba" kata Taufan "Dekat Blaze pun ada alien-alien hijau ni juga tapi dia bawa ke tempat lain"

"Macam mana Picu boleh jadi banyak macam ni?" soal Ochobot

"Sebab Blaze bubuh air merah banyak sangat.. tak tahulah air apa, tapi nampak macam air sirap aje" kata Thorn sambil garu-garu kepalanya "Blaze cakap, kalau kita minum, nanti kita jadi banyak macam alien ni tapi dia pergi tuang air tu sampai habis. Tak sempat Thorn nak minum"

"Aik, apasal kau nak minum air tu?"

"Sebab aku pun nak ada kembar ramai-ramai macam alien ni!" jawab Thorn kepada Ochobot

"Aduh.. cucu aku sorang ni" Mengeluh Tok Aba "Kau tu sudah ada kembar-kembar yang lain, apasal nak lagi kembar kau sendiri?"

"Sebab kalau saya ada kembar seperti diri saya, semuanya satu kepala! Boleh kita orang huru-harakan keadaan!"

"Boleh pulak dia fikir macam tu" bisik Ochobot

"Sekarang ni, siapa nak buang semua Picu Picu ni"

"ERK! TOK ABA NAK KITA ORANG BUANG SEMUA PICU PICU NI!" Idoli terus peluk Picu Picu sekalian, sebanyak mana yang dia mampu "Jangan buang mereka! Idoli sayangkan Picu! Kita hantar dia orang balik ke planet asal dia orang kecuali Picu yang asli"

"Picu yang asli" Taufan teringat balik kali pertama dia bertemu dengan Picu "Rasanya.. Picu yang asli ada dekat dalam topi aku" Dia membuka topi biru pekatnya, ternyata Picu yang sebenarnya ada di dalam topi itu

"PICU!" Idoli menangis kerana gembira dapat tahu Picu yang asli masih selamat "Picu! Idoli sayang sangat dengan Picu tapi ada ramai-ramai Picu ni, rasa seronoklah pula! JOM KITA MAIN!"

Idoli berubah menjadi seekor anak kucing. Picu Picu sekalian melompat-lompat dan lalu mereka semua pergi berkejaran di sekeliling kedai Tok Aba. Anak kucing seronok di kelilingi dengan alien-alien hijau. Mereka melompat, berguling, meloncat ke sana ke sini sehingga membuatkan Picu yang asli, terasa rindu dengan perkampungan dia. Muka Picu berubah menjadi sedih sedikit

"Kenapa dengan Picu?" Ochobot angkat Picu dari kepala Taufan "Muka dia sedih aje"

"Hmm... mungkin dia sedih sebab dia tak dapat pergi bermain kot" jawab Taufan "Ataupun dia sedih sebab diri dia bukan lagi seekor alien pelik di planet bumi ini"

"JANGAN RISAU PICU! THORN AKAN BAWA PICU JUMPA KELUARGA PICU! Tapi.. planet dia dekat mana?" Thorn tersengih sambil melihat wajah Picu yang comel itu "Tapi... Picu jangan sedih, Picu anggap sahaja Picu Picu dekat sini adalah kembar Picu sendiri! Lagi banyak, lagi best! Macam Thorn dan kembar-kembar Thorn.. hehehe"

"Hmm... kembar sementara ajelah" bisik Ochobot "Mana kembar kau yang lain?"

"Dekat makmal Emmy lagi kot tapi yang peliknya... si Boboiboy yang original ada lagi! Walaupun kita orang ada!" jawab Thorn dengan penuh semangat "Jadi bukan kembar 7 tapi kembar 8! Best best!"

"Eh.. macam mana boleh macam tu?" Soal Ochobot "Jam kuasa buat hal ke?"

"Dia orang kata sebab pil yang Emmy buat" jawab pula Taufan "Hehehe... kasihan Boboiboy jadi bahan uji kaji"

Tiba-tiba Picu Picu sekalian menjadi huru-hara kerana mereka di sedut ke dalam sebuah alat vakum. Idoli menjadi cemas apabila satu per satu alien hijau itu ditarik masuk oleh vakum itu. Suasana kedai Tok Aba terus menjadi hirup-pikuk. Picu-Picu itu melompat dan melantunkan diri mereka untuk selamatkan diri dari disedut masuk oleh vakum itu. Boboiboy dan Fang adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab untuk mengumpul kesemua Picu tersebut. Lautan ombak Picu melompat pergi dari situ untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka dari dua remaja itu. Para pelanggan yang ada di situ, teruja melihat apa yang berlaku di kedai Tok Aba. Ada yang sempat merakamkan video tentang kejadian tersebut

"BOBOIBOY!" Jerit Ochobot yang masih lagi memegang Picu di tangan kanannya "Kenapa kau pergi sedut dia orang?"

"Sebab kita orang kena kumpul dia orang dan bawa balik ke makmal Emmy. Mengikut kata Emmy, dia orang akan membiak setiap satu jam. Kalau tidak, habislah pulau ini penuh dengan Picu" Boboiboy terpandang Picu yang asli di tangan Ochobot "Hah! Picu tu pun nak kena sedut dengan vakum ni"

"Eh jangan, ini Picu yang original punya" kata Ochobot

"Ohhh... kalau macam tu, kau jaga yang tu, kita orang pergi tangkap yang lain. Jom Fang!"

"Elok-elok tangkap kembar-kembar Picu tu, jangan dia membesar macam hari tu sudah. Habis Pulau Rintis ni nanti"

"Baik Tok Aba!" kata Boboiboy dan Fang secara serentak

Kedua remaja lelaki itu terus mengejar alien-alien hijau tersebut. Idoli pergi sorokkan mereka semua di tempat yang Boboiboy dan Fang tidak tahu. Taufan dan Thorn tidak pergi menolong kerana mereka sibuk memesan beberapa makanan di kedai Tok Aba. Manakala Rizu pula, dia meminta izin dahulu sebelum pergi menolong abang angkatnya

* * *

Kaizo dan Lynna baru sahaja tiba di Pulau Rintis beberapa minit yang lalu. Mereka berada di stesen kapal angkasa TAPOPS. hanya sekejap sahaja. Setelah kommander Kokoci habis berbincang sesuatu dengan mereka berdua, Kaizo dan Lynna terus pulang ke bumi. Semasa mereka dalam perjalanan ke bandar, lautan alien-alien hijau melintas di hadapan mereka berdua. Kaizo dan Lynna melihat sahaja alien-alien hijau itu melompat pergi. Di belakang alien-alien hijau itu pula, ada seorang remaja yang mereka kenali sedang mengejar alien-alien tersebut. Dia memakai sebuah beg lutsinar dan di dalam beg itu terdapat alien-alien hijau tersebut

"Itu macam Boboiboy Gempa"

"Dan kenapa si Gempa kejar kembar-kembar Picu?" soal Kaizo

Lalu mereka berdua pandang satu sama lain. Ada apa-apa terjadi sewaktu mereka di stesen TAPOPS? Kebetulan, mereka berfikiran yang sama. Gempa terus berhenti di hadapan mereka. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat Kaizo dan Lynna

"Eh.. abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna buat apa dekat sini? HAH! KORANG PERGI DATING YEA!"

Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo

"KAMI BUKANNYA PERGI BERDATING!" Gempa terus berdiri tegak seperti askar kerana takut dengan suara garang Kaizo "Kami berdua baru sahaja tiba di sini. Kami ingin pergi makan dahulu di bandar sebelum Lynna pulang ke KL"

"Ohhh... tapi.. macam..." Gempa tersengih seketika kepada Kaizo. Lalu dia teringat balik apa yang dia perlu lakukan ketika itu "ALAMAK! Saya kena pergi dulu! Nak kena tangkap si alien-alien hijau tu!"

"Kenapa dengan Picu tu?"

"Dia membiak dengan banyak!" jawab Gempa kepada Lynna

Gempa tidak menjelaskan lagi kepada Kaizo dan Lynna kerana dia sudah pergi lari untuk menangkap kembar-kembar Picu tersebut

"Membiak? Picu beranak ke?"

"Entahlah Kaizo, aku sendiri pun tidak boleh menjawab soalan kau tu tapi... aku curiga betul dengan jantina si Picu tu. Dia betina ke jantan?"

Lalu mereka berdua pandang satu sama lain sekali lagi. Mereka ketawa seketika di situ dan lalu pergi untuk menolong Gempa menangkap kembar-kembar Picu yang begitu ramai itu. Tidak jauh dari situ, Lily memanggil kembar-kembar Picu dengan nyanyian dia yang tidak begitu sumbang. Kembar-kembar Picu itu melompat-lompat mengikut Lily dari belakang seperti mereka mengikut ketua mereka sendiri. Bella dan Faye terserempak dengan Lily sedang nyanyi dengan riang-rianya

"Mari Picu Picu sekalian! Kita melompat-lompat ke rumah Ammy!"

Alien-alien hijau itu melompat lagi tinggi dan tidak rasa ragu-ragu dengan ketua mereka. Lily menyanyi lagi sehingga ada Picu yang bersembunyi, keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka untuk menyertai kembar mereka yang lain. Bella dan Faye tidak tahu apa yang berlaku sebenarnya, mereka pergi mengikut Lily untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Kebetulan pada ketika itu, Yaya terbang di atas mereka kerana dia dan Ying juga menyaksikan lautan Picu sedang melompat-lompat di tepi pantai

"Bella! Faye! Kenapa banyak sangat Picu?" Yaya mendarat di tepi Bella

"Tak tahulah Yaya!" balas Faye "Itu kita orang ikut si Lily tu. Mungkin dia tahu cerita yang sebenarnya"

"Ok!" kata Yaya "Tadi aku nampak Halilintar dekat tepi pantai. Dia macam nak tangkap kembar-kembar Picu ni tapi.." Yaya tergelak sedikit "Peminat dia pula yang asyik kejar dia. Kasihan Halilintar. Jadi Ying terpaksa pergi tolong si Halilintar tu, sementara aku pula pergi siasat apa yang berlaku"

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya" Bella angguk kepalanya sebagai tanda faham "Baiklah! Mari kita bantu mereka tapi.. berapa banyak Picu yang ada dekat pulau ni"

"Banyak tu banyaklah juga" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah Bella. Beg dia penuh dengan alien-alien hijau dari bawa sehinggalah ke bahagian atas. Mata mereka pejam kelip, pejam kelip sambil melihat dunia luar "Beg aku ni pun dah penuh. Aku kena pergi kumpulkan kesemua Picu ni dekat makmal Emmy"

Yaya, Bella dan Faye ternganga seketika kerana selama ini, Boboiboy tidak pernah muncul sekali bersama pecahan dia yang lain. Kalau paling dekat dengan personality Boboiboy ialah Gempa. Mata Boboiboy terkebil-kebil melihat wajah mereka yang penuh musykil. Lalu Yaya berkata sesuatu

"Macam mana kau boleh muncul pula, Boboiboy? Kau sudah bercantum balik ke? Aku nampak pecahan kau si Halilintar dekat pantai tadi"

"Pas tu aku dan Bella ada nampak Gempa tengah kejar kembar-kembar Picu sebelum kita orang bertembung dengan Lily"

"Betul tu Faye" kata Bella "Cepat betul kau gabungkan diri kau semula"

"Err.." Boboiboy tersengih sedikit "Sebenarnya panjang cerita dia.. pecahan-pecahan aku memang ada dekat sini tapi aku tak gunakan kuasa aku. Emmy yang bagi aku satu pil ni, terus pecahan-pecahan aku muncul"

"Maknanya, ada lapan Boboiboy dekat pulau ni?"

Boboiboy angguk kepalanya kepada Yaya sambil tersengih lagi. Suasana terus berubah apabila datang satu bunyi riuh-rendah datang dari belakang mereka. Satu per satu daripada mereka, menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Fang sedang mengejar kembar-kembar Picu sambil menjerit dengan ganasnya. Rizu ada di belakang abang angkatnya sambil menjerit sesuatu

"WOI PICU! MARI SINI KAU!" jerit Fang dengan garangnya

Alien-alien hijau itu kelihatan cemas. Mereka melantun-lantun dari permukaan jalan ke dinding tembok pagar dan ada juga yang berguling-guling untuk selamatkan diri mereka daripada di sedut oleh vakum milik Fang

"DINDING BAYANG!"

Fang menghalang alien-alien hijau itu dengan menggunakan kuasa bayangnya. Alien-alien itu berhenti melompat dan lalu mereka berpatah balik tetapi Fang dengan pantasnya, mengepung mereka dengan mengeluarkan satu lagi dinding bayang. Mereka menjadi cemas dan terus melantun-lantun di dalam perangkap itu. Mereka kelihatan takut dan menggigil sedikit. Mereka tidak boleh melompat keluar kerana di bahagian atas juga sudah tertutup dengan kuasa bayang

"WAHAHAHAHA! SENANG KERJA AKU UNTUK TANGKAP KORANG!"

Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu apa yang tidak kena dengan kawan dia sendiri. Bella seperti ingin baling sesuatu ke arah kepala Fang. Dia hanya mahu sedarkan Fang supaya tidak berkelakuan ganas terhadap semua makhluk, termasuklah alien pelik. Yaya mencekak pinggang sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. Manakala Faye pula, dia tidak berkata apa. Hanya hati dia berbisik agar kembar-kembar Picu itu dalam keadaan selamat. Fang melangkah masuk ke dalam perangkap itu dengan tangan dia sudah bersiap sedia dengan mesin vakumnya. Mereka di luar boleh dengar gelakan Fang seperti orang gila

"Fang ni.. memang takde belas kasihan langsung"

"Abang Fang memang macam tu. Pizu cakap jangan kejam sangat tapi dia tetap tak nak dengarlah" Rizu muncul di sebelah Yaya

"Tahu takpe, Rizu" kata Boboiboy "Baik aku pergi tengok si Fang itu. Entah apa dia akan buat nanti dekat kembar-kembar Picu tu"

Perangkap bayang itu mula hilang. Tiada seekor Picu pun yang ada di situ. Semuanya sudah diserap masuk ke dalam beg lutsinar itu. Fang berikan gaya berlagaknya kepada kawan-kawan dia. Senyuman berlagak dia membuatkan Bella rasa menjengkelkan. Lalu dia bayangkan diri dia sedang menghempuk kepala Fang dengan meja kayu

"Kau ni Fang, kau tak rasa kejam sangat ke kau buat dekat Picu-Picu tu?"

"Mana ada kejam" jawab Fang kepada Boboiboy "Aku rasa biasa aje.. hehehee.. lagipun beg aku sudah penuh dengan hijau-hijau ni. Jom kita hantar dekat makmal Emmy"

"Agaknya, yang lain macam mana yea?" bisik Boboiboy

Adakah pecahan dia yang lain berjaya menangkap kesemua Picu? Adakah mereka tertinggal mana-mana Picu yang ada di sekitar kawasan itu? Pelbagai soalan timbul di dalam kepala Boboiboy. Mereka tidak membuang masa lagi, terus menghantar Picu-Picu yang sudah di tangkap ke makmal Emmy

* * *

Halilintar rasa geram pada ketika itu kerana dia tidak dapat mengunakan kuasanya untuk menangkap alien-alien hijau itu di tepi pantai. Dia memang tiada kuasa dan Ying terpaksa menggunakan kuasa manipulasi masa untuk memperlahan pergerakan alien-alien itu. Halilintar juga terpaksa menghadapi masalah lain iaitu para peminat dia. Halilintar menyuruh Ying perlahankan mereka agak dia dapat jauhkan diri dia daripada mereka

"Haiyaa... apasal peminat lu terlampau ramai sangat"

"Manalah aku tahu" jawab Halilintar secara ringkas "Mungkin aku watak paling popular rasanya"

"Baik jangan sebut pasal popular, nanti si Fang muncul pula"

"Biarlah dia muncul" Halilintar menyedut masuk beberapa Picu yang sedang bergerak secara perlahan "Dia tu hantu popular. Entah apa yang best sangat jadi popular"

Angin kencang mula bertiupan di situ. Pokok-pokok kepala mula bergoyang-goyang. Topi merah hitam Halilintar terus ditiup angin. Ianya melayang ke tempat lain. Ying gunakan kuasa dia untuk memperlahankan gerakan topi. Lalu dia melompat dan mencapai topi tersebut

"Wah, hebat betul Ying"

Halilintar dan Ying menoleh kebelakang. Lynna dan Kaizo tiba di situ bersama dengan seorang lagi pecahan Boboiboy iaitu Gempa

"Hehehe.. ala kak Lynna, saya tidaklah sehebat kak Lynna" kata Ying dengan perasaan malu "Kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo buat apa dekat sini?" Lalu dia menjenguk sedikit di belakang mereka. Dia melihat Gempa sedang mengejar segelintir kembar-kembar Picu di sekitar pantai

"Kita orang nak tolong kamu semualah" jawab Lynna sambil tunjukkan sebuah radio kecil kepada Halilintar

Lynna dan Kaizo sebenarnya perhatikan Lily ketika dia sedang mengumpul kesemua kembar-kembar Picu. Alien-alien sang kecil itu sangat suka dengan sebuah melody lagu yang tenang. Mereka akan kelihatan tenang di dalam keseronokan itu. Dari situ mereka berdua mendapat idea bagaimana untuk kumpulkan kembar-kembar Picu secara mudah. Kaizo ada juga berikan cadangan untuk umpan mereka dengan buah tetapi ianya memerlukan duit yang banyak untuk beli buah yang banyak. Jadi mereka hanya gunakan alunan muzik yang tenang. Lynna memasang sebuah lagu yang tiada penyanyinya. Kembar-kembar Picu itu berhenti seketika lalu pergi melompat-lompat ke arah alunan muzik yang mendayu-dayu

"Wah! Suka betul mereka dengan muzik tu"

"Betul tu Ying" kata Lynna. Bibir dia tersenyum melihat kembar-kembar Picu berdiri sambil hayunkan diri mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan kerana alunan muzik itu

Gempa tidak sangka alien-alien hijau itu boleh duduk diam begitu sahaja. Lagipun, ianya memudahkan kerja mereka untuk membawa pulang alien-alien itu ke makmal Emmy. Hanya pasangkan lagu yang mereka suka, dan alien-alien itu akan ikut sahaja. Mereka belum lagi dapat tangkap kembar-kembar Picu yang berada dengan Blaze. Mereka tidak tahu di mana Blaze berada sekarang

"Kamu semua, bawa radio ini terus ke makmal Emmy. Jangan tutup lagu ni pula. Kalau tidak dia akan lari"

"Kak Lynna nak pergi mana pula?" tanya Gempa dengan perasaan curiga terhadap Kaizo dan Lynna

"Akak dan abang Kaizo nak pergi cari kembar-kembar Picu yang lain. Kami akan pastikan tiada Picu yang tertinggal" jelas Lynna "Kembar-kembar Picu ni semua ada dengan siapa lagi?"

"Ermmm... tak tahulah" jawab Gempa secara ringkas

"Mungkin mereka ada dengan Taufan, Thorn dan Blaze tapi tak tahulah kalau Boboiboy dan Fang sudah dapat tangkap alien-alien ni dekat mereka bertiga" ujar Halilintar

"Kalau begitu, biar kami berdua cari mereka" balas Lynna kepada para remaja itu "Kamu berdua, terus ke makmal Emmy. Kaizo, mari kita pergi cari kembar Picu yang lain"

"Jikalau korang berdua jumpa mana-mana kembar Picu yang ada dekat jalan tu, tangkap dan bawa sekali. Jangan sesekali lepaskan" kata Kaizo dengan nada tegasnya

"Baik abang Kaizo!" balas Gempa dan Halilintar

* * *

Taufan dan Thorn kini berada di dalam sebuah taman rekreasi yang berdekatan dengan bandar Pulau Rintis. Mereka ke taman itu selepas sahaja mereka berdua selesai menjamu selera di kedai Tok Aba. Kebetulan mereka bertemu dengan Blaze dan para kembar Picu di taman itu. Kembar-kembar Picu itu sedang melompat-lompat di taman permainan. Segelintir kanak-kanak kecil yang ada di situ, bersuka ria dengan alien-alien hijau tersebut. Ada yang ingin membawa balik kembar Picu untuk dijadikan haiwan peliharaan. Blaze terus benarkan si anak kecil itu membawa pulang kembar Picu tersebut. Kanak-kanak itu melompat gembira kerana mendapat seekor alien sebagai haiwan peliharaan. Hati Blaze rasa seronok melihat kegembiraan kanak-kanak itu

"Wah, senyum kau sampai ke pipi" tegur Taufan

"Mestilah.. aku rasa seronok tengok budak tu dapat bela seekor alien dari planet lain" kata Blaze yang sedang menahan air matanya "Korang berdua buat apa dekat sini?"

"Saja!" kata Thorn "WAH! SERONOKNYA TAMAN PERMAINAN NI! PICU-PICU SEKALIAN! JOM MAIN!"

Thorn berlari mengejar Picu-Picu di dalam taman permainan itu

"Taufan, mana kembar-kembar Picu yang ada dekat kau?" tanya Blaze

"Hmmm..." Muka dia berubah sedih sedikit "Boboiboy dan Fang dah tangkap dia orang. Yang tinggal pun, Picu yang original. Tu pun ada dekat Ochobot. Dia tak bagi kita orang bawa dia jalan-jalan. Kasihan Picu tu"

Rupanya, penjelasan Taufan tadi tidak didengari oleh Blaze dan Thorn kerana mereka berdua sibuk bermain dengan kembar-kembar Picu. Blaze mengangkat satu per satu kembar-kembar alien hijau itu untuk turun dari bahagian atas gelongsor, terus ke bawah. Alien-alien itu bukan main seronok bermain di gelongsor itu sehingga mereka beratur supaya Blaze dapat mengangkat mereka satu per satu. Manakala Thorn pula, dia bermain katak lompat dengan kembar-kembar Picu itu. Dia mencangkung sambil melompat-lompat seperti katak. Kembar-kembar Picu itu melompat sekali mengikut Thorn. Kedua bahu dan di atas kepala Thorn, penuh dengan kembar-kembar Picu kerana mereka rasa seronok dapat beriang-ria bersama Thorn

"Cheh.. dia orang tak dengar apa yang aku cakap tadi" bisik Taufan dengan rasa sedikit marah kepada mereka berdua "WEI! BAGILAH AKU SEDIKIT PICU! AKU PUN NAK MAIN DENGAN DIA ORANG JUGA!"

Taufan melompat dan terjun ke atas lautan Picu. Tiba-tiba alien-alien hjiau itu melompat-lompat ke tepi. Taufan tidak dapat mengawal dirinya, lalu dia tersembam jatuh di atas pasir-pasir taman permainan itu. Alien-alien hijau itu mula melompat naik ke atas badan Taufan

"Adeh.. sakitnya hidung aku" bisik Taufan "Rasa menyesal pula aku pergi terjun tadi" Hidung dia merah sedikit

Thorn sudah berguling di atas rumput-rumput hijau. Dia tidak berhenti berguling sehingga tubuh badan dia berguling di atas alien-alien hijau itu. Mereka menjadi penyek seperti lempeng. Ada yang melekat di badan Thorn. Sebagai sahaja Thorn bangun, tubuh badan dia penuh dengan alien-alien hijau itu. Kembar-kembar Picu itu melekat di sekeliling tubuh badan Thorn, dari atas, sehinggalah ke hujung kaki. Hanya mata dia sahaja yang kelihatan

"Sini pun korang" muncul Lynna bersama Kaizo

"Eh.. kak Lynna ada dekat sini!" kata Thorn dengan penuh semangat "Korang buat apa dekat sini? Hah! Ini mesti nak dating kan kan kan"

"Mesti dia orang tengah berkelah dekat dalam taman ni" kata pula Taufan

"BILA MASA AKU NAK BERDATING PULA NI!" marah Kaizo

Suara garang Kaizo tadi, membuatkan kanak-kanak kecil yang berada di dalam taman permainan itu, berlari dan menangis sambil mencari ibu bapa mereka. Lynna bersilang tangan sambil berikan renungan tajam dia ke arah Kaizo

"Hehehe.. kak Lynna marah" bisik Taufan kepada Thorn

"Kenapa kak Lynna marah? Bukan ke abang Kaizo yang marah tadi" Mata Thorn terkebil-kebil melihat Taufan

"Adeh si Thorn ni" Taufan tepuk dahi dia sendiri

"Kamu bertiga, mari kita hantar balik kembar-kembar Picu ni ke makmal Emmy"

"Ala kak Lynna, kami baru nak main-main dengan dia orang" Taufan terus melutut depan Lynna dengan mata sedihnya "Picu Picu ni semua adalah kawan baik kami. Walapun baru dapat kenal sekejap sahaja, kami rasa.. diri kami amat rapat dengan mereka"

"Betul tu" Blaze juga turut melutut di depan Lynna "Bagilah kita orang main-main dengan dia orang. Saya pun kadang-kadang teringin juga nak ada alien peliharaan. Selama ini, kami tak pernah ada"

"Habis tu, si Picu yang original tu bukan alien peliharaan kita semua ke?"

"Hehehe.. itu lain cerita, abang Kaizo" Taufan tersengih sedikit "Tapi.. kalau tak boleh, kami ikut sahaja kata kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo tapi... BELANJA KITA ORANG MAKAN ICE CREAM!"

"SAYA PUN NAK ICE CREAM JUGA!" Thorn melompat-lompat tetapi alien-alien di badannya tetap melekat

Lynna tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat mereka bertiga

"Oh yea, kalau kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo nak semua ahli persatuan Picu, tadi Blaze ada bagi seekor dekat seorang kanak-kanak perempuan ni"

"Jangan risau, aku sudah pun dapatkan alien itu dari kanak-kanak tu" Kaizo tunjukkan seekor alien hijau sedang duduk diam di dalam sebuah bekas botol kecil "Aku belanja dia ice cream untuk dia serahkan alien itu kepada aku"

Thorn dengan semangatnya, dia tanggalkan seekor alien hijau itu dari badannya, lalu dia berikan kepada Kaizo

"Nak ice cream juga" kata Thorn "Kalau tak cukup satu, saya boleh berikan lagi alien-alien hijau ni"

"Ermm... apa kata kau pergi serahkan kesemua alien ini dekat makmal Emmy, baru aku suruh Lynna belanja kamu bertiga"

"KAIZO!" marah Lynna tetapi hati dia akan belanja mereka makan ice cream

"BAIK ABANG KAIZO!" kata mereka bertiga

Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn mengajak alien-alien hijau itu ke rumah Emmy dengan begitu mudah sekali. Mereka tidak perlu mengejar atau menjerit atau berkelakuan kejam seperti Fang untuk menangkap kembar-kembar Picu itu

* * *

Sebuah bekas besar sudah terkumpulnya alien-alien hijau di dalam makmal Emmy. Mereka bertindih satu sama lain dan tidak memberontak di dalam bekas itu. Boboiboy, Halilintar, Gempa, Taufan, Blaze, Thorn, Fang dan Lily tersenyum bangga kerana dapat mengumpul kesemua kembar Picu di dalam masa yang singkat. Mereka juga berterima kasih di atas bantuan Yaya, Ying, Kaizo, Lynna, Bella, Faye dan juga Rizu, menolong mereka menangkap kesemua kembar Picu

"Saya dan abang topi putih sudah pun mencari formula untuk hilangkan kesemua kembar Picu. Ianya adalah gas berwarna putih" jelas Emmy

"GAS?" Thorn tiba-tiba buat muka terkejut "Gas tu beracun tak?"

"Err... Emmy tak tahu"

"Rasanya gas itu tidak beracun cuma gas yang kami hasilkan itu tidak mendatangkan bau busuk ataupun wangi"

"Macam mana kau tahu gas tu tidak beracun, Solar?" soal Gempa

"Sebab aku ada sembur sedikit dekat hidung Ice" jawab Solar sambil menoleh kepalanya ke arah kanan "Tengok, Ice masih ada lagi di situ. Tidur dengan tenangnya"

Ice masih lagi berada di kerusi malasnya. Dari awal sehingga sekarang dia tidak berganjak dari kerusi itu. Riak wajahnya kelihatan tenang sahaja, bagaikan dia sedang bermimpi indah. Emmy masukkan satu botol silinder ke dalam sebuah ruang yang ada di tepi bekas besar itu. Dia tutup ruangan itu dan lalu dia menekan sebuah butang hijau. Gas-gas putih tadi keluar dari botol silinder itu dan terus masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ada alien-alien hijau tersebut. Thorn menangis apabila satu per satu kembar Picu itu mula hilang dari bekas itu

"Thorn ok ke?" Lynna sentuh bahu Thorn sedikit

"Saya ok tapi... tak sanggup nak ucapkan selamat tinggal dekat dia orang" Thorn mengusap air matanya

"Lily pun sama.. GEMPA-CHAN! UWAAAAA!"

"Lily jangan sedih ok. Picu yang original masih ada lagi" Gempa tepuk-tepuk sedikit kepala Lily secara lembut "Nanti Lily mainlah dengan Picu tu"

"Ok" Lily terus menangis dengan lebih kuat lagi "UWAAAAAA! GOODBYE PICU-PICU-SAN!"

"Rasanya si pelik akan menjadi lebih sedih sebab tinggal 1 jam aje lagi si Gempa akan ada dekat sini" Fang tersenyum sinis dan tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Lily

"WHAT?!" Lily berguling menangis di atas lantai "GEMPA-CHAN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Kaizo dan Fang hanya perhatikan Lily. Lagu alunan muzik sedih mula berkumandang di dalam makmal itu. Ianya membuatkan hati Lily menjadi bertambah sedih. Lagu itu dipasang sendiri oleh Fang kerana dia perlukan hiburan. Lalu Kaizo mengetuk kepala adiknya kerana mempergunakan perasaan orang lain sebagai hiburan sendiri

"Picu-Picu tu sudah hilang" kata Yaya "Mesti Picu akan rasa rindu dengan kembar-kembar dia tapi apa boleh buat, kalau tidak, makin ramailah kembar-kembar Picu dekat pulau ini"

Bekas besar itu sudah pun kosong. Tiada satu kembar Picu yang tertinggal di dalam bekas itu. Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn kelihatan sedih sedikit tetapi mereka telah dijanjikan oleh Lynna untuk belanja mereka semua makan ice cream. Lily mula bangunkan diri dia dan terus mengheret tangan Gempa untuk keluar dari makmal itu

"Lily.. kita nak pergi mana ni?"

"PERGI DATING!" kata Lily yang sudah berubah dari sedih, terus ke perasaan gembira "Kita hanya ada satu jam sahaja! Jom Gempa!"

"Err.. ok"

Gempa memandang kembar-kembar dia lain untuk datang selamatkan dia dari Lily tetapi, tiada seorang pun yang kisah. Boboiboy siap berikan senyuman dia kepada Gempa sambil melambai-lambai. Halilintar hanya tersenyum sinis. Solar sudah pergi memilih buku baru untuk dibaca. Taufan, Blaze dan Thorn mula mengusik ciptaan Emmy lain pula untuk dibuat main. Makin pening kepala Emmy melihat mereka bertiga. Ice seperti biasa, tidur sampai tidak ingat dunia. Lalu Emmy membawa mereka semua masuk ke dalam dunia game untuk berseronok. Manakala Kaizo dan Lynna, sambung balik dengan rancangan awal mereka iaitu pergi menjamu selera di bandar Pulau Rintis

"HAH! PERGI DATING LAH TU!" jerit Fang sebelum dia masuk ke dalam dunia game

Berkerut dahi Kaizo. Lalu dia humban adik dia ke dalam dunia game dan menyuruh Emmy mainkan game paling susah supaya adik dia tidak boleh menang di dalam permainan video game itu. Selepas itu, dia terus beredar tanpa melihat adik dia sedang menjerit-jerit di dalam game itu. Kawan-kawan Fang yang lain, terpaksa pergi menolong dia untuk selesaikan game tersebut

"Sekali lagi ada yang sebut aku pergi dating, aku bagi terus latihan tempur tahap ganas"

Lynna hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

* * *

 **Hehehe.. macam mana? Ok tak? xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **Sayonara**


	37. Kampung

**Haluuu! How are you? Sudah makan ke belum? :P**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi baca fanfic ini! Maaf kalau ada kekurangan di dalam fanfic ini**

 **Maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Kampung**

Di suatu tempat yang terbentang luas yang tiada penghujungnya, sebuah kapal angkasa sedang terbang menuju ke destinasinya. Kapal angkasa itu telah dipandu oleh seorang remaja lelaki alien yang bernama Fang. Bergetar-getar tangan Fang mengendali kapal angkasa kerana dia kini sedang diawasi oleh abangnya sendiri. Kaizo selalu membuka mulutnya jikalau adiknya memandu kapal angkasa itu terlalu laju ataupun terlalu perlahan seperti siput

"Abang! Bagilah adik mengendali kapal angkasa ni secara aman!"

"Kalau aku tak bising dekat kau, nanti entah apa-apa akan terjadi dekat kapal angkasa aku ni! Kalau rosak macam mana? KAU JUGA YANG KENA BAIKI BALIK! Tapi kau tu mana ada duit nak baiki kapal angkasa ni! Aku juga yang kena pergi hantar dekat workshop, duit aku juga yang kena pakai! Sebab tu aku ajar kau memandu kapal angkasa ini secara selamat! Jangan terlampau laju sangat atau perlahan sangat! Kalau laju sangat, nanti kau terlanggar mana-mana batu astroid yang ada dekat luar tu.."

"ABANG! BINGIT TELINGA ADIK SEBAB DENGAR BEBALAN ABANG! BOLEH BERDARAH TELINGA ADIK NI!"

"Kalau aku tak membebel dekat kau, nanti kau juga yang menjadi-jadi! Kau nak ibu bapa kita kecewa dengan cara aku mengajar kau ke? Kau sendiri pun tak nak kan. Baik kau dengar semua arahan aku"

"Yelah abang ku sang panglima angkasa.. adik akan dengar segala arahan daripada abang" Fang mula merungut di dalam bisikan dia "Dia ingat, dia tu hebat sangat.. aku pun boleh jadi hebat. Entah-entah lagi hebat daripada abang"

"APA KAU CAKAP?"

"Takde apa" balas Fang dengan nada kemalasan dia

"Habis tu.. yang kau merungut tadi tu kenapa? Tak puas hati dengan cara ajaran aku?"

"TAK!"

Adik beradik alien itu mula bergaduh di dalam kapal angkasa itu. Lahap sudah duduk di sudut tepi bilik kawalan sambil menikmati biskut Yaya yang diberikan oleh Fang tadi. Sebelum Fang dan Kaizo bertolak pergi, kawan-kawan mereka datang ke rumah sekejap. Yaya berikan bekalan biskut kepada mereka berdua. Dia tidak mahu mereka kelihatan lapar semasa dalam perjalanan ke rumah atuk dan nenek mereka. Lidah Fang ketika dia menerima sebungkus biskut itu. Sebaik sahaja mereka masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa, Fang terus berikan biskut itu kepada Lahap

"Apalah dia orang ni.. asyik nak bergaduh sahaja" Lahap gelengkan kepalanya sambil perhatikan adik beradik alien itu "Tengok diri aku, duduk diam-diam sambil makan biskut sedap ni. Aman hidup aku"

"ABANG FANG!"

Muncul sebuah skrin besar di hadapan Fang secara tiba-tiba. Muka Idoli kelihatan ceria. Fang dan Kaizo rasa curiga kenapa Idoli menghubungi mereka berdua

"Kenapa Idoli? Ada kecemasan ke?"

"Ada! Ada!" jawab Idoli kepada Fang "Picu nak cakap sesuatu dekat korang"

Idoli angkat tangan kanannya dan Picu muncul di skrin itu dengan mata bulat besarnya. Dia tidak bergerak. Hanya berdiri tegak sahaja. Mata dia hanya pejam kelip pejam kelip di hadapan skrin itu. Fang perhatikan sahaja Picu dan akhirnya mereka berdua bertentangan mata

"Abang Fang dengar tak Picu cakap tadi"

"DIA MANA ADA CAKAP APA-APA!" marah Fang

"Hmm.. buang masa aku sahaja" bisik Kaizo. Lalu dia tutup skrin itu tanpa rasa belas kasihan "Sudah! Mara ke depan! Jangan nak buat benda merepek lagi!"

"Bukan adiklah yang merepek! SI IDOLI TU YANG MEREPEK!"

Kaizo dan Fang kembali bergaduh semula di dalam kapal angkasa itu

* * *

Kaizo dan Fang mengangkat beg masing-masing untuk menaiki tangga luar rumah. Mereka sudah pun tiba di rumah nenek dan atuk mereka. Inilah kampung mereka berdua. Kampung yang mereka jarang pulang. Kaizo mendongak sedikit untuk melihat kapal angkasanya sudah dibawa pergi oleh Lahap. Mereka akan hanya duduk di rumah atuk dan nenek mereka selama 2 hari sahaja. Jantung Fang berdebar-debar ketika itu. Dia tahu atuk dan nenek dia akan keluar dan menyambut cucu mereka dengan meriah sekali. Mereka jarang sekali pulang ke rumah atuk dan nenek mereka. Selalunya mereka akan datang ke sini hanya kerana ingin menziarahi kubur ibu bapa mereka

"Kau kenapa Pang? rasa macam takut aje nak jumpa atuk dan nenek"

"Abang tak tahu ke atuk dan nenek tu macam mana" kata Fang

Pintu rumah itu terbuka luas. Atuk Kenji dan Nenek Kirana bergegas keluar dari rumah itu dengan wajah cerianya kerana ingin menyambut kedua-dua cucu mereka. Nenek Kirana terus memeluk Fang dan cium kedua-dua belah pipi cucunya. Atuk Kenji pula, dia memeluk Kaizo seeratnya seperti orang sudah lama tidak berjumpa

"Cucu nenek sihat?" tanya nenek Kirana sambil lepaskan Fang "Kamu dekat sana macam mana? cukup makan tak? Semuanya ok tak?"

"Semuanya ok nek" jawab Fang "Saya sihat sahaja.. abang pun sihat. Makan semuanya cukup"

"Bagus, bagus"

"Kaizo, kau bagaimana? Semua ok?" soal pula atuk Kenji

"Mana Lynna? Kau tak bawa dia sekali ke?"

"Atuk, nenek... saya ok sahaja" jawab Kaizo dengan suara yang agak sopan "Lynna tak dapat nak datang sebab dia sibuk"

Sebenarnya Kaizo sendiri tidak mahu mengajak Lynna pulang ke kampung dia kerana Kaizo tahu, atuk dan nenek dia akan menyoal mereka dengan pelbagai soalan

"Faye mana?"

"Faye tak nak balik, nek" jawab Fang "Dia cakap, dia nak berhuru-hara dekat planet bumi" lalu dia tersengih

"Hmm... huru-harakan keadaan?" Atuk Kenji mengusap dagunya "Takpelah, nanti ibu bapa dia datang melawat dia dekat bumi tu"

"Jom masuk, nenek sudah sediakan macam-macam makanan untuk korang berdua. Makcik dan pakcik kamu ada juga ada dekat dalam tu" Nenek Kirana menjemput cucu-cucu dia masuk ke dalam rumah "Jangan malu-malu. Buatlah rumah ni macam rumah sendiri"

"Jangan nek, nanti si Pang ni lari-lari dalam rumah tak pakai baju dan seluar"

Terkejut Fang dengan guruan dari abang dia

"ABANG!"

"Kenapa? Salah ke aku cakap macam tu?" Kaizo tersenyum sinis kepada adiknya "Kau jangan nak buat hal pulak nanti. Kalau tidak, aku sekeh kepala kau nanti"

"Yea, adik tak kan buat hal tapi... ADIK MANA PERNAH LARI DALAM RUMAH TAK PAKAI BAJU DAN SELUAR!" Berapi-api hati Fang pada ketika itu

Atuk Kenji dan nenek Kirana hanya mampu gelengkan kepala mereka sahaja. Perangai adik beradik alien itu tidak berubah dari dulu sehingga sekarang. Ketika mereka melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu, mereka agak terkejut melihat sanak-saudara mereka yang terlampau ramai. Semuanya pergi memeluk Fang dan Kaizo kerana sudah lama tidak jumpa. Pipi Fang habis di cium oleh makcik-makcik dia. Meja makan di ruang tamu itu penuh dengan makanan. Mereka berdua tidak tahu berapa lama nenek mereka sediakan makanan tersebut ataupun mungkin makanan itu dibawa oleh saudara mereka sendiri

"Kaizo, ini baby baru aunty" datang seorang wanita muda dengan bayi comelnya. Kaizo tidak begitu kenal wanita itu tetapi dia pernah nampak sebelum ini "Memperkenalkan baby Kiki"

"Nama macam nama kucing" bisik Fang sambil ketawa sedikit

"Comel nama dia" kata Kaizo kepada makciknya

"Uncle Fang! Uncle Fang!" Seorang budak lelaki sedang menarik-narik baju Fang "Jomlah kita main dekat luar! Saya ada buat pedang! Bolehlah kita main lawan-lawan"

Fang telah diheret oleh budak lelaki itu. Dia tidak dapat pergi menjamu selera bersama abangnya. Kaizo sudah duduk di kerusi sofa ruang tamu. Ramai pakcik dan makcik dia tanya pelbagai soalan. Ada yang bertanya tentang Lynna dan ada juga tanya bila nak kahwin? Pening kepala Kaizo dengan pertanyaan mereka. Lalu dia menjawab soalan-soalan mereka secara sopan, sambil itu, dia menjamu selera. Semua makanan yang ada di atas meja adalah masakan dari nenek dia sendiri

"Nek, terima kasih dengan makanan ini semua tapi tak perlulah buat begini secara besar-besaran"

"Mestilah nenek kena buat" kata nenek Kirana "Kamu dan Fang adalah cucu nenek.. kamu berdua anak adalah anak kepada Keiko dan Kai. Dulu kami ingat, kami kehilangan kamu berdua juga tapi nenek bersyukur, yang kamu berdua selamat dan sihat sampai sekarang. Sebab itulah, setiap kali kamu datang ke sini, nenek akan masak sedap-sedap untuk kamu berdua"

"Tapi dengan Faye, tiada pula nenek buat begini"

"Dia tu setiap hari hubungi ibu bapa dia dan kita orang juga. Dia selalu cerita kepada nenek apa yang korang buat dekat bumi" kata nenek Kirana sambil tersenyum kepada cucunya "Kamu dan Fang tak nak pindah ke sini? Bolehlah nenek masak sedap-sedap untuk korang berdua setiap hari"

"Nanti gemuk pula cucu-cucu aku ni" Atuk Kenji menyampuk perbualan mereka berdua "Biarlah dia orang nak duduk mana pun, asalkan dia orang tak lupakan kami dekat sini"

"Ala, saya tanya aje" Nenek Kirana merajuk sedikit dengan suaminya. Lalu dia berkata lagi kepada cucunya "Kaizo, kamu dekat bumi tu, bahagia tak?"

"Mestilah bahagia"

"Sejuk hati nenek dengar tapi... berapa lama kamu akan tinggal di situ? Tak kan selamanya. Bukannya apa, kadang-kadang nenek risau juga kamu berdua duduk jauh daripada kami" Riak wajah nenek Kirana berubah menjadi risau "Faye ada juga cerita tentang pengembaraan korang semua dekat bumi. Macam-macam korang sudah tempuhi. Nenek rasa risau sangat jikalau ada apa-apa terjadi dekat cucu nenek. Ini pun amanah kami untuk menjaga kamu berdua"

"Nek jangan risau tentang kami" Kaizo pegang tangan neneknya sambil berikan senyuman dia "Saya akan pastikan Pang dan Faye akan sentiasa selamat. Jikalau kami perlukan bantuan, kami akan hubungi atuk dan nenek"

"Kalau ada apa-apa masalah, hubungi kami juga"

"Baik nek" kata Kaizo

"Kaizo makan banyak-banyak yea. Nenek kasihan tengok korang berdua ni, keding sangat" Nenek Kirana mengangkat sekeping pinggan besar dari meja ruang tamu "Ni nenek yang buah.. makanlah kuih apam ni"

Kuih apam itu ada di dalam pelbagai bentuk dan warna. Kaizo mengambil satu apam berbentuk bintang yang berwarna hijau. Lalu dia gigit sedikit apam itu untuk menjaga hati neneknya. Fang masih lagi berada di luar rumah. Perut dia sudah berbunyi-bunyi tetapi anak-anak saudara dia masih lagi ingin bermain. Mereka tidak begitu lapar kerana seronok sangat bermain di taman itu. Fang terbaring terlentang di tengah-tengah laman itu. Sekumpulan kanak-kanak kecil terus serbu Fang dan menyerang dia secara mengetuk-getuk dengan menggunakan pedang kotak

"Janganlah serang aku!" mengamuk Fang

Akhirnya mereka lari ke tempat lain untuk bermain lagi. Fang bangun dari situ dengan cepat. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah sementara budak-budak itu tadi sibuk bermain. Fang rasa lega kerana dia dapat pergi makan secara aman. Dia melihat satu per satu makanan yang ada di atas meja makan itu. Ada makanan yang dia tidak kenali dan ada juga yang seperti dia pernah nampak di bumi. Semuanya kelihatan sedap

"Ambik donut ni Fang, nenek kamu yang buat" kata atuk Kenji secara tiba-tiba "Dia tahu kamu suka makan donut lobak merah"

"Terima kasih atuk"

Fang mengambil seberapa banyak donut yang dia boleh isi di dalam pinggannya. Tiba-tiba atuk dia letak lagi donut di dalam pinggan itu. Fang tersenyum kambing kepada atuknya

"Pergi makan dekat abang kamu tu. Kalau dah habis, ambiklah lagi. Jangan malu-malu"

Fang angguk kepalanya tanpa berkata apa. Dia pergi duduk di sebelah abangnya. Mata dia terbeliak seketika apabila dia melihat meja di bahagian ruang tamu, penuh dengan makanan juga

"Biar betul nenek ni" bisik Fang "Semua makanan ni nenek yang buat ke?"

"Entahlah, kau makan ajelah" kata Kaizo yang ada di sebelahnya "Esok kita pergi jalan-jalan dekat bandar. Hari ini kita beramah-mesra dengan keluarga kita ni"

"Ok! Tapi ada yang adik tak berapa nak kenal sangat. Ada yang adik ingat tapi lupa nama"

"Takpelah Pang, aku pun sama macam kau" beritahu Kaizo kepada adiknya "Inilah masanya untuk kenal mereka semula"

"Hmm.. masa pertama kali jumpa mereka, masa tu adik rasa agak kelam-kabut sedikit sebab nenek dan atuk sibuk sangat cerita tentang pencarian abang dan adik. Lepas tu dia orang kenalkan seorang demi seorang. Berborak pun rasanya macam sekejap sahaja. Lepas tu nenek berikan semua barang-barang lama ibu dan ayah kepada kita.. hmmm... adik pun senyum sahaja masa tu"

"Tapi kau suka dapat jumpa mereka?"

"Suka tapi apasal makin ramai aje keluarga kita ni" kata Fang dengan penuh kepelikan. Dia gigit sedikit donut lobak merahnya dan lalu berkata lagi "Suka dan terharu kerana kita ada keluarga. Selalunya adik ingatkan kita berdua sahaja. Hati adik masa tu rasa macam kasih sayang ibu dan ayah ada di dalam rumah ini. Adik memang nak menangis tapi adik tahankan air mata adik sendiri. Adik tak nak bagi orang lain nampak yang adik menangis"

"Jadi, baru sekarang kau nak menangis"

Fang terus tersedar bahawa ketika itu, air mata dia sudah mengalir keluar. Dia cepat-cepat lap air matanya dengan baju lengannya

"Adik mana ada menangis. Ada habuk masuk dalam mata adik ni"

"Hmm.. cakap ajelah yang kau tu terharu"

"Bukanlah" kata Fang "Adik menangis sebab donut lobak merah ni terlampau sedap sangat!"

Sebenarnya hati dia kata lain. Dia menangis kerana dia masih lagi mempunyai keluarga, bukan hanya dia dan abang dia sahaja. Sebelum dia dapat bertemu dengan mereka, dia anggap kawan-kawan dia di bumi adalah keluarga dia sendiri. Sekarang ini, makin berkembang keluarga dia dan mungkin juga, suatu hari nanti dia dapat melihat abang dia membina keluarga dia yang tersendiri. Dia bayangkan diri dia bermain dengan anak abang dia

"Hehehe.. macam mana agaknya kalau abang aku menjadi seorang ayah" bisik Fang sambil ketawa bersendirian

Kaizo tidak dengar bisikan adiknya tadi. Dia cuma perhatikan adik dia ketawa seorang diri sambil menikmati donut lobak merahnya. Nenek Kirana datang dengan sebuah album gambar. Dia ingin tunjukkan sesuatu kepada adik beradik itu. Dia duduk di sebelah Fang sambil membuka album tersebut

"Fang, Kaizo.. meh tengok gambar ibu dan ayah korang masa sebelum kahwin"

Nenek Kirana tunjukkan gambar ibu bapa mereka sedang tersenyum manis sambil melihat sang penangkap gambar. Senyuman mereka sangat memukaukan sehingga membuatkan Fang tergelak gembira seketika. Dia sentuh gambar itu sedikit. Air mata dia menitis di atas gambar tersebut

"Ibu dan ayah nampak muda" kata Fang "Gambar ni waktu bila, nek?"

"Gambar ini semasa ayah kamu bawa ibu kamu pergi berjalan-jalan dekat bandar ni. Masa dia balik rumah tu, nenek dan atuk terkejut dengan berita yang ibu kamu dilamar oleh ayah kamu sendiri. Kami semua gembira kerana akhirnya, nenek dapat seorang menantu"

"Patutlah ibu dan ayah nampak happy aje dalam gambar ni" kata Fang "Nenek ada lagi gambar ibu dan ayah?"

"Mestilah ada" Nenek Kirana buka mukasurat yang seterusnya "Ini gambar pertama Kaizo semasa dia bayi lagi"

"Comel" kata Fang

Kaizo melihat gambar dia sendiri. Di dalam gambar itu, diri dia duduk di dalam sebuah kerusi bayi berwarna biru. Di sebelah kiri dan kanan dia, adalah ibu bapa dia. Mereka bertiga kelihatan sangat bahagia pada ketika itu. Fang pandang wajah abangnya. Kaizo rasa sebak di dada pada ketika itu. Mulut dia terbuka sedikit kerana tidak tahu hendak berkata apa

"Abang ok ke?"

"Aku ok" jawab Kaizo "Terima kasih nek kerana tunjukkan gambar ini kepada kami"

"Sama-sama.. kalau korang nak tengok lagi, tengoklah" Nenek Kirana serahkan album gambar itu kepada mereka berdua "Nenek nak pergi sana sekejap. Makcik kamu ajak berborak. Nanti nenek datang balik"

Kaizo dan Fang duduk dengan rapatnya untuk melihat gambar-gambar di dalam album itu. Kebanyakkan gambar di dalam album itu adalah gambar Kaizo semasa dia kecil. Gambar Fang hanya sedikit sahaja. Fang tidak rasa begitu sedih kerana dia tahu apa yang berlaku seterusnya. Dia hanya dapat berikan senyuman sahaja pada setiap gambar itu

"Kalau kau nak tahu, masa Lynna ada dekat sini, nenek kau tak habis-habis tunjuk gambar kami berdua. Abang rasa malu sangat pada ketika itu"

"Hehehe.. mesti kak Lynna ketawa sebab tengok gambar abang yang comel-comel ni"

"Adalah juga" jawab Kaizo "Masa tu nenek cuba buat dia ketawa supaya dia sihat semula"

"Ohhh... jadi dia nak kak Lynna cepat sembuhlah time tu"

"Yea Pang, dia nak Lynna cepat sembuh" Kaizo gigit sebiji apple merah

"Bagus abang bawa dia ke sini, terus sihat kak Lynna sebab nenek tunjuk gambar-gambar abang masa dulu.. hehehe.. mesti ada gambar yang memalukan"

Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya kunyah apple yang dia gigit sebentar tadi. Fang sambung melihat gambar-gambar itu. Salah satu gambar itu membuatkan dia tersenyum kecil. Gambar dia semasa dia masih bayi lagi. Mulut dia comot kerana makan ice cream. Fang tidak berapa ingat sewaktu dia masih kecil lagi. Hanya gambar sahaja dapat memberikan gambaran bagaimana ketika dia masih kecil lagi. Di sebelah gambar itu pula, adalah gambar atuk dan nenek dia sedang mendukung diri dia. Sambil dia makan donut kegemarannya, sambil itulah dia melihat gambar-gambar itu bersama abangnya. Mereka gelak ketawa seperti mereka lupakan tentang orang lain. Mereka berdua di dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Pada ketika itu, tiada pergaduhan diantara adik dan abang. Hanya senyuman manis dan gelakan riang mereka sahaja

* * *

"Kaizo, Fang.. kamu tidur dekat bilik ibu kamu. Ini bilik dia dulu. Sekarang ni, dah jadi bilik kamu berdua"

"Terima kasih nek" kata mereka berdua

Nenek Kirana tinggalkan mereka berdua di dalam sebuah bilik yang luas. Hanya ada satu katil besar sahaja yang ada di dalam bilik itu. Lalu nenek Kirana tutup pintu itu secara perlahan. Fang melihat gambar-gambar ibunya yang tersusun di atas rak buku. Dari gambar semasa ibunya kecil sehinggalah gambar sebuah keluarga yang dia bina. Jari-jemari Fang menyentuh buku-buku novel kepunyaan bukunya. Ibu dia memang suka membaca buku. Semua buku itu dijaga dengan rapi, tiada cacat celanya

"Pang"

"Yea abang" Fang terus pusing kebelakang

"Pang, aku nak pergi mandi. Lepas tu aku nak tidur"

"Ok" Fang buka bajunya "Adik nak tidur lambat"

"Hmm... terpulang kepada kaulah nak tidur lambat ke cepat ke, tak nak tidur langsung pun boleh tapi esok kita akan berjalan-jalan dekat bandar. Kau bangun lambat esok, aku tinggalkan kau"

"Baik abang ku" kata Fang sambil keluarkan baju tidurnya "Adik nak baca buku-buku ibu tu.. nak tahu juga, ibu suka baca buku novel apa"

Kaizo angguk kepalanya sahaja sambil meletakkan tuala pada bahu kanannya. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik air yang ada di dalam bilik itu. Beberapa minit kemudian, bunyi shower boleh didengari dari luar bilik. Fang duduk di atas katil dan terus baring di atas katil sambil peluk baju tidurnya. Mata dia perhatikan siling rumah yang berwarna kuning itu. Inilah bilik ibu dia masa ketika dahulu, bisik di hati Fang. Inilah katil yang dia baring dulu, bisik di hati Fang lagi

"Katil ibu sangat lembut" bisik Fang "Kalau ibu dan ayah ada sekarang ini, mesti dia orang akan masuk ke dalam bilik aku untuk lihat apa yang aku sedang buat sekarang. Lepas tu, ibu dan ayah ucapkan selamat malam. Ibu mesti pesan kepada aku jangan tidur lewat tapi aku tidur lewat juga.. hehehe.. sebab seronok baca buku ataupun sibuk sangat buat kerja sekolah. Kalau main game pun, mesti ayah cakap pergi main bola dekat luar. Ibu dan ayah tak suka kita duduk dalam bilik, menghadap komputer ataupun game dekat phone. Dia pun nak kita aktif... hmm.. seronoknya kalau dapat macam tu"

Fang mengesat airnya mata

"Ibu.. ayah... adik dan abang sudah pulang.. tapi kami tak lama. Nanti sebelum kita pulang ke bumi, kami akan menziarahi ibu dan ayah. Tunggu kami yea"

Tidak sampai beberapa saat kemudian, mata dia sudah terlelap tidur. Fang terus bermimpi diri dia semasa kecil sedang beramah-mesra dengan ibu bapanya. Dia tersenyum di dalam tidurnya. Tidak lama selepas itu, Kaizo sudah pun siap mandi. Dia keluar dan melihat adiknya sudah tertidur di atas katil. Lalu dia tersenyum bersendirian di dalam bilik itu

"Kata nak tidur lambat tapi kau juga yang tidur awal" bisik Kaizo

Dia ambil baju tidur itu dari pegangan adiknya. Lalu dia simpan balik ke dalam beg baju adiknya. Kaizo dengan baiknya, dia selimutkan adiknya sebelum dia memakai baju. Pada malam itu, dia yang tidur lewat kerana sibuk membaca novel ibunya

* * *

Awal pagi lagi Kaizo dan Fang sudah pun keluar dari rumah. Mereka sempat bersarapan pagi bersama atuk dan nenek mereka. Sebelum mereka berdua pergi, nenek Kirana ada sediakan sedikit bekalan kepada mereka berdua. Atuk Kenji sudah keluarkan dua basikal untuk cucunya. Salah satu basikal itu adalah milik ibu Kaizo dan Fang. Salah satu lagi adalah milik Faye

"Abang naiklah Faye punya basikal" kata Fang sambil melihat basikal Faye yang mempunyai 3 warna iaitu Pink, Purple dan Peach

"Basikal dia kecik.. aku lebih sesuai naik basikal ibu"

"Hmm.. yelah, yelah" Fang terus menunggang basikal Faye "Adeh.. terpaksa aku tahan malu"

Kaizo dan Fang terus kayuh basikal mereka untuk pergi ke bandar yang berdekatan dengan kawasan perumahan itu. Bandar di situ lebih besar daripada bandar Pulau Rintis tetapi ianya tiada bangunan tinggi seperti di bandar Pulau Rintis. Bandar itu seperti bandar-bandar eropah. Kedai-kedai mereka semuanya dalam pelbagai warna. Bermacam-macam jenis aneka yang jual di dalam bandar itu

"Pang!"

"Yea abang" sahut Fang sambil melihat abangnya yang ada di depan "Abang nak apa?"

"Hari ini, kita jangan gunakan kuasa kerana aku nak meluangkan masa dengan kau"

Fang terus kayuh basikal dengan laju untuk pergi ke sebelah abangnya

"Betul ke abang?"

"Yea, betul.." jawab Kaizo tanpa melihat adiknya. Mata dia hanya pandang ke hadapan sahaja "Aku sudah lama tidak meluangkan masa dengan kau. Jadi aku ingin mengambil masa yang ada ini. Nanti lepas kita pulang, mesti kau akan sibuk dengan hal-hal kau dan aku sibuk dengan hal-hal aku"

"Adik sesibuk mana pun, adik tidak pernah lupakan abang"

"Yea, abang pun sama juga" Kaizo alihkan pandangan dia untuk melihat adiknya "Sebab itulah aku nak luangkan masa kita yang ada ni. Bukan selalu kita dapat macam ni. Kalau ada pun, aku akan ajak kau pergi menjalankan latihan tempur sahaja. Kau mesti rasa tak seronok"

"Takdelah abang.. adik ok aje. Janji adik jadi kuat dan hebat macam abang! Hahahaa.. lebih hebat daripada si Boboiboy tu!"

"Tak habis-habis kau ni" Kaizo gelengkan kepala dia "Mari lumba dengan abang. Siapa sampai dulu, dia yang kena belanja makan"

"ERK! Macam tu pula!" Lalu Fang kayuh secara perlahan "Kalau macam tu, adik lambat-lambatlah macam ni"

"Abang pun ikut lambat-lambat jugalah"

"Sampai bila tak kan sampai macam ni" Fang terus mengayuh basikalnya dengan lajunya "HAHAHA! SAMPAI AWAL PUN, ADIK TAKDE DUIT NAK BELANJA ABANG MAKAN! ABANG YANG KENA BAYARKAN NANTI!"

"Cheh! Tak guna punya adik" bisik Kaizo "SIAP KAU PANG!"

"HAHAHAHAHAA!"

Kaizo tidak kejar adiknya. Dia biarkan adiknya menang. Cuaca pagi itu memang sangat indah. Senyuman dan gelakan dari mereka berdua, membuatkan suasana menjadi tambah ceria. Tiada cerita sedih ataupun cerita yang membuatkan mereka berdua marah. Apa yang mereka mahukan adalah kesempurnaan pada hari itu. Kaizo dan Fang kayuh basikal mereka di tepi tasik yang terbentang luas. Beberapa sekumpulan angsa sedang sibuk mencari makanan di dalam tasik itu. Dari seberang tasik itu, mereka boleh lihat bandar yang berwarna-warni itu. Fang lajukan kayuhannya untuk sampai ke bandar itu. Kaizo hanya perhatikan adik dia sahaja. Dia mahu adiknya rasa gembira tanpa timbul perasaan risau. Dia akan pastikan, hari ini adalah milik mereka berdua. Dia akan pastikan adik dia akan gembira. Jikalau adik dia menangis, dia akan pastikan tangisan itu adalah tangisan kegembiraan, bukan kesedihan

"Macam bukan diri aku sahaja" bisik Kaizo "Tapi apa-apa pun, aku mahu buktikan aku bukan hanya sekadar kapten kepada dia tetapi juga abang terbaik bagi diri dia"

"Abang memang abang terbaik pun"

"Eh..." Kaizo terkejut sedikit "Kau dengar bisikan aku tadi"

"Mestilah.. adik tengok abang macam mengelamun. Jadi adik perlahankan kayuhan adik tadi" kata Fang. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Abang dari dulu sampai sekarang, abang memang seorang abang yang baik. Tak kiralah abang ni kapten ke, laksamana ke, kommander ke, adik tetap pandang tinggi terhadap abang tapi... adik kadang-kadang marahlah juga sebab abang suka buli adik tapi adik faham... abang buli adik sebab abang sayangkan adik"

"Faham pun kau" Kaizo berikan senyuman dia kepada adiknya "Tapi abang rasa, tak semua adik beradik suka buli adik atau abang atau kakak dia sendiri. Setiap orang, lain caranya tunjukkan kasih sayang mereka seperti kawan kau.. si Bella dan abang dia, si Yaya dan adik dia"

"Yea abang" kata Fang "Adik takdelah cemburu sangat melihat dia orang sebab adakalanya kita pun boleh bermesra.. tapi adakalanya, abang suka sangat cari gaduh dengan adik"

"Gaduh macam mana pun, kita tetap bersama. Hari ni nak gaduh pun, biarlah gaduh manja-manja"

"Baik abang!"

Kaizo dan Fang sudah memasuki kawasan bandar itu. Nama bandar tersebut adalah bandar Warnaful. Mereka berdua perlahan kayuhan basikal untuk melihat-lihat kedai yang ada di dalam bandar itu. Banyak kedai-kedai sudah dibuka pada waktu pagi itu. Keadaan tidaklah sesibuk mana kerana masih awal lagi. Ada juga beberapa orang sudah bersiar-siar di dalam bandar itu. Fang ternampak sebuah kedai yang menjual anak-anak patung seperti plushie. Mata dia terus membulat besar kerana dia ternampak anak patung Boboiboy di tingkap kedai itu

"Ke-kenapa plushie Boboiboy boleh ada dekat sini?" Fang tidak begitu puas hati

Dia turun dari basikalnya dan sandarkan basikal itu di tepi pintu kedai tersebut. Dia ingin pergi melihat anak patung yang dia lihat tadi. Kaizo hanya tunggu di luar kedai sahaja. Dia tidak mahu masuk campur dalam urusan adik yang tidak puas hati dengan populariti Boboiboy

"KE-KENAPA PLUSHIE DIA SAHAJA YANG ADA! Macam mana populariti dia boleh sampai ke planet ini?!"

Fang masih lagi tidak puas hati kerana tuan kedai tersebut beritahu bahawa Boboiboy paling popular dan tidak begitu kenali kawan-kawan Boboiboy yang lain. Lalu Fang ucapkan terima kasih kepada tuan kedai itu. Dia keluar dari kedai itu dengan penuh hemah. Sebaik sahaja dia sudah berada di luar kedai, lalu dia mengamuk tanpa pedulikkan orang lain

"SIAP KAU BOBOIBOY! Suatu hari nanti aku dapat rampas populariti kau!"

"Kau sudah selesai dengan urusan populariti kau?" tanya Kaizo

"Sudah tapi hati ni rasa macam nak cekik-cekik si Boboiboy tu" Fang terus menunggang basikal dia semula "Hehehe.. takpe, takpe... biar dia seorang sahaja tak dapat cendermata daripada adik.. MUAHAHAHA!"

"Suka hati kaulah"

"Abang tak nak belikan apa-apa untuk kak Lynna?"

"Hmm..." Kaizo sambung semula kayuh basikalnya. Fang ikut abang dia di sebelah. Lalu Kaizo berkata "Entahlah.. tak tahulah abang nak beli untuk dia ataupun tak nak"

"Sebab abang hari tu ada belikan dia rantai kan kan kan"

"Senyaplah kau"

"TAK NAK SENYAP! MUAHAHAHAHAA!" Fang terus mara ke depan "Lepas ni abang bagi cincin pula! YAHOOO!"

Berkerut dahi Kaizo. Dalam hati dia ingin belasah adiknya tetapi dia abaikan sahaja kata-kata hatinya. Dia biarkan adik dia bersuka riang pada hari itu. Tiba-tiba adiknya hentikan basikalnya di hadapan sebuah kedai

"Kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Abang..." Jari Fang tunjuk ke arah kedai berwarna hitam "Cuba tengok apa dia jual"

"Dia jual anak patung Boboiboy lagi ke?"

"Bukanlah!" marah Fang "Cuba abang tengok!"

Kaizo terus melihat apa yang adik dia cuba tunjukkan. Lalu dia tersenyum sedikit sambil melihat kedai itu. Sebuah kedai yang menjual makanan berbentuk Picu. Makanan itu berwarna hijau dan ianya memang seakan-akan seperti alien peliharaan mereka iaitu Picu. Penjual itu sedang membakar beberapa batang satay alien Picu tetapi itu bukanlah spesis alien Picu yang sebenarnya. Ianya cuma berbentuk Picu sahaja

"Hehehe.. kena tangkap gambar ni" Fang keluarkan sebuah kamera ungu dari poket seluarnya

"Kau bawa kamera"

"Ha ah abang, adik pinjam dari Faye" Dengan senyuman dia, lalu dia menangkap gambar kedai itu "Adik nak tunjuk dekat kawan adik, macam mana kampung adik dekat sini"

Kaizo biarkan adik dia pergi menangkap gambar segala-galanya tentang kedai itu. Dari makanan ke penjual makanan tersebut, sehinggalah keseluruhan kedai itu. Selepas itu, mereka sambung bersiar-siar bandar itu dengan basikal mereka. Adakalanya, mereka akan berhenti untuk masuk ke beberapa kedai yang mereka tertarik. Kaizo membelek-belek buku kisah seram di angkasa. Manakala Fang pula, melihat buku-buku tentang bagaimana untuk menjadi popular. Kaizo terpaksa heret dia keluar dari kedai buku itu

* * *

Petang itu, sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah, Kaizo dan Fang duduk di tepi tasik sambil menikmati makanan yang mereka beli tadi. Fang ada belikan barang-barang untuk kawannya seperti baju untuk kawan-kawan lelaki dia dan gelang murah untuk kawan-kawan perempuanya. Dia ada belikan sesuatu yang istimewa kepada adik angkatnya iaitu Rizu. Dia ingin menghadiahkan sebuah bingkai gambar kepada Rizu. Ianya bukanlah sesuatu yang luar biasa tetapi dia patut ucapkan terima kasih kepada Rizu kerana dari awal sehingga sekarang, Rizu mengajar dia tentang kehidupan. Adakalanya, dia yang mengajar Rizu tetapi sebaiknya, mereka berdua perlukan satu sama lain

"Macam mana rasa bebola itik tu?"

"Sedap" kata Fang. Kaki dia menendang-nendang air tasik itu. Tangan kiri dia memegang kotak bebola itik dan tangan kanan dia pula, ada sebiji bebola itik yang sudah separuh gigit

"Hehehe... agaknya, macam ni kot rasa si itik Lily tu tapi malangnya, si itik tu rupanya manusia yang terkena sumpahan" kata Fang sambil tergelak sedikit

"Jadi, selama ini kau memang nak panggang si itik tu lah"

"Takdelah.. adik cuma ugut si itik tu aje" Fang terus tersengih. Lalu dia gigit bebola itik. Dia mengambil lagi bebola itik itu di dalam bekasnya "Esok kita nak balik dah.. rasa sekejap sangat"

"Takpe, kita boleh datang ke sini lagi bila kau cuti"

"Ajak kawan-kawan adik sekali, boleh?"

"Boleh" jawab Kaizo "Kau nak ajak semua kawan kau pun boleh"

"YES! Tapi abang pun jangan lupa ajak kak Lynna sekali"

"Err.. itu bagi abang fikir" Kaizo terus makan bebola itik dia "Bukannya apa, abang sebenarnya tak suka bila atuk dan nenek atau saudara-mara kita tanyakan bermacam-macam dekat Lynna"

"Sebab apa?"

"Sebab.." Kaizo tidak menjawab. Dia tidak tahu macam mana hendak menjawab pertanyaan itu kepada adiknya

"Sebab abang nak tinggalkan bumi dan sambung balik mengembara di angkasa"

Kaizo tidak terkejut. Dia kelihatan tenang sahaja. Pemikiran dia seperti sudah jauh ke hadapan. Dia seperti sudah terbayangkan masa hadapan dia

"Yea, itu salah satu sebabnya tapi.. kalau kau tak benarkan, aku tidak akan pergi"

"Kenapa pula?"

"Ingat tak dulu, abang pernah cakap.. ke mana sahaja adik nak pergi, abang akan ikut sahaja. Jikalau adik tak nak ikut abang, abang juga tidak akan pergi. Abang tak nak kau keseorangan lagi"

"Tapi.." Fang menghela nafas seketika "Kalau hati abang nak pergi juga, abang pergilah.. adik ikut sahaja"

"Kawan-kawan kau macam mana?"

"Mereka akan faham nanti" jawab Fang secara perlahan

Kaizo melihat wajah adik seketika. Ada perasaan sedih di mata adiknya. Lalu Kaizo berkata sesuatu kepada adiknya

"Abang tahu kau sayangkan kawan-kawan kau. Abang tahu kau tak nak tinggalkan kawan-kawan kau tapi abang tak nak paksa kau tinggalkan mereka di bumi. Abang tak kisah kalau kau masih lagi mahu tinggal di bumi"

"Dan adik tak kisah kalau abang tak nak tinggal di bumi dah. Semuanya sudah berubah abang... adik tahu abang akan sentiasa hubungi adik lagi. Abang bukan lagi seperti dulu"

"Betul tu. Aku tahu kau tidak keseorangan nanti. Faye ada dengan kau. Apa-apa yang berlaku, boleh hubungi atuk dan nenek" kata Kaizo "Tapi belum tiba masanya untuk aku tinggalkan bumi"

"Jadi.. kalau betul-betul abang pergi, kak Lynna macam mana?"

Kaizo hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Abang tak nak beritahu dia ke?"

Kaizo tetap gelengkan kepala dia. Hati dia terasa perit apabila teringatkan Lynna. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana hendak memberitahu Lynna tentang perkara ini. Dia juga tidak mahu melihat wajah kekecewaan Lynna. Dia tidak sanggup kecewakan hati Lynna dan sakitkan hati dia

"Abang.."

"Hmm.. kau nak apa, Pang?"

"Kalau abang pergi, abang kena hubungi adik selalu. Adik akan tunggu abang dekat bumi supaya abang tahu adik selamat di situ bersama kawan-kawan adik dan juga Faye"

"Baiklah Pang, abang akan selalu hubungi kau" Kaizo tolak bahu adiknya dengan bahu dia sedikit "Dengan Lynna tu.." Dia mendongak sedikit "Biarlah abang uruskan. Abang bukan lari dari dia tapi... abang rindu sangat dengan tugas abang sebagai kapten. Abang rindu dengan kehidupan abang yang dulu"

"Kehidupan abang penuh dengan misi.. hehehe.. tapi abang janji tau!"

"Yea, aku janji, aku akan hubungi kau tapi kalau abang tak hubungi tu, maknanya abang sibuk dengan misi abang. Aku harap kau faham"

Fang angguk kepalanya sebagai tanda faham. Dia faham dengan tugas-tugas abangnya. Dia faham dengan misi abangnya yang selalu mendatangkan bahaya. Setiap hari, setiap waktu, setiap saat, dia selalu berdoa agar abang dia dalam keadaan selamat

"Kau betul tak nak ikut?"

"Tak nak" Fang tersenyum sedikit sambil melihat abangnya "Adik akan tunggu abang pulang ke bumi. Adik akan tunggu..."

"Aku juga akan sentiasa hubungi kau"

"Jangan lupa hubungi kak Lynna sekali"

"Hmm..." Kaizo tidak mahu fikirkan tentang Lynna "Bila tiba masanya nanti, aku akan beritahu dia. Aku harap, dia akan terima"

"Bayangkan kalau kak Lynna mengamuk sebab abang nak pergi.. hehee.. mesti kak Lynna karate abang!"

"Kau ni.. nak tengok sangat ke abang kena belasah dengan dia?"

Fang terus tersenyum lebar sambil angguk kepalanya. Dia bayangkan abang dia sendiri kena tampar dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Lynna. Tiba-tiba dia rasa macam cerita drama dekat television

"Suka yea kau tengok abang kena belasah dengan perempuan"

"Err.. entah" Fang tersengih sedikit "Tapi adik tak nak fikirkan tentang itu sekarang. Adik cuma nak menikmati waktu sekarang ini bersama abang!"

Kaizo dan Fang terus sambung makan bebola itik mereka. Di samping itu, ada juga makanan lain yang mereka beli seperti burger daging ayam tapi burger tu di dalam bentuk empat segi

"Abang"

"Kau nak apa lagi?"

"Esok sebelum kita menziarahi kubur ibu dan ayah, adik nak belikan bunga untuk mereka"

"Boleh" kata Kaizo "Kita belikan bunga kegemaran mereka.. bunga matahari"

Fang angguk sahaja sambil kunyah bebola itiknya. Mereka berdua sambung kembali gelak ketawa bersama. Apa-apa pun terjadi, bersama ataupun tidak, mereka pasti akan bersatu semula

 _Abang dan adik selamanya_ , bisik di hati Fang

* * *

 **Hehehe.. maaf sebab chapter kali ini short n sweet sahaja :3**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s - fanfic Aku Abang, Kau adik belum tamat lagi**


	38. Study Group

**Haluuu! Apa khabar? Author sihat sahaja :D**

 **Chapter kali ini simple aje :3 maaf kalau ada kekurangan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan T_T**

 **Happy Reading! (Hopefully korang tak rasa bosan)**

* * *

 **Study Group**

 _UJIAN MATEMATIK LAGI! Kenapalah cikgu Papa ni suka sangat bagi ujian. Semalam baru sahaja buat ujian matematik, hari ni ada lagi ujian matematik. Nasib baik aku suka subject matematik.. hehehe_

Fang menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Dia melihat kepala Gopal sudah terbaring di atas kertas ujian matematik. Muka dia kelihatan resah. Jantung dia berdebar-debar dengan kencangnya. Tangan dia kelihatan berpeluh sedikit

"Woi, kau ok ke?" bisik Fang kepada Gopal

"Aku ok.. tapi..." Air muka Gopal berubah menjadi sedih "Kenapa soalan hari ni lagi susah daripada semalam.. adeh.. semalam punya soalan adalah dua tiga yang aku faham tapi.. hari ni, langsung tak faham" Lalu dia hantuk-hantuk kepalanya di atas meja

"Kenapa? Kamu tak suka dengan soalan susah matematik kebenaran ni ke?"

Gopal terus terduduk tegak. Dia melihat cikgu Papa Zola dengan senyuman tersengihnya. Fang tergelak sedikit dan terus menjawab soalan-soalan matematik itu

"Bukan tak suka cikgu tapi.. SAYA TAK FAHAM!"

"Isk isk isk... kalau tak faham, boleh sahaja tanya cikgu tapi.. sekarang ni tengah ujian, BUAT-BUAT AJELAH FAHAM!"

"Eh.. macam mana tu cikgu. Kalau salah nanti, macam mana pula?" tanya Boboiboy sambil garu-garu kepalanya dengan pencil

"Begini wahai anak murid kebenaran ku" Cikgu Papa terus ke hadapan kelas "Kalau salah pun, cikgu boleh ajar lepas sahaja cikgu pulangkan kertas kamu semua"

"Err... baik cikgu! Jadi saya hentam sahaja!"

Cikgu Papa terus keluarkan rotan dia. Gopal menelan ludah kerana takut melihat rotan tersebut

"Siapa hentam, cikgu kepish terus!" kata Cikgu Papa Zola "Cubalah dulu jawap soalan itu walaupun salah. Nanti bila dah dapat balik kertas kamu, barulah cikgu terangkan kepada kamu semua, ada faham?"

"Ada cikgu!" kata satu kelas

Gopal mengalah. Terpaksalah dia membaca soalan-soalan matematik itu berulangkali untuk faham. Fang dengan pantasnya, dia terus menjawab soalan matematik itu. Bagi dia, soalan matematik itu adalah senang. Boboiboy pula, dia tinggalkan mana-mana soalan yang dia tidak faham. Dia akan jawab soalan yang dia faham dan akan berbalik kepada soalan yang susah tadi

* * *

Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Harraz melihat sahaja kawan mereka, Gopal, menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di meja kantin sekolah. Mata mereka terkebil-kebil dengan mulut ternganga sedikit. Makanan mereka tidak sempat masuk ke dalam mulut, mereka sudah terkaku seketika dengan kelakuan Gopal

"Sudah sudahlah tu Gopal. Jangan terkenang tentang soalan matematik tadi" kata Fang. Lalu dia gigit donut lobak merah

"Lagipun tadi bukannya peperiksaan akhir tahun" kata Boboiboy

"Aku tahu kawan-kawan ku tapi..." Gopal terbayangkan wajah garang ayah dia "Mesti aku kena marah dengan ayah aku sebab asyik markah rendah sahaja"

"Kalau begitu, baik kau ulang kaji dengan kami mulai sekarang" Yaya mulakan bebelan dia kepada Gopal "Mulai sekarang, kau jangan nak duduk depan komputer atau depan TV sebab nak main game sahaja. Sudah-sudahlah dengan game tu. Cubalah belajar. Nanti dah exam, terus tak tahu nak jawab apa. Kau pun tak suka dengar aku membebelkan"

"Tak" jawab Gopal dengan nada sedih "Yelah, aku akan stop main game dan cuba untuk belajar"

"Bagus bagus" kata Ying "Kalau begitu, hari Sabtu ni kita semua belajar sama-sama dekat perpuskataan bergerak!"

"Tapi.. korang kenalah ajar aku yea nanti" Gopal tersengih sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia "Aku tahu aku ni lemah tapi jangan abaikan aku!"

"Jangan risau, kita orang akan tolong kau"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy! Kau lah sahabat sejati ku!"

"Tapi.." Boboiboy mula tersengih "Aku pun perlukan korang untuk ajar aku.. hehe.. aku bukanlah sehandal mana macam korang"

"Aku pun" kata Faye sambil angkat tangan kanannya "Aku selalu dapat markah cukup-cukup makan aje. Markah tinggi pun sekali-sekala aje dapat"

"Jangan risaulah Faye" Bella terus tepuk bahu Faye sedikit "Aku sebagai kawan baik kau, aku akan tolong kau agar kau dapat markah tinggi seperti aku!"

"Rasa malu pula bila dapat kawan-kawan yang bijak pandai ni"

"Tapi kau pun pandai juga, Boboiboy"

"Terima kasih Harraz tapi kepandaian aku memang tidak boleh tandingi kepandaian korang semua"

"Sekurang-kurangnya, kepandaian kau lebih tinggi daripada si Gopal tu.. hahahaha!" Bella terus tepuk kepala Fang kerana ketawakan kelemahan kawan sendiri "WOI!"

"Apalah lu ni, tak baik cakap macam tu dekat Gopal maaa.. dia memang lemah dalam bab belajar ni tapi tak elok ejek dia"

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying tu" kata Yaya "Kita yang pandai ni, kenalah bantu mereka supaya mereka pun sama-sama pandai seperti kita"

"BETUL TU! LILY SOKONG SAHAJA! HAHAHAA!"

Lalu Lily menculik salah satu donut lobak merah dari pinggan Fang. Lily melarikan diri bersama dengan donut lobak merah itu. Muka Fang bertukar menjadi merah kerana marah. Lalu dia bangun sambil menghempas kedua-dua tangannya di atas permukaan meja. Bergegar meja kantin itu

"WOI PELIK! BAGI BALIK DONUT AKU!"

"Sabar Fang sabar" Boboiboy pegang bahu Fang dan turunkan kawan baik dia untuk kembali duduk "Kau jangan marah-marah Fang. Lily tu kan suka bergurau"

"Tapi dia telah merampas donut lobak merah aku!"

"Tapi pinggan kau ada lagi donut lobak merah yang lain. Janganlah marah-marah bila salah satu donut lobak merah kau dibawa lari oleh Lily"

"Yelah yelah.. aku akan kembali tenang" Fang makan donut lobak merahnya secara tenang "Ketenangan"

"Hehehe.. dah jadi macam abang kau" Yaya tergelak sedikit "Comel"

"Hehehe.." Ying pula ketawa sambil melihat Yaya "Oh yea, hari sabtu ni kita berkumpul di perpustakaan bergerak ok!"

"OK!" kata mereka secara serentak kecuali Gopal

Pemikiran dia sudah jauh melayang ke tempat lain. Entah apa yang dia fikirkan pada ketika itu. Boboiboy rasa kasihan melihat kawan baik dia sudah kemurungan. Boboiboy memujuk hati Gopal yang mendukacitakan itu. Dia tolak bekalan makanan dia kepada kawan baiknya

"Gopal, meh aku kongsi dengan kau. Tok Aba ada bekalkan aku cekodok pisang"

"CEKODOK PISANG!" Air muka Gopal terus berubah menjadi gembira. Semangat dia sudah kembali "Aku suka cekodok pisang! Hehehe.. esok esok, kau suruhlah Tok Aba buat cekodok chocolate pula"

"Wuuuuu! Cekodok pisang!" Lily sudah kembali di situ. Kini dia berada di belakang Boboiboy "ME LIKEY!" Tangan dia terus mengambil sebiji cekodok pisang

"Wei pelik! Mana donut aku?"

"Ada ada!" kata Lily sambil angguk kepalanya "Dalam perut Lily.. miahahahahaha!"

Aura-aura hitam Fang mula timbul di tubuh badannya. Kedua-dua tangannya sudah pun keluarkan kuasa bayang. Dia bagai seperti hantu bayang dengan mata merah. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Harraz mula jauhkan diri kerana rasa takut jikalau Fang mengamuk. Lily tidak tahu apa-apa kerana sibuk mengunyah cekodok pisangnya

"Li-Lily" panggil Faye

"Yes Faye" Lily mula menoleh kebelakang

"Aku rasa kau patut lari sebab si landak bayang sudah mula nak mengamuk tu" kata Bella

"ERK!"

Mata Lily mula membulat besar. Lalu dia melarikan diri untuk selamatkan diri daripada di belasah oleh Fang. Dengan pantasnya, Fang terus mengejar Lily sambil keluar harimau bayangnya

"Macam-macam betul dia orang ni" bisik Boboiboy sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri

* * *

Hari sabtu sudah tiba, sekumpulan remaja berkumpul di bawah bumbung perpustakaan bergerak. Perpustakaan itu adalah ciptaan Emmy sendiri dan dia kongsikan bersama rakan-rakan remaja dia. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Lily dan Harraz, sibuk mengulangkaji di meja panjang yang ada di tengah-tengah perpustakaan itu. Gopal asyik garu-garu kepalanya kerana tidak memahami soalan latihan matematik

"PANG!"

Mereka terkejut dengan jeritan garang dari Kaizo. Muka dia nampak garang seperti biasa. Fang cuba fikirkan adakah dia buat sesuatu yang nakal sebelum dia keluar rumah tadi. Dia rasa dia tidak membuat kesalahan apa-apa pagi tadi kecuali sediakan sarapan pagi untuk abang dia. Adakah sarapan pagi itu ada rasa sesuatu yang membuat abang dia marah? Tidak mungkin juga kerana Fang sendiri ada juga makan bersama dengan abangnya. Lalu dia perhatikan riak wajah abangnya yang garang itu

"Abang panggil adik kenapa?"

Kaizo pergi berdiri di hujung meja sambil melihat satu per satu muka kawan adiknya

"Aku dengar korang semua sedang buat study group"

"Yea abang, kita orang tengah buat study group? Abang datang ke sini sebab nak tengok kita orang belajar ke tak? atau ada sebab lain"

"Sebab lain" jawab Kaizo "Aku datang sebab.. KENAPA TAK BAGITAHU ABANG KAU TENGAH BUAT STUDY GROUP DENGAN KAWAN-KAWAN KAU? Bolehlah aku ajar korang"

Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri kerana tidak sangkap dengan jawapan Kaizo

"Sebab adik malas nak abang ambik tahulah! Tapi macam mana abang tahu kita orang buat study group?"

"Adik angkat kau si penguin tu lah" Kaizo berjalan di belakang mereka untuk melihat apa yang mereka sedang belajar sekarang ini. Mata dia terpapar ke arah buku Gopal "Apa yang kau tengah buat tu?" Lalu dia angkat buku latihan matematik Gopal

"ERK!" Berpeluh muka Gopal kerana takut dimarahi oleh Kaizo

"Adik penguin?" bisik Fang sambil fikirkan siapa adik penguin dia "OHHH! Rizu yang beritahu abang"

"Yea" balas Kaizo sambil melihat jalan kerja matematik itu "Dia sibuk berceloteh dekat si Idoli tu, tapi abang sendiri yang rasa mengantuk bukannya Idoli! GOPAL! JAWAPAN ANDA SALAH! Buat balik jalan kerja ni"

"ERK!" Gopal terkejut apabila Kaizo menghempas buku latihan matematik itu di hadapan dia "Ba-baik abang Kaizo"

"Aku tahu si Harraz ni bijak.. apa kata kau pergi ajar si Gopal tu"

Harraz tidak menjawab. Dia ikut sahaja arahan dari Kaizo. Dia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan terus mengambil kerusi yang kosong untuk duduk di sebelah Gopal. Hati Gopal rasa lega sedikit kerana bukan Fang yang mengajar dia nanti. Kaizo terus berjalan mengelilingi meja empat segi panjang itu

"Abang"

"Kau nak apa, Pang?" Kaizo berhenti di belakang Lily yang sibuk menjawab soalan latihan Sains. Lalu dia angkat buku latihan itu untuk melihat jawapan dari gadis itu

"Abang, adik nak tanya"

"Kau nak tanya apa?" Soal Kaizo sambil membaca jawapan Lily "Selama ini kau tidak pernah tanya aku tentang kerja sekolah kau. Ini kenapa tiba-tiba nak tanya aku?"

"Ini bukan soal kerja sekolah atau latihan yang adik tengah buat ni"

"Habis tu soalan apa?" Kaizo terus pulangkan buku latihan itu kepada Lily "Bagus pelik, jawapan kau memang tepat"

Lily terus tersenyum lebar bagaikan dapat sesuatu yang tertarik di hati dia

"Ini adalah soalan diantara hidup dan mati!"

"Soalan merepek apa yang kau nak tanya tu?" Kaizo bergerak ke arah Bella dan berhenti di belakang gadis itu. Dia ambil buku latihan english Bella. Dia periksa jawapan sang gadis itu

"Soalan itu berbunyi begini!" Fang menarik nafas seketika dan lalu dia hembus "Abang, siapa jaga Rizu dan Idoli dekat rumah? Abang tinggalkan mereka berdua ke? Kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat dia orang, nanti abang juga yang akan dipersalahkan!"

Kaizo berikan balik buku latihan itu kepada Bella. Dia bergerak ke belakang Fang pula

"Soalan itu senang sahaja" Kaizo angkat buku latihan matematik adiknya "Sebelum aku pergi ke sini, aku tunggu Lynna sampai ke rumah, lepas tu baru aku gerak ke sini" Dia periksa jawapan adiknya "Hmm.. selamat jawapan kau betul"

"Hehehe.. biasalah, adik ni kan genius"

"Perasan" bisik Gopal

Kaizo berjalan lagi dan memeriksa setiap jawapan di buku latihan mereka. Dia juga tidak perasan bahawa ada sesetengah daripada mereka sedang makan secara senyap. Lily menyelup masuk tangannya ke dalam beg dan keluarkan sekeping kerepek pisang secara perlahan. Apabila Kaizo sedang sibuk memeriksa jalan kerja matematik dari buku latihan Yaya, Lily dengan pantasnya, dia makan kerepek pisang itu. Dia kunyah secara perlahan kerana dia tidak mahu Kaizo dengar keranggupan dan kesedapan kerepek pisang tersebut. Gopal pun sama sahaja seperti Lily tetapi makanan dia adalah maruku. Ibu dia yang buatkan maruku itu. Seorang lagi adalah Fang. Setiap kali abang dia pandang ke tempat lain, Fang cepat-cepat gigit donut kegemarannya

"Boboiboy.." Kaizo berhenti di belakang sang bertopi oren itu "Jalan kerja matematik kau adalah salah. Buat balik tapi kalau tak salah juga, aku nak si budak Pang ni ajar"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" kata Boboiboy sambil memadam jalan kerja soalan matematik itu

"Wah! Pandai betul abang Kaizo ni. Semua subject dia tahu" puji Yaya

"Kembanglah hidung abang aku ni.. hehehe" bisik Fang seorang diri

"Yea, aku memang seorang kapten yang serba pandai. Aku bukan hanya sekadar kapten yang handsome, hebat dan macho sahaja. Akulah KAPTEN SEGALANYA! HAHAHA!"

Fang terus campak gumpalan kertas dan terkena muka abangnya. Gumpalan kertas itu diangkut oleh Kaizo. Mata dia terus memandang adiknya. Fang berpura-pura menjawab soalan matematik dia. Bella dengan senyuman manisnya, jari dia tunjuk ke arah Fang

"Apa kau cuba lakukan? Kau nak buat aku marah ke?"

"Apa abang cakap?" Fang pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi "Adik tengah sibuk nak jawapan soalan ni.. susah ni"

Kaizo menahan kemarahan dia. Kaki dia terus melangkah ke arah sebuah kerusi sofa. Dia duduk untuk tenangkan dirinya. Dia duduk bersila di atas kerusi itu sambilkan pejam matanya. Dia nampak seperti orang sedang bertapa di bawah air terjun. Fang, Gopal dan Lily mengambil kesempatan itu untuk makan makanan mereka. Yaya dan Ying gelengkan kepala sahaja. Rupanya, Boboiboy turut menyertai mereka bertiga. Dia membuka bungkusan biskut dan terus menjamah sambil menjawab soalan-soalan latihannya. Agak lama juga Kaizo bertapa di kerusi itu

"Korang semua ni tengah lapar ke?" tanya Bella

"Aku memang tengah lapar pun.. kepala aku akan rasa pening bila perut ni kosong" jawab Gopal "Maaf yea Harraz. Aku perlukan makanan untuk fahamkan soalan ini"

"Takpe takpe.. kau makanlah dulu. Aku boleh sambung buat kerja aku" Harraz tersengih kecil

"Cuba kau tengok kawan kita seorang lagi tu" Jari Yaya terus tunjuk ke arah Faye "Dah tidur si Faye"

Faye tertidur di atas buku latihan dia. Lily ketuk-ketuk kepala kawan baiknya secara perlahan. Faye masih lagi tidur

"Dia penat sangat kot" kata Lily. Lalu dia buat percubaan yang seterusnya dengan mendekatkan sekeping kerepek pisang di depan muka Faye "Agaknya dia bangun ke tak"

Tangan Faye naik dan terus garu-garu hidungnya. Dia masih lagi tidur. Lily ketawa sedikit. Lalu Kaizo bangun dari tempat bertapa dia. Wajah dia sudah kelihatan tenang seperti tiada apa yang berlaku sebentar. Masing-masing menyorok makanan mereka di dalam beg galas mereka. Tiba-tiba perut dia berbunyi. Kedua-dua pipi dia merah sedikit kerana malu

"Errr... apa kata salah seorang daripada kamu pergi belikan makanan" cadang Kaizo

Fang dan rakan-rakan dia terus memandang Kaizo. Mereka tidak menbantah kerana perut mereka juga terasa lapar

"Takpe ke kita makan dalam perpustakaan?" tanya Yaya "Nanti ada sisa-sisa makanan pula tapi yang paling penting, kita orang tak kan buat sepah"

"Abang Kaizo bagi ke?" soal pula Ying

"Takpe, untuk sesi ulang kaji sahaja aku benarkan" kata Kaizo dengan nada tegasnya "PANG! Kau pergi belikan makanan untuk kita semua"

Fang terus baringkan kepalanya dan berpura-pura tidur. Dia buat-buat bunyi berdengkur. Berkerut dahi Kaizo melihat perangai adiknya. Dia menggenggam tangan kanannya dan memujuk hatinya untuk bersabar

"Kalau begitu, biar aku sahaja yang pergi belikan makanan"

Fang tersenyum sedikit. Kaizo berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Tahulah apa yang dia akan buat nanti terhadap adiknya. Selepas sahaja Fang dengar pintu itu tertutup, lalu dia bangun dengan senyuman bangganya

"Tak baik betul kau ni, Fang" tegur Yaya

"Landak memang macam tu, suka sangat buat abang dia naik angin" tambah si Lily "Tapi abang Kaizo nak belikan makanan apa untuk kita orang.. wuuuuu! Mesti dia nak belikan burger ataupun nasi goreng ke, nasi pattaya ke, nasi lemak ke, nasi kerabu ke, nasi dagang ke, nasi ayam ke... tak pun mee goreng ke-"

Mulut Lily terus disumbat dengan kerepek pisang oleh Bella sendiri. Lily terus kunyah kerepek pisang itu

"Agaknya si pelik ni nak jadi macam Rizu kot.. kuat berceloteh" kata Fang "Wei wei, jom kita main game"

Gopal berhenti menulis serta merta sebaik sahaja dia dengar perkataan Game. Faye bangun dari tidur dia dalam keadaan segar. Mata dia membulat besar dan senyuman dia begitu lebar sekali. Yaya menghentak-hentak jari-jemari dia di atas permukaan meja sambil berikan renungan tajam kepada Fang

"Wei, sekarang masa untuk belajar maaa.. bukan masa untuk bermain" marah Ying "Kau ni menggalakan mereka untuk bermain game pula"

"Ala, kita berehatlah dulu sementara abang aku takde.. hehehe" Fang sudah pun keluarkan Uno kad dia dari beg "Kita rehatkan otak, rehatkan diri daripada semua stress ulang kaji. Lepas tu sambung balik!"

"Hmm... suka hati kau lah Fang tapi kalau nak main, baik main cepat sebelum abang kau balik"

Fang terus tersenyum sinis apabila Boboiboy setuju sahaja dengan cadangan dia tadi. Mereka semua tutup buku latihan masing-masing dan Fang mula shuffle kad-kad Uno tersebut

* * *

 _Ok, tinggal lagi lima sahaja orang lagi. Aku yakin, aku boleh menang walaupun aku bukan orang pertama yang menang_

Mata Fang melihat Boboiboy letakkan kad skip berwarna biru untuk Bella. Hati Fang menari-nari kerana Bella tidak boleh jalan. Bella kelihatan tenang dan tidak membuat bunyi. Seterusnya adalah Fang untuk berjalan. Dia melihat sebelah kiri dia adalah Harraz yang hanya mempunyai 3 kad sahaja. Adakah Fang sendiri boleh kenakan si Harraz untuk menghalang kawan dia daripada menang? fikir Fang. Lalu dia letak kad Wild iaitu kad yang mempunyai empat warna

"Kau nak warna apa, Fang?" tanya Harraz dengan tenangnya. Dia tidak rasa tergugat ataupun rasa cemas

Fang perhatikan kad-kad Harraz. Warna apa yang Harraz tiada, fikir Fang. Jikalau dia pilih warna yang salah, ada peluang besar untuk Harraz menang. Mata Fang melihat kad itu satu per satu. Dia seperti dapat melihat kad apa yang Harraz miliki

"Hmmm... aku pilih warna..." Fang fikir balik semula. Dia masih belum membuat keputusan "Warna..."

"Dey, cepatlah pilih" bising Gopal

Gopal, Ying, Faye dan Lily sudah selesai bermain. Mereka hanya menjadi penonton sahaja

"Yelah yelah.. aku pilih warna biru" jawap Fang

Harraz dengan tenangnya, dia letakkan uno kad draw two

"Maaf Yaya" kata Harraz

"Takpe.. sepatutnya aku yang kena minta maaf dekat Boboiboy" Yaya terus letakkan uno kad draw two berwarna kuning "Maaf yea, Boboiboy"

"Hmmm... takpe" Boboiboy mengeluh sedikit. Satu per satu kad dia ambil sehingga cukup empat

Kini giliran Bella pula. Mata Bella melirik ke arah Fang. Kad dia masih ada tinggal lagi lima. Kad Fang pula ada empat. Bella cuba menyusun strategi untuk menghalang Fang daripada menang. Dia ingin pastikan Harraz dapat kemenangan yang mudah. Lalu dia keluarkan kad uno nombor dua yang ada berlainan warna. Kini dia tinggal dua kad sahaja. Kad uno dibahagian atas adalah warna merah

"Silakan jalan Fang" kata Bella dengan penuh sopan

Malangnya, Fang tiada kad berwarna merah. Lalu dia merungut di dalam hatinya. Dia terpaksa mengambil kad uno satu per satu sehingga dia jumpa kad uno yang berwarna merah. Bella tersenyum sinis apabila Fang kad dia bertambah banyak. Lalu Fang berhenti kerana dia sudah pun menjumpai kad uno berwarna merah ianya adalah kad merah nombor empat. Giliran Harraz pula kali ini

"Hmmmm..." Harraz melihat kedua uno kad dia

"Kau takde warna merah ke?" tanya Fang

"Ada.. tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Cepatlah jalan" kata pula Boboiboy kepada Harraz

Tanpa melengahkan masa, lalu dia letakkan kad uno berwarna merah iaitu kad reverse. Maknanya Fang terpaksa jalan sekali lagi

"Uno!" kata Harraz yang tinggal satu kad sahaja

"Cheh! Tak guna" Fang mula merungut sambil mengambil uno kad lagi sekali

Malangnya, kad berwarna merah tidak timbul. Bella mula ketawa kecil melihat nasib malang Fang. Satu per satu Fang mengambil kad itu tetapi warna merah masih belum timbul lagi. Tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaan itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Mereka secara pantas, kelam-kabut sambung mengulang kaji. Fang cepat-cepat mengumpul kesemua uno kad

"ABANG FANG!" muncul Idoli bersama Rizu "ABANG FANG! ABANG FANG! KITA ORANG NAK MELAWAT ABANG FANG DEKAT SINI!"

"Cheh, dia orang rupanya" bisik Fang "Tapi selamat aku.. kalau tidak, mesti aku akan kalah nanti"

"Hehehe... takut betul kalau kau kalah"

"Senyaplah kau Bella" marah Fang

Rizu dan Idoli menyibuk di sebelah Fang. Mereka datang ke perpustakaan itu kerana sudah bosan bermain di dalam rumah sahaja. Jadi Lynna bawa mereka berdua ke situ

"Kak Lynna ada bawa makanan tak?"

"Maaf Gopal, akak tak bawa makanan" kata Lynna dengan sopannya "Kaizo mana?"

"Dia pergi beli makanan tapi lama betul dia pergi beli" Boboiboy melihat jam kuasanya "Hmm... harap-harap makanan sampailah kejap lagi"

"Kasihan kamu semua. Lapar yea"

"Idoli pun lapar juga" Idoli sentuh perut dia "Pagi tadi Idoli sarapan sedikit aje. Abang Fang masak sikit aje.. sedih Idoli"

Lynna mengusap kepala Idoli. Muka Fang nampak bosan sedikit. Entah kenapa hati dia seperti mahu sekeh kepala Idoli. Mungkin pada ketika itu, Idoli sedang buat muka comel. Lalu dia berkata

"Idoli suruhlah kak Lynna bawa pergi makan. Ajak Rizu sekali"

"Hmmm... kalau makan dekat dalam perpustakaan boleh ke?" soal Idoli "Kakak Emmy marah ke kalau kita makan dalam ni?"

"Tak tahu" jawab Fang "Tapi... maybe... dia bagi kot" dia tersengih sedikit

Pintu perpustakaan dibuka lagi oleh seseorang. Mereka semua menoleh kepala untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Kaizo sudah kembali dengan makanan mereka semua. Dia hanya belikan makanan ringan sangat. Makanan seperti nasi ataupun mee, dia tidak beli kerana dia tidak mahu perpustakaan itu ada bau makanan

"Nah, aku sudah belikan makanan macam-macam untuk korang semua" kata Kaizo sambil letakkan tiga beg plastik di atas meja

Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal membuka beg plastik itu. Apa yang mereka dapat adalah sandwich dalam pelbagai aneka, buah apple dan pisang, beberapa bungkus biskut yang pelbagai aneka dan juga beberapa botol air mineral untuk mereka semua

"Abang beli itu sahaja?"

"Habis tu, kau nak suruh aku beli nasi ke? dengan lauk-pauk dia sekali"

"Ha ah!" balas Fang kepada abangnya "Kalau tak nak beli nasi, beli pizza pun boleh. Lagi kenyang!"

"Sudahlah tu Fang, jangan complaint sangat. Bersyukurlah abang kau belikan makanan untuk korang semua" kata Lynna "Kalau lapar lagi, boleh rehat sekejap dan pergi makan dekat kedai. Lepas tu balik sini semula dan sambung balik dengan study group kamu"

"Hah! Cadangan yang bagus tu kak Lynna tapi.." Gopal tersengih "Tak naklah kita membazir dengan makanan yang abang Kaizo beli ni. Kita habiskan yang ni dulu"

"Bagus.. bolehlah kamu semua belajar sambil makan! Sudah! Jangan nak banyan bunyi lagi, pergi sambung buat kerja kamu"

Masing-masing sudah sambung semula dengan kerja latihan mereka. Mereka membuat kerja secara senyap dengan mulut mereka kunyah makanan masing-masing. Lynna mengajak Rizu dan Idoli pergi makan di kedai. Mereka bertiga keluar dari situ secara senyap. Kaizo sambung balik berjalan mengelilingi meja itu. Mata dia memandang tepat ke arah jawapan mereka satu per satu. Lalu dia berhenti di belakang Faye

"Faye"

"Yea abang Kaizo" Faye tidak menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Faye. Dia hanya membuat kerja latihan english "Faye ada buat salah ke?"

"Ada" jawab Kaizo "Karangan english kau rasa ada kekurangan. Aku nak kau baca balik dan tulis semula"

"ERK!" Faye membaca karangan dia semula

"Kau pelik.. apasal tiba-tiba kau buat salah dekat soalan matematik tu"

"Salah ke?" Lily melihat balik jawapan dia "Macam betul aje" Lalu Kaizo mengambil buku latihan matematik itu "ERK!"

"Jawapan salah! Soalan ini pula, jawapan betul tapi jalan kerja salah! Selamatlah kau ni pandai tapi perangai aje pelik. Macam adik aku si Pang tu. Nampak pandai tapi perangai tak betul" Kaizo pulangkan balik buku latihan itu kepada Lily "PANG!"

"Yea abang"

"Ajar si budak pelik ni"

"Suruhlah orang lain. Suruh Yaya ke, Ying ke, Bella ke.. Harraz ke tapi bukan si Boboiboy"

Boboiboy berikan renungan maut kepada Fang. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Bella pijak kaki Fang untuk balas dendam bagi pihak Boboiboy. Sang rambut landak menahan kesakitan dia. Fang tidak mengamuk. Dia hanya berikan senyuman sahaja

"Baiklah abang, adik akan ajar si budak pelik tu" kata Fang yang sebenarnya malas hendak mengajar Lily "Wei pelik, kau duduk sebelah aku. Aku malas nak pergi sana"

Bella tepuk kepala Fang sebab bercakap kasar dengan Lily. Lalu dia bangun dari situ untuk memberi ruang kepada Lily. Dia pergi duduk di tempat Lily buat sementara. Kaizo mula kembali berjalan dan lalu dia berhenti di belakang Gopal

"Bagaimana dengan pencapaian si Gopal ni?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya

"Pencapaian dia setakat ini, masih boleh lagi diperbaiki tapi nampaknya dia faham apa yang saya ajar"

"Bagus" kata Kaizo kepada Harraz

"Hehehe... dia ajar saya sangat berbeza dengan si Fang, Yaya dan Ying" Gopal mula tersengih "Kalau Fang ajar, asyik nak mengamuk aje. Kalau Yaya pula, nanti dia bebel dekat saya dan Ying pula, laju sangat dia ajar"

"Banyak betul alasan kau"

"Dia memang banyak alasan pun, abang" Fang menyampuk sekali "Macam-macam alasan dia tapi alasan yang paling utama sekali ialah LAPAR!"

Kaizo hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja. Gopal terus buat kerja latihan dia sambil diajar oleh Harraz. Di dalam pemikiran Gopal penuh dengan bentuk-bentuk makanan pada ketika itu. Walaupun dia sudah memakan sedikit sandwich ayam, dia tetap rasa lapar. Dia mahukan makanan yang lebih berat tetapi dia terpaksa tahankan dirinya. Dia tidak tahu sampai pukul berapa sesi ulang kaji mereka akan tamat. Kaizo asyik perhatikan adiknya. Adakah Fang dapat menahan kesabaran dia mengajar Lily atau sebaliknya? Walaupun Lily lebih tua daripada Fang, matematik bukanlah sesuatu yang sukar buat Fang. Dia terlebih pandai di dalam mata pelajaran itu. Semua latihan matematik dari tingkatan 1 hingga ke tingkatan 5 akan dia belajar bersendirian di rumah. Boboiboy ada juga tidak faham dengan soalan-soalan di dalam buku latihannya. Dia akan bertanya kepada sesiapa yang berdekatan dengan diri dia, iaitu Harraz, Yaya dan Ying. Faye pula, dia sedang di bantu oleh Bella untuk kerja karangan english dia

"Bagus semuanya. Rajin" bisik Kaizo "Aku akan kekalkan begini sehingga mereka semua habis peperiksaan akhir tahun"

Kaizo akan menjadi cikgu mereka setiap hari sabtu. Dia tidak mahu mereka gagal kerana dia juga ingin melihat mereka semua berjaya

* * *

Hari isnin sudah tiba tetapi apa yang menanti mereka adalah ujian matematik lagi. Gopal menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di atas meja kelas dia. Gopal tidak sangka mereka baru sahaja dapat markah ujian matematik minggu lepas dan hari ini, cikgu Papa berikan ujian matematik lagi

"Sabar ajelah Gopal tapi aku percaya kau kali ini sudah bersedia"

"Betul tu Boboiboy!" Terus Gopal kembali bersemangat "Dengan hasil usaha Harraz mengajar aku matematik, aku yakin aku akan dapat markah tinggi!"

"Hmmm.. semoga berjaya" bisik Fang sambil bermain dengan pencil dia

"Anak-anak murid kebenaran. Cikgu berharap, ujian kali ini.. KAMU SEMUA DAPAT JAWAP SEMUA SOALAN SUSAH YA AMPUN!" Cikgu Papa agih-agihkan kertas soalan matematik kepada anak-anak muridnya "Siapa yang dapat markah rendah, lebih rendah daripada markah sebelum ini.. CIKGU BAGI DENDA! ADA FAHAM?"

"Faham cikgu!" kata mereka

"Bagus, bagus.. bersiap sedialah dengan pensil kamu! KITA AKAN MULAKAN SEKARANG!"

Gopal dengan yakinnya, dia tidak hentam sahaja pada setiap soalan tersebut. Dia baca soalan-soalan itu berulang kali dan akhirnya, dia yakin dia dapat jawap semua soalan dengan betul

* * *

Keesokkan harinya...

"TIDAKKKK! KE-KENAPA MARKAH AKU CUKUP-CUKUP AJE!" Gopal menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di atas meja "Bukan ke semalam aku dapat jawab semua soalan dengan mudah! Tapi... dapat markah sikit aje"

"Ala, janganlah mengalah Gopal" Boboiboy tepuk bahu Gopal sedikit "Oklah tu, markah kau tinggi sedikit daripada yang sebelum ini. Kau patut bersyukur sebab Harraz ajar kau. Kalau tidak, mesti gagal lagi"

"Hmm.. yelah Boboiboy, aku bersyukur markah aku kali ini ada sedikit pencapaian"

"Bagus anak murid kebenaran ku" Muncul Cikgu Papa di sebelah Gopal "Nampaknya kali ini keputusan kau sedikit memuaskan tapi jangan risau, hari ini CIKGU AKAN BERIKAN SATU LAGI UJIAN MATEMATIK SUPAYA KAMU SEMUA BELAJAR DARI KESILAPAN KAMU SEBELUM INI!"

"HAH! UJIAN LAGI!"

Mengeluh satu kelas. Semua kepala anak murid cikgu Papa terbaring di atas meja kerana setiap kali kelas matematik, asyik ujian sahaja. Fang tidak begitu kisah sangat kerana dia memang minat dengan matematik. Gopal pada ketika itu, rasa hendak pengsan di situ kerana dia tidak sanggup untuk menjawab soalan matematik lagi

"Hehehe... sabar ajelah Gopal" Boboiboy tersengih sedikit "Tapi apa-apa pun, cikgu Papa memang terbaik"

* * *

 **Maaf kalau cerita kurang menarik :( uwaaaa!**

 **Next update, next week ok :3 kepala ni rasa weng weng pulak xD**

 **Jumpa lagi!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	39. Rancangan Fang

**Haluuu... maaf sebab lambat update :(**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi baca fanfic ini**

 **Maaf jikalau ada kesalahan atau kekurangan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rancangan Fang**

"WEEEEEEEE!"

Fang baling segumpal kertas ke arah kepala Lily. Dia sudah bosan mendengar suara Lily yang sungguh nyaring itu. Pada ketika itu, Fang dan kawan-kawan dia berada di kedai Tok Aba. Mereka baru habis mengulang kaji di kedai itu. Lily menari-nari di hadapan kedai kerana akhirnya, dia dapat bersuka-ria dengan kawan-kawan dia. Berapa banyak gumpalan kertas yang dilempar oleh Fang, sang gadis itu tidak terdetik langsung untuk marah. Dia teruskan menari dan melompat-lompat di situ

"Kau memang takde kerja yea Fang, paling kertas dekat si Lily tu"

"Aku memang takde kerja pun" jawab Fang kepada Boboiboy "Jadi aku carilah benda untuk dibuat contohnya, paling kertas dekat si pelik tu"

"Daripada kau baling-baling kertas tu, baik kau makan ice cream chocolate. Lagi best!" kata Gopal. Lalu dia jilat sudu kecilnya "Sedapnya!"

"Tapi nak makan chocolate tu, janganlah berlebihan pula" nasihat Harraz yang ada di situ juga "Nak makan, makanlah tapi lebih elok makan makanan yang berkhasiat dan bagus untuk kesihatan kau. Otak kau pun rasa cergas"

Gopal terus rasa malu sedikit tetapi dia tidak nyatakan kepada Harraz. Dia hanya tersengih sahaja. Boboiboy tergelak sahaja. Kawan-kawan perempuan mereka sudah beredar dari kedai Tok Aba kecuali seorang. Yaya dan Ying hendak ke kedai buku. Manakala Bella pula, dia ada hal. Faye sudah pulang ke rumah kerana ada sesuatu yang dia ingin buat. Tinggal Lily sahaja yang ada di situ kerana dia ingin menatap muka comel Boboiboy

"Dengar tu Gopal. Jangan nak makan chocolate terlampau banyak sangat" tegur Tok Aba

"Hehehe.. jangan risau Tok Aba" kata Gopal "Amma saya sentiasa buat makanan sihat untuk saya!"

"Tapi kalau dekat luar, suka sangat beli junk food"

"Biasalah tu Boboiboy. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan aku" Gopal tersengih lagi

"Yang si Fang ni pula, dari tadi asyik baling kertas sahaja" Tok Aba terus mencekak pinggang "Fang, jangan nak cemarkan kedai Tok Aba ni. Kutip balik kertas-kertas tu nanti"

"Maaf atuk, adik saya tu memang macam tu" muncul Kaizo dengan cermin mata hitamnya "PANG! KENAPA KAU MENBAZIRKAN KERTAS-KERTAS TU! KUTIP BALIK SEBELUM AKU GUMPAL-GUMPALKAN KAU MACAM KERTAS TU!"

"ERK!

Terkejut Fang dengan suara garang abangnya. Lalu dia pergi kutip kertas-kertas tersebut satu per satu. Kaizo cukup puas hati kerana dapat tinggikan suara kepada adiknya. Dia berada di situ kerana dia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi cikgu kepada mereka semua sehinggalah peperiksaan akhir tahun tamat. Dia ingin memastikan mereka semua tidak bermain dan mengambil serius dengan peperiksaan ini. Lepas sahaja mereka habis peperiksaan, bolehlah dia benarkan mereka pergi bersuka-ria

"Abang Kaizo"

"Yea Boboiboy, kau nak apa?" Kaizo terus duduk di sebelah Gopal "Kau ada soalan yang sukar hendak di jawab ke?"

"Bu-kan" Boboiboy garu-garu kepalanya sambil tersengih "Abang Kaizo pakai cermin mata ni, nak pergi mana? Abang Kaizo nak pergi dating dengan kak Lynna yea"

"Bila masa aku nak pergi dating. Aku ada temu janji dekat bandar tu" jawab Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo dah break dengan kak Lynna ke?" Gopal terkejut sedikit pada ketika itu "ABANG KAIZO JUMPA ORANG BARU?!"

Terus Kaizo berikan jelingan maut dia kepada Gopal. Mata Gopal pandang ke tempat lain sebab tidak sanggup melihat jelingan itu. Ianya sangat menakutkan

"Wei, bila masa abang aku dan kak Lynna break up. Dia orang ok lagi tapi..." Fang melihat abang dia dari atas hingga ke bawah "HAH! ABANG MAIN KAYU TIGA YEA!"

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!"

"ABANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Menjerit Fang sekuat hati selepas sahaja diri dia terpelanting sampai ke langit biru. Lily pun terkena kuasa tolakan Kaizo tadi. Dia seperti Fang juga, terpelanting sampai ke langit biru

"Hmm.. kasihan dia orang" kata Ochobot "Kapten Kaizo suka berkelakuan ganas dekat adik sendiri. Sampai orang lain pun terkena juga"

"Kalau aku berlembut sangat dengan dia, aku takut perangai dia akan menjadi-jadi"

"Tapi perangai nakal dia tu, kamu sendiri pun tak dapat nak dibendungkan" kata Tok Aba kepada Kaizo "Cukup-cukuplah dengan keganasan kamu dekat dia tu. Tak kasihan ke?"

"Rasa kasihan? Adalah juga tapi kalau dia mula merepek, aku terpaksa menghukum dia"

"Hmm.. menghukum dia dengan menggunakan kuasa" jawab lagi Ochobot "Kapten Kaizo sebenarnya ada temu janji apa?"

"Temu janji yang penting ke?" tanya Boboiboy sambil berikan segelas air sejuk kepada Kaizo

"Yea, temu janji penting dengan seseorang" Kaizo mengambil segelas air itu dari tangan Boboiboy "Temu janji tentang sesuatu yang ingin aku beli"

"Abang Kaizo nak beli apa?" tanya Harraz

"Sebuah kapal angkasa berbentuk pod. Ianya kecil, ringan dan lagi pantas dari kapal angkasa aku" Kaizo minum air dia seketika. Lalu dia bersambung lagi "Kapal angkasa itu aku belikan khas untuk si Pang. Bolehlah dia guna nanti untuk belajar mengendali kapal angkasa"

"Bukan dia hari tu dah belajar ke?"

"Betul tu Boboiboy tapi aku belikan yang kecil supaya mudah untuk dia belajar" jelas Kaizo

"Hehehe.. untuk kami takde ke?" tanya Gopal tanpa rasa malu

"Kalau nak, pakai duit sendiri" kata Kaizo dengan muka serius "Kapal angkasa itu tidaklah semahal mana. Ianya muat untuk seorang sahaja. Tentang senjata untuk mempertahankan kapal angkasa itu, Kaizo masih fikirkan lagi pod kapal angkasa mana yang lebih sesuai. Mungkin tembakan plasma ataupun tembakan laser? fikir Kaizo

"Seronoknya Fang dapat kapal angkasa dia sendiri. Bolehlah dia pergi sana sini nanti tapi tak boleh bawa kita orang" Boboiboy rasa cemburu sedikit "Tapi takpe, satu hari nanti mesti aku sendiri akan dapat kapal angkasa! Motor angkasa ke, kereta angkasa ke.. hehehe"

"Ewah ewah, dah berangan nak dapat kapal angkasa sendiri"

"Hehehe.. jangan marah Tok Aba. Boboiboy bergurau aje tapi tak salah kalau nak berangankan"

"Boleh tu boleh tapi jangan terlampau berangan sangat sampai lupa nak hantarkan makanan ni dekat pelanggan kita tu" Tok Aba berikan dua pinggan kecil kepada Boboiboy "Nah, pergi hantar cepat"

"Baik Tok Aba!" Boboiboy mengambil kedua-dua pinggan waffle chocolate tersebut. Lalu dia pergi menghantar makanan itu kepada dua orang remaja lelaki yang sibuk berbual sesama sendiri

"Abang Kaizo tak belikan untuk diri sendiri juga ke?"

"Tak Harraz tapi.." Kaizo mengusap dagunya "Bagus juga idea kau ni. Bolehlah aku guna semasa aku jalankan misi"

Harraz rasa bangga sedikit dan lalu senyum tersipu malu. Dia kagum dengan sifat peribadi Kaizo dan selalu terbayangkan jikalau abang dia seperti Kaizo juga. Mesti rasa seronok selalu, bisik di hati Harraz. Semasa mereka sedang sibuk bersembang, Fang sudah pun kembali di kedai Tok Aba. Pakaian dia kelihatan basah, rambut dia penuh dengan daun dan ranting pokok

"Kenapa dengan kau?" soal Kaizo

"KENAPA DENGAN ADIK?!" Hati Fang penuh dengan api kemarahan dia terhadap abangnya "KALAU ABANG NAK TAHU! ADIK JATUH DEKAT POKOK, LEPAS TU ADIK TERSANGKUT DEKAT SITU. Tiba-tiba dahan pokok tu terus patah dan adik jatuh ke dalam tasik dekat taman tu!"

Memang benar cerita Fang. Dia tersangku pada pokok di tepi tasik. Nasib dia tidak begitu baik, dahan pokok itu patah kerana badan Fang yang berat. Lalu dia jatuh ke dalam tasik. Terpaksalah dia berenang keluar dari tasik itu

"Kenapa kau tak balik rumah sahaja lepas tu? Pergi mandi, tukar baju tapi ke sini juga kau nak datang, semata-mata nak jerit dekat abang"

Kuasa bayang Fang mula timbul di sekeliling tubuh badannya. Mata dia mula menjadi merah menyala seperti ada api kemarahan di situ. Kaizo tetap dengan hati yang tenang, melihat adiknya mula hendak mengamuk. Gopal dan Harraz sudah beredar dari kedai itu dan duduk di dalam gazebo sahaja. Mereka takut dengan keamukan Fang nanti

"Kapten Kaizo, cubalah tenangkan Fang tu dengan berita gembira. Mesti dia akan teruja" kata Ochobot

Kuasa bayang Fang terus hilang. Mata dia membulat besar sambil memandang abang dia. Berita apa yang boleh membuat dia teruja? fikir Fang

"Abang nak kahwin dah ke?" Fang tersenyum lebar sampai ke pipi

"Bukan" balas Kaizo dengan tenangnya "Tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang akan buat kau terkejut. Jadi aku akan rahsiakan untuk melihat reaksi kau nanti. KAU JANGAN PERGI MENGHENDAP AKU PULA!"

"Baik abang ku yang handsome" Fang peluk abangnya

Kaizo rasa nak marah adiknya kerana basahkan baju dia tetapi dia sabar dan tenangkan diri. Lalu dia berkata lagi kepada adiknya

"Kalau kau menghendap aku, kejutan untuk kau, aku terus batalkan!" Kaizo pandang ke arah kawan-kawan adiknya terutama sekali Gopal "Yang lain pun sama juga. JANGAN BAGITAU SI BUDAK PANG NI!"

Semua yang ada di situ, semuanya angguk kepala termasuk sekali pelanggan Tok Aba. Kejutan apa yang terlampau berahsia sangat itu? fikir Fang. Dia janji kepada dirinya, bahawa dia tidak akan ikut abangnya. Dia akan tunggu sahaja kejutan itu. Kaizo perhatikan riak wajah adiknya yang sedang tersenyum bersendirian sambil berangankan sesuatu

"Aku pergi dulu" Kaizo bangun dari situ "Kau Pang... duduk sini dan jangan gatal nak ikut"

"Ba-baik abang ku" Kaki Fang terasa nak ikut abang dia "Adik akan duduk sini diam-diam dan buat-buat tak tahu apa yang adik dengar tadi"

"Bagus"

Kaizo beredar dari situ. Fang duduk di bangku yang abang dia duduk sebentar tadi. Badan dia bagaikan menggeletar sedikit. Dia tidak tahu samada badan dia terasa sejuk ataupun dia tidak dapat menghendap abang dia untuk mengetahui kejutan tersebut

"Nah Fang, atuk buatkan lobak merah milkshake untuk buat kau lupakan tentang hal abang kau tu"

Fang pusing badan dia untuk dapatkan air tersebut dari Tok Aba. Wajah Tok Aba terus berubah apabila dia melihat Fang sedang tersenyum seperti orang gila

"Haih, kau ni kenapa Fang?" tanya Ochobot

"Aku ok aje, Ochobot.. aku ok, aku ok, aku ok..." Fang menghirup air tersebut. Lalu dia ulang balik kata-kata dia tadi "Aku ok, aku ok, aku ok, aku ok.."

"Hmm... si Fang ni dah tak betul rupanya" Muncul Boboiboy. Dia tolak-tolak kepala Fang dengan jari telunjuknya "Terpaksa melayan perangai dia yang tak betul ni"

"LANDAK TAK BETUL SUDAH MUNCUL!"

Boboiboy terkejut dengan jeritan Lily. Dia tidak sangka Lily boleh kembali di situ dengan baju dia koyak bahagian lengan kanan, siku dia luka, mulut dia ada kesan darah sedikit dan bahagian kepala dia, ada kesan lebam sedikit. Boboiboy tidak tahu di mana Lily jatuh tadi. Mungkin di tempat yang lebih teruk daripada Fang

"Aduh, Lily ni suka muncul tanpa diduga"

"Maaf BBB-CHAN" Lily tunduk kepala dia sedikit kepada Boboiboy "Tapi Lily suka melihat landak bila dia jadi tak betul! Kerana landak yang betul suka sangat mengaku. Manakala sang landak yang tak berapa nak betul, sentiasa menceriakan suasana sehingga membuatkan Lily tergelak!"

"Suka kau yea tengok Fang jadi tak betul" kata Ochobot

"Mestilah suka Ochobot" jawab Lily "Landak tak betul lagi best daripada landak yang suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal.. hehehehehe. Lily sentiasa menunggu kemunculan landak tak betul"

"Hah! Kalau macam tu, apa kata kau aje pergi dating dengan si tak betul ni" Gopal muncul semula di kedai Tok Aba "Tok Aba! Saya nak ice cream chocolate lagi!"

"Bayar dulu" jawab Tok Aba secara ringkas

"Ala... duit saya dah habis" Gopal letak balik mangkuk ice cream di atas meja dan tolak ke arah Tok Aba "Lain kali ajelah saya makan ice cream chocolate dekat sini"

Lily belai rambut Gopal kerana rasa simpati dengan kawan lelaki dia. Boboiboy juga rasa kasihan dengan Gopal. Lain kali dia akan belanja Gopal tapi di tempat lain. Itu pun kalau dia ada duit lebih, bisik di hati Boboiboy. Mata terlintas pandang seorang remaja lelaki sedang berlari ke arah kedai atuknya. Remaja lelaki itu adalah Adam. Muka dia nampak risau dan cemas. Boboiboy tidak pasti apa yang berlaku. Ada sesuatu yang berlaku di bandar ke? fikir Boboiboy. Setelah remaja itu tiba di situ, dia terus beritahu sesuatu

"Wei wei.. aku ada benda nak beritahu korang" kata Adam dalam kepenatan itu

"Kau nak beritahu korang apa? Ada musuh datang menyerang ke?"

"MUSUH?!" Fang terus berdiri "Mana musuh? Biar aku bagi dia penampar bayang! Hahahahaha!"

"Bukan musuh tapi kawan korang" Adam keluarkan sesuatu dari poket seluar dia "Kawan korang si Bella... ada sekumpulan remaja mempermainkan dia"

"Bella?!" Lily terkejut beruk di situ "SIAPA BERANI BULI BELLA! BIAR LILY BAGI PENAMPAR SUPER SONIC DEKAT DIA! ORANG!"

Adam tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya mainkan satu video kepada mereka semua. Di dalam video itu menayangkan beg Bella dirampas oleh sekumpulan remaja lelaki dan perempuan. Salah seorang remaja perempuan itu taburkan kesemua barang Bella di atas permukaan jalan. Muka Bella kelihatan marah dan para remaja itu, sibuk ketawakan Bella. Mereka langsung tidak hiraukan tentang perasaan Bella. Pada ketika itu, Bella bukan sahaja takat marah, malah dia sedih tetapi dia tidak mahu pamerkan kesedihan itu. Hanya hati dia sahaja yang menangis dalam diam. Para remaja itu mula beredar sambil memijak barang-barang kepunyaan Bella. Salah seorang remaja lelaki tidak bergajak. Dia hanya perhatikan Bella

"Lelaki tu nak tolong Bella ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Bukan" jawab Adam

Remaja lelaki itu seperti katakan sesuatu kepada Bella. Malangnya, Adam tidak dapat merakamkan perbualan mereka. Bella tidak pandang lelaki itu. Dia hanya katakan sesuatu sambil genggamkan kedua-dua tangannya. Lalu remaja itu berbalas dan terus beredar dari situ sambil ketawakan Bella. Selepas itu, Bella mengutip satu per satu barang dia. Air muka dia berubah dari marah kepada sedih. Video itu terus berhenti

"Kenapa boleh jadi macam tu" Mereka tidak sedar Harraz ada di situ "Kenapa mereka buat begitu dekat Bella?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang berlaku" kata Adam sambil simpan balik handphonenya "Aku masa tu, kebetulan lalu dekat situ tapi jauh sedikit dari tempat kawan korang. Aku nampak macam ada sesuatu tak kena. Jadi aku terus record"

"Terima kasih Adam kerana beritahu kita orang"

"Sama-sama Boboiboy" balas Adam "Aku tunjuk dekat korang sebab korang tidak akan biarkan perkara ini dibiarkan begitu sahaja. Aku tahu korang semua adalah kawan baik dan aku yakin dia tidak akan cerita kepada sesiapa tentang kejadian tadi. So, kalau dia marah aku sebab beritahu korang.. aku tak kisah sangat sebab ini demi kebaikan dia juga. Aku yakin korang dapat selesaikan perkara ini. Aku tak nak nanti budak-budak tu tadi ambil kesempatan untuk buli Bella lagi"

"Walaupun diri ku tidak mengenali siapakah budak lelaki ini.. tapi.." Lily mengesat air matanya sedikit "LILY INGIN UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH! Jangan risau! LILY AKAN CINCANG-CINCANG BUDAK TU TADI! MIAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Ini siapa?" tanya Adam

"Itu kawan kita orang, nama dia Lily tapi dia sekolah dekat tempat lain. Dia suka menyibuk dekat sini sebab Boboiboy" jawab Gopal

"Ohhh..." Adam angguk kepalanya "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu.. aku ada hal penting dengan kawan-kawan aku. Jumpa lagi!" Dia terus beredar dari situ dengan perasaan lega kerana dapat memberitahu mereka tentang Bella

"Bye bye" Fang melambai-lambai ke arah Adam "Kenapa aku pernah nampak budak tu yea?"

"Kau lupa ke.. itu kan budak yang nak masukkan dalam kumpulan elite" kata Boboiboy

"Ohhhh... budak-budak yang perasan pandai, ajak aku masuk dalam geng elite dia orang tapi aku tolak sebab aku sayang korang terlebih kecuali Lily ni tapi aku masih sayang dia sebagai kawan. Dia nak apa tadi?" Fang terus berikan senyuman nampak gigi kepada kawan-kawan dia

"Adeh" Boboiboy menepuk dahi dia sendiri "Kau tadikan tengok video tu, tak kan kau tak faham lagi"

"Entah si landak ni.. tak kan Lily nak kena jelaskan apa yang berlaku terhadap kawan kita iaitu Bella"

"Sabarlah Boboiboy, Lily. Biar aku jelaskan kepada dia" Harraz cuba jelaskan kepada Fang dengan tenang "Fang, kawan kita si Bella. Dia kena buli dengan budak-budak yang kau nampak dekat video tadi. Apa yang aku nampak, Bella seperti di permainkan oleh mereka"

"OHHH! Aku faham, aku faham.. Dia orang ajak Bella pergi main tapi lepas tu, dia orang buli dia. Buat dia sedih" Fang terus bangun "Bella adalah kawan kita dan kita sebagai kawan dia, kita mesti ajar balik mereka! KITA BUAT MEREKA SEDIH PULA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Harraz terus tersengih. Dia tidak pasti apa yang sudah berlaku dengan pemikiran Fang pada ketika itu. Alangkah baiknya jikalau Fang kembali menjadi normal bukan Fang yang pemikiran dia sudah tidak berapa nak betul sangat, fikir Harraz. Lily berikan tepukan kepada Fang kerana dia sokong untuk kenakan balik para remaja itu. Boboiboy menepuk dahi dia semula

"Mari kita susun strategi! Hehehe... kita lawan dia orang balik! KITA LAWAN BALIK! KITA LAWAN SAMPAI MEREKA MENANGIS TIDAK BERLAGU! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah sudah.. Fang dah jadi gila" Boboiboy menepuk dahi dia lagi

Lily menjadi terlebih suka. Dia sokong sahaja dengan cadangan Fang tadi. Gopal juga seperti Lily, dia sokong dengan mengajar para buli itu dengan cara balas dendam balik. Mereka tidak akan biarkan berduduk diam sahaja dan biarkan perasaan kawan mereka dalam sengsara. Boboiboy terpaksa ikut sekali dengan cadangan Fang

"Kau pasti tiada pergaduhan atau peperangan besar nanti"

"Baik Tok Aba" kata Boboiboy "Saya akan pastikan, semuanya selamat"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Fang sudah mengenalpasti siapakah para remaja yang buli Bella semalam. Pada pagi itu, kawan-kawan dia berkumpul di rumahnya kecuali Bella. Hanya Bella sahaja Fang tidak panggil. Dia ingin jalankan misi ini secara rahsia dan akan beritahu Bella selepas sahaja misi rahsia mereka selesai

"Aku ingatkan Fang dah ok hari ni, rupanya belum lagi" bisik Boboiboy sambil perhatikan Fang hidangkan minuman pagi kepada mereka semua

"Tahu takpe, Boboiboy" Gopal mengambil sebiji donut yang sudah di hidangkan di atas meja makan "Apa rancangan kau Fang?"

"Rancangan aku.. senang sahaja tapi sebelum itu, jemput makan semua" Fang berikan setiap kawan-kawan dia sebiji karipap "Makan sampai kenyang sebab kita perlukan tenaga dan pemikiran yang cergas untuk kenakan balik kepada pembuli Bella!"

"Hmmm... kenapa Bella tak cerita dekat aku tentang kejadian semalam" Perasaan Faye pada ketika itu, agak sedih dan marah kepada pembuli itu. Selepas sahaja dia dengar cerita itu dari Lily dan juga sepupu dia, Faye terus terkesima seketika. Selama ini, Bella nampak berani dan kuat orang tetapi tidak sangka ada juga yang berani mengusik Bella "Aku masih tak boleh terima kenyataan" bisik Bella

"Lily pun" kata Lily. Dia tidak lalu untuk makan karipap kentang itu

"Semalam kau nampak bersemangat nak kenakan dia orang, hari ni kau nampak lemah semangat pula"

"Hehehe.. maaf Boboiboy" Lily tersenyum lemah "Lily cuma kecewa sebab Bella tak cerita apa-apa pun dekat kita orang berdua. Bukan ke Lily dan Faye adalah sahabat baik dia. Kenapa dia nak rahsiakan"

"Sebab dia tak nak menyusahkan kita semua" Fang duduk di kerusi meja makannya "Aku tahu perasaan itu. Aku pernah mengalaminya tetapi situasi yang berbeza"

Fang sudah kembali seperti diri dia sendiri. Pemikiran dia bukan lagi seperti orang tidak betul tetapi dia masih lagi ingin membalas dendam. Ianya bukan balas dendam secara kejam, cuma balas dendam yang boleh memalukan para pembuli Bella

"Fang, aku tak rasa kau patut buat begini"

"Kenapa pula Yaya?" Nada Fang bertukar menjadi marah sedikit "Tak kan kita nak berdiam diri sahaja. Kita harus bertindak. Kita tidak akan biarkan mereka buat begitu dekat Bella. Bella adalah kawan kita semua. Ya, aku akui Bella pernah buli aku sebelum ini tapi kita semua tahu kenapa dia buat begitu. Dia tidak mahu menjadi diri dia yang lemah sebelum ini tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berubah, dia tidak lagi buli aku atau sesiapa pun. Lagipun aku tak nak masalah buli ini berterusan. Aku tak nak keperitan di hati dia berleluasa kerana dia tidak mahu bantuan daripada kawan-kawan dia sendiri. Jadi aku ada satu rancangan"

"Rancangan apa tu?" soal Ying

"Rancangan dia adalah kita malukan mereka tanpa mengetahui kita yang buat" jawab Fang "Aku semalam sudah menghantar tiga pengintip untuk dapatkan maklumat tentang lima remaja itu. Yang kita tahu ada 3 lelaki dan 2 perempuan. Kita akan gunakan maklumat yang kita sudah perolehi untuk memalukan mereka di depan khayalak ramai"

"Siapa pengintip kau tu?" soal pula Boboiboy "Kau hantar robot ke?"

"Salah. Mereka adalah Rizu, Idoli dan Emmy" jawab Fang lagi

"Landak hantar pengintip budak kecik.. hmm.. boleh dipercayai ke?" Lily mengusap dagunya

"Mestilah boleh!" marah Fang "Emmy yang akan pastikan mereka berkelakuan baik dan tidak merayap ke tempat lain! Aku juga suruh mereka bertiga mengintip sebagai seekor kucing. Lebih senang nak dengar perbualan mereka.. hehehe"

Boboiboy menepuk dahi dia sendiri. Dia tidak sangka Fang boleh fikir begitu jauh sekali

"Wei, kau guna dia orang bertiga untuk rancangan kotor kau ni. Kenapa tak suruh kita orang sahaja?" marah Boboiboy

"Hehehe... kalau aku suruh pun, korang nak buat ke?" Soal Fang kepada setiap kawan-kawan dia dan juga sepupu dia sendiri "Mesti korang bantah rancangan aku ni!"

"Err.. tapi Lily sokong sahaja" kata Lily sambil angkat tangan dia sedikit "Hehehe.. kita jangan gaduh-gaduh dan teruskan penjelasan landak tentang maklumat kaki pembuli itu!"

Fang mula bermundar-mandir di sekitar dapur rumahnya. Faye dan kawan-kawan dia melihat sahaja Fang yang masih bermundar-mandir itu tanpa berkata-kata apa lagi. Mereka tunggu sahaja rancangan dari Fang itu. Gopal sudah malas menunggu, lalu dia makan sahaja dengan senang hati. Fang berhenti berjalan dan mula bercakap

"Baiklah, semalam Idoli, Rizu dan Emmy beritahu aku tentang dia orang berlima. Rancangan aku adalah untuk malukan mereka dan kita akan gunakan kelemahan mereka untuk memalukan mereka di depan orang ramai dan.." Fang mula tersenyum sinis "Ianya tidak akan berhenti di situ sahaja kerana aku ada rancangan yang lebih besar untuk mereka nanti di dewan sekolah semasa semua budak-budak sekolah dan guru sedang berkumpul"

"Maksud kau, semasa tengah perhimpunan ke?"

"Yea Ying.. semasa perhimpunan nanti. AKU AKAN MAINKAN VIDEO-VIDEO YANG SANGAT MEMALUKAN! BIAR SATU SEKOLAH TAHU! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sah si Fang ni dah gila" bisik Boboiboy yang sedang mengeluh itu "Kalau kita orang tak nak guna rancangan tu, boleh ke?"

Lalu Fang mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat Boboiboy. Dia bersilang tangan dengan wajahnya berubah menjadi garang. Boboiboy terus tersengih. Selepas itu, Fang terus sambung semula dengan rancangan dia

"Baiklah, rancangan kita begini"

Fang mula jelaskan rancangan dia satu per satu kepada mereka. Dia bahagikan setiap bahagian kepada kawan-kawan dia dan juga Faye. Mereka akan berpecah untuk jalankan rancangan ini

* * *

Tengahari itu, mereka sudah pun bersedia siap untuk jalankan misi ini. Mereka bergerak dari rumah Fang dan terus berpecah sebaik sahaja melangkah keluar dari kawasan rumah si rambut cacak itu. Fang satu kumpulan dengan Boboiboy dan Lily. Manakala Yaya bersama dengan Harraz dan Ying. Faye pula bersama dengan Gopal

"Wei Fang, macam mana kau nak cari budak perempuan yang kau nak kenakan tu?"

"Aduh.. kau ni Boboiboy" Nada Fang berubah menjadi marah sedikit "Kau lupa ke aku beritahu tadi. Kita sudah dapat jadual mereka semua dari tiga pengintip kita semalam. Rizu beritahu aku bahawa si budak bernama Nadia, hari ini dia ada kelas menari dekat satu rumah ni"

"Wuuu.. rumah apa tu"

"Rumah entah" jawab Fang kepada Lily "Ikut ajelah aku.. si Rizu sudah beritahu aku alamat budak Nadia ni dan pukul berapa kelas dia"

Mereka terus menuju ke kawasan perumahan Nadia. Kawasan itu adalah kawasan orang yang berada. Kebanyakkannya, rumah di situ adalah rumah besar termasuklah rumah seorang budak lelaki yang mereka kenal iaitu Adam. Mereka bertiga agak kagum dengan kemewahan rumah-rumah di situ. Lily bayangkan bagaimana rupa bahagian dalaman rumah. Sudah tentu rumah-rumah itu mempunyai banyak bilik. Boboiboy pula, tidak begitu kisah sangat kerana rumah dia di Kuala Lumpur sama besar dengan rumah-rumah di situ. Mata Fang terpandang budak perempuan sedang keluar dari pagar rumah. Lalu dia menyuruh mereka menyorok. Budak itu adalah Nadia, budak yang mereka ingin menghendap

"Ok, jangan bagi dia perasan yang kita sedang mengekori dia" bisik Fang

Boboiboy dan Lily mengangguk kepala. Lily sudah memakai misai palsunya dan topi berbentuk penguin. Fang berikan renungan dia kepada Lily

"Hehehe... supaya dia tak tahu ada orang sedang mengekori dia" Lily keluarkan lagi dua misai palsu "Nah! Dua misai palsu untuk korang"

"Dalam poket kau memang sentiasa ada misai palsu ke?"

"Betul tu landak!" kata Lily dengan penuh bangga "Lily sentiasa sediakan misai-misai ini untuk menghendap Boboiboy! Hehehehee... misai palsu ini adalah satu keperluaan. Manalah tahu ada kecemasan ke"

Boboiboy terus larikan diri kerana tidak sanggup lagi untuk dekatkan diri dia dengan Lily. Diri Fang tidak kisah jikalau Lily mahu pergi kejar si Boboiboy tetapi nampaknya, Lily tetap mahu teruskan misi itu. Lalu Fang mengambil misai palsu itu dari Lily dan memakainya. Dia rasa diri dia kelihatan seperti orang lain kerana tiba-tiba sahaja ada misai

"Jom kita ikut budak perempuan tu"

Mereka berdua berhati-hati semasa mengekori budak perempuan itu. Budak itu seperti tidak tahu bahawa diri dia kini sedang diekori oleh Fang dan Lily. Dia hanya teruskan berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Mereka berdua rasa seperti begitu senang sekali. Sebaik sahaja tiba di sebuah rumah kecil, Nadia masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Fang menyuruh Lily pergi mengintai apa yang budak itu sedang lakukan

"Errr... Landak ajelah yang pergi sebab.." Fang dapat rasakan ada perubahan dengan nada suara Lily. Ianya seperti ada sesuatu yang takutkan Lily "Landak.. Lily pergi dulu!"

"Woi! Kau nak pergi mana!" Fang terus menoleh dan terkejut dengan kehadiran abangnya "Abang?! ABANG BUAT APA DEKAT SINI?"

"Kau takde kerja lain ke" Kaizo bersilang tangan sambil berikan renungan tajam di mata adiknya "Kau pergi menghendap orang kenapa? Kau nak jadi macam si pelik tu ke?"

"Ma-mana ada!" marah Fang di dalam nada ketakutan dia

"Habis tu, kau buat apa dekat sini?"

"Adik... er..." Fang terus tersengih "Adik cuma jalan-jalan dekat sini dengan si pelik tu"

"Yelah tu.. korang berdua jalan-jalan dekat sini pakai misai palsu? Memang mencurigakan" Kaizo terus pegang lengan adiknya "SUDAH! MARI KITA PULANG! Kalau aku biarkan kau dekat sini, entah apa yang kau akan lakukan nanti"

"Ta-tapi.." Fang rasa kecewa kerana tidak dapat jalankan misi dia

Fang berharap kawan-kawan dia yang lain dan juga sepupu dia, dapat jalankan tugas mereka dengan sempurna. Dia tidak mahu rancangan ini gagal dan tidak dapat membalas dendam balik apa yang budak-budak remaja itu sudah lakukan terhadap Bella. Ini bukan soal dia perasaan terhadap Bella ataupun tidak, ini adalah dia ingin menolong kawan baik dia sendiri. Dia tahu perasaan Bella, dia tahu Bella tidak mampu untuk melawan balik. Hanya dengan rancangan ini sahaja, dia mampu menolong Bella

"Abang.." Fang diheret oleh Kaizo untuk pulang ke rumah mereka "Sebenarnya.."

"Sebenarnya kau ada buat sesuatu rancangankan.." Jawab Kaizo tanpa melihat wajah adiknya "Abang tahu sebab si Idoli dan si Rizu cerita dekat abang. Dia orang tu berdua, akan bercerita tentang apa-apa sahaja, macam si Idoli dan Lily si itik tu"

"Jadi abang tahulah"

"Yea, aku tahu.." Kaizo mula lepaskan tangan adiknya "Aku tahu niat kau baik tapi kau nak teruskan juga ke dengan rancangan ini?"

"Mestilah nak! Adik nak malukan mereka! Biar mereka sendiri rasa bagaimana perasan Bella masa dia orang buat hari tu"

"Kau memang seorang budak yang baik tapi baik kau tu... memang aku tak boleh nak berkata apa" Kaizo gelengkan kepalanya "Sebelum kau teruskan lagi, aku nak kau fikirkan dulu dengan tindakan kau ni"

"Adik sudah fikir puas-puas abang" jawab Fang

"Hmm... baiklah. Suka hati kaulah" Kaizo menoleh kepalanya ke sebelah kiri untuk melihat adiknya "Kalau itu yang kau mahukan, aku tidak akan menghalang kau dengan rancangan kau ni"

Tiba-tiba hati Fang rasa bersalah pada ketika itu dan dia juga rasa sedikit curiga dengan abangnya. Kenapa abang dia tidak bertindak sekeras-kerasnya untuk menghalang rancangan ini? fikir Fang. Sebenarnya Kaizo tahu adik dia akan berubah hati juga. Dia akan tahu kawan-kawan adiknya akan menegur dengan tindakan ini. Mungkin Boboiboy, mungkin orang lain atau tiada siapa yang akan membuka mulut dan biarkan sahaja rancangan ini diteruskan

"Abang..."

"Hmm... kau nak apa?"

"Jom balik" kata Fang secara tiba-tiba

"Bukan ke kau ada kerja hari ni.. kerja menghendap orang"

"Hehehe.. takpe, kawan adik yang lain boleh tolong buatkan" Fang terus tersengih "Lepas tu, adik tunggulah dia orang datang rumah dengan hasil mereka hari ni... hehehehe... adik akan tunggu di rumah sahaja! Adik tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang mereka dapat di dalam misi ini"

Kaizo terus tepuk kepala adiknya tetapi Fang tetap ketawa seperti orang gila. Dia ketuk kepala adiknya kali ini tetapi masih sama juga, Fang ketawa sehingga Kaizo terpaksa heret adiknya pulang ke rumah. Dia malas hendak melayan karenh adiknya ketika itu. Kaizo hanya fikirkan tentang latihan tempur di kapal angkasa dan pod angkasa yang baru dia beli semalam. Hari apa yang sesuai untuk dia berikan kepada adiknya? fikir Kaizo

"Mungkin dia sudah habis exam, baru aku bagi" bisik Kaizo

* * *

Fang tidak dapat duduk dengan tenang apabila hati dia ingin mengetahui apakah misi mereka menjadi ataupun gagal? Fang asyik memandang pintu rumah dia. Rizu dan Idoli sibuk menonton movie sambil menikmati popcorn karamel. Mereka tidak berkata apa kerana terlalu asyik melayan movie yang penuh dengan aksi itu. Fang tidak dapat menghayati movie tersebut. Mata dia asyik melirik ke arah pintu rumah. Makan pun tidak lalu. Dia hanya duduk bersandar bersama dengan dua orang budak kecil itu di kerusi sofa ruang tamu. Abang dia pula berada di dalam dapur sedang belajar menggunakan laptop. Entah apa yang dia ingin belajar di laptop adiknya. Fang terdengar sebuah lagu dari dapur. Lagu itu datang dari laptop dia sendiri

"Mana dia orang ni" bisik Fang sambil melihat jam di dinding "Dah petang, dia orang tak balik lagi"

"Abang Fang call ajelah dia orang"

"Ha ah! Betul juga tu" kata Fang kepada Rizu "Hehehe... macam mana abang boleh lupa nak hubungi dia orang"

"Abang Fang risau sangat tu" kata Rizu sambil kunyah popcorn dia "Abang Fang kena duduk relax macam Pizu dan Idoli. Abang Paizo pun duduk relax dekat dapur sambil dengar lagu tapi... kenapa bukan lagu rock. Selalunya abang Paizo suka dengar lagu rock. Ini lagu macam slow aje.. kenapa yea?"

"Entahlah. Abang pun tak boleh baca pemikiran abang Kaizo tu. Dalam otak dia tu ada macam-macam benda tapi paling utama sekali adalah latihan tempur dia dan juga buli adik dia sendiri!"

"KAU MENGATA AKU KE!" Jerit Kaizo dari dapur

"TAK!" Balas Fang dan Rizu

Mereka berdua ketawa seketika. Kepala Fang terus terangkat kerana dia terdengar satu ketukan dari pintu rumahnya. Dia dengan gembiranya, terus ke pintu rumah untuk membuka. Dia tahu kawan-kawan dia sudah pun tiba dengan maklumat yang dia perlukan. Fang terus membuka pintu itu dengan satu senyuman yang boleh dikatakan seperti senyuman orang tidak waras. Terkejut Boboiboy dengan senyuman itu

"Adeh.. kau ni Fang, buat orang terkejut betul" kata Boboiboy

"Entahnya kau ni.. sudahlah senyuman kau tu macam senyuman hantu badut" marah Gopal sedikit

"Hehehe... aku senyum sebab bahan-bahan untuk kenakan budak-budak pembuli tu sudah tiba! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fang ketawa bangga di situ "Oh yea, mana Yaya, Ying, Faye dan si pelik tu?"

"Hmmm.. Yaya cakap, dia lepas dah dapat apa yang kau perlukan, dia tak nak masuk campur dah. Sama juga seperti Ying" jawab Boboiboy

Fang ketepi sedikit untuk memberi ruang kawan-kawan dia masuk ke dalam rumah

"Faye dan Lily pula, dia orang pergi rumah Bella sebab nak tengok keadaan Bella sekarang ini" kata Harraz sambil masuk ke dalam rumah Fang "Semua maklumat yang kau nak, semuanya kita orang sudah rakamkan. Lily pun ada rakamkan si Nadia dekat rumah studio kelas menari tu"

"Baik pulak dia" bisik Fang

"Hehehe.. semuanya ada di dalam kamera aku!" Gopal keluarkan tiga buah kamera dari beg galasnya "Kau nak gunakan video-video ni semua dekat sekolah ke?"

"Ha ah" Fang bawa mereka masuk ke dalam dapur "Aku nak siarkan video-video ni semasa perhimpunan nanti"

"Mesti dia orang akan naik malu nanti sebab rakaman yang kita orang tengok tadi, memang memalukan" Gopal tidak sabar untuk tunjukkan rakaman yang mereka dapat tadi "Mesti kau akan suka nanti"

Rizu berdiri di kerusi sofa itu dengan lututnya, dengan dirinya pusing kebelakang untuk melihat kawan-kawan abang angkat dia masuk ke dalam dapur. Idoli masih lagi tertumpu dengan movie itu. Dia seolah-olah tidak dengar perbualan mereka sebentar tadi. Dia seperti berada di dalam dunia dia sendiri. Mata Kaizo terpandang kawan-kawan adiknya yang sudah memasuki kawasan dapur itu. Lalu dia hentikan lagu yang dia sedang mainkan di laptop adiknya. Fang mengintai sedikit lagu apa yang abang dia pasang tadi. Dia nampak abang dia buka website Youtube. Fang rasa pelik, kenapa abang dia buka video lagu bukan genre rock tetapi ianya adalah genre lagu balada

"Kamu semua nak apa?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius

"Abang, adik nak guna laptop adik" kata Fang "Adik ada kerja nak buat"

"Kerja nak kenakan budak-budak tu ke?"

"Yea abang ku" balas Fang dengan nada malas "Abang sudah puas ke dengar lagu tu tadi?"

"Hmm.. sudah" Kaizo bangun dari tempat duduknya "Abang nak pergi mandi. Kau jangan lupa siapkan makanan malam"

Fang angguk kepalanya. Lalu dia mengambil alih tempat duduk abang dia sebentar tadi. Kaizo menoleh sedikit untuk melihat adik dia. Riak wajah adik dia kelihatan serius sedikit dan ada sedikit senyuman sinis di bibirnya. Kaizo gelengkan kepalanya dan lalu keluar dari situ. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Harraz berkumpul di belakang Fang. Wayar kabel kamera itu telah dicucukkan pada laptop Fang. Beberapa video keluar di skrin laptop tersebut

"Hehehee... bagus korang bagus. Ini dapat tumbangkan si budak-budak pembuli tu!" kata Fang sambil mainkan salah satu video yang ada di situ "Korang dah boleh balik. Tunggu sahaja hari Isnin nanti"

"Ala, aku nak tolong kau"

"Kau Gopal nak tolong aku?" Fang berikan satu pandangan sinis kepada Gopal dengan kening dia terangkat sebelah "Kalau bab-bab kenakan orang, kau mesti nak tolong tapi kalau bab lain, mesti nak sorokkan diri"

"Ala kau ni Fang, dah dia nak tolong.. terima ajelah pertolongan dari dia"

"Yelah yelah" marah Fang. Lalu dia kembali menonton video itu "Yang lain boleh balik kecuali si Gopal ni tapi dengan syarat, dia kena tolong aku masak"

"Baiklah Fang! Aku akan tolong kau nanti. Aku akan buatkan makanan yang paling sedap.. hehehe"

Fang tidak berkata apa kepada Gopal. Mata dia hanya menonton video itu, seorang remaja lelaki sedang menjerit-jerit kerana diri dia dikeliliingi dengan sekumpulan kucing. Pada ketika itu, budak lelaki itu ingin membeli makanan tetapi datang sekumpulan kucing-kucing jalanan untuk meminta makanan. Gopal tergelak melihat remaja itu menjerit dan pada masa yang sama, rasa kasihan kerana takut dengan kucing. Boboiboy dan Harraz meninggalkan mereka berdua dan beredar dari dapur itu secara senyap. Rizu masuk ke dalam dapur dan dia hanya perhatikan abang angkat dia membuat kerja di laptop itu

* * *

Hari Isnin sudah tiba. Fang sudah memasang wayar-wayar pada projector dan skrin besar berwarna putih sudah siap di gantung di atas pentas dewan. Murid-murid dan guru-guru sudah berkumpul di dalam dewan itu. Fang berada di tepi pentas untuk memastikan semuanya teratur dan tiada apa-apa masalah yang akan timbul

"Fang" panggil seseorang

Fang pusing kebelakang. Dia tidak terkejut melihat dua kawan perempuan dia berdiri di hadapan dia dengan muka mereka kelihatan serius. Fang seperti tahu sahaja apa yang mereka ingin katakan

"Fang, aku sebenarnya dari hari tu lagi tak berapa setuju sangat dengan rancangan kau ni" tegur Yaya

"Yolah, aku pun sama juga dengan Yaya tapi nampaknya, kawan kita yang lain sokong sahaja"

"Boboiboy pun sama juga seperti korang tapi dia macam biarkan sahaja aku teruskan dengan rancangan ini" Fang buat-buat sibuk pada ketika itu. Dia tidak mahu bersemuka dengan dua kawan perempuannya "Aku cuma nak ajar si pembuli Bella sahaja. Dia orang buat begitu dekat Bella, tak kan aku nak berdiam diri sahaja"

"Tapi apa yang kau buat ni macam mereka juga. Kau seperti gunakan kelemahan mereka dengan cara buli mereka"

Lalu Fang berhenti membuat kerja dia iaitu memeriksa wayar-wayar pada laptop dia. Kata-kata Yaya tadi membuatkan Fang berfikir balik

"Mungkin..." Fang menghela nafas seketika "Itu yang abang aku cuba katakan kepada aku cuma dia tak cakap pun. Dia suruh aku fikir balik adakah tindakan aku ini adalah betul ataupun tidak"

"Sebab abang kau tak nak melihat adik dia menjadi seorang pembuli seperti mereka" kata Yaya "Nanti setiap kali kawan kau kena buli, mesti kau akan balas dendam balik"

"Kami semua tak nak tengok kau berubah menjadi pembuli. Biarlah mereka dengan perangai mereka dan kita pula di sini, kita jangan abaikan Bella. Biar dia tahu yang dia masih ada kami" kata Ying

Kepala Fang tertunduk sedikit. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka adalah betul. Mungkin dia tidak perlu buat semua ini tapi hati dia ingin memalukan mereka yang suka membuli orang. Sudah tiba masanya untuk bertindak dan membanteras pembuli-pembuli di sekolah ini

"Sudahlah tu Fang. Kalau kita malukan mereka dekat sini, nanti mereka akan naik balik untuk buli pelajar lain. Mungkin lebih teruk lagi" Suara nada Yaya berubah dari tegas ke nada yang lebih lembut "Aku cuma takut mereka akan cari siapa yang tayangkan video itu untuk memalukan mereka. Aku takut kau pula yang akan mencari mangsa yang seterusnya. Sekarang ini, kita lindungi Bella sahaja"

"Terima kasih Yaya.. Ying" Fang tidak memandang dua kawan baiknya "Korang pergilah duduk. Biar aku sendiri yang selesaikan masalah ini. Kalau dia orang nak cari aku, carilah.. aku bukannya takut dengan dia orang pun"

Yaya dan Ying tidak membantah. Mereka sudah penat berikan nasihat kepada Fang. Lalu mereka berputus asa dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka sendiri. Fang melihat sahaja laptop dia dengan pemikiran dia sedikit kusut. Dia termenung lama di hadapan laptopnya. Jari jemari dia menyentuh sedikit di papan kekunci laptop itu. Lalu dia membuat keputusan yang mungkin dapat menjejaskan reputasi dia

"Takpe, ini semua untuk kebaikan diri aku dan juga kawan-kawan aku" bisik Fang

Fang memejam matanya sambil menghela nafas seketika. Keputusan dia yang akan buat nanti adalah muktamad. Dia tidak akan ubah balik keputusan dia. Apa nak jadi, jadilah, bisik di hati Fang

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye, Harraz dan tidak terkejut bagi mereka, Lily juga berada di situ dengan senyuman dia yang begitu lebar sehingga ke pipi, menunggu sahaja rakaman video di skrin putih itu. Boboiboy melihat riak wajah Yaya dan Ying. Mereka kelihatan sudah berputus asa. Boboiboy tidak perlu bertanya apa yang berlaku kerana dari reaksi wajah mereka, dia sudah tahu bahawa Fang tidak akan batalkan rancangan dia. Bella masih tidak tahu tentang rancangan itu. satu dewan menjadi senyap apabila tayangan video sudah mula dimainkan. Apa yang mengejutkan mereka adalah, video itu bukan tentang pembuli Bella hari itu tetapi ianya adalah sebuah video Fang dan Rizu sedang menyanyi dan menari di dalam pakaian penguin mereka. Satu dewan ketawa kerana video lucu itu

"Apakah?" Mata Boboiboy membulat besar kerana dia tidak sangka video itu yang keluar "Fang tersilap video ke?"

"Bukan" Fang muncul di sebelah Boboiboy "Apa yang Yaya dan Ying katakan tadi, membuatkan aku berubah hati. Jadi aku ganti video lain"

"Kau ok ke dengan video ni?"

"Aku ok sahaja, Yaya" kata Fang sambil melihat diri dia menari di dalam video itu "Aku nampak macam kelakar pula. Aku mana reti menari.. adeh.. tapi ini semua Rizu yang ajak, dia yang paksa.. aku pun buat ajelah" Sebutir senyuman terpacar di wajah Fang

Apa yang membuat dia ketawa selepas itu, Rizu naik ke atas pentas sambil mengikut nyanyian dia sendiri di dalam video itu. Lagu itu adalah lagu kegemaran dia di dalam sebuah rancangan kartun. Dia asyik memanggil nama Fang untuk naik ke pentas dan sama-sama nyanyi bersama dengan dia. Pelajar-pelajar di dalam pentas itu juga menjerit-jerit nama Fang supaya dia naik ke pentas. Tanpa segan silu, Fang terus naik ke atas pentas. Dia dan Rizu menari dan bernyanyi bersama-sama di depan khayalak ramai. Fang rasa, biarlah dia malukan diri dia sendiri daripada dia buat jahat dekat orang lain. Jauh dari pentas itu, Fang ternampak abang dia sedang bertepuk tangan seorang diri di tepi pintu dewan. Lalu dia berikan senyumannya kepada abang dia

"Bagus Pang, bagus.." bisik Kaizo "Malam nanti aku akan berikan pod angkasa kepada kau kerana hari ini, kau buat aku bangga"

* * *

 **Sorry sebab simple sahaja.. maaf semua kalau rasa tak best T_T**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	40. Romantik

**Haluuu! Apa khabar semua? Sebelum baca tu, ada sedikit warning sebab chapter kali ini tentang romantik**

 **Thank you semua yang sudi baca fanfic ini!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Romantik**

Lantai dapur sudah siap di mop. Lantai di bahagian ruang tamu sudah siap di mop juga. Bahagian yang lantai kotor dan hitam, dia sudah sental sehingga hilang kekotoran itu tanggal. Sekarang hanya tinggal untuk berehat sahaja. Fang sudah cukup berpuas hati kerana rumah dia pada hari ini nampak begitu kemas dan bersih. Semenjak awal pagi tadi lagi, dia sudah menghalau abang dia, sepupu dia dan juga Idoli keluar dari rumah. Kucing dia dua ekor, mereka berdua begitu sopan dan tidak menganggu Fang. Mereka hanya tidur di atas katil Idoli sahaja

"Akhirnya! Aku boleh rehat!" Fang menguap besar sambil menyimpan baldi dan sebatang mop di dalam bilik stor "Bolehlah aku tidur lepas ni" Lalu dia bau badan dia "Errr.. bau busuk!"

Fang dengan pantasnya, dia berlari naik ke tingkat atas dan terus masuk ke dalam bilik air. Dia mahu diri dia bersih dan wangi. Sewaktu Fang sedang sibuk mandi, Kaizo sudah pulang ke rumah dengan sebuah plastik makanan. Faye dan Idoli tiada bersama Kaizo kerana mereka berdua sudah pergi menonton movie di pawagam. Seperti biasa, Idoli ingin menonton movie hantu

"Bersih, wangi, kemas.. bagus budak Pang ni" Kaizo masuk ke dalam rumah itu secara berhati-hati supaya dia tidak berikan kotoran pada bahagian lantai rumah tersebut "Mana si budak Pang tu? Tidur ke budak tu? Aku sudah belikan donut lobak merah untuk dia sebagai ganjaran"

Tidak sampai seminit dia sudah lari turun ke bawah dengan sehelai tuala ikat di sekeliling pinggangnya. Fang boleh bau donut itu dari bilik air lagi. Kaizo tidak terasa terkejut dengan sikap adiknya terhadap donut lobak merah

"Hehehee.. donut lobak merah!" Tangan Fang terkapai-kapai untuk mengambil plastik makanan itu dari abang dia

"Kau ni.. PERGILAH MANDI DULU!"

"Hehehe.. baik abang tapi..." Fang mula buat muka comel kepada abangnya "Adik nak ambil satu boleh?"

Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya. Fang faham maksudnya, dia terpaksa naik ke atas semula untuk sambung mandi. Kaizo tidak mengerti kenapa adik dia terlampau suka sangat dengan donut lobak merah? Bagi dia, rasa donut itu biasa sahaja dan bagi diri dia, sup lobak merah lebih sedap daripada donut itu. Tekak dia teringin pula hendak makan sup kegemaran dia

"Aku suruh dia buatkan untuk aku nanti" bisik Kaizo sambil masuk ke dalam dapur

Secara tidak langsung, Kaizo tergelincir jatuh kerana permukaan lantai dapur itu terlampau licin. Donut-donut di dalam beg plastik itu masih selamat tetapi kaki kanan Kaizo terseliuh sedikit. Siku dia terkena lantai dapur dan mengakibatkan siku rasa sakit sedikit. Kepala dia terhantuk pada lantai di bahagian luar dapur. Kaizo cuba bangunkan diri dia tetapi kesakitan di kakinya, membuatkan dia tidak mampu untuk bangun

"PANG! TOLONG ABANG!"

Pintu bilik Fang masih tertutup rapat. Mungkin adik dia masih sibuk mandi, fikir Kaizo. Dia tidak mahu menunggu adiknya habis mandi, lalu dia menghubungi Lynna untuk datang dengan segera. Lynna tidak menjawab panggilannya

"Dia masih marah dengan aku lagi ke"

Kaizo baringkan balik diri dia di atas lantai dapur itu. Dia mula berfikir, bagaimana dia hendak memujuk Lynna. Hanya kerana dia lupa temu janji mereka di sebuah cafe yang baru dibuka, Lynna terus merajuk. Agak lama juga Lynna menunggu Kaizo. Boleh dikatakan 2 jam dia tunggu di cafe itu seorang diri. Kaizo pula, dia sibuk dengan sesi latihan tempurnya di kapal angkasa dia sendiri. Pada ketika itu, dia langsung tidak terfikir tentang temu janji itu. Dia tidak menghubungi Lynna dan teruskan sahaja dengan latihannya. Keesokan harinya, Lynna datang ke rumah dan Kaizo pula, dia masih lagi tidak ingat tentang temu janjinya semalam. Lalu mereka bergaduh. Sampai sekarang Lynna masih merajuk dan tidak datang ke Pulau Rintis lagi

"Hmm... aku bukannya jenis reti nak pujuk orang. Yang aku tahu adalah bagaimana hendak menjadi seorang kapten yang terhebat"

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!"

Kaizo terus dudukkan dirinya. Kaki dia masih lagi sakit. Dia perhatikan sahaja adik dia turun dari tingkat atas terus ke tingkat bawah. Riak wajah dia kelihatan ceria kerana tidak sabar untuk menikmati donut kegemarannya. Fang terus berhenti sebaik sahaja dia berada di hadapan muka pintu dapur. Dia rasa hairan kenapa abang dia duduk di atas lantai?

"Abang kenapa?"

"Pang, kau tolong abang" kata Kaizo tanpa menjawab soalan Fang tadi "Kaki abang terseliuh sebab lantai ni licin sangat. Kau cuci lantai sampai licin kenapa?"

"Sebab adik nak hilangkan kotoran degil dekat lantai rumah kita ni!" Fang bangunkan abang dia dan memimpin abang dia ke kerusi sofa "Adik tak naklah rumah kita ni kotor. Adik kenalah bersihkan. Kalau tidak, nanti abang juga yang bising sebab rumah kita ni kotor sangat"

"Hmm.. yelah tapi janganlah terlampau licin sangat lantai tu"

Kaizo duduk di atas kerusi sofa itu. Kaki kanan dia di angkat oleh Fang dan letakkan di atas meja ruang tamu. Dia bawah kaki kanan dia, adiknya sudah letakkan sebuah bantal cushion. Fang duduk di atas meja ruang tamu itu, bersebelahan dengan kaki abangnya. Dia menatap wajah abangnya dengan perasaan curiga sedikit

"Abang, kenapa adik nampak abang ni macam sedih aje"

"Aku nampak sedih ke?" Kaizo cuba sembunyikan perasaan sedih dia sedikit. Dia memaksa bibirnya untuk senyum sedikit "Abang mana ada sedih, abang ok aje ni"

"Yelah tu" Fang tetap menatap wajah abangnya begitu lama sekali "Adik tahu.. itu adalah senyuman paksa abang. Baik abang cerita dekat adik, sebelum adik pergi siasat kenapa abang tengah sedih"

"Hmm.. kau boleh ke tolong aku?"

"Tolong apa abang?" Tiba-tiba Fang teringat tentang donut lobak merah dia "Kejap yea abang, adik nak pergi ambik donut jap. Nanti adik datang balik, lepas tu abang boleh sambung kisah sedih abang tu"

Fang kutip beg plastik yang berada di atas permukaan lantai dapur itu. Dia melihat isi di dalamnya. Donut-donut kesayangan dia masih lagi dalam keadaan selamat di makan. Fang mencapai sebiji donut lobak merah dan terus ke ruang tamu bersama beg plastik tersebut. Dia kembali di tempat duduk asalnya

"Ok abang, cerita dekat adik kisah sedih abang tu"

Lalu Kaizo ceritakan kisah tentang Lynna merajuk dengan diri dia. Fang begitu tekun mendengar cerita itu sambil makan donut lobak merah dia, sebiji demi sebiji. Dia angguk kepalanya sahaja

"Begitulah kisahnya. Kau ada apa-apa pendapat ke?"

"Jadi..." Fang kunyah sedikit donutnya dan lalu dia telan "Abang sampai sekarang tak minta maaf dekat kak Lynna ke?"

"Err.. belum"

"Patutlah dia merajuk" Fang gelengkan kepala dia "Abang, abang.. minta maaflah dekat dia. Jangan buat tak tahu sahaja. Abang kena tahu, perempuan ni, hati dia lain daripada kita. Dia akan merajuk sampai bila-bila selagi kita tak minta maaf dan jangan ulangi kesilapan kita itu lagi! Tapi... kalau abang nak minta maaf, abang kena buat cara yang paling mengejutkan supaya hati dia terbuka untuk maafkan abang. Bukan hanya sekadar perkataan minta maaf sahaja.. hehehe"

"Hmm.. kau ni macam pernah buat budak perempuan merajuk aje" Kaizo perhatikan adik dia sambil mengangkat kening sebelah "Kau tengah bercinta ke sekarang ni?"

"Mana adalah abang!" marah Fang "Adik masih kecil lagi, mana tahu bab-bab cinta ni. Adik tahu tu pun sebab adik kan ada kawan perempuan.. hehehe.. sekarang ini, kita buat satu rancangan untuk memujuk hati kak Lynna yang sedang merajuk tu"

"Macam-macam rancangan kau ada" bisik Kaizo

"Abang nak minta pertolongan dari adik ke tak ni?"

"Nak" balas Kaizo walaupun sebenarnya hati dia tidak mahu pertolongan dari sesiapa, terutama sekali dari adik dia sendiri "Tapi kau jangan nak buat rancangan melampau pula"

"Adik tidak akan buat begitu" Fang bangunkan diri dia "Adik akan minta pertolongan dari kawan-kawan adik dan juga Faye. Kami akan menolong abang bagaimana untuk menjadi the perfect gentleman. Hati dia akan terus cari dan segala kemarahan dia terhadap abang akan hilang terus!"

"Sekarang ni abang tak nampak gentleman sangat ke?"

"Tak" balas Fang

Kaizo setuju sangat dengan rancangan adik dia. Kaizo akan lakukan apa sahaja untuk memujuk hati Lynna yang sedang merajuk itu. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang suka memujuk hati seseorang seperti adik dia sendiri. Jikalau adik dia merajuk, dia akan berikan hadiah sahaja ataupun donut lobak merah untuk gembirakan hati adiknya. Lain pula jikalau hati seorang perempuan sedang merajuk. Dia tidak pernah melalui situasi begini sebelum ini. Kalau tentang pergaduhan, ada kalanya, dia akan pergi bertapa di dalam bilik ataupun di kapal angkasa dia sendiri. Dia tidak pasti bagaimana dia dan Lynna boleh selesaikan perselisihan mereka. Kaizo malas hendak fikir panjang lagi. Sekarang ini dia hanya perlu tumpukan bagaimana hendak memujuk Lynna

"Abang"

"Kau nak apa lagi?"

"Kita kena bertindak cepat! Sebelum kak Lynna di pujuk oleh lelaki lain"

"APA YANG KAU MENGARUT TU!" Kaizo begitu marah sekali sehingga membuat dia berdiri dan abaikan rasa kesakitan di kaki kanannya

"Hehehe... abang marah tu" Fang ketawa sedikit

"Mestilah marah... adeh, sakit kaki aku ni" Kaizo kembali duduk dan angkat kaki kanan dia secara perlahan. Dia letakkan kaki kanannya di atas bantal cushion tersebut "Pang, kau pergilah panggil kawan-kawan kau, dan kita mulakan berbincang pada hari ini juga"

"Baik abang ku!"

Fang dengan gembiranya, dia terus menghubungi kawan-kawannya dan juga Faye untuk mengadakan perbincangan nanti. Dia juga perlu jemput seseorang kerana orang itu adalah mahir dalam hal-hal berkaitan dengan perempuan

* * *

Kawan-kawan Fang sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah dia. Faye juga sudah pulang ke rumah bersama dengan Idoli. Si anak kucing alien itu rasa sedih kerana tidak dapat menonton filem seram tadi sehingga habis kerana dia sudah diheret pulang. Idoli pula merajuk dan menangis di dalam biliknya. Dia berguling-guling menangis di atas katil sambil meraung begitu kuat sekali. Faye terpaksa memujuk Idoli dengan berjanji, dia akan belikan mainan baru untuk Idoli. Terus Idoli berhenti menangis kerana dapat mainan baru nanti

"Ok, semua ada dekat sini" Fang melihat satu per satu kawan-kawan dia "Eh.. mana si pelik tu? Abang aku dah halau dia balik ke?"

"Dia memang tak dapat nak datang sebab dia kena perintah berkurung" jawab Bella

"Perintah berkurung? Kenapa pula?" soal Boboiboy sambil garu-garu kepalanya

"Parents Lily tak bagi dapat ke sini sebab dia kena study untuk exam akhir tahun. Selagi exam belum start lagi, selagi itulah dia tak boleh datang ke sini. Bila dah habis nanti, baru dia boleh merayap ke sini" jelas Bella "Bertabahlah Lily, aku akan ceritakan semua kisah-kisah yang berlaku di sini semasa ketiadaan kau nanti"

"Oh bunga hatiku, jangan lupakan kami di sini terutama aku, Momoki"

"Apasal si Momoki ada di sini juga?" Kaizo berjalan terhenjut-henjut keluar dari dapur

"Sebab dia pakar dalam hal-hal perempuan" balas Fang "Baiklah, mari kita mulakan perbincangan kita hari ini"

"Perbincangan apa yang kau nak bincangkan?"

"Begini Yaya, perbincangan ini adalah tentang abang aku dan kak Lynna. Abang aku buat kak Lynna merajuk. Hari tu dia orang bergaduh dan kak Lynna marah dekat abang aku sampai sekarang"

"Ohh.. hal hubungan dia orang ni" Yaya angguk kepalanya "Jangan risau abang Kaizo, kami setia membantu abang Kaizo"

Bella dan Faye terus tersenyum lebar kerana dapat peluang untuk menghasil sesuatu yang romantik kepada mereka berdua. Mata mereka bersinar-sinar bagaikan dapat sinar harapan dari seseorang. Rugi Lily tiada di sini, tak dapat nak menjadi saksi kisah romantik Kaizo dan Lynna, kebetulan mereka berdua berfikiran sama. Momoki mula fikirkan sesuatu yang romantik dan sesuai untuk pasangan itu

"Ala, senang aje nak selesaikan masalah ini" kata Gopal secara tiba-tiba "Abang Kaizo masak aje untuk kak Lynna. Mesti kak Lynna akan minta maaf punya"

"Tapi masalahnya, masakan abang aku tu masin! Tak sedap langsung!"

Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya kerana katakan makanan dia tidak sedap

"Kapten Kaizo"

"Yea Momoki, kau nak apa?"

"Saya ada soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo" Momoki bangun dari kerusi dia "Kapten Kaizo ada tak minta maaf dekat sang puteri Lynna?"

"Takde" jawab Kaizo "Aku biarkan kemarahan dia reda sahaja. Lama-lama nanti, dia akan ok balik"

Yaya, Ying, Bella dan Faye gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Itu adalah satu kesilapan besar" kata Momoki "Hati perempuan ni memang sukar hendak di fahami tetapi kita sebagai seorang lelaki, perlu jaga perasaan hati dia. Kalau boleh, Kapten Kaizo kurangkan ego yang ada di dalam diri itu. Minta maaf sahaja. Benda yang senang sahajakan tetapi Kapten Kaizo biarkan sahaja tanpa membuat apa-apa. Jadi, saya bagi satu cadangan, bawalah dia ke tempat yang romatik supaya kemarahan dia berubah menjadi ceria. Buatlah sesuatu yang sangat bermakna bagi diri dia, apatah lagi untuk diri Kapten Kaizo sendiri. Sebuah memori yang cukup indah sekali"

"Jadi, kau nak suruh aku bawa ke kapal angkasa dan terus minta maaf dekat dia?"

"Kapal angkasa sahaja tidak mencukupi" kata Momoki lagi "Lagipun Kapten Kaizo selalu bawa dia ke kapal angkasa untuk mengadakan sesi latihan tempur. Jadi kita ke tempat yang lebih istimewa dan penuh makna sekali"

"Aku tahu!" kata Faye sambil angkat tangan dia "Dekat planet ni, banyak tempat yang romantik. Boleh gunakan dekat rumah agam ataupun istana yang lawa-lawa ataupun berkelah tepi pantai di waktu malam.. bestnya!"

"Tak pun abang Kaizo hiaskan satu taman dengan bunga kegemaran kak Lynna, mesti hati kak Lynna teruja melihat keindahan taman itu" kata Bella

"SERONOKNYA!" Bella dan Faye berpegang tangan sambil menjerit "SUNGGUH ROMANTIK!"

Yaya dan Ying terbayangkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Bella dan Faye tadi. Memang sangat indah sekali. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Harraz tersengih sedikit kerana tidak memahami sikap budak perempuan. Mereka bukanlah budak lelaki yang minat tentang romantik ini

"Memang sangat romantik" kata Momoki "Aku kagum dengan idea-idea dari kamu berdua"

"Terima kasih Momoki!" kata Bella dan Faye secara serentak

"Hmmm... abang Kaizo kalau tak nak masak, boleh aje abang Kaizo nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kak Lynna" cadang Boboiboy "Kak Lynna mesti suka"

Kaizo terbayang dia nyanyikan sebuah lagu rock untuk Lynna. Adakah Lynna akan suka dengan lagu itu nanti? Dia bukanlah seorang kapten yang suka dengan lagu jiwang, dia minat dengan lagu rock sebab sikap dia yang ganas itu. Personaliti Kaizo dan Lynna amat berbeza tetapi saling memahami dan menghormati antara satu sama lain

"Agaknya, idea apa Lily akan bagi yea kalau dia ada dekat sini?" Faye mula terbayangkan wajah Lily yang sentiasa ceria itu "Mesti dia suruh abang Kaizo pergi belikan anak itik dan hadiahkan kepada kak Lynna"

"Anak itik tak best" muncul Idoli di ruang tamu itu "ANAK KUCING LAGI BEST!" Dia anak patung kucing dan tunjukkan di depan muka Faye "Anak kucing best! Abang Kaizo bagilah anak kucing dekat kak Lynna sebab kak Lynna suka kucing!"

"Best gak bagi hadiah ni" Bella angguk kepalanya "Tapi kalau bagi hadiah sebagai minta maaf rasa kurang romantik"

"Asalkan aku dah minta maaf" kata Kaizo

"Aku sudah fikirkan bagaimana hendak memujuk hati sang puteri" Momoki tersenyum bangga kerana bagi dia, rancangan dia sudah tentu paling gempak "Kita tak perlukan istana seperti di dunia sana ataupun sebuah kapal angkasa yang berada di luar sana. Kita hanya perlukan sebuah rumah agam yang ada kolam renang sahaja"

"Kenapa?" soal Yaya "Mana boleh buat begitu"

"Jangan bimbang sang gadis ayu. Idea aku sebenarnya begini... kolam renang itu kita taburkan dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga, dan di hujung kolam renang itu terdapat sebuah meja dan dua kerusi berwarna putih. Alunan muzik dimainkan pada ketika itu. Makanan sedap akan dihidangkan oleh sang pelayan. Makanan itu sendiri mungkin kita akan suruh Kapten Kaizo masak"

"Tapi.. masakan abang Kaizo" Boboiboy tersengih sedikit "Sangat menyedihkan"

"Betul kata si Boboiboy ni. Masakan aku boleh dikatakan tidak menyelerakan langsung tapi si Pang ni akan makan sahaja masakan aku walaupun masin"

"Itu sebab adik nak ambil hati abang" kata Fang sambil bersilang tangan "Kalau adik tak makan, mesti kena marah"

"Aku ada satu lagi idea!"

"Apa dia Harraz?"

"Begini Ying" Harraz rasa malu hendak berikan cadangan dia tetapi dia beranikan diri untuk berikan idea dia tersendiri "Kita buat satu musical. Maksud aku, kita semua nyanyi satu lagu khas untuk mereka berdua. Lagu kegemaran kak Lynna ataupun lagu kegemaran abang Kaizo"

Kaizo cuba bayangkan mereka semua membuat sebuah persembahan lagu rock. Dia tidak dapat bayangkan reaksi Lynna nanti. Adakah Lynna akan suka ataupun tidak? fikir Kaizo

"Idea yang bagus, Harraz" kata Momoki sambil berikan senyuman menawan dia "Tapi kita ubahkan idea itu. Kita akan suruh Kapten Kaizo sahaja yang nyanyikan sebuah lagu kegemaran sang puteri Lynna. Kita tak perlukan persembahan kerana ini masalah Kapten Kaizo sahaja. Tak perlulah orang lain tumpang sekali. Kita cuma membantu sahaja"

"Ok juga tu, Momoki" Fang angguk tanda setuju "Ok, kita kena maklumat apakah lagu kegemaran kak Lynna"

"Kita juga perlu ajar Kapten Kaizo memasak" Momoki mula bagi cadangan dia lagi "Semua makanan tersebut adalah makanan kegemaran sang puteri. Kalau nak letak sup lobak merah pun boleh juga. Kita bagi sama rata"

Kaizo hanya angguk sahaja. Dia setuju dengan semua cadangan mereka tetapi dia kurang setuju tentang mengajar dia memasak. Tak boleh ke mereka belikan sahaja makanan ataupun mereka masakan untuk dia dan Lynna, fikir Kaizo

"Pastu abang Kaizo kena berikan sejambak bunga dekat kak Lynna" Idoli pula berikan cadangan

"Dan kita perlu carikan pakaian yang sesuai untuk abang Kaizo" Kali ini Faye pula berikan cadangan "Mesti ada tari-menari nanti! WUUU! BESTNYA!"

"Wah, aku tak dapat bayangkan macam mana keadaan pada hari itu nanti" Yaya terus mendongak sedikit sambil bayangkan keindahan kejutan Kaizo kepada Lynna nanti "Sangat romantik"

"Tahu takpe, Yaya" kata Ying

"Ok, semua setuju dengan rancangan ini?" tanya Fang dengan penuh semangat

"Aku ok aje" kata Boboiboy

"Aku pun!" kata pula Gopal

"KAMI PUN OK AJE!" jerit budak-budak perempuan yang ada di dalam rumah itu

"Idoli NAK ANAK KUCING!"

Mata mereka terkebil-kebil sambil melihat Idoli yang tiba-tiba sahaja nak anak kucing. Lalu mereka tergelak sedikit kecuali Kaizo. Dia hanya fikirkan, adakah rancangan mereka akan gagal ataupun tidak? Dia berharap dia dapat kemaafan daripada Lynna. Pada masa yang sama, dia terfikir juga tentang masa hadapan mereka berdua. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Adakah Lynna akan terima dengan pemergian dia nanti? Mungkin juga hati Lynna akan terluka. Dia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku nanti. Apa yang dia harapkan, semoga Lynna faham kenapa dia perlu pergi. Kalau dia buat Lynna tunggu kepulangan dia dan Kaizo masih tidak pulang ke bumi, mungkin juga hati Lynna menjadi bertambah sedih. Dia tidak mahu membuat Lynna sedih. Dia tidak mahu Lynna tunggu dan dia akan lepaskan Lynna jikalau ada orang lain membuat hati sang gadis itu kembali ceria

"Ok, masa untuk bahagikan kerja" Momoki seperti ketua di dalam misi itu "Baiklah, Boboiboy dan Gopal.. kamu berdua, cari maklumat tentang makanan kegemaran sang puteri. Kalau sudah dapat, berikan kepada Yaya, Ying dan Bella. Mereka bertiga akan bantu Kapten Kaizo untuk membuat persediaan makanan tersebut. Faye.. kamu pula, cari pakaian yang sesuai untuk Kapten Kaizo"

"Bagaimana dengan lagu kegemaran kak Lynna?"

"Itu tidak perlu risau, Boboiboy. Biar aku uruskan tentang lagu dan tempat yang romantik" kata Momoki "Oh yea, Bella.. cari maklumat tentang bunga kegemaran sang puteri"

"Idoli pula?"

"Err... Idoli pergi main dengan Rizu sahaja" Momoki terpaksa tersengih sedikit kepada Idoli "Mana dia? Rizu tak datang ke hari ini?"

"Abang Pizu ada dekat rumah kawan baik dia" balas Idoli "Takpelah, Idoli main sorang-sorang dekat dalam bilik. Main dengan Pikachu dan Shadow ajelah"

Idoli berjalan masuk ke dalam bilik dia dengan perasaan sedih. Faye mengajak Bella untuk pergi bermain dengan Idoli

"Jadi, aku pergi buat apa?" tanya Kaizo

"Harraz akan ajar Kapten Kaizo table manner semasa makan, bagaimana menjadi perfect gentleman dan juga tari-menari nanti. Itu pun kalau ada tetapi ini sebagai persediaan sahaja. Satu lagi, Kapten Kaizo perlu bantu aku cari lagu kegemaran tuan puteri"

"Baiklah, aku akan carikan lagu itu" kata Kaizo kepada Momoki "Kamu semua boleh bersurai dan jalankan kerja masing-masing"

"BAIK KAPTEN!"

* * *

Petang itu, Boboiboy dan Gopal sudah kembali di rumah Fang. Mereka sudah mengenalpasti makanan kegemaran Lynna. Boboiboy dan Gopal telah meminta bantuan daripada kawan-kawan Lynna. Mereka menghubungi kawan-kawan Lynna secara senyap

"Jadi, apa makanan kegemaran dia?" soal Fang

Mereka kini berada di dalam dapur. Fang sibuk sediakan makanan malam untuk abang dia. Kadang-kala Fang rasakan abang dia hidup seperti seorang raja. Tak perlu masak, tak perlu bersihkan rumah, hanya berehat dan jalankan latihan tempur di kapal angkasa sahaja. Kalau ada misi, abang dia akan pergi dan akan kembali dalam masa beberapa hari. Itu sahajalah kerja abang dia

"Hehehe.. kak Lynna kan suka makan yang ada kaitan dengan kacang merah seperti pau kacang merah" balas Gopal "Sedap juga kalau dapat makan pau sekarang ni"

"Kau sangat bertuah Gopal sebab peti sejuk aku ada pau tapi kena kukuskan dulu" Fang terus buka peti sejuk di bahagian atas dan keluarkan sebungkus pau. Di dalam bungkusan itu ada 16 biji pau kacang merah "Kau nak tak?"

"Hehehe.. mestilah nak" Gopal tersengih-sengih kerana dapat makan pau "Baik pula kau hari ni"

"Tau takpe Gopal tapi aku tak naklah fikirkan yang bukan-bukan" kata Boboiboy

"Aku baik sebab aku memang baik pun" Fang membuka bungkusan itu. Selepas itu, dia keluarkan alat eletrik pengukus di dalam kabinet yang terdapat alat elektrik lain "Oh, selain daripada kacang merah, apa lagi kak Lynna suka?"

"Selain daripada itu, dia suka makan mee kari tapi... sesuai ke untuk rancangan kita ni?"

"Hmm.. itu kita tanya si Momoki tu. Dia tu pakar dalam hal-hal romantik" kata Fang kepada Boboiboy. Satu per satu pau kacang merah dia susun di dalam bekas alat pengukus "Kau tengoklah dia dekat sekolah, hampir setiap pelajar perempuan dekat sekolah kita, semuanya tergila-gilakan dia dan tiada seorang pun yang kecil hati. Dia orang semua di layan sama rata"

"Hehehe.. hebat betul si Momoki tu" kata Boboiboy "Tapi aku masih tak percaya perangai dia macam tu sebab masa pertama kali kita kenal dia, si Momoki hanya tahu nak singkirkan abang Kaizo sahaja"

"Tahu takpe" balas Fang

"Agaknya apa yang buat dia berubah fikiran yea" Gopal terus fikirkan bagaimana dan apakah yang membuat Momoki berubah hati "Yelah, bila dia berhenti jadi orang gila nak bunuh abang kau tu, terus dia jadi lelaki romantik.. hehehe.. tak dapat aku bayangkan"

"Ada orang nasihatkan dia lah tu. Sekarang ni pun, dia sudah mula sertai pasukan TAPOPS. Lagi sukalah si Kommander Kokoci tu" Fang tutup bekas pengukus "Sudah sudah.. kita tak perlu bincangkan pasal si Momoki tu. Sekarang ni, kita bincangkan tentang rancangan kita. Aku terfikir, kalau kita mulakan makanan mereka dengan makanan ringan macam sup"

"Ohh.. maksud kau macam three course meal!" Gopal terus bersemangat "Mula-mula appetizer, lepas tu main course dan last sekali adalah dessert!"

"Ok juga tu" kata Boboiboy sambil angguk kepala dia

"PIZU ADA CADANGAN UNTUK MENU-MENU TU!" Rizu muncul di dalam dapur itu "Mula-mula kita hidangkan sup lobak merah, makanan kegemaran abang Paizo. Lepas tu, kita buat lobster aglio olio! Last sekali kita buat dessert kek"

"Oh! Abang ada idea untuk kek tu!" Fang pula menjadi semangat kali ini "Kek kacang merah dan teh hijau! Gabungan makanan kegemaran mereka!"

Fang dan Rizu terus berikan satu high five di situ. Mereka tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Kaizo tentang cadangan menu tersebut. Mesti abang dia akan suka nanti, fikir Fang

"Tapi.. boleh ke abang kau buat?" tanya Gopal

"Jangan risaulah, budak-budak perempuan akan tolong abang aku nanti"

"Mana abang kau yea?"

"Dia ada dekat kapal angkasa. Harraz tengah ajar dia tentang table manner.. Momoki cakap, biar jadi macam prince charming.. hehehe.. bukan hanya setakat kapten sahaja, nak jadi putera pun boleh.. HAHAHAHA! ABANG AKU JADI PUTERA! Tak boleh aku nak bayangkan"

"Isk kau ni, abang kau tu kan ada ala-ala macam seorang putera"

Fang terus berikan renungan tajam kepada Boboiboy. Lalu dia kembali memotong lobak merah itu sekecil-kecilnya

"Tapi apasal abang kau perlu berada di kapal angkasa pula? Bukan ke Harraz boleh sahaja ajar dekat sini" soal Boboiboy

"Mengikut kata abang Paizo, dia tak nak kakak Lynna tahu tentang rancangan ini. Jadi dia perlu ke tempat yang jauh dan selamat daripada diketahui oleh kakak Lynna" jawab Rizu "Abang Paizo tak nak rancangan ini gagal. Jadi kita semua kena berhati-hati. Pizu pun tak boleh nak cerita sangat. Jadi Pizu kenalah tutup mulut ni sebelum Pizu cerita lagi panjang, lepas tu bocorkan rahsia ni"

"Bagus.. bagus.." Boboiboy tepuk-tepuk kepala Rizu secara lembut "Rizu dari rumah kawan baik Rizu ke?"

"Ha ah tapi Pizu dah lama sampai sini. Lepas balik dari kawan Pizu tu, terus datang sini. Lagipun Pizu tidur dekat sini malam nanti. Ibu takde dekat rumah dan dia benarkan Pizu tidur sini" jelas Rizu "Tadi Pizu main dengan Idoli sekejap tapi lama-lama, dia dah tertidur pula"

"Banyak sangat mainlah tu" Boboiboy terus tersenyum "Wei Fang, kalau aku dan Gopal makan malam dekat sini boleh? Sebab kita orang nak tunggu abang kau balik dan beritahu dia tentang menu tadi tu"

"Boleh aje tapi korang kena tolong aku"

Boboiboy dan Gopal tidak membantah, mereka terus menolong Fang membuat makanan malam. Rizu pula, dia pergi menonton rancangan kartun kegemarannya di ruang tamu

Malam itu, semasa waktu makan bersama, Kaizo, Harraz dan Momoki mendengar cadangan menu yang telah diberikan oleh Rizu pada petang tadi. Momoki setuju dengan menu itu. Kaizo tidak bercakap banyak, dia juga turut setuju. Selepas sahaja selesai makan malam, Kaizo terrus pergi mencari lagu-lagu kegemaran Lynna. Dia hanya tahu beberapa lagu sahaja. Kesemua lagu itu mempunyai makna yang tersendiri. Kaizo mendengar lagu-lagu itu berulang kali sehingga dia membuat keputusan muktamad

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaizo rasa janggal sedikit apabila Yaya, Ying dan Bella mengajar dia memasak dan membuat kek. Resepi kek kacang merah dan juga teh hijau, sudah dijumpai oleh Bella sendiri. Mereka akan cuba membuat kek itu dengan menggunakan resepi tersebut. Mereka kini berada di dalam dapur rumah Kaizo

"Apasal bukan adik aku yang ajar?" soal Kaizo sambil menghiris bawang merah

"Sebab Fang sibuk mencari tempat yang sesuai untuk kejutan abang Kaizo" jawab Yaya yang berada di hadapan Kaizo. Seperti Kaizo juga, dia menghiris bawang-bawang merah itu "Jadi kita pula akan ajar abang Kaizo supaya ianya dapat memberikan manfaat kepada diri abang Kaizo pada masa hadapan juga. Bukan waktu sekarang sahaja tapi abang Kaizo jangan risau, esok kami juga akan bantu abang Kaizo. Hari ini cuma berlatih sahaja, lebih-lebih lagi kek tu"

"Ha ah, lepas kita sudah siapkan buat sup dan spagetti olio ni, lepas tu kita akan ajar buat kek pula!" kata Ying dengan penuh semangat

"Hehehe.. terima kasih juga sebab benarkan kami beli lobster" Bella rasa bersalah pula kerana harga lobster itu agak mahal "Kami akan buat spagetti lobster itu jadi sedap!"

"Hmm.. sama-sama" jawab Kaizo "Sudah, jangan banyak cakap, cepat potong semua bahan ni, lepas tu ajar aku"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" kata ketiga gadis itu

Hampir 4 jam mereka berperang di dalam dapur itu. Kaizo melihat dan meneliti setiap penjelasan daripada tiga orang gadis itu. Idoli pula, dia selalu membuat percubaan mencuri-curi masukkan makanan kucing di dalam sup dan spagetti tersebut tetapi setiap percubaan dia selalu di gagalkan oleh Kaizo sendiri. Kek sudah pun dikeluarkan dari ketuhar. Bella letakkan kek loyang berbetuk bulat itu di atas meja. Kek itu masih panas dan bau dia, sungguh mengharumkan

"Idoli tak sabar nak rasa kek tu" Lidah Idoli menjilat bibirnya sendiri kerana bau kesedapan kek itu membuatkan dia teringin untuk merasai kek tersebut "Hehehe.. mesti sedapkan!"

"Mestilah sedap" kata Bella "Akak yang buat kek ni dan ajar abang Kaizo cara membuat kek kacang merah ni"

"Bila kita boleh rasa?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada yang serius

"Abang Kaizo tak sabar nak rasa ke?" Yaya tergelak sedikit "Kita biarkan kek ni sejuk dulu, baru boleh rasa"

"Baiklah" Kaizo duduk di kerusi meja makan itu dan perhatikan sahaja kek itu

"Haiyaaa.. abang Kaizo sudah tak sabar ke?"

"Hmmm... aku cuma mahu jaga kek itu. Kalau tidak, nanti ada sahaja yang makan tanpa kebenaran" jelas Kaizo sambil bersilang tangan "Kamu semua, boleh pergi habiskan makanan tadi"

"Eh, abang Kaizo tak makan sekali ke?"

"Takpelah, aku sudah merasai sedikit sebentar tadi.. tapi jangan habiskan sup lobak merah tu" Yaya dan Ying tergelak sedikit "Kenapa kamu berdua ketawa? Ada benda yang lawak ke?"

"Maaf abang Kaizo.. hehehe" Yaya tersengih sedikit

"Jadi, spagetti olio tadi ok tak rasanya?" tanya Ying dengan perasaan sedikit takut. Dia takut jikalau Kaizo tidak mahu spagetti itu dihidangkan dan tukar kepada makanan lain

"Ok" jawab Kaizo secara ringkas "Adik aku ada hubungi kamu semua?"

"Maaf abang Kaizo, dia takde menghubungi kami" jawab Yaya secara sopan "Mungkin dia belum jumpai tempat yang sesuai tu"

"Nanti-nanti dia orang jumpalah tu. Lagipun Momoki ada dengan si Fang tu. Mesti si Momoki cerewet sedikit. Dia kan nak tempat yang paling romantik" merungut Bella "Bagi aku, lebih baik berkelah di waktu malam dekat tepi pantai ke, dekat lereng bukit sambil tengok bintang-bintang di langit ataupun dekat rumah abang Kaizo sendiri"

"Bagi akulah kan" Yaya mendongak sedikit untuk melihat dinding rumah yang putih (Fang baru cat semalam) "Bagi bunga sebagai tanda minta maaf pun sudah memadai.. hehehe.. tapi setiap orang lain caranya. Ikut ajelah macam mana abang Kaizo nak"

"Betul kata kau" Tiba-tiba Kaizo mencelah "Setiap orang lain caranya tapi orang seperti aku ni, bukanlah yang memahami sangat tentang konsep romantik"

"Tapi abang Kaizo pernah aje bagi bunga dekat kak Lynna.. itu pun sudah kira romantik juga" kata Ying

"Yea ke.. aku bagi bunga sebagai tanda terima kasih sahaja. Tak pernah terfikirkan sampai begitu" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit "Selama ini, kalau ada benda aku nak ucapkan terima kasih kepada dia, aku selalunya bagi bunga ataupun bawa pergi makan sahaja. Kalau hal-hal pujuk memujuk ni, aku tak berapa reti sangat. Aku takut kalau bagi setakat bunga sahaja, seperti tidak mencukupi"

"Hehehe.. abang Kaizo ni lawaklah" Bella tergelak sedikit "Bagi bunga pun dah kira ok tapi jangan lupa ucapkan minta maaf dekat kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo juga kena janji, tidak akan lupakan setiap kali ada temu janji"

"Yelah, aku tak kan lupa" kata Kaizo "Kek tu dah boleh potong ke?"

"Abang Kaizo memang tak sabar betul" bisik Bella. Dia terus keluarkan sebilah pisau di dalam laci dapur itu "Saya akan potong kek ini khas untuk abang Kaizo"

Bella memotong kek itu secara perlahan-lahan. Kek itu berwarna hijau kerana mereka menggunakan serbu matcha atau kata lain, teh hijau. Lalu dia angkat potongan kek itu dan letakkannya di dalam piring kecil. Lalu Bella berikan sepotong kek itu kepada Kaizo

"Hmm... kacang merahnya mana?" tanya Kaizo

"Sebab kek ni belum siap lagi" balas Yaya "Kena potong supaya ada dua kek untuk bubuh cream dan kacang merah dekat tengah-tengah. Lepas tu kita jadikan kek ni seperti sandwich, and then kita lepas icing dipermukaan luar dia"

"Dekat atas kek tu boleh letak serbu matcha" tambah pula Ying "Lepas tu dah siap! boleh makan"

"Tapi disebabkan abang Kaizo tak sabar sangat, jadi terpaksalah saya potongkan untuk abang Kaizo" kata Bella dengan nada sedikit marah

"Oh.. maaf" kata Kaizo "Aku tak tahu tapi.. apa-apa pun, kek ni perlu dirasa dulu" Dia angkat sepotong kek itu dan gigit sedikit "Hmm..."

"Macam mana? ok tak?" soal Yaya yang rasa berdebar-debar itu

"Hmm.. ok" jawab Kaizo "Kau boleh siapkan kek tu dan bagi kawan-kawan kau yang lain rasa"

Yaya, Ying dan Bella terus rasa lega. Mereka dengan pantasnya, siapkan kek itu. Idoli cubit sedikit kek Kaizo tadi. Dia makan dan terus ingin memakan kek itu lagi. Kaizo sebenarnya agak risau sedikit kerana tempat yang mereka perlukan, masih belum jumpai tapi dia paling merisaukan adalah, jikalau Lynna tidak terima kemaafan dia. Jadi dia perlu pastikan semuanya sempurna pada hari esoknya

* * *

Hari yang dinanti-nantikan sudah pun tiba. Semalam dia tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang walaupun tempat yang mereka perlukan, sudah jumpa, makanan yang mereka buat memang menyelerakan, lagu yang dia cari sudah cukup sesuai untuk mereka berdua dan pakaian dia juga, sudah diuruskan oleh Faye sendiri, tetapi dia masih risaukan jikalau ada benda yang tidak kena nanti. Pagi itu, Kaizo bangun pagi dengan matanya lebam kerana tidak dapat tidur dengan lena. Dia turun ke bawah dan masuk ke dalam dapur. Rambut dia berselerak sedikit kerana dia belum mandi lagi. Dia ingin membuat teh hijau untuk dirinya supaya dia dapat tenangkan diri

"Selamat pagi abang!"

Fang sudah lama berada di dalam dapur. Hari ini dia telah sediakan teh hijau dan beberapa kepingan sandwich ayam untuk abangnya. Kaizo lega melihat teh hijaunya sudah tersedia di atas meja makan

"Abang nampak macam tak cukup tidur aje"

"Hmm.. aku tak dapat nak tidur dengan tenang malam tadi" balas Kaizo sambil keluarkan kerusi meja makan itu. Lalu dia duduk "Ini semua untuk abang ke?"

"Yea, ini semua untuk abang sebab hari ini abang perlukan tenaga untuk rancangan kita pada hari ini!" kata Fang dengan penuh semangat. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah abangnya "Abang tak cukup tidur sebab abang risaukan tentang malam ni ke?"

"Yea.. aku tak mahu buat silap sahaja nanti ataupun rancangan ini gagal"

"Adik yakin, rancangan kita tidak akan gagal" Fang berikan senyuman kepada abangnya sebagai tanda sokongan "Kalau tak berjaya pun, adik akan cuba memujuk kak Lynna sebab adik sayangkan dia juga. Adik tak suka kalau abang dan kak Lynna berpisah"

"Tapi nanti.." Kaizo terus berhenti berkata

"Itu.." Fang menghela nafas seketika "Lain kali aje abang fikirkan tapi adik harap, kak Lynna dapat menerima keputusan abang"

"Aku pun harap begitu" Kaizo minum sedikit teh hijaunya. Lalu dia merenung ke depan seperti dapat nampak apa yang berlaku di masa hadapan nanti "Pang, kalau kau tak nak ikut aku pulang ke angkasa, kau tolong jagakan dia untuk aku nanti"

Fang genggam tangan abang dia. Kaizo terus pandang adiknya. Dia ternampak sebutir senyuman dari bibir adiknya. Kaizo faham, adik dia akan jagakan Lynna semasa ketiadaan dia nanti

"Mari kita makan bersama. Ada banyak benda kita kena buat hari ini"

Fang dan Kaizo makan bersama di dalam dapur itu. Faye yang ingin melangkah masuk, dia terus pergi ke ruang tamu. Dia tidak mahu menganggu detik-detik indah itu. Biarlah mereka berdua sarapan pagi bersama tanpa gangguan daripada sesiapa

"Abang..."

"Kau nak apa lagi?"

"Hmm.. adik cuma nak tahu, lagu apa yang abang mainkan nanti?"

"Kau ingat tak lagu yang aku mainkan dekat website youtube tu" Fang angguk kepalanya kepada abang dia "Lagu itu yang akan dimainkan nanti tapi aku cadangkan, supaya aku tak nyanyikan untuk dia"

"Kenapa pula?"

"Sebab abang malas nak nyanyi" Kaizo gigit sandwich dia

Fang malas hendak yakinkan abang dia untuk nyanyikan lagu itu. Jadi dia biarkan sahaja. Mereka berdua habiskan makanan sarapan pagi mereka dan selepas itu, mereka bersiap-siap untuk jalankan tugas mereka pada hari itu

* * *

Malam sudah tiba. Kaizo rasa janggal melihat diri memakai pakaian tuxedo berwarna putih. Dia melihat diri dia di dalam cermin itu dan dia rasa, dia nampak begitu segak sekali. Dia sebenarnya tidak berapa menyukai memakai pakaian begitu tetapi pada hari itu, dia paksa diri dia untuk rancangan ini berjaya

"Abang Paizo sudah bersedia?" muncul Rizu di muka pintu bilik Kaizo

"Sudah"

"OK!" Rizu lari keluar dan lalu menjerit "ABANG OCHOBOT! ABANG PAIZO SUDAH SIAP! DAH BOLEH BUKA PINTU PORTAL TU!"

Jantung Kaizo berdebar-debar dengan lajunya sebaik sahaja dia mengangkat sejambak bunga daisy dan bunga lavender berwarna purple. Dia seperti hendak pergi melamar seseorang sahaja. Lalu dia cuba hilangkan perasaan itu dan juga tentang lamaran itu. Masih terlalu awal untuk di fikirkan. Adik dia, Fang, sudah berada di sebuah rumah yang telah disewakan kepada mereka. Rumah itu adalah sebuah rumah homestay. Ianya adalah sebuah rumah agam yang mempunyai kolam renang di bahagian tepi rumah tersebut. Makanan semuanya sudah dimasak di dalam rumah itu. Pada siang tadi, Kaizo telah dibantu oleh tiga orang gadis untuk siapkan makan malam dia bersama Lynna

"Abang Kaizo, semoga berjaya" kata Faye

"Terima kasih"

Faye betulkan sedikit baju abang sepupunya. Dia mahu semuanya kelihatan sempurna. Stylobot sudah bersedia di rumah agam tersebut. Dia hanya menunggu kedatangan Lynna sahaja. Dia akan menukar pakaian Lynna sebaik sahaja sang gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Kaizo sudah bersiap sedia, dia melangkah keluar dari biliknya dengan sejambak bunga daisy dan lavender di dalam pegangannya. Rizu meneman Kaizo turun ke bawah. Faye ikut mereka berdua turun ke bawah. Boboiboy sudah tersedia tunggu di pintu portal untk pergi ke rumah agam itu

"Wah, abang Kaizo nampak kacaklah!"

"Terima kasih" balas Kaizo kepada Boboiboy "Bagaimana dengan persediaan dekat sana?"

"Semuanya ok" kata Boboiboy "Fang sudah pergi untuk membawa kak Lynna ke sana nanti"

Tiba-tiba perasaan Kaizo berubah menjadi resah seketika. Adakah rancangan ini boleh memujuk Lynna nanti? Atau sebenarnya dia tidak perlu buat secara besar-besaran untuk minta maaf kepada Lynna. Adakah semua ini adalah satu kesilapan? Pelbagai soalan timbul dalam kepalanya

"Abang Kaizo ok ke?" tanya Boboiboy dengan nada kerisauan dia

"Abang Paizo nervous lah tu.. hehehe" Rizu berikan gula-gula perisa lemon kepada Kaizo "Nah, abang Paizo hisap gula-gula ni dulu sementara tunggu kakak Lynna sampai"

"Terima kasih, Rizu tapi abang tak perlukan gula-gula"

"Abang Kaizo perlukan anak kucing!" kata pula Idoli sambil berikan anak patung kucing kepada Kaizo "Abang Kaizo boleh peluk kucing ni.. hehehe. Nanti abang Kaizo takdelah rasa nervous"

"Tak perlu.. kau simpan aje anak patung tu. Biar aku sendiri mengharungi cabaran ini" Kaizo sudah bersedia

Kaizo pandang ke depan. Pintu portal itu sudah terbuka luas. Kaki dia melangkah ke depan sedikit demi sedikit. Pergerakan dia tetap seperti biasa. Akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam portal itu. Faye, Rizu dan Idoli tidak ikut mereka. Hanya Boboiboy dan Ochobot sahaja yang pergi. Idoli rasa sedih kerana tidak dapat pergi melihat apa yang akan berlaku nanti. Pintu portal itu terus tutup dengan sendirinya

"Kenapa kami berdua tak dapat ikut?" tanya Idoli kepada Faye

"Sebab abang Kaizo tak nak ramai sangat orang dekat sana. Jadi akak terpaksa tinggal untuk jaga korang berdua" jelas Faye. Dia sedikit pun tidak rasa kecewa "Jom kita pergi tengok movie best best!"

"JOM! IDOLI NAK TENGOK MOVIE HANTU!"

Faye dan Rizu pandang satu sama lain kerana masing-masing terpaksa ikut kehendak si anak kucing alien itu

* * *

Dua kerusi dan sebuah meja bulat berwarna putih sudah disusun dengan sempurna di tepi kolam renang. Kolam itu berbentuk segi empat panjang. Momoki taburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga di atas permukaan air kolam itu. Cahaya-cahaya lampu putih menyinari di sekeliling kolam tersebut. Momoki rasa terharu melihat tempat itu berubah menjadi tempat makan malam yang sangat romantik. Dia mendongak ke atas untuk melihat cahaya bulan yang menyinari langit gelap itu

"Apasal kau tiba-tiba macam nak menangis ni?" tanya Gopal yang kebetulan mahu melihat tempat itu

"Sebab aku rasa bangga kerana dapat membantu Kapten Kaizo dalam hal romantik ini. Aku juga terharu kerana dapat berikan khidmat aku kepada dia. Aku sangat hormat Kapten Kaizo"

"Eleh, dulu kau juga yang nak pergi bunuh dia"

"Yea, aku akui dengan kesilapan aku tetapi.." Momoki letakkan tapak tangan kanannya di bahagian kiri dadanya "Adik aku si Mimiko telah mengajar aku tentang kehidupan sebelum ini. Dia lah berikan aku semangat dan berikan kata-kata nasihat supaya suatu hari nanti aku berjaya menjadi seperti Kapten Kaizo tanpa menghapuskan mana-mana pesaingan aku"

Tiba-tiba pula Gopal rasa terharu sedikit

"Aku mahu dihormati seperti Kapten Kaizo juga" tambah lagi dari si Momoki "Aku sertai pasukan TAPOPS kerana ingin menjadi seorang kapten ataupun kommander yang berjaya. Suatu hari nanti, impian aku akan tercapai juga. Kau pun sama, jangan sia-siakan pada waktu ini. Walaupun adakalanya diri kita akan jatuh tetapi jangan sesekali terus jatuh sampai tidak dapat bangun. Kita harus bangkit dan bina semangat baru. Jangan putus asa, ambil risiko kalau perlu dan jangan kata itu tak boleh, ini tak boleh. Kita harus cuba sehingga kita tahu setakat mana kita boleh"

"Yea Momoki, aku akan cuba dan berusaha untuk menjadi seorang chef yang terkenal!" Gopal terus peluk Momoki "Terima kasih Momoki.. terima kasih kerana berikan kepada aku, kata-kata semangat kau. Patutlah ramai budak perempuan suka dengan kau"

"Yea, memang ramai tapi aku tidak akan sesekali mempermainkan hati mereka" Momoki lepaskan pelukan dari Gopal. Lalu dia berikan senyuman menggoda dia "Kau pun jangan mempermainkan hati mereka"

Dari jauh, di sebalik tiang laman kolam renang itu, Boboiboy tersenyum-senyum, tergelak-gelak melihat gelagat Gopal rasa terharu dengan kata-kata Momoki sebentar tadi. Yaya cuit bahu Boboiboy sedikit. Lalu sang remaja bertopi oren itu menoleh kebelakang

"Eh Yaya.. kenapa?"

Yaya terus berikan sebakul buah kepada Boboiboy. Di dalam bakul tersebut, ada pelbagai buah yang boleh di makan seperti anggur, epal, pear, pisang dan buah oren

"Kau pergi letak dekat meja bulat tu" arah Yaya "Momoki suruh letak bakul buah ni. Lepas tu kata dekat Gopal, jangan lupa bunga daisy dekat atas meja tu juga. Kejap lagi Ying datang nak susun pinggan, sudu, garpu dan gelas dekat atas meja tu"

"Baik Yaya" kata Boboiboy

"Eh kejap.. Kau ada dekat sini, maknanya abang Kaizo sudah ada dekat sini lah yea"

Boboiboy angguk kepalanya. Lalu Yaya terbang pergi dengan pantasnya. Dia perlu menolong Bella untuk siapkan kek kacang merah dan teh hijau itu. Mereka tiada masa untuk melengahkan masa. Momoki pergi periksa radio untuk lagu yang hendak dimainkan nanti. Harraz yang bertanggungjawab dengan setiap lagu yang bakal dimainkan nanti. Gopal telah diberikan arahan oleh Boboiboy untuk pergi mengambil sepasu bunga daisy yang ada di bahagian ruang tamu. Kaizo tunggu di dalam rumah sebelum keluar ke laman kolam renang. Fang belum tiba lagi. Dia bermundar-mandir di sekitar ruang tamu itu sehinggalah dia ternampak bayang-bayang adiknya muncul di sebalik tingkap rumah itu. Dia terdengar perbualan antara Fang dan Lynna. Momoki menutup semua lampu dan menyuruh Stylobot bersiap sedia

"Kak Lynna.. kak Lynna jangan marah abang lagi"

"Akak sebenarnya masih marah dia lagi sebab dia sedikit pun takde nak datang KL nak pujuk kak Lynna. jadi akak pun malas nak tunggu, akak buat ajelah hal akak dekat KL" balas Lynna dengan nada kemarahan dia sedikit "Akak rasa kecewa dengan abang kamu sebab baru sekarang dia nak minta maaf"

"Hehehe.. biasalah abang saya tu. Ego dia tinggi sangat"

"Hmm.. akak sebenarnya memang nak datang rumah kamu hari ini tapi akak ada hal yang tidak dapat dielakkan" Lynna sambung lagi bercakap "Tapi tak sangka pula ada sesuatu untuk akak daripada abang kamu tu tapi... betul ke ini semua rancangan dia? Macam tak percaya aje"

"Errr... sebenarnya adik dan kawan-kawan adik yang tolong abang tapi kak Lynna tak kisah kan?"

"Tak" balas Lynna secara lembut

"Sebelum kita masuk, adik kena tutup mata kak Lynna dengan kain hitam ni"

"Ok"

Beberapa minit kemudian, pintu utama rumah itu dibuka. Stylobot terus tukarkan pakaian Lynna ke sehelai pakaian seperti ala-ala puteri. Gown pakaian berwarna putih itu kembang dan berlapik-lapik. Gown itu tidak mencecah lantai, ianya sehingga di bawah lutut sahaja. Pada lengan baju itu terdapat corak-corak bunga lace yang berwarna biru. Rambut Lynna telah diikat sanggul dan ada cekak putih di bahagian depan sanggul itu. Lynna tidak menyedari tentang perubahan pakaian dia sehinggalah ikatan pada matanya dibuka dan lampu rumah itu dipasang semula. Fang sudah hilangkan diri dari situ. Kaizo rasa kekok di situ dan tidak tahu hendak berkata apa. Lynna terkejut melihat penambilan Kaizo yang begitu segak. Dia tergelak sedikit

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu tak kena ke?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat pakaian dia sendiri "Baju aku terkena sesuatu ke?"

"Tak, kau nampak aneh aje"

"Aneh macam mana tu?"

"Hmmm.. entahlah" jawab Lynna "Jadi, ini ke rancangan kau dan adik kau untuk minta kemaafan dari aku?"

"Yea, jadi.. kau suka? Kau maafkan aku?"

"Hmm.. we'll see" kata Lynna sambil berikan senyuman dia sedikit "Apa lagi kejutan untuk aku?"

Kaizo ke depan sedikit dan hulurkan sejambak bunga kepada Lynna dengan sebuah senyuman manisnya. Lalu sebuah lagu kegemaran Lynna dimainkan pada saat itu

 _Let's meet up far away where astronauts and gravity_  
 _Have opened up the atmosphere_  
 _We'll be so safe up here_  
 _Navigating the space, we'll create our own star_  
 _And I'll name it after you_  
 _We'll be so calm up there, we'll fly around with the quiet air_  
 _The sun will bring us 'round again, inhaling and orbiting_  
 _Our great planet will fit on the tip of your thumb_  
 _You'll say I finally see how time stops_  
 _And everything that hurts us drops off_

 _I'll be what you want_  
 _When everything is gone_  
 _Let the world disappear, there are places up here we can hide_  
 _We'll be safe way up high_  
 _Somewhere only we can find_

 _Hmm, I know it's safe from being called out or evaluated_  
 _And people change on a whim, so cue the violence_  
 _Let's go rescue a planet that's been thrown away yeah_  
 _You'll name it after me_  
 _'Cause after all we're only one triumphant bang away_  
 _From resting in infinity or darkness or some brighter place_  
 _Let's not waste one more second on caring about_  
 _Trying to figure out what looks right_  
 _'Cause that can't take away that you're mine_

 _I'll be what you want_  
 _When everything is gone_  
 _Let the world disappear, there are places up here we can hide_  
 _Somewhere only we can find_  
 _I'll be what you want_  
 _When everything is gone_  
 _Let the world disappear, there are places up here we can hide_  
 _We'll be safe way up high_  
 _Somewhere only we can fly_

 _Mine, suddenly the stars got flash lights_  
 _The universe will make your eyes shine_  
 _Can't you feel away that time stops?_  
 _Everything that hurts drops off_

 _Now I'll be what you want_  
 _When everything is gone_  
 _Let the world disappear, there are places up here we can hide_  
 _Somewhere only we can find_  
 _I'll be what you want_  
 _When everything is gone_  
 _Let the world disappear, there are places up here we can hide_  
 _We'll be safe way up high_  
 _Somewhere only we can find_

"Kau ingat lagu kegemaran aku" Hati Lynna rasa terharu pada ketika itu. Lalu dia mengambil sejambak bunga dari tangan Kaizo "Dan kau juga ingat bunga kegemaran aku"

"Err.. yea aku ingat"

Sebenarnya Kaizo hanya ingat lagu kegemaran Lynna sahaja. Tentang bunga itu, dia suruh kawan-kawan adiknya mencari maklumat tentang itu. Dia suka melihat Lynna mengambil bau bunga-bunga itu

"Terima kasih kerana buat hati aku tersenyum semula" kata Lynna "Aku maafkan kau, Kaizo tapi ini sahaja ke kejutan kau? Kita berdua ni macam nak pergi majlis tari-menari sahaja"

"Tuan puteri, Kapten Kaizo"

Lynna melihat belakang Kaizo. Ternyata Momoki sudah menukar pakaian dia kepada pakaian seorang pelayan

"Di jemput ke laman utama" Momoki tunduk sedikit sambil menghulurkan tangan dia ke arah kiri secara sopan "Makanan kamu sudah dihidangkan"

Kaizo mengusung Lynna keluar dari rumah itu. Lynna terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat pada ketika. Semuanya nampak romantik sekali. Dia tidak tahu hendak berkata apa. Kaizo membawa Lynna ke meja makan mereka. Dua mangkuk sup lobak merah sudah disediakan di atas meja bulat itu. Dua gelas air apple juice sudah tersedia di atas meja. Kaizo ingat balik apa yang diajar oleh Harraz. Dia keluarkan sebuah kerusi dari meja itu dan lalu Lynna duduk di kerusi itu. Kaizo duduk di sebelah Lynna dengan perasaan gelisah. Tidak pernah dia merasai perasaan begitu. Adakah mungkin ini semua terlalu baru bagi dia

"Hidangan kita yang pertama adalah sup lobak merah. Sup kegemaran Kapten Kaizo sendiri" kata Momoki "Sup ini dimasak oleh Kapten Kaizo sendiri. Dia juga ada tiga orang pembantu untuk menjadikan sup sempurna. So, enjoy your meal"

Momoki beredar dari situ. Sebuah melody romantik dimainkan untuk membangkitkan suasana itu. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Bella dan juga Harraz, memerhatikan pasangan itu di dalam rumah. Bella sudah siap mengadakan video call dengan Lily

"Wuuu... so sweet! so romantik! Tapi..." Lily tergelak sedikit. Lalu dia berkata lagi "So un-Kaizo-ish.. miahahahahaa!"

"Tahu takpe.. abang aku bukan lagi macam seorang kapten tapi nampak macam.." Fang menghela nafas sedikit "Nampak macam seorang putera pula.. adeh.."

"Biarkan ajelah, bukannya selalu pun kita dapat melihat macam ni"

"Hehehe.. tahu takpe Boboiboy" kata Fang "Biarkanlah mereka di dalam dunia mereka tersendiri"

Lepas sahaja selesai dengan hidangan pertama mereka, Momoki terus hidangkan makanan utama mereka iaitu lobster aglio olio spagetti. Hidangan itu nampak menarik sekali kerana ada buah tomato, sayur parsley, ada cendawan, ada isi lobster dan paling penting sekali ialah keju parut. Setelah selesai menjamu selera dengan makanan utama, mereka dihidangkan pula dengan pencuci mulut. Kali ini Lynna tersenyum besar melihat kek teh hijau yang ada kacang merah di bahagian tengah kek

"Kek ini adalah kombinasi diantara kamu berdua, kacang merah dan teh hijau. Enjoy your meal" Momoki terus beredar dari situ

"Thank you, Momoki" kata Lynna

"Macam mana? Kau suka?"

"Suka" balas Lynna kepada Kaizo "Terima kasih Kaizo. Aku tidak akan lupakan detik-detik ini. Semuanya sungguh indah sekali. Terima kasih Kaizo, aku tak tahu nak cakap atau balas apa dekat kau"

"Jangan cakap apa-apa, kita hanya menikmati saat ini bersama"

Fang terus menangis di atas bahu Boboiboy. Kenapa dia menangis? Dia menangis kerana dia terlampau gembira sehingga dia tidak dapat mengawal emosi dia. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain tergelak melihat Fang menangis kerana gembira. Lynna dan Kaizo tahu ada mata-mata sedang memerhatikan mereka berdua tetapi pasangan kekasih itu abaikan sahaja dan terus menikmati saat-saat bersama

* * *

 **Hehehee... terlalu romantik sangat ke? xD Author reti sikit-sikit sahaja dalam bab romantik ni**

 **Yana Thompson - Author tunaikan untuk Yana xD tapi... maaf kalau jalan cerita lain dari apa yang Yana ceritakan xD maaf yea.. hehehe**

 **Jumpa lagi**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s - Astronauts by Rachel Platten**


	41. Slumber Party

**Halu halu! Hari ni hari Halloween yea xD hehehe... happy hantu semua :P**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini walaupun ianya tidaklah sehebat mana xD**

 **Maaf kalau author ada buat kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Slumber Party**

Penguin boy, budak penguin, alien penguin dan bermacam-macam gelaran yang diterima oleh Fang. Semua nama-nama itu tidak di endah langsung oleh sang remaja alien itu. Pada awalnya, dia memang marah dan mengamuk dengan gelaran itu tetapi makin lama, makin muak dan makin terbiasa dengan panggilan tersebut

"Apasal tiba-tiba satu sekolah panggil kau budak penguin?" tanya Kaizo pada suatu hari, ketika dia sedang menghantar adiknya ke sekolah

"Sebab video hari tu" balas Fang dengan nada kemalasan dia

"Siapa suruh tayangkan video penguin kau tu. Kan dah kena dengan mereka"

"Hehehe.. ingatkan adik nak mainkan video abang nyanyi dekat dalam bilik air tapi video tu sudah kena delete pula"

Berkerut dahi Kaizo. Dia terus berikan bekalan makanan kepada adiknya. Pagi tadi dia berusaha sediakan sejenis makanan jepun yang bernama onigiri. Makanan itu diperbuat daripada nasi dan di dalam nasi tersebut, terdapat sejenis inti seperti daging ayam, tuna ataupun telur. Ikut kesukaan masing-masing, inti mana yang mereka mahukan. Onigiri itu di dalam bentuk tiga segi dan ianya dibalut dengan sekeping seaweed kering

"Err.. terima kasih abang" Fang rasa terharu pula tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia rasa takut untuk makan kerana takut rasa masin "Hehehe.. nanti adik makan"

"Jangan risau, tak masin pun makanan tu" Kaizo seperti dapat membaca pemikiran adiknya "Makanan tu pun, Lynna yang ajar aku. Jadi aku cubalah buatkan untuk kau"

"Oklah tu" Fang mengambil bekas makanan itu dari tangan abangnya "Hubungan abang dan kak Lynna macam mana? Semuanya ok? Ada bergaduh lagi ke? Hari ni abang temu janji dengan dia lagi?"

"Hari ni.." Kaizo cuba ingatkan balik jikalau dia dan Lynna ada buat rancangan apa-apa pada hari itu "Rasanya... oh.. ada ada.. kejap lagi kami hendak ke stesen TAPOPS"

"Latihan tempur?"

"Hmm.. entah" jawab Kaizo "Kommander Kokoci yang suruh kami ke sana.. kenapa abang dapat rasakan si kommander cuba nak jadikan Lynna sebagai ahli TAPOPS. Setiap kali kena panggil, dia mesti suruh bawa Lynna sekali"

"Tahu tahu ajelah si kommander tu, kalau dia nampak seseorang yang mempunyai kuasa yang hebat-hebat seperti adik" Fang tiba-tiba rasa bangga dengan diri dia "Lepas tu orang itu mesti ada potensi menjadi seorang superhero seperti adik, mesti kommander Kokoci akan ambil kisah punya. Lagi banyak ahli, lagi bagus untuk pasukan TAPOPS"

"Hmm... tapi rasanya Lynna tak nak masuk dalam pasukan TAPOPS" kata Kaizo "Abang pun tak kisah sangat kalau dia nak join ke tak. Biarlah Lynna yang membuat keputusan sendiri"

"FANG!"

Kepala Fang ketepi sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang panggil dia dari belakang abangnya. Dia terkejut melihat Mimiko sedang berlari ke arah dia. Di tangan Mimiko terdapat sekeping kad berwarna merah jambu

"FANG! FANG!" Mimiko berhenti berlari dan lalu mengambil nafas sedikit "Fang, kau ada nampak Faye tak?"

"Tak" balas "Kenapa kau cari dia?"

"Sebab aku nak bagi invitation card dekat dia" Mimiko tunjukkan kad yang dia pegang kepada Fang dan Kaizo "Aku mengadakan slumber party dekat rumah! Selalunya aku ajak kawan-kawan rapat aku sahaja tapi kali ini aku jemput kawan-kawan perempuan kau dan kawan-kawan aku untuk menghadiri party ini! Makanan semua aku sediakan!"

"Macam menarik" kata Kaizo. Mata dia melihat kad itu penuh dengan hiasan berwarna merah jambu, putih dan juga hitam "Bila kau mengadakan party ni?"

"Hujung minggu hari sabtu" balas Mimiko dengan penuh yakin "Oklah, aku nak pergi cari Faye.. jumpa lagi!"

Fang melihat Mimiko beredar situ. Lalu dia terfikir, kenapa budak lelaki tidak pernah mengadakan slumber party? Kenapa selalunya budak perempuan sahaja yang mengadakan party itu? Adakah ianya terlalu girly? Tapi apa yang mereka selalu buat semasa party itu? Gossip? Makan? Menonton movie bersama? Ataupun mengadakan fashion runaway?

"Abang"

"Kau nak apa, Pang?"

"Adik nak mengadakan slumber party boleh?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Satu gelakan besar membuatkan kepala Fang tertoleh kebelakang. Rupanya gelakan tadi adalah dari Boboiboy dan Gopal. Mereka berdua tidak sangka, remaja alien seperti Fang mahu mengadakan slumber party

"Kau ni ok ke tak? Tiba-tiba aje nak buat slumber party"

"Wei, aku oklah!" jawab Fang kepada Boboiboy "Aku cuma nak tahu best ke tak slumber party tu. Kenapa budak lelaki seperti kita tidak buat slumber party? Adakah ianya khas untuk budak perempuan sahaja?"

"Manalah aku tahu jawapannya. Kalau kau nak tahu sangat, pergilah tanya mereka" kata Boboiboy

"Malas" balas Fang sambil bersilang tangan "Baik aku buat slumber party aku sendiri tapi... apa yang mereka buat pada ketika itu? Adakah mereka hanya bergossip sahaja? Ataupun dia orang cerita tentang budak-budak lelaki yang kacak seperti aku" Terus dia tersenyum bangga

"Sebenarnya, mereka bukan bergossip atau cerita pasal budak lelaki yang kacak" Tiba-tiba Kaizo bersuara di situ "Budak-budak perempuan ni sebenarnya suka berkongsi cerita tentang kehidupan seharian mereka, kisah-kisah pahit, manis dan sedih.. tapi paling penting sekali adalah rahsia-rahsia penting mereka"

"Hmmm.. macam mana abang tahu?" Fang mengusap dagunya "Abang pernah menyertai mana-mana slumber party ke? Mencurigakan betul"

"Aku tak pernah menyertai mana-mana slumber party tapi... dari pemerhatian aku, begitulah sikap budak-budak perempuan apabila suka berkumpul beramai-ramai kerana aku kadang-kala pernah duduk lepak di clubhouse Lynna bersama dengan kawan-kawan perempuan dia" jelas Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya

"Begitu rupanya tapi kali ini.." Fang mengosok kedua tapak tangannya sambil tersenyum sinis "Kita buat style budak lelaki pula.. hehehe.. aku akan jemput korang berdua, Harraz, Rizu dan... tak pasti aku nak ajak si Momoki ke tak"

"Tak perlulah kot ajak si kasanova berwibawa tu. Kita-kita ajelah dekat slumber party tu"

"Ok, aku tak kan ajak dia" Fang angguk kepalanya kepada Gopal "Baiklah, hujung minggu ni hari Sabtu, sama time dengan budak-budak perempuan punya slumber party, kita akan berkumpul di rumah aku! Gopal, kau bawa permainan video game kau. Kita main game sampai lebam mata!"

"KAU TAKDE BENDA LAIN KE NAK BUAT HAH!" Jerit Kaizo sambil tunjal-tunjal kepala adiknya "Buatlah benda yang berfaedah! Ini tidak, main game sampai lebam mata. Kalau ulang kaji sampai lebam takpelah juga!"

"ABANG!" Fang hampir hendak mengamuk di situ tetapi dia tenangkan dirinya dan lalu berkata "Main game ada faedahnya"

"Apa faedahnya?" tanya Kaizo sambil mengangkat kening sebelah

"Faedahnya adalah.." Tiba-tiba Fang tersenyum sinis "Kita dapat keluarkan segala tekanan yang ada di dalam badan kita dan hapuskan setiap musuh dalam video game tu dan terus dapat markah tertinggi! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Berkerut dahi Kaizo. Gopal setuju sahaja dengan kata-kata Fang. Manakala Boboiboy pula, tidak berkata apa, dia hanya tersengih sahaja

"Suka hati kaulah tapi jangan buat bising semasa abang tengah berehat"

"Baik abang!" Fang terus berikan tabik hormat kepada abangnya "Adik akan pastikan slumber party ini dalam keadaan yang terkawal! Tiada huru-hara ataupun masalah besar akan timbul"

"Bagus. Aku pergi dulu"

Kaizo beredar dari situ. Fang menari-nari sedikit kerana tidak sangka abang dia benarkan slumber party itu diadakan. Dia dan dua kawan lelakinya mulakan berbincang apa yang mereka lakukan nanti

* * *

"Abang Fang.."

"Rizu nak apa?"

"Kenapa abang Fang nak order pizza sahaja? Kenapa abang Fang tak buat sendiri semua makanan? Sebab tadi Pizu tengok instagram kakak Lily, macam-macam makanan ada dekat slumber party kakak Mimiko"

Rizu terus tunjukkan account instagram Lily. Ada beberapa keping gambar makanan yang terpapar di dalam account tersebut. Semua gambar makanan yang di tunjukkan oleh Rizu, semua makanan yang dibuat oleh Mimiko sendiri. Fang mula terliur melihat gambar-gambar makanan itu. Sandwich meatball, mini burger, buah-buahan, chocolate brownies, mini pizza dan juga air watermelon. Semuanya kelihatan menarik

"ERK!" Fang terkejut seketika "Kalau macam tu, baik abang pergi masak sekarang juga!"

"Tapi abang Fang tak perlulah nak tiru seperti mereka, order pizza pun dah cukup" kata Rizu dengan yakinnya "Kita order pizza, pas tu kita beli makanan dekat bandar macam burger ke, satay ke.. hmm.. beli ice cream chocolate pun best juga"

"Tadi tanya kenapa abang tak buat makanan sendiri, lepas tu suruh abang order sahaja"

"Hehehe.. maaf abang Fang" Rizu tersengih sedikit "Pizu cuma tak nak menyusahkan abang sahaja. Yelah, banyak benda kena buat nanti. Nanti abang Fang penat pulak"

"Hehehe.. abang maafkan" Fang tepuk-tepuk kepala Rizu secara lembut "Jomlah tunggu dia orang sampai dekat ruang tamu. Sambil tu, kita tolak semua kerusi, biar ada ruang dekat tengah-tengah tu"

Mereka berdua keluar dari dapur rumah itu. Bantal-bantal, selimut dan sebuah tilam besar sudah tersedia di atas kerusi sofa. Rizu sudah pun membawa beg pakaian dia dan juga bantal berbentuk kepala kucing. Mereka berkerjasama menolak kerusi besar ke arah tepi dinding. Kerusi-kerusi yang lain pun, mereka tolak ke tepi dinding. Meja pendek ruang tamu pula, Fang dan Rizu angkat dan letak di tepi tiang rumah. Meja itu akan digunakan sebagai hidangan makanan mereka nanti

"Ok, tilam nanti abang akan bentangkan" kata Fang

"Abang Paizo join kita orang tak nanti?"

"Entah" balas Fang "Tapi rasanya.. dia tak join kot. Biarkan ajelah abang Kaizo, janji kita happy happy dekat sini"

"Ohh.. ok" Rizu mula tersedar bahawa Kaizo tiada di dalam rumah itu "Abang Paizo mana?"

"Abang Kaizo ada dekat kapal angkasa" jawab Fang sambil melihat jikalau ada habuk di bahagian almari television "Rizu pergilah main dengan Idoli dulu. Abang nak bersihkan rumah ni sekejap supaya nampak lagi bersih"

"Hmm.. Idoli tengah tidur. Kalau Pizu tolong abang Fang boleh?"

"Boleh"

Fang terus ke dapur untuk dapatkan sehelai kain buruk. Dia ingin lap almari itu kerana ada kesan habuk sedikit. Rizu pula, dia melihat account Lily semula sebelum dia pergi menolong abang angkatnya. Nampaknya Lily ada update gambar terbaru di account instagram dia. Sebuah gambar Lily bersama dengan Momoki. Wajah Lily kelihatan sedih dan kurang selesa apabila dia bergambar dengan Momoki. Caption di bawah gambar itu menyatakan bahawa gambar itu di muat naik oleh Momoki sendiri. Rizu tergelak seorang diri kerana nasib Lily yang tidak baik pada ketika itu

"Kenapa tu Rizu?"

"Gambar kakak Lily dengan abang Momoki" Rizu tunjukkan gambar tersebut kepada Fang "Hehehe... kasihan kakak Lily"

"Hehehe.. biarkan si katak pili tu... muahahahaha! Sudah sudah, pergi sapu lantai ni"

"Baik abang Fang!"

Rizu simpan handphonenya balik. Dia terus pergi mengambil penyapu sampah yang terletak di dalam dapur. Fang mengelap almari television itu secara perlahan dan berhati-hati. Manakala Rizu pula, dia menyapu lantai ruang tamu itu dengan lincahnya. Sambil dia menyapu, sambil itu dia nyanyi lagu kegemarannya

"Rizu nak tahu tak.. lagu tu buatkan abang kena ejek dekat sekolah"

"Dia orang ejek abang apa?"

"Dia orang ejek abang ni budak penguin" Fang mengeluh sedikit "Tapi takpelah.. abang terima ajelah. Penguin ke, landak ke, budak alien ke, janji abang adalah diri abang sendiri. Dia orang tidak boleh jatuhkan semangat abang!"

"Betul tu abang Fang" Rizu angguk kepala dia "Nanti makin lama, makin dia orang akan rasa bosan juga. Jadi abang Fang biarkan sahaja dan kita teruskan dengan kehidupan kita!"

Kepala Fang terangkat sedikit apabila pintu rumah dia diketuk oleh seseorang. Senyuman dia makin lama makin lebar kerana kawan-kawan dia sudah pun tiba. Dia bagikan kain buruk itu kepada Rizu dan menyuruh budak kecil itu basuh kain tersebut dan simpan penyapu itu. Rizu ikut sahaja arahan dari abang angkatnya. Fang terus pergi membuka pintu rumahnya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Harraz dan paling mengejutkan buat Fang adalah Momoki ada bersama mereka

"Eh, apasal Momoki ada dekat sini?" Di dalam hati Fang rasa sedikit keliru "Siapa jemput dia?"

"Takpe ke kalau aku join sekali?" Momoki terus berikan senyuman menawan dia "Lagipun, sepupu kau si Faye yang beritahu aku tentang slumber party korang. Jadi aku menjemput diri ku untuk menghadiri slumber party ini. Jangan risau, aku ada bawa bantal dan selimut aku sendiri"

"Kau nak halau dia ke?" bisik Boboiboy kepada Fang

"Aku tak kisah kalau kena halau pun" Memang betul, Momoki tidak begitu kisah kalau Fang tidak membenarkan dia menyertai slumber party itu. Momoki tetap tersenyum sahaja "Aku pulang dahulu jikalau Fang tidak benarkan. Jangan risau, tiada perasaan dendam ataupun kecewa yang terbuku di dalam hati ku ini"

Fang rasa bersalah pada ketika itu. Lalu dia benarkan Momoki menyertai slumber party itu. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah Fang dengan perasaan jangkal kerana Momoki ada di situ

"Ok Fang, sekarang apa rancangan kau? Kau nak main game dulu ke atau tengok movie?" tanya Boboiboy sambil letakkan beg galas dia di tepi meja ruang tamu

"Aku ada bawa bermacam-macam game!" kata Gopal

"Rizu pun ada bawa game dia juga" kata Fang

"Tapi.. aku ada bagi idea tadi.." Harraz rasa malu seketika "Idea yang selalu budak lelaki suka main iaitu game online. Jadi aku minta dia orang bawa laptop masing-masing"

"Ala, Pizu tak bawa laptop" Terus Rizu duduk bersila di atas lantai sambil bersilang tangan "Tak bestlah kalau korang semua dapat main dan Pizu tengok sahaja"

"Err.. Rizu boleh guna laptop Faye" Fang memujuk adik angkat dia "Mesti Faye akan bagi guna laptop dia"

"Jadi, kau setuju ke dengan idea Harraz tadi?"

"Aku setuju sahaja, Boboiboy" kata Fang "Sebelum tu, aku order pizza.. korang semua boleh on laptop masing-masing. Rizu pergi ambil laptop Faye dalam bilik dia"

"Wei, jangan lupa aku nak pepperoni pizza, ayam bbq, garlic bread dan... chocolate lava cake" Perut Gopal tiba-tiba berbunyi "Hehehe... aku lapar pulak"

"Hmm.. apa kata kau aje yang pergi order" kata Fang

"Aku order? AKU OK AJE!" Gopal terlebih gembira kerana dapat membuat pesanan makanan "Aku order banyak tau.. tapi.. duit guna kau boleh?" Dia tersengih sedikit kepada Fang

"Jangan risau, aku akan belanja kamu semua" Momoki masih lagi dengan senyuman dia. Fang rasa meluat melihat senyuman "Jadi, korang nak order apa-apa pun, order lah. Aku akan bayar semuanya"

Momoki bentangkan tilam untuk mereka semua. Dia ingin menjadi tetamu yang baik bukanlah tetamu yang kurang adab. Idoli mula keluar dari bilik dia sambil mengosok-gosok matanya. Dia baru bangun dari tidur

"IDOLI!"

Mata Idoli terbuka luas apabila dia nampak Rizu ada di situ. Lalu dia melompat-lompat kerana gembira. Dia suka bila Rizu datang ke rumah dan bermain bersama dia

"ABANG PIZU!"

"Wah, bukan main mesra betul dia orang berdua ni"

"Biasalah Boboiboy, macam aku dan Rizu" kata Fang "Kau tunggu kejap, aku pergi ambik laptop aku"

Fang berlari ke atas untuk mengambil laptopnya. Gopal sibuk memesan makanan. Harraz rasa risau pula jikalau Gopal memesan makanan terlampau banyak. Dia takut makanan itu tidak habis dimakan sahaja nanti. Fang sudah kembali di ruang tamu bersama dengan laptopnya

"Ok! Dah siap order" Gopal rasa gembira kerana dapat memesan pelbagai makanan "Hehee.. kita enjoy hari ni!"

Idoli dan Rizu sudah mainkan movie kegemaran mereka di television. Mereka berdua berguling di atas tilam. Fang dan kawan-kawan dia sudah membuka laptop masing-masing. Mereka semua duduk di atas kerusi sofa secara berapat-rapat

"Rizu tak nak join sekali ke?" tanya Fang

"Hmm.. tak nak. Pizu nak main dengan Idoli" Dia peluk Idoli dan lalu berguling lagi di atas tilam "Hehehe..."

"Aku ada satu cadangan"

"Cadangan apa tu, Momoki?"

"Begini cadangan dari aku, Boboiboy" Momoki ke depan sedikit untuk tunjukkan kepada mereka sesuatu "Laptop aku bukanlah laptop biasa. Di dalam laptop ini ada satu game yang kita semua boleh masuk-"

"TAK NAK!" Momoki terkejut dengan bantahan dari Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal

"Kenapa?" soal Momoki dengan perasaan ragu-ragu "Kamu bertiga pernah masuk ke dalam dunia game?"

"Pernah" jawab Gopal dengan nada mengeluh "Game hantu, game cikgu papa, macam-macam game lagilah"

"Aku rasa si Momoki lupakan kot, Pulau Rintis ni pun pernah jadi game sebab si Emmy tu" kata Fang

"Yea ke, maafkan aku jikalau aku terlupa" Momoki terus bersandar balik ke kerusi itu "Jadi, kamu semua ingin main game online yang biasa sahaja? Tak nak merasai perjalanan game yang penuh dengan cabaran dan dugaan. Kita boleh lawan semua raksasa yang ada di dalam dunia game ini. Aku sendiri jadikan game itu sebagai tempat aku berlatih supaya aku menjadi seorang pahlawan yang handal seperti Kapten Kaizo"

"Ada orang panggil aku ke?"

Kaizo sudah pun pulang ke rumah. Dia kelihatan letih tetapi semangat dia tetap ada

"Takde siapa panggil abang pun" jawab Fang sambil perhatikan skrin laptopnya "Abang nak pergi berehat, pergilah.. adik nak main game dengan kawan-kawan adik"

"Makan malam aku?" tanya Kaizo

"Adik order sahaja tapi.." Fang melirik matanya ke arah Gopal "Bukan adik yang order, si Gopal ni yang order. Tak tahulah dia order makanan apa. Jadi abang makan ajelah apa yang ada yea"

"Cheh, begitu pulak" bisik Kaizo "Aku pergi mandi dulu" Dia terus naik ke atas

Selepas sahaja pintu bilik Kaizo ditutup, Fang membuka mulutnya untuk bincangkan tentang online game mereka

"Sekarang ni, kita nak main game apa?"

"Betul ke kamu tak nak main dengan game aku?" tanya Momoki. Suara dia bertukar menjadi nada suara godaan "Game ini lagi seronok bermain secara beramai-ramai. Ianya adalah sebuah game pengembaraan yang kamu semua tidak dapat bayangkan. Jangan risau tentang nyawa kerana di dalam game itu, berapa banyak kali kena tikam dengan pedang pun, kamu masih lagi hidup"

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Harraz pandang satu sama lain. Mereka terpaksalah setuju sahaja dengan cadangan Momoki sebelum dia memaksa lagi dan lagi dan lagi sehingga membuatkan salah seorang daripada mereka mengamuk. Mereka tidak mahu keadaan di situ berubah menjadi tegang

"Ok, kita orang ikut sahaja cadangan kau Momoki" jawab Fang dengan nada sindiran "Tapi siapa nak jaga dua budak kecik ni? Siapa nak ambil makanan dekat pintu bila orang tu dah sampai?"

"Aku ada cadangan kedua"

"Cadangan kedua pula" bisik Boboiboy "Apa cadangan kau, Momoki?"

"Kita makan dulu, isi perut, lepas tu baru start main game" cadang Momoki "Macam mana?"

"AKU SETUJU AJE!"

"Kau semestinya setuju sebab dapat makan" Lalu Gopal tersengih kepada Boboiboy "Jomlah kita tengok movie dulu, layan budak-budak kecik ni, sementara tunggu makanan kita orang sampai"

"Korang pergilah dulu, aku nak buat sesuatu kejap"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Harraz dan Momoki pergi menyertai Rizu dan Idoli duduk di atas tilam. Movie yang dimainkan pada kaca television itu adalah sebuah movie yang bertajuk Charlie and the chocolate factory. Gopal suka menonton movie itu kerana ianya berkisahkan tentang lima orang budak dapat melawat masuk ke dalam sebuah kilang yang menghasilkan pelbagai makanan chocolate dan juga gula-gula. Dia makin lama makin terliur melihat movie itu, ianya seperti dia ingin terjun masuk ke dalam movie tersebut. Fang pula, dia pergi lihat instagram Faye melalui website. Memang banyak gambar yang telah di update oleh Faye sendiri. Gambar makanan, gambar beramai-ramai, gambar bersama dengan makanan, gambar Faye sedang peluk patung teddy bear dan gambar dia bersama dengan Bella dan Lily. Lalu Boboiboy duduk di sebelah Fang untuk melihat apa yang kawan dia sedang lakukan

"Kau skodeng budak-budak perempuan ke?"

"Hehehehe... aku saja nak tengok dia orang buat apa" kata Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Hmm.. kau ni, cubalah jadi lelaki sejati yang tidak pergi menghendap sesiapa terutama sekali budak perempuan"

"Ala, rileklah, aku tengok aje, bukannya nak buat jahat pun tapi aku yakin, kita punya lagi hebat daripada dia orang punya.. HAHAHAHA!"

"Hmm.. suka hati kaulah"

"Kita tengok instagram orang lain pula" Fang membuka instagram Yaya pula "Hmmm.. takde gambar baru tapi gambar biskut dia adalah" Menggigil badan dia kerana teringat balik rasa biskut itu. Muka dia kelihatan hijau sedikit

"Kau kenapa?"

"Teringat kisah aku kena makan biskut Yaya" Fang mengeluh sedikit "Aku nak kenakan abang aku, tapi aku pula yang terkena... terpaksalah terima akibatnya"

"Kasihan kau" Boboiboy tepuk bahu Fang sedikit "Lain kali jangan kenakan abang kau lagi"

"Hehehe.. yelah tu Boboiboy, aku akan sentiasa cari jalan untuk kenakan dia! Sebab abang aku tu suka sangat buli aku! Pagi tadi, dia pergi tarik selimut aku, bantal aku, landak aku.."

"Landak kau?" Boboiboy hampir hendak tergelak di situ

"Errr... maksud aku anak patung landak aku. Hehehe... tak tahulah macam mana aku boleh peluk anak patung tu.." Fang terus kembali melihat account instagram yang seterus untuk menutup rasa malu dia "Bella ada posting apa yea"

Dia membuka account instagram Bella pula. Tiada gambar baru. Bella agak jarang update instagram dia kerana diri dia bukan seperti Faye yang suka update instagram setiap masa. Lily pula, kadang kala sahaja dia akan update, itu pun kalau dia rajin. Ying memang tiada instagram buat masa ini. Mimiko seperti Ying juga, tiada account instagram

"Abang Fang! Jom lah tengok movie sama-sama!"

"Yelah, yelah.. abang nak joinlah ni" kata Fang kepada Rizu. Kepala dia tertoleh ke pintu rumahnya. Dia seperti terdengar ada seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu "Hmm.. makanan dah sampai ke?"

Fang bangun dari situ dan terus pergi membuka pintu rumah dia. Alangkah terkejutnya Fang kerana bukan orang yang hantar makanan tetapi robot kuning yang hantar. Ochobot terapung-apung di depan pintu rumah dengan beberapa plastik makanan

"Nah, aku hantar makanan yang Gopal pesan tadi"

"Erkk.. dia order dekat kedai Tok Aba tadi?"

"Ha ah" kata Ochobot kepada Fang "Sebelum dia datang sini, dia pergi order dulu, lepas tu dia suruh aku hantar. Tak guna punya Gopal"

"Dia belum bayarlah tu"

"Belum lagi" balas Ochobot kepada Fang "Jadi, kau bayarkan untuk aku"

"Eh kejap.. MOMOKI! BAYARKAN MAKANAN KITA ORANG!"

"Ok!"

Terkejut Ochobot. Dia rasa Momoki adalah seorang alien yang mempunyai hati yang baik, cuma pada awalnya, niat dia memang jahat. Sekarang ini, Momoki mula berubah. Dia berusaha untuk menjadi seorang kapten yang sama hebat seperti Kapten Kaizo. Momoki datang ke pintu rumah dan terus berikan wang kepada Ochobot

"Terima kasih" kata Ochobot

"Abang Bobot tak nak masuk ke?" soal Idoli yang ada di sebelah Momoki sambil garu-garu punggung "Jomlah abang Bobot.. jomlah join kita orang"

"Err.. ok" Ochobot terbang masuk ke dalam "Lagipun Tok Aba sudah pun tutup kedai dia. Tadi dia pun ada cakap, kalau nak join Boboiboy, join ajelah. Yelah, Boboiboy tu dah lama tak bawa aku perg mengembaraan dia. Asyik kena tinggal aje"

"Kasihan abang Bobot. Idoli faham perasaan itu"

Boboiboy tersengih sedikit. Gopal sudah pun mengambil plastik makanan tadi dari Ochobot. Makanan itu masih lagi panas dan bau dia, membuatkan Gopal terliur dan tidak sabar untuk menjamahnya

"Apa yang kau order tadi?" soal Boboiboy

"Cekodok chocolate, waffle chocolate, pancake chocolate dan juga air chocolate!" jawab Gopal dengan perasaan gembiranya

"HAH! TAKDE MAKANAN UNTUK IDOLI!" Lalu Idoli bertukar menjadi seekor anak kucing yang garang. Dia cakar kaki Gopal "MEOW MEOW MEOW!"

"ADOI! SAKIT! SAKIT!"

Idoli mengejar Gopal di sekitar ruang tamu itu. Beg plastik makanan tadi, dia campak ke arah lain dan Harraz sempat selamatkan beg plastik itu

"TOLONG AKU, BOBOIBOY!" Makin lama makin dekat Idoli. Gopal sudah kelihatan penat "Adeh.. tak larat aku nak lari lagi" Tetapi dia tetap lari juga

"Kau pergi ajelah buatkan waffle biasa untuk dia" kata Fang

"Ha ah, betul juga kata kau" Gopal lari masuk ke dalam dapur "Idoli, abang buatkan waffle vanilla untuk Idoli"

Idoli terus berhenti mengejar Gopal. Ekor dia melibas-libas ke kiri ke kanan kerana gembira dapat waffle kesukaan dia. Idoli perhatikan Gopal membuat waffle untuk diri dia. Muka Idoli pada ketika itu, kelihatan comel sahaja

"Ini sahaja ke Gopal order?" soal Harraz sambil membelek-belek di dalam beg plastik itu "Ke sebenarnya ada makanan lain yang dia order?"

"Ada lagilah tu.. aku tadi dengar dia order pizza sekali" jawab Fang

"Bukan setakat pizza aje yang dia order, burger pun dia pergi order sekali" kata pula Boboiboy

"Boleh ke habis semua tu nanti?"

"Entahlah Fang. Kalau tak habis pun, kita bahagi-bahagikan makanan tu nanti, bawa balik rumah" kata Boboiboy

Momoki begitu tekun dan fokus menonton movie Charlie and the chocolate factory. Dia kagum melihat kilang membuat chocolate dan gula-gula. Bahagian dalam kilang tersebut, sangat luas dan besar. Momoki terbayangkan dia mempunyai sebuah kilang chocolate seluas itu. Rizu pula, tekak dia sudah mula merasa chocolate. Dia pergi membuka satu bekas makanan yang mengandungi cekodok chocolate dan lalu dia makan seorang diri tanpa memanggil yang lain. Fang tak kisah pun jikalau Rizu ingin makan sampai habis kerana dia mahu melihat Gopal menangis

"Korang"

"Kenapa Harraz?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kenapa aku tak nampak Adudu serang korang lagi yea? Dah lama aku tak nampak si Adudu tu"

"Hmm.. kau jangan cakap, tak pasal-pasal dia muncul nanti" jawab Ochobot "Aku rasa dia tu mesti tengah cari idea gempak untuk hapuskan Boboiboy tapi... selalunya, idea dia yang gempak-gempak tu, mesti dapat dimusnahkan contohnya Boboibot tu"

"Hehehe.. ala, itu pun makan masa yang lama juga untuk musnahkan robot tu" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia kerana rasa malu sedikit "Lagipun, bukan semua musuh aku dapat musnahkan dalam satu hari"

"Ala, cakaplah kau tu hebat"

"Aku biasa-biasa aje Fang" balas Boboiboy "Bagi aku, kawan-kawan aku semuanya hebat-hebat. Semuanya ada kebolehan yang tersendiri"

Mereka semua mula tersenyum dan lalu sambung menonton movie itu bersama

* * *

1 jam kemudian, makanan yang mereka pesan, hampir separuh daripada itu sudah habis dimakan. Gopal masih lagi mengunyah burger dagingnya. Idoli sudah tidur di atas tilam kerana terlalu kenyang makan waffle yang banyak dibuat oleh Gopal tadi. Fang hanya makan sedikit sahaja kerana dia bukannya sejenis kuat makan seperti Gopal. Boboiboy dan Harraz pergi mengemas kotak-kotak dan bekas-bekas kosong, dan masukkan ke dalam beg plastik kosong. Momoki dan Rizu, sibuk menghabiskan air chocolate mereka. Kaizo ada di ruang tamu itu. Dia seperti adiknya, makan sedikit sahaja. Kasihan Ochobot, hanya dapat melihat sahaja

"Fuh, kenyang perut aku" kata Gopal "Sedap pula burger hari ini"

"Sedap sebab kau lapar ke?" soal Fang

"Err.. rasanya kot.. hehehe" Gopal tersengih sedikit

"Semuanya sudah siap makan?" Momoki pergi mengambil laptopnya "Kita boleh mulakan sekarang"

"Ala, bagilah aku rehat sekejap. Ini habis makan, terus kena pergi berperang" Mengeluh Gopal "Boleh muntah aku kalau macam ni"

"Sebenarnya.." Momoki duduk bersila di atas tilam. Laptopnya letak di hadapan dia "Game ini boleh diubah suai"

"Boleh diubah suai?" Tiba-tiba Kaizo tertarik dengan game itu "Ubah suai jadi macam mana?"

"Begini Kapten Kaizo.." Momoki rasa bangga pada ketika itu "Ianya boleh diubah suai untuk jadikan game senang ataupun susah. Nak ubahkan menjadi seperti game budak-budak pun boleh juga. Ikut kesuaian kita sendiri. Saya sendiri selalu buat game ini menjadi lebih mencabar"

"Menarik game itu" Kaizo mengusap dagunya "Tapi... aku macam pernah dengar game yang boleh ubah suai itu? Adakah game ini susah didapati di angkasa kerana ianya hanya ada sedikit sahaja"

"Betul tu Kapten Kaizo" kata Momoki dengan bangganya. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Dengan game ini sahaja, saya boleh jadi hebat seperti Kapten Kaizo. Itulah tempat latihan saya setiap hari"

"Bagus juga tu" Lalu Kaizo melihat Fang dan kawan-kawan adiknya "Kamu semua mahu masuk ke dalam game ini?"

Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal takut dengan soalan Kaizo tadi. Badan mereka menggigil sedikit. Harraz hanya tersengih sahaja. Dia takut pula jikalau Kaizo keluarkan suara garangnya. Momoki sudah tentu bersedia untuk masuk ke dalam dunia game itu

"Satu lagi Kapten Kaizo. Walaupun kita sudah berada di dalam dunia game itu, Kapten Kaizo boleh mengubah-ubah game tersebut. Ianya boleh menjadi apa sahaja yang Kapten Kaizo mahukan"

"Wah! Pizu nak ubah-ubahkan nanti boleh?" Rizu terus berikan senyuman comel dia kepada Kaizo "Boleh tak abang Paizo?"

"Boleh" jawab Kaizo secara ringkas "Maksudnya aku dapat mengawal game ini ikut sesuka hati aku?"

"Tepat sekali" kata Momoki "Kapten Kaizo nak buat game ini menjadi sukar pun boleh juga"

Kaizo terus tersenyum sinis. Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal sudah menelan ludah. Mereka tahu apa yang di fikirkan oleh Kaizo pada ketika itu. Hati masing-masing sudah mula berubah untuk mengalah sahaja. Mereka tidak sanggup untuk masuk ke dalam dunia game yang dicipta oleh Kaizo sendiri. Jikalau mereka lari pun, Boboiboy, Gopal dan Harraz sahaja yang terselamat. Manakala nasib Fang pula, sudah tentu akan menjadi malang

"Kenapa aku tengok muka korang seperti sudah menyerah kalah?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada seriusnya "Tak nak main game ini ke? Kalau tak nak, kita main game lain pula"

"Game apa tu abang?"

"Game latihan tempur" jawab Kaizo dengan nada sindirannya "Game tu lagi seronok dan lagi menarik mendengar jeritan korang dekat angkasa itu"

"ABANG! ADIK TAK NAK MAIN GAME DENGAN ABANG SEBAB ABANG TERLALU GANAS DAN KEJAM SANGAT"

"Habis tu, kau nak main game apa?" tanya Kaizo

"UNO GAME!" Fang terus berdiri dan mencekak pinggang "Hahahaha! Game kesukaan ramai!"

Kaizo dengan perasaan geram, dia terus tepuk kepala adiknya. Akhirnya, mereka terpaksa juga bermain game di laptop Momoki. Wajah masing-masing kelihatan sedih dan gementar kecuali Momoki. Dia seorang sahaja yang sudah bersiap sedia untuk terokai dunia game yang bakal diubah suai oleh Kapten Kaizo

"Kau tak ikut sekali ke Ochobot?" tanya Boboiboy dengan perasaan berharap Ochobot dapat ikut pengembaraan mereka di dunia game

"Tak nak, aku nak tolong Kapten Kaizo dengan memberikan idea-idea yang menarik dekat dia" Ochobot terbang ke sebelah kanan Kaizo "Korang bergembiralah dekat sana"

"Ochobot, kau sebenarnya masih lagi rasa marah ke sebab kadang-kadang aku tak bawa kau?" Nada Boboiboy ada bunyi sedikit sedih

"Eh takdelah, aku tak marah pun. Aku cuma kecewa sahaja" jawab Ochobot dengan nada sindirannya "Nanti kau sudah kembali dari game tu, baru aku tak kecewa"

"Cheh, macam tu pula" bisik Boboiboy

Gopal dan Fang tepuk belakang Boboiboy secara perlahan. Mereka rasa simpati dengan apa yang berlaku sebentar tadi. Hubungan persahabatan Boboiboy dan Ochobot tidak pernah renggang. Bergaduh macam mana pun, mereka tetap sahabat baik

"Macam mana aku nak masukkan mereka semua ke dalam game kau ni?" tanya Kaizo kepada Momoki

Lalu Momoki buka game itu di laptopnya. Selepas itu, dia buka bahagian kamera. Dia jelaskan kepada Kaizo bahawa dia perlu tekan butang 'Enter' pada papan kekunci dan pastikan kesemua mereka ada di dalam skrin kamera itu. Selepas sahaja dia tekan butang 'Enter', laptop itu akan menarik mereka semua masuk ke dalam dunia game. Dari situ, Kaizo boleh mengawal dunia itu ikut citarasa dia sendiri. Fang sudah merasai ketidakselesaan tentang abang dia dapat mengawal dunia game itu. Dia sudah bayangkan wajah-wajah raksasa yang bakal muncul nanti

"Kamu semua sudah bersedia?" tanya Kaizo sambil tersenyum sinis

"Err... sudah kot" jawab Boboiboy secara lemah

"Sa-saya belum bersedia lagi!" Gopal sembunyikan diri di belakang Boboiboy

Fang menelan ludah. Boboiboy tersengih sambil mengangguk kepalanya. Gopal menutup mukanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Harraz tidak bersedia lagi. Tangan dia kelihatan berpeluh sedikit. Momoki pula, dia sudah lama bersedia. Hati dia sudah membara untuk pergi ke dunia game

"Amma.. Appa... anakmu nak pergi berperang dah..." Gopal menangis sedikit "Jangan lupakan-"

Belum habis bercakap, Gopal sudah ditarik masuk ke dalam dunia game bersama dengan rakan-rakan dia

* * *

Gopal membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia kini berada di sebuah dunia yang dia sendiri tidak pernah jejaki. Suasananya agak suram berbanding dengan suasana di Pulau Rintis. Awan-awan hitam menghiasi langit itu, berserta dengan petir kian sambar menyambar. Laluan dia hadapan dia terdapat dua buah bukit batu-bata di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Tiada hutan yang kelihatan di sekitar itu

"Wei, ini ke dunia game yang kau cipta?"

"Yea" balas Momoki kepada Fang "Pakaian kita pun berubah menjadi pakaian pahlawan"

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Harraz dan Momoki melihat pakaian mereka yang sudah berubah. Masing-masing memakai perisai besi samada di bahagian tangan, kaki ataupun di bahagian badan. Semuanya berbeza. Alat senjata mereka juga berbeza-beza kecuali Momoki dan Boboiboy. Hanya mereka berdua sahaja mempunyai pedang tajam. Fang melihat di tangan kanannya terdapat alat memanah. Gopal pula, dia memiliki sebuah kapak yang lebih besar daripada yang biasa. Kapak itu berwarna hitam keemasan. Di tangan Harraz pula, dia mempunyai dua tombak pendek. Di hujung tombak itu mempunyai tiga mata tajam yang berbisa. Harraz rasa gementar sedikit untuk berlawan dengan menggunakan kedua-dua tombak tersebut

"Apasal si Boboiboy dapat pedang?" Fang rasa tidak puas hati dengan senjata kawan baiknya

"Aik kau ni.. bersyukurlah kau dapat alat memanah tu"

"Tapi... aku rasa TAK BEST!" kata Fang sambil bermasam muka kepada Boboiboy "Tak pun kita tukar, nak tak? Aku ambik pedang kau dan kau pula, ambik aku punya"

"Eh! Mana boleh macam tu" marah Boboiboy "Aku yakin kau boleh memanah mana-mana raksasa nanti"

"Tak pun aku ambik alat memanah tu" kata Harraz "Fang boleh ambik aku punya tombak ni sebab aku bukan reti sangat. Apatah lagi bab lawan-lawan ni"

"Ok juga tu" Boboiboy setujud dengan cadangan Harraz "Apa lagi Fang, kau tukarkanlah senjata kau dengan Harraz"

"Fang bagi ajelah pemanah tu dekat aku" Gopal pula bercakap kali ini "Hehehe... aku mana reti nak lawan-lawan, aku tahu tembakan makanan aje.. tapi.. dunia ni tak boleh guna kuasa kita sendiri ke?"

"Malangnya, tidak boleh" jawab Momoki "Jadi, kamu semua ingin tukar senjata masing-masing?"

Tiba-tiba alat pemanah Fang, pedang Boboiboy, kapak Gopal dan tombak Harraz, hilang sekelip mata. Mereka berempat menjadi cemas kerana tiada senjata untuk melindungi diri mereka. Mata masing-masing melirik ke arah Momoki

"Kenapa pandang aku begitu?" soal Momoki

"Hah, Momoki lah kena lindungi kita orang semua" kata Boboiboy dengan penuh semangat

Tetapi muncul pula senjata baru untuk mereka. Momoki masih lagi kekal dengan pedang dia. Boboiboy mendapat dua pistol laser. Fang pula, dia memiliki sarung tangan berwarna ungu. Di tengah tapak tangan dia, terdapat satu bulatan untuk keluarkan tembakan laser. Fang terasa diri dia seperti Iron Man. Gopal pula, dia hanya mempunyai guli-guli kecil di dalam beg poketnya. Guli itu bukanlah guli biasa, ianya adalah bom. Apabila di balingkan pada sesuatu tempat ataupun musuh mereka, ianya akan mengeluarkan satu letupan yang besar. Harraz pula, dia diberikan perisai bulat untuk melindungi diri dia ataupun serang musuh dia

"Hehehe... kau nampak macam Captain America pula" kata Fang "Adakah abang aku dapat idea ni dari movie Avengers?"

"Entahlah Fang tapi oklah juga dengan senjata yang abang kau berikan" kata Boboiboy

Sebenarnya, ini adalah idea dari Rizu. Dia yang pergi ubahkan senjata mereka semua kecuali Momoki. Mengikut kata Kaizo, senjata Momoki tidak perlu berubah kerana dia tahu, Momoki dapat gunakan pedang itu dengan sempurna

"Ayuh, kita mara ke depan untuk pergi selamatkan puteri bunga hati ku" kata Momoki sambil tersenyum menawan "Tunggu kami datang wahai bunga hati ku"

"Maksudnya pergi selamatkan Lily ke?"

"Betul tu Boboiboy. Puteri sedang menunggu diri ku di dalam menara!"

"Inikan game direka cipta oleh si Momoki tu. Mestilah dia akan buat si Lily tu sebagai tuan puteri dia" kata Gopal kepada Boboiboy "Entah-entah ada watak kita sebagai penjahat ke"

"Sudahlah, jomlah selamatkan si pelik tu" Fang terus berjalan ke depan

Boboiboy, Gopal, Harraz dan Momoki ikut Fang bergerak ke depan. Mereka jalan seperti biasa sehinggalah mereka sampai di laluan yang mempunyai bukit batu-bata di sebelah kiri dan kanan mereka. Di tengah-tengah itu pula, terdapat sekumpulan arnab sedang makan lobak merah. Arnab-arnab itu kelihatan comel

"Hmm.. kenapa ada arnab di dalam dunia game ini? Mesti Kapten Kaizo telah mengubah watak raksasa kepada arnab tetapi kenapa?" soal Momoki yang cuba mendekati arnab-arnab itu

"Dia orang tu macam kaulah Fang, peminat lobak merah"

"Wei, aku bukan arnablah!" marah Fang kepada Boboiboy "Aku budak penguin! EH!.. Aduh.. macam mana boleh terlepas pulak ni" Lalu dia menepuk dahinya sendiri

"Hehehe.. budak penguin" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit "Baiklah budak penguin, kau bukan arnab, tapi penguin yang suka makan lobak merah"

Fang terus tersenyum bangga. Dia tahu, diri dia adalah lebih popular daripada Boboiboy. Momoki mencangkung di depan seekor arnab putih. Dia ingin membelai arnab itu tetapi ada sesuatu perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh badan arnab itu. Bukan seekor sahaja, malah arnab-arnab yang lain juga. Arnab-arnab itu mula berdiri seperti manusia, badan mereka membesar dan mengeluarkan otot-otot seperti ahli gusti. Gigi kacip dua batang mereka berubah menjadi gigi taring. Gopal mula menggigil melihat arnab itu berubah menjadi raksasa yang menakutkan. Momoki melompat kebelakang sambil menggenggamkan pedangnya

"Bersiap sedia semua" kata Momoki "Cabaran kita yang pertama sudah bermula"

"Wei Gopal, kau baling guli kau tu"

"Tapi Boboiboy, bagaimana kalau guli aku ni hanyalah guli biasa sahaja" Gopal keluarkan sebiji guli besi dari beg poketnya "Kalau tak jadi apa-apa macam mana?"

"Ala kau ni.." Fang rampas guli itu dari tangan Gopal dan lalu dia baling guli tersebut ke arah arnab-arnab itu. Satu letupan besar berlaku di situ

Mata masing-masing terbuka luas dan hanya Boboiboy sahaja yang bertepuk tangan secara perlahan. Asap-asap hitam mengaburi permandangan mereka. Pada ketika itu, mereka ingatkan raksasa arnab-arnab itu sudah ditewaskan tetapi mereka silap. Satu per satu, raksasa arnab itu keluar dari kawasan asap hitam. Mereka memegang sebatang kayu besar yang berbentuk lobak merah

"Alamak.. kita orang dah buat dia orang marah" kata Boboiboy

"Dey! Kau lah ni punya pasal!" marah Gopal kepada Fang "Kau pergi kacau dia orang kenapa?"

"Bila masa pulak aku kacau dia orang!" marah Fang balik kepada Gopal

"Sudah sudah! Jangan nak bergaduh boleh tak" kata Boboiboy "Kita hanya perlu tewaskan mereka, lagipun Momoki ada beritahu kita orang, sebanyak mana kita kena tikam ke, kena tembak ke, kita tidak akan mati sebab ini dunia game"

"Tapi.. dunia game yang sebelum ini.. takde pun macam game dalam ni?" Lalu mata Gopal membulat besar "UNLIMITED LIFE! INI BARU BEST!"

"Betul tu.. game ini adalah lain daripada game yang lain kerana game ini adalah ciptaan aku sendiri!" kata Momoki dengan bangganya

"Jangan cakap kuat-kuat, tak pasal-pasal abang aku tu pergi tukar unlimited life terus jadi 3 life" bisik Fang "Sudah, mari kita bertindak"

Mereka mara ke depan dan terus menyerang arnab-arnab raksasa itu kecuali Harraz, dia tiada di situ. Sebenarnya, dia berada di hujung depan sana. Dia dapat lepaskan diri daripada sang-sang arnab itu semasa asap-asap putih berkeliaran di situ, secara senyap. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Momoki bertungkus-lumus untuk menyeberangi laluan itu. Raksasa arnab itu bukan mudah sekali untuk dihapuskan. Boboiboy rasa takut hendak gunakan pistol dia tetapi dia terpaksa. Beberapa das tembakan, terkena tepat pada dada raksasa arnab itu tetapi ianya masih teguh berdiri. Tembakan dari Fang tidak begitu berjaya juga

"Abang aku ni kan! Dia buat raksasa yang tak boleh mati!" kata Fang dengan perasaan geram "Tapi aku yakin, mesti ada jalan untuk hapuskan arnab-arnab ni semua"

"Hmm..." Boboiboy meneliti semua gerakan serangan arnab itu. Lalu dia ternampak sesuatu pada dahi setiap arnab tersebut "KITA TEMBAK BENDA BULAT TU!" Dia cuba berikan satu tembakan ke arah bulatan yang ada pada raksasa arnab itu. Nampaknya tembakan dia sedikit lagi hendak terkena bulatan itu

"Biar aku uruskan" kata Momoki dengan nada yang serius

Hanya Momoki seorang sahaja yang melompat dari kaki raksasa arnab terus ke badan, dan terus ke bahu seperti seorang ninja dan akhirnya dia pergi cucuk di tengah-tengah bulatan itu. Selepas itu dia melompat dari satu arnab ke satu arnab yang lain sambil tikam setiap bulatan di dahi arnab tersebut. Satu per satu, raksasa arnab itu hilang dari situ. Momoki mendarat di tengah-tengah bukit berbatu-bata itu dengan penuh gaya. Lalu dia tersenyum bangga

"Wah! Dasyatnya Momoki" kata Boboiboy sambil berikan tepukan kepada Momoki "Sama hebat macam abang Kaizo"

"Hmm.. eleh, abang aku lagi hebat" bisik Fang "Tapi.. AKU LEBIH HEBAT DARIPADA ABANG AKU!"

"Hmm.. mula dah si dia ni" kata Gopal "Sudahlah, jom teruskan perjalanan kita ni"

Lalu Boboiboy mula perasan, Harraz ada di tepi kaki bukit sedang duduk diam sambil tersengih kepada rakan-rakan dia

"Kau tadi tak join kita orang lawan raksasa tu kan?"

"Err.. ha ah" jawab Harraz kepada Boboiboy "Aku cuma ambil peluang untuk lari ke sini bila ada asap putih tu aja. Jangan marah yea sebab tak ajak korang tadi"

"Cheh, kita orang yang bersusah-payah, kau pula yang duduk goyang kaki" marah Fang sambil bersilang tangan

"Janganlah marah dia Fang" kata Boboiboy

"Ha ah, janganlah marah aku sebab aku ni mana reti bab lawan-lawan" Kepala Harraz tertunduk sedikit "Maaf yea kawan-kawan sebab aku tak reti berlawan. Aku cuma pandai dalam hal lain aje, contohnya belajar"

Boboiboy berdiri di depan Harraz. Lalu dia pegang baju kanan kawan dia. Kepala Harraz mendongak sedikit

"Kau jangan sedih. Kita orang faham dengan kelemahan kau" kata Boboiboy "Kau jangan risau, kau hanya lindungi kau dengan perisai kau sahaja, biar kita orang yang buat kerja"

"Tapi rasa tak adil pula kan.. korang berlawan dan aku pula, jadi pengecut, duduk di tepi sahaja"

"Jangan kata begitu wahai Harraz" Momoki muncul di sebelah Boboiboy "Kau bukanlah seorang yang pengecut, malah aku lihat, diri kau sebenarnya ada keberanian yang kau sendiri tidak menjangkanya. Kau beranikan diri dengan menyeberangi laluan itu tadi walaupun terdapat banyak raksasa arnab. Kau juga berani dalam apabila diri kau menyertai pengembaraan kawan-kawan kau sendiri. Jangan sesekali katakan diri kau pengecut"

"Terima kasih Momoki" Harraz mula tersenyum sedikit "Aku akan cuba sedaya-upaya aku untuk berlawan bersama korang"

"Jangan paksakan diri kau sangat"

Harraz tergelak sedikit dan rasa malu kepada kawan-kawan dia. Harraz bagaikan rasa diri dia amat kecil sekali kerana semua rakan-rakan dia hebat dalam berlawan. Lalu dia bangunkan diri sambil tersenyum lemah. Mereka teruskan perjalanan mereka dalam keadaan sunyi. Tiada angin, tiada bunyi-bunyi pelik, tiada pokok yang ada di situ ataupun haiwan-haiwan selain daripada raksasa arnab tadi. Gopal mula rasa bosan kerana tiada sesuatu yang menakjubkan yang berlaku sehinggalah mereka sampai di sebuah tasik berbentuk hati

"Ini tasik apa Momoki?" tanya Gopal

"Ini adalah tasik cinta" Momoki mencangkung di tepi tebing tasik itu "Lihatlah keajaiban tasik ini.." Dia celupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam tasik itu dan timbullah beberapa bunga lotus yang berwarna putih, merah dan biru di permukaan air tasik itu

"Wah! Tasik ini adalah tasik yang mempunyai sejenis magik ke?"

"Bukan Boboiboy.. tasik ini hanya dapat membaca perasaan kau pada ketika ini" balas Momoki dengan senyuman menawan dia "Perasaan aku pada ketika ini adalah gembira, cinta dan.."

"Sedih?"

"Kenapa pula aku perlu sedih, wahai Gopal?" Momoki cuba jelaskan kepada Gopal "Mungkin bunga itu warna biru dan sudah tentu kau ingatkan aku sedang sedih tetapi salah.. biru itu adalah tanda tenang ataupun gembira! Putih pula melambangkan kesucian.."

"Sucilah konon" bisik Fang sambil bermasam muka

"Dan merah pula.. adalah tanda cinta ku kepada bunga hati ku" kata Momoki sambil terbayangkan wajah Lily di awan hitam "Wahai puteri ku, tunggulah kedatang ku dan kawan-kawan ku yang selamatkan diri mu di menara istana"

"Wei Momoki, kalau aku celup tangan aku.. nanti bunga tu berubah warna ke?" soal Fang sambil berjalan ke tepi tasik

"Kau nak cuba ke?"

"Ha ah Boboiboy" Fang mencangkung di tebing tasik itu "Hehehe.. aku nak tahu, tasik ni betul-betul ada kuasa ke?"

"Dey, tadikan si Momoki dah jelaskan tentang bunga-bunga tu"

"Aku tahulah Gopal" kata Fang sambil tersenyum sinis

"Fang boleh cuba" kata Momoki "Cuma celupkan tangan kau ke dalam tasik itu dan warna-warnanya akan berubah"

"Macam mana kalau bunga-bunga tu kekal warna merah, putih dan biru?" soal Fang lagi yang masih ragu-ragu dengan kebolehan tasik itu "Adakah maksudnya aku ni suci atau ini semua hanyalah satu permainan penipuan sahaja!"

Momoki tidak menjawab soalan Fang tadi. Dia hanya tersenyum sahaja. Senyuman dia sangat menggoda pada ketika itu. Fang malas hendak bertanya kepada Momoki lagi. Dia rasa senyuman dari Momoki, agak menjengkelkan dan diri dia rasa nak muntah pula. Lalu dia celup tangan kanannya ke dalam tasik itu. Bunga-bunga itu mula berubah warna. Ianya berubah menjadi warna hitam. Fang tergaman sedikit sambil bangunkan dirinya

"Wei Fang, apasal bunga kau jadi hitam? Perasaan kau kali ni.. hitam ke? Kau ada niat jahat ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Atau si Fang ni sudah tak suci lagi.. hehehee" Fang terus berikan renungan maut kepada Gopal "ERK!... Jangan marah aku Fang, aku bergurau aje"

"Wei korang, bunga hitam tu.." Harraz tunjuk jarinya ke arah bunga-bunga tersebut

Bunga-bunga itu mula berubah menjadi asap. Ianya berkumpul di ruang udara dan terus membentuk satu raksasa yang agak besar. Mereka menelan ludah kerana raksasa itu adalah raksasa naga. Momoki kelihatan tenang sahaja. Dia tidak begitu cemas dengan situasi itu. Bagi dia, lagi besar musuh dia, lagi seronok dia dapat berlawan

"Momoki, ini adalah salah satu ciptaan kau ke?"

"Bukan Boboiboy" jawab Momoki "Aku pasti ini adalah salah satu ubahan yang Kapten Kaizo lakukan! Aku dapat rasakan dia ingin menguji kami semua dengan situasi yang berbeza-beza"

"Yelah tu.. abang aku tu, suka sangat bagi benda yang susah-susah. Lebih-lebih kalau tentang latihan tempur dia. Lagi susah, lagi bagus dia cakap"

"Sabar ajelah Fang tapi..." Boboiboy menelan ludah lagi kerana naga berasap hitam itu sudah mempunyai dua biji mata bercahaya merah "Ma-macam mana kita nak kalahkan naga tu?"

"Dengan asap putih?" Gopal cuba buat lawak tetapi tiada seorang pun yang ketawa

"KITA LARI DARI SINI!" Jerit Harraz

Dia dan Gopal terus larikan diri kerana tidak sanggup untuk berhadapan dengan naga itu. Momoki cuba mencari kelemahan naga tersebut. Fang berikan tembakan laser ke arah naga itu tetapi ianya dapat menembusi badan naga yang berasap itu. Naga itu membuka mulut untuk menghembus api keluar dari mulutnya. Boboiboy dan Fang mengelakkan diri daripada terkena hembusan api itu

"Aku rasa memang takde jalan lain dah" kata Boboiboy "Apa yang kita boleh lakukan adalah LARI!"

Boboiboy dan Fang terus pecut lari seperti lipas kudung. Hanya tinggal Momoki seorang sahaja di situ. Dia melompat dan melibas-libas leher naga itu tetapi tidak berjaya. Akhirnya dia mengaku kalah dan terus lari dari situ. Mereka berlima lari masuk ke dalam hutan yang sunyi-sepi. Masing-masing sudah tersandar di bawah pokok kerana terlalu penat berlari

"Adeh.. perut aku lapar balik" Mengeluh Gopal "Kenapa aku tak bawa makanan"

"Kau ni 24 jam asyik lapar aje" marah Fang

"Mestilah! Tenaga aku semuanya sudah habis digunakan! Jadi aku perlukan makanan untuk berikan aku tenaga semula" Lalu mata Gopal terpandang satu pohon pokok apple "ADA POKOK APPLE LAH!"

Boboiboy, Fang, Harraz dan Momoki melihat Gopal bangun dan berjalan ke arah pokok apple itu. Gopal mendongak sedikit. Mata dia bersinar-sinar apabila dia melihat apple-apple di pokok itu, semuanya merah menyala. Gopal memetik salah satu apple itu. Sebaik sahaja dia hendak gigit apple merah itu, ianya berubah menjadi apple busuk. Ulat-ulat putih mula keluar dari permukaan kulit apple itu. Gopal baling buah itu ke tanah. Dia rasa geli melihat apple itu. Tekak dia mula rasa loya

"Kenapa Gopal?"

"Apple ni tiba-tiba jadi busuk" balas Gopal kepada Boboiboy "Adeh.. menakutkan betul Aku rasa, lepas ni, aku tak boleh nak menikmati makan buah apple"

"Itu mesti kerja abang aku" bisik Fang "Sesuka hati dia aje nak takutkan si Gopal tu dengan apple busuk. Tadi pun sama juga, takutkan kita orang dengan naga. Abang aku ni, takutkan orang, memang nombor satu!"

Boboiboy tepuk belakang badan Fang untuk tenangkan kawan dia

"Momoki, kita perlu ke mana pula?" tanya Harraz

"Kita belok ke kiri.. kita ikut laluan berbatu itu" Momoki tuding jarinya ke arah laluan yang berbatu-batu "Kita ikut sahaja dan ianya akan membawa kita ke menara sang puteri Lily.. tunggulah wahai puteri ku, aku datang selamatkan mu!"

Momoki dengan penuh semangat, dia terus bergerak di laluan itu. Dia diikuti oleh rakan-rakan dia yang lain. Gopal masih sedih lagi kerana apple tadi tidak boleh dimakan. Perut dia mula berbunyi-bunyi, bagaikan ada ombak di dalam perutnya. Fang bersilang tangan sambil berjalan. Boboiboy dan Harraz pula, melihat-lihat sekeliling mereka yang ditemani oleh hutan-hutan liar itu

* * *

"Abang Paizo.."

"Kenapa Rizu?"

"Abang Paizo tak letak hantu ataupun monster ataupun anak kucing comel tapi sebenarnya menakutkan untuk mereka ke? Yelah, Pizu tengok dia orang asyik berjalan dan berjalan dan berjalan sahaja. Tak rasa bosan ke abang Paizo? Pizu dah rasa bosan.. Pizu nak letak hantu badut untuk takutkan dia orang boleh ke? Tak pun tukarkan dia orang jadi anak-anak kucing ataupun anak itik ke.. hehehe.. mesti dia orang nampak comel!"

"Kejap lagi dia orang sampailah dekat menara tu" balas Kaizo sambil perhatikan skrin laptop itu bersama Rizu dan Ochobot

"Tak pun abang Paizo buat sepanjang perjalanan mereka ada halangan. Dia orang boleh pergi ke kanan, ke kiri ataupun tengah macam game Pizu suka sangat main, game Minion. Pizu selalu gak main game tu tapi tak boleh main lama sangat, nanti ibu marah. Jadi Pizu main sekejap aje. Game tu ada dekat phone Pizu. Abang Paizo nak try tak main game tu? Nanti Pizu ajarkan abang Paizo cara main dia.. senang aje! Tak susah pun. Rasanya abang Paizo boleh dapat markah tinggi! Boleh kalahkan markah tinggi Pizu!"

Kaizo terpaksa setuju sahaja dengan Rizu kerana dia malas hendak mendengar celoteh Rizu yang panjang itu. Boleh buatkan dia tertidur nanti. Rizu dengan gembiranya, dia tunjuk game yang bernama Minion itu kepada Kaizo. Game itu sangat mudah difahami. Seorang minion akan lari dan elakkan diri daripada beberapa halangan yang terdapat sepanjang perjalanan itu. Minion itu akan lari sejauh mana yang mampu tetapi jikalau dia tersalah sedikit, maknanya game itu akan tamat. Kaizo cuba bermain game itu. Bagi dia, game itu amat mudah sekali. Dia terlalu leka sehingga terlupa tentang game di laptop Momoki

"Abang Paizo hebatlah" kata Rizu

"Abang memang hebat pun" balas Kaizo

"Abang Paizo ke kiri! ke kanan pula! Abang Paizo lompat! cepat lompat!"

Kaizo begitu tertumpu dengan game itu. Rizu pula, asyik menjerit di sebelah Kaizo. Akhirnya, Ochobot menepuk dahi dia sendiri kerana tidak sangka, Kapten yang serba hebat itu boleh terjebak dengan game begitu. Lalu dia angkat laptop itu dari riba Kaizo. Kali ini, biar dia pula mengawal game tersebut. Ochobot perhatikan kelima anak muda itu sudah pun berada di hadapan sebuah menara

* * *

Menara itu dikelilingi dengan bunga Lily berwarna putih seperti sebuah padang bunga yang terbentang luas. Bunga-bunga itu hidup dengan segarnya dan langit pada ketika itu berubah menjadi hitam kepada biru. Bunyi-bunyi burung berkeciauan di tingkap menara itu. Momoki terus ke arah pintu menara tersebut. Ianya hanya ada satu pintu dan satu tingkap sahaja. Momoki memecah masuk ke dalam menara itu untuk pergi selamatkan tuan puteri yang terperangkap di dalam menara itu

"Ayuh, mari kita pergi selamatkan puteri" kata Momoki

"Tak kan ini sahaja pengembara kita? Macam tak menari aje" bisik Fang kepada Boboiboy "Atau abang aku tengah kemalasan sekarang ni?"

"Abang kau? malas? Takde maknanya"

"Yelah tu Boboiboy" Fang masuk ke dalam menara itu. Kelihatan ada sebuah tangga untuk naik ke atas. Lalu dia menaiki tangga tersebut sambil berkata lagi "Abang aku tu malas nak masak sendiri, malas nak bersihkan rumah.. asyik aku aje yang kena"

"Tapi abang kau ada juga yang tolongkan?" tanya Harraz yang ada di belakang Gopal

"Ada tu ada tapi..."

"Tapi tahan kebersihan abang kau, belum lagi tahap yang kau mahukan" Boboiboy yang menghabiskan ayat Fang tadi

"Betul tu!" kata Fang dengan penuh bangga

"Kau ni mesti OCD betul. Tak boleh kotorkan rumah kau tu. Asal kotor aje, mesti kau akan bersihkan terus dengan serta-merta"

"Hahahaha! Betul tu Boboiboy!" Fang kali ini tersenyum bangga pula "Biarlah orang nak kata aku terlebih OCD, aku tak kisah! Hehehe"

"Tapi.." Gopal mula rasa ragu-ragu "Kau lepas habis jalankan misi, mesti badan kau berbau.. kau pergi mandi terus ke lepas tu?"

"Yea! Aku tak naklah badan aku kotor dan berbau. Kalau tidak, populariti aku akan jatuh!"

Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri. Mereka sudah sampai di penghujung tangga. Di hadapan mereka ada satu lagi pintu untuk ke bilik sang puteri. Momoki membuka pintu itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang menggoda terpacar di wajahnya

"Puteri Lily, putera mu sudah sampai untuk selamatkan tuan puteri"

Puteri itu seakan-akan seperti Lily, kawan mereka. Boboiboy tergelak sedikit kerana kegilaan Momoki terhadap Lily, sehingga terbawa ke dalam game dia sendiri. Fang terbayangkan Lily terima Momoki seadanya. Lalu dia ketawa bersendirian. Gopal dan Harraz rasa Fang sudah gila sedikit sebab tiba-tiba ketawa tanpa sebab

"Puteri ku" Momoki cuba memeluk puteri Lily

"Kenapa puteri tu nampak tak gembira aje?" bisik Boboiboy. Hati dia rasa tidak sedap "Momoki, baik kau berhati-hati"

"Kenapa aku perlu berhati-hati?" Mata Momoki hanya tertumpu dengan kecantikan puteri itu "Puteri ku sudah lama tunggu diri ku untuk selamat dia. Marilah wahai puteri ku, mari kita pergi larikan diri kita ke dunia yang tersebar luas. Kita akan hidup bebas selama-lamanya"

Puteri itu masih lagi tidak bergajak. Dia hanya berdiri sahaja seperti tiang lampu. Tiba-tiba mata dia berubah menjadi merah, badan dia mula berubah bentuk dan ianya berubah menjadi seekor manusia ular, bahagian atas seperti manusia tetapi bahagian bawah pula, seperti seekor ular. Kuku tajam dia cuba mencakar Momoki tetapi sang alien itu sempat mengelakkan diri. Momoki terkejut dengan perbuatan puteri itu tadi dan lalu berundur kebelakang

"Adakah ini salah satu permainan dari Kapten Kaizo? Tetapi aku sendiri tidak sanggup untuk-"

Momoki sudah ditarik keluar oleh Boboiboy. Kelima-lima anak muda itu turun ke bawah semula untuk selamatkan diri mereka dari raksasa ular tersebut. Gopal menjerit-jerit kerana takut. Mata dia tertutup rapat kerana tidak sanggup untuk berhadapan dengan ular itu. Tiba-tiba bahu dia di goyang-goyangkan oleh seseorang

"Gopal, Gopal.. kau boleh buka mata dah" kata Boboiboy

Sedikit demi sedikit, mata Gopal terbuka. Dia sudah kembali ke dunia sebenar. Kawan-kawan dia ada di situ. Lalu Gopal memeluk Boboiboy kerana semuanya selamat

"Kenapalah kita main game dari laptop Momoki tu.. aku takut" menangis Gopal

Kaizo sudah berhenti bermain game di phone Rizu. Dia berikan satu tepukan untuk mereka semua

"Bagus bagus.. macam mana? Seronok? Nak main game itu lagi?"

"TAK NAK!" Jerit mereka kecuali Momoki

"Hahaha.. baru kau tahu, begitulah dunia fantasi yang sebenarnya. Begitulah situasa Lynna selalu lalui di dunia dia" kata Kaizo dengan perasaan bangga "Dunia teknologi tidaklah menakutkan seperti itu tapi aku dah bagi unlimited life pun, apasal tak lawan?"

"Sebab kami takut" jawab Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Harraz secara serentak

"Betul kata Kapten Kaizo tetapi, saya terima sahaja apa-apa cabaran yang diberikan oleh Kapten Kaizo" kata Momoki pula

"Sudahlah Momoki, kita rehatkan diri dengan cara menonton movie yang best-best" kata Boboiboy "Aku nak menonton movie yang tak buat diri aku stress sangat. Movie yang seronok dan buat aku ketawa bersama dengan kawan-kawan aku"

"PIZU TAHU!" Rizu berlari masuk ke dalam bilik Faye. Dia membawa keluar beg bajunya "Pizu ada bawa movie Despicable Me 1,2 and 3. Movie Minion pun ada juga. Tak pun movie Hotel Transtlvania 1,2 and 3. Kalau tak nak, kita boleh tengok movie Toy Story 1,2 and 3" Dia susun setiap DVD itu di atas tilam "Abang Fang nak tengok mana? Kalau movie hantu, Pizu takde. Kalau movie fantasy, Pizu tak bawak. Pizu hanya bawa movie animation sahaja tapi Pizu takde movie Frozen. Kalau movie superheroes, rasanya abang Fang ada bawa movie tu"

"Kita tengok apa yang Rizu nak tengok ajelah" jawab Fang sambil berikan senyuman kecil kepada Rizu

"YEAHHH! Pizu pergi pasangkan movie Despicable Me!"

"Rasanya abang budak-budak perempuan buat sekarang ni?" fikir Fang

"Yang kau nak fikirkan tentang mereka apasal? Kita buat ajelah apa yang kita nak buat dekat sini. Macam aku" Gopal terus makan pizza yang terakhir. Sambil dia kunyah, sambil itulah dia terbayangkan apple busuk berulat tadi "Adeh.. hilang selera makan aku"

Fang pergi sediakan popcorn, manakala Rizu pergi pasangkan movie yang dia hendak menonton. Boboiboy, Gopal, Harraz dan Momoki sudah berkumpul di depan tv. Boboiboy duduk bersila sambil memeluk robot kesayangan dia iaitu Ochobot. Kaizo pula, dia sambung balik bermain game Minion kerana dia tidak puas hati dapat markah tinggi. Fang tidak kisah kalau slumber party ini tidak semegah macam. Asalkan dia dan kawan-kawan dia dapat berseronok. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, dia akan mengadakan lagi slumber party dan mungkin mereka tidak akan masuk lagi ke dalam dunia game dari laptop Momoki. Memang menakutkan apabila ada orang lain dapat mengawal dunia game itu. Lagi-lagi benda yang diluar jangkaan dia akan berlaku

* * *

 **Hehehe.. simple story sahaja xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	42. Fanella

**Haluuuuu! How are you? Semua sudah makan ke? hehe**

 **Anyway, thank you sebab masih sudi lagi dengan fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fanella**

"PENGUIN-PENGUIN BAYANG!"

Sekumpulan penguin comel muncul di sebuah kedai milik Tok Aba. Penguin-penguin bayang itu mula mengangkat Fang dan Rizu, lalu mereka dilambung-lambung ke ruang udara oleh sekumpulan penguin tersebut

"YAHOOO! CUTI SEKOLAH TAK LAMA LAGI!"

"PIZU TAK SABAR! YAHOOOO!"

"BOLEHLAH KITA PERGI JALAN-JALAN NANTI!"

"ABANG FANG JANGAN LUPA BAWA PIZU!"

"OK!"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying melihat sahaja gelagat mereka dua dilambung ke udara dengan perasaan gembira. Kaizo ada di situ juga tetapi dia sedang sibuk menikmati teh hijaunya

"Biarkan si Pang tu gembira" kata Kaizo

"Kenapa abang Kaizo?" tanya Boboiboy

"Sebab cuti sekolah nanti, tiada lagi dia akan rasa kegembiraan itu" Kaizo terus tersenyum sinis "Sesi latihan tempur dan sesi latihan mengendali pod angkasa dia"

"Ohhh... kasihan Fang" Boboiboy rasa simpati dengan nasib Fang nanti "Ermm.. kalau saya nak join latihan tempur tu nanti boleh?"

"Boleh" balas Kaizo "Yang lain pun boleh sertai latihan tempur itu nanti"

Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying suka kerana dapat menyertai latihan tempur itu nanti tetapi Gopal pula, lain cerita. Hati dia memang menyatakan, dia tidak mahu menyertai kerana dia hanya mahu duduk di rumah dan bermain dengan video game

"Nanti latihan tu diadakan dekat stesen TAPOPS ke?"

"Boleh juga kalau kau nak latihan tempur dekat stesen TAPOPS" jawab Kaizo kepada Boboiboy "Tiada masalah untuk mengadakan latihan tempur di situ. Kamu semua nak tidur bermalam di situ pun, tiada masalah juga"

"Wah! Mesti seronok dapat tidur dekat angkasa tu" kata Yaya dengan penuh semangat

"Yolah yolah.. setiap hari boleh tengok bintang maaa.. boleh juga jalan-jalan di sekitar galaxy"

"Percutian yang menyeronokkan!" Boboiboy suka dengan rancangan itu

"Ala, aku nak ikut tapi.." Gopal mula tersengih sedikit "Kalau aku tak nak buat latihan boleh?"

"Ikut suka hati kau lah tapi yang paling wajib sekali adalah adik aku si Pang tu!" Kaizo menghentak meja kaunter kedai Tok Aba dengan genggaman tangannya. Air teh hijau tertumpah akibat hentakan tadi "Erk!"

"Kaizo" Nada Tok Aba pada ketika itu agak marah sedikit "Nah, lap air yang tumpah tu" Dia berikan sehelai kain kepada Kaizo

"Maaf Tok Aba" Kaizo ambil kain itu dari Tok Aba dan terus dia lap air yang tumpah tadi

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tergelak sedikit. Kaizo terus pandang mereka dengan renungan marahnya

"APA YANG LAWAK SANGAT HAH?"

"ERK!"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terus berhenti ketawa. Mereka tersengih sedikit. Beberapa saat kemudian, datang satu jeritan dari seorang remaja perempuan yang sedang berlari ke kedai itu

"FANG!"

"Hmm... kenapalah timbul satu suara yang aku tak begitu gemar sangat" bisik Fang yang masih lagi dilambung oleh penguin-penguin dia

"Abang Fang tak suka dengan suara kakak Bella?"

"Ha ah, dia dan suara si pelik tu"

"Hehehe.. apalah abang Fang ni. Suara kakak Bella tu serak-serak basah, suara kakak Lily pula, nyaring dan Pizu suka suara dia. Kakak Faye pula, suara dia lembut" jelas Rizu

"Sebab tulah abang rasa macam nak hentam si pelik tu sebab suara dia yang begitu menjengkelkan!" Fang bermasam muka sambil bersilang tangan. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Baiklah penguin-penguin sekalian, korang boleh berhenti dan turunkan kita orang sekarang"

Penguin-penguin itu dengar arahan Fang tadi. Mereka turunkan Fang dan Rizu dengan cermatnya. Selepas itu, penguin-penguin itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Bella sudah pun berada di kedai Tok Aba bersama dengan Harraz. Muka Bella kelihatan seperti hendak marah seseorang

"Wei Fang!" panggil Bella sambil berjalan ke arah Fang "KAU JADI BOYFRIEND AKU!"

"HAH?!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Harraz dan Tok Aba tercengang dengan Bella

Kaizo tergelak sedikit. Ochobot tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kerana dia baru sampai. Tadi dia pergi ambil barang di rumah. Keadaan menjadi tegang sedikit apabila Fang dan Bella mula bertentangan mata. Mulut mereka tertutup rapat dan kedua-duanya kelihatan marah. Rizu melihat Fang dan selepas itu dia melihat Bella dengan perasaan bingung

"Wei gila! Apasal kau tiba-tiba suruh aku jadi boyfriend kau?"

"Wei! Aku bukan gilalah, gila!" balas Bella dengan nada kemarahan

"Aku tak gilalah! Yang gila tu, abang aku tu!"

Kaizo tersembur air teh hijaunya dan semburan dia terkena di muka Tok Aba

"Alamak.. maaf Tok Aba!" kata Kaizo yang sudah rasa cemas. Dia terus lap muka Tok Aba "Hari ini juga saya kerja untuk Tok Aba. Saya akan jadi pelayan untuk kedai Tok Aba"

"Hmm.. baguslah tu" kata Tok Aba yang tetap bersabar "Mari tolong atuk buatkan hot chocolate ni"

Kembali balik dengan drama Fang dan Bella. Mereka berdua seperti hendak berlawan di depan kedai itu. Gopal sudah bergigit kuku kerana tidak dapat bayangkan apa yang berlaku seterusnya. Yaya dan Ying cuba hendak leraikan mereka berdua tetapi Boboiboy suruh mereka rilek. Boboiboy yakin, tiada pergaduhan besar akan berlaku nanti. Harraz sebenarnya tahu apa yang berlaku dengan Bella sebelum mereka sampai di sini

"Wei, apasal kau tak jawab soalan aku tadi?"

"Sebab kau panggil aku gila tadi!" marah Bella "Anyway, aku suruh kau jadi boyfriend aku sebab budak lelaki yang buli aku hari tu, yang acah-acah nak jumpa aku, nak dating dengan aku tapi sebenarnya dia dan kawan-kawan dia nak malukan aku depan orang ramai, tiba-tiba hari tu sampai ke hari ini, dia asyik nak ajak berdating aje. So, kau sebagai penyelamat aku untuk menjadi boyfriend aku dalam beberapa hari sahaja"

"Jawapan aku adalah.. NO!" Fang terus beredar dari Bella dan terus ke kedai Tok Aba

"WEI!" Bella kejar Fang untuk ceritakan cerita yang sebenarnya "Aku belum habis bercerita lagi!"

"TAK NAK DENGAR!"

"Dengar ajelah Fang" kata Harraz

"Tak nak" balas Fang "Apa kata kau aje yang jadi boyfriend dia aje. Entah-entah si Bella tu cuba mengambil kesempatan! Aku tidak akan termakan dengan kata-kata rayuan dia!"

"Tapi kenapa budak tu macam terhengeh-hengeh nak dekat Bella selepas sahaja dia malukan Bella depan orang ramai?" soal Yaya dengan nada yang agak serius "Macam ada sesuatu yang tidak kena sahaja"

"Itulah.. aku pun rasa macam tu. Macam dia nak mempermainkan aku lagi" kata Bella "Jadi aku perlukan si budak penguin ni untuk berpura-pura jadi boyfriend aku dalam beberapa hari sahaja. Mesti dia akan mengalah dan tidak menganggu aku lagi"

"Apasal kau tak report dekat abang kau sahaja?" soal Fang dengan nada tidak puas hati

"Aku malas nak kacau dia" balas Bella

"Apasal kau tak jadikan si Harraz ni boyfriend kau?" Fang soal lagi

"Sebab dia tidaklah sehebat kau dan aura kau yang separuh popular tu" balas Bella lagi

"Kau suruhlah si Boboiboy tu" kata Fang lagi "Dia tu suka bantu orang"

"Karang Lily hentam pula aku nanti" jawab Bella

"Kau suruhlah si Gopal" Fang masih tidak puas hati lagi

"Gopal buat apa. Nanti tak pasal-pasal, dia pergi buli Gopal, lepas tu cari aku" Gopal angguk kepala dia dan ianya membuatkan Bella tersenyum sinis "See.. Gopal setuju dengan aku"

"Suruhlah si Momoki tu"

"Dia tu jujur sangat" balas Bella kepada Fang "Dia mana suka tipu budak-budak perempuan"

"Betul maaa... aku selalu nampak dia berterus terang dengan semua budak perempuan tapi tiada siapa yang terasa ataupun kecil hati" kata Ying

"Ala, suruhlah dia rahsiakan" Fang terus bersilang tangan "Momoki tu mesti guna ayat-ayat dia untuk hentikan budak lelaki tu jangan ganggu kau lagi"

"Hmmm..." Bella mula fikirkan sesuatu "Ok juga tu tapi aku tetap nak gunakan plan A aku! Kalau tak menjadi juga, aku akan cari si Momoki tu!"

"Cheh" bisik Fang "Suruhlah abang aku tu"

"Abang kau buat apa? Karang orang ingat abang kau tak setia dengan kak Lynna"

"Betul kata kawan kau tu" muncul Kaizo di dalam kedai Tok Aba "Kau ingat aku ni suka permainkan perasaan orang ke? Selepas sahaja aku berjaya memujuk hati dia, tak kan aku nak hancurkan hati dia pula"

"Eleh, itu pun abang yang minta tolong daripada adik" Fang mula menyindir abangnya "Abang bukan kaki romantik tapi kaki kejam. Suka sangat buli adik yang terlalu kacak ni"

"Loya pulak tekak aku" bisik Bella

"Kejam macam mana pun, aku kejam sebab aku sayang dekat kau" balas Kaizo sambil genggam cawan kaca milik kedai Tok Aba "Aku sayangkan kau dari kecik sampai sekarang tapi..." cawan itu terus pecah akibat genggaman dia yang terlalu kuat "Alamak!"

"Kaizo!" Tok Aba sudah mencekak pinggang

"Maaf Tok Aba, nanti saya gantikan yang baru"

"Sudah tiga kali Tok Aba panggil nama abang Kaizo.. hehehe" kata Boboiboy "Abang Kaizo jangan buat hal lagi lepas ni"

"Yea, aku akan menjadi lebih berhati-hati lepas ni" Kaizo kutip seperhan cawan tadi di lantai kedai itu "Dan aku akan tembus balik kesalahan aku kepada Tok Aba. Hari ni hari nasib malang aku ke?"

Tok Aba hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Ochobot pergi membantu Kaizo untuk bersihkan lantai kedai itu. Bella terus sambung balik cerita dia kepada Fang

"Anyway, back to the story" Bella duduk di sebelah Yaya untuk ceritakan apa yang berlaku sebentar tadi "Masa aku tengah on the way ke rumah Fang, sebab aku janji dengan Faye yang kita orang akan bawa Idoli ke pusat hiburan. Tiba-tiba si budak tu ikut aku. Dia asyik panggil nama aku. Jadi aku stop and marah dekat dia. Aku cakaplah, jangan ganggu aku lagi tapi dia nampak macam desperate sangat. Mana aku tak angin time tu. Selamatlah aku terserempak dengan Harraz. Aku terus pergi dekat Harraz. So, aku rasa selamatlah sikit. Jadi aku dapat satu idea dan idea itu adalah aku perlukan si potato boy ni jadi boyfriend aku untuk beberapa hari sahaja. Yelah, supaya dia tahu yang aku sudah ada someone"

"Ohhh... so kau memang tak nak dia ganggu kau lah ni"

"Yes Boboiboy" jawab Bella

"Tapi macam mana kalau dia tahu ini semua hanyalah lakonan sahaja nanti?"

"Itu.. aku tahulah Yaya tapi aku memang tak nak dia ganggu aku lagi" Bella mengeluh sedikit "Tapi kalau dia tahu pun.. mungkin aku tiada pilihan lain, aku terpaksa beritahu abang aku"

"Betul tu, beritahu abang kau" Tiba-tiba Kaizo mencelah "Jangan rahsiakan perkara ini. Aku cuma takut kalau budak lelaki tu cuba sesuatu dekat kau sahaja nanti"

"Ha ah, aku pun macam abang Kaizo juga" kata Boboiboy "Kau kena berhati-hati. Jangan pergi mana-mana seorang diri"

"Biar aku dan Yaya temankan kau nanti!" kata Ying dengan penuh semangat

"Terima kasih korang" Bella rasa terharu dengan mereka

"Jadi kau tak perlukan aku lah kan" Fang sudah tersenyum lebar sampai ke pipi

"Tak, aku masih perlukan kau lagi wahai potato boy. So, from now on, you'll be my boyfriend"

Riak wajah Fang terus berubah dari senyuman lebar dia, berubah menjadi masam. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Harraz tergelak sedikit sambil menutup mulut masing-masing dengan tangan. Ochobot terbang ke arah Fang dan lalu dia mengusap kepala si anak alien itu kerana rasa simpati dengan nasib malang Fang

"TIDAKKKKK!" Fang tidak dapat menerima hakikat pada ketika itu "AKU NAK BALIK RUMAH! AKU TAK NAK JADI BOYFRIEND KEPADA SI MINAH GEDIK TU!"

Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya

"Yang kau menjerit tak tentu pasal ni kenapa?"

"Abang!" Hati Fang mula membara "Abang pergi mengamuk dekat budak kacau si Bella tu! Adik tak sanggup diri adik di pergunakan oleh Bella"

"Kau lah yang pergi mengamuk. Aku ada kerja yang perlu dilakukan. Aku perlu bantu Tok Aba dan kau pula, bantu kawan kau tu. Jangan mengada nak larikan diri. Kalau tidak, segala donut lobak merah kau, aku akan cincang-cincang sampai lumat!"

"Yelah" kata Fang

"Yes! Thank you abang Kaizo!" Bella melompat-lompat kegembiraan "Jangan risaulah, hanya beberapa hari sahaja untuk dia stop kacau aku. Lepas tu, kau boleh kembali kepada kekasih kau si donut lobak merah tu"

"Hehee.. aku rasa simpati dengan kau, Fang" Boboiboy tersengih sedikit "So, sekarang ni, kau nak suruh Fang buat apa pula?"

"Hmmm.." Bella mula tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Fang "Sekarang ni, aku nak Fang bawa aku pergi jalan-jalan dekat bandar. So biar budak tu nampak dengan mata dia sendiri yang aku sudah mempunyai boyfriend"

"Fake boyfriend ok"

"Yea yea, fake boyfriend" Bella terus heret tangan Fang untuk beredar dari situ "Jom kita pergi ke pusat hiburan. Ingatkan aku untuk mesej si Faye, nanti risau pula dia"

Hati Bella meloncat gembira. Dia bagaikan berada di awang-awangan mimpi yang terindah. Fang pula, makin lama makin masam riak wajah dia. Hati dia panas bagaikan ada air panas sedang mendidih tetapi ada juga yang perasaan sedih di antara kawan-kawan mereka berdua. Dia tidak tunjukkan perasaan sedih itu. Hanya sebuah sebuah topeng senyuman sahaja untuk mengaburi kesedihan itu

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Fang masih tidak percaya apa yang berlaku semalam. Semangat dia kian merundum dari semalam lagi. Makan tidak lena, tidur tidak lena, nak belajar pun tidak dapat naikkan semangat dia balik. Fang berjalan agak perlahan semasa dia dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Dia bersyukur kerana Bella tidak tunggu depan rumah dia untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama

"Kau ok tak ni?" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah Fang

"Aku..." Fang menarik nafas seketika dan lalu dia merayu-rayu kepada Boboiboy "Tolong aku Boboiboy! Tolong keluarkan aku dari rancangan gila ni! Aku masih muda lagi! Aku tak faham apa benda berdating ni!"

"Ala, rileklah Fang. Bella pun cakap, ini untuk beberapa hari sahaja. Lepas tu, kau bolehlah kembalikan diri kau kepada donut lobak merah kau tu"

"Baiklah, aku akan cuba berpura-pura dengan baik" kata Fang "Aku akan selesaikan masalah si Bella itu dengan cepat! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dey, kau ni ketawa macam orang gila kenapa?" muncul Gopal di sebelah kiri Fang "Meh rasa aku punya kuih vadai. Aku yang buat sendiri" Dia hulurkan bekas makanan berbentuk bulat kepada kedua-dua kawan lelakinya

"Wah! Pandai kau buat yea" Boboiboy mengambil salah satu kuih vadai itu

"Biasalah, aku kan nak jadi seorang chef yang berjaya. Jadi aku perlulah belajar sekarang untuk mencapai impian aku menjadi seorang chef yang berjaya dan popular"

"Wei, popular tu aku yang punya"

"Hmm.. yelah, kau punyalah" balas Gopal kepada Fang "Kau tak nak rasa ke?"

"Aku nak rasalah ni" Fang mengambil kuih vadai itu "Aku sebenarnya tak pernah rasa kuih ni. Nampak macam sedap aje"

"Rasa dia memang sedap" Mata Gopal terus bersinar-sinar apabila dua kawan baik dia mencubai kuih vadai tersebut "Macam? Ok tak?"

"Ok!" kata Boboiboy "Sedap betul kau buat"

"Hehehe.. biasalah! Aku buat mesti sedap punya! Inilah pencapaian aku yang membuatkan aku bangga dengan diri sendiri!" Air mata dia keluar setitik kerana terharu dengan pencapaian dirinya sendiri "Aku akan berusaha lagi selepas ini"

"Eloklah tu" kata Fang "Tapi jangan lupa berusaha dalam belajar juga"

"Dey! Exam dah habislah"

"Dah habis ke, belum habis ke, kau kena berusaha supaya kita tidak akan gagal" Fang terus bersemangat "Aku akan pastikan.. AKU DAPAT NOMBOR 1! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Itu pun kalau kau tak sama kelas dengan Yaya dan Ying"

"Tahu takpe, Boboiboy" Semangat Fang terus kembali merundum "Oh yea, kuih Gopal ni memang sedap. Terima kasihlah buat hati aku gembira walaupun sedikit"

"Kasihan kau" Boboiboy tepuk bahu Fang secara lembut "Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Hmm... semalam" Fang mendongak ke langit dan cuba ingatkan balik kejadian semalam "Si Bella bawa aku ke tempat pusat hiburan. Budak yang dia cakap tu, memang ada dekat situ. Budak tu asyik perhatikan kita orang sahaja. Time kita orang tengah main game menari tu, dia asyik pandang sahaja. Aku rasa tak selesa sangat. Jadi aku heretlah si Bella ke tempat lain. Kita orang main bowling pula lepas tu TAPI AKU TAK PUAS HATI SEBAB AKU KALAH DENGAN MINAH GEDIK TU!"

"Sabar Fang, sabar" Boboiboy tepuk bahu Fang lagi "Kau perlu berlatih lagi untuk kalahkan Bella"

"Lepas tu apa jadi?" soal Gopal

"Lepas dah main bowling tu, si Bella heret aku dekat mesin ambil gambar tu, photobooth tu lah. Dia paksa aku buat muka lawak. Jadi aku berikan dia semua muka masam.. HAHAHAHA!" Boboiboy gelengkan kepala. Fang sambung lagi dengan cerita dia "Gambar tu, dia siap pergi hiaskan sebelum gambar tu di printkan tapi aku tak simpanlah. Si Bella yang simpan gambar tu"

"Budak lelaki tu tak ikut korang?"

"Rasanya tak kot Boboiboy" balas Fang "Lepas time kita orang beredar dari game menari tu, terus tak nampak dia dah"

Mereka bertiga belok ke kiri. Jauh di hadapan mereka adalah sekolah menengah Pulau Rintis. Ada segelintir para pelajar dalam perjalanan ke sekolah juga. Ada yang menaiki basikal dan ada juga yang berjalan kaki sahaja. Mereka tidak bertembung dengan sesiapa yang mereka kenal

"Dey, apa nama budak tu?" tanya Gopal

"Bella cakap nama budak tu ialah Ammar dan dia tua setahun daripada kita" jawab Fang "Dia ada juga kawan sama kelas dengan Bella tapi entahlah... aku pun sebenarnya tak berapa nak faham sangat kenapa tiba-tiba si Ammar tu beriya-iya sangat nak dekat Bella. Padahal dia dan kawan-kawan dia yang buli Bella dulu. Sekuat-kuat Bella pun, ada juga orang yang nak buli dia.. hmm..."

"Kau pun kena buli juga dulu. Kau sehebat mana pun, ada juga yang nak buli kau" kata Boboiboy "Aku pun tak faham juga, Fang tapi apa-apa pun, dalam hal ini, kita kenalah lindungi kawan kita"

"Kita sama-sama lindungi kawan kita" Fang tersenyum sedikit

"Dey, kau semalam sebenarnya rasa seronokkan?"

"Seronoklah juga tapi dalam hati sebenarnya tak puas hati" jawab Fang "Aku tak dapat nak bayangkan apa si Bella tu akan suruh aku lakukan hari ni. Janganlah benda merepek"

"Aiyaa... takde maknanya Bella suruh kau buat benda merepek" muncul pula Ying kali ini "Hehehe.. jadi lu memang happy lah semalam?"

"Err.. bolehlah juga" Fang tersengih sedikit "Ala, aku happy sebab dapat main game dekat pusat hiburan aje. Bukannya pasal aku dapat keluar dengan Bella"

"Ohh.. ok" kata Ying

"Mana Yaya?" Boboiboy pandang kanan dan kiri mereka. Yaya tiada bersama mereka "Dia terbang pergi sekolah ke?"

"Takdelah, dia datang awal maaa sebab dia nak ulang kaji dekat perpustakaan" beritahu Ying "Yang peliknya, dia tak ajak aku pun. Haiyaa.. rasa sedih pula dia tak ajak aku sekali maa.. dari semalam dia nampak macam tak berapa nak happy sangat"

"Yea ke, aku nampak dia ok aje"

"Aiyooo.. kau ni Boboiboy" Ying marah sedikit pada ketika itu "Aku sebagai kawan baik dia, mestilah aku nampak apa yang lu tak nampak. Dia cuba gembirakan diri dia sedikit. Aku nak tanya dia tapi aku takut dia tak nak jawab pula. Jadi aku biarkan sahaja"

"Dia sedih sebab biskut dia takde siapa nak makan ke?" Fang garu-garu kepala dia "Atau ada sesuatu yang buat dia sedih?"

"Entahlah" kata Boboiboy "Aku harap dia takdelah sedih sangat. Risau pula aku nanti"

Ying terpandang Fang seketika. Lalu mata dia membulat besar kerana dia tahu apa yang membuatkan Yaya rasa sedih. Ying tidak mahu beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya tersenyum sahaja sebaik sahaja mereka berempat sampai di hadapan pintu pagar sekolah. Fang terserempak dengan Bella yang sedang menunggu kedatangan dirinya

"Fang!" Bella melambai-lambai ke arah Fang "SINI SINI! Aku ada bawa makanan untuk kau ni!"

"Adeh" Fang menepuk dahinya sendiri "Oklah semua, aku terpaksa pergi layan si minah gedik tu"

"Bertabah ajelah Fang" Boboiboy menepuk bahu Fang "Kau kena ingat, semua ini hanyalah lakonan sahaja. Ini adalah untuk kebaikan Bella sahaja"

"Kebaikan dia konon" bisik Fang

Fang terus beredar dari situ dan menuju ke arah Bella. Muka dia kelihatan masam seperti biasa. Bella abaikan sahaja riak wajah Fang pada ketika itu. Dia hanya menghulurkan sebuah bekas berbentuk hati kepada Fang

"Nah, aku bagi kau makanan tengahari kau" kata Bella "Bolehlah kau makan time rehat nanti"

"Wei, kau tak perlulah buat makanan untuk aku. Ini semua hanyalah lakonan sahaja"

"Aku tahulah" balas Bella dengan nada yang agak perlahan "Sebab tu aku perlukan jadikan hubungan kita nampak real. Nanti tiada siapa nampak kita macam berpura-pura. Just go with the flow ok"

"Yelah yelah" Fang terus mengambil bekas makanan itu "Terima kasihlah sebab buatkan makanan ni untuk aku. Nanti aku makan"

Bella terus tersenyum dengan hati dia berbunga-bunga. Dia sedar ini semuanya hanyalah lakonan sahaja. Jadi dia tidak mahu terlalu berharap sangat. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying tersenyum-senyum sahaja melihat gelagat mereka berdua. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju ke gazebo di mana Harraz sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka. Yaya juga ada di dalam gazebo itu. Dia sibuk mengulang kaji bersama Harraz. Dia sudah puas berada di dalam perpustakaan, dia ingin pergi menikmati udara segar sambil mengulang kaji. Jadi dia memilih gazebo yang kebetulan Harraz ada di situ juga

"Eh Yaya, aku ingatkan kau ada dekat perpustakaan lagi" Boboiboy melangkah masuk ke dalam gazebo itu

"Hmm.. takdelah Ying. Aku dah puas belajar dekat dalam perpustakaan tu, jadi aku datanglah ke sini" balas Yaya sambil tersenyum lemah "Kebetulan Harraz pun ada dekat sini juga. Jadi aku belajar sama-sama dengan dia lah"

"Tapi.. bukan ke exam kita sudah habis? Buat apa nak belajar lagi" Ying terus ketuk kepala Gopal "DEY! Apasal ketuk kepala aku ni!"

"Aiyooo! Lu ni, dah habis exam ke, belum habis exam ke.. kita kenalah belajar. Jangan asyik main sahaja maa. Tahun depan kita ada exam paling penting maa.."

"Tapi aku nak rehatkan otak ni" Gopal mengeluh sedikit "Tahun depan ajelah aku ulang kaji"

Ying gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Hai korang!" Muncul Faye dengan wajah berseri-serinya "Hehehe... nampaknya si Fang dan si Bella telah berjaya membuatkan budak tu cemburu!"

"Macam mana kau tahu, Faye?" soal Boboiboy

Lalu Faye tunjuk ke arah seorang budak lelaki yang berdiri di tepi padang sekolah sambil memegang sebiji bola. Mata budak lelaki itu perhatikan sahaja Fang dan Bella duduk di atas bangku sekolah. Bella asyik tergelak riang dan manakala Fang pula, dia angguk sahaja sambil dengar cerita dari Bella

"Hehehe... adakah budak tu akan lupakan Bella ataupun tidak nanti?" soal Gopal

"Hmm.. mestilah dia akan lupakan" Tiba-tiba Yaya mencelah tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dia dari buku "Aku rasa, dia akan lupakan si Bella tu dan akan teruskan kehidupan dia nanti. So Fang dan Bella boleh berhenti berlakonan"

"Aku tak rasa begitu"

"Kenapa pula Harraz?" soal Boboiboy

"Sebab pendapat aku.." Harraz menutup buku teksnya dan mata dia melihat budak lelaki yang bernama Ammar "Aku dapat rasakan budak lelaki itu akan cuba untuk memenangi hati Bella walaupun si Bella sudah bersama dengan Fang. Kita tahu hubungan itu cuma lakonan sahaja tetapi bagi dia, dia ingatkan hubungan mereka adalah betul. Mungkin juga dia akan buat apa yang patut sebagai tanda minta maaf kepada Bella selepas apa yang dia telah buat dekat Bella"

"Mungkin juga" kata Boboiboy "Tapi... hehehe.. aku no komen sebab aku mana reti dalam hal-hal ni"

"Takpe, aku pun tak reti juga. Ini cuma pandangan aku sahaja" balas Harraz "Lagipun adalah juga tengok drama-drama melayu, korea, jepun, cina dekat TV tu.. hehehe" Dia rasa malu sedikit

"Aik, kau tengok TV?" Ying rasa comel melihat Harraz malu-malu kucing

"Ha ah Ying" balas Harraz "Aku bila rasa tension aje, aku mulalah tengok drama. Nak tahu juga apa perkembangan dalam dunia drama ni. Aku tak naklah digelarkan sebagai ulat buku sahaja"

"Jangan risaulah, gelaran ulat buku tu ok aje" tegur Yaya "Lagipun aku kagum dengan kau sebab kau dapat bahagikan masa untuk belajar, bermain, tengok TV dan bersuka ria dengan kita semua"

"Hehehe.." Pipi Harraz naik merah sedikit "Aku semenjak berkawan dengan korang, aku mula belajar untuk berseronok"

"Baguslah tu" Boboiboy tepuk belakang badan Harraz "Kami pun suka melihat kau berseronok dengan kita orang tapi nanti, bila kau dapat masuk asrama, jangan lupakan kita orang"

"Takdelah, aku tak kan lupakan korang semua. Koranglah yang membuatkan aku tersenyum semula. Sebelum ni, aku macam senyum paksa"

"Jangan ingatkan balik kisah lama maa.. sekarang ni kita enjoy!" kata Ying dengan penuh semangat "Eh.. mana si Bella dan Fang pergi?"

"Entah" jawab Gopal

Mereka mencari-cari dimana Fang dan Bella pergi. Nampaknya mereka berdua tiada di sekitar kawasan itu. Fang dan Bella sebenarnya pergi ke tempat lain untuk bincangkan tentang rancangan mereka yang seterusnya. Budak lelaki yang bernama Ammar tadi, dia juga tiada di tepi padang. Nampaknya Ammar sedang mengekori mereka berdua. Jauh dari gazebo itu, Fang dan Bella duduk di kantin dan mulakan berbincang. Bella melihat sekitarnya seketika supaya tiada siapa yang sedang mencuri dengar berbincangan mereka berdua nanti

"Ok, tadi aku nampak dia sudah mula cemburu" kata Bella

"So? Apa rancangan kau lepas ni?"

"Kita teruskan sahaja sehingga dia betul-betul mengalah. Kalau lakonan kita sampai di sini sahaja, nanti dia akan ganggu aku lagi"

"Hmm.. aku harap lakonan kita ni, takde sampai ke minggu depan"

"Apasal?" Bella meneliti wajah Fang seketika. Lalu dia menjerit sedikit "Hah! Kau ada suka seseorang yea! Kau tak nak buat orang tu terasa.. hehehe.. siapa? siapa?"

"Woi! Aku mana ada minat sesiapa" marah Fang

"Hehehe.. jangan marah. Aku bergurau aje" kata Bella "Anyway, thank you lah sebab sudi berlakon jadi fake boyfriend aku dan semalam, aku memang betul-betul rasa happy sangat" Entah kenapa jantung dia berdegup dengan kencangnya. Adakah dia mula rasa malu? Padahal sebelum ini dia memang suka dekat Fang tetapi dia tidak pernah merasai perasaan begitu

"Hmm.. sama-sama" balas Fang dengan nada malas "Wei, aku tahu kau suka dekat aku tapi kau kena ingat, ini semua hanyalah lakonan sahaja"

Hati Bella mula kecewa sedikit. Dia terima dengan hakikatnya bahawa Fang anggap diri dia sebagai kawan sahaja. Bella tersenyum lemah sambil angguk sedikit

"So rancangan kita bukanlah terlalu extreme" jelas Bella "Just kita buat macam biasa cuma macam abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna"

"Jadi kau nak kita jadi macam dia orang?" Bella angguk kepalanya kepada Fang. Lalu sang remaja alien itu berkata lagi "Boleh tapi... jangan paksa aku belikan bunga untuk kau"

"No problem" kata Bella "Biar aku sahaja yang uruskan makanan kita untuk waktu rehat sahaja"

"Yelah" kata Fang

"Hehehe.. kau tak kisahkan?"

"Tak, janji ada lobak merah"

"Sudah tentu ada" Bella kembali rasa gembira sedikit "Ok, nanti lepas habis sekolah, kau hantar aku balik"

"Kenapa?"

"Sebab selalunya dalam cerita drama, budak lelaki selalu temankan girlfriend dia balik rumah" Bella mula terbayangkan dia dan Fang jalan bersama sambil menikmati keindahan cuaca pada ketika itu "Sweetnya!"

"Suka hati kau lerr" Fang mula bangun dari kerusi kantin itu "Wei, aku pergi dulu"

"Nantilah dulu!"

Fang tidak kembali duduk. Dia hanya beredar dari situ sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Bella. Sebenarnya Fang malas hendak berlakon menjadi pasangan kekasih kepada Bella. Dia lebih gemar kalau orang lain lakukan perkara itu. Dia juga tidak mahu bertindak seperti seorang kekasih kepada Bella kerana dia takut, kalau Bella masih lagi menaruh harapan dekat diri dia. Jadi Fang kena ingatkan Bella ini hanyalah lakonan sahaja

"Maafkan aku Bella" bisik Fang "Aku selama ini hanya anggap kau sebagai kawan sahaja, maafkan aku"

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah tiba. Bella mengheret Fang pergi berehat di tepi padang sekolah. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye dan Harraz menghendap mereka berdua dari jauh. Yaya menyorok mukanya di sebalik buku teks sejarah. Dia seperti mahu dan tidak mahu melihat gelagat Fang dan Bella

"Apa yang kamu semua sedang perhatikan?" muncul Kaizo di belakang mereka

"Erk!" Boboiboy pusing kebelakang "Eh.. abang Kaizo buat apa dekat sini?"

"Aku nak hantar makanan dekat si Pang tu" jawab Kaizo "Mana dia?"

"Dia ada dengan Bella dekat sana" Gopal tunjuk ke arah dua budak remaja sedang duduk di bawah pokok "Tapi abang Kaizo jangan kacau, dia orang tengah berdating tu"

"Berdating?!"

"Yelah abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy "Bukan ke semalam abang Kaizo suruh Fang bantu Bella untuk selesaikan masalah Bella"

"Aku lupa pula" Kaizo terasa malu sedikit "Jadi tak perlulah aku hantar makanan ni untuk Pang"

"Tak perlu" jawab Boboiboy "Abang Kaizo ke yang buat makanan tu?"

"Tak, kak Lynna yang buatkan" Kaizo duduk di sebelah Boboiboy "Dia bagi aku tapi... aku rasa, baik aku berikan dekat adik aku"

"Lerr abang Kaizo ni" Yaya gelengkan kepala "Kak Lynna buatkan khas untuk abang Kaizo tapi abang Kaizo nak bagi dekat orang lain pula"

"Ala, bukannya aku bagi dekat orang yang aku tidak kenali. Aku cuma bagi dekat adik aku tu aje"

"Aiyoo.. nanti kak Lynna tanya macam mana dengan makanan tu. Sedap ke tak?"

"Aku cakap ajelah sedap" balas Kaizo kepada Ying "Tapi setahu aku, semua makanan yang dia pernah masakan untuk aku, semuanya sedap"

"Jadi abang Kaizo sanggup tipu kak Lynna?"

Terus Kaizo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yaya tadi. Nada Yaya agak menakutkan pada ketika itu. Dia seperti sedang marahkan dengan sesuatu tetapi Kaizo abaikan sahaja. Lalu dia beredar situ dan terus menuju ke tempat adiknya sedang berehat bersama dengan Bella

"Adeh, abang Kaizo nak pergi kacaulah tu" Boboiboy tepuk dahinya sendiri

"Hehehe... seorang abang mestilah sentiasa bersikap tegas dengan adiknya" kata Harraz "Cuma abang aku aje yang tak terlalu tegas dengan aku. Ambik kisah pun agak jaranglah juga"

"Agaknya, apa yang abang Kaizo nak lakukan dekat Fang tu?"

Mereka semua sama-sama menyaksikan Kaizo menjerit nama Fang pada ketika itu

"PANG!"

Fang berdiri bangun dengan tegaknya seperti seorang askar. Dia sebenarnya terkejut dengan jeritan dari abangnya. Bella tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat Fang

"Pang!"

"Abang ada ke sini kenapa?"

"Sebab abang nak bagi kau makanan tetapi disebabkan kau sudah mempunyai makanan sendiri.. jadi aku tetap nak bagi juga" Kaizo terus hulurkan bekas makanan itu di tangan adiknya "Makan! Jangan tak makan. Kak Lynna yang buatkan"

"Hmm.." Fang rasa curiga dengan makanan yang diberikan oleh abangnya "Kenapa kak Lynna nak buatkan untuk adik pula? Bukan ke sebenarnya dia buatkan untuk abang?"

"Banyak soal pula budak ni. Aku ketuk karang kepala tu"

"Ketuklah!" marah Fang "Abang datang ke sini sebab nak ganggu adiklah tu!"

"Yea, sebab aku nak ganggu kau" jawab Kaizo secara jujur "Dan juga untuk berikan makanan ini kepada kau"

"Tapi itukan untuk abang!" Fang mula tinggikan suara sedikit "Kak Lynna yang buatkan untuk abang! Apasal nak bagi adik pula!"

"Sebab aku nak bagi kaulah! BANYAK ALASAN PULA BUDAK NI!"

"Bukan adik yang banyak alasan tapi abang yang banyak alasan!"

Bella terus tersengih di situ kerana dia tidak tahu samada dia perlu lari ataupun tidak kerana pergaduhan diantara dua beradik itu sudah mula menarik perhatian pelajar-pelajar di sekolah itu. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye dan Harraz beredar dari situ kerana tak sanggup melihat mereka bergaduh. Nampaknya, pergaduhan Fang dan Kaizo bertukar menjadi sebuah peperangan. Bella terpaksa bertindak lari dari situ

"HARIMAU BAYANG!"

"PEDANG TENAGA!"

* * *

Petang itu, sewaktu pulang ke rumah. Fang temankan Bella pulang ke rumah. Muka Fang penuh dengan kesan luka, calar-balar di sana sini dan ada sedikit lebam di tangannya. Mereka berjalan di sebuah kawasan yang berdekatan dengan rumah Bella. Jauh di depan mereka ada sebuah taman permainan

"Kasihan kau" kata Bella. Tangan dia terasa gatal untuk sentuh luka di muka Fang. Dia kawalkan dirinya "Kau dan abang kau memang suka bergaduh sampai tahap gunakan kuasa"

"Kita orang dah terbiasa" jawab Fang

"Jadi, siapa menang tadi?"

Fang berhenti berjalan. Lalu dia bergerak ke arah sebuah taman permainan. Bella juga masuk ke dalam taman permainan tersebut. Tiada kanak-kanak yang berada di situ. Hanya mereka berdua sahaja. Fang duduk di atas buai dan lalu dia menghayunkan dirinya

"Siapa menang?" Fang cuba mengingati balik kejadian tadi "Aku rasa... macam.. tak ingat tapi yang aku ingat, makanan tu aku yang kena habiskan. Abang aku, terus balik rumah"

"Maksudnya, kau kalahlah yea"

"Ma-mana ada aku kalah!" marah Fang "Hmm.. apalah nasib kak Lynna dapat abang aku perangai macam tu"

"Well.." Bella duduk di atas buai sebelah kanan Fang "Apa yang kak Lynna nampak dekat abang kau, mesti ada sesuatu yang tertarik dimata dia. Aku sendiri pun boleh tertarik juga sebab abang kau tu kacak.. hehehe"

"Sebab tu aje ke?"

"Takdelah" balas Bella "Yang lain tu, mungkin kak Lynna nampak sesuatu yang kita sendiri tak nampak. Macam aku nampak kau"

"Aku?" Fang menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat Bella

"Contohnya... kau nampak macam budak lelaki yang cool, suka marah orang tapi sebenarnya, hati kau tu lembut.. hehehe... lepas tu haiwan kegemaran kau ialah penguin" Bella tergelak sedikit "Tak pernah aku nampak seorang budak lelaki sukakan penguin. Penguin tu kan comel"

"Err..." Fang tidak tahu bagaimana hendak menjawab

"And then.. kau ni tidak mudah mengalah" kata Bella lagi "Orang buli kau macam mana pun, ejek nama kau pun, mesti kau tenang aje"

"Yelah tu" balas Fang "Nampak tenang tapi dalam hati, rasa macam nak mengamuk dekat situ"

"Yea ke" Bella tersenyum sedikit "Oklah tu, kau dapat mengawal keamukan kau. Kalau tidak, tak tahulah siapa bakal menjadi mangsa kau nanti"

"Aku tahu kawan-kawan aku yang jadi mangsa nanti.. hehehe.. dulu aku memang suka mengamuk pun tapi sekarang ni, kena belajar bersabar"

"Bagus bagus.. teruskan bersabar"

"Kau pun, jangan nak cari pasal dengan aku" marah Fang sedikit

"Bila masa aku cari pasal dengan kau?"

"Bila masa kau cakap?!" Hati dia mula naik marah sedikit "Kau tak ingat ke, kau suka sangat kacau aku dengan benda-benda merepek! Suka sangat tengok aku mengamuk. Kau dan si pelik tu sama aje"

"Hehehe.. itu sebab kau nampak comel bila kau mengamuk" Bella tergelak sedikit "Lily tu memang suka kacau orang walaupun dia tu macam lurus bendul sedikit"

"Dia memang lurus bendul pun" Fang rasa seperti dia boleh dengar gelakan Lily di dalam kepalanya "Adeh.. apasal tiba-tiba suara gelakan dia muncul dalam kepala otak aku ni" bisik dia "Wei Bella, tadi aku dan abang aku.. dasyat tak kita orang bergaduh?"

"Boleh dikatakan dasyatlah juga" balas Bella "Korang berdua ni kalau bergaduh, memang tahap ganas. Aku dan abang aku pun tak pernah bergaduh macam tu. Mostly kita orang ni loving loving punya sibling. Susah nak bergaduh. Tadi pun, ramai yang lari sebab tak sanggup melihat korang bergaduh macam dalam medan perang. Memang huru-hara dekat padang sekolah tu"

"Kita orang memang macam tu, suka bergaduh tapi lepas tu, berbaik balik.. hehehe.. dan lepas tu, aku buat nakal dekat abang aku balik"

"Hmmm... macam-macam betul korang ni tapi comel"

"Comel konon" Fang turun dari buainya "Wei, oklah.. aku nak balik dulu. Rumah kau dekat depan sana sahajakan. Kau boleh jalan sendirikan tanpa aku teman"

"Ala" Hati Bella sedikit kecewa "Tak nak temankan sudah. Jumpa lagi esok"

"Bye"

Fang tidak pandang ke arah Bella. Dia hanya terus berjalan ke depan. Bella pula, dia perhatikan Fang keluar dari kawasan taman permainan itu sehingga dia hilang dari permandangan Bella. Hati Bella terasa sedih sedikit tetapi dia masih lagi mampu untuk bersenyum. Dia katakan kepada dirinya, dia tidak akan memaksa membuat hati Fang suka kepada dirinya. Dia lebih bahagia melihat hubungan persahabatan mereka kekal sepanjang hayat. Lalu dia beredar dari situ dengan sebuah senyuman

* * *

"FANG! BANGUN! BANGUN!"

Fang terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia mengosok kedua-dua matanya. Dia masih lagi mengantuk dan hendak sambung balik tidur tetapi dia terpaksa bangun juga kerana dia tahu, dia ada kerja yang perlu dilakukan iaitu bersihkan rumah sebelum pergi ke sekolah

"Fang!"

"Apa dia!" Fang membuka matanya. Faye ada di sebelah katil dia "Kau nak apa Faye?"

"Bella tadi datang nak bagi kau ni" Faye berikan sebuah keychain. Ianya mempunyai dua teddy bear dan kedua-dua teddy bear itu berpenampilan seperti Fang dan Bella "Dia cakap nanti kau letak dekat beg sekolah kau"

"Hmmm.. keychain?" Fang melihat sahaja keychain itu "Apasal dia beriya-iya bagi aku keychain? Bukan ke semua ini hanyalah lakonan sahaja"

"Dah tu, dia nak bagi nampak real. Dia suruh kau letak dekat beg sekolah kau nanti" kata Faye "Lagipun Bella ada cakap, lagi cepat si Ammar tu mengalah, lagi bagus. Bolehlah korang berdua berhenti berlakon"

"Baik pulak si Bella ni" Fang mengambil keychain itu "Mana dia?"

"Dia dah balik" balas Faye "Kau tahu dia sukakan kau tapi dia tak nak menyeksakan diri kau dengan lakonan ni. Dia tahu kau tak suka"

"Atau sebenarnya dia nak hal ini selesai dengan cepat sebelum perasaan dia dekat aku betul-betul mendalam terhadap kau"

"Aku pun rasa begitu juga" Faye duduk di tepi katil Fang "Aku tahu dia suka dengan lakonan ni tapi pada yang sama, dia cuba kawal perasaan dia tapi apa yang aku nampak, dia nampak terseksa jugalah. Dia mengadu dekat aku malam tadi. Dia kata dekat aku, yang dia selalu ingatkan diri dia ini semua hanyalah lakonan sahaja"

"Baguslah tu dia ingatkan diri dia"

"Tapi kau jangan nak mengamuk atau marah dia pula" tegur Faye "Dan jangan buat hal, jangan bagi rancangan ini gagal pula"

"Ala, dia yang selalu buat hal dengan aku. Suka buat aku marah adalah"

"Hehe.. korang berdua ni, memang tak suka mengaku kalah" Faye mengeluh sedikit "Dua-dua mesti nak menang tapi apa boleh buat, korang berdua ni perangai sama aje"

"Yea ke sama"

"Betul lah sama" kata Faye "Cuma dia tak kejar populariti sahaja. Kau tu, gila dengan populariti"

"Mestilah, aku kan hebat dan bergaya.. hahahaha! Mestilah kena popular"

Faye rasa menjengkelkan dengan ayat dari sepupu dia tadi

"Suka hati kau lerr" Faye bangun dari situ "Oh yea, abang kau tengah tunggu dekat dapur tu"

"Hmm.. dia tengah tunggu makanan lah tu" Fang garu-garu kepalanya sambil menguap besar "Nanti aku turun, aku nak pergi mandi kejap"

Faye keluar dari bilik itu dan tinggalkan Fang bersendirian di atas katil. Fang mula fikirkan Bella dan rancangan mereka. Tidak tahu kenapa hati dia mengatakan rancangan ini mungkin tidak akan dapat selesaikan dengan segera. Mungkin lagi lama yang mereka jangkakan. Fang tidak mahu fikirkan begitu. Lalu dia turun dari katil dan terus masuk ke dalam bilik air

* * *

Apa yang di fikirkan oleh Fang memang tepat sekali. Sudah 5 hari Ammar asyik perhatikan mereka berdua. Dia sedikit pun tidak menunjukkan dia mahu mengalah. Dia akan mencari peluang untuk menenangi hati Bella sewaktu ketiadaan Fang seperti semalam, semasa Bella duduk seorang diri di pondok hentian bas. Ada kalanya dia mengajak Bella keluar pergi makan bersama tetapi akhirnya dia ditolak dengan penuh sopan

"Wei, bila dia nak mengalah dan terima sahaja yang kau ada seseorang walaupun ini semua hanyalah lakonan sahaja" kata Fang pada suatu hari

Pada ketika itu, Fang dan Bella duduk di atas tembok tepi pantai sambil menikmati air kelapa masing-masing

"Manalah aku tahu" jawab Bella "Dia nampaknya betul-betul nak dengan aku tapi.. maaflah, aku memang tak nak dekat dia"

"Then, kau pergilah jelaskan kepada dia. Habis cerita" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak marah sedikit. Mata dia asyik perhatikan sebuah keluarga sedang bermandi-manda di tepi laut

"Kalau dia tak nak terima macam mana?"

"Aku akan ketuk kepala dia sampai dia boleh terima kenyataan"

"Hahaha... cara kau cakap, macam kita ni dalam hubungan yang betul aje" Bella tergelak sedikit. Fang mula bermasam muka "Tapi kalau kau nak lakonan ini dihentikan, aku boleh cari dia dan jelaskan kepada dia apa yang berlaku sebenarnya"

"Kau pasti ke?" Nada Fang berubah menjadi risau sedikit

"Aku pasti" Kepala Bella tertunduk sedikit "Aku tahu kau tak berapa selesa sangat dengan lakonan ni. Jadi, baik aku hentikan sahaja daripada berterusankan lagi" Hati dia sedikit sedih tapi dia menerima dan akan terus tabahkan hati

"Tapi.."

"Tapi apa Fang?"

"Tapi kita menikmati air kelapa ni dulu sebelum kita berterus terang dekat dia. Aku akan temankan kau. Aku tak nak kau pergi seorang diri"

Hati Bella mula berubah jadi sedih kepada perasaan berbunga-bunga. Dia memang cair dengan kata-kata Fang tadi. Muka dia mula naik merah kerana malu. Dia rasa kedua-dua pipinya, dan terasa sedikit panas. Dia cepat-cepat turun dari tembok itu untuk pergi bersiar-siar di sekitar pantai bersama air kelapanya

"Wei, kau nak pergi mana?"

"Jalan-jalan" balas Bella yang tidak memandang langsung sang remaja alien itu "Kau duduklah dekat situ diam-diam. Na-nanti aku kembali"

"Apa-apa ajelah" Fang menghirup batang strawnya

"Hai Fang"

Fang menoleh ke sebelah kanan. Dia tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Yaya

"Kau dengan Bella ke?" tanya Yaya

"Ha ah tapi dia pergi jalan-jalan dekat pantai sekejap" jawab Fang "Kau pula, seorang sahaja ke?"

"Takdelah, aku tengah tunggu Boboiboy, Ying dan Gopal" Yaya mula duduk di sebelah Fang "Kita orang nak main bola tampar dekat sini nanti"

"Kau ajaklah si Bella tu nanti. Dia kan hebat dalam bola tampar"

"Boleh juga"

"Faye dan Harraz, kau tak ajak sekali?" soal Fang

"Faye ada hal dengan Lily" jawab Yaya sambil melihat seorang kanak-kanak perempuan sibuk berlari ke sana sini dengan bola mainannya "Dia cakap, dia orang nak bawa Idoli dan Rizu pergi karnival. Ini mesti dia orang guna alat Faye yang boleh ke mana-mana tu"

"Seronoklah dua budak kecik tu dapat pergi jalan-jalan" Lalu Fang tersenyum kecil "Harraz?"

"Dia tak dapat nak join kita orang sebab family dia nak pergi kenduri" Yaya mula menoleh ke arah Fang dan lalu bertanyakan sesuatu "Fang, kau dan Bella macam mana? Ada apa-apa perkembangan tak dengan lakonan korang?"

"Hmm.. budak tu macam tak nak putus asa sahaja" balas Fang dengan hati yang mengeluh sedikit "Cuma aku dapat rasakan ini semua hanyalah lakonan sahaja. Aku pun tak tahulah sampai bila lakonan ni akan berterusan"

"Korang kenalah buat sesuatu"

"Aku tahu" kata Fang "Bella pun ada cakap dengan aku tadi tapi apa-apa pun, aku tak kan biarkan dia pergi jumpa budak tu seorang diri. Aku akan temankan dia"

"Kau memang seorang sahabat yang baik" Yaya berikan senyuman manis kepada Fang "Kalau korang berdua perlukan bantuan, beritahu sahaja dekat aku ataupun Boboiboy"

"Ok"

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying sudah berada di situ. Mereka bertiga melambai-lambai ke arah Fang dan Yaya. Boboiboy menyahut nama Fang untuk menyertai perlawanan bola tampar mereka. Lalu Fang dan Yaya bangun dari situ untuk pergi menyertai kawan-kawan mereka

"Wei, aku nak sama kumpulan dengan kau"

"Kenapa pula?" tanya Yaya

"Sebab aku nak kalahkan si Bella tu.. HAHAHAHA!"

"Hmm... jangan terlalu yakin sangat, Bella tu pandai main bola tampar. Tak pasal-pasal, pipi kau kena tampar dengan bola dia nanti.. hehehe" Yaya tergelak sedikit

"Jadi aku mestilah berusaha untuk kalahkan dia" kata Fang dengan penuh semangat "Aku pun hebat juga"

"Hebat dalam mencari populariti dan juga hebat dalam kenakalan kau"

"Pandai kau" Fang terus tersenyum bangga "Aku mahu kalahkan populariti si Boboiboy tu.. hahahahaha! Bukan setakat dekat sini sahaja, tapi di seluruh galaxy! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Lalu kepala dia terkena sebiji bola. Fang terus naik angin "WOI! SIAPA NAK KENA KEAMUKAN AKU?" Mata dia terpandang seorang gadis di sebelah Ying. Bella tersenyum seperti orang tidak bersalah sambil berkelip-kelipkan matanya kepada Fang

"Kau nak mengamuk ke?" soal Yaya

"Boleh dikatakan begitu" Aura-aura gelap Fang mula timbul di sekeliling badannya "Yaya, bersiap sedia untuk kalahkan si Bella tu"

"Err.. ok"

"AKU AKAN KALAHKAN KAU BELLA!"

"JANGAN HARAP!" Jerit Bella balik

"Mulalah Fanella bergaduh" Boboiboy tepuk dahinya sendiri

"Fanella tu apa?" tanya Gopal

"Maksudnya, nama Fang dan Bella digabungkan. Jadilah Fanella" jelas Boboiboy kepada Gopal yang sudah angguk kepalanya tanda faham

Bermulalah perlawanan diantara kumpulan Bella dan kumpulan Fang. Kumpulan Bella adalah terdiri daripada Boboiboy dan Ying. Manakala kumpulan Fang pula ialah Yaya dan Gopal

"Apasal bukan lelaki lawan budak perempuan?" soal Ying sambil mencekak pinggang

"Entahlah. Yang aku tahu si Fang nak kalahkan si Bella tu. Jadi ikut ajelah" balas Boboiboy "Takpelah, asalkan kita gembira"

"Baiklah! SEMUA SUDAH BERSEDIA?" Bella melihat kawan-kawan dia sudah angguk kepala tanda sedia "TERIMALAH TAMPARAN BOLA BERAPI!"

Habis Fang kena hentam dengan Bella. Muka dia penuh dengan kesan-kesan lebam sebab asyik terkena bola sahaja. Kawan-kawan dia tidak tahu nak rasa kasihan ke atau rasa kelakar. Fang tidak marah apabila dia kalah di dalam perlawanan itu. Dia sedar, dia perlukan banyak lagi berlatih. Di dalam hati Fang, lain kali dia ingin berlawan bola keranjang dengan Bella

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Fang dan Bella dalam perjalanan ke sekolah bersama. Mata kanan Fang masih lagi lebam akibat terkena bola semalam. Pada hari itu, mereka berdua membuat keputusan untuk tamatkan lakonan mereka dan berterus terang sahaja dengan budak yang bernama Ammar. Bella sebenarnya belum bersedia tetapi berlain pula dengan Fang, wajah dia kelihatan bersemangat kerana akhirnya, lakonan mereka sampai hari ini sahaja

"Wei, kalau budak tu tak nak terima macam mana? Dan dia akan ganggu kau lagi macam mana?"

"Aku beritahu abang aku" kata Bella "Abang aku tu walaupun cacat, tetapi ada juga yang takut dengan dia"

"Abang kau memang hebat yea"

"Biasalah, abang aku hebat, mestilah adik dia pun sama hebat juga" Bella tersenyum bangga dengan dirinya

"Hmm... sama-sama hebat" bisik Fang "Aku dan abang aku sama hebat juga"

"Nope" jawab Bella secara ringkas

"Kenapa pulak?"

"Well pretty boy" Lalu Bella jelaskan "Abang kau seorang kapten yang terhebat di galaxy dan adik dia pula, gilakan donut lobak merah sampai anggapkan donut tu seorang kekasih. Hebat sangat ke tu? Bila nampak donut lobak merah aje, terus jadi lemah"

"WEI! AKU HEBATLAH!"

"Hebat sedikit.. hehehe.. but kau kenalah akui, abang kau dan Boboiboy lagi hebat daripada kau"

"Tak nak!" Fang tidak mahu mengaku. Dia cuba mengubah topik perbualan mereka "Wei, kau tahu tak semalam abang aku tanya kenapa muka aku penuh dengan lebam"

"Lepas tu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku jawablah muka aku kena bola yang kau tampar semalam"

"Lepas tu?"

"Lepas tu dia gelakan aku" kata Fang dengan nada kemarahan dia "Ada ke patut dia ketawakan aku! Sepatutnya dia berikan rawatan kepada adik kesayangan dia ni! Geram aje aku"

"Hahaha.. sabar ajelah, Fang"

"Aku memang sabar pun"

Fang dan Bella sudah pun tiba di hadapan pintu pagar sekolah. Ammar ada di tepi pagar sekolah itu. Dia sedang menunggu kehadiran mereka berdua. Fang dan Bella berjalan menuju ke arah Ammar. Bella rasa agak gementar sedikit untuk memberitahu Ammar tetapi dia kuatkan hati dan berdoa banyak agar semuanya dipermudahkan

"Hai Bella" kata Ammar "Kau nak jumpa aku dekat sini sebab apa?"

"Kita orang nak explain something dekat kau" balas Bella. Dia menarik nafas dan lalu berkata "Sebenarnya, hubungan aku dan Fang ni adalah fake sahaja"

"Hah! Aku dah agak dah" kata Ammar dengan bangganya

"Kita orang buat begitu supaya kau lupakan aku dan teruskan sahaja dengan kehidupan kau" Bella teruskan berkata lagi "Bukannya apa, aku rasa tak selesa apabila kau asyik ajak aku pergi sana sini and aku lagi tak minat apabila kau pernah buli aku sebelum ini. Kau tahukan betapa peritnya hati ni pada ketika itu. Aku ingat kau ajak aku untuk berkenalan dan berkawan tapi lain pula jadinya. Kau dan kawan-kawan kau malukan aku depan orang ramai"

"I know, i know... i'm sorry ok" Kepala Ammar tertunduk sedikit "Aku tahu salah aku sebab masa tu, aku memang ajak kau pergi makan dekat satu tempat ni tapi kawan-kawan aku tahu pula tentang itu. Jadi mereka mengambil kesempatan untuk buli kau. Dia orang sebenarnya tidak berapa suka sangat dengan kau. Aku pun tak tahu sebab apa"

"So kau sebenarnya memang suka dia lah"

"Yes" balas Ammar kepada Fang "Tapi disebabkan aku buat kau tak selesa, aku nak minta maaf dekat kau. Minta maaf sebab sikap aku hari tu dan minta maaf sebab kawan-kawan aku buat begitu dekat kau. Minta maaf juga sebab masa tu aku lempar kata-kata kesat dekat kau pada masa tu. From now on, aku tidak akan kacau kau lagi. Aku janji"

"Thank you, Ammar" Bella mula berikan senyuman kepada remaja lelaki itu "Mungkin kita dapat berkawan pada masa hadapan nanti. We'll never know"

Ammar malu dengan senyuman manis yang diberikan oleh Bella tadi. Lalu dia beredar dari situ dengan perasaan yang tenang. Bagaikan satu bebanan sudah menyusur pergi dari bahunya

"Yahooo!" Tiba-tiba Fang terasa gembira pula "Akhirnya, aku bebas!"

"Sukalah tu"

"Mestilah suka!" kata Fang "Wei, aku pergi dulu. Aku nak pergi meraikan perasaan ini dengan membeli donut lobak merah!"

Fang terus berlari ke arah kantin sekolah. Bella berdiri di situ seorang sambil melambai-lambai ke arah remaja alien itu. Sedih tetapi gembira pada masa yang sama. Lalu Bella menuju ke arah gazebo sambil nyanyikan sebuah lagu

"I lie awake at night, see things in black and white, I've only got you inside my mind, you know you have made me blind..."

* * *

"Akhirnya! DONUT LOBAK MERAH KU!"

Fang peluk bungkusan donut itu di dadanya dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati rasa sedap donut tersedap. Tekak dia sudah lama menanti rasa manis donut lobak merah itu. Dia buka bungkusan donut tersebut sambil berjalan keluar dari kantin itu. Dia terlalu asyik membuka bungkusan itu, dia terlanggar seseorang iaitu abang dia sendiri

"Pang! Mata kau letak dekat mana?"

"Erk!" Fang terkejut abang dia ada di hadapan dirinya "Apa abang buat dekat sini?"

"Nak bagi kau makananlah" Kaizo terus berikan bekas makanan kepada Fang "Kak Lynna buatkan untuk kau"

"Betul ke?" Fang perhatikan wajah serius abangnya "Mencurigakan betul"

"Kau ingat aku nak tipu?"

"Manalah tahu abang nak tipu adik ke"

"Takde maknanya abang nak tipu kau" Fang dengan rela hati dia mengambil bekas makanan itu. Lalu Kaizo berkata lagi "Abang terus terang dengan dia. Makanan hari tu abang tak makan tapi kau yang makan.."

"Itu pun sebab abang yang paksa adik" bisik Fang

"Abang ingatkan dia nak marah, rupanya dia gelak sahaja. Dia cakap, kalau nak bagi dekat Fang, apasal tak beritahu dia. Jadi dia buatkan makanan ni untuk kau dan aku sekali" jelas Kaizo "Yang abang punya, abang dah makan dekat rumah"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" bisik Fang sambil melihat bekas makanan yang berbentuk penguin itu "Abang lepas ni nak pergi mana?"

"Abang nak balik rumah dan tidur sebab tadi dah puas berjalan dengan Lynna dekat KL"

Kaizo selerakkan rambut adiknya dan terus tinggalkan adiknya. Fang cuba betulkan balik rambut dia tetapi ditangan dia penuh dengan makanan. Dia terpaksa masuk balik ke dalam kantin untuk betulkan rambut dia yang kelihatan selerak sedikit. Fang letakkan bekas makanan dan bungkusan donut itu di atas meja kantin. Lalu dia betul-betul rambut dia supaya nampak cacak seperti landak, telinga dia terdengar sebuah lagu yang dimainkan di corong radio kantin itu. Sambil dia mendengar lagu itu, mata dia terpandang seorang gadis bertudung pink sedang masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah bersama dengan seorang kawan baik gadis itu

"Do you ever think when you're all alone, all that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way you do? Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away. But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy, goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy..."

* * *

 **Hehehe... maaf chapter kali ini terselit element cinta xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **Lagu dekat atas tu**

 **Pretty Boy by M2M**

 **Crush by David Archuleta**


	43. Last Chapter

**Hai Semua.. maaf sebab lambat sangat update T_T jangan marah yea**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini dari awal sehingga akhir :D**

 **Maaf jikalau ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Last Chapter**

Kelihatan lima orang remaja sedang duduk di dalam sebuah kedai sambil menikmati ice cream masing-masing. Kelima para sahabat itu ingin menyegarkan badan masing-masing kerana cuaca yang panas terik pada hari itu. Gopal memesan sebuah ice cream sundae yang besar, manakala kawan-kawan dia yang lain, hanya satu scoop sahaja ice cream mereka

"Wei Gopal, boleh ke kau habiskan ice cream kau tu?"

"Mestilah boleh" jawab Gopal kepada Fang

"Biarkanlah dia, asalkan kawan kita ni bahagia"

"Aku memang bahagia pun Boboiboy!" Gopal menyuap dirinya sedang sesudu ice cream "SEDAPNYA!"

"Lepas ni kita nak pergi ke mana pula?"

"Entahlah Boboiboy" kata Fang sambil bermain dengan sudu ice creamnya "Aku mana ada rancangan apa-apa hari ni. Abang aku pun tak ajak kita orang ke kapal angkasa dia tu"

"Dia ajak kak Lynna?" soal Ying

"Tak" balas Fang "Dia cakap, hari ni kak Lynna sibuk" Tiba-tiba mata dia terpandang seseorang sedang berlari laju menuju ke arah kedai ice cream itu "Wei Boboiboy, nampaknya bakal buah hati kau datang ke sini"

"ERK!"

Boboiboy dengan pantasnya, dia lari keluar dari pintu belakang kedai itu. Beberapa minit kemudian, Lily sudah pun munculkan diri di dalam kedai itu sambil menjerit nama Boboiboy

"BBB-CHAN! LILY SUDAH KEMBALI!" Lily melihat Boboiboy tiada bersama mereka "MA-MANA BBB-CHAN?"

"Dia dah lari" kata Fang

"ALA! Kenapa dia lari" Lily terus duduk di sebelah Yaya dengan muka sedih "Baru nak ajak BBB-CHAN jadi boyfriend Lily.. hehehe.. ala, macam landak dan Bella hari tu. Berlakon macam loving-loving couple" Lalu dia melihat wajah Fang "MIAHAHAHAHAHA! Landak jadi loving boyfriend? Miahahahahaha! Tak masuk akal betul"

"Hahaha... itu lakonan sahaja ok"

"Baiklah landak" Lily terus berikan tabik hormat kepada Fang "Hmm.. patut ke Lily pergi cari BBB-CHAN atau habiskan ice cream dia yang super duper sedap ni?"

"Bagi akulah kan" Fang mula tersenyum sinis "Baik kau pergi cari BBB-CHAN kau tu. Lepas dah jumpa tu, jangan bagi dia lari"

"WUUUU! Idea yang bagus tu!" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar "Tapi sebelum tu.. ABANG ICE CREAM, BAGI SAYA ICE CREAM SUNDAE SATU!"

Fang tepuk dahinya sendiri. Yaya dan Ying hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja dan Gopal pula, dia bagi thumbs-up kepada Lily sebagai tanda bagus. Abang penjaga kedai dan juga penjual ice cream itu, angguk sahaja kepala dan terus sediakan ice cream yang dipesan oleh Lily tadi. Boboiboy mengintai sedikit dari luar tingkap kedai, ternyata Lily masih ada di situ tetapi sang gadis itu tidak perasan dengan kehadirannya. Dia terlalu sibuk bergurau senda dengan kawan-kawannya

"Wei Lily, macam mana kau tahu Boboiboy ada dekat sini?"

"Sebab Pizu-chan beritahu my BBB-CHAN ada dekat sini" Lily terus tersenyum lebar "Landak nak marah dia ke?"

"Tak" balas Fang

"Landak jangan marah dia. Kalau tidak nanti Pizu-chan akan merajuk 10 hari 10 malam"

"Hehehe.. rasanya Rizu tak kan merajuk 10 hari 10 malam" tergelak Yaya

"Tahu takpe, Yaya" Fang mula bermuka masam "Wei Lily, bukan ke kau sepatutnya ada dengan Faye dan Bella?"

"Memang Lily ada dengan dia orang tadi" Pekerja kedai itu hidangkan ice cream sundae di hadapan Lily "WEEEE! TERIMA KASIH ABANG ICE CREAM!" Pekerja itu tersenyum sahaja dan lalu Lily sambung bercerita "Tadi Lily terserempak dengan Pizu-chan dekat taman permainan. Dia dengan kawan-kawan sekolah dia. Lepas tu dia beritahu yang BBB-CHAN ada dekat sini! Tapi.. tapi BBB-CHAN LARI PULA!"

"Agaknya, si Lily tahu ke tak yang Boboiboy suka larikan diri bila dia datang" bisik Fang kepada Yaya dan Ying

"Entahlah" jawab Yaya "Tapi kalau dia tahu pun, apasal Lily tak nampak sedih"

"Aiyaa.. dia kan pelik. Boboiboy lari ke, reject ke, tak layan ke, si Lily tetap happy sahaja maa"

"Betul betul!" kata Lily sambil angguk kepala "Lily setuju sahaja! Hehehe" lalu dia bersambung lagi "Lily tak kisah pun kalau BBB-CHAN nak larikan diri daripada Lily kerana ianya membuatkan hati Lily menjadi lebih semangat!"

Yaya dan Ying tergelak melihat ragam Lily yang melucukan itu. Gopal tidak dengar perbualan mereka kerana dia terlalu sibuk menghabiskan ice creamnya

"Hmm... baguslah tu" kata Fang "Teruskan sahaja dengan kegilaan kau terhadap Boboiboy. Jangan menyerah kalah"

"Baik landak! Lily tidak akan berputus asa!" Lily terus suapkan diri dia dengan sesudu ice cream dan lalu berkata lagi dengan penuh hati yang berkobar-kobar "Lily akan berjuang dan tidak akan sesekali lemah semangat! Sejauh mana BBB-CHAN lari, Lily akan pastikan tunggu di penghujung untuk bersama BBB-CHAN sebagai kawan ataupun..." Lalu dia tersenyum malu "Sebagai buah hati BBB-CHAN!"

Naik loya tekak Fang pada ketika itu

"Hmm... fikirkan balik. Kita semua ni masih sekolah lagi, masih muda lagi tapi kenapa nak fikirkan sampai nak ada pasangan masing-masing"

"Betul kata Yaya tu" Ying angguk kepalanya "Kita masih muda lagi dan banyak benda kita kena belajar maaa.. bukan setakat lu suka orang tu atau kita suka orang tu sahaja. Aku mahu mengembara bersama sahabat-sahabat baik aku"

"Samalah dengan aku, Ying" kata Yaya

"Cakap pasal mengembara ni, rindu pula nak pergi mengembara" Muka Fang berubah menjadi sedih sedikit "Rasa macam tiada sesuatu yang menarik berlaku"

"Kau ni, macam doakan sesuatu yang buruk akan berlaku aje" marah Yaya

"Wei! Mana adalah!" marah Fang balik kepada Yaya "Aku cuma nak pengembaraan yang seronok dan tidak memberikan tekanan kepada kita semua. Macam mengembara dekat dunia kak Lynna tu... dunia fantasi dia tulah"

"Aku pun rindu juga dengan pengembaraan yang mengembirakan tu" balas Yaya "Tapi... kak Lynna tak kisah ke kalau kita nak pergi ke sana lagi?"

"Lily pasti.. KAK LYNNA PASTI AKAN TERUJA!"

"Aik, apasal teruja pula?"

"Errr... entahlah" Lily tersengih kepada Lily "Kalau pergi ke planet lain pun best juga.. hehehe"

"Boleh dapat merasai makanan lain daripada yang lain" Gopal tiba-tiba bersuara selepas sahaja dia selesai habiskan kesemua ice creamnya "Wei Fang, dekat planet lain ada tak makanan yang sedap sedap macam burger angkasa hari tu?"

"Mestilah ada" kata Fang "Tapi korang nak ke makan? Semua makanan dekat planet lain tu, semuanya nampak pelik tapi sedap"

Yaya dan Ying terus tersengih. Gopal masih terbayangkan lagi burger angkasa yang dia pernah rasai pada ketika dahulu. Kelembutan daging tersebut membuatkan ianya cair di dalam tekaknya dan sebaik sahaja burger itu diberikan satu gigitan, keju-keju dan sos-sosnya meleleh keluar. Air liur Gopal pula meleleh di tepi bibir mulutnya

"Kau kenapa Gopal?" tanya Yaya

"Teringat burger angkasa" balas Gopal sambil berangan dia sedang makan burger tersebut "Bilalah aku dapat makan lagi burger tu"

"Hmm.. apa-apa ajelah kau" Mata Fang terpandang jam kuasanya sedang berkelip-kelip. Lalu dia membuka skrin kecil jam itu. Wajah cemas Boboiboy muncul di dalam skrin itu

"FANG!"

"BBB-CHAN!" Mangkuk ice cream itu hampir tertumpah kerana Lily teruja melihat Boboiboy

"Kenapa Boboiboy? Ada kecemasan ke?" Tiba-tiba Fang ditolak oleh Lily "WOI!"

"BBB-CHAN! BBB-CHAN dekat mana?"

"Lily, beritahu Fang yang abang dia dalam bahaya sekarang ni" Percakapan Boboiboy agak laju pada ketika itu "ALAMAK! Aku kena pergi dulu... CEPAT DATANG FANG! BOBOIBOY GEMPA!" Skrin kecil itu terus hilang dari jam kuasa Fang

Fang terus bergegas keluar dari kedai itu tanpa berkata apa. Boboiboy sempat hantar koordinat dimana dia berada sekarang ini

* * *

"BELAHAN PEDANG TENAGA!"

Sang gadis berbaju hitam, rambut diikat secara tinggi, riak wajah seperti orang sombong dan pergerakan dia yang pantas, dapat mengelakkan diri daripada serangan Kaizo tadi. Sebaik sahaja Kaizo membuat percubaan yang kali kedua, gadis itu melompat dan berputar di udara sambil mengeluarkan tenaga elektrik untuk hancurkan serangan Kaizo tadi

"ARGHH!" Kaizo terjatuh apabila serangan dia terkena tenaga elektrik tadi

"Abang Kaizo!"

"Jangan bantu aku!" jerit Kaizo "TUMPUKAN PERHATIAN KAU UNTUK MUSNAHKAN MUSUH KAU!"

"Aku musuh kau berdua?" Gadis tersenyum sinis sambil terapung di udara "Tapi Lynna dan kawan-kawan dia adalah musuh aku, bermaknanya korang juga musuh aku!"

"Kenapa kau serang kami?" soal Kaizo sambil bangunkan dirinya

"Kerana aku ada sebabnya" Gadis itu mula berkata lagi

"BERITAHU KAMI! APA RANCANGAN KAU SEBENARNYA?" Boboiboy genggamkan kedua tangannya dengan perasaan geram

"Buat apa aku beritahu" Gadis itu bersilang tangan sambil perhatikan wajah Boboiboy "Apa kata kau tunggu dan lihat sahaja rancangan aku sebentar nanti"

"BERITAHU AKU APA RANCANGAN KAU SEBENARNYA?"

Gadis itu masih lagi tersenyum sinis kepada Boboiboy. Lalu dia tergelak bersendirian seperti orang yang sombong dan angkuh dengan kekuatan pada dirinya. Boboiboy tidak dapat menahakan diri dia lagi. Lalu dia berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilitar akibat terlampau marah sangat

"JAGA KAU!" Halilintar melompat ke atas sepantas kilat "PEDANG HALILINTAR! TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

"SERAPAN KUASA HALILINTAR!"

Kesemua kuasa Halilintar di serap oleh sang gadis itu. Semakin lama dia menyerap kuasa itu, semakin kuat gadis itu. Dia mengumpul lebih banyak lagi kuasa petir itu. Halilintar melayang jatuh ke atas jalan raya. Dia mula berubah menjadi Boboiboy biasa. Badan dia mula rasa lemah. Dia seperti orang tiada tenaga untuk melawan balik

"Kau sudah kalah!" Gadis itu melempar kuasa Halilintar ke arah Boboiboy "RASAKAN KEHEBATAN KUASA KAU SENDIRI!"

"SHIELD!"

Boboiboy bersyukur pada ketika itu kerana Lynna sudah muncul dengan kuasa pelindungnya. Letupan besar berlaku di luar dinding pelindung itu. Gadis itu tersenyum sinis kerana orang yang dikehendaki sudah pun muncul. Kaizo berlari ke arah lega melihat kemunculan Lynna tetapi pada masa yang sama, perasaan risau mula timbul di hatinya

"Lynna!" sahut Kaizo

Lynna tidak menoleh kebelakang. Mata dia hanya tertumpu dengan musuhnya

"KENAPA KAU DATANG KE SINI?" Soal Lynna kepada gadis yang bernama Poizen

"Aku ke sini kerana aku ingin melihat rancangan terhebat aku makbul di sini" kata Poizen dengan nada sinisnya "Watak utama rancangan aku sudah pun tiba. Baik aku mulakan rancangan ini!"

"Rancangan?" Lynna menoleh kebelakang dan melihat wajah Kaizo. Muka dia berubah menjadi pucat. Lalu dia berlari ke arah Kaizo "KAIZO!"

"ABANG!"

Fang baru tiba di situ. Dia melihat Poizen sudah mula keluarkan bebola elektriknya di tapak tangannya. Dia memusing-musingkan bebola elektrik itu sebelum dia menyerang

"PANG! JANGAN DATANG DEKAT!"

Fang tidak berhenti berlari. Dia tetap keras kepala kerana itu adalah satu-satunya abang dia. Poizen melirik ke arah Fang sambil tersenyum sinis. Kaizo kelihatan cemas apabila Poizen mula hendak melempar bebola elektriknya ke arah Fang. Dia perlu bertindak dulu sebelum adik dia menjadi mangsa

"PEDANG TENAGA MAKSIMA!"

"BEBOLA ELEKTRIK BERTUBI-TUBI!"

Poizen tidak menyerang Fang tetapi dia terus menyerang serangan Kaizo tadi. Bebola elektrik itu lebih besar daripada yang biasa. Ianya mampu memusnahkan serangan Kaizo. Lynna mempertahankan diri dia dan juga Kaizo dengan kuasa pelindung dinding tetapi ianya tidak dapat bertahan lama. Dinding pelindung Lynna musnah, mengakibatkan Lynna rebah di atas jalan

"BERANI KAU!" Fang tidak tahan melihat abang dia dan juga Lynna di seksa begitu. Lalu dia berikan serangan terhebat "TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!"

Malangnya, Poizen dapat mengelakkan diri daripada serangan Fang tadi. Dia tidak memberikan serangan balas kepada Fang kerana dia mahu tumpukan perhatian kepada Kaizo dan Lynna

"Lynna.. bangun" Kaizo menolak-nolak bahu Lynna agar dia terjaga "Bangun.. kita tidak boleh kalah"

"Kak Lynna bangun" kata Boboiboy "Kuasa Boboiboy pun dia pergi serap"

"BEBOLA ELEKTRIK BERTUBI-TUBI!"

"PELINDUNG BAYANG!" Fang menahan pelindung bayangnya. Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang sedikit "ABANG! Bawa kak Lynna dan Boboiboy lari dari sini"

"PANG! APA YANG KAU CUBA LAKUKAN!" Kaizo tidak mahu tinggalkan adik dia seorang diri. Lalu dia berkata sesuatu kepada Boboiboy "Kau bawa Lynna jauh dari sini!"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Gempa "GOLUM TANAH!" Seekor raksasa golum muncul di situ

Gempa menyuruh golum itu mengangkat Lynna, agar mereka dapat larikan diri jauh dari tempat itu. Kaizo mula menolong adiknya. Dia akan pastikan Poizen tidak dapat apa yang dia mahukan. Poizen terkejut melihat golum tanah muncul keluar dari pelindung bayang itu. Di tapak tangan golum tersebut, ada seorang gadis sedang terbaring di atasnya. Poizen mula rasa geram. Lalu dia menyerang golum tersebut

"TALI LIBASAN ELEKTRIK!"

"TALI BAYANG!"

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGHALANG AKU?" Poizen menyalurkan kuasa elektrik itu terus ke tali bayang Fang "RASAKAN!"

"ARGHHHHHHH!"

Fang menjerit kesakitan. Kaizo begitu marah dengan tindakan Poizen. Lalu dia melompat dan terus berikan satu libasan kepada sang gadis itu. Poizen tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Kaizo. Lalu dia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tanpa diberikan amaran, tubuh badan Kaizo ditolak oleh seseorang. Kaizo terjatuh di tepi jalan. Dia terkejut kerana Lynna sudah terjaga tetapi malangnya, badan Lynna makin lama makin terurai. Dia menjerit sekuat hati dan akhirnya, dia hilang dari pandangan Kaizo dan tinggal hanyalah sebutir kristal putih

"LYNNA!"

"KAK LYNNA!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Poizen mengambil kristal itu "AKHIRNYA KRISTAL INI MILIK AKU! SEKARANG GILIRAN KAU PULA!" Dia menghala tapak tangannya ke arah Kaizo

"TUMBUKAN TANAH!"

Poizen melindungi dirinya dengan menggunakan kuasa kristal itu. Tumbukan tadi tidak berjaya. Gempa menggenggamkan tangannya dan tidak akan berputus asa. Kaizo dan Fang menyerang Poizen secara serentak tetapi serangan mereka tidak begitu kuat untuk memecahkan dinding pelindung dia

"Serangan kita tidak berjaya" kata Fang "Apa yang kita perlu lakukan, abang?"

"Jangan mengalah selagi kita tidak dapat kristal tu dari dia" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius

Fang angguk kepalanya. Lalu mereka berdua menyerang lagi. Kali, mereka disertai oleh Boboiboy. Poizen mula hilangkan diri. Serangan mereka tidak berjaya. Boboiboy, Fang dan Kaizo melihat sekeliling mereka dalam tahap berjaga-jaga

"Jangan bagi dia berikan serangan mengejutkan" kata Kaizo

"Baik abang Kaizo" Boboiboy melihat kiri dan kanannya "Dia lari ke?"

"Aku tak rasa dia lari" kata Fang. Lalu dia melihat abangnya "Abang.. abang ok ke?"

"Aku..." Kaizo tidak boleh lupakan saat-saat tubuh badan Lynna terurai hilang dari pandangan dia "Aku..." Dia berhenti berkata-kata kerana ada sesuatu sedang cuba mencabut nyawanya

"Abang?" Lalu Fang terkejut kerana apa yang berlaku terhadap Lynna tadi, ianya berlaku pada diri abangnya "ABANG!" Dia cuba hendak pegang tangan abangnya tetapi semakin lama, badan abangnya terurai dan hilang terus dari pandangan dia. Kini tinggal sebutir kristal terapung di situ

Fang terlampau geram kerana Poizen rupanya berada di belakang abangnya. Dia menggenggamkan kedua tangannya. Dia cuba hendak menangkap kristal itu tetapi Poizen terlalu pantas buat dirinya. Poizen berjaya mengambil kristal itu. Lalu dia terbang ke atas

"KEDUA-DUA KRISTAL INI ADALAH MILIK AKU!" Poizen mengangkat tinggi kedua-dua kristal itu "SEKARANG GILIRAN KAU BERDUA UNTUK AKU MUSNAHKAN!"

"PULANGKAN ABANG AKU!" Fang keluarkan helang bayangnya "MARA! DAN SERANG SI JAHANAM TU!"

"FANG! HATI-HATI!"

"Aku tahu Boboiboy!"

Poizen menggunakan kedua kristal itu untuk menghapuskan helang bayang itu. Begitu mudah sekali dia hancurkan kuasa bayang itu. Fang tergaman seketika. Kuasa dia dan Boboiboy tidak dapat kalahkan Poizen. Walaupun mereka berdua mempunyai kuasa yang terhebat tetapi bagi Poizen, kuasa mereka agak lemah. Kedua kristal itu mengeluarkan sebuah sinaran cahaya yang menyilaukan mata Boboiboy dan Fang. Poizen mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang mereka berdua. Dia menghantar sebuah bola elektrik gergasi ke arah mereka. Boboiboy dan Fang tidak tahu apa yang berlaku. Mereka merasakan badan mereka lemah seperti tiada tenaga untuk berlawan

"HAHAHA!" Poizen ketawa besar kerana dia yakin, diri dia berjaya merampas kedua kristal putih itu

"DINDING PELINDUNG!"

"LINGKARAN BEBOLA API!"

Boboiboy dan Fang tidak tahu apa yang berlaku. Mereka hanya dapat mendengar suara-suara yang mereka tidak kenali. Bunyi orang sedang berlawan membuatkan Fang membuka kedua-dua matanya sedikit. Nampaknya dia dan Boboiboy diselamatkan oleh kawan-kawan Lynna

"Kak Fairuz? Kak Juria? Kak Sofiah?" bisik Fang sedikit "Korang ada dekat sini"

"Eh..." Boboiboy sudah membuka matanya juga "Dia datang nak selamatkan kita orang ke?"

"Mungkin" jawab Fang

Mereka melihat Juria memberikan serangan api sehabis-habisan. Kuasa api Juria dapat mengatasi kuasa Poizen. Di hadapan Boboiboy dan Fang, seorang gadis bernama Fairuz melindungi mereka berdua daripada terkena serangan Poizen. Dinding pelindung milik kuasa Fairuz dapat menahan seberapa lama yang dia boleh. Juria tidak bertindak seorang diri, Sofiah ada di dalam gelanggang perlawanan mereka dengan Poizen. Sofiah keluarkan kuasanya iaitu dapat mengubah cuaca seperti ribut taufan. Awan-awan hitam mula muncul di kawasan itu. Kilat kian sambar menyambar. Sofiah menyambar Poizen dengan kuasa halilintar. Manakala Juria berikan serangan apinya ke arah Poizen. Sang gadis itu menjerit kesakitan kerana diri disambar petir halilintar dan juga hantara api dari Juria. Akhirnya badan dia meletup dan berkecai menjadi asap-asap hitam. Kedua kristal putih itu terapung di udara. Asap-asap hitam itu hilang dari ruang udara

"Fuh, susah juga nak musnahkan si Poizen ni" kata Sofiah

"Hmm.. tapi kenapa Poizen datang ke sini?" soal Fairuz. Lalu dia pusingkan kebelakang "Boboiboy.. Fang.. korang berdua sudah selamat sekarang ni"

"Saya ada soalan"

"Soalan apa Fang?" tanya Fairuz

"Kenapa kuasa kita orang tak dapat kalahkan dia? Kuasa Boboiboy yang hebat pun, masih tak dapat kalahkan dia"

"Mungkin kuasa korang tidak cukup untuk berlawan dengan kuasa dia" jawab Fairuz kepada Fang "Kuasa korang datang dari kuasa teknologi. Kuasa dia dan kami adalah kuasa semulajadi. Mungkin sebab itu tidak dapat berlawan dengan dia"

"Kak Fairuz dapat kembalikan abang saya dan kak Lynna?"

"Boleh" Fairuz berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada Fang "Tapi.. kita perlukan seorang lagi kawan kami. Dia sibuk pula hari ni tapi jangan risau, dalam apa-apa kecemasan seperti situasi ini, dia akan datang juga"

"Aku akan hubungi dia" kata Juria "Sofiah, ambil kristal-kristal tu"

Sofiah angguk dan terima arahan itu. Dia menggunakan kuasa anginnya untuk terbangkan kedua-dua kristal itu ke tapak tangannya. Boboiboy dan Fang amat kagum dengan kuasa mereka sebentar tadi. Ketiga-tiga gadis itu memang mahir dalam mengawal kuasa mereka

"BBB-CHAN!"

"Alamak" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri. Lalu dia pusing kebelakang sambil tersengih "Hai Lily"

"BBB-CHAN!" Lily melompat-lompat sambil berjalan ke arah Boboiboy "BBB-CHAN! JOM KITA PERGI JALAN-JALAN!"

"Macam mana? Semuanya sudah selesai ke?" Yaya mendarat di hadapan Boboiboy dan Fang

Ying dan Gopal ada di situ juga

"Sudah cuma abang dan kak Lynna belum pulih sepenuhnya lagi" balas Fang kepada Yaya "Apasal korang lambat sangat datang?"

"Maaf" ucap Yaya "Tapi semuanya dah ok kan?"

"Memanglah dah ok! Tapi musuh kita orang terlampau kuat sangat sampai kita orang kena belasah teruk!" Fang terus bersilang tangan "Kalau korang sampai awal tadi, mungkin takdelah seteruk mana"

"Aiyaa! Janganlah marah-marah maaa... bersyukurlah korang sudah ok maa"

"Tahu takpe, Ying" kata Yaya "Oh yea, apa jadi dengan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna?"

"Dia orang masih hidup cuma..." Sofiah datang ke arah mereka sambil tunjukkan dua kristal putih itu "Mungkin mereka terperangkap di dalam kristal mereka sendiri"

"WUUU! So shiny" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat kristal itu "Nak pegang boleh?"

"Boleh tapi jangan jatuhkan" kata Sofiah

"Ini kalau jual, mesti kaya aku nanti" bisik Gopal. Tiba-tiba Ying tepuk kepala dia "Dey! Sakitlah! Lagipun aku bergurau aje"

Ying hanya diam sahaja. Gopal gosok-gosok kepala dia sedikit. Sewaktu Lily hendak sentuh kristal itu, mereka tidak sedar dengan kemunculan asap hitam di bawah kaki Lily. Asap hitam itu terus menyerap masuk ke dalam tubuh badan Lily dengan sekilat pantas. Mata Lily berubah menjadi hitam. Dia tersenyum sinis. Mereka tidak nampak riak wajah Lily berubah menjadi jahat kerana kepala dia tertunduk sedikit. Kedua-dua kristal itu kini di hadapan matanya. Lalu Lily merampas kristal-kristal itu dari tangan Sofiah dan dengan serta-merta, dia terus menghilangkan diri sebelum mereka dapat menghalangnya

"LILY!"

Fang terduduk di atas jalan kerana kedua kristal itu berjaya di rampas balik oleh Poizen yang kini sudah merasuk tubuh badan Lily

* * *

Fang bermundar-mandir di sekitar ruang tamunya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi selamatkan abangnya dan juga Lynna. Hati dia penuh dengan perasaan marah. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying melihat sang remaja alien itu. Idoli menangis-nangis di pakuan Yaya kerana tidak dapat menerima kenyataan bahawa idola dia sudah tiada lagi

"Janganlah menangis Idoli"

"Ta-tapi kakak Yaya" Idoli mengesat air hidungnya di baju Yaya "Abang Kaizo dah takde. Kakak Lynna pun dah takde"

"Dia orang tak hilang" kata Fang secara tiba-tiba "Kak Sofiah beritahu aku tadi, mereka berdua masih hidup lagi. Kita cuma perlu dapatkan balik kristal tu dari si pelik tu! Aku leyek-leyek juga si pelik tu jadi lempeng"

"Haiyaa.. ini bukan salah Lily maaa.. cuma dia kena rasuk sahaja"

"Aku tahulah Ying" kata Fang "Tapi aku tetap nak salahkan dia juga.. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Boboiboy dan Gopal tepuk dahi mereka sendiri

"Sekarang ni, kita duduk sahaja di sini ke?" tanya Boboiboy "Kawan-kawan kak Lynna tak beritahu kau apa-apa ke?"

"Dia orang cakap, dia orang sekarang ni tengah cari jalan untuk pergi ke dunia fantasi sebab pintu masuk dekat cermin bilik Faye tu, si pelik tu dah sekat pintu masuk ke dunia sana" jelas Fang. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Sekarang ni, dia orang tengah cari jalan lain untuk sampai ke istana Lynna secara pantas. Kalau ikut laluan cermin dekat club house dia orang, memang lamalah nak sampai istana kak Lynna"

"Jadi kita terpaksalah tunggu" kata Boboiboy

"Yea, kita kena tunggu" Fang duduk di atas meja ruang tamu "Aku risau kalau si pelik tu gunakan kuasa kristal tu untuk kepelikan dia"

"Dey, apa salahnya kalau pelik"

"Tak salah pun Gopal" balas Fang "Kita semua ada kepelikan yang tersendiri"

"Hehehe... hah, tahu pun kau" kata Yaya "Setiap kita semua ada keunikan yang tersendiri tetapi Lily punya keunikan memang tidak dapat ditandingi"

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Ying angguk kepala mereka sebagai tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Yaya tadi

"Kakak Yaya" Idoli mendongak sedikit dan melihat wajah Yaya dengan matanya yang bulat besar itu

"Kenapa Idoli?" Yaya mengusap kepala Idoli kerana pada ketika itu, Idoli kelihatan comel

"Abang Pizu tahu ke tentang abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna? Kawan-kawan kakak Lily tahu ke tentang ni?"

"Rasanya tak kot" balas Yaya secara sopan

"Err.. aku sebenarnya dah beritahu Faye apa yang berlaku tadi" Gopal mula tersengih kepada Yaya "Aku beritahu Faye, Bella dan Harraz sahaja"

"Kau tak beritahu Rizu?"

"Tak Boboiboy" jawab Fang "Biarlah dia berseronok dengan ibu dia daripada dia tahu tentang ni. Aku tak nak bagi dia risau"

Fang dapat bayangkan jikalau Rizu dapat berita tentang Kaizo dan Lynna. Sudah tentu Rizu akan menangis dan risau dengan keadaan Kaizo dan Lynna. Jadi Fang biarkan Rizu tidak mengetahui berita itu. Lalu dia bangun dari tempat yang dia duduk tadi. Kemudian dia terdengar satu ketukan kuat di pintu rumahnya. Fang bergegas ke pintu rumah itu. Lalu dia buka pintu tersebut dan terkejut dengan jeritan Bella dan Faye

"KENAPA LILY YANG KENA RASUK?" Jerit Bella dan Faye secara serentak

"Manalah aku tahu" jawab Fang sambil alukan dua gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah "Mungkin sebab si pelik tu sesuai untuk dirasuk.. hehehe"

Bella terus tepuk kepala Fang

"Woi!" marah Fang

"Kau ni, dalam kecemasan macam ni, masih lagi kau boleh bergurau" marah balik Bella kepada Fang "Kau tak risau ke tentang abang dan kak Lynna?"

"Mestilah risau" Fang terus tutup pintu rumahnya setelah Bella dan Faye melangkah masuk "Aku tengah tunggu kawan-kawan kak Lynna datang. Dia orang akan beritahu apa yang kita harus buat seterusnya"

"Lambatnya dia orang nak cari jalan ke dunia sana"

"Wei, kau tak boleh sabar ke?" kali ini Fang marah kepada Gopal pula "Mestilah dia orang kena fikirkan bagaimana untuk ke istana kak Lynna tanpa berjalan jauh!"

"Betul tu Fang" kata Boboiboy "Apa-apa pun kita tunggu dan bersabar"

* * *

30 minit kemudian, Juria, Fairuz dan Sofiah sudah tiba di rumah Fang. Mereka telah dapat satu idea bagaimana hendak ke dunia sana dan tidak perlu berjalan jauh untuk ke istana Lynna

"Kami bertiga dapat menghubungi Kidi di sana dan dia cadangkan kami semua menggunakan laluan di rumah kawan si kecil kamu iaitu Lily si itik" kata Fairuz

"Kami sudah beritahu ibu bapa dia yang kami akan ke sana menggunakan cermin yang ada di dalam bilik Faye itu untuk ke rumah mereka" kata pula Sofiah

"Rumah Lily si itik, jauh tak dari istana kak Lynna?"

"Tak" balas Fairuz kepada Boboiboy "Dekat sahaja rumah mereka dengan istana tu. Mereka juga beritahu, orang-orang di dalam istana itu, semuanya sudah menjadi batu kerana Poizen menggunakan kuasa kristal itu"

"Abang Kidi dapat selamatkan diri?" Yaya terkejut sedikit

"Ya" kata Juria "Dia dapat lepaskan diri tetapi tidak sempat untuk selamatkan yang lain. Sekarang ini dia di bawah pelindungan ibu bapa Lily si itik. Dia juga ada letak sumpahan di sekeliling istana Lynna. Poizen tidak dapat keluar dari kawasan istana itu untuk menyebarkan kuasa jahatnya"

"Apa jadi kalau dia keluar? Dia mati ke?" tanya Gopal

"Bukan mati. Kalau dia mati, mungkin kawan kamu sekali kita tidak dapat selamatkan. Lagipun, kalau dia gunakan sumpahan itu, mungkin ianya menjadi kelebihan Poizen untuk ugut kita semua" jelas Juria kepada mereka "Jadi dia hanya letakkan sumpahan yang tidak begitu bahaya. Kuasa dia akan menjadi lemah jikalau dia cuba untuk melepaskan diri dari kawasan istana itu. Malah diri dia juga akan menjadi lemah"

"Wah, bijak juga abang Kidi tu" kata Boboiboy dengan kagumnya "Jadi, kita bolehlah dapatkan balik Lily dan hapuskan roh si Poizen"

"Boleh tapi kuasa korang semua tidak dapat menghapuskan roh dia. Nanti Kidi akan beritahu cara untuk keluarkan roh si Poizen itu dari badan kawan korang" kata Juria lagi "Ayuh, kita harus bergerak sekarang"

"Tapi tak semua boleh ikut" kata Sofiah

"Siapa yang boleh ikut?" tanya Yaya

"Aku rasa, biar aku dan Boboiboy sahaja yang pergi" cadang Fang "Yang lain, duduk sahaja di sini"

"Hmm..." Fairuz melihat satu per satu dikalangan mereka "Akak rasa, yang ada jam kuasa sahaja boleh pergi. Yang lain tak perlu ikut kerana kami tidak mahu kamu dalam bahaya. Tunggu sahaja kami di sini"

"Idoli nak ikut boleh?" tanya Idoli sambil tarik-tarik tangan Fairuz. Mata sedih dia membesar bulat seperti dia ingin mencuba memujuk Fairuz

"Err... maaf, tapi kamu tak boleh ikut" balas Fairuz sambil tersengih

"Ala" Idoli berjalan perlahan dan lalu dia masuk ke dalam bilik dia sendiri. Sebaik sahaja dia baring di atas katil, terus dia meraung sekuat hati

Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri. Yaya dan Ying tidak sampai hati melihat Idoli menangis tetapi mereka tahu, alien kucing itu tidak boleh ikut mereka ke dunia sana

"Biarkanlah si Idoli" kata Fang "Jomlah pergi sebelum dia pujuk kita lagi nak pergi sana"

"Hati-hati dekat sana" kata Faye "Jangan risau tentang Idoli. Tahulah macam mana kita orang nak pujuk dia, dengan mengumpan cerita hantu dekat budak kecik tu"

"Haih, siapalah ajar dia tengok cerita hantu ni" mengeluh Bella

Fang dapat rasakan bahawa abang dia sendiri yang mengajar Idoli menonton cerita-cerita seram. Boleh dikatakan juga Kapten Kaizo adalah idola kepada Idoli, fikir Fang. Lima sekawan itu terus masuk ke dalam bilik Faye. Kawan-kawan Lynna turut masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Cermin berdiri di bilik itu sudah membuka pintu ke rumah Lily si anak kecil itu. Blueish dan Smiley sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Kedua mereka sedang berdiri di sebalik cermin itu. Satu per satu daripada mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam cermin itu. Lily si anak kecil suka melihat kehadiran mereka tetapi malangnya, Idoli tiada bersama mereka. Dia rasa sedikit kecewa

"Ala.. kenapa tak bawak Idoli? Lily rindukan dia"

"Hah! Apa kata Lily pergi main dengan Idoli dekat sana" cadang Boboiboy. Lily si anak kecil terus tersenyum lebar

"MAMA! PAPA! LILY PERGI MAIN DEKAT SANA OK!"

"Main elok-elok" kata Blueish sambil melihat anak dia berlari masuk ke dalam cermin "Hmm.. suka betul dia bila dapat main dengan Idoli"

"Dia takde kawan ke dekat sini?" soal Fang

"Ada, adik dia sahaja" jawab Blueish secara lembut "Oh yea, Kidi sedang menunggu kamu semua di luar rumah"

Blueish dan Smiley membawa para tetamu dia pergi ke halaman rumah. Di situ, terdapat seorang jejaka kacak sedang duduk sambil menikmati air yang telah dihidangkan sebentar tadi. Muka lelaki itu kelihatan tenang sahaja

"Kidi, mereka sudah sampai" kata Blueish

Lalu Kidi bangun dari kerusi kayu itu. Dia tersenyum melihat mereka semua. Tiada perasaan risau ataupun marah yang ada di hatinya. Dia seperti seseorang yang sentiasa tenang dan tidak mudah melatah dalam apa-apa situasi. Lalu dia berkata

"Mari sini semua" Kidi menghulurkan tangan dia ke depan. Muncul satu botol kecil berwarna putih di tapak tangannya "Bawa botol ini ke istana itu dan masukkan roh Poizen ke dalam botol ini. Dia tidak akan dapat keluar dari botol ini selagi penutup botol ini tertutup tapi jangan risau, botol ini saya akan simpan dengan baik"

"Kawan kami pula macam mana nanti?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kawan kamu mungkin akan tidak sedar apa yang berlaku nanti" jawab Kidi "Untuk masuk serapkan roh Poizen masuk ke dalam botol ini, salah satu daripada kawan Lynna perlu lakukan dan sebut mantera di permukaan botol itu"

"Abang saya dan kak Lynna pula?"

"Abang kamu dan Lynna akan selamat. Hanya kawan-kawan Lynna sahaja dapat kembalikan mereka" jawab Kidi dengan tenang "Ada apa-apa soalan lagi?"

"Saya ada soalan" Gopal tersengih sedikit "Tadi abang Kidi minum air apa? Nampak macam sedap aje"

Boboiboy terus tepuk dahinya sendiri. Fang bagaikan hendak mengamuk kerana pertanyaan Gopal tadi. Yaya dan Ying hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Manakala Juria, Fairuz dan Sofiah tergelak sedikit kerana gelagat Gopal tadi

"Oh.. air tadi" Kidi tetap melayan Gopal seperti biasa "Blueish hidangkan saya air juice bunga. Bau air itu memang bau bunga dan rasanya, memang tidak dapat diperkataan kesedapan dia. Apabila air juice itu menyentuh deria rasa saya, badan saya rasa ringan, seakan-akan kesemua kebeban yang ada pada diri saya, semuanya hilang"

"Macam best aje" bisik Fang

"Tapi maaflah Kidi" kata Sofiah secara tiba-tiba "Kita orang kena cepat. Tak boleh duduk sini lama-lama minum juice bunga tu. Kalau tidak, nanti ada juga yang risaukan tentang abang dia" Mata Sofiah melirik ke arah seseorang iaitu Fang

"Eh.. mana ada saya risau sangat.. hehehe" Fang tergelak sambil tersengih sedikit "Risau tu risaulah juga tapi sedikit sahaja. Saya tahu abang saya selamat sebab kristal tu masih ada lagi"

"Bagus betul si Fang ni" puji Sofiah sambil angguk kepalanya "Ya, kristal itu tidak akan hilang dan dia masih lagi selamat"

"Kalau kristal tu dah takde, apa maksudnya?" soal Yaya

"Maksudnya, selama-lama dia tidak akan kembali" Juria yang membalas pertanyaan Yaya tadi "Tapi kristal itu tidak mungkin akan musnah. Ianya akan wujud selama-lamanya. Jikalau Kaizo dan Lynna sudah tiada lagi di dunia ini, maknanya kristal itu akan menjadi lemah sedikt demi sedikit"

"Maksudnya, abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna masih wujud lagi sekarang ini, mereka cuma hilang sahaja dan kristal-kristal itu masih lagi berkuasa?"

"Yea Boboiboy" jawab pula Kidi "Kedua-dua mereka masih lagi hidup. Sudah, jangan membuang masa lagi. Ambil botol ini dan terus ke istana Lynna"

Boboiboy mengambil botol kecil itu dari tangan Kidi. Dia simpan botol tersebut di dalam poket jaket orennya. Mereka terus bergerak ke sebuah istana yang tidak jauh dari situ. Dari rumah Blueish dan Smiley sahaja, mereka boleh nampak istana yang berdiri dengan gahnya. Dinding sumpahan boleh kelihatan dari situ. Istana itu di dalam sebuah kubah yang berwarna sedikit hitam. Dari rumah itu ke istana Lynna hanya memakan selama 10 minit sahaja

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ikut sahaja para gadis 3 orang itu. Mereka ikut laluan sebuah kebun bunga yang dijaga oleh Blueish dan Smiley. Jalanan itulah akan membawa mereka terus ke sebuah jambatan. Dari jambatan itu, mereka akan tiba di sebuah pintu gerbang untuk memasuki kawasan istana. Di situlah permulaannya dinding sumpahan Kidi tadi. Pengawal-pengawal keselamatan yang berdiri di tepi-tepi pintu gerbang, semuanya menjadi batu. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di kawasan itu. Sebuah kereta kuda yang ingin menuju ke pintu gerbang utama istana juga menjadi batu. Ianya bagaikan sebuah kerajaan yang penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran batu berpatung. Juria mengarahkan mereka tunggu di luar sebentar sementara dia melangkah masuk ke dalam dinding sumpahan itu. Nampaknya tiada apa yang berlaku. Diri dia masih lagi selamat. Lalu dia mengarah mereka masuk ke dalam

"Rasa macam takut pula nak masuk" bisik Gopal yang masih berdiri di luar dinding itu. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam kawasan istana itu

"Masuk ajelah Gopal" kata Boboiboy "Aku yakin, tiada apa-apa yang berlaku dekat diri kita nanti"

Gopal berjalan selangkah demi selangkah dan kaki kanan dia masuk ke dalam kawasan itu. Lalu dia pejamkan mata dan terus mara ke depan. Tiada apa-apa yang berlaku terhadap diri dia

"Sekarang kita ke mana?" soal Yaya kepada tiga gadis itu

"Kita ke bilik takhta. Poizen mesti ada di situ" jawab Fairuz "Atau korang ada cadangan lain?"

"Kita berpecah?" Boboiboy tersengih

"Kita tidak perlu berpecah. Aku tahu dia masih berada di dalam bilik itu" kata Juria sambil menggenggam kedua-dua tangannya "Aku tahu dia sedang menunggu kedatangan kami"

"Hmm.. kalau dia tunggu, apasal dia pergi sekat cermin dekat bilik kak Lynna. Apa punya musuhlah. Dia boleh aje tunggu depan cermin tu"

"Bukan begitu Gopal" kata Fairuz "Sebenarnya dia mahukan kita semua berada di dalam bilik takhta. Dia mahu kita semua lihat dia sudah berjaya rampas takhta Lynna"

"Tapi rancangan dia pastikan tak kan berjaya" kata Sofiah dengan angkuhnya "Dia mesti kalah punya"

"Wah, kak Sofiah begitu yakin ya" tegur Ying

"Hehehe... yakin tu yakinlah tapi kadang-kala tak sangka pula benda lain akan berlaku" Sofiah tersengih kepada lima remaja itu "Sudahlah, kita harus bergerak ke bilik takhta"

Mereka mula bermara ke depan dan terus berjalan sehingga mereka tiba di pekarangan istana. Di tengah-tengah pekarangan itu terdapat sebuah kolam air pacut berbentuk bulat. Air pancut memancut keluar berulang kali dari kolam itu. Seorang perempuan dan anaknya sedang duduk di tepi sambil membaca buku. Malangnya mereka dalam bentuk batu. Yaya dan Ying rasa simpati dengan apa yang terjadi terhadap kedua-dua orang itu

"Sedihnya" bisik Yaya

"Jangan risau, ini semuanya hanya sementara sahaja" kata Fang dengan penuh yakin

"Aku tahu tapi.." Nada suara Yaya berubah menjadi sedih sedikit "Bagaimana kalau si Poizen tu berjaya mengubah kita semua menjadi batu? Siapa akan datang untuk selamatkan kita semua?"

"Bella?" balas Ying

"Dia dan Faye datang nak selamatkan kita semua?" Fang rasa hendak tergelak sedikit "Mungkin dia orang akan datang bersama abang Kidi dan selamatkan kita semua"

"Dan juga kawan kita orang seorang lagi" kata Fairuz secara tiba-tiba "Kawan kita orang tak dapat nak tolong sebab dia ada hal sedikit. Jadi kita orang sahaja yang dapat bantu korang semua"

"Walaupun kuasa korang tidak dapat kalahkan dia, tapi korang semua jangan berputus asa. Gunakan segala kuasa yang korang ada"

"Baik kak Sofiah!" jawab Boboiboy dengan penuh semangat

Mereka menaiki tangga istana itu untuk menuju ke pintu gerbang istana. Tangga itu tidaklah terlalu tinggi. Hanya beberapa anak tangga sahaja. Pintu gerbang itu terbuka sedikit. Suara Poizen bergema di situ

"Masuklah.. kamu semua akan terima nasibnya nanti"

Mereka pandang satu sama lain. Gopal menelan ludah sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam istana itu. Semuanya kelihatan sunyi kerana pengawal istana, pembantu istana dan dayang-dayang istana, semuanya menjadi batu tetapi kali ini, mereka dalam keadaan cemas. Mereka tahu bahawa mereka telah diserang oleh Poizen. Beberapa pengawal istana berlari di tangga dalam keadaan seperti ukiran batu. Juria, Fairuz dan Sofiah membawa kelima remaja itu ke tangga utama istana itu. Bilik takhta itu berada di tingkat atas. Mereka menaiki tangga tersebut sehingga tiba di bahagian atas. Lalu mereka terus ke depan untuk menuju ke bilik takhta. Mereka berjalan di atas karpet merah yang menghalakan mereka terus ke bilik takhta. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, di tepi-tepi dinding kiri dan kanan mereka, terdapat beberapa potrait Lynna dan jumpa gambar-gambar Lynna bersama rakan-rakan dia. Semakin lama semakin dekat perjalanan mereka ke bilik itu. Akhirnya mereka tiba di hadapan pintu masuk bilik takhta. Pintu bilik itu terbuka luas dan di hujung bilik tersebut terdapat seorang gadis sedang duduk di atas kerusi takhta. Dia bersuka ria di atas kerusi itu sambil memakai sebuah mahkota berbentuk seperti tali halus

"Akhirnya tetamu aku sudah pun tiba" kata Poizen di dalam tubuh badan Lily "Silakan masuk kerana aku ada persembahan khas untuk kamu semua"

"Persembahan magik ke?" tanya Gopal dengan perasaan takut sedikit

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak" Poizen tersenyum sinis di situ

"Wei Gopal, kau jangan buat lawak dengan dia. Aku takut kau yang jadi mangsa dia nanti" tegur Boboiboy secara bisik

Juria, Fairuz dan Sofiah ke hadapan untuk melindungi kelima sahabat baik itu. Mereka tidak mahu para remaja itu di cedera oleh Poizen dan ini adalah tanggungjawab mereka untuk menjaga keselamatan budak-budak itu

"Boboiboy, jaga botol tadi dengan baik" kata Juria dengan nada serius

"Baik kak Juria" Boboiboy merasa poket jaketnya. Botol itu masih lagi di dalam poketnya

"Kau ingat kau boleh lindungi mereka?"

"Boleh tapi kita ramai dan kau seorang sahaja" Sofiah tersenyum sinis kepada Poizen "Lagipun kau akan kalah nanti"

"Hahahaha!" Poizen ketawa sinis kepada Sofiah

"Wei Poizen yang rasuk si pelik tu!" Fang terus ke depan sambil menolak Fairuz dan Sofiah ke tepi "MANA ABANG AKU? MANA KAK LYNNA? KEMBALIKAN MEREKA!"

"Dia orang selamat" Poizen hulurkan genggaman tangan dia ke depan. Lalu dia membuka genggaman itu. Kedua-dua kristal bercahaya itu ada di situ "Mereka ada dengan aku tapi jangan risau, aku akan jaga mereka dengan baik. Lagipun kita orang akan bekerjasama untuk hapuskan kamu semua! Betul tak Lynna? Betul tak Kaizo?"

"Tak guna kau!" Kedua-dua tangan Fang mula timbul kuasa bayang "Aku akan rampas balik kristal-kristal tu dari kau! PENGIKAT BAYANG!"

Poizen genggamkan kedua-dua kristal itu dan gunakan kuasa kristal itu untuk hilangkan kuasa bayang Fang. Lalu ikatan bayang itu muncul di tubuh badan Fang. Diri Fang yang diikat dengan kuasa bayangnya sendiri. Kali ini Boboiboy pula menyerang Poizen. Dia berpecah kepada tiga iaitu Halilintar, Blaze dan Solar

"Boboiboy! Hati-hati!" jerit Yaya

Poizen terbang ke atas sebaik sahaja Halilintar menyerang dengan dual pedang merah hitamnya. Di bahagian atas pula, Blaze menghantar bebola api bertubi-tubi. Solar pula menyerang di bahagian bawah dengan tembakan sinaran solarnya. Poizen terus melindungi dirinya di dalam sebuah sphera

"TUKARAN CEKODOK PISANG!" Gopal cuba gunakan kuasanya

Sphera Poizen cuba berubah menjadi cekodok pisang tetapi ianya tidak berjaya. Poizen terus hilangkan diri dan muncul di belakang Gopal. Lalu dia sentuh bahu Gopal

"GOPAL! HATI-HATI!" jerit Fang

"ERK!" Gopal terus pusing kebelakang

"KAU JANGAN APA-APAKAN DIA!" Juria gunakan kuasa telekinesis. Dia hayunkan tangan kanannya dan terus Poizen terpelanting keluar dari bilik takhta itu "Gopal, kau ok tak?"

"Sa-saya ok.. terima kasih kak Juria" Gopal menggigil sedikit

"Fairuz, kau jaga Gopal" kata Juria "Aku akan pergi tolong dia orang"

"Ok" Fairuz munculkan dinding pelindung untuk melindungi diri mereka berdua

Fang cuba lepaskan dirinya dari ikatan bayangnya sendiri tetapi ikatan itu terlampau kuat. Dia cuba untuk hilangkan ikatan bayang itu, tetapi tidak berjaya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatkan kuasa bayangnya terlampau kuat sehingga dia sendiri tidak mampu lepaskan diri

"Fang, kau ok tak?"

"Tak" balas Fang kepada Ying "Wei, kau pergi tolong dia orang"

"Ok!" Ying terus larikan diri "KUASA PERLAHANKAN MASA!"

Poizen hanya dapat bergerak sedikit demi sedikit tetapi tidak sampai beberapa saat, dia dapat bergerak seperti biasa. Lalu dia menyerang Ying dengan mengubahkan Ying menjadi batu

"YING!" Jerit Halilintar, Blaze, Solar, Fang, Gopal dan Yaya secara serentak

"BERANI KAU BUAT BEGITU DEKAT KAWAN AKU!" Yaya mula naik angin "TUMBUKAN PADU!"

"YAYA! JANGAN!" Fang pula menjerit kali ini

"JANGAN CEDERAKAN LILY!" Ketiga-tiga pecahan Boboiboy menjerit

Yaya terus tersedar. Dia hampir menumbuk kawan dia sendiri. Tumbukan dia sedikit lagi hendak kena wajah Lily. Lalu Poizen berikan senyuman sinis dia kepada Yaya. Tangan Yaya di pegang oleh Poizen

"Hehehe.. apa kata kau sertai kawan baik kau"

"JANGAN HARAP!" Halilintar muncul di sebelah Poizen dan berikan serangan dia "AKU TAK BOLEH CEDERAKAN LILY TAPI AKU MAMPU LEMAHKAN KAU! SERANGAN PEDANG DUAL HALILINTAR!"

"KAU LAGI!" Poizen lepaskan tangan Yaya "SERAPAN KUASA HALILINTAR!" Dia menyerap kesemua kuasa Halilintar sehingga membuatkan Boboiboy bercantum semula

"KUASA GRAVITY PEMBERAT!"

Diri Poizen terus ditarik ke bawah. Dia cuba terbangkan diri dan Yaya mempertahankan kuasanya tetapi kuasa Poizen terlampau kuat. Yaya hanya mampu bertahan dalam beberapa minit sahaja sehinggalah Poizen dapat terbang ke atas. Lalu dia menyerang Yaya kali ini. Tiba-tiba Fang datang dengan helang bayangnya. Nampaknya dia dapat lepaskan diri dari ikatan bayang dia tadi. Fang menyerang Poizen dengan mencakar wajah Lily

"WEI FANG! KAU CAKAR MUKA KAWAN KITA KENAPA?" marah Boboiboy

"ERK! ALAMAK!" Fang baru tersedar. Tiba-tiba badan dia ditolak oleh Poizen dan menyebabkan Fang terjatuh dari helang bayang dia sendiri. Kepala dia terhantuk sedikit di atas lantai bilik itu

"HAHAHA! Nampak sangat si landak tu tak sayangkan kawan dia sendiri"

"Adeh" kata Fang sambil gosok kepalanya sendiri "Tu Poizen yang cakap atau si pelik yang cakap?"

"Fang, kau ok tak?" tanya Yaya

"Aku ok" kata Fang "Tapi macam mana nak kalahkan si Poizen tu? Dia terlampau kuat bagi kita"

Fang dan Yaya melihat Juria dan Sofiah membalas serangan Poizen. Setiap serangan mereka tidaklah sekuat mana kerana mereka tidak mahu cederakan tubuh badan Lily, apatah lagi muka Lily sudah tercakar tadi. Lalu Fairuz datang menolong kerana dia ingin pergi kalahkan Poizen itu. Dia sempat menyuruh Gopal keluar dari bilik itu. Fairuz gunakan kuasa hentikan masa. Poizen terus berhenti kaku di ruang udara itu. Dia tidak bergerak tetapi dia mampu untuk melawan balik. Hanya beberapa saat sahaja dia akan kaku di situ

"Boboiboy! Cepat serahkan botol tadi kepada kami!" kata Fairuz

Boboiboy terus keluarkan botol kecil dari jaket poketnya dan dia lontarkan botol itu kepada yang terdekat dengan diri iaitu Juria. Botol itu disambut baik oleh Juria. Badan Poizen mula bergerak-gerak sedikit. Juria harus cepat. Sofiah teragak-agak untuk gunakan kuasa terhebatnya. Dia takut kalau dia apa-apakan tubuh badan Lily. Boboiboy masih lagi dalam keadaan lemah. Kesemua kuasa dia tadi telah diserap oleh Poizen sehingga dia tiada tenaga untuk berlawan balik. Akhirnya Poizen dapat bergerak. Dia terus hilangkan diri dan muncul di belakang Juria

"KAK JURIA!" Fang menolak Poizen sebelum sang penjahat itu jadikan Juria sebagai patung batu

"FANG!" Boboiboy dan Yaya terduduk kerana terkejut dengan tindakan berani Fang sebentar tadi

Keberanian Fang tadi membuatkan dia menerima nasib yang sama seperti Ying, iaitu menjadi patung batu. Juria pusing kebelakang dan terkejut melihat Fang. Poizen mula kembali menyerang Juria. Dia ingin dapatkan botol itu. Sofiah terpaksa bertindak kasar untuk hentikan kegilaan Poizen

"Maafkan akak, Lily" bisik Sofiah sambil menangis sedikit "MAAFKAN AKAK! SAMBARAN PETIR!"

Poizen terus disambar oleh petir. Lalu dia terjatuh di atas lantai bilik itu. Badan dia menjadi semakin lemah. Dia tidak dapat menahan kesakitan dan meraung sekuat hati. Sambar demi sambar Sofiah lakukan sehinggalah Boboiboy menjerit berhenti. Terus Sofiah hentikan serangan itu. Boboiboy menangis sambil melihat tubuh badan Lily yang sudah kelihatan lemah. Poizen tidak dapat bangun dari situ. Pernafasan dia semakin lama menjadi semakin lemah

"Kak Juria, lakukan sekarang!" kata Boboiboy sambil mengesat air matanya

Juria bacakan mantera yang tertera di permukaan botol itu. Lalu penutup botol itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Mereka melihat roh Poizen yang berwarna hitam gelap, keluar dari tubuh badan Lily dan masuk ke dalam botol kecil itu. Penutup botol itu terus menutup botol itu dengan sendirinya. Sang gadis pelik itu rebah di situ setelah ketiadaan roh Poizen dalam tubuh badannya. Boboiboy dan Yaya lari ke arah Lily. Muka dan badan Lily penuh dengan kesan-kesan lebam akibat perbuatan Poizen tadi. Dia juga kelihatan agak pucat sedikit. Mata Lily terbuka sedikit. Dia tersenyum apabila Boboiboy dan Yaya ada di situ. Pada masa yang sama, kesemua orang-orang, termasuk Fang dan Ying, kembali menjadi manusia dan juga manusia alien iaitu Fang. Kedua kristal milik Kaizo dan Lynna terapung di tengah-tengah bilik tersebut tetapi mereka berdua masih belum kembali lagi

"BBB-CHAN" Nada Lily agak perlahan dan lemah "BBB-CHAN selamatkan Lily"

Lalu dia kembali tidak sedarkan diri. Kidi mula muncul di pintu bilik itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang amat membanggakan. Dia bertepuk tangan kerana mereka semua berjaya perangkap Poizen di dalam botol kecil tadi

"Abang Kidi!" panggil Boboiboy dengan penuh semangat "Kami sudah berjaya!"

"Syabas! Syabas!" kata Kidi

"Abang Kidi!" Fang berlari ke arah Kidi "Macam mana nak kembalikan abang saya dan juga kak Lynna? Tak kan dia orang tidak akan kembali selama-lamanya"

"Dia orang akan kembali" Kidi berikan senyuman kecil kepada Fang

"Fang kena tunggu kejap yea. Kita orang nak panggil kawan kita orang seorang lagi" Sofiah tersengih sedikit "Maaf kalau lewat sangat. Akak tahu Fang tak sabar nak jumpa abang Fang balik"

"Sebenarnya.."

"Sebenarnya apa Kidi?" Juria berikan renungan maut kepada Kidi "Kau ada sesuatu nak katakan ke?"

"Sebenarnya tak perlu panggil Fitrah. Kita hanya perlu berdiri mengelilingi kristal itu dan percaya kepada hati bahawa Kaizo dan Lynna ada dengan kita. Sebutkan nama mereka sekali"

"Macam itu sahaja?" Juria masih tidak berpuas hati. Kidi hanya angguk sahaja kepala dia

"Juria, adakah kita patut hentam si Kidi ni SEBAB LAST MINIT BARU NAK BERITAHU!" marah Sofiah secara tiba-tiba

"Sabar akak-akak sekali.. hehehe" kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih "Mungkin abang Kidi lupa nak beritahu kita orang"

"Dia ni mana boleh lupa" jawab Fairuz dengan nada marah sedikit

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying mula tersengih kerana tidak pernah mereka melihat ketiga-tiga gadis itu berapi-api dengan Kidi yang sentiasa tenang di dalam situasi apa jua pun. Dia memang tidak mudah rasa cemas. Kalau rasa cemas pun, kadang-kala sahaja. Lalu Gopal bertanyakan sesuatu kepada Kidi

"Saya ada soalan"

"Soalan apa tu, Gopal?" tanya Kidi dengan sebuah senyuman

"Kenapa abang Kidi tak kalahkan si Poizen tadi? dan keluarkan roh si Poizen dari tubuh badan Lily?"

"Sebab saya cuma menyelamatkan seluruh dunia ini daripada kejahatan Poizen" balas Kidi "Kalau saya berlawan dengan dia, kemungkinan besar, saya akan kalah dan tidak dapat selamatkan semua orang. Jadi saya membuat keputusan untuk gunakan kesemua tenaga saya untuk hasilkan sebuah sumpahan di sekeliling istana ini. Orang-orang yang berada di kawasan istana ini memang saya tidak dapat selamatkan. Saya letakkan kepercayaan saya kepada kamu semua"

"Ohh begitu" kata Gopal sambil angguk kepalanya

"Mari semua, kita berikan tumpuan kita untuk kembalikan Kaizo dan Lynna" Kidi mula menyuruh mereka berdiri di sekeliling kedua kristal tersebut

Mereka berdiri di dalam sebuah bulatan kecil. Fang pejamkan matanya dan bayangkan abang dia ada di depan matanya

"Salurkan kuasa kamu untuk kembalikan mereka berdua" kata Kidi secara perlahan "Jangan risau, ada kuasa ke tiada kuasa ke, yang penting hati dan niat kamu untuk kembalikan mereka berdua. Tumpukan perhatian kamu semua untuk Kaizo dan Lynna"

Masing-masing sudah menutup mata dan bayangkan Kaizo dan Lynna ada di hadapan mereka. Fang mula terbayangkan diri dia dipeluk erat oleh abangnya. Selepas itu dia mula teringat balik saat-saat mereka beramas mesra sebagai adik beradik. Kasih sayang dia terhadap abangnya tidak pernah pudar walaupun sesaat. Dia terbayangkan wajah abang dia yang sentiasa serius itu. Lalu dia terbayangkan wajah Lynna yang sentiasa lembut. Wajah abang dia dan Lynna memang sangat berbeza. Apatah lagi personaliti mereka yang jauh berbeza itu

"Pang"

Fang mula membuka matanya. Kedua kristal tadi sudah tiada tetapi telah digantikan dengan dua orang yang mereka cuba kembali iaitu Kaizo dan Lynna. Fang tidak sangka abang dia sudah kembali bersama Lynna tetapi apa yang buat dia terkejut adalah kenapa ada sebakul ayam goreng di tangan abangnya?

"Mana pula datang ayam goreng tu?" bisik Fang sambil garu-garu kepalanya sendiri "Abang pergi makan dengan kak Lynna ke tadi?"

"Mana ada!" marah Kaizo sedikit "Abang pun tak pasti mana datang ayam goreng ni"

"Err.." Gopal mula bersuara "Sebenarnya.. saya asyik terfikirkan ayam goreng sebab perut ni rasa lapar pula"

Semua memandang Gopal. Ada yang ketawa sedikit dan ada juga yang gelengkan kepala sahaja. Lalu Kaizo serahkan bakul ayam goreng itu kepada Gopal. Pada saat-saat itu, Fang terus pergi memeluk abangnya. Dia rasa sebak di hati kerana abang dia sudah kembali. Kaizo mengusap kepala adiknya sambil tersenyum sedikit

"Kenapa dengan Lily?" Lynna terus ke arah Lily yang terbaring di tepi dinding "Apa yang sudah terjadi tadi?" Dia melutut di tepi Lily dan lalu dia merasai nadi jantung di pergelangan tangan Lily

"Dia ok ke, kak Lynna?" soal Yaya

"Dia ok cuma lemah sahaja" balas Lynna "Kidi, dia perlukan rawatan dengan segera" lalu dia bangun dan terus pergi berdiri di sebelah Kaizo

"Jangan risau, aku akan merawat si gadis pelik ini" kata Kidi dengan tenangnya "Dia perlu berehat"

"Dia boleh berehat di bilik aku" kata Lynna

"Dan mungkin juga dia akan duduk di sini untuk beberapa hari sehingga dia sihat sepenuhnya" kata Kidi lagi

"Hah! Kalau begitu, kami juga mahu duduk di sini!" Ying terus bersemangat "Kami juga ingin bercuti di sini! Boleh tak?"

"Kau nak cuti dengan sini?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat kawan-kawan adiknya. Semuanya angguk sahaja tanda mahu "Baiklah, aku benarkan tetapi.. kamu semua perlu minta izin dari penjaga korang! Jangan nak sesuka hati nak bercuti di sini tanpa kebenaran! FAHAM?"

"FAHAM ABANG KAIZO!"

Terus Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying meluru keluar dari bilik itu untuk pulang ke dunia sana. Mereka mahu pergi mengambil barang kepunyaan masing-masing, meminta izin dari ibu bapa mereka (dalam kes Boboiboy, Tok Aba dia) dan juga panggil kawan-kawan mereka yang lain untuk menyertai percutian mereka di dunia fantasi itu. Fang juga perlu mengajak Rizu sebelum adik angkat dia merajuk sebab tak ajak. Ketika sedang memerhatikan abang dia berborak dengan Lynna, Kidi berdiri di sebelah Fang sambil berkatakan sesuatu

"Kisah mereka akan bermula tidak lama lagi"

"Bukan kisah dia orang sudah lama bermula ke?"

"Ohh.. itu baru kisah kecil-kecilan sahaja tapi.." Kidi mula tersenyum manis sambil melihat Kaizo dan Lynna "Kisah yang lebih besar dan lebih menarik akan bermula tidak lama lagi"

"Ohh.. kalau macam tu, saya tidak mahu lepaskan peluang ini untuk menyaksikan kisah menarik tu!"

"Bagus" kata Kidi "Saya perlu pergi dulu sebab kawan kamu perlukan rawatan"

"Ala, biarkan dia... hehehehe... biarkan dia tidur dekat sini selama-lamanya.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kidi gelengkan kepala sahaja. Lalu dia pergi angkat Lily untuk dibawa ke bilik rawatan. Juria, Fairuz dan Sofiah pula kali ini berdiri di belakang Fang. Apa yang mereka sedang lihat sekarang, kemesraan di antara Kaizo dan Lynna. Kisah mereka akan bermula tidak lama lagi, seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kidi tadi

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **Uwaaaa! Memang berat sangat nak tinggalkan fanfic ini kerana chapter ini adalah chapter yang terakhir.. sampai di sini sahajalah perjalanan mereka dan ianya akan bersambung di dalam fanfic baru :3**

 **Author harap para readers author enjoy dengan kisah-kisah mereka yang pahit, manis, sedih, kelakar dan bermacam-macam lagilah**

 **Author juga ingin mengambil kesempatan untuk meminta maaf jikalau ada kekurangan di dalam fanfic author**

 **Thank you sebab sentiasa berikan semangat kepada author! Thank you kerana tidak jemu membaca kesemua fanfic author xD hehehe...**

 **Jumpa lagi di Fanfic baru :3 Fanfic baru tu, tahun depan author upload ok :D Bagilah author untuk berehat dan berguling di atas katil xD hehehee**

 **-See you soon-**


	44. Konsert Amal

**Hai hai semua! Nampaknya author sudah pun kembali xD ahakzz.. hehehe.. author nak sambung balik fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik**

 **Tapi kali ini author tak bolehlah update selalu or setiap minggu macam tu.. terpaksa tunggu ok :3**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Konsert Amal**

"Konsert amal dekat bandar Pulau Rintis. Ramai yang boleh join dan nyanyi atas pentas"

Fang garu-garu dagu dia sambil baca poster besar yang melekat di tingkap sebuah kedai yang ada di bandar itu. Lalu dia terfikirkan mengadakan band sendiri dan dia pula, akan menjadi penyanyi utama. Sudah tentu populariti dia akan meningkat dalam satu hari

"Hehehe... aku kena masuk ni" Fang tersenyum sinis "Tapi aku nak ajak siapa yea?"

"Ajaklah aku"

Mata Fang melirik ke sebelah kanan dia. Kawan baik dia iaitu Boboiboy ada di situ dengan senyuman lebarnya. Lalu Fang berfikir lagi. Kalau dia ajak Boboiboy, mungkin populariti Boboiboy lebih tinggi daripada dia. Fang tersenyum sinis secara tidak langsung sambil menoleh kepalanya ke arah Boboiboy

"Apasal kau tersenyum macam tu?"

"Kau boleh join band aku" Fang tepuk bahu kanan Boboiboy. Lalu dia berjalan sambil pegang bahu Boboiboy lagi "Tapi dengan satu syarat.. kau kena main alat muzik dan tidak boleh terlalu menonjolkan diri kau sangat"

"Sebab kau nak lebih popular daripada aku lah tu"

"Hah! Pandai pun kawan baik aku ni" Fang tersenyum bangga sambil lalu depan-depan kedai lain "Bertuah aku dapat kawan yang faham dengan apa yang aku mahukan. Jadi kau main gitar atau drum ke, kau duduk aje dekat belakang. Tapi kau seorang sahaja, macam tak cukup aje"

"Kau ajaklah Gopal dan Harraz.. mesti dia orang nak punya" kata Boboiboy

"Betul juga tu.. boleh aku suruh Harraz call si Zakwan. Baru cukup lima orang" Fang mula berangan "Bayangkan bila aku sudah famous. Berduyun-duyun peminat aku datang sebab nak tangkap gambar dengan aku, nak autograph aku ataupun dia orang nak dengar aku nyanyi... bestnya!"

"Habis tu, kita orang ni tak famous ke?"

Angan Fang berhenti di situ apabila dia terdengar suara Gopal. Lalu dia pusing kebelakang dan terus dia berikan senyuman kepada kawannya. Gopal rasa pelik. Kenapa Fang tidak marah ataupun mengamuk dekat situ? Senyuman Fang bagaikan ada sesuatu muslihat

"Ala, korang famous ala kadar aje.. hehehe.. penyanyi utama dia kenalah lebih famous dan lebih mantap" kata Fang dengan penuh yakin "Baiklah, aku perlu cari lagu yang sesuai dengan suara aku yang macho ni. Korang berdua, pergi beritahu Harraz dan Zakwan ok"

"Fang" panggil Boboiboy

"Kau nak apa Boboiboy?"

"Err... kau tak nak ajak si Rizu sekali ke?"

"Hmm.. kalau aku ajak si budak kecik tu, mesti dia lagi popular daripada aku sebab.." Fang tinggikan suara dia sedikit "Dia tu comel walaupun dah besar. Wajah ku yang tampan ni tak boleh nak kalahkan kecomelan dia tu! So, ada apa-apa soalan lagi?"

"Aku ada!" kata Gopal sambil angkat tangan kiri dia

"Kau ada soalan apa?"

"Hehehe... kita nak makan dekat mana sekarang ni? Perut aku sudah mula lapar balik" Gopal mengusap perutnya "Amma aku masak bihun goreng, sikit sangat"

Boboiboy gelengkan kepala dia. Fang pandang Gopal dengan satu tenungan yang membuatkan Gopal gelisah. Jantung dia berdebar-debar kerana takut kalau diri dia dimarahi oleh Fang. Lalu Fang tersenyum lagi. Gopal mula rasa tidak sedap hati dengan kelakuan Fang pada ketika itu

"Apasal kau senyum semacam?" soal Gopal

"Hehehee.. disebabkan aku tengah mood baik dan abang aku tidak kedekut hari ini. Kalau tidak, dia bagi sedikit sahaja. So, aku nak belanja korang" Mata Fang melihat 2 buah kedai makanan segera yang agak popular di bandar itu "Korang nak makan dekat Chicken Goreng ke? Burger Queen ke? atau dekat McDaisy?"

Hati Gopal terus meloncat naik kerana tidak sangka kawan dia yang suka marah orang akan belanja mereka pada hari ini. Lalu dia berkata sesuatu sambil tersenyum lebar

"Hmmm... susah ni" Mata Gopal asyik melihat kedai-kedai makan yang disebutkan oleh Fang tadi. Dari kedai Chicken Goreng, terus melirik ke kedai McDaisy "Ayam McDaisy sedap... tapi aku suka burger dekat Burger Queen dan Chicken Goreng. Mana satu yea... bagi aku fikir"

"Berapa lama kau nak fikir?"

"Entah" balas Gopal kepada Fang "Wei Boboiboy, tolong aku buat pilihan. Dekat kedai makan mana yang kita patut pergi?"

Fang sudah bersilang tangan dengan matanya merenung tajam ke arah Gopal. Kesabaran dia semakin lama semakin tipis. Boboiboy mula rasa cuak. Lalu dia cadangkan mereka pergi makan di kedai pizza. Gopal setuju sahaja. Fang tidak berkata apa dan hanya ikut sahaja kehendak mereka. Sebenarnya perbualan mereka didengari oleh tiga orang gadis iaitu Bella, Faye dan Lily. Mata Bella terus bersinar-sinar kerana dia juga ingin menubuhkan sebuah band untuk konsert amal tersebut

"Hehehe... apa kata kita buat satu kumpulan untuk gadis-gadis seperti kita" kata Bella "You know.. macam kumpulan Spice Girls"

"Wuuuu! Lily setuju sahaja!"

"Bagus! Kita perlukan Yaya dan Ying! Dan maybe kita nyanyikan salah satu lagu dari kumpulan Spice Girls" Bella terus teruja dengan cadangan dia sendiri "Lagu apa yea yang paling best.. hmmm"

"Dan aku pula, bolehlah design kan baju fashion kita" kata Faye dengan penuh semangat

"JOM CARI YAYA DAN YING!"

Ketiga gadis itu menjerit dengan gembiranya. Lalu mereka pergi mencari Yaya dan Ying. Kebetulan pada ketika itu, Rizu ada di situ. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat poster itu. Dia tersenyum dan berharap sangat dapat nyanyi bersama abang kesayangan dia

* * *

Boboiboy, Gopal, Harraz dan Zakwan berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah Fang. Mereka tunggu sahaja Fang membuka mulutnya untuk bincangkan tentang kumpulan band mereka. Kaizo perhatikan adik dia mundar-mandir di ruang tamu. Dia berdiri di tepi muka pintu dapur dengan air teh hijaunya di kanan tangannya

"Fang.. berapa lama lagi kau nak kita tunggu kau?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hmmm.." Fang berhenti berjalan. Lalu dia pusingkan diri untuk berhadapan dengan rakan-rakan dia yang duduk di kerusi sofa "Kau nak tahu tak.. hari tu Rizu ada tanya aku pasal konsert amal ni. Dia nak aku dan dia nyanyi bersama dekat atas pentas tapi aku telah berikan komitmen aku terhadap band kita. Jadi aku terpaksa menolak pelawaan si comel Rizu. Maafkan abang, Rizu" Dia mengusap matanya. Padahal tiada setitik air mata yang keluar

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Zakwan seperti mahu baling cushion dekat kawan mereka. Hati Harraz rasa sedikit sedih kerana dia tahu betapa berharapnya Rizu ingin nyanyi bersama abang angkat dia

"Jadi, Rizu menangis tak?" soal Boboiboy

"Ala, mesti budak kecik tu menangis sebab abang angkat dia reject nyanyi bersama. Bertabahlah Rizu" kata Zakwan sambil berikan senyuman sinis kepada Fang "Jangan dia merajuk dengan kau sudah"

"Wei, kau patut bersyukur sebab aku ajak kau masuk dalam band aku!" marah Fang

"Jadi kau memang tak kasihan dengan Rizu lah yea?" Kaizo mula menyampuk dalam perbualan kawan-kawan adik dia

Fang terus tersengih. Kaizo gelengkan kepalanya kepada Fang. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam dapur tanpa berkata apa lagi. Fang memang tidak sampai hati melihat kesedihan yang terpapar di wajah adik angkatnya. Lalu dia bisik kepada dirinya, selepas habis konsert amal nanti, dia akan bawa Rizu pergi bersiar-siar di sekitar Pulau Rintis. Mungkin juga dia akan pakai pakaian penguin hanya untuk menghiburkan hati adik angkatnya

"Sudah sudah.. jangan fikirkan tentang Rizu lagi. Sekarang ni kita bincangkan tentang lagu yang aku patut nyanyikan"

"Selamatlah dia tu kawan aku sekarang ni. Kalau tidak, aku sudah lama buli dia" bisik Zakwan. Boboiboy memandang dia dengan penuh serius "Aku bergurau ajelah"

"Dey, apa kata kita nyanyi lagu hindustan. Bolehlah kita gelek dekat atas pentas"

"Cadangan kau ditolak. Sekian terima kasih" kata Fang kepada Gopal "Ada cadangan lain lagi?"

Lalu Harraz mengangkat tangannya sehingga ke paras dada. Dia rasa malu hendak mengatakan cadangannya itu

"Errr..." Harraz takut kalau cadangan dia ditolak oleh Fang "Aku cadangkan sebuah lagu dari kumpulan One Republic. Tajuk dia I lived"

"Aku tahu lagu tu!" kata Boboiboy "Ok juga lagu tu.. macam mana Fang? Kau ok tak dengan lagu tu"

Fang mengusap dagunya sambil fikirkan lagu tersebut. Dia tahu lagu itu tetapi dia perlukan sebuah lagu yang mantap, rancak dan paling penting sekali, lirik dia tiada unsur-unsur tidak baik. Dia terfikirkan satu lagu yang selalu buat dia ingin nyanyi setiap kali dia rasa gembira

"Korang... aku suka lagu yang Harraz cadangkan tapi kita nak buat persembahan dekat konsert dan sudah tentu ramai yang gembira dekat sanakan"

"Jadi, apa cadangan kau?" soal Zakwa

"Kita buat lagu Best Day of My Life dari kumpulan American Authors. Macam mana? Ok tak lagu tu?"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Harraz dan Zakwan setuju dengan lagu tersebut. Mereka tidak membantah dengan cadangan itu. Kaizo mengintai perbincangan mereka dari dapur. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hati dia teringin untuk mencuba persembahan juga. Dia tahu suara dia sedap dan pasti para gadis akan berteriakan pada hari konsert nanti. Dia bukannya terlalu teruja tentang itu. Entah apa yang mereka nampak pada diri dia, fikir Kaizo. Lalu dia keluar dari dapur dengan kedua-dua tangannya di dalam dua-dua belah poket seluarnya

"Apasal kau tak nyanyi aje lagu penguin"

Muka Fang terus naik merah. Dia tahu dia pernah kalah di dalam pertandingan bernyanyi kerana dia nyanyikan sebuah lagu penguin

"ABANG!" marah Fang

"Lagu penguin?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepalanya "Apa kena mengena dengan lagu penguin?"

"Abang jangan nak bocorkan rahsia adik!"

"Kalau aku bocorkan, kau mengamuk ke tak nanti?" Kaizo berikan senyuman sinis dia kepada adiknya "Kalau korang semua nak tahu, si Pang ni pernah masuk pertandingan tetapi kalah sebab nyanyi lagu penguin"

"ABANGGGGG!"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Harraz dan Zakwan tergelak kecil melihat Fang mula hendak mengamuk di situ

"Salah ke abang nak beritahu kau tentang pertandingan kau dulu.. kenapa perlu rahsiakan sangat?" soal Kaizo tanpa pedulikkan keamukan adiknya "Yang kau nak berahsia sangat kenapa? Malu ke?"

"MESTILAH RAHSIA! Itu adalah rahsia adik! Kenapa abang bocorkan!"

"Sebab aku suka buli kau" balas Kaizo "Dan itu adalah peranan aku sebagai seorang abang kau dan juga kapten kau. Kau tu sepatutnya bersyukur kerana aku takdelah buli sampai nak pukul orang"

"Yelah tu.. habis tu hukuman latihan tempur tu?"

"ITU BUKAN BULI!" Kaizo berikan renungan maut dia sambil meninggikan suaranya "Itu adalah hukuman aku untuk kau sebab kau tu nakal sangat! Lagipun latihan tempur bagus untuk kesihatan kau. Boleh jadi kuat dan hebat macam aku"

"Hmm.. yelah" Fang terus bersilang tangan "Abang takde benda lain ke nak buat selain daripada kacau perbincangan kita orang?"

"Ada"

"Pergilah buat kerja abang"

"Kejap lagi.. aku nak dengar perbincangan kau. Lepas tu baru aku pergi" Kaizo terus duduk di kerusi sambil perhatikan adiknya

Fang malas hendak pandang abang dia. Jadi dia kembali sambung perbincangan itu sambil hiraukan abang dia. Mata Kaizo asyik perhatikan adiknya dan ianya membuatkan Fang rasa gelisah sedikit walaupun dia cuba hiraukan abangnya. Boboiboy nampak Fang sedang mengawal kemarahan dia. Mulut sang alien itu berkumat-kamit mengutuk abang dia sendiri. Gopal tersengih apabila dia melihat Kaizo mula berdiri dan hempuk kepala adiknya dengan cushion. Fang mula melepaskan keamukan dia yang tidak dapat bertahan begitu lama. Peperangan adik beradik alien itu bermula dan kawan-kawan Fang mula selamatkan diri dengan melarikan diri mereka keluar dari rumah tersebut

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, orang ramai sudah mula berkumpul di hadapan pentas konsert amal itu. Ada juga peserta yang tidak mahu mengambil bahagian untuk bernyanyi tetapi mereka mahu tunjukkan bakat mereka dari segi tarian. Probe sebagai pengacara konsert itu berbesar hati untuk melihat tarian tersebut. Dia mula berpusing-pusing kerana dia sedar bahawa diri dia adalah robot dan tidak dapat mengikut ikut tarian mereka

"Mari kita tepukan gemuruh kepada mereka! Sangat berbakat mereka ni tapi malangnya, saya ni tiada bakat menari macam mereka.. apa boleh, saya hanyalah robot sahaja" kata Probe sambil keluar dari belakang pentas "Baiklah, saya adalah pengacara pada konsert ini! Saya tahu ramai yang rindukan saya sebab saya ni comel"

Lalu ada sepasang kasut terkena kepala Probe. Ianya dibaling oleh Fang sendiri

"Adoi! Cheh, ada juga yang cemburu dengan kecomelan saya" Probe teruskan bercakap dan hiraukan Fang yang tidak puas hati itu "Pada konsert kita hari ini, sudah tentu ada banyak persembahan yang menarik.. kalau tak menarik tu, jangan salahkan saya yea.. hehehehe.. baiklah, untuk tidak membuang masa lagi, saya mempersilakan persembahan kita yang pertama iaitu nyanyian dari KAPTEN KAIZO"

"ABANG AKU MENYANYI?" Fang menjerit kerana terkejut

"Apasal? Tak boleh ke?" Kaizo muncul di belakang adiknya. Lalu dia keluar dari situ untuk ke tengah pentas bersama dengan gitarnya

Mikrofon berdiri sudah tersedia di tengah pentas itu. Kaizo berdiri di hadapan mikrofon tersebut. Para peminat Kaizo, kebanyakkannya adalah gadis, berteriakan nama Kaizo dengan penuh ceria. Mereka terlalu teruja melihat kemunculan Kaizo di atas pentas. Kaizo mula memetik gitarnya tetapi tidak sampai 5 saat, dia terus berhenti main gitarnya. Lalu dia berkata

"Sekian terima kasih"

Kaizo keluar dari pentas utama itu. Para penonton tercengang sedikit. Fang menepuk dahinya. Manakala kawan-kawan dia pula, mata mereka terkebil-kebil melihat persembahan Kaizo yang terlalu singkat sangat. Lily ketawa sedikit kerana bagi dia, ianya agak lucu

"Aik, itu sahaja?" Probe terbang keluar untuk pergi ke tengah pentas "Errr... kalau begitu, kita ke persembahan yang seterusnya. Saya berharap persembahan ini bukan seperti Kapten Kaizo yea"

"Saya bukan seperti Kapten Kaizo" Muncul Momoki bersama dengan gitarnya. Para penonton, terutama sekali para gadis, teruja melihat senyuman dia yang menawan "Aku tidak akan menghampakan para peminat ku. Hari ini aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu khas untuk..."

"Alamak.." bisik Lily sambil gigit kuku dia

"Bunga hati ku yang bernama Lily.. lagu ini khas untuk dia" Momoki sudah pun berada di tengah pentas. Probe terbang keluar dari pentas tersebut "Terimalah.. lagu Lily"

"ERK!" Lily bagaikan hendak lari dari situ tetapi kawan-kawan dia menyuruh dia jangan pergi ke mana-mana kerana persembahan mereka tidak lama lagi "Yelah yelah, Lily tak lari tapi..." Mata dia melirik ke arah Momoki. Mereka berdua bertentangan mata, terus Lily alihkan permandangan dia ke arah Boboiboy

Momoki sudah pun mulakan persembahan dia. Ramai para gadis berteriakan di bawah pentas dan rasa cemburu dengan Lily, gadis yang berjaya mencuri hati Momoki

 _Lily was a little girl_  
 _Afraid of the big, wide world_  
 _She grew up within her castle walls_  
 _Now and then she tried to run_  
 _And then on the night with the setting sun_  
 _She went in the woods away_  
 _So afraid, all alone_

"Ke-kenapa.. Lily rasa dup dap dup dap dup dap..." Lily pegang dada dia seperti memegang benda paling penting bagi diri dia "UWAAA! Ke-kenapa Lily rasa sangat terharu ni.. MAAFKAN LILY, BBB-CHAN! Sekali ini sahaja Lily tertarik dengan persembahan si Mopiko ni. Lepas ni, Lily akan kembali kepada BBB-CHAN"

Boboiboy hanya mampu tersengih sahaja

 _They warned her, don't go there_  
 _There's creatures who are hiding in the dark_  
 _Then something came creeping_  
 _It told her, don't you worry just_

 _Follow everywhere I go_  
 _Top over the mountains or valley low_  
 _Give you everything you've been dreaming of_  
 _Just let me in, ooh_  
 _Everything you wantin' gonna be the magic story you've been told_  
 _And you'll be safe under my control_  
 _Just let me in, ooh_  
 _Just let me in, ooh_

 _She knew she was hypnotized_  
 _And walking on cold thin ice_  
 _Then it broke, and she awoke again_  
 _Then she ran faster than_  
 _Start screaming, is there someone out there?_  
 _Please help me_  
 _Come get me_  
 _Behind her, she can hear it say_

 _Follow everywhere I go_  
 _Top over the mountains or valley low_  
 _Give you everything you've been dreaming of_  
 _Just let me in, ooh_  
 _Everything you wantin' gonna be the magic story you've been told_  
 _And you'll be safe under my control_  
 _Just let me in, ooh_  
 _Just let me in, ooh_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_  
 _Everything you wantin' gonna be the magic story you've been told_  
 _(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)_  
 _And you'll be safe under my control_  
 _Just let me in, ooh_

 _Follow everywhere I go_  
 _Top over the mountains or valley low_  
 _Give you everything you've been dreaming of_  
 _Just let me in, ooh_  
 _Then she ran faster than_  
 _Start screaming, is there someone out there?_  
 _Please help me_  
 _Just let me in, ooh_

"THANK YOU MOPIKO!" jerit Lily dari belakang pentas "Yeah! Sudah boleh kembali kepada BBB-CHAN!"

"BUNGA HATI KU! ADAKAH KAMU SUDAH MENERIMA AKU?"

"TAK! LILY MASIH SAYANGKAN BBB-CHAN LAGI!" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar sambil menatap wajah Boboiboy "BBB-CHAN! Hati Lily sentiasa ada di sisi BBB-CHAN!"

"Jadi, aku akan berusaha lagi" bisik Momoki sambil keluar dari pentas utama

Probe kembali ke tengah pentas dengan sekuntum bunga mawar melekat di kepala ungunya. Ramai para gadis masih lagi terpukau dengan nyanyian Momoki tadi. Mereka rasakan bahawa suara Momoki amat merdu dan mempersona sekali. Bagi budak-budak lelaki pula, mereka rasa suara Momoki hanya suara biasa sahaja. Ada yang berpendapat suara nyanyian Kaizo jauh lebih merdu daripada suara nyanyian Momoki

"Semua sudah bertenang ke? Saya sendiri pun tak boleh bertenang sebab suka sangat dengan nyanyian Momoki tadi.. adeh.. baiklah, seterusnya, saya memperkenalkan sekumpulan gadis yang digelar sebagai Gadis Rempah. MEREKA DI ANGGOTAI OLEH YAYA, YING, BELLA, LILY DAN JUGA FAYE!"

Kelima gadis itu sudah pun berada di tengah pentas dengan gaya masing-masing. Pakaian mereka begitu trendy dengan warna yang garang kerana ianya telah dihasilkan oleh Faye sendiri. Bella berdiri di bahagian tengah, manakala sebelah kiri dia adalah Yaya dan Lily. Sebelah kanan dia pula ialah Ying dan Faye. Rentak lagu mula dimainkan. Bella mulakan nyanyian dia terlebih dahulu

 _You just walk in, I make you smile_  
 _It's cool but_  
 _You don't even know me_  
 _You take an inch, I run a mile_  
 _Can't win you're_  
 _Always right behind me_  
 _And we know that you could go and find some other_  
 _Take or leave it or just don't even bother_  
 _Caught in a craze, it's just a phase_  
 _Or will this be around forever_  
 _Don't you know it's going too fast (ooh, to fast)_  
 _Racing so heard you know it won't last (ooh, won't last)_  
 _Don't you know why can't you see_  
 _Slow it down, read the sign_  
 _So you know just where you're going_

 _Stop right now thank you very much_  
 _I need somebody with a human touch_  
 _Hey you always on the run_  
 _Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_  
 _Do do do do_  
 _Do do do do_  
 _Do do do always be together_  
 _Ba da ba ba_  
 _Ba da ba ba_  
 _Ba da ba stay that way forever_

 _And we know that you can go and find some other_  
 _Take or leave it 'cause we've always got each other_  
 _You know who you are and yes, you're gonna breakdown_  
 _You've crossed the line so you're gonna have to turnaround_  
 _Don't you know it's going too fast (ooh, to fast)_  
 _Racing so hard you know it won't last (ooh, won't last)_  
 _Don't you know why can't you see_  
 _Slow it down, read the sign_  
 _So you know just where you're going_

 _Stop right now thank you very much_  
 _I need somebody with a human touch_  
 _Hey you always on the run_  
 _Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_

 _Gotta keep it down honey, lay your back on the line_  
 _'Cause I don't care about the money, don't be wasting my time_  
 _You need less speed, get off my case_  
 _You gotta slow it down baby, just get out of my face_

 _Stop right now thank you very much_  
 _I need somebody with a human touch_  
 _Hey you always on the run_  
 _Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_  
 _Stop right now thank you very much_  
 _I need somebody with a human touch_  
 _Hey you always on the run (stop right now)_  
 _Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_  
 _Stop right now thank you very much_  
 _I need somebody with a human touch (we wanna thank, we wanna thank you)_  
 _Hey you always on the run (stop right now)_  
 _Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun (thank you very much, thank you very much)_

Setelah mereka selesai dengan persembahan mereka, para penontotn di bawah pentas, di belakang pentas, mahupun di tepi pentas, berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada para gadis tersebut. Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily tersenyum lebar sehingga tidak dapat menahan perasaan terharu mereka. Yaya rasa sangat bangga dengan mereka kerana dapat memberikan persembahan yang hebat kepada para penonton. Ada yang menjerit untuk melihat persembahan mereka lagi tetapi Probe sudah pun terbang keluar. Kali ini dia memakai cermin mata hitam. Bunga mawar tadi sudah hilang di kepalanya

"Wah! Semuanya sangat teruja dengan persembahan tadi tapi lepas ini.. kita ada persembahan yang sangat comel. Dia adalah seorang budak kecik yang lebih dikenali sebagai RIZU!"

Rizu keluar dari tepi pentas untuk ke bahagian tengah pentas utama. Dia kelihatan ceria seperti biasa

"HAI SEMUA!" kata Rizu dengan penuh riang "Nama saya Rizu tapi korang semua boleh panggil saya PIZU!"

"HAI PIZU!" kata para penonton yang suka melihat kecomelan Rizu kecuali budak-budak yang suka buli dia

"Pizu hari ini akan buat persembahan untuk korang semua! Sepatutnya Pizu nak buat persembahan dengan abang Fang tapi... abang Fang tak nak sebab dia sudah ada kumpulan dia sendiri. Lepas tu dia tak ajak Pizu join pun.. Pizu rasa sedih. Jadi Pizu terpaksa buat persembahan sorang diri"

"Adeh.. budak kecik ni kan, sempat pula dia buat cerita sedih" bisik Fang seorang diri

Ramai yang rasa kasihan dengan kisah sedih Rizu

"Tapi.. Pizu cakap dengan diri sendiri, kalau Pizu buat nyanyi sorang-sorang, mesti tak best. Jadi Pizu nak jemput.."

"KAKAK LILY!" Lily keluar dari tepi pentas dengan serta merta "Kakak Lily akan sentiasa membuatkan Rizu happy. Kakak Lily tidak akan biarkan Rizu rasa sedih dan kakak Lily akan pastikan si landak tu terkubur kerana keegoaannya. MIAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WOI!" marah Fang

"Err.. bukan kakak Lily tapi Pizu nak nyanyi dengan.."

"MESTILAH DENGAN ABANG ANGKAT DIA!" Fang tolak Lily ke tepi "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rizu kan sayang abang"

"Mestilan sayang tapi bukan dengan abang Fang.." Air muka Fang berubah menjadi sedih. Lalu Rizu berkata lagi "PIZU INGIN NYANYI BERSAMA DENGAN IDOLI DAN JUGA LILY.." Lily terus tersenyum lebar "SI ITIK!" Dari senyuman lebar, terus menjadi sedih

Fang dan Lily terus ke tepi pentas dan menangis di dalam hati. Idoli dan Lily si anak kecil yang dulunya seekor itik, sudah pun berada di sisi Rizu. Ketiga-tiga budak kecil itu tersenyum sambil melihat para penonton di bawah pentas. Idoli kelihatan comel seperti biasa dan Lily si itik pula, dia semakin lama semakin debab kerana suka sangat makan. Maka bermulalah persembahan mereka

Rizu  
 _It been a long, long day_  
 _And there were moments when I doubted_

Idoli dan Lily si itik  
 _That we'd ever reach the point_  
 _Where we could laugh and sing about it_

Trio Budak Comel (Rizu, Idoli dan Lily si itik)  
 _Now the sun has set on this,_  
 _Another extraordinary day_  
 _And when it comes around again_  
 _You know I'll say_  
 _Tell me what you wanna do today_  
 _All we need is a place to start_  
 _If we have heart, we'll make it_  
 _'Cause we're not messin' around (we're not messin' around)_  
 _Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it_  
 _I know we can really take it_  
 _To the limit before the sun goes down_

Rizu  
 _As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move_

Idoli dan Lily si itik  
 _Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove_

Trio Budak Comel  
 _The sun is shinin', there's a lot that you can do (a lot that you can do)_  
 _There's a world of possibilities outside your door_  
 _Why settle for a little, you can get much more_  
 _Don't need an invitation, every day is new_  
 _Yes, it's true_  
 _Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)_  
 _Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)_  
 _Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun_  
 _There's nothing better to do_  
 _Summer belongs to you_

Idoli  
 _All right, I'm taking a verse_

Rizu  
 _Be my guest_

Idoli  
 _I traveled halfway 'round the universe_  
 _And almost turned and ran away_  
 _But you helped me get my courage back_  
 _So now I've got to say_  
 _That though I've often thought of you_  
 _As just a nuisance and a bother_  
 _Today I can't imagine_  
 _Having better little friends_  
 _And you gotta believe in something_  
 _So today I believed in you_  
 _And you came through, we made it_  
 _I've never been so proud (never been so proud)_  
 _I know at first it seemed implausible_  
 _But we accomplished the impossible_  
 _Now there's something that I've got to say out loud_  
 _Time is what you make of it, so take a chance_

Rizu  
 _That's it!_

Idoli  
 _Life is full of music so you ought to dance_

Rizu  
 _He's got it!_

Idoli  
 _The world's a stage and it is time for your debut (it's time for your debut)_

Rizu  
 _By Jove, I think he's got it!_

Idoli  
 _Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair_

Rizu  
 _Yeah!_

Idoli  
 _The world is callin' to you, just get out there_

Rizu  
 _That's what I'm talking about!_

Idoli  
 _You can see forever so your dreams are all in view_

Rizu  
 _Yes it's true_

Trio Budak Comel  
 _Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)_  
 _Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)_  
 _Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun_  
 _There's nothing better to do_

Rizu  
 _Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)_  
 _Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)_  
 _Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world_  
 _We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true_  
 _Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)_

Lily si itik  
 _Baby, baby, baby, baby_

Trio Budak Comel  
 _Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)_  
 _Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)_  
 _Whatever you want to do, you make the rules_  
 _You got the tools to see it through_  
 _Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)_  
 _Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)_  
 _Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it_  
 _Will change your point of view_  
 _Summer belongs to you!_

"YEAHHH!" Ketiga-tiga budak itu melompat di atas pentas "KAMILAH KUMPULAN TRIO BUDAK COMEL!"

"Cheh.. curi nama kumpulan aku, trio huru-hara" bisik Bella sambil menggenggam tangannya

"Wah.. comel sungguh adik-adik comel ni" Probe terbang ke pentas utama "Baiklah, masa untuk persembahan yang seterusnya.."

* * *

Setelah 1 jam Fang menunggu kegiliran dia, akhirnya giliran dia sudah pun tiba. Semasa dia menunggu gilirannya untuk membuat persembahan, Fang sempat membawa Rizu pergi bersiar-siar di gerai-gerai kecil yang terletak bersebelahan dengan pentas utama. Dia mahu memujuk hati Rizu yang sedang merajuk. Dia memujuk Rizu dengan belanja dia ice chocolate dari gerai kecil yang dibuka oleh Tok Aba dan juga membeli makanan kegemaran Rizu dari gerai lain juga. Ochobot dan Emmy ada di gerai Tok Aba. Ochobot membantu Tok Aba, manakala Emmy pula, membuatkan belon-belon dalam pelbagai bentuk dan berikan kepada para pengunjung secara percuma

"Kita sudah pun berada di persembahan yang terakhir pada hari ini!" kata Probe dan kali ini, dia memakai topi kecil yang dihiasi dengan bintang-bintang berwarna kuning "Mesti ramai yang sudah tidak sabar dengan kemunculan mereka. Kelima-lima anak muda ini adalah sahabat baik dan dua daripadanya adalah super hero Pulau Rintis! DIPERSILAKAN, BOBOIBOY AND THE GANG!"

"WOI! FANG AND THE GANG LAH!"

"Err.. maaf Fang" balas Probe "Maaf yea semua.. Fang and the gang!"

"APA KHABAR SEMUA!" ucap Fang sambil berjalan keluar dari tepi pentas "Semua sudah terhibur dengan persembahan-persembahan sebelum ini?"

Ramai yang menjawab Ya dan ada juga yang baru tiba di situ. Mereka semua terlalu gembira kerana cuaca pada hari itu agak baik kerana tiada hujan. Ramai yang bersuka ria bersama sabahat-sahabat hadal ataupun bersama dengan kaum keluarga sendiri. Gopal sudah pun duduk di kerusinya. Lalu dia mengetuk drum itu mengikut rentak. Selepas itu, Boboiboy dan Zakwan memetik gitar masing-masing sambil mengikut rentak drum Gopal. Seterusnya Harraz bermain dengan keyboard dia dan akhirnya sekali, mereka menunggu Fang untuk mulakan nyanyian dia. Lily menjerit-jerit nama Boboiboy kerana terlampau suka sangat

 _I had a dream so big and loud_  
 _I jumped so high I touched the clouds_  
 _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh_  
 _I stretched my hands out to the sky_  
 _We danced with monsters through the night_  
 _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh_

 _I'm never gonna look back_  
 _Woah, never gonna give it up_  
 _No, please don't wake me now_

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
 _My li-i-i-i-i-ife_  
 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
 _My li-i-i-i-i-ife_

 _I howled at the moon with friends_  
 _And then the sun came crashing in_  
 _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh_  
 _But all the possibilities_  
 _No limits just epiphanies_  
 _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh_

 _I'm never gonna look back_  
 _Woah, never gonna give it up_  
 _No, just don't wake me now_

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
 _My li-i-i-i-i-ife_  
 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
 _My li-i-i-i-i-ife_

 _I hear it calling outside my window_  
 _I feel it in my soul (soul)_  
 _The stars were burning so bright_  
 _The sun was out 'til midnight_  
 _I say we lose control (control)_

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
 _My li-i-i-i-i-ife_  
 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
 _My li-i-i-i-i-ife_  
 _This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be_  
 _The best day of my life_  
 _Everything is looking up, everybody up now_  
 _This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
 _My li-i-i-i-i-ife_

Para penonton memberikan sorokan penuh kepada Fang dan ahli pasukannya. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Harraz dan Zakwan tersenyum kerana dapat menyampai persembahan mereka dengan baik. Fang ucapkan terima kasih kepada para penonton. Dia ingin nyanyikan satu lagi lagu tetapi Probe sudah terbang ke pentas utama dengan kaca mata hitamnya

"Terima kasih Fang and the gang kerana menghiburkan hati mereka semua tapi..." Probe memandang para penonton dengan suatu berita yang mengembirakan "Saya di sini ingin mengatakan bahawa, KITA ADA SATU LAGI PERSEMBAHAN! Dan saya berjanji, ini adalah persembahan yang terakhir!"

"Betul tu! Saya akan nyanyikan satu lagi lagu khas untuk peminat saya!"

"Jangan perasan yea landak" Fang mula berikan renungan maut kepada Probe "Err.. sebenarnya bukan Fang and the gang yang akan membuat persembahan ini tetapi KAPTEN KAZIO DAN LYNNA AKAN MENDENDANGKAN SEBUAH LAGU YANG BERTAJUK A WHOLE NEW WORLD!"

"APA?! ABANG AKU?"

"Yea, abang si landak akan kembali ke pentas! Kerana Lynna atau sang puteri kita mengatakan bahawa para peminat Kapten Kaizo tidak begitu puas hati dengan persembahan dia yang pertama tadi, terlampau sekejap sangat. Saya sendiri pun tak puas hati juga!"

"Err.. aku nak join sekali boleh?" Fang buat muka comel kepada Probe "Bolehlah wahai robot ungu yang terlampau comel ni"

Lalu Boboiboy mengheret Fang keluar dari pentas itu. Dia tahu Probe akan menolak permintaan Fang tadi. Lagipun, sudah tentu Kaizo akan katakan tidak boleh dan kemungkinan besar, peperangan boleh berlaku di atas pentas. Jadi Boboiboy mahu elakkan perkara itu berlaku. Para penonton sudah berteriakan di bawah pentas kerana Kaizo sudah pun muncul semula di pentas bersama dengan Lynna. Kaizo seperti biasa, air muka dia tetap serius dan Lynna pula, sentiasa ceria dan melambai-lambai ke arah para penonton

"Hai semua" kata Lynna "Saya tahu ramai yang tak puas hati dengan Kaizo"

"Betul tu!" Ada yang membalas kepada Lynna

"Jadi.. aku di sini akan nyanyikan sebuah lagu dan aku tidak akan keseorangan..." Kaizo melihat dengan wajah yang serius. Lalu dia kembali melihat para penonton "Kalau ada sesiapa yang tidak berpuas hati lagi, aku tidak akan layan permintaan korang! FAHAM!"

Lynna terus tepuk dahinya sendiri. Para penonton tergaman sekejap. Fang pula, hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Err.. fa-faham Kapten Kaizo" Probe berikan laluan untuk Kaizo dan Lynna mulakan nyanyian mereka

Melodi lagu telah pun dimainkan. Kaizo dan Lynna akan bernyanyi secara serentak

 _I can show you the world_  
 _Shining, shimmering splendid_  
 _Tell me, princess, now when did_  
 _You last let your heart decide?_

 _I can open your eyes_  
 _Take you wonder by wonder_  
 _Over sideways and under_  
 _On a magic carpet ride_

 _A whole new world_  
 _A new fantastic point of view_  
 _No one to tell us no_  
 _Or where to go_  
 _Or say we're only dreaming_

 _A whole new world_  
 _A dazzling place I never knew_  
 _But when I'm way up here_  
 _It's crystal clear_  
 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

 _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

 _Unbelievable sights_  
 _Indescribable feeling_  
 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
 _Through an endless diamond sky_

 _A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes)_  
 _A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath, it gets better)_  
 _I'm like a shooting star_  
 _I've come so far_  
 _I can't go back to where I used to be_

 _A whole new world (Every turn a surprise)_  
 _With new horizons to pursue (Every moment, red-letter)_  
 _I'll chase them anywhere_  
 _There's time to spare_  
 _Let me share this whole new world with you_

 _A whole new world (A whole new world)_  
 _That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)_  
 _A thrilling chase_  
 _A wondrous place_  
 _For you and me_

"BERIKAN TEPUKAN YANG GEMURUH UNTUK PASANGAN KITA YANG PALING-" Kepala Probe terus kena ketuk dengan mikrofon "Adeh.. apalah Kapten Kaizo ni. Saya bergurau pun tak boleh ke?"

"Tak boleh!"

Kaizo terus beredar dari pentas itu. Lynna hanya dapat berikan senyuman tersengih dia kepada Probe dan juga para penonton. Ramai yang suka melihat Probe kena ketuk

"Akhirnya, tamatlah konsert kita pada hari ini tapi kamu semua boleh lagi mengunjungi setiap gerai yang ada di sini!" kata Probe "Selain daripada itu, kamu juga boleh berikan sumbangan ikhlas untuk anak-anak yatim dan juga rumah kucing yang sudah lama bertapak di pulau ini. Kamu juga tidak perlu risau kerana encik bos saya tidak akan merosakkan acara kita pada hari ini kerana Kapten Kaizo telah pun sumbatkan encik bos saya di penjara TAPOPS.. rasanya, sampai di sini sahaja saya menjadi pengacara konsert amal ini! JUMPA LAGI SEMUA!"

Maka, berpusu-pusu orang ramai beredar dari situ. Ada yang terus pulang ke rumah dan ada juga yang pergi melihat-lihat jualan di setiap gerai yang ada. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia sudah pun beredar untuk pergi menikmati karnival kecil itu. Semasa mereka sedang berseronok, ancaman baru sudah pun tiba di Pulau Rintis. Sasaran mereka kali ini adalah seseorang yang tinggal di pulau itu

* * *

 **Hmmm.. siapa orang itu agaknya? Hehehe**

 **Jumpa lagi**

 **-Sayonara-**


	45. Ancaman Baru

**Haluuuuu.. nampaknya author dapat siapkan dengan cepat :3**

 **Terima kasih semua yang sudi membaca fanfic ini dan juga fanfic lain!**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Ancaman Baru**

Begitu sedap sekali Rizu menghisap chocolatenya. Satu per satu dia makan, kunyah dan hisap chocolate itu sehingga membuatkan Fang terliuar melihatnya. Hati dia mengatakan, jangan makan dan hanya lihat sahaja. Fang tersenyum melihat Rizu begitu seronok sekali menikmati chocolate itu. Mereka kini dalam perjalanan ke kedai Tok Aba. Pagi tadi, Fang membawa adik angkatnya pergi bersiar-siar di tepi pantai dan selepas itu mereka menuju ke bandar Pulau Rintis

"Amboi, sedap betul Rizu makan chocolate tu"

"Mestilah sedap! Tapi hari ini extra sedap!" kata Rizu sambil menjilat jari jemarinya

"Kenapa extra sedap?"

"Sebab abang Fang belanja Pizu!"

"Hmm.. patutlah" Fang angkat kedua-dua belah tangannya. Lalu dia letak di belakang kepala sambil berjalan

"Abang Fang nak rasa?" Rizu hulurkan sepaket chocolate itu kepada abang angkatnya

"Hmmm..." Perasaan Fang pada ketika itu, rasa teragak-agak kerana dia seperti ingin merasai chocolate itu tetapi sebahagian daripada dirinya seperti ingin menolak perlawaan adik angkatnya "Err.."

"Ambik lah satu abang Fang" pujuk Rizu "Nanti abang Fang rasa rugi pula kalau tak rasa"

"Yelah yelah" Fang mengalah. Lalu dia mengambil salah satu chocolate di dalam paket kecil itu. Chocolate itu berbentuk bulat dan di bahagian dalamnya pula, terdapat perisa peanut butter. Dia terus masukkan chocolate itu ke dalam mulutnya

"Macam mana? Sedap tak?"

"Hmm..." Chocolate itu cair di dalam mulut Fang "Rasa dia sedap tapi chocolate ni, tak dapat kalahkan kesedapan donut lobak merah.. hehehe"

"Hehehe.. abang Fang ni memang hantu donut lobak merah yea. Kenapa abang Fang suka sangat dengan donut tu?"

"Entahlah" Nada suara Fang berubah menjadi sedih sedikit "Mungkin sebab donut itu mengingatkan abang tentang ibu dan ayah abang. Dulu-dulu ibu abang selalu buatkan donut lobak merah untuk abang tapi abang lupa bagaimana rasa donut yang ibu abang buatkan. Mana-mana donut lobak merah yang abang jumpa, abang akan menghargai donut itu walaupun rasa dia kurang sedap.. hehehe tapi rasanya, abang belum pernah jumpa lagi donut lobak merah yang tak sedap"

"Ohh.. sedih juga cerita disebalik donut lobak merah tu. Abang Fang bertuah sebab dapat bersama dengan mereka walaupun sekejap sahaja. Pizu pula, Pizu tak ingat kenangan Pizu dengan ayah masa dulu. Cuma, pernah sekali kak Lynna munculkan ayah dekat Pizu.. itu sahaja kenangan yang ada pada Pizu dan Pizu akan sentiasa menghargainya" Air mata Rizu mula menitis sedikit demi sedikit "Pizu rindukan ayah"

"Abang pun rindukan ibu dan ayah" kata Fang "Baguslah kita rindukan mereka, maknanya kita tidak pernah lupakan mereka. Lagipun Rizu jangan terlalu sedih sangat sebab Rizu masih ada ibu lagi dan sekarang ni, Rizu ada abang dan juga abang Kaizo! Kita orang sayangkan Rizu dan anggap Rizu seperti adik kita orang sendiri"

"Terima kasih abang Fang! Walaupun dulu-dulu Pizu rasa kurang kasih sayang dari ibu tapi sebenarnya ibu sayang sangat dekat Pizu. Sebab itu dia bekerja keras untuk pastikan Pizu hidup dalam keadaan yang selesa. Suatu hari nanti, Pizu nak balas jasa ibu. Terima kasih, ibu"

"Abang pun nak ucapkan terima kasih dekat ibu dan ayah abang sebab jaga abang dan juga abang Kaizo semasa mereka masih hidup lagi.. dia oranglah lindungi kita orang sehingga akhir hayat mereka"

Hati Fang rasa tenang kerana dapat berborak secara matang dengan Rizu. Dia sebenarnya sudah lama tidak berborak begitu dengan Rizu kerana kesibukan masing-masing. Ada masanya, dia rindu sewaktu mereka bergurau senda dan pada masa itu, Rizu masih kecil lagi. Sekarang ini, Rizu sudah meningkat dewasa cuma badan dia masih kecil dan keding. Mereka berdua belok ke kiri untuk masuk ke dalam kawasan perumahan. Mereka melintas di hadapan taman permainan dan teruskan ke depan. Taman permainan itu penuh dengan keriangan anak-anak kecil sedang bermain tanpa fikirkan masalah dunia. Selepas itu mereka masuk lagi satu lorong di sebelah kanan dan mereka berhenti berjalan apabila mata mereka ternampak seorang pemuda lelaki terduduk di tepi tembok rumah

"Eh.. kenapa dengan abang tu?" tanya Rizu

Dia dan Fang berlari ke arah lelaki itu. Fang mula perasan, penampilan lelaki itu seperti seorang ejen. Lalu mata dia melirik ke arah badan lelaki itu. Tapak tangan lelaki itu sedang memegang lukanya di bahagian perutnya. Manakala muka dia ada kesan lebam dan sedikit luka pada bahagian dahi. Ada kesan darah di tepi bibir lelaki itu. Dia seperti di serang oleh sesuatu atau seseorang

"Abang ok ke?" soal Rizu

"Aku ok" jawab lelaki tampan itu "Kamu berdua patut beredar dari situ sebelum mereka serang kamu pula"

"Siapa serang?" soal Fang kali ini "Alien ke?"

"Bukan tetapi mereka adalah orang yang berbahaya tapi aku rasa, kamu berdua tidak perlu tahu kerana ini tugas aku bukan tugas kamu berdua" Lelaki itu cuba bangunkan dirinya tetapi kaki dia terasa lemah dan akhirnya, dia terjatuh

"Abang Fang, kita bawa dia jumpa kak Lynna"

"Ha ah, kak Lynna boleh rawat dia" kata Fang kepada Rizu

"Kak Lynna? Siapa tu? Doktor ke?"

"Bukan" jawab Fang "Dia bukan doktor tapi.. dia adalah seseorang yang istimewa. Mari kami tolong..." Dia tidak tahu apa nama lelaki tampan itu

"Panggil aku Rizwan, ejen Rizwan"

Mata Rizu terus bersinar-sinar kerana nama dia sama sahaja dengan nama ejen itu. Senyuman dia semakin lama semakin lebar dan Fang rasa takut pula melihat adik angkat dia senyum begitu. Rizu begitu teruja sekali apabila nama lelaki itu sama dengan nama dia sendiri

"Wah! Nama kita samalah!" kata Rizu dengan penuh riang "Nama saya pun Ridzwan! Tapi ibu panggil saya Rizu tapi saya suka gelarkan diri saya sebagai Pizu!"

"Salam berkenalan Rizu" kata ejen Rizwan "Maaf tapi saya harus pergi. Saya tiada masa untuk berborak dengan kamu berdua"

"Tapi ejen Rizwan cedera. Baik ikut kami dan kak Lynna boleh bantu ejen Rizwan" Fang cuba menyakinkan ejen itu untuk mengikut mereka berdua pergi berjumpa dengan Lynna "Jangan risau, kami bukan orang jahat. Kak Lynna pun bukan orang jahat juga"

"Betul tu! Abang Fang ni superhero Pulau Rintis"

"Superhero?" Rizwan memandang Fang dengan perasaan curiga. Pemikiran dia terus terlintas sesuatu "Adakah sasaran mereka bukan budak itu seorang sahaja?"

"Kenapa ejen abang Rizwan? Siapa mereka tu?" soal Rizu dengan penuh kerisauan "Dia orang nak culik Pizu ke? Pizu pernah kena culik ni dan pernah sekali tu, ada dua orang ejen tolong selamatkan Pizu"

"Hmm.. aku kenal siapa yang kamu maksudkan itu" kata Rizwan "Fang.. Rizu.. bawa aku berjumpa dengan kak Lynna" Dia mungkin dapat jawapan apa yang dia terfikir sebentar tadi

Fang dan Rizu seronok dapat menolong ejen itu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kedai Tok Aba, Rizu asyik melihat ejen Rizwan. Seolah-olah Rizwan itu seperti abang kandung dia sendiri. Fang perasan dengan perbuatan Rizu pada ketika itu. Lalu dia rasa sedikit cemburu kerana Rizu telah jumpa orang yang dia boleh banggakan selain daripada abang angkat dia sendiri

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut panjang, memakai cekak putih, sedang sibuk menikmati ice chocolate di bawah bumbung kedai Tok Aba. Cuaca pada tengahari itu agak panas tetapi boleh rasa angin-angin yang bertiupan di situ. Boboiboy dan Ochobot sedang sibuk menolong Tok Aba. Mereka mengemas, membasuh, mengelap setiap pinggan mangkuk yang telah digunakan. Tok Aba pula, begitu tenang sekali menyediakan makanan yang telah dipesan oleh para pelanggan

"Kak Lynna tengah tunggu abang Kaizo ke?" soal Boboiboy sambil menyusun pinggan-pinggan yang sudah siap dibasuh

"Ha ah" jawab Lynna

"Hehehe.. kak Lynna dan Kapten Kaizo berdating yea hari ini"

"Err.." Lynna tersengih sedikit kepada Ochobot. Muka dia naik merah kerana malu "Kita orang nak pergi bersiar-siar aje dekat sini"

"Ala, berdatinglah tu.. hehehe" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit

"Isk kamu ni, janganlah menyakat Lynna sangat. Dah tahu dia orang nak pergi berdating, buat apa tanya lagi"

"Hehehe.. maaf Tok Aba" Boboiboy garu-garu kepalanya sambil tersengih lemah "Abang Kaizo mana, kak Lynna?"

"Dia ada dekat kapal angkasa" jawab Lynna sambil perhatikan seekor burung sedang berkicauan di atas bumbung gazebo "Dia yang suruh akak tunggu dekat sini. Entah bila dia akan sampai"

"Mesti dia ada hal penting dekat kapal angkasa tu" kata Ochobot "Ada apa-apa terjadi dekat angkasa ke?"

"Kalau ada hal penting pun, mesti kommander akan panggil kita semua"

"Betul juga tu Boboiboy" balas Ochobot sambil menghidangkan semangkuk ice cream chocolate di hadapan Lynna "Mesti perkara biasa kot"

"Apa-apa pun, jangan si Kaizo tu lupa sudah" Lynna menyuapkan dirinya dengan sesudu ice cream chocolate tersebut

Lynna teringat kembali semasa Kaizo lupakan janji mereka untuk pergi bersiar-siar. Pada ketika itu, Kaizo cuba sedaya upaya untuk memujuk dan meminta maaf kepada Lynna. Akhirnya, Lynna maafkan Kaizo. Kadang-kala ada juga yang bertanya kepada Lynna, apa dia dan Kaizo selalu berborakkan? Dia hanya menjawab perkara yang penting sahaja dan ada kalanya mereka akan bergurau senda dengan perkara remeh-temeh. Boboiboy terfikir, Kaizo dan Lynna selalu pergi bersiar-siar tetapi tidak rasa bosan ke asyik tempat yang sama sahaja? Sebenarnya, Lynna yang membawa Kaizo merata tempat di dalam dunia ini. Lynna yang ingin membawa Kaizo melihat keindahan dunia itu. Fang tidak tahu tentang perkara itu dan dia selalu fikirkan mereka hanya bersiar-siar di dalam Pulau Rintis sahaja. Boboiboy terpandang 3 orang yang datang dari jauh sedang menuju ke arah kedai Tok Aba. Semakin lama semakin dekat, dan akhirnya Boboiboy dapat mengenali siapakah 2 orang itu tetapi salah seorang daripada mereka, dia tidak pernah nampak sebelum ini

"Eh, siapa dengan Fang dan Rizu?" soal Boboiboy

Lynna menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapakah orang itu. Dia sama seperti Boboiboy, dia tidak begitu mengenali lelaki tampan itu. Lelaki itu berjalan agak lemah. Lynna ternampak kesan darah di bahagian perut lelaki tersebut. Lalu mata dia terpandang kaki lelaki itu luka sedikit

"KAK LYNNA!" panggil Fang "Tolong dia kak Lynna!"

"Kenapa dengan dia?" Lynna bingkas bangun dari tempat duduknya. Dia pergi ke arah Fang "Siapa serang dia? Adudu ke?"

"Bukan tapi musuh dia" jawab Fang

Lynna periksa wajah ejen itu dengan pandangan yang serius. Hati dia terdetik mengatakan bahawa lelaki itu kelihatan tampan sekali. Lalu dia teringat dekat Kaizo. Mereka membawa lelaki itu duduk di atas kerusi kedai Tok Aba. Ochobot berikan segelas air kepada lelaki itu

"Siapa kamu?" soal Lynna dengan perasaan yang curiga "Apa yang aku lihat sekarang ini, kau seperti seorang ejen"

"Yea, aku memang seorang ejen" balas Rizwan sambil mengambil segelas air dari tangan Ochobot "Aku rasa kamu semua tahu tentang M.A.T.A kerana pernah sekali dua orang ejen muda ke pulau ini"

"Maksud abang, Ali dan Alicia" kata Boboiboy "Sudah lama tidak dengar khabar berita dari mereka berdua. Mesti sudah jadi ejen yang hebatkan"

"Hmm.." Rizwan melihat Boboiboy dan robot berwarna kuning itu "Aku ada dengar cerita tentang jam-jam kuasa yang ada di sini"

"Ha ah, saya adalah salah satu pemilik jam kuasa itu" kata Boboiboy "Fang pun ada jam kuasa juga tapi.. ada musuh baru cuba nak rampas jam kuasa ini ke?"

Rizwan mengeluarkan sebatang lolipop dari poket seluarnya. Lalu dia membuka bungkusan lolipop itu. Dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya dan lalu berkata

"Aku ada dengar cerita bahawa mereka ingin cuba merampas jam-jam kuasa kamu. Aku tahu jam-jam kuasa itu bukanlah jam kuasa biasa. Ianya mempunyai kuasa yang sangat luar biasa" kata Rizwan "Tetapi.. aku ada dengar satu lagi cerita tentang budak genius yang tinggal di pulau ini"

"Maksud abang.." Mata Rizu menjadi bulat besar kerana terkejut "KAKAK EMMY DALAM BAHAYA! Kita kena pergi lindungi kakak Emmy!"

"Jangan risau, aku sudah arahkan Bakar, Ali dan Alicia untuk perhatikan dia" kata Rizwan "Tapi.. ada sesuatu yang membuatkan aku terfikir"

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" soal Lynna

"Dulu Uno dan Jenny cuba merampas jam-jam kuasa mereka dan kini mereka sudah kembali untuk menculik Emmy. Bagaimana jikalau rancangan mereka kali ini untuk mencuba lagi merampas jam-jam kuasa itu dan menculik Emmy supaya budak genius itu boleh mencipta jam kuasa yang hampir sama dengan jam kuasa kamu" Lalu Rizwan berkata lagi "Jikalau tekaan aku memang tepat, kita harus halang rancangan mereka. Jika tidak, mereka sukar dikalahkan"

Boboiboy menggigil sebentar kerana terbayangkan jam kuasa digunakan untuk menakluki bumi ini. Dia pegang jam kuasanya seolah-olah dia melindungi jam kuasa itu daripada musuh-musuhnya

"Pizu takut" Rizu peluk abang kesayangan dia iaitu Fang "Abang Fang kena hati-hati. Pizu takut dia orang cederakan abang Fang sebab nak kan jam kuasa tu"

"Jangan risaulah. Kalau dia orang datang, abang akan ajar mereka! HAHAHA" Fang ketawa bangga pada ketika itu "Lagipun abang Kaizo mesti akan tewaskan mereka nanti"

"Kamu jangan terlalu bangga sangat" Nada Rizwan agak tegas sedikit "Mereka bukanlah musuh yang mudah kita dapat tewaskan. Mereka bergerak secara berkumpulan. Aku cuma takut jikalau mereka dapat membaca setiap pergerakan perlawanan kamu semua dan dapat kalahkan kamu dengan begitu mudah. Kita semua harus berhati-hati dan jangan terlalu leka sangat" Dia mula hendak beredar dari situ tetapi Lynna menghalang dia pergi "Kenapa kamu menghalang aku?"

"Kau perlu berehat. Badan kau masih lagi luka" jelas Lynna "Rehat sahaja di sini dan biar kami ambil tugas kamu"

"Tak perlu, aku tidak pernah berehat dalam mana-mana misi"

"Tapi abang ejen Rizwan kan tengah cedera" Rizu tunjuk bahagian badan ejen itu yang sedang mengalami kecederaan "Kakak Lynna boleh rawat abang ejen Rizwan"

Lynna angguk kepalanya tetapi dia perlukan seseorang untuk mengaktifkan kuasa penyembuh itu. Dia perlukan Kaizo tetapi sang alien itu masih belum lagi tiba di taman itu. Dia tidak boleh biarkan Rizwan perlu dari situ

"Betul kata Rizu tu. Kami di sini bukanlah superhero biasa-biasa sahaja. Kami semua pernah mengalami situasi yang jauh lebih bahaya. Kami di sini akan bantu ejen Rizwan dan kami tidak akan benarkan musuh kamu merampas jam-jam kuasa dan juga menculik Emmy"

Rizwan sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin tetapi nada Lynna yang agak tegas tetapi di dalam nada yang tenang, membuatkan dia percayakan sang gadis itu. Dia tidak sedar bahawa seorang lelaki sudah turun dari kapal angkasa, terus ke taman itu. Lelaki itu adalah Kapten Kaizo. Mata Kaizo terpandang seorang lelaki tampan dan di hadapan lelaki itu pula ialah Lynna. Mata dia merenung tajam ke arah mereka berdua yang sedang berbincangkan sesuatu dengan penuh serius. Tiada siapa sedar bahawa dia sudah pulang ke bumi. Adik dia sendiri pun tidak menoleh kebelakang kerana terlalu tertumpu dengan perbincangan di antara Lynna dan lelaki itu

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi semasa ketiadaan aku ke?" bisik Kaizo sambil berjalan menuju ke kedai Tok Aba

Kaizo terdengar perbincangan mereka tentang sebuah agensi yang digelarkan sebagai M.A.T.A. Dia pernah nama itu sebelum itu. Lalu pemikiran dia terlintas tentang dua orang ejen yang pernah menyelamatkan mereka dari seorang lelaki yang bernama Uno dan seorang perempuan yang bernama Jenny

"Eh, abang Paizo dah balik" Rizu orang pertama yang menyedari Kaizo sudah pun berada di situ "Abang Paizo, Pizu nak memperkenalkan abang ejen Rizwan!"

"Ejen Rizwan?" Mata Kaizo melirik dari kepala Rizwan hingga ke bahagian tapak kaki "Kenapa dia berada di sini? Ada kecemasan ke?"

"Ada" kata Rizwan secara tidak langsung "Aku dan pasukan aku sedang memerhatikan seorang budak genius daripada diculik oleh sekumpulan yang bernama Numeros. Bakar, Ali dan Alicia kini sedang perhatikan setiap gerak-geri dia"

"Dan kenapa kau berada di sini?" soal Kaizo

"Sebab abang Fang dan Pizu jumpa dia tadi. Kasihan abang ejen Rizwan. Dia kena serang, sebab tu ada kesan luka dekat badan dan muka dia. Jadi kita orang bawalah dia ke sini supaya kak Lynna boleh rawat dia. Abang ejen Rizwan ni baik! Nama dia sama dengan Pizu.. hehehe.. tak tahulah kenapa hati Pizu rasa nak sangat berkenalan dengan abang ejen Rizwan. Kalau boleh nak juga menjadi seorang ejen yang handal macam abang ejen Rizwan! Pizu harap abang Fang tak cemburulah nanti"

Berkerut dahi Fang. Tangan dia mahu sekeh kepala adik angkatnya tetapi disebabkan dia terlampau sayangkan adik angkat dia, lalu dia mengawal dirinya daripada buat begitu. Mata Rizu asyik berkelip-kelip kepada ejen Rizwan. Mulut dia ternganga sedikit kerana dia mahukan lolipop yang sedang dimakan oleh Rizwan

"Sedapnya lolipop tu" bisik Rizu

"Rizu, jangan terlalu mudah percayakan orang" tegas Kaizo "Walaupun kita tidak begitu mengenali dia, kita tidak seharusnya terlalu leka dan membuatkan kerja dia terlalu mudah untuk jatuhkan kita"

"Tapi dia kan seorang ejen seperti Ali dan Alicia. Kita percayakan mereka berdua tetapi kenapa bukan dia pula?"

"Maafkan aku Lynna.. aku cuma takut kalau ini hanyalah lakonan dia sahaja" kata Kaizo "Tapi kalau kau percayakan dia, aku tidak akan halang kau. Cuma kau harus berhati-hati"

"Ikut kau ajelah. Aku disini bukan untuk menyakinkan kamu semua untuk percayakan diri aku" balas Rizwan. Dia tidak begitu kecewa sangat. Dia rasa, lebih baik dia beredar dari situ daripada menjadi sesi pergaduhan "Aku di sini hanya untuk jalankan tugas sahaja" Dia dan Kaizo pandang satu sama lain seperti mereka bermusuhan

"Pstt... abang Fang" bisik Rizu kepada Fang "Abang Paizo tu hebat tapikan.. badan dia keding aje. Kalau dibandingkan dengan abang ejen Rizwan, badan dia macam ahli bina badan"

Berkerut dahi Kaizo apabila dia terdengar bisikan Rizu tadi. Rizwan mula beredar di situ tetapi dia telah dihalang oleh Rizu

"Abang ejen Rizwan jangan pergi dulu" Rizu pegang tangan Rizwan "Abang ejen Rizwan, bagilah kak Lynna rawat abang dulu sebelum pergi"

"Hmm.. maaf tapi aku harus pergi. Tentang luka ini, biarlah aku sendiri yang uruskan"

Rizu lepaskan tangan Rizwan. Dia melihat wajah ejen itu dengan penuh kesedihan dan juga kerisauan. Lalu Rizwan keluarkan sebatang lolipop dan berikan kepada Rizu. Si anak kecil itu mula tersenyum lemah sambil mengambil lolipop tersebut. Tiba-tiba ada satu letupan yang berlaku dan menyebabkan kedai Tok Aba bergegar sedikit. Letupan itu bukanlah letupan biasa tetapi letupan yang berbahaya. Asap-asap hitam mula naik ke ruang udara. Para penduduk di situ, mula keluar dari rumah untum melihat apa yang berlaku. Kekecohan mula berlaku di pulau itu. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan letupan itu berlaku. Mereka terkejut apabila ternampak sebuah pesawat berwarna hitam kebiruan naik ke udara dan terus terbang pergi

"Itu pesawat mereka!" kata Rizwan

"Rumah siapa yang mereka letupkan itu?" soal Kaizo

"Jangan-jangan dia orang sudah dapat tangkap Emmy!" kata Boboiboy secara tiba-tiba "Aku kena pergi selamatkan Emmy! BOBOIBOY TAUFAN!"

Boboiboy Taufan terbang pergi dengan hoverboardnya. Fang juga turut pergi membantu Boboiboy Taufan. Dia keluarkan helang bayangnya dan terus menunggang helang itu. Lalu mereka terbang pergi untuk mengejar pesawat itu. Sewaktu mereka berdua sudah pergi mengejar pesawat musuh mereka, Ying tiba di kedai Tok Aba. Muka dia kelihatan cemas. Ada kesan-kesan hitam pada wajahnya

"EMMY KENA CULIK!" Jerit Ying

"Nampaknya mereka sudah bertindak. Aku harus mengejar pesawat mereka"

"Tapi abang ejen Rizwan tak boleh terbang" kata Rizu yang sudah mulai risau "Biar abang Boboiboy dan abang Fang yang kejar mereka"

"Yaya pun tengah kejar mereka juga" balas Ying "Tadi kita orang terserempak dengan Ali dan Alicia. Sorang lagi tu kami tak kenal tapi badan dia besar. Lepas tu kami diserang oleh musuh mereka. Tak tahu apa jadi, rumah Emmy terus meletup. Habis hancur semuanya termasuklah makmal Emmy sekali dan Idoli cedera parah" Mata Rizu mula berkaca selepas sahaja dia mendengar cerita dari Ying. Lalu gadis berbangsa cina itu sambung bercerita lagi "Kami hanya nampak Emmy dibawa masuk ke dalam pesawat itu. Yaya pergi kejar mereka. Gopal masih ada lagi dekat sana"

"Lynna.. kau harus pergi tolong mereka" kata Kaizo

"Bagaimana dia nak kejar? Dia ada kuasa seperti mereka juga ke?" soal Rizwan "Kalau tiada, jangan buang masa aku" Dia terus berlari untuk pergi ke tempat kesan letupan itu

"Biarkan sahaja dia, kau pergi" kata Kaizo lagi kepada Lynna "Aku akan cuba halang mereka dengan kapal angkasa aku" Dia menekan jam kuasanya untuk menghubungi Lahap "Ying, kau pergi ikut Lynna"

"Baik abang Kaizo!"

Lynna angguk sahaja dan terus terbang pergi dengan menggunakan kuasanya. Rizu meraung kuat kerana tidak dapat bayangkan kawan baik dia cedera parah. Ochobot cuba redakan kesedihan Rizu. Kaizo menggenggamkan kedua-dua tangannya. Dia tidak akan maafkan musuh baru mereka

* * *

Boboiboy Taufan dan Fang terbang terus ke depan. Semakin lama semakin hampir dengan Yaya. Pesawat hitam kebiruan itu tidak berada jauh daripada mereka. Yaya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dia. Lalu dia angguk kepalanya kerana dia lega ada bantuan datang. Mereka pecutkan kelajuan terbangan mereka. Tiba-tiba pintu belakang pesawat itu terbuka luas. Seorang lelaki cina sedang berikan senyuman sinis kepada mereka. Dia seperti memakai sebuah helmet yang berteknologi tinggi

"Kenapa dia senyum begitu dekat kita?" soal Yaya

"Aku malas nak tahu tapi kita harus serang dia!" Fang mara ke depan untuk menyerang lelaki itu

"Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang muslihat orang itu akan lakukan" kata Boboiboy Taufan "Yaya, kau terbang ke depan dan cuba halangkan penerbangan mereka. Aku dan Fang akan serang orang tu!"

"Ok!" Yaya terus pecut ke hadapan

Akan tetapi, Yaya berhenti terbang dan badan dia mula jatuh. Jam kuasa dia terlepas dari pengelangan tangannya. Lelaki cina itu menggunakan helmet ciptaan dia untuk merampas jam kuasa Yaya. Jam kuasa Yaya terus ke tangan lelaki cina itu. Boboiboy Taufan dan Fang nampak apa yang berlaku. Boboiboy Taufan menjunam ke bahwa untuk pergi selamatkan Yaya. Kini hanya tinggal Fang sahaja untuk serang lelaki itu. Tanpa disedari oleh Boboiboy Taufan, lelaki cina itu berjaya menggunakan kuasa helmet itu untuk merampas jam kuasa Boboiboy pula. Boboiboy kembali kepada yang asal. Dia pula yang jatuh dalam kelajuan yang agak pantas

"FANGG!" jerit Boboiboy dengan tangannya terkapai-kapai ke arah Fang

"HAH?!" Fang menjadi cemas apabila dia melihat Boboiboy dan Yaya jatuh dari aras yang tinggi

Fang tinggalkan niat untuk menyerang lelaki itu. Dia terpaksa pergi menyelamatkan dua sahabatnya. Malangnya, Fang menjadi mangsa yang seterusnya. Jam kuasa dia pula tertanggal dari pergelangan tangannya. Helang bayang dia hilang dari ruang udara itu

"Selamat tinggal" kata lelaki cina itu dengan nada sinis. Lalu dia tutup pintu tersebut dan biarkan mereka bertiga jatuh dari situ

Yaya sudah tidak berdaya lagi untuk menjerit meminta tolong. Akhirnya dia mula hilang sedar. Mata dia tertutup rapat dan badan dia seumpama kaca yang hanya menunggu untuk jatuh berkecai di permukaan bumi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Boboiboy pula menjadi nasib yang sama seperti Yaya. Fang masih lagi cuba tahankan dirinya tetapi akhir dia tewas. Sebelum dia mula hilang sedar, pemikiran dia terlintas tentang abangnya dan juga ibu bapanya. Di dalam hatinya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada abangnya. Mata dia tertutup, berserta dengan air matanya mengalir keluar

"KUASA SLOW MO!"

Boboiboy, Fang dan Yaya mula bergerak secara perlahan. Lynna tiba di situ dengan wajah yang cemas. Dengan pantasnya, dia pergi selamatkan Yaya terlebih dahulu. Dia peluk pinggang Yaya dan bawa gadis bertudung pink itu ke bumi. Dia baringkan Yaya di atas padang, bersebelahan dengan pokok. Kemudian dia sambung pergi menyelamatkan Boboiboy dan Fang pula. Dia membawa dua orang remaja itu turun ke bumi. Lalu dia baringkan kedua-dua remaja itu di sebelah Yaya

* * *

"Bagaimana jam kuasa mereka boleh dirampas?"

"Mana aku tahu Kaizo"

"Ini mesti Dr. Aaron gunakan ciptaan dia untuk merampas jam kuasa mereka?"

"Siapa Dr. Aaron?"

"Err.. dia tu orang jahat.. hehehe.."

"Dia adalah salah seorang dari ahli pasukan dari kumpulan Numeros dan Uno adalah ketua kumpulan itu. Dia dan yang lain-lain berjaya melarikan diri apabila Academy M.A.T.A dimusnahkan oleh satelit M.A.T.A sendiri. Saya tidak pasti jikalau Uno dapat selamatkan diri"

"Alicia, aku rasa dia tak sempat selamatkan dia"

"Mungkin juga tapi aku tidak berapa pasti"

Boboiboy mula gerakkan jari jemari dia. Lalu dia membuka mata dia sedikit demi sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbincang itu. Kaizo, Lynna, Ali, Alicia dan Rizwan sedang berbincangkan tentang sesuatu. Dia mula mengenal pasti dimanakah dia berada sekarang ini. Dia kini berada di dalam ruang tamu rumah Fang. Lalu dia bangunkan dirinya sambil memicit dahi kepalanya

"Eh, Boboiboy sudah bangun" Boboiboy terdengar suara Ying "Kau ok tak?"

"Aku.. ok" balas Boboiboy dengan nada yang lemah. Tanpa amaran, Boboiboy telah dipeluk oleh Ochobot "Apa yang terjadi tadi? Siapa selamatkan aku?"

"Kak Lynna yang selamatkan kau maaa" kata Ochobot yang rasa lega ketika itu kerana Boboiboy sudah sedarkan diri "Fang dan Yaya juga selamat"

"Dia orang ada dekat mana?" soal Boboiboy lagi "Gopal mana?"

"Fang ada dekat dalam bilik dia dan Yaya, ada dekat dalam Faye. Gopal pula... dia ada dekat dalam dapur bersama dengan ejen Bakar" jelas Lynna "Kamu berehat dahulu. Akak ada buatkan bubur, nanti makan ok"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" balas Boboiboy

"Kau ingat tak apa yang terjadi tadi?" kali ini dia disoal oleh ejen Rizwan

"Apa yang saya ingat, jam kuasa saya dirampas oleh musuh kita" Boboiboy pegang pergelangan tangannya, tempat dia memakai jam kuasanya "Yaya dan Fang punya, dia dah rampas. Maafkan kami kerana gagal menghalang mereka"

"Takpe, kita akan berusaha untuk dapatkan jam kuasa kau balik dan juga budak genius tu" Ali tepuk bahu Boboiboy untuk memberikan semangat "Kau ingat aku lagi tak?"

"Ingat" kata Boboiboy "Aku sudah lama tak nampak kau. Kenapa tak datang ke sini lagi?"

"Hehehe.. aku ada misi penting yang aku patut jalankan, lepas tu aku ada sesi latihan dekat academy M.A.T.A dan juga sekolah. Tapi kali ini kami dapat bergabung dengan korang semua! Seronoknya!"

"Jangan terlampau seronok sangat. Ini bukannya misi untuk bermain" marah Alicia kepada Ali. Nada dia agak tegas pada ketika itu "Kita kena tumpukan perhatian untuk selamatkan Emmy dan juga jam-jam kuasa kawan kau"

"Betul kata Alicia tu. Aku sudah mengarahkan ejen-ejen lain di M.A.T.A untuk mengesan dimanakah mereka bersembunyi kali ini" Rizwan keluarkan sebatang lolipop dia "Ali, Alicia dan Bakar akan buat pantuan di sini untuk pastikan mereka tidak merampas dua lagi jam kuasa yang ada pada kamu" Dia membuka bungkusan lolipopnya. Terus menghisap lolipop itu

"Dan aku pula, sudah memberitahu kommander Kokoci untuk mengesan dimana musuh kamu berada. Kami akan bekerjasama dengan pihak M.A.T.A untuk tumpaskan kejahatan mereka" kata Kaizo "Laksamana Tarung sudah menerima berita tentang adiknya. Dia mengamuk di kapal angkasa"

"Idoli cedera?" Mata Boboiboy menjadi bulat besar

"Ha ah, budak kecik tu cedera parah tapi selamat kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo dapat sembuhkan dia" Ali terlebih teruja pula ketika itu "Fuh, memang dasyatlah mereka. Tak sangka pula dalam dunia ini ada magik"

"Err.. kak Lynna sahaja yang ada kuasa magik tu. Abang Kaizo hanyalah alien sahaja... hehehe.. so, dia takde kuasa, cuma ada kuasa teknologi alien sahaja, macam jam kuasa kita orang" kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih

"Ohhh.. begitu yea. Memang cunlah!" kata Ali

"Hmm.. jadi ejen Rizwan nak kami tinggal di sini buat sementara ni?" soal Alicia. Dia malas hendak melayan karenah Ali pada ketika itu "Ejen Rizwan pula?"

"Aku perlu pulang ke M.A.T.A untuk berikan laporan. Kamu jangan pergi ke mana-mana dan jangan terlampau leka sangat, terutama sekali si Ali tu"

Ali tersengih sambil memandang wajah Rizwan yang serius itu. Boboiboy rasa sedih sedikit kerana tidak dapat membantu mereka kerana jam kuasanya sudah tiada. Dia hanya mampu berdoa agar jam kuasanya kembali dalam keadaan yang selamat dan sudah tentu Emmy sekali. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Emmy sekarang ini. Ochobot memeluk Boboiboy lagi untuk kurangkan kesedihan itu

"Kau akan dapat balik jam kuasa itu. Percayalah kepada mereka kerana mereka juga sama hebat seperti kau dan rakan-rakan kau"

"Terima kasih Ochobot" Boboiboy tersenyum lemah "Aku sebenarnya sedih sebab tak dapat nak bantu dia orang. Macam mana jikalau dia orang dalam keadaan bahaya, siapa nak selamatkan mereka?"

"Jangan risaulah" muncul Faye di dalam ruang tamu itu "Aku, Bella dan Lily kan ada. Alat yang Emmy bagi dekat kita orang dulu, masih ada dengan kami. Jadi biar kita orang gantikan tempat korang buat sementara ni. Kau dekat sini, jaga Fang dan Yaya sahaja. Biar kami pula jadi superhero.. hehehe"

"Hmm.." Kaizo mula mengusap dagunya. Dia tahu mereka bertiga pernah melalui situasi begini tetapi jauh di hati, dia tidak mahu penglibatan mereka bertiga "Aku rasa, baik korang tinggal di sini dan jaga Gopal dan Ying. Biar aku, Lynna dan ejen-ejen M.A.T.A dapatkan jam kuasa kamu semula dan juga Emmy"

"Alaaa.." Faye terus bersedihan "Baru nak join pengembaraan kali ini"

"Maaf Faye, akak setuju dengan Kaizo. Kamu duduk sana di sini dan jaga keselamatan mereka"

"Ok" Faye menghela nafas "Faye akan jaga mereka tapi kalau kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo perlukan bantuan, beritahu sahaja kita orang ok"

Lynna angguk kepalanya kepada Faye. Kaizo melihat Rizwan sudah tiada di dalam rumah itu. Pintu rumah dia sudah terbuka luas. Lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Lynna pergi ikut Kaizo kerana dia juga ingin tahu apa Rizwan buat di luar rumah. Rizwan tidak lari ke mana, dia hanya berdiri di tengah halaman rumah sambil memandang langit malam. Dia masih lagi menghisap lolipopnya

"Rizwan" panggil Kaizo

Ejen itu tiada di halamam rumah. Pintu pagar rumah itu terbuka luas. Rizwan sudah beredar dari kawasan rumah itu. Kaizo dan Lynna pandang satu sama lain. Mereka berdua seperti tahu apa yang mereka ingin lakukan iaitu pergi mencari Rizwan. Mereka keluar dari halaman rumah itu dan pandang ke sebelah kiri dan kanan. Rizwan masih lagi sedang berjalan di sebelah lorong kanan kawasan perumahan itu. Kaizo dan Lynna mengejar ejen tersebut. Sebaik sahaja mereka tiba di belakang Rizwan, ejen itu bertindak dengan menyentuh leher Kaizo dengan dua jarinya. Kaizo sempat ke tepi dan pegang pergelangan tangan Rizwan secara pantas

"Kau memang handal" kata Rizwan dengan tangannya diturunkan oleh Kaizo. Lalu sang kapten itu lepaskan pegangan dia "Tapi kenapa kau ikut aku?"

"Bawa kami ke headquarters M.A.T.A" itu jawapan dari Kaizo "Aku rasa, kita dapat berbincangkan dengan mereka bagaimana hendak halangkan pasukan Numeros dan juga selamatkan Emmy"

"Kaizo sebenarnya tidak mahu melibatkan mereka" kata Lynna

"Tapi tak kan kau nak biarkan mereka begitu sahaja. Ada dua lagi jam kuasa yang kita perlu lindungi" tegas Rizwan "Aku tahu Bakar, Ali dan Alicia dapat lindungi jam kuasa itu tetapi musuh kita terlalu licik. Mereka boleh baca pihak lawan mereka"

"Yea, aku tahu tapi aku sudah hubungi Laksamana Tarung untuk mengawal ketat sekitar kawasan rumah aku. Jikalau ada musuh cuba menyerang masuk, Laksamana Tarung dan juga pihak TAPOPS akan melindungi mereka"

"Baiklah" kata Rizwan. Jauh dihati dia memang ingin membantah tetapi dia ingin juga mengetahui bagaimana perbincangan mereka di M.A.T.A nanti "Kamu berdua jangan menyesal nanti"

"Aku ambil risiko itu" kata Kaizo dengan keyakinannya tetapi jauh dihati dia, sebenarnya agak risau tentang adiknya

"Kau pasti Kaizo?" Lynna merenung tajam ke arah mata Kaizo. Dia seperti dapat membaca apa yang tersirat di dalam hati Kaizo "Kalau kau risau sangat, aku boleh jaga mereka dan kau sahaja ikut Rizwan ke sana"

"Tak, aku perlukan kau"

"Jadi, kamu berdua sudah bersedia untuk ke sana?" Lalu Kaizo dan Lynna angguk kepala mereka kepada Rizwan "Baiklah, aku akan bawa kamu ke Academy M.A.T.A tapi dengan satu syarat, rahsiakan tentang kami kerana kami bergerak secara rahsia"

Mereka berdua pandang satu sama lain dan tidak akan bocorkan rahsia tentang M.A.T.A. Maka bermulalah pengalaman baru mereka ke sebuah agensi rahsia dan tiada siapa tahu tentang kewujudan mereka

* * *

 **Hehehee... author tahu sebelum ni author ada cakap, author tak nak buat cerita Boboiboy bertemu Ejen Ali dah kan xD**

 **Tapi.. disebabkan idea ni datang and idea tu tak nak keluar juga dari kepala ni, jadi author terpaksalah tuliskan cerita ini khas untuk para** **readers**

 **Maaf kalau ada info yang salah tentang Ejen Ali :3 apa-apa pun, author sudah buat research sebelum ni xD hehehe**

 **Macam mana? Ok tak? Hehehehee...**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	46. Serangan Numeros

**Halluuuuu! Apa khabar semua? Ramai yang teuja dengan arc kali? Boboiboy and Ejen Ali crossover :P hehee**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi baca fanfic ini!**

 **Maaf jikalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini or chapter lain T_T and maaf juga kalau ada info yang salah tentang Ejen Ali :3**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Serangan Numeros**

Tangan Emmy digari dengan gari besi. Dia cuba hendak lepaskan diri tetapi semakin lama, semakin merah pergelangan tangannya. Dia menangis sambil memikirkan tentang nasibnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa diri dia menjadi mangsa kali ini. Di dalam hatinya, dia berdoa agar-agar dia diselamatkan oleh superhero Pulau Rintis. Dia terbayangkan Boboiboy berpecah kepada tujuh dan berlawan dengan orang jahat demi untuk selamatkan dirinya. Dia melihat sekeliling bilik kebal itu. Almari kaca di tepi sudut dinding, meja yang penuh dengan botol-botol kaca dan juga kertas berselerak di atas meja itu. Di sebelah kanan dia, terdapat sebuah kerusi dan juga sebuah komputer kecil. Di hadapan itu pula ialah pintu besi. Kepala dia tertunduk sedikit. Lalu dia ternampak benda hijau di dalam kot makmalnya. Benda hijau itu mula bergerak dan lalu ianya keluar. Emmy terkejut dan gembira kerana Picu ada bersamanya. Dia tidak rasa keseorangan lagi pada ketika itu

"PICU! Emmy sangat gembira bila Picu ada dekat sini"

Picu boleh lihat air muka Emmy yang sedih pada ketika itu. Lalu dia melompat dan naik ke atas bahu Emmy. Dia nampak tangan Emmy digari

"Picu.. Emmy tak boleh keluar dari sini. Picu temankan Emmy sahaja ok"

Tetapi Picu ada rancangan lain. Dia melompat ke atas tangan Emmy. Sang gadis genius itu terasa lendir pada tangannya. Tiba-tiba lidah Picu menjulur keluar dan dia masukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang gari itu

"Err... Picu cuba buat apa?" Emmy cuba menoleh kebelakang tetapi dia tidak nampak apa Picu cuba lakukan "Picu?"

Lidah Picu bergerak-gerak di dalam lubang gari itu. Akhirnya gari itu terlepas buka. Tangan Emmy berjaya dikeluarkan dari gari besi tersebut. Dia terkejut dengan kebolehan sang makhluk alien itu. Emmy ke depankan tangannya dan terus dia memeluk sang alien itu di dadanya

"Terima kasih Picu!" Air mata Emmy jatuh ke atas kepala alien hijau itu "Kita keluar dari sini ok. Picu jangan lari ke mana-mana tau"

Picu tidak berbunyi langsung, dia hanya menghayunkan antenanya ke depan ke belakang. Mata dia pula, bulat besar sebelah dan bulat kecil sebelah. Emmy bangun dari tempat duduk itu. Dia perlu menyelinap keluar dari situ agar musuh mereka tidak perasan. Sebelum dia dapat keluar dari situ, pintu besi itu naik ke atas. Seorang lelaki berbadan besar dan berkepala botak tidak terkejut melihat Emmy sudah dapat lepaskan diri

"Mana kau nak lari?" Lelaki itu menumbuk tapak tangan sebelahnya sambil tersenyum sinis "Mari sini kau"

"TAK NAK!" jawab Emmy dengan penuh berani

"Dia cuba nak larikan diri ke, Trez?"

Muncul lagi seorang lelaki tetapi lelaki itu kelihatan jauh lagi muda. Ianya nampak seperti seorang remaja. Dia memakai sebuah topeng dan pakaian dia berwarna merah. Seorang lagi budak remaja lelaki muncul di sebelah remaja tadi. Kali ini, dia berpakaian hijau dan bahagian mulut dia tertutup dengan sebuah topeng

"Nampaknya begitu" Trez datang dekat kepada Emmy "Kau ingat kau boleh lari?"

Emmy mula berundur kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit. Mata dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memikirkan jalan untuk melepaskan diri dia daripada mereka. Perasaan berani dia mula berubah menjadi takut. Hati dia berdebar-debar kerana tidak tahu apa yang akan berlaku seterusnya. Picu berkelip-kelip mata melihat Trez. Lalu dia melompat dari tapak tangan Emmy, terus ke lantai bilik itu

"Picu?" Emmy tidak tahu apa yang Picu cuba lakukan

Tubuh badan Picu mula membesar dan ianya jauh lebih besar daripada lelaki bernama Trez. Picu membuka mulutnya dengan luas. Trez dan dua kembar remaja itu terkejut. Mereka ternganga seketika

"Wei, larilah!" kata Siete

Sebelum sempat mereka bertiga untuk bertindak, Picu terus menelan mereka bertiga. Emmy tergelak sedikit kerana lucu melihat ketiga-tiga orang itu terapung di dalam tubuh badan Picu. Ianya bagaikan sebuah jelly

"Terima kasih PICU!" ucap Emmy dengan perasaan lega "Tapi macam mana Picu nak larikan diri nanti?"

Picu seperti biasa. Dia tidak akan menjawap. Lalu dia muntah keluar ketiga-tiga orang itu. Mereka bagaikan bermandi di dalam lendir hijau. Emmy mengambil peluang untuk melarikan dia. Tanpa membuang masa lagi, dia mengangkat Picu dan terus keluar dari bilik itu. Dia tidak memikir ke arah mana dia patut lari. Dia hanya belok kiri. Laluan itu hanya ada dinding besi sahaja dan beberapa kamera CCCTV yang tergantung pada dinding. Pemikiran Emmy hanya tertumpu untuk keluar dari situ sahaja

"Picu.." panggil Emmy kepada sang alien itu "Emmy risau kalau kita tak jumpa jalan keluar"

Badan Picu bergoyang-goyang. Emmy tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Lalu dia abaikan sahaja. Setelah dia sampai penghujung laluan itu, muncul seorang lelaki cina bersama dengan seorang perempuan berambut pendek

"Kamu ingat kamu boleh larikan diri!" kata perempuan itu

"Mestilah!" kata Emmy dengan nada ketakutannya "PICU! PERGI TELAN DIA ORANG!"

Picu melompat keluar dari tangan Emmy. Dia mula membesar tetapi dia berhenti setengah jalan sahaja. Warna badan Picu mula berubah menjadi biru. Emmy tergaman kerana perempuan itu menggunakan sejenis senjata seperti pistol untuk membekukan Picu

"PICU!" Mata Emmy mula berkaca "LEPASKAN DIA!"

"Eh, buat apa kita orang lepaskan dia" kata lelaki cina itu "Lagipun, dia ni sesuai untuk dijadikan sebagai bahan uji kaji"

"ERK!" Emmy terkejut "Ba-bahan uji kaji?" Dia pernah uji kaji Picu tetapi bukanlah uji kaji untuk menyakiti sang alien itu

"Betul tu.. kami mahu buat experiment terhadap kawan alien kamu" Perempuan itu datang dekat ke arah Emmy "Tapi.. kalau kamu tak nak kami jadikan dia sebagai bahan experiment kami, baik kamu buat apa yang kami suruh"

"Buat apa?" soal Emmy

"Mudah sahaja.. kamu buat sebuah gajet yang dapat meniru kesemua kuasa dari jam kuasa kawan kamu" kata perempuan yang bernama Jenny atau lebih dikenali sebagai Cinco "Saya tahu kamu seorang genius yang luar biasa. Lebih hebat daripada saya.. sebab itu kami di sini perlukan kamu"

"Kalau saya tak nak buat, Picu akan jadi mangsa experiment korang?"

"Betul tu" kata lelaki cina tu "Alien kesayangan kau tu boleh mati dengan experiment kami yang sangat kejam. Jadi, jikalau kau nak dia selamat, baik buat apa yang kami arahkan"

Emmy terduduk di atas lantai. Dia mengalah kerana dia tidak mahu Picu terseksa hanya gara-gara dia menolak apa yang mereka suruh lakukan. Kepala dia tertunduk sehingga air matanya menitis di atas lantai

"Korang memang kejam tapi saya sendiri tidak berdaya untuk selamatkan Picu.." Emmy menggenggamkan kedua-dua tanganya "Baiklah, saya akan lakukan demi keselamatan Picu" kata dia lagi dengan nada yang lemah

"Bagus" kata Jenny sambil tersenyum sinis

* * *

Gopal tersenyum lebar apabila dia melihat hasil air tangan dia memasak pelbagai jenis makanan yang sudah terhidang di atas meja makan dapur rumah Fang. Dia bagaikan mahu menangis di situ kerana terlalu bangga dengan pencapaian dia. Selama ini, dia berlatih di rumah dan juga di klub memasak supaya masakan dia menjadi sempurna dan paling penting sekali, iaitu sedap sehingga menjilat jari

"Kamu ni macam nak menangis kenapa?" tanya Bakar kepada Gopal pada ketika itu "Terharu sangat ke?"

"Mestilah terharu, uncle" kata Gopal "Ini semua saya yang masak!"

"Hah! Bagus bagus.." Bakar mula mengambil seketul ayam goreng dan juga bihun goreng dan letakkannya di atas pinggan dia sendiri "Mari kita makan. Uncle dah lapar sangat ni"

"Yeah! Mari kita makan" Gopal tidak sabar untuk mencubai masakan dia sendiri

Ali masuk ke dalam dapur. Lalu dia gelengkan kepalanya kerana perangai pak ciknya yang suka makan. Dia sedikit pun tidak terliur melihat makanan-makanan yang tersedia di atas meja makan itu

"Uncle! Kita ke sini untuk jalankan tugas. Bukannya untuk makan" tegur Ali

"Tapi kita perlukan tenaga" kata Bakar "Seorang ejen perlukan tenaga untuk menghadapi musuh mereka. Jadi, kita perlukan tenaga untuk berlawan dengan mereka. Kalau kita tiada tenaga, macam mana nak tewaskan mereka?"

"Betul tu!" Gopal setuju dengan kata-kata Bakar tadi "Saya pun perlukan tenaga!"

"Walaupun uncle ni berbadan besar tapi uncle ni sebenarnya kuat dan sihat!" Bakar tunjukkan otot dia dibahagian lengan tangan kanannya "Tengok uncle ni, boleh lawan musuh yang sama besar dengan uncle. Tumbukan uncle pun boleh tahan juga, sampai tercabut gigi dia"

"WAH! Hebat betul uncle ni. Bolehlah uncle jadi mentor saya" Gopal hampir hendak menangis pada ketika itu "Saya pun berbadan besar tapi selepas sahaja saya melihat uncle, saya pun nak jadi macam uncle!"

"Hehehe... boleh boleh. Tiada masalah" kata Bakar "Hah Ali, mari makan sekali"

"Err.. takpelah uncle, saya nak pergi berborak dengan kawan-kawan saya dekat luar"

"Ok" Bakar kembali sambung makan makanan kegemaran dia iaitu ayam goreng "Sedap betul ayam goreng kamu ni"

Ali tinggalkan mereka berdua di dalam dapur. Kucing dia iaitu Comot, ada di dalam bilik Idoli. Kedua-dua kucing itu tidur di atas katil yang penuh dengan anak-anak patung plushie. Yaya pula, dia berada di dalam bilik Faye. Dia sudah sedarkan diri tetapi tidak berdaya untuk keluar dari katil kawannya. Ying dan Faye temankan dia di dalam bilik itu. Bella tidak dapat pergi melawat kerana dia terpaksa jaga rumah sementara ibu bapanya keluar. Fang pula, dia ditemani oleh Rizu. Sang anak kecil itu masih lagi menangis teresak-esak sambil memikirkan nasib Emmy. Dia duduk di tepi almari sambil memeluk lututnya

"Macam mana keadaan kakak Emmy sekarang ni.. Pizu risau" kata Rizu seorang diri "Abang ejen Rizwan, kak Lynna dan abang Paizo takde.. dia orang mesti pergi cari kakak Emmy"

"Rizu?"

"Eh.. abang Fang?" Rizu mengesat air matanya. Lalu dia bangunkan diri dan bergegas terus ke tepi katil abang angkatnya "Abang Fang dah bangun"

"Apa terjadi tadi?" Fang dudukkan dirinya di atas katil itu "Tadi Rizu cakap, abang Kaizo takde?"

"Ha ah, dia pergi ikut abang ejen Rizwan.. kak Lynna pun ikut sekali" Lalu Rizu duduk di atas katil itu "Abang Fang tak ingat apa yang berlaku?"

Fang pejamkan matanya seketika untuk kembalikan ingatan dia apa yang terjadi sebelum dia tidak sedarkan diri

"Abang ingat.. jam kuasa abang kena rampas dengan seorang lelaki ni" kata Fang "Lepas tu abang jatuh.. lepas tu abang tak tahu apa terjadi"

"Kak Lynna selamatkan abang" jawab Rizu "Abang Boboiboy dan kakak Yaya selamat. Dia orang dah terjaga, cuma abang Fang aje yang lambat"

"Abang sebenarnya tak nak sedarkan diri sebab abang takut jikalau abang hilang dari dunia ini buat selama-lamanya. Abang takut jikalau ianya menjadi kenyataan. Jadi abang duduk seorang diri di dalam kegelapan sambil terbayangkan wajah ibu bapa abang" kata Fang. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Abang tak boleh bayangkan bagaimana perasaan abang Kaizo. Mesti dia tak tunjukkan perasaan dia dan terus tinggalkan bumi"

"Tapi abang Fang selamat.. abang Fang jangan fikir yang bukan-bukan" kata Rizu sambil tersenyum lemah "Abang Fang nak tahu tak, tadi Pizu ada selidik tentang abang ejen Rizwan. Lepas tu.."

"Lepas tu? Rizu dapat tahu dia pun alien juga ke?"

"Bukanlah!" marah Rizu sedikit "Dia bukan alien tapi dia jauh lagi tua dari Pizu dan abang Paizo. Umur dia 37 tahun!"

"Oooo.. ingatkan dia ala-ala sebaya abang Kaizo tapi..." Fang merenung adik angkatnya "Sempat lagi yea Rizu pergi selidik tentang ejen Rizwan tu"

"Hehehe.." Rizu garu-garu kepalanya sambil tersengih sedikit "Sebab masa tu Pizu cuba nak happy kan hati ni tapi lama-lama macam tu, Pizu tak boleh nak kawalkan perasaan ni, terus Pizu menangis dekat dalam bilik abang Fang"

"Takpelah Rizu.." Fang mengusap kepala adik angkatnya "Menangislah, abang tak kan halang. Oh yea, abang Kaizo ikut Ejen Rizwan pergi mana?"

"Tak tahu" balas Rizu "Err.. abang Fang ok tak?"

"Abang ok"

"Abang Fang nak pergi makan tak? Rasanya ada lagi kot makanan dekat dapur. Abang Gopal ada masak tadi tapi.. tak tahulah dah habis ke tak semua makanan"

"Cheh, dia guna barang-barang dapur aku. Tak guna punya Gopal" bisik Fang "Takpelah Rizu, abang tak rasa lapar lagi" Lalu dia memandang luar tingkapnya. Masih gelap lagi di luar "Esok pagi ajelah abang makan. Abang rasa macam nak tidur pula"

"Pizu pun nak tidur juga tapi.." Rizu terkenang balik tentang nasib Emmy "Pizu risaukan tentang kakak Emmy.. macam mana Pizu nak tidur?"

"Kita sama-sama fikirkan benda yang positif. Tak mungkin musuh kita apa-apakan Emmy.. Rizu masuk tidur ok. Nanti Rizu tak cukup tidur, nanti badan Rizu rasa letih pula"

"Ok, Pizu akan cuba"

Rizu baring di atas katil abang angkatnya. Dia pejamkan matanya. Fang selimutkan Rizu dan dia pula, dia akan bentangkan sebuah tilam di atas lantai. Dia biarkan adik angkatnya tidur di atas katil itu. Lama kelamaan, Rizu akhirnya tertidur sambil memeluk anak patung landak. Shadow dan Pikachu turut tidur di atas katil itu untuk temankan Rizu. Hanya Fang sahaja yang masih terjaga lagi. Dia memikirkan ke mana abang dia pergi ketika itu? Dia mahu menghubungi abangnya tetapi entah kenapa, hati dia mengatakan, abang dia berada di tempat rahsia dan tidak mahu menganggu misi abangnya. Jadi dia tunggu sahaja

* * *

Semenjak malam tadi sehinggalah ke pagi yang masih lagi gelap, Ali tidak dapat tidur dengan lena. Dia asyik terjaga sahaja. Setiap kali dia terjaga, dia akan mengintai luar tingkap rumah itu. Apa yang membuatkan dia tidak lena tidur, adalah kerana dia ternampak sebuah jembalang yang asyik berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman rumah itu. Posisi jembalang itu tetap sama dan tidak sedikit pun dia bergerak. Ali mula fikirkan rumah itu berhantu

"Kau ok ke?" soal Boboiboy yang rasa pelik melihat kelakuan Ali pada ketika itu

"Aku ok tapi.." Ali tunjuk ke arah luar tingkap itu "Ada hantu dekat luar rumah tu"

"Hantu?" Boboiboy garu-garu kepalanya. Lalu dia mengintai sedikit "Ohhh.. itu bukan hantu"

"Bukan hantu? Habis tu, apa yang dekat luar tu?"

"Hehehe.. itu Laksamana Tarung" balas Boboiboy dengan penuh bangga "Dia tu boleh dikatakan sebagai ketua kita orang. Selalunya dia dan kommander Kokoci akan arahkan kami jalankan misi"

"Ohh... boleh tahan juga dia tu sebab sedikit pun dia tak bergerak dari malam tadi. Aku ingatkan dia hantulah tapi rupanya bukan.. fuh, baru rasa lega sedikit"

"Tapi.." Boboiboy mula tersengih kecil kepada Ali "Sebenarnya rumah ni dulu ada cerita hantunya"

"APA?!"

Ali terkejut. Lalu mereka berdua terkejut dengan dengkuran dari Bakar pula. Ali melihat pak ciknya masih tidur di atas kerusi sofa. Air liur pak ciknya meleleh keluar dari mulut. Matahari mula naik dan langit sedikit demi sedikit menjadi terang. Ali kini boleh lihat Laksamana Tarung dengan jelas walaupun hanya dari belakang badan dia sahaja. Lalu dia berkata lagi kepada Boboiboy

"Be-betul ke ada hantu dalam rumah ni?" Ali mula menggigit kuku jarinya "Kau jangan nak main-mainkan aku pula"

"Takdelah, aku mana main-mainkan kau" kata Boboiboy dengan suara yang serius "Lagipun rumah ni dulu memang rumah terbiar. Tiada siapa yang duduk dekat rumah ni sehinggalah si Fang jadi penghuni rumah terbiar ni. Pada mulanya kita orangkan memang betul ada hantu tapi rupanya bukan. Itu hanyalah kuasa bayang dari si Fang aje. Lama-lama macam tu, rumah ni tak jadi rumah terbiar. Masa awal-awal tu, dia duduk seorang dekat rumah ni. Lepas tu baru abang dia tinggal sini sekali"

"Berani juga dia tinggal sorang dekat rumah ni"

"Dia tu berani. Mana pernah takut kecuali abang dia" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit "Lagipun dulu kita orang suka panggil dia hantu sebab perangai dia pun macam hantu"

"Menakutkan betul" kata Ali "Tak sangka pula dekat sini boleh ada rumah terbiar tapi takde hantu"

"Kau ingat rumah terbiar, mesti ada hantu ke" muncul Alicia dengan muka seriusnya

"Ala.. itu pun kau nak sibuk" Ali berpaling mukanya ke tempat lain. Lalu dia bertanya kepada Boboiboy "Err... Boboiboy.. kenapa Laksamana Tarung ada dekat depan rumah ni?"

"Mungkin abang Kaizo nak jaga kita semua kot" kata Boboiboy "Sementara dia dan kak Lynna takde, jadi dia suruh Laksamana Tarung ambik alih tempat mereka. Lagipun adik dia si Idoli tu kan cedera parah semalam. Selamat kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo dapat pulihkan Idoli"

"Tapi kita semua dapat jaga keselamatan semua orang di sini. Tidak percaya dengan keupayaan kita orang ke?" Nada Alicia bertukar menjadi marah sedikit

"Bukan tak percaya" Boboiboy mula tersengih "Tapi untuk tambahkan keselamatan dekat sini aje. Jangan marah sangat.. hehehe"

"Abaikan aje dia ni" bisik Ali kepada Boboiboy

Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar suara tangisan datang dari seseorang. Tangisan itu bukannya datang dari bilik Faye ataupun Idoli. Bilik Fang pun bukan. Ianya datang dari luar rumah. Boboiboy dan Ali pergi menyiasat siapa yang sedang menangis itu. Alicia hanya berdiri di belakang mereka sambil mengintai sedikit di luar tingkap

"UWAAAAA! KE-KENAPA LILY TAK BOLEH MASUK RUMAH SI LANDAK?"

"Kerana kau seseorang yang sangat mencurigakan!" kata Laksamana Tarung

"Kenapa Lily mencurigakan pula?" soal Lily sambil mengesat air matanya dengan sehelai tisu

"Banyak soal pulak budak ni!" Laksamana Tarung tetap bersabar dan lalu dia menjawab pertanyaan Lily tadi "Sebab kau datang ke sini sambil bersiul-siul. Macam ada niat jahat yang kau ingin lakukan!"

"Mana ada!" marah Lily "Lily cuma ingin nak jumpa BBB-CHAN dan kacau landak sahaja"

"Siapa BBB-CHAN dan landak tu? AKU TAK KENAL MEREKA! Jadi kau ni memang mencurigakan! Entah-entah kau adalah penyamar yang cuba masuk ke dalam rumah itu! Tapi aku berjaya menghalang rancangan jahat kau"

"UWAAAA! PAK CIK JUAL LAKSA KEJAM SANGAT!"

Berkerut dahi Laksamana Tarung. Boboiboy dan Ali tergelak sedikit di dalam rumah itu. Akibat kebisingan dari jeritan Lily tadi, seluruh penghuni rumah Fang, melihat luar tingkap untuk menyaksikan drama di waktu pagi. Fang membuka tingkap biliknya dan lalu menjerit sesuatu

"JANGAN BAGI DIA MASUK LAKSAMANA! DIA TU SUKA KACAU ORANG SAHAJA!"

"UWAAAA! LANDAK KEJAM!"

"AKU MEMANG KEJAM PUN.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tergelak Fang macam orang gila "LAKSAMANA HALAU DIA!"

Lily menghentak-hentak kakinya sambil bersila tangan. Mata dia merenung tajam ke arah Laksamana. Lalu Laksamana Tarung turut merenung tajam ke arah Lily. Mereka berdua tidak berkelip mata. Ianya seperti sebuah pertandingan yang sengit. Kedua-dua mereka tidak mahu mengalah. Fang memberikan sokongan dia kepada Laksamana. Manakala Rizu pula, dia menyokong Lily. Tanpa mereka sedari, sebuah letupan kecil berlaku pada bahagian tepi rumah. Idoli dan Comot berlari keluar dari bilik kerana terkejut dengan letupan itu. Lalu dinding dan tingkap bilik Idoli meletup. Ianya runtuh dan menyebabkan sebuah lubang besar. Dua orang musuh mereka masuk ke dalam rumah itu melalui lubang itu tadi

"SIAPA SEDANG MENYERANG KAMI?" Laksamana mengalih pandangan dia "Bersedia semua untuk mempertahankan rumah ini!" Dia masih tidak tahu bahawa musuh mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah

Ali, Alicia dan Bakar sudah bersiap sedia. Gopal dan Ying bergegas ke arah ketiga ejen itu untuk bekerjasama dengan mereka. Fang berlari keluar dari bilik bersama Rizu. Dia ingin melihat apa yang berlaku dari koridor balkoni rumahnya. Dia ternampak musuh mereka cuba menyerang rakan-rakan dia. Idoli berlari masuk ke dalam bilik Faye untuk sembunyikan diri. Faye berdiri di hadapan pintu biliknya. Dia menjaga pintu biliknya sendiri supaya musuh mereka tidak dapat masuk ke dalam. Yaya masih berada di dalam bilik dan kini dia bersama dengan Idoli. Boboiboy pula, dia berada di sebalik pelindungan dari Ali, Alicia dan Bakar

"Trez, serang mereka" kata perempuan itu. Rambut dia berikat sanggul. Tangan dia mengeluarkan sesuatu di sebalik ikatan sanggulnya

Perempuan itu menyerang mereka dengan sebatang kayu besi atau lebih dikenali sebagai Shox Stix. Perempuan itu dikenali sebagai Dos. Dia membaling kayu besi itu ke arah Bakar untuk melumpuhkan ejen itu. Trez pula, dia sudah berlari ke arah untuk menyerang Bakar

"Ali, Alicia.. pastikan jangan bagi mereka ambil jam kuasa Ying dan Gopal" kata Bakar. Dia tundukkan diri untuk menggelakkan daripada di tumbuk oleh Trez

Shox Stix itu sudah semakin hampir ke leher Bakar tetapi Ying menggunakan jam kuasanya untuk memperlahankan batang besi itu. Dos menjadi geram. Dia mengeluarkan bilah plasmanya di kedua-dua belah tangannya. Lalu dia menyerang mereka dengan teknik seni mempertahankan diri. Dia dapat mengelakkan diri dan juga membilah bebola yang dilastik oleh Alicia. Lalu Ying perlahankan serangan Dos. Tanpa membuang masa, Ali menghentam Dos dengan kuasa Yoyonya. Dos terpelanting kebelakang. Manakala Bakar pula, dia masih lagi berlawan dengan Trez. Dia cuba menggelakkan diri daripada terkena tumbukan dari Trez yang bertubi-tubi. Bakar dapat melindungi diri dan juga mempertahankan diri dengan perisai plasmanya yang ada pada sarung tangannya. Dos bangunkan diri dan kali ini dia harus menyerang Ying. Dia harus lemahkan gadis cina itu. Lalu dia menggunakan Velocity Bootsnya untuk mempercepatkan lonjatannya

"Wei Gopal, kau pergilah tolong"

"Tapi.. aku takut Boboiboy" Gopal menyorok belakang Boboiboy "Musuh dia orang ni terlampau ganas sangat"

Tiba-tiba Ying menjerit dan terus dia rebahkan dirinya. Leher Ying terkena Shox Stix dari Dos tadi. Fang yang berada di tingkat atas, dia hanya mampu melihat sahaja kerana dia tiada jam kuasa. Dia ingin menolong tetapi apa yang dia boleh lakukan? Lalu dia terfikirkan sesuatu. Dia berlari masuk ke dalam biliknya dan terus ke tingkap. Lily masih ada di situ dengan tangisannya lagi tetapi Laksamana Tarung tiada di situ. Mungkin Laksamana Tarung sudah berada di dalam rumah? Lalu dia menjerit kepada Lily

"WEI PELIK! KAU PERGI TOLONG BBB-CHAN KAU TU!" lalu Fang menjerit lagi "KAU PAKAIKAN CEKAK YANG EMMY PAGI DEKAT KAU TU?"

"WHAT?! BBB-CHAN DALAM BAHAYA!" Lily menjadi cemas "BBB-CHAN! WAIT FOR ME! LILY AKAN TOLONG BBB-CHAN DENGAN JERITAN SUPER SONIC! HEHEHE..."

Lily bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Fang rasa lega sedikit tetapi dia masih tidak berpuas hati lagi. Semasa dia kembali ke koridor balkoni, Laksamana Tarung sedang beraksi bersama Bakar untuk tumpaskan Trez. Lily menjadi cemas apabila dia melihat Boboiboy hanya berdiri di sebalik dinding bersama Gopal. Ying terdampar di atas lantai. Dia masih lagi tidak bergerak. Ali dan Alicia cuba tumpaskan Dos. Faye tidak dapat membuat apa walaupun dia ada alatan subang yang diberikan oleh Emmy kerana kebolehan kuasa subang itu hanya memboleh dengar percakapan orang lain dari jarak jauh. Alangkah bagusnya jikalau dia ada sarung tangan Bella yang boleh mengeluarkan kuasa api. Dia terpandang Lily yang ada di muka pintu rumah itu

"LILY! Kalau kau ada cekak super sonic tu, gunakan sekarang!"

"Wuuu.." Lily teruja untuk gunakan kuasa super sonic itu. Lalu dia menekan butang kecil pada cekaknya. Satu mikrofon kecil keluar pada hujung cekak tersebut. Lily sudah bersiap sedia untuk menjerit "BBB-CHAN! I WILL HELP YOU!"

Gelombang kuat bergegar dari mikrofon tersebut dan ianya membuatkan telinga mereka semua menjadi bingit. Trez menggenggam kedua-dua tangannya dan lalu dia menghentam lantai rumah itu. Hentaman yang kuat itu membuatkan rumah itu bergegar dan mengeluarkan gelombang getaran yang sangat kuat sehingga membuatkan Lily tercampak keluar dari rumah itu. Tingkap kaca dan beberapa perabot kayu, habis hancur akibat serangan tadi

"LILY!" jerit Boboiboy

"Isk! Tak boleh jadi ni!" Alicia lastik bebola besi dia ke arah Trez

Bebola itu terkena badan Trez dan lalu ianya meletup. Trez hilang imbangan dia dan tiada kecederaan luka pada badannya. Muncul pula Comot untuk mencakar muka Trez. Cakaran Comot membuatkan Trez menjerit kesakitan. Dia angkat Comot dari mukanya dan lalu dia baling kucing itu ke tempat lain. Comot jatuh dan lalu dia berguling di atas lantai

"COMOT!" Ali takut jikalau kucing dia mengalami kecederaan "Boboiboy, kau pergi sorok dekat dalam bilik" kata Ali "Dia orang ni susah sangat nak tewaskan"

"Faye, pergi jaga mereka. Biar aku dan Ali melindungi Ying" arah Alicia kepada Faye. Gadis alien itu membawa Boboiboy masuk ke dalam bilik. Lalu Alicia berikan arahan kepada Gopal pula "Gopal, kau kena bantu kami. Jangan jadi penakut dan jangan biarkan mereka dapatkan jam kuasa Ying"

"Ba-baik" kata Gopal "Walaupun aku tidak dapat berjuang dengan Boboiboy, tapi aku mampu menolong ejen Bakar!"

"Jangan cakap sahaja, baik kau pergi bantu dia!" kata Alicia sambil melastik beberapa bola besi ke arah Dos. Dia kini melindungi Ying daripada ancaman Dos "Kau tak boleh ambik jam kuasa mereka!"

"Jangan cuba cabar aku" Dos melemparkan batang Shox Stixnya ke arah Alicia untuk mengalih pandangan ejen itu. Lalu dia melonjat tetapi sasaran dia bukan Alicia, ianya adalah Fang dan Rizu

"FANG! RIZU! HATI-HATI!" jerit Ali

Fang memeluk Rizu dan terus bergegas ke dalam bilik. Dos mengejar mereka masuk ke dalam bilik. Laksamana Tarung harus pergi selamatkan mereka berdua. Dia berlari ke arah tangga. Tiba-tiba Trez mengumpul kekuatan dia dan mengangkat Bakar ke atas. Dia melempar Bakar ke arah Laksamana yang kini berada di tangga. Bakar bertembung dengan Laksamana dan lalu mereka berdua jatuh bergolek di atas tangga

"UNCLE!" Ali terlampau geram sangat. Dia menyerang Trez dengan hentaman Yoyonya

Trez terjatuh sedikit. Dia bangun dan menyerang lagi dengan tangan sibernatiknya. Gopal yang masih kelam-kabut lagi, tetapi dia mengambil peluang ini dengan menukarkan tangan sibernatik Trez menjadi makanan. Trez terkejut melihat gajet yang dia selalu guna, menjadi makanan

"Wah! Jadi makanan terus" kata Ali yang sangat teruja dengan jam kuasa Gopal

"Jangan nak teruja sangat, serang dia lagi" kata Alicia sambil melastikkan sebiji bola besi ke arah Trez "Gopal, pergi tengok kawan kau dekat atas"

Akan tetapi, mereka terdengar satu letupan datang dari bilik Faye. Ali, Alicia dan Gopal menoleh kepala mereka ke arah pintu bilik Faye. Trez mengambil peluang itu untuk melarikan diri dari rumah itu. Ali dengan beraninya, dia berjalan secara perlahan ke arah bilik Faye. Dia mengintai sedikit dan lalu dia terkejut. Dinding bilik Faye musnah. Kawan-kawan dia tiada di dalam bilik itu. Dia terdengar bunyi sebuah pesawat. Lalu dia berlari keluar dan mendongak ke langit. Dia sudah terlewat, pesawat itu sudah terbang pergi. Laksamana Tarung bergegas ke bilik Fang. Nampak dia sudah terlewat, Fang dan Rizu sudah diambil oleh musuh-musuh mereka. Bilik Fang habis dimusnahkan oleh Dos dan dinding dia juga, sama seperti bilik Faye. Mereka gagal melindungi kawan mereka tetapi jam kuasa Gopal dan Ying, musuh mereka gagal merampasnya

* * *

Di sebuah kawasan rahsia, ianya terdapat sebuah akademi yang terbina untuk melatih ejen-ejen muda. Di sebalik akademi itu, terdapat pelbagai bentuk droid dan beberapa gaget yang dibina khas untuk ejen-ejen akademi tersebut. Kaizo dan Lynna melihat sekeliling kawasan luar akademi itu dan terasa sangat kagum. Bentuk bangunan akademi itu bukan seperti bentuk biasa tetapi ianya seperti bentuk hemisphera dan bangunan itu agak besar dan luas. Di dalam bangunan itu terdapat beberapa kelas untuk melatihkan ejen-ejen muda M.A.T.A. Bilik-bilik asrama juga tersedia untuk mereka. Di sekeliling akademi itu pula, dihiasi dengan pokok-pokok hijau dan juga rumput-rumput hijau. Akademi itu juga dilindungi dengan tembok-tembok besar

"Ini adalah Akademi baru untuk para ejen muda kami" kata Rizwan "Disebabkan akademi kami yang lama habis musnah, kami terpaksa bina yang baru dan mencari tempat rahsia yang baru juga"

"Kagum betul aku melihat academi ini" Lynna tidak mengalihkan pandangan dia dari bangunan akademi itu "Jadi, mereka memang berlatih di sini"

"Ya, ada satu tanah lapang yang dibina khas untuk mereka berlatih secara berkumpulan. Kami mahukan mereka bekerjasama dalam jalankan misi"

"Dengar tu Kaizo, bekerjasama bukan jalankan misi seorang diri"

Berkerut dahi Kaizo

"Tapi aku selalu bekerjasama dengan kau" kata Kaizo kepada Lynna "Lagipun aku suka jalankan misi seorang diri tanpa gangguan daripada sesiapa"

"Jadi.. aku sebagai gangguan ke?" Lynna mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat wajah Kaizo yang serius itu

"Tak, aku tak rasa begitu" balas Kaizo

Rizwan melirik matanya ke arah Kaizo dan lalu ke arah Lynna. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke akademi M.A.T.A, dia seperti dapat rasakan ada sesuatu tentang hubungan mereka. Dia ingin bertanya tetapi bagi dia, itu adalah tidak penting. Semasa mereka menaiki tangga akademi itu, beberapa ejen muda sedang perhatikan mereka bertiga tetapi masing-masing ingin mengetahui siapakah dua orang itu bersama Rizwan?

"Wah, kita ada mentor barulah!" kata seorang ejen muda yang bernama Moon

"Mentor baru?" Khai perhatikan dua orang itu disebalik kaca matanya "Aku tak rasa dia orang tu mentor baru kita. Cara pakaian dia orang pun tak macam seorang ejen"

"Ala, mesti dia orang tak dapat lagi baju baru dari ketua kita"

"Hmm.. aku tak rasa begitulah Moon" kata seorang gadis bertudung kuning. Nama dia adalah Iman "Mungkin ada hal penting dan sebab itu rasanya ejen Rizwan bawa mereka ke sini"

"Apa yang penting sangat tu?" soal Roza yang curiga dengan kemunculan pendatang asing itu

"Khai, gunakanlah hantarlah R-O. Bolehlah kita tahu kenapa dua orang tu datang ke sini bersama dengan ejen Rizwan"

"Tapi Moon.." Iman tidak rasa berapa sedap hati kerana mencuri dengar perbincangan dari ketua-ketua teras mereka "Kau tak rasa bersalah ke nanti?"

"Mana adalah. Kita orang nak tahu aje. Kau pun mesti curiga jugakan" Iman angguk kepalanya kepada Moon "Hah, kalau macam tu.. Khai hantarlah R-O"

"Aku pun nak tahu juga ni" kata Jet "Entah-entah mesti ada kena mengena dengan misi Ali dan Alicia. Dia orang dah beberapa hari tak datang sini"

"Ok, ok.. aku hantarkan R-O tapi ini sebab nak dengar sahajakan bukan nak sertai misi dia orang" Khai mengawal robot kecilnya berwarna merah menggunakan gajet dari pergelangan tangannya. Robot itu mempunyai dua roda besar dan terdapat dua cahaya biru di bahagian hadapannya. Ianya adalah mata robot tersebut

"Cepatlah Khai, sebelum perbincangan dia orang tamat"

"Isk kau ni Moon, tak boleh sabar betul" tegur Roza

"Hehehe.. aku cuma nak tahu sahaja sebab tu tak boleh nak sabar ni" Moon melihat imej bergerak yang telah keluar dari pergelangan tangan Khai

R-O mempunyai kamera kecil yang dipasangkan pada bahagian hadapan. Ejen-ejen muda itu melihat imej bergerak. Nampaknya robot itu sedang menuju ke sebuah bilik khas yang sentiasa menjadi perbincangan diantara ketua-ketua teras dan juga mentor mereka. Akhirnya R-O berhenti bergerak kerana dia sudah tiba diluar bilik itu. Mereka kini boleh dengar suara Rizwan

"Maafkan saya kerana membawa mereka berdua ke sini"

"Kenapa kau bawa mereka berdua ke sini? Dulu kamu sudah buat hal, sekarang ni mahu tambah lagi dekat akademi ini?"

"Sabar Ganz" kata seorang perempuan "Kita kena dengar dulu penjelasan dia"

"Jadi? Apa penjelasan kau?"

"Mereka berdua adalah Kapten Kaizo dan Lynna" Lalu Rizwan berkata lagi "Semasa kami berada di Pulau Rintis, ahli kumpulan Numeros telah menyerang kami. Apa yang jangkakan, memang berlaku. Tekaan kami juga tepat. Budak genius itu menjadi sasaran mereka. Bukan itu juga, jam-jam kuasa milik kawan budak itu, telah dirampas oleh mereka"

"Jadi, apa kaitan dengan mereka berdua?" soal Ganz

"Apa kaitan kami dengan Emmy dan jam kuasa itu?" muncul suara Kaizo "Emmy adalah kawan kepada adik aku. Kami sentiasa berjuang dan melindungi jam-jam kuasa yang ada di bumi ini tetapi ianya telah dirampas dengan begitu mudah sahaja. Jam kuasa adik aku juga turut dirampas. Aku dan Lynna ke sini kerana kami ingin dapatkan semula Emmy dan juga jam-jam kuasa itu. Sebelum mereka lakukan sesuatu terhadap jam kuasa itu, lebih baik kami bertindak dengan segera"

"Sebab itu Rizwan bawa kamu berdua ke sini" kata perempuan itu yang bernama Dayang "Tapi adakah kami boleh percayakan kamu berdua?"

"Percayalah, kami bukan musuh kamu atau ada niat jahat terhadap kamu semua" kali ini suara yang lembut. Ianya adalah suara Lynna "Niat kami hanya untuk bekerjasama dengan kamu semua"

"Rizwan, kamu betul percayakan mereka?" soal Dayang

"Yea" balas Rizwan "Lagipun sebelum ini, Kapten Kaizo sebelum ini pernah menjadi mangsa Uno tetapi rancangan dia berjaya ditumpaskan oleh Ali dan Alicia sendiri. Lynna pula, dia adalah kawan baik kepada Kapten Kaizo. Dia mempunyai kuasa yang luar biasa"

"Jadi, mereka berdua mempunyai kuasa tersendiri?"

"Betul tu" kata Rizwan lagi

"Baiklah, kami akan percayakan mereka" Lalu Dayang alihkan perbincangan dia kepada mentor-mentor akademi itu "Leon, Geetha, Karya.. sudah dapat mengesan dimana mereka berada sekarang?"

"Masih belum lagi" balas Leon "Tapi kami akan usahakan"

"Cepat cari mereka" Nada Ganz agak kasar sedikit "Aku tidak mahu mereka lakukan perkara yang sama lain"

"Sebelum kita bersurai.. Kapten Kaizo dan juga Lynna, boleh tinggal di sini untuk melihat sesi latihan ejen-ejen muda kami" kata Dayang. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Kamu berdua juga boleh berikan latihan kepada mereka dan kami akan beritahu jika ada perkembangan tentang kumpulan Numeros"

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo

"Mari, saya akan memperkenalkan ejen-ejen muda kami" Geetha pelawa mereka ke bilik latihan ejen-ejen muda

R-O terus kembali kepada tuannya iaitu Khai. Mereka tiba-tiba menjadi teruja kerana dapat bertemu dengan Kapten Kaizo dan juga Lynna. Semasa Kaizo dan Lynna dibawa ke sebuah tempat berkumpul ejen-ejen muda, jam Kaizo mula berbunyi. Kaizo menjawab panggilan itu dengan kadar yang segera. Dia takut jikalau ada kecemasan berlaku di Pulau Rintis semasa ketiadaan dia. Lalu skrin kecil muncul. Wajah garang Laksamana Tarung muncul pada skrin itu

"Kenapa Laksamana?"

"Aku ada berita buruk" Nada Laksamana agak marah sedikit "Adik kau, adik aku.. sepupu kau dan juga kawan-kawan mereka, telah diculik oleh mereka"

Berita buruk itu membuatkan Kaizo menumbuk dinding besi bangunan itu. Dia menjerit, mengamuk dan juga sedikit penyesalan kerana tinggalkan mereka begitu sahaja. Hati dia terus membara, dia akan cari tempat persembunyian musuh mereka. Dia akan selamatkan mereka, terutama sekali adiknya. Dia akan pastikan musuh mereka akan terima akibatnya

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Hehehe.. maaf sebab update lambat xD itu sebab author tengah memikirkan cara lawan mereka.. adeh +_+**

 **Macam mana? ok tak?**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	47. Peranan

**Wuuuu... pasti ramai yang tertunggu-tunggu dengan chapter yang seterusnya kan? Hehehee**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini!**

 **Maaf jikalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini atau di chapter lain**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Peranan**

Rumah adik beradik alien yang serba kacak dan penuh bergaya, hampir musnah sedikit. Hanya dinding-dinding di bahagian tepi kanan dan kiri rumah sahaja yang musnah teruk. Manakala, bahagian dalam pula, sebahagian perabot di dalam rumah, boleh dikatakan musnah teruk akibat pertempuran tadi. Ianya bagaikan dilanggar oleh puting-beliung. Gopal mengangkat serpihan kayu meja dan campak ke tepi dinding. Lily sudah diangkat masuk oleh Laksamana Tarung. Dia dibaringkan di atas kerusi sofa yang masih elok lagi. Kaki kiri Lily patah dan badan dia terasa sakit

"Kau ok tak, Lily"

"Lily ok aje, Ying" Dia tipu sebenarnya kerana dia tidak mahu kawan-kawan dia menjadi risau. Lalu dia paksa dirinya untuk senyum "Be-betul ke BBB-CHAN kena culik?"

"Ha ah, tapi jam kuasa Gopal dan Ying masih lagi selamat" balas Ali sambil mengangkat Comot yang sedang mengesel kepalanya di kaki tuannya

"Isk, kita kena selamatkan mereka" Ochobot baru tiba di situ apabila dia mendapat berita buruk tentang Boboiboy "Aku tak rasa senang hati pula sebab aku tak tahu apa mereka akan lakukan dekat Boboiboy dan yang lain-lain nanti"

Sebenarnya Ochobot ada bersama mereka hanya sekejap sahaja. Dia terpaksa pulang ke rumah untuk berehat dan kembalikan tenaganya. Jikalau tidak, tenaga Ochobot akan berkurangan. Gopal dan Ying rasa lega kerana robot kuning itu selamat. Jika Ochobot ada di dalam rumah itu, sudah tentu Ochobot akan menjadi mangsa Numeros. Kuasa Ochobot agak bahaya juga. Ianya boleh teleportasi ke mana-mana sahaja yang mereka ingin. Asalkan mereka ada koordinasi tempat tersebut. Kuasa teleportasi itu sangat bahaya kerana kita boleh melarikan diri secara pantas dan juga dapat masuk ke dalam bangunan atau sesuatu kawasan tanpa disyaki

"Kita kena cari mereka" kata Alicia "Tapi kita kena tahu tempat persembunyian mereka. Aku kena balik ke akademi untuk dapatkan bantuan"

"Saya nak ikut boleh?" soal Gopal sambil tersengih lemah kepada Alicia

"Mana boleh" marah Alicia "Akademi M.A.T.A adalah tempat rahsia dan kamu semua tidak boleh tahu dimana akademi tersebut"

"Tapikan Alicia" Bakar mengusap dagunya "Kalau kita tinggalkan mereka di sini, bukankah mereka berdua dalam keadaan bahaya"

"Ha ah, betul juga" setuju Ali

"Habis tu, nak kita kena marah dengan ketua-ketua teras dan juga jeneral?"

"Itu jangan risau" Laksamana Tarung mencelah di dalam perbincangan mereka "Aku boleh berbincang dengan ketua-ketua kamu. Bawa sahaja kami ke sana"

"Hmm.. yelah. Kalau kita kena tindakan, aku akan salahkan Ali"

"Eh! Aku pula" Ali terus bersilang tangan "Bukan ke uncle yang bagi cadangan tu"

"Amboi, nak salahkan uncle pula" Bakar gelengkan kepala "Jangan nak bergaduh. Kalau kita kena tindakan pun, uncle rasa apa kita lakukan ini adalah jalan yang selamat. Kalau Alicia tak setuju, takpe.. uncle beritahu sahaja kepada mereka, yang Alicia seorang sahaja yang tidak setuju dengan cadangan ini"

"Baiklah, kalau itu cadangan uncle. Saya tidak akan menolak. Lagipun, apa yang uncle cadangkan tu.. memang betul. Ying dan Gopal tidak boleh ditinggalkan di sini sahaja. Mereka akan bertindak lagi dan aku tidak mahu mereka mengambil peluang itu"

"Wuuuu.. kita orang dapat tengok akademi M.A.T.A! BESTNYA!" Kaki kiri Lily bergerak-gerak sedikit "Adoi! Adeh.. sakitnya.. tak boleh nak terlalu happy sangat"

"Maaf Lily, rasanya kau tidak boleh ikut kita orang"

"Ala Ying.. Pili Pili nak ikut" Lily mula membuat muka comel dalam kesedihan. Mata dia bulat besar "Adeh.. apasal tiba-tiba rindu dekat landak pulak ni"

"Kau mana boleh ikut!" marah Laksamana Tarung "Kaki tengah sakit tu, masih nak ikut lagi. Jikalau apa-apa terjadi dekat kau, siapa nak bertanggungjawab nanti?"

"Err.. pak cik jual laksa yang bertanggungjawab" Lily terus tersengih. Laksamana Tarung berikan renungan maut kepada Lily "Hehehe.. Lily bergurau aje"

"Lily duduk di sana maa.. aku sudah hubungi Bella dan Harraz untuk jaga kau. Lagipun kami perlukan lu untuk beritahu ibu Rizu apa yang terjadi nanti. Mesti dia akan risau jika kita berdiam sahaja"

"Ok" balas Lily kepada Ying "Lily akan cuba tenangkan ibu Rizu jika dia menangis sebab anak dia kena culik. Kasihan ibu Rizu bila dapat berita buruk ni nanti" Ying mula tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala

"Aku ikut korang sekali boleh?" soal Ochobot "Aku risau tentang Boboiboy"

"Tak boleh" jawab Laksamana "Ochobot jadi lebih selamat jika dia duduk di stesen TAPOPS buat sementara. Jika dia ada di sini, mesti musuh kita akan dapat tahu tentang kuasa dia. Lebih baik kita Ochobot sembunyikan diri ke sana dan jauh daripada bumi ini. Aku akan menghubungi kommander Kokoci untuk mengambil kau"

Ochobot terima sahaja walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak mahu ke stesen TAPOPS. Tetapi demi keselamatan diri dia dan juga rakan-rakan dia, lebih baik dia duduk sana di stesen TAPOPS sehinggalah misi ini selesai

"Hah, ada apa-apa lagi?" Bakar melihat Ali, Alicia, Gopal, Ying dan juga Laksamana "Kalau takde, mari kita ke akademi M.A.T.A" Lalu dia melihat sekeliling rumah itu "Adeh.. maaflah sebab rumah kawan kamu ni musnah sedikit sebab diserang oleh musuh kita tapi takpe.. uncle akan minta bantuan daripada M.A.T.A untuk baiki rumah kawan kamu ni!"

"Wah! Cunlah uncle!" Ali tersenyum lebar "Ok, mari kita bertindak segera! Hehehe.. pinjam ayat jeneral jap"

"Meow meow?" kata Comot

* * *

Lynna mengintai Kaizo dan ejen-ejen MATA (Karya, Geetha dan Leon) sedang bekerjasama untuk menjejaki tempat persembunyian kumpulan Numeros. Mereka terlalu tumpukan perhatian dengan pencarian itu sehingga tidak sedar kehadiran Lynna. Bilik itu adalah bilik khas untuk berbincang sesama ejen, mentor ataupun dengan ketua-ketua teras. Ianya juga sebagai fungsi untuk menyimpan segala data tentang mereka. Bukan itu juga, ianya boleh berfungsi sebagai mencari maklumat penting dan juga melihat peta-peta kemana yang mereka perlu pergi

"Lynna.. kamu berada di sini"

"Maafkan saya" kata Lynna kepada Geetha "Maaf kalau saya tiba-tiba menyibuk di sini"

"Tidak mengapa. Mari saya bawakan kamu pergi berjumpa dengan ejen-ejen muda"

Geetha membawa Lynna keluar dari bilik itu. Dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Kaizo. Air muka dia tidak berubah dari semalam lagi. Begitu serius dan Lynna boleh nampak kemarahannya di sebalik air muka yang serius itu

"Maaf kerana semalam kerana tidak dapat bertemu dengan ejen-ejen muda" Lynna mula menoleh ke depan

"Tidak mengapa. Kami faham"

"Adik dia adalah satu-satunya yang dia ada. Ibu bapa dia sudah lama tiada" Nada Lynna mula menjadi sedih "Dia selalu risau tentang adik dia. Tak kisahlah adik dia sudah meningkah dewasa, dia masih lagi risau. Saya sendiri pun tidak dapat tenangkan dia semalam. Dia seperti tidak mahu bercakap dengan saya tapi takpelah, saya bagi ruang untuk dia"

"Kamu memang sangat memahami dengan diri dia"

Lynna tersenyum kecil sambil memikirkan hubungan dia dan Kaizo. Geetha bawa Lynna ke sebuah bilik khas, dimana ejen-ejen muda sedang berehat. Mereka semua sedang bersembang sesama sendiri. Ada yang sudah tertidur di atas kerusi sofa kerana terlampau penat dan ada juga yang sedang dengar muzik seorang diri sambil sandarkan diri di sebalik dinding

"Saya memperkenalkan, ejen-ejen muda kami"

"WAH! Lawanya dia ni!" muncul seorang gadis yang sentiasa ceria "Hai! Nama saya Moon"

"Hai Moon.. nama akak ialah Lynna"

"Kami nak panggil dia kakak ke atau nak panggil dia dengan nama lain?"

"Isk kamu ni Moon, mestilah panggil dia kakak. Dia kan lebih tua daripada kita" kata Iman "Nama saya pula ialah Iman"

"Tak kisahlah panggil apa-apa pun, akak tak kisah" Lynna berikan senyuman kepada mereka. Dia tidak mahu kelihatan sedih di hadapan ejen-ejen muda itu "Tapi jangan panggil akak 'ejen' pula sebab akak bukan seorang ejen"

"Ala.. kenapa bukan ejen?" Moon kelihatan kecewa sedikit "Kan bagus kalau kak Lynna diserap masuk ke dalam M.A.T.A"

"Kau ni, banyak sangat soal pula" kata Roza "Akak ada dekat sebab ada misi dengan ejen Rizwan ke?"

"Wei Roza, apasal kau tanya tentang tu" Khai mula cemas

"Jadi kamu semua tahu tentang misi kami" Geetha kelihatan marah sedikit kepada mereka "Kamu semua curi-curi dengar semalam"

"Tidak mengapa, Geetha" Lalu Rizwan masuk ke dalam bilik berehat itu "Lambat lanun, mereka akan tahu juga tentang misi kami tapi ingat, jangan masuk campur dalam misi ini"

"Ala.. baru nak join" Moon mengeluh sedikit "Oh yea, mana abang semalam tu?"

"Kaizo?" balas Lynna "Dia tentang siasat dekat mana musuh kami berada. Maaflah sebab tidak dapat bertemu atau mengajar kamu semua"

"Takpe kak Lynna, kami tak kisah pun" ujar Khai "Jadi akak dekat sini nak jadi mentor kita orang buat sementara ke?"

"Sementara dia ada di sini, dia akan mengajar kamu.. tapi apa kebolehan Lynna yea?" soal Geetha kepada gadis itu "Boleh tunjukkan kepada mereka semua?"

"Boleh tapi dengan satu syarat" kata Lynna

"Apa syaratnya?" Moon terlebih teruja pula

"Syaratnya, jangan beritahu sesiapa tentang kebolehan akak kerana ini adalah identiti akak sendiri"

"Ohhh... maksudnya akak ni macam ejenlah"

"Err.. boleh dikatakan begitu" Lynna tersengih kecil kepada Moon "Baiklah, kuasa akak yang pertama.. ianya bukanlah kuasa aktif, ianya cuma kuasa pasif sahaja. Akak boleh lihat masa depan atau masa silam kamu. Kuasa ini akan datang dengan sendirinya pada bila-bila masa sahaja"

"WOAH! Dasyatnya!" kata seorang ejen muda yang bernama Jet "Tapi.. ada ke gajet yang boleh buat begitu?"

"Ha ah, macam tak masuk akal" Iman rasa curiga dengan gajet yang digunakan oleh Lynna

"Sebenarnya akak tidak menggunakan gajet. Ini adalah kuasa semulajadi yang ada pada diri akak semenjak kecil lagi.. seperti kuasa ini" Lynna memetik jarinya, lalu sebuah api kecil muncul di hujung jari telunjuknya "Hmm.. mungkin ini nampak simple sahaja" Lalu dia memperbesarkan api kecil itu. Kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa bebola api. Bebola api itu terapung di udara. Lalu dia menghilangkan bebola api itu

"Naisu!" kata Khai

Moon bertepuk tangan kerana bagi dia, ianya sangat menakjubkan. Rudy seperti biasa, ekspresi wajahnya tetap seperti seorang lelaki yang sombong. Dia hanya bersandar di sebalik dinding sambil bersilangkan tangan. Di sebelahnya pula ialah Zas, mata dia menjadi bulat besar kerana terkejut dengan kuasa Lynna tadi. Bulat masih lagi tidur di atas sofa. Ejen-ejen muda yang lain cukup kagum dengan kuasa itu

"Bukan itu sahaja.. ada lagi" kata Lynna

"Err.. berapa banyak kuasa kak Lynna sebenarnya ni?" Khai garu-garu kepalanya kerana agak curiga sedikit dengan Lynna

"Tak banyak pula" balas Lynna "Akak juga boleh terbang" Dia terapung ke udara sedikit. Jet bertepuk tangan sambil gelengkan kepalanya

"Dasyat tu.. bolehlah kita terbang dekat udara sama-sama nanti" kata Jet "Hahaha.. bolehlah aku dapat tips-tips terbang dari kak Lynna nanti!"

"Hmm.. kau nak kak Lynna ajar sesuatulah tu" Jet tersengih kepada Roza

"Lagi kak Lynna?" Moon ingin melihat kuasa Lynna yang lain "Mesti ada yang lagi dasyatkan"

"Ada lagi.. akak juga boleh mengeluar sebuah dinding perisai yang dapat melindungi sesiapa sahaja dan kuasa terakhir akak" Lynna melihat kiri dan kanan dia "Err... kuasa yang ini pula, rasanya akak tak boleh nak tunjukkan kepada kamu semua"

"Kenapa akak?" tanya Iman

"Kerana kuasa yang terakhir itu adalah dia boleh letupkan sesuatu seperti sofa tu" Rizwan yang menjawab pertanyaan Iman tadi "Kuasa itu agak bahaya tapi kalau kamu semua ingin melihat bagaimana ianya berlaku, Lynna boleh tunjukkan"

Lynna ternampak secawan gelas di atas meja

"Boleh akak letupkan cawan itu?"

"Boleh kak Lynna!" Moon menjadi lagi teruja "Mesti menarik ni!"

"Tapi.. boleh tak kejutkan kawan kamu terlebih dahulu. Nanti dia terkena pula serpihan kaca"

Mika bangun dari kerusi rodanya. Kerusi itu mula berubah menjadi sebuah sut untuk membolehkan dia berjalan secara bebas. Gadis itu mula gerakkan badan Bulat untuk bangunkan dia dari tidur

"Woi bangunlah, kita ada mentor baru"

"Hah? Mentor baru?!" Bulat dengan kelam-kabutnya, dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya "Mana mentor baru kita?" Mata dia melirik ke arah kiri dan kanannya sehinggalah dia nampak seorang gadis yang dia tidak pernah nampak sebelum ini "Hehehe.. maaf sebab saya tidur tadi"

"Tidak mengapa, akak maafkan" kata Lynna sambil berikan senyuman kepada Bulat "Maaf yea, tapi awak kena jauhkan diri dari cawan kaca tu"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, buat ajelah" marah Mika kepada Bulat

Ejen-ejen muda tersebut, berkumpul di tepi kanan dan kiri Lynna. Bulat melihat kawan-kawan dia dan rasa hairan. Apa yang mereka ingin lakukan? Lalu dia perhatikan sahaja ke depan. Apa yang ada di hadapan mereka semua adalah sebuah meja dan secawan gelas yang ada di atas meja tersebut

"Perhatikan cawan itu" arah Lynna. Lalu dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan

Dalam sekelip mata sahaja, cawan itu meletup dan serpihan-serpihan kaca tersebut berterabur di sekitar atas meja dan juga di tepi meja. Mereka bertepuk tangan kecuali Rizwan dan Rudy

"Naisu lah kak Lynna!" kata Khai

"Hehehee.. terima kasih" Lynna tersenyum kecil "Dan ini pula kuasa yang terakhir akak.." Dia hilangkan dirinya dari situ

Ejen-ejen muda mencari-cari ke mana Lynna menghilangkan dirinya. Rudy turut terkejut juga

"Saya ada di belakang"

Mereka pusing kebelakang. Lynna ada di sebalik dinding sambil tersenyum kecil. Mereka bertepuk tangan kecuali Rizwan dan Rudy

"Hebat betul akak ni" kata Roza "Jadi, abang yang bersama dengan akak pun, ada kuasa yang sama juga ke?"

"Tidak, dia lain sedikit" jawab Lynna "Dia adalah seorang alien, datang dari planet lain"

"ALIEN?!"

Geetha ketawa sedikit melihat anak-anak muridnya terkejut dengan jawapan Lynna tadi

"Ya, dia adalah seorang alien. Dia juga mempunyai kuasa tersendiri tetapi kuasa dari teknologi alien"

"WAH! Naisu betul lah!" Khai masih lagi tidak percaya dengan kewujudan orang seperti Lynna dan juga Kaizo "Tapi betul ke apa yang kita dengar ni? Janganlah main-mainkan kami"

"Kamu ingat, kami di sini main-mainkan kamu ke?" soal Rizwan dengan pertanyaan yang serius "Kamu semua perlu tahu, kita duduk di dunia ni, pelbagai perkara pelik boleh dijumpa cuma kita lihat mereka seperti orang biasa sahaja. Peranan mereka berdua juga, amat berlainan daripada kita"

"Apa peranan mereka?" soal Moon

"Peranan akak adalah melindungi orang-orang awal daripada diserang oleh makhluk-makhluk jahat. Mereka juga mahu merampas kuasa akak dan kawan-kawan akak sekali. Sebenarnya, kewujudan kami adalah rahsia. Tiada siapa yang tahu, termasuklah keluarga kami sendiri. Ianya sama seperti kamu tetapi keluarga kamu tahu tentang diri kamu sebagai seorang ejen muda"

"Abang Kaizo pula?" soal Moon lagi

"Peranan dia pula ialah melindungi dan menyelamatkan sphera kuasa yang ada di sekitar angkasa. Jam-jam kuasa yang musuh rampas hari itu, semuanya adalah datang dari teknologi alien sendiri"

"Fuh, memang dasyat" Bulat bertepuk tangan seorang diri "Menakjubkan"

"Peranan kita semuanya berbeza tetapi apa persamaan kita adalah melindungi dan menyelamatkan sesuatu atau seseorang.. seperti kamu semua melindungi Cyberaya" kata Lynna "Akak pula, melindungi dan menyelamatkan orang awan tak kira dimana jua orang itu berada, samada di luar negara ataupun di dalam negara. Kaizo pula, dia melindungi dan menyelamatkan power sphera yang adai di angkasa"

"Jadi... kak Lynna tak boleh jadi ejen macam kami semua?"

"Maaf Moon... akak tak boleh menjadi seorang ejen tapi akak boleh datang sekali-sekala menjadi mentor kamu"

"Kalau Lynna ada masa, saya akan panggil dia ke sini" kata Geetha "Mari semua, kita ke tempat latihan. Tunjukkan apa yang kamu sudah belajar di akademi ini. Rizwan? Kamu mahu ikut?"

"Maaf, aku perlu bantu ejen lain untuk mencari kumpulan Numeros"

Rizwan beredar dari situ tanpa melihat ejen-ejen muda itu. Geetha pelawa Lynna ke sebuah tempat lapang, yang dijadikan medan latihan untuk ejen-ejen muda MATA. Lynna hanya perlu menyaksikan bagaimana mereka bekerjasama di dalam sebuah kumpulan. Moon tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan kebolehan dia kepada Lynna. Iman rasa malu sedikit tetapi selepas sahaja dia masuk ke dalam medan latihan, sifat malunya terus hilang. Lynna tidak sabar untuk melihat sesi latihan itu. Tentu ianya lebih menarik. Mungkin lagi menarik dari latihan tempur yang Kaizo selalu lakukan. Lynna tergelak kecil sambil memikirkan latihan tempur Kaizo. Bagaimana sesi pencarian dia? fikir Lynna. Adakah berjaya ataupun tidak? Dia berharap pencarian itu membuahkan hasil

* * *

Boboiboy, Fang, Rizu dan Idoli di campak masuk ke dalam sebuah penjara kecil yang terletak di dalam sebuah gua. Manakala Yaya dan Faye pula, mereka ada penjara lain yang berhadapan dengan penjara kawan lelaki mereka. Pintu penjara itu ditutup dan di kunci oleh Trez

"Wei, baik kau lepaskan kita orang" Fang goyang-goyangkan pintu penjara itu

"Buat apa nak lepaskan korang? Kamu semua bukannya boleh lepaskan diri dari sini pun"

"Betul tu Trez" muncul seorang gadis bernama Jenny "Apa khabar Rizu?" Dia tersenyum melihat anak kecil yang bernama Rizu itu "Kita sudah lama tidak jumpa, masih ingat saya lagi?"

"Ehh.. KAKAK JENNY!" Rizu lari ke pintu penjara "Kakak Jenny lepaskan kami!"

"Hmm... Trez, kamu lepaskan dia"

"Woi, tak kan dia sahaja. Lepaskan kamu semua juga!" marah Fang "Tapi kalau kau nak lepaskan Rizu seorang sahaja, aku tak kan benarkan. Biar dia bersama kami"

"Ada kita orang kisah?" Trez membuka pintu penjara itu. Lalu dia tolak Fang kebelakang "Kau, mari ikut aku" Dia genggam pergelangan tangan Rizu dan heret budak itu keluar dari penjara itu

"Jangan terlalu kasar dengan dia, Trez" kata Jenny

Trez membawa Rizu ke Jenny. Mata dia memerhatikan Fang dengan penuh rasa sedih. Dia ingin bersama dengan abang angkatnya tetapi dia dipaksa keluar dari penjara itu

"Apa kau nak buat dengan Rizu?" Boboiboy menarik tangan Fang yang terjatuh di tepi dinding gua itu "Kau jangan apa-apakan dia!"

"Jangan risau, kami akan jaga Rizu dengan baik" jawab Jenny "Kami tidak akan cederakan dia"

"Tapi.. tapi.. Idoli.." Dia terus memeluk Boboiboy kerana takut "Abang Boboiboy, kita kena selamatkan abang Rizu" bisik dia

Fang menggenggam kedua-dua tangannya. Dia menahan kemarahannya kerana dia tahu, dia tidak boleh berbuat apa di situ kerana dia dan rakan-rakan dia tidak mempunyai kuasa. Yaya menangis kerana Rizu dibawa pergi oleh dua orang jahat itu. Faye duduk di tepi dinding sambil menunggu dua orang itu keluar dari tempat tahanan musuh mereka. Dia kelihatan tenang sahaja. Fang tidak sanggup mendengar Rizu asyik memanggil namanya sehingga suara Rizu tidak didengari lagi. Kini tinggal mereka sahaja di situ. Lalu Faye bangun dari tempat duduknya

"Apasal kau nampak tenang aje?" soal Fang dengan nada marahnya

"Hehehe..." Faye tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terselit di dalam stokinnya. Sebuah telefon bimbit atau lebih dikenali sebagai Stylobot "TAADAA!"

"OOO.. patutlah kau senyap aje tadi" Fang tersenyum bangga. Api kemarahan dia terus reda "Hehehe... bagus Faye bagus. Kau memang sepupu aku yang terbaik!"

"Terbaiklah Faye. Sekarang ni kita perlu keluar dari sini"

"Nanti dulu Boboiboy" kata Yaya secara tiba-tiba "Terlalu awal untuk kita bertindak. Kita kena tunggu lama sedikit, baru kita lepaskan diri dari penjara ini"

"Hmm.." Fang mengusap dagunya "Betul juga, lagipun biarkan mereka fikirkan kita tengah sengsara di dalam penjara gua ni. Bila dia orang sudah terlalu leka dengan rancangan jahat dia orang tu, baru kita keluar dari sini"

"Tapi berapa lama kita nak tunggu dalam gua ni?" Tangan Boboiboy mengusap kepala Idoli yang masih lagi menangis

"Kita tunggu malam" jawab Fang "Kita menyelinap keluar dari sini secara senyap tanpa mereka sedari... Faye, jangan lupa tengok jam. Bila dah waktu malam, beritahu"

"Ok" Faye angguk kepalanya

Mereka tunggu sahaja sehingga waktu malam tiba

* * *

Rizu berjalan di sebelah Jenny sambil perhatikan sekeliling tempat itu. Dinding-dinding besi di bahagian kanan dan kiri dia. Tiada pintu ataupun tingkap yang dia nampak. Trez berada di hadapan dia. Rizu tidak dapat larikan diri. Lagipun dia takut jikalau dia bertindak untuk melarikan diri. Dia takut jikalau mereka apa-apakan diri dia

"Rizu lapar?" tanya Jenny secara tidak langsung

"Err.. lapar sikit" balas Rizu sambil memikirkan abang angkatnya

"Mari ikut akak" kata Jenny dengan penuh lemah-lembut "Akak akan berikan makanan kepada Rizu"

"Macam mana dengan abang Fang? Mesti dia lapar"

"Jangan risau, kami akan sediakan makanan untuk mereka juga" Jenny berikan senyuman manis kepada Rizu "Kami akan penuhi semua kehendak Rizu kecuali lepaskan mereka ataupun Rizu"

"Hah, Pizu jadi orang tahanan dekat sini ke? Nanti ibu risau macam mana?"

"Tentang ibu kamu, nanti kami akan uruskan"

"Wei Cinco, apasal kau baik sangat dengan budak tu?" soal Trez sambil menoleh kebelakang sedikit untuk melihat Jenny

"Sebab dia kawan kecil aku" balas Jenny "Tak salahkan aku layan budak ni dengan baik"

"Suka hati kaulah tapi kalau dia buat hal, aku tak agak-agak masukkan dia dalam penjara"

"Jangan risau, aku pasti dia tidak akan buat hal" kata Jenny sambil melihat Rizu "Akak ada bilik khas untuk Rizu. Dekat situ, kamu boleh berehat"

Trez berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu. Jenny mengeluarkan tabletnya dan lalu dia menekan sesuatu pada tablet itu dengan pen khas. Pintu bilik itu naik ke atas

"Ini bilik kamu. Nanti kami akan hantarkan makanan. Kamu juga boleh menonton TV ataupun bermain video game di sini"

"Err.. terima kasih kakak Jenny. Abang Fang pula macam mana? Tak kan dia duduk dalam gua tu sahaja? Dia takde bilik juga ke?" Rizu melihat Jenny dengan penuh kerisauan "Kalau boleh.. bagilah dia orang bantal ataupun selimut"

"Trez, kau hantarkan makanan dan selimut kepada kawan dia"

"Yelah" soal Trez sambil beredar dari situ

"Rizu pergi berehat yea. Akak ada kerja. Nanti kita berbual lagi"

"Tapi.." Jenny menolak bahu Rizu untuk masuk ke dalam bilik itu secara lembut "Pizu nak abang Fang!" Rizu menghentak-hentak kakinya

"Jangan risau Rizu, kami akan jaga mereka dengan selamat" Jenny masih boleh lagi bersabar. Dia tetap akan tenangkan hati budak itu "Akak janji, mereka akan selamat. Kami juga akan berikan makanan kepada mereka" Lalu dia berikan senyuman manis kepada Rizu

"Ok.." ucap Rizu secara perlahan

"Pergi berehat. Nanti kita berjumpa lagi"

Rizu masuk ke dalam bilik itu secara perlahan. Hati dia ingin bersama abang Fang tetapi dia harus turuti perintah Jenny. Dia takut kalau dia ingkar kata-kata Jenny, sudah tentu nasib abang Fang dan juga yang lain, akan menjadi bertambah buruk. Jadi dia mengalah. Pintu bilik itu ditutup oleh Jenny. Sang kecil itu, terus menangis seorang diri di dalam bilik. Jenny tersenyum sinis di luar pintu bilik itu

"Cinco" panggil seseorang

"Kenapa?" Jenny pusing kebelakang "Kau nak apa, Dos?"

"Trez beritahu aku yang budak tu kau layan dengan baik. Kenapa?"

"Saja" balas Jenny dengan satu senyuman "Lagipun aku pernah berkenalan dengan dia dulu. Jadi aku mahu kenal rapat dengan dia"

"Hmm.. suka hati kaulah" Dos tidak berpuas hati dengan tindakan Jenny "Tapi jangan rosakkan rancangan kita"

"Jangan risau, Rizu akan menjadi ahli paling muda untuk kumpulan Numeros"

Itulah kata-kata dari Jenny dan itulah paling ditakuti oleh Fang. Dia takut jika mereka lakukan sesuatu terhadap Rizu. Dia tidak akan benarkan perkara berlaku. Dia akan hentikan. Itulah janji Fang

* * *

Mata Gopal terkebil-kebil melihat bangunan akademi M.A.T.A di luar tembok akademi itu. Dia terbayangkan pelbagai alatan canggih yang simpan di dalam bangunan serba putih itu

"Ini ke akademi korang?" soal Gopal dengan matanya tidak alih ke tempat lain "Lawa betul akademi M.A.T.A ni. Aku macam nak join aje"

"Hehehe.. boleh kot" kata Ali yang ragu-ragu. Kucing kesayangan dia ada di dalam dakapannya "Boleh ke uncle kalau dia orang masuk?"

"Itu kena tanya ketua teras tapi rasanya, tak perlulah kot sebab Gopal dan Ying ni kan superhero Malaysia"

"Tau takpe" Ali rasa cemburu sedikit "Saya nak jadi superhero, tapi uncle tak bagi kerana peranan kita sebagai seorang ejen, kenalah rahsiakan daripada semua orang. Gopal pula, satu Malaysia tahu siapa dia. Entah-entah, orang dekat luar negara pun dah tahu pasal dia orang"

"Habis tu, kau pun nak bongkarkan identiti kau dekat semua orang? Biar satu dunia tahu kau ni ejen. Kau nak diri kau dalam bahaya ke?"

"Errr.. takdelah, aku cuma cemburu aje" Lalu Ali tersengih kepada Alicia "Lagipun aku sudah belajar kesilapan aku yang dulu. Jadi aku tidak akan ulangi"

"Hah, pandai pun kau" kata Bakar "Kita sebagai ejen rahsia ni, kenalah rahsia. Kalau tidak, orang-orang yang kita sayang, akan dalam bahaya"

"Wooo... susah betul mahu jaga identiti rahsia korang"

"Tau takpe Ying" kata Gopal "Kita ni lawan alien aje, terutama sekali si Adudu tu. Suka sangat cari masalah dengan kita orang"

"Tapi alien bukannya selalu datang ke bumi. Jadi korang berlawan dekat angkasakan?"

"Tak juga" Laksamana Tarung yang jawab pertanyaan Ali tadi "Ada kalanya, mereka terpaksa berlawan di bumi tapi sudah tentu di Pulau Rintis sahaja dan ada kalanya, mereka mempergunakan orang-orang yang rapat dengan superhero Pulau Rintis"

"Maksudnya.. orang-orang yang rapat dengan dia orang pun dalam bahaya juga?"

"Takde maaa..." balas Ying kepada Ali "Itu jarang berlaku tapi selalu yang kena adalah Rizu atau kawan baik kita orang. Kadang-kadang kami pun jadi mangsa alien-alien jahat dekat angkasa tu. Ada kalanya juga, musuh kak Lynna pun jadikan kami semua sebagai mangsa mereka juga"

"Eh, kak Lynna pun ada musuh?"

"Ha ah, kak Lynna yang hebat tu pun, mestilah ada musuh juga" kata Gopal "Jadi kita semua akan bekerjasama untuk memperbetulkan keadaan. Apa yang aku boleh katakan, musuh korang lagi bahaya dan kejam daripada musuh kita orang. Menakutkan betul"

Ali angguk kepalanya sambil mendengar kata-kata Gopal tadi. Semasa mereka semua melangkah masuk ke dalam kawasan Akademi M.A.T.A , secara tidak langsung, droid-droid M.A.T.A . muncul dengan tangan kanan mereka terangkat ke depan untuk menembak orang-orang yang tidak kenali iaitu Laksamana Tarung, Gopal dan Ying. Alat pengera berbunyi begitu kuat sekali sehingga membuatkan Ejen Leon keluar dari bangunan akademi itu

"Bakar, siapa mereka tu?" soal Ejen Leon

"Dia orang ni kawan" balas Bakar "Err.. jangan tembak dia orang pula"

"Kawan ataupun bukan, mereka tidak boleh memasuki kawasan ini" tegas Leon "Baik mereka beredar sini sebelum kami bertindak"

"Jangan Leon" Geetha muncul di sebelah Leon "Mereka bertiga adalah kawan kepada Kaizo dan Lynna. Mesti ada penjelasan kenapa mereka bertiga ada di sini bersama Bakar" Dia memadamkan bunyi alat pengera itu dan mengarahkan droid-droid M.A.T.A beredar dari situ

"Kawan kepada Kaizo dan Lynna?" Leon masih tidak berpuas hati "Jadi, mereka boleh masuk ke dalam akademi ini?"

"Rasanya boleh" kata Geetha. Lalu dia berkata kepada mereka bertiga "Maafkan kami kerana tadi. Kami terpaksa tingkatkan keselamatan supaya tidak dicerobohi masuk oleh orang-orang kami tidak kenali. Semenjak Rizwan membawa Kaizo dan Lynna masuk ke dalam akademi ini, ketua-ketua teras telah mengarah kami untuk letakkan droid-droid MATA di sekitar akademi ini"

"Hmm.. Bakar, kau perlu jelaskan kepada ketua teras dan juga jeneral" balas Leon "Hari tu jeneral dapat tahu tentang Rizwan membawa masuk Kaizo dan Lynna, terus dia mengamuk. Lepas ni, tiada lagi orang luar yang boleh masuk ke sini"

"Kalau kawan saya dapat melepaskan diri dari tempat musuh macam mana? Hehehe.."

"Dia orang tahu ke tempat ni?" Leon mengangkat kening sebelah sambil memerhatikan Gopal "Jangan cakap, kamu berikan koordinat akademi ini. Bakar?"

"Tak, saya tak beritahu pun dekat dia orang" Sebenarnya Bakar ada berikan koordinat kepada Ochobot sekiranya ada apa-apa yang berlaku "Lagipun, macam mana mereka nak larikan diri dari situ. Kumpulan Numeros tu bahaya"

"Jangan pandang rendah terhadap Boboiboy dan lain-lain maaa..." kata Ying dengan penuh bangga "Aku pasti dia orang mesti dapat larikan diri punya"

"Mari semua" Geetha memanggil mereka "Kamu semua boleh berehat di dalam. Ejen-ejen yang lain ada di padang latihan bersama Lynna. Jikalau kamu ingin melihat sesi latihan mereka, saya boleh bawakan"

"WAH! NAK TENGOK!" kata Gopal

"Nanti dulu!" suara garang Laksamanan Tarung membuatkan Gopal menelan ludah "Sebelum kita dapat bertemu dengan yang lain, kita harus minta maaf dulu dekat ketua-ketua teras kerana memasuki kawasan akademi ini. Ejen Bakar, bawa kami kepada ketua kamu"

Bakar mengajak mereka bertiga menaiki tangga itu untuk terus ke sebuah bilik khas. Ali dan Alicia terpaksa ikut sekali untuk jelaskan apa yang berlaku ketika mereka di Pulau Rintis

* * *

Telefon bimbit Faye berbunyi. Dia cepat-cepat hentikan bunyi itu sebelum musuh mereka terdengar bunyi tersebut. Faye kejutkan Yaya yang sudah tertidur lena di dalam selimut. Dia dan rakan-rakan dia yang lain rasa bersyukur kerana diberikan selimut dan juga makanan. Mereka agak takut juga untuk makan makanan yang telah diberikan kerana takut jika ada makanan itu mengandungi racun. Faye telah menggunakan Stylobotnya untuk mengimbas kesemua makanan mereka supaya ianya selamat dimakan

"Yaya, bangun.. sudah pukul 12. Masa untuk bertindak" kata Faye secara perlahan

"Ok" balas Yaya sambil membuka matanya "Fang dan Boboiboy sudah bangun?"

Faye melihat penjara yang berada di hadapannya. Fang sudah pun terjaga. Dia kelihatan segar dan tidak kelihatan penat. Boboiboy duduk di tepi dinding sambil mendodoikan Idoli. Sang alien kucing itu terlena tidur di atas riba Boboiboy. Tangan dia mengusap kepala anak alien kucing itu

"Wei, jom kita bertindak segera" bisik Fang "Kau kejutkan Idoli"

Faye menyeru nama Stylobot untuk bertukar dari telefon bimbit ke sebuah robot bulat berwarna putih dan ada ribbon merah jambu di atas kepalanya. Telefon bimbit itu mula berubah dan akhirnya dia menjadi robot bulat yang terapung di ruang udara. Dia sangat gembira dapat berjumpa dengan Faye. Lalu dia memeluk Faye seerat-eratnya

"Kita dekat mana ni?" soal Stylobot sambil melepaskan pelukan dia

"Kita kena tangkap dengan musuh baru" jelas Faye "Kau boleh tolong kami untuk melarikan diri dari sini"

"Ok! Aku ada gincu berlaser" Stylobot mengeluarkan sebatang gincu dari hujung jarinya dan berikan kepada Faye "Kau gunakan gincu ini untuk memotong pintu penjara tu"

"Terima kasih Stylobot" kata Faye dan Yaya secara serentak

"Cepatlah gunakan laser gincu tu!" Fang sudah mula hilang sabar "Kita harus cepat sebelum dia orang datang"

"Sabarlah Fang" marah Yaya sedikit "Kita kena tenang, jangan terlalu panik sangat"

Fang bersilang tangan sambil memasamkan muka. Faye dengan begitu cermatnya, dia memotong pintu besi itu secara perlahan. Dia tidak mahu terlampau gelojoh sangat. Sedikit demi sedikit dia memotong pintu itu dan akhir dia berjaya memotong pintu tersebut. Dia angkat pintu yang sudah dipotong itu secara berhati-hati, lalu dia letak di tepi. Sekarang giliran penjara budak lelaki pula. Fang berundur kebelakang supaya dia tidak terkena percikkan api dari laser tersebut. Dari bawah, ke hujung atas, lalu dia belokkan laser itu kanan sehingga ke hujung pintu penjara itu. Dari situ dia terus sambung sehingga ke penghujung bawah. Akhirnya pintu itu sudah siap dipotong. Dia pegang pintu itu dan lalu dia mengangkat keluar. Fang terus ke hadapan. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar dari penjara itu

"Jom Idoli, kita keluar dari tempat ini" kata Boboiboy

"Ok" Idoli mengosok-gosok matanya "Tapi abang Rizu dan kakak Emmy macam mana? Tak kan nak tinggalkan mereka"

"Takdelah, kita selamatkan mereka juga" balas Boboiboy

"Stylobot, kau kembali jadi telefon bimbit balik. Aku tak nak musuh kita tahu tentang kau" Stylobot ikut arahan Faye dan terus kembali menjadi telefon bimbit. Faye menyelit telefon bimbit itu di dalam stokinnya "Ok, jom cari Rizu dan Emmy"

Sebelum mereka dapat keluar dari bilik itu, Faye mengaktifkan subangnya untuk mencuri dengar jikalau ada orang di luar permukaan pintu itu. Dia tidak mendengar sebarang percakapan atau apa-apa bunyi yang ada. Lalu mereka buka sebuah pintu untuk keluar dari ruang bilik penjara itu. Fang melihat kanan dan kirinya untuk pastikan musuh mereka tiada lalu lalang di situ. Semuanya sunyi sahaja. Sebelah kanan dia ada jalan mati, di sebelah kiri mereka adalah laluan yang entah ke mana akan membawa mereka pergi. Dia melangkah keluar secara senyap

"Ok, semua senyap dan jangan bising" bisik Fang

Dia mendahului kumpulannya. Mata dia berliar melihat sekeliling laluan yang hanya ada dinding besi sahaja. Setiap langkah mereka ambil, hati mereka berdebar-debar dan tiada siapa pun membuat bunyi. Setelah mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang mempunyai 4 lorong di setiap sudut tepi, Fang perhatikan laluan itu

"Mana yang kita patut ambil?" soal Yaya

"Hmm... kita tidak boleh berpecah" kata Boboiboy "Kita cuma ada satu peluang sahaja untuk melepaskan diri"

"Boboiboy" panggil Faye sambil mengambil telefon bimbit dia iaitu Stylobot "Kalau apa-apa berlaku, aku nak kau pegang Stylobot"

"Eh, kau macam mana?"

"Aku?" Faye berikan senyuman lemah dia kepada Yaya. Mata dia kelihatan sedih tetapi hati dia begitu berani untuk menghadapi apa jua yang berlaku nanti "Aku akan cuba menghalang musuh kita dan korang, pergi larikan diri dari sini. Kau ambil Stylobot dan gincu laser tadi, biar aku simpan. Manalah tahu, aku boleh guna lagi kemudian hari"

"Tak kan kau seorang sahaja" bantah Yaya "Aku akan tolong kau. Biar Boboiboy dan Fang larikan diri dari sini. Korang berdua bawa Idoli sekali"

"Hah? Kakak Yaya dan kakak Faye tak nak ikut sekali?"

"Itu kalau kita sudah tiada pilihan" kata Faye kepada Idoli "Boboiboy, kau gunalah Stylobot dengan baik. Aku percaya kau dan Fang pasti akan cari jalan untuk meminta bantuan daripada kawan-kawan kita yang lain"

"Syhh..." Faye terdengar sesuatu dari subangnya "Ada orang datang.. aku tak pasti dari arah mana. Boboiboy, kau ambil Stylobot ni"

Boboiboy mengambil telefon bimbit itu. Dia simpan di dalam poket seluarnya. Tiba-tiba Trez muncul bersama dengan Dos. Faye menyuruh Boboiboy, Fang dan Idoli lari ke tempat lain. Dia dan Yaya akan cuba menghalang mereka berdua. Faye menggunakan gincu laser untuk memotong siling besi itu. Lalu ianya terjatuh di hadapan Dos dan Trez. Mereka berdua hampir terhempap dengan siling besi itu. Lalu Trez memandang Faye dan Yaya

"Dia orang cuba nak lari dari sini" Trez lari ke arah Faye "Korang ingat, korang boleh lepaskan diri!" Tetapi Faye membawa Yaya lari ke tempat lain

"Trez, aku akan halang mereka bertiga" kata Dos "Kau dapatkan lagi dua tu"

Boboiboy, Fang dan Idoli tidak tahu ke arah mana mereka patut pergi. Mereka hanya lari ikut laluan sebelah kiri sebentar tadi. Boboiboy dan Fang cuba mencari jalan keluar dari bangunan itu tetapi tiada satu pintu mereka jumpa. Semuanya hanyalah dinding besi berwarna putih sehinggalah Idoli terbau sesuatu. Idoli berhenti berlari seketika

"Kenapa Idoli? Kalau penat, abang boleh dukung Idoli"

"Bukan abang Boboiboy tapi.." Idoli cuba menghidu bau itu. Boboiboy dan Fang rasa pelik. Mereka tidak bau apa-apa di situ "Idoli ada bau abang Rizu! IKUT IDOLI!"

Dos semakin lama semakin dekat dengan mereka. Boboiboy dan Fang ikut lari bersama Idoli. Lalu sang kucing alien itu berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu. Secara tidak langsung, pintu itu terbuka. Rizu terkejut melihat Boboiboy, Fang dan Idoli ada di luar bilik itu

"ABANG FANG!" Rizu berlari keluar dari bilik tersebut

Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang kerana dia terdengar orang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Fang pegang tangan Rizu dan terus membawa dia lari dari situ. Mereka terus mara ke depan sehinggalah bertembung dengan sebuah laluan yang mempunyai dua laluan. Satu kanan dan satu lagi kiri. Boboiboy menjadi cemas kerana terdengar orang sedang berlari ke arah mereka semakin dekat. Lalu dia mengambil laluan kiri. Idoli masih cuba menghidu sesuatu jikalau dia terbau bau-bauan Emmy

"Mana kakak Emmy?" bisik Idoli

"Kalau tak jumpa, takpe.. kita akan selamatkan dia lain kali" kata Fang "Sekarang ni kita kena cari jalan keluar"

Idoli angguk kepalanya. Di hadapan mereka terdapat sebuah tingkap makmal yang besar. Mereka akhir menjumpai Emmy. Sang gadis itu terkejut melihat mereka berempat berlari masuk ke dalam pintu makmal tersebut. Idoli pergi memeluk Emmy. Tangisan Idoli boleh didengari oleh Boboiboy. Kepala Idoli diusap oleh Emmy

"Jangan menangis Idoli" kata Emmy. Hati dia rasa gembira dapat bertemu dengan kawan-kawan dia "Abang topi oren dan abang Fely kena lari dari sini. Tinggalkan sahaja Emmy di sini tapi bawa Picu sekali"

"Picu? Mana dia?" soal Fang sambil memerhatikan sebuah mesin besar yang terletak di bahagian tengah makmal itu. Di dalam kaca silinder mesin itu terdapat tiga jam kuasa "WEI! ITU JAM KUASA KITA ORANG!"

"Kita kena ambil balik jam kuasa kita" kata Boboiboy

"Ja-jangan" jerit Emmy sedikit "Nanti Emmy juga yang kena. Kalau Emmy keluarkan jam kuasa tu, nanti mesin tu akan berbunyi" Dia tunjuk tangan dia ada kesan-kesan luka "Dia orang seksakan Emmy.. Picu pun kena sekali" Jari dia tunjuk di mana Picu berada sekarang ini

Mata Boboiboy, Fang, Idoli dan Rizu membulat besar apabila mereka melihat Picu dikurungkan di dalam sebuah kotak kaca. Sang alien itu kelihatan pucat dan warna hijau dia seperti pudar. Dia tidak nampak begitu ceria. Ianya nampak tidak bermaya. Picu tidak diberikan makanan sebab itu dia menjadi pucat dan tidak bermaya. Boboiboy menggenggamkan kedua tangannya kerana kekejaman musuh mereka. Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar bunyi orang sedang berjalan ke arah makmal. Boboiboy mengeluarkan Picu dari kotak kaca itu. Mereka terus menyorokkan diri di bahagian belakang almari yang besar. Mereka terpaksa berhempit sementara. Emmy terus sambung membuat kerjanya dan berpura-pura tiada apa yang berlaku di dalam makmal itu

"Hmm.." Dos perhatikan makmal itu dengan mata tajamnya. Dia juga ingin memastikan jam-jam kuasa itu masih ada lagi di dalam mesin tersebut "Kawan kau mana?"

"Ka-kawan?" Emmy berlakon seketika walaupun di dalam hati dia agak bimbang jikalau Dos dapat membaca pemikirannya "Si-siapa yang datang?"

"Betul kawan kau tiada di sini. Kau jangan nak tipu. Jika aku tahu kau tipu, kau juga tahu apa akibatnya nanti"

"Takde.. takde siapa yang masuk dalam makmal ni" ujar Emmy dengan penuh berani "Emmy hanya jalankan tugas sahaja"

"Teruskan dengan tugas kau"

Dos langsung tidak perasan tentang ketiadaan Picu di dalam kotak kaca itu. Mungkin dia tidak mengambil kisah tentang sang alien hijau itu. Lalu dia keluar dari makmal itu. Dalam beberapa saat kemudian, Boboiboy keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia secara berhati-hati. Dia takut jikalau Dos kembali ke makmal itu

"Emmy, mari kita ikut orang" kata Boboiboy

"Ha ah, kau lebih selamat dengan kita orang" kata Fang pula

"Tak boleh" jawab Emmy sambil tunjukkan kaki kanan dia digari oleh sebuah alat "Kalau kaki Emmy melangkah keluar dari makmal ni, nanti alat ni akan berbunyi"

"Kakak Emmy kan budak genius. Kakak Emmy mesti tahu cara macam mana nak bukakan gari tu"

"Maaf Rizu, akak cuba tapi ada aliran elektrik di dalam gari tu. Jadi akak tak boleh nak larikan diri. Korang semua pergilah, tinggalkan sahaja Emmy di sini. Kita pasti akan dapat bertemu lagi. Emmy akan jaga dengan baik jam-jam kuasa itu dan Emmy akan lakukan tugas Emmy secara lewa supaya dapat melengahkan masa mereka"

"Ok, teruskan dengan rancangan itu" kata Fang "Dan jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan bagi mereka alasan untuk menghukum Emmy"

"Kakak Emmy" Idoli memeluk Emmy lagi "Kami akan kembali untuk selamatkan kakak Emmy, kakak fashion dan kakak biskut tak sedap"

"Idoli, cepat keluar dari sini. Kakak tak nak melihat Idoli tersesat macam akak" Air mata dia mula menitis keluar "Jaga Idoli dengan baik" kata Emmy kepada Boboiboy dan Fang "Rizu pun, jaga diri elok-elok"

Fang terpaksa mengheret Idoli keluar dari situ. Alat pengera mula berbunyi. Mereka sudah tiada masa lagi. Emmy mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada rakan-rakannya. Dia melihat sahaja mereka lari dari situ. Hati dia rasa pilu sehingga dia tidak dapat mengawal perasaan emosi sedihnya. Dia terduduk sambil menangis seorang diri. Di dalam hatinya, dia berharap rakan-rakan dia dapat larikan diri jauh dari situ dengan selamat

* * *

Boboiboy, Fang, Rizu dan Idoli berasa lega apabila mereka akhirnya dapat melepaskan diri dari tempat persembunyian musuh mereka. Walaupun mereka rasa lega dan gembira sedikit tetapi jauh dihati, mereka rasa geram dan marah kerana tidak dapat selamatkan Yaya, Faye dan juga Emmy. Apa yang mereka harapkan, ketiga-tiga kawan mereka dalam keadaan selamat bukan terseksa. Mereka terpaksa meredah hutan untuk jauhkan diri dari tempat musuh mereka dan paling penting sekali, supaya kumpulan Numeros tidak menjumpai mereka berempat. Setelah mereka berjalan di dalam hutan itu selama 1 jam, akhirnya mereka keluar dari hutan tersebut dan tiba di pinggiran pantai. Masing-masing sudah kelihatan letih dan ingin berehat sebentar

"Fang, aku kena cari buah untuk Picu" Boboiboy mengusap kepala Picu dengan ibu jarinya

"Kasihan Picu" kata Rizu "Dekat mana kita nak cari buah?"

"Kita cari dalam hutan tu" balas Fang "Kalau jumpa, kita terus sumbat dalam mulut Picu" Lalu dia berkata lagi kepada Rizu "Rizu duduk dekat sini dan jaga Idoli dan Picu. Biar abang dan abang Boboiboy pergi cari buah. Jangan pergi kemana-mana ok"

"Ok" Rizu tidak membantah. Lalu dia mengambil Picu dari tangan Boboiboy "Jom Picu, kita duduk dekat tepi pantai.. jom Idoli, ikut abang"

"JOM!" jerit Idoli

Boboiboy dan Fang kembali meredah hutan tersebut. Mereka terpaksa menggunakan Stylobot untuk mendapatkan cahaya. Suasana hutan itu sangat gelap. Fang mula risau kerana dia terpaksa tinggalkan Rizu dan Idoli di dalam kegelapan. Dia harus cepat mencari buah, apa-apa sahaja buah dan kembali kepada dua budak kecil itu. Setelah mereka puas mencari buah akhirnya, Boboiboy dan Fang menjumpai sepohon pokok manggis yang ada di dalam hutan itu. Mereka kutip seberapa banyak yang mereka mampu bawa. Selepas itu, mereka terus kembali ke pantai. Setelah mereka tiba di situ, kelihatan Idoli sudah nyenyak tidur di sebelah Rizu. Manakala Rizu pula, mata dia asyik memandang langit gelap. Fang tidak pasti apa yang di fikirikan oleh adik angkatnya. Mungkin ibu dia? fikir Fang

"Rizu, kami ada jumpa buah"

"Picu! Abang Fang ada jumpa makanan untuk Picu!" Fang teraburkan buah-buah manggis itu di atas pasir pantai "Picu, makanlah" kata Rizu

Picu makan buah manggis itu secara perlahan kerana badan dia terlalu lemah. Keadaan di situ mula menjadi terang sedikit apabila Stylobot mengeluarkan sebuah cermin yang boleh mengeluarkan cahaya

"Kita nak ke mana lepas ni, Boboiboy?" soal Fang sambil duduk di sebelah kawan baiknya "Kita kena hubungi seseorang"

"Hmm.. kita hubungi Gopal. Kita minta bantuan daripada dia tapi sebelum itu, aku kena hubungi Ochobot terlebih dahulu untuk pastikan dia tahu yang aku selamat. Aku tak naklah Tok Aba risau"

"Ok, hubungi Ochobot dahulu.. lepas tu si Gopal tu"

Boboiboy angguk kepalanya. Mereka menggunakan Stylobot untuk menghubungi Ochobot. Lalu skrin kecil muncul keluar dari badan Stylobot. Robot kuning itu muncul di permukaan skrin tersebut

"BOBOIBOY!"

"Ochobot!" Boboiboy rasa gembira dapat menghubungi Ochobot "Tok Aba mana? Aku kena beritahu atuk yang aku selamat"

"Tok Aba ada dekat bumi. Aku pula ada dekat stesen TAPOPS sebab Laksamana Tarung yang suruh aku ke sini" jelas Ochobot "Kau ok? Macam mana kau boleh larikan diri?"

"Stylobot yang bantu kita orang" kata Boboiboy "Baguslah kau ada dekat sana. Risau aku nanti kalau kau kena culik dengan musuh kita. Gopal dan Ying mana?"

"Dia orang pergi akademi MATA. Laksamana Tarung pun ikut sekali"

"Kau tahu tak akademi tu dekat mana?" soal Fang "Kalau kau tahu, bolehlah kita ke sana. Kita kena minta bantuan daripada mereka untuk dapatkan balik jam kuasa kita dan juga selamatkan Yaya, Faye dan juga Emmy"

"Dia orang masih terperangkap lagi?"

"Ha ah Ochobot.. dia orang sanggup menghalang musuh kita tu supaya aku dan Fang dapat larikan diri. Itu pun selamat dapat jumpa Rizu sekali. Aku patut ucapkan terima kasih dekat Idoli sebab dia yang jumpa Rizu" Mata Boboiboy melirik ke arah alien kucing itu "Jadi, kau tahu tak akademi MATA tu dekat mana?"

"Tahu" balas Ochobot "Ejen Bakar ada berikan koordinat kepada aku. Dia cakap untuk kecemasan"

"Bagus, kau kena hantar kita orang ke sana" kata Fang

"Jap.." Boboiboy mengusap dagunya "Kita gunakan cara lain untuk ke sana. Aku tak nak musuh kita dapat tahu tentang Ochobot. Aku tak nak kehilangan Ochobot. Biarlah dia duduk di stesen TAPOPS buat sementara. Kita di sini jangan libatkan Ochobot. Aku tahu, kita ada cara untuk ke akademi MATA"

"Habis tu, kau nak suruh kita jalan kaki ke?"

"Bukan" Boboiboy terfikirkan tentang seseorang "Lily!"

"Wei, apasal kau sebut nama si pelik tu. Dia tu bukannya boleh tolong kita pun. Menyusahkan kita adalah"

"Kau ni Fang.." Boboiboy banyakkan bersabar dengan kawan baik dia "Lily tu walaupun pelik macam mana pun, dia dah banyak bantu kita. Kau tu patut berterima kasih dekat dia. Lagipun aku teringat dekat Lily.."

"Sebab kau rindukan dia?" Kening Fang terangkat sebelah "Mengaku ajelah kau ada hati dekat si pelik tu"

"Mana adalah! Aku anggap dia sebagai kawan sahaja" Boboiboy berkata benar "Fang, kau lupa ke yang si Lily tu ada satu lagi gajet milik Faye"

"Gajet apa?" Fang garu-garu kepalanya

"Kau ni, gajet yang boleh membawa kita ke mana-mana. Lily selalu gunakan gajet untuk ke Pulau Rintis. Sebab itulah dia selalu ada dekat situ"

"Bukan ke abang aku dah ambil gajet tu, macam mana boleh ada dekat si pelik tu" Fang tidak begitu berpuas hati "Takpe, nanti aku suruh abang aku rampas balik gajet tu.. hehehee"

"Kau ni.." Boboiboy gelengkan kepalanya "Ochobot, aku kena pergi dulu. Apa-apa hal, aku akan cuba hubungi kau"

"Ok, hati-hati tau"

Skrin kecil itu terus hilang. Lalu Boboiboy menyuruh Stylobot menghubungi Lily tetapi orang lain pula yang menjawab panggilan itu. Wajah Bella terpapar di skrin tersebut. Fang terus bermasam muka dengan matanya melirik ke arah Rizu. Dia mula perasan, Rizu hanya duduk diam sahaja dan tidak bercakap apa-apa semenjak dia dan Boboiboy menghubungi Ochobot

"BOBOIBOY! KAU SELAMAT? MANA YANG LAIN?" Bella teruja dapat melihat kawan-kawan dia terselamat

"BBB-CHAN KE TU?!" datang suara Lily "BBB-CHAN! LILY ADA DEKAT SINI!"

"Adeh.. si pelik tu tak boleh duduk diam ke?" marah Fang "Wei Bella, kita nak bantuan daripada si pelik tu"

"Wuu.. landak nak bantuan apa dari Lily? Tapi Lily tak bolehlah nak lawan-lawan sebab kaki Lily tengah sakit. Musuh korang yang buat.. sedih tau! Tapi selamatlah Bella dan Harraz jagakan Lily sekarang ni. Nak tengok tak kaki Lily kena balut?"

"Tak nak" balas Fang dengan nada malas

"Hehehe.. maaflah Lily, aku sebenarnya nak pinjam gajet yang boleh pergi ke mana-mana tu"

"Boleh! Boleh! Apa-apa sahaja untuk BBB-CHAN KU! Tapi korang dekat mana tu?"

"Nanti Stylobot hantarkan koordinat dekat korang" Boboiboy berkata lagi "Korang datang ke sini. Nanti bagi aku gajet tu sebab aku dan Fang perlu ke akademi MATA"

"Kita orang nak balik macam mana nanti?" soal Bella

"Kita orang hantarlah korang balik dengan gajet ni cuma aku yang pegang gajet tu nanti"

"Ok" jawab Bella "Hantar koordinat tu cepat"

Skrin itu terus terpadam. Stylobot menghantar koordinat mereka terus ke gajet Lily. Dalam beberapa saat kemudian, Lily dan Bella muncul di pantai itu. Wajah Lily bersinar-sinar kerana dapat bertemu kembali dengan Boboiboy. Dia berlari ke arah Boboiboy kerana ingin memeluk kekasih hatinya walaupun itu bukan kekasih hati dia kerana mereka hanyalah kawan. Walaupun kaki dia sakit dan sudah dibalut dan disimen, dia tetap mahu lari kerana bagi dia, Boboiboy adalah kekuatannya. Lalu Bella pegang lengan baju Lily

"Lily!"

"Ala Bella.. baru nak happy sebab dapat jumpa BBB-CHAN" Lily menjadi sedih sedikit "Tapi takpe! Disebabkan sekarang ini kami di dalam situasi bahaya dan penting, Lily akan serahkan gajet milik Faye kepada BBB-CHAN! Hehehee... BBB-CHAN jaga elok-elok tau sebab gajet ini adalah gajet kegemaran Lily"

Boboiboy tersengih dengan tangannya mengambil sebuah gajet berbentuk empat segi. Di tengah gajet itu ada skrin kecil dan dibawahnya, terdapat butang-butang nombor dari 0 hingga ke nombor 9. Lily tersenyum lebar sambil melihat Stylobot masukkan koordinat akademi MATA yang dia telah terima dari Ochobot

"Lily nak ikut boleh?"

"TAK BOLEH!" balas Fang dengan nada yang tinggi "Kaki kau tengah sakit, lagi mau ikut! Apa-apa terjadi dekat kau, siapa nak bertanggungjawab nanti?"

"Err.. pak cik jual laksa" Lily tersengih sedikit "Hehehe.. apasal ayat landak tadi macam seseorang yea" Dia mula berfikir. Lalu Fang menghiraukan sang gadis itu

"Ok, aku sudah masukkan koordinat akademi MATA di gajet Faye" kata Stylobot

"Sebelum tu, kita hantar mereka pulang dulu, baru kita ke akademi"

"Bye bye BBB-CHAN. Hati-hati tau" kata Lily sambil membuat muka sedih "Kalau nak minta pertolongan lagi, hubungi sahaja Lily ok!"

"Err... ok" Boboiboy tersengih sambil menekan butang kecil di gajet ke mana sahaja

Lily dan Bella menghilangkan diri bagaikan asap. Boboiboy dan Fang bertentangan mata. Mereka berdua sudah bersiap sedia untuk ke akademi MATA. Tiba-tiba lengan baju Boboiboy ditarik oleh seseorang

"Eh, Idoli.. kau dah bangun. Kenapa? Nak buang air kecil ke?" soal Boboiboy

"Bukan tapi ini tentang abang Rizu"

Boboiboy dan Fang pandang satu sama lain. Mereka mengarah Stylobot perhatikan Rizu, sementara mereka pergi ke tempat lain yang jauh daripada Rizu. Idoli tidak mahu perbualan mereka didengari oleh Rizu. Pada ketika itu, Rizu sudah terbaring tidur. Idoli tidak mahu Rizu terjaga dan mencuri dengar perbualan mereka nanti

"Kenapa dengan Rizu?" soal Fang. Hati dia mula rasa cemas "Ada apa-apa berlaku dekat dia ke?"

"Errmm.. masa abang Fang dan abang Boboiboy tengah hubungi abang Ochobot, abang Rizu dengar sahaja dan tidak bercakap apa. Idoli masa tu memang tengah tidur tapi Picu pergi jilat-jilat muka Idoli. Lepas dah terjaga tu, Idoli nampak abang Rizu macam senyap aje. Mata dia nampak macam kosong. Lepas tu Idoli pura-pura tidur. Adalah juga Idoli mengintai sedikit. Lepas kakak Bella dan kakak Lily datang, abang Rizu macam keluarkan sesuatu. Dia menghubungi seseorang. Suara dia macam suara kakak Jenny yang dekat penjara tu"

"Kakak Jenny tu ada cakap apa-apa ke?" soal Fang lagi

"Ada.. dia cakap, pastikan alat yang abang Rizu pegang tu, aktifkan alat pengesan supaya dia orang tahu akademi MATA dekat mana"

"Isk, tak boleh jadi ni. Macam mana dia boleh jadi macam tu? Apa yang mereka telah lakukan terhadap Rizu?" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Rizu. Budak kecil itu masih tidur lagi sambil diperhatikan oleh Stylobot "Fang, kita kena buat sesuatu sebelum kita ke akademi"

"Bagi aku uruskan si Rizu tu"

Fang kembali ke tempat mereka tadi. Dia memanggil Stylobot. Boboiboy dan Idoli pergi memerhatikan Rizu. Mereka mahu pasti Rizu tidak lari dari situ

"Kenapa Fang?" soal Stylobot

"Kau ada sesuatu yang boleh membuatkan Rizu tidur selama mana yang boleh"

Secara bangganya, Stylobot mengeluarkan sebuah botol perfume dari badan robot bulatnya. Dia berikan perfume itu kepada Fang

"Sembur sahaja dekat muka Rizu. Dia akan tidur selama 12 jam sahaja"

"Terima kasih Stylobot dan alat untuk memusnahkan alat pengesan?" Fang membaca sesuatu pada permukaan botol itu "Betul ke boleh tidur sampai 12 jam?"

"Ha ah, 12 jam sahaja dan yang alat satu lagi tu" Stylobot mengeluarkan gincu berlaser dari hujung jarinya "Nah, kau tembak aje dekat alat pengesan tu"

Fang angguk kepalanya sambil mengambil gincu berlaser itu dari Stylobot. Secara senyap, Fang pergi menuju ke arah tempat Rizu sedang tidur lena. Fang memandang Boboiboy dan Idoli. Lalu dia angguk kepalanya untuk menjalankan misi dia dengan segera. Mata Rizu terbuka luas. Dia ternampak abang angkatnya sedang memerhatikan dia tetapi Fang lebih pantas daripada itu. Sebelum Rizu dapat lakukan sesuatu, Fang telah menyemburkan perfume tadi ke muka Rizu. Mata Rizu terus tertutup rapat dan akhirnya dia tertidur semula. Tanpa membuang masa, Boboiboy dan Fang mencari alat pengesan tadi. Tangan Fang menyelup masuk ke dalam poket seluar adik angkatnya. Alat pengesan itu ada di situ. Dia campak ke pasir dan terus menembak gincu berlasernya. Alat itu meletup dan musnah

"Sekarang ni, kita ke akademi" kata Fang dengan hati yang marah "Aku harap di akademi nanti, dapatlah kita selamatkan Rizu sebelum dia menjadi ahli Numeros selama-lamanya"

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **Hehehe.. macam mana? Ok tak? Kalau tak ok, minta maaf semua!**

 **Jumpa lagi**

 **-Sayonara-**


	48. Bersatu

**Haluuuuu! Hehehehehe... chapter lepas ni, author update lambat sikit sebab author pun nak cuti juga! xP**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi baca fanfic ini! Fanfic biasa-biasa sahaja :)**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan ke salah info tentang ejen Ali ke, maaf yea T_T**

 **Happy Reading & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bersatu**

Ketika dua orang gadis sedang melarikan diri daripada dikejar oleh Trez, mereka termasuk ke dalam perangkap sendiri. Di hadapan mereka adalah jalan mati. Yaya dan Faye pandang satu sama lain. Hanya gincu berlaser sahaja menjadi senjata mereka. Itu sahaja yang mereka ada untuk mempertahankan diri mereka daripada Trez

"Faye, kau potong dinding tu" kata Yaya

"Tapi.. kalau sebalik dinding tu ialah batu macam mana?"

"Takpe, kita harus cuba. Kalau kita tak cuba, kita tak tahu"

Faye angguk dan terus memotong dinding itu. Yaya kelihatan ketakutan ketika dia terdengar bunyi tapak kaki seseorang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Dia akan cuba menghalang orang itu untuk memberikan masa kepada Faye. Dia tidak tahu samada mereka berjaga melepaskan diri ataupun tidak, sekurang-kurang dia sudah cuba. Lalu dia terfikirkan tentang Boboiboy dan Fang, adakah mereka berjaya melarikan diri dari sini?

"Itu pun korang berdua"

Suara Trez membuatkan Yaya berundur kebelakang. Faye masih lagi memotong dinding itu. Tangan dia bergetar-getar dan dia mula hilang tumpuan kerana takut. Muncul seorang gadis berwarna Jenny di sebelah Trez. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil menghalakan sepucuk pistol kecil ke arah dua orang gadis itu

"Kamu berdua, memang menjengkelkan" kata Jenny "Baik kamu hentikan kerja sia-sia kamu dan serahkan diri kamu kepada kami"

"TAK!" jerit Yaya "Kami tetap akan lawan!"

"Yaya.." Faye berhenti memotong dinding besi itu. Lalu dia terduduk kerana sudah putus asa "Kita sudah tiada pilihan, Yaya"

"Faye!" Yaya menoleh kebelakang

Lalu Jenny menembak kedua orang gadis itu tetapi tembakan dia terkena dinding besi tersebut. Satu letupan kecil berlaku dan mengakibatkan Yaya dan Faye mula hilang sedar setelah dinding itu runtuh dan terkena mereka

"Trez, bawa mereka ke bilik penjara" kata Jenny dengan nada yang agak marah "Aku perlu ajar si Emmy tu kerana menipu tentang kawan-kawan dia sorok di dalam makmal dan biarkan mereka terlepas. Dia ingat aku tak tahu! Tapi tidak mengapa, biarkan mereka lari.. asalkan Rizu ada bersama mereka"

* * *

Munculnya 2 orang manusia dan 3 alien di sebuah pulau rahsia yang tiada siapa tahu tentang kewujudan pulau itu. Mereka adalah Boboiboy, Fang, Idoli, Rizu dan seekor makhluk hijau yang bernama Picu. Fang terpaksa mendukung Rizu yang sedang tidur itu. Hati dia masih membara dengan api kemarahan. Dia akan pastikan musuh-musuh dia akan terima akibatnya. Sebelum ini, dia sudah berjanji untuk memastikan keselamatan Rizu terjaga. Dia tidak mahu melihat Rizu menjadi alat permainan musuh-musuh dia lagi

"Itu ke akademi MATA?" soal Idoli sambil perhatikan sebuah bangunan serba putih di hadapan matanya

"Rasanya" kata Boboiboy "Jom kita masuk"

Sebaik sahaja kaki mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam pekarangan akademi itu, mereka terkejut apabila bunyi alat pengera dilaungkan bersama dengan kemunculan robot-robot droid dan juga drone menghalakan tembakan laser ke arah mereka

"LARI!" jerit Boboiboy sambil melindungi Idoli dari terkena tembakan itu

Boboiboy mendukung Idoli dan bergegas ke arah tangga di bangunan akademi itu. Fang tundukkan dirinya sambil melindungi Rizu di dalam dukungan dia. Picu melompat dan melekatkan dirinya di permukaan jaket belakang Fang. Tiba-tiba datang seseorang dengan sebilah pedang. Kapten Kaizo munculkan diri bersama dengan pedang tenaganya. Dia melompat dan mencantas setiap robot droid-droid. Dia menggunakan tolakan tenaga untuk menolak drone-drone tersebut. Semasa Kaizo menghapuskan setiap robot-robot dan juga drone, jeneral Rama yang berada di dalam bilik operasi, dia terkejut dengan bunyi alat pengera tadi

"Apa yang terjadi dekat luar tu? Siapa yang berani masuk ke dalam akademi ini? Bakar! PERGI LIHAT APA YANG TELAH TERJADI"

"Err.. jeneral" Bakar melihat skrin kecil di komputer. Lalu dia tersengih "Kapten Kaizo tengah hapuskan droid-droid kita"

"APA? KENAPA DIA BUAT BEGITU!"

"Sebab adik dia sudah tiba di sini" muncul Rizwan di belakang Bakar "Nampaknya adik dia telah berjaya melarikan diri dari pangkalan musuh kita"

"Aduh.. kenapa dia pergi musnahkan robot-robot kita. Buat masalah betul!" Jeneral Rama memicit kepalanya sedikit dan lalu berkata "Bakar! Kamu pergi tenangkan Kapten Kaizo tu sebelum dia musnahkan kesemua robot kita"

"Baik jeneral"

Bakar lari keluar dari bilik operasi. Muka dia agak cemas dan takut jikalau Kaizo ada rosakkan kesemua droid-droid MATA. Bukannya senang ataupun murah nak dapatkan satu robot. Dia sudah berada di luar bangunan dan agak terkejut melihat kesemua droid-droid sudah hancur dibelasah oleh Kaizo. Dia juga terkejut dan rasa hairan apabila dia ternampak Kaizo duduk bersila di atas tangga sambil menikmati air teh hijau

"Aik, dah tenang dah?"

"Hehehe.. maaf sebab tadi Kaizo pergi hancurkan kesemua robot yang ada dekat sini" kata Lynna yang ada di situ "Lagipun, dia buat begitu kerana dia ingin melindungi adiknya daripada terkena tembakan dari robot-robot itu"

"Ohhh.. takpe, tapi.. macam mana dia boleh tenang terus?" Bakar garu-garu kepalanya

"Itu sebab saya berikan air teh hijau kepada dia. Air teh hijau dapat tenangkan Kaizo" jelas Lynna

"Boleh pulak begitu" Bakar gelengkan kepalanya "Jadi, dia memang betul-betul dah tenanglah tu?"

"Ha ah, dia sudah pun tenang" Lynna memandang Kaizo dengan sebuah senyuman "Tapi jangan sesekali bagi dia air kopi. Dia boleh jadi gila. Bukan sikit tapi banyak. Sesiapa yang ada dekat depan mata dia, mesti dia nak berlawan tapi kalau dia termakan buah durian, dia terus jadi emosi"

"Pelik juga si Kapten Kaizo ni" Lalu Bakar melihat Lynna dengan satu senyuman nakal "Tapi cik Lynna, jikalau saya bagi gula-gula dekat cik Lynna, mesti cik Lynna akan menjadi bertambah manis"

"Ehem! ejen Bakar nak buat abang saya mengamuk ke?"

Mata Bakar melirik ke arah kanan dia. Fang ada di situ dengan muka marahnya. Dia masih lagi mendukung Rizu dan di sebelah kanan dia pula, Boboiboy sedang mendukung Idoli yang sedang menggigil ketakutan kerana tembakan dari droid-droid MATA tadi. Mereka berdua kelihatan penat tetapi masih ada lagi tenaga

"Kenapa dengan kawan kamu ni?" soal Bakar

"Adik angkat saya, dia macam kena sesuatu.. si Jenny tu buat macam ikut cakap dia" balas Fang dengan nada kerisauannya "Ejen Bakar boleh tak pulihkan dia? Saya mahu adik angkat saya semula"

"Isk, tak boleh jadi ni" Bakar mengambil Rizu dari dukungan Fang tadi "Takpe, uncle akan bawa dia ke tempat yang selamat. Uruskan segalanya kepada kami. Kamu berdua, boleh pergi berehat. Kawan kamu si Gopal dan Ying ada dekat dalam. Lynna boleh bawakan kamu berdua dan Kapten Kaizo pula.."

Mereka memandang Kaizo yang sedang menghirup teh hijaunya

"Nanti dia masuk tidurlah tu" kata Bakar "Rasanya, Boboiboy boleh kongsi bilik dengan Gopal. Tak tahulah kalau dia sudah tidur ke belum. Nanti Lynna akan tunjukkan bilik dia. Fang pula, boleh kongsi bilik dengan abang dia dan yang si kecil ni.."

"IDOLI! ADIK KU!"

"ABANG!"

Idoli melompat keluar dari dukungan Boboiboy. Dia berlari ke arah abangnya. Adik beradik itu bersatu semula. Laksaman Tarung mengangkat adiknya dan lalu dia memeluk adiknya yang kecil. Begitu mesra sekali pelukan mereka. Idoli mengeselkan pipi dia di pipi abangnya

"ABANG! ADIK SUDAH PULANG!" Fang pula ingin bermesra dengan abangnya

"Yea, selamat pulang" kata Kaizo. Lalu dia menghirup air teh hijaunya

"Abang tak gembira ke adik ada dekat sini?"

"Suka tapi.." Kaizo menghirup teh hijaunya seketika dan lalu berkata "Aku tengah minum air teh hijau ni. Jangan kacau"

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang" Fang bersilang tangan sambil membuat muka masam "Abang ni! Langsung tak tanya adik ok ke tak! Merajuklah adik!"

"Merajuklah.. ada aku kisah" kata Kaizo dengan suara yang tenang

"ABANG!"

"Err.. uncle pergi dulu yea" Bakar terus melarikan diri kerana tidak mahu melihat pergaduhan adik beradik alien itu. Lagipun dia perlu uruskan Rizu yang masih lagi tidur itu

Boboiboy mengeluh seketika. Fang mula mengamuk kerana abang dia tidak layan. Lynna pula, dia membawa Boboiboy ke bilik Gopal sambil menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat adik beradik alien itu. Kaizo mula bangunkan diri dan pergaduhan di antara dia dan adiknya itu, akan bermula dalam masa beberapa saat sahaja nanti

* * *

Pintu bilik Gopal dibuka. Mata-mata yang berada di dalam bilik itu terus menoleh ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Wajah Gopal berubah menjadi ceria apabila kawan baik dia melangkah masuk ke dalam bilik asrama itu

"BOBOIBOY!" Gopal bangun dari tempat duduknya dan terus memeluk Boboiboy "Macam mana kau boleh larikan diri dari tempat musuh?"

"Hmm... nanti aku cerita" Boboiboy gembira dapat berjumpa dengan Gopal tetapi jauh dihati dia, rasa sedikit sedih kerana Yaya, Faye dan Emmy masih terperangkap di tempat musuh "Kau tengah buat apa tu?"

"Hehehe.. aku tengah main game dengan kawan baru aku" kata Gopal "Mari aku memperkenalkan Khai, Zass dan Chris"

Khai yang memakai cermin mata, melambai-lambai ke arah Boboiboy. Zass pula, dia hanya berikan senyuman sahaja sambil memegang alat controller video game. Chris dengan pakaian tidurnya dan rambut dia terpacak ke atas, ala-ala jambul

"Hai semua" kata Boboiboy "Nama saya Boboiboy. Salam berkenalan semua"

"Aku Khai" kata Khai dengan senyuman mesranya "Ini pula, robot R-O aku"

"Wah! Comelnya robot ni" Boboiboy teruja melihat robot merah itu. Robot itu bagaikan haiwan peliharaan Khai "Eh.. mana Ali? Dia tak join main video game dengan korang ke?"

"Tak" jawab Gopal "Dia kena balik rumah"

"Ha ah, lagipun dia tak boleh duduk dekat sini sebab ayah dia tak tahu tentang diri dia sebagai seorang ejen" jelas Khai "Semalam dia jalankan misi pun, itu pun dia cakap dekat ayah dia.. yang dia ikut uncle dia pergi jalan-jalan. Padahal dia tengah jalankan misi dekat pulau korang"

"Ohh.. korang pula? Ibu bapa korang tahulah tentang diri korang sebagai seorang diri?"

"Tahu! Ayah aku tahu tentang aku sebagai ejen dan aku tidak akan menghampakan dia" kata Khai "Macam mana kau boleh larikan diri dari tempat musuh kita orang tu?"

"Hmm.." Boboiboy keluarkan telefon bimbit dari poket seluarnya "Kawan aku, robot dia yang selamatkan kita orang" Dia rasa sedih mengenang nasib Faye, Yaya dan juga Emmy "Sebenarnya, cuma aku, Fang, Idoli dan Rizu sahaja yang berjaya keluar. Kawan perempuan kita orang yang masih terperangkap dekat sana. Aku tak senang hatilah sebab kawan-kawan kita yang lain"

"Jangan susah hati, kami di sini sebagai ejen.. akan menolong korang untuk selamatkan kawan-kawan korang"

Zass dan Chris angguk kepala mereka sebagai tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Khai tadi. Kesedihan Boboiboy reda sedikit dan dia berikan senyuman lemah kepada ketiga-tiga ejen muda itu

"Terima kasih, korang" balas Boboiboy "Walaupun jam kuasa aku takde, tapi aku akan tetap bantu korang semampu mana yang aku boleh. Kita sebagai superhero dan juga ejen, kita kenalah berjuang dan tidak akan berputus asa!"

"Ambo setuju" kata Chris

"Tapi sebelum kita berjuang tu, kau pergilah berehat dulu" Gopal menepuk bahu Boboiboy "Aku nak main game dengan kawan-kawan baru aku ni. Seronok wooo duduk sini! Ada sorang ejen tu, nama dia Bulat. Dia pun suka makan, macam aku tapi dia tu genius! Boleh reka cipta macam-macam dengan gajet bulat dia. Yang Zass ni, dia tak cakap tapi dia ni cool! Jalan pun laju macam Ying. Siang tadi, dia orang berdua lumba lari dekat tempat latihan arena dia orang. Memang seronoklah tengok dia orang berlumba"

"Siapa menang?"

"Seri. Dua-dua sama handal, sama pantas" jawab Gopal kepada kawan baiknya dengan nada bosan "Yang Khai ni pula, dia ada robot comel. Dia pandai dalam hack-hack komputer. Yang tu pula Chris, dia tu pandai main keris. Memang dasyat"

"Wah! Memang bestnya korang semua" Boboiboy tersenyum bangga melihat kawan-kawan baru Gopal "Lagi lagi! Aku nak dengar lagi tentang dia orang"

"Lepas tu, ada seorang ejen ni.. nama dia Rudy. Dia tu macam ala-ala si Fang lah. Rambut pun boleh dikatakan macam landak"

"Dia tu pendiam tapi licik juga" jelas Khai "Dia selalunya serius tak macam kita orang, suka bergelak ketawa. Kita orang dekat sini ada bermacam-macam jenis perangai. Yang hyper aktif pun ada juga"

"Hehehe.. seronoknya dapat berkenalan dengan korang semua. Aku tak sabar nak jumpa yang lain"

"Aku pun tak sabar nak tengok kuasa dari jam kuasa kau" kata Khai lagi "Gopal ada tunjukkan kuasa dia. Boleh jadi sesuatu object kepada makanan. Bulat memang seronok tengok kuasa si Gopal ni. Aku dengar, kau boleh berpecah tujuh"

"Ha ah" Boboiboy garu-garu kepalanya dan rasa malu sedikit "Tapi maaflah aku tak dapat nak tunjukkan kuasa tu"

"Takpe, aku faham" Khai tersenyum manis

"Khai, ambo nak masuk tidur dulu. Hari sudah lewat ni"

Khai melihat jamnya. Memang sudah lewat. Ianya sudah hampir pukul 1 pagi

"Alamak, aku kena pergi tidur dulu. Nanti mentor marah pula kalau kita bangun lambat. Jumpa esok ok"

Zass hanya melambaikan tangan sahaja. Dia bersama dua kawan ejennya, menuju ke pintu bilik asrama untuk kembali ke bilik masing-masing. Boboiboy baringkan dirinya di atas katil sambil membelek-belek telefon bimbit milik Faye. Dia tidak dapat bayangkan jikalau kawan-kawan dia terseksa di sana. Gopal menutup video gamenya dan lalu berkata

"Kau ok ke?"

"Hmm.. tak sebenarnya" balas Boboiboy dengan nada yang lemah "Aku sebenarnya, nak aje pergi dekat sana balik dan selamatkan Faye, Yaya dan Emmy tapi.. aku tak mampu nak buat begitu seorang diri"

"Jadi, kau nak aku suruh ikut kau ke?"

"Takdelah.. itu ikut hati aku sahaja tapi kalau aku pergi pun, mesti abang Kaizo akan mengamuk" Boboiboy mengeluh sedikit

"Kau pun nampak penat. Baik kau pergi tidur. Esok bolehlah kau fikir secara rasional"

"Ok" kata Boboiboy. Lalu dia lelapkan matanya dan dia terdengar suara Gopal mengucapkan 'Selamat malam' kepada dia

* * *

Fang terbaring di atas katil bilik asrama dengan badan dia rasa sakit-sakit akibat diserang oleh abangnya sendiri. Fang tidak sedar dia terbaring di atas Picu. Sang alien hijau itu masih lagi melekat di belakang bajunya. Lalu alien hijau itu penyek seperti lempeng di atas cadar katil

"Abang, kenapa pergi belasah adik tadi?"

"Sebab kau buat bising. Jadi aku belasah kau untuk senyapkan kau daripada aku dengar bebelan kau tu"

"Cheh, macam tu pula" Fang berguling ke sebelah kanan katil. Picu masih lagi penyek di atas cadar katil itu "Abang ni, sesuka hati aje nak belasah adik. Macam tak sayang adik aje"

"Siapa cakap aku tak sayang kau?"

"Err.. adik yang cakap" Fang tersengih sedikit. Kaizo mula melirikan matanya ke arah adiknya "Hehehe... jangan marah yea abang"

"Kau ni.. memang sengaja nak cari masalah dengan aku" Kaizo membuka jaket birunya "Sebenarnya.. aku sangat lega bila kau ada di sini. Semasa aku dapat tahu kau kena culik dengan mereka, aku terus jalankan siasatan dan mencari kau sampai dapat tapi akhirnya, kau dapat juga melarikan diri kau dari tempat musuh kita"

"Tapi..." Fang dudukkan dirinya "Kawan-kawan adik yang lain masih terperangkap dekat sana. Itu pun sebab Faye berikan Stylobot dekat kita orang. Dia suruh kami gunakan Stylobot untuk lari dari sini dan terus ke sini"

"Nanti kita akan sama-sama pergi selamatkan mereka" Kaizo duduk di atas katil satu lagi bersebelah dengan katil adiknya. Di dalam bilik itu ada dua katil tunggal. Satu untuk Kaizo dan satu lagi untuk Fang "Tapi aku rasa, lebih baik kau duduk sahaja di sini, demi keselamatan kau"

"Tapi adik nak ikut!"

"Tak payah!" Nada suara Kaizo agak tinggi pada ketika itu "Kalau terjadi apa-apa dekat kau nanti, macam mana? Lagipun kau baru sahaja lari dari tempat tu. Tak kan kau nak pergi balik. Lebih baik kau duduk di sini. Biar kami sahaja yang uruskannya"

"Hmm.. yelah" Di dalam hati Fang, dia akan cari jalan untuk ikut abangnya nanti "Adik tahu, yang abang tak tengok adik cedera kan?"

"Betul tu" Kaizo tenung mata adiknya seketika "Lagipun abang sudah berjanji dengan ibu yang abang akan menjaga kau dengan baik. Kau satu-satunya adik aku. Abang dan adik selamanya"

"Selamanya" Fang tersenyum lemah dengan kepalanya tertunduk sedikit "Terima kasih kerana selalu risaukan tentang keselamatan adik"

"Dan maafkan aku kerana dulu, aku lupa hendak menjaga kau dengan baik. Aku abaikan kau sehingga keselamatan kau juga terabai"

"Takpe abang, itu semua sudah lepas" Fang bangun dan terus peluk abangnya "Kita semua buat kesilapan. Dari kesilapan itu juga, kita akan belajar"

"Yea, abang belajar dari kesilapan abang yang dulu" Kaizo membalas pelukan adiknya. Kali ini, dia memang adiknya dengan begitu erat "Aku janji, aku tidak akan abaikan kau seperti dulu"

"Tapi.." Fang berundur kebelakang untuk melihat wajah abangnya "Abang lepas ni nak tinggalkan bumi.. abang nak bawa adik sekali ke?"

"Kau nak kekal tinggal di sini, abang tidak akan bantah. Abang akan menghubungi kau bila aku ada masa tapi kalau abang tiada menghubungi kau, aku harap kau faham kerana aku terpaksa jalankan misi secara rahsia"

"Adik faham abang tapi.. kak Lynna? Abang nak tinggalkan dia tanpa beritahu dia ke? Tak kan takde langsung penjelasan dari abang"

Kaizo terus diamkan diri. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia hendak katakan kepada Lynna nanti. Lalu dia terus baring kepalanya di atas bantal dan lelapkan matanya

"Hari sudah lewat. Baik kau pergi tidur dan rehatkan diri kau. Selamat malam" ucap Kaizo

Fang pasti, abang dia akan pergi tanpa memberitahu Lynna. Mungkin abang dia ada rancangan lain? fikir Fang. Lalu dia kembali baring di atas katilnya. Picu masih lagi melekat di atas cadar katil itu. Dia mula kembali menjadi keadaan asalnya. Picu melompat keluar dari katil itu dan melompat masuk ke dalam katil Kaizo. Entah kenapa, pada malam itu, Picu tidur di sebelah kepala Kaizo

* * *

"Abang Fang?"

Tangan Rizu bergelut untuk lepaskan tangan dia keluar dari gari besi. Kedua-dua tangan dia digari pada lengan kerusi. Mata dia ditutup rapi supaya dia tidak boleh melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya

"Abang Fang! Kenapa gelap? Siapa tutup mata Pizu?" Suara bergetar-getar sedikit kerana takut "Abang Fang! Abang Fang! Abang Fang mana? Pizu nak abang Fang!"

Dia menangis di dalam kegelapan itu. Fang berada di luar bilik itu hanya mampu melihat adik angkatnya diikat begitu pada tingkap bilik tersebut. Mata dia mula berkaca. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Rizu dalam keadaan begitu. Lalu pusingkan dirinya dan berdiam diri sambil menahan dirinya daripada menangis. Kaizo pegang bahu Fang sedikit

"Pang, aku tahu ini agak sukar bagi kau tapi.. kita tidak boleh biarkan dia lihat dimana dia berada sekarang"

"Tapi kita sudah musnahkan alat pengesan tu!" kata Fang dengan nada marah

"Yea, aku tahu kau sudah musnahkan tetapi kita harus mengambil langkah berjaga-jaga" kata Rizwan sambil memegang lolipopnya "Alat itu sudah diberikan kepada Ejen Geetha. Ianya memang musnah teruk dan tiada alat lain untuk mengesan dimana kita berada"

"Jadi.. maknanya, kita selamat lagi dekat sini" soal Boboiboy

"Yea, masih selamat lagi tetapi itu tidak bermakna kita semua boleh duduk dengan senang. Apa-apa sahaja boleh terjadi dan kita semua harus bersiap sedia untuk menghadapinya" balas Rizwan

"Bagaimana dengan Rizu? Adakah kamu semua boleh pulihkan dia?"

"Mungkin boleh" balas Rizwan kepada Lynna "Apa yang tahu sekarang ini, pemikiran Rizu telah di cuci oleh oleh musuh kita. Kata erti lain, dia telah di brainwash"

"Rizu di brainwash oleh mereka?" bisik Fang. Dia pusing balik untuk melihat adik angkatnya "Kak Lynna! Kak Lynna ada kuasa tu kan.. untuk pulihkan ingatan dia! Supaya dia tidak berpihak kepada musuh"

"Hmm... mungkin boleh" Lynna bersilang tangan sambil perhatikan Rizu yang masih lagi bergelut di kerusinya "Tapi.." Dia rasa tidak sedap hati pula

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah ke? Kuasa kau terganggu lagi ke?" Begitu prihatin sekali Kaizo kepada Lynna "Jangan cakap, kuasa kau ada masalah"

"Bukan begitu Kaizo. Aku rasa macam ada sesuatu tak kena"

Kaizo dan Rizwan pandang satu sama lain. Adakah ini cuma perasaan Lynna sahaja? Atau dia dapat merasakan sesuatu

"Abang Fang! Pizu takut!" Rizu goncang-goncangkan badannya sehingga kerusi itu bergoyang sedikit "ABANG FANG! SELAMATKAN PIZU!"

Fang tidak sanggup lagi mendengar jeritan dari adik angkatnya. Dia tutup kedua-dua telinganya dengan tapak tangannya. Boboiboy menggenggamkan kedua-dua tangannya. Dia kalau boleh, dia mahu lepaskan Rizu dari kerusi itu tetapi apakah dayanya, jika dia buat begitu, sudah tentu dia akan dimarahi oleh mereka. Pintu bilik itu terbuka ke atas. Jeneral Rama masuk ke dalam bilik itu dengan kedua-dua tangannya kebelakang. Dia bukannya berada di situ sebenarnya, dia hanyalah hologram sahaja. Di belakang dia pula ialah ejen Karya

"Ini ke budak kecik tu?" soal jeneral

"Yea jeneral" kata Rizwan "Kami sedang cari jalan untuk betulkan balik pemikiran dia"

"Cepat selesaikan. Saya tidak mahu dia tahu tentang semua maklumat yang ada di akademi ini"

"Kalau begitu, biar saya cuba gunakan kuasa saya" kata Lynna sambil berjalan ke arah pintu untuk masuk ke dalam bilik pertahanan Rizu

Mereka perhatikan Lynna berdiri di hadapan Rizu. Lalu dia membongkokkan dirinya sendiri. Tangan kanan dia naik ke atas sedikit demi sedikit sehingga jari-jemari dia sentuh tepi dahi kepala Rizu. Dia pejamkan matanya dan lalu dia dapat melihat apa yang berlaku ke atas diri Rizu. Diri dia bagaikan sendiri berjalan di dalam sebuah video yang dimainkan semula. Dia melihat Rizu masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik. Di dalam bilik itu hanya ada sebuah katil dan sebuah television berskrin besar. Seorang wanita berambut pendek menutup pintu itu dan tinggalkan Rizu keseorangan di dalam bilik itu. Di dalam bilik tersebut, terdapat sebuah television besar yang melekat pada dinding bilik itu. Rizu duduk bersila sambil memeluk lutut kakinya. Dia kelihatan takut. Beberapa saat kemudian, television itu terbuka sendiri. Sebuah rancangan kartun dimainkan pada television tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit, Rizu menonton rancangan kartun tersebut tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Lynna terdengar. Satu suara yang halus keluar dari television tersebut. Suara itu seperti memanggil-manggil nama Rizu. Lynna tidak begitu dengar apa yang suara itu cuba katakan. Mata Lynna melirik ke arah Rizu. Dia terkejut melihat Rizu sudah berdiri tegak di hadapan television itu dan ekspresi wajahnya hanyalah kosong. Mata Rizu tidak berkelip langsung. Tiba-tiba wanita tadi muncul semula dan bayangan Lynna berhenti di situ. Dia sudah kembali ke dunia realiti. Kaki Lynna berundur sedikit. Mulut dia terbuka sedikit

"Siapa tu?" soal Rizu "Abang Fang ke?"

"Rizu?"

"Kak Lynna ke tu?" Suara Rizu sedikit ceria "Kak Lynna! Selamatkan Pizu!"

"Yea, akak nak selamatkan Rizu" Jari jemari Lynna membuka ikatan besi di mata Rizu secara perlahan "Jangan menangis, Rizu. Akak ada dekat sini. Sedikit sahaja lagi, Rizu akan pulih"

Rizu tersenyum apabila dia boleh melihat dan paling penting sekali, dia tersenyum lebar kerana Lynna ada di hadapannya. Lynna cuba untuk menyentuk dahi Rizu tetapi, dia mula perasan. Senyuman Rizu yang manis itu tadi berubah menjadi senyuman sinis. Pada matanya, tiba-tiba munculnya sejenis cermin mata. Lalu cermin mata itu bernyala. Ianya mengeluarkan sebuah pancaran laser berwarna putih. Lynna hanya sempat bersilang tangan di hadapan mukannya untuk melindungi dirinya dengan kuasa pelindung dia. Pancaran laser itu menolak Lynna kebelakang dan terpelanting ke arah tingkap berkaca itu. Dia tercampak keluar dari tingkap tersebut. Fang sempat berguling ke arah bertentangan. Boboiboy tercampak sedikit bersama dengan serpihan-serpihan kaca tingkap itu. Manakala Kaizo pula, dia melindungi diri dia di sebalik dinding tenaga. Karya dan Rizwan sempat mengelakkan diri mereka. Hologram jeneral terus terpadam sebaik sahaja Lynna tercampak keluar

"LYNNA!" jerit Kaizo

Rizu mengambil kesempatan itu dengan menembak lasernya pada gari besi di kedua-dua tangannya. Lalu dia melarikan diri dari sini. Rizwan menghubungi ejen-ejen lain. Karya mengejar Rizu yang sudah lari keluar dari bilik itu

"Kenapa Rizwan? Apa yang terjadi?" soal Leon pada alat hubungan

"Budak itu sudah larikan diri"

"Apa? Kenapa boleh jadi begitu? Cepat cari dia dan tangkap budak itu sebelum dia terlepas dari akademi ini. Kita tidak mahu dia kembali ke pangkalan musuh kita. Kalau tidak, mereka akan tahu dimana akademi MATA nanti"

"Baik" kata Rizwan

Rizwan tamatkan talian itu. Dia bergegas keluar dari bilik itu untuk mencari dan tangkap Rizu. Fang bangun dari tempat dia mengelakkan diri dari serangan tadi. Hanya kecederaan ringan sahaja yang dia dapat. Lalu dia pergi menolong Boboiboy. Kaki dan tangan Boboiboy ada sedikit luka kerana terkena serpihan kaca tadi. Kaizo tidak mengalami kecederaan apa-apa

"Pang! Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Tak abang" balas Fang sambil bangunkan Boboiboy "Mana kak Lynna?"

Lynna ada di tepi dinding. Dia juga mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Boboiboy tetapi, dia cuma tidak sedarkan diri sahaja. Ada kesan darah di bahagian kepalanya. Kaizo terpaksa mengangkat sang gadis itu

"Pang, Boboiboy.. kau pergi tolong pergi untuk dapatkan Rizu. Aku perlu hantar Lynna ke bilik rawatan. Apa-apa hal, hubungi aku dengan segera"

Mereka angguk kepala dan bergegas keluar dari bilik itu. Walaupun badan Boboiboy penuh dengan kesan luka, tetapi dia tidak akan mengalah. Dia tetap akan menolong ejen Rizwan dan yang lain. Pada ketika itu, Rizu sudah menghampiri bahagian utama bangunan itu. Pintu keluar masuk sudah semakin hampir. Beberapa ejen muda yang berdiri di tingkat atas, terkejut melihat kehadiran Rizu. Mereka tidak pasti apa yang berlaku sehinggalah alat pengera dibunyikan. Mereka pandang satu sama lain. Tidak jauh dari belakang Rizu, adalah ejen Rizwan. Dia dengan pantasnya dapat mengejar Rizu. Di belakang dia pula adalah ejen Karya

"Apa yang terjadi tu?" soal Moon "Ada sesuatu yang menarik berlaku ke?"

"Nak kita tolong mereka ke?"

"Mana aku tahu, Iman" kata Moon "Mungkin kita hanya perlu menjadi penonton sahaja kot"

"ITU RIZU!" jerit Ying yang ada bersama mereka "Tapi kenapa dia kena kejar?"

"Dia buat jahat kot" kata Moon lagi "Rizu tu siapa? Dia budak nakal ke?"

"KAMU! TOLONG KAMI DAPATKAN DIA! JANGAN BAGI DIA KELUAR DARI KAWASAN AKADEMI INI!" arah ejen Leon yang ada di belakang mereka

Ejen-ejen muda itu terus bertindak. Iman dengan selendang kuningnya. Dia dari bahagian atas terus melompat ke bawah. Dia mendarat di hadapan Rizu. Lalu dia menghayunkan selendang kuningnya. Dia melemparkan tali dart yang ada di hujung selendang itu ke arah Rizu. Sang budak kecil itu bukanlah seseorang yang mahir di dalam lawan. Di hanya mampu berikan tembakan laser ke arah Iman. Dart itu terkena Rizu dan membuatkan dia tercampak sedikit. Lalu dia mengamuk dan berikan tembakan secara rawak. Bulat terpaksa baling bola-bola dia dalam kombinasi berlindung. Setiap bola yang terjatuh di atas lantai, sebuah dinding perisai akan terbentuk untuk melindungi para kawan ejennya

"Dari segi pertahanan dia, agak lemah" jelas Leon kepada Rizwan dan Karya "Tetapi, dari segi serangan dia, agak kuat. Moon, kamu cuba kelirukan dia dan Zass, apabila peluang sudah terbuka, kamu cuba cabutkan cermin mata itu dari dia"

Moon mendengar kata-kata arahan dari ejen Leon. Dia menggunakan sut holografik untuk menghasilkan beberapa holografik yang menyerupai dirinya. Mereka lari ke sana sini di sekeliling Rizu. Si budak kecil menjadi keliru. Setiap kali dia berikan tembakan laser pada cermin matanya, holografik Moon akan hilang serta merta. Zass lari ke sana ke mari untuk dapatkan cermin mata Rizu

"Zass.. biar aku tolong kau" kata Ying sambil tunjukkan jam kuasanya

"Tak boleh ke saya tembak dia sahaja?" kata soal Roza dengan senapang Raifal Inbainya

"Kita tidak mahu cederakan budak itu" amaran keras dari ejen Leon kepada ejen mudanya

"Bukan ke dia tu musuh kita?" soal Jet

"Bukan" jawab Leon kepada Jet "Dia telah diperalatkan oleh musuh kita. Ying, gunakan kebolehan kamu"

"Baik!" Ying bersiap sedia untuk gunakan kuasanya "KUASA PERLAHANKAN MASA!"

Rizu bergerak secara perlahan. Tembakan demi tembakan dia yang perlahan dapat dipatahkan oleh ejen Karya dengan pedang bercahaya dia. Zass mengambil peluang itu untuk membuka cermin mata Rizu. Dia pecut lari di hadapan Rizu dengan kelajuan sekilat pantas. Tangan dia mengambil cermin mata itu. Lalu Rizu menjadi cemas kerana diri di telah dikepung oleh ejen-ejen MATA dan juga kawan-kawan abang angkatnya. Fang ada bersama dengan mereka

"Rizu!" panggil Fang yang ada di situ "Rizu, jangan lari. Kita orang nak bantu Rizu!"

"Jangan bantu Pizu! Pizu harus laporkan kepada kakak Jenny!" kata Rizu dengan suara garang "Pizu akan cari jalan untuk lari dari sini"

"Rudy, ikat dia" arah Leon

Rudy menggunakan gajet dia iaitu peranti tanpa wayar untuk menggarikan kedua-dua tangan dan kaki Rizu. Selepas sahaja dia digari, Rizwan dan Leon pegang tangan kanan dan kiri dia

"Rizu, semuanya akan ok" kata Fang lagi untuk tenangkan adik angkatnya "Abang akan selamatkan Rizu"

"Tak nak! LEPASKAN PIZU! LEPASKAN PIZU! KAKAK JENNY! SELAMATKAN PIZU!"

Fang bagaikan hendak menangis di situ. Dia melihat adik angkatnya meracau seperti terkena rasuk dengan sesuatu. Boboiboy memegang bahu Fang supaya banyakkan bersabar. Dia juga tidak sanggup melihat Rizu berkelakuan begitu. Gopal kelihatan takut sedikit kerana melihat Rizu meracau-racau sambil memanggil nama Jenny. Ying menangis sambil di tepuk secara perlahan oleh Moon

"Kita nak buat apa dengan dia?" soal Jet

"Jangan risau, biar saya tenangkan dia" Ejen Karya berdiri di hadapan Rizu. Lalu dia membuka cermin mata hitamnya. Dia gunakan kanta matanya untuk memukau Rizu. Mata dia terus tenung mata Rizu "Sekarang, kamu berdiam diri dan ikut kami ke bilik rawatan"

Dalam sekelip mata sahaja, Rizu tidak meracau lagi. Mulut dia tertutup dan dia berkelakuan seperti orang tiada emosi. Laksamana Tarung muncul di situ bersama dengan adiknya, Idoli. Dia baru sahaja balik dari bersiar dengan adiknya. Wajah dia kelihatan garang pada ketika itu

"Biar aku bawa dia ke bilik rawatan" Laksamana Tarung angkat Rizu seperti dia mengangkat segulung karpet

"Hati-hati bawa dia, Laksamanan" kata Fang dengan nada prihatinnya "Rizu bukan budak jahat.. Rizu hanya dipergunakan oleh musuh kita sahaja"

"Sabar Fang, kita pasti dapat pulihkan dia" Boboiboy memicit bahu Fang sedikit "Mari kita ikut Laksamana ke bilik rawatan"

"Zass, bawa sekali cermin mata itu" arah Leon kepada ejen mudanya

* * *

Di bilik rawatan akademi MATA, Geetha telah pun siap jahit kesan luka di bahagian kepala Lynna. Mata, tangan dan badan Lynna mula bergerak sedikit di atas katil bilik rawatan tersebut. Lynna dapat rasakan kesakitan di bahgian kepalanya. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh bahagian kesakitan dia

"Jangan bergerak Lynna" kata Geetha

"Saya.. saya dimana sekarang ni?" Lynna membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Apabila mata dia terbuka sepenuhnya, orang pertama yang dia nampak adalah Kaizo

"Lynna, kau sekarang berada di bilik rawatan" jelas Kaizo

"Bilik rawatan?" Lynna bangunkan diri dia sedikit demi sedikit. Dia ubahkan posisi baring dia kepada duduk "Mana Rizu?"

"Yang lain pergi dapatkan dia"

"Lynna berehat sahaja di sini" kata Geetha dengan senyuman manisnya "Apa yang Kaizo ceritakan kepada saya, serangan tadi agak kuat. Gajet yang dia gunakan mungkin salah satu ciptaan dari mereka. Kumpulan mereka mempunyai anggota-anggota yang sangat bijak dalam ciptaan gajet canggih. Seperti sebelum ini, mereka dapat mencipta IRIS yang sama seperti Ali"

"Kita perlu hentikan mereka sebelum mereka dapat mengenalpasti koordinat kedudukan akademi ini dan juga HQ MATA" Nada Kaizo berubah menjadi serius "Bukan akademi dan HQ sahaja, malah kita harus dapatkan balik jam kuasa adik aku dan juga kawan-kawan dia. Jikalau mereka berjaya mencipta jam kuasa yang baru, habislah kita semua"

"Itu yang aku takutkan, Kaizo" Lynna memicit kepalanya sedikit "Kuasa aku sahaja tidak mampu untuk hentikan rancangan mereka. Kita semua harus bergabung untuk hentikan mereka. Ejen, superhero dan juga aku.. boleh mengatasi mereka. Kita bergabung kuasa dan tumpaskan mereka"

"Ya.. itu yang kami mahukan" muncul hologram jeneral Rama di tengah-tengah bilik rawatan itu "Kita tidak mahu mereka musnahkan MATA. Walaupun Uno sudah tiada, mereka tetap akan jalankan misi Uno sehingga maklamat mereka tercapai. Jikalau MATA dapat dimusnahkan oleh mereka, Cyberaya akan terancam dengan serangan dari luar ataupun dari dalam. Jadi, kita sama-sama tumpaskan rancangan mereka. Kita harus tangkap mereka"

"Dan aku bersedia untuk menolong MATA" kata Kaizo

"Saya juga, tuan jeneral" kata Lynna pula

Pintu bilik rawatan itu terbuka. Kaizo, Lynna dan Geetha terus alihkan pandangan mereka ke muka pintu. Laksamana Tarung masuk ke dalam bilik rawatan itu dengan tangan sebelah dia memeluk Rizu yang sudah digari. Di belakang dia, diikuti oleh ejen-ejen muda, ahli pasukan superhero, Idoli dan juga mentor-mentor MATA

"Sudah dapat budak itu?"

"Sudah jeneral" kata Karya "Kami juga sudah dapatkan cermin mata dia"

"Bagus" Jeneral Rama berpuas hati pada ketika itu "Geetha, buat analisis tentang cermin mata itu. Pastikan, tiada alat pengesan untuk mengetahui kedudukan kita dimana"

Zass serahkan cermin mata tersebut kepada Geetha. Laksamana Tarung baringkan Rizu di atas katil. Gari pada kaki dan tangan dia sudah dibuka oleh Rudy. Geetha berunsur keluar dari bilik itu untuk memeriksa cermin mata tersebut

"Apa kita harus buat dengan budak ni?" tanya Jeneral Rama

"Biar saya cuba lagi" Lynna turunkan kaki dia dari katil. Badan dia terasa sakit tetapi dia tetap bangunkan diri dan keluar dari katil tersebut "Saya akan cuba pulihkan dia"

"Kak Lynna ok ke?"

"Akak ok sahaja, Fang" balas Lynna sambil berjalan ke arah katil Rizu "

Mata Rizu masih terbuka luas. Dia hanya memandang siling bilik itu sahaja seperti dia tidak berfikir apa. Karya meminta Rizwan dan juga Laksamana Tarung untuk pegang kiri dan kanan Rizu. Sesudah sahaja tangan Rizu dipegang oleh kedua orang itu, Karya terus memetik jarinya. Rizu tersedar dari pukauan Karya tadi. Mata dia terkebil-kebil sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Lalu dia sambung bergelut untuk lepaskan diri dari pegangan Rizwan dan Laksamana Tarung

"Rizu.." panggil Lynna

"Lepaskan Pizu! Kak Lynna selamatkan Pizu! Pizu kena jumpa kakak Jenny! Pizu ada maklumat dekat dia!"

"Maaf Rizu, akak tidak boleh buat begitu" tapak tangan Lynna semakin dengan kepala Rizu "Maafkan akak kerana terpaksa lakukan ini"

Rizu menjerit apabila Lynna gunakan kuasanya untuk hilangkan segala pemikiran jahat yang terkubur di dalam fikirkan Rizu. Tangan kiri Lynna tiba-tiba di genggam oleh Kaizo. Sang kapten itu hanya mahukan berikan lebih kuasa kepada Lynna dari kristal gabungan mereka berdua. Fang memusing kebelakang. Dia tidak mahu lihat tetapi jeritan Rizu membuatkan hati dia rasa perit. Boboiboy memicit bahu Fang dengan perasaan sedih. Ramai yang tidak sanggup lihat sebenarnya, terutama sekali, Idoli. Ada yang terus keluar dari bilik itu kerana tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Rizu. Moon terpaksa membawa Iman keluar dari bilik rawatan itu. Lama kelamaan, Rizu mula menjadi lemah. Pemikiran dia mula pulih. Dia tidak bergelut lagi. Mata dia mula tertutup rapat dan terus tidak sedarkan diri

"Semuanya sudah ok ke?" soal Gopal

"Sudah" kata Lynna. Diri dia kelihatan lemah sedikit

"Betul ke kau ok?" soal Rizwan "Kau nampak lemah selepas sahaja kau pulihkan dia"

"Tadi.. ada suara harus yang cuba meracuni pemikiran aku tapi aku tetap kuatkan diri aku supaya tidak termakan dengan kata-kata halus itu. Jikalau Kaizo tidak berikan kekuatan kepada diriku, sudah tentu aku akan menjadi seperti Rizu. Sekarang dia sudah pulih, berikan dia masa untuk berehat" jelas Lynna

"Sudah tiba masanya untuk kita bertindak" Jeneral Rama bersilang tangan. Mereka semua tertumpu kepada jeneral itu "Kita tidak boleh berdiamkan diri sahaja. Koordinat itu, kita sudah dapat. Boboiboy boleh tunjukkan koordinat musuh kita berada. Ejen-ejen muda, kamu semua tidak boleh mengendali misi ini. Rizwan, Karya dan Leon akan bantu Kapten Kaizo, Laksamana Tarung dan juga Lynna. Geetha akan jaga ejen-ejen muda di sini. Musnahkan rancangan mereka dan pastikan tiada siapa yang terlepas"

"Baik jeneral" kata Leon "Boboiboy, berikan koordinat mereka"

Boboiboy keluarkan telefon bimbit dari poket jaketnya. Dia memanggil nama Stylobot. Telefon itu bertukar menjadi robot bulat yang terapung di udara. Ejen-ejen muda semuanya suka melihat robot itu kerana terlampau comel kecuali Rudy. Dia hanya rasa biasa sahaja

"Stylobot, kami nak koordinat tempat musuh kita"

"Koordinat mereka.." Stylobot pacarkan sebuah hologram di tengah-tengah bilik tersebut. Lokasi tempat musuh mereka tertera pada hologram tersebut "Titik merah itu menanda tempat persembunyian mereka. Tempat itu berdekatan dengan laut"

"Bagus, kamu semua.. ingat, misi kali ini adalah tangkap dan selamatkan 3 orang budak dalam tahanan mereka tetapi kita harus berhati-hati. Kita tidak tahu jikalau mereka lakukan terhadap mereka seperti Rizu juga. Saya berharap, kamu semua berjaya dengan misi kali ini"

"Baik tuan jeneral" kata Rizwan "Kami akan beredar sekarang"

"Pang, kau duduk sahaja di sini. Biar abang yang pergi bersama mereka. Aku tahu kau ni jenis degil tapi kalau kau ikut juga, aku akan kenakan hukuman latihan tempur terhadap kau"

"Huish, dasyat tu" kata Bulat secara tiba-tiba

Kawan-kawan dia hanya mampu tercengang sahaja kecuali Rudy. Dia tidaklah begitu teruja, bahkan, dia rasa ada sesuatu tentang diri Kapten Kaizo yang membuatkan dia rasa kagum, dari segi perlawanan dia yang penuh berkarisma dan juga ketegasan dia terhadap adiknya itu. Jikalau dia dapat belajar dari Kapten Kaizo, sudah tentu dia akan rasa bangga tetapi Uno ataupun panggil lain, Djin, tetap idola di hatinya

"Tak, kali ini adik tidak akan degil" Fang alihkan pandangan dia ke arah Rizu yang terbaring di atas katil "Adik nak jaga Rizu. Adik takut bila dia bangun nanti, dia akan rasa cemas ataupun dia akan menangis. Jadi, adik perlu berada di sisi dia"

"Bagus. Aku akan kembali dengan kawan-kawan kau dan juga Faye. Lynna, jaga mereka dengan baik"

Lynna anggukkan kepalanya. Idoli sempat berikan ciuman di pipi abangnya. Dia begitu yakin bahawa mereka akan menang. Rizwan, Karya, Leon, Laksamana Tarung dan juga Kapten Kaizo, beredar dari situ

"BOBOIBOY!" jerit Laksamana Tarung dari luar bilik berkenaan "KAU IKUT KAMI!"

"ERK! Baik Laksamana!"

"Boboiboy, hati-hati dekat sana. Jaga Stylobot dengan baik"

"Mungkin aku tinggalkan Stylobot dengan kau sahaja" kata Boboiboy "Lagipun dia lebih selamat berada di sini"

"Tak, kau perlukan dia" balas Fang. Stylobot menjadi runsing, dengan siapa dia perlu ikut "Lagipun Stylobot boleh bantu korang nanti. Dia kan ada gajet-gajet canggih juga. Kau pun perlukan sesuatu untuk mempertahankan diri"

"Hmm.. ok" Boboiboy mengalah

"BOBOIBOY! MANA KAU!"

"YEA LAKSAMANA, SAYA NAK DATANG NI!"

Boboiboy berlari keluar bersama dengan Stylobot. Fang pergi mengambil kerusi kosong dan letakkan di sebelah katil Rizu. Dia mengusap rambut adik angkatnya sambil menatap wajahnya

"Kau nak bersendirian ke?" soal Gopal "Aku boleh temankan kau"

"Aku pun boleh" kata Ying

"Aku pun!" Moon menyampuk sekali "Tapi aku tengok, macam kau nak bersendirian aje"

"Kamu ni Moon. Sudah tentu dia nak bersendirian dengan adik angkat dia. Marilah, kita ada latihan simulasi kejap lagi" kata Iman secara sopan

"Jom semua, latihan kamu harus dijalankan. Tidak boleh ditangguhkan dan hari ni, saya akan pantau latihan simulasi kamu semua"

"YEAH! KAK LYNNA AJAR KITA ORANG LAGI!" Moon meloncat tinggi kerana terlampau gembira

"NAISU!" kata Khai

"Gopal, Ying.. korang pergilah berlatih dengan dia orang. Aku nak jaga Rizu dekat sini"

Gopal mengajak Ying beredar dari situ bersama dengan rakan-rakan ejen mereka. Satu per satu tinggalkan bilik rawatan itu. Fang mengeluh panjang kerana tahun ini sahaja, Rizu selalu menjadi mangsa musuh mereka. Dia rasa serba salah terhadap adik angkatnya. Mungkin selepas ini, dia harus bekerja keras untuk menjaga keselamatan Rizu. Dia tidak mahu perkara yang sama berulang lagi

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Ermmm... macam mana? ok tak? :D hehehee...**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	49. Misi Ejen dan Superheroes

**Haluuuu! Apa khabar? Semua sudah menonton BBB the movie 2? Author sudah! Jangan risau, tiada spoiler di dalam cerita ini**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf jikalau ada kekurangan atau kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Misi Ejen dan Superheroes**

Gopal terduduk apabila dia melihat nombor kedudukan dia untuk latihan simulasi di akademi MATA. Mulut dia ternganga sedikit dan lalu dia sedar, diri dia bukanlah begitu hebat seperti kawan-kawan baru dia

"Gopal.." Lynna pegang bahu Gopal sedikit "Janganlah sedih. Kamu boleh berusaha lagi untuk tingkatkan prestasi kamu. Semuanya bermula dari bawah, dan kita tidak seharusnya berputus asa. Kita harus berusaha supaya prestasi kita sama hebat seperti yang lain"

"Hmm.. terima kasih kak Lynna tapi itulah, saya ni nama aje superhero tapi takdelah sehebat Boboiboy. Saya boleh dikatakan pengecut tapi sentiasa setia bersama dengan Boboiboy. Tak kisahlah diri dia atau saya dalam bahaya ke, saya tetap dengan dia!"

"Itu sifat yang bagus" puji Lynna "Jangan sesekali abaikan kawan kita apabila dia memerlukan kita dan jangan pula, bila dia senang, kita dekat dengan dia tapi bila dia dalam kesusahan, kita lari jauh-jauh. Itu bukan sahabat sejati namanya"

"Wah, bagus betul nasihat kak Lynna!" Moon kagum dengan sifat Lynna

"Janganlah risaulah Gopal. Aku pasti akan tolong sama luu"

"Terima kasih Ying tapi aku cemburu tengok kedudukan kau.. dalam top 5 gitu" menangis Gopal sambil terduduk di dalam bilik latihan simulasi "Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mencapai tahap yang aku mampu"

"Kita orang pun boleh bantu kau juga" kata Khai

"Tapi kan.." Gopal garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersenyum kelat "KENAPA PICU BOLEH DAPAT KEDUDUKAN NOMBOR SATU! PADAHAL DIA TU CUMA ALIEN COMEL SAHAJA!"

Rudy masih tidak berpuas hati dengan itu. Sepanjang latihan simulasi itu dijalankan, sedikit pun tidak berikan senyuman. Mata dia hanya melihat makhluk hijau itu dengan lidahnya terjulur keluar. Hati Rudy membara dengan api kemarahan. Dia mula terbayangkan dia sedang memijak alien hijau itu

"Hehehe.. Picu Picu.. boleh pulak dia sertai simulasi ini" Letak mengusap kepala Picu dengan ibu jarinya. Pada ketika itu Picu sedang berdiri di tapak tangan Iman "Tapi bagus juga dia join, bolehlah dia berikan semangat baru kepada kamu semua untuk berlatih dan berusaha! Walaupun badan dia kecil tetapi dia boleh mengambil intel tersebut di dalam masa yang singkat. Jangan sesekali memandang rendah dengan orang yang lebih kecil daripada kita kerana kita sendiri tidak tahu apakah kekuatan dia"

"Hmm.. dia pergi telan semua robot yang ada dekat situ" kata Gopal

"Syabas semua kerana dapat jalankan simulasi ini dengan baik" Mereka semua semua tersenyum bangga kecuali Rudy dan Gopal. Lalu Lynna berkata lagi "Mungkin ini kali terakhir saya dapat mengajar kamu semua. Jikalau saya diberikan peluang lagi, saya akan datang ke sini untuk mengajar kamu semua"

"Alaa.. kak Lynna jadilah ejen kami!"

"Tapi kak Lynna ada kerja lain. Dia juga ada misi berlainan daripada kita semua" jelas Iman kepada Moon "Saya gembira dapat berkenalan dengan kak Lynna. Kami harap, kami dapat berjumpa lagi di masa yang akan datang"

"Akak pun harap begitu juga" kata Lynna

"Macam tak best aje bila kak Lynna takde" Jet rasa sedih sedikit "Tapi apa-apa pun, terima kasih kerana mengajar kami di sini"

"Saya pun nak ucapkan terima kasih juga!" kata Moon dengan senyuman dia bagaikan bintang bercahaya "Nanti datang lagi yea, kak Lynna"

"Gopal pun datang lagi ke sini. Aku suka dengan kuasa kau. Boleh dapat makanan"

"Hahaha.. jangan risau, aku boleh datang ke sini lagi tapi.." Gopal tersengih sedikit "Kena minta izin dululah"

"Tapi korang semua kenalah datang ke Pulau Rintis maaa... boleh kita main dekat tepi pantai"

"Seronok juga tu" Roza tersenyum sambil bersilang tangan

Tiba-tiba pintu bilik simulasi itu terbuka. Geetha masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut

"Lynna, saya ada sesuatu ingin tunjukkan kepada awak"

"Baik" kata Lynna. Lalu dia memandang ke arah ejen-ejen muda dan juga dua orang superhero "Kamu semua boleh bersurai dan berehat. Akak ada hal dengan mentor kamu"

Satu per satu daripada mereka, berjalan keluar dari bilik itu. Geetha membawa Lynna ke bilik kawalan yang berbentuk bulat. Di dalam tempat itu, ada dua orang ketua teras tetapi wajah dan tubuh badan mereka tidak dapat dilihat. Jeneral Rama juga ada di situ. Cermin mata yang dibuka pada Rizu tadi, ada di tengah-tengah meja bulat

"Apa yang kamu jumpa?" soal Lynna

"Cermin mata ini mengandungi azurium tetapi dalam kadar yang sedikit. Walaupun sedikit tetapi ianya sangat kuat" jelas Geetha "Kuasa laser tadi boleh menghancurkan akademi ini tetapi ianya dapat dihalang oleh ejen-ejen muda kami. Kita kena halang mereka daripada musnahkan akademi ini dan lebih penting sekali, melindungi mainframe daripada musuh" jelas Geetha

"Ianya nampak macam cermin mata biasa, tetapi ianya agak berbahaya"

"Betul tu Lynna" kata Ejen Dayang "Azurium adalah sebuah kristal yang boleh memberikan tenaga kepada Cyberaya dan ianya juga boleh dijagakan sebagai senjata. Sebab itu kami sebagai ejen terpaksa melindungi azurium daripada dirampas oleh penjahat-penjahat yang cuba memusnahkan Cyberaya. Saya rasa kamu layak menjadi ejen kami tetapi itu semua keputusan dari tangan kamu sendiri. Sertai kami untuk melindungi Cyberaya"

"Ma-maaf" kata Lynna dengan lembutnya tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia rasa serba salah "Saya sangat menghargai tawaran itu tetapi saya ada komitmen tersendiri. Saya di sini hanya sekadar ingin menolong kamu semua"

"Tidak mengapa" kata Dayang. Dia sedikit pun tidak rasa kecewa "Kami juga hargai pertolongan dari kamu dan juga kawan kamu"

"Saya juga ingin ucapkan terima kasih kerana sanggup menghabiskan masa kamu untuk mengajar ejen-ejen muda kami"

"Terima kasih jeneral" ucap Lynna

"Ganz, kamu ada apa-apa untuk dikatakan kepada tetamu kita?" soal Dayang

"Aku ada satu sahaja.. jangan sesekali bocorkan rahsia tentang kami" kata Ganz dengan nada yang tegas "MATA adalah sebuah agensi rahsia. Sebelum ini, tiada orang luar tahu tentang kami sehinggalah kau dan rakan-rakan tahu tentang kewujudan kami"

"Ganz, saya rasa Lynna tidak akan bocorkan rahsia kami. Begitu juga dengan rakan-rakan dia sekali. Jadi, kita janganlah buruk sangka mereka"

"Tak, aku cuma bagi amaran sahaja dekat dia" balas Gaz kepada Lynna "Jadi ejen-ejen kita dan juga rakan kau sudah pergi ke markas musuh kita?"

"Sudah" balas Lynna "Apa yang saya risaukan, jikalau ada kejutan untuk mereka di sana nanti. Kita sudah lihat apa yang mereka sudah lakukan terhadap kawan kecil kami. Cermin mata yang dijelaskan oleh Ejen Geetha tadi, ianya jelas, mereka tidak akan berduduk diam"

"Benar kata kamu" Jeneral Rama bersilang dan lalu berkata lagi "Mereka ini sukar untuk dijangkakan tetapi kita perlu berjaga-jaga. Saya berharap, mereka tidak tahu kedudukan akademi ini di mana. Saya tidak mahu sejarah yang lama berulang lagi"

* * *

Gopal dan Ying sedang bersuka ria bersama dengan rakan baru mereka di bahagian utama akademi MATA. Di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah pintu gerbang untuk keluar masuk ke dalam akademi tersebut. Mereka duduk di situ, bergelak ketawa sambil kongsikan cerita pengalaman masing-masing kecuali Zass, dia hanya dapat dengar sahaja sambil tersenyum. Ada kisah lucu, ada kisah sedih dan ada kisah yang sungguh mendebarkan. Bukan semua ejen muda yang ada di situ. Sebahagian daripada mereka sudah masuk ke dalam bilik masing-masing untuk berehat

"Kak Lynna tu.. bukan ke dia kena serang? Kenapa dia nampak ok aje semasa latihan simulasi" soal Moon sambil melihat Picu meloncat-loncat di tangga akademi tersebut

"Dia tu.. hmmm... kena serang macam mana pun, dia tetap ok lepas tu. Aku rasa itu sebab gabungan kuasa kristal di antara dia dan abang Kaizo. Sebab itu kot dia sembuh secara cepat" kata Gopal

"Wah! Naisu! Ada kuasa kristal!"

"Betul Khai, kuasa kristal itu mempunyai kuasa penyembuh" kata Ying

"Jadi, maksudnya dia orang tu sebenarnya.." Moon mula tersenyum lebar "Kekasihlah kan?"

"Moon!"

"Ala Iman, aku teka aje" kata Moon

"Malangnya, tekaan Moon memang betul" kata Ying "Dia orang dulu-dulu kawan, lepas tu jadi kawan baik.. lepas tu jadilah kekasih. Begitulah kisah mereka"

"Bak kata Emmy, putera galaxy dan puteri fantasi"

Moon, Iman, Zass dan Khai tergelak mendengar nama samaran Kaizo dan Lynna. Sedang mereka asyik berborak, Khai ternampak kelibat 3 orang sedang menuju ke pintu gerbang bangunan itu. Mereka adalah Ali, Alicia dan Bakar. Comot ada di kaki Ali. Mereka bertiga naik tangga itu untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan akademi

"Eh, Ali sudah sampai" Khai bangun dari tempat duduk dia "ALI! Sampai pun kau"

"Hehehe... maaf lambat sebab tadi aku kena denda" Ali mula tersengih

"Siapa suruh buat bising dalam kelas" marah Alicia "Kan dah kena denda dengan cikgu"

"Jangan salahkan aku! Si Comot ni"

Kali ini Comot pula buat muka marah kepada Ali. Tiba-tiba Picu naik terus ke atas badan Comot. Dia seperti menungga kucing comel itu

"Jangan nak salahkan Comot pulak" Muka Alicia berubah menjadi garang "Bukan dia yang buat bising dekat kelas tadi. Kau yang bawa Comot masuk dalam kelas"

"Bila masa aku bawa dia masuk dalam kelas pulak. Dia yang masuk sendiri sebab nak makan. Tiba-tiba pulak dia pergi makan makanan orang. Manalah aku tak panik"

"Dia orang ni selalu bergaduh ke?" bisik Gopal kepada Khai

"Adalah juga dia orang bergaduh tapi dekat sekolah, aku tak tahu macam mana" balas Khai

Ali dan Alicia terus berpaling muka ke arah lain. Masing-masing sudah bermasam muka tetapi sebaik sahaja Ali nampak kawan ejen dia iaitu Khai, terus dia tersenyum

"Khai!" Ali lambai-lambai ke arah Khai "Kelas korang dah habis ke?"

"Sudah" jawab Khai "Tapi kenapa uncle kau senyap sahaja hari ni? Selalunya ada aje makanan dekat tangan dia tapi hari ni takde pula"

"Sebab uncle terlebih makan hari ni" Bakar yang menjawab bukan Ali "Mana mentor korang yang lain?"

"Dia orang ada misi" jawab Khai "Hari ini kelas pun, kak Lynna yang ajar kita orang"

"Ohh.. bagus bagus"

"Apa yang bagusnya uncle? Bukan ke sepatutnya uncle pun kena ada bersama mereka?"

"Err.. yea ke?" Bakar tersengih kepada anak buahnya "Lagipun uncle dekat sini bukan untuk lindungi korang tapi.."

Ali sudah mula rasa tidak senang melihat pak ciknya. Lalu dia berundur kebelakang. Alicia menggenggamkan gajet Balistik untuk bersiap sedia. Tiba-tiba Ejen Bakar mula berubah dari hujung kaki terus ke hujung kepala. Dia bukanlah Bakar yang sebenarnya tetapi dia adalah Trez. Semuanya terbangun dari tempat duduk masing-masing kerana terkejut. Comot sudah keluarkan bunyi garangnya. Manakala Picu pula, dia hanya menjilat bibirnya

"APA! SI BOTAK NI PERASAN NAK JADI UNCLE AKU! TAK GUNA!" Ali memutarkan Yoyonya dengan kelajuan tinggi "MANA UNCLE AKU?"

"HAHAHA! Uncle kau si gemuk tu ada di tempat lain tapi jangan risau, dia selamat tapi tak tahu untuk beberapa jam, ataupun minit" Trez menumbuk-menumbuk tapak tangan sebelah dia sambil tersenyum sinis melihat ejen-ejen muda itu dan juga dua orang super hero

"Macam mana kau boleh menyamar jadi Ejen Bakar?" soal Alicia

"Mudah sahaja" Datang satu suara dari belakang Trez. Lalu wanita itu munculkan diri dan dia adalah Jenny "Saya telah ubahkan suit Trez untuk menyamar menjadi salah seorang ejen kamu. Ingat kamu sahaja yang boleh menyamar, kami pun boleh"

"Isk! Kau ni memang tak serik lagi!" Alicia menarik tali Balisttik dia "Kau memang tak serik-serik lagi. Sudahlah jadi pembelot kepada MATA! Aku tidak akan maafkan kau apa yang kau sudah lakukan kepada MATA!"

"Kami tidak akan mengalah selagi pejuangan Uno tidak dicapai" kata Jenny dengan nada tegas "Trez, pergi kalahkan mereka"

"Mari Jenny, kita kena mainframe" Dos muncul di sebelah kiri Trez "Aku akan lindungi kau sementara Trez dan yang lain halang mereka"

"Eleh, ingat kita orang ni senang sangat ke" kata Gopal dengan nada berlagak

"Hah, ada pun kau.. mari sini, aku tak sabar nak belasah kau sebab tukarkan gajet tangan sibernatik aku jadi makanan. Oh yea, makanan tu sedap.. aku habiskan semua"

"Cheh, sempat lagi kau" kata Dos

"Kalau nak lagi, saya boleh tukarkan lagi tangan sibernatik yang baru tu" Gopal berdiri seperti seseorang yang berlagak "Marilah, saya tak sabar nak tukarkan jadi makanan tu"

"Budak ni.. memang betul-betul mencabarkan aku!" Trez datang dekat dengan muka garang dia "Mari sini kau!"

"Gopal, buat dia marah lagi. Aku ada rancangan" kata Ying

Dos mengambil peluang itu untuk menyerang Ying sebelum gadis cina itu dapat guna kuasanya. Dia melemparkan Stox Stix ke arah Ying. Gajet itu terkena kaki Ying dan mengakibatkan gadis berbangsa cina itu menjerit kecil sehingga diri dia rebah di atas lantai

"YING!" jerit Moon "Kita kena lawan mereka!"

Iman berdiri di depan Moon sebagai pelindung. Dia memutarkan selendangnya untuk berlawan dengan musuh mereka iaitu Trez. Sementara itu, Dos dan Jenny sudah melesapkan diri mereka ke bahagian mainframe. Alicia terpaksa menghalang mereka berdua

"Ali, kau lawan mereka. Biar aku uruskan dia orang berdua" arah Alicia

"Err.. ok" Ali terus memandang Comot "Comot, kau pergi panggil ejen Geetha. Kita perlukan bantuan!"

"ALI! JAGA-JAGA!" jerit Khai

Ali terus menoleh kebelakang apabila sebiji bola sedang meluru ke arah dia dengan kelajuan yang pantas. Zass pencutkan larian dia untuk menolak Ali daripada terkena bola tersebut. Bola itu sedikit terkena badan Zass. Walaupun hentaman bola tadi agak kuat tetapi Zass tidak hilang imbangan dia. Zass masih lagi boleh berdiri tegak

"Zass.. kau tak apa-apa?"

Zass hanya menunjukkan signal ok sahaja kepada Ali. Comot menghalimunankan dirinya untuk beredar dari situ. Ali tergelak sedikit kerana ternampak Picu kelihatan seperti terapung di udara tetapi sebenarnya dia sedang menunggang Comot. Moon membawa Khai ke bahagian atas. Mereka berlari naik ke atas tangga. Khai tidak mempunyai kemahiran di dalam berlawan. Dia hanya tahu mengondam sahaja

"Khai, kau tunggu dekat sini. Biar aku tolong dia orang"

"Jangan risau, aku akan jaga dia" Roza sudah tiba dengan penembak snipernya "Moon, kau pergi tolong dia orang. Biar aku tembak mereka dari jarak jauh"

Seis menendang bolanya untuk dihantar kepada kembar dia iaitu Siete. Bola itu diterima oleh Siete, lalu dia berikan tendangan kuat dan sasaran dia adalah Ali. Sang ejen berbaju merah biru itu, tidak mengetahui tentang kehadiran bola tersebut. Dia sibuk cuba tumpaskan Trez. Dia bekerjasama dengan Iman untuk kalahkan Trez. Iris dia menerima maklumat baru bahawa ada sebiji bola meluru ke arah dia. Lalu Ali melompat dengan menggunakan aero boots nya

"Cis, tak kena pulak" kata Siete

Ali mendarat di hadapan Siete dengan yoyo dia masih berputar laju. Dia berikan hentaman yoyo di permukaan lantai bangunan itu dan terus Siete terpelanting kebelakang dengan gelombang tolakan dari yoyo itu. Sies tidak dapat menerima kembar dia diserang oleh Ali. Lalu dia berikan tendang yang kuat kepada Ali. Gopal nampak apa yang berlaku dan dia harus lakukan sesuatu

"TUKARAN CEKODOK CHOCOLATE TOK ABA!"

Bola itu bertukar menjadi cekodok chocolate. Sies dan Siete terkejut melihat bola mereka bertukar menjadi makanan. Cekodok chocolate itu jatuh ke atas lantai dan lalu bergolek

"WOI! Pulangkan balik bola kita orang!" marah Siete "Mari kita ajar budak gemuk ni!"

"ERK! Alamak! Tolong!"

Gopal lari dan terus menyorok di belakang Ali. Pada ketika itu, Ali memutarkan yoyonya. Dia melemparkan yoyonya untuk melilit tanan kanan Trez dan pada tanan kiri Trez pula, telah dililit oleh selendang Iman. Mereka tunggu tembakan dari Roza sementara mereka menahan kedua-dua tangan Trez. Moon mengeluarkan holografik dia untuk mengelirukan Sies dan Siete. Moon tidak mahu adik beradik kembar itu menganggu rancangan mereka. Zass menolong Moon untuk menewaskan adik beradik kembar itu

"Roza, cepatlah" kata Khai

"Sabar" Roza menumpukan titik sasaran dia iaitu badan Trez

Ketika Roza sibuk menumpukan perhatian dia. Datang seorang lelaki berbangsa cina. Dia adalah Aaron. Sebaik sahaja Roza ingin menembak Trez, Aaron menggunakan gajet helmet telekinesis untuk merampas sniper Roza. Gadis itu terkejut melihat sniper dia dirampas oleh seseorang

"Cari ni ke?" kata Aaron dengan nada sinisnya

"Baik kau bagi balik!" Roza amat marah ketika itu

"Cubalah, kalau nakkan penembak kamu balik" Aaron tergelak sinis sambil melihat Roza berlari ke arah dia "Kau tidak akan dapat gajet kau balik!" Dia mengangkat pula tubuh badan Roza ke udara

"Alamak!" Khai mula menjadi cemas

"Khai! Panggil yang lain! Kita perlukan bantuan!" kata Roza

Khai terima arahan itu. Dia dan robot kecilnya bergegas ke asrama ejen-ejen muda. Ali dan Iman tidak dapat menahan lagi kekuatan Trez. Lalu Trez menarik Yoyo dan juga selendang itu. Ianya membuatkan Ali dan Iman tertarik ke hadapan. Gopal menjadi lebih cemas dan ketakutan

"KUASA PERLAHANKAN MASA!"

Ying sudah bangkit dari serangan Dos tadi. Trez, Ali dan Iman bergerak secara perlahan. Gopal teruja apabila melihat Ying sudah kembali

"Zass! Selamatkan mereka berdua" arah Ying

Zass segera pergi selamatkan Ali dan Iman sebelum mereka terjatuh di atas lantai. Dia menolak dua orang rakan ejennya ke tempat yang selamat. Manakala Moon pula, dia tersungkur jatuh apabila salah satu kembar itu mula bermain ganas dengan bola cekodok chocolate mereka

"Walaupun ini bukan bola, tapi kita orang dapat kalahkan korang" kata Siete

"Jangan banyak cakap, kita kalahkan mereka semua" kata Sies

Ali dan Iman berjaya di selamatkan. Trez boleh bergerak semula secara biasa. Dia begitu geram, lalu dia menghentam lantai bangunan itu dengan begitu kuat sekali. Gegaran gelombang itu membuatkan semua ejen dan juga super hero terjatuh kebelakang. Cekodok chocolate tadi, tiba-tiba kembali menjadi sebiji bola balik

"Kita perlukan bantuan dengan segera" kata Ali secara lemah

"Hahahaha.. siapa nak lawan dengan kita orang lagi?" Trez menumbuk-numbuk tapak tangannya dengan senyuman sinis dia

* * *

Ketika Comot sedang mencari ejen Geetha, dia terserempak dengan seorang budak sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Budak itu adalah Idoli. Kepala dia tertunduk seperti dia sedang tidur

"Meow?"

"Eh.. COMOT!" Idoli sangat gembira dapat bertemu dengan Comot "Kenapa Comot? Eh, Picu pun ada" Dia tergelak sedikit melihat Picu menunggang Comot. Lalu dia mengusap kepala sang kucing itu. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Comot buat apa dekat sini?"

Lalu Comot bercerita dengan penuh emosi

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow MEOW! Meow meow meow! Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW! MEOW!"

Mata Picu hanya terkebil-kebil sambil mendengar bunyi suara kucing itu. Satu patah perkataan pun, dia tidak mengerti. Lain pula dengan Idoli. Dia faham apa yang diceritakan oleh Comot tadi. Lalu dia bingkas bangun kerana akademi MATA di dalam bahaya

"Kita kena bantu mereka!" kata Idoli "Kena beritahu abang Fang ni!"

"Meow meow meow"

"Ok Comot" kata Idoli "Comot pergi panggil kakak ejen Geetha dan kak Lynna. Idoli akan beritahu abang Fang"

"Meow meow!"

Comot kembali semula berlari untuk dapatkan ejen Geetha. Picu masih lagi menunggang Comot. Tidak mahu turun dari sang kucing itu. Idoli berlari masuk ke dalam bilik rawatan. Kepala Fang terbaring di tepi katil. Mata dia tertutup rapat. Dia kelihatan sedang tidur dengan begitu tenang

"ABANG FANG!"

"HAH? MANA DONUT LOBAK MERAH?!" Fang sebenarnya dia bermimpi makan donut lobak merah. Mata dia terus ternampak Idoli "Kenapa kejutkan abang?"

"Kawan-kawan abang dalam bahaya!"

"KITA KENA SERANG? SIAPA SERANG?!" Fang menggenggamkan kedua-dua tangannya "Orang tengah mimpi sedap-sedap, berani pulak dia orang buat kacau!"

"Abang Fang tak nak pergi tolong ke?"

"Mestilah! Idoli jaga Rizu dekat sini"

"Baik abang Fang!" Idoli berikan tabik hormat kepada Fang "Abang Fang hati-hati dekat luar sana. Apa yang Idoli dengar dari Comot, dia orang tu ganas!"

"Ok.." Fang bergegas keluar dari bilik itu "Kenapa aku rasa ada sesuatu yang tak kena?" bisik dia "Abang aku selamat ke dekat sana?"

Pemikiran Fang mula timbul pelbagai soalan. Dia mula risaukan tentang abang dia. Adakah abang dia dan yang lain selamat? Jikalau mereka dalam bahaya, dia harus fikirkan bagaimana hendak selamatkan mereka

"Tapi aku tidak boleh tinggalkan kawan-kawan aku di sini. Aku kena bantu mereka juga" Lalu dia terfikirkan tentang seseorang "Kak Lynna! Mungkin dia boleh paksa kak Lynna ke tempat abang pergi tapi kak Lynna berada di mana sekarang ini?"

* * *

Alicia masih lagi mengejar Jenny dan Dos. Dia melepaskan beberapa bola lastikan dia ke arah mereka tetapi setiap bola yang dia hantar, dapat dihalang oleh Dos

"Jenny, kau pergi dulu. Biar aku halang dia" kata Dos

Jenny pergi meninggalkan Dos untuk berlawan dengan Alicia. Dia menggunakan kasut velocity untuk mempercepatkan larian dia. Dos menghalakan bilah plasma dia ke arah Alicia. Lalu Alicia mempertahankan bilah itu dengan batang balistik dia. Dia melompat kebelakang sambil melastikan sebiji bola ke arah Dos. Badan dia berputar dan kaki dia mencecah di permukaan dinding. Lalu dia berlari laju dan meloncat sambil melastik beberapa biji bola ke arah Dos. Bebola itu berjaya dibilah lagi oleh Dos. Dia meloncat ke atas untuk berikan tendangan kepada Alicia. Lalu sang ejen itu membalik kuang kebelakang. Apabila badan dia tunggang terbalik, Alicia mengambil kesempatan untuk melastik lagi ke arah Dos sebelum kaki dia mencecah permukaan lantai. Dos mengelakkan dirinya tetapi malangnya, salah satu bola itu terkena badan Dos. Bola itu meletup dan menyebabkan Dos terjatuh. Tiba-tiba datang satu tembakan ke arah Alicia. Sang ejen itu terpelanting dan terkena dinding akademi itu. Lalu dia jatuh dan mula tidak sedarkan diri

"Dulu kamu tumbuk aku, sekarang giliran kamu pula" Jenny masih menghalakan pistol kecilnya ke arah Alicia

"Sudah, jangan buang masa lagi" kata Dos yang cuba bangkitkan dirinya "Teruskan ke mainframe"

Jenny pusing kebelakang dan terkejut dengan kemunculan seorang gadis

"Isk, ada halangan lagi" Jenny sudah mula hilang sabar "Kamu jangan halang rancangan kami"

"Biar aku sahaja yang selesaikan dia" kata Dos sambil mengaktifkan kasut velocitynya

Dos melonjak ke depan untuk berlawan dengan Lynna. Dia melurukan bilah plasmanya ke arah muka Lynna. Lalu sang gadis itu mengelak dengan tundukkan dirinya. Dia pusingkan dirinya untuk berada di belakang Dos. Tiba-tiba Dos berputar dan berikan tendangan dia ke arah Lynna

"Hmm.. lemah" kata Dos sambil melihat Lynna terjatuh di atas lantai

"Lemah?" Lalu Lynna bangkit bangun dan terus berdiri. Dia sudah bersedia untuk berlawan lagi "Lemah macam mana pun, aku akan tetap halang kau"

Dos memecutkan larian dia dengan kuasa kasut velocitynya. Lynna ketepi sedikit dan lalu dia pegang tangan kanan Dos. Dia mengangkat dirinya sedikit dan kaki dia memanjat dinding bangunan itu. Kaki dia meluru ke arah belakang Dos dan berikan tendangan dia. Tendangan itu membuatkan Dos tercampak kebelakang sedikit

"Sakit?"

"Cis" Dos mengesat bibirnya sedikit

Dos mulakan pecutkan larian dia. Mereka mula berlawan tangan. Dos menggunakan bilah plasma dia sebagai senjata utama. Lynna tidak menggunakan kuasanya lagi. Dia dapat mengawal pergerakan perlawanan mereka. Setiap kali bilah plasma hampir terkena tubuh badan Lynna, sang gadis itu berjaya mengelakkannya. Dia pegang bahu Dos dan lalu meloncat ke atas, badan dia berpusing di udara dan mendarat di belakang Dos. Dia ingin menyerang Dos dengan berikan satu tolakan tetapi Dos pusingkan dirinya. Lalu Dos menghalakan bilah plasma dia ke arah muka Lynna. Tangan Dos dipegang oleh Lynna. Lalu Dos pegang pergelangan tangan Lynna dan dia putarkan tangan sang gadis itu sedikit. Ianya membuatkan Lynna kesakitan sedikit. Dos menendang lutut Lynna. Sang puteri itu menolak kaki Dos dengan tapak tangannya. Dos hilang imbangan dia. Dos cepat-cepat meloncat kebelakang

"Susah juga nak kalahkan dia ni" bisik Dos

Dos maju kebelakang lagi untuk teruskan serangan dia yang seterusnya. Lynna hanya berdiri di situ sahaja. Lalu dia mengeluarkan api berwarna ungunya di tapak tangan kanannya. Dos tidak begitu teruja dengan helah itu. Dia tetap akan terus menyerang Lynna. Dia meloncat ke atas. Lynna terus melepaskan dirinya. Dos terkejut dan mencari dimana gadis itu pergi. Lalu Lynna muncul di belakang Dos. Dia berikan tolakan tekanan di bahagian belakang Dos. Lynna mendarat di hadapan Dos yang sudah terjatuh itu

"Baik kau bawa rakan-rakan kau, keluar dari situ.. sebelum- ARGHH!"

Lynna terkena renjatan elektrik. Dia rebah pengsan di situ. Rupanya Jenny ada di belakang sang puter itu. Jenny telah menggunakan pennya untuk kalahkan Lynna secara mengejut

"Selamat kau datang" kata Dos "Sudah masuk ke dalam mainframe mereka?"

"Belum" kata Jenny

Tiba-tiba alat telah pengera dibunyikan. Lampu putih yang terang di situ bertukar menjadi merah. Jenny dan Dos pandang satu sama lain. Mereka terus bergegas ke bilik mainframe

"Jenny!" panggil satu panggilan suara yang sangat sedih nadanya

Jenny rasa begitu menjengkelkan kerana apa yang ada di depan bilik mainframe itu adalah seseorang yang dia tidak ingin berjumpa. Orang itu adalah Bakar

"Jenny, pulanglah ke MATA" pujuk Bakar "Saya boleh betulkan diri awak yang tak berapa nak betul tu"

"Isk, si gemuk ni lagi... macam mana dia boleh ada dekat sini?"

"Senang sahaja tu.." Lalu Bakar mula bercerita

* * *

Flashback..

Bakar melihat telefonnya untuk melihat koordinat yang telah dihantar oleh seseorang. Tempat yang berada sekarang, adalah tempat yang betul. Ianya adalah tempat persembunyian musuh dia. Sebelum dia datang ke situ bersendirian, dia telah menerima satu panggilan dari salah satu ejen. Dia telah diberitahu tempat persembunyian itu kerana mentor-mentor akademi ada di sana untuk selamatkan yang lain dan dia juga diberikan amaran, jangan bawa Ali atau Alicia ke tempat itu. Bakar memang rasa ragu-ragu dengan panggilan itu. Lalu dia menghubunngi akademi, adakah ianya adalah betul ataupun palsu sahaja. Geetha menjawab panggilan itu dan ceritakan kepada Bakar apa yang telah berlaku sepanjang ketiadaan Bakar di akademi

"Betullah tempat ni" kata Bakar

Mata dia memandang sebuah gua yang diselindungi oleh hutan-hutan liar. Lalu dia berjalan masuk ke dalam gua itu. Mata dia tidak henti-henti melihat kiri dan kanan dia. Bakar mahu berjaga-jaga jikalau ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuk menyerang dia

"Apasal sunyi aje?" bisik Bakar

Tempat persembunyian itu memang sunyi. Tiada bunyi dari musuh dia, apatah lagi bunyi dari haiwan ataupun serangga. Bakar tidak sedar, pintu gua itu ditutup secara perlahan-lahan dengan pintu besi. Dia hanya terus ke depan sambil melalui sebuah lorong yang agak sempit. Tiada lorong lain yang dia jumpai. Dia hanya mara ke depan sehinggalah dia terjumpa sebuah bilik yang mempunyai sebuah mesin besar di tengah-tengah bilik itu. Di tepi mesin itu terdapat sebuah silinder berkaca yang mempunyai 3 jam kuasa milik Boboiboy, Fang dan Yaya

"Bakar?"

Bakar gembira melihat Rizwan ada di situ bersama dengan ejen lain dan juga yang lain. Mereka baru sahaja selamatkan Yaya, Faye dan Emmy dari situ. Sekarang ini mereka fikirkan cara untuk keluarkan jam-jam kuasa itu dari silinder berkaca itu

"Kita tidak boleh musnahkan mesin itu kerana apabila kita berjaya keluarkan jam-jam kuasa itu, bom akan mula aktif" Nada Rizwan berubah menjadi serius

"ADA BOM DEKAT DALAM NI?"

"Yea" kata Karya pula "Malangnya, semua ini adalah perangkap"

"Perangkap?!" Bakar terkejut lagi "Jadi.. orang yang hubungi aku tadi yang mengatakan korang ada dekat sini, adalah perangkap juga ke? Patutlah orang tu cakap jangan bawa Ali dan Alicia sekali"

"Malangnya, kamu juga sudah termasuk ke dalam perangkap ini" kata Karya "Mereka telah mempergunakan Emmy dengan mencuci otak dia seperti apa yang sudah terjadi kepada Rizu"

Bakar mula perasan, tangan Emmy digari dengan sesuatu. Gari itu seperti bercahaya. Kaizo telah menggunakan gari tenaganya untuk mengari tangan Emmy. Senyuman Emmy pada ketika itu agak menakutkan. Badan dia amat kecil tetapi riak wajah dia pada ketika itu, seperti ada rahsia di sebalik senyuman sinis itu

"Hehehe.. kamu semua tidak boleh keluar dari sini" kata Emmy secara tidak langsung "Kakak Jenny telah mengajar Emmy tentang kumpulan Numeros sebaik sahaja abang topi oren berjaya lepaskan diri dari sini. Semuanya masuk akal dan Emmy akan tolong kakak Jenny untuk musnahkan MATA"

"Emmy! Bangun Emmy.. Dia hanya brainwash Emmy sahaja" pujuk Boboiboy "Jangan terpedaya dengan kata-kata dia"

"Ha ah Emmy, kakak Jenny tu hanya mahu gunakan Emmy untuk musnahkan kami semua. Bangunlah Emmy.. kami semua baik-baik dan hanya mahu melindungi semua orang yang kita sayangi"

"DIAM!" jerit Emmy kepada Yaya. Hati Yaya terguris sedikit "Tak kisah apa kamu semua cakap.. Emmy tetap akan berjuang untuk kakak Jenny. Ini semua rancangan dari dia.. dia hanya mahukan jam-jam kuasa itu untuk alihkan perhatian kamu semua supaya kumpulan Numeros dapat hancurkan ejen-ejen muda secara mudah! Dia hanya sebarkan khabar angin tentang meniru kuasa jam-jam itu supaya kamu semua rasa cemas! HAHAHAHAHA"

"Kecil tapi menakutkan betul budak ni" kata Bakar

"Yaya, kita sudah cuba.. kita suruh kak Lynna sahaja yang sembuhkan dia" kata Faye sambil memicit sedikit bahu Yaya "Sekarang ni, kita perlu keluar dari sini secara selamat"

"Boboiboy, kamu bawa aje keluar jam-jam kuasa kamu" kata Kaizo

"Eh.. tapi abang Kaizo?"

"Buat sahaja!" tegas Kaizo kepada Boboiboy "Aku akan lindungi kamu semua"

"Kamu yakin?" Leon agak ragu-ragu dengan kebolehan Kaizo tetapi dia harus berikan kepercayaan dia kepada kapten itu

"Yea, aku yakin"

"Baiklah!" Boboiboy melihat Yaya dan Faye. Lalu dia angguk kepala sedikit

Mereka masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Boboiboy menarik nafas dan tangan dia bergetar-getar sedikit

"Boboiboy, ketepi sedikit.. biar uncle pecahkan kaca ni. Lepas tu, kamu boleh ambil jam-jam kuasa tu"

"Kamu semua memang nak menempah maut.. hahahaha!" Emmy tergelak jahat. Dia bukan seperti Emmy yang dulu "Emmy yakin, kakak Jenny dan yang lain akan berjaya menumpaskan MATA" kata-kata Emmy tadi membuatkan Bakar berkedu seketika

"Kaizo, kau tutup mulut dia" kata Laksamana Tarung

"Baik Laksamana" Kaizo terus tutup mulut Emmy dengan menggunakan kuasa tenagannya "Baiklah, kau boleh teruskan kerja kau"

Mata masing-masing tertumpu kepada Bakar. Sang ejen berbadan besar itu menggenggamkan tangan kanan dia untuk mengumpul kekuatan dia. Lalu dia tumbuk untuk pecahkan kaca silinder itu. Bom itu masih belum diaktifkan lagi. Kini giliran Boboiboy pula. Dia sudah menelan ludah sambil memanjangkan tangan dia untuk masuk ke dalam silinder berkaca itu. Pergerakan tangan dia agak perlahan kerana dia takut. Perlahan-lahan dia turunkan tangan dia sehingga salah satu jari dia sentuh jam kuasa dia sendiri. Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang sambil menelan ludah

"Ambil sahaja jam-jam kuasa tu" kata Kaizo

"Kau boleh lakukan, Boboiboy" kata Yaya dengan penuh semangat

Boboiboy pejamkan matanya dan terus dia mengambil ketiga-tiga jam kuasa itu secara pantas. Skrin di hadapan dinding mereka muncul. Bom itu telah diaktifkan dan mereka diberikan 1 minit untuk keluar dari situ. Masa yang diberikan, tertera pada skrin tersebut. Bom-bom azurium mula bernyala di merata tempat

"Alamak! Kita kena cari jalan keluar!" Bakar mula rasa cemas

"Kita terus ke pintu utama gua ini" kata Leon "Ayuh, bergerak semua"

Mereka lari keluar dari bilik itu. Laksamana terpaksa angkat Emmy seperti dia mengangkat segulung tikar. Boboiboy memakai jam kuasanya dan bersedia untuk berpecah kepada tiga. Bakar membawa mereka ke pintu gua untuk keluar dari situ. Saat mereka sampai di pintu masuk gua itu, ianya sudah tertutup rapat. Hanya tinggal beberapa saat sahaja lagi

"Boboiboy.. gunakan kuasa kau" kata Kaizo

"Baik! BOBOIBOY GEMPA!"

"Semua! Kebelakang sedikit" arah Laksamana

Gempa menarik nafas dan terus menumbuk permukaan lantai besi itu untuk mengeluarkan sebuah tangan tanah dari situ. Lalu ianya menumbuk pintu gua itu. Pintu tersebut tidak hancur

"Boboiboy! Bagi jam kuasa aku" kata Yaya. Gempa melemparkan jam kuasa berwarna merah jambu kepada Yaya. Lalu sang gadis itu menangkap jam kuasanya. Dia terus memakai jam kuasa itu "Kita gabungkan kuasa kita!"

"Cepat! Kita sudah tiada masa lagi!" arah Leon

Bakar mengeluarkan plasma prisai dia di kedua-dua belah tangannya. Karya melihat jamnya untuk melihat tinggal beberapa saat lagi tetapi ianya sudah terlambat. Bom azurium itu meletup di dalam gua tersebut

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana kamu boleh selamat? Atau kamu seorang sahaja yang masih hidup?"

"Bukan Jenny ku.. kami semua masih hidup lagi" kata Bakar dengan satu senyuman manis "Lagipun sayakan kuat, mestilah saya terselamat"

"Sudah! Jangan banyak cerita lagi!" Dos mengeluarkan Shox Stix dari ikatan sanggul rambutnya

"Eh, nanti dulu cik. Saya belum habis cerita lagi ni.. tak kan cik tak nak tahu bagaimana kita orang terselamat?"

Dos hiraukan sahaja kata-kata Bakar tadi. Dia terus menyerang Bakar dengan melemparkan Shox Stixnya. Bakar mengelak dan teruskan bercerita. Dos dan Jenny makin geram melihat Bakar. Dos melompat, berpusing sambil berikan tendangan bertubi-tubi ke arah Bakar tetapi sang ejen itu mempertahankan dirinya dengan plasma prisainya

"Cik, jangan macam ni cik.. saya ikhlas nak bercerita ni"

"Aku bukan minat sangat dengan cerita kau" kata Dos sambil mengeluarkan bilah plasmanya

"Ala cik ni.. dengar sahaja ok, sambil tu kita berlawan"

"Boleh pulak macam tu" muncul Ali di situ sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri "Uncle, lawan sahaja.. tak perlu cerita dekat dia orang"

"Mana boleh Ali, dia orang mesti nak tahu macam mana uncle terselamat dalam letupan tu" Bakar mula tidak perasan dengan serangan Dos yang seterusnya. Shox Stix Dos terkena leher Bakar "Arrghhh!"

Bakar pengsan di situ

"UNCLE!"

"Ketepi Ali.. biar aku selesaikan dia"

Rizwan kini berdepan dengan musuh dia iaitu Dos. Mereka berdua selalu pertarung apabila bertembung satu sama lain. Rizwan membuat posisi kekuda dan kedua jarinya sudah bersiap sedia untuk memberikan titik tekanan kepada musuhnya. Ali ternampak Jenny sedang masuk ke dalam bilik mainframe. Sebuah hologram berbentuk bulat muncul di dalam bilik itu. Ali menyerang Jenny dengan memberikan hentaman Yoyo. Jenny tercampak jatuh. Tablet dan pen dia terpisah dari tangannya

"Jangan cuba untuk musnahkan MATA! PEMBELOT!"

Jenny berikan satu tembakan dengan pistol kecilnya. Sedikit lagi ianya hendak terkena Ali tetapi tembakan laser itu berjaya dihalang oleh seseorang

"PELINDUNG TANAH!" Gempa muncul pada saat itu. Muka dia kelihatan marah sedikit "Kau ok?"

"Aku ok. Terima kasih kerana selamatkan aku"

"Hehehe.. sama-sama" Gempa tersenyum sedikit "Mari kita kalahkan mereka!"

Jenny bangun dan terus mengambil tablet dan pennya. Dia sembunyi di belakang hologram tersebut. Tangan kanan dia bersedia untuk memetik pucuk pistol kecilnya. Gempa berubah menjadi Taufan. Lalu dia terbang ke atas dengan hoverboardnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jenny. Taufan berikan serangan bertubi-tubi dia ke arah Jenny. Ali menerima analisis dari IRISnya. Lalu dia melompat dengan menggunakan aero bootsnya. Lompatan dia menjadikan loncatan dia lebih tinggi. Dia loncat ke atas hologram tersebut. Lalu dia memutarkan yoyonya dan bersedia untuk menyerang Jenny. Dia melontarkan Yoyonya ke arah Jenny. Sang gadis itu tercampak dan badan dia terkena dinding bilik itu. Lalu dia pengsan di situ. Dos berjaya melarikan diri daripada Rizwan. Dia kalah didalam pertarungan tadi. Sewaktu dia melarikan diri dari situ, dia tidak sedar bahawa Alicia sedang berpura-pura pengsan. Lalu dia melastikkan sebiji bola ke arah dinding. Bola itu meletup dan pancaran cahaya hijau terkeluar dari bola tersebut. Bola itu menarik Dos untuk melekat pada permukaan dinding

"Nampaknya, kau dan pasukan sudah kalah" kata Rizwan sambil berjalan menuju Dos "Jangan risau, penjara MATA sedang menunggu kau dan rakan-rakan kau sekali"

* * *

Kaizo rasa lega apabila semua sudah selesai. Dia terduduk di tangga MATA sambil pulangkan jam kuasa kepada adiknya, Fang. Trez, Aaron, Sies dan Siete berjaya dikalahkan oleh mentor-mentor MATA dengan bantuan daripada Kapten Kaizo, Laksamana Tarung dan juga Boboiboy. Pasukan orang jahat itu telah diberikan semburan ubat tidur yang dihasilkan oleh robot Stylobot. Droid-droid dan robot-robot MATA membawa semua ahli kumpulan Numeros masuk ke dalam pesawat untuk dihantar ke penjara MATA

"Abang"

"Hmm.. kau nak apa?" Kaizo melihat adiknya yang kelihatan ceria sedikit

"Tangan abang tu.. cedera sedikit" Fang mengangkat tangan kanan abangnya yang tercedera sedikit "Macam mana boleh cedera?"

"Sebab masa tu.. abang cuba mempertahankan kita semua dari letupan bom sementara kawan kau Boboiboy dan Yaya cuba musnahkan pintu keluar. Tangan abang terkena sedikit serpihan dinding besi gua tu" jelas Kaizo "Lepas tu, tiba-tiba si Boboiboy teringat sesuatu. Dia ada gajet untuk kemana sahaja. Terus dia gunakan gajet tu untuk kembali ke sini"

"Cheh, macam mana si Boboiboy tu boleh lupa" Hati Fang rasa geram sahaja

"Ala Fang, aku lupa masa tu" muncul Boboiboy di belakang Fang dengan senyuman tersengih dia "Aku tak fikir apa dah masa tu, sehingga terlupa tentang gajet Faye tu tapi... si Faye pun terlupa juga"

"Hmm.. yelah" kata Fang "Asalkan korang semua sudah berada di sini dalam keadaan selamat"

"Jadi, tadi kau tolong kawan kau mempertahankan tempat ni?" soal Kaizo

"Ha ah abang. Walaupun adik tiada kuasa, tapi adik boleh gunakan kebolehan adik yang lain iaitu ninja! Hahahahaha.. memang nahaslah dia orang" Fang tersenyum bangga dengan diri dia "Oh yea, Emmy macam mana?"

"Dia ada dekat bilik rawatan. Kak Lynna tengah uruskan dia.. nanti Emmy sembuhlah tu macam Rizu" Kepala Kaizo mendongak sedikit untuk melihat langit biru "Lepas ni, kita boleh pulang ke rumah"

"Ala, janganlah pulang dulu.. marilah tinggal di sini dan jadi mentor kita orang"

"Kamu ni Moon. Mereka kan ada kehidupan mereka tersendiri. Janganlah paksa mereka"

"Betul tu Iman" muncul Geetha bersama dengan mentor yang lain "Kami di sini ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kerana membantu kami menangkap ahli kumpulan Numeros"

"Jasa kamu semua, kami sangat hargai dan jikalau kamu perlukan bantuan daripada kami, kita akan datang dengan segera" kata Leon dengan penuh tegas "Kami berharap kamu semua dapat menyimpan rahsia tentang agensi MATA"

"Jangan risau, kami akan jaga rahsia kamu dengan baik" kata Kaizo "Saya rasa, sudah tiba masa untuk kami beredar. Tiada apa lagi yang kami boleh lakukan di sini kecuali jikalau ada kecemasan"

"Tapi sebelum tu.." Gopal mengeluarkan sesuatu dari poket jaket hijaunya "KITA AMBIL GAMBAR BERAMAI-RAMAI!"

"Kamu ingat, kamu boleh tangkap gambar kami di sini sesuka hati!" marah Leon

"Erk! Ok tak, saya tak kan ambil gambar" Gopal terus tersengih

"Tetapi jikalau sebagai kenangan, sudah tentu boleh" Karya muncul di situ dengan nada suara dia yang sangat tenang "Cuma jangan sampai orang lain tahu tentang kami. Simpan dengan baik gambar itu nanti"

"Saya janji! Saya tidak akan benarkan sesiapa melihat gambar ini kecuali kita orang yang ada di sini"

"YEAH! TANGKAP GAMBAR! Aku pergi panggil yang lain" Moon berlari masuk untuk memanggil rakan-rakan ejennya yang lain

Beberapa minit kemudian, semuanya sudah tersusun di bahagian tangga utama akademi. Rizu dan Emmy turut berada di situ setelah pemikiran mereka telah kembali pulihkan oleh Lynna. Kesemua mentor, Laksamana Tarung, Kapten Kaizo dan juga Lynna berdiri di atas tangga pada bahagian belakang. Di hadapan mereka pula ialah ejen-ejen muda bersama dengan superhero Pulau Rintis. Idoli, Faye, Emmy dan Rizu duduk bersila di bahagian depan. Comot dipeluk oleh Ali. Picu tiada di situ. Entah kemana dia pergi. Stylobot menjadi tukang ambil gambar mereka

"Ok.. 1 2 3!"

Stylobot menekan butang kamera itu dan pada masa yang sama, Picu melompat tinggi di bahagian depan lensa kamera tersebut

"PICU!" jerit ejen-ejen muda dan juga superhero Pulau Rintis

"Adeh.. terpaksa ambil lagi sekali" kata Stylobot

Kali ini, gambar yang Stylobot ambil, amat sempurna sekali

* * *

Sebelum para superhero meninggalkan akademi MATA itu, Rizu pusing kebelakang untuk melihat ejen Rizwan buat kali terakhir. Dia teringin menjadi seorang ejen yang hebat seperti ejen Rizwan

"Rizu, jom balik" panggil Fang

"Ok" Rizu bergegas ke abang angkat dia untuk jalan bersama "Kita lepas ni tak jumpa dia orang dah?"

"Entahlah Rizu.. abang pun tak tahu"

"Ok" Hati dia terasa sedih sedikit "Pizu harap, kita dapat bertemu dengan mereka balik. Lebih-lebih lagi abang ejen Rizwan"

"Rizu nak jadi seperti dia ke?" soal Yaya

"Ha ah! Pizu nak jadi hebat macam abang ejen Rizwan! Tapi abang Fang jangan cemburu tau!"

"Tak" Jawab Fang dengan satu senyuman paksaan dia. Di dalam hati dia memang rasa cemburu "Rizu jangan sedih ok! Abang boleh ajar Rizu untuk menjadi hebat seperti abang!"

"Dan hebat macam abang ejen Rizwan juga!"

"Hmm.. yelah, macam dia juga" kata Fang dengan nada yang membosankan

Boboiboy sudah bersiap sedia untuk membawa mereka pulang ke Pulau Rintis dengan menggunakan gajet kemana-mana sahaja. Koordinat sudah dimasukkan. Sekarang mereka hanya menunggu arahan dari Laksamana Tarung sahaja. Laksamana pada masa itu sedang bermanja-manja dengan adik kesayangan dia iaitu Idoli. Sedang mereka menunggu Laksamana habis bermanja dengan adiknya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang sedang memanggil nama Rizu. Sang kecil itu menoleh kebelakang. Wajah Rizu berubah menjadi ceria. Dia berlari ke arah ejen Rizwan

"Abang ejen Rizwan!"

"Rizu" Lalu Rizwan melutut satu kaki di depan Rizu "Saya difahamkan bahawa kamu sangat menyanjungi diri saya"

"Betul tu! Walaupun Pizu sayangkan abang Fang tapi.. Pizu sangat sangat sangat sukakan abang ejen Rizwan. Tak tahulah kenapa tapi Pizu betul-betul nak sangat jadi seorang ejen seperti abang ejen Rizwan"

"Hmm.. terima kasih Rizu tetapi maafkan saya.. apa yang saya lihat, kamu ada kehidupan kamu tersendiri di sana bersama dengan abang angkat kamu dan rakan-rakan kamu. Jika kamu ke sini untuk menjadi seorang ejen, adakah kamu sanggup tinggalkan mereka semua?"

"Pizu.." Rizu menoleh kebelakang "Pizu sebenarnya sayangkan mereka tapi.. mereka tak sanggup tinggalkan mereka. Pizu sudah anggap mereka sebagai keluarga Pizu sendiri. Lebih-lebih lagi abang Fang dan abang Paizo. Mereka seperti abang kandung Pizu sendiri. Kalau Pizu duduk di sini dan berlatih menjadi seorang ejen, mungkin Pizu tidak dapat bersama dengan mereka setiap hari"

"Mereka juga sayangkan Rizu dan sudah tentu mereka akan hormat keputusan Rizu" Rizwan mengusap kepala Rizu yang sudah menangis kecil itu "Kamu ada kebolehan kamu sendiri. Mungkin kebolehan kamu tiada di dalam MATA. Jadi, saya mahu kamu asahkan lagi kebolehan kamu itu sehingga kamu menjadi seseorang yang berjaya. Tenta menjadi seorang ejen yang hebat tu, kamu boleh belajar dengan mereka.. saya yakin, mereka tidak akan menolak"

"Betul tu! Abang Fang ada cakap dengan Pizu tadi. Dia boleh ajar Pizu menjadi seorang yang hebat macam abang ejen Rizwan"

"Belajarlah dengan dia. Semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi, si kecil Rizdwan"

Rizwan bangun dan terus masuk ke dalam kawasan akademi MATA. Rizu melambai ejen Rizwan secara perlahan. Air mata dia tidak henti-henti mengalir keluar

"Rizu" panggil Fang

Lalu Rizu pusing kebelakang dengan sebuah satu senyuman. Walaupun dia kelihatan sedih tetapi dia masih lagi boleh tersenyum ceria

"JOM KITA MAKAN PIZZA!"

Mereka tergelak melihat gelagat Rizu yang comel itu

* * *

 **Hehehe.. maaf lambat update sebab author kena fikirkan bab lawan-lawan tu xD maaf kalau scene lawan tu kurang memuaskan :(**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	50. Adik-beradik Angkat

**Haluuu.. apa khabar? Author sihat aje.. Chapter kali ini, simple aje.. no lawan-lawan xD bagilah author rehat dari cerita lawan-lawan T_T**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi baca fanfic ini :3 terima kasih berikan sokongan kamu semua kepada author**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading dan sediakan tisu**

* * *

 **Adik-beradik Angkat**

Kaizo rasa hairan melihat adiknya duduk termenung di kerusi dapur sambil memegang sebiji donut lobak merah di tangan kanannya. Donut itu langsung tidak dimakan oleh Fang. Entah apa yang dia fikirkan pada ketika itu. Kaizo mula risau. Lalu dia duduk di hadapan adiknya yang langsung tidak sedar dengan kehadirannya

"Pang" panggil Kaizo

"Hmm.." Fang masih lagi termenung. Pemikiran dia sudah berada jauh dari situ

"Pang.. kau ok ke?"

Fang tidak menjawab. Dari riak wajah adiknya, Kaizo boleh lihat kesedihan di mata adiknya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kena. Dia perlu siasat

"Pang"

Fang mengeluh kecil. Lalu dia perasan abangnya ada di depan matanya sendiri tetapi dia masih lagi kelihatan sedih

"Kau kenapa? Sedih sebab tak sanggup nak makan donut kegemaran kau ke?"

"Bukanlah abang" jawab Fang "Adik sedih sebab Rizu"

"Kenapa dengan dia?" Kaizo mula rasa curiga "Dia sudah masuk akademi MATA ke?"

"Tak.." Fang mula bercerita "Abang perasan tak 2 3 hari ni. Rizu langsung tak datang rumah kita. Lepas tu, dia langsung takde bercakap dengan sesiapa kecuali kawan baik sekolah dia"

"Maksud kau, dengan kawan kau pun dia tak bercakap?"

"Takde" kata Fang sambil gelengkan kepalanya "Boboiboy pernah cuba tegur dia tapi Rizu lari. Adik semalam tunggu dia dekat depan sekolah, dia langsung tak nak tegur adik. Tengok muka adik pun, dia tak nak. Adik risau jika adik ada buat salah dekat dia"

"Kau ada buat salah ke?"

"Takde rasanya. Kali terakhir kita orang berborak masa kita makan pizza sama-sama. Lepas tu, tiba-tiba sahaja dia berubah"

"Nanti abang akan cuba bercakap dengan dia" Kaizo cuba berikan senyuman dia kepada Fang "Kau jangan risau. Abang tak nak lihat adik abang sedih adik angkat kita tu"

"Hehehe.. bukan dia adik kandung kita ke?"

"Bila masa? Kau jangan cuba nak merepek yea"

"Ala abang ni.. adik main-main aje tapi selama ini, adik memang selalu anggap dia sebagai adik kita sendiri. Seronok betul dapat seorang adik walaupun Rizu hanyalah adik angkat sahaja" Fang mula gigit donut lobak merahnya "Dia pun seronok dapat dua orang abang"

"Dua orang abang? Siapa seorang lagi?"

"Apalah abang ni" Fang kunyah makanannya dan lalu bercakap "Seorang lagi tu mestilah kapten yang terkenal tu, Kapten Kaizo"

"Ohh.." Kaizo tiba-tiba rasa bangga dengan dirinya "Ingatkan seorang lagi tu ejen Rizwan, rupanya abang"

"Cemburu ke?" Fang menyindir abangnya "Cakap ajelah abang sebenarnya cemburu"

"Bila masa. Kau tu yang kuat cemburu" Kaizo bangun dari tempat duduk dia "Abang ada hal. Kau jangan nak buat nakal hari ni"

"Hmm.. nak larilah tu" bisik Fang "Baiklah abang, adik tak kan buat nakal"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaizo dan Lynna pergi bersarapan pagi di sebuah kedai yang terkenal dengan pancake-pancake sedapnya. Kedai itu terletak di tepi pantai. Para pengunjung boleh menikmati sarapan pagi mereka sambil melihat keindahan pantai dan air laut tersebut. Kaizo dan Lynna mengambil tempat mereka di bahagian luar kedai. Buku menu telah diberikan kepada mereka berdua untuk memilih makanan mana yang mereka mahukan

"Hmm... mana patut aku pilih" Mata Kaizo melirik ke kanan ke kiri untuk membuat pilihan pesanan makanan dia nanti

"Kaizo.. kau panggil aku hari ni kenapa?"

"Sebab aku nak bincangkan tentang si Pang tu" balas Kaizo "Kau sudah pilih makanan yang kau nak?"

"Idoli DAH!" tiba-tiba si anak kucing alien itu muncul dengan suara riangnya

Kaizo terkejut dengan kehadiran Idoli

"Kaizo.." Suara Lynna berubah menjadi garang sedikit "Bukan ke tadi, sewaktu kita ke sini.. kau cakap adik kau ada dekat rumah Boboiboy sebab nak siapkan projek sekolah dia orang?"

"Yea, betul tu" Tiba-tiba jantung Kaizo rasa berdebar-debar

"Dan bukan ke kau kata tadi, Faye ada di rumah Bella sebab nak siapkan kerja sekolah sama-sama. Kau juga ada cakap, tiada siapa ada di rumah tapi KENAPA IDOLI ADA DEKAT SINI?"

"Idoli ikut abang Kaizo tadi. Dia langsung tak ajak Idoli tadi. Idoli tinggal sorang aje dekat rumah. Jadi Idoli ikut ajelah abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna ke sini"

"KAIII-ZO!" Lynna memberikan renungan maut kepada sang kapten itu "Kau biarkan Idoli tinggal seorang diri dekat rumah?"

"Err.. korang order apa-apa sahaja yang korang nak. Aku belanja hari ni" Kaizo takut dengan suara garang Lynna "Aku nak pancake yang ada buah-buahan ni"

"Hmm.. kenapa takde makanan kucing yea dekat dalam menu ni" Idoli garu-garu kepalanya

"Amboi.. takut kena marah yea" Lynna mengucap panjang sambil tenangkan dirinya "Disebabkan kau belanja aku dan Idoli hari ini, jadi aku nak pancake yang paling mahal!"

"Tapi kenapa takde pancake yang ada makanan kucing?" soal Idoli lagi

Kaizo dan Lynna tergelak kecil melihat gelagat comel si anak kucing alien itu. Mimik muka dia seperti orang tidak bersalah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ianya mengingatkan tentang salah seorang pecahan Boboiboy iaitu Thorn

"Comelnya budak ni!" muncul seorang pelayan perempuan "Comel betul anak kamu berdua"

"Err.. dia bukan anak kami" balas Kaizo

"Oh bukan... maaf yea" pelayan itu terasa malu seketika "Boleh saya ambil pesanan kamu?"

"Saya nak coconut pancake with strawberry syrup! Saya tak boleh makan chocolate tapi saya sedih sebab dalam menu ni takde makanan kucing" Pelayan itu tersengih sedikit kepada Idoli

"Saya pun nak matcha pancake souffle with vanila syrup dan air, saya nak air kosong sahaja"

"Dan kamu?" tanya pelayan itu kepada Kaizo

"Bagi saya fruit pancake with maple syrup.. dan bagi air teh hijau, yang panas yea"

Selepas sahaja pelayan itu menulis kesemua pesanan mereka bertiga, dia beredar dari situ. Idoli bermain-main dengan permainan dia yang dibawa dari rumahnya tadi

"MATA ada hubungi kau ke?" soal Lynna secara tiba-tiba

"Hmm... ada" balas Kaizo "Ejen Rizwan beritahu aku, bahawa kesemua ahli kumpulan Numeros kini berada di dalam lokap MATA. Gajet-gajet mereka sudah di rampas dan di simpan di dalam sebuah bilik khas"

"Rindu pula nak berborak dengan Comot. Dia ada juga cerita pasal abang ejen Rizwan selalu berlawan dengan kakak yang ada rambut warna ungu tu. Dia orang kekasih tengah bergaduh ke?" soal Idoli sambil pusing-pusingkan anak patung superhero di atas meja. Kaizo dan Lynna tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa kepada Idoli "Bila kita nak ke sana lagi?"

"Tak tahulah Idoli" Lynna belai kepala Idoli "Kalau kita dijemput ke sana lagi, akak akan bawa Idoli sekali. Ok?"

"OK!"

"Hehehe.. alahai, comel betul Idoli ni" Lynna pandang ke depan untuk melihat Kaizo "Tadi kau cakap, kau nak bincangkan tentang adik kau? Dia ada masalah lagi ke?"

"Dia ada masalah dengan Rizu"

"Bergaduh?"

"Aku tak rasa mereka bergaduh" Kaizo mula merenung jauh laut biru di tepi pantai itu "Apa yang adik aku katakan, sebelum ini.. mereka ok sahaja. Tiada pergaduhan tetapi lepas itu, tidak tahu kenapa, Rizu mula larikan diri daripada Pang"

"Mesti ada sesuatu yang tak kena"

"Mungkin juga" kata Kaizo "Aku perlu siasat kenapa Rizu berkelakuan begitu"

"Tapi semalam Idoli main dengan abang Rizu, elok aje"

"Dia datang rumah ke semalam?" soal Kaizo kepada Idoli

"Tak" jawab Idoli "Kakak Emmy yang datang. Dia bawa Idoli pergi ke taman permainan. Idoli jumpa abang Rizu dekat taman permainan. kita orang main dekat situ. Lepas tu kakak Emmy hantar Idoli pulang. Idoli ada ajak abang Rizu datang ke rumah tapi dia tak nak pulak"

Lynna mula berfikir dengan serius. Apa yang dia dan Kaizo fikirkan ketika itu, adalah perkara yang sama. Mereka berdua harus berjumpa Rizu dan dapatkan jawapannya. Mereka tidak mahu melihat Fang kesedihan jikalau perkara ini berterusan. Rizu amat penting dalam hidupan Fang sekarang ini. Bukan sekarang sahaja, dari dulu lagi. Dia orang sudah seperti adik beradik yang tidak mahu terpisah

"Kau nak aku cakap dengan Rizu?"

"Itu kalau aku gagal. Jadi aku akan serahkan kepada kau nanti" Kaizo ternampak sedikit senyuman manis dari bibir Lynna "Aku tidak mahu hubungan mereka rengang secara tiba-tiba. Aku sayangkan mereka berdua"

"Aku sama seperti kau juga. Aku sayangkan mereka"

"Idoli pun sayangkan abang Fang dan abang Rizu!" kata Idoli secara tiba-tiba "Tapi Idoli akan sedih kalau dia orang tak berkawan dah. Abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna kena selamatkan dia orang!" Pinggan makanan pancake dia terus dihidangkan di hadapan Idoli. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat pancake yang sedap itu "MAKAN TIME!"

"Hehehe... geram betul aku lihat Idoli ni"

"Kenapa kau geram sangat?" soal Kaizo

"Sebab dia terlampau comel sangat" Lynna tersenyum melihat Idoli makan sekeping pancake tanpa menggunakan garpu dan pisau "Makan elok-elok Idoli"

Tiba-tiba Kaizo terbayang seorang kanak-kanak lelaki perangai seperti Idoli. Dia dapat merasai kebahagiaan dia bersama dengan anak kecil di dalam bayangan dia. Kanak-kanak kecil itu adalah adik dia sendiri. Makanan dia dan Lynna sudah pun tiba. Bau pancake itu membuatkan dia terasa lapar. Buah-buahan yang berwarna-warni itu membuatkan dia tidak sabar untuk merasai pancake tersebut. Maple syrup yang meleleh di atas pinggan itu, membuatkan selera dia terbuka luas. Matcha pancake souffle Lynna pula, kelihatan bertingkat-tingkat. Pancake itu kelihatan tebal dan Lynna tidak sabar untuk menghabiskannya

"Kaizo.." panggil Lynna. Sang kapten terus alihkan pandangan dia dari pancake, terus ke Lynna "Aku cuba sebaik mungkin untuk bercakap dengan Rizu. Kalau aku gagal, aku tak tahu nak buat apa dah"

"Bagi Idoli sahaja yang cakap dengan abang Rizu!" Idoli buka mulut dia seluasnya, lalu dia sumbat kesemua pancake di dalam mulutnya

Mulut Idoli penuh dengan pancake. Kaizo dan Lynna takut jikalau si anak kucing alien itu tercekik. Idoli kunyah pancake tersebut secara perlahan dan sehingga ianya menjadi lumat

"Ke-kenapa abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna pandang saya begitu?"

"Err.. Idoli makanlah perlahan-lahan. Jangan main sumbat sahaja. Nanti Idoli tercekik pulak" kata Lynna

"Ohhh.." Lalu Idoli potongkan pancake terakhir di dalam pinggannya, secara kecil-kecilan "Macam ni boleh?"

"Boleh" balas Lynna "Makan elok-elok ok. Jangan gelojoh sangat"

Kaizo mula terfikir. Adakah elok kalau dia bawa Rizu ke kapal angkasanya secara paksa? Dia tidak perlu beritahu Lynna tentang itu kerana dia tahu, gadis itu akan memarahi dia nanti. Mungkin idea itu dia akan mempertimbangkan jikalau dia dan Lynna gagal menegur Rizu. Sang kapten itu mula menjamu sarapan pagi dia tanpa memikirkannya lagi

* * *

"Atuk! Bagi saya air chocolate panas satu!"

"Haih, kau seorang sahaja hari ni?" soal Ochobot kepada sang alien bernama Fang "Mana Boboiboy dan Gopal?"

"Hmm.. dia orang ada dekat sekolah. Tadi encik Papa tiba-tiba datang rumah Boboiboy. Entah kenapa cikgu Papa panggil dia orang. Mungkin kena denda kot.. atau dia orang sebenarnya gagal dalam ujian matematik hari tu.. lepas tu cikgu Papa nak denda dia orang! hehehe"

"Kau ni Fang, tak baik ketawakan kawan sendiri" tegur Yaya

"Eh, mana ada.. aku tak ketawakan dia orang, aku simpati dengan apa yang sudah terjadi kepada Boboiboy dan Gopal"

"Amboi.. simpati konon. Nanti atuk tak nak bagi kamu air hot chocolate ni, baru tahu"

"Eh, jangan atuk. Saya bergurau aje tadi" Fang tersengih comel kepada Tok Aba sambil berkelip-kelipkan matanya "Atuk jangan marah yea"

"Cheh, sempat lagi buat muka comel" kata Ochobot

Tok Aba gelengkan kepala. Dia hidangkan air chocolate panas di hadapan Fang. Manakala, ice cream chocolate untuk Yaya

"Ying mana?"

"Dia cakap, jumpa dekat sekolah nanti" jawab Yaya kepada Tok Aba "Dia kena jaga nenek dia dekat rumah. Jadi saya dengan Fang datang ke sini dulu sebelum ke sekolah. Oh yea, Fang.. kau dengan Rizu, masalah korang sudah selesai ke?"

"Belum" Fang mengeluh panjang "Aku ada buat salah dekat dia ke?"

"Hmm.. cuba kau fikir balik. Kau ada buat nakal dekat dia ke? Atau cakap secara kasar dekat dia?"

"Takde pulak" Fang tenung air chocolate panasnya "Kali terakhir kita orang berborak. Masa makan pizza sama-sama. Setahu aku, kita orang hanya bergurau senda sahaja masa tu. Takde pula aku marah-marahkan dia atau buat perkara nakal dekat dia. Entahlah Yaya, aku pun tak faham"

"Pelik juga kenapa Rizu tiba-tiba jadi macam tu. Semalam aku nampak dia dekat taman permainan. Aku nak tegur tapi dia dah lari"

"Dia ada rahsia yang dia cuba sembunyikan ke?"

"Entahlah Ochobot" Fang mengacau-gacau air chocolatenya dengan sudu "Aku tak fahamlah dengan Rizu ni. Dia tu, kalau ada masalah, bukan nak beritahu aku"

"Eleh, cakap orang. Kau pun sama juga, Fang. Ada masalah tapi simpan dalam hati"

Fang tersentap sedikit dengan kata-kata Ochobot tadi. Dia tersengih sedikit. Lalu dia minum air chocolate panasnya

"Aku rasa, baik aku pergi tunggu depan sekolah dia" Fang mula berfikir "Kalau dia lari, aku akan tangkap dia guna kuasa bayang aku"

"Lagilah kau buat dia lari dan langsung dia tak nak cakap dengan kau" tegur Yaya lagi "Kalau kau nak buat dia ceritakan masalah dia, kau kenalah mulakan secara perlahan bukan secara kasar. Kau kena buatkan dia senang ceritakan masalah dia kepada kau dan juga percaya dengan kau"

"Habis tu, selama ni, dia tak percayakan aku ke?"

"Percaya tapi.. mungkin dia tak nak bagi kau risau atau kau pergi cerita dekat abang kau ke" kata Yaya

"Hmm..." Fang mengusap dagunya "Kalau macam tu, aku bawakan sekali makanan kegemaran dia iaitu DONUT LOBAK MERAH!"

Terus kepala Fang kena ketuk dengan segulung surat khabar oleh Ochobot sendiri. Tok Aba menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Eh silap.. hehehe" Fang tersengih lagi "Maksud aku, makanan kegemaran dia adalah chocolate dan pizza"

"Hah, kalau macam tu.. atuk bekalkan cekodok chocolate untuk dia. Jangan kau makan pula"

"Tak Tok Aba" kata Fang

"Bagus tapi jangan lupa bayar cekodok chocolate ni"

"Hmm.. ingatkan free"

Yaya dan Ochobot tergelak sedikit kerana lucu melihat Fang bermasam muka

* * *

Seorang demi seorang melangkah keluar dari kawasan sekolah rendah tetapi tiada satu pun seseorang yang Fang sedang tunggu ketika itu. Sebuah beg plastik berisikan cekodok chocolate, digenggamnya pada tangan kanan sang alien itu. Dia tunggu dan tunggu sehinggalah abang dia dan Idoli muncul di situ

"Pang, kau buat apa dekat sini?"

"Tunggu Rizu" jawab Fang "Dari tadi adik tunggu, tak muncul pun dia. Sekolah dah habis tapi dia takde pulak.. kawan baik dia pun, takde juga"

"Kasihan abang Fang" Idoli mengusap-usap tangan kiri Fang

"Takpe Idoli.." Fang mengeluh sedikit "Abang buat apa dekat sini?"

"Abang hantar Idoli pergi sekolah. Tak kan lah abang nak biarkan dia pergi sekolah seorang diri. Nak Laksamana Tarung mengamuk ke?"

"Hehehe.. tak nak" Fang tersengih sedikit

"Terima kasih abang Kaizo sebab hantarkan Idoli!"

"Hmm.. sama-sama" balas Kaizo "Idoli pergi masuk dalam. Jangan nak merayap dekat luar kawasan sekolah"

"Baik abang Kaizo!"

Idoli terus lari masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah untuk mencari kawan-kawan dia. Idoli agak popular juga di sekolah. Kaizo melihat adiknya yang sedikit kecewa itu. Dari riak wajah adiknya, dia boleh lihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang terbuku di dalam hati adiknya

"Pang"

"Abang nak apa?" Suara Fang agak sedih dan lemah ketika itu

"Sebenarnya.." Kaizo menarik nafas dulu dan lalu dia berkata sesuatu "Tadi abang dan Idoli nampak Rizu keluar dari kawasan sekolah, ikut pintu belakang"

Beg plastik yang dipegang oleh Fang tadi, terlepas dari tangannya. Beg itu terjatuh di atas permukaan jalan. Kepala Fang tertunduk sedikit tetapi Kaizo boleh nampak air mata adiknya menitis sehingga menyembah bumi. Tanpa amaran, Fang terus lari dari situ. Dia tidak mahu bercakap dengan abangnya atau sesiapa pun

"PANG!"

Idoli terdengar jeritan Kaizo. Lalu dia patah balik untuk melihat apa yang berlaku

"Abang Kaizo, mana abang Fang?"

"Dia sudah lari" jawab Kaizo sambil mengangkat beg plastik yang terjatuh tadi "Nah, ambik ni.. pergi kongsi dengan kawan-kawan kau. Abang nak pergi selesaikan masalah Pang"

"Dia dan abang Rizu masih belum ok lagi?"

"Belum"

Kaizo beredar dari situ dan tinggalkan Idoli bersendirian di situ. Dia terus menghubungi Lynna untuk meminta bantuan. Idoli kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam pekarangan sekolahnya. Idoli mula risau. Dia takut jikalau hubungan Fang dan Rizu menjadi retak. Lalu dia duduk berseorangan di bangku sekolah dengan pemikiran dia jauh melayang memikirkan Fang dan Rizu

* * *

Kaizo tahu ke mana adiknya pergi iaitu pantai. Di situlah tempat Fang selalu berada jikalau dia ada masalah yang melanda pemikirannya. Tekaan Kaizo memang tepat. Adiknya duduk di atas pasir pantai sambil memeluk lutut. Mata adiknya duduk termenung sambil memerhatikan ombak-ombak bergelora di lautan biru. Air mata dia tidak henti-henti mengalir keluar tetapi Fang sedikit pun, tidak mengesat air matanya. Dia biarkan sahaja. Kaizo duduk di sebelah adiknya

"Pang"

"Kenapa abang ikut adik?" suara Fang agak marah ketika itu "Abang tak payah nak ikut adik. Abang pergilah jalankan latihan tempur abang. Tak pun, pergi jauh dari sini dan lakukan kerja misi-misi abang"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba nak marah abang pulak? Abang tak buat apa-apa dekat kau" Nada Kaizo bertukar menjadi garang

"Adik marah! Adik geram! Adik kecewa sebab Rizu tu! Adik benci dia!" Fang alihkan pandang dia ke tempat lain. Dia tidak mahu melihat wajah abangnya

"Jadi, kau betul-betul bencikan dia?"

Fang hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja. Jauh dihati dia, sedikit pun dia tidak pernah ada perasaan benci terhadap Rizu. Malah, dia sangat sayangkan sang budak kecil comel itu. Dia terkenang kembali sewaktu mereka berkenalan. Pada ketika itu, Rizu agak takut untuk berkawan dengan Fang dan waktu itu juga, Rizu cuba hendak menjadi seperti Fang tetapi sang alien itu berikan nasihat kepada Rizu. Jadilah diri sendiri kerana Rizu yang sebenarnya adalah paling comel. Dia tidak mahu Rizu hilang identitinya hanya kerana Fang. Sewaktu dia dapat tahu adik angkatnya mempunyai penyakit sakit jantung, dia menjadi risau dan jikalau boleh, dia hanya mahu melindungi Rizu sebaik mungkin. Dia tidak mahu sesuatu yang buruk terjadi terhadap Rizu. Dia juga tidak mahu kehilangan Rizu

"Adik tak pernah bencikan dia. Adik sayangkan dia seperti adik sayangkan abang. Rizu dan abang seperti nyawa adik sendiri"

"Kau jangan putus asa" nasihat Kaizo "Kau kena cuba cara yang terbaik untuk bercakap dengan dia. Dapatkan jawapan kenapa dia buat begitu dan aku berharap, kau dan dia dapat selesaikan masalah korang"

"Adik memang cuba tapi dia.." Fang terdiam sambil mengesat air matanya "Dia macam tak nak pandang adik dah. Dia buat macam tak kenal adik dah"

"Mesti ada sebab tu"

"Abang.. kalau Rizu tak nak berkawan dengan adik dah. Adik nak ikut abang balik ke angkasa"

"Kau pasti?"

Fang angguk kepalanya. Itu keputusan dia. Kaizo rapatkan dirinya kepada adik dia. Lalu dia peluk. Dia biarkan adiknya menangis seketika

"Kaizo"

Kaizo menoleh kebelakang. Lynna sudah pun tiba bersama dengan Rizu. Kepala Rizu tertunduk. Mata dia hanya melihat kaki dia memijak pasir-pasir pantai itu. Lynna membawa Rizu untuk berdepan dengan Fang

"Kaizo, mari kita ke tempat lain"

"Tapi.." Lynna terus tarik tangan Kaizo untuk beredar dari situ "Mereka?"

"Biarkan mereka berborak" kata Lynna

Kaizo bangun dan melibas-libaskan seluar dia yang penuh dengan pasir. Dia dan Lynna beredar dari situ tetapi tidaklah jauh dari situ. Mereka hanya melihat dari jarak jauh sahaja

"Abang Fang" panggil Rizu

Fang tidak menjawab. Dia tidak mahu melihat air muka Rizu yang sedih itu. Hati dia penuh dengan kemarahan tetapi tiada satu patah perkataan dia boleh keluarkan kesemuanya kepada Rizu

"Betul ke abang Fang nak tinggalkan bumi?"

"Kalau betul pun.. Rizu bukannya kisah pun" itulah yang diucapkan oleh Fang "Rizu sudah tak pedulikkan abang. Baik abang pergi dari sini. Biar abang ikut abang Kaizo dan lupakan segalanya di sini"

"Abang nak lupakan Pizu dan kawan-kawan bumi abang?"

"Ya" Fang sebenarnya tidak bermaksud begitu. Jauh dihati, dia tidak mahu lupakan mereka "Biarlah abang pergi supaya Rizu gembira bila abang dah takde"

"Jangan kata begitu!"

"JADI, RIZU NAK ABANG BUAT APA?"

Rizu terkejut dengan kemarahan dari abang angkatnya. Dia menangis kerana dia tahu ini semua silap dia

"Kalau abang Fang nak tahu.. Pizu sebenarnya jauhkan diri Pizu dari abang Fang sebab Pizu tak melihat abang terseksa"

"Terseksa? Maksud Rizu?" Fang menjadi keliru seketika

"Sebab Pizu selalu menjadi mangsa. Pizu selalu dipergunakan oleh orang-orang jahat. Pizu tak nak abang terseksa melihat Pizu digunakan oleh mereka. Pizu tak nak jadi musuh abang Fang sebab PIZU SAYANGKAN ABANG FANG TAPI.. dia orang.. langsung tak kisah tentang hati dan perasaan Pizu. Mereka tiada perasaan langsung! Mereka hanya pentingkan kepentingan mereka sahaja!"

"Tapi Rizu.. abang boleh lindungi Rizu. Abang boleh selamatkan Rizu dari mereka!"

"Bagaimana kalau abang Fang gagal" Badan Rizu mula mengeletar sedikit. Air mata dia tidak henti-henti mengalir keluar "Hari tu, semasa kita makan pizza sambil gelak ketawa.. Pizu terus tersedar bila Pizu lihat abang Fang. Pizu terfikir apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Pizu tahu kalau Pizu jauhkan diri dari abang Fang, berhenti berkawan dengan abang Fang.. mungkin orang jahat tidak lagi sasarkan Pizu lagi. Pizu tahu apa yang Pizu buat adalah pentingkan diri sendiri sahaja tapi Pizu terpaksa sebab PIZU SAYANGKAN ABANG FANG!"

"Abang pun sayangkan Rizu tapi biarlah abang terseksa dan dari keseksaan itu, abang akan bangkit untuk lindungi dan selamatkan Rizu dari mereka. Rizu jangan sedih lagi.. abang ada dekat sini. Abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna pun ada. Abang pasti, mereka akan lindungi Rizu dengan baik"

"Maafkan Pizu, abang Fang"

"Abang maafkan" Fang terus memeluk adik angkatnya "Maafkan abang kerana marah dekat Rizu tadi"

"Takpe.. Pizu memang patut kena marah pun"

Kaizo dan Lynna tersenyum melihat mereka sudah selesaikan masalah mereka. Lynna memandang Kaizo dan rasa pelik, kenapa Kaizo seperti hendak menangis? Adakah kapten yang terhebat itu sangat terharu dengan mereka berdua? Atau ada benda lain membuatkan Kaizo rasa begitu

"Aku sebenarnya teringat balik semasa adik aku marah dekat aku. Masa tu aku baru balik dari misi aku dan aku tinggalkan Fang untuk beberapa hari. Bila aku balik, dia marah dekat aku. Dia takut jikalau aku tidak akan kembali ke sini buat selama-lamanya. Dia takut jikalau dia kehilangan aku dan dia akan bersendirian. Lepas sahaja kejadian itu, hubungan aku dan dia menjadi semakin rapat, semakin baik dan juga semakin kuat. Aku berharap, apa yang berlaku dengan mereka berdua, hubungan mereka akan menjadi semakin kuat. Tiada apa yang dapat pisahkan mereka berdua"

"Aku pun berharap begitu, Kaizo"

Kaizo dan Lynna pandang satu sama lain. Mereka berbalas senyuman. Apa yang berlaku seterusnya, mereka dibaling pasir oleh Fang dan Rizu. Keempat-empat mereka berkejar-kejaran di pantai itu sehinggalah Fang teringat, dia patut berada di sekolah pada ketika itu. Lalu dia terus lari kerana dia sudah lewat masuk kelas

"Jangan kakak Yaya denda dia sudah.. hehehehe"

* * *

 **Ok tak chapter ini? :3 ringkas sahaja.. ahakzz!**

 **Jumpa lagi**

 **-Sayonara-**


	51. Abang

**Haluuu.. apa khabar? Semua sihat? Sudah makan? Sudah menonton movie BBBTM2?**

 **Terima kasih kerana masih setia lagi membaca fanfic ini**

 **Maaf jikalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Abang**

"Sekarang ni, apa idea kita untuk hari kantin nanti?"

"Jual makanan!"

"Boleh jual sekali biskut aku!"

"Erk! Takpelah Yaya.. biskut kau tu, simpan dekat rumah sahaja"

"Kenapa pulak Gopal?"

"Sebab..." Gopal garu-garu kepala dia untuk memikirkan berikan satu alasan kepada Yaya "Sebab.."

"Sebab kita banyak benda nak kena buat. Nanti kau penat sebab terpaksa buat biskut banyak-banyak" Fang terus tersengih kelat kepada Yaya

"Betul juga kata kau, Fang" Yaya setuju sahaja dengan ayat-ayat Fang tadi

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying rasa lega kerana mereka tidak perlu menjual biskut Yaya yang tidak berapa sedap itu. Mereka takut nanti ramai pelanggan akan terima akibatnya iaitu sakit perut. Mereka kini berada di kantin sekolah untuk bincangkan tentang rancangan hari kantin mereka di sekolah mereka nanti

"Masih fikirkan lagi idea korang ke?" muncul Bella dengan riak wajah yang berlagak "Kita orang guna aje foodtruck abang Kaizo dulu-dulu. Jual milkshake macam karnival makanan hari tu. Tak payah fikirkan idea lain"

"Kenapa korang tak nak join Bella aje.. kan senang. Tak payah fikirkan sangat"

"Hmm.. nak buat macam mana Yaya, si Fang ni nak buat sesuatu yang mengempakkan" Boboiboy mengeluh sedikit dengan dagunya bertongkatkan dua tapak tangannya "Idea apa yang gempak sangat tu, entahlah"

"Hah! Aku tahu!" Fang terus berdiri di situ "Kita buat zoo! HAHAHA!"

"Wei, lu ni sudah gila kaa.. kita mana ada haiwan!"

"Kau lupa ke Ying. Aku kan ada kuasa bayang... jadi aku keluarkan kesemua haiwan-haiwan dalam bentuk bayang" Fang terasa bangga dengan idea dia "Macam mana? Gempak tak?"

Bella tergelak dengan idea itu. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sendiri. Gopal mula terbayangkan zoo yang penuh dengan haiwan-haiwan bayang. Yaya dan Ying, hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Wei, kalau macam tu. Baik aku pecah jadi tujuh"

"Hahaha.. betul juga tu Boboiboy. Bolehlah kita adakan sesi bergambar dengan pecahan Boboiboy! Tapi kena bayar!" Gopal terbayangkan duit yang mereka bakal dapat nanti "Mesti kau paling popular nanti!"

"Ehem.. mana boleh dia lagi popular dari aku" Fang masih belum berpuas hati dengan populariti Boboiboy "Aku yang paling popular dan paling bergaya! Hahahaha!"

"Hmm.. tak habis-habis lagi dengan popular dia tu" bisik Yaya "Sudah-sudahlah tu Fang. Hentikanlah kegilaan kau terhadap populariti tu. Bukannya boleh bawa kemana pun"

"Hahahaa.. kau silap, Yaya. Populariti aku boleh bawa aku jauh dari sini. Ianya membolehkan musuh-musuh aku tahu tentang diri aku yang hebat ni.. hahahahaha!"

Bella rasa hendak hempuk kepala Fang dengan buku teks matematik yang dia pegang pada ketika itu

"Aiyooo.. budak ni makin lama, makin gila aku tengok"

"Nak buat macam mana, Ying. Dia dan populariti, tak boleh nak dipisahkan. Kita ikut ajelah cadangan si Fang tu. Janji ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk hari kantin kita nanti" Boboiboy akhirnya mengalah

"Hah! Aku telah mendapat idea baru! Lagi hebat daripada zoo haiwan bayang aku" Fang tersenyum sinis dengan matanya melirik ke arah Gopal

"Dey! Apasal kau tengok aku macam tu?"

"Sebab.. AKU NAK BUAT RUMAH HANTU BAYANG! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bella gulungkan buku teks matematik dia dan bersedia untuk ketuk kepala si alien landak

"Bella!" panggil seorang kawan baik kepada Bella

Bella pusing kebelakang. Rupanya Faye yang memanggil dia tadi. Bella melihat Fang masih lagi ketawa kerana bangga dengan cadangan dia yang sangat menarik itu. Gopal berdoa banyak agar Fang tidak keluarkan hantu badut bayang nanti. Dia sebenarnya tidak berapa suka dengan rumah hantu atau apa-apa sahaja yang berkaitan dengan hantu

"Bella.. aku sudah minta kebenaran dari abang Kaizo. Dia izinkan kita orang guna foodtruck tu! Jadi bolehlah kita jual milkshake nanti! Superheroes Milkshake akan kembali beroperasi di hari kantin nanti!"

"Yes! Berita yang baik" kata Bella kepada Faye. Lalu dia alihkan pandangan dia ke arah kawan-kawan superhero dia "Korang pula, setuju dengan rumah hantu si landak goreng tu?"

"Hmm.. terpaksalah setuju. Dah takde idea lain, guna ajelah idea Fang yang menakjubkan tu"

"Bagus Boboiboy. Aku bangga dengan kau" Fang tersenyum bangga dengan kawan baiknya "Baiklah.. rumah hantu kita akan beroperasi untuk menakutkan semua para pengunjung nanti! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kebetulan yea, itu rumah hantu kau.. bukan rumah hantu aku. Baik aku pergi tolong Bella dan Faye dekat foodtruck"

"Cheh.. penakut" Fang terus berikan renungan tajam dia kepada Gopal "Sekarang ni, kita kena cari tempat yang sesuai untuk rumah hantu kita"

"Hmm.. kita buat dekat kelas!" kata Yaya "Walaupun aku tak berapa setuju dengan idea Fang ni tapi.. rasa macam menarik aje. Yelah, tak siapa yang nak buat rumah hantu. Jadi kita berikan kelainan kepada mereka"

"Terima kasih Yaya kerana setuju dengan idea aku walaupun sebenarnya tak berapa nak setuju" Fang angguk kepalanya dan masih lagi dengan senyuman bangga dia "Tapi.. kalau buat dekat dewan lagi seronok! Dewan tu luas dan besar. Makin banyak hantu bayang aku nanti.. hehehe"

"Hmm.. kau lupalah tu. Dewan tu digunakan untuk konsert nanti!" jawab Bella

"APA?! ADA KONSERT DAN TAK PANGGIL AKU UNTUK NYANYI! Tak boleh jadi ni"

"Jadi, kau tak nak buat rumah hantu ni ke?" Boboiboy berharap begitu "Kita boleh aje buat band balik macam konsert hari tu" Dalam hati dia sebenarnya, dia lebih suka mengadakan sebuah band mereka tersendiri daripada buat rumah hantu "Dan sudah tentu kau menjadi penyanyi utama kami dan paling penting sekali, populariti kau akan meningkat"

"Ha ah, betul tu! Aku sokong dengan kata-kata Boboiboy" Gopal terpaksa berikan senyuman lebar dia kepada Fang agar cadangan rumah hantu itu tidak jadi "Macam mana? Mesti kau sukakan sebab nyanyian kau sedap dan ramai peminat"

"Hmm.." Fang mengusap dagunya

Boboiboy dan Gopal berkelip-kelipkan mata mereka kepada Fang dengan senyum kambing mereka. Akhirnya Fang membuat keputusan dan dia tidak akan mengubah pemikiran dia lagi

"Aku rasa.." Boboiboy dan Gopal masih berharap lagi. Fang menarik nafas dan sambung ayat dia tadi "Kita patut teruskan dengan rancangan rumah hantu kita. Aku sudah puas tunjukkan persembahan nyanyian aku di atas pentas. Jadi, aku perlu fikirkan idea lain pula untuk meningkatkan populariti aku. Biarlah orang lain yang nyanyi dekat konsert tu. Jadi, kita di sini akan bekerja keras untuk menjayakan rumah hantu kita!"

"Semoga berjayalah, korang" kata Bella dengan nada sinis

Harapan Boboiboy dan Gopal akhirnya berkecai. Mereka terpaksa menerima hakikatnya. Gopal dapat rasakan, dia patut pergi sertai Bella dan Faye daripada sertai Fang dengan rumah hantunya. Dia rasa lebih selamat jual minuman milkshake daripada dengar-dengar suara hantu

* * *

"Huarghhhh!"

Kaizo menoleh belakang sedikit. Dapati adik dia sudah pulang dari sekolah. Fang menguap besar selepas sahaja dia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Mata dia kelihatan kuyu sedikit. Kaizo terfikir, mungkin adik dia terlalu banyak gunakan tenaga sehingga mengantuk begitu

"Pang!"

"Yea abang.." Fang berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah abangnya "Hari ni, abang ajelah masak. Adik penat"

"Kau penat sebab apa?"

"Hmm.. banyak sangat berfikir tadi. Lepas tu ada sukan tadi, main bola sepak kena lawan dengan kelas lain"

"Patutlah.. nanti abang suruh sahaja si Faye masakan"

"Tak pun Idoli masakan untuk abang Fang dan juga abang Kaizo" Idoli ada di situ. Dia baring di bawah meja ruang tamu sambil menonton television "Idoli buatkan sup ikan. Nak tak?"

"Err.. takpelah Idoli. Kita suruh Faye sahaja yang buat" Fang tersengih sedikit. Dia teringat lagi sup biskut kucing. Dia tidak sangka Sai dan Shielda boleh habiskan sup itu "Idoli pergi main sahaja ok"

"Ok!" kata Idoli

"Aku ada dengar, sekolah kau mengadakan hari kantin. Kau jual apa nanti?"

"Tak jual tapi kita orang buat rumah hantu! Idea adik sendiri"

"Hmm.. bagus. Boleh abang pergi melawan rumah hantu kau"

"Terima kasih abang! Adik yakin abang akan suka dengan rumah hantu adik!" Lalu Fang bangun dan berikan satu semangat kepada diri dia sendiri "Rumah hantu ini akan berjaya membuat orang ramai menjerit sampai suara takde! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hmm.. eloklah tu" Kaizo mula pandang adik dia dengan penuh serius "Tapi.. kalau kau tak berjaya membuat abang rasa takut, maknanya rumah hantu kau tak cukup takut. Kau perlukan sesuatu yang berjaya membuat orang ramai menangis sampai tidak sabar untuk keluar dari rumah hantu itu. Jangan sekadar jerit sahaja.. abang pun boleh jerit"

"Hehehe.. baiklah abang. Adik akan ikut nasihat abang yang bernas tu.. hehehee.. adik nak pinjam hologram hantu abang boleh?"

"Boleh.. apa-apa sahaja untuk rumah hantu kau"

Fang rasa terharu kerana rumah hantu dia mendapat sokongan penuh dari abangnya. Dia seperti mahu peluk dan menangis di dada abangnya. Idoli yang berada di bawah meja, hanya tersenyum sahaja kerana dia suka cerita hantu, apatah lagi rumah hantu. Ramai yang rasa pelik melihat Idoli setiap kali dia pergi menonton filem hantu di pawagam

"Abang!" Fang tidak lagi rasa mengantuk pada ketika itu "Disebabkan abang berikan sokongan terhadap rumah hantu adik. Maka dengan itu, adik akan buatkan sup lobak merah khas untuk abang! Kawan-kawan adik, dia orang bukannya nak sokong pun. Dia orang sebenarnya tak setuju. Kecewa hati adik"

"Takpelah Pang.. asalkan abang sokong dengan rumah hantu kau. Sudah, pergi buat sup lobak merah untuk abang"

"Baik abang!"

Fang berlari masuk ke dalam dapur dengan hati yang riang. Dia siap bernyanyi lagi di dalam dapur itu sambil masak makanan malam mereka

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggukan sudah pun tiba tetapi Fang rasa sedih sedikit. Dia tidak sangka abang dia tidak dapat menghadiri hari kantin kerana abang dia dipanggil oleh kommander Kokoci. Dia dapat tahu abang dia diberikan misi dan dia tidak tahu berapa lama abang dia akan jalankan misi itu

"Kau kenapa Fang?" Boboiboy rasa hairan melihat kawan dia duduk termenung di sebelah pintu masuk rumah hantu mereka "Ada benda yang tak kena ke?"

"Hmm.. abang aku"

"Kenapa dengan abang kau? Dia dalam bahaya ke?"

"Bukanlah! Kalau dia dalam bahaya pun, sudah tentu aku takde dekat sini" marah Fang sedikit "Abang aku ada misi pulak hari ni. Dia mesti tak dapat nak datang"

"Oh.. kasihan kau tapi jangan sedih sangat, kita orangkan ada"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy" Fang mula tersenyum lemah kepada Boboiboy

"Kejap lagi, hari kantin nak bermula. Hantu-hantu kau mana?"

"Aku belum keluarkan lagi hantu-hantu aku tapi aku sudah letakkan hologram dekat dalam rumah hantu kita"

Mereka telah gunakan salah satu kelas yang berada di tingkat bawah untuk digunakan sebagai rumah hantu mereka. Kelas itu tidaklah seluas mana tetapi mereka mampu mengubah kelas itu kepada sebuah rumah hantu yang gelap. Tingkap-tingkap kelas itu telah ditutup sepenuhnya. Meja-meja dan kerusi disusun dan dijadikan sebagai pendinding untuk laluan mereka mencari jalan keluar rumah hantu tersebut

"Siap ada hologram lagi"

"Mestilah. Aku kenalah buat rumah hantu ini dengan berjaya. Aku tak naklah gagal. Nanti orang cakap, rumah hantu kita tak seram pula" Fang bangun dari tempat duduknya "Aku akan buktikan kepada semua orang, yang aku boleh lakukan rumah hantu ini dengan baik!"

"Hehehe.. semoga berjaya Fang"

Mata Boboiboy terpandang sebuah food truck masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah mereka. Kenderaan itu berhenti di tepi padang sekolah mereka. Food truck itu dipandu oleh ayah Gopal dan di sebelahnya adalah Gopal sendiri. Boboiboy agak terkejut sedikit. Kenapa ayah Gopal yang pandu food truck itu? Adakah Gopal yang suruh? Atau Gopal yang ingin menjual makanan pada hari kantin tetapi Gopal tidak beritahu kepada kawan-kawan dia. Lalu muncul tiga orang gadis sedang menuju ke food truck tersebut. Mereka adalah Bella, Faye dan Lily. Pemikiran Boboiboy terus teringat, food truck itu adalah food truck Superheroes Shakes

"Apasal Gopal pergi join dia orang? Nak jadi pembelot ke?"

"Mana adalah Fang" kata Boboiboy "Mungkin dia tak nak bantu kita sebab hantu. Sebab itulah dia lari ke sana"

"Hmm.. suka hati dialah. Janji dia tak ganggu rumah hantu aku.." Fang perhatikan Gopal dari jauh "Hmmm... hantu apa yang Gopal takut yea?"

"Semua jenis hantu dia takut. Kenapa?" soal Boboiboy

"Takde apa.. kejap lagilah aku keluarkan hantu-hantu bayang. Sekarang ni baik aku siap-siapkan tempat kaunter tiket nak masuk rumah hantu ni"

"Aku ada satu idea!" muncul Yaya dengan wajah cerianya

Fang terkejut dengan kehadiran Yaya. Dia rasa curiga dengan cadangan Yaya. Lalu dia dengarkan cadangan itu dari sang gadis bertudung pink

"Apa kata, kita bagi potongan harga kepada sesiapa yang beli milkshake dari Superheroes Shakes. Macam mana? Ok tak cadangan aku? Dan aku ada sediakan biskut bagi sesiapa yang berjaya keluar dari rumah hantu ini!"

"Err.. biskut tu tak perlulah kot" Fang tersengih kepada Yaya "Tapi... idea kau tu, memang terbaik. Mereka hanya perlu tunjukkan bekas minuman milkshake, kita bagi discount! Hahahahaha!. Bagus Yaya"

"Kenapa biskut aku tak perlu pulak?"

"Err.. macam mana yea nak cakap" Fang terpinga-pinga untuk mencari jawapan. Akhirnya, tiada satu alasan pun yang terlintas di dalam pemikirannya "Bolehlah kot kau bagi dia orang" Dia tersengih sedikit. Lalu dia bisik kepada Boboiboy "Wei, nanti kau cuba dapatkan balik biskut-biskut tu dari pengunjung rumah hantu kita"

"Ok" bisik Boboiboy balik

Yaya gembira dengan persetujuan Fang tadi. Lalu dia terbang balik untuk mengambil kesemua biskut yang dia pada hari semalam. Fang tidak mahu pengunjung rumah hantu dia tiba-tiba sakit perut. Dia takut ramai yang akan jauhkan diri daripada rumah hantu itu, hanya gara-gara biskut Yaya yang tidak begitu sedap itu. Mungkin dia patut memanggil Lahap untuk selamatkan mereka daripada menjadi mangsa biskut Yaya

"Fang.. kau senyap aje. Kenapa?"

"Takde apa-apalah. Mari kita siapkan rumah hantu kita ni"

"Haiyaa.. meja depan sudah siap maaa. Aku yang kemaskan meja tu.. cuma rumah hantu kita, masih belum ada hantu lagi" kata Ying yang baru sahaja tiba "Mana hantu-hantu kita semua?"

"Ada.. jangan risau" kata Fang

"Wuuu.. kenapa tak letak landak aje dalam rumah hantu tu. Bukan landak ni hantu juga.. hehehehe"

Mata Fang melirik ke arah kiri dia. Dalam hati dia penuh dengan sumpah seranah terhadap gadis yang berdiri di sebelah dia. Gadis itu adalah Lily. Gadis yang suka membuat huru-hara

"Wei, apasal kau ada dekat sini?" soal Fang

"Lily nak tolong kawan-kawan Lily lah!" balas Lily dengan satu senyuman "Lily ada ciptaan baru untuk Superheroes Milkshakes kita iaitu KEREPEK PISANG MILKSHAKE!"

"Hmm.. kerepek pisang? Apa yang kau merepek ni"

"Ma-mana ada! Lily tak pernah merepek kecuali kerepek pisang Lily. Dia orang yang suka merepek yang bukan-bukan"

"Apa-apa ajelah.." Fang tetap tenang dan tidak mengamuk. Dia akan melayan Lily dalam keadaan yang tenang "Wei, disebabkan aku sudah lama tak makan kerepek pisang kau yang merepek tu. Bagi aku satu bungkus!"

"Cheh, sempat lagi si Fang ni" Boboiboy gelengkan kepala dia "Lily, kerepek pisang milkshake tu macam mana?"

"Senang sahaja!" Suara Lily mula berubah menjadi serius sedikit "Kita letak ice cream vanilla atau apa-apa sahaja, susu, pisang dan juga madu. Lepas tu kita blend kesemua bahan-bahan tersebut. Lepas dah siap, kita tuangkan ke dalam bekas minuman! Nak letak krim atau tak nak, terpulang kepada BBB-CHAN! And paling last sekali, kita taburkan kerepek pisang yang sudah dihancurkan ke atas minuman itu! Dah jadi kerepek pisang milkshake! SEDAP! Nanti BBB-CHAN rasa ok!"

Tiba-tiba pula Gopal rasa terliur dengan air ciptaan Lily tadi. Perut dia mula berbunyi walaupun dia sudah bersarapan pagi. Air liur dia mula meleleh keluar sedikit di tepi bibirnya

"Aiyoo tambi.. apasal meleleh ni"

"Alamak! Ampun appa.. hehehe.. saya terliur pula dengan air ciptaan Lily tu" Gopal tersengih kepada ayahnya "Lepas tu, perut saya rasa lapar pula"

"Aiyoyoo.. bukan ke kamu sudah makan tadi. Amma sudah buat kari ayam pagi tadi. Masih lapar lagi" Ayah Gopal gelengkan kepala "Apa nak jadi dengan kamu ni.. appa nak pulang dah. Nanti appa datang balik dengan amma. Kamu pastikan ice cream semua habis!"

"Baik appa! Nanti suruh amma bawakan bekal kari ayam lagi! Tak pun kari ikan ke.. hehehe"

Ayah Gopal terus pandang anaknya dengan satu renungan. Gopal tersengih dan lalu dia berundur pergi secara perlahan. Dia takut diri dia kena marah dengan ayah dia nanti. Boboiboy dan Lily tergelak melihat gelagat Gopal tadi. Gopal sudah naik dan masuk ke dalam food truck. Dia mula berikan pertolongan kepada Faye dan Bella

"Beberapa minit lagi, orang ramai akan datang ke sekolah kita. Jadi, bersiap sedialah hantu-hantu bayang ku!"

Boboiboy dan Lily menonton Fang mengeluarkan kesemua hantu-hantu bayang. Gopal sudah tundukkan diri dan sorok di belakang kaunter food truck kerana takut. Ada juga segelintir pelajar yang lalu di situ, larikan diri kerana terkejut dengan kemunculan hantu-hantu bayang tersebut

"Hantu badut, hantu pocong, hantu abang aku si Kapten Kaizo tu, hantu zombie, hantu pontianak, hantu kucing, hantu teddy bear, hantu kepala botak takde badan dan Picu"

"Picu?" Boboiboy terkejut melihat Picu ada bersama dengan hantu-hantu bayang "Apasal ada Picu? Dia kan alien comel. Dia mana boleh jadi hantu"

"Picu ni special sikit. Sesiapa yang masuk dalam rumah hantu ni, dia orang kena cari Picu sampai dapat! Kalau tak dapat, memang tak boleh keluar.. MUAHAHAHAHA! Tangan dia orang kena ada sedikit jilatan dari Picu. Mesti ada bekas lendir hijau dia! Baru boleh keluar dari rumah hantu tu"

"Erk.. kejam sungguh si landak ni"

"Aku memang kejam pun" kata Fang dengan penuh bangga "Pelik nak cuba ke?"

"Err.. takpelah" Lily tersengih kecil "Hantu pontianak tu kan. Teringatkan Lily dekat Ratu Lily.. kalaulah dia ada lagi, mesti landak suruh dia jadi pontianak dekat dalam rumah hantu tu. Lagi real lagi bagus! Mesti ramai akan teruja sebab dapat berjumpa dengan hantu pontianak yang sebenar! Wuu.. menarik sungguh!"

"Hmm... cadangan yang bagus tapi malangnya, Ratu Lily sudah tiada tapi kau pun boleh jadi ratu pontianak"

Lily tuding jari kepada dirinya. Fang angguk kepala dia sambil tersenyum sinis. Lalu Lily larikan diri kerana dia tidak sanggup menjadi pontianak. Lebih-lebih lagi kena duduk di dalam bilik gelap itu yang dipenuhi dengan hantu-hantu bayang. Fang tergelak sakan di situ dan Boboiboy terpaksa tepuk kepala kawan baiknya

"Woi!"

"Cubalah jangan terlampau kejam sangat.. apalah kau ni. Mari kita fokuskan dengan rumah hantu ni"

"Hmm.. yelah" kata Fang dengan nada yang bosan "Baiklah.. hantu-hantu sekalian! dan juga Picu.. beratur dan masuk ke dalam rumah hantu ini! Kerja kamu adalah untuk menakutkan orang dan Picu, jilat tangan orang sahaja! Jangan pergi makan pulak"

Picu hanya berkelip-kelipkan mata sahaja dengan lidah dia terjulur keluar. Fang membuka pintu berkembar rumah hantu. Lalu hantu-hantu bayang sekalian masuk ke dalam bilik gelap itu. Picu melompat masuk. Fang menghempas tutup pintu rumah hantu tersebut

"Fang"

"Kau nak apa? Ada cadangan yang menarik ke?"

"Ada!" kata Boboiboy "Aku cadangankan untuk pecahkan diri aku untuk pergi tarik pelanggan, melawat rumah hantu kita"

"Bagus.. cadangan yang bagus. Aku setuju tapi aku tak pasti si Boboiboy Ice tu akan tarik pelanggan ke tak. Aku risau nanti dia pergi tidur entah ke mana ataupun dia pergi makan. Si Thorn tu, aku tak boleh nak percayakan sangat. Dia nanti pergi cakap ada hantu betul dekat dalam rumah hantu kita.. adeh.. habis rosak"

"Err.. jangan risau... aku yakin, si Gempa akan menasihati mereka" Boboiboy sebenarnya rasa risau juga dengan sikap setiap pecahan dia "Si Thorn tu, kita bagi dia pergi berseronok ajelah. Tak pun, dia pergi berseronok dengan Ice"

"Hmm.. berseronok ke atau pergi tidur. Apa-apa ajelah, jangan pecahan kau buat hal sudah"

Boboiboy pastikan para pecahan dia nanti, semuanya dapat menolong Fang dengan jualan tiket rumah hantu mereka nanti dan berkelakuan baik. Dia tidak mahu pecahan dia nanti menimbulkan suasana huru-hara pada hari kantin tersebut. Pintu gate sekolah mereka sudah dibuka. Para pengunjung yang datang awal, mula masuk ke dalam pekarangan sekolah. Gopal, Bella dan Faye masih belum bersedia lagi. Mereka masih ada beberapa benda yang mereka perlu lakukan dengan segera sebelum food truck itu dibuka. Fang duduk di kerusi dia sambil tersenyum lebar dan menunggu pengunjung rumah hantu yang pertama

* * *

Waktu tengahari sudah tiba. Hari kantin masih berjalan lagi. Semuanya gerai-gerai kecil yang ada di dalam kawasan sekolah itu, semuanya sibuk melayan para pengunjung mereka. Semua gerai-gerai tersebut dikendali oleh para pelajar sekolah tersebut. Fang duduk termenung sambil perhatikan orang lalu lalang di situ. Tiada orang yang ingin masuk ke dalam rumah hantunya pada waktu itu. Pagi tadi, rumah hantu dia mendapat sambutan ramai tetapi sekarang ini, ianya menjadi hambar. Fang mengeluh sedikit tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia rasa sedih kerana kawan-kawan dia. Bukan dia sedih kerana sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada mereka. Dia sedih kerana kawan-kawan dia dan juga sepupu dia, Faye, dapat meluangkan masa bersama keluarga mereka. Boboiboy sudah pergi bersiar-siar di sekitar sekolah bersama Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Yaya dan ibunya, pergi makan di sebuah gerai kecil yang ada di dalam kantin. Ying pergi berseronok dengan ibunya dengan menonton konsert kecil yang diadakan di dalam dewan sekolah. Gopal pula, dia berkelah di tepi padang sekolah bersama ayah dan ibu dia. Ibu Gopal membawa bekalan kari ayam untuk anaknya. Ibu bapa Faye pun ada di situ juga. Mereka berseronok sambil bermain permainan yang ada pada hari kantin itu. Bella pula, abang dia menolong dia menjual milkshakes. Walaupun kerusi roda abang Bella tidak boleh dibawa masuk ke dalam food truck itu, dia masih dapat menolong Bella dari luar food truck sahaja. Ibu bapa mereka tidak dapat datang kerana ada urusan lain mereka perlu uruskan. Rizu ada di situ bersama ibunya. Lily entah hilang kemana. Fang memang tak ambil kisah tentang gadis itu. Harraz pula, dia ada bersama keluarga dia. Hubungan mereka semakin lama semakin baik. Paling mengejutkan Fang adalah Laksamana Tarung. Idoli yang menjemput abangnya datang ke hari kantin tersebut

"Hmm.. seronoknya" bisik Fang

"Abang Fely ok?"

Fang menoleh ke sebelah kanan dia. Emmy mengambil tempat duduk Boboiboy

"Abang ok aje" jawab Fang

"Kalau abang Fely ok, tapi kenapa abang Fely nampak sedih. Abang Fely rindukan seseorang ke?"

"Hmm..." Fang seperti hendak menjawab tetapi tidak mahu menjawap. Dia mengeluh sahaja

"Emmy faham dengan perasaan abang Fely ketika ini. Sebab Emmy pun rasa sedih dan rindukan mereka"

"Emmy setiap hari rindukan ibu bapa Emmy ke?"

"Yea" Emmy angguk kepalanya. Lalu dia keluarkan sebungkus donut lobak merah dari beg plastik "Nah, Emmy belikan khas untuk abang Fely. Emmy cuma nak ceriakan hati abang Fely sahaja"

"Terima kasih" Memang benar kata Emmy tadi. Hati Fang terasa sedikit ceria apabila dia dihadiahkan dengan donut lobak merah tetapi jauh dihati, kesedihan itu tidak akan pergi begitu sahaja "Emmy tak pergi jalan-jalan ke? Pergi main game ke, masuk rumah hantu ni ke, pergi beli makanan ke"

"Sudah tapi itulah.. Emmy seorang sahaja. Bila Emmy tengok orang lain, ada yang bersama dengan keluarga dia orang atau dengan sahabat-sahabat dia orang. Emmy rasa cemburu"

"Ohh.. kawan Emmy mana?" soal Fang

"Ada tapi dia orang tengah jalan-jalan dengan ibu bapa dia orang. Jadi Emmy ke sini untuk temankan abang Fely yang kesunyian ni" Mata Emmy terpandang seorang alien berkepala kotak dan robot ungunya. Mereka adalah Adudu dan Probe "Eh... Adudu pun ada dekat sini. Robot badut pun ada sekali!"

"Hmm.. jangan dia ganggu hari kantin kita sudah" kata Fang

"Hehehe.. abang putera galaxy mana?"

"Dia ada misi. Dia tak dapat nak datang"

"Bertabahlah abang Fely" Emmy tepuk bahu Fang sedikit "Abang Fely.. cuba tengok cikgu Papa.. dia bawa anak dia yang comel tu, Pipi Zola!"

"Hmm.. cikgu Papa pun bawa anak dia tapi tak bawa bini dia. Apalah cikgu Papa ni" kata Fang sambil gelengkan kepalanya "Tapi seronok pula tengok dia orang" Dia mula merindui ayah dan ibunya. Alangkah indahnya jikalau mereka masih hidup lagi. Sudah tentu Fang mahu membawa mereka jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah sambil bersuka ria bersama dengan mereka

"Fang"

Panggil seseorang. Emmy tiba-tiba tersenyum seorang diri apabila seorang gadis hadir di rumah hantu tersebut. Fang mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Dia terkejut dengan kehadiran Lynna di situ

"Kak Lynna!" Fang teruja melihat Lynna "Kak Lynna buat apa dekat sini?"

"Akak datang sebab abang kamu yang suruh datang ke sini. Dia nak akak bawa kamu jalan-jalan. Dia tak nak kamu keseorangan sebab dia tahu, Fang akan rasa sedih bila melihat orang lain bersama dengan keluarga mereka. Jadi, dia hantar akak ke sini"

"Abang Fely pergilah jalan-jalan dengan kakak puteri fantasi"

"Tapi.." Fang tidak mahu tinggalkan rumah hantu dia

"Hehehe... jangan risau, Emmy akan jaga rumah hantu ini dengan baik. Tengok tu, ada orang nak masuk rumah hantu ni. Abang Fely pergilah. Emmy akan uruskan mereka"

Fang tidak membantah. Dia ikut Lynna pergi ke sebuah gerai kecil untuk membeli makanan. Emmy begitu mesra melayan para pengunjung yang ingin masuk ke dalam rumah hantu tersebut

"Kak Lynna" panggil Fang sambil membelek-belek bungkusan makanan yang ada di gerai itu "Abang ada tak cakap, bila dia akan balik?"

"Hmm.. dia cakap, dia tak tahu bila dia boleh balik" jawab Lynna

"Ok.." Nada Fang kelihatan kecewa "Kak Lynna.. terima kasih kerana sudi datang ke sini untuk temankan adik"

"Sama-sama Fang. Akak cuma mahu Fang gembira sahaja" Lynna tersenyum melihat Fang "Apa kata kita belikan sesuatu untuk dia"

"Belikan sesuatu untuk dia?"

"Yea Fang... kenapa? Tak nak belikan sesuatu untuk abang ke?"

"Mestilah nak tapi.. nak beli apa yea" Mata Fang melihat makanan yang ada di gerai itu tetapi semuanya tidak berkenan dihatinya "Kita ke gerai lain. Adik tak tahulah nak beli apa untuk abang. Kalau beli makanan, nanti simpan lama-lama, tak elok pulak"

"Hmm.. jom kita ke sana"

Lynna membawa Fang ke sebuah kelas yang menjual barangan kraf tangan. Semua barangan itu dihasilkan oleh para pelajar tersebut contohnya penanda buku, gambar lukisan dan juga keychain. Ada juga barangan anak patung plushie jual disitu. Fang ternampak plushie anak patung kecil di dalam sebuah bakul. Ianya kecil dan bulunya lembut. Dia angkat plushie tersebut

"Nak beli yang tu ke?" Lynna tergelak sedikit

"Hehehe... teringat dekat Lily panggil abang, kapten itik hot" Fang rasa plushie itu sesuai untuk abang dia "Adik beli plushie itik ni lah.. hehehe.. abang mesti marah tapi sebenarnya, dia hargai aje pemberian adik"

"Mesti dia akan suka punya. Akak pun suka dengan itik plushie ni.. comel aje. Akak nak beli satulah"

"Akak pun nak beli itik plushie juga ke?" soal Fang

"Hmm.. itik plushie takde dah.. cuma ada kucing plushie aje" Lynna membelek-belek kesemua plushie yang ada di dalam bakul itu. Semuanya plushie berbentuk haiwan "Kucing ni pun cukup comel macam itik tu. Jom kita bayar. Akak belanja"

"Eh.. takpelah kak Lynna. Biar adik sendiri yang bayarkan plushie ni sebab adik yang nak hadiahkan kepada abang"

"Bagusnya Fang ni"

Fang tersenyum bangga dengan pujian dari Lynna tadi. Selepas mereka bayar kedua-dua anak patung plushie tersebut, Fang mengajak Lynna pergi beli gula-gula kapas. Kesedihan Fang mula reda sedikit demi sedikit. Dia tahu abang dia akan kembali

* * *

Malam itu, Fang terbaring di atas kerusi sofa. Dia kelihatan penat dengan acara hari kantin pada siang tadi. Hadiah itik plushie yang dibeli oleh Fang siang tadi, ada di atas meja ruang tamu. Ada sehelai nota yang ditulis oleh Fang sendiri di tepi itik plushie tersebut. Tangan Fang membelai kepala Shadow. Dia seorang sahaja di dalam rumah itu. Faye pergi ikut ibu bapa dia pulang ke planet asal dia sebelum dia dihantar pulang ke bumi. Manakala Idoli pula, dia pergi ikut abangnya ke stesen TAPOPS. Mata Fang semakin lama semakin kuyu. Lalu dia tertidur di atas sofa tersebut

Beberapa jam kemudian, Fang tidak sedar pintu rumahnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Kaizo melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Dia kelihatan penat tetapi masih lagi bersemangat. Dia tersenyum bersendirian apabila dia ternampak adiknya sedang tidur nyenyak di atas sofa. Lalu mata dia melirik ke arah meja ruang tamu. Ada sebuah anak patung itik duduk di atas meja itu. Disebelah anak patung tersebut, sehelai nota yang ditulis oleh Fang sendiri. Kaizo mengangkat nota tersebut dan lalu baca

"Khas untuk abang ku, Kapten Kaizo"

Kaizo menghargai pemberian Fang itu. Dia simpan itik plushie tersebut di dalam poket seluarnya

"Pang.. bangun"

"Janganlah kacau.. aku nak tidur!"

"PANG! BANGUN!"

Fang terus terduduk kerana terkejut dengan jeritan dari abangnya. Mata terbuka luas dan lalu mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat sekeliling rumahnya. Dia ternampak abang dia berdiri di depannya

"ABANG! KENAPA KEJUTKAN ADIK!" Lalu Fang tersedar "Eh.. abang dah balik? Misi abang macam mana?"

"Hmm.. tadi marah abang, sekarang ok pulak" Kaizo sedikit lagi hendak tergelak di situ "Misi abang diambil alih oleh Sai dan Shielda. Kommander Kokoci suruh aku pulang ke sini sebab dia rasa bersalah sebab panggil abang untuk jalankan misi"

Fang terus memeluk abangnya tanpa berkata apa. Dia gembira abangnya sudah pulang

"Suka kau bila abang dah balik"

"Mestilah suka! Tapi.." Fang lepaskan pelukannya "Adik sedih sebab abang tak dapat nak hadiri hari kantin tadi. Jadi, adik beli itik plushie untuk abang sahaja"

"Hmm.. mari ikut abang"

"Pergi mana?" soal Fang

"Abang nak bawa kau ke sesuatu tempat"

"Dekat mana tu?"

"Ikut ajelah!" nada Kaizo agak garang sedikit "Kau mesti akan suka nanti"

"Ok"

* * *

Fang masih lagi tertanya-tanya, kemana abang dia membawa mereka pergi. Dia kini berada di planet asalnya tetapi tempat yang mereka pergi, adalah jauh daripada rumah ibu bapa mereka. Kaizo membawa adiknya ke sebuah bandar yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya-cahaya lampu. Kedai-kedai dibandar itu masih lagi dibuka tetapi Kaizo bukannya bawa adik dia ke situ. Kaizo membawa adiknya ke sebuah karnival circus. Di situ, terdapat pelbagai acara dan gerai yang diadakan pada karnival tersebut. Karnival itu dipenuhi dengan cahaya-cahaya putih kecil berbentuk bulat. Ianya berterbangan di sana sini dan membuatkan karnival itu seperti sebuah karnival bercahaya

"Itu adalah karnival bintang" kata Kaizo

Lalu mereka menyaksikan sebuah persembahan bunga api di ruang udara. Pelbagai bentuk dan warna menghiasi langit gelap itu. Fang teruja melihat pertunjukkan bunga api tersebut

"Wah! Bestnya!"

"Dulu-dulu.. ibu dan ayah ada bawa abang ke karnival ini sebelum mereka pergi buat selama-lamanya. Kau masa tu belum lahir lagi. Karnival ini jarang ada dekat sini. Abang selalu tunggu kedatangan karnival ini kerana nak ibu dan ayah bawa kita ke sini untuk bersuka ria tapi..." Kaizo menahan dirinya daripada menangis "Tapi sekarang ini.. aku hanya dapat bawa kau sahaja"

"Adik faham abang" Fang turut rasa sedih juga pada ketika itu "Ibu dan ayah mesti tak nak kita rasa sedih ketika ini. Dia orang mesti nak kita pergi berseronok. Abang jangan sedih ok. Nanti ibu dan ayah pun rasa sedih juga"

"Terima kasih Pang. Abang tak kan rasa sedih. Jom, kita pergi berseronok dekat karnival tu. Kau mesti suka nanti"

"YAHOOOO!"

Fang lari ke arah karnival tersebut sambil menjerit nama abangnya. Kaizo hanya berjalan sahaja sambil perhatikan keceriaan di wajah adiknya. Lalu dia tergelak kecil kerana dia dibahagian belakang jaket Fang, rupanya ada Picu. Sang alien hijau itu melekatkan dirinya dipermukaan jaket ungu Fang. Malam itu, Kaizo langsung tidak fikirkan dirinya seorang kapten tetapi seorang abang yang bersuka ria bersama dengan adiknya

* * *

 **Hehehe... macam mana? Ok tak? :P**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	52. Bintang

**Haluu haluuu! Apa khabar semua? Sudah makan? Sudah mandi? Hehehe**

 **Terima kasih kerana masih lagi setia dengan fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf jikalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bintang**

Yaya dan Ying rasa hairan melihat dua rakan mereka duduk termenung di kaunter meja kedai Tok Aba dalam posisi yang sama iaitu dagu mereka bertongkatkan dengan kedua-dua tapak tangan mereka. Boboiboy dan Lily tidak menyentuh makanana mereka iaituchocolate waffle kerana mereka terlalu asyik memikirkan tentang seseorang

"Kenapa dengan dia orang ni?" soal Yaya

"Hmm.. dia orang rindukan Fang" balas Ochobot, kebetulan baru mengambil pesanan dari pelanggan Tok Aba

"Haiyaa.. masih lagi nak fikirkan si budak Fang tu.. entah berapa lama dia nak pergi"

"Korang tak kan tak rindukan si Fang tu?" soal Boboiboy sambil mengangkat garpu dan pisaunya untuk mula makan waffle di

"Adalah juga" jawab Yaya "Tapi mesti dia ada hal penting sampai tinggalkan kita dalam 2 3 hari ni"

"Bukan landak sahaja yang takde.. kawan baik ku si Faye takde juga.. UWAAA! Si kucing alien comel tu pun takde juga, si alien Picu pun takde.. maknanya, LANGSUNG TAKDE ALIEN DEKAT PULAU RINTIS NI!"

"Adeh Lily ni" Boboiboy sabar dan tenang dengan sifat Lily yang suka menjerit itu "Tapi Adudu dan Probe masih ada dekat sini lagi. Entah bila dia orang nak tinggalkan pulau ni"

"Tapi kalau takde dia orang, mesti tak seronok. Tak dapat BBB-CHAN nak belasah dia kalau si alien kepala tu buat nakal"

"Tapi ada juga orang lain yang buat nakal dekat sini" kata Boboiboy "Tapi aku sedihlah bila si Fang tu tak beritahu kita orang. Dia pergi senyap-senyap, lepas tu langsung tak hubungi kita orang dekat sini"

"Ala, nanti-nanti dia hubungi korang nanti" kata Tok Aba "Mungkin dia ada masalah sampai tak boleh nak hubungi korang. Jangan nak sedih-sedih. Nah, minum ice chocolate ni"

4 ice chocolate dihidang kepada mereka berempat

"Terima kasih Tok Aba!" ucap Ying dengan tangan dia mencapai salah satu bekas minuman air ice chocolate itu

"Rizu mesti sedih sebab Fang takde" Yaya terkenang dengan nasib Rizu "Mesti dia tak bersemangat sekarang ni"

"Takde maknanya Yaya" kata Boboiboy secara tidak langsung "Tadi aku ada pergi rumah Rizu nak tengok keadaan dia tapi pembantu rumah dia cakap Rizu pergi rumah Gopal"

"Kenapa Rizu pergi rumah Gopal?" Lily garu-garu kepalanya "Bukan ke Rizu tu tak berapa nak rapat sangat dengan Gopal?"

"Biar aku pergi siasat!"

Ying terus pecutkan larian dia untuk ke rumah Gopal. 10 minit kemudian, Ying kembali ke kedai Tok Aba. Dia nampak ceria seperti biasa

"Hah, sampai pun kau.. apa laporan siasatan kau?"

"Begini Boboiboy" Lalu Ying ceritakan kepada mereka "Rizu ada dekat rumah Gopal sebab dia nak tengok kartun sama-sama dengan Gopal maa.. Rizu ada beritahu aku, yang si Fang tu selalu buat bising masa bila dia orang tengok kartun sama-sama. Kalau dengan Gopal, mereka siap boleh nyanyi lagu tema sama-sama lagi. Lepas tu mak Gopal ajak aku makan pula.. hehehe"

"Hmm.. patutlah ada bau kari" Terus Ying tersengih kepada Yaya "Apalah si Fang ni, tak baik buat macam tu dekat Rizu. Kasihan dia"

"Beginilah nasib Rizu si budak comel yang ada seekor alien sebagai abang angkat dia.. isk isk isk" Lily gelengkan kepala dia "Tapi Rizu jangan risau, KAKAK LILY AKAN MENGGANTIKAN TEMPAT SI LANDAK ALIEN TU! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"WOI! JANGAN NAK PERASAN!"

Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Lily pusing kebelakang. Riak wajah mereka terus berubah menjadi ceria. Fang sudah kembali ke bumi tetapi dia tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong. Dia membawa buah tangan untuk kawan-kawan baiknya

"LANDAK DAH BALIK!"

"Hmmm.. suka pulak kau yea" kata Fang sambil mengangkat kening sebelah

"Mestilah!" Lily tersenyum lebar "Landak menghilangkan diri dan membuatkan BBB-CHAN sedih, sampai Lily pun turut menjadi sedih sebab BBB-CHAN sedih. Bila landak ada, terus BBB-CHAN senyum dan Lily pun senyum sekali.. hehehehe.. Lily tak sanggup melihat BBB-CHAN ku sedih sepanjang masa"

"Mana ada sepanjang masa. Aku cuma sedih dan kecewa sebab Fang tak beritahu pun kita orang kau pergi mana"

"Maaf semua" ucap Fang "Abang aku yang ajak aku pulang ke planet asal aku dulu. Waktu tu sudah lewat malam. Tak sempat nak beritahu korang. Masa aku dan abang aku dekat karnival tu, aku terus terlupa nak beritahu korang.. hehehehe..."

"SAMPAI HATI KAU LUPA NAK BERITAHU KITA ORANG!" Yaya terapung sedikit di udara "KITA ORANG CUKUP RISAU TENTANG KAU TAPI KAU BOLEH LUPA!"

Fang terkejut dengan kemarahan dari seseorang iaitu Yaya. Mata Fang melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri kerana dia tidak tahu hendak buat apa pada ketika itu. Lidah rasa kelu seketika

"Haiyaa Yaya.. jangan marah-marah maa.. kita orang dekat sini pun marah tapi takdelah marah macam luu maa" kata Ying yang rasa keliru dengan Yaya pada ketika itu

"Eh" Terus Yaya tersedar "Err.. aku pergi dulu!" Terus dia terbang pergi meninggalkan kawan-kawan dia dengan perasaan curiga

"Apasal dengan Yaya tu?" soal Boboiboy

"Hmm.. BBB-CHAN tak tahu ke?"

"Apa yang aku perlu tahu?" Boboiboy garu-garu pipi dia sambil tersengih "Ada yang aku ketinggalan apa-apa ke?"

"Senang cerita.. BBB-CHAN tak perlu tahu.. hehehehe.. lagipun landak ni pun, macam biasa, landak tak tahu apa-apa kerana pemikiran landak penuh dengan donut lobak merah! Landak hanyalah landak sahaja"

"Yelah, aku ni landak alien paling kacak dan paling bergaya! HAHAHAHA!"

"Mengaku pulak kau ni landak" bisik Boboiboy "Oh yea, tadi Ying cerita dekat kita orang.. kau suka kacau time Rizu tengok cerita kartun dia"

"Ala.. aku bukannya kacau pun. Aku hanya nyanyi lagu kartun dia sahaja" kata Fang

"Nyanyi lagu sahaja? Tapi apasal dia cakap kau suka buat bising" marah Ying

"Lerr.. aku ubah lirik lagu dia, tu pun dia cakap bising" Fang bermasam muka seketika "Takpe, aku tak nak bagi dia hadiah yang aku belikan untuk dia"

"Wuuu.. landak beli hadiah!" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar. Lalu dia buat muka comel kepada Fang "Hadiah untuk Lily ada tak, wahai landak yang handsome"

"Puji aku nampak" Fang mengangkat kening sebelah sambil melihat Lily "Hadiah kau.. ada"

"YAHOOOO!"

Lily melompat-lompat kerana terlampau gembira. Fang letakkan kesemua beg kertas yang dibawa olehnya, ke atas meja kaunter kedai Tok Aba. Mereka semua perhatikan Fang keluar satu per satu barang di dalam beg-beg itu kecuali Tok Aba kerana sibuk menyediakan makanan untuk para pelanggannya

"Ini untuk si pelik" Fang berikan anak patung plushie bentuk alien "Khas untuk kau. Alien pelik, memang sesuai untuk kau"

"Errr.." Lily tersengih sambil melihat plushie alien pelik itu "Terima kasih landak. Lily sangat terharu sebab dapat juga hadiah daripada kau. Selalunya Lily akan dapat hadiah kena kejar dengan bayang-bayang landak sahaja"

"Hmm.. apa-apa ajelah" Fang keluarkan sehelai baju berwarna oren "Ini untuk Boboiboy. Lepas tu ada topi untuk Ochobot"

"Wah! Aku pun dapat sekali"

"Mestilah" Fang hulurkan topi itu kepada Ochobot "Kau kan kawan kita orang"

"Terima kasih Fang" ucap Ochobot. Lalu dia memakai topi itu

"Ini pula untuk Ying. Aku belikan kotak pencil" Fang hulurkan bekas kotak pencil kepada Ying "Aku tak tahu nak beli apa untuk kau"

"Terima kasih! Aku tak kisah maa dapat apa-apa pun" Ying suka melihat bentuk dan corak kotak pencil itu. Ianya berbentuk segi empat panjang dan ianya mempunyai corak flora "Bolehlah aku guna esok!"

"Mana si Gopal?" soal Fang dengan tangannya mengeluarkan sepasang stokin berwarna hijau "Aku belikan stokin untuk dia aje. Ada gambar gajah lagi"

"Err.. dia ada dekat rumah. Adik angkat kau pun ada dekat rumah Gopal"

"Rizu ada dekat rumah Gopal?" Dahi Fang mula berkerut "Apasal dia ada dekat rumah Gopal? Apa yang Gopal sudah buat dekat dia?"

"Apalah landak ni" Lily gelengkan kepala. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Rizu lari dekat Gopal sebab landak suka buat bising semasa landak menonton cerita kartun kegemaran dia! Landak sesuka hati ubah lirik lagu kartun dia! Sebab tu my little penguin pergi ke rumah Gopal sebab kami sebagai kawan dia, tahu bahawa Gopal memang minat menonton cerita kartun"

"Cheh!" Fang tidak berapa berpuas hati dengan adik angkatnya "Ala, aku nyanyi lagu macam ni aje.. abang ku pulang dari kota, abang ku makan sebiji kereta, kereta kecil warna merah, abang ku telan kesemuanya.. macam tu aje. Itu pun dia kata bising!"

Lalu Lily ketuk kepala Fang dengan hadiah plushie tadi. Dia sebenarnya rasa macam mana hendak marah kepada Fang tetapi, Lily tetap tenang dan kembali ceria seperti biasa

"Woi, apasal kau ketuk kepala aku?"

"Sebab kepala landak penuh dengan ego! Jadi Lily kenalah ketuk supaya ego-ego keluar dari kepala landak" jawab Lily dengan satu senyuman cerianya "Macam mana? Masih ada lagi?"

"Entah" balas Fang "Hmm... sudahlah. Baik aku pergi cari kawan kita yang lain. Aku ada banyak lagi hadiah nak berikan kepada mereka"

"Wuuu.. hadiah apa landak belikan untuk mereka?"

"Sibuk" bisik Fang "Kerongsang bunga kristal untuk Yaya, buku komik untuk Harraz sebab aku nak sabotaj kebijaksanaan dia.. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Pin rambut comel untuk Bella dan untuk si Rizu tu, aku belikan video game! Hehehe.. mesti dia suka nanti!" Tiba-tiba bahu dia diusik oleh seseorang

"Landak, landak.."

"Kau nak apa pelik?" nada Fang agak garang ketika itu

"Hmm.. Faye mana? Dia tak balik lagi ke?"

"Ha ah, mana Faye? dia tak ikut kamu balik ke? Picu pula mana? Abang lu mana? Idoli tak ikut sekali ke?" soal Ying. Percakapan dia agak pantas sehingga Fang sendiri rasa pening sedikit

"Faye balik esok. Picu ada dekat rumah tengah tidur, Idoli ada dekat stesen TAPOPS lagi dan abang aku.. sampai bumi aje, terus dia pergi jumpa kak Lynna. Rindu sangatlah tu"

"Biarkanlah Fang, asalkan abang kau bahagia" Boboiboy tersenyum sedikit sambil menyentuh bahu kawan baiknya, Fang "Abang kau tak belikan apa-apa untuk kak Lynna ke?"

"Ada tapi abang aku tak beritahu"

"Wuuu.. mesti cincin! Tak pun emas! Tak pun subang! ataupun berlian! ataupun.." Lily terbayangkan diri dia didalam lautan berlian dan emas "Hehehe.. kaya Lily kalau macam ni"

"Baik aku pergi sekarang daripada melayan si pelik ni" Fang keluarkan helang bayangnya. Lalu dia lompat dan menunggang helang bayang itu "Jumpa lagi"

* * *

Gopal dan Rizu begitu seronok melayan rancangan kartun kegemaran mereka di television iaitu kartun Phineas and Ferb. Ibu Gopal suka melihat kehadiran Rizu di dalam rumahnya. Dia telah menyajikan pelbagai juadah hidangan untuk tetamu si kecil itu. Rizu suka dengan setiap makanan yang dihidangkan seperti maruku, kuih vadey, capati cicah dengan kari ikan dan bermacam-macam lagi

"Kalau Pizu duduk sini, boleh jadi gemuk Pizu ni"

"Hehehe.. sebab tu badan abang besar tapi ianya tidak bermakna abang ni gemuk!" kata Gopal "Macam ejen Bakar cakap, badan besar tapi sihat dan kuat"

"Hehehe.. betul betul! Rindu pula Pizu dengan abang ejen Ali, kakak ejen Alicia, pak cik ejen Bakar dan paling Pizu rindu sekali ialah abang ejen Rizwan. Bilalah kita dapat berjumpa dengan dia orang balik"

"Entahlah Rizu. Abang pun rindukan akademi MATA tu.. seronok aje tengok gajet dia orang yang terlampau canggih tu" Gopal mengeluh sambil gigit kuih maruku "Rasa macam nak pergi sana balik aje"

"Pizu pun tapi.." Rizu mula rasa sedih dan rindu kepada ejen-ejen MATA "Apa boleh buat, Pizu tak dapat nak masuk akademi tu. Abang ejen Rizwan suruh Pizu belajar dengan abang Fang tapi... abang Fang tu, asyik sibuk aje"

"Sabarlah Rizu" Gopal pujuk Rizu dengan memberikan kuih vadey "Makan ni.. mesti tak rasa sedih dah! Hehehe.. apa kata, Rizu minta abang Boboiboy ajarkan. Dia mesti ajar punya"

"Boleh juga" Rizu mengambil kuih itu dengan senang hati "Abang Boboiboy pun ok juga. Mesti dia berpecah kepada tujuh! Wah! Ramainya yang ajar Pizu nanti"

"Ajar Rizu apa?"

Gopal dan Rizu terkejut dengan kemunculan suara Fang. Gopal hampir tercekik dengan makanan yang dikunyah olehnya. Dia cepat-cepat meneguk segelas air yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu

"Abang Fang! Lain kali janganlah terkejutkan kita orang!"

"Entahnya, sampai tercekik aku dibuatnya" Gopal batuk-batuk sedikit "Kau datang sini sebab nak bawa balik adik angkat kau ke?"

"Tapi Pizu tak nak balik. Pizu nak duduk sini sebab abang Gopal best. Dia suka tengok kartun sama seperti Pizu"

Gopal rasa bangga dengan dirinya dan jauh dihati, dia rasa terharu sedikit. Dia hendak senyum di situ tetapi dia buat seperti biasa. Dia hanya kembali sambung makan maruku sambil menonton rancangan kartun. Hati Fang bagaikan terkena panah petir kerana cemburu. Lalu dia keluarkan sesuatu dari beg kertas

"Rizu, maaflah sebab abang buat Rizu terkejut tadi. Abang rindukan Rizu" Fang berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada Rizu "Abang ada belikan sesuatu untuk Rizu"

"Hmm.. abang Fang belikan apa untuk Pizu? Kalau Pizu tak nak ikut abang Fang balik macam mana? Sebab ini adalah teknik abang Fang untuk pujuk Pizu kan"

"Err.." Fang tersengih sedikit "Ha ah, abang nak pujuk Rizu sebab abang suka buat salah dekat Rizu" Tangan dia masih hulurkan lagi video game kepada Rizu "Janganlah merajuk dengan abang. Nanti time cuti sekolah, kita suruh abang Kaizo bawa kita pergi jalan-jalan dekat angkasa ok"

"Tak kan bawa Pizu seorang sahaja? Ajaklah ramai-ramai!"

"Hmm.. yelah" Fang tidak berapa suka dengan cadangan Rizu tadi. Jadi dia berpura-pura suka sambil berikan senyuman palsu dia kepada Rizu "Kita ajak mereka yea.. tapi Rizu tak nak ke video game ni? Abang belikan untuk Rizu tau"

"Mestilah nak! Tapi Pizu nak tengok kartun dengan abang Gopal"

"Ok" Fang mengeluh sedikit "Tapi jangan lama-lama sangat tau"

"Jangan risau Fang, nanti aku hantar dia balik ke rumah kau dan aku juga akan pastikan keselamatan dia terjamin"

"Wuuuu... landak jealous!"

Fang menoleh kebelakang. Dia tidak terkejut dengan kemunculan Lily, Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying di tingkap rumah Gopal. Wajah mereka kelihatan ceria

"Bila masa aku jealous!" marah Fang tetapi memang benarnya pun. Dia memang cemburu pada waktu itu "Korang buat apa dekat sini?"

"Hehehe.. aku tadi nampak kau pergi rumah Gopal. Lepas tu tak sangka pula Boboiboy, Ying dan Lily pun pergi ke rumah Gopal sekali. Jadi aku ikutlah sekali" jelas Yaya "Gopal tak nak jemput kita orang masuk ke?"

"Hah Gopal, ajak kawan-kawan kamu masuk. Amma sudah masak kari daging"

Perut Gopal terus berbunyi. Setiap kali dia terdengar perkataan kari, perut dia tiba-tiba rasa lapar. Ibu Gopal sudah buka rumahnya untuk menjemput kawan-kawan anaknya masuk ke dalam. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam dapur dan duduk di kerusi meja makan sementara ibu Gopal hidangkan makanan diatas meja. Gopal mengambil bau untuk menaikkan lagi selera dia

"Landak landak sebongkok tiga, siang malam asyik terjaga. Mencari donut kegemaran dia, bilalah landak nak gemuk gedepol.. hehehe"

"Wah! Kakak Lily pun pandai ubah lagu!" Rizu bertepuk tangan sementara Fang pula, merenung tajam ke arah Lily sambil bersilang tangan

"Sudah sudah, jangan nak bermasam muka dekat sini. Ibu Gopal sudah sediakan makanan untuk kita semua" tegur Yaya "

"Aiyoo.. makan lagi aku" bisik Ying. Perut dia masih kenyang lagi tetapi terpaksalah dia makan sedikit. Dia tidak mahu kecilkan hati ibu Gopal

"Makan semua.." kata ibu Gopal "Jangan malu-malu yeaa.. amma sudah masak banyak ni. Selalunya Gopal yang tukang habiskan tapi anak mak cik ni, aiyoyooo.. perut dia tidak pernah rasa kenyang. Badan makin lama makin besar"

"Mana ada makin besar amma" kata Gopal "Saya masih maintain lagi tapi amma jangan lupa, badan besar pun tapi tetap cergas seperti biasa"

Ibu Gopal hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja. Dia menyenduk satu senduk nasi dan letakkan di dalam pinggan Rizu. Mereka semua makan tengahari di situ sambil berborak riang

* * *

Kaizo tidak lagi berada di dunia asal. Dia sebenarnya berada di dunia lain iaitu dunia fantasi Lynna. Dia ada di situ kerana ingin mencari Lynna. Kawan-kawan gadis itu memberitahu Kaizo bahawa Lynna berada di perpustakaan istana dunia fantasi itu. Kaizo terus ke dunia itu tanpa singgah Pulau Rintis terlebih dahulu. Dia menuju ke perpustakaan itu dengan membawa satu hadiah untuk Lynna. Sebaik sahaja dia tiba di perpustakaan itu, dia ternampak rambut sang gadis itu terlindung dari buku bertingkat-tingkat di hadapannya. Kaizo berjalan ke meja tersebut. Lynna begitu teliti membaca sebuah peta yang tidak fahami oleh Kaizo

"Kau cari apa tu?"

Lynna mendongak sedikit dan dia terus tersenyum

"Kau sudah pulang" kata Lynna

"Hmmm... sudah" balas Kaizo "Itu peta apa?"

"Ohh.. ini peta dunia fantasi. Aku sedang mencari sebuah tempat yang dikatakan penuh dengan bintang"

"Penuh dengan bintang? Bukan ke kau boleh melihat bintang-bintang di langit pada waktu malam. Dekat kawasan sini tak kan tiada bintang? Bukan selalunya ada ke"

"Betul tu Kaizo tapi tempat yang aku cari ni adalah tempat bintang yang paling istimewa. Aku ada dengar bahawa bintang-bintang itu berada di darat bukan di langit"

Kaizo mengambil kerusi di meja lain. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Lynna kerana rasa curiga dengan tempat yang Lynna katakan tadi. Dia sebenarnya pernah dengar tentang sebuah tempat yang mempunyai bintang di darat. Tempat itu boleh dikatan sebuah tempat lagenda

"Aku pernah dengar tentang tempat itu" kata Kaizo. Kepala Lynna pusing ke arah Kaizo "Ibu aku pernah ceritakan kepada aku tentang bintang-bintang yang berada di darat bukan di langit. Dia kata tempat itu hanyalah kisah lagenda sahaja tetapi sekarang ini, aku rasa curiga. Adakah tempat itu betul-betul wujud atau hanya sekadar cerita sahaja?"

"Ibu kau pernah dengar?"

"Yea" balas Kaizo "Apa yang aku ingat, tempat ini mempunyai bintang-bintang ini sebenarnya adalah berlian yang menyinari tempat itu. Jikalau kita melihatnya dari pandangan atas, seolah-olah kita melihat ianya berada di angkasa. Ibu aku juga ada mengatakan, tempat itu mempunyai keajaibannya tersendiri"

"Hmmm... ibu kau seolah-olah tahu tentang kewujudan dunia ini... hehehe.. mungkin kebetulan sahaja. Mungkin di planet lain, ada juga wujud tempat yang aku sedang mencari ini"

"Mungkin" kata Kaizo "Tapi kau memang betul-betul nak cari ke?"

"Yea Kaizo. Semenjak kau pergi jalan-jalan dengan adik kau dekat angkasa. Aku rasa bosan sedikit. Musuh aku pun tak pulak nak buat hal. Jadi aku ke sini untuk mencari pengembaraan sendiri. Manalah tahu aku jumpa benda yang menarik ke.. hehehe.. baru rasa seronok!"

"Cheh, pergi mengembara sendiri tak ajak aku" bisik Kaizo "Jadi, kau memang nak pergi sendirilah ni? Kau tak rasa bahaya ke pergi seorang diri?"

"Well, aku boleh jaga diri sendiri but if Kapten Kaizo risau sangat, you can be my knight in shinning armour" Lynna berikan senyuman manja kepada Kaizo "Macam mana? Nak ikut sekali ke wahai Kapten Kaizo?"

"Wahai tuan puteri, aku sedia menjadi peneman kamu"

"Ini kalau Fang ada, sudah tentu dia akan menjerit tak tentu pasal" kata Lynna sambil tergelak sedikit "Kau tahu-tahu ajelah dia tu"

"Biarkan.. dia tu penyibuk nombor satu" Kaizo terbayang wajah adik dia yang tersengih-sengih kerana suka "Jadi, kau nak mulakan sekarang ke?"

"Why not? Aku tengah takde kerja lain. Jadi kita mulakan hari ini juga!"

"Tapi sebelum itu" Kaizo keluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari poket jaketnya "Nah, aku belikan sesuatu untuk kau" Dia letakkan kotak itu di atas meja dan lalu dia tolak kotak tersebut di hadapan Lynna

"Kau cuba nak melamar aku ke?" soal Lynna sambil mengangkat kening sebelah

"Ma-mana ada!" Kaizo terasa cemas sedikit "Ini bukan cincin atau apa-apa barang kemas!"

Lynna tergelak kerana lucu melihat gelagat Kaizo yang cemas itu. Lalu dia membuka kotak itu. Dia terkejut melihat rantai loket emas di dalam kotak tersebut. Lynna mengangkat keluar loket berbentuk bujur itu. Loket itu boleh dibuka dan ianya sesuai untuk meletakkan gambar di dalamnya

"Terima kasih Kaizo. Aku suka.. bolehlah aku pakai sekarang" kata Lynna. Dia membuka rantai dia dan lalu dia sarungkan loket itu di dalam rantai tersebut "Sebelum kita pergi, kau tak nak beritahu adik kau dahulu ke?" Dia memakai balik rantainya tadi. Loket dia sekarang ini bersama dengan batu permata berwarna biru

"Tak perlu kot"

"Kau nak buat dia risau?" nada Lynna bertukar menjadi garang sedikit

"Biarkanlah dia.. yang pasti, dia tahu aku ada dengan kau"

"Suka hati kaulah.. jangan dia marah kau sebab buat dia risau sudah" kata Lynna sambil gulungkan peta dunia itu "Mari kita gerak sebelum matahari terbenam. Maklumat yang aku sudah kumpul, tempat itu tidak berada jauh dari sini"

Mereka berdua mengemas kesemua buku-buku di situ sebelum bertolak pergi

* * *

Fang jatuhkan diri dia di atas kerusi sofa untuk rehatkan dirinya. Perut dia penuh dengan makanan kerana siang tadi, ibu Gopal tidak henti-henti menjamu mereka dengan makanan sedap. Rizu rasa kasihan melihat abang angkatnya yang sudah tidak larat untuk bangun atau lakukan sebarang kerja

"Abang Fang nak apa-apa tak? Pizu boleh tolong"

"Bagikan abang.. donut lobak merah" kata Fang dengan nada yang lemah "Rasanya, ada ruang lagi tak untuk donut kegemaran abang?"

"Abang Fang ni! Nanti muntah baru tahu" tegur Rizu "Baik abang Fang berehat sahaja"

"Ok.. Rizu nak tidur dekat rumah abang ke?"

"Hehehe.. mestilah nak!" kata Rizu dengan riangnya "Tapi esok abang Fang kena hantar Pizu pergi sekolah dan jangan lupa singgah rumah Pizu ambil beg sekolah"

"Hmm.. ok. Rizu tu jangan lupa beritahu dekat ibu Rizu. Nanti dia risau pula sebab Rizu tak balik rumah"

"Pizu dah mesej ibu pun"

"Mesej sahaja? Kenapa tak call dia?"

"Sebab ibu tak angkat phone. Jadi Pizu mesej ajelah. Lagipun ibu dah reply mesej Pizu. Dia bagi Pizu tidur sini dan ibu pesan, jangan merayap kemana-mana kecuali kalau abang Fang dan abang Paizo ada. Dia tak bagi Pizu merayap seorang diri" jelas Rizu "Ibu sebenarnya takut Pizu berkawan dengan abang Fang sebab abang Fang kan superhero macam kawan-kawan abang Fang juga. Dia takut kalau diri Pizu dalam situasi bahaya sebelum ini tapi dia percaya abang Fang pasti dapat selamatkan Pizu. Sebelum ini, ibu pernah juga larang Pizu berkawan dengan abang Fang tapi Pizu pujuk ibu. Pizu cakap, tanpa abang Fang, tak mungkin Pizu berubah seperti sekarang. Masa Pizu kena culik hari tu, sebenarnya kakak Lily tak beritahu pun perkara yang sebenarnya. Dia tak sanggup melihat ibu menangis. Jadi dia cari alasan lain. Tak tahulah kakak Lily beritahu apa dekat ibu. Sampai sekarang ibu langsung tak tahu tentang itu"

"Rizu rahsiakanlah daripada ibu Rizu ok. Takut nanti dia halang lagi" Fang bangunkan badan dia untuk mengubah posisi dia kepada duduk "Rizu nak ikut abang pergi tengok bintang tak nanti?"

"Tengok bintang? Dekat kapal angkasa abang Paizo ke?"

"Bukanlah, kita tengok bintang dekat atas bukit. Jauh dari bandar. Kita tengok bintang sama-sama"

"Tapi.." Rizu melihat abang angkatnya dengan perasaan pelik "Bukan ke abang Fang sudah melihat bintang dekat angkasa? Kenapa nak tengok lagi?"

"Itu dekat angkasa tapi kali ini, abang nak tengok dari bumi pula"

"Abang Paizo?"

"Dia tu? Biarkanlah dia.. entah bila dia nak balik. Reti merayap aje, tapi tak reti nak pulang ke rumah. Bila ada dekat rumah aje, mesti abang juga yang kena buli. Suruh buat tu, suruh buat ni.. sabar ajelah"

"Hehehe.. kelakarlah abang Fang dan abang Paizo ni" Rizu tergelak sedikit "Tak sabarnya nak tengok bintang malam nanti! Pizu bawa makanan boleh?"

"Boleh" balas Fang "Abang nak pergi berehat sekejap sebelum kita pergi tengok bintang"

* * *

Kaizo dan Lynna berada jauh dari istana. Mereka melintas jambatan istana untuk ke sebuah bandar. Dari bandar itu, mereka keluar dari bandar tersebut dan terus menuju ke perkampungan pari-pari. Dari situ pula, mereka berjalan di tepi sungai sehinggalah mereka berada di hadapan air terjun. Lynna membuka segulung kertas peta dunia

"Jangan cakap, kita sudah sesat. Lagipun tadi kau cakap, tempat tu tak jauh daripada istana kau tapi.. aku rasa kita jauh daripada istana kau" marah Kaizo yang sudah hilang sabar "Mungkin tempat tu tidak wujud. Ianya hanyalah rekaan cerita sahaja"

"Tak, aku yakin tempat tu wujud" kata Lynna yang tidak alih pandangan dia "Kita cuma perlu.." Mata dia melirik tepat pada air terjun itu "Lalu bawah air terjun itu"

"Kau gila ke?"

"Hehehe.. gila untuk mencari tempat indah ini" Lynna gulung balik kertas peta dunia itu dan simpankannya di dalam beg sandangnya "Jom kita pergi"

"Hmm... aku tidak pernah melihat kau bersemangat macam ni" Kaizo mula berjalan sebelah Lynna "Betul ke kau ni ok? Atau sebenarnya kau tengah demam sekarang ni"

"Aku sihat sahaja Kaizo. Aku bersemangat macam ni, sebab aku nak buktikan tempat ini wujud!"

"Yelah.. aku akan ikut kau untuk melihat tempat tu wujud ke tidak tapi aku tak melihat kau kecewa nanti. Aku tak nak melihat kau putus asa"

"Aku tidak akan putus asa, Kaizo" Lynna meloncat-loncat dari satu batu ke satu batu sungai yang lain "AKU HANYA MAHUKAN SATU KEPUASAN UNTUK DIRI INI!" Jerit Lynna sambil mendepakan kedua-dua tangannya untuk merasai kebebasan dia di situ

Kaizo tersenyum seorang diri melihat gadis itu. Ini pertama kali dia melihat Lynna bersikap seperti seorang gadis periang. Selalunya dia hanya melihat sifat Lynna yang lemah-lembut dan mudah tersenyum. Ada kalanya, dia takut melihat gadis itu menggunakan suara garangnya. Lynna tidak pernah menyimpan dendam atau bersikap dingin dengan seseorang. Mungkin itulah istimewanya tentang Lynna di mata Kaizo

"Kaizo, cepat cepat! Kita kena lalu bawah air terjun tu" Lynna mengangkat seluarnya sedikit. Lalu dia meredah air sungai yang sejuk itu

"Ok" Kaizo ikut sahaja arahan dari Lynna

Mereka berdua lalu di bawah air terjun tersebut. Habis basah seluruh pakaian mereka kerana terkena air terjun itu. Lynna menggeletar sedikit tetapi ianya tidak mematahnya semangat dia. Lynna tetap mahu teruskan mencari tempat itu walaupun mereka temui jalan mati di sebalik air terjun itu. Lynna duduk di atas batu besar. Dia keluarkan peta dunianya untuk melihat semula laluan mereka

"Lynna, aku harap kau tidak bawa kita ke tempat yang salah" kata Kaizo sambil membuka jaketnya yang basah itu. Lalu dia ikat jaketnya pada bahagian pinggangnya

"Tak, aku tak rasa kita di tempat yang salah. Peta ini, aku sendiri yang lukis. Semua yang aku maklumat yang aku kumpul, semuanya ada di dalam peta ini tapi..." Mata Lynna memandang sekitar gua itu "Tak kan jalan mati. Semua buku yang aku baca, aku cari maklumat dan aku kaji dan aku kumpulkan semua maklumat yang aku dapat.. tapi kenapa.." Dia masih tidak berpuas hati

Lynna bangun dan lalu berfikir sambil meneliti setiap sudut gua itu. Kaizo duduk di atas batu sambil membuka kasutnya. Dia terbalikkan kasutnya untuk keluarkan air yang bertakung di dalam kasut itu. Selepas itu dia buka stokin basahnya

"Mungkin sampai di sini sahaja" kata Kaizo

"Tak, aku tak rasa sampai di sini sahaja. Aku yakin, laluan yang seterusnya, ada di dalam gua ini tapi di mana"

Tiba-tiba mata dia terpandang sesuatu di tepi bawah gua dinding itu. Lalu dia membongkokkan dirinya. Dia ternampak satu laluan kecil yang hanya boleh lalu secara merangkak. Lynna gembira kerana dia sudah jumpa laluan yang seterusnya. Dia simpan balik peta dunianya

"KAIZO! KAIZO! SINI SINI!"

Kaizo memakai kasutnya semula secara pantas. Lalu dia pergi ke arah Lynna yang berada di belakang gua. Lynna kini melutut sambil melihat di dalam lubang kecil itu

"Kita kena merangkak untuk ke destinasi kita yang seterusnya" kata Lynna yang sangat teruja itu

"Biar aku pergi dulu. Kau ikut aku dari belakang"

Lynna angguk kepalanya. Kaizo merangkak masuk ke dalam laluan kecil yang sempit itu. Ianya gelap dan Kaizo terpaksa meraba-raba sekitar laluan sempit itu supaya dia tahu ke arah mana dia patut pergi dan juga supaya kepala dia tidak terhantuk dengan batu. Giliran Lynna pula merangkak masuk dan ikut Kaizo dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Kaizo terjatuh ke dalam satu lubang. Diri dia gelongsong ke bawah sambil menjerit nama Lynna

"LYNNA!"

"KAIZO!" Lynna merangkak secara pantas untuk mencari Kaizo tetapi dia pula jatuh dan mengelonsong ke bawah

Sebaik sahaja Kaizo mendarat. Dia cepat-cepat bangun sebelum Lynna jatuh ke atas dirinya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Dia masih lagi berada di dalam gua dan di pada hujung gua tersebut, dia ternampak satu cahaya kecil. Dia mendongak ke atas dan ternampak Lynna gelongsong keluar dari lubang kecil. Dia jatuh di tepi kaki Kaizo

"Kau ok?" soal Kaizo sambil menghulurkan tangan kanannya

"Aku ok tapi kita di mana?" Lynna mencapai tangan Kaizo dan lalu dia bangun

"Aku rasa, kita masih lagi berada di dalam gua" balas Kaizo "Aku ada nampak satu cahaya dekat hujung sana. Mungkin jalan keluar"

Kaizo dan Lynna berjalan menuju ke arah cahaya itu. Secara berhati-hati mereka bergerak kerana takut jika ada sesuatu yang berlaku di luar jangkaan mereka. Semakin lama, mereka semakin dekat dan cahaya itu datang dari pintu masuk ke dalam gua satu lagi. Mereka masuk ke dalam. Gua itu tidaklah segelap mana. Ianya sangat luas dan di permukaan atas gua itu pula, terdapat cahaya air dari sebuah tasik. Air itu seperti terapung di dalam gua tersebut. Tiada satu titisan air yang menitik ke bawah

"Kaizo" Lynna pegang lengan bahu Kaizo "Kau nampak tak apa yang aku nampak"

Mata Kaizo tidak berkelip kerana apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini, adalah tempat yang mereka cari. Gua itu penuh dengan batu-batu hitam dan pada permukaan batu itu, terdapat cahaya-cahaya kecil seperti bintang. Cahaya-cahaya itu menyinari gua tersebut. Di samping itu juga, bayang-bayang air turut menyumbangkan keindahan lagi batu-batu hitam dan bintang-bintang di situ

"Inilah tempat yang aku cari" kata Lynna dengan gembiranya "Bintang yang ada di darat bukan di langit"

"Aku macam tak percaya.. apa yang ibu aku cerita pada suatu ketika dahulu, akhirnya ianya menjadi kenyataan" Kaizo terasa ingin menangis di situ

Kaizo dan Lynna bergerak secara perlahan untuk menikmati keindahan gua berbintang itu. Mereka lalu celah-celah batu hitam itu sambil menyentuh setiap cahaya kecil yang bersinar pada permukaan batu-batu tersebut. Lynna menangis kerana terlampau gembira dengan kejayaan pencarian dia

"Aku rasa, kita perlu lihat dari atas"

"Bagaimana?" soal Kaizo

Lynna menghulurkan kedua-dua tangannya kepada Kaizo. Tanpa ragu-ragu, sang kapten itu pegang kedua-dua tangan sang gadis itu. Lynna terapungkan mereka berdua sedikit demi sedikit. Semakin tinggi mereka terbang, semakin indah permandangan itu dari bahagian atas. Bintang-bintang itu tadi tersusun secara indah dan ianya bagaikan seperti melihat bintang bima sakti yang sebenarnya

"Begitu indah sekali tempat ini. Aku patut berterima kasih kepada kau kerana membawa aku ke sini"

"Sama-sama Kaizo" Lynna berikan senyuman manis dia kepada sang kapten itu "Rugi pula aku tak bawa kamera"

"Kamera phone kau kan ada"

"Aku tak bawa" Lynna mengeluh sedikit "Sebab aku tak nak phone aku rasa nanti. Manalah tahu kena menyelam dalam air ke.. hehehe"

"Hmm.. sekarang ni, macam mana nak keluar dari tempat ni?"

Lynna mendongak ke atas. Mungkin mereka boleh keluar dari tasik itu. Mereka cuma perlu tembus air tasik tersebut. Lynna terbangkan diri mereka berdua ke arah tasik tersebut

"Tapi kau sudah bersedia untuk tinggalkan tempat ini?" soal Kaizo secara tidak langsung "Atau kau nak duduk di sini lagi"

"Takpe, kita sudah tahu dimana bintang ini berada. Mari kita keluar. Sedia?"

Kaizo keluarkan dinding tenaganya untuk melindungi mereka berdua dari terkena air tasik tersebut. Mereka menimbusi air tasik itu untuk ke permukaan atas. Sebaik sahaja mereka berjaya keluar dari situ, Lynna mendaratkan mereka berdua secara perlahan dan lembut. Kaki mereka mencecah permukaan bumi itu dan dinding tenaga Kaizo hilang serta-merta. Mereka kini berada di tepi tasik yang dikelilingi oleh hutan-hutan tebal. Air tasik itu sangat jernih sehingga mereka boleh lihat pelbagai jenis ikan berenang-renang di dalamnya. Malangnya, mereka tidak boleh lagi melihat gua berbintang itu. Ianya telah dilindungi oleh pasir-pasir tasik itu

"Patutlah tempat itu tersembunyi" kata Lynna "Selama ini, ianya duduk di bawah tasik ini sahaja tapi bagus juga tempat tu tersembunyi. Kalau tidak, mesti tak jadi misteri dah.. hehehe.. ianya sesuatu untuk seseorang yang suka mengembara seperti aku"

"Lepas ni kau nak cari apa pula?"

"Hmmm.. pedang Excalibur?" Mata Lynna terus bersinar-sinar "Menurut buku yang aku baca, pedang itu wujud cuma ianya telah disembunyikan oleh sahabat King Arthur"

"Cari pedang pulak lepas ni"

"Yup! Tapi bukan dekat sini.. ianya dekat luar dunia sana, dunia realiti kita" kata Lynna lagi "Kau nak join aku sekali ke?"

"Boleh juga" Kaizo duduk bersila di tepi tasik itu "Mungkin ada perkara yang menarik aku akan jumpa nanti"

"Hehehe.. aku kalau boleh, aku ingin menjadi seorang pencarian harta karun yang terkenal di dunia! Mesti seronok!"

"Sukalah kau" Kaizo tergelak kecil

"Tapi.. cari harta karun ni bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Kena banyak pengetahuan yang kita perlu ada.." Lynna tetap tersenyum walaupun hati dia kecewa sedikit "Tapi aku tak kisah pun.. kerana setiap hari adalah satu pengembaraan baru untuk aku"

"Hmm.. asalkan kau bahagia"

"Terima kasih" kata Lynna. Dia cecahkan kakinya ke dalam air tasik itu. Kaki dia hanya merasai pasir-pasir lembut di dasar tasik tersebut "Tasik ini betul-betul melindungi gua berbintang itu.. kalau nak pergi lagi sekali pun, terpaksalah ulang semula.. hehehe.. tapi aku rasa seronok dapat menerokai tempat baru yang menakjubkan" Dia alihkan pandangan dia ke arah Kaizo. Dia ternampak sesuatu yang melekat pada rambut Kaizo "Ada sebutir bintang di rambut kau"

"Hah?" Kaizo melihat jari jemari Lynna mengambil bintang kecil itu yang melekat pada rambutnya

"Cuba kau hajat" kata Lynna sambil berikan bintang bercahaya itu kepada Kaizo

"Boleh ke bintang ni tunaikan hajat aku?"

"Entah" balas Lynna "Tapi orang selalu kata, kalau jumpa a shooting star, don't forget to make a wish. Walaupun ini bukanlah shooting star tapi tak salahkan kalau kau cuba buat hajat"

"Hmm.. apa yang aku inginkan sekarang ini, untuk bertemu dengan ibu bapa aku tapi.." Kaizo melihat bintang berkelipan di hujung jari telunjuknya "Aku tak nak pentingkan diri aku sahaja. Aku mahu hadiahkan kepada adik aku. Biarlah dia dapat bertemu dengan mereka semula. Aku tahu dia merindui mereka, sama seperti aku tapi aku ingin berikan keutamaan ini kepada adik aku. Semasa hari kantin hari tu, aku tidak hadir dan biarkan dia rasa keseorangan kerana kawan-kawan dia yang lain datang dengan keluarga mereka. Faye pun jemput ibu bapa dia sekali. Jadi, kali ini biarlah dia dapat merasai kebahagiaan itu"

"Kau memang seorang abang yang baik, Kaizo" Hati Lynna tersentuh dengan sifat penyayang Kaizo "Adik kau mesti teruja dan terkejut nanti"

"Biarlah dia teruja" Kaizo meniup bintang kecil itu. Ianya terbang terus ke udara dan akhirnya ke angkasa "Samada hajat aku tercapai ataupun tidak, aku hanya mahu melihat adik aku melepaskan kerinduan dia kepada ibu dan ayah. Marilah kita pulang. Aku rasa rimas pula dengan baju basah ni"

Lynna tergelak sedikit sambil melihat Kaizo

"Jom"

Lynna sentuh tangan Kaizo sedikit. Lalu dia menggunakan kuasa teleportasi dia untuk pulang ke istana

* * *

Fang baring di atas rumput hijau untuk melihat keindahan bintang pada malam itu. Dia dan Rizu sudah berada di puncak bukit yang mempunyai tanah lapang. Rizu ada di sebelah Fang. Dia juga turut baringkan dirinya untuk menikmati bintang-bintang yang berjuta di langit gelap

"Bestnya" kata Rizu sambil makan kerepek pisang yang dibawa olehnya "Banyak betul bintang malam ni"

"Betul tu Rizu. Kalau kita lihat dari bandar, tak kan nampak bintang yang banyak macam ni sebab dekat bandar, cahaya terlampau terang sangat sehingga kita tak nampak bintang-bintang dekat langit"

"Abang Fang"

"Yea Rizu"

"Abang Fang teringat dekat siapa bila tengok bintang?" soal Rizu

"Hmm.." Mata Fang pejam seketika "Abang teringat dekat ibu dan ayah abang. Hari tu abang Kaizo bawa abang pulang ke planet asal abang tapi kita orang ke sana bukan nak menziarahi kubur mereka. Abang Kaizo nak bawa abang ke karnival. Lepas tu, keesokan harinya, baru abang Kaizo bawa abang kubur ibu dan ayah abang"

"Abang Fang rindukan mereka?"

"Yea Rizu. Abang sangat merindukan mereka" Fang terbayangkan wajah ibu dan ayahnya di langit gelap itu "Bila abang rindu, abang akan menonton video-video lama yang ayah abang simpankan. Kadang-kala, abang seperti ingin berborak dengan mereka tapi.. hati ni sedih sangat. Jadi abang diamkan diri sahaja"

"Kasihan abang Fang. Pizu pun kadang-kadang nak juga berborak dengan ayah Pizu" kata Rizu dengan nada yang lemah "Pizu nak ceritakan segala-galanya dekat ayah. Mesti ayah akan suka dengan cerita-cerita Pizu"

"Mestilah dia suka sebab Rizukan anak dia" Fang tersenyum lemah

"Abang Fang..." Rizu terduduk kerana dia nampak sesuatu yang berada di hadapan mereka berdua "Abang Fang.. tengok tu"

Fang bangunkan diri dia. Lidah dia terkelu seketika kerana apa yang dia nampak pada ketika itu, membuatkan hati dia menjerit gembira. Pada masa yang sama, dia sedih kerana kemunculan ibu dan ayahnya dalam keadaan roh sahaja. Mereka cuma hanya melambaikan kepada anak mereka sambil hadiahkan sebuah senyuman kepada Fang

"Ibu! Ayah!" Fang menangis kerana gembira "Walaupun adik tak dapat nak berborak dengan ibu dan ayah tapi hati adik, sangat gembira dapat berjumpa dengan ibu dan ayah semula"

Ibu Fang mendepakan kedua-dua tangannya untuk menyambut anaknya. Lalu Fang berlari ke arah roh ibunya. Fang tidak dapat memeluk ibunya tetapi dia dapat merasai kehangatan pelukan ibunya. Sedikit demi sedikit, roh ibu dan ayah Fang melayangkan ke udara dan berubah menjadi dua butir bintang yang bersinar di angkasa

* * *

 **Hehehee... maaf kalau chapter ini simple sahaja :P**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	53. Sayang Abang

**Haluuuu semua! Apa khabar? Err.. sudah dengar soundtrack Ejen Ali the Movie? NAISU sangat! Hehehe**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana masih lagi setia dengan fanfic ini**

 **Maaf jikalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sayang Abang**

"PANG!"

"Yea abang ku"

Mata Kaizo perhatikan adik dia baru keluar dari dapur sambil makan donut lobak merah

"Pang!"

"Abang nak apa? Nak lempang adik ke?"

"Sabar ajelah" bisik Kaizo "Aku ada terima satu complaint dari seseorang bahawa kau suka buat bising dan suka mengubah lirik lagu sesuka hati bila kau dan dia menonton kartun"

"Ini mesti Rizu yang complaint dekat abang" Fang kunyah donutnya secara ganas "Jadi, abang nak berikan hukuman kepada adik ke?"

"Yea" balas Kaizo "Esok.. selepas sahaja kau pulang dari sekolah, kita mulakan terus hukuman latihan tempur untuk kau"

"Kerja sekolah adik siapa nak siapkan?"

"Kau pandai-pandailah cari masa" Kaizo bersilang tangan sambil berikan renungan maut kepada adiknya "Aku tahu kau tu bijak bahagikan masa. Jangan nak cari alasan"

"YELAH!"

Fang malas hendak bergaduh dengan abangnya. Dia terus menaiki tangga rumah sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya sebagai tanda tidak puas hati. Faye mengintai sedikit dari biliknya. Dia tidak berapa gemar melihat adik beradik itu bergaduh atau bersikap dingin antara satu sama lain

"Kasihan Fang" bisik Faye "Yang si Rizu pergi beritahu abang Kaizo buat apa.. adeh.. bermasam mukalah dia orang berdua ni nanti"

"Hehehe.. mesti si potato goreng tu akan bad mood esok"

"Yelah Bella.. terpaksa bersiap sedia dengan donut lobak merah" Faye mengeluh sedikit "Jomlah sambung buat kerja sekolah"

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Kaizo terus bersilang tangan apabila tiada makanan sarapan pagi di atas meja dapur. Adakah adik dia masih belum bangun dari tidur lagi? atau adik dia saja naikkan kemarahan Kaizo?

"PANG!"

"Abang nak apa?" Fang berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur dengan donut lobak merah di tangan kanannya "Abang lapar ke?"

"Yelah, selalunya kau buat sarapan pagi tapi apasal hari ini tiada?"

"Sebab adik tengah bahagikan masa untuk siapkan kerja sekolah, habiskan masa bersama dengan kawan sebelum adik ke sekolah, main dengan Picu dan Idoli, ulangkaji mata pelajaran dan juga buat donut lobak merah.. so nanti-nanti takdelah adik tergesa-gesa lepas habis latihan tempur tu nanti"

"Sabar ajelah aku" bisik Kaizo "Suka hati kau lah"

"Abang masaklah sendiri yea makanan abang" Fang keluar dari dapur dengan muka tak bersalah. Dia hanya kembali sambung makan donut lobak merah "PICU! JOM KITA MAIN!"

"Takpe takpe.. ada juga nak kena hukuman ni. Aku tambah lagi hukuman dekat si Pang tu. Baru dia tahu siapa KAPTEN KAIZO NI! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Abang Kaizo ok ke?" Mata Idoli terkebil-kebil melihat Kaizo tergelak sakan di dalam dapur "Abang Kaizo demam ke? Nak suruh kak Lynna datang ke sini dan jaga abang Kaizo?"

"Err.. tak perlu. Abang ok sahaja"

"Ok.." Sebelum Idoli keluar dari dapur, lalu dia berkata lagi "Abang Kaizo, abang Fang cakap.. makanan tengahari untuk Idoli, abang Kaizo yang buatkan. Dia cakap, dia takde masa nak masak"

"Ohh.. takpe takpe.. nanti abang buatkan makanan tengahari untuk Idoli" Kaizo mengusap dagunya sambil tersenyum sinis "Tadi kau kenakan aku balik. Sekarang ini giliran aku pulak"

"Erk? Abang Kaizo nak buat apa dekat abang Fang?"

"Jangan risau Idoli. Bukan sesuatu yang ganas pun. Idoli pergi sambung main"

"Ok!"

Idoli berlari keluar dari dapur. Kaizo mula fikirkan rancangan nakal dia. Sudah lama dia tidak berfikiran nakal untuk kenakan adiknya. Sekali-sekala, bukannya selalu pun, itu yang difikirkan oleh Kaizo

* * *

Fang sudah pun siapkan kerja sekolahnya. Sekarang ini tinggal untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah sahaja. Sebelum itu, dia perlu ke dapur terlebih dahulu kerana perut dia mula meragam atau kata lain, lapar. Fang keluar dari biliknya dan lalu dia turun ke bawah. Tiba-tiba hidung dia terhidu sesuatu yang menarik. Bau itu datang dari dapur. Dia bergegas masuk ke dalam dapur. Mata dia terbeliak besar kerana ada sekeping pizza di atas meja makan. Hanya tinggal sekeping sahaja dan pizza yang terakhir itu terus diambil oleh Idoli. Tidak sempat Fang untuk menghalang Idoli mengambil pizza yang terakhir itu, Idoli sudah gigit pizza tersebut

"TIDAKKKK!"

"Kau kenapa Pang? Silap jawab soalan kerja sekolah ke?" Kaizo sebenarnya mengerti kenapa adik dia menjerit ketika itu. Dia hanya berpura-pura serius pada ketika itu "Kau ok ke tak ni?"

"ABANG! KENAPA TAK PANGGIL ADIK?" marah Fang

"Perlu ke abang panggil kau? Lagipun kau kan sibuk dengan bahagi-bahagikan masa kau. Jadi abang tak nak kacau"

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang dengan muka tidak berapa puas hati

"Apa kau cakap Pang?"

"Adik cakap, adik lupa"

"Lupa?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah sambil perhatikan adiknya "Kau lupa apa?"

"Abang Fang lupa apa?" soal Idoli dengan mulutnya penuh dengan sisa-sisa pizza

"Adik lupa... aaa.. takde apalah" Fang terus keluar dari dapur dengan hatinya mendidih kerana marah "Takpe abang.. mentang-mentanglah aku kenakan dia pagi tadi, sekarang ni abang kenakan adik balik... hehehe.. tunggulah adik kenakan abang pula"

Dia tidak sedar pula, dia terpijak Picu. Sang alien hijau itu menjadi penyet seperti lempeng. Fang mengangkat kakinya dan terus menaiki tangga rumahnya. Picu kembali seperti biasa. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat Fang. Dia dengar apa yang Fang katakan tadi tetapi malangnya, Picu sejenis alien yang tidak bercakap dan suka lakukan kerja sendiri

"Abang tunggulah waktu malam nanti! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ketawa Fang di dalam biliknya "Sekarang, masa untuk bersiap!"

* * *

Petang itu, Kaizo sudah menunggu adiknya di luar kawasan sekolah. Dia melihat satu per satu pelajar-pelajar sekolah itu mula pulang dari sekolah tetapi tiada satu pun adiknya. Akhirnya Kaizo terserempak dengan Boboiboy dan Gopal. Adik dia tiada bersama mereka berdua. Kaizo mula rasa hairan. Mana adik dia? fikir Kaizo. Tak kan kena culik dengan alien jahat? fikir Kaizo lagi

"Boboiboy" panggil Kaizo

"Eh.. abang Kaizo cari Fang ke?" Boboiboy berjalan menuju Kaizo bersama dengan Gopal

"Yea, kau ada nampak dia?"

"Dia keluar awal tadi" balas Boboiboy "Tadi kami nampak, dia sudah naik kapal angkasa abang Kaizo"

"Ha ah, dia cakap dia nak tunggu abang Kaizo dekat sana" kata Gopal

"Hmm... takde pulak dia nak lari hari ni" Kaizo mengusap dagunya "Mencurigakan betul adik aku ni"

"Dia ada buat salah dekat abang Kaizo ke?"

"Yea, dia ada buat salah dekat Rizu. Jadi aku sebagai abang yang bertanggungjawab, aku terpaksa menghukum si Pang tu tapi amat bagus sekali Pang sudah berada di kapal angkasa"

"Hehehe.." Boboiboy tersengih kerana dia takut jikalau Fang ada rancangan nakal untuk abang dia di kapal angkasa nanti "Kami balik dulu yea"

"Hmm.. selamat pulang" kata Kaizo. Lalu dia menghubungi Lahap. Skrin kecil muncul di jam tangan Kaizo "LAHAP! Ambik aku sekarang juga!"

Boboiboy dan Gopal sudah pergi jauh dari situ. Mereka tidak tahu apakah nasib Fang sebentar nanti. Adakah nasib dia menjadi teruk ataupun tidaklah seteruk mana. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kaizo dibawa naik ke dalam kapal angkasa. Kaizo kini berada di dalam kapal angkasanya. Lahap menaikkan semula kapal angkasa itu ke ruang angkasa. Kemudian, kapal angkasa itu berhenti bergerak. Kedua-dua sayap kapal tersebut bercantum untuk dijadikan sebagai medan latihan tempur. Kaizo rasa pelik. Dia tidak jumpa adiknya di dalam kapal angkasa tersebut. Dari bilik kawalan ke bilik tidur ke bilik yang lain, tiada bayangan adiknya. Kaizo mencekak pinggang di tengah-tengah bilik kawalan

"Mana pulak si budak Pang ni" bisik Kaizo sambil menggengam kedua-dua tangannya "Betul ke si Boboiboy cakap dia sudah berada di kapal angkasa?"

"Betul kapten" kata Lahap secara tiba-tiba "Saya yang ambil dia tadi"

"Habis tu, mana dia pergi? Jangan cakap dia pergi terjun dari kapal angkasa ni"

"Err.. itu saya tak pasti" Lahap tersengih

"Kalau dia cuba main-mainkan aku.. memang sah esok dia tak boleh pergi sekolah sebab latihan tempur dia akan bersambung sampai esok malam"

"Dasyat betul kapten aku ni" bisik Lahap "Kapten cuba hubungi dia"

Kaizo menekan butang di jam kuasanya untuk menghubungi adiknya. Lalu skrin kecil muncul dan wajah Fang tertera pada skrin itu. Wajah Fang kelihatan ceria seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik berlaku

"Pang, kau dekat mana?"

"Adik ada dekat tempat latihan tempur ni" balas Fang "Adik tengah tunggu abang ni tapi kalau abang tak berikan latihan tempur tu, adik ok aje. Bolehlah adik siapkan kerja sekolah adik dekat sini"

"Jangan haraplah kau boleh terlepas dari hukuman aku. Kau tunggu dekat situ" Kaizo terus padamkan skrin kecil itu "Lahap, mari kita ke sana"

"Err.. baik kapten" jawab Lahap

Kaizo dan Lahap turun ke bawa untuk pergi ke medan latihan tempur. Apa yang mereka dapati, tempat itu dihiasi dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga berterabur di atas lantai, sebuah meja bulat dan dua kerusi disusun pada meja tersebut. Di atas meja itu terdapat dua pinggan chicken chop berserta dengan kentang goreng dan juga dua gelas air tembikai. Kaizo agak terkejut dan tidak mengerti apa yang adik dia cuba lakukan

"PANG! APA KEBENDA NI?"

"Abang ni.. adik buatkan khas untuk abang" Muncul Fang bersama dengan Lynna "Adik panggil kak Lynna datang ke sini untuk berdating di angkasa" Kaizo berikan renungan maut kepada adiknya

"Lahap!"

"Yea kapten"

"Kau tahu tentang ini?" soal Kaizo dengan nada garangnya

"Err.. saya tak tahu tentang ini, kapten" balas Lahap "Tentang Lynna ke sini pun saya tidak tahu juga"

"Betul kau tidak tahu?"

"Betul kapten" kata Lahap

Kaizo bersilang tangan sambil berikan renungan maut dia lagi kepada adiknya. Lynna tidak faham apa yang berlaku. Mata dia hanya melirik dari arah Kaizo terus ke Fang. Lalu dia bertanyakan sesuatu kepada Fang

"Fang, apa rancangan kamu sebenarnya?"

"Hah Pang, apa rancangan kau sebenarnya?" Kaizo menyampuk sekali

"Err.. adik sebenarnya nak bagi abang hadiah kejutan yang paling menakjubkan iaitu berdating dengan kak Lynna dekat angkasa. Lepas tu Lahap bolehlah bawa korang bersiar-siar sekitar angkasa ni" Fang tersengih "Kenapa? Abang tak nak ke hadiah menarik dari adik ni?"

"Menarik tapi.. KAU SENGAJA CARI ALASAN UNTUK LARIKAN DIRI HUKUMAN LATIHAN TEMPUR DARI AKU!"

"ALA! ADIK CUMA NAK BAGI ABANG RELAX AJE"

Lynna mengeluh sedikit. Lalu dia jauhkan diri daripada Fang dan Kaizo. Dia tahu, sebentar nanti tercetusnya peperangan diantara adik dan abang itu

"Aduh, pening kepala aku" bisik Lynna sambil menuju ke tangga untuk naik ke atas "Hari tu ok aje dia orang ni tapi.. hari ni.. bergaduh balik"

"Sabarlah Lynna.. dia orang ni, memang tak sah kalau tak bergaduh"

"Hmm... saya memang tengah bersabar ni, Lahap. Hantar saya pulang ke bumi"

Lahap menurut perintah sang gadis itu. Dia turunkan kapal angkasa kaptennya ke bumi sementara adik beradik alien itu berperang di medan latihan tempur. Lynna pergi secara senyap tanpa memberitahu mereka berdua

* * *

"Adoi! ADOI!"

"Itu pun nak rasa sakit" kata Kaizo sambil membalut tangan kanan adiknya "Bukannya ganas pun hukuman kau"

Fang masih lagi panas dengan abangnya kerana semalam dia tiada peluang langsung untuk ke sekolah atau berseronok bersama dengan kawan-kawannya. Sehari suntuk dia berada di dalam kapal angkasa untuk menjalankan hukuman latihan tempurnya. Baru hari ini dia boleh pulang ke bumi tetapi tubuh badan dia penuh dengan kesan luka, lebam dan calar-balar. Kaizo sebagai abang yang baik, dia merawat luka-luka adiknya. Fang baring diatas katil sambil melihat abangnya lap kesan luka di pipinya pula

"Kau patut bersyukur kerana aku merawat kau setelah aku berikan latihan tempur kepada kau"

"Hmm.. adik bersyukur tapi kenapa terlampau ganas sangat latihan tempur tu?" Fang melenting kepada abangnya "Tak boleh ke abang kurangkan sedikit keganasan tu. Ini langsung tak beri ruang kepada adik. Macam mana adik nak serang?"

"Itulah kau.. kau kena pantas, licik dan pandai membaca serangan dari pihak lawan. Jangan pandai main serang sahaja. Kau kena bijak macam kau bijak dalam matematik" Kaizo lekatkan plaster di pipi adiknya

"Baik abang" kata Fang

"Bagus.. lepas ni kalau abang dengar lagi complaint dari Rizu, hukuman latihan tempur untuk kau lagi"

"Alaa... adik bergurau aje dengan dia. Budak ni, kaki complaint betul!"

"Sebenarnya.." Suara Kaizo berubah menjadi serius "Dia cerita dekat abang. Dia tu kan suka bercerita panjang-panjang, sampai cerita tentang kau buat bising pun dia masukkan sekali"

"Hmm.. apa boleh buat, Rizu tu kuat berceloteh" Fang pegang pipi dia yang penuh dengan plaster "Abang dah bubuh ubat ke dekat luka adik?"

"Sudah. Kaki, tangan kau pun aku dah balut tapi cuma kepala kau aje, abang belum balut lagi"

"ABANG!"

Kaizo tergelak kecil di sisi adiknya. Fang suka melihat gelakan kecil dari abangnya

"Abang nak tahu tak.."

"Tahu apa?" Kaizo melihat adiknya kelihatan ceria sedikit

"Hari tu kan.." Fang bangunkan badan dia sedikit "Masa abang pergi jumpa kak Lynna.. adik bawa Rizu pergi tengok bintang. Lepas tu, tiba-tiba aje, ibu dan ayah muncul tapi dia orang muncul dalam bentuk roh sahaja. Mereka cuma dapat berikan senyuman dan lambaian sahaja"

"Kau gembira mereka muncul?" soal Kaizo

"Mestilah gembira" Fang mengesat air matanya yang mengalir keluar sedikit "Adik betul-betul tak sangka masa tu. Rasa macam ada sesuatu yang menakjubkan berlaku pada masa tu"

"Kau nak tahu apa yang menakjubkan tu?"

"Hmm.. abang buat apa sampai menakjubkan masa tu?" soal Fang dengan perasaan curiga "Abang ke yang suruh mereka munculkan diri?"

"Betul tekaan kau" Kaizo hadiahkan sebuah senyuman kepada adiknya "Abang yang membuat sebuah permintaan kerana masa tu ada sebutir bintang melekat pada rambut abang. Kak Lynna yang suruh abang membuat sebuah hajat dan jadi, abang mahu adik gembira. Abang ingin ibu dan ayah muncul di depan adik sendiri. Abang tak sangka pula ianya memang betul-betul menjadi"

"Terima kasih abang" Fang terus memeluk tubuh badan abangnya "Adik terharu sangat"

"Sudah, kau pergi berehat. Abang buatkan makanan untuk kau"

"Hehehe.. adik sudah lapar ni" Fang tersengih sambil melepaskan pelukan dia "Oh yea, mesti kak Lynna tengah marah dengan abang sekarang ni sebab hari tu abang hadiahkan adik dengan kemunculan ibu dan ayah. Lepas tu, abang pergi berikan hukuman latihan tempur pulak"

"Kau buat nakal, memang patut kena hukuman" Nada Kaizo agak garang sedikit "Pasal Lynna tu, biarkan ajelah. Dia tu suka benar marah abang kalau abang buat silap"

"Biasalah abang, perempuan memang macam tu. Silap sikit aje, terus meletup"

Kaizo dan Fang terus tergelak bersama

"Kau berehat. Nanti aku datang balik dengan makanan kau"

Fang baringkan balik dirinya di atas katil. Kaizo keluar dari bilik adiknya dan menutup pintu bilik itu secara perlahan. Lama-kelamaan, Fang terlelap tidur

* * *

"Pang.. BANGUN!"

Fang terkejut dan terus terduduk di atas katil itu. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat biliknya. Lalu dia menoleh ke kanan dengan muka masamnya. Abang dia ada di dalam biliknya dengan membawa sedulang makanan

"Bagus. Bangun pun kau" kata Kaizo

"Itu sebab abang pergi jerit dekat adik" kata Fang sambil bersilang tangan "Abang masak apa untuk adik?" Soalan dia seperti orang tidak berpuas hati

"Abang Kaizo buat makanan khas untuk abang Fang!" Idoli letakkan meja dulang kecil yang boleh diletakkan di atas katil "Abang Fang mesti suka"

Lalu Kaizo letakkan dulang itu diatas meja kecil tersebut. Mata Fang terus bersinar-sinar kerana apa yang ada di dalam dulang itu ialah sepinggan donut lobak merah, semangkuk sup lobak merah dan segelas jus lobak merah. Paling membuatkan dia tersenyum lebar ialah diatas donut dia ada ice cream lobak merah

"Abang ke yang buat semua ni?" soal Fang yang terlalu teruja dengan makanan dia

"Tak lah" balas Kaizo "Sup tu Faye yang buat. Donut tu, ada lebih donut kau buat hari tu. Jadi abang panaskan sahaja. Ice cream tu, aku beli dekat kedai. Aku paksa orang tu buat ice cream lobak merah dan jus tu, aku yang buat sendiri"

"TERIMA KASIH ABANG!"

"Sukalah tu" kata Kaizo "Kau makan. Aku nak pergi hantar Idoli pergi sekolah. Kau jangan nak merayap ke mana-mana"

"Adik tak boleh pergi sekolah ke?"

"Kau nak pergi sekolah dengan kaki kena balut macam tu?"

"Tak" Hati Fang sedih sedikit "Hmm.. rindu pula dengan sekolah. Lebih-lebih lagi dengan subjek matematik"

"Kau ni.. esok-esok ajelah pergi sekolah"

"Tapi adik tetap nak salahkan abang! Kerana abanglah dan latihan tempur abang buatkan kaki adik sakit!"

"Sabar ajelah aku" Berkerut dahi Kaizo "Sebelum aku mengamuk dan berikan kau hukuman lagi, baik aku pergi daripada melayan kau"

"Pergilah.. biar adik merungut sorang-sorang dekat dalam bilik sambil makan makanan sedap ni" Fang menghirup sup lobak merah itu dengan sebatang sudu

Kaizo membawa Idoli keluar dari bilik tersebut. Dia menyuruh Idoli pergi bersiap untuk sesi persekolahan nanti

* * *

Malam itu, Kaizo sudah pulang dari kapal angkasa dia. Setelah dia selesai menghantar Idoli ke sekolah, dia terus ke kapal angkasa untuk bersambung dengan sesi latihan tempurnya seorang diri. Kaizo kelihatan penat tetapi dia berpuas hati dengan latihan dia tadi. Kaizo membuka pintu rumahnya dan lalu dia melangkah masuk. Rumah itu kelihatan gelap dan sunyi sahaja. Kaizo berasa pelik seketika

"PANG!"

Rumah itu tetap sunyi. Ianya tiada orang. Idoli dan Faye juga tiada. Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaganya. Adakah mereka diculik oleh seseorang? fikir Kaizo. Dia melihat sekitar rumah itu. Tiada sebarang petunjuk yang menunjukkan mereka diculik. Semuanya dalam keadaan kemas dan tersusun seperti biasa

"PANG!" panggil Kaizo lagi sekali

Masih tiada sahutan dari sesiapa. Dia bergerak secara perlahan untuk naik ke atas. Tiba-tiba dia ternampak Shadow sedang berduduk di tangga sambil menjilat bulu tangannya. Di sebelah Shadow pula, adalah Pikachu, kucing peliharaan dia. Picu tiada bersama dua ekor kucing itu

"Kau ada nampak adik aku?" soal Kaizo kepada dua ekor kucing itu

"Meow" balas Pikachu

"Err.. aku tak faham maksud kau. Maksud aku, aku tak reti bahasa kucing ni"

Pikachu terus menguap dan tidur di atas tangga itu. Kaizo abaikan kucingnya dan lalu bergerak ke atas. Dia berjalan menuju ke arah bilik adiknya. Pintu bilik adiknya terbuka luas. Dia masuk secara senyap. Adiknya tiada di atas katil. Tiada kesan bergelut. Katil itu kemas sahaja

"Mana pulak si budak landak ni" Kaizo menyimpan pedang tenaganya "Ada nak kena dengan aku ni"

Kaizo cuba menghubungi adiknya dengan menggunakan jam kuasanya tetapi tiada siapa yang menjawab panggilan itu. Kaizo menjadi berang kerana dia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku sebenarnya. Tiada siapa yang beritahu dia dimana adik dia berada

"ABANG KAIZO!"

Kaizo bergegas lari keluar dari bilik adiknya untuk ke koridor balkoni rumahnya. Dia pandang ke bawah untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya tadi. Dia ternampak Idoli sedang tersenyum lebar sambil melihat Kaizo dengan dua biji matanya yang bulat comel. Idoli masih lagi dengan pakaian sekolahnya

"Mana kau pergi tadi? Mana semua orang? Mana si Pang?"

"Abang Kaizo kena ikut Idoli" balas Idoli

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang berlaku dekat Pang ke?"

"Ermm.. tak tahu tapi abang Kaizo kena ikut Idoli juga!"

"Macam mana kau boleh tak tahu pulak?!" Kaizo tidak mahu meninggikan suara dia kepada sang alien kucing itu. Hati dia tetap sabar walaupun dia terasa ingin mengamuk "Beritahu aku, mana si Pang?"

"Tapi abang Kaizo kena ikut Idoli" jawab Idoli. Dia tidak gentar dengan suara garang dari Kaizo "Kalau abang Kaizo nak tahu dekat mana abang Fang berada, abang Kaizo kena ikut Idoli"

"Baiklah.. tapi kalau kau dan Pang cuba main-mainkan aku. Nahas korang nanti"

"Ok!" Idoli tetap dengan senyuman dia

Kaizo rasa hairan dengan Idoli. Sedikit pun dia tidak pernah rasa takut. Mungkin Idoli sudah terbiasa dengan kegarangan dari abang dia iaitu Laksamana Tarung. Kaizo turun ke bawah. Lalu dia ikut Idoli yang entah kemana sang alien kucing itu akan bawa. Dia ingatkan dirinya untuk berjaga-jaga. Takut ada orang lain menyamar menjadi Idoli dan bawa dia masuk ke dalam perangkap. Mereka lalu di depan rumah Boboiboy

"Kita ke rumah Boboiboy ke?"

"Bukan" jawab Idoli "Kita ke depan sana"

"Depan sana?" bisik Kaizo "Maksud kau, kita ke kedai Tok Aba? Pang ada dekat situ ke?"

"Hehehe.. abang Kaizo tengok ajelah nanti"

Kaizo tidak berkata apa lagi. Mereka terus ke taman Pulau Rintis. Jauh di depan mereka adalah kedai Tok Aba. Kedai itu disinari dengan lampu-lampu dari kedai dan juga dari taman. Tiada pelanggan di kedai itu tetapi ianya dipenuhi dengan kawan-kawan adiknya dan juga Faye. Fang tidak kelihatan di kedai itu. Apa yang menariknya di kedai Tok Aba, meja semua disusun rapi untuk dijadikan sebuah meja panjang. Makanan semuanya sudah tersedia di atas meja

"Jamuan apa ni?" soal Kaizo

"Tak tahu.. abang Fang yang suruh abang Kaizo datang" kata Idoli. Lalu dia tarik tangan Kaizo dan membawa sang kapten itu terus ke kedai Tok Aba "ABANG KAIZO SUDAH SAMPAI!"

"Yeah! Abang Paizo sudah tiba!"

Kaizo terkejut melihat Rizu berpakaian seperti seorang ejen. Bukan setakat pakaian sahaja, gaya rambut Rizu juga seperti seseorang iaitu ejen Rizwan. Apa yang Rizu cuba sampaikan? soal Kaizo dihatinya. Rizu meletakkan sebiji cupcake di atas pinggan dan di atas cupcake tersebut, ada sebatang lilin

"Rizu, apa yang kau cuba lakukan?" soal Kaizo

"Hehehe.. nak sambut hari jadi abang ejen Rizwan" Rizu tersengih sedikit "Sebab tu Pizu jadi dia hari ni!"

"Jadi, dia datang ke sini ke?"

"Mana adalah abang Paizo. Pizu saja nak sambut hari jadi dia tanpa kehadiran abang ejen Rizwan. Dia mesti sibuk dengan misi dia"

"Atau sibuk belot MATA" bisik Gopal. Selamat Rizu tidak dengar bisikan Gopal tadi

"Bukan ke hari jadi dia sudah lepas" kata Boboiboy pula

"Ala abang Boboiboy ni.. bagilah Pizu sambut hari jadi dia"

"Betul tu! Lily pun sambut birthday abang ejen handsome ni.. hehehehehe.." Lily tergelak sedikit "Rizu jadi dia hari ni. Bolehlah kita nyanyikan birthday dia ramai-ramai! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABANG RIZWAN YANG HEBAT LAGI BERGAYA!"

Rizu bertepuk tangan kerana terlampau teruja. Dia terkenang balik lolipop yang diberikan oleh ejen Rizwan. Dia langsung tidak makan gula-gula tersebut. Dia sangat menghargai pemberian lolipop itu. Dia menyuruh Emmy simpankan lolipop tersebut di dalam tempat khas supaya ianya kekal segar dan tidak dimasuki semut. Kaizo hanya mampu gelengkan kepala sahaja. Dia biarkan kegembiraan Rizu pada waktu itu

"Abang Paizo"

"Kenapa Rizu?"

"Comel tak Pizu cosplay jadi abang ejen Rizwan? Hebat dan bergaya tak?" Rizu bersilang tangan sambil bersenyum sinis dengan penuh bergaya "Macam mana? Ok tak? Ada macam abang ejen Rizwan tak?"

"Hmm... bolehlah"

"Bukalah mata mu... bukalah mata muu.." Tiba-tiba Rizu menyanyi di situ "Bukalah mata mu!"

"Entah" balas Kaizo

"Bukalah mata mu! Bukalah hati mu! Sebenarnya abang Paizo cemburu!"

Berkerut dahi Kaizo. Dia tidak menjawab apa. Lalu dia beredar dari situ untuk mencari adiknya. Dia hanya nampak Bella, Faye sedang berborak dengan Yaya dan Ying. Di kerusi kaunter kedai pula, ada dua remaja lelaki. Harraz mengajar Gopal tentang sesuatu. Boboiboy sedang menolong Tok Aba. Ochobot pula, dia mengangkat pinggan dan mangkuk untuk sediakan diatas meja makan. Picu ada bersama mereka. Dia sedang sibuk menghabiskan buah yang ada diatas meja. Tiada siapa yang perasan tentang alien kecil itu. Idoli sudah pergi bermain dengan Rizu. Lily pula, dia asyik perhatikan Boboiboy dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, bagaikan orang sedang jatuh cinta. Emmy ada bersama mereka. Dia sibuk menyalakan lampu-lampu bulat dan terapungkan lampu-lampu itu di ruang udara. Lampu-lampu tersebut sangat kecil. Ianya seperti pari-pari kecil dalam pelbagai warna

"Kaizo" panggil Tok Aba "Cari adik kau ke?"

"Yea, ada nampak dia?"

"Ada" Tok Aba tuding jarinya ke arah gazebo taman itu "Dia ada dekat situ. Tengah tidur"

"Tidur?"

"Ha ah abang Kaizo. Dia sibuk sediakan makanan ni untuk abang Kaizo" jawab Boboiboy "Masa kita orang sampai tadi, kita orang terkejut tengok makanan ni semua. Dia yang buat sendiri. Tok Aba yang cerita"

"Apa kena dengan budak ni?" Kaizo tidak memahami apa yang adik dia cuba lakukan "Ada sesuatu yang istimewa ke?"

"Entahlah abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy "Nak saya kejutkan dia ke?"

"Tak perlu" balas Kaizo "Kau pergilah sambung tolong Tok Aba. Biar aku sahaja yang kejutkan dia"

Kaizo masuk ke dalam gazebo itu. Dia menatap wajah adiknya yang sedang tidur dalam keadaan tenang di atas bangku gazebo tersebut. Kaki adiknya masih lagi balut. Dia tidak dapat bayangkan bagaimana adik dia menyediakan kesemua makanan seorang diri tanpa meminta bantuan daripada orang lain. Sudah tentu Fang bekerja keras untuk pastikan setiap makanan yang dimasak mestilah yang terbaik. Kaizo duduk di atas bangku gazebo itu

"Hai Kaizo, tengok sahaja ke?"

Kaizo menoleh kebelakang. Dia tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Lynna di situ

"Biarlah dia berehat" kata Kaizo "Dia mesti tengah penat tu tapi aku tak faham, kenapa dia buat makanan tu semua?"

"Hmm.. biar aku teka" Lynna melangkah masuk ke dalam gazebo itu dan duduk di sebelah Kaizo "Mungkin selepas sahaja korang bergaduh, berlawan, kau merawat luka-luka dia dan mengetahui tentang kisah sebenarnya bagaimana ibu dan ayah kau muncul, mungkin dia rasa terharu dan dia ingin membalas balik budi baik kau"

"Mungkin juga.. lagipun siang tadi aku juga yang bagi dia makanan sedap-sedap. Kalau aku yang masak, sudah tentu masin teramat tapi si Pang ni main telan aje" Kaizo tersenyum sambil terkenangkan tentang adik dia makan makanan masin yang dia buat "Kalau betul itu adalah niat dia, aku sangat berterima kasih. Bergaduh macam mana pun kita orang, suka kenakan dia ke, suka buli dia ke.. kami tetap akan bersama. Nakal macam mana pun dia, Pang tetap adik aku yang aku sangat sayangi"

"Dia pun sayangkan kau dan juga orang-orang yang dia rapat"

Kaizo tersenyum sambil melihat adiknya. Mata Fang bergerak-gerak sedikit. Lalu mata dia terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Dia bangun dan ternampak abangnya. Dia tersenyum lemah dan lalu berkata dengan suara mengantuknya

"Abang dah ada dekat sini" Fang menguap sedikit "Abang pergilah makan. Adik nak tidur sekejap"

Kaizo tergelak sedikit melihat adiknya kembali tidur. Dia dan Lynna biarkan Fang tidur di situ. Mereka akan tinggalkan makanan sedikit untuk Fang. Sang kapten itu mendongak sedikit untuk melihat bintang di langit. Walaupun sedikit tetapi dia dapat melihat dua butir bintang menyinar di langit gelap itu. Apa yang dia nampak seterusnya, dua wajah kedua ibu bapanya. Senyuman mereka menyinari hati Kaizo pada malam itu

* * *

 **Err.. UWAAAA! Maaf sebab simple sangat :P Hehehe...**

 **Jumpa lagi**

 **-Sayonara-**


	54. Kaizo Sakit?

**Hello hello! Apa khabar? Semua sihat? Author sihat tapi tekak rasa sakit sikit.. hehehe**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi baca fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf jikalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kaizo Sakit?**

Kerja sekolah Fang akhirnya siap. Dia baringkan pensilnya diatas meja belajarnya dengan penuh kepuasan. Lalu dia menguap besar kerana terlalu penat fikirkan jawapan untuk soalan matematik. Walaupun soalannya agak susah tetapi Fang berjaya mencari jawapan tersebut. Dia bangun dari kerusi dan menuju keluar dari biliknya. Dia berhenti bergerak kerana dia rasa pelik. Selalunya, abang dia akan panggil untuk buatkan sesuatu tetapi hari ini, sunyi sahaja. Tiada jeritan dari abangnya. Fang hanya dengar Idoli bermain dengan permainannya di ruang tamu bersama dengan Faye. Lalu dia pergi ke bilik abangnya

"Abang" Fang menolak pintu bilik abangnya "Abang..."

Bilik itu gelap. Langsir bilik itu ditutup rapat sehingga tiada satu cahaya pun yang dapat masuk. Apabila pintu bilik itu terbuka, cahaya masuk sedikit dan Fang boleh lihat abangnya sedang berbungkus di dalam selimut. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan abangnya, fikir Fang. Kaizo tidak pernah bangun lewat. Selalunya, dia paling awal bangun dan paling lambat untuk masuk tidur

"Abang ok ke?" Fang berjalan ke arah katil abangnya

Kaizo pusingkan badannya. Mata dia kelihatan kuyu, pipi dia merah dan pernafasan dia, turun naik seperti orang sukar untuk bernafas

"Abang demam ke?"

"Tak tahulah" kata Kaizo "Selalunya abang ni sihat tapi hari ini entah kenapa. Badan abang rasa lemah. Abang nak bangun pun, rasa tak larat"

"Abang.. adik bawa abang ke stesen TAPOPS. Biar dia orang yang merawat abang" Fang cukup prihatin dengan kesihatan abangnya "Adik panggil Lahap ok"

"Tak perlu.." Kaizo cuba bangunkan diri dia tetapi badan dia seperti tidak mampu lakukan "Abang rasa, ini demam biasa sebab abang banyak sangat habiskan masa dengan latihan tempur. Kau buatkan sahaja sup lobak merah untuk abang"

"Betul ke abang?" Wajah Fang berubah menjadi risau

"Betul.. kau tak perlu risaukan aku" Kaizo terbatuk sedikit "Abang nak sambung rehat, kau pergilah buat sup lobak merah" Dia pusingkan badan dia sambil pejamkan matanya

Fang tidak mahu buat abang dia marah. Lalu dia keluar dari bilik itu secara senyap. Dia rasa, dia harus menghubungi Lynna. Mungkin sang gadis itu dapat pujuk Kaizo untuk pergi dapatkan rawatan di stesen TAPOPS atau mungkin dia dapat jaga Kaizo sementara Fang berada di sekolah nanti. Fang turun ke bawah untuk pergi buatkan sup lobak merah permintaan abangnya. Sampai sahaja dia di dalam dapur, dia senyap-senyap menghubungi Lynna tanpa pengetahuan abangnya

"Kenapa Fang?" Wajah Lynna tertera di skrin jam kuasa Fang

"Kak Lynna.. adik nak minta tolong boleh?"

"Fang nak akak tolong apa?"

"Err.. tolong pujuk abang" Fang tersengih sedikit "Dia tengah tak sihat. Adik cuba nak bawa dia ke stesen TAPOPS tapi.. dia tak nak"

"Hmm.. nanti akak cuba pujuk dia tapi kalau akak tak berjaya, Fang jangan kecewa pula"

"Tak.. adik tahu akak sudah buat yang terbaik" Fang tersenyum lemah kepada Lynna "Nanti kak Lynna datang tau sebelum adik pergi sekolah. Adik nak pergi buatkan sup untuk abang"

"Ok Fang"

Skrin kecil itu hilang serta-merta dari jam kuasa Fang. Dia melihat kanan dan kiri dapur rumahnya, lalu dia terus ke peti sejuk untuk mulakan memasak. Fang tidak sedar ketika itu, Picu sedang tidur di dalam salah satu kabinet dapur

* * *

"Abang Fang" panggil Idoli yang ada di dalam dapur untuk mengisi perutnya

"Idoli nak apa?" Fang mengambil semangkuk sup lobak merah dan letakkan di atas dulang

"Hmm.. Idoli nak duduk dekat rumah boleh? Idoli nak jaga abang Kaizo" Idoli suapkan dirinya dengan sup lobak merah "Kalau tidak nanti, dia sorang sahaja dekat rumah. Kasihan abang Kaizo"

"Takpe.. abang sudah panggil kak Lynna. Harap-harap kak Lynna berjaya pujuk dia"

"Pujuk abang Kaizo?" Mata Idoli terkebil-kebil melihat "Kenapa? Kak Lynna ada buat apa-apa dekat abang Kaizo ke?"

"Err.. takde apa-apa.. Idoli sambung makan balik ok"

"Ok.." Lalu Idoli bertanya lagi "Abang Fang.. boleh ke tak Idoli duduk dekat rumah jaga abang Kaizo?"

Fang menarik nafas dan jawab soalan Idoli tadi dengan penuh sabar

"Idoli boleh ke jaga abang Kaizo sorang-sorang?"

"Ermm.. boleh kot. Kalau abang Kaizo lapar, Idoli bagi ajelah biskut kucing"

Fang mula terbayangkan abang dia makan biskut kucing. Dia mula tergelak seorang diri dan membuatkan Idoli rasa pelik dengan Fang pada ketika itu. Fang tepuk-tepuk kepala Idoli secara lembut dan perlahan

"Kenapa abang Fang?"

"Takde apa.. hehehehe" Fang ketawa kecil "Idoli ni pandai betul buat lawak"

"Tapi Idoli tak buat lawak"

"Abang tahu" Fang tersenyum kecil "Abang nak hantar sup ni dekat abang Kaizo. Idoli makan cepat, kejap lagi abang nak hantar Idoli ke sekolah"

Semasa Fang naik ke atas, pintu rumah dia diketuk oleh seseorang. Idoli berlari keluar dari dapur untuk buka pintu tersebut tetapi Faye sudah pun buka pintu rumah mereka. Lynna sudah tiba dan dia membawa buah tangan sedikit untuk mereka. Idoli terlalu teruja dengan buah tangan tersebut dan tidak sabar untuk melihat di dalam beg kertas itu

"Sabar Idoli" kata Lynna

"Biasalah kak Lynna.. budak-budak, mana reti sabar" Faye tersenyum kecil sambil melihat Idoli "Kak Lynna datang sebab nak jaga abang Kaizo ke?"

"Hmm.. akak datang sebab nak cuba pujuk dia tapi kalau tak berjaya. Terpaksalah jaga dia sementara korang dekat sekolah" Idoli tarik-tarik tangan Lynna sambil tunjukkan kecomelan dia "Hehehe... budak ni, tak sabar betul"

"Kak Lynna bawa apa untuk kita orang"

"Akak bawakan biskut kucing" Lynna bawa Idoli ke ruang tamu. Lalu dia keluarkan sekotak biskut kucing dan berikan kepada Idoli "Makan sikit-sikit, jangan habiskan dalam satu hari"

Mata Idoli terus bersinar-sinar kerana terlalu suka melihat makanan kucing tersebut. Dia ambil kotak tersebut sambil ucapkan terima kasih kepada Lynna. Lalu sang alien kucing itu memeluk kotak tersebut di dadanya. Faye tergelak melihat gelagat Idoli ketika itu. Kemudian Lynna keluarkan beberapa keping chocolate dan berikan kepada Faye

"Wah, terima kasih kak Lynna" Faye terima chocolate-chocolate itu dengan seikhlas hati "Nanti Faye kongsikan chocolate ni dengan kawan-kawan"

"Adik tak dapat apa-apa ke?" muncul Fang yang baru sahaja menghantar sup lobak merah kepada abangnya

"Untuk Fang mestilah ada" Lynna keluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan berikan kepada Fang "Akak sempat belikan donut lobak merah untuk Fang"

Mata Fang sama seperti Idoli tadi. Ianya bersinar-sinar bagaikan melihat kekasih hatinya ada di depan mata. Fang terima kotak donut itu dengan gembiranya. Dia tidak akan makan donut itu sekarang tetapi dia akan menikmati makanan kegemarannya pada waktu sekolah nanti. Idoli juga berfikiran sama. Dia juga ingin membawa makanan biskut kucingnya ke sekolah. Fang mengintai sedikit ke dalam beg kertas itu. Ada bekas makanan berbentuk bulat

"Itu abang punya ke?"

"Ha ah Fang" balas Lynna "Akak bawakan sup ayam untuk dia"

"Hehehe.. bagusnya akak. Mesti dia sukan dengan sup ayam yang akak masak ni"

"Err.." Lynna tersengih sedikit "Sebenarnya akak beli sup ayam ni. Akak tak sempat nak masak apa-apa untuk dia.. hehehehe.. harap-harap sup ni sedaplah"

"Abang tu, sedap ke tak sedap ke.. jawapan dia tetap sama, bolehlah.. itu ajelah jawapan dia" Fang dekatkan hidung dia kepada kotak itu untuk mengambil bau "Tak sabarnya nak makan dekat sekolah nanti" Bau donut itu membuatkan Fang tidak dapat mengawal perasaan dia tetapi dia harus cekalkan hati dia untuk bersabar

Idoli sudah sumbatkan kotak itu ke dalam beg sekolah dan paling lucu sekali, semua buku sekolah dia pergi keluar. Hanya kotak makanan kucing sahaja yang ada di dalam beg sekolahnya. Faye dan Lynna ketawa kecil melihat gelagat Idoli yang terlalu comel itu. Idoli seperti seorang budak terlalu 'innocent' dan kadang-kala ada sedikit naive. Orang marah dekat dia macam mana pun, dia tetap dengan muka comelnya

"Akak naik atas dulu ok. Nak tengok keadaan Kaizo macam mana"

"Meh adik temankan"

Fang membawa Lynna ke bilik Kaizo. Semasa mereka masuk ke dalam bilik. Kaizo sudah nyenyak tidur. Sup lobak merah dia, tidak di sentuh olehnya. Mangkuk itu hanya berada di atas meja tepi katil Kaizo. Mata sang kapten itu terbuka sedikit

"Kenapa abang tak makan sup tu?" soal adiknya

"Abang tak larat nak bangun" kata Kaizo. Dia keluarkan tangan dia sedikit untuk mencapai sudu di dalam mangkuk sup tersebut tetapi tangan dia menggeletar teruk "Pang, kau suapkan abang" Lalu dia masukkan balik tangannya ke dalam selimut

"Kaizo, kau sakit teruk ni" Lynna cuba periksa dahi Kaizo dengan meletakkan belakang tapak tangannya "Macam tak demam tapi kenapa kau sakit?"

"Aku tak tahulah" balas Kaizo

"Mari kita ke stesen TAPOPS. Mungkin mereka disana dapat merawat kau"

"Tak perlu" kata Kaizo kepada Lynna "Mungkin aku terlalu penat sampai badan aku tidak berdaya nak bangun"

"Tapi.." Terus Kaizo memotong percakapan Lynna

"Jangan tapi tapi.. kau pergi sahaja hantar mereka ke sekolah"

"Hmm... kalau sudah melarat sangat, aku akan hantar kau ke stesen TAPOPS juga" tegur Lynna dengan nada garang "Kau tak boleh nak cari alasan lagi"

"Yea yea.. kalau teruk sangat, aku akan ikut kau ke sana. Aku janji"

Fang terpaksa suapkan abang dia sedikit demi sedikit. Kaizo seperti tidak begitu selera dan tekak dia rasa sedikit pedih apabila dia cuba menelan kunyahan lobak merah itu. Lalu dia menyuruh Fang berikan sup sahaja. Secara senyap, Lynna beredar dari situ. Dia menoleh kebelakang sedikit sebelum kaki dia melangkah keluar dari bilik itu. Lynna bersandar di tepi dinding sambil memikirkan tentang penyakit Kaizo

"Ada serangan dari musuh aku ke?" bisik Lynna "Tapi kalau ada pun, sudah tentu Kaizo beritahu aku. Kalau banyak sangat berlatih, tak kan sampai teruk macam tu sekali tapi apa-apa pun, aku tetap akan bawa dia ke stesen TAPOPS. Kalau aku bawa ke hospital, takut mereka tidak dapat mengesan penyakit dia" Dia memicit dahinya sedikit. Dia takut jikalau Kaizo terkena penyakit alien yang doktor bumi tidak tahu. Dia mengintai sedikit

Kaizo sudah mula kembali tidur. Dia tidak begitu larat untuk menghabiskan kesemua sup tersebut. Asalkan Kaizo makan sedikit sudah memadai, bisik di hati Lynna. Dia tersenyum melihat Fang pastikan kaki dan tangan abangnya di dalam selimut. Lalu dia mengunsur keluar dengan mangkuk sup tersebut

"Kak Lynna boleh jaga dia kan"

"Boleh. Nak akak temankan korang ke sekolah tak?" soal Lynna dengan nada yang lembut

"Adik ok aje tapi abang tu. Takut apa-apa terjadi dekat dia semasa kita orang takde nanti"

"Hmmm.." Lynna cuba fikirkan sesuatu "Apa kata, akak gunakan kuasa akak untuk ke sana dan kembali ke sini balik secepat mungkin. Takdelah dia rasa seorang diri dekat rumah"

Fang setuju dengan cadangan Lynna tadi. Lynna mengambil mangkuk sup itu dari tangan Fang. Lalu dia menyuruh sang alien itu pernah menukar pakaian rumahnya kepada pakaian seragam sekolah. Sementara Lynna menunggu Fang, Faye dan Idoli bersiap-siap, dia mengemas dapur itu untuk meringankan beban mereka. Alien peliharaan mereka iaitu Picu, entah hilang ke mana selepas dia bangun dari tidur

* * *

"Terima kasih kakak Lynna sebab hantar Idoli ke sekolah" Tanpa amaran, sang kucing alien itu terus memeluk Lynna "Terima kasih juga sebab bagi biskut kucing dekat Idoli. Nanti Idoli share dengan kawan-kawan"

Fang menepuk dahinya sendiri. Pada masa yang sama, dia rasa kelakar pula Idoli kongsikan makanan kucing dengan rakan sebayanya. Faye hanya mampu tersenyum sahaja. Dia menahan dirinya daripada ketawa kerana tidak mahu kecilkan hati si kecil itu

"Idoli pergi masuk.. akak nak kena jaga si abang Kaizo korang tu"

"Ala kak Lynna.. kalau tinggalkan dia sorang-sorang pun takpe, lagipun Picu kan ada. Bolehlah dia temankan abang.. hehehehe.. tapi rasa tak baiklah pulak" Fang tersengih sedikit "Kalau dah teruk sangat abang tu. Kak Lynna bawa dia terus ke TAPOPS ok. Nanti hubungi Lahap, dia akan bantu kak Lynna. Kalau boleh, beritahu adik nanti"

"Baiklah Fang. Kalau ada apa-apa masalah, akak akan hubungi Fang" Lynna berikan senyuman kecil untuk pastikan Fang tidak begitu cemas "Kamu semua pergi masuk cepat"

"Ala kak Lynna... loceng sekolah lambat lagi nak bunyi" kata Fang

"Ha ah, kita orang sampai awal sebab kak Lynna hantar kita orang guna kuasa" Idoli suka bila dia dapat merasai kuasa teleportasi Lynna "Kakak Lynna bawalah kita orang jalan-jalan. Sekolah lambat lagi nak mula. Kita pergi main-main dekat taman hiburan ke"

"Maaf Idoli" Lynna belai rambut Idoli "Akak tak boleh bawa kamu jalan-jalan. Hari minggu baru boleh. Sekarang ni Idoli duduk sahaja dekat sekolah, ulangkaji mata pelajaran ataupun Idoli pergi main dengan kawan. Idoli ramai kawan kan"

"Ha ah, kawan Idoli ramai. Tak tahulah kenapa semuanya nak berkawan dengan Idoli"

"Idoli kan paling popular dekat sekolah" Faye tidak sangka si kucing alien comel ini disukai ramai "Kak Lynna.. Faye masuk sekolah dulu ok"

Lynna hanya angguk sahaja. Faye pergi ke sekolahnya yang bersebelahan dengan sekolah Idoli. Kebetulan ketika itu, Faye terserempak dengan Bella, kawan baiknya. Faye menjerit nama Bella supaya mereka dapat jalan bersama. Fang masih tidak berganjat dari situ. Sama juga dengan Idoli. Mereka berdua cuba memujuk Lynna untuk bawa mereka berjalan-jalan sementara ada masa. Lynna mengeluh dan lalu dia mengalah. Semangat Idoli terus melonjat naik kerana sang gadis itu bersetuju untuk bawa mereka bersiar-siar tetapi di bandar Pulau Rintis sahaja

"Takpe kak Lynna.. janji kita dapat jalan-jalan" kata Idoli yang terlampau gembira itu

"Lagipun kita ada masa 20 minit aje lagi untuk loceng sekolah berbunyi"

"Tapi Fang.. akak dapat bawa kamu jalan-jalan dalam 10 minit sahaja. Akak bawa kamu berdua ke kedai makanan, kamu pilih sahaja makanan apa yang kamu nak. Akak akan bayar"

"Kita makan dekat sana ke?" soal Idoli

"Bukanlah. Kamu beli makanan untuk makan waktu rehat nanti"

Fang terus memikir untuk beli donut lobak merah lagi. Bolehlah dia makan sepuas-puasnya nanti. Kesedapan donut lobak merah yang gebu itu dapat meningkatkan semangat dia untuk belajar. Sinar harapan mula menyinari hati Fang. Dia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat langit yang cerah dan indah tanpa kehadiran awan-awan hitam. Dia tersenyum seorang diri seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang membuatkan dia rasa tenang

"Kenapa dengan abang Fang?"

"Entahlah Idoli" Lynna gelengkan kepala dia "Mari kita pergi tapi sekejap sahaja ok. Akak nak kena pergi tengokkan abang Kaizo kamu"

"Kak Lynna ni.. gunakan ajelah kuasa kristal korang yang sangat istimewa tu. Terus dia sembuh"

"Ha ah, betul juga kata Fang tu" Tiba-tiba Lynna tersengih kecil "Macam mana kak Lynna boleh lupa.. adeh.. tapi Fang juga yang beriya-iya suruh akak pujuk dia untuk dapatkan rawatan di stesen TAPOPS. Maknanya Fang pun lupa juga"

Kali ini Fang pula tersengih sambil garu-garu pipinya. Idoli tergelak kecil melihat mereka. Mata dia terpandang ke arah langit. Dia seakan-akan nampak sesuatu sedang menuju ke Pulau Rintis. Objek yang sekecil semut itu, turun ke bumi dan akhirnya, apa yang dia lihat adalah sebuah kapal angkasa yang dia tidak pernah nampak sebelum ini. Orang-orang ramai yang berada di bawah kapal angkasa itu, terkaku sekejap kerana kemunculan kapal angkasa itu. Para pelajar yang berada di dalam bangunan sekolah, berlari keluar untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Lynna mengetap bibirnya kerana dia tidak tahu apa tujuan kapal angkasa itu datang ke bumi

"Kak Lynna.. pergi selamatkan abang" kata Fang secara tiba-tiba

"Fang tahu ke mereka adalah musuh?"

"Adik tak pasti" balas Fang "Tapi apa-apa pun, kita kena bersedia"

"Baiklah" Lynna memandang Idoli yang masih lagi melihat kapal angkasa itu "Fang, bawa Idoli jauh dari sini. Pastikan dia dalam keadaan selamat. Akak pergi selamatkan abang kamu dan mungkin juga sembuhkan dia"

Lynna angguk kepala sambil melihat kapal angkasa tersebut. Dia terus teleportasikan dirinya untuk ke rumah Fang. Sebaik sahaja Lynna tiba di ruang tamu rumah Fang dan Kaizo, dia mendapat satu panggilan dari kommander Kokoci

"Lynna"

"Yea kommander"

"Pulau Rintis kini dalam serangan musuh baru. Aku mahu kau mengambil alih tugas Kaizo sementara dia tidak sihat"

"Tapi" Lynna tidak terlalu teruja dengan keputusan kommander "Saya boleh pulihkan Kaizo. Berikan saya masa untuk pulihkan dia"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yea.. kommander jangan risau. Dia akan sembuh dengan serta-merta. Saya dan dia akan halau alien itu keluar dari planet ini"

"Baiklah. Aku akan serahkan kepada kau. Semoga berjaya"

Lynna berlari naik ke atas. Kaizo masih lagi dalam keadaan terbaring di atas katil tetapi kali ini, dia cuba hendak bangunkan dirinya. Dia dengar bunyi bising dari luar tingkap biliknya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku tetapi dia tahu, ada sesuatu yang cuba menyerang Pulau Rintis

"Lynna.. mereka perlukan aku. Kommander baru sahaja hubungi aku tapi dia suruh kau mengambil alih tugas aku" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang lemah "Tapi aku mahu berjuang bersama dengan kau"

"Aku tahu Kaizo" Lynna berjalan menuju ke tepi katil sang kapten itu. Tangan dia mula hendak menyentuh tangan kanan Kaizo "Aku akan pulihkan kau dengan gunakan kuasa kristal kita. Itu sahaja kita dapat sembuhkan kau dari penyakit misteri ini"

"Baiklah" Kaizo sudah bersiap sedia

Tiba-tiba ada satu letupan berlaku. Lynna terkejut sebentar. Sejurus itu, suara-suara jeritan datang meminta tolong dari luar rumah itu. Keadaan bertukar menjadi kelam-kabut. Lynna menjadi cemas

"Kaizo, aku kena selamatkan mereka. Kau rehat sahaja. Nanti aku akan kembali"

"Tapi.." Tangan Kaizo terangkat sedikit sebaik sahaja Lynna berlari keluar dari bilik itu. Mata dia hanya memandang Lynna sehinggalah gadis itu tiada lagi di dalam biliknya "Hati-hati Lynna" bisik dia

Ketika itu, Picu berada di dalam bilik air Kaizo. Dia sedang berguling di atas lantai bilik air tersebut

* * *

Keadaan di Pulau Rintis bertukar menjadi huru-hara. Kapal angkasa itu mengeluarkan pod-pod kecil untuk menangkap sebahagian penduduk di pulau itu sebagai tebusan. Pod-pod itu berterbangan di sekitar pulau itu untuk mencari mangsa. Pod kecil itu akan menangkap sesiapa sahaja, tidak kira tua ataupun muda. Ada yang terpisah dari ibu bapa mereka. Ada anak-anak kecil menangis di dalam pod itu sambil menjerit meminta tolong. Ada yang sorok di tempat yang sukar dijumpai untuk melindungi diri mereka dan ada juga yang cuba hendak berlawan dengan pod-pod itu. Seterusnya askar-askar alien keluar dari kapal angkasa itu untuk menangkap lagi para penduduk pulau tersebut. Mereka nampak seperti manusia biasa tetapi sebenarnya mereka adalah alien. Para adiwira di pulau itu, terpaksa berlawan untuk selamatkan orang-orang cuba ditangkap oleh askar alien itu

"Wei Bella! Kau bawa dia orang lari dari sini" ujar Fang sambil berikan tolakan bayang ke arah sekumpulan askar alien "Bawa mereka ke makmal Emmy.. Idoli ada dekat situ"

Bella mengumpul penduduk-penduduk yang yaris menjadi orang tahanan musuh mereka, dan bawa mereka lari keluar dari bandar itu. Dia dan Faye mengunakan gajet yang pernah diberikan oleh Emmy sebelum ini. Faye menggunakan subang dia untuk mengesan bunyi-bunyi dari jarak jauh atau dari tempat persembunyian

"Yaya, kau lindungi Bella dan Faye" arah Boboiboy "Aku akan cuba halang mereka!"

"Bagilah aku lindungi mereka" Gopal kelihatan takut sedikit "Biar Yaya yang tolong korang"

"Isk kau ni.. superhero tapi penakut! Cubalah beranikan diri tu" marah Fang

"Yelah yelah" Gopal mengalah "Aku akan cuba tukarkan senjata dia orang tu! TUKARAN BISKUT KEJU!"

Tentera askar alien itu terkejut melihat senapang mereka menjadi biskut panjang berperisa keju. Lalu mereka keluarkan bom tangan dan baling ke arah Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal. Boboiboy terpaksa bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Blaze. Dia melempangkan beberapa bebola api ke arah bom-bom itu. Bebola api Blaze bertembung dengan bom-bom tangan itu dan lalu meletup. Fang melindungi semua orang di kawasan itu dengan mengeluarkan pelindung bayang

"Gopal, kau nak tolongkan tadi"

"Kenapa Fang? Aku perlu buat apa?"

"Kau bawa orang-orang yang ada dekat sini dan lari dari sini. Lindungi mereka" arah Fang "Ying, kau pergi bantu Gopal"

"Baik!" kata Ying

"Aku dan Fang akan cuba hapuskan mereka" kata Boboiboy Blaze "Wei Fang, abang kau masih belum sembuh lagi ke?"

"Belum.. tak kan kak Lynna tak sembuhkan dia" Fang menjadi hairan seketika "Atau kak Lynna biarkan dia sakit"

"Aku rasa kak Lynna tengah tolong orang-orang yang ada dekat kawasan perumahan" muncul Harraz. Dia juga datang untuk menolong mereka "Tadi aku nampak dia berlawan dengan alien-alien ini. Rasanya dia tak sempat nak sembuhkan abang kau" Dia membuka tabletnya untuk melihat jikalau ada orang yang terperangkap di mana-mana

"Ada tak?" soal Boboiboy Blaze sambil melemparkan beberapa bebola api ke arah askar alien itu

Satu per satu alien tersebut dapat dihapuskan oleh Blaze dan Fang. Sekumpulan askar alien, semakin lama semakin sedikit. Kapal angkasa itu tidak mengeluarkan lagi para tenteranya. Kapten kapal angkasa itu biarkan sahaja kerana apa yang paling penting sekali, dia sudah mengumpul penduduk pulau itu sebagai tahanannya

"Fang, mari kita pergi hancurkan pod-pod tu sebelum ianya kembali ke kapal angkasa"

Fang angguk dan terus keluarkan helang bayangnya. Blaze kali ini bertukar menjadi Taufan. Kedua-dua remaja itu pergi selamatkan orang-orang yang terperangkap di dalam pod-pod berkenaan. Gopal diarahkan untuk menjaga Harraz dan sambil itu, mereka harus mencari penduduk yang terperangkap di mana-mana tempat. Tablet yang digunakan oleh Harraz, ianya dapat mengesan setiap manusia yang ada di muka bumi. Mata Harraz terpandang sesuatu di tabletnya. Manusia yang berwarna hijau dan manakala alien pula, berwarna merah di skrin tablet tersebut

"Gopal, kita harus ke taman.. ada sekumpulan remaja dikepung oleh alien jahat"

"Ta-tapi" Gopal menelan ludah "Aku kena bawa orang yang kita berjaya selamatkan ke tempat lain"

"Jangan risau. Kau, Ying dan mereka dapat bekerjasama untuk selamatkan mereka" Segelintir orang-orang di situ angguk sebagai tanda setuju untuk pergi selamatkan sekumpulan remaja itu

"O-ok" Gopal memandang orang-orang yang terselamat. Mereka mula bergerak ke arah taman Pulau Rintis

"Harraz, nanti dulu" Ying hentikan pergerakan mereka "Gopal pergi pastikan mereka semua ditempat yang selamat. Biar aku dan Harraz pergi selamatkan mereka. Aku takut nanti jadi apa-apa pula nanti"

"Hah! Aku setuju sahaja tapi tak kan aku seorang sahaja!"

"Ala, lu ni.. jangan terlalu takut sangat maa.. aku yakin kau boleh lakukan dengan terbaik. Kalau apa-apa terjadi, hubungi kami dengan segera"

Gopal mengalah. Lalu dia mengarah yang lain untuk ikut dia ke tempat lain. Bandar itu sudah bersih dari serangan alien tersebut tetapi masih ada lagi pod-pod kecil untuk mencari mangsa tembusan mereka. Sebelum Ying dan Harraz bertolak ke arah taman, mereka berdua ingin pastikan Gopal dan yang lain-lain keluar dari bandar itu dalam keadaan selamat. Semasa Harraz sibuk mencari mangsa-mangsa musuh mereka, dia tidak sedar dengan kehadiran salah satu pod kecil tersebut. Pod itu membuka bahagian tengahnya dan lalu ianya menyedut Harraz masuk ke dalam pod tersebut. Badan dia terangkat ke udara. Ying sempat pegang pergelangan tangan Harraz. Dia menarik Harraz dengan kekuatan yang dia ada

"Ying, lepaskan tangan aku" jerit Harraz

"HAH? Kau gila ke?" Ying tidak akan lepaskan tangan Harraz "Aku tidak akan lepaskan kau!"

"YING! LEPASKAN SAHAJA!"

"TAK NAK!"

Gopal terdengar jeritan mereka. Lalu dia pusing kebelakang dan patah balik untuk bantu Ying. Dia arahkan orang-orang yang dia perlu bawa ke tempat yang selamat, lari dari situ. Manakala dia pula, berlari ke arah Ying dan Harraz. Tanpa pengetahuan Gopal, ada dua alien terserempak dengan kejadian itu. Mereka menghalakan tembakan itu ke bahagian kaki Gopal. Taufan memecut hoverboardnya untuk selamatkan Gopal. Dia menolak Gopal dan mereka berdua jatuh bergolek di atas jalan. Fang mengikat kedua-dua alien itu dan lalu dia campak alien tersebut ke arah laut. Mereka tidak sempat selamatkan Harraz. Sedutan pod itu terlalu kuat dan pegang Ying tadi terlepas. Akhirnya Harraz terperangkap di dalam pod tersebut bersama dengan tabletnya. Malangnya, dua remaja di taman tadi itu, juga berjaya ditangkap oleh pod-pod kecil

"Kau ok tak, Gopal?"

"Aku ok... tapi Harraz kena tangkap!" Gopal tuding ibu jarinya ke arah pod Harraz yang sudah dibawa masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa "Kita kena selamatkan dia!"

Tetapi mereka sudah terlewat. Kapal angkasa itu mula bergerak selepas sahaja pod terakhir masuk ke dalam kapal itu. Mereka hanya dapat melihat kapal angkasa itu terbang menuju ke angkasa. Ying terduduk di situ. Hati dia kecewa dan geram kerana tidak dapat selamatkan Harraz. Air mata dia mula membasahi permukaan bumi

"Kenapa mereka pergi tangkap orang-orang yang tidak bersalah? Apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya?" Ying menggenggamkan kedua-dua tangannya dengan kepala dia tertunduk sedikit "INI TIDAK ADIL!"

"Sabar Ying" pujuk Boboiboy "Aku pun rasa marah tapi kemarahan kita bukan boleh bawa mereka pulang ke bumi. Kita kena selamatkan mereka tapi sebelum itu, kita harus periksa jikalau ahli keluarga kita selamat ataupun tidak"

"Boboiboy!" Yaya mendarat di hadapan Ying dan Boboiboy "Korang ok tak?"

"Dia orang ok, aku aje yang tak ok" Lutut Gopal luka sedikit kerana terseret seketika Boboiboy selamatkan dia "Yang lain semua selamat?"

"Semua selamat" kali ini muncul Bella bersama dengan Faye "Kami tadi pergi periksa keluarga korang semua"

"Tok Aba selamat?" Boboiboy menjadi risau seketika

"Dia selamat" balas Faye. Boboiboy menjadi lega seketika "Ochobot teleportasi Tok Aba dan orang-orang yang ada dekat taman ke stesen TAPOPS. Keluarga kami semua ok tapi aku belum periksa abang Kaizo lagi"

"Eh.." Fang keluarkan helang bayangnya. Dia tunggang helang itu untuk terus pulang ke rumah

Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya mula risau jikalau Kaizo menjadi salah satu mangsa musuh mereka. Tanpa membuang masa, mereka juga menuju ke rumah Fang

* * *

"ABANG!"

Pintu rumah Fang ditolak dengan kasarnya. Fang tidak berhenti berlari dan terus naik ke atas untuk memeriksa keadaan abangnya. Setelah dia tiba di pintu bilik abangnya, dia terkejut melihat Lynna terduduk di atas lantai sambil menangis. Kaizo tiada di atas katil. Tingkap bilik itu pecah dan serpihan-serpihan kaca tingkap tersebut, berterabur di atas selimut dan juga di atas lantai

"TAK GUNA!" Fang menjadi geram

"Fang!" Lynna bangunkan dirinya. Lalu dia pergi memeluk Fang sambil berkatakan sesuatu "Maafkan akak.. ini salah akak kerana tidak sempat sembuhkan dia.. maafkan akak, Fang"

Air mata Lynna menitis di atas bahu baju Fang. Dia tidak henti-henti menangis. Sedikit demi sedikit, tangan Fang membalas balik pelukan Lynna tadi

"Kak Lynna.. jangan salahkan diri sendiri" bisik Fang sambil cuba memujuk hati Lynna yang sedih itu "Kita sendiri tidak tahu benda ini terjadi. Kak Lynna jangan menangis ok. Kalau tidak, adik pun menangis juga"

Lynna ketawa sedikit. Dia lepaskan Fang. Hati dia rasa sedikit lega

"Kak Lynna.." panggil Fang "Apa tindakan kita yang seterusnya?"

"Kita hubungi kommander Kokoci untuk menjejaki alien jahat tu. Kita perlu siasat siapa ketua askar-askar alien tadi dan kenapa dia pergi tangkap sebahagian penduduk pulau ini"

"Betul juga tu kak Lynna" Fang mengusap dagunya "Apa yang dia mahukan? Tapi adik tidak boleh maafkan mereka kerana culik abang. Dia orang akan terima akibatnya nanti"

"Akak pun tidak boleh maafkan mereka tapi kita perlu berfikiran rasional.." Lynna mengeluh sedikit. Dia cuba hilangkan rasa bersalah terhadap Fang tentang abangnya yang kena culik "Fang.. kamu hubungi kommander dengan segera. Kita perlu cari abang kamu dan yang lain"

Ketika Fang hendak menghubungi kommander Kokoci, dia terdengar suara tangisan kecil. Lalu dia dan Lynna berlari ke balkoni rumah. Fang tidak terkejut melihat Rizu sedang menangis sambil ditenangkan oleh Yaya. Rizu masih lagi di dalam pakaian sekolahnya. Sang gadis bertudung pink itu tidak berputus-putus untuk tenangkan si kecil itu. Yaya mendongak sedikit. Lalu dia terbang menuju ke Fang dan Lynna

"Kenapa dengan Rizu?" soal Fang. Riak wajah dia bertukar menjadi risau "Dia sedih sebab abang aku kena culik ke?"

"Syhhh! Jangan cakap kuat-kuat" bisik Yaya. Dia pandang ke bawah. Rizu tidak dengar percakapan Fang tadi. Lalu dia berkata "Abang kau pun kena culik?"

"Yea.." Fang menggenggamkan kedua-dua tangannya "Abang aku tengah sakit, alien jahat pergi culik dia pula. Memang mengambil kesempatan betul! Aku rasa ada seseorang yang merancang kesakitan dia tu" Hati dia begitu kuat mengatakan begitu. Siapa dan bagaimana abang dia boleh sakit, dia akan siasat sampai ke lubang cacing "Hah, si Rizu tu kenapa?"

"Ibu dia" jawab Yaya. Wajah dia kelihatan sedih. Dia seperti hendak menangis di depan Fang "Masa kita orang menuju ke kedai Tok Aba. Kita orang ada juga periksa lagi sekali untuk pastikan semuanya selamat. Aku terjumpa Rizu dekat taman permainan. Aku tanya dia kenapa. Terus dia cakap, alien jahat tangkap ibu dia. Jadi aku bawa dia ke sini. Kau kan abang angkat dia. Mungkin kau dapat tenangkan dia sedikit sebab aku sudah cuba, dia tak henti-henti menangis"

"Hmm.. ini kalau dia tahu abang aku kena culik, mesti Rizu akan bertambah sedih lagi" Fang mengeluh kecil "Kak Lynna, ada cara tak untuk tenangkan dia?"

Lynna fikirkan sesuatu

"Rasanya ada" kata Lynna "Tapi..." Dia menarik nafas dan lalu berkata "Akak terpaksa tidurkan dia, agar dia tenang. Kalau tidak, akak takut nanti dia jatuh sakit pula"

"Tapi kak Lynna.. berapa lama nak tidurkan dia?"

"Entahlah" balas Lynna kepada Fang "Dia akan bangun setelah kita berjaya selamatkan Kaizo dan yang lain. Itu sahaja cara yang akak ada untuk Rizu. Selagi kita masih boleh belum selamatkan mereka, selagi itu Rizu akan tidur"

Fang seperti ragu-ragu dengan cadangan Lynna. Dia takut jikalau Rizu mimpi buruk pula. Lagi teruk Rizu kena nanti tetapi kalau Rizu dalam keadaan terjaga seperti sekarang, mungkin agak sukar untuk tenangkan Rizu. Lebih-lebih lagi jikalau Rizu hilang selera makan dan jatuh sakit. Fang pada ketika itu, dia tidak mahu tinggalkan Rizu bersendirian tetapi dia harus pergi untuk selamatkan abang dia. Perasaan dia ketika itu berbelah bahagi. Rizu perlukan seseorang yang boleh berikan dia semangat dan tenangkan hati dia dalam keadaan gentir ini

"Yaya, kau rasa si pelik tu boleh jagakan Rizu tak buat sementara ni?"

"Lily? Boleh kot.. kenapa?" soal Yaya

"Aku rasa, Lily seorang sahaja yang boleh selain daripada aku, abang aku dan kak Lynna.. Lily pun rapat dengan dia"

"Kalau kau yakin Lily boleh jaga dia, kau hubungilah dia" kata Yaya dengan satu senyuman "Lily tu suka ceriakan keadaan. Tak kiralah dalam bahaya ke, sedih ke, marah ke.. dia tetap cuba ceriakan semua orang"

"Tapi.. aku tak rasa ceria pun" kata Fang dengan nada bosan. Lalu dia menghubungi Lily terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menghubungi kommander Kokoci

Selepas sahaja Fang menghubungi Lily. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis di pintu utama rumah itu. Gadis itu adalah Lily. Begitu pantas sekali dia tiba di Pulau Rintis. Lily menggunakan gajet khas dari Faye yang boleh pergi kemana-mana sahaja

"RIZU! MY LITTLE PENGUIN! I'M COMING TO HELP YOU!"

Rizu berlari terus ke arah Lily kerana terlampau sedih sangat. Fang biarkan sahaja kerana dia perlu menghubungi kommander Kokoci pula. Skrin kecil muncul di jam tangan Fang

"Fang, aku sudah tahu apa yang berlaku. Kami di sini sedang menjejaki mereka"

"Terima kasih kommander" ucap Fang "Tapi kommander, kapten Kaizo telah diculik oleh mereka. Saya takut jikalau mereka lakukan apa-apa dekat dia. Kommander tahu dia tengah sakit sekarang ini"

"Kapten Kaizo KENA CULIK? Tak boleh jadi ni... aku akan mengambil kamu semua dari bumi. Bersiap sedia semua!"

Skrin itu terus hilang. Fang, Yaya dan Lynna perlu beritahu Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying untuk berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba dan tunggu kapal angkasa TAPOPS tiba dibumi. Sebelum mereka beredar, Fang pergi berjumpa dengan Rizu terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak patut tinggalkan Rizu tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu. Rizu sudah kembali ke kerusi sofa. Lily cuba memujuk Rizu untuk berhenti menangis. Dia siap membawa Comot sekali iaitu kucing kepada ejen Ali, untuk menceriakan hati Rizu sedikit. Entah dari mana Lily kutip Comot

"Rizu" Fang turun dari tangga dan menuju ke arah adik angkatnya

"A-abang Fang.." Rizu mengesat air matanya "Ibu... ibu... dia orang tangkap ibu... Pizu pegang tangan ibu kuat-kuat tapi.." Dia terus memeluk Lily kerana tidak sanggup mengingat kejadian tadi "Abang Fang selamatkan ibu..." bisik Rizu di dalam dakapan Lily

"Meow" Comot mengesel kepalanya di kaki Rizu. Dia juga turut rasa sedih "Meow meow"

"Wei, kau pergi culik Comot ke?"

"Errr... hehehe" Lily tersengih kepada Fang "Ala, ini pun untuk kebaikan Rizu! Landak jangan risau. Lily akan jaga Rizu dengan baik sementara landak pergi selamatkan semua orang dari alien tak guna tu!"

"KAMI AKAN KALAHKAN ALIEN JAHAT TU! Mari Yaya! Kak Lynna.. kita pergi berjuang!"

Lily bangga dengan semangat Fang. Dia berikan tabik kepada Fang sambil melihat mereka bertiga beredar dari rumah itu dengan semangat baru. Mereka akan kembalikan orang-orang yang tersayang dan akan pastikan alien jahat itu tidak boleh menyerang mereka lagi. Ketika Kaizo di culik oleh alien jahat, Picu ada di dalam jaket baju Kaizo. Kini Picu berada dengan sang kapten itu

* * *

Kepala Kaizo terasa sakit. Tangan dan kaki dia begitu lemah untuk bergerak. Dia tidak mampu untuk keluarkan pedang tenaganya. Dia tidak berdaya untuk berlawan dan mencari jalan keluar dari penjara kecil itu. Kaizo merangkak ke arah pintu penjara yang berbesi itu. Mata dia terpandang sepasang kaki berdiri di luar penjaranya. Lalu dia mendongak untuk melihat siapa

"Mimiko?" Kaizo tidak percaya apa yang dia nampak "Kau? Kenapa kau buat kerja jahat? Bukan ke kau dan kembar kau sudah berubah"

Mimiko terduduk sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua-dua tapak tangannya. Dia menangis. Agak sukar untuk Kaizo percaya adakah tangisan itu adalah betul atau berpura-pura sahaja. Lalu Mimiko membuka cerita sebenarnya

"Ma-maafkan aku" kata Mimiko "Ini memang salah aku kerana..." Dia mengesat air matanya. Lalu dia memandang Kaizo dengan penuh sayu "Ibu bapa aku telah diculik oleh seorang kapten jahat. Dia mempergunakan mereka untuk dapatkan aku"

"Jadi? Apa kena mengena dengan aku?" soal Kaizo yang makin keliru

"Kerana dia juga mempergunakan aku. Kalau aku tidak mengikut arahan dia, ibu bapa aku akan menjadi mangsa. Abang aku tidak tahu tentang ini. Dia tahu abang aku akan tidak akan dengar cakap dia. Jikalau aku beritahu abang aku tentang perkara ini, ibu bapa aku akan terima akibatnya" Mimiko memandang Kaizo dan cuba meraih simpati dari sang kapten itu "Maafkan aku, Kapten Kaizo.. maafkan aku"

"Bagaimana aku nak maafkan kau sebab kaulah orang yang terima nasib yang sama! Kau pisahkan mereka dari keluarga mereka!"

"Aku tahu.. aku tak patut terima kemaafan dari kau" Mimiko menyesal dengan perbuatan dia

Kaizo memang marah kepada gadis itu tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia ada rasa sedikit kasihan. Mimiko bukan seorang yang lantang bersuara seperti kembar dia. Kaizo memahami situasi Mimiko tetapi dia marah dengan gadis itu kerana tidak mencari jalan lain untuk selamatkan ibu bapanya. Mungkin Kaizo sendiri dapat bantu Mimiko ataupun pasukan TAPOPS boleh berikan bantuan kepada gadis tersebut. Kaizo mula mengesot dirinya kebelakang. Dia tidak mahu melihat wajah Mimiko lagi

"Maafkan aku" ulang Mimiko lagi yang masih terduduk lagi di atas lantai "Maafkan aku kerana bukan sahaja mempergunakan kau dan..." Dia menelan ludah dan tidak sanggup melihat wajah garang Kaizo "Aku juga yang buat kau sakit. Aku yang berikan kau makanan tempoh hari. Aku yang hantar sup lobak merah dekat rumah kau. Aku memang tak nak buat kau sakit tapi... aku takde niat nak buat macam tu dekat kau tapi... AKU TERPAKSA!" Dia meraung kuat seperti jeritan meminta simpati "AKU TERPAKSA! INI BUKAN DIRI AKU!"

Mimiko membongkok dirinya untuk menangis di lantai. Dia masih ingat lagi kejadiaan itu. Pada ketika itu, Fang mengadakan jamuan kecil-kecilan di kedai Tok Aba. Mimiko mengambil kesempatan dan berikan sup lobak merah kepada mereka. Hanya sup lobak merah Kaizo sahaja yang dia bubuhkan ubat secara senyap

"Kau? Kau buat baik pada aku dan adik aku... tapi semuanya adalah rancangan jahat dari kau?!" Kaizo cuba meninggikan suaranya "KAU.. memang.. TAK GUNA!"

"Bukan.. ini bukan diri aku.. aku bukan jahat seperti dulu.. Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.." Mimiko mengesat air matanya. Kedua-dua matanya kelihatan bengkak sedikit kerana banyak sangat menangis

"Kau bukannya dapat kemaafan dari dia pun" Kapten kepada kapal angkasa itu sudah munculkan diri. Dia pacakkan pedangnya di atas lantai kapal tersebut "Hahaha.. tak pernah selama ini aku nampak kau sakit macam tu. Ini membuatkan aku amat teruja"

Alien itu adalah Kapten Vergo. Rupa dia seperti manusia. Dia mempunyai jambang yang pendek dan rupanya agak kacak. Dia memakai subang berbentuk gelang disebelah telinga kanan. Rambut dia tercacak sedikit. Pedang milik dia mempunyai pelbagai hiasan berlian. Kepala Mimiko tertunduk sedikit apabila rambut dia diusap sedikit oleh Kapten Vergo. Mimiko terdiam kerana takut

"Bagus Mimiko.. kau ikut arahan aku" kata Vergo "Tapi kau perlu ingat, ibu bapa kau masih dalam tahanan aku lagi. Mereka akan dapat dilepaskan sekiranya Kapten Kaizo berikan kristal dia kepada aku"

"Kristal?" bisik Kaizo "Aku mana ada kristal!"

"Hmm.. betul kau tiada?" Vergo bermundar-mandir di belakang Mimiko. Lalu dia berkata "Betul ke kau tidak memiliki kristal yang berkuasa tu? Aku tahu kau mempunyai kristal yang aku idam-idamkan tu. Kristal itu muncul apabila kau dan dia bergabung. Ya, kristal yang sangat tinggi nilainya. Aku inginkan kristal itu. Aku ingin memiliki kuasa yang tiada siapa boleh kalahkan aku. Semua alien-alien di galaxy ini akan menghormati aku! DAN TIADA SIAPA DAPAT BULI AKU LAGI! Dulu aku ditendang, dihina tetapi sekarang ini.. AKU AKAN DISANJUNGI!"

"Kristal itu.. aku tidak akan berikan kepada kau" kata Kaizo

"Kau tak kan beri.. tapi dia akan berikan kepada aku" Maksud 'dia' di dalam ayat Vergo adalah Lynna "Dia akan buat apa sahaja untuk selamatkan kau dan penduduk-penduduk Pulau Rintis yang aku berjaya tangkap... HAHAHAHAHA! Kristal itu akan menjadi milik aku" Dia angkat pedangnya dan halakan ke arah Kaizo "Dan kesemua power sphera aku akan musnahkan, termasuklah jam-jam kuasa yang ada di bumi. Hanya aku sahaja yang akan bermahajela di galaxy ini"

"Kau tidak... akan berjaya..." Kepala Kaizo menjadi lebih sakit. Bagaikan ada sesuatu yang tajam cucuk di kepalanya "Kau.. akan... tewas.."

Akhirnya Kaizo jatuh pengsan di atas lantai. Kapten Vergo tersenyum sinis dengan matanya memandang Kaizo. Lalu dia tinggalkan tempat itu. Dia hiraukan sahaja tangisan dari Mimiko. Dia tiada perasaan simpati atau belas kasihan terhadap sesiapa pun. Dia akan lakukan apa sahaja untuk berkuasa di galaxy itu. Sesiapa yang cuba menghalang rancangan dia, mereka akan pasti terkorban

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **Hehehe.. maaf semua sebab lambat update. Author sibuk sangat tapi dalam sibuk-sibuk tu, author cari masa untuk siapkan chapter ini :3**

 **Lepas ni maybe update lambat juga xD hehehehe..**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	55. Misi Perangkap

**Haluu semua! Maaf sebab lambat sangat nak update T_T**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana masih lagi setia dengan fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf jikalau ada kesalahan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Misi Perangkap**

Antena Picu keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari poket jaket Kaizo. Lalu dua biji mata dia keluar. Mata dia melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri penjara itu. Dia melompat keluar dari poket itu. Dia pusing kebelakang dan melihat Kaizo sedang pengsan di atas lantai. Dia kembali pusing kebelakang dan nampak seorang gadis masih lagi menangis di hadapan penjara. Dia melompat-lompat menuju ke depan dan terus keluar dari celah pintu pejara itu dengan begitu mudah sekali. Picu jilat tangan gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit. Mimiko mula bangunkan badannya. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat Picu

"Picu?" Mimiko mengesat air matanya dengan lengan bajunya "Macam mana Picu boleh ada dekat sini?"

Picu tidak menjawab. Mata dia hanya pejam kelip pejam kelip sahaja. Mimiko tadah tangan kanannya di hadapan Picu. Sang alien comel itu melompat naik ke atas tangan tersebut. Mimiko mengangkat tangannya. Lalu dia mengusap kepala Picu dengan jari kirinya

"Picu.. maafkan aku sebab ini semua salah aku" bisik Mimiko "Aku... aku perlu cari jalan untuk lepaskan Kapten Kaizo dari penjara ini. Mungkin lepas tu dia boleh bantu aku untuk selamatkan ibu bapa aku dan yang lain-lain juga"

Picu seperti biasa, hanya perhatikan wajah Mimiko yang suram itu. Lalu Mimiko kembali bercakap lagi

"Aku bukan budak jahat seperti dulu. Aku buat ini sebab arahan Kapten Vergo. Dia yang culik ibu bapa aku. Dia mempergunakan aku untuk dapatkan Kapten Kaizo. Sekarang ini, aku betulkan balik semuanya. Aku perlu selamatkan mereka. Picu boleh bantu aku?"

Picu berguling sedikit di atas tapak tangan Mimiko. Buat pertama kalinya, sang gadis itu tersenyum gelak kerana suka melihat kecomelan Picu. Tiba-tiba Kaizo mula bergerak. Kepala Kaizo tidak rasa sakit lagi. Badan dia tidak lagi rasa lemah. Kaizo mula buka matanya dan tangan dia mula bergerak-gerak. Dia melihat Mimiko sedang bermain-main dengan Picu

"Picu?" bisik Kaizo. Badan dia kini tidak berasa lemah. Dia mula bangun seperti biasa "Picu.. bagaimana kau boleh berada di sini? Kau culik dia juga ke?"

"Bu-bukan aku.. mungkin Picu yang ikut Kapten Kaizo" balas Mimiko dengan suara ketakutan dia "Kapten Kaizo.. aku boleh keluarkan kapten dari situ. Aku juga ingin tebus balik kesalahan aku" Dia bangun dari tempat duduknya "Aku ingin selamatkan semua orang"

"Hmm.." Kaizo kelihatan ragu-ragu dengan Mimiko "Adakah ini salah satu muslihat kau?"

"Bukan.. ini bukan muslihat aku" Mimiko menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan "Aku ingin betulkan balik kesalahan aku. Ya, aku mengaku.. aku sudah tersilap langkah tapi aku buat begitu kerana ibu bapa aku. Sepatutnya aku beritahu abang aku tetapi aku diam sahaja. Aku bukan seperti dia. Momoki sangat berani dan lantang bersuara tapi aku ni.. lemah"

"Kau tidak lemah.. kau mempunyai perasaan. Kau ingat lagi tentang kau ingin selamatkan abang kau dari buat kerja gila"

Mimiko angguk. Dia terkenang kembali tentang kejadian itu. Tentang abang dia ingin musnahkan Kaizo tetapi pada masa yang sama, Momoki musnahkan setiap seorang yang rapat dengan Kaizo. Mimiko terpaksa betulkan keadaan itu dengan menggunakan kuasa ulangan masa. Kuasa itu adalah kuasa ibunya sendiri yang telah diberikan kepada Mimiko. Malangnya, kuasa itu telah diambil oleh Emmy. Mimiko tidak mahu memiliki kuasa itu. Jadi dia menyuruh Emmy menyerap kesemua kuasa itu dan simpan kuasa itu dengan baik

"Aku ingat lagi" jawab Mimiko

"Itu adalah kekuatan kau tetapi... ianya boleh menjadi kelemahan kau sendiri. Jangan biarkan emosi sedih atau marah mengawal diri kau"

"Ya, aku tidak akan benarkan" Kepala Mimiko tertunduk sedikit. Lalu dia angkat kepalanya sedikit dan berikan satu senyuman yang penuh semangat kepada Kaizo "Aku akan jalankan misi ini dengan berhati-hati. Picu duduk dengan Kapten Kaizo ok... biar aku pergi dapatkan kunci penjara ini"

"Tak perlu.. kau bawa Picu itu sekali. Sekecil mana pun dia, si Picu tu ada kelebihan dia tersendiri"

Mimiko letakkan Picu di atas kepala rambutnya. Lalu dia berunsur pergi dan tinggalkan Kaizo bersendirian di situ. Kaizo tidak lagi kesakitan seperti pagi tadi. Badan dia sudah kembali semangat. Lalu dia keluarkan pedang tenaganya untuk cuba lepaskan diri dari penjara itu. Dia cuba mencantas pintu penjara itu tetapi apa yang berlaku seterusnya, ada sesuatu tenaga yang menolak dia kebelakang. Kaizo terjatuh dan pedang dia terlepas dari pegang dia. Kaizo tidak mahu berputus asa tetapi dia harus tenang dan serahkan kepercayaan dia kepada Mimiko. Lagipun mereka tidak boleh terburu-buru. Rancangan mereka harus dilakukan secara senyap dan berhati-hati

* * *

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying kini berada di dalam stesen TAPOPS. Mereka perhatikan sahaja kommander Kokoci sedang berbincang dengan Lynna di dalam bilik kawalan stesen itu. Muka kommander agak serius dan Lynna pula, riak wajahnya menunjukkan dia sedang bimbang tentang sesuatu. Sudah tentu Lynna bimbangkan tentang keselamatan sebahagian penduduk Pulau Rintis yang telah ditangkap oleh alien jahat. Bukan mereka sahaja yang di bimbangkan oleh Lynna. Sang gadis itu juga turut bimbangkan tentang Kaizo. Dia tidak mahu mereka semua diseksa oleh alien-alien jahat tersebut

"Kapal angkasa itu boleh dijejaki?" soal Lynna

"Boleh.. aku sudah hantarkan pasukan Sai dan Shielda untuk menjejaki mereka. Setakat ini, belum ada apa-apa berita dari mereka berdua. Lahap juga membantu mereka untuk menjejaki alien-alien itu. Sekiranya, kami sudah dapat tahu dimana mereka berada.. aku akan hantar kau dan mereka juga.." Maksud Kommander adalah pasukan Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya "Ke sana dengan menaiki kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo. Lahap akan bawa kamu semua ke sana"

"Terima kasih kommander" ucap Lynna dengan penuh sopan

"Adik aku kini selamat di bumi?" Laksamana Tarung munculkan diri dengan air mukanya yang garang

"Dia selamat Laksamana" Boboiboy yang membalas pertanyaan Laksamana Tarung tadi "Dia ada dekat makmal Emmy. Kami yakin alien-alien itu tidak akan kembali ke bumi. Lagipun Bella, Faye dan Lily akan pastikan para penduduk Pulau Rintis dalam keadaan selamat"

"Kamu yakin mereka bertiga boleh jaga keselamatan penduduk di situ?"

Boboiboy menelan ludah kerana takut dengan pertanyaan Laksamana Tarung dalam nada yang garang. Kawan-kawan dia juga rasa takut tetapi mereka harus berikan kepercayaan mereka kepada Bella, Faye dan Lily

"Kami yakin, Laksamana" balas Boboiboy dengan penuh keyakinan "Dia orang ada gajet tersendiri yang diberikan oleh Stylobot. Jadi, tiada masalah untuk mereka jagakan Pulau Rintis sementara kami tiada di situ"

"Hmm.. kalau kamu yakin. Aku terpaksa percayakan kamu semua"

"Hehehe.. terima kasih Laksamana" Boboiboy rasa lega sedikit "Kawan kami Momoki ada dekat situ juga"

"Tak" Tiba-tiba kommander Kokoci mencelah "Dia tiada di sana kerana kembar dia si Mimiko kemungkinan ditangkap oleh alien-alien jahat. Momoki kini dalam perjalanan untuk menjejaki kapal angkasa mereka. Dia akan bekerjasama dengan kita"

"Eh.. Mimiko pun kena tangkap?" Yaya rasa pelik

"Kenapa Yaya?" soal Lynna "Ada sesuatu yang tak kena ke?"

"Sebenarnya.." Yaya menarik nafas seketika dan lalu dia bercerita "Saya ada ternampak dia semasa saya sedang menolong Bella dan Faye. Tapi saya rasa pelik.. kerana masa tu, dia seperti relakan diri masuk ke dalam pod kecil tu. Dia tak nampak macam kena tangkap dengan musuh kita"

"Adakah dia pembelot?" Laksamana Tarung agak ragui dengan tindakan Mimiko "Atau sebenarnya dia ada rancangan lain? Tapi tak kan abang dia si Momoki tidak tahu tentang kembar dia sendiri. Ini sangat mencurigakan. Kalau begitu, kita perlu perhatikan Momoki juga"

"Baiklah, Laksamana Tarung akan perhatikan Momoki" arah Kommander Kokoci "Kamu yang lain. Kita tunggu sahaja berita perkembangan dari Sai, Sheilda dan Lahap. Kamu semua boleh bersurai"

Lynna membawa para remaja adiwira itu keluar dari bilik kawalan. Mereka berjalan terus menuju ke sebuah lif berbentuk bulat. Mereka tidak berkata apa semasa berada di dalam lif itu. Pintu lif itu ditutup secara tidak langsung dan lalu ianya bergerak ke bawah. Kepala Fang tertunduk sedikit kerana dia sedang fikirkan tentang abangnya. Dia tidak tahu apa musuh mereka akan lakukan terhadap abangnya. Bahu dia dipegang oleh Boboiboy. Fang menoleh kebelakang dan ternampak satu senyuman lemah dari Boboiboy

"Aku yakin kita dapat bertemu balik dengan abang kau. Lagipun abang Kaizo tu kan kuat" ujar Boboiboy

"Hmm... dia tengah sakit tu, kuat ke?" Nada Fang berubah menjadi marah "Entah-entah sekarang ni, dia orang tengah seksa abang aku! Tangan aku sekarang ni, macam nak cekik-cekik dasar alien jahat tu!"

"Fang!"

Mereka terkejut dengan jeritan Lynna yang amat kecil tetapi menakutkan. Ianya seperti nada yang garang. Seolah-olah dia marah kepada mereka berlima

"Maaf kak Lynna" Kepala Fang tertunduk semula

Pintu lif itu terbuka. Lynna melangkah keluar dari lif tersebut tanpa melihat para adiwira itu

"Akak nak pergi berehat dulu" Jauh di hati Lynna sebenarnya rasa bersalah dengan Fang. Sepatutnya dia perlu sembuhkan Kaizo dulu tetapi pada masa itu, dia terpaksa lari keluar untuk melihat keadaan yang huru-hara itu "Kamu semua jangan buat nakal"

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying melihat sahaja Lynna berjalan jauh dari disebalik alien mop yang sibuk dengan kerja mereka sehinggalah sang gadis itu hilang dari penglihatan para adiwira itu. Mereka pandang satu sama lain sehinggalah Fang berkata sesuatu

"Kenapa kak Lynna tiba-tiba macam marah aje?"

"Ada sesuatu yang tak kena ke?" soal Boboiboy "Kak Lynna selalunya ceria, tenang, lemah lembut tapi tadi... ada yang tak kena"

"Entah-entah kak Lynna kena rasuk dengan alien jahat" Ying terus tepuk kepala Gopal "Dey! Apasal kau tepuk kepala aku?"

"Aiyooo... mana ada alien boleh rasuk orang maaa"

Mereka berlima keluar dari lif tersebut dan bergerak ke bilik asrama mereka

"Aku rasa, aku perlu hubungi Lily"

"Kenapa?" Lalu Fang tersenyum sinis sambil menyiku-yiku tepi badan Boboiboy "Kau rindu dia ke?"

"Mana adalah. Aku cuma mahu pastikan semuanya dalam keadaan selamat" marah Boboiboy sedikit

"Betul kata Boboiboy tu" kata Yaya. Fang mula bermasam muka sambil bersilang tangan "Kau tak nak tengok keadaan Rizu ke?" soal dia kepada Yaya

"Mestilah nak!"

Lalu mereka berkumpul di bilik Boboiboy dan Gopal. Robot kesayangan Boboiboy ada di dalam bilik. Ochobot terbang dan pergi memeluk Boboiboy dengan begitu erat sekali

"Apa kata kommander?" soal Ochobot

"Kommander cakap.. Sai dan Shielda sedang menjejaki mereka. Lepas tu, kita perlu berhati-hati dengan Momoki" jelas Boboiboy

"Aik.. bukan Momoki sudah jadi baik ke?" Ochobot rasa curiga seketika "Dia ke yang buat rancangan semua ini?"

"Itu yang kami tak tahu lagi" kata Yaya "Sebab tadi aku yang nampak Mimiko pergi ikut alien jahat tu. Tak tahulah samada Momoki dengan kami atau dengan alien jahat tu. Laksamana Tarung tengah perhatikan dia sekarang ini"

"Tak boleh jadi ni.. aku harap dia bukan di pihak sana. Selama ini, dia sentiasa berikan pertolongan"

"Hmm.. aku pun berharap begitu juga, Ochobot" Boboiboy duduk di atas katil. Dia tidak mahu fikirkan tentang Momoki sekarang ini. Lalu dia menyuruh Ochobotu untuk menghubungi Lily ataupun Bella

"Bagus kau hubungi dia"

"Kenapa pula?" soal Boboiboy kepada Ochobot "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dekat Pulau Rintis ke?" Dia terus berdiri dengan muka terkejut

"Bukanlah" jawab Ochobot "Lily tu, asyik tanya pasal kau aje.. baik kau hubungi dia dengan segera"

Boboiboy angguk kepalanya. Mereka hubungi Lily dengan menggunakan Ochobot. Tidak sampai 5 saat, skrin sederhana kecil terpancar dari badan bulat Ochobot. Wajah gembira Lily tertera pada skrin itu. Fang sudah menutup kedua-dua telinganya kerana dia tahu Lily akan menjerit sebentar lagi

"BBB-CHAN!"

Tekaan Fang memang tetap sekali. Boboiboy tersengih sahaja. Lily kebelakang sedikit dan lalu dia duduk di atas kerusi sofa rumah Fang. Di sebelah kanan sang gadis itu adalah Bella

"Hehee.. hai Lily" Boboiboy tersengih lagi sambil melambai-lambai ke arah gadis itu "Bagaimana keadaan dekat sana?"

"Semuanya terkawal" balas Bella "Kita orang tadi tenangkan semua yang menjadi mangsa alien tu. Rasa kasihanlah juga tengok budak-budak menangis sebab ibu dan ayah dia orang kena tangkap. Faye pun tengah sibuk layan dia orang"

"Faye dekat mana sekarang?" soal Yaya

"Dia ada dekat luar rumah. Main dengan dia orang" balas Bella lagi "Tadi pun Tok Aba ada hantarkan makanan untuk kita orang"

"Oklah tu.. si Rizu macam mana?" Kali ini Fang pula bertanya "Dia masih sedih lagi ke?"

"Si penguin tu tengah main dengan Comot and Idoli! Hehehehe... suka dia bila dapat main dengan kucing" Lily alihkan skrin ke arah Rizu yang sibuk bermain dengan dua ekor kucing di tepi tangga rumah itu "Jadi kita orang biarkan dia main dengan kucing-kucing tu"

Mereka terdengar Rizu sedang nyanyikan sebuah lagu kepada kucing-kucing tersebut. Fang tertawa sedikit kerana lagu tersebut adalah lagu kanak-kanak tetapi liriknya telah diubah sepenuhnya. Lily turut nyanyi bersama juga kerana Rizu asyik ulang lagu itu

"Ejen Ali ada kucing, nama dia Comot! C-O-M-O-T! C-O-M-O-T! C-O-M-O-T! Nama dia Comot!"

"Meow meow!" Comot yang balas nyanyian Rizu tadi

Yaya dan Ying suka dengan nyanyian comel Rizu tadi. Gopal tidak mengerti apa yang kedua gadis itu nampak. Adakah dia rasa comel dengan telatah Rizu? Gopal tidak rasa begitu. Boboiboy tersenyum suka dan hati dia rasa tenang sedikit melihat Rizu sudah berhenti menangis. Fang berharap kedua-dua ekor kucing itu dapat gembirakan hati Rizu sementara dia dan rakan-rakan dia pergi selamatkan ibu Rizu

"Wei, si Comot tu kau pergi kutip dekat mana?" Soal dari Fang yang membuatkan Lily pandang ke atas ke bawah sambil tersengih. Dia seolah-olah tidak mahu bertentangan mata dengan sang alien itu "Kau tak minta kebenaran dari si Ali ke?"

"Err.. tak" Lily masih lagi tersengih. Kali ini dia membuat percubaan muka comelnya kepada Fang "Landak marah ke?"

"Muka comel kau tidak akan berjaya untuk memperdayakan aku" jawab Fang dengan nada yang serius

"Ha ah, dari mana kau ambik Comot? Curiga juga aku" ujar Yaya

"Adeh.." Lily terpaksa ceritakan perkara yang sebenarnya "Sebenarnya.. Lily tadi pergi ke Akademi MATA... jadi Lily kutiplah Comot dekat situ tapi yang peliknya, si Comot tak mengamuk pulak.. mencurigakan betul dengan kucing ni"

"Ali pula? Dia tidak tahu?" soal Boboiboy

"Tak tahu" balas Lily

"Dan macam mana kau tahu koordinat akademi tu? Bukan ke tempat itu adalah tempat rahsia" soal Fang

"Sebab gajet dari Faye ni ada simpan koordinat tu! Jadi Lily pergilah singgah ke sana sekejap" balas Lily dengan hati yang tenang

Fang menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia sepatutnya nasihatkan sepupunya untuk padamkan koordinat itu. Jauh di hatinya, dia rasa bagusnya juga Lily pergi bawa Comot khas untuk Rizu. Dalam masa yang sama, dia rasa geram kerana tidak minta kebenaran dari Ali terlebih dahulu

"So, apa perkembangan berita dekat sana?" soal Bella

"Hmm... kommander sekarang ni suruh Laksamana Tarung siasat si Momoki" balas Boboiboy. Lily tidak begitu terkejut. Bella pula, dia seperti hendak mencarut "Kita orang tak tahu apa hubungan alien jahat tu dengan si alien kembar tu. Aku berharap, Momoki tidak belot kami semua"

"Lily tak tahu nak cakap apa" Terus Lily tersengih "Cuma Lily berharap si Mopiko kembali ke jalan yang benar. Dia dulu adalah alien yang tidak berhati perut sehingga membuatkan kapten itik hot terseksa dan landak menangis tak henti-henti. Lepas tu Mopiko sudah insaf dan Lily sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia suka kacau Lily. Oh BBB-CHAN, Lily tahu BBB-CHAN rasa marah dan geram-"

Fang tutup skrin itu kerana dia sudah bosan mendengar drama Lily yang tidak terlalu drama. Kalau dibiarkan lama, nanti makin meluat si Fang. Mata Boboiboy melirik ke arah Fang

"Apa? Salah ke aku tutup?"

"Salah tetap salah" Yaya yang menjawab bukan Boboiboy "Tak baik tau kau tutup macam tu sahaja. Nanti Lily rasa kecil hati pulak"

"Hmm.. takpelah Yaya.. nanti aku hantar mesej maaf dekat dia orang" kata Boboiboy

"Oklah, aku dan Ying nak balik bilik kita orang. Korang rehat dulu sementara tengah takde perkembangan berita dari kommander"

"Ok Yaya" balas Boboiboy

Kedua gadis itu berunsur keluar dari bilik tersebut. Fang malas hendak balik ke bilik dia kerana dia tahu, dia akan berseorangan di dalam biliknya. Tiba-tiba dia terdengar kunyahan dari seseorang. Mata dia terpandang Gopal sedang menikmati sebatang biskut

"Laparlah tu" bisik Fang sambil perhatikan kawan dia si Gopal

Lalu mata mereka bertentangan

"Apa? Aku laparlah" jawab Gopal tanpa ditanya oleh Fang "Kau nak ke?"

"Aku tak nak..hmm.. kau sambunglah makan, Gopal. Aku nak tumpang tidur dekat bilik korang jap"

"Aik.. bilik kau kan ada" Boboiboy rasa pelik "Kau takut tidur sorang-sorang yea" Dia mula menyakat kawan baiknya

"Mana adalah.. aku cuma malas nak berjalan ke bilik aku. Dengan itu, aku tidur dekat sini sementara" Fang terus baring di atas katil Boboiboy "Kejutkan aku bila ada apa-apa berita"

Boboiboy biarkan sahaja sang alien itu tidur di atas katilnya. Sementara itu, Boboiboy pergi mencapai sebuah buku yang ada di atas meja. Lalu dia baca buku tersebut sambil menunggu berita baru dari kommander Kokoci. Buku yang dia baca adalah mengenai angkasa. Fang sudah pun nyenyak tidur. Sementara Gopal pula, dia masih lagi makan biskut bukan kerana lapar tetapi dia sebenarnya dia takut dengan musuh baru mereka

* * *

Agak lama Kaizo menunggu Mimiko kembali ke penjara itu. Dia bermundar-mandir di dalam penjara kecilnya. Hati dia cukup gelisah dan ianya membuatkan dia tidak senang duduk. Kaizo tidak tahu apa yang berlaku diluar sana. Penjara itu tidak mempunyai tingkap dan penjara sebelah kanan dan kiri dia adalah kosong. Nampak dia telah diasingkan daripada orang lain. Dia ada juga mencuba untuk musnahkan pintu penjara itu tetapi tiada kesan. Dia mengaktifkan topengnya dan menggunakan kuasa tahap keduanya. Lalu dia menyerang pintu penjara itu. Kemusnahkan kecil berlaku. Lalu dia mencuba lagi sehingga berjaya. Dia tidak boleh tunggu Mimiko kembali ke situ sahaja. Dia perlu buat sesuatu

"KAPTEN KAIZO!"

Topeng Kaizo terus naik ke atas. Gadis itu telah pun kembali bersama Picu. Di tangan kirinya mempunyai sebatang kunci. Mimiko bergegas ke pintu penjara tersebut. Sebaik sahaja dia masukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci tersebut, perisai penjara itu hilang. Pintu itu mula terbuka dengan automatiknya

"Bagus" kata Kaizo sambil menyimpan pedang tenaganya "Sekarang kita kalahkan si Kapten Vergo tu. Kau pergi selamatkan yang lain"

"Tapi tak kan aku seorang sahaja?"

"Jangan risau, mereka semua akan tumpukan kepada aku seorang sahaja. Jadi kau bebas untuk selamatkan mereka semua. Nanti kau hantar mesej terus ke stesen TAPOPS untuk meminta bantuan. Kommander Kokoci akan bantu kau dari situ"

"Baik Kapten Kaizo" kata Mimiko "Kapten Kaizo ambil Picu ni.. supaya dia dapat melindungi Kapten Kaizo"

"Hmm.. terima kasih" Mimiko serahkan sang alien kecil itu kepada Kaizo "Hati-hati dan semoga berjaya" ucap dia kepada gadis itu sambil menyimpan Picu di dalam poket jaketnya

Tanpa membuang masa, Kaizo terus bergegas keluar dari tempat penjara itu. Dia perlu mencari Kapten Vergo untuk menghalang rancangan jahat dia. Kaizo tidak akan biarkan kapten itu musnahkan kesemua power sphera. Mimiko hanya perhatikan Kaizo berlari pantas sehinggalah kapten itu hilang dari pandangannya. Mimiko juga turut beredar dari situ untuk jalankan tugasnya yang seterusnya. Sebaik sahaja Kaizo melangkah keluar dari tempat penjara itu, alat pengera berbunyi. Askar-askar alien sudah bersiap sedia dengan senjata mereka untuk menangkap Kaizo. Senyuman sinis terukir di bibir Kaizo. Lalu dia keluarkan pedang tenaganya untuk musnahkan setiap alien jahat yang cuba menghalang dan menangkap dia. Kaizo melibas, mencantas, melompat dan menendang setiap alien-alien askar itu. Dari satu bilik ke satu bilik dia periksa tetapi Kapten Vergo tetap tiada di situ. Kaizo tidak mahu berputus asa. Dia tetap akan cari sehingga dapat

Kaizo rasa pelik seketika. Tadi musuh dia begitu ramai untuk menangkap dia tetapi sekarang ini, tiada satu askar alien jahat yang dia temui. Adakah dia berjaya menghapuskan semua?

"Jangan nak mengarut" bisik Kaizo

Kaki dia mengatur langkah ke sebuah bilik utama yang kini berada di hadapannya. Pintu bilik itu terbuka luas, seolah-olah ianya mengalukan dia masuk ke dalam. Kaizo mengambil langkah berjaga-jaga. Sebelum dia melangkah masuk, dia menjenguk bilik itu seketika. Sunyi, tiada askar alien yang ada, akan tetapi, di tengah-tengah bilik itu terdapat seseorang sedang berdiri dengan kedua-dua tangannya kebelakang. Itu adalah Kapten Vergo. Mata dia sedang memerhatikan luar tingkap bilik itu. Lalu dia pusing kebelakang sambil tersenyum sinis

"Akhirnya, kau sudah pun tiba di bilik kawalan ini" kata kapten itu "Tahniah aku ucapkan kerana berjaya melepaskan diri dari penjara kecil tu"

"Terima kasih" balas Kaizo sambil mengenggamkan pedang tenaganya "Kau perlu tahu, kau tidak berjaya dengan rancangan jahat kau. Aku tidak akan benarkan kau musnahkan kesemua power sphera"

"Hmm... betul ke kau akan menghalang rancangan aku?" Kapten Vergo mengusap dagunya "Tapi kau seorang sahaja.. boleh ke kau halang rancangan aku? Tapi.. aku rasa.. kau patut dengar rancangan aku"

"Kenapa pula? Bukan ke kau mahu musnahkan kesemua power sphera yang ada di galaxy ini"

"Betul" Kapten Vergo masih tersenyum sinis "Tapi aku musnahkan mereka kerana ada sebabnya.. aku bukan sahaja ingin berkuasa di angkasa ini tetapi aku mahu tiada pergelutan kuasa diantara jahat dan baik. Biarlah mereka hidup tanpa ada kuasa dari sesiapa. Biarlah mereka hidup dalam sama taraf... tiada yang dibawah, tiada lagi berada diatas"

"Dan kau? Akan musnahkan mereka?" Kaizo masih tidak berpuas hati dengan alasan dari Kapten Vergo

"Aku? Musnahkan mereka?" Kapten Vergo tergelak sinis sambil tersenyum "Kaizo.. Kaizo... aku tidak akan musnahkan mereka. Aku akan biarkan mereka hidup dalam keadaan aman dan damai tapi sesiapa sahaja yang musnahkan keamanan itu. Aku yang berkuasa, akan musnahkan mereka yang cuba ganggu keamanan itu tanpa belas kasihan.. aku sendiri akan uruskan mereka. Kristal yang kau miliki itu, akan membantu aku"

"Kristal aku?" Kaizo memegang dadanya "Tak.. aku tidak akan benarkan kau mengambil kristal ini"

"Yea, tapi kau lupa ke aku katakan pada kau... si dia akan berikan kepada aku semata-mata untuk selamatkan kau dan yang lain" Kapten Vergo ketawa sinis lagi "Tapi aku ada juga tawaran untuk kau"

"Tawaran?" Kaizo sedia mendengar tawaran itu

"Yea.. apa kata kau sertai dengan rancangan aku" Kapten Vergo berjalan dekat kepada Kaizo "Sertai aku dan kita sama-sama menjaga keamanan galaxy ini. Tiada lagi yang berkuasa selain daripada kita. Tiada lagi perebutan kuasa. Kau dan aku akan dihormati"

"Ini tawaran kau?" Kaizo tidak begitu yakin dengan tawaran Kapten Vergo "Lagipun, semua itu adalah kerja gila!"

"Kerja gila? Ini bukan kerja GILA! Ini adalah satu rancangan untuk kekalkan keamanan galaxy ini! Biar aku sahaja yang berkuasa! Biar aku kawal mereka semua! Tiada lagi peperangan, tiada lagi perebutan kuasa.. SEMUANYA AKAN TERTUMPU KEPADA AKU! Dan semua ini juga boleh menjadi milik kau.. dan aku juga benarkan kau bawa kekasih hati kau ikut kami. Sama-sama kau dan dia menjaga keamanan galaxy ini"

"Tapi kau mahu musnahkan kesemua power sphera! Bagaimana jikalau wujudnya senjata-senjata baru yang lebih berkuasa daripada kau? Dan mereka ingin jatuhkan kau"

"Hmm.. kau ingat aku begitu mudah untuk dikalahkan? Aku ada ramai pengikut.. semuanya mahukan apa yang aku mahukan. Tiada perebutan kuasa, tiada lagi kemusnahan tempat tinggal mereka, tiada lagi kehilangan ahli keluarga mereka.. aku akan tunaikan impian mereka. Kita hapuskan kesemuanya! Supaya yang lain boleh hidup dengan aman" jelas Kapten Vergo

"Kenapa kau tidak berbincang dengan ketua-ketua jahat yang lain? Kenapa tidak berikan amaran sahaja kepada mereka. Kenapa perlu musnahkan mereka?"

"Kau ni.." Kapten Vergo tergelak seperti ada sesuatu benda yang lucu "Hahahaha... kalau aku bincang dengan dia orang pun.. adakah mereka akan terima? Oh tidak, mereka tidak akan terima. Mereka akan bergaduh satu sama lain. Masing-masing ingin berkuasa di galaxy ini. Masing-masing ingin tunjukkan kekuatan mereka dan tunjukkan siapa yang lebih berkuasa. Baik aku musnahkan satu-satunya yang mereka mahukan selama ini.. iaitu kuasa. Kuasa yang datang dari power sphera. Selain daripada itu juga, aku akan musnahkan orang-orang jahat yang cuba mengacau-bilaukan keamanan di sesebuah planet"

"Hmm.. bukan ke kau tu salah satunya orang jahat? Kau culik sebahagian penduduk Pulau Rintis. Kau gunakan Mimiko untuk dapatkan aku.. kau ugut dia supaya dia lakukan kerja kotor kau!"

"Betul tapi aku tidaklah sejahat mana.."

"TAPI KAU MEMANG KEJAM!" Kaizo terus menyerang Kapten Vergo itu. Dia melompat ke atas "PEDANG TENAGA!"

Kapten Vergo melindungi diri dia dengan mengeluarkan pedangnya sebagai perisai. Serangan Kaizo tadi agak kuat tetapi Kapten Vergo tidak berganjak dari situ. Kaizo berikan serangan dia yang seterusnya. Berlian-berlian di pedang Kapten Vergo mula bernyala

"APAKAH?" Kaizo terkejut tetapi dia tidak mahu hilang tumpuan "SERANGAN BELAHAN PEDANG TE.. ARGHHHHHH!"

Kaizo jatuh bergolek. Pedang tenaganya terlepas dari tangannya. Pedang itu berputar-putar di atas lantai dan lalu ianya berhenti berputar. Kapten Vergo memijak pedang itu. Kaizo menoleh kebelakang sedikit. Kaki dia luka akibat terkena tembakan dari seseorang. Mata dia terbeliak luas kerana terkejut siapa yang menembak kakinya tadi

"Mimiko? KENAPA KAU BELOT AKU?"

"Ma-maaf" kata Mimiko. Nada suara dia agak ketakutan sedikit "Semasa Mimiko cuba hendak mencuri kunci penjara tadi, dia berjaya menangkap aku..Ini bukan yang aku mahukan tetapi setelah dia ceritakan tentang niat dia yang sebenarnya. Hati aku terbuka untuk mengikut pemerintahan dia. Tadi.. aku bebaskan Kapten Kaizo hanyalah untuk kapten pergi mencari dia. Kapten Vergo yang mengarahkan askar-askar dia menyerang Kapten Kaizo sebelum kapten dapat jumpa dia"

"Kenapa kau termakan kata-kata dia!" Kaizo sakit hati dengan Mimiko yang membelot dia "Baik kau berhati-hati. BUKAN SEMUANYA BOLEH DIPERCAYAI! Aku tidak akan percaya dengan kata-kata dia. AKU TIDAK AKAN TERIMA TAWARAN KAU, KAPTEN VERGO!"

"Tidak mengapa..." Kapten Vergo tolak ke tepi pedang Kaizo. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah sang kapten itu. Mata dia memerhatikan Kaizo yang cuba hendak bangunkan dirinya "Aku tidak kisah jikalau kau tidak mahu mengikut aku. Lagipun aku lebih suka melihat kau terseksa KERANA APA YANG KAU AKAN MENYAKSIKAN SESUATU YANG MENARIK! Lihatlah di luar tingkap"

Kaizo terkejut kerana kapal angkasa Kapten Vergo sudah menghampiri stesen TAPOPS. Beratus-ratus kapal serangan kecil dari kapal angkasa itu mula keluar dari hanger mereka. Lalu ianya pergi menyerang stesen TAPOPS. Mereka berikan tembakan laser ke stesen TAPOPS

"TANGKAP DIA!" kata Kapten Vergo "IKAT DIA SEKALI! Biarkan dia saksikan sendiri kemusnahan TAPOPS! HAHAHAHA! Jangan lepaskan dia" Lalu dia beredar dari situ sambil berikan kata-kata terakhir dia kepada Kaizo "Bukan setakat TAPOPS sahaja akan musnah.. adik kau, power sphera, orang-orang yang kau rapat dan sayang, semuanya aku akan musnahkan! Aku akan musnahkan sesiapa yang cuba menghalang aku"

Kaizo bergelut dan menjerit apabila tangan dan kaki dia diikat dengan besi. Lalu dia di dudukkan di atas kerusi sambil menyaksikan TAPOPS diserang oleh askar-askar Kapten Vergo. Mimiko telah diheret keluar oleh Kapten Vergo. Dia juga mengarahkan askar-askarnya untuk menghumban Mimiko ke dalam penjara. Dia masih ragu-ragu dengan sang gadis itu. Dia takut jikalau Mimiko berubah pemikiran balik. Dia tidak akan mengambil peluang itu. Dia harus berhati-hati supaya rancangan ini berjaya

* * *

Fang terjatuh dari katil. Tiba-tiba bilik itu terasa terumbang-ambing. Boboiboy dan Gopal terus menjenguk luar pintu bilik mereka. Ternyata, alien-alien mop sedang bergegas ke sana ke sini kerana ada kecemasan. Alat pengera sudah dibunyikan

"BOBOIBOY!"

Yaya terbang ke arah bilik mereka

"Yaya, apa sudah terjadi?" soal Boboiboy "Kita kena serang ke?"

"Aiyooo... siapa mahu serang kita?" Gopal mengigit kuku jarinya kerana cemas dan takut

"Askar-askar alien jahat tadi. Mereka sudah serang kita!" balas Yaya. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Ying tengah tolong kommander dekat bilik kawalan"

"Sudah panggil kak Lynna ke?" kali ini Fang pula yang bertanya

"Aku sudah panggil dia dekat bilik tapi.." Yaya menghela nafas seketika "Kak Lynna tiada dekat dalam bilik dia! Aku tak tahu dia dekat mana"

Fang terfikir. Mungkin Lynna sudah pergi membantu Kommander Kokoci. Mungkin Lynna sekarang ini sedang berlawan dengan askar alien-alien jahat. Tanpa membuang masa lagi, Yaya membawa mereka bertiga ke bilik kawalan. Semasa mereka dalam perjalanan ke sana, beberapa letupan kecil berlaku. Mereka terpaksa berhenti dan berikan bantuan yang perlukan sebelum sambung balik ke bilik kawalan. Sesudah mereka sampai di bilik kawalan, kelihatan Kommander Kokoci sedang berikan arahan kepada alien-alien mop untuk berlawan balik dengan askar alien-alien jahat itu

"Sampai pun korang" kata Kommander Kokoci secara tidak langsung "Kamu berempat, pergi tolong Ying di luar sana. Dia dan Laksamana Tarung ada dekat luar stesen. Motobot akan berikan kamu semua kenderaan bermoto untuk lawan alien-alien jahat di luar sana"

"WOOO! Kita dapat motor" kata Gopal dengan terujanya "YAHOOO!"

"Tapi kommander, siapa nak jaga keselamatan dekat dalam ni?" soal Boboiboy "Hantar saya seorang sahaja untuk uruskan dekat luar sana. Saya boleh berpecah kepada tujuh"

"Hmmm.. baiklah. Gopal, Fang dan Yaya bantu aku dekat sini"

"Alaaa.." Gopal kecewa sedikit "Baru nak beraksi dekat atas motor"

Tiba-tiba sahaja satu lagi letupan yang dasyat berlaku. Mereka semua terpelanting kebelakang. Asap-asap hitam mula berkumpul di dalam bilik kawalan itu. Boboiboy terbatuk-batuk sedikit. Lalu dia membuka matanya sedikit. Dia cuba mencari kawan-kawannya di sebalik asap-asap hitam itu

"Boboiboy" Boboiboy terdengar suara Fang tetapi dia tidak tahu dimana kawan dia berada "Hati-hati.. ada orang datang"

Memang benar kata Fang. Boboiboy ternampak satu bayangan di sebalik asap hitam itu. Semakin lama semakin dekat bayangan itu. Lalu ianya keluar disebalik asap-asap hitam itu. Wajah dan tubuh badannya tertera di hadapan Boboiboy. Senyuman sinis dia terus tepat kepada Boboiboy

"Siapa kau?" soal Boboiboy

"Aku... RETA-"

"Woi, silap skript lah!" jerit Fang

"Silap pulak" Lelaki itu kembali menjadi serius dan lalu dia bersambung balik berkata "Aku adalah KAPTEN VERGO! Aku di sini kerana ingin-"

"Sebab kau nak KUASAKAN!" Jerit Fang lagi disebalik asap-asap hitam itu. Boboiboy seperti tidak berpuas hati dengan Fang

"Bukan.. AKU HANYA MAHU MUSNAHKAN SETIAP POWER SHPERA YANG ADA DI DALAM STESEN INI! Termasuklah jam-jam kuasa kamu semua" jelas Kapten Vergo

"APA?!" Fang terus bangunkan diri dia untuk mencari kapten itu "AKU AKAN HALANG RANCANGAN JAHAT! SERANGAN BAYANG!"

Kapten Vergo seperti dapat mengesan dimana serangan itu berada. Dia melompat ke atas. Lalu serangan itu hampir terkena Boboiboy. Sang bertopi oren itu bergolek ke kanan untuk mengelakkan diri daripada terkena serangan itu. Kapten Vergo nampak dimana Fang berada ketika itu. Lalu dia menyerang Fang dengan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Berlian-berlian pada pedangnya mula bercahaya. Dia terus menuju ke arah remaja alien itu

"TUMBUKAN PADU!" Yaya menyelamatkan Fang daripada terkena serangan Kapten Vergo itu

Sang kapten itu terjatuh setelah Yaya menumbuk bahagian tubuh badannya

"Woahh.. dasyat si Yaya" bisik Boboiboy "Baiklah.. giliran aku pula.. BOBOIBOY TAUFAN! SEMBURAN ANGIN!"

Boboiboy Taufan menyembur angin-angin di dalam mulutnya untuk menghilangkan asap-asap hitam tersebut. Dia sudah nampak kedudukan rakan-rakannya, kommander Kokoci dan juga Kapten Vergo. Kelihatan Kapten Vergo sudah mula bangkitkan dirinya. Dia kelihatan marah kerana diserang secara mengejut. Lalu dia pacakkan pedangnya di atas lantai bilik kawalan itu

"Aik, sudah menyerah kalah ke?" Gopal tiba-tiba terasa bangga seketika "Tak kan dah kalah lepas kena tumbuk dengan Yaya"

"Wei Gopal, janganlah cakap macam tu" kata Boboiboy Taufan yang tidak berada jauh daripada kawannya

"Hati-hati semua" kata pula Kommander Kokoci "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia mahu cuba lakukan"

Boboiboy Taufan mula bertukar menjadi Halilintar. Dia sudah bersiap sedia mengeluarkan dual pedang Halilintarnya. Kapten Vergo tidak begitu gerun dengan kedatangan Halilintar yang sedang memecut ke arah dia. Sang kapten itu hanya berdiri di belakang pedangnya sambil bersilang tangan. Mata dia memandang tepat ke arah mata Halilintar. Lalu dia memegang pegangnya. Berlian-berlian pada pedangnya mula bercahaya. Lalu ianya mengeluarkan beberapa sambaran kilat untuk menyerang Halilintar dan juga yang lain. Kawan-kawan Halilintar semuanya terkena sambaran kilat itu. Hanya Halilintar sahaja yang dapat menahankan diri daripada serangan itu. Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan juga Kommander Kokoci menjerit kesakitan dan lalu mereka pengsan tidak sedarkan diri. Halilintar begitu marah dengan kapten itu

"SEKARANG GILIRAN AKU PULAK!" Halilintar melompat ke atas "BELAHAN DUAL PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

Pedang Kapten Vergo mula bercahaya. Lalu pedang itu menyerap kesemua serangan Halilintar. Mata Halilintar terbuka luas kerana terkejut tetapi dia tidak henti di situ sahaja. Dia lakukan serangan yang seterusnya. Kapten Vergo mengangkat pedangnya dan terus menyerang Halilintar. Pedang dia mula mengeluarkan beberapa pancaran kilat. Lalu dia dan Halilintar bertembung. Mereka berdua mula berlawan pedang. Kapten Vergo begitu kuat dan pandai mengawal semua pergerakan Halilintar. Dia melibas dan mempertahankan dirinya daripada terkena pedang Halilintar. Begitu tangkas sekali Kapten Vergo berlawan. Halilintar sudah mula hilang tumpuan. Pergerakan Kapten Vergo terlalu pantas buatnya. Akhirnya pedang Kapten Vergo berjaya menolak pedang Halilintar ke atas. Pedang itu terlepas dari tangan Halilintar. Pedang itu berputar-putar di udara dan lalu ianya jatuh begitu jauh sekali

"Cis.." kata Halilintar sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya "BOBOIBOY SOLAR!"

Kapten Vergo berikan senyuman sinisnya kepada Solar. Dia menunggu serangan dari sang adiwira itu. Dia hanya berdiri tegak dengan senyuman sinisnya. Seolah-olah dia sedang mengejek Solar. Mata dia begitu tajam perhatikan Solar. Dia genggamkan pedangnya dan berikan ruang untuk Solar menyerang dirinya

"SERANGAN CAHAYA GERHANA BULAN!"

Kedua-dua mata Solar mengeluarkan sebuah pancaran cahaya berwarna putih kekuningan. Serangan cahaya itu terus tepat ke arah Kapten Vergo. Lalu salah satu berlian pedang sang kapten itu mula bercahaya. Ianya mengeluarkan sebuah perisai bulat di hadapan kapten itu. Serangan cahaya tadi itu terkena perisai itu lalu ianya memantul balik ke arah Solar

"Hah?" Solar menjadi cemas

Pantulan itu terlalu pantas dan ianya terus terkena seluruh tubuh badan Solar. Dia menjerit sehinggalah diri dia menjadi lemah dan akhirnya dia rebah ke atas lantai. Diri dia kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa. Boboiboy mula tidak sedarkan diri. Kapten Vergo melihat sekeliling bilik kawalan itu. Semuanya sudah tewas dan dia sangat berpuas hati. Lalu dia beredar dari situ. Dia mula menuju ke bilik simpanan power sphera. Sebenarnya dia tidak sedar dengan sesuatu. Salah satu power sphera ada di dalam bilik kawalan itu iaitu Motobot. Power sphera itu sedang menyembunyikan diri. Dia tunggu sehingga Kapten Vergo sudah beredar pergi jauh dari bilik itu, barulah dia keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia

* * *

Pintu bilik simpanan power sphera itu meletup. Kapten Vergo melangkah masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Mata dia melihat beberapa power sphera yang ada di dalam bekas masing-masing. Kapten Vergo sudah tidak sabar untuk musnahkan setiap power sphera yang ada di situ. Dia mengangkat pedangnya dan berlian-berliannya mula bercahaya

"Hahahahaha! AKU AKAN MUSNAHKAN KESEMUANYA!"

"Dan aku akan halang kau" datang satu suara dari belakang kapten itu

Kapten Vergo pusing kebelakang. Orang yang dia nanti-nantikan sudah tiba. Mata dia memandang tepat ke arah Lynna. Dia tersenyum sinis dan lalu berkata

"Sampai pun kau" kata dia dengan penuh lagak "Aku tertunggu-tunggu, bila kau akan munculkan diri. Jadi kau ke sini untuk menghalang aku musnahkan kesemua power sphera ini"

"Tepat sekali" kata Lynna. Kali ini dia pula tersenyum sinis "Mana Kaizo? Apa kau sudah lakukan kepada dia?"

"Dia? Kapten Kaizo ada di kapal angkasa aku.. tapi.." Kapten Vergo berjalan menuju ke arah Lynna "Aku tidak boleh lepaskan dia selagi aku tidak dapat miliki apa yang aku idamkan"

"Apa? Power shpera? Bukan ke kau nak musnahkan power-power sphera itu"

"Ohh.. bukan itu sahaja yang mahukan.." Kapten Vergo halakan pedangnya ke arah Lynna "Aku juga mahukan kristal yang kau dan Kapten Kaizo miliki. Serahkan kristal itu dan aku akan lepaskan dia"

"Tidak semudah itu" balas Lynna "Aku tidak akan serahkan kristal ini"

"Baiklah.. kau lebih rela melihat dia terseksa" Kapten Vergo tersenyum sinis lagi "Oh yea... jangan lupa juga orang-orang yang aku tangkap. Mereka juga aku akan seksa. Baik kau dengar cakap aku sebelum mereka menjadi mangsa kedegilan kau!"

"Degil macam mana pun aku, AKU TETAP TIDAK AKAN SERAHKAN KRISTAL INI KEPADA KAU!"

Kapten Vergo tetap tenangkan diri. Dia tidak mahu emosi marah mengawal dirinya. Lalu dia memecut ke hadapan untuk menyerang Lynna. Sang gadis itu tidak berbuat apa. Dia seperti relakan dirinya di serang oleh kapten itu. Kali ini, wajah Lynna berubah menjadi serius. Kapten Vergo tidak dapat baca apa yang gadis itu cuba lakukan

"LEBIH BAIK KAU MENJADI PENGIKUT AKU!" Kapten Vergo melibas pedangnya ke arah Lynna "TIADA LAGI PEREBUTAN KUASA! TIADA LAGI PEPERANGAN! HANYA KEDAMAIAN SAHAJA YANG ADA!" Pedang dia hampir terkena tubuh badan Lynna

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!"

Tubuh badan sang kapten itu bagaikan ditolak oleh sesuatu yang tidak nampak. Dia bergolek dan terkena pada palang bilik itu. Kapten Vergo terkejut dengan kemunculan Kaizo. Dia bangunkan dirinya dan lalu berkata

"KAU? Bagaimana kau terlepas?" Dia agak keliru seketika "Bukan ke kau sudah diikat tadi?"

"Kau ingat aku begitu mudah sangat ditewaskan?" Kali ini Kaizo pula tersenyum sinis "Aku ada pertolongan kecil"

Picu mula munculkan dirinya di bahu kanan Kaizo. Mulut dia mengunyah sesuatu. Kapten Vergo ketawa terbahak-bahak kerana dia tidak percaya sang alien kecil itu membantu Kaizo melepaskan diri

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?" soal Kaizo "Dia yang mengalahkan semua askar kau. Walaupun dia kecil, tetapi dia terlalu hebat. Dialah askar aku yang paling hebat"

"Kecil macam tu pun, dia boleh kalahkan askar-askar aku?" Kapten Vergo masih tidak percaya lagi "TAK! AKU RASA KAU TIPU!"

"Terpulang kepada kau samada nak percaya ke tak" kata Lynna dengan satu senyuman manis "Jangan terlalu sangka, orang yang kecil adalah orang yang lemah. Mereka boleh jadi lebih hebat daripada kau"

Kapten Vergo naik berang dengan mereka berdua. Dia menggenggam erat pedangnya dan terus menyerang Kaizo dan Lynna. Dia berlari ke arah mereka. Lynna melompat ke atas dan manakala Kaizo pula, dia seperti meluncur ke bawah. Kaizo akan menyerang kapten itu dari bahagian bawah. Lynna pula, dari bahagian atas dan juga belakang sang kapten tersebut

"PEDANG TENAGA!"

Kaizo melibas pedangnya ke arah tubuh badan Kapten Vergo. Lynna pula, dia mengelurkan bebola api ungu dan lempar ke arah belakang sang kapten itu. Kapten Vergo terperangkap di dalam serangan mereka berdua. Pedang Kaizo terkena sedikit di bahagian kaki sang kapten itu. Bebola api Lynna pula, terkena tubuh badan bahagian belakang kapten itu. Kapten Vergo mula rebah dan lemah. Dia pacakkan pedangnya di atas lantai sambil cuba bangunkan diri dia

"Kau tidak akan menang" kata Kapten Vergo secara lemah "Aku akan menang.. aku akan dapat apa yang aku mahukan"

"Kau tidak akan berjaya" Lynna mendarat di hadapan Kapten Vergo

"Hahahaha... aku pastikan akan berjaya" Kapten Vergo masih boleh lagi tersenyum sinis "Kau adalah seorang puteri. Ya, aku ada buat sedikit siasatan tentang kau. Aku tahu kau mahukan kehidupan yang biasa. Kehidupan yang idam-idamkan. Dunia kau penuh dengan makhluk-makhluk yang mahukan kuasa. Apa kata, kau ikut aku.. kita hancurkan mereka semua dan kau akan dapat hidup biasa seperti orang lain"

"Lynna... kau jangan dengar kata dia"

"Aku tahu Kaizo" balas Lynna. Lalu dia berikan tenungan yang tajam kepada Kapten Vergo itu "Ya, itu kehidupan yang aku mahukan tetapi aku tahu, aku tidak boleh lari dari takdir aku. Walaupun aku sudah bertahun-tahun hapuskan mereka tetapi... mereka akan tetap datang juga. Mereka cuba menganggu kehidupan orang lain dan cuba mengambil kuasa aku dan kawan-kawan aku. Jadi, bagaimana kau mahukan hapuskan mereka sekali gus? Bagaimana kau akan tahu mereka tidak akan ganggu aku dan kawan-kawan aku lagi?"

"Dengan kuasa kristal kau dan kuasa dari berlian-berlian aku" jawab Kapten Vergo "Kita boleh mengawal mereka. Kita juga boleh hapuskan mereka. Kita boleh bina dunia baru! Dunia yang penuh dengan keamanan. Kita akan musnahkan sesiapa sahaja yang cuba hancurkan keamanan itu"

"Itu yang kau mahukan.. kita semua mahukan benda yang sama tapi aku tidak akan menjadi pengikut kau. Aku tidak akan musnahkan mereka. Aku akan cuba menentang mereka" Lynna pergi berdiri di sebelah Kaizo. Dia melihat wajah Kaizo dan lalu berkata "Kami akan cuba sebaik mungkin untuk menjaga keamanan galaxy ini. Sesiapa yang cuba huru-harakan keamanan itu, kami akan cuba menentang mereka. Kami tidak akan musnahkan mereka. Kami bukan seperti kau. Kami cuma simpati dengan mereka kerana hati mereka sudah gelap!"

"Kau tahukan.. walaupun kau berjaya memenuhi impian kau. Aku pasti, ramai lagi akan bangkit untuk menentang kau" tambah Kaizo

"Kamu berdua memang tidak faham apa yang aku alami sebelum ini" Kapten Vergo cuba berdiri tegak walaupun badan dia terasa amat sakit "Aku dulu dihina teruk oleh puak-puak atasan. Aku hampir kehilangan separuh keluarga aku sendiri. Jadi aku bangkit. Aku akan hapuskan mereka dan aku akan pastikan tiada siapa lagi merasai apa yang aku lalui dahulu. Aku hanya mahu semuanya hidup dengan aman tanpa peperangan, tanpa perebutan kuasa, tanpa permusuhan.. itu yang aku mahukan. Jadi aku perlu kuat, aku perlu kumpul kesemua kuasa supaya aku dapat menentang mereka"

"Ya, aku faham dan aku pernah rasai kesakitan itu. Kau tahukan aku kehilangan ibu bapa aku dahulu. Hati aku memang sakit dan sedih kerana apa yang terjadi dengan mereka tapi.. aku tidak mahu simpan rasa dendam itu" kata Kaizo "Aku teruskan kehidupan aku bersama dengan adik aku. Kau tahukan aku berdepan semula dengan orang yang bunuh ibu bapa aku sendiri. Aku sendiri yang hapuskan dia tetapi dia kembali sebagai roh. Dia masih tidak berpuas hati. Dia masih ingin teruskan untuk memburu dan membunuh aku tapi.." Kaizo memandang Lynna dengans satu senyuman "Lynna berjaya memujuk dia untuk berubah hati"

"Bukan aku sahaja.. si Boboiboy pun berjaya mengubah dia. Tiba-tiba rasa rindu pula Ratu Lily dan Lily selalu gaduh pasal Boboiboy" Lynna ketawa sedikit "Tapi lepas tu, Ratu Lily tidak henti-henti untuk menembus kesalahan dia terhadap korang berdua, lebih-lebih lagi si Fang"

"Bosan pula aku dengar cerita korang" bisik Kapten Vergo "SUDAH! AKU MALAS NAK DENGAR CERITA KORANG BERDUA!"

"MALAS KAU CAKAP?"

Suara itu bukan dari Kaizo ataupun Lynna. Ianya datang dari seorang lelaki remaja iaitu Boboiboy Gempa

"Kau?" Kapten Vergo rasa menyesal kerana tidak hapuskan dia terlebih dahulu "Tapi tidak mengapa, kamu semua tetap akan aku tewaskan! KEMENANGAN INI AKAN MENJADI MILIK AKU!"

"Kita tengah bertanding ke?" muncul seorang lagi Boboiboy iaitu Boboiboy Thorn "Kalau begitu.. SAYA PUN NAK BERTANDING JUGA!"

Gempa menepuk dahinya sendiri. Kaizo dan Lynna ketawa sedikit kerana gelagat Thorn terlalu comel

"INI BUKAN PERTANDINGAN!" marah Kapten Vergo

"Lorr.. tadi cakap nak menang" Thorn menjadi sedih sedikit "Lepas tu cakap ini bukan pertandingan pula. Nak merajuklah macam ni"

Kapten Vergo sudah mula hilang sabar. Dia tidak lagi nampak kesakitan. Tangan dia mula untuk menggenggam pedangnya. Gempa harus bertindak cepat

"Thorn! IKAT DIA!" arah Gempa "Kalau Thorn nak menang, kita kena kalahkan dia"

"OK!" Thorn terlebih suka pula "AKAR PENGIKAT!"

Kapten Vergo terkejut melihat akar-akar sedang menjalar ke arah dirinya. Akar-akar itu mengikat tubuh badannya sehingga dia tidak dapat bergerak langsung. Lalu Thorn menarik akar-akar itu. Pedang Kapten Vergo terlepas dari pegangnya tadi. Kali ini Gempa pula bertindak

"CENGKAMAN TANAH!"

Tubuh badan Kapten Vergo dicengkam dengan tanah. Dia bergelut di dalam cengkaman itu. Dia tidak dapat menggunakan kuasa berliannya pada pedang itu. Dia tidak mahu mengalah. Kapten Vergo cuba melepaskan diri tetapi cengkaman itu terlalu kuat. Lalu Blaze muncul dengan bebola apinya

"HAHAHAHA! Sekarang, tengok siapa menang!" kata Blaze dengan penuh bangga

"KITA MENANG! YAHOOO!" Thorn meloncat-loncat kerana terlalu gembira "YAHOOO! BOLEHLAH ABANG KAIZO BELANJA KITA MAKAN NANTI!"

Kaizo menepuk dahinya sendiri. Lynna tersengih sedikit

"Rasakanlah bebola api dari aku!" Blaze terapung ke atas dengan kedua-dua belah tangannya mempunyai bebola api yang agak besar "Tak pun aku buatkan bebola api ni lagi besar!"

"Blaze!" panggil Lynna

"Err.. kenapa kak Lynna?" soal Blaze "Saya baru nak hentam si kapten ni! Janganlah ganggu saya" suara dia agak marah sedikit. Dia seperti mahu mengamuk "Lagipun dia memang patut terima padahnya! SIAPA SURUH PERGI CULIK ORANG-ORANG DEKAT PULAU RINTIS TU!"

"Sabar Thorn sabar.. kita kan sudah menang. Biarlah dia kalah daripada hentam dia lagi" pujuk Thorn sambil memberikan air muka yang comel kepada Blaze "Sabar yea Thorn.. apa kata kita sambung dengar cerita kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo. Cerita dia orangkan menarik"

"Ha ah, betul juga tu. Kak Lynna suka bercerita dekat kita orang" tambah Gempa. Dia berharap Blaze akan padamkan bebola api itu "Lagipun tadi si Kapten Vergo cakap, dia bosan dan malas dengar cerita kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo. Apa kata kita buatkan cerita mereka sebagai hukuman untuk Kapten Vergo"

"WOO! AKU SUKA DENGAN IDEA TU" Thorn terus alihkan pandangan dia kepada Lynna. Dia berikan senyuman comel kepada sang gadis itu "Kak Lynna, cepatlah bercerita

"Lynna, baik kau pandang ke tempat lain" bisik Kaizo "Kecomelan dia tu, sukar untuk dikalahkan" Mata Kaizo terus pandang ke arah lain

Thorn masih menunggu lagi cerita-cerita menarik dari Lynna. Sang gadis itu tidak memandang wajah kecomelan Thorn. Mata hitamnya pandang ke tempat lain supaya dia tidak bertentangan mata dengan Thorn

"Kak Lynna cepatlah.. saya tak sabar ni" pujuk Thorn tetapi kali ini dengan suara comel dia pula

Lynna rasa bersalah jikalau dia menolak permintaan Thorn. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Thorn berubah menjadi sedih. Dia seperti mahu mengalah tetapi keadaan diselamatkan oleh Kommander Kokoci. Kommander itu datang dengan salah seorang pekerja stesen TAPOPS iaitu Nut

"Bagus Boboiboy sekalian. Kamu berjaya menangkap si Kapten Vergo ni" kata Kommander Kokoci "Nut, kau pergi periksa berlian dekat pedang dia tu"

"Baik kommander" balas Nut

Lynna rasa lega tetapi dia tetap rasa bersalah dengan Thorn. Wajah Thorn berubah menjadi sedih seketika. Lalu Gempa pegang bahu Thorn sedikit. Blaze pergi berdiri di sebelah Nut untuk melihat apa yang sang alien itu sedang lakukan. Bermacam-macam soalan Blaze tujukan kepada Nut. Setiap kali Blaze mahu menyentuh berlian-berlian itu, Nut terpaksa menempis tangannya

"Kommander, bagaimana keadaan di luar?" soal Kaizo

"Keadaan dalam terkawal. Semua askar-askar Kapten Vergo berjaya dimusnahkan. Sekarang ini Yaya, Fang dan Gopal sedang menolong Sai, Shielda, Ying dan Laksamana untuk menyelamatkan mangsa-mangsa dari kapten tu. Kapal mereka, kita sudah berjaya takluki. Berita tentang Momoki pula, dia tiada kaitan dengan Kapten Vergo. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang adik dia sudah lakukan. Sekarang ini, dia berada dengan ahli-ahli keluarganya" jelas Kommander "Mungkin mereka akan bawa pulang Mimiko buat sementara"

"Semoga dia tidak trauma dengan apa yang telah terjadi"

"Bukan itu sahaja Lynna" Kaizo pandang tepat ke arah Kapten Vergo "Aku berharap Mimiko sedar yang dia buat kesilapan besar kerana menjadi pengikut dia"

"Aku harap begitu" ujar Lynna

"Kommander, apa kita nak buat dengan Kapten Vergo tu?" soal Gempa sambil tudingkan jarinya ke arah sang kapten itu "Kommander nak kami hantarkan dia ke bilik penjara ke?"

"Atau nak suruh kak Lynna bercerita sehingga buatkan dia rasa bosan" Thorn terus tersenyum lebar

Kaizo, Gempa dan Kommander Kokoci menepuk dahi masing-masing. Lynna ketawa kecil. Thorn tidak mengerti kenapa Lynna ketawa dan kenapa yang lain menepuk dahi. Dia hanya garu-garu kepalanya sambil melihat mereka berempat dengan perasaan pelik

"Kommander!" panggil Nut "Berlian-berlian ini semuanya mempunyai kuasa tersendiri"

"Hahaha.. betul tu" Mereka semua terkejut dengan gelakan dari Kapten Vergo. Lalu sang kapten itu berkata lagi "Kalau kamu semua ingin tahu... kuasa dari berlian-berlian itu semuanya datang dari power sphera. Aku dapat menangkap salah satu power sphera yang mempunyai kuasa penyerapan. Ianya dapat menyerap kesemua kuasa"

"Hmmm... apa jadi dengan power sphera yang kau tangkap tu?"

"Aku sudah musnahkan, Kapten Kaizo" jawab Kapten Vergo dengan penuh sinis "Aku hanya mahukan kuasa mereka sahaja"

"Kau sebenarnya nak musnahkan kesemua power sphera di sini dan juga mengambil kuasa-kuasa mereka sekali" Kapten Vergo terus berikan senyuman sinis kepada Lynna "Kau memang licik"

Kapten Vergo ketawa besar seperti orang gila. Thorn menggigil kerana takut dengan gelakan dari kapten itu. Akhirnya Blaze pergi tumbuk muka sang kapten itu sehingga membuatkan Kapten Vergo pengsan. Mata Thorn terus membulat besar kerana tidak sangka Blaze akan buat begitu. Gempa tidak tahu samada mahu bangga ataupun marah tetapi ianya lebih baik daripada lempar bola api dekat kapten itu

"Maaf" Blaze tersengih sedikit "Lagipun saya geram sangat. Jadi saya tumbuk ajelah muka dia sebab berlagak sangat"

"Hmm.. tidak mengapa" Kommander terus berikan arahan kepada Kaizo "Kaizo.. kau bawa si dia ni ke bilik penjara. Yang lain boleh bersurai. Nut, kau keluarkan berlian-berlian itu dari pedang tu dan simpan tempat yang selamat. Aku pergi pergi tinjau keadaan. Ada apa-apa, hubungi aku dengan segera"

* * *

Kapal-kapal pengangkutan TAPOPS dipenuhi dengan penduduk Pulau Rintis. Mereka semua dihantar pulang ke pangkuan keluarga mereka. Fang dan Kaizo menaiki kapal angkasa mereka sendiri. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Lynna ada bersama dengan mereka berdua. Fang gembira kerana abang dia selamat. Dia memeluk abangnya dengan begitu lama sekali

"Macam setahun tak jumpa aku" kata Kaizo kepada adiknya

"Kenapa? Tak boleh ke" Fang lepaskan pelukan dia tadi

"Hmm.. boleh" balas Kaizo

Mereka berdua di bahagian bilik kawalan. Kaizo duduk di atas kerusinya. Manakala Fang berdiri di sebelah abangnya. Mereka hanya melihat Lahap mengendali kapal angkasa itu turun ke bumi. Picu masih lagi setia di atas kepala Kapten Kaizo

"Abang..."

"Kau nak apa lagi?" soal Kaizo sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah adiknya

"Selamat hari jadi abang"

Kaizo hanya membalaskan satu senyuman manis kepada adiknya. Dan dengan pertama kalinya, Picu tersenyum lebar melihat adik-beradik alien itu

* * *

 **Fuh.. akhirnya siap juga xD ahakzz**

 **Lepas ni author nak berehat ok :P Kita jumpa lagi tahun depan!**

 **Sesi membalas review (Lama tak buat T_T)**

 **Lunaria - Thank you! Thank you! sebab sudi baca fanfic ini ^_^ hehehe... author memang tak buka request tapi author akan cuba buat yang terbaik untuk request itu :3 tapi... kena tunggu lama lah sebab author nak berehat :3 harap adik sabar yea :D**

 **-Jumpa lagi semua!-**


End file.
